A prometida
by Jeamalo
Summary: Dizem que o amor é a força mais poderosa que há no mundo... E é exatamente sobre isso que nossa estória vai contar, como um amor pode ultrapassar todas as barreiras. Como ele supera distancias, a vida e a morte...
1. Prólogo  Livro 1: Jacob

**Então pessoal essa é minha primeira finc, ela será narrada quase toda pelo Jake e contará os primeiros sete anos, mais ou menos, da Nessie. Espero que gostem.**

* * *

><p><strong> A prometida<strong>

"**O amor só é amor, se não se dobra a obstáculos e não se curva à vicissitudes... é uma marca eterna... que sofre tempestades sem nunca se abalar." ( Willian Shakespeare)**

**Sinopse**

Dizem que o amor é a força mais poderosa que há no mundo...

Ele move montanhas e atravessa oceanos sem se abalar, ele sofre sem fraquejar...

Ele não cobra hora extra e trabalha de sol a sol...

O amor não esta no ser amado mas naquele que ama.

Ele nasce puro e nunca perece...

E é exatamente sobre isso que nossa estória vai contar, como um amor pode ultrapassar todas as barreiras. Como ele supera distancias, a vida e a morte...

**Prólogo**

A vida é sem duvida uma piada de péssimo gosto. Minha vida nunca foi fácil, mas eu nunca fui muito de reclamar, na maior parte dela eu não tive muitas expectativas. Nunca achei que fosse ser alguém de sucesso e estava satisfeito com o que tinha. Então sem mais nem menos minha vida virou 360º e eu a vi se tornar um filme de terror de terceiro escalão. Cheguei ao ponto de desejar minha própria morte. De até cogitar meios de acabar com ela.

Mas justamente quando eu já não tinha mais esperanças, quando tudo que eu podia almejar era vingança, de repente, não sei se por pena, ou talvez por mais sadismo ainda, o destino pôs bem na minha frente um anjo. A criatura mais perfeita e maravilhosa já criada por Deus, porque apenas ele poderia criar algo tão incrível. E ela foi feita especialmente para mim. Minha alma gêmea. Aquela que veio para me salvar de toda a dor e até de mim mesmo. Um farol na escuridão que havia se tornado minha vida.

Porem como eu disse, a vida é uma piada de mau gosto. E com a mesma facilidade com que dá tira. Minha luz teve de se afastar. Mas com a distancia de alguns quilômetros eu podia lidar. Eu podia lidar até com oceanos. Só que agora se abria diante de mim uma distancia que eu não sabia se poderia superar. Porque agora a morte esperava por mim. Ela bloqueava meu caminho e turvava minha visão para tudo além dela. E ela tinha um sorriso de escarnio nos lábios e me desafiava a supera-la. Só que dessa vez eu tinha o melhor dos motivos para viver...e não desistiria sem lutar...


	2. 1 Vivendo um sonho

** Esse é o primeiro capitulo da finc, espero que gostem. **

* * *

><p><strong> 1. Vivendo um sonho<strong>

Já fazia mais de 7 meses que aqueles assassinos italianos tinham corrido pra casa com o rabo entre as pernas, e tudo continuava na mais absoluta paz.

_ Jake? Jake! _ uma vozinha de soprano me puxou de volta para terra.

Nessie me encarava de cara feia e depois olhou sugestivamente para o tabuleiro de xadrez que estava a nossa frete.

_ É a sua vez. Não que vá fazer diferença, já que vou te vencer em cinco jogadas._ ela cruzou os braços e deu um sorriso presunçoso adorável.

_ Não seja arrogante Nessie! _ ralhou Edward que estava junto a Bella no piano, bem atrás de nós.

_ Não é arrogância! É apenas uma contestação da verdade. _ disse se defendendo.

Edward se virou em nossa direção e completou.

_ Mesmo que seja esse o caso, não se deve contar vantagem antes de se ter o premio nas mãos. Deixar você achar que esta ganhando pode ser a estratégia dele.

_ Seu pai está certo filha. Além de que é muita falta de educação._ acrescentou Bella com um sorrisinho para o marido. Esses dois pareciam que nunca iam sair do modo "recém casados". Edward apenas sorriu com meu comentário mental.

Nessie ergueu uma das claras sobrancelhas e refletiu por um segundo, Enquanto encarava os pais. Ela deu um longo suspiro então se virou novamente para mim e para o jogo.

_ Ainda é sua vez Jake. _ disse apoiando a cabeça em uma das mãos e parecendo resignada. Ela detestava quando era chamada atenção. Mesmo quando era feito de maneira branda como agora.

Edward também deu um suspiro longo. Obviamente leu isso na cabeça dela ou viu por meus olhos a expressão em seu rosto. Eu me apressei em mover qualquer peça, mas não tive a chance de o fazer.

_ Eu não faria isso se fosse você Jacob._ me alertou Edward. Ele estava de costas para nós, mas obviamente podia ver todo o jogo.

_ Pai não vale ajudar! _ gritou Renesmee irritada.

_ Não estou ajudando, só que ele não estava prestando atenção no que estava prestes a fazer. _ defendeu-se ele.

_ Não interessa! As regras não dizem nada sobre chamar atenção do jogador que estiver distraído! _ ela cruzou os braços e fez um beicinho lindo.

Edward travou o riso e meneou a cabeça. Ele sabia que rir dela só a deixaria mais irritada.

Tentei me focar no jogo, e logo vi que Edward estava certo. Se movesse a peça ela seria logo comida. Precisei de um minuto para de fato conseguir me centrar e avaliar o jogo. Eu estava visivelmente perdendo. A maioria das minha peças boas já tinham sido comidas. Só me restavam agora um cavalo, uma torre, uns três peões, a rainha e o rei. Mas por sorte estavam em posições que me garantiam as tais cinco jogadas antes da aniquilação. Se quisesse vencer Renesmee ia precisar de muita sorte.

_ Você pretende terminar hoje? Caso não se lembre tenho hora para dormir._ disse desaforadamente. Isso já estava ficando ridículo! Ela só tinha 10 MESES DE VIDA e não apenas estava me esculachando no xadrez, como também estava sendo sínica! Mesmo com a aparência de mais ou menos 4 anos aquilo era inaceitável!

Decidi que daria lhe uma lição. Eu venceria aquele jogo. Não fazia ideia de como mais ia.

_ Boa sorte. Vai precisar._ disse Edward ainda de costas, mas com um sorriso notável na voz. Bella apenar ergueu uma sobrancelha para ele. _ Jacob decidiu que vai vencer Nessie.

_ Boa piada Jake. _ disse ela rindo.

_ Com certeza. _ disse Nessie.

_ É o que vocês verão._ disse desafiadoramente para todos.

_ Então joga logo Houdini. _ disse Bella ainda rindo.

_ Rá rá rá vamos ver quem vai rir por último, suas incrédulas._ elas se olharam como quem diz: " Vamos deixar ele acreditar em sua loucura".

Voltei a me focar no jogo. O bispo de Renesmee estava vulnerável para minha torre. Era uma boa, e ia me aproximar bastante do rei. Então notei, me aproximaria demais, era uma armadilha. Aquela pequena malandra havia feito uma armadilha para mim! Ela estava passando tempo demais com Jasper...

Afastei-me um pouco do tabuleiro para poder ver melhor. Havia varias armadilhas lá. Eu sem duvidas teria que fazer umas magicas para poder ganhar o jogo. Ressuscitar algumas peças só para começas a ter alguma chance. Ao mesmo tempo que era chocante saber que estava condenado a perder no xadrez para um bebê não tinha como não me sentir orgulhoso dela...

_ Continue com esse pensamento. _ disse o leitor de mente enxerido. _ ele riu com o pensamento.

Bella o encarou e ele apenas disse um: "depois te conto". E voltou a se concentrar na musica. E eu no meu xadrez. Se eu queria ter alguma chance teria dar uma de louco e fazer a jogada mais impensada possível. Coloquei meu rei bem no meio do tabuleiro. Só queria ver como ela lidaria com isso.

_ Você não pode fazer isso!_ se queixou me encarando com os olhos esbugalhados. Edward e Bella se moveram no banquinho para poderem observar o jogo.

_ Você tem certeza disso Jacob?_ perguntou ele. No mínimo estava pensando que eu havia enlouquecido ou desistido de ganhar. _ Algo próximo disso da primeira opção.

_ Mesmo estando dentro da minha cabeça o tempo todo ainda não consegue entende como eu penso sanguessuga?_ disse desaforadamente ele estava me desconcentrando.

_ Não estou acostumado com mentes tão imprevisíveis e com atitudes suicidas como você tem o costume de tomar lobo._ ele torceu a palavra, mas não estava com raiva.

_ Parem vocês dois com isso! Eu quero ver até onde essa loucura vai! _ disse Bella.

_ Que loucura?_ Apenas a cabeça de Emmett apareceu pela soleira da porta.

_ Jacob deixou seu rei vulnerável, deliberadamente._ respondeu Edward.

_ Ihhh! O lobo vai se lascar!_ disse Emmett rindo

Nessa hora todos os Cullens apareceram na sala, Não sei se pela promessa de um me lascar ou pelas risadas do grandalhão.

_ Você tem certeza disso Jacob?_ perguntou Carlisle.

_ Absoluta.

_ Que raiva não poder ver o resultado! _ Alice quicava irritada com sua cegueira. Melhor assim ajudava a criar expectativa.

Os outros tinham diferentes expressões. Esme apenas observava curiosa, mas não parecia que daria um palpite. A loira parecia satisfeita com a ideia de que eu perdesse para Nessie. Jasper, no entanto, encarava o tabuleiro concentrado. Ele parecia estar avaliando nossas estratégias.

Renesmee ainda encarava o pequeno rei de madeira preta, que eu havia mexido. Ela parecia meio que em choque. Eu havia mandado todo seu plano de cinco jogadas no lixo. E agora, ela teria que pensar em uma nova estratégia. A qual não funcionaria porque ela era racional demais para entender o plano que eu desenvolvera. Nem eu mesmo conseguia entender, mas daria certo.

Ela moveu seu cavalo, mas ainda precisaria de três rodadas para ter a chance de matar meu rei. E até lá, eu já teria dado o cheque mate. Nós continuamos mexendo nossas peças. Ela fez exatamente como eu esperava. Eu estava a um movimento de ter minha vitória. Ela estava tão focada em meu rei dando sopa, que nem percebeu quando eu infiltrei minha torre em seu campo.

Ela fez o movimento. Não consegui evitar que um sorriso nascesse no canto da minha boca. Ela pareceu perceber que havia feito algo errado e olhou para todo o tabuleiro. Foi audível para todos na casa quando seu pequeno coração deu um solavanco. Ela viu. Não podia fazer mais nada. Eu estava a um movimento de vencer e era a minha vez.

Nossa plateia devia ter finalmente compreendido meu esquema, porque de repente pararam até de respirar.

Eu estava prestes a mover a peça quando achei seus olhinhos. Estavam cheios de dor. Meu coração se apertou em meu peito. Eu detestava vê-la sofrendo. Muito mais quando eu era a causa do sofrimento. Eu estava em um dilema. Bem, não chegava a ser um dilema é claro que eu cederia.

Eu respirei fundo e não dei o cheque marte. Deixei a torre a uma casa do rei dela. Ela piscou algumas vezes como se não acreditasse no que via. Então me encarou com gratidão e fez algo que surpreendeu a todos. Ela derrubou seu rei.

_ Você venceu jake. _ disse com um sorrisinho.

_ Não, nós empatamos._ eu disse derrubando meu rei.

_ Ah fala serio! É isso? Empate? Exijo recontagem!_ gritou Emmett revoltado enquanto saia da sala seguido pela loura, que parecia igualmente indignada. Mas, com certeza, isso foi só porque Renesmee não me massacrou como era o esperado.

_ Parabéns aos dois. _ disse Carlisle diplomaticamente saído com Esme que apenas sorriu para nós.

_ Parabéns! Precisamos de mais jogos emocionantes assim. Quando jogamos eles são sempre tão previsíveis..._ disse Alice enquanto saia saltitando.

_ Sem duvida. Estou impressionado, com os dois. Foram ótimas estratégias. Até mesmo as desesperadas._ disse Jasper olhando para mim antes de sair Atrás de Alice.

_ Sempre me surpreendendo, não é Jacob?_ falou Edward com um sorriso no rosto.

_ Como você mesmo disse. Sou imprevisível._ falei enquanto me espreguiçava e me preparava para levantar.

_ Tá bem, foi um ótimo jogo, vocês foram incríveis, mas tem gente que tem de ir dormir._ disse Bella se levantando.

_ Ahhh mãe...Não são nem dez horas..._ disse Nessie fazendo um beicinho irresistível . Por um segundo achei que Bella não fosse ceder. Mas então ela sacudiu a cabeça tentando quebrar o feitiço e cruzou os braços para a filha.

_ Você tem até as dez em ponto, nem um minuto a mais. E vai arrumar toda essa bagunça. Jake, ajude-a! _ e ao dizer isso saiu para a sala resmungando um : "Ela é pior que o pai." Ninguém resistia ao poder de persuasão de Renesmee. Edward apenas deu-lhe uma piscadela e saiu e foi para a sala com om grande sorriso torto no rosto.

Nessie arrumou rapidamente o tabuleiro e eu dei uma organizada nas almofadas. Nos dois fizemos isso em silencio. Então ela virou para mim e falou firme.

_ Um dia vou pedir uma revanche e vou ganhar de verdade de Você. _ e sorriu.

_ Por que um dia e não amanhã?_ questionei curioso.

_ Porque amanhã e depois de amanhã você ainda vai me deixar ganhar, e eu quero um jogo justo. Um desafio final. Vida ou morte._ disse sorrindo e saltitando até a sala.

_ Tá legal, você tá passando tempo demais com Emmett e Jasper. _ disse a seguindo.

Ela riu e ficamos conversando, mas antes da hora determinada ela já havia apagado. Eu fiquei com ela no colo vendo seus sonhos coloridos até que Bella deu um toque em meu ombro.

_ Já tá tarde Jake é melhor ir. La Push pode ser na esquina pra você, mas ainda é um chãozinho.

_ Antes que você pisque vou estar dormindo na minha cama Bells. Mas você tá certa tá tarde. _ como que para ilustrar a frase bocejei e lhe entreguei uma Renesmee desmaiada e risonha.

Beijei-lhe o topo da cabeça e baguncei o cabelo de Bella.

_ Boa noite Jake._ disse com um sorriso gentil.

_ Boa noite Bells. Até amanhã pessoal._ dizendo isso sai para uma rara noite estrelada me sentindo leve.

Corri para casa e encontrei meu pai dormindo na frente da teve. Quando ia tentar leva-lo para o quarto ele acordou.

_ O que pensa que esta fazendo? Apesar de estar em uma cadeira de rodas ainda consigo ir até meu quarto sozinho._ disse fazendo-se de serio e grunhindo. Devia ter se aborrecido com algo.

_ Claro, claro. Boa noite velho! _ disse rindo do velho turrão e indo para meu quarto. Agora permanentemente meu, já que Rachel passava mais tempo na casa de Paul que na própria. Eu gostara dessa inversão para variar, meu pai nem tanto. Rachel ainda não conseguia ficar muito tempo em casa. Devia ser por isso que Billy estava de mal humor.

Me joguei na cama e ela reclamou pelo peso. Pus os braços sob a cabeça e suspirei. Eu estava vivendo um sonho. Nada de vampiros tentando matar aqueles que eu amava, tinha minha Nessie, a paz entre os Cullens e o bando agora era perpetua e todos em Foks e La Push estavam seguros. Os pequenos problemas eu resolveria amanhã. Agora eu só queria dormir e aproveitar da leveza que trazia no peito por uma tarde com Nessie e os Cullens. Logo estava inconsciente.


	3. 2 Já era para eu ter me acostumado

Não sei porque decidi postar novamente se depois de semanas postado ainda não tem nenhum comentário aqui. Não tenho porque postar se ninguém lê, então se houver alguém lendo, por favor comente.

* * *

><p><strong>2 Já era para eu ter me acostumado a ter meu coração apunhalado<strong>

Os dias seguiram tranquilos e a Península de Olympic continuava em paz. Por isso, eu e alguns outros estávamos fazendo planos para retornar à escola no semestre que vem. Eu, mais por insistência da minha melhor amiga que dizia: "Se não quer ficar atrás de Renesmee, vai ter de estudar muito mais." Ela me enxia tanto com isso e que eu não devia organizar minha vida entorno de Nessie. Humpf! Como se fosse realmente possível. Ela era minha prioridade. Assim que a vi toda minha existência passou a depender dela.

Contudo eu estava tentando me comportar, e de fato era bom trazer alguns velhos hábitos de volta. Mesmo que fosse um tão desinteressante quanto estudar. Não que eu fosse ruim no colégio. Eu ia bem, nunca fui nerd como a Rachel, mas nunca dei trabalho a Billy quanto a isso.

Estava indo pros Cullens para contar a novidade. Assim que pisei nas escadas da entrada uma sensação ruim percorreu minha espinha. Mas antes que eu pudesse dar outro passo Edward abriu a porta.

_ Esta tudo bem com você Jacob?_ eu devia estar mesmo com uma cara estranha pelo tom de sua voz.

_ Acho que sim... Foi só uma sensação, nada demais._ dei de ombros e fui entrando. Ele me olhou estranho e eu ignorei.

_ Bella vai adorar a novidade. _ disse dando um tapinha no meu ombro, revirei os olhos. É claro que ela ia adorar, tinha conseguido o que queria.

_ Que novidade que eu vou adorar?_ perguntou Bella enquanto descia as escadas com Nessie e Rosalie.

Minha amiga me abraçou e Ness pulou no meu colo, a loira apenas bufou e saiu.

_ Depois de muita deliberação, decidi atender as suas solicitações, e dar continuidade a minha vida acadêmica no próximo semestre. _ os olhos de minha amiga se iluminaram de orgulho e ela me abraçou novamente.

_ Fico tão feliz por você jake. Billy também deve estar muito satisfeito. _ disse com um sorriso no rosto pálido.

_ Ah você sabe como é o velho. Disse que era uma decisão minha, mas ficou só sorriso.

_ Isso é muito bom Jacob. _ disse Esme também me abraçando.

_ Já estava mais do que na hora do pulguento ir para o adestrador. _ disse a loira com um sorriso petulante.

_ Rosalie!_ brigou Esme.

_ Não se estresse com ela Esme, não vale a pena. _ disse já preparando a revanche. _ Nessie quer ouvir uma piada?_ perguntei lhe me sentando com ela no sofá. Rosalie já havia fechado a cara com minha pergunta.

_ Claro Jake. _ disse animada.

_ Espero que não seja besteira Jake. Já basta o Emmett ensinando piadas toscas para minha filha. _ disse Bella séria sentando a nosso lado no sofá.

_ Ei, também não é bem assim._ disse o grandão se defendendo. E assim como os outros se acomodou para ouvir a piada.

_ Minhas piadas são sempre boas Bells, e bem educativas. _ disse tentando segurar o riso. _ Então Ness, Você sabe como se faz para deixar uma loira ocupada o dia inteiro?

Ela riu e negou com a cabeça. Olhei para Edward e ele também fez que não com a cabeça, me sinalizando que o alvo da minha piada também não sabia a resposta. Dei uma breve olhada para minha plateia e mandei.

_ Mande ela contar degrau de escada rolante. _ disse e cai na gargalhada, sendo acompanhado por todos. Exceto, por Esme, Carlisle e Bella, que tentavam não rir. E claro a loira que parecia que ia entrar em combustão instantânea.

_ Rose não!_ ouvi Edward dizer, mas não adiantou nada.

_ Quer saber vira-lata? É muito bom mesmo que esteja indo para o seu canilzinho no próximo semestre!_ fechei a cara para ela. _ Porque assim quem sabe, eles não te ensinam a parar de se meter na vida dos outros e você nos deixa ir embora em paz! _ sua voz era puro veneno.

Ninguém na sala respirava ou se movia. Os únicos sons eram o meu coração e o de Renesmee. O dela batia agora tão rápido que mal podia ser ouvido. Eu levei mais tempo para entender a ultima parte da frase. Mas quando meu cérebro conectou o ultimo ponto meu coração perdeu uma batida antes de começar a martelar minhas costelas com força.

_ Jacob me dê Renasmee! _ gritou Bella estendendo os braços para mim. Seu olhar era de medo e pena. Medo pela filha, pena de mim. Mas por que ela estava longe? Foi então que reparei que eu não estava mais a seu lado. Na verdade eu estava perto da porta, eu nem me lembrava de ter me mexido.

Eu apertava Nessie forte contra meu peito. Não conseguia reagir ao que Bella falava. O que me trouxe de volta foi a voz tensa de Edward.

_ Você a esta assustando Jacob.

Pisquei varias vezes para poder enxergar e olhei para a pequena criança que estava encolhida em meus braços. Ela tremia e chorava em silencio.

"Eu havia feito aquilo?"

"Você a esta assustando."_ ele disse

Lentamente eu a ofereci para o pai que agora estava mais perto de mim Olhei em volta, os Cullens mantinham posturas distintas, mas todos se direcionavam para mim. Jasper, Emmett e Rosalie pareciam prontos para se lançarem sobre mim. Esme e Carlisle estavam ao lado de Bella, mais próximos de nós, e ela agora tinha as mãos sobre o coração. A ultima pessoa, e a que estava mais distante era Alice. Ela mantinha um olhar parado que supus fosse alguma visão. E provavelmente não era boa, porque seus olhos se apertaram com dor.

Não fiquei para ver qual seria, apenas me atirei porta fora me transformando ainda no ar e me esquecendo de tirar a roupa. Contudo isso era o menos importante agora. Meu coração parecia estar sendo atingido por varias navalhas ao mesmo tempo.

Corri feito louco por um tempo negando para mim mesmo o que havia ouvido da loura psicopata. Eu sabia que ela falara a verdade, ela me detestava o suficiente para me ferir com a verdade. Não tentaria me poupar como eu sabia que Bella estaria fazendo.

Continuei correndo, não fazia ideia de para onde estava indo, mas isso não importava realmente. Eu só precisava correr se parece, sucumbiria a dor. Depois de um tempo ouvi paços me seguindo ainda um pouco longe. O cheiro forte e doce me atingiu e eu reconheci meu perseguidor

Vá embora Edward! Não quero conversar com ninguém! _ pensei. Mas ele continuou a correr atrás de mim. Corri por mais algumas horas. Não adiantou. Bufei irritado. Ele não desistiria e podia correr dias sem precisar se alimentar, não fazia sentido querer dar uma canseira em quem nunca se cansaria. Parei de repente levantando poeira comigo. Ele me alcançou um minuto depois. Havia dor em seus olhos.

_ Eu realmente sinto muito pela forma como você ficou sabendo Jacob. Não sinto nenhum prazer com seu sofrimento. _ eu sabia que suas palavras eram verdadeiras. Mas apesar disso não se incomodaram em tramar a fuga nas minhas costas.

Todos haviam me traído. Emmett, Jasper e Alice, sempre rindo a agindo como se nada estivesse acontecendo. Esme e Carlisle sempre apaziguando tudo. Ele e Bella sempre rindo e me incentivando a desenvolver uma vida além de Renesmee. A quanto tempo estavam tramando isso? Desde que botamos os assassinos italianos para correr? Antes evidentemente eu já havia atrapalhado como a loura falou um de seus planos quando contei a Charlie.

Onde eu estava com a cabeça que deixei minha guarda baixar ao ponto de não ver o que estavam tramando.

_ Jacob, por favor, dê um tempo com as alucinações de conspiração e me escute. _ pediu o vampiro me chamando para a realidade.

Alucinações de conspiração? E armar pelas minhas costas é o que?

_ Primeiro: não armamos nada pelas suas costas, apenas debatemos esse assunto na sua ausência. E acho que você pode entender o porquê.

Claro porque eu seria contra.

_ Evidentemente. Segundo: você sabia que um dia isso aconteceria. Não é nenhuma novidade isso.

É mais eu contava com um aviso prévio para poder fazer as malas, e não uma fuga durante a noite._ pensei com raiva. Ele bufou e meneou a cabeça de forma negativa.

_ Terceiro: Eu e Bella iriamos conversar hoje a tarde com você. Avisar dos planos da mudança. A qual ficou combinada para depois do aniversario de Bella, e não hoje à noite. Não estamos fugindo de você Jacob, apenas nos mudando. Os Cullens sempre fizeram isso.

Um mês. Eu tinha pouco mais de um mês. _ o acido do meu estomago queimou._ Espera ai! O que você quis dizer com os "Cullens" sempre fizeram isso?_ ele suspirou pesadamente.

_ Você não vai com a gente Jacob. Não é certo, você tem que ficar em La Push com sua família. _ disse como se explicasse para uma criança que ficar na frente do micro-ondas ligado faz mal.

Não!_ eu gritei, mas só saiu o latido._ Não podem me afastar dela! Se quer tanto me matar porque não arranca logo meu coração?_ eu estava perdendo o controle.

_ Acalme-se Jacob! E não seja exagerado. Não estamos afastando vocês...

Você disse que eu não vou! Então esta afastando!_ acusei

_ E não vai mesmo! Escute Jacob você tem que entender que Renesmee não lhe pertence. Com ou sem imprinting ela é minha filha e de Bella, e até que tenha idade para responder por si própria, o que ainda vai demorar, nós decidimos por ela. Não estamos indo para separar vocês. Apenas é algo que sempre fazemos quando nosso tempo em um lugar se esgota. Mas você já sabia disso.

Apesar da verdade em suas palavras as laminas só rasgavam mais. Antes eu trabalhava com uma certeza distante. Agora era uma certeza que tinha data marcada. Eu respirava com dificuldade. Eu só queria ficar sozinho agora e digerir aquele pesadelo.

_ Olha Jacob eu só te segui porque você merecia uma explicação. Todos estão mal com o que Rosalie fez.

Se sentirem mal não muda nada.

_ Você esta certo, não muda nada. Vamos nos mudar dentro de um mês você concordando ou não. Mas se voltar comigo você terá um mês inteiro para curtir Renesmee. E depois que formos poderá visita-la sempre que quiser e viremos para cá nos feriados. Agora, você pode ficar sozinho como quer, mas ai bom... Não posso garantir que quando decidir voltar nós ainda estejamos aqui.

Respirei fundo e assenti. Eu precisava daquele mês mais do o ar em meus pulmões. E precisava ter certeza de que ela ainda estava lá.

Corremos em silencio por algumas horas até a beira da floresta que dava para a casa. Ele foi até um tronco caído e pegou uma pequena trouxa e me entregou. Eram roupas.

_ Se não se importar, Bella quer lhe falar primeiro._ disse com certa duvida. Mas é claro que ela queria falar. Ela iria querer medir o estrago antes de me deixar ver Renesmee.

_ Não é isso. E você a esta julgando mal. Ela esta preocupada com você._ disse meio ofendido por eu duvidar de Bella. Ah eu não estou com cabeça para isso. Apenas assenti novamente. Não tinha escolha mesmo.

Edward foi para casa e eu tratei de mudar para a forma humana. Assim que o fiz a dor que me atingiu me fez arfar. Não era hora para aquilo, eu tinha que ser forte agora. Vesti-me rapidamente e no que terminei de abotoar o ultimo botão Bella atravessou as arvores.

Levei um susto. Seu rosto estava marcado em uma careta de dor. Antes que eu pudesse dizer algo ela me abraçou.

_ Desculpe Jake. _ gemeu em meu ombro. _ Não era para você saber daquela forma horrível!_ soluçou.

_ A forma não faz diferença Bella. O que me deixa mais furioso é que isso já estava sendo planejado há muito tempo e vocês esconderam de mim. Você escondeu de mim. _ disse duramente. Não estava mais com raiva, era apenas a dor. Mas ela com certeza entendeu errado porque tremeu e soluçou quando terminei de falar.

Ela se separou para poder me olhar.

_ Não queria que sofresse por antecipação. E você...

_ Eu o que Bella? A sequestraria? Me algemaria no capo do carro? _ perguntei sarcasticamente. Ela arregalou os olhos.

_ Você faria isso?_ perguntou atônita.

_ Faria o que Bella?_ perguntei sem entender.

_ A sequestraria?

Ela só podia estar de sacanagem com a minha cara.

_ Não seja ridícula Bella! Você nem deveria pensar que eu seria capaz disso! _ ela estava passando do limite do absurdo.

_ Desculpe Jake estou fora de mim. Renesmee esta me enlouquecendo a tarde toda, então... _ não deixei que terminasse.

_ O que ela tem? _ não me faltava mais nada agora! Se Nessie tivesse algum problema agora acho que meu coração não aguentaria.

_ Não ela esta bem! Quer dizer...

_ Desembucha Bella!_ estava começando a perder a paciência com ela. Se a loura era de alguma utilidade era essa. Ela já teria mandado na lata em vez de ficar dando voltas.

_ Ela teve um ataque.

Como assim um ataque? Ela estava bem? Será que eu a havia machucado e não tinha reparado? Droga não conseguia verbalizar a porcaria das milhares de perguntas que voavam pela minha cabeça. Comecei a andar em direção a casa, mas Bella me bloqueou.

_ Calma ela esta bem agora. Ela ficou muito agitada depois que você saiu daquele jeito._ disse sem graça.

_ Não estava raciocinando direito na hora. Ficar lá não era a decisão mais segura para ninguém. _ disse como se não fosse obvio.

_ Eu sei, mas ela ficou muito agitada. Ela achou que você não voltaria mais. _ ela encarou os pés. _ Jasper acha que foi apenas um ataque de ansiedade. Mas não foi não é Jake._ não foi uma pergunta. _ Acho que tivemos a primeira demonstração do poder do imprinting. _ ela continuava a encarar os sapatos e sua voz estava tingida pelo que supus fosse preocupação.

_ Eu não posso ter certeza disso, mas é possível._ eu conseguia entender sua dor. Ver a filha sofrer e não poder fazer nada a não se assistir devia ser devastador. Eu já me sentia bastante culpado agora. Eu tivera a porcaria do imprinting, apenas eu deveria sofrer por causa disso. Ela era tão pequena... Não devia ser assim. Ela devia poder ter a opção e não sofrer com isso. Mas eu não queria ter de pensar nisso agora.

Bella tocou meu rosto e eu a encarei. Havia solidariedade em seu olhar. Eu o retribui, ela também estava sofrendo. Não apenas por causa de Nessie, mas porque também não queria ir. Mas eles precisavam.

_ Vamos logo acabar com isso._ disse tentando acabar com a sessão drama que se instalara entre nós.

Fomos andando em direção a casa. Enquanto nos aproximávamos vi Renesmee colada ao janelão dos fundos tentando nos ver. Quando conseguiu, saiu correndo e apareceu na porta agitada.


	4. 3 Fingindo que tá tudo bem

****Valeu Eloisa Felton, aparentemente você é a única que esta lendo essa finc, pelo menos a única que comentou. Estou postando hoje pra você, se não for encomodo pra você, seria muito grata se recomendasse minha finc para outras pessoas. Você deve entender minha frustração com a falta de reconhecimento que meu trabalho esta tendo aqui, cheguei bem perto de excluir tudo, mas vou dar mais uma chance e esperar que se houverem mais leitores que eles se pronunciem. Boa leitura.****

* * *

><p><strong> 3 Fingindo que tá tudo bem <strong>

Aprecei meu passo e quando estava a uns seis metros da escada ela correu e pulou nos meus braços. Abracei a com força e ela retribuiu, mas logo se afastou para me olhar.

_ O papai falou que você não vai com a gente._ havia tristeza em sua vozinha de soprano.

_ Não eu não posso ir com vocês. _ disse resoluto.

_ Por que não? _ me olhou com dor.

_ Meu lugar é aqui. _ a quem eu estava querendo enganar? Só a mim mesmo. Ela não parecia convencida. Tinha que ser mais enfático. _ E tem a matilha e o Billy. Não posso deixar toda a responsabilidade com a Rachel. _ ela abaixou o rosto. Essa parecia ter colado.

_ Não quero que fique longe. _ ela fungou e afundou o rosto no meu pescoço caindo no choro.

_ Pronto... pronto... Ness._ disse dando tapinhas em suas costas._ Não precisa disso tudo. Não é como se não fossemos mais nos ver.

_ Mas não vamos mais nos ver todo dia. _ fungou de novo.

_ Bom, é, mas vamos nos ver sempre que tivermos vontade._ tentei consolar.

_ Mas ainda não é o suficiente._ choramingou.

_ Eu sei Ness...Só que não há nada que possamos fazer._ ficamos em silencio por um tampo. Ela ainda choramingava no meu ombro e eu a embalava. _ Olha, por que não esquecemos a parte da mudança e aproveitamos esse mês heim? Vamos fazer o mesmo que fazemos sempre.

_ Fingir que eu não vou embora? _ perguntou limpando os olhinhos com as mãozinhas pequenas.

_ Isso aí! E podemos caçar, correr, o que você quiser._ isso pareceu anima-la um pouco.

_ Posso ir até La Push?_ essa me pegou de surpresa.

Eu não tinha ideia se Bella ou Edward deixariam. E apesar da paz definitiva ter sido selada, a matilha de Sam não era tão receptiva com os Cullens quanto a minha. Mesmo sendo ela, eu não tinha certeza. Mas eles que se danem ela é minha imprinting tem carta branca para entrar em La Push quando quiser. Ela e a família. E Edward e Bella me deviam esse favor.

_ Por que não pedimos aos seus pais? _ ela riu e bateu palminhas.

_ Ebaa! _ estava ficando parecida demais com Alice.

Ao entrarmos encontramos todos os Cullens reunidos na sala de estar. Seja o que fosse a conversa foi interrompida pela nossa presença.

_ Rose, acho que você tem algo a dizer ao Jacob não? _ perguntou Carlisle com a voz firme. Nunca o vira falar assim com um de seus _filhos_. Ele devia ter se zangado mesmo com a psicopata. Isso era bom. Tomara que estivesse mesmo encrencada.

Ela estava sentada ao lado de Emmett no sofá, braços e pernas rigidamente cruzados. Estava evidentemente desconfortável com o que teria de fazer. Isso só tornava a situação mais agradável para mim. Mandou-me um olhar de total repulsa.

_ Desculpe cachor...

_ Rose... _ alertou Carlisle. Ela bufou.

_ Desculpe Jacob. Não devia ter sido tão rude._ disse virando a cara, como se manter contado visual comigo fosse revoltante.

Mandei-lhe meu melhor sorriso de escarnio e devolvi a gentileza.

_ Ah não se preocupe comigo loura. _ disse me sentando no outro sofá com Nessie, e mantendo o sorriso. Eu podia ver que ela esperava que fosse eu a ser mal educado. Ela não ganharia essa._ Estou acostumado com sua _fines_. Só a noticia que me pegou desprevenido. _ ela rosnou e saiu feito um foguete pela porta.

_ Acho melhor ir atrás dela. _ disse Emmett se levantando.

_ É melhor._ disse o Dr. _ Tente evitar que ela devaste demais a floresta.

_ Pode deixar comandante. _ disse o grandão batendo continência e voando pela porta.

_ O que gostaria de comer Jacob? _ perguntou Esme docemente.

_ Ah não se preocupe Esme... _ tentei falar.

_ Ah não, digo eu. Não me tire esse pequeno prazer. _ disse me olhando com aqueles grandes olhos pidões.

Mas eu já estava me acostumando a achar vampiros adoráveis. Revirei os olhos e assenti.

_ Tudo bem Esme. Porque não me surpreende? _ desafiei.

_ Vou ver o que poço fazer. _ disse enquanto saia com um sorriso satisfeito.

_ Então Jacob você não tinha algo para nos pedir? _ perguntou Edward enquanto se sentava no braço do sofá perto de Bella.

_ Ah sim! Mas tenho mesmo que pedir? Vocês ouviram toda a conversa mesmo. _ perguntei cinicamente.

_ A boa educação manda que sim. _ disse ele fingindo seriedade.

_ Bom se é assim._ me movi para ficar de frente para os dois.

_ Edward e Bella, vocês me concedem a honra de conduzir Renesmee para um passeio em La Push amanhã? _ falei exagerando na formalidade. Edward bufou e Bella revirou os olhos.

_ Claro Jake, que nós lhe _concedemos tal honra_._ falou Bella distorcendo as palavras. É tinha sido mais fácil do que eu pensara.

_ É claro que haverá condições._ disse o estraga prazeres. É claro que haveria. Não devia ter pensado que seria fácil. Foi burrice da minha parte. Ele riu do pensamento.

_ Manda! _ falei me preparando para a bomba.

_Primeiro e mais importante é a questão da segurança dela.

_ Não haverá risco algum. Ela ficara comigo o tempo todo.

_ Pode garantir nenhum tipo de hostilidade?

_ Ninguém ousaria nem olhar torto para ela. Bom, pelo menos se quiser continuar com todas as patas._ disse e Nessie riu. Bella apenas revirou os olhos novamente.

_ Que bom que pode garantir isso, porque, caso contrario, será você que correrá com uma pata a menos._ disse de forma ameaçadora. Eu bufei e foi a vez de Nessie revirar os olhos.

_ Qual é a segunda? _ perguntei fingindo interesse.

_ Acompanharemos vocês até a fronteira e iremos buscar.

_ Isso é mesmo necessário? Não somos nenhum casal separado discutindo termos de custódia._ perguntei sarcasticamente. Aquilo estava ficando ridículo.

_ Para começo de conversa sim. É necessário. E depois como você mesmo elucidou muito sabiamente, não somos um casal separado. _Eu e Bella_ somos os _pais_ de Renesmee, portanto _nós_ decidimos o que é _melhor_ para ela. _ disse frisando as palavras chave.

_ Como os Senhores quiserem._ Bella soltou um risinho e meneou a cabeça como se a discussão a fizesse se lembrar de algo engraçado.

_ Terceiro: ela não ficará o dia inteiro, quatro horas no máximo. Então use sabiamente seu tempo.

_ Não acha que é muito pouco não? La Push é enorme. Não dá pra mostrar tudo em _quatro_ horas. _ disse distorcendo a palavra. Não havia sentido em ele enumerar todas aquelas regras. Ela estaria segura e ia se divertir.

_ Quatro horas é um tempo mais do que satisfatório para ela ficar fora de casa sem um de nós. Vocês não precisam conhecer cada pedaço de La Push em um único dia. Terão tempo para isso no futuro, e não vão querer ficar sem opções. _ disse sempre didático.

_ Bella não tinha hora para voltar. Não vou trazê-la tarde. É só o período da manhã inteiro que estou pedindo._ não era algo absurdo.

_ Bella não tinha 10 meses, e vamos com calma. É a primeira vez que ela vai lá. Nem sabe se ela vai gostar...

_ É claro que ela vai gostar._ interrompi.

_ Você não pode ter certeza e as regras não são discutíveis.

_ Bella não pode me ajudar aqui não?

_ Não tente joga-la contra mim!

_ Não estou...

_ Parem vocês dois! _ gritou Bella. _ Nossa isso estava engraçado agora tá ridículo. Jake, acho as regras do Edward uma medida de segurança. _ ele sorriu cinicamente para mim. _ Mas também acho que não tem problema ela ficar o dia inteiro...

_ Bella!_ exclamou o vampiro.

_ Se ela quiser ficar. _ esclareceu.

_ Que bom que finalmente minha opinião foi requisitada._ disse Ness, que agora estava sentada entre eu e Bella no sofá e virando-se para os pais.

_ Querida, concordamos com a visita, mas deve tomar cuidado._ disso olhando para a filha que assentiu. _ Jake, confiamos que a manterá segura e sei que ninguém fará nada. Mas há cuidados que devem ser tomados.

_ Pelo amor de Deus! Ela é uma criança, não um bibelô que precisa ficar em uma redoma! Há provavelmente poucas coisas no mundo que possam feri-la.

_ Sim, mas não é apenas a segurança dela Jake. Ela não esta acostumada a tantos humanos juntos.

_ E não haverá tantos, só as garotas e Billy. E posso leva-la para caçar antes.

_ Jake nós já concordamos com o passeio. Isso é só algo que devemos salientar.

_ Você esta ciente do que um acidente desse tipo pode causar._ disse Edward.

Eu entendia aonde queriam chegar. Se Ness atacasse uma das garotas, seria imprinting por imprinting. Seria uma crise. Briga feia, na melhor das hipóteses.

_ Eu nunca machucaria ninguém. _ disse Renesmee chorosa.

_ Nós sabemos amor, é só algo em que precisamos pensar. Acidentes acontecem. _ disse Bella afagando-a e depois me encarando. Eu sabia que era em Emily que ela pensava.

_ Desculpe interromper, mas o jantar esta na mesa. _ disse Esme surgindo na sala.

Nessa hora dei uma boa fungada. O que não foi uma boa ideia porque o cheiro forte de vampiro feriu meu nariz. Inspirei com força para que o cheiro saísse e quando puxei o ar novamente um aroma saboroso de carne e legumes me atingiu. Comecei a salivar instintivamente.

_ Acho que podemos dar uma pausa na discussão, para que Jake possa comer. _ sugeriu Bella pegando Renesmee no colo e se levantando.

Fomos todos para a sala de jantar – quase nunca utilizada – e nos sentamos. Esme veio serelepe com as guarnições. Notei que o prato diante de mim tinha um elaborado desenho de uma floresta em tons de verde. Aquele prato parecia algo que se vê em antiquários ou em filmes antigos. Deveria ser caro. Também havia copos e talheres desnecessários a mesa.

_ Esme não precisa de toda essa cerimonia. Sou só eu que vou comer. Eu não me importaria de comer direto da panela.

_ Bobagem...

_ Também não se importaria se ela estivesse no chão ao lado do seu jornal._ disse a psicopata que entrava com o nariz franzido indo em direção à escada.

_ Rosalie! _ brigou Esme. A loura ignorou passando direto.

_ Não esquenta ela tá calminha agora._ disse Emmett, que vinha com um grande sorriso e tinha a camisa suja de terra e folhas.

Um arrepio de asco percorreu minha espinha e uma careta se formou automaticamente. Edward tinha a mesma expressão que eu.

_ Não enquanto ainda estivermos aqui. _ ele salientou para o irmão, em um tom que não era para Renesmee ouvir.

Emmett deu de ombros e saiu.

Jantei tranquilamente em companhia dos quatro Cullens e conversamos sobre banalidades. Era estranho como não parecia normal jantar em companhia de vampiros. Mas estranho ainda era eles cozinharem para você, ao invés de você ser a refeição. A familiaridade com aquilo era surreal, e era apenas mais um dia como outro qualquer nessa realidade absurda em que eu vivia.

Quando terminei estava mais do que satisfeito.

_ Nossa Esme estava incrível como sempre. _ disse alisando a barriga agora cheia.

_ É bom ter um motivo para usar minha coleção de louças. E me deixa muito feliz que aprecie minha comida. _ disse satisfeita.

_ Bom tá tudo ótimo, mas acho melhor eu ir. Afinal temos um dia agitado amanhã. _ disse piscando para Ness.

_ Ainda não discutimos um horário. _ disse Edward.

_ O que vocês acharem melhor. Minha opinião é mesmo irrelevante. _ disse dando de ombros.

_ Que tal 10 horas? _ sugeriu Bella. _ Assim dá tempo de caçarmos antes. Edward assentiu.

_ Ótimo combinado. Vemos-nos amanhã as 10 na fronteira.

Dei um beijo na bochecha de Nessie e na cabeça de Bella. Um soquinho no ombro de Edward e um aceno para Esme.

Essa noite seria dolorosa. Eu ainda estava segurando a dor da noticia, e ela não cederia. Mas não importava o quão doloroso fosse eu teria que aguentar. Teria que ser forte por ela. Ela não tinha que sofrer por isso. Apenas eu. Eu já estava acostumado a sofrer, já estava acostumado a trabalhar com prazos curtos. E eu aproveitaria esse mês mais ainda do que tinha aproveitado os últimos 10. Seria o melhor mês da minha vida. E eu ia precisar dele. De sua lembrança, quando a dor viesse.

A viagem até em casa fora curta demais, mas pelo menos fora silenciosa. Assim que avistei a velha cabana vermelha agradeci pela luz estar acesa. Nunca havia me sentido tão vulnerável e desesperado, nem fora dado a necessidades de aconchego. Mas hoje tudo de que precisava era do meu pai dizendo que tudo ficaria bem.

Entrei pela porta da frente como um furacão. A porta bateu com força na parede e meu pai que dormia perto da tevê pulou em sua cadeira. Ele piscou confuso até que seus olhos me encontraram. Ele me encarava num misto de confusão e apreensão.

_ Jake, filho o que houve? _ sua voz era tingida de preocupação.

Eu não conseguia falar a dor finalmente me atingia. Ela vinha em ondas, e a cada uma me sentia mais fraco. Deixei-me cair de joelhos na sua frente, abraçando-o e me entregando as lagrimas.

_ Filho, filho, o que aconteceu? Diga-me, por favor. _ pediu afagando minhas costas.

_ Vvão llevva-la..._ solucei.

_ Quem?

_ Nessssie...

_ Ah! Os Cullens vão embora então?

Apenas assenti.

_ Bom filho você sabia que isso aconteceria um dia...

_ É mais não tão cedo... _ solucei._ É não dessa forma.

_ Me explique melhor. _ pediu.

Eu lhe contei tudo. Desde a discussão com Rosalie, que resultara na descoberta, a conversa com Edward e Bella, o prazo de um mês, e finalmente a visita de Renesmee no dia seguinte.

_ Bom, acho que a única coisa que nos resta agora e dormir. Afinal pelo que disse teremos uma visitante ilustre amanhã, e não vai querer estar parecendo um zumbi quando ela chegar. _ disse afagando meu cabelo.

_ E o que vou fazer quando ela for embora? _ disse deixando meus olhos vagarem.

_ Eu sinceramente não sei. Acho que a única coisa que deve ter em mente, pelo menos por enquanto, é aproveitar esse mês. O depois nós resolveremos quando acontecer._ disse com um sorriso de conforto, mas que não chegava aos olhos.

_ Obrigado pai. Não sei como lidaria com isso sem você do meu lado. _ disse lhe dando mais um abraço.

_ Oh deixe disso garoto! Sou seu pai, esse é meu trabalho. _ disse com humor.

Levantei-me e fui para meu quarto, mas não consegui chegar a porta.

_ Só me prometa uma coisa filho... _ me virei para ele e posso jurar que seus olhos estavam marejados. _ Se precisar se afastar de novo... _ ele pareceu perder a voz, algo que não acontecia muito à Billy Black._ mantenha contato.

Assenti e fui para meu quarto, onde fingiria tentar dormir. Porque com certeza não conseguiria pregar o olho essa noite.


	5. 4 Seja bem vinda a La Push

** Queria agradecer pelas minhas três reviews, é bom saber que tem alguém lendo, mas continuo pedindo mais. Não quero ser chata ou repetitiva, mas que valor uma estória pode ter se não for lida? Mas voltado o assunto para o capítulo esse em especial é um de preparação, não acontece muitas coisas, porém nos dá um pouquinho a ideia como alguns personagens pensam. Se eu tiver pelo menos 5 reviews neste, posto outro capítulo no meio da semana . Então sem mais delongas, aproveitem. E até quarta, se _vocês_ quiserem.**

* * *

><p><strong> 4 Seja bem vinda a La Push<strong>

Como esperado não dormi. Passei a noite entre estágios de coma e pesadelos que me faziam acordar de cara no chão. Umas duas vezes penso ter ouvido Billy tentando se levantar em seu quarto. Só pude agradecer por Rachel estar na casa de Paul essa noite. Não precisava acabar com a noite de mais ninguém. Mesmo que a companhia em questão fosse Paul.

Assim que o despertador marcou 8 da manhã me pus de pé e fui começar os preparativos e planejar meu dia com Ness. Tomei um café da manhã reforçado e deixei o pouco que sobrou para Billy.

Sai em direção à casa dos Ateara. Queria pedir à Quil para trazer Claire para brincar com Renesmee. Seria bom para ela se relacionar com outra criança. Ela estava sempre rodeada de adultos, e a maioria deles nem se lembravam de suas infâncias.

Toquei a campainha e esperei meio segundo depois Quil escancarou a porta e me encarou com uma cara de quem acaba de acordar.

_ Jake? Que tá fazendo aqui? Que horas são? _ perguntou desorientado.

_ Cedo. Vim te fazer um pedido importante. _ disse sério.

Ele esfregou o rosto.

_ Cara não é meio cedo para me assediar não? _ disse rindo.

Quil sempre engraçadinho...

Dei-lhe um tapa forte na cabeça.

_ Não seu pastel! Vim te pedir para levar a Claire para brincar com a Nessie hoje.

Ele ainda coçava a cabeça aonde eu havia batido. Pareceu confuso ante de responder.

_ Você sabe que não é pra mim que tem que fazer esse pedido. Sei que a mãe dela não se importaria, mas... _ ele considerou terminar por um segundo._ mas a Emily pode não aprovar...

_ Ela aprovará. _ falei confiante.

_ Não tem como ter certeza, ainda mais se Sam resolver implicar.

_ Ele não tem porque implicar e ambos conhecem Renesmee e sabem que ela não é perigosa. _ falei impaciente.

_ Eu sei que sabem, mas quando se trata da segurança de quem amamos o buraco é sempre mais em baixo. _ ressaltou.

_ Tá certo, mas se eu conseguir um sim Você leva a Claire lá em casa para ela brincar com a Nessie?

_ Se conseguir, claro que levo. Vai ser divertido.

_ Tudo certo então. De qualquer maneira te dou um toque mais tarde avisando do resultado. _ disse já me afastando.

_ Tudo bem, vou voltar a dormir agora._ disse bocejando e fechando a porta.

Caminhei com calma até a casa de Emily enquanto pensava em argumentos convincentes. Tinha que convencer pelo menos ela. Sam não iria contra uma decisão de sua _querida_ Emily.

A casa estava como sempre, com a porta da frente aberta e eu podia ouvir o barulho de objetos sendo manuseados na cozinha e um cantarolar baixo. Inspirei fundo e fiquei grato ao perceber que Sam não estava em casa. Fui até a porta e dei uma leve batida. A cabeça de Emily apareceu e parecia surpresa.

_ Jacob! O que devo a visita? _ perguntou vindo em minha direção enquanto mexia uma grande tigela com uma mistura que deviam ser ingredientes para muffins.

_ Vim fazer um pedido. _ disse inseguro.

_ Você não costuma pedir as coisas Jacob, e sim simplesmente faze-las. _ disse rindo da minha postura sempre impulsiva.

_ Pois é, mas achei que seria melhor pedir porque envolve outra pessoa.

Ela ergueu a sobrancelha do lado bom.

_ Do que se trata? _ perguntou preocupada.

_ Você deixa o Quil levar a Claire para brincar com a Renesmee na minha casa hoje? _ disse de uma vez.

Ela se sobressaltou e piscou duas vezes, antes de rir.

_ Puxa vida Jake! Achei que fosse algo _grave_. _ disse a ultima parte de forma repressora. Respirei aliviado, então ela pelo menos, não via isso como um problema.

_ Então você deixa?

_ Se pode me garantir que tudo ficará bem não vejo porque não.

_ Prometo. E para garantir vou chamar toda minha matilha, se preferir chamo a do Sam também. _ disse animado.

_ Não acho que haja necessidade de tudo isso. Apesar dela ser... Bem, ser uma vampira, não é uma ameaça publica. Bom, pelo menos não uma que dois lobos adultos não possam controlar.

_ Valeu Emily, não vai se arrepender. _ disse a abraçando.

_ É bom mesmo, porque caso contrario não haverá matilha ou cura acelerada que seja pareô para minha espingarda Jacob Black. _ disse em tom ameaçador.

Eu ri e acenei me direcionando para a saída, mas me detive.

_ Hã... Emily?

_ Sim?

_ Acha que Sam vai se incomodar com isso?

_ Bom, acho que deve perguntar a ele. Mas de qualquer forma Jacob _você _tomou a decisão de trazê-la aqui, e isso não pode ser contestado.

_ Tchau Emily. _ disse saindo. Ouvi um "_tchau"_ enquanto saia da varanda.

Eu detestava quando eles falavam como se minhas decisões fossem soberanas as de Sam. Na verdade elas eram, e isso era a pior parte, porque eu ainda podia sentir certo ressentimento vindo dele. Não pela questão do poder. Sam não o apreciava muito mais do que eu. Mas por eu nem ter pensado duas vezes em abandonar minha família por sanguessugas. Isso só melhorou quando souberam que Renesmee era minha imprinting.

O que também não foi muito bem recebido. Nenhum deles pensou em contestar, não havia como. Eles viram por minha mente. Eles simplesmente não conseguiam compreender essa cartada do destino. Mais de uma vez Sam mencionara a ideia de tentar uma incursão ao mundo dos espíritos em busca de respostas. Mas o conselho não permitiu, eles achavam muito _arriscado,_ já que era um conhecimento que a muito só era conhecido em teoria. Então essa ideia foi tirada de pauta. No entanto era algo que me intrigava.

Enquanto decidia se ia atrás de Sam, seu carro apareceu na esquina. Bufei irritado. É eu teria que falar com ele.

Esperei ele descer do carro para me aproximar.

_ Jake o que faz por aqui tão cedo? _ perguntou com suspeita.

_ Vim falar com Você e com a Emily. _ não precisava falar que vim pedir permissão dele. Até porque não precisava dela.

_ Sobre?

_ Nessie vai hoje lá em casa e vim pedir a Emily para deixar a Claire ir brincar com ela. _ disse e o encarei.

Ele ficou calado por um segundo antes de falar.

_ Você não pretendia me notificar isso pretendia? _ perguntou invasivo.

_ Não acho que seja algo que _precise_ ser notificado. _ disse rispidamente.

_ Eu não a vejo como uma ameaça Jacob. _ disse de forma paternalista. _Mas temos que admitir que sua presença aqui seja notada por todos. E para evitar acidentes de qualquer parte é preferível que todos estejam de sobreaviso.

_ Não acho que temos que entrar em estado de sitio porque uma _criança_ vem aqui._ disse frisando a palavra.

_ Como eu disse é para a segurança de _todos_. _ frisou ele. _ Inclusive a dela. Não quer que um dos garotos confunda o cheiro dela e a ataque. Já imaginou o que pode acontecer?

_ Bom agora você já sabe. Tenho que ir arrumar as coisas. _ disse dando-lhe as costas.

Eu sabia que nem ele nem Emily faziam por mal. Não é que não gostassem de Nessie é só que depois de anos odiando vampiros, e até culpando-os por sua dor. Como Sam fizera com os Cullens era difícil ver uma deles como também uma nossa. Porque Renesmee agora também era uma Quileute. Ele não a trataria mal, e com o tempo e sei que passaria a confiar mais nela.

Quando cheguei em casa já eram 9:17, Edward e Bella trariam Renesmee as 10 em ponto e eu ainda tinha que ligar para Quil e arrumar tudo.

_ Estou fazendo macarronada. _ disse a voz retumbante de meu pai vindo da cozinha.

_ Valeu pai me esqueci completamente do almoço._ disse me deixando cair no sofá.

_ Aonde foi? _ perguntou entrando na sala.

_ Falar com Quil e Emily para que Claire possa vir brincar com Nessie. _ disse cansado.

_ Acha que é seguro?

_ Ah Billy você também não!_ disse jogando os braços para cima.

_ Não me leve a mal filho, sei que Nessie não é perigosa, mas Claire é uma criança. Elas não medem palavras ou ações, pode fazer ou dizer algo que magoe Renesmee e aí..._ ele deixou a declaração morrer.

_ Ela é educada o suficiente para entender uma pirraça de Claire.

_ Mas não se esqueça de que Renesmee _também_ é uma criança. Bom, deixa pra lá. O que responderam?

_ Que sim e Emily e Sam me deram mil recomendações e alertas. Só Quil não encucou.

_ Claro que não, aquele garoto está sempre com a cabeça em outro planeta._ disse e nós dois rimos.

Liguei para Quil confirmando tudo e ele disse que viria para cá lá pelo meio dia. Ainda teria que esperar a mãe de Claire vir trazê-la e pedir a permissão dela. Arrumei-me e tentei dar um jeito na casa, o que não deu muito certo. Quando deu 9:45 fui para a fronteira.

Não precisei esperar nem um minuto além do horário marcado. As 10 em ponto o volvo prata de Edward apareceu parando apenas um metro do rabbit. Os três desceram.

Nessie estava inquieta no colo de Bella, e esticava os bracinhos em minha direção.

_ Você já vai, mas primeiro, lembra se do que conversamos?

Ela revirou os olhos e assentiu. Era tão adorável quando ela fazia isso.

_ Certo, eu te amo. _ disse Bella abraçando-a_ Cuide bem do meu bebê. _ disse para mim.

_ Qual é Bells você fala como se ela não fosse volta. Serão só algumas horas.

Edward a abraçou e então a entregou me.

_ Creio que saiba o que vai lhe acontecer de ela voltar com um fio de cabelo fora do lugar. _ disse-me com um olhar severo.

_ Claro, claro. Eu fico sem uma perna._ disse recebendo de Bella uma pequena bolsa infantil rosa. Que me fez pensar do pra que tudo aquilo.

_ Se eu me achar generoso._ disse Edward, mas agora com um tom divertido na voz. _ E a bolsa tem tudo que ela possa a vir precisar.

_ Tem sangue aqui também? _ perguntei de brincadeira encarando a bolsa.

_ Como eu disse tudo._ ele só podia estar brincando!_ Não estou. Ela pode sentir fome. Achamos melhor não arriscar. Comportem-se... _ disse tocando o nariz de Renesmee._ _os dois_. Isso foi para mim é claro.

Fiquei estático no lugar enquanto eles voltavam para o carro e Bella mandava-nos beijos e gritava um "_tenham um bom dia_"

Eles eram ainda mais paranoicos do que Sam. Não duvidava que estivessem fazendo um perímetro ao redor da fronteira. Apenas para desencardo de consciência dei uma rápida olhada ao redor tentando me concentrar em cheiros e sons. Mas logo desisti aquilo era patético demais até para eles.

Nessie me olhava animada.

_ Então, pronta para conhecer La Push?

Nossa chegada em minha casa foi recepcionada por um Billy animado demais. Ele estava tentando fazer seu papel. Nessie saiu sozinha da cadeirinha de bebê a qual eu havia confeccionado para ela e estava instalada atrás do banco do copiloto.

_ Oh olá Nessie que bom vê-la aqui. Veio passar o dia com os lobos?

Ela sorriu e foi abraçar Billy que retribuiu o abraço. Ele havia se afeiçoado a ela tão rápido quanto Charlie. Apesar do temor inicial quando lhe contei do imprinting, não precisou de mais do que um segundo em sua presença para ela o conquistar. Sem dizer que ele nutria por ela um estranho sentimento de gratidão. O qual eu sabia que se devia a mim.

_ Hei, Nessie sabe quem eu convidei para vim passar o dia com a gente?_ perguntei e ela negou. _ O Quil e a Claire.

Ela fez cara de duvida e tocou meu rosto perguntando quem era Claire. Ela ainda não falava muito na presença de humanos.

_ Uma amiga do Quil. Ela é criança assim como você._ disse e ela abriu um sorriso animado._ Eles vão chegar daqui apouco. Que tal eu te mostrar a garagem até lá? Ela assentiu e saiu do colo de Billy esticando o bracinho para mim.

_ Cuidado para que ela não se suje. _ alertou Billy antes de entrar.

Na garagem ela olhava a tudo com o deslumbramento de quem acaba de descobrir um mundo novo.

_ Esse é meu lugar favorito. Quando sua mãe era humana passávamos horas aqui._ seus olhinhos se iluminaram ao saber disso. De repente então ela fechou os olhos e começou a farejar.

Ela foi até onde eu guardava a velha moto da Bella e apontou como um cãozinho farejador.

_ Muito bem você achou o cheiro dela._ disse tirando a lona de cima da moto vermelha.

Ela pegou a jaqueta de couro que Edward dera a Bella e a cheirou profundamente. Então sorriu me entregando.

_Sim era dela. Assim como a moto._ ela ficou surpresa, mas depois fez um gesto para que eu me abaixasse.

Ela tocou meu rosto e me mostrou uma imagem do que ela imaginava ser Bella andando de moto. Mas sua referencia era a Bella atual, rápida e mortal. Muito diferente da Bella que andava por aquela garagem suja, e que tinha que ter cuidado para não tropeçar nos próprios pés. Depois ela me mostrou uma imagem minha e dela andando de moto, e ela sorria alegre sentido o vento no cabelo.

_ Não podemos. Ela fechou a cara. "_Por que"?_ Foi a pergunta silenciosa. _ Seus pais me matariam se descobrissem. Sem falar que eu corro muito mais rápido do que essas motos._ ela bufou irritada. _ Mas prometo que quando for maior eu até te ensino a andar em uma. Melhor! Vamos fazer assim, você vai ficar com essa. _ disse apontando para a vermelha. Seus olhinhos cresceram e ela piscou incrédula._ e quando for mais velha eu te ensino a andar nela.

Ela assentiu satisfeita e eu lhe mostrei o resto das coisas. Pouco depois eu senti o cheiro de Quil.

_ Eles chegaram. _ disse.

Ela farejou e pôs a mão no pescoço.

_Esta com sede?

Ela negou e me mostrou que era apenas porque era um cheiro novo.

_ Pronta para conhecer sua nova amiga?

"_Pronta" _


	6. 5 Uma nova amiga?

**Antes de tudo agradeço a Bia Duraes e Manuela Susin por seus coments, valeu não apenas por comentarem , mas por fazerem isso mais de uma vez. Quanto as outras, se houverem, por favor se manifestem, não tem mais nada desmotivador para qualquer pessoa do que ser ignorada. Mesmo que seja para criticar comente. Nem que seja pra dizer que esta lendo. Valeu? Boa leitura pra quem esta ai.**

***Esse é um capítulo que gosto bastante espero que vocês também gostem. Outra coisa, não sei porque estou fazendo isso, mas em fim. Estou postando outra finc, essa já esta completa, é uma one-short sobre as primeiras descobertas de Nessie ainda no útero, até o imprinting com Jake. Não deixem de dar uma olhadinha tà? O nome da finc é "Então eu nasci..." E comentem nessa também! Até semana que vem gente. Ainda vale a regra de mais de 5comentários nesse capítulo posto um extra de recompensa no meio da semana.**

* * *

><p><strong>5 Uma nova amiga?<strong>

Eu peguei na mão de Renesmee e nos conduzi ao encontro de sua "futura nova amiga". Ela estava visivelmente ansiosa e ficava me mandando imagens de como ela imaginava que Claire fosse, e das várias reações que a garota podia ter ao conhecê-la.

_ Tudo ficará bem, ela irá ama-la. _ sussurrei-lhe.

Nessie apenas suspirou pesadamente.

Encontramos Quil e Claire conversando com meu pai na pequena varanda.

Assim que nos aproximamos meu pai e Quil sorriram para nós. A cabecinha de Claire surgiu atrás de Quil e ela sorriu animada.

_ Tio Jay!_ ela gritou e abraçou minha perna.

Ness se retesou e apertou minha mão com força.

_ Oi pequena! Pronta pra se divertir?_ perguntei bagunçando seu cabelo.

_ O Cuil faio que eu ia ganha uma amiga! _ disse me soltando e apontando para Quil acusadoramente._ É essa? _ perguntou apontando para Nessie que ainda apertava minha mão e a olhava com os olhos semicerrados.

_ Sim Claire essa é Renesmee. Ajoelhei-me puxando Nessie para que ficasse de frente para a menina.

As duas se encararam por um tempo sem reagirem.

__ Fala oi Nessie_. _ disse em uma altura que apenas ela ouviria. Ela bufou.

_ Oi._ disse secamente.

Nesse momento Quil estava atrás de Claire. Ele também não estava gostando da situação. Ele deu um pequeno toque com o joelho nas costas dela como incentivo para que falace.

_ O...oi. _ ela disse com dificuldade. Ela parecia estar em choque, e com certeza não havia notado a falta de educação de Renesmee.

Prestei mais atenção em Claire. E _choque_ não era a palavra certa. Ela estava _deslumbrada_. Seus olhinhos brilhavam para Nessie.

_ Clairzinha... Você esta bem?_ perguntou Quil preocupado enquanto a virava para ele e fazia um exame rápido.

Ela virou o rostinho para Renesmee, que agora, encarava a com duvida e curiosidade. Quil a soltou e ela se aproximou de nós.

_ Voxê é Tãããããããoo linda!_ ela gritou pondo as mãozinhas no rosto encantada.

Todos ficaram sem palavras.

Renesmee piscou então abriu um sorriso deslumbrante para Claire exibindo seus pequenos dentes brilhantes.

_ Obrigada. _ disse corando. Eu nunca havia visto Ness corando.

_ Voxê palece com uma boneca minha.

_ Serio? _ perguntou timidamente.

_ Uhum... Cuil!_ chamou autoritariamente.

_ Sim bebê?_ perguntou Quil confuso.

_ Pega ela! Pega a boneca pa mim! _ pediu puxando a barra da camisa dele.

_ Tudo bem... _ ele se virou e foi até a varanda e pegou uma bolsa rosa de bebê._ Qual você quer?

Ele se abaixou até a altura dela e abriu a bolsa. Claire enfiou os bracinhos dentro da bolsa enorme e começou a remexê-la.

Quil me mandou um olhar cheio de duvida e depois para as pequenas meninas. Eu dei de ombros. Também estava confuso para mim.

_ Acei!_ gritou Claire vitoriosa.

Ela segurava com cuidado uma pequena boneca de porcelana nas mãos. A boneca era do tamanho de seu antebraço e usava um vestido antigo branco como os que Alice e Rosalie costumavam vestir Nessie. Ela tinha cabelos cacheados cor de cobre e grandes olhos castanhos. De fato parecia muito com Renesmee.

_ Eu gosto muito dela._ disse penteando os cabelos da boneca com os dedos._ Você pode fica com ela._ disse oferecendo a para Ness.

_Obrigada._ disse segurando o brinquedo com mais cuidado do que o necessário. Ela estava emocionada com o presente.

Ela analisou a boneca então a colocou junto ao coração.

_ Vamo brinca!_ gritou Claire puxando Nessie para a varanda. Ela a seguiu correndo na mesma velocidade.

Olhei satisfeito para as duas garotinhas que brincavam de boneca na pequena varanda.

_ Ufa!_ suspirou Quil aliviado._ Parece que gostaram uma da outra.

_ Graças a Deus! _exclamei jogando os braços para cima.

_ Bom já que tudo correu bem vou entrar. Tenho que terminar o almoço._ disse meu pai empurrando a cadeira pela rampa de entrada.

_ Serio, por um momento... por, um pequeno momento, achei que Nessie fosse ataca-la. _ disse Quil coçando a cabeça.

_ É eu também._ confidenciei.

_ Eu nunca tinha visto ela com ciúmes antes...

_ É...Espera aí! O que quer dizer com ciúmes?_ perguntei confuso.

_ Cara, nem você é tão tapado, pra não ter notado que ela quase mordeu a Claire por ela ter te abraçado._ disse rindo da minha cara de surpreso.

_ Ela estava com ciúmes de mim..._ disse abobalhado.

_ É pastel!_ falou dando um tapa na minha nuca.

_ Perdeu a noção do perigo é Quil?_ disse retribuindo a delicadeza.

_ Falô chefia não faço mais, mas qual é o grilo?

_ Nessie é só um bebê ela não deveria sentir ciúmes, ainda mais de mim!_ disse ainda abismado.

_ Jake, apesar de ela ser uma miniatura de gente, ela ainda é uma pessoa e sente tudo exatamente como uma. Bom... talvez não exatamente igual, deve ser em um nível mais leve que um adulto, mas ainda assim sente.

Ponderei sobre isso.

_ Fica tranquilo, cara, isso é normal. A Claire também tem ciúmes às vezes._ disse batendo em minhas costas.

_Serio?_ perguntei incrédulo.

Ações e pensamentos prematuramente maduros pareciam-me algo inerente apenas a Renesmee, e não a uma criança normal.

_ Serio... ela não topa a Leah de jeito nenhum. É só ela chegar perto de mim e a Claire fecha a cara._ disse orgulhoso.

Eu só pude rir.

_ Acha que estou mentindo? Da ultima vez que a Leah apareceu na casa da Emily enquanto eu estava lá, ela ficou agarrada em mim o tempo todo. E ainda olhava torto para ela. Tinha que ver a cara que a Leah ficou._ concluiu caindo na gargalhada.

_Isso explica porque ela não tem se transformado._ ponderei.

Ele deu de ombros.

Sentamos nos degraus e observamos as meninas brincarem.

_ Re-re-re-ne-nes-nesmi?_ tenteou Claire pela milésima vez.

Se para qualquer pessoa com um mínimo de noção de gramatica dizer o nome de Renesmee era um desafio, para uma criança de 3 anos era impossível.

_Claire, você pode me chamar de Nessie. Foi o apelido que o _meu_ Jake me deu._ disse frisando a palavra MEU e sorrindo para mim.

Ness havia gostado muito de Claire, mas não estava disposta a deixar pontas soltas com relação a seus direitos sobre mim.

Claire obviamente não notou isso. Estava muito distraída contando para ela sobre sua coleção de bonecas, a qual a maioria tinham lhe sido dadas por Quil. Ele a mimava mais que qualquer pai ou mãe, ele simplesmente não conseguia negar-lhe nada. Mas eu não podia repreendê-lo por isso, eu também não conseguia dizer _não_ a Nessie.

As duas brincavam animadas e curtiam sua nova amizade. Vez ou outra Claire tocava no cabelo ou na pele de Renesmee como se para ter certeza de que ela era real. Nessie também o fazia, mas não pelo mesmo motivo. Acredito que de sua parte se devesse mais a curiosidade puramente. Ela não tinha contato com muitos humanos e os poucos que tinha não podia exceder o contato físico.

Quando deu uma hora meu pai nos chamou para comer. A principio achei que Nessie nem fosse se dar ao trabalho de sentar a mesa conosco. Mas para a minha surpresa, assim como meu pai e Quil, ela não apenas comeu como não reclamou ou fez careta. A influencia de Claire já estava trazendo efeitos positivos. Isso deveria me dar alguns créditos com Bella e Edward, para poder trazer Ness mais vezes aqui.

Depois de comermos Quil sugeriu que levássemos as garotas à praia. As duas ficaram eufóricas, especialmente Nessie, ela nunca tinha visto o mar. E fora um dos principais motivos de ela querer vir tanto à La Push.

Caminhamos pela praia até acharmos um ponto satisfatório para despejarmos a tonelada de baldinhos e brinquedos de praia que carregávamos.

O dia estava lindo. O sol estava alto e apesar de ser verão uma brisa suave corria por nós.

Enquanto Claire começava espalhar suas panelinhas pela areia Renesmee olhava encantada para agua que batia forte contra as pedras do penhasco. Agachei-me para ficar da mesma altura que ela e contemplei a imensidão azul a nossa frente.

_ Quer chegar mais perto?_ perguntei-lhe.

_ Eu posso?_ perguntou insegura.

_ Claro que sim, além do mais o dia é seu. Você decide o que quer fazer.

Ela sorriu e correu em direção à água.

_ Espera aí...Nessie!_ corri em sua direção e consegui pega-la pelas alças do macacão antes de ser atingida em cheio por uma onda.

Ela sacudia os bracinhos e as perninhas enquanto tentava inutilmente alcançar a água. Levantei-a até a altura doa meus olhos.

_ Desse jeito não né mocinha. _ disse seriamente.

Ela riu sapecamente, enquanto a colocava de volta no chão. Quando uma onda menor veio, ela se abaixou e tocou a agua, dando um gritinho pela temperatura gelada e correndo dela. Nessie fez isso mais algumas vezes. Sentia-me muito satisfeito pela alegria dela. Era bom vê-la agindo como uma criança deveria agir. Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um punhado de agua gelada que atingiu em cheio meu rosto.

Limpei os olhos com as mangas da camisa e pude ver um sorriso arteiro se formar na face de Renesmee.

_ Ah então é assim?_ perguntei desafiadoramente._ Você vai pagar por isso mocinha! _ disse indo em sua direção.

Ela soltou uma gargalhada aguda e tentou correr, mas não foi rápida o suficiente. Com poucas passadas eu a alcancei e a enchi de cocegas.

Depois disso Claire a chamou para catar pedras e eu e Quil olhávamos de longe.

_ Jake, como você conseguiu convencer os Cullens a deixarem a Nessie vir?_ perguntou Quil enquanto rabiscava na areia com um graveto.

Eu suspirei pesadamente. Só meu pai sabia da mudança dos Cullens.

_ Os Cullens vão se mudar..._ Quil me encarou como se não acreditasse em minhas palavras._ partem daqui a um mês...

_ Eles não podem fazer isso!_ gritou horrorizado.

_ É claro que podem. Eles são livres para isso._ disse desanimado.

_ Eu sei que são... quer dizer, eles não podem separar vocês!

_ Mas vão.

_ Você tem que fazer alguma coisa! _ disse de forma desesperada. Ele já sentia minha dor.

_ O que me sugere Quil? Sequestra-la? Ataca os Cullens? Não há nada que eu possa fazer. Eles são os pais dela e eles decidem.

_ Pensei que o lance do Charlie tivesse garantido a permanência deles aqui.

_ Aquilo me deu tempo, mas eu já sabia que cedo ou tarde eles partiriam._ disse amargamente.

_ E o que você pretendia fazer quando isso acontecesse?

Não respondi, apenas lhe olhei sugestivamente.

_ Não! Não, cara, você ia com eles!_ aquilo foi mais uma acusação do que uma pergunta._ Você ia nos deixar? Deixar a matilha?

_ O que você faria?_ perguntei enquanto observava Renesmee pegar uma pedra vermelha e coloca-la em seu baldinho. Quil faria o mesmo por Claire.

_ Qualquer coisa. _ respondeu e suspirou pesadamente._ Por ela, qualquer coisa. Até virar cão de guarda de sanguessugas.

Eu assenti.

_ Mas você não vai..._ ele ponderou._ Humpf, Bella não te deixou ir não é mesmo?

_ Ela acha que devo ter uma vida além de Renesmee.

_ Hipócrita!_ acusou.

Apesar de concordar com ele eu entendia as razões dela.

_ Todos nós vimos como ela ficou quando Edward foi embora. Com você será cem vezes pior!

_ Eu sei._ disse encarando meu tênis._ E eles também sabem. Mas a mudança é necessária...

_ Podiam pelo menos deixar você ir também, sem essa asneira de que "_é pro seu bem". __ disse a ultima parte numa péssima imitação da voz de Bella.

Nós rimos, mas logo toda a graça acabou ao notarmos que as meninas não estavam mais a vista.

Senti meu sangue congelar em minhas veias. Eu e Quil ficamos em pé num átimo, e antes de darmos o primeiro passo um grito de criança cortou o ar. Mas não era um daqueles gritinhos de divertimento, esse era um grito de medo.

Lancei-me numa velocidade insana até o som. Em um segundo já estava na esquina da praia de onde vinha o grito. Mas essa cena teve um efeito contrario ao grito.

Leah segurava o braço de Renesmee com força, quase a tirando do chão, e Claire olhava a cena assustada. A sua frente estava uma gaivota com o pescoço quebrado. Ela devia ter se chocado contra o rochedo. Fora por isso que Claire gritara, mas Leah que surgira não sei de onde, deve ter achado que Nessie a atacara. Eu levara milésimos de segundo para chegar a essa conclusão. Tudo não passara de um mal entendido.

Mas eu não estava nem ai para isso. A única coisa que eu via era a mão de Leah apertando o pequeno braço de Renesmee e sua carinha de dor. Uma onda de calor tão quente quanto lava derretida correu por minha coluna, e não sei como não me transformei naquela hora. Meus olhos se tingiram de vermelho. Eu não era mais eu. Eu era puro instinto.


	7. 6 Tudo acaba bem quando começa bem

**Antes de mais nada quero agradecer a Bia Duares, Nati2121 e Manuela Susin. Valeu pelos coments meninas, é bom saber que não estou falando sozinha. Mas ainda estou triste, deve ter, assim espero, mas gente lendo esta finc , mas ainda não fez o favor de dar o ar da graça.**

**Bom, mas vamos mudar de assunto! Esse capítulo é um dos meus favoritos e me deu alguma dificuldade pra escrever, tambem é um dos mais tensos, então espero que , COMENTEM E RECOMENDEM!**

***Não deixem de ler minha outra finc "Então eu nasci...", ela conta os primeiros momentos de Nessie, ainda no utero materno e suas primeiras descobertascomo feto.**

* * *

><p><strong>6 Tudo acaba bem quando começa bem... Mentira! Alguém sempre pode estragar tudo.<strong>

Antes que eu pudesse sequer pisca minha mão apertava o pescoço de Leah como um torno, e a erguia acima de minha cabeça. Suas mãos e pernas sacudiam-se desesperadas inutilmente. Ela não teria a menor chance eu só precisava fazer uma pequena torção paro o lado e seu fino pescoço se partiria.

Pude sentir a hora em que Quil tentou me imobilizar, mas eu dei-lhe um soco que o atirou contra o rochedo.

Eu observava satisfeito o rosto de Leah mudar de cor. Vermelho, roxo, azul e agora um pouco branco. Seus olhos reviravam nas orbitas e os membros estavam flácidos. Não faltava muito agora.

Os olhos semimortos de Leah eram meu único foco, até um grito de "PARA" invadir minha mente.

Não foi o fato de ouvir uma voz em minha cabeça que me fez voltar à realidade, mas o reconhecimento da voz.

A voz de Renesmee me atingiu como um trator e soltei Leah imediatamente. O corpo dela atingiu a areia num baque. Pisquei varias vezes enquanto minha visão voltava ao normal. Quando parei de ver tudo vermelho me virei para encarar Nessie. E sua imagem me destruiu.

Ela estava encolhida, seus olhinhos estavam esbugalhados e seu lábio inferior se projetava como se fosse chorar. Só que isso não era o pior. O que era insuportável era ver o medo em seus olhos, e saber que eu era a causa de todo esse pavor.

Atrás dela eu podia ver Quil se levantando com dificuldade e se arrastando para perto de Claire que se debulhava em lagrimas, sem entender direito o que estava acontecendo.

Dei um passo em direção a Nessie que recuou instintivamente. Aquilo me doeu profundamente. Um chiado me fez olhar para o corpo de Leah. Ela respirava com dificuldade e continuava inconsciente, mas pelo menos estava viva. Suas pernas e braços estavam em uma posição estranha, o que negaria o fato de ela estar viva, se não fosse por seu coração e o leve subir e descer de seus pulmões.

EU havia feito aquilo com ela. Eu não apenas havia traumatizado duas crianças, como quase matara uma irmã e feriara um irmão! VOCÊ É UM MONSTRO! Acusei-me.

_ Nessie venha para cá. _ pediu Quil.

Voltei a encara-los. Quil parecia estar com o ombro esquerdo machucado. Ele mantinha Claire junto ao peito e estendia o braço direito para que Renesmee fosse para perto dele. Ele também achava que Eu era perigoso.

Mas Nessie nem deu sinal de tê-lo ouvido. Continuava a me encarar com medo.

Eu havia estragado tudo! O dia tinha começado tão bem...

Todavia agora eu era o problema. Não estava mais com raiva de Leah. Estava com ódio de mim mesmo. Virei-me para a floresta e comecei a correr, mas não antes de ver uma gorda lagrima escorrer pelo rosto de Renesmee.

Antes mesmo de alcançar a cobertura das arvores o calor se apoderou de minha espinha e me transformei. Corri com tudo o que tinha para o mais longe que podia por um tempo indeterminado. Mas não fui muito longe, logo às vozes vieram.

_Jacob pare! Pare por favor! _ Pediu Sam._

_Não posso! Você sabe o que eu quase fiz...eu quase matei Leah!_ acusei-me._

Ele tinha que saber o que eu quase havia feito. Não estaria atrás de mim se não soubesse_._

_Jake, irmão, você tem que voltar. _ disse Embry se juntando a nós._

_É não banque o covarde agora!_ acusou Paul._

_Cala boca Paul!_ Jared._

_Jacob todos nós sabemos o que você fez..._disse Sam de forma conciliadora_ Quil nos contou..._

_Ele esta bem?_ interrompi._

_Vai ficar._ graças a Deus._ Achamos que fraturou o ombro. Estávamos pensando em pedir a Carlisle para examina-lo, mas talvez..._

_Talvez não seja uma boa ideia uma vez que os Cullens acabarão comigo quando souberem._ supus._

_Sim, será uma situação tensa. Não sabemos como vão interpretar o que aconteceu._

_Sei o que vai acontecer. Dei o motivo que precisavam para se mandarem mais rápido._ _Involuntariamente deixe que as lembranças da mudança preenchessem minha mente_._

_Porque não me contou sobre isso mais cedo?_ perguntou Sam de forma autoritária._

_Não estava pronto para falar sobre isso com ninguém. Ainda mais alguém que fosse me dar um sermão._

_É isso que acha que eu faria?_ perguntou ressentido._

_Espera aí! Os Cullens vão embora?_ perguntou Embry surpreso._

_Uhu!_ comemorou Paul_ o que fez todos nós rosnarmos._

_Mais respeito Paul._ mandou Sam._

_Jake eles não podem fazer isso. Não podem afastar você de sua impressão._ disse Jared com solidariedade._

Ele assim como Quil, Sam e Paul sabiam exatamente como era duro ficar longe de sua impressão. Nunca ficavam mais do que horas sem se ver. A única que havia se ausentado por mais tempo fora Rachel, que tivera que ficar uns dias em Seatle para resolver a vida dela lá, antes de voltar definitivamente para casa no começo do verão. E nessa ocasião Paul ficou péssimo. E eles não ficaram nem uma semana sem se verem. Eu ficaria meses, quem sabe até anos sem ver minha Nessie. Talvez ela nem estivesse lá quando eu voltasse.

_Mas eles vão Jared. Vão embora daqui um mês, ou pelo menos iam. Acho que devo ter encurtado drasticamente esse tempo._ disse amargamente._

_Jake eles vão entender o que houve, foi só um mal entendido. E Nessie esta bem..._ dizia Embry._

_Não tão bem assim cara. _ pensou Paul, e uma imagem de Renesnee ainda em choque preencheu a mente de todos._

_O que ouve com ela?_ perguntei desesperado._

_Calma Jake, nós não sabemos. Ela esta assim desde que Quil a trouxe da praia._ falou Sam tentando me acalmar_

Meu Deus o estrago que eu fizera fora bem maior do que eu imaginara. Ela estava catatônica!

_Ela precisa de você Jake._ disse Embry._

Antes que meu cérebro tomasse a decisão, minhas pernas já estavam fazendo o caminho de volta.

_Contem-me tudo o que aconteceu._ pedi._

Sam começou um relato rápido de tudo que havia acontecido dede que eu havia saído correndo da praia feito um louco_._

"_Bem, eu e Emily estávamos em casa quando recebemos uma ligação do Quil totalmente desesperado, dizendo coisas loucas como você ter perdido a cabeça e atacado a Leah, que estava desacordada. Eu chamei os outros e corremos para lá. Encontramos Quil ferido, Leah desmaiada e as meninas chorando. Não entendemos nada. Por que você teria atacado Leah? Não fazia sentido. Quil resumiu para nós o mal entendido e assim que possível viemos atrás de você."_

_Como esta Leah?_ Estava com medo de sua resposta. E se ela ficasse com alguma sequela? E se não tivesse resistido? Não queria realmente pensar nessa ultima opção._

_Ela esta bem Jake, ainda desacordada, mas bem. Seth e Sue estão com ela._ comunicou Sam._

_Pelo menos isso. _

_Mas precisará ver um medico. Já era para ela ter acordado..._ Sam não conseguiu terminar a frase. _

Era perceptível em seus pensamentos a dor e preocupação pelo que acontecera com Leah, mas ao mesmo tempo ele não me culpava. Nenhum deles me culpava. Entendiam o que acontecera comigo. E sabiam que se estivessem em meu lugar teriam agido de maneira semelhante. Mas nem toda compreensão do mundo apagaria o que eu quase havia feito.

_Eu mesmo falarei com Carlisle._ falei convicto. Não deixaria nenhum deles ter de lidar com a fúria dos Cullens._

_Você não irá sozinho Jacob! _ ordenou Sam._

Você_ não decide por mim Sam!_ Sam se retraiu com o tom que eu usei. Ele não exercia nenhum poder sobre mim, no entanto, se eu quisesse, faria a minha vontade a dele._

Continuamos correndo até chegarmos aos arredores da casa de Emily. Chegando lá fomos recebidos por Noah, um dos mais novos do bando. Ele parecia tenso e segurava um short e uma camisa, os quais obviamente deveriam ser para mim, já que me transformei sem me dar ao trabalho de tirar as que estavam comigo.

Noah me entregou as roupas e se afastou para que nos transformássemos. Assim que estávamos todos devidamente vestidos Sam se dirigiu ao garoto.

_ O que houve enquanto estivemos fora?

O garoto magrelo tremia e respirava com dificuldade, ele estava usando o máximo de si para não se transformar.

_ Os Cullens ligaram para Billy varias vezes. E da ultima vez, a amiga do Jake disse que se ele não ligasse para ela em 20 minutos, que ela viria pessoalmente aqui para arrancara a cabeça dele._ disse de uma vez só._ E isso já faz uns 15 minutos...

Eu estava sem tempo. Teria que enfrentar Bella antes do que esperava. Porém não era isso que estava me deixando inquieto, mas sim o fato de que provavelmente, eu estava jogando fora meus últimos minutos com Renesmee, para assinar minha sentença de morte com sua mãe.

_ Bom então me deixem falar com ela. Tentar diminuir um pouco o estrago._ disse enquanto entrava na pequena casa, que estava abarrotada de gente.

_ Ah graças a Deus você chegou, Billy já estava ficando sem desculpas._ disse Emily me entregando o telefone.

_ Me deem 5 minutos, por favor. _ pedi.

Alguns se afastaram e outros saíram da casa. Respirei fundo e disquei o numero dos Cullens. O telefone mal deu um toque e alguém atendeu.

_ Jacob?_ a voz de sinos de Alice perguntou. Agradeci por não ter sido Bella que atendeu, precisava desses segundos para pensar em como explicar tudo o que aconteceu, de uma forma sucinta e clara, sem margem para mais mal entendidos.

_ Como sabia que era eu Alice?_ brinquei.

_ Bom, além do obvio motivo de não ter previsto essa ligação..._ ri nervosamente._ Seu tempo para retornar a ligação de Bella estava acabanado, e até onde eu sei, você não é suicida._ _aquilo _não teve graça.

_ Pois é, ela é muito neurótica, mas vamos acabar com isso, posso falar com ela?

_ Boa sorte, você vai precisar..._ disse e o telefone ficou mudo por um segundo.

_ O que fez com minha filha Jacob!_ aquilo não foi uma pergunta, foi uma acusação.

_ Eu estou bem sim Bella, e você como esta? _ brinquei nervosamente.

_ Não desconverse Jacob Black, sei que aconteceu alguma coisa, trate logo de me contar!_ gritou ela. Eu podia ver que sua paciência a muito tinha se esvaído. Era melhor ir direto ao assunto.

_ Olha Bella aconteceu uma coisa sim, mas Nessie esta bem...

_ Eu sabia! Sabia que algo ia dar errado. Podia sentir isso!_ gritava histérica.

_ Acalme-se não é pra tanto...

_ "Não é pra tanto"! Então pra qual é Jacob? Conte-me o que _exatamente_ o que aconteceu!_ mandou.

_ Certo... foi tudo um grande mal entendido...

_ Sempre é, mas continue.

_ Como eu dizia, foi um mal entendido. Eu e Quil levamos as meninas à praia. Elas estavam se divertindo, você precisava ver elas se deram muito bem, e Nessie estava se divertindo tanto...

_ Esta enrolando Jacob._ dessa vez foi a voz de Edward que saiu pelo fone. Eu devia imaginar que todo os Cullens estavam ouvindo nossa conversa.

_ Tá certo. Bem, eu e Quil estávamos conversando quando ouvimos um grito. Corremos logo para ver o que tinha acontecido, e quando chegamos encontramos Leah segurando Nessie pelo braço e Claire assustada.

_ O que aquela _cadela_ fez com meu bebé Jacob?_ perguntou Bella já rosnando.

_ Leah achou que Nessie tivesse atacado Claire e a pegou com força pelo braço a afastando. Mas na verdade Claire só havia se assustado com uma gaivota morta que elas acharam. Só que quando eu vi Leah com Renesmee eu perdi a cabeça e fui pra cima dela..._ não conseguia terminar o relato porque uma imagem dos olhinhos de Nessie com medo de mim atingiu-me em cheio.

_ Jacob? Jacob! Ainda esta na linha? O que houve depois?_ perguntou Bella.

_Eu peguei Leah pelo pescoço e... e...

_ E o que Jacob?

_ Por Deus eu quase a matei Bells...

O telefone ficou mudo por um segundo.

_ Ela esta bem?_ sua voz agora era calma e preocupada.

_ Não temos certeza ainda esta inconsciente. Eu sei que pode ser pedir demais, mas será que Carlisle poderia vir dar uma olhada nela?

_ Claro Jacob, irei o mais rápido que puder._ disse o doutor sempre solicito.

_ Renesmee esta bem Jacob?

Eu não tinha certeza dessa resposta, ainda não tinha a visto, mas algo me dizia que não.

_ Eu não sei ao certo ainda não a vi...

_ O que esta me escondendo Jacob?

_ Acho que ela esta com medo de mim._ confidenciei.

"Já não era sem tempo." Ouvi Rosalie falar e ser chamada atenção por Esme.

_ Não acredito que seja esse o caso...

_ Você não viu como ela me olhou! Havia medo nos olhos dela...eu estraguei tudo!

_ Provavelmente, mas vamos resolver uma coisa de cada vez._ disse Edward, e podia sentir a preocupação em sua voz._ Iremos busca-la e Carlisle vai atender Leah.

_ Vocês vão embora amanhã mesmo não vão?_ perguntei já sentindo o nó em minha garganta.

"Se depender de mim ainda hoje." Alfinetou Rosalie.

_ Não Jacob, manteremos nosso cronograma. Só iremos no próximo mês.

_ Ainda poderei vê-la?_ praticamente implorei.

_ Conversamos mais quando chegarmos ai._ concluiu Edward antes de desligar.

É eu havia armado minha forca com esmero, agora era só esperar os carrascos chegarem para puxar a alavanca.


	8. 7 Concertando os estragos

**Então parece que o número de pessoas a se pronunciarem não irá aumentar, mas continuarei a postar mesmo assim, não deixarei quem acompanha na mão. E pra vocês invisíveis que estão aí, não custa nada perder um minutinho só pra dizer se esta bom ou ruim. Mais uma vez quero agradecer as leitoras Nati2121, Bia Duares e Manuela Susin.**

**Esse capítulo tem uma pequena tensãozinha, mas tbm tem um momento Jake/Nessie muito fofo, então aproveitem. LEIAM, COMENTEM E RECOMENDEM!**

* * *

><p><strong>7 Concertando os estragos<strong>

Assim que desliguei o telefone Quil apareceu, saído do pequeno corredor que levava ao quanto de Emily e Sam. Ele estava abatido, mas me olhava com compaixão, a qual eu não merecia.

_ Cara, e...eu sinto muito..._ tentei dizer.

_ Esquece isso irmão eu estou bem, e você tem mais coisas com que se preocupar...

_ Como elas estão?

_ Claire esta dormindo a um bom tempo. Ela não entendeu direito o que aconteceu. Mas a Nessie...

_ Ainda esta em choque._ supus.

Ele assentiu.

Já estava mais do que na hora de parar de fugir e concertar os estragos que fiz.

_ Onde ela esta?

_ Na primeira porta a esquerda. Boa sorte. _disse dando um tapinha de incentivo no meu ombro.

Entrei no pequeno corredor e parei de frente para a porta. Eu podia sentir seu cheiro através da fresta e ouvir seu pequeno coração acelerado. Respirei profundamente e entrei.

Renesmee estava sentada na ponta da cama do quarto de hospedes, abraçando os joelhos e se balançando para frente e para trás. Ela não havia percebido minha presença, ou havia decidido ignorar. Eu torcia pela primeira.

Sentei-me a seu lado na cama e dei um suspiro profundo.

_ Nessie eu...

_ Eu não estou com medo de você Jake.

Eu devia ter imaginado que ela ouvira toda minha conversa ao telefone com sua família.

_ Então do que esta com medo? Porque sei que esta com medo de algo.

Ela dirigiu seu olhar para mim.

_ De que me levem embora.

Fiquei sem reação. Ela havia chegado a mesma conclusão que eu naqueles curtos segundos, nos quais tudo acontecera. E sentira medo de que nos separassem e não do que _viu_ eu quase fazer. Isso tudo era realmente uma loucura.

_ Mas você me mandou parar... eu ouvi você em minha cabeça. Você estava com medo de que eu matasse Leah. _ afirmei nervosamente.

Ela pareceu apreensiva por um momento, mas então falou:

_ Sim fiquei com medo que a matasse, mas não de você. Eu te amo Jake e sempre vou amar, não importa o que faça._ e dizendo isso me abraçou.

Era minha vez de entrar em choque, aquilo tudo estava forte demais. Tá certo que a consciência de uma criança admite mais coisas do que adultos, mas ela perdoar que eu matasse alguém a sangue frio em sua frente era além do imaginável.

_ Mas você não devia... Não devia perdoar essa minha atitude.

_ Mas perdoei. E perdoaria a mamãe, o papai, a tia Rose, a tia Alice e qualquer uma das pessoas que eu amo. Fizessem o que fosse, porque quem ama perdoa. Não é assim?

_ Sim, quem ama perdoa...

_ Além do mais, "nós somos responsáveis por aqueles que cativamos". _ disse de forma poética se afastando para me olhar.

_ Está certo espertinha, acho que esta na hora de maneirar na literatura não acha não? Hoje esta citando "O pequeno príncipe", amanhã vai citar o que Shakespeare?

Ela riu.

Nossa conversa foi encerrada pelo som de pneus na estrada. Os Cullens haviam chegado.

Ela pegou na minha mão e fomos encontrar sua família.

Assim que passamos pela porta o volvo de Edward freou na frente da casa de Emily, e antes que eu pudesse piscar Bella tinha Renesmee em seus braços.

_ Você esta bem querida? Machucada? Com medo? Oh meu amor..._ dizia enquanto fazia um exame rápido na filha.

_ Eu estou bem mamãe não se preocupe._ disse tocando a ruga entre os olhos da mãe.

_Certo, querida, mas agora eu e o papai temos que conversar com Jake.

Nessie me olhou preocupada. Seus olhinhos marejaram e ela encarou Edward.

_ Só vamos _conversar_ filha. E quanto a outra pergunta... é sobre isso que pretendemos tratar. _ disse ele de forma neutra.

_ Jacob se me permite, onde esta Leah?_ perguntou Carlisle, me trazendo de volta a uma realidade mais urgente. Eu não fazia ideia do estado de Leah, só sabia que estava inconsciente. Mas ela era algo que eu resolveria depois. Tinha que encarar dois leões agora.

_ Esta na casa dela, Quil pode te levar lá._ disse-lhe.

Surgindo de dentro da casa Quil se apressou em conduzir o doutor o mais rápido possível para a casa dos Clearwater.

_ Nessie porque você não vai ver como a Claire esta?_ sugeri.

Ela não devia ouvir o que tínhamos para conversar. Ela hesitou por um momento, e com um muxoxo entrou na casa.

_ Acho melhor nos afastarmos um pouco, apenas por precaução._ disse Edward encarando o lugar por onde Renesmee acabara de passar.

Caminhamos para dentro da floresta por alguns quilômetros.

_ Acho que aqui já esta bom._ disse.

Edward e Bella me encaravam. Edward com um misto de severidade e estres, e Bells com preocupação e pena. É eu estava ferrado.

_ Vamos lá podem começar... Só deixem, por favor, algum tipo de resto para que meu pai possa enterrar...

_ Não fale assim Jake, nem eu nem Edward teríamos agido diferente... e...e estou no limite de minhas forças para não arrancar a cabeça daquela _cachorra_ com minhas próprias mãos... _ disse minha amiga ferozmente.

Bella não era uma pessoa agressiva, nem muito menos de guardar rancor das pessoas, mas agora ela era mãe. E se alguém ou qualquer coisa se quer pensasse, em fazer mal à Renesmee, teria um fim pior que a morte.

_ Apesar de uma parte de mim estar dizendo que um ou dois ossos quebrados não seria tão errado..._ falou ele como se considerasse a hipótese.

Bella olhou-o com advertência. Ele deu de ombros.

_ Mas não faremos isso... _completou ele.

_ Se não foi para me desmembrarem, então só posso imaginar que o motivo da conversa seja que estão apreensivos que o que aconteceu afete nossa relação de amizade. _ não era uma pergunta, era o único outro motivo que eu podia conceber.

_Exatamente. _ disse Edward tenso._ Tememos que esse _episodio_ possa esfriar, ou trazer algumas barreiras para essa nova relação de paz que construímos. A ultima coisa que queremos, Jacob, é causar uma guerra entre sua família, _novamente_. _ salientou.

_ Posso garantir que isso não vai acontecer. Todos sabem o que aconteceu na praia, e tem total noção de que Nessie é mais vitima do que Leah, e se eu não tivesse aparecido, ai sim haveria motivo para guerra.

_ Mesmo assim você há de convir que é um momento tenso para todos nós. _ colocou Edward. _Ninguém sabe ainda qual será a reação de Leah a tudo isso...

_ Pode deixar que de Leah cuido eu. Tenho que ter uma conversa muito seria com ela. Não é porque quase a matei que o que ela fez vai passar em branco.

_ Sei, você já disse isso antes. Só queremos garantias de que Leah não se aproximará de Renesmee novamente. Apesar de ter sido um mal entendido, Leah tem um histórico que nos faz crer que o que aconteceu hoje pode voltar a se repetir...

_ Leah é uma idiota. Eu achei que estivéssemos fazendo progresso quanto a isso, mas pelo resultado de hoje à tarde, esta claro de que terei de tomar medidas mais enérgicas. _ disse enquanto refletia sobre a conversa que teria com minha beta.

_Daria uma ordem alfa se fosse preciso?_ perguntou Bella.

_ Teria terminado o serviço, se necessário...

Bella e Edward me encararam perplexos. Eles não deviam se surpreender com o que eu faria pela fila deles.

_ Mais alguma coisa? Estava ansioso, algo me dizia que o pior estava por vir.

Edward quebrou o silencio.

_ Bom, depois do que houve hoje nós decidimos..._ por favor não digam que vão adiantar a partida._ decidimos suspender as visitas de Renesmee a La Push.

Eu não podia esperar algo diferente. Mas com _isso_ eu podia lidar. Na verdade, eu também achava que era melhor dar um tempo nas visitas. O que eu _não podia_ lidar era com uma redução no meu tempo já tão curto até a viagem. Apesar de Edward ter me garantido que manteriam o cronograma, meu desespero não me permitia acreditar.

_ Não deixe que seu desespero, prematuro, afete seu discernimento, nem sua credibilidade em nós. Dou minha palavra de a data será mantida, e que _você_ ainda tem total liberdade de ir e vir a nossa casa quando quiser. Mas ela não pisa mais aqui por tempo indeterminado. _ disse polidamente. _ O que aconteceu hoje é exatamente o que prevíamos que aconteceria, e só não resultou em algo pior por causa de sua impulsividade. Nunca achei que deveria ser grato por uma atitude tão estupida sua, mas... Tudo acabou e sem nenhuma tragédia então devemos ficar gratos por isso.

Nós três ficamos em silencio por um momento. Inevitavelmente eu repassei toda a cena de hoje à tarde em minha mente. Por mais que eu tentasse nunca esqueceria aquilo.

_ Espere um pouco!_ disse Edward me trazendo de volta.

_ O que foi Edward?_ perguntou Bella alarmada.

_Jacob, por favor, repasse mais uma vez o momento em que ouviu a voz de Renesmee. _pediu ele.

Fiz como ele queria, e logo identifiquei que parte da memoria havia lhe chamado à atenção. Era algo que também me chamara atenção, mas que eu havia esquecido em detrimento a sequencia de fatos que ocorreram. Ele queria que eu me concentrasse na parte em que Nessie havia "colocado" seu pensamento em minha mente, sem nem ao menos tocar-me.

_ O que isso quer dizer?_ perguntei preocupado.

_ Não podemos ter certeza de nada ainda... Acho que tenho uma ideia, mas de qualquer forma, seria melhor falarmos com Carlisle primeiro.

_ Do que estão falando? Por que temos que falar com Carlisle? Edward pelo amor de Deus, do que vocês estão falando? _ implorou Bella já a beira de um ataque de nervos.

_ Ao que parece amor, Renesmee desenvolveu seu dom.

_ Mas como? Ela ainda é muito jovem para isso, não é?_ perguntou incrédula.

_ Não temos certeza, mas talvez o estresse da briga possa ter desencadeado. Mas isso é só uma hipótese. E se pensar bem Bella você só tinha meses de vida quando desenvolveu seu escudo.

_ É mais eu era adulta, Renesmee é apenas uma criança.

_ Sim, mas que esta em constante desenvolvimento. Na verdade amor, se olharmos por esse aspecto, Renesmee é quem de nós tem mais chances de desenvolver seus dons, uma vez que seu corpo esta sempre mudando. _ disse de forma a tentar convence-la.

Eu podia ver o medo nós olhos da minha amiga. A maioria dos pais, ficariam orgulhosos pelo desenvolvimento dos filhos, mas a maioria dos pais não tinha que assistir os filhos alcançarem a maturidade em menos de uma década. Cada nova proeza de Nessie sempre chocava e preocupava Bella, mesmo depois do outro mestiço ter nos assegurado que isso era normal para a espécie deles.

_ Tudo bem depois resolvemos isso, só quero levar Renesmee para casa._ disse ela ainda tensa.

_ Certo, vamos apenas esperar Carlisle terminar com Leah. _ disse ele._ Jacob, você acha que pode se ausentar de La Push por algumas horas? Creio que sua presença será necessária, e que esse assunto seja de seu interesse também.

_ Claro, claro. _ disse prontamente, embora não fizesse ideia de porque minha presença seria necessária, mas grato por não ter de pedir para ir.

Voltamos rapidamente para casa de Emily. O barulho que vinha do interior da pequena casa indicava que meus irmãos haviam voltado, e o cheiro de muffins explicava o porquê.

No instante em que passamos todas as cabeças se viraram em nossa direção. A que mais me surpreendeu, foi a de Nessie que estava ao lado de Claire na mesa de jantar com a boca cheia de chocolate. Ela sorria para nós exibindo seus dentinhos brilhantes agora sujos de bolo.

_ Eu não acredito você esta comendo!_ disse Bella indo até a filha e a abraçando.

_ É e já é o terceiro dela, acho que se ela comer mais vocês terão de comprar um guindaste._ brincou Quil, que acabou por receber um pequeno chute no joelho, o que fez todos rirem._ Aí!

_ Renesmee!_ brigou Bella.

_ Alguém tinha que o fazer calar a boca. _ disse Jared fazendo outra gargalhada coletiva se espalhar pela sala.

Nesse momento Carlisle entrou pela porta acompanhado de Sam. Ambos tinham o olhar serio. As gargalhadas sessaram instantaneamente, e pareceu que todos prenderam a respiração.

_Então como ela esta?_ perguntou Emily.

_ Ela esta bem agora, só precisa de repouso._ disse Carlisle_ Temos de agradecer sua rápida capacidade regenerativa, ela se encarregará de tudo agora..._ com a boa noticia do doutor todos liberaram o ar aliviados, mas pelo seu tom cansado , sem dúvida, o que esperava não seria nada fácil.

Porem não me preocupei com aquilo no momento, deixando-me saborear do alivio coletivo, o mal seria sanado. Bom, pelo menos, o físico.

_ Nós ficamos felizes que ela esteja bem, e agradecidos por terem cuidado de nossa Renesmee, mas agora precisamos ir. _ disse Edward diplomaticamente._ Se despeça de todos filha.

Renesmee fez um muxoxo e desceu de sua cadeira. Quil, desceu Claire e ela se jogou em cima de Nessie. Nesse momento, todos na sala, exceto eu e o próprio Quil, congelaram. Nessie então fechou os braços em torno da nova amiga e retribuiu o carinho, tomando todo o cuidado para não feri-la.

Elas se separaram e Claire correu até sua bolsa e trouxe a pequena boneca que havia dado à Renesmee.

_ Toma ela é sua. _ disse docemente, e eu pude ver que Emily e Bella se emocionaram com o gesto. Quanto aos outros pareciam chocados, a não ser talvez por Edward que parecia apenas muito feliz com o que via.

_ Não posso aceitar..._ disse Ness com vergonha.

_ Mas você já aceitou não lembra?_ incentivou Quil.

Renesmee pegou a boneca e a aninhou junto a seu coração.

_ Obrigada Claire... Obrigada por tudo...

É claro que aquela frase tinha muito mais significados do que Claire era capaz de compreender, mas ainda sim ela sorriu satisfeita para Nessie.

_ Quando voxe vem brinca comigo de novo?_ perguntou Claire já amuada pela partida da sua nova amiga.

Renesmee olhou para os pais com incerteza.

_ Talvez possamos marcar algo em um ambiente neutro. _ disse Bella atraído o olhar de Claire.

A pequena criança estava com o mesmo olhar fascinado de hoje cedo, quando vira Renesmee pela primeira vez.

Ela piscou algumas vezes.

_ Voxe...Voxe... é tããããããoo linda! _ disse uma Claire quase histérica, repetindo o gesto de por as mãozinhas na bochecha.

Bella ficou estática e sem reação por um segundo antes de dar um pequeno sorriso sem jeito para a menina. Tenho certeza de que se ainda fosse humana teria corado.

_ Você também é muito linda._ disse gentilmente acariciando o rosto da menina.

_ Voxe é a mamãe da Nessie?_ perguntou animada.

Bella me dirigiu um olhar cruel por eu induzir mais alguém ao apelido que ela detestava.

_ O que? Ela só tem 3 anos, palavras com mais de duas silabas são complicadas para ela..._ disse fazendo com pequenos risinhos se espalhassem pela sala.

Ela revirou os olhos, mas voltou a se dirigir para a criança.

_ Sim querida eu sou a mãe da Nessie.

_ Voxe é mais bunita que a minha Barbie.

Todos riram disso.

_ Me lembre de dizer isso pra loura._ disse de brincadeira para Edward que deixou escapar um sorrisinho de satisfação. Ele assim como eu, adoraria ver a cara da psicopata com a ideia de Bella ser considerada mais bonita do que ela.

_ Obrigada querida, mas precisamos ir agora. _ disse Bella afagando o cabelo de Claire e pegando Nessie no colo._ Obrigada Emily, rapazes... Desculpem por tudo.

_ O que aconteceu é passado e não foi culpa de ninguém._ disse Emily beijando o rosto de Nessie. O que fez Sam se retesar ao meu lado _ Volte quando quiser querida.

Emily e Bella trocaram um sorriso sincero e Bella saiu pela porta sendo seguida por Calisle, que se despediu de todos com um aceno de cabeça.

_ Vai vir conosco agora?_ perguntou-me Edward.

_ Encontro com vocês daqui a pouco. Tenho que resolver uma coisa primeiro._ disse recebendo um olhar encorajador de Sam.

_ Esperamos por você. _ disse partindo.


	9. 8 Faça o que tem de fazer

**Antes de mais nada meu sincero agradecimento as leitoras Julia Ellert, Manuela Susin, Bia Duares e Nati 2121, que tiraram poucos segundo de seus tempo para me deixar um pequeno mas querido comentário. Para vocês vai esse capítulo que adorei escrever e fala um pouquinho de uma personagem que para mim é muito mal compreendida... Leah. Espero que gostem. LEIAM, COMENTEM E RECOMENDEM!**

**8 Faça o que tem de fazer...**

Logo que os Cullens saíram me dirigi para a casa dos Clearwater. Queria logo acabar com isso para poder me juntar a eles e saber mais sobre esse _avanço_ nas habilidades de Nessie. Havia uma grande parte de mim queria adiar ao máximo esse encontro com Leah. Mas meus instintos gritavam dizendo que não daria em boa coisa, e eu temia terminar o que havia começado mais cedo.

Assim que pus o primeiro pé na escada da frente Seth abriu a porta, fechando-a atrás de si.

_ Não vim brigar._ disse erguendo as mãos em sinal de paz.

Ele bufou.

_ Você devia ter acabado logo com ela. Era um favor que nos faria. _ disse parecendo cansado.

Aquilo me surpreendeu, Seth não apenas era o membro mais piedoso do bando, como uma das pessoas com mais compaixão que eu conhecia, para ele praticamente me implorar para eu matar sua irmã a situação na casa dos Clearwater, com certeza, deveria estar insana.

_ Tá tão mal assim?

_ Eu e Leah nunca nos demos muito bem, mas sempre coexistimos pacificamente..._ disse encarando o chão e soltando um suspiro cansado._ Mas nas ultimas duas horas eu só queria estrangula-la com minhas próprias mãos._ disse me olhando nos olhos, e eu podia ver ira neles.

Céus! Ela conseguira ficar pior do que antes! Eh, meus parabéns Jacob Black mais uma vez você espalhou o a paz e o amor pela matilha.

_ O que ela fez?

Eu já podia sentir a ira de Seth sendo transmitida para mim.

_ Ela esta furiosa! Com você, com a Nessie, com os Cullens, com o bando, com o MUNDO TODO!_ falou exausto._ Ela mal deixou Carlisle examina-la. Sam e mamãe tiveram que insistir muito, e mesmo quando deixou, não parava de reclamar como estava doendo e de alfineta-lo._ agora seu tom era de repudio pela irmã._ Faltou bem pouco pra eu dar uns tapas nela.

_ Acalme-se garoto. Ela não vale todo esse estresse._ disse dando um tapinha em seu ombro.

_ Você diz isso porque não mora sobre o mesmo teto que ela._ falou ranzinza.

E como eu agradecia a isso. Mesmo que eu voltasse a me irritar com Leah tudo o que tinha de fazer era virar as costas e me mandar pra casa. Já teria acabado com ela se tivéssemos que dividir o mesmo teto.

_ Bom eu vou lá enfrentar a fera._ disse enquanto abria a porta.

_ Boa sorte._ disse Seth antes de correr para de trás da casa.

Imaginei que ele deveria ter ido correr e espairecer pela tarde estressante.

Dei mais uma longa respirada para me acalmar antes de entrar na casa. Eu sabia que a partir do momento que passasse pela porta o nível da minha paciência iria começar a regredir e eu mesmo teria que me controlar para não fazer uma besteira.

Entrei na casa dos Clearwater e fechei a porta atrás de mim. Assim que pude concentrar minha visão no interior da casa levei um susto. A pequena casa azul, sempre impecavelmente arrumada de Sue estava em estado deplorável. A mobília no chão, vidro e cerâmica quebrados em todo lugar. Mas isso não era o mais chocante, pelo relato de Seth isso já era esperado, o que me intrigava era o silencio. A casa estava silenciosa demais, como uma cidade depois de devastada por um furacão.

Acontece que neste caso o furacão ainda não havia deixado a cidade. Eu podia ouvir nitidamente o coração de Leah no segundo andar. Ele batia um pouco fora do ritmo, dando pequenos solavancos, que eu reconheci como raiva. Ela estava tentando, inutilmente, se acalmar, mas aparentemente minha chegada só piorou sua terapia infrutífera.

Subi as escadas rapidamente, não havia motivo para prolongar aquela tortura, nenhum de nós queria aquela conversa. Seria delicada, e era quase certo que terminaria em briga. Mas ela era inevitável.

Ao chegar em frente a porta dei uma leve batida. Acompanhei o som do ranger da cama quando Leah se levantou dela, o som de seus pés no assoalho de madeira e o ranger da porta quando ela a abriu. Esses simples gestos não devem ter levado mais do que 5 segundos para serem executados, mas para mim pareceram horas.

O rosto de Leah surgiu atrás da porta e ela se afastou dando espaço para que eu entrasse. Ela parecia bem, apesar dos olhos estarem meio vermelhos, o que eu desconfiava fosse porque estava chorando, o que não fazia muito sentido para ela. Não havia mais as marcas de minha mão em seu pescoço

Eu sabia que Leah já devia estar recuperada fisicamente, mas não era sua saúde física que me preocupava.

Passei pelo batente e estanquei perto da escrivaninha. Seu quarto estava tão bagunçado quanto o resto da casa, mas havia algo inusitado que me fez rir.

_ Qual é graça?_ perguntou ela estupidamente.

Ergui uma sobrancelha para ela então dei uma passada de olhos pelo resto do quarto, para ilustrar meu pensamento. Ela grunhiu a perceber do que eu estava falando.

O quarto de Leah tinha um papel de parede amarelo florido e as prateleiras estavam cheias de ursinho de pelúcia e bonecas. Nunca em toda minha vida poderia imaginar, nem nos meus sonhos mais bizarros, que Leah fosse esse tipo de garota. Ela não condizia com o estereótipo menina meiga. Nem antes de se tornar loba, nem muito menos agora. E isso só servia para ilustrar como ela devia ter mudado, e quanto nós não a conhecíamos realmente. Aquele quarto fora de uma garota feliz, com um futuro de possibilidades e uma vida inteira pela frente. Mas quem habitava aquele quarto agora não era nem a sombra da garota que um dia havia escolhido aquele papel de parede bobo, ou brincara com aquelas bonecas.

_ Acho que não veio aqui para admirar a decoração do meu quarto, ou veio?_ debochou ela.

É o momento profundo que eu estava tendo acabava de descer pelo ralo. Muito obrigado Leah por acabar com um dos poucos momentos de empatia que alguém sofria com ela, de novo.

_ Você esta bem?- Perguntei logo me arrependendo de tê-lo feito.

_ O que você acha? Como se sentiria se um de nós quase te matasse?_ senti o peso das palavras de Leah como bigornas na minha cabeça._ Como se sentiria ainda se depois dessa experiência de "quase morte" ainda tivesse que aturar o olhar de acusação de todos? Como se sentiria heim Jacob?

Não respondi. Não tinha o que dizer.

_ E como se não bastasse ainda tenho que aturar todos babando a pobre _vampirinha_...

Era incrível como com Leah podemos passar de sentimentos tão diferentes como pena e culpa, para raiva e rancor.

_ Cuidado com as palavras Leah..._ aconselhei.

Ela estava decidida a não facilitar as coisas.

_ Ou o quê Jacob? Vai terminar o que começou na praia? Vai me matar Jacob? Matar uma irmã por causa de uma fria? _ cuspiu.

_ Estou tentando não fazer isso agora, mas você não esta facilitando as coisas!_ rosnei em resposta tentando controlar os espasmos que começavam a correr por meu corpo.

_ Então você admite que não apenas teria me matado como quer fazer isso agora? Tudo bem então! Vamos lá Jacob, faça o que tem de fazer, me mate!

_ O que?_ perguntei atônito.

_ME MATE JACOB! QUEBRE MEU PESCOÇO, ME DELACERE, FAÇA COMO QUISER NÃO VOU OFERECER RESISTENCIA. VINGUE SUA PRECIOSA _NESSIE! __ gritou ensandecida.

_ VOCÊ FICOU LOUCA? Você deveria agradecer a Nessie, é só por ela que esta viva agora.

_ Ah claro! Você não podia me matar na frente dos _inocentes_ olhinhos do _bebê vampiro_..._ escarniou novamente.

Eu acreditava que minha relação com Leah havia melhorado muito depois que ela virou minha Beta, mas acho que estava enganado. Ela era a mesma Leah de sempre, amarga e cruel.

_ Não, acho que com a raiva que eu estava, teria te matado e nem ligaria para isso... Mas acontece que Nessie pediu por você. O _BEBÊ VAMPIRO_ PEDIU PRA EU NÃO TE MATAR! _ gritei já bufando de ira. Estava quase no meu limite.

Ela piscou varias vezes enquanto assimilava o que eu havia dito. Então fechou a cara novamente e mandou.

_ Essa é boa agora vou ter de agradecer a uma fria pela minha vida... É mais fácil eu mesma me matar do que eu me rebaixar tanto...

_ Sabe, eu realmente não consigo te entender... _ disse estafado._ Até bem pouco tempo você estava bem. Não, você estava ótima. Estava voltando a ser a velha Leah... e aí de repente do nada isso..._ disse apontando pra ela.

_ Isso o que Jacob?

_ Você volta a ser o mesmo monstro amargo de sempre!

_ É eu sou um monstro a amargo e terrível que só serve pra fazer os outros infelizes. Mas por que será? Heim?

_ Nossa a pergunta de um milhão de dólares! Tenho que pensar antes de responder essa..._ disse enquanto fazia cara de quem esta pensando profundamente.

_ Você é um _babaca_ Jacob Black!

_ É eu posso até ser um babaca e tudo mais que você achar que eu deva ser. Mas sabe de uma coisa Leah? Eu não afasto as pessoas que eu amo de mim! Nem ataco minha família, ou escarneio quem eu devia ter gratidão, ou o mínimo de respeito! Eu não ajo como um CÃO RAIVOSO 24 HORAS POR DIA!

_ A CULPA É SEMPRE DAQUELES SANGUESSUGAS NOGENTOS!

_ CHEGA LEAH!_ disse sacudindo seus ombros.

Ela se jogou no chão chorando. Eu nunca a vira chorar antes...

_ Eu os odeio, odeio-os, os odeio..._ choramingava ela baixinho.

Abaixei-me até sua altura.

_ Odiá-los não vai mudar nada. E eles não têm culpa do que houve conosco. Bom, pelo menos, não sabiam que eram responsáveis.

_ Não me peça para não odiá-los, é tudo que eu tenho...

_ Que isso Lea! Claro que não! Você tem a Sue, o Seth, o bando. Você não esta sozinha.

Ela se sentou sobre as pernas e limpou as lagrimas antes de levantar o rosto para mim.

_ Não Jacob, eu não tenho ninguém. Minha mãe esta em outra, Seth não tem mais paciência comigo e os garotos... Os que têm imprinting estão muito ocupados babando por elas_ nesse momento me manda um olhar incisivo_ E os outros estão muito ocupados com suas próprias insignificâncias para me notar.

Eu podia ver que sua dor era sincera. Então era isso que estava atormentando ela esses dias.

_ Só porque as outras pessoas têm outras prioridades não quer dizer que você não seja importante para eles Leah...

_ Eu sei...é só que...é só que eu queria ser a prioridade de alguém... pelo menos uma vez...

Péssimo era pouco a como eu me sentia agora, ou como ela devia estar se sentindo. Leah estava precisando de um tempo... ela estivera sobre muita pressão, a qual ela ainda não pudera descarregar, e quando finalmente o perigo acabou todos estavam felizes e resolvidos menos ela. Ela ficou sozinha com sua dor.

_ Você ainda pensa em sair... em fazer outras coisas?_ perguntei com medo de não estar indo pelo caminho certo.

_ Às vezes.

_ Você devia fazer isso.

_ Me deixaria ir assim, sem mais nem menos?

_ Leah eu sou seu alfa não seu dono. Você é livre pra ir aonde quiser, quando quiser, e pelo tempo que _precisar_._ esperava que ela entendesse minha nada sutil insinuação.

_ Você será um grande líder Jacob._ disse, pela primeira vez, de forma gentil. _ Melhor que o Sam.

_Sem puxa-saquismo Leah, apenas, faça o que tem de fazer.

Nós dois trocamos um sorriso solidário.

_ Obrigada.

_ Não tem que ficar me agradecendo._ disse tentando dar cabo daquele momento extremamente sentimental.

_ Não você esta certo. Não é a você que devo agradecer. Devo agradecer a Nessie.

_ Sem piadinhas Leah._ disse , não gostando da ideia do momento de fraternidade ser atropelado por mais uma asneira dela.

_ Não é piada, eu devo desculpas à menina. Eu... eu não sei ao certo o que houve...

_ Você ouviu um grito e achou que Nessie tivesse atacado Clair._ disse tendo mais um flash do incidente da praia.

_ É mais acho que aquilo foi só um pretexto._ eu a encarei confuso._ Eu só a tolerava por você e só estava esperando um deslize dela ou da mãe para poder liberar minha raiva.

Nesse momento tive que me controlar como nunca para não dar um murro nela. Aquela CADELA!

_ Eu sou uma desgraçada..._ disse com repudio de si própria_ Acha que os Cullens me deixariam falar com ela, ou me matariam assim que eu pusesse o pé pra dentro das terras deles, ou... você vai me matar agora?

Ela deve ter percebido minha fúria com sua revelação.

_ Não vou te matar Leah._ disse serio._ Talvez eu deixa a Bella fazer o serviço por mim...

Nós dois rimos.

_ Tenho certeza de que ela gostaria de tentar. _ disse ela desafiadoramente.

Ficamos os dois em silencio por um minuto, até que meu olhar encontrou com o radio relógio, que por algum milagre havia sobrevivido ao furacão Leah. Já eram quase 6 da tarde, eu ficara com Leah por mais tempo do que parecera.

_ Tenho que ir._ disse me levantando.

_ Vai para os Cullens?

_ Sim, marquei de me encontrar com eles, já estou atrasado.

_ Acha que é muito cedo para uma retratação?

_ Se você gosta de sua cabeça em cima do pescoço sim.

_ Devo dar-lhes umas 24 horas então?

_ Talvez um século.


	10. 9 Com grandes poderes vem grandes

**Antes de mais nada, valeu pelos coments Manuela Susin e Bia Duares. Esse cap tem uma importante revelação sobre os poderes da Nessie. Espero que gostem. LEIAM, COMENTEM E RECOMENDEM!**

**9 Com grandes poderes vem grandes responsabilidades...**

Assim que deixei a casa dos Clearwater voei para os Cullens. Estava mais do que atrasado para minha conversa com Edward. A única coisa que aliviava minha consciência era que a questão "Leah" havia se resolvido com sucesso. Algo que eu não esperava.

Eu devia ter lhe dado essa folga a mais tempo, poderia ter evitado muitos problemas. Mas ela me parecia bem... Ela sem duvida aprendera a fingir muito bem, porque até mesmo nós que estávamos constantemente em sua mente não podíamos ver o quanto fundo iam suas feridas. Eu me sentia péssimo por Leah... Eu fora tão egoísta na época em que tudo acontecera, e ainda estava sendo, todos nós estávamos. Estávamos preocupados demais com nossos próprios problemas e depois felizes demais para dar atenção à sua dor. Mas agora isso seria retratado.

Quando conclui o pensamento, me dei conta que estava quase nas escadas da entrada da frente da casa dos Cullens. Ir para lá já era tão automático que minhas pernas me levavam para lá até de olhos fechados, ou talvez fosse apenas o poder do imprinting, que me atraia para Renesmee. Corri para trás de uma arvore e voltei a forma humana.

Como sempre, com um assustador sincronismo, Edward abriu a porta, antes mesmo que eu pudesse tocar na porta.

_ Está atrasado. _ disse de forma critica.

_ Também é bom te ver de novo._ disse com sarcasmo.

Ele riu e me deu passagem.

Antes que eu pudesse chegar à sala, fui atingido por um pequeno míssil. Era Nessie, que havia surgido do nada e simplesmente se agarrara a meu pescoço com a força de um torno.

_ Ei... ei ... isso tudo é saudade?_ perguntei rindo de seu desespero.

Ela me apertou mais com seus bracinhos finos.

_ Achei que não fosse mais te ver..._ choramingou ela.

_ De onde tirou uma besteira como essa?_ perguntei chocado, nada no mundo me afastaria dela. Nem mesmo essa mudança impediria que manteássemos contato, isso era algo que eu prometia a mim mesmo. Mas eu não podia pensar na maldita mudança agora... Agora não.

Ela choramingou um pouco então falou:

_ Você não se despediu...

Então era isso... Nessie desenvolvera esse trauma com despedidas desde o sumiço de Alice no ano passado. Até hoje ela tem por habito de se despedir de cada pessoa, às vezes até mais de uma vez.

_ Me desculpe querida, é que com a confusão e como eu viria pra cá depois me esqueci de te dizer tchau. _ expliquei-lhe.

_ E porque não veio logo com a gente?_ perguntou meio ressentida.

_ Tive uma conversa seria com Leah...

Isso bastou para encerrar o assunto. Ela me deu um sorriso amarelo e desceu do meu colo indo em direção a Bella no sofá, me acomodei em uma poltrona ao lado delas. Eu não podia esperar outra reação de sua parte, se ela já não ia muito com a cara de Leah antes agora devia odiá-la.

_ Queria eu que fosse só isso... _ sussurrou Edward, mais para si mesmo do que para qualquer um.

Ele estava sentado ao lado de Bella no sofá. Algo em seu tom me pareceu infeliz, mas resolvi ignorar isso, havia um assunto a ser tratado que era de suma importância e já fora adiado demais. O desenvolvimento do dom de Nessie.

_ Bem acho que agora que estamos todos aqui, pode nos contar o que esta havendo Edward. _ disse Carlisle dirigindo-se ao filho.

Eu nem havia reparado, mas todos os Cullens estavam na sala conosco. Cada um deles acomodado em uma parte da sala. Alice e Jasper estavam perto das escadas, Carlisle e Esme em pé junto ao outro sofá onde estavam Rosalie e Emmett. A loura me mandava um olhar assassino que ignorei. Hoje sua ira patológica por mim devia estar por um triz de deixar de ser algo apenas verbal para ganhar alguma conotação física, ela só estava esperando o deslize de algum membro de sua família para pular em minha jugular.

_ Certo Carlisle. Hoje à tarde enquanto nós e Jacob conversávamos, ele nos contou, ou melhor, me mostrou um fato que deixou a todos nós um pouco preocupados e surpresos. _ disse Edward de forma polida.

_ O que ele te mostrou Edward? _ perguntou Alice contrariada. Ela não se conformava com o fato de não poder ver mestiços, e por isso nos últimos meses suas visões haviam se tornado sempre um pouco vagas e nubladas, por sempre envolverem a mim ou a Nessie, ou ainda a ambos.

_ Ele me mostrou que Nessie desenvolveu seu dom. _ respondeu ele sem hesitar, mas com nervosismo na voz.

Um segundo de silencio se seguiu antes da enxurrada de perguntas começarem.

_ O que?_ perguntou a loira aturdida.

_ Mas ela ainda é tão jovem..._ suspirou Esme.

_ Como eu não vi isso?_ se perguntou Alice meio perdida.

_ Você tem certeza Edward?_ perguntou Jasper com descrença.

_ Dale monstrinha!_ comemorou Emmett

_ Fascinante... _ declarou Carlisle.

_ Como eu não vi isso!_ gritou uma Alice agora irritada.

O escândalo de Alice pôs fim as mil perguntas e conversas paralelas que estavam pipocando pela sala.

Eu já estava meio perdido até então e fiquei agradecido pela interrupção.

_ Menos Alice. _ disse Edward repreendendo a baixinha.

_ Você diz isso porque não é você que está cego!_ resmungou indo se sentar na escada, como uma criança birrenta.

_ Edward, você tem certeza de que não se enganou?_ voltou a perguntar Jasper.

_ Tenho, eu vi na mente de Jacob._ afirmou com convicção.

_ Bem, então talvez devamos deixa-lo nos contar como aconteceu. _ sugeriu Carlisle.

_ Boa ideia. Assim vocês verão com mais clareza o que quero dizer... _ disse Edward.

Todos se dirigiram à mim e eu fiquei um pouco apreensivo. Não queria ter que relembrar aquela cena terrível novamente, já a revivera vezes demais por uma vida e tinha certeza que ela não me assombraria apenas por toda aquela noite como também pela vida. Só que nesse caso não havia escapatória, eu tinha que dizer-lhes o que acontecera com detalhes.

_ Desembucha logo cachorro!_ escarniou Rosalie me trazendo a realidade.

_ Rose!_ ralhou Esme.

_ Não se preocupe Esme, a loira ladra muito, mas não morde..._ disse vendo a expressão de desdém de Rosalie se tornar fúria. Ela tremia, seus olhos ganharam uma coloração negra e sua pele parecia que ia derreter. Ela estava muito próxima de perder o controle e me atacar, e embora uma parte de mim temesse as repercussões disso, sem falar na exposição de Renesmee a uma violência desproposita, eu queria que a loira me atacasse. Eu estava precisando de uma boa briga, e nela eu bateria sem a menor culpa.

_ SEU CÃO SARNENTO!_ gritou histérica.

Antes que ela se projetasse sobre mim Edward e Emmett a seguraram.

Sem poder me segurar eu cai na gargalhada.

_ EU VOU TRANSFORMA-LO EM TAPETE CACHOCHO!_ eu ouvi gritar enquanto era arrastada para fora por Emmett e Jasper.

_ Você não precisava provoca-la. _ bronqueou Bella

_ Foi ela quem começou, é sempre ela quem começa e você sabe._ defendi-me.

_ Claro, claro. _ disse ela tentando se fazer de seria, mas foi impossível evitar que um pequeno sorriso surgisse no canto esquerdo de sua boca.

Depois disso todos nós ficamos em silencio por uns estantes, até que a loira psicopata voltou escoltada e se sentou novamente no sofá. Ela parecia estar fazendo um grande esforço para estar ali, e eu cansado de enrolar aquela situação. Havia sido um dia longo, e tudo o que eu queria era encostar minha cabeça no meu travesseiro e dormir por um século.

_ Bem como Edward disse, acreditamos que o _dom_ de Nessie tenha se desenvolvido. _ inconscientemente, ou talvez consciente todos se aproximaram de mim, não que precisassem disso para me ouvir melhor ou coisa parecida, apenas porque provavelmente estivessem muito curiosos com o fato._ Aconteceu hoje na praia quando...quando houve o incidente com Leah._ todos na sala param de respirar quando mencionei o fato. A tensão sobre o "acidente" ainda se fazia presente na família de vampiros.._ Eu não havia realmente me dado conta até minha conversa com Edward hoje a tarde e ele resgatar isso de minha memória.

_ Você tem certeza _absoluta_ do que ouviu Jacob? _ perguntou Carlisle.

_ Eu sei o que eu ouvi._ disse com certeza.

_ Eu sei que sabe, mas...

_ Talvez se você fosse mais preciso em seu relato._ concluiu Jasper que ainda mantinha a mão sobre o ombro da loira.

_ Bem eu estava... estava quase matando Leah quando ouvi a voz de Nessie em minha cabeça...

_ Você pode ter apenas a ouvido gritar e achou que foi em sua cabeça._ sugeriu Jasper, ele parecia disposto a não acreditar em mim.

_ Eu acho que sou uma das poucas pessoas aqui que pode afirmar com certeza o que é "ouvir vozes", então eu sei a diferença entre ouvir alguém falando e ouvir o pensamento de alguém._ disse rudemente, já estava cansado de não acreditarem em mim.

Todos pareceram considerar minhas palavras.

_ Cada palavra de Jacob é absolutamente honesta eu vi tudo em sua mente._ defendeu-me Edward.

_ Isso mesmo, e além do mais por que eu mentiria?_ perguntei encarando-os.

_ Não nos leve a mal Jacob._ falou Carlisle._ Não é que não confiemos na sua palavra, só que é uma coisa muito séria e estamos preocupados de termos de tomar medidas drásticas quanto a algo que pode ser apenas um mero engano.

_ Não foi um engano...e o que você quer dizer com "medidas drásticas"?_ perguntei preocupado, com a possibilidade de ter mais uma bomba solta em minha cabeça. Mais uma em menos de 24 horas eu não conseguiria lidar.

_ Bom Jacob não é desconhecido pra você o interesse dos Volturi em alguns membros da nossa família. _ a simples menção do nome dos assassinos italianos fez meu estomago embrulhar. E aparentemente o nome não surtia tal efeito somente em mim, porque pude ver pela visão periférica Bella e Nessie se encolherem._ Aro tem essa _fascinação_ por pessoas _talentosas_...

Pude notar a pequena distorção que o doutor fez as palavras _fascinação_ e _talentosas_, então entendi o que ele queria me dizer, qual era sua preocupação.

_ Você acha que eles vão querer Nessie!_ não foi uma pergunta.

Carlisle apenas assentiu.

_ Não podemos deixar! _ exclamei já em pânico.

_ Não deixem eles me levarem! _ gritou Nessie se encolhendo em Bella.

_ Ninguém vai levar você minha bebé linda. _ disse Bella aconchegando mais Nessie em seu colo e afagando lhe as costas.

_ Nós não vamos deixar Jacob acalme-se._ disse Edward tocando meu ombro e me fazendo sentar novamente na poltrona, eu nem me lembrava de ter levantado.

_ O que Carlisle quis dizer, é que se for esse o caso teremos que ter ainda mais cuidado com Renesmee, e não apenas em relação aos Volturi, mas também a sua interação com os humanos. Já pensou o que pode acontecer se sem querer ela coloca alguma informação sigilosa na mente de um humano? Poderia por em risco todos nós, nosso segredo, todo nosso mundo!

_ Já entendi a gravidade da situação._ disse me sentindo terrivelmente exposto, pelo medo do perigo iminente. Será que nunca conseguiríamos aproveitar nosso momento de paz?

_ Parece que não..._ disse Edward respondendo minha pergunta que não fora proferida.

Como se eu não tivesse problemas demais com me preocupar surge mais essa.

A sala voltou a ficar em silencio, enquanto cada um digeria as informações que tínhamos até agora.

_ Mas eu não sou um risco. Eu posso me controlar._ disse Nessie tirando-nos de nossa auto reflexão com sua vozinha que beirava o choro.

_ Oh Shi..shi...shi! Pronto... pronto._ disse Bella ponto seu indicador sobre a boquinha da filha para que parasse de falar._ Nós sabemos querida. Sabemos que não faria mal a um humano propositalmente, mas com seus poderes aumentando no mesmo ritmo do seu crescimento você pode... pode não conseguir se controlar e fazer algo que não queira.

_ Mas eu sei controlar meu poder!_ disse Nessie empurrando a mão da mãe e pulando do sofá.

Ela veio até mim e fechou os olhos apertados, parecia estar se concentrando.

Então eu vi, dessa vez não era sua voz que estava em minha cabeça, mas uma memória. Era eu, em minha forma de lobo, e eu estava correndo, provavelmente caçando, eu não me lembrava desse dia em questão, mas a imagem era extremamente vivida, como se eu estivesse assistindo em uma tevê 3D. Era tão vivido quanto qualquer visão de Nessie, só que dessa vez ela não estava me tocando.

_ Incrível! _ exclamou Edward e a conexão se rompeu.

Logo em seguida voltei a enxergar.

Nessie ainda estava parada na minha frente, mas agora massageava as têmporas compulsivamente. Ela parecia um pouco tonta.

_ Nessie você esta bem?_ perguntei indo em sua direção, mas fui interceptado por Edward que a pegou no colo antes que ela tivesse tempo de se segurar na mesa de centro.

_ Acho que já basta de exibicionismo por hoje não é mocinha?_ disse ele tentando não se fazer perceber o quão frágil Nessie ficara pela pequena "exibição".

Nessie apenas se encolheu no colo do pai. Ela parecia terrivelmente cansada, finalmente o desgaste do dia pesara sobre ela. Em poucos segundos ela já estava em sono profundo.

_ Rose por que você e Esme não levam Nessie para dormir no chalé, ela ficará mais confortável em sua própria cama._ disse Edward sem desviar. seus olhos da filha.

_ Sem essa, eu também quero participar da conversa!_ exclamou Rosalie.

_ Shiii! Sem reclamações Rosalie, vamos._ disse Esme em tom autoritário indo pegar Nessie.

A loira deu um muxoxo, mas se levantou do sofá.

_ Posso me despedir?_ pedi, antes que Edward passasse Nessie para Esme. Não sabia o quanto essa tal conversa demoraria, mas tudo indicava que não teria hora para acabar.

_ Claro._ disse ele me passando ela.

Eu dei-lhe um leve abraço e beijei sua cabeleira acobreada, passando-a para Esme em seguida.

_ Boa noite Esme._ me despedi.

_ Boa noite Jake._ disse gentilmente me dando um sorriso com covinhas._ Vamos Rosalie!_ agora em tom autoritário.

_ Eu vou querer saber de tudo em detalhes._ rosnou Rosalie para Edward antes de passar pela porta como um raio.

É parece que meu dia estava longe de acabar.


	11. 10 Uma longa noite

**Valeu pela reviws meninas. Esse capítulo nos dá algumas respostas quanto a mudança dos Cullens e temos uma pequena situação de tensão entre Jake e Billy, sem falar no começo de um grande mistério...**

**LEIAM, COMENTEM E RECOMENDEM! **

**10 Uma longa noite**

No instante em que Rosalie passou pela porta meu corpo cedeu e eu caí sentado na poltrona branca de Esme. A poltrona recebeu-me com um leve estalar pelo excesso de peso, mas felizmente ela não cedeu. Não me faltava mais nada naquele dia, ainda quebrar algum dos moveis absurdamente caros dos Cullens.

_ Não se estresse por isso Jacob, foi um dia difícil para todos. Se preferir...podemos discutir isso com você amanhã._ sugeriu Edward.

_ Não! Nada de conversarmos depois, vocês não vão continuar me privando de informações sobre o futuro de Nessie! _ disse irritado, eu não seria posto de lado novamente.

Bella se encolheu no sofá, a acusação a atingira pessoalmente mais do que os demais, Edward a abraçou e me olhou com cara feia. Eu o ignorei.

_ Bom então o que faremos? _ perguntou Emmett quebrando o silencio.

_ Não é algo simples Emmett, temos de pensar e analisar todas as possibilidades com cuidado, não esperávamos por isso _tão_ cedo. _ disse um Carlisle temeroso.

_ Ah qual é ela só precisa de treino, que nem a Bella! _ soltou o grandão.

_ A é e como você pretende treina-la gênio? _ perguntou um Jasper sarcástico. _ Caso você ainda não tenha notado o poder dela é o oposto do de Bella.

_ E caso você não tenha notado "senhor da guerra" ela já fez uma pequena demonstração ainda pouco, não é como se ela não soubesse o que estava fazendo._ contra atacou Emmett deixando a todos nós de queixo caído, não apenas pela eloquência de seu raciocínio, mas pela constatação do obvio. Ness tinha domínio _demais_ de seu poder para quem o _descobriu_ hoje à tarde.

_ Aquela safadinha!_ exclamou Alice

_ Alice!_ repreendeu Bella

_ O quê? Ela também enganou você, não fale comigo como se não estivesse indignada também!

_ Não estou feliz, mas tenho certeza que ela deve ter tido um bom motivo, talvez não tenha tido tempo.

_ Por Deus Bella ela é um bebê! Ela devia rir dos desenhos bobos de criança, colorir, brincar de boneca, e não mentir pra nós! _ eu disse totalmente transtornado

_ Não desconte em mim Jacob! Todos nós estamos surpresos com isso._ disse Bella tentando se defender.

_ Por que está sempre pondo panos quentes?

_ Por que você está sempre atropelando tudo!

_ Jacob! Bella! Por favor! _ pediu Edward.

_ Cem na Bella._ Emmett.

_ Apostado. _ Jasper.

_ Estou abismado...Vocês não?

Voltamos nossa atenção para Carlisle. Ele mantinha uma expressão concentrada no rosto.

_ É incrível... tão jovem e tão talentosa... Eu não fazia ideia de onde ele queria chegar com aquilo.

_ Ela já consegue manipular a todos nós... até mesmo você Edward. Essa parte pareceu incomodar não apenas a mim, mas a Bella e Edward também.

_ Como eu disse._ falou Emmett cheio de si, recebendo uma cotovelada de Jasper.

_ O que podemos fazer Carlisle?_ perguntou Bella preocupada.

_ Falar com ela. Saber por que não nos contou nada antes, e como Emmett disse prepara-la para o futuro. Não há nada mais que possamos fazer.

_ Teremos uma conversa seria com ela assim que acordar. Ela terá de nos esclarecer tudo. _ disse Edward, que parecia terrivelmente ofendido por não poder prever tal atitude de Nessie.

_É não se pode prever tudo leitor de mentes... nem mesmo você._ Pensei para ele.

Ele apenas revirou os olhos em uma demonstração clara de como achara minha provocação infantil e que não se daria ao trabalho de responder.

_Sempre se achando superior_. Ele riu.

_Então é isso uma bronca e aulas de como usar ou poderes? Sem punições severas? Nada de castigo, ou de um século presa em uma torre protegida por um dragão?_ perguntou o obtuso do Emmett, era evidente que seu momento de clareza não duraria muito. _ Hei! _ gritou.

Antes que eu pudesse piscar Edward tinha dado uma tapa na cabeça de Emmett e retornara para o lado de Bella, como sem nem houvesse se mexido.

Não havia o que declarar mais.

_ Bem já que parece que a conversa acabou eu vou vazar. Foi um dia e uma noite muito longos, e tudo que eu quero é poder esquecer por algumas horas._ disse me levantando e esticando os músculos que estavam começando a adormecer.

_ Faça isso Jacob você realmente esta precisando de um descanso._ disse Carlisle afetuosamente dando um tapinha em meu ombro.

_ Boa noite a todos então. _ disse me dirigindo a porta.

Todos me devolveram a saudação, mas antes que conseguisse pisar na grama senti uma aproximação.

Era Bella.

_ Posso falar com você rapidinho?_ pediu.

Eu suspirei profundamente e meneie a cabeça.

_ Por causa de tudo que aconteceu hoje acabamos não podendo conversar com você sobre os detalhes da mudança.

Eu apenas a encarei.

_ Estava pensando...porque sei que quer ser informado de tudo que diz respeito a Renesmee que...que talvez amanhã possamos conversar sobre isso com mais calma, ou em um momento em que se sentir mais confortável com isso._ concluiu com um olhar de pesar.

_ Bem, não é como se eu tivesse muito tempo pra considerar qualquer coisa. _ disse cansado.

_ Então vamos conversar? _ perguntou insegura.

_ Claro, claro. _ disse cansado me dirigindo a floresta.

_ Boa noite Jake._ ela disse.

Só se for pra você, pensei, mas respondi simplesmente.

_ Boa noite Bells.

Assim que cheguei ao interior da floresta me transformei e corri pra casa.

Vesti-me e entrei. O interior da casa estava quieto e escuro, mas eu podia ouvir o coração de Billy na cozinha, assim como sentir o cheiro de leite morno. Ele não devia estar conseguindo dormir. No momento em que pisei na cozinha ele ascendeu o interruptor da luz.

_ Não devia ficar no escuro velho. Esta virando vampiro por acaso?_ disse brincando.

_ E você devia ter mais consideração com quem lhe deu a vida e me dar satisfação de vez enquanto. _ respondeu com sua voz de trovão rasgando o silencio do ambiente, não havia humor algum em seu tom de voz. _ Faz ideia de quão preocupado eu fiquei quando soube o que aconteceu? E ainda por cima depois de tudo você se enfurna na casa dos Cullens e não me diz nada!

Ah qual é! Eu não merecia isso! Como se não bastasse o dia catastrófico que eu tive e a noite terrível, eu ainda tinha que aturar um sermão quando chegava à _minha_ casa? Ah não! Não ia rolar mesmo!

_ Olha pai eu não estou com cabeça pra sermão! Então não enche tá!_ disse lhe dando as costas e indo pro meu quarto e batendo a porta.

_ JACOB BLACK VOLTE AQUI AGORA MESMO AINDA NÃO ACABEI DE FALAR COM VOCÊ!_ gritou ele fora de si.

Eu nunca vira Billy desse jeito. Ele nunca realmente _brigou_ comigo. No máximo um sermão ou outro, mas apenas quando ele achava que era demais. Nós éramos _camaradas_ sempre nos ajudando, às vezes eu até sentia certa falta de uma postura mais _paternal_ de Billy, mas estava satisfeito com seu jeito e como era nosso relacionamento. Eu tinha muita liberdade, então não reclamava, por isso, uma atitude tão autoritária era no mínimo surpreendente, pra não dizer chocante.

Senti me impelido a abrir a porta. Billy podia não ser meu alpha, mas não tinha como não lhe atender naquele momento. Até porque ele estava certo. Eu devia-lhe uma satisfação.

Abria a porta, ele estava empurrando sua cadeira pelo pequeno corredor tentado chegar até a porta do meu quarto.

_ O que você quer saber especificamente? _ perguntei.

_ Agora tenho que especificar as notícias que quero do meu filho? Ele não pode simplesmente me contar como sempre? Amanhã vou ter que marcar hora pra falar com você?_ jogou em mim com desgosto na voz.

Suas perguntas me ferindo. Ele não compreendia como eu estava esgotado?

_ Não seja tão dramático Billy.

_ _Dramático_?_ ele contorceu a palavra._ Ontem eu não era _dramático_, eu era _necessário_. E não me chame de Billy eu sou seu _pai_. _ mandou.

Por pior que fosse eu merecia essa.

_ Pai eu estou exausto podemos conversar amanhã?_ pedi.

_ Nada de amanhã Jacob eu quero minhas respostas AGORA! _ falou determinado.

_ Argh! Como queira. Nosso fabuloso dia na praia foi por agua abaixo porque a besta da Leah achou que a Nessie tivesse atacado a Claire. Eu fiquei maluco e quase a matei, mas a Nessie me trouxe a realidade. Depois fomos todos pra casa da Emily os Cullens foram pra lá eu falei com a Bella e o Edwad e ficou tudo bem. O Dr. cuidou da Leah que também esta bem , fui falar com ela e provavelmente tirara umas férias em breve, depois fui falar com os Cullens porque descobrimos que os dons da Nessie estão se desenvolvendo e ainda pouco eu vim pra casa e você decidiu dar uma de "pai linha dura comigo". _ Disse fazendo aspas com os dedos._ Satisfeito?_ perguntei já sem folego, tudo tinha ido de uma vez só.

_ Muito. Poderíamos ter pulado toda essa briga se você simplesmente tivesse conversado comigo desde o principio._ disse em seu tom calmo novamente me deixando sem ação.

Ele virou a cadeira até a porta de seu quarto, mas não entrou.

_ Boa noite filho, descanse um pouco você está com uma cara horrível._ falou como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Então entrou e fechou a porta.

Tá legal esse era meu limite, eu não podia mais com nada. Agora até meu pai estava me enlouquecendo.

Voltei pro meu quarto deixando meu corpo despencar na cama, antes mesmo de poder me acomodar já tinha apagado.

Dessa vez não fui alvejado por milhões de pesadelos, mas também não foi uma noite tranquila. Não sei como o sonho começou, mas acho que ninguém sabe realmente onde um sonho começa... Eu estava na floresta de La Push. Era noite e não havia nem lua nem estrelas no céu, o que somado a uma nevoa densa dava um ar pesado ao lugar. Eu me sentia como se estivesse em uma redoma, ou em labirinto melhor dizendo, já que não importava o quanto eu andasse a paisagem não mudava, parecia que andava em círculos, e quando mais eu andava a neblina se tornava mais densa e a floresta mais escura. Eu já estava ficando claustrofóbico.

Aquilo era insano eu conhecia La Push como a palma da minha mão e a essa altura, pelo tanto que já havia andado, já era pra estar em Seattle. Estanquei no chão e resolvi dar uma melhor analisada no cenário. Tinha a floresta, o nevoeiro, a ausência da lua, mas havia algo mais. Algo que eu não notara até então.

Era uma luz amarela estranha, parecia com a de uma tocha ou fogueira, porque não era estável como uma lanterna, ela bruxuleava na minha frente, a mais ou menos uns 10 metros de distancia. Aproximei-me mais, a luz não estava se aproximando ou se afastando, o que só fez aumentar minha ideia de que se tratasse de uma fogueira, e se havia uma fogueira então havia pessoas por perto. E apesar de ser ridiculamente humilhante para alguém como eu, um nativo que crescera naquela floresta, eu pediria ajuda. Já não aguentava mais andar sem rumo, e começava a perder a cabeça.

Contudo uma coisa me chamou atenção enquanto me dirigia para a tal luz estranha, além do fato de aqueles 10 metros parecerem muito mais, apesar de estar andando depressa notei outra coisa. Não havia cheiros, pelo menos nenhum de humano, nada além de terra molhada, madeira e orvalho. Nem mesmo cheiro de queimado da madeira havia.

Diminui a distancia com o máximo de velocidade que pude obter o que estranhamente não foi muito, apenas para parar chocado mais ou menos a 3 metros da luz.

Não era uma fogueira, era uma _pessoa_. Mas não uma pessoa qualquer, eu reconheceria aquele rosto em qualquer lugar. As maças do rosto proeminentes, os olhos rasgados e escuros, o sorriso que podia iluminar o céu na noite mais escura.

Era minha mãe.

Naquele momento não importava mais onde eu estava ou se aquilo de fato era real, um sonho, ou uma alucinação, eu apenas acabei com o espaço entre nós me atirando em seus braços. E para confirmar que aquilo não podia ser real, eu não acordei, ela não sumiu apenas me acolheu em seus braços magros.

_ Senti tanta sua falta..._ disse com a voz embargada.

_ Shi...shi...shiii. Não chore mais meu querido, mamãe esta aqui._ disse com sua voz doce, ainda mais perfeita do que eu lembrava.

_ Por que nos deixou mamãe?_ perguntei com dificuldade.

_ Mas eu nunca deixei vocês querido...

_ Sim, você nos deixou! Você morreu!_ acusei.

_ Sim eu morri... Mas isso não quer dizer que tenha deixado vocês..._ disse brincando com meus cabelos.

_ Você não é real..._ afirmei desgostoso.

_Você não sente meus braços a seu redor? Não esta me vendo aqui?

_ Sim, mas...

_ Só porque algo não é absolutamente palpável, e esta apenas em nossas mentes, não quer dizer não seja real. Não é porque eu morri que deixei de existir.

_ Isso é um sonho não é?_ perguntei me dando conta da terrível verdade.

_ Não absolutamente, mas também não esta acontecendo no mundo em que vive.

_ O que quer dizer?_ perguntei confuso.

Cada vez entendia menos daquela loucura.

_ Pense querido, o que você é?_ perguntou-me com um sorriso doce nos lábios.

_ Não entendi mãe...

_ Pense..._ disse beijando ternamente minha testa e se afastando.

_ Mãe? Mãe! Não vá!

_O que você é... _

Ela dizia enquanto se afastava perdendo luz como uma vela prestes a se apagar.

_Não me deixe mãe, por favor! Eu não compreendo! _ gritei desesperado correndo atrás dela.

O que você é...

Dizia a voz agora apenas um sussurro, eu corria e a nevoa começou a tomar conta de tudo e me envolver, como água em um rio revolto. Eu estava me afogando em nevoa.

O que você é...

Foi a ultima coisa que ouvi antes de ser totalmente tomado pela nevoa densa. Eu não via nada, não sentia nada, a não ser desespero e agonia.

_ MÃE!

Meu grito cortou o silencio da noite. Acordei assustado e tremendo. Meu coração estava no pescoço e minha testa e nuca estavam suadas. Coloquei minha cabeça entre os joelhos enquanto tentava me acalmar respirando com dificuldade. Estranhei o fato de meu pai não acordar com o barulho então apurei os ouvidos. Mas não podia captar seu coração em lugar algum. Isso não estava certo, então finalmente abri meus olhos e o que vi.

Eu não estava em minha cama, ou no chão do meu quarto. Não estava nem em minha casa, e aparentemente não estava nem mais no país... A meu redor só havia uma desconhecida floresta boreal.

Apenas duas perguntas se passavam na minha cabeça.

_Como eu havia parado no Canada? _

Mas principalmente.

"_O que você é?"_


	12. 11 Você não vai acreditar no que

**Então como será que Jake vai lidar com esse estranho sonho? Será que foi apenas um sonho? **

**Bom, não vou revelar nada ainda, mas podem ter certeza de que estão longe de adivinharem. Ainda tem muita água para rolar. **

**Tenho avisos importantes, atenção!**

**1º A finc será dividida em dois livros o primeiro do Jake e o segundo de Nessie, com alguns capítulos do Jake.**

**2º Ambas as partes terão capítulos especiais na optica de outros personagens. **

**3 º A finc será grande, coisa de mais de 60 capítulos as duas partes maios ou menos, isso ainda esta em aberto. **

**4º Vai aí o Soundtrack da finc, essa é só do livro 1 Jake.**

**Paradise – Coldplay; Starlight – Muse; A Bad Dream – Keane;Breathing – Lifehouse; Never say never - The Fray; Inside of Me - Linking Park; I'm lost without you - Blink 182; 3x5 - John Mayer; After the Storn - Mumfornd & Sons; Better Day - Goo goo dolls; Love Hurts – Incubus; Count On Me - Bruno Mars; Hearing Voices - One republic; Supernatural – Daughtry; Only if for a night - Florence and the machine**

**Bom, por enquanto é isso.**

**Por favor, galera comentem! É muito desmotivador o pouco de reviews que estou recebendo aqui. No outro site que posto estou adiantada e poderia igualar com o daqui, mas isso depende de vocês se manifestarem.**

**E antes de mais nada gostaria de agradecer a Bia Duraes (sempre presente) e as novos leitores Veero Almeida e Roh Matheus. Fico muito feliz que estejam gostando e agradece imensamente por terem tirados uns minutinhos para comentar o capítulo.**

**A todos espero que e gostem.**

**LEIAM, COMENTEM E RECOMENDEM!**

**11. Você não vai acreditar o que aconteceu...**

Levou certo tempo até que conseguisse me orientar o suficiente para tomar o caminho de volta pra casa. Eu não conseguia acreditar como tinha ido parar no meio de uma floresta no Canada! Eu poderia até acreditar que tinha sido sequestrado, ou abduzido por etês. Se não fosse pelo fato de haver lama seca nos meus pés e o obvio. Quem em sã consciência me sequestraria? Como um estranho passaria por nossas fronteiras sem alertar um de nós?

A segunda hipótese, fazia um pouco mais de sentido, etês poderiam me abduzir da minha cama sem que ninguém notasse, exceto pelas luzes estranhas. Isso não passaria despercebido. Mas eu podia entender o interesse deles em um espécime exótica como eu, o que só me punha mais a temer a abdução era o fato de que se de que se isso tivesse acontecido realmente, então eu teria que me preocupar com uma sonda em meu cérebro.

MAS QUE MERDA EU ESTAVA FALANDO? Criando desculpas surtadas e estapafúrdias para não pensar na causa mais provável, e também mais sã de minha aparição em terras canadenses. Eu havia tido uma crise de sonambulismo. Causada por aquele sonho perturbador que tive. Ele fora tão vivido... Não me dera conta que não era real nem depois de vê-la...

_Vê-la..._

Ainda não conseguia acreditar que havia sonhado com ela. Já havia anos desde há ultima vez que ela protagonizara algum dos meus sonhos. Nesses sonhos sua imagem sempre era embaçada e distorcida, as vezes por se basearem em uma memoria muito antiga. Totalmente oposto à aparição de ontem a noite, que era nítida e perfeita, muito mais cheia de detalhes do que qualquer sonho, alguns destes eu nem mais me lembrava com exatidão. Não era como uma lembrança era como se ela _estivesse_ lá de verdade. Eu pude sentir seus braços a meu redor, ouvir sua voz perto do meu ouvido... Ela era real. Eu sabia disso, mas ao mesmo tempo, ela não era. Isso não fazia o menor sentido.

Antes que chegasse a uma conclusão que fizesse sentido estava na frente da minha casa. Minha parada brusca fez subir uma nuvem de fumaça vermelha. Transformei-me de volta e vestindo-me rapidamente. Estava terrivelmente cansado, eu havia andado até o Canadá durante a noite, e acabado de voltar correndo. Mesmo com minha natureza lupina... Na verdade, acho que apenas devido a ela, eu conseguira tal feito.

Entrei em casa e me deparei com uma cena no mínimo surpreendente. Meu pai e Rachel riam de alguma piada proferida por Paul, que também ria, mas estava com a boca cheia de panquecas.

_ Ah Jake você esta aí. Junte-se a nós, Rachel fez panquecas._ disse meu pai. O tom de felicidade era notável em sua voz.

_ Minha nossa Jake o que houve foi a guerra e esqueceu de nos chamar?_ brincou Rachel.

Então todos ficaram em silencio. Encaravam-me com curiosidade e preocupação.

_ Jake o que houve meu filho?_ havia tensão na voz de meu pai.

_ Você não vai acreditar o que aconteceu... _ consegui por pra fora, mas minha voz sou seca e áspera.

_ Sente aqui. _ disse minha irmã puxando-me em para a cadeira mais próxima. _ O que houve Jake?_ perguntou com a preocupação tingindo sua voz.

_ Eu acho que ele pirou de vez._ soltou meu _querido_ cunhadinho, apenas para receber uma cotovelada de Rachel.

_ Não é hora pra isso Paul! _ ralhou minha irmã._ Não vê que ele esta em choque?

_ Vou ligar pro Carlisle._ disse meu pai indo pra sala.

__ Eu a vi..._

Consegui dizer. Todos me encararam sem compreender nada.

_ Eu a vi Rachel! _ disse a encarando e enquanto tentava buscar em seu rosto o máximo de características de minha mãe.

_ Quem você viu meu filho? _ perguntou meu pai de forma calma e pausada.

Eu dirigi meu olhar para ele.

_ A mamãe.

Os três divergiam em seus olhares. Paul me encarava como se eu estivesse louco, Rachel com pena e solidariedade, mas era o olhar de meu pai que me chamava atenção. Ele me olhava com temor e _resignação_? E isso era o mais instigante. Ele parecia acreditar em minhas palavras.

_ Jake é evidente que você teve um pesadelo daqueles..._ dizia Rachel, mas foi interrompida por Paul.

_Pesadelo? Olha pra ele Ray tá todo estropiado, com certeza não passou a noite aqui. Deve ter tido uma crise ou algo assim depois das merdas de ontem...

_Paul! Cala já essa boca!_ disse minha irmã perdendo a cabeça.

Acho que foi a primeira vez que a vi brigar com Paul desde o bendito _imprinting_.

_Mas Ray... _ tentou ele.

_ Paul essa é uma situação delicada, será que podia nos dar um tempo a sós, só nós _três_?_ frisou ela a ultima palavra.

Paul murchou e pareceu realmente magoado por não ter sido incluído no circulo familiar.

_ Tá bom, vou indo... Se precisarem de alguma coisa me chamem._ disse ele saindo de cabeça baixa.

Apesar de saber o quão é ruim ter um desentendimento com seu imprinting não pude deixar de sentir uma satisfação perversa por ver Paul se mandando da minha casa com o rabinho entre as pernas.

Um silencio incomodo se estalou, até ser quebrado por Rachel.

_ Vem Jake coma alguma coisa, depois se lave e descanse. Conversamos sobre isso em outra hora._ disse começando a me servir com várias panquecas.

Rachel tinha a péssima mania de sempre bancar a mãe de todos. As panquecas pareciam realmente suculentas e meu estomago já reclamava de fome então cedi e comecei a comer calado. Não adiantaria ter essa conversa com Rachel, ela não entenderia. E algo me dizia que meu pai sabia perfeitamente o que acontecera comigo.

Quando terminei de me empanturrar fui tomar um banho quente. Estava com lama seca até os cabelos. A água morna em minhas costas fez com que uma sensação gostosa de relaxamento passasse por meu corpo. Se tinha uma coisa que eu estava precisando nas ultimas 72 horas era relaxar. Mudando um pouco os planos não fui dormir, apesar do cansaço havia coisas mais importantes a tratar, e não me sentia inteiramente seguro para voltar a dormir tão cedo.

Saí pela janela do meu quarto, assim não teria de dar satisfações a Rachel tão cedo. Corri para a garagem e peguei minha moto correndo para a casa dos Cullens.

Parei a moto ao lado da varanda. Desta vez entrei sem cerimonia, eles não se importavam mesmo que eu o fizesse, pelo menos a maioria deles.

_ Olá Jake. _ disse a sempre serelepe Alice enquanto descia as escadas arrumando a bolsa.

_ Vai sai? _ perguntei-lhe.

_ _Vamos_ sair. _ frisou ela. _ Bella pediu privacidade para conversarem... _ disse num tom mais baixo, mas que evidentemente todos ouviram.

_ Ah certo, certo._ foi apenas o que consegui falar.

Eu me acomodei no sofá oposto ao que Emmett estava. Ele assistia ao noticiário da manhã e parecia entediado.

_ Como foi a conversa? _ perguntei-lhe.

_ Estão tendo ela agora... _ disse com tedio marcando sua voz. _ Cara como eu queria estar lá. _ agora parecia frustrado.

_ Essa é uma conversa seria que deve ser tratada por eles com cuidado. Nossa presença além de desnecessária só iria atrapalhar. _ disse Jasper que surgira do nada.

_ Até pode ser, mas também somos da família. Deveríamos estar juntos nas confraternizações e nas brigas._ disse o desmiolado ficando emburrado.

Jasper revirou os olhos e meneou a cabeça, aquilo era um caso perdido.

_ Então vamos?_ chamou Alice.

_ Vamos querida. Até mais Jacob._ disse o louro seguindo a esposa.

_ Boa sorte cachorro, vai precisar. _ disse o grandão me passando o controle remoto e saindo.

Ainda ouvi quando um vulto passou e grunhiu, provavelmente a loira. Logo depois estava apagando do sofá. Dessa vez não tive sonhos.

O cheiro de frango frito me acordou. Sentei-me no sofá sentindo os estragos de dormir na posição errada.

_ Que bom que finalmente acordou, achei que teria de ressuscita-lo com choques. _ disse Edward sentando no sofá antes ocupado por Emmett._ Mas Bella e Nessie não deixaram.

Espreguicei-me e dei um longo bocejo.

_ Onde ela esta? _perguntei.

_ Com Esme no Chalé. _ disse ele sabendo que a pergunta se referia a Nessie.

_ Sabia que estaria com fome quando acordasse, então decidi fazer alguma coisa... _ disse Bella entrando com um prato cheio de frango frito e legumes. _ E também já que agora Nessie esta comendo comida humana achei que seria bom reascender meus dotes de cozinheira. _ concluiu sentando-se ao lado do marido.

Nem pensei em fazer cerimonia e devorei tudo, enquanto eles observavam em silencio.

_ Valeu pelo almoço Bells._ disse-lhe entregando o prato quando terminei.

Ela foi até a cozinha para leva-lo e eu ao lavabo lavar as mãos. Quando estávamos os três sentados de novo Edward disse:

_ Bom, vamos ao que interessa.

_ Só um minuto, antes da conversa sobre a mudança, podem me dizer como foi a conversa que tiveram com ela? _ pedi.

Eles se entreolharam e Bella disse.

_ Ela nos disse que queria aperfeiçoar mais o dom antes de nos mostrar, sabe como ela é perfeccionista. E quanto ao fato de Edward não conseguir ver, ela disse que foi porque ela evitava pensar nisso perto dele.

Então Emmett e Carlisle estavam certos, ela enganou a todos nós com maestria.

_ Sim. _ disse Edward. _ Ela treinava com animais quando saia pra caçar. Coisas simples, como a imagem de um predador ou algo do tipo. Ela disse que isso não tem mais do que alguns dias e que não consegue manter contato por muito tempo, nem com qualquer um.

Nossa a situação era bem mais séria do que eu esperava. Mas sinceramente esse assunto já tinha rendido demais e o real motivo pelo qual eu estava ali estava sendo esquecido.

_ Então pra onde vão se mudar?_ perguntei.

_ Por agora não pretendemos nos afastar muito, temos uma casa boa em Eugene o clima lá nos favorece. A mudança de estado é só uma segurança. _ disse Edward.

Eu pensei sobre isso, eram mais ou menos uns 200Km, não era muita coisa pra ir correndo, já havia feito maiores distancias em uma única noite. Esse pensamento me fez ter um lampejo sobre noite passada. Edward me encarou com duvida, mas resolveu deixar pra lá. Que bom, não estava a fim de ter de dar explicações sobre algo que nem eu mesmo sabia.

_ É bem perto de Portland e tem ótimas faculdades, mas não é grande o suficiente para ser um risco para nós._ disse ele.

Certo então não era tão longe, uma distância totalmente tolerável, mas...

_ O que você quis dizer com _por agora_? Algo me dizia que havia muita coisa pior a caminho.

_ Bom, não ficaremos no Oregon para sempre, e posteriormente teremos de nos mudar para uma cidade nova._ falou de forma casual.

_ E qual será essa cidade?

Já estava ficando preocupado, eles se afastariam mais?

_ Provavelmente, não podemos nos prender a cidades vizinhas sempre. Mas isso é algo para se pensar depois, quando chegar a hora de decidimos você será informado.

_ Como agora, apenas recebendo uma notificação de uma decisão já pré-estabelecida por vocês, e a qual eu não posso contestar?

Estava começando a perder a paciência com essa situação. Iriam continuar me mantendo _a parte_ das decisões em relação à Nessie, e apenas me _informando_ por pena e _consideração_?

_ Jacob nós não temos obrigação _nenhuma_ em lhe dar _satisfação_ de _nossa_ vida, o fazemos porque você é um _amigo_ da família, e alguém que se interessa pelo futuro e bem estar de Nessie. _disse medindo as palavras com cuidado. Ele também estava perdendo a paciência._ Podemos pedir sua opinião e consulta-lo vez ou outra, mas a decisão absoluta quando a educação de nossa filha cabe a nós. Já tivemos essa conversa...

_ Você sabe o que ela representa pra mim, e mesmo assim ignora o fato do que essa distância que esta nos impondo ira nos causar!

Joguei-lhe na cara.

_ O que ela representa pra você é o que menos me importa! Na verdade eu preferiria um milhão de vezes que essa "parte" da relação de vocês não existisse, mas infelizmente eu não posso fazer nada em relação ao sentimento que você nutre por ela, e muito menos o que ela sente por você.

_ Você não pode acabar com o sentimento, mas pode por alguns quilômetros no caminho, não é?

Acusei-lhe.

_ Deixa-lo fazer parte da vida dela já é algo muito além do que qualquer pai em nossa situação permitiria. E quanto à mudança também já tivemos essa conversa, não se faça se vitima, não é por sua causa que estamos deixando Forks. Inclusive foi você e seu egoísmo que nos fez permanecer aqui. Eu poderia até dizer que se tivéssemos ido embora à época em que pretendíamos poderíamos ter evitado o incidente com os Voltuti!

_ Esta me acusando de ser responsável por aquilo?_ perguntei chocado.

Até que ponto ele seria capaz de ir para ser o "dono absoluto da razão suprema"?

_ Edward! Jacob! Já basta! Isso já foi longe demais! Vocês dois não são inimigos, não tem porque ficarem se acusando. _ gritou Bella irritada._ Edward, deveria se envergonha por fazer uma acusação tão absurda e injusta ao Jake! E Jake, não pense que nem por um segundo você não foi considerado. A decisão de uma cidade próxima foi justamente para facilitar a transição para você, Charlie, Renesmee e eu mesma. Todos nós sofreremos com essa distancia.

_ Só estou cansado de fazerem pouco caso disso, do que sinto por ela.

Eu respirava com dificuldade.

_ Você está certo Jake...

_ Bella! _ repreendeu Edward.

_ Não Ed, a opinião de Jake é importante, ele _é_ o futuro de Renesmee, não é algo que qualquer um possa mudar. Como pais é nosso dever garantir a felicidade de nossa filha, e a felicidade dela esta com Jake e você sabe disso.

Edward parecia constrangido, mas ficou em silencio.

_ Bom vamos encerrar por aqui, elas estão chegando._ disse ele se levantando e saindo da sala.

Bella me deu um sorriso cumplice. Era bom saber que podia contar com minha amiga a respeito de algo tão importante para mim.

Mas agora a única coisa que importava era o som mais lindo do mundo. O som de um rápido e vivido coração que se aproximava.


	13. 12 Tentando não pensar no fim

**Hello peaple! Todo mundo leu meu recadinho? Duvido, mas provavelmente irei repetir alguns daqueles recados. Esse capítulo tem uns momentos super fofos entre o Jake e a Nessie.**

**Como sempre quero agradecer a quem se manifestou Roh Matheus, Veero Almeida, Bia Duares e Amanda Mandy.**

**Queria agradecer em especial a Amanda que é uma escritora que eu adoro por ter lido minha finc. **

**A todos espero que e gostem. E não se preocupem em deixar seus nomes quando comentarem, apenas deixem sua opinião e duvidas.**

**LEIAM, COMENTEM E RECOMENDEM!**

** não pensar no fim**

Nessie passou pela porta como um raio e veio direto pra cima de mim.

_ Jake eu estava morrendo de saudade!_ disse ainda agarrada a meu pescoço.

_ Eu também pequena, eu também. _ falei devolvendo-lhe o carinho.

_ Por que vocês não vão caçar? _ sugeriu Bella o que me surpreendeu. Eu quase nunca podia caçar sozinho com ela, eles – que fique claro Edward e Bella – achavam que podia ser perigoso.

_ Serio?_ perguntou Nessie tão incrédula quanto eu.

_ Sim aproveitem, o dia de brincadeiras de vocês foi interrompido pela metade ontem, então vou dar um credito. O sorriso cumplice havia voltado a seu rosto, ela garantiria que eu tivesse um pouco de tempo com Nessie até a _separação_.

_ Então Nessie pronta pra perder hoje?_ provoquei-a.

_ Não mesmo! Eu vou pegar o maior e serei tão rápida que você nem vai ver._ disse de forma petulante, _tão Edward_...

_ Claro, claro _Ligeirinha_...

Eu a pus no chão ela logo correu pela porta.

_ Ei, e o meu beijo de despedida? _ reclamou Bella.

Tão rápido quanto havia sumido Nessie apareceu na frente da mãe se jogando em seu colo. As duas se apertaram firmemente por um tempo, depois se afastaram e Bella beijou a ponta do nariz da filha que sorriu e deu um beijo estalado na bochecha da mãe.

Nessie desceu do colo de Bella e correu até a porta.

_ Se pretende ter a chance de me vencer é melhor correr... _ desafiou- me ela e disparou para a floresta.

_ Até daqui a pouco Bells. _ disse enquanto me preparava pra correr atrás da minha pequena corredora.

_ Jake! _ chamou Bella.

Virei-me para vê-la.

_ Não deixe que ela se suje _muito_... _ pediu-me.

Eu sorri pra ela e corri pra me transformar. Não podia prometer isso a ela.

Quando Ness saia pra caçar com os pais voltava em perfeitas condições, mas as poucas vezes que tive permissão para leva-la ela sempre voltava como se tivesse ido a uma guerra. O vestido manchado de lama e os cabelos cheios de gravetos e folhas. Acho que esse era um dos motivos de porque meus passeios com ela não eram regulares.

Não é como se eu fizesse de proposito e eu não voltava em condições melhores do que Renesmee. Não era proposital, mas sempre que caçávamos sem supervisão de um adulto sempre brigávamos, não seriamente, mas um sempre começava a implicar com o outro e ai as provocações acabavam e guerra de lama. E apesar de sempre ser ela quem começava com a briga era perdoada por ser criança e era eu quem pagava o pato, tendo que ouvir um sermão sobre irresponsabilidade depois.

Edward sempre dizia que eu despertava em Nessie um comportamento muito agressivo, por isso proibia as caçadas por um tempo e quando permitia novamente tudo se repetia. Mas dessa vez eu provaria a eles que estava amadurecendo e que podiam confiar em mim como um bom exemplo para Renesmee.

Assim que me transformei comecei a farejar Nessie, ela não fora longe, estava perto do rio que cortava a propriedade dos Cullens. Ela sabia que não devia se afastar muito. Quando a alcancei ela bufou tediada e pulou da pedra em que estava.

_ Pelo tempo que levou, eu já podia ter caçado um bando todo de cervos. _ queixou-se ela.

Eu revirei os olhos e encarei-a e depois a floresta. Ela logo entendeu o recado e correu para a mata. Segui-a de perto, ela era uma caçadora nata. Rápida e mortal, mas ao mesmo tempo tinha um jeito encantador de se mover. Ela descia com graça sobre o dorso do cervo e lhe mordia a jugular antes mesmo que o animal tivesse tempo de notar sua presença. Seria uma visão aterradora para qualquer pessoa normal que passasse e visse a cena. Para mim, era simplesmente adorável.

Ela não parecia uma predadora sedenta de fome e ameaçadora, mas sim um pequeno anjo que brincava com um cervo que dormia. Era uma imagem linda, pena que provavelmente seria a ultima vez que teria a chance de presencia-la.

Enquanto me perdia em adorar sua performace acabei por não pegar meu cervo, evidentemente ela não deixaria isso barato.

_ Ei! Você nem caçou o seu, isso não vale! _ gritou ela pra mim, pondo as mãos na cintura e fazendo bico.

Ela parecia até Alice quando brigava com Bella.

Sem conseguir me controlar soltei uma risada de lobo e ela cruzou os braços irritada. Corri até as árvores mais próximas e me transformei de volta.

_ Foi mal Ness, mas não estava com muita fome. _ dei uma desculpa qualquer que obviamente não colou.

_ Sem essa, você fez de novo! _ acusou-me.

_ Fiz o quê?

_ Me deixou vencer de novo. Não tem graça vencer assim. _ queixou-se fazendo biquinho.

_ Não deixei não, só não estava com fome e seria errado matar um e não come-lo.

_ Tá sei. _ disse ela me olhando com curiosidade. _ O que foi Jake? Você tá estranho demais hoje.

Ela se aproximou e me abaixei para ficar de sua altura.

_ Não é nada não meu anjo. Só não estou em um bom dia. _ falei afagando seu cabelo.

_ Você brigou com a mamãe e o papai? _ perguntou e me abraçou.

_ Não briguei com sua mãe...

_ Por que você e o papai brigaram dessa vez? Sua voz saiu meio abafada por estar em meu pescoço, mas ainda pude sentir um tom insolente.

Eu ri de sua rápida percepção dos fatos.

_ Não foi uma briga.

Ela se separou e me olhou seria.

_ Apenas uma discussão acalorada. _ salientei lhe.

Ela revirou os olhos e me encarou com sua pequena sobrancelha erguida em descrença. Eu respirei fundo e sentei-me no chão a puxando comigo e a deixando de frente para mim.

_ Nós conversamos sobre a mudança._ disse lhe com desgosto.

Ela se encolheu e abaixou a cabeça. Nós dois ficamos em silencio por um tempo. Eu arrancava alguns matinhos enquanto ela desenha com o dedo na terra fofa.

_ Eles falaram comigo a respeito disso hoje de manhã. _ confidenciou-me. _ Me contaram para onde vamos e disseram que será temporário...

"Eugene não é longe e tem boas faculdades para meus tios... Papai e mamãe não vão estudar por agora. Papai disse que ainda é muito cedo pra fazê-la se esforçar tanto e ela deixou claro que não sairá de perto de mim até que não esteja mais crescendo. Ela não quer perder nada do meu desenvolvimento..."

É claro que ela não queria perder nada. No entanto, parecia que ter o privilégio de ver Renesmee crescer não se estendia a mim. Eu estava parcialmente cortado dessa parte da história. Ou assim pretendia Edward. Eu não deixaria que ele me afastasse dela, faria de minha presença constante ao máximo que conseguisse e que Nessie desejasse. Ele não me impedira de vê-la crescer.

Minha linha de raciocínio foi interrompida por Renesmee que ainda falava dos planos da família para a terrível mudança.

"Mamãe acha que já que tem a eternidade não tem de ter pressa pra voltar a estudar."

Hump! Bella é mesmo uma hipócrita! Ela pode ficar alguns anos sem estudar enquanto espera Nessie crescer, mas eu não posso adiar apenas um ou dois anos pra terminar o ensino médio.

Voltei minha atenção para o encantador projeto de gente a minha frente. Ela ainda falava dos planos da família para o futuro. Estava surpreendentemente falante hoje, o que não lhe era comum.

"Tia Rosalie também não esta muito disposta a me deixar por enquanto. Tanto ela quanto tia Alice disseram que não se importam em esperar alguns anos. Afinal elas só estariam repassando algo que já viram várias vezes. Tio Jasper e tio Emmett, na verdade, pareceram bem satisfeitos com não terem de voltar a estudar tão cedo. Portanto por enquanto ninguém vai estudar, mas vovó acha que é bom irmos para um lugar com bastantes opções..."

_ O que _você_ acha? _ perguntei-lhe, para mim, a única coisa que importava era o que ela achava disso tudo.

Se para ela estivesse tudo bem com a viagem eu ainda me sentiria mal, mas pelo menos ela não sofreria tanto quanto eu e isso é que era fundamental para mim. Apesar de não poder negar que ela sentir minha falta era algo que me enaltecia bastante, mas nem isso valia seu sofrimento.

Ela ficou calada e voltou a mirar a grama.

_ Eu acho... acho que não importa os planos pro futuro. Bem, pelo menos pra mim... Quer dizer, para mim o tempo sempre passa _tão_ mais rápido, então não acho que fazer planos possa realmente ajudar em alguma coisa. Eles estão sempre tão preocupados em planejar coisas para facilitar minha vida e não importa o quanto se apressem nunca é a tempo... Eu podia sentir certa amargura em suas palavras, algo que soava totalmente errado em sua doce voz infantil.

Havia algo muito errado com ela.

_ Acha então que estão se dando trabalho a toa? _ perguntei-lhe tentando puxar mais informação dela.

_ Mais do que isso... Acho que não há nada que possam fazer que vá impedir o inevitável. Então pra que se darem tanto trabalho e se preocuparem com algo que não podem impedir? Preferia que simplesmente deixassem as coisas como estão até que a hora chegasse...

Que porcaria toda era aquela? "Inevitável"? "Não podem impedir"? "... Até que a hora chegasse"? Mas do que ela estava falando?

_ Nessie eu não compreendo?

_ Deixa pra lá Jake, não é nada. Só umas besteiras minhas...

Há mais não era besteira mesmo! Tinha caroço nesse angu, há se tinha! E eu ia descobrir...

_ Trate logo de desembuchar toda essa história de _inevitável_ mocinha. _ falei de forma dura.

Renesmee que até então evitava fazer contato visual comigo, olhou-me confusa e assustada. Eu nunca era duro com ela. Talvez estivesse exagerando, mas eu tinha certeza de que havia algo muito errado naquela história.

Ela piscou algumas vezes ainda meio perplexa antes de responder.

_ Já disse que não é nada, por que tá insistindo nisso?

_ Porque te conheço melhor que você mesma, e não preciso ler sua mente pra saber quando está mentindo, ou escondendo alguma coisa. Então fale logo de uma vez o que essa cabecinha cheia de caraminhola inventou! _ dessa vez não fui apenas duro, mas também autoritário, ela não iria me esconder coisas também.

Principalmente quando essas coisas diziam respeito a ela.

A principio, pareceu-me que ela estava irritada e iria brigar comigo, mas de repente ela se encolheu e começou a chorar.

Fiquei sem reação por um segundo, mas então a puxei para meus braços e comecei a embala-la. Eu era um tremendo imbecil! Era para estarmos nos divertindo e aproveitando nossos últimos momentos juntos e não para eu a magoar.

_ Ah Nessie me perdoe... por favor, me perdoe... Eu... eu não queria brigar. Sinto muito meu anjo.

Ela fungava profundamente enquanto eu me desfazia em pedidos de perdão.

_ Eu sinto tanto minha Nessie... sinto tanto...

Eu afagava seus cachos enquanto ela ainda chorava encolhida em meu peito.

_ Ja-Já-ke-ke? Po-pof-fa-fa-vooorrrr... não de-dei-xa-xa e-eles me-me leva-va-re-rem embo-bo-raaa! _ pediu ela chorando.

Meu coração acabara de ser atingido por uma bigorna. Apertei-a mais contra ele. Ela não queria ir. Eu não queria que ela fosse. Ela me implorava para não deixar que a levassem. Ver seu sofrimento me matava. Mas eu não poderia atender ao pedido dela. Eu prometera a mim mesmo ser bonzinho. Prometera deixar ela crescer longe de toda essa loucura. E apesar de naquele instante estar terrivelmente tentado a quebrar tal promessa, eu não o faria.

Mas de alguma maneira, não importasse qual ela fosse, eu encontraria um modo de aliviar sua dor.

_ Não vão separar a gente nunca minha pequena. _ disse-lhe com firmeza enquanto afagava lhe as costas.

_ Mas eu vou embora...smif...smif _ disse com voz de choro.

_ Sim, mas não é porque estará longe que não estarei com você. _ a afastei um pouco de mim para que olhasse para mim. _ Contanto que sempre pense em mim. _ disse tocando sua testa. _ Sempre estarei aqui. _ toquei então seu acelerado coração.

O pequeno beicinho que ela fazia tremeu e mais lagrimas caíram de seus olhos. Ela se jogou em meus braços e me abraçou com força.

_ Eu te amo meu Jake... você sempre vai estar em meu coração.

Eu podia sentir todo o amor contido em suas palavras. Elas sanavam todas as feridas e acabavam com toda a dor.

Ficamos assim por um tempo, apenas abraçados, até que cansada e tanto chorar Nessie adormeceu. Mas eu não estava pronto para voltar ainda.

Peguei a pequena mão de Nessie e levei-a até meu rosto. Seus sonhos tão coloridos e vividos encheram minha mente e me levaram para um lugar melhor. Então fiquei lá apenas desfrutando dos belos sonhos do meu anjinho e tentando não pensar no fim.


	14. 13 Cartas na mesa

**Já é Natal na Leader já é hora... Hahahah Oh musica ruim! Mas é Natal galera época de Paz e confraternização. E como também é sábado é dia de A prometida! Bem antes de mais nesse capítulo Jake vai conseguir por Billy contra a parede e ter algumas respostas. Teremos revelações importantes aqui. Mas elas estarão longe de ser as únicas, ainda tem muita coisa por vir e poço garantir que isso é só a ponta do iceberg. As revelações de Billy serão apenas uma fração da verdade obscura que rondará os Quileutes nessa estória. Todos eles serão afetados de alguma forma pelo que esta acontecendo com Jake. Mas vamos parar de dar spoiler e deixar que leiam e tirem suas conclusões, possivelmente erradas porque o que planejo para o fim do livro um será Épico! Assim espero. O segundo também será bom, mas acho que o 1º será melhor hehehe. Como eu já disse antes, essa finc será dividida no livro 1 do Jacob e no 2 que será na perspectiva da Nessie. Só pra lembrar! **

**Estou super feliz com as reviews foram várias dessa vez. Então queria agradecer a Roh Matheus, Mthuler, Manuela Susin, Michelle Lautner, Veero Almeida, Bia Duares e Jesscherryflower pelos comentários. Vocês não sabem o quanto me fazem feliz sempre que deixam uma mensagem ou uma simples pergunta.**

**Foi comentado por vocês fatos como por que o Jake não pode ir com os Cullens e que a nessie já saberia sobre o imprinting. Quanto ao 1º fato eu sinceramente não acho que a Stephanie faria o Jake ir junto com eles e eu mesma não acho que seria certo. É importante para os personagens essa distancia e isso ficará mais claro durante o decorrer como essa distancia será importante para o processo de amadurecimento de ambos. Quanto ao 2º detalhe, bom poço garantir que ela tem uma percepção muito ampla dos fatos, mas obviamente ela não faz ideia do que seja. Ela é só uma criança no final das contas e não sabe nada sobre imprinting. Na verdade esse papo fará mais sentido muito mais pra frente na história. **

**Mas chega de falar tanto, sei que querem ler. Para todos um Natal maravilho e se não postar até o ano novo que 2012 seja cheio de alegrias e prosperidade para todos! Beijos e até breve!**

**LEIAM, COMENTEM E RECOMENDEM!**

**13. Cartas na mesa**

Depois de um longo tempo perdido nos sonhos de Nessie me levantei e voltei para casa dos Cullens. Já era noite quando avistei o casarão branco. Ele estava todo acesso e os únicos sons audíveis eram os de passos, o da televisão e das altas gargalhadas de Emmett.

Passei pela porta com Renesmee encolhida em meus braços e logo fomos recebidos por uma Bella sorridente.

_ Nem posso acreditar que ela esteja limpa.

_ Vocês tem que parar de me ver apenas como uma má influencia, ou como o bichinho de estimação.

Bella tentou segurar o riso enquanto me mandava um alhar pouco repreensivo.

_ Você é dramático demais e esta atrasado.

_ Bem, caso não tenha notado eu não posso andar com um relógio Bells.

_ Mas até onde eu sei você ainda tem noção de dia e noite. _ disse Edward surgindo do escritório.

_ Boa noite pra você também Ed. _ disse eu cinicamente.

Ele deixou escapar um pequeno sorriso torto e então se posicionou ao lado da esposa, passando o braço direito por sua cintura. Ele ridicularmente possessivo com ela, isso porque não havia nada sobre a face da terra que pudesse separa-los. Quero só ver quando Nessie crescer... Espera aí, do quê que eu estou falando? Eu não quero pensar sobre isso é absurdo demais.

_ É muito bom pra sua integridade física _cachorro_ que continue pensando assim por muitos anos. _ disse ele com um tom maligno na voz.

_ Vai me pegar pra Cristo né _vampirão_? _ disse com humor.

Ele riu, mas eu podia ver o brilho cruel em seus olhos. Tenho certeza de que quando chegar a hora ele vai me fazer pagar por todas as vezes em que atrapalhei sua relação com Bella e todos os pecados que cometi e que ainda cometerei.

_ Pode ter certeza disso... É um privilegio pelo qual eu espero ansiosamente...

Sua voz agora tinha um tom de humor, mas ainda assim eu tinha certeza de que ele pegaria pesado comigo no futuro.

_ Tudo bem, agora já chega de ameaças veladas entre vocês dois. _ disse Bella cortando nossa troca de farpas amistosa _ Então Jake, como foi a tarde de vocês? _ perguntou agora com um sorriso meigo no rosto.

Eu considerei sua proposta, nada me agradava mais do que poder passar mais tempo com Nessie, no entanto, eu tinha umas perguntas para fazer a meu pai.

_ Bem, eu adoraria passar uma longa noite descrevendo pra você como se caça servos, mas eu realmente... realmente preciso ir pra casa.

Ela arregalou os olhos e então ergueu uma sobrancelha.

_ Esta acontecendo alguma coisa?

Ela estava preocupada, como sempre.

_ Não, não... Só coisas de família, nada com que tenha de se preocupar.

Edward me olhou com duvida. Ele estava tentando captar alguma coisa em meus pensamentos.

_Não dessa vez sanguessuga, isso não é sua conta._

Pensei para ele.

_ Tá certo então se é assim, a gente conversa amanhã.

Dei um aceno de cabeça e me virei para a porta.

_ Não esta esquecendo de nada Jacob? _ me perguntou Edward com a voz séria.

Levei um segundo para notar que Renesmee ainda estava em meus braços. As vezes parecia que ela já fazia parte de mim.

_ Ops! _ disse sem graça.

Entreguei Nessie a Bella e dei-lhe um rápido beijo na testa.

_ Boa noite gente, e foi mal._ disse dando mais um aceno.

_ Vou colocar essa na conta pra depois. _ disse Edward quando eu estava saindo.

Nem me dei ao trabalho de responder-lhe, apenas tomei meu caminho.

Enquanto corria pra casa comecei a reparar que embora estivesse ansioso por interrogar meu pai, minhas patas pareciam pesadas. Elas empurravam a terra com dificuldade. Não era nada físico eu tinha certeza disso, estava me sentindo bem, mas meu sexto sentido me dizia que toda essa ansiedade se tornaria um grande tormento, e que eu deveria adiar essa discussão o máximo possível. Mas eu não faria isso, eu precisava de respostas. Eu precisava entender o que estava acontecendo.

Demorei mais tempo do que o normal para chegar em casa e fiquei paralisado na porta com a mão na maçaneta. Agora não tinha mais volta. Era a hora de encontrar algum sentido naquele pesadelo.

Entrei.

Dessa vez a casa não estava escura e nem silenciosa. Paul estava sentado como sempre na frente da tevê comendo alguma porcaria e eu podia ouvir as vozes de meu pai e Rachel na cozinha, assim como senti o cheiro de frango frito.

Era sábado a noite, normalmente minha irmã e meu detestável cunhado saiam e só davam as caras altas horas no domingo. A única coisa que prenderia Rachel em casa em um final de semana seria se meu pai apelasse para chantagem emocional, e ele não era de fazer muito isso. Era orgulhoso demais, e a queira feliz, não forçaria a barra a não ser que estivesse desesperado. E eu sabia por que ele estava desesperado. Ele queria evitar um confronto. Mas tudo bem, eu tinha muito tempo e agora desenvolveria a paciência de um monge se fosse necessário por minhas respostas.

A noite transcorreu tranquila, jantamos os quatro na mesa da cozinha e conversamos sobre amenidades. Parecia que o "episodio" de ontem já havia sido esquecido, ou todos estávamos fingindo muito bem, o que da minha parte e de Billy eu tinha certeza pela segunda opção.

Rachel e Billy estavam cuidando da cozinha, então resolvi por meu plano em pratica. Sentei-me ao lado de Paul no sofá. Nós dois ficamos em silencio por um tempo encarando a tela da tevê sem de fato ver nada.

_ Seu cérebro vai derreter se continuar olhando tão fixamente pra televisão... Ops, que gafe a minha isso já aconteceu a muito tempo. _ disse provocando-o.

_ Estamos extressadinho hoje heim? O que houve, seu dia no antro dos sanguessugas não foi muito bom? Eles esqueceram de te dar a recompensa depois de ir buscar o jornal? _ disse me olhando com um sorriso sarcástico.

Eh! Ia ser necessária uma paciência divina pra completar meu plano sem mandar Paul para o hospital. O que eu havia feito para merece-lo como cunhado?

_ Não, não. Na verdade meu humor está ótimo. Tive uma tarde muito boa com Nessie, e você? Ficou aqui a tarde inteira vendo tevê enquanto a Rachel cuidava do velho? É deve ter sido um dia bem produtivo.

Agora eu o tinha pego. Paul fechou a cara pra mim e voltou a encarar a televisão.

_ Eh, parece que temos uma rotina começando aqui. _ acrescentei maliciosamente.

Ele bufou irritado.

_ Ela precisa passar um tempo sozinha com o pai. _ disse ele cansado.

_ E vocês de um tempo _sozinhos_. _ rebati.

_ Desde quando se preocupa com minha relação com Rachel, você me detesta? _ perguntou desconfiado.

_ Não vou mesmo muito com a sua cara, mas amo minha irmã e a quero feliz, além de que... _ era sempre difícil pensar naquilo.

Paul me encarou me encorajando a prosseguir.

_ Além de que, eu melhor do que ninguém, compreendo a necessidade de passar cada segundo que podemos ao lado da pessoa que amamos...

Ele desviou os olhos e encarou o chão. Ambos ficamos em silencio.

_ Sobre o quê os mocinhos tanto cochicham? _ perguntou Rachel entrando na sala e nos acordando.

_ Fala serio Ray não se pode mais ter uma conversa de homem nessa casa sem que você tenha que ser informada também? _ perguntei fingindo-me de contrariado.

Ela ergueu a sobrancelha e me encarou seriamente, então seus olhos se desviaram para o namorado a meu lado.

_ Paul do que vocês estavam falando? _ questionou-lhe autoritariamente.

Se tinha alguém na tribo que havia literalmente sido pego pela coleira esse alguém era Paul. Ele simplesmente não conseguia nem ao menos questionar minha irmã. Era uma verdadeira marionete nas mãos dela.

_ E...e...eu, b...bom nós... nós estávamos... _ Paul estava nervoso, ele não a encarava nos olhos e ficava se mexendo no sofá enquanto tentava pensar em uma desculpa que não fosse mentira, mas que também não fosse a verdade.

_ Desembucha logo Paul! DO QUE VOCÊS ESTAVAM FALANDO? _ disse ela frisando a ultima frase.

_ Nós estávamos falando sobre vocês. _ eu mandei antes que ele se enrolasse mais.

Além do que aquilo era a mais pura verdade.

Ela me encarou com desconfiança e então a Paul, então enrubesceu.

_ Espero que não tenha falado nenhuma besteira sobre nós pra ele Paul. _ ameaçou ela.

_ Claro que não Ray! _ disse ele mais do que depressa.

_ Argh! Que nojo Rachel! Você não precisava por essa imagem na minha cabeça! _ disse dramatizando a situação que era constrangedora pra todos e nojenta para mim.

Ela ficou ainda mais vermelha e Paul deixou escapar um risinho.

Aproveitando a chance soltei.

_ Por que vocês não procuram um lugar bem longe daqui pra fazer essas coisas, de preferencia em outro estado.

Paul, por um milagre da natureza, finalmente entendeu onde eu queria chegar e tratou de pegar logo a deixa.

_ Ray, querida por que não damos uma passadinha em Port Angelis? Ainda não é tarde e é sábado.

Ela pareceu considerar a proposta.

_ É que eu havia prometido ao papai...

Não deixei que ela continuasse e fui logo cortando-a.

_ Deixa que eu cuido do velho. Não tenho nada pra fazer mesmo e eu não tô nem um pouco a fim de ter de queimar nosso sofá amanhã.

Nesse momento minha irmã alcançou um tom ocre de vermelho, de tão envergonhada que estava. Ela simplesmente não conseguia tirar os olhos dos sapatos.

_ É eu sei muito bem o que vocês fazem nesse sofá. _ disse encarando-a de modo repreensivo.

Ela fechou os olhos apertados e suspirou profundamente.

_ Tudo bem vocês venceram... _ disse cansada.

_ Eh! _ comemorou Paul. _ Essa é a minha garota.

_ Mas... não vamos voltar muito tarde. E Jake, eu não tô afim de depois ter de ficar ouvindo as reclamações do papai porque não lhe dei atenção, então faça esse papel por mim ok? _ disse mandona.

_ Pode deixar Ray.

_É pode deixar Ray que o hoje o senhor Billy Black terá toda a minha atenção._ Pensei satisfeito, meu plano dera certo, me livrara deles, agora poderia confrontar meu pai sem chances de anistia.

Poucos minutos depois Paul e Rachel saíram, ainda não era nem dez horas e eu tinha certeza que meu querido cunhadinho iria querer aproveitar bastante a noite, o que me garantia muitas horas livres.

Billy não gostou nada da saída de Rachel e chegou a tentar ensaiar um discurso de "pobre coitado" mais foi logo ignorado e se trancou no quarto, onde nesse exato momento fingia dormir.

Realizei cada ação com a maior calma possível, não era como se ele pudesse fugir de mim. Tomei um banho longo e relaxante sentindo finalmente as marcas do dia anterior. Estava terrivelmente cansado, mas teria de aguentar um pouco mais, só um pouco mais.

Assim que acabei de organizar as coisas fui até o quarto dele. Encarei a porta fechada. Eu tinha certeza que aquela conversa não seria boa. Respirei profundamente três vezes e então bati na porta.

Como esperado ele não respondeu, afinal estava fingindo que estava dormindo. A quem ele queria enganar? Eu sabia que ele estava acordado.

_ Billy abre a porta eu sei que você esta acordado. _ disse com firmeza.

Ele continuou em silencio, ou no que ele acreditava ser silencio.

_ Pai, você sabe que minha audição sensível é capaz de detectar até mesmo uma leve mudança em seu ritmo cardíaco, por isso não adianta fingir. _ disse agora mais gentil, tinha que fazer o rato sair do buraco.

Só para ilustrar minhas palavras seu coração deu um pequeno pulo por ser pego na mentira.

_ Não que eu precise disso pra saber que não esta dormindo. Se estivesse os roncos poderiam ser ouvidos lá nos Clearwater. _ disse agora com humor, o que pareceu funcionar porque logo em seguida ele deu um longo suspiro e então pude ouvir os sons dele se mexendo dentro do quarto.

A porta se abriu e ele me olhou como de manhã temor, resignação e agora também cansaço. Ele passou por mim empurrando sua cadeira com dificuldade até a cozinha, eu o seguia em silencio.

Ascendeu o fogão e colocou a chaleira sobre o bocal, virando-se em seguida pra mim.

_ Certo filho, o que quer saber? _ perguntou pousando as mãos calmamente sobre o tampo da mesa.

Sentei-me na cadeira a sua frente.

_ Que tal você me contar o que sabe a respeito do sonho estranho que tive, e que esta tão disposto a ignorar. _ disse de uma tacada só, ele sabia exatamente do que eu estava falando.

_ Não pense nem por um minuto que estou ignorando o que aconteceu com você. Eu só... só não sabia como agir. Nunca esperei que isso pudesse voltar a acontecer. Ainda mais com você _ disse ele amargamente. _ Mas acho que se tinha que acontecer com alguém tinha de ser com você...

Deixou a frase no ar.

Ele encarava as marcas de meus dedos na madeira da mesa que eu havia produzido a quase um ano atrás. Seus dedos pousavam sobre as marcas dos meus e acariciava-as como se fossem meus próprios dedos.

_ Então isso já aconteceu antes? _ perguntei tentando trazer sua atenção novamente para mim.

Ele apenas assentiu.

_ Achávamos que essa habilidade havia se perdido com os anos, mas... parece que não.

Eu não fazia ideia do que ele estava falando e estava começando a ficar perturbado, eu nunca vira meu pai em um estado tão... _vulnerável_. Sempre vi Billy Black como uma muralha. Aquela aparência apática simplesmente não cabia nele.

_ Hoje de manhã, logo depois que você saiu liguei para o velho Quil e lhe contei o que aconteceu. Ele teve mais dificuldades do que eu pra acreditar, mas ele também não viu o estado em que você chegou em casa.

Eu o encarei ainda com duvida, cada vez eu entendia menos.

_ Ele disse que iria organizar uma reunião do conselho pra amanhã. Não tem que se preocupar em avisar seu bando, já fiz isso. Você só tem que contar sua historia.

_ Pai eu não compreendo, foi só um sonho não é caso pra reunir o conselho...

Ele não me deixou terminar.

_ Não posso te perder também filho.

Sua voz estava embargada e parecia presa na garganta.

_ Você não vai me perder pai. _ disse segurando suas mãos entre as minhas.

Seu rosto se ergueu eu pude ver seus olhos vermelhos e o rosto molhado. Acho que a única vez em que o vi chorar foi quando minha mãe morreu. Ele não chorou quando recebeu a noticia nem durante o enterro. Esperou chegar em casa e nós dormirmos para por tudo pra fora. Eu não conseguira dormir desde a noite anterior e havia me levantado pra pegar um copo d'agua quando o vira, sentado no mesmo lugar que agora, só que com um copo de whisky ao invés de uma xícara de chá.

Os ombros formavam o mesmo ângulo torto que lhe atribuía uma aparência cansada e em seu semblante toda a dor de alguém que acaba de perder toda a esperança. Só vira aquele mesmo olhar em uma única outra pessoa, não fazia muito tempo e nunca pensara em ver tanta dor novamente.

Os olhos de meu pai foram e eram como os olhos de Edward a quase um ano atrás. O homem em chamas.

Eu me levantei e me ajoelhei a seu lado abraçando-o.

_ Você não vai me perder pai. _ repeti.

Ele acariciou meu cabelo.

_ Eu já perdi. _ disse como se não houvesse contestação para aquilo.

_ Cada vez eu entendo menos Billy. _ disse começando a ficar nervoso.

Não conseguia entender como aquele sonho bizarro podia ser motivo para tanto alvoroço.

_ O que você é filho?

Sua pergunta me pegou totalmente desprevenido. Ele não teria como saber daquilo. Eu só mencionara que a vira, não tinha falado nada, além disso.

Talvez pelo meu silencio, ou pelo provável choque em minha cara ele voltou a repetir.

_ O que você é Jacob?

A confusão nublava completamente meu raciocínio. Eu não fazia ideia do que ele queria dizer com aquilo, ou qual era sua relevância. E não me ajudava em nada ele ficar apenas me encarando com aquela cara de morto vivo.

_ Pai, por que você fica repetindo isso? No que isso importa? _ perguntei-lhe ansioso, meus nervos estavam a flor da pele.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça cansado e então pegou meu rosto entre as mãos e olhou diretamente para meus olhos, eu podia sentir suas íris derretendo minhas orbitas oculares.

_ Isso importa tudo. _ disse-me com a voz falha. _ Isso é o que você é e sempre será, não apenas porque está impregnado em seu sangue. E por Deus ninguém nessa aldeia seria tão perfeito para isso quanto você. Você nasceu pra isso.

Todo aquele discurso cheio de meias palavras estava me enlouquecendo. Porque ele simplesmente não falava tudo diretamente de uma vez?

_ Eu fui patético em desejar isso pra mim um dia, mas eu era jovem e tolo, e ainda assim se tivesse acontecido comigo teria sido muito mais brando do que com você. Com você será tudo ampliado, tudo pior.

_ Pelo amor de Deus pai DO QUE VOCÊ ESTA FALANDO? _ gritei já ensandecido pelo mistério.

_ Você é a pura essência disso tudo... Tudo o que fomos, somos e seremos em sua natureza mais primitiva e em sua máxima magia...

_ Mas que merda pai eu SOU O QUÊ? _ gritei agora bem perto de perder o controle.

Eu apertava os ombros de Billy com força demais, nem havia reparado que na mudança de posição. Ele me encava com dor, não pelo provável machucado que eu acabara de proferir lhe, mas como se pedisse meu perdão. Como se fosse sua culpa pelo "misterioso mal" que estava me acometendo.

_ _Você é um guerreiro_... _ disse com dificuldade pela voz embargada.

Eu soltei-o.

Nessa hora, um sonoro "click" aconteceu em minha cabeça. Agora tudo começava a fazer sentido. O que eu era, o motivo porque conseguira falar com o espirito de minha mãe, porque meu pai estava tão assustado ao saber disso. Eu era um _GUERREIRO DOS ESPIRITOS_... não como meus outros irmãos da matilha, para nós, ou melhor para eles essa habilidade fora perdida a muito tempo, proibida pelos riscos que oferecia.

E era esse o temor de meu pai. Ele conhecia as lendas melhor do que ninguém e sabia o que tinha acontecido de pior com a utilização dessa habilidade, e mesmo ela tendo nos trazido o poder do lobo que servia agora para proteger a tribo, ela também era uma maldição para muitos, para mim mesmo foi durante um tempo. Agora ela era o que garantiria minha felicidade.

_ Pai nada de mal vai acontecer comigo. _ garanti-lhe. _ Eu provavelmente não ire voltar lá mais, e nem sei se quero. Sem falar que pelo que notei não há nenhum risco, eu só vi a mamãe...

_ Porque teve sorte! _ me cortou gritando. _Provavelmente Sarah percebeu sua presença e foi protegê-lo. Você não compreende, não são os vivos que você deve temer quando esta lá, nem os mortos e sim você mesmo.

"Nunca antes alguém havia se comunicado com alguém que estava morto. Jacob você entende as implicações disso? Nenhum de nós sabe, porque isso nunca aconteceu antes. E esse é meu maior temor, não temos lendas para explicar o que lhe aconteceu noite passada, não sabemos pelo o que esperar!"

_ Acalme-se pai, o senhor esta perto de ter um enfarte, e eu não quero perde-lo também! _ meu desabafo acabou faze-lo se acalmar. Ele respirou fundo algumas vezes e suspirou profundamente antes de voltar a falar.

_ Eu sinto muito filho... sinto por você estar passando por isso agora, por sua mãe, por não ter podido ser um pai melhor pra você e suas irmãs...

_ Não diga isso pai. _ disse interrompendo._ Eu não poderia pedir um pai melhor, e quanto ao que eu sou, ou a mamãe, o senhor não tem culpa de nenhum dos dois.

Ele se encolheu e então assentiu.

_ Desculpe por me lamentar, e por assustá-lo, é que eu fiquei com muito medo do que pode vir a acontecer. Você já terá dias bem ruins quando os Cullens partirem não precisa de mais problema nenhum. _ falou tristemente.

_ Tudo bem pai, tudo bem. Porque não damos uma pausa por hoje, acho que já tivemos muitas emoções por um dia. Poço dizer que essa semana acho que quebramos nosso recorde de emoções fortes e crises. _ pousei a mão direita em seu ombro e ele a apertou. _ Sem falar que se Rachel chegar em casa e te pegar acordado a essa hora me mata!

Billy deu um sorriso cansado e assentiu.

Empurrei sua cadeira a até a porta de seu quarto e fui para o meu deixando meu corpo cai na cama. Dessa vez assim que bati na cama dormi uma noite sem pesadelos, sonambulismo, ou viagens ao mundo dos mortos.


	15. 14 Conselho de anciãos

**É o último dia do ano, espero que todos estejam aproveitando bastante. Eu tô só no marasmo mesmo, mas tudo bem. **

**Neste capítulo teremos de tudo um pouco: um momento descontraído do Jake e da Nessie, revelações em uma reunião tensa entre os Quileutes e até um pouquinho de ação no final. Espero que gostem desse presentinho para encerrar o ano com chave de ouro!**

**Poxa dessa vez tive só 3 três reviews. De qualquer forma obrigada Michelle Lautner, Bia Duares e Manuela Susin.**

**A todos um fim de ano maravilhoso e que 2012 sege melhor do que esse ano que se encerra e que cada dia nos traga uma nova conquista!**

**LEIAM, COMENTEM E RECOMENDEM!**

**14. Conselho de anciãos**

Acordei com o sol queimando minhas pálpebras. Meu corpo estava dolorido e meio dormente e pela altura do sol já devia ser de tarde. O cheiro forte de café e bolo terminou de me acordar. Espreguicei-me longamente enquanto meus ossos adormecidos estalavam e iam para o lugar.

Agora que estava cem por cento acordado foi impossível não deixar que o fluxo de informações da noite passada atingisse-me. Mesmo tendo dormido muito eu ainda me sentia cansado, não com sono só cansado, as ultimas 72 horas tinham sido demais pra mim, não me lembrava de me sentir tão estafado desde a semana de nascimento de Nessie. Lembrar-me dela fez com que uma saudade angustiante me abatesse. Eu a vira noite passada, mas pareciam séculos.

Um burburinho vindo da sala me despertou de meus devaneios. Eu conhecia muito bem aquela voz, e se ele estava aqui era porque eu realmente tinha dormido demais. Levantei-me em um rompante e rapidamente troquei de roupa me dirigindo em seguida para o banheiro e fazendo uma rápida higiene.

Não precisei nem de dois passos para entrar na sala e para logo ser atingido pelos olhos cansados porem atentos do velho Quil Ateara. Ele estava sentado no velho sofá e conversava em voz baixa com Billy quando eu entrara.

_ Bom dia desculpe interrompe-los. _ disse dando um pequeno aceno para o mais antigo ancião da tribo.

Ele retribuiu o gesto. Prestando mais atenção em seu olhar pude captar o mesmo temor que havia nos olhos de meu pai na noite passada. Os anciões conheciam e respeitavam nossas leis acima de tudo, e se havia sido determinado o fim dos guerreiros dos espíritos então assim devia ser. Mesmo que minha viagem tenha sido acidental era muito clara qual era sua postura com relação ao assunto.

_ Não interrompe nada. _ disse meu pai._ Na verdade nós já havíamos acabado por aqui.

O velho Quil se levantou com dificuldade e meu pai o acompanhou até a porta. Podia ouvi-los cochichando na varanda, mas preferi não o faze-lo, fui para a cozinha e me servi de um super pedaço de bolo e uma boa xicara de café. Só quando dei a primeira dentada foi que reparei com quanta fome estava, aquele pedaço não durou duas mordidas. Quando reparei já tinha acabado com o bolo todo e ainda estava com fome, Rachel não iria gostar disso.

_ Vou esquentar a sobra do almoço antes que você coma a mesa também. _ disse Billy entrando na cozinha.

_ Paul não acabou com tudo?_ perguntei brincalhão.

Ele deu uma risada sem humor.

_ Separei um pouco pra você antes de servir e escondi, se deixar aquele garoto come até pedra.

Nós dois rimos. Ele abriu a gaveta em baixo do forno e tirou um prato profundo que estava enrolado em um pano de prato.

_ Por que não me chamou? _ perguntei-lhe.

_ Mas eu chamei, só que você estava dormindo tão profundo que o teto poderia ter caído em sua cabeça que você não acordaria. Pensei que estivesse em coma, ou que...

As palavras de repente lhe fugiram. Eu sabia o que ele queria dizer.

_ Que eu estivesse do outro lado de novo. _ disse concluindo sua frase que ele não parecia disposto a terminar.

Ele não respondeu apenas me passou o prato de peixe que ainda estava morno graças ao calor do fogão. Enterrei minha cara no prato e comecei a devorara a comida. Estava tão faminto que dispensei os talheres.

_ Bella ligou. _ disse ele me fazendo esquecer a comida.

_ O que houve, alguma coisa errada?_ perguntei já entrando em pânico.

O que poderia ser dessa vez?

_ Nada demais ela só estranhou você não dar as caras por lá assim que o sol nasceu. Queria saber se estava tudo bem e que horas você iria lá. Eu disse que você estava dormindo e sem chances de acordar tão cedo. Ela disse que Nessie queria te chamar para uma tarde de filmes... que mal lhe pergunte que tipo de filmes essa criança vê? _ perguntou ele intrigado.

_ Ah você sabe os clássicos Hitchcock, Orson Welles, Goddard, Kubrick, essas coisas. _ disse simplesmente.

_ Por deus ela não deveria ver essas coisas. Qual é o problema com os antigos desenhos da Disney? _ perguntou em choque.

_ Não são suficientemente instigantes, ou desafiadores. _ respondi-lhe.

A fome de saber de Renesmee fazia com que coisas infantis como desenhos lhe parecessem, na maior parte do tempo, enfadonhas. Porem isso não a impedia de assistir Tom & Jerry, ou o Pica-pau pela manhã na companhia de Emmett ou a minha própria. No entanto acho que o verdadeiro motivo era porque ela gostava de nos ver rindo das asneiras que os personagens faziam. Nessie herdara o estranho habito de Edward de ficar analisando as pessoas, e se divertia com isso.

_ Vou ligar pra ela assim que acabar aqui. Ele assentiu enquanto começava a lavar a louça do lanche.

_A proposito o que o velho Quil veio fazer aqui? _ perguntei como que não quer nada.

Ele suspirou profundamente.

_ Como se você não soubesse por que ele veio aqui. Continuei calado então ele prosseguiu.

_ Ele veio saber como você estava e se tinha acontecido de novo, como ainda estava dormindo não pude responder essa parte. Já está tudo pronto pra reunião de hoje à noite.

Depois disso ele ficou calado, parecia sem jeito com alguma coisa e eu não compreendia o que ou o porquê dele estar assim.

_ Algum problema? _ já estávamos abrindo o jogo por que não falar logo tudo de uma vez? Por que ele tinha que continuar me escondendo coisas?

_ Não há nada de errado, é só que... que ontem estava tão preocupado com o que poderia acontecer com você do outro lado que acabei me esquecendo de lhe perguntar como... como foi com sua mãe...

Então era isso. Ela achava que isso tinha mexido comigo. Bom sem duvida que tinha, mas não sabia se era bom ter essa conversa agora.

Adivinhando meus pensamentos ele concluiu.

_ Vou entender se não quiser falar dela agora.

_ Obrigado pai, vou ligar para Nessie agora. A proposito o peixe estava ótimo.

Ao dizer isso fui até a sala e me sentei ao lado da mesa de telefone e disquei para a casa dos Cullens. Como sempre o telefone não precisou tocar nem direito uma vez para ser atendido.

_ Boa tarde Jacob estavamos achando que tinha morrido. _ disse uma doce voz de sinos.

_ Não Alice, pode dizer pra loura que ela ainda não terá o prazer de cuspir nas minhas cinzas. _ disse de brincadeira ouvindo o risinho agudo de Alice e um rosnado que provavelmente era de Rosalie.

_ Mas falando serio Jacob esta tudo bem? Você sempre chega aqui antes de Bella e Edward e já são quase cinco da tarde e ainda esta em casa.

Depois de Carlisle e Esme, Alice era minha Cullen favorita, desde a época da conturbada gestação de Bella nos havíamos nos aproximado e hoje eu poderia até dizer que a considerava uma boa amiga. Nem tão perto quanto eu era de Bella, mas ainda assim uma amiga. Ele era um dos Cullens que eu com certeza sentiria falta.

_ Não foi nada demais eu só estava muito cansado, só acordei agora a pouco.

_ É compreensível seu cansaço depois dos últimos acontecimentos. Todos estão muito inquietos aqui também. Ela ficou em silencio por um segundo antes de prosseguir. Sei que Edwrad ficara furioso comigo quando souber disso, mas não importa. Quero que saiba Jacob que eu e Jasper estamos do seu lado. Também não achamos certo que afastem vocês dois.

Como eu disse Alice era uma boa amiga.

_ Obrigado Alice, me deixa muito feliz saber que tenho seu apoio nessa situação, mas não acho que isso vá ajudar muito. A decisão final e de Edward e Bella e eles já decidiram.

_ Bom, de qualquer maneira saiba que você tem amigos de verdade aqui também. Que te consideram parte da família.

_ Valeu baixinha. Foi só o que pude dizer, eu me sentia estranhamente emocionado com as revelações de minha pequena amiga vampira.

_ Por nada Jake, mas deixa eu passar logo o telefone pra Nessie antes que ela me morda. _ disse ela rindo.

O telefone ficou mudo por um segundo então a voz mais doce e perfeita do mundo falou.

_ O que aconteceu Jake? Por que você não veio me ver? _ ela parecia triste e preocupada.

_ Oi pra você também Nessie. Você não estava ouvindo minha conversa com sua tia? Ela não respondeu, mas podia apostar que tinha corado por ter sido pega. Eu estava dormindo por isso não fui ai hoje.

_ Mas você ainda vem aqui, não? _ sua voz agora tinha um tom de ansiedade.

Eu olhei para o relógio do vídeo cassete que marcava 17: 8 da tarde. Minhas idas a casa dos Cullens sempre eram a perder de vistas e hoje eu tinha um compromisso importante que não poderia perder...

_ Jake você vem não vem? Por favor, eu tô com saudade. _ pediu ela com uma vozinha de dar pena, eu não pude resistir.

_ Claro que eu vou meu anjo, acha que eu conseguiria ficar um único dia sem te ver?

Era pra ser uma pergunta retorica, mas que trazia uma verdade pesada. Muito em breve eu teria que conviver com o fato de não ver minha Nessie todos os dias, nem toda semana, quem sabe nem todo mês.

A pergunta também pareceu atingi-la pois ela não voltou a falar.

_ Certo, então eu tô indo pra ai. Até daqui a pouco.

" Não demora" a ouvi dizer antes de desligar.

Estava com a mão na maçaneta da porta quando meu pai me perguntou.

_ Esta indo pros Cullens?

_ Sim. Respondi-lhe rapidamente sem olhar pra trás.

_Não se esqueça da reunião no penhasco às 20h! Gritou ele, mas essa hora eu já estava atrás da casa tirando minhas roupas e me preparando para a transformação. Deixei o calor tomar conta e corri pelo caminho que já estava gravado em meus ossos.

Voltei a forma humana ainda na floresta. Segui o som de risadas infantis que vinham da parte de trás da casa e me deparei com uma cena no mínimo hilária. Emmett estava sentado na grama de olhos fechados enquanto Nessie pintava seu rosto com maquiagem.

_ Como esta ficando? _ ele lhe perguntou parecendo ansioso.

_ Sege paciente você vai adoraaaarrr. _ disse ela com um sorrisinho sapeca.

Ela passava uma quantidade questionável de batom vermelho nele, que fazia sua boca parecer 3 vezes maior. O grandalhão era uma mistura de drag queem gótica com Coringa gay. Não consegui não cair na gargalhada.

Cai de joelhos de tanto rir. Meu escanda-lo chamou a atenção dos outros membros da família que saíram para ver o que estava acontecendo. Emmett ria de meu ataque, sem se dar conta de que ele era o motivo de minhas risadas. Nessie era a única que me acompanhava nas gargalhadas. Sua risada gostosa tornava impossível parar de rir.

Edward foi o primeiro a encarar Emmett e se juntar a nós na gargalhada, logo em seguida todos começaram a rir. Nem a loura conseguiu segurar o riso por muito tempo.

_ Do que estão rindo? _ perguntou ele sem entender direito.

_Há...há...há! De você! _ disse Alice voltando a cair na gargalhada.

Ele então virou-se para a parede espelhada da casa e encarou seu reflexo seriamente por um segundo, e então, não que se pudesse considerar uma surpresa, caiu na gargalhada.

Quando conseguiu controlar o riso disse.

_ Sua monstrinha eu vou te pegar! Levantou-se e começou a fazer cocegas em Nessie.

Ela gritava e ria ao mesmo tempo. Ele pegou o batom que ela usara e começou a rabiscar todo o rosto dela, o que só a fez rir mais.

_ Tá bom, tá bom já chega disso. _ disse Esme acabando com a festa. _ Emmett pare antes que Renesmee asfixie.

O grandalhão parou, mas pegou Ness pelo torno zelo e a jogou para o alto.

_ Pensa rápido cachorro! _ gritou ele;

Movi-me a tempo de pegar Nessie antes que ela caísse de cara na grama.

_ Tá louco cara! _ gritei a segurando apertado e encarando-o com raiva.

Tá certo que ela era muito resistente, mas nenhum de nós sabia quanto. Ele não podia ficar brincando assim, ela nem estava atenta, ainda estava sobre o efeito das gargalhadas não conseguiria se recuperar atempo.

Todos os Cullens ainda estavam petrificados com o choque. Nem eles acreditavam em tamanha imprudência.

_ Emmet! _ chamou a atenção Esme, sendo a primeira a sair do transe.

Antes que mais alguém falasse alguma coisa Bella havia pulado em cima dele. Edward tentava para-la, mas ela continuava sendo mais forte e estava com raiva.

Ela o esmurrava enquanto ele apenas se defendia e ria. O idiota estava se divertindo com a coisa toda. Renesmee em meu colo se remexia impacientemente. Ela tentava alcançar a mãe, mas eu a segurava com força.

Na hora que todos se lançavam para apartar a briga ficaram paralisados.

A palavra "_PAREM_!" ecoava em minha cabeça.

Assim como acontecera na praia e na sala dos Cullens a voz de Nessie invadiu minha mente. Mas dessa vez não fora apenas a minha. Um a um eles se viraram para encara-la. Bella soltou Emmett e veio até nós. Ela esticou os braços, mas eu mantive Nessei junto a mim.

_ Estou sobre controle. _ garantiu-me, sua atenção estava totalmente na filha.

Eu a entreguei lhe, mas me mantive próximo, só por precaução.

_ Não briguem, por favor. _ pediu Nessie baixinho com o rosto enterrado no pescoço da mãe.

_ Oh..oh...oh...Não meu amor, não vamos brigar mais. _ disse Bella afagando a filha lançando um olhar assassino à Emmett e entrando na casa.

Enquanto me dirigia para segui-las ouvi o idiota dizer baixinho " Eu sabia que não tinha como ela ser tão mansinha" e logo em seguida o som de pedras se chocando.

O resto da tarde foi excepcionalmente tranquilo. Edward expulsou Emmett da casa por tempo indeterminado, e embora tenha ficado com raiva dele também a loura acabou se unindo a ele no exilio, o que fez a casa ficar bem silenciosa e não tive de disputara a atenção de Nessie.

As 19h45min tive que me despedir e tomar meu rumo. Tinha uma reunião importante, a qual não podia perder.

Assim que cheguei às margens da floresta que ficava em frente ao penhasco me vesti e andei calmamente seguindo o som das vozes familiares e o cheiro de madeira e salsicha queimadas.

Quando saí da cobertura das árvores as conversas cessaram e todas as atenções se voltaram para mim. Uma sensação horrível de vergonha e insegurança me atingiu. Alguns me olhavam com curiosidade, outros com apreensão, descrença, ainda havia pena. E esse era a pior coisa que podia receber deles. A única que não me encarava era leah. Ela mantinha a postura rija e encarava a fogueira como se estivesse hipnotizada. Meu pai pigarreou pondo fim aquela situação incomoda. Mantive-me parado lá por mais alguns segundos juntando coragem.

_Vamos lá Jake você consegue é só mais uma reunião do conselho não seja um covarde!_ Incentivei-me.

Caminhei lentamente até a fogueira e me sentei ao lado de meu pai. Agora devido a minha nova posição de alfa de uma matilha, eu tinha um lugar cativo no conselho. Mas uma das partes de ser líder de alguma coisa que eu detestava ter de ficar sentado decidindo o futuro de todos e debatendo os próis e contras de qualquer atitude coletiva ou individual.

_Bem vamos começar então. _ disse Billy com sua voz retumbante. _ Creio que todos aqui já foram previamente informados dos últimos acontecimentos.

Houve apenas um leve assentimento geral. Sem duvida agora eu era a mais nova fofoca dos bandos, e também a maior aberração.

_ Nunca houve em toda a historia da tribo tal acontecimento. _ disse ele tenso_ Apesar da antiga capacidade de nossos irmãos de deixarem seus corpos, nunca nenhum deles havia feito contato com alguém que já estivesse morto. Com alguém que já tivesse feito a travessia.

Enquanto meu pai continuava frisando os perigos do que acontecera comigo uma ideia matutava em minha cabeça. Até onde se sabia ninguém poderia de fato atravessar para a terra final, apenas os mortos poderiam estar lá. No entanto eu estivera, ou assim meu pai e o velho Quil supunham.

Mas e se eu não tivesse ido tão longe, e se eu estivesse apenas no mundo dos espíritos, o mesmo de Taha Aki, não faria sentido minha mãe estar lá, uma vez que ela estava morta. Então eu só podia pensar que havia encontrado um meio termo, uma encruzilhada entre o mundo dos espíritos e a terra final. Era a única hipótese possível, não era?

Antes que pudesse encontrar uma reposta que fizesse sentido dentro da zorra que estava se tornando minha cabeça a voz de alguém chamando meu nome me tirou do transe.

Era Sam, aparentemente ele havia me feito uma pergunta e me olhava esperando a resposta, a qual eu não tinha ideia.

_ Então Jacob, pode nos dizer o que exatamente você viu?_ repetiu ele.

Respirei profundamente. Já estava ficando cansativo essa de "testemunha". Mais cansativo ainda era protelar aquilo tudo, contei-lhes com o máximo de detalhes que conseguia me lembrar como fora o episodio. Quanto mais eu avançava na história mais sobressaltados e nervosos os mais velhos ficavam, porem os jovens pelo contrario ficavam mais curiosos.

Ao final do relato os primeiros estavam preocupados e temerosos, e os outros super ansiosos e me enchiam de perguntas. Enquanto tentava me desviar deles voltei a reparar em Leah. Ela não esboçara nenhuma reação durante meu discurso. Parecia totalmente alheia a nossa presença, eu tinha duvidas se ela prestara atenção em alguma palavra que eu falara.

Aproximei-me devagar e chamei-lhe.

_ Leah! _ ela não respondeu_ Leah, você tá bem? Toquei levemente seu ombro e ela deu um pequeno pulo.

_ Calma garota, eu não vou te morder! Disse de brincadeira.

Ao invés de me mandar um olhar de raiva como de costume ela me encarava com os olhos pesados, em um pedido silencioso de ajuda.

_ Leah o quê... Antes que eu pudesse terminar a frase ela agarrou meu braço e me puxou para o interior da floresta. Eu não conseguia entender aquela reação dela, só podia ter ficado maluca de vez.

_ Leah o que há com você? Esta se sentindo bem?

_ Shii! Eles ainda podem nos ouvir! _ disse ela falando bem baixo e ainda me puxando para cada vez mais fundo.

Depois de um minuto eu já estava de saco cheio daquela palhaçada e estanquei no lugar fazendo ela quase cair sentada pela parada inesperada.

_ Que merda Jacob eu quase cai! _ gritou irritada.

_ Que bom que finalmente esta me dando um pouco de atenção. Será que dá pra me dizer o porquê de me arrastar até aqui desse jeito. Parece até que vai tirara o pai da forca! Foi nessa hora que toda aquela estranha reação fez sentido.

Leah estava encolhida e encarava o chão com a mesma concentração doentia que encarava a fogueira a pouco. Seus olhos estavam marejados e sua respiração era pesada. Ela não temia o mundo dos espíritos nem muito menos estava interessada em aventuras. O que ela queria era fazer contato assim como eu, ela queria falar com Harry.

Senti-me estranhamente solidário a Leah naquele momento. Ela sempre se culpara pela morte do pai. Harry morrera de um enfarte fulminante decorrente da súbita transformação de sua filha bem na sua frente. Seth se transformara logo em seguida devido ao estresse decorrente da situação. E essa era uma cicatriz que talvez nunca cicatrizasse. Ela agora vislumbrava uma oportunidade de falar com ele novamente.

De repente ela pareceu sair de seu transe e agarrou com força meus braços.

_ VOCÊ TEM QUE ME AJUDAR!_ disse de maneira insana. Seus olhos estavam injetados e vermelhos dando-lhe um ar ainda mais louco.

_ Tem que me ajudar a falar com ele...Eu preciso... preciso...

Liberei meus braços e a segurei pelos ombros.

_ Acalmasse você esta tendo uma crise psicótica Leah, não vai querer fazer uma besteira.

Encarei seus olhos tentando encontrar alguma lucidez ali, mas só havia loucura. Ela se afastou de mim com um empurrão. Todo seu corpo tremia compulsivamente, ela estava prestes a se transformar. Talvez fosse mais fácil assim, eu poderia dar-lhe uma ordem para se acalmar. Mas ela não mudou de forma, devia imaginar meus planos. Essa era uma das partes ruins de dividir a mente com alguém por tanto tempo, nos acabamos nos conhecendo muito melhor do que esperamos. Ao invés disso, ela me encarou com um olhar assassino. Veias grossas projetavam-se de seu pescoço e testa, vários pequenos vasos haviam se rompido em seus olhos, uma espuma branca acumulava-se nos cantos de sua boca. A imagem de um cão raivoso seria a melhor descrição para sua aparência. Ela assumira sua postura de caça e analisava a melhor forma de me atacar.

Nessa hora Sam apareceu correndo.

_ Jacob! Leah!

Assim que nos viu ela parou e nos encarou confuso e ameaçou se aproximar de Leah. Eu levantei uma mão avisando-o que ficasse onde estava. A raiva dela parecia só ter aumentado com a chegada inesperada de nosso antigo alfa.

Ela o encava com ódio e isso pareceu feri-lo duramente porque ele se encolheu um pouco, mas manteve a postura defensiva.

_ Leah acalmasse e vamos conversar! _ disse-lhe

_ NÃO TEM CONVERSA, EU SÓ QUERO QUE ME DIGA COMO FEZ, COMO FALOU COM ELES! _ rosnou ela.

_ Leah você não sabe o que esta pedindo é muito perigoso... _tentou argumentar Sam.

_ CALE-SE! VCÊ NÃO TEM MAIS PODER SOBRE MIM ENTÃO NÃO SE META NISSO!

Dessa vez Sam não recuou, ele me mandou um olhar de aviso e então encarou Leah atentamente. Ele iria tentar imobiliza-la. Aquilo não daria certo, não naquelas circunstancias. Leah estava totalmente fora do controle, só minha autoridade de alfa poderia para-la agora.

Antes que eu ou Leah pudéssemos pensar Sam pulou sobre ela e eu não tive outra opção a não ser me juntar a ele. Quando ela percebeu o que estávamos fazendo perdeu o controle e se transformou. Nós estávamos perto demais e sofremos alguns cortes, nada que não recuperássemos logo. Só que agora eu tinha o que eu queria. Deixei o calor correr e explodi em lobo. Leah tentou correr.

"_PARE AGORA!_" Suas patas pararam mesmo antes que ela pudesse se dar o primeiro impulso.

"_Se transforme de volta!" _Ela ainda tentou resistir, mas era em vão.

Assim retornar a forma humana Sam a segurou. Ela se debatia feito louca e eu tive de me juntar a ele para que a imobilizássemos no chão.

Atraidos pelo nosso escândalo os bandos entraram em nosso campo de visão sendo seguidos por Sue. Meu pai e o velho Quil por motivos de segurança deveriam ter ficado com as imprintings.

Ao ver a filha no chão nua e marcada de hematomas Sue se lançou sobre ela, mas Seth a reteve.

_ Ela teve um surto. _ disse-lhe Sam.

Leah ainda tentava se soltar e eu já estava sem nenhum pingo de paciência.

_PARE COM ISSO AGORA! _ eu ordenei-lhe sentindo a voz dupla de alfa soar por minhas palavras mesmo estando na forma humana.

Ela congelou sobre nossos braços, até sua respiração estava mais devagar. Os outros me encaravam atônitos, eu ignorei, não tinha tempo para aquilo.

A mulher se aproximou com cuidado tirando seu casaco e colocando-o sobre o corpo da filha, Leah se encolheu ao toque da mãe e começou a chorara baixinho. Sue puxou-a para o colo e começou a afagar seus cabelos, movendo-se para frente e para trás como se a estivesse ninando.

"_Eu só queria pedir perdão..." _Ela choramingava.

Sue me encarou confusa. Movi minha boca em um silencioso "depois".

Seth apareceu meio segundo depois com duas bermudas jogando-as para mim e para Sam. Ele se abaixou e pegou a irmã dos braços da mãe. Ele tinha o mesmo olhar abatido que a mãe.

Todos começamos a nos movimentar de volta pra aldeia, quando Sam me deteve.

_ Precisamos conversar._ disse me olhando serio.

_ Não hoje. _ disse lhe apenas me juntando a comitiva que ia para a casa dos Clearwater.


	16. 15 Algo para lembrar de mim

**Olá pessoal chegou sábado novamente todos ansiosos para o próximo capítulo? Tô achando que não já que tive muitos poucos comentários. Mas de qualquer maneira tenho que agradecer a Larissa de Flaviani e Honey Cherry, duas leitoras novas, sejam bem vindas meninas espero que gostem do capítulo. Um super abraço para Amanda Mandy escritora como eu que tirou um tempinho pra ler minha finc, valeu Amanda! **

**Respondendo sua dúvida Amanda e já introduzindo o tema do capítulo Nessie tem a aparência de uma criança entre os 4 ou 5 anos, e neste cap será comemorado o aniversário dela de 1 ano. Também teremos Jake nos informando dos últimos acontecimentos desde o ataque de leah. Depois me digam o que acharam da festa da Nessie.**

**Ps: Gente quem tiver um tempinho e estiver interessado pode ler minha outra finc Então eu nasci, ela acabou de ser concluída e tem 12 capítulos. É narrada pela Nessie e conta sua vida no ventre materno até om imprinting.**

**BOA LEITURA!**

**LEIAM, COMENTEM E RECOMENDEM!**

**15. Algo para lembrar de mim...**

Assim que chegamos na casa dos Clearwater eu tratei de ligar para Carlisle, que ficou muito assustado com meu relato e dispensou formalidades e veio correndo. Ele apenas confirmou o que já esperávamos, Leah havia tido um surto, mas não psicótico, apenas de estresse, que alimentado pela genética de lobo causou tal reação. A palavra férias foi mais do que uma sugestão.

Sendo assim, Sue pediu uma liberação do posto medico e ela, Leah e Seth -que se candidatou a ir para conter a irmã caso esta perdesse a cabeça novamente- foram passar uma temporada na casa de uma prima distante na Califórnia. Ela achou que a mudança de clima poderia ajudar a filha a se acalmar.

Por mais que eu não estivesse nem um pouco interessado em ter mais responsabilidades para tratar, me coloquei a disposição dela para ajudar. Afinal eu era o alfa daquela matilha era minha responsabilidade também assegurar a segurança e a saúde física e mental do meu bando. Fiquei muito satisfeito com a recusa, Sue queria tratar daquilo sozinha com Leah. Ela achava que a filha teria que enxergar por conta própria que não fora responsável pela morte do pai, e que não tinha nada para ser perdoado.

De certa forma todos estavam aliviados, era menos uma preocupação para todos, no entanto, ninguém estava tranquilo, a cada dia estava mais perto da partida dos Cullens. Apesar de alguns comemorarem o fato, outros, especialmente meu pai, temiam pelo que estava por vir. Eu me sentia como uma bomba relógio prestes a explodir. Não! A descrição mais certa seria como uma represa, a cada dia o nível de agua subia um pouco, e quanto a derradeira tempestade chegasse a barragem estouraria e inundaria tudo no caminho. E no meu caminho havia meu pai, Rachel, a matilha, meus irmãos, La Push, Forks... Minha família e meu lar seriam devastados por minha ira e tristeza, e eu não poderia permitir isso.

Eu sentia que o que estava por vir seria devastador e a cada dia ganhava mais força, por isso já havia tomado minha decisão, assim que eles partissem eu sumiria por um tempo. Para um lugar distante e isolado, onde pudesse por pra fora toda minha dor e raiva. Sam concordava comigo, meu pai apenas me dizia para fazer o que achasse melhor.

Nós três e o velho Quil havíamos tido uma conversa particular sobre a estranha ampliação de meus poderes como alfa. Havia muitas suposições, mas nenhuma certeza. A mais palpável era novamente minha linhagem genética privilegiada. Para mim, essa teoria era furada, porque se fosse assim tanto Leah quanto Seth também teriam tais predisposições, uma vez que eles tinham descendências das três famílias principais. Talvez até mais que eu. Os anciãos concordaram comigo nessa parte, e acabamos por voltar a estaca zero.

De qualquer maneira ficou decidido que eu deveria aprimorar minhas habilidades e monitorar qualquer avanço em outras habilidades. Era Sam que me ajudava com isso, para minha surpresa ele parecia bem satisfeito e logo descobri por que. Em uma dessas monitorias ele deixou claro que pretendia me passar o cargo de alfa integralmente quando os Cullens partissem, para que assim pudesse voltar a envelhecer com Emily. Eu sabia que esse era o plano dele e de muito outros, em especial aqueles que tinham imprintings, como Jared e Paul, mas esperava ter mais tempo, o qual pretendia passar com minha Nessie. Só que agora não haveria mais todo esse tempo. Talvez afinal não fosse tão mal assim ser alfa, pelo menos era algo com que ocupar a cabeça e não pensar tanto no que me causaria tanta agonia.

As incursões ao mundo dos espíritos voltaram a acontecer mais duas vezes. Sam se ofereceu para tentar fazer uma ligação comigo e me acompanhar, mas o lugar que eu ia não era o mesmo que nossos ancestrais conheciam. Não era o qual eles vagavam nem o que pediam auxilio aos espíritos. Ninguém sabia que plano era esse. E de qualquer maneira os mais velhos não permitiram que ele tentasse, e se preocupavam com o aumento das minhas viagens.

Entretanto, só conseguia me preocupar com a partida iminente. Todas as noites eu tinha pesadelos. Eles eram quase sempre iguais, com poucas diferenças. Estava tudo embaçado por uma neblina espeça que tinha um cheiro doce tão forte que me causava ânsia. Caminhava perdido por entre a neblina até começar a ouvir um choro franco de uma criança. Aquilo me paralisava, era impossível definir de que lado vinha. Eu gritava "Quem esta aí!" e o choro se intensificava, até que o reconhecia. Era o choro de Nessie. Assim que percebia saia correndo feito um louco tentando alcança-la.

Corria por quilômetros sem nem ao menos chegar perto do som, então, de repente eu me via em uma clareira. A mesma do inverno passado. Ali o cheiro era quase insuportável. A primeira coisa que consegui distinguir foi um pequeno amontoado de galhos de onde se originava a neblina. Aproximei-me dela e pude ver que algo perto de sua base tremia e soluçava. Renesmee. Ela se protegia junto ao fogo. Ajoelhei-me a seu lado e toquei-lhe os cabelos, ela deu um pequeno solavanco de medo e me encarou. Seus olhos estavam muito vermelhos e inchados, com profundas bolsas embaixo. Parecia que passara a noite inteira chorando. A puxava para meus braços e ela me abraçava com muita força, desesperada, como se estivesse se afogando e eu fosse sua boia. "Mortos..." Ela gemia. "Todos mortos..." "Quem?" Eu perguntava. Ela então se afastava e olhava para a fogueira. Eu me levantava e me aproximava para ver melhor, e dar de cara com a cabeça mutilada de minha melhor amiga. O pânico me fazia dar um salto para trás, e com isso a neblina evaporava e eu podia ver tudo com clareza.

Não eram toras, mas sim corpos! Os corpos mutilados dos Cullens, empilhados e esquartejados, queimando em uma fogueira como os recém cridos com quem lutamos no ano anterior. O pavor congelava meu sangue e eu não conseguia desviar meus olhos das orbitas mortas de Bella.

Um grito infantil me tira do choque e eu vejo mantos negros se aproximando. Sinto o fogo subir por minha espinha e me preparo para o ataque. Mas antes mesmo de dar o terceiro passo tropeço em algo macio. Ao olhar para o chão outro choque! Bem ao lado de meu pé esquerdo esta o corpo ensanguentado de Seth. Lacerações profundas marcam de seu ombro esquerdo até a cintura. É possível ver a carne exposta e o coração perfurado. Sinto o ar faltar. Uma olhada rápida me permite ver todo o campo a minha volta. A grama esta tingida de vermelho e pedaços mutilados dos meus irmãos estão espalhados por toda parte. A cada novo rosto que consigo reconhecer sinto a bile subir por minha laringe.

Os mantos negros estão agora a menos de 10 metros. Eles param. Aro, o poderoso chefão dos vampiros, da mais alguns passos e para. Ele me olha com satisfação. Em um estalar de dedos seu, um vampiro grandalhão traz um grande embrulho preto e estende-o para seu mestre. Aro então tira o tecido preto de cima revelando o corpo inerte de meu pai. Um movimento involuntário me faz dar um passo a frente, sua guarda rosna para mim.

"Paz, jovem Jacob Black!" diz ele "Você já perdeu muitos dos que lhe são caros hoje, não vai querer perder mais um..." diz com um sorriso falsamente bondoso.

"Se tocar em um fio..."

"AH ah ah! Nada disso, nada disso. Não estamos em condições de ameaças senhor Black" disse agora com escarnio. "O senhor está sozinho e não tem para onde fugir." Seu olhar era cheio de orgulho e satisfação. Ele pusera fim ao problema.

Nessie que até agora se mantivera a poucos passos de mim se agarrou em minha perna. Seu gesto chamou a atenção de Aro e a olhou com cobiça. Aquilo voltou a super aquecer meu sangue.

"NEM PENSE NISSO!" rosnei.

"Hahahahahaha..." seu riso era agudo e ecoava pela clareira morta.

"Sabe, desde que vi pela primeira vez na mente de Edward, sobre esse tal imprinting... disse torcendo a palavra. Fiquei extremamente intrigado..." Ele nos olhava com curiosidade. "Nunca tinha visto nada parecido, e embora Edward nunca fosse admitir e eu não acreditaria se não tivesse lido na mente dele, é o sentimento mais forte estranhamente curioso que já conheci. Totalmente abnegado, incrivelmente altruísta, e incapaz de ser rompido... Muito interessante..."

"O que você quer?" perguntei entre dentes.

"Mas não é obvio meu amigo lupino?" deu um sorriso zombeteiro. Rosnei novamente.

"NÃO VAI TOCAR NELA!" gritei.

"Veremos... Felix!" Ao dizer isso o grandalhão que segurava meu pai o ergueu e o pôs de pé o segurando pelas axilas o fazendo ficar em uma posição semelhante ao Cristo crucificado. Meu coração perdeu uma batida.

"Sabe meu caro, hoje é uma dia triste apesar de saber que vou conseguir o que quero. Houveram perdas muito valiosas..." seu olhar caiu sobre a pira quase extinta onde jaziam os Cullens. "Teria sido muito mais fácil para todos se tivessem aceitado minha proposta desde o começo."

"NÃO SERVIRIA A VOCÊ NEM MORTO!" disse encarando suas orbes vermelhas.

Ele deu um suspiro profundo.

"É mesmo uma pena, uma perda terrível." Então encarou meu pai. "É sem duvida engraçado como os humanos são tão paternais..." disse tirando uma mexa de cabelo do rosto de Billy. "Mesmo invalido e sendo um mero mortal ele lutou bravamente tentando defender sua adorável irmã..." meu coração deu outro solavanco. Rachel estava morta também, e provavelmente toda a aldeia. "Ele não desistiu dela nem quando perfurei seu coração... continuou tentando nos matar, inutilmente é claro..." ele parecia muito satisfeito me contando isso. "Agora você pode ver com seus próprios olhos eu matar seu querido pai, assim como eu matei sua adorada irmã."

Antes que eu pudesse avançara a mão direita de Aro atravessou o peito de Billy. Não podia sentir mais meu coração bater, tudo o que sentia eram os tremores, tão violentos que parecia que eu estava sendo eletrocutado. Quando ia me lança em sua direção um grito que rasgou meus tímpanos me fez olhar para trás. Renesmee agora estava sendo contida por um vampiro baixo de cabelo claro, ele parecia ser mais novo do que eu. Ela gritava e esperneava, mas não tinha como sair dali. Pulei sobre o vampiro, mas antes que pudesse alcança-lo uma dor enlouquecedora atingiu cada nervo do meu corpo. Cai no chão agonizando, aquilo foi um milhão de vezes pior do que ter meus ossos esmagados. Eu lutava desesperadamente contra a dor para alcançar Nessie, mas quanto mais eu lutava mais a dor aumentava, até que não conseguia mais me mover e tudo o que podia fazer era observar os mantos negros levando embora minha Nessie... minha vida.

Era sempre assim que acabava o sonho, e eu sempre acordava suando e gritando, quase sempre no chão. Billy nem se dava mais ao trabalho de sair da cama para ver o que estava acontecendo. Ele dizia que eu devia falar com Carlisle sobre isso, que esses pesadelos não eram saudáveis. As vezes, a confiança que meu pai colocava no "doutor presas" me cansava. Nada do que Carlisle me disse-se ou desse iria fazer efeito, porque a origem dos pesadelos já tinha data marcada.

Com o decorrer dos dias e o aumento dos pesadelos e visitas ao outro lado, que eram a única exceção aos primeiros, já havia desistido de dormir, e só o fazia quando era vencido pela exaustão. Eu procurava qualquer motivo e qualquer atividade para me manter acordado. Fazia dois, às vezes três turnos diretos de rondas. Já perdera as contas de quantas vezes organizei e limpei a garagem, ela estava tão limpa que se podia comer no chão. Passava cada segundo que me era permitido com Nessie. Nós caçávamos, brincávamos, assistíamos tevê, e com a viagem de Leah, foi até permitido mais uma rápida visita a La Push, no entanto dessa vez na casa de Emily e com praticamente todo o bando de vigia.

Os dias passavam rápidos e a cada nova manhã eu me sentia mais cansado do que na anterior. Perguntava-me se ia chegar uma manhã em que simplesmente eu não acordaria...

Mas eu estava sendo dramático demais e não tinha tempo para isso. Estava quase na hora da festa de Nessie e eu ainda não estava pronto, ficara até agora terminando de fazer seu presente. Era algo especial, e me dera um trabalho do cão. Só esperava que ela gostasse.

Tomei um banho apreçado e vesti o jeans e camisa mais apresentáveis que tinha. Eu realmente estava precisando de algumas coisas novas. As poucas roupas que haviam sobrevivido a meu processo de transformação estavam rotas e gastas.

Peguei o presente e fui para o rabbit. Meu pai devia ter ido mais cedo com Rachel e Paul. Acelerei o carro até o máximo de sua potencia. Em poucos minutos atravessei a entrada dos Cullens e pude visualizar o primeiro sinal da decoração nem um pouco discreta de Alice.

Apenas quem tivesse a intenção de visitar a família poderia ver, uma vez que o grande arco de bolas coloridas se encontrava nas ultimas arvores antes da estrada encontrar a entrada para a mansão.

Atravessei o arco e encostei meu carro junto aos outros que já se encontravam ali. Toda a casa estava decorada com bolas e fitas coloridas e parecia que a qualquer momento ia sair voando. Peguei meu embrulho e andei apressadamente até a porta de entrada que se abriu antes de eu chagar ao ultimo degrau.

Uma criatura magrinha e minúscula me encarou com ferocidade.

_ FINALMENTE! _ rosnou Alice me puxando pelo braço.

_ Hei, calma lá baixinha preciso desse braço. Disse tentando me liberar do aperto de ferro.

_ Tem é muita sorte de ter sido eu a atender a porta e não Edward ou Bella, eles querem arrancar sua cabeça! Falou revirando os olhos como se essa atitude fosse muito cansativa pra ela.

_ O que eles acham que eu fiz dessa vez? Perguntei conseguindo finalmente que ela me liberasse.

_ Você ainda pergunta? Jacob faz ideia de que horas são?

_ Cinco? Arrisquei.

_EXATAMENTE! Estávamos esperando que aparecesse aqui assim que o sol raiasse e você não só não apareceu como ninguém sabia onde estava! Nessie esta deprimida achando que você esqueceu-se dela e não quer mais vir para festa! Faz ideia de a quanto tempo estou planejando ela? Sabe quanto tempo leva para produzir a festa de um ano perfeita? COM CERTEZA MUITO MAIS DO QUE SUA LIMITADA INTELIGENCIA PODE SUPOR!

Antes que ela pulasse em meu pescoço Jasper tinha uma mão em seu ombro.

_Acalme-se querida, não vai querer estragar a incrível decoração que fez a sujando com sangue de lobo. Disse o louro com um sorriso zombeteiro para a companheira. Nesse momento uma onda de paz e tranquilidade percorreu a sala.

Alice deu um longo suspiro.

_ Me desculpe Jacob é que... Estamos todos meio estressados por aqui. Você sabe, a festa, a mudança, é muita coisa para pensar ao mesmo tempo, mesmo para nós.

Assenti.

_ Bem, eu tenho que dar mais uma olhada na mesa do bolo. Jasper querido pode levar o Jacob até o velho quarto de Edward? Pediu com doçura.

_ Claro, querida.

Antes que eu pudesse pensar em piscar ela já havia sumido. Jasper fez um leve movimento de cabeça indicando que eu o seguisse. Subimos pelas as escadas até o terceiro andar e nos encaminhamos para a porta que ficava virada para o sul.

_ Boa sorte. Ele disse antes de desaparecer.

Dei uma leve batida na porta, Bella a abriu e me encarou com um olhar homicida. Ela saiu do quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si.

_ É bom ter um ótimo motivo pelo atraso._ disse enquanto segurava um rosnado.

_ O melhor. _ disse em minha defesa.

Ela estreitou os olhos.

Dei um suspiro. Já estava ficando cansado. Desde que pisei na porcaria da casa só tinha levado esporro.

_ Estava terminando o presente dela.

Bella piscou e assentiu.

_ Podia ter avisado que se atrasaria.

_ Perdi a noção da hora ok! Diferente de alguns eu não tenho velocidade supersônica e preciso comer e dormir.

_ Ok, ok! Já entendi. _ disse ela levantando as mãos em sinal de paz. _ De qualquer maneira não é a mim que você deve explicações.

"_E vai precisar das melhores..."_ Ela disse tão baixo que desconfio que não era pra eu ouvir. Afastou-se da porta me dando espaço.

Antes que ela se afastasse e eu perdesse a chance de falar disse bem baixo para que só ela ouvisse.

_ Obrigado Bella. Obrigado por não desistir dela.

Ela estava virada para escada se preparando para descê-la, mas virou-se de volta para mim e sorriu ternamente.

_ Acho que agora você aprendeu a confiar mais no meu julgamento. _ disse ela no mesmo tom baixo, eu assenti._ Assim como sabia que ela devia nascer sei que ela deve ficar com você no _futuro_. _ disse frisando a ultima parte._ Terão meu total apoio quanto for _a hora_. Por agora, espero apenas que entre naquele quarto e convença a aniversariante a sair para aproveitar sua festa de um/cinco anos.

Dei-lhe um breve sorriso que ela retribuiu antes de sumir escada a abaixo.

Virei-me para a porta dando um longo suspiro e virando a maçaneta. Nessie estava sentada bem no meio de uma grande cama de ferro negro com dossel. Estava vestida com um vestido branco e azul com rendas e babados e mexia distraidamente com o que parecia ser um conjunto de chá de porcelana.

_ Quem te deu isso? _ perguntei-lhe me sentando na ponta da cama.

_ Tio Billy. _ disse sem tirar os olhos do brinquedo.

_ Serio? O velho Billy ainda consegue me surpreender... _ disse não conseguindo conter um sorriso.

_ Ele disse que era para eu brincar com a Claire. Ele acha que crianças devem brincar e não ficar lendo livros de física quântica. _ falou fazendo uma careta.

_ Mas você não gostou do presente? Perguntei me aproximando mais.

_ Gostei sim. É bem bonito. _disse dando de ombros.

_ Então por que não esta lá embaixo estreando ele com a Claire?

Ela finalmente levantou o rosto e me encarou como se eu tivesse lhe perguntado algum absurdo.

_ Olha sei que esta magoada, mas... _ela não me deixou concluir.

_ Magoada? Não. Eu sabia que viria. Você nunca deixaria de vir não é?

_ Você sabe que sim. _ disse-lhe

_É sei. E sei também que dever ter um excelente motivo para ter chegado só agora. Não tem? _ me perguntou erguendo uma de suas finas e claras sobrancelhas.

_ Na verdade tenho sim. _Dei-lhe um pequeno sorriso zombeteiro._ Estava terminando seu presente.

Seus olhinhos se iluminaram. Peguei o embrulho e lhe ofereci. Ela rapidamente o tomou para si e desamarrou com cuidado a fita vermelha e abriu o saco marrom mirando encantada seu conteúdo. Aproximei-me mais e retirei a caixa de madeira de tamanho médio de seu interior.

Era meu presente para ela. Provavelmente a coisa com mais trabalhosa, e que me cobrara mais afinco que já fizera. Feita de diversos tipos de madeira e ornada com pequeninos seixos coloridos, a caixa tinha uma dimensão de mais ou menos 20cm de largura, 30cm de altura e 10cm de profundidade. Tinha em superfície o desenho de um lobo vermelho com uma lua ao fundo feita de seixos brancos, nas laterais diversos lobos com diferentes cores. E estava absolutamente satisfeito com ela. Não por que ficara realmente bom, mas pelo sorriso resplandecente que emanava no rosto de porcelana de minha Nessie.

Os pequenos dedinhos passeavam sobre a superfície da madeira percebendo cada pequena nuancia dos desenhos entalhados e se maravilhando com eles. Ao tentar abrir a caixa e não conseguir uma pequena marca apareceu entre as sobrancelhas.

_ Precisa da chave espertinha._ falei tirando a pequena chave dourada do bolso e lhe entregando.

Ela mais do que depressa girou o trinco e levantou a tampa, ficando ainda mais encantada com o conteúdo.

_ Oh Jake é tão... tão... é a coisa mais linda que já ganhei! _ disse pondo as mãos no rosto e comtemplando o interior forrado com veludo vermelho.

_ É algo para se lembrar de mim... _ disse-lhe.

Ela então me olhou com os olhos marejados. Parecia estar emocionada.

_ Estão todos aqui..._ disse tocando em cada lobo até pousar a mão sobre o que estava na tampa. _ Obrigada Jake! Eu te amo! Te amo pra sempre! _ disse antes de se jogar em meus braços e me abraçar muito apertado.

_ Pra sempre meu anjo.

Depois de me certificar que ela não estava de modo algum brava ou magoada comigo descemos e ela foi brincar com Claire e seu novo jogo de chá da Alice.

Ao chegar na parte de trás da casa tive de me segurar para não soltar um palavrão. Uma grande tenda branca havia sido erguida, e embaixo dela uma grande mesa retangular com vários lugares postos com uma rica e colorida porcelana. Alice havia recriado um verdadeiro chá da tarde do "Chapeleiro Doido".

Essa era Alice! Ela devia ter visto o que meu pai pretendia dar a Nesie e teve a ideia.

_ Exatamente. _ disse Edward atrás de mim.

Virei-me e estendi minha mão que ele logo pegou e deu um leve aperto.

_ Parabéns papai._ disse com tom brincalhão.

_Obrigado mais essa conquista é de todos aqui presente. Nessie não teria nascido sem a sua ajuda e nenhum de nós aqui teríamos sobrevivido sem a aliança com as matilhas.

Mantivemos nossas mãos unidas enquanto absorvíamos a verdade daquelas palavras.

_ Obrigado por não ter forçado Bella a abortar. _ disse engolindo seco. Tudo naquela época era muito obscuro pra mim.

Ele deu um sorriso de canto.

_ Você salvou a vida das duas mais de uma vez. Vamos nos considerar quites por enquanto.

Falando isso largou minha mão e se afastou. Caminhei ao redor da mesa até achar o lugar que tinha escrito meu nome. Alice era tão obcecada com organização que era capaz de enlouquecer um. Ou talvez matar se atrapalhassem sua ordem perfeita. Ignorei minha vontade de provoca-la e me sentei comportadamente em meu lugar ao lado do meu pai.

Billy que conversava animadamente com Charlie que estava do outro lado parou de falar e me mandou um olhar inquisitivo.

_ Que bom que finalmente resolveu se juntar a nós Jacob. _ disse Charlie com um sorriso no rosto. Ele assim como todos os presentes estavam surpreendentemente felizes por estarem ali. _ E que bom que conseguiu tirar Nessie de seu esconderijo, ela passou a tarde toda lá e não queria sair de jeito nenhum até que _você_ chegasse. _ disse torcendo a palavra._ Nunca vou entender todo esse apego entre vocês dois. _ disse encarando sua xicara._ Edward com certeza deve ficar muito irritado com isso não? _ perguntou ele com um leve sorriso traquina enquanto roubava um bolinho da bandeja.

Billy deu um pigarro, o que era uma clara indicação para que eu mudasse o rumo da conversa.

_ Bom Charlie isso é algo que tem que perguntar a Edward e não a mim. A única coisa que posso lhe assegurar é que amo muito Nessie e só desejo seu melhor. Tudo o que eu puder fazer para que ela esteja segura e feliz eu farei.

Charlie me encarou seriamente por um tempo, parecia estar analisando minhas palavras com cuidado. Então sorriu.

_ Como as coisas mudam. _ disse ainda sorrindo e meneando a cabeça.

Eu concordei e meu pai apenas deu de ombros.

Então Alice apareceu anunciando o começo do chá e todos, mesmo aqueles que não comiam, sentaram-se e fizeram seu papel.

A festa correu tranquila, com os humanos e lobos enchendo a burra com os deliciosos quitutes da Esme e os vampiros...Bem... sendo vampiros. Os Cullens receberam visita apenas de seu clã irmão os Denali, não é muito comum para vampiros se reencontrarem mais de uma vez por século, então para os outros deveria parecer que só tinham se passado horas desde a ultima visita. Sem falar que os Cullens temiam que um grande encontro de vários vampiros em sua propriedade caísse nos ouvidos ardilosos dos Volturis e eles encarassem como algum tipo de golpe.

De qualquer maneira tudo correu tranquilamente e todos se divertiram sem nenhuma complicação. Até mesmo a interação entre os membros mais hostis do bando e os vampiros foi superado e no final todos estavam conversando ou brincando.

Charlie foi o primeiro a se retirar anunciando que tinha de acordar cedo, mas ameaçou fechar as fronteiras da cidade se atrevessem sair da cidade antes do aniversario de Bella. Carlisle garantiu-lhe que só partiriam depois disso, e que não era pra ele se preocupar. Depois dele pouco a pouco os outros foram se retirando. Os últimos a irem foram os Denali.

_ Quer ajuda?_ ofereci a Alice quando ela começou a recolher os pratos. Ela apenas ergueu a sobrancelha.

_ Ok, ok. Você é mais rápida. Só queria ser útil._ disse desistindo.

_ Não se incomode Jacob, para _mim_ arrumar a festa também faz parte da diversão.

Encarei-a como a louca que ela era e ela soltou uma risada de sinos e saiu equilibrando uma perigosa pilha de pratos e xicaras.

É já estava mais do que na hora de eu ir. Levantei-me esticando os músculos e os ossos que estalaram pelo tempo na mesma posição.

_ Porque não passa a noite aqui Jacob? _ perguntou Edward atrás de mim. _Você parece cansado demais para dirigir. Quando foi a ultima vez que dormiu?

Não respondi, mas foi impossível ignorar o fato de que já faziam no mínimo 2 dias que não encostava a cabeça em um travesseiro. O sono que começou a se abater sobre mim foi drasticamente repelido por um rápido lampejo do pesadelo, que serviu para me revigorar e expulsar a preguiça.

_ É por isso que não tem dormido, tem tido pesadelos? _ perguntou ele, por um segundo havia me esquecido completamente de sua presença.

_ Pesadelo, no singular. É apenas um, mas...

_ Mas tem te tirado o sono._ concluiu ele.

Meneei a cabeça confirmando.

_ Quer conversar?

_ Não valeu, só preciso de uma boa noite de sono.

_ Como preferir, mas Jacob... Sinta-se a vontade para conversar se precisar. Já lhe disse uma vez e volto a afirmar que o considero como um irmão. Não deixe minha postura quanto as ultimas decisões o façam duvidar disso.

"_É meio difícil você não acha?"_ pensei.

_ Sim, mas antes de qualquer outra coisa Jacob tenho que pensar no bem estar de minha família, você entende isso.

"_Sabe que não é essa a questão."_

_ Não. Você acha que estou afastando você de Renesmee propositalmente.

"_E não esta_?"

_ Não. Totalmente...

Ergui a sobrancelha esperando que ele continuasse o que ia dizer.

_ A mudança de forma alguma foi motivada por isso, mas devo admitir que acho que isso possa ser bom..._para_ os dois...

_ E como isso vai ser bom pra gente?_ perguntei em tom baixo tentando segurar a raiva.

_ _Vocês_ precisam crescer. E não farão isso da maneira correta estando o tempo todo juntos. _falou também em tom baixo.

_ O que quer dizer?_ disse trincando os dentes.

_ Quero dizer que você esta estagnando sua vida para ter mais tempo com Nessie, enquanto a cada dia ela esta mais madura.

_ Ah você com essa historinha de escola também não!_ disse elevando o tom, mas voltando a baixa-lo quando percebi Jasper nos encarar. Ele já devia ter sentido nosso estresse.

_O que estou querendo dizer é só que ainda tem algum tempo até que ela esteja pronta para você e não há motivos para você não fazer algo útil da sua vida enquanto isso. Aproveite esses seis anos sabiamente, aprenda algo novo, faça algo que quando estiver com ela não poderá fazer mais. Faça algo por você e pra você apenas.

Fiquei encarando-o por um minuto. Não ia prolongar aquela discussão. Eu sabia seus pontos e os de Bella, mas por mais nobres que fossem não valiam o sofrimento infligido.

_ Posso me despedir da aniversariante? _ perguntei mudando de assunto.

_ Ela esta dormindo no meu quarto mais pode sim. _ disse ele me dando espaço para sair da tenda.

_ Boa noite Edward. _ disse antes de entrar na casa.

"Boa noite Jacob." Ouvi ele dizer de algum lugar atrás de mim.

Subi as escadas e entrei devagar no quarto, Bella estava deitada ao lado de Renesmee com sua pequena mão em seu rosto.

_ É viciante não?_ perguntei-lhe em tom baixo.

Ela abriu os olhos e deu-me um leve sorriso.

_ Pensei que já tivesse ido embora. _ falou voltando a fechar os olhos.

_ Sem me despedir? Nunca.

Dizendo isso me sentei na cama e me aproximei para dar um beijo da testa de Nessie.

_ Boa noite meu anjinho._ disse perto de seu ouvido e ela se remexeu.

_ Esta atrapalhando o sono da minha filha. _ disse Bella. Como não respondi ela continuou. _ Ela reconheceu sua voz e agora esta sonhando com você.

Foi impossível controlar um sorriso. Eu sempre me sentia muito orgulhoso quando era personagem dos seus sonhos.

_ Boa noite Bells. _ disse dando um rápido beijo na testa da minha amiga.

_ Boa noite Jake._ disse ela aconchegando melhor a filha nos braços.

Levantei-me e sai do quarto com o máximo de silencio que podia e me encaminhei para minha casa tentando aproveitar ao máximo aquela sensação gostosa de felicidade e plenitude que me era produzida pela presença da minha pequena. E torcendo para que essa noite eu pudesse simplesmente dormir e ter um sono tão tranquilo e regenerador quanto o dela.


	17. 16 Nunca diga adeus

** Então pessoal é sábado dia de postar. Antes de mais nada obrigada a Larissa de Flaviani, Amanda Mandy e Bia 13 pelas reviews. **

** Agora alguns detalhes quanto a finc que talvez alguns não estejam familiarizados. Primeiramente que fique claro que esta finc contará praticamente os 7 anos de desenvolvimento de Nessie, primeiro pelo ponto de vista de Jake e a segunda parte pelo ponto de vista de Nessie. Sendo assim eles não ficarão juntos nessa finc. Isso não mudará. Já tenho um esquema pronto com os capítulos da finc até o epílogo. É claro que estou mudando uma coisa aqui e outra ali. Tenho acrescentado capítulos que não existiam quando tive a primeira ideia, mas escrever é assim mesmo, as vezes nos vemos seguindo para outras direções as quais não esperávamos. As vezes os personagens nos forçam a tomar medidas que não imaginávamos a princípio e é assim que deve ser prova a força que o personagem tem. Ele toma vida própria.**

** Enfim tenho planos para uma segunda finc, até já tenho um capítulo praticamente pronto, mas ainda não tenho uma trama, e sem ela não posso escreve-la. Quem sabe até o fim desta tenha pensado em alguma coisa.**

** Agora quanto o capítulo, esse é um dos mais tristes que escrevi até agora. Chegou a temida mudança dos Cullens e Jake terá de lidar com isso de qualquer maneira, e com certeza, não será nada bonito.**

**Recomendo que para acompanhar a leitura ouçam a musica "Never Say Never" do The Fray. Vai aí o link:** http:/www./mp3/H-teXGwk/The_Fray_-_Never_Say_

**Boa leitura!**

**LEIAM, COMENTEM E RECOMENDEM!**

**16 Nunca diga adeus...**

Assim como em praticamente todas as ultimas noites tive o mesmo pesadelo. Acordei literalmente de cara no chão, me levantando com dificuldade. Isso estava acabando comigo. Será algum dia eu voltaria a ter uma noite de sono tranquilo novamente? Talvez... Se ela estivesse comigo.

Fui até o banheiro e lavei o rosto umas três vezes, mas aquilo não estava funcionando então entrei no chuveiro de roupa mesmo. Aquilo melhorou, porém iria precisar de muito mais para tirar aquelas imagens da minha cabeça.

Depois de um banho mais longo do que o necessário fui atrás de comida. Para minha sorte Rachel estava na cozinha, mais precisamente depositando uma generosa porção de ovos mexidos em um prato.

_ Nham...nham! São pra mim?_ perguntei já me sentando na cadeira de frente para o prato.

_ São sim, mas você os comeria mesmo que não fossem não é. Aquilo não foi uma pergunta.

_ Valeu Ray.

_ Por nada._ disse passando os dedos carinhosamente em meus cabelos. O gesto me fez ter um arrepio. Por sorte Rachel não pareceu perceber. Mas aquilo me fez lembrar da mamãe. Ela sempre mexia no meu cabelo enquanto eu comia.

Tudo agora me fazia lembrar dela. Como se não bastasse estar sofrendo pela iminente partida de Nessie e os pesadelos subsequentes, também tinha adquirido novas capacidades mediúnicas que me permitiam entrar no mundo dos mortos e minhas habilidades lupinas estavam novamente se desenvolvendo. Eh... a vida é uma boa porcaria!

Mas eu não deixaria isso me abalar antes do tempo. Ainda tinha dois dias e iria aproveita-los ao máximo.

Depois de um farto café da manhã e vários olhares preocupados de meu pai e irmã meti o pé para o covil dos vampiros.

Passei o dia brincando com Nessie e seus novos brinquedos. Como se não tivesse bastado o tanto de chá que havia tomado na noite anterior ainda tive de tomar mais. Também tive de brincar com sua recém adquirida coleção de bonecas que ganhara de Rosalie, assistir um desfile do novo guarda roupa que Alice lhe dera e ver horas de filmes velhos que ela ganhara de Edward. No entanto, só tinha a agradecer por ela não me obrigar a ler o "Compendio da vida marinha dos trópicos" que ganhara de Carlisle ou os livros de poemas infantis que Bella lhe deu. Mas fiquei extremamente orgulhoso quando ela exibiu para todos o presente que lhe dei dizendo o quanto era lindo e como eu era um artista.

"É parece que o cachorro aprendeu uns truques novos.", brincou Emmett.

"Pelo menos agora ela tem onde colocar o lixo." Alfinetou Rosalie. Mas eu nem liguei estava muito feliz para perder meu tempo discutindo com ela.

Recebi elogios de todos, o que devo admitir fez uma boa massagem a meu ego. Enquanto assistíamos a uma reprise de "Os Simpsons" Bella me chamou na varanda. Realmente não entendi o pra que daquilo, já que todos na casa podiam ouvir nossa conversa perfeitamente, mas a segui.

Achei estranho quando ela começou a andar em direção a floresta, mas continuei andando também. Ela parou depois de pelo menos uns cinco minutos de caminhada. Agora estávamos longe o suficiente. Seu silencio continuou por um tempo incomodo, mas antes que pudesse dizer algo ela falou.

_ Foi realmente um lindo presente.

_ Obrigado. Já tinha pensado nele há alguns meses, mas a execução começou a pouco tempo, então tive de correr para que ficasse pronto a tempo. _ disse-lhe.

Ainda de costas ela assentiu. O silencio voltou, mas dessa vez fui eu a quebra-lo

_ Bella, o que tem de tão importante pra dizer que tivemos que vir até aqui? _ perguntei-lhe impaciente, não queria perder um segundo se quer da companhia de Nessie nessas ultimas horas._ Depois do desenho eu e Nessie íamos jogar vídeo game com Emmett e... _ ia dizendo, mas me calei ao perceber que Bella estava tremendo.

_ Bella? Bells você tá bem?_ perguntei me aproximando.

Ela assentiu novamente, mas um forte tremor a desmentiu.

Acabei com o espaço entre nós e a virei para ver o que estava acontecendo, mas acabei estancado no lugar.

Até onde eu sabia vampiros não choravam. Eles não tinham ductos lacrimais. No entanto, ainda tinham sentimentos, e podiam sentir dor. O que vi rosto de minha amiga era justamente isso... dor... Seu rosto pálido estava marcado por uma careta de dor e ela soluçava, embora nem uma gota se quer de lagrimas escorresse por sua face.

_ Ei, Bells por que esta chorando?_ perguntei-lhe ainda perplexo.

Ela voltou a me surpreender ao jogar seus braços ao redor de meus ombros. Seu abraço era frio, mas ainda sim caloroso. Era o abraço de minha querida amiga. Da velha e atrapalhada Bella.

_ E-eu si-sinto mu-muito Jake-ke..._ soluçou.

_ Shi...shi... Tudo bem...Tudo bem..._ disse-lhe dando tapinhas em suas costas. _ Não precisa disso Bells. Não estou com raiva de você.

_ Não esta? _ perguntou tirando a cabeça do meu pescoço e me encarando.

_ Não.

_Edward?_ insistiu.

_ Também não.

_ Eu não mereço um amigo tão bom quanto você Jake. _ disse voltando a me abraçar.

_ Tá legal Bells, mas não precisa de tanto. Além disse era você que deveria estar me consolando e não eu a você._ disse lhe fazendo rir.

_ Desculpe você está certo._ disse respirando fundo e se recompondo.

_ Pensei que depois de um ano essa coisa de recém-criado instável iria passar. _ disse-lhe e ela me deu um soco no braço.

_ Ei! Isso doeu! _ disse.

Ela riu.

_ Deixe de ser Chorão Jacob eu nem bati com força.

_ Claro, claro...

Nós dois voltamos a encarar a mata.

_ Você já pensou no que vai fazer depois que formos? _ disse, mas havia mais preocupação do que curiosidade em sua voz.

_ Não totalmente. Estou tentando não pensar nisso...

_ Pode nos visitar quando quiser... Nem precisar avisar é só aparecer! _desembestou-se a falar._ Sempre será bem vindo em nossa casa sabe disso não? Você é..._ por um segundo uma ruga apareceu entre seus olhos e então ela balançou a cabeça como se afastasse algum pensamento ruim. _ É da família. _ disse e a ruga voltou a aparecer.

Não pude deixar de sorrir de sua cara. Ela então estreitou os olhos.

_ Como um irmão eu suponho?_ perguntei-lhe.

Sua sobrancelha esquerda se ergueu.

_Acho que é uma boa qualificação. Irmão.

Ela abriu um pequeno sorriso que eu retribui.

_ Certo então irmã_..._ _disse torcendo a palavra._ Qual exatamente é seu novo endereço em Eugene? _ perguntei-lhe colocando meu braço ao redor de seu ombro. Ela revirou os olhos e sorriu colocando o braço, com alguma dificuldade sobre o meu.

_ Porque pretendo fazer uma visita muito em breve e não quero ter que ir batendo de porta em porta perguntando se alguém em Portland sabe onde mora a família de vampiros. _ disse lhe fazendo rir.

Nosso caminho de volta foi leve. Nós rimos um do outro e ela me passou seu novo endereço em Eugene, mas não pode me informar detalhes, pois nem mesmo ela havia visto a casa ainda.

Quando saímos da cobertura das árvores o som do piano nos alcançou, Bella me deu um pequeno sorriso e disparou para casa. Caminhei calmamente até chegar a sala de musica onde uma cena encantadora transcorria. Edward estava sentado no banco do piano com Nessie sobre seus joelhos. Até aí não havia nada de incomum, era um habito ele tocar para ela. Mas era justamente quanto a isso que estava a grande diferença. Não era Edward que estava tocando, mas Nessie. Seus pequenos dedinhos percorriam as teclas do piano com tanta graciosidade e leveza que parecia que ela já fazia aquilo a anos e não a poucos minutos. Porque até pouco antes de eu sair ela não tocava piano.

Todos os membros da família Cullen estavam na sala assistindo ao show que minha pequena monstrinha estava nos oferecendo. Seus olhos eram maravilhados e alguns emocionados. Assim que ela finalizou foi ovacionada por uma enxurrada de palmas e assobios.

Ela sorriu extasiada e corou levemente. Edward a pôs de pé em cima do banquinho e ela fez uma pequena reverencia para nós. Bella tratou de pega-la e abraça-la.

_ Ah minha bebé linda cada dia mais incrível!_ disse enquanto rodopiava com ela pela sala.

_ Nem acredito que consegui pegar tudo._ disse Alice desligando a câmera de vídeo.

_ Isso foi...tão lindo querida. _ disse Esme visivelmente emocionada.

_ É parece que temos mais um músico na família. _ disse Jasper.

_ É só que pelo andar da carruagem ela vai ser melhor do que você hein Ed? _ brincou Emmett.

_ Então quer dizer que eu fico alguns minutos fora e a senhorita já vira uma pianista de mão cheia hein? _ perguntei de brincadeira.

Renesmee riu e esticou os braços para mim. Eu a peguei e dei-lhe um abraço apertado.

_ Parabéns meu anjo.

_ Obrigada Jake, fico feliz que tenha gostado.

O resto do dia passou rapidamente. É incrível como o tempo pode passar rápido, quando tudo que queremos é que ele desacelere. Antes que eu pudesse me dar conta estava sentado no sofá dos Cullens para uma intima reunião de despedida/aniversário da Bella.

Era uma situação no mínimo estranha. Um aniversário costuma ser uma época de felicidade e comemoração, mas o clima triste de despedida que pairava sobre todos impedia que a alegria tomasse espaço. Meu corpo estava rígido e eu me sentia estranhamente frio. Como quando estamos prestes a entrar em uma sala para tomar uma vacina. Você esta apavorado com a inevitável dor que sentirá, no entanto, lá no fundo você só quer que tudo acabe logo e você possa voltar pra casa e esquecer daquilo. Mas para mim não haveria esquecimento. Quando a primeira dor viesse, só iria anunciar o começo de minha agonia. Cujo fim eu não podia avistar.

_ Jake? Jake!

Pequenas mãozinhas batendo em meu rosto me tiraram do torpor em que estava. Nessie estava sentada em meus joelhos e me encarava como se esperasse uma resposta.

_ Então vai querer sorvete ou não? _perguntou ela.

_ Sorvete?_ ainda estava um pouco lerdo.

_ É sorvete. Mamãe quer saber se você quer sorvete.

_ Claro, claro._ respondi-lhe qualquer coisa apenas para ter tempo de clarear as ideias.

Não estava realmente com vontade de comer alguma coisa, mas me forcei a engolir a "bacia" de sorvete de creme com calda quente que Renesmee me entregou. Normalmente eu devoraria aquilo em poucos segundos, mas hoje levei quase meia hora para chegar na metade, e quando o sorvete já havia virado água desisti e pus o pote em cima da mesinha de centro.

_ Você esta bem Jake? _ me perguntou Alice.

Eu a encarei meio perdido.

_ Você nunca deixa comida no prato._ disse com um pequeno sorriso, mas ao me encarar ele se desfez e ela desviou os olhos. _ Ah, deixa pra lá.

Ela se levantou e recolheu o pote indo em direção a cozinha.

Era óbvio que eu não estava enganando ninguém. Nem ninguém ali fazia questão de esconder sua tristeza. Charlie não parava de fazer perguntas a Bella e a Edward, o que não era seu comum. Normalmente ele quase não falava nada quando vinha, menos ainda questionava alguma coisa. Mas hoje ele parecia estar tão desesperado quanto eu com a ideia de dizer adeus, então estava tentando manter todos conversando para que não tivesse que partir tão cedo. Porem nem mesmo o chefe de Polícia Swan poderia fazer o relógio parar de correr.

A certa altura da noite Charlie se despediu de todos desejando uma boa viagem. Ele se demorou mais com Bella e Nessie. Ele as abraçou por um longo tempo. Foi um momento bem triste para os três. Enquanto Charlie tentava dar um de forte e não chorar, Nessie se debulhava em lagrimas e Bella soluçava sem parar.

Nessa hora meu pai se aproximou de mim e perguntou se eu iria para casa hoje. Não respondi, não fazia ideia do que faria depois que saísse da casa dos Cullens. Quando o choro ficou sobre controle Chalie voltou a se despedir e partiu com meu pai. Era bom que Charlie ficasse com Billy, pelo menos não estaria sozinho nesse momento. Era uma pena que Sue não estivesse aqui agora.

Ao se aproximarem das dez da noite Nessie veio até mim e se enroscou no meu colo. Nós não dissemos nada, não havia necessidade e ela não tardou a adormecer. Mas nem por isso relaxei os braços. A mantinha em um abraço apertado junto ao peito, como se a qualquer instante fossem toma-la de mim.

_ Você sabe que as coisas não são assim._ disse Edward atrás de mim.

"_Você diz isso porque não é dos seus braços que ela será tirada. Não é você que estará privado de vê-la crescer." _Pensei.

Ele suspirou profundamente.

_É uma pena que pense assim. Estava pensando que talvez quisesse passar a noite aqui...Ele deixou a frase no ar.

Eu o encarei sem conseguir acreditar. Ele estava me convidando pra ficar lá?

_ Vai ser uma noite agitada para todos nós. Ainda temos muitas coisas para arrumar e alguém tem que ficar de olho em Nessie. _ disse dando de ombros.

"_Então precisa dos meus talentos de babá?"_

Ele riu.

_ É claro se não for muito incomodo pra você...

_ Não é incomodo nenhum. _ disse-lhe sorrindo.

"_Obrigado_."

_ Por nada. Bella esta terminando de arrumar algumas coisas no chalé. Por que não leva Nessie pra lá? Aqui vai ficar uma bagunça e bem barulhento, lá ela poderá ter um sono mais tranquilo.

_ Certo. _ disse me levantando e a levando comigo até o chalé.

Por fora a pequena casa parecia a mesma. Por dentro parecia que estava sofrendo algum tipo de reforma. A maioria das coisas das prateleiras estavam encaixotadas e haviam lençóis brancos sobre os móveis.

_ Oi Jake. _ disse Bella saindo de um dos quartos com duas caixas enormes empilhadas.

_ Precisa de uma mãozinha com isso? _ perguntei deixando escapar um pequeno sorriso.

_ Muito obrigada pela gentileza, mas não preciso mais da sua ajuda.

_ Out! Não precisa esculachar só porque agora você é uma vampira super poderosa. _ disse a fazendo rir.

_ Desculpe, mas todo esse tumulto esta me estressando.

Assenti, ela não era a única.

_ Você poderia por a Nessie na minha cama? Estou terminando de encaixotar as coisas dela._ perguntou enquanto voltava para o quarto com algumas caixas vazias.

_ Fui até a porta do fim do corredor e entrei. Nunca tinha entrado naquele cômodo antes. Lá o cheiro de Edward e Bella era meio sufocante de tão forte. Coloquei Nessie cuidadosamente no centro da cama a cercando com os travesseiros. Não era como se ela fosse cair, mas eu não conseguia medir os cuidados com ela. Fui até a uma porta de vidro que havia e a abri agradecendo pela brisa fresca que entrou no quarto aliviando o cheiro de vampiro em excesso.

_ Esta com fome?_ perguntou Bella na porta. Eu nem me dera conta de sua presença. Meu silencio a fez prosseguir. _ Você quase não comeu nada no jantar deve estar faminto.

O normal seria que estivesse. Mas naquele momento eu sentia um bolo em minha garganta que estava dificultando até mesmo a passagem de ar.

_ Não obrigado. Estou sem fome.

Ela assentiu.

_ Descanse um pouco. Vou tentar não fazer muito barulho enquanto termino de arrumar as coisas.

Dizendo isso ela saiu.

Deitei-me na cama e me surpreendi com o fato de ela ser grande o suficiente para mim. Não houve a necessidade de que me encolhesse, na verdade, eu podia até me esticar se quisesse. Ao tocar minha cabeça no travesseiro tive que controlar a tosse. O cheiro estava ainda mais forte nele. Pus o braço atrás da cabeça e o nariz dentro do casaco, isso aliviou um pouco. Puxei Renesmee para mais perto e coloquei sua mãozinha em meu rosto. Agora com meu nariz em seus cabelos não estava mais enjoado.

Seu perfume era doce na medida certa, e levemente quente o que dava a seu aroma algo acolhedor e extremamente agradável. Era como afundar o rosto em um lençol limpo. Toquei seus cachos de bronze eram macios e sedosos. Ela era a coisa mais linda que eu já havia visto em minha vida ou algum dia poderia supor. Nenhum anjo seria mais perfeito. Fiquei satisfeito que apesar do tumulto seus sonhos ainda fossem belos e cheios de felicidade. Deixei-me perder em suas lembranças e dormi. Um sono sem pesadelos, mas cheio de belas lembranças.

Acordei com uma gostosa sensação de relaxamento. Não dormia tão bem faziam semanas. Ainda de olhos fechados espreguicei-me.

_ Dormiu bem?_ perguntou uma voz familiar em algum ponto do quarto.

Abri os olhos instantaneamente. Bella estava sentada em uma poltrona perto da janela e parecia meio apática. Sentei-me terminando de esticar os músculos das costas e braços.

_ Que horas são?_ perguntei coçando os olhos.

_ Cedo, mas não se preocupe, pode voltar a dormir se quiser.

_ Não eu estou bem. _ disse olhando para o outro lado da cama. Renesmee ainda ressoava tranquila entre os travesseiros.

_ Às vezes eu sinto falta de dormir..._ disse Bella chamando minha atenção. _ Não que eu costumasse ter bons sonhos, quase sempre eu tinha pesadelos, mas em momentos como esse... seria uma boa fuga.

_ Não sei se concordo com você.

Ela deu um longo suspiro.

_ Nunca pensei que seria tão doloroso dizer adeus..._ sua voz era tremula.

_ Se você se importa sempre é doloroso.

_ Eu não vejo minha mãe desde meu casamento...

_ Esta pensando em ir vê-la? Em contar à ela como fez... ou melhor, como fiz com Charlie?

Ela negou com a cabeça.

_ Não, claro que não. Minha mãe não pode se envolver com isso de forma nenhuma. É só que... Estava pensando que essa mesma saudade que estou sentindo dela vou sentir de Charlie a partir de agora. _ disse encarando a parede.

Aquilo me confundiu.

_ Mas vocês não vão manter contato?

Podiam eles ser capazes de fazer tal atrocidade? Enganar a todos nós, apenas para poderem fugir sem serem seguidos? Se esse fosse o plano desde o inicio eles que estivessem preparados, porque eu iria atrás deles até o quito dos infernos se fosse preciso!

_ É claro que vamos Jake, mas não vai ser a mesma coisa. Não vamos mais estar aqui... Forks é nosso lar...

Assenti. É nada mais seria como antes. Não estaríamos mais juntos. Eu não teria mais minha Nessie sempre comigo.

_ Tenho que terminar de arrumar algumas coisas... _ disse Bella se levantando._ Fique a vontade. Então saiu.

Voltei a me deitar na cama e encarei o teto. Só mais um pouco agora. Aguenta firme! Você consegue! Virei de lado e fiquei encarando meu anjo adormecido. Tudo que importava era que ela continuasse assim... em paz.

Algum tempo depois ela começou a se mexer inquieta, anunciando que estava acordando. Seus olhinhos de chocolate então se abriram, mesmo inchados pelo sono ainda eram lindos. Ela se espreguiçou esticando os bracinhos e perninhas e olhou ao redor do quarto até me achar. Um pequeno sorriso brotou em seu rosto.

_ Bom dia, Bela adormecida. Disse-lhe

Seu sorriso aumentou tornando impossível não corresponde lo.

_ Sabia que estava aqui._ disse com a voz rouca pelo sono.

_ Ah é espertinha e como sabia? Esta desenvolvendo dons mediúnicos como os da Alice? Devo me preocupar?

Ela deu uma risada gostosa e eu a acompanhei.

_ Não bobinho. Eu apenas sabia..._ disse dando de ombros.

Passei a mão por suas costas a trazendo para mais perto. Ela se remexeu um pouco até achar uma posição mais confortável e pousou a mãozinha em meu rosto.

_ Sonhei com você. _ disse me mostrando uma imagem de nós dois correndo pela floresta atrás de um cervo. _ Eu ganhei._ um sorriso presunçoso apareceu em seu rosto.

_Eh, só em sonhos mesmo pra você me vencer. Foi a minha vez de sorrir presunçoso.

Suas sobrancelhas se juntaram e ela estreitou os olhos. Mas então a expressão séria foi substituída por um pequeno sorriso de lado.

Só tive tempo de piscar e então senti uma pequena ardência em meu antebraço. Olhei para ele e lá estava uma pequena marca de mordida. Se não fosse pelo fio de sangue que escorria da ferida já curada não haveria evidencias do que se passara.

Encarei Renesmee atônito e ela apenas me encarava com um sorriso satisfeito.

_ Por que fez isso?_ perguntei-lhe sem consegui assimilar as coisas.

_ Pra te mostrar uma coisa.

_ O que?

_ Que sou mais rápida que você.

Pisquei confuso. Nem mesmo Edward poderia ter sido tão rápido.

Foi minha vez de estreitar as sobrancelhas.

_Esta mentindo._ minha voz saiu mais firme do que eu pretendia, mas surtiu efeito porque seu sorriso deu lugar a um olhar surpreso, depois decepcionado e por fim cansado.

_Humpf! Eu não consigo mesmo enganar você não é._ não foi uma pergunta.

_ Como fez?_ perguntei-lhe apoiando a cabeça na mão esquerda.

Ela negou com a cabeça.

_ Um magico nunca revela seus truques.

_ Ah vai! Me conta! _ pedi.

_ Noup!

_ Ah não vai é?

Antes que ela pudesse negar novamente comecei enche-la de cocegas. Ela gargalhava histericamente. Quando lágrimas começaram a escorrer de seus olhos achei melhor parar com a brincadeira.

Voltei a me deitar a seu lado enquanto ela recuperava o folego da crise de risos.

_ Então vai me contar como fez, ou precisa de outra lição?

Virei-me para encara-la. Ela ainda tremia um pouco e mantinha os olhos fechados. Sua respiração estava acelerada e pequenas lagrimas acumulavam nos cantos de seus olhos.

_ Você é um estraga prazeres Jacob._ seus olhos permaneciam fechados enquanto falava. _ Você não me viu porque estava sendo iludido.

Meu silencio deve ter indicado que eu não havia entendido então ela prosseguiu.

_ Eu fiz você me ver parada quando na verdade estava te mordendo foi isso. Simples, mas funcionou.

Fiquei sem fala por um momento. O que ela me dissera explicava perfeitamente, mas não podia ser. Fazia poucos dias que ela desenvolvera seus poderes e agora já conseguia fazer isso. Não! Não podia ser!

Quando voltei a encara-la ela olhava para o teto e parecia cansada.

_Não vai contar pros meus pais vai?_ perguntou sem desvia os olhos do teto.

Não respondi.

_ Não quero que eles saibam... não ainda pelo menos.

Apenas assenti. Não era o momento para negar-lhe alguma coisa. Ela me encarou e seus olhos estavam cheios de d'água.

_ Eu te amo Jake. Amo pra sempre... Agora as lagrimas corriam soltas por sua face.

_ Eu também te amo meu anjo. Pra todo o sempre. Dizendo isso a puxei para meus braços e a apertei junto a meu coração. A única coisa que impedia dele se desfazer de vez era o fato de ela estar ali, em meus braços, uma ultima vez.

Senti quando lagrimas quentes escorreram pelas minhas bochechas e caíram em seus cabelos. Seria a ultima vez em muito tempo que a teria assim comigo então me concentrei em memorizar cada detalhe. Em seu adorável cheiro de pêssegos; a macies de seu cabelo, ou ao fato de ela se encaixar perfeitamente em meus braços, como se eles fossem feitos para abriga-la.

Um toque na porta nos despertou para a realidade. Bella colocou a cabeça para dentro. Ela parecia cansada, não que isso fosse possível, mas sua fisionomia. Seus olhos pareciam cansados, como alguém que ficara um mês sem dormir, olheiras profundas marcavam seus olhos, que ao invés dos sempre luminosos dourados estavam negros.

_Esta na hora._ disse com a voz falha.

Levantei-me, dei um ultimo abraço forte em Nessie e a entreguei para a mãe. Ela se encolheu no colo de Bella e escondeu o rosto em seus cabelos. Nós três saímos da cabana e fomos para a mansão. A grande casa sempre acolhedora parecia fria hoje. Apenas um prédio vazio.

O carro de Edward e Carlisle estavam enfileirados perto da saída de veículos, juntamente com um caminhão de mudanças. Aparentemente eles já haviam feito a maioria da mudança durante a noite. De Forks até Eugene era perto o suficiente para que eles fizessem várias viagens durante a noite.

O Primeiro Cullen a nota minha presença foi Alice, ela veio saltitando até mim e me abraçou. O gesto me pegou desprevenido, mas não tive como não corresponde-lo.

_Fique bem Jake e se precisar de alguma coisa sabe onde nos achar. Apesar de estar sorrindo ela parecia triste.

_ Valeu Alice...por tudo. Foi só o que pude dizer.

_ Adeus Jacob._ disse-me Jasper com um forte aperto de mão.

_ A gente se vê em breve ToTó. _ brincou Emmett me dando um forte tapa nas costas e apertando minha mão até os osso estalarem.

_ Chega Emmett! _ disse Esme fazendo-o me soltar.

Ela veio até mim e assim como Alice me abraçou.

_ Fique bem, meu querido. Se precisar de alguma coisa, _qualquer_ coisa... nós viremos correndo. _ Disse me soltando e afagando meu cabelo. Se havia uma palavra apropriada para definir Esme, sem dúvida era _mãe_.

Apenas assenti, todo aquele sentimentalismo estava mexendo com minhas emoções já a muito debilitadas.

Carlisle foi o próximo a se despedir, seu sorriso era gentil como sempre. Deu-me um aperto de mão encorajador e disse "Fique bem, meu filho." Mais uma vez pude apenas mexer a cabeça.

Quando Edward se aproximou pude notar que ele tinha um olhar cansado semelhante ao de Bella, mas nem de longe tão triste como o dela. Ele deve ter passado praticamente a noite toda consolando a.

Ele colocou a mão em meu ombro e me encarou pesaroso.

_Sinto muito por isso. _ disse de forma sincera. _ Você é como um irmão para mim Jacob, a ultima coisa que queríamos era causar-lhe qualquer mal.

Não tinha reação para aquilo.

Na vez de Bella tive de prender a respiração. Ela me abraçou com força e sussurrou um "Vou sentir muita sua falta" e se afastou depressa.

Todos os Cullens estavam nós carros. Eu nem dera pela presença da loura, ela obviamente não iria se despedir. Se não fosse por poder ver seu cabelo pela janela do caminhão juraria que ela já estava no Oregon. Mas isso era irrelevante.

Tudo que importava agora era a menina com lagrimas nos olhos que me olhava através do vidro traseiro do volvo enquanto sua mãe a colocava na cadeirinha infantil. O ar que passava por meus pulmões parecia muito denso e eu respirava com dificuldade.

Ao mesmo tempo em que a porta da frente do carona se fechou a do passageiro atrás se abriu e Nessie pulou para fora. Antes que qualquer um tivesse qualquer reação ela estava em meus braços. Ela soluçava desesperadamente e sem que eu notasse também estava chorando.

_ Nu-nunca va-vai me-me esquece-cer vai?_ perguntou soluçando com o rosto enterrado em meu pescoço.

_ Nunca! Vou te amar pra sempre lembra? _ disse afagando suas costas.

Ela se afastou o suficiente para me olhar nos olhos.

_ Vai ser meu pra sempre também? _ perguntou com os olhos nublados pelas lagrimas que não paravam de cair.

_ Sempre..._ disse com toda a emoção que podia por naquela pequena e tão fundamental palavra. _ Ei, nunca diga adeus, diga só... Até breve..._ aquilo era mais pra me acalmar do que a ela propriamente.

Ela tentou sorrir mais não conseguiu. Voltou a me abraçar com força.

Edward e Bella estavam parados na nossa frente. Bella em seu choro sem lagrimas e Edward encarava a grama e parecia com dor... Provavelmente porque estava lendo nossas mentes, a minha e a de Nessie, e sentindo nossa dor.

_ Eu te amo hoje e até o fim dos tempos. Estarei sempre em seu coração, basta pensar em mim. _ disse em seu ouvido dando-lhe o definitivo ultimo abraço.

Tive dificuldade em solta-la de mim e entrega-la para Bella porque ela se segurava com força. Mas uma vez no colo da mãe ela se encolheu e se escondeu atrás dos cabelos dela.

Os três se afastaram, entraram no carro e dispararam pela estrada no decorrer de segundos. Eles estavam lá e num piscar de olhos eu só avistava a fumaça deixada pelos carros velozes.

A sensação que atravessou meu corpo é algo que seria impossível descrever com precisão. Era como se houvesse uma corda amarrada a meu coração e esta estivesse presa a suspenção daquele carro prata. Meu coração parecia querer deixar meu peito, abandonar meu corpo dolorido e acabado e seguir atrás de sua felicidade. Eu queria ser capaz de deixa-lo ir. Queria libera-lo de toda aquela agonia. Mas não tinha nada que eu pudesse fazer.

De repente todo aquele desespero começou a me sufocar e só reparei que estava prendendo o ar quando ele deixou meus pulmões em meio a um grito terrível de dor. Gritei com o máximo de força que conseguia. Gritei até sentir o gosto do sangue de meus pulmões em minha boca.

Meus joelhos cederam e enterrei minha cabeça em minhas mãos. Ela havia partido... Ido embora... Sabe-se lá Deus quando seria a próxima vez que a veria...

Deixei meu corpo ceder a exaustão e ser tragado pelo desespero. Eu me sentia como uma canoa em uma tempestade. Totalmente perdido só esperando pela onda que enfim iria me afundar e me levar até o fundo... até o fim...


	18. 17 Mergulhar em uma banheira de ácido do

**Olá pessoal capítulo novinho para vocês!**

**Queria agradecer a Amanda Mandy e Cac Adriane pelas reviews!**

**Nesse capítulo como perceberão pelo título Jake estará sofrendo as reações da ausência de Nessie. Eu sei, vai ser barra, mas a partir de agora a estória em um novo rumo que muitos podem não aprovar, mas será importante para o desenvolvimento de Jake. Então façam uma boa leitura.**

**LEIAM, COMENTEM E RECOMENDEM!**

**17 Mergulhar em uma banheira de ácido doeria menos**

Afogado.

Era como eu me sentia. O ar não podia mais alcançar meus pulmões e não sentia mais nenhuma parte do meu corpo. Ao longe sons indistintos, que oscilavam a meu redor. Eu só torcia para que acabasse logo. Minha mente aos poucos estava se distanciando, a cada segundo se tornava mais difícil me concentrar em algo, até mesmo na dor. Mas algo no fundo da minha consciência me dizia que eu devia lutar. Porque havia algo que eu tinha que fazer. Havia uma promessa... Uma promessa para alguém...

"_Eu te amo Jake. Amo pra sempre..." _Disse uma voz doce como um passarinho em minha cabeça. O rosto de porcelana emoldurado por grossos cachos de bronze se formou diante de meus olhos. Havia lagrimas em seus olhos de chocolate. Lagrimas de tristeza.

Por que ela estava chorando?

Como puderam fazer mal a algo tão lindo?

QUEM foi o desgraçado que fez isso?

Não importava quem fosse ele sofreria por fazê-la chorar!

"_Não vai esquecer-se de mim vai?"_ perguntou ela.

Não eu não podia esquecê-la nunca. Não ela... não minha...

_ _Nessss_..._ minha voz saiu como um suspiro.

_ Ah graças a Deus uma reação! _ disse alguém ao longe. Sua voz era turva e ecoada.

_ Como esta a pulsação?_ outra.

_ Fraca ainda, mas ele falou.

_O que?

_ Chamou por ela!

A imagem de Nessie começou a esvanecer.

Não! NÃO! Ela não podia me deixar! Não podia me deixar de novo! O desespero tomou conta de mim novamente.

Nessie!

"Vou te amar pra sempre Jake."disse desaparecendo de vez.

NÃO NESSIE, NÃO! NESSIEEEEE!

_ AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

De repente como se tivessem ligado uma bateria de carro em mim um choque de adrenalina muito forte correu por todo meu corpo. Podia sentir tudo novamente, minha cabeça, braços, pernas, a dor...

_AHHHHHHHHH!

Outro grito de dor penetrou meus ouvidos. Eu queria que a pessoa parasse com aquilo porque estava me dando dor de cabeça. Só quando o gosto de sangue inundou minha boca pude perceber que quem gritava era eu.

_ Calma Jake vai passar, vai passar... _ disse a primeira voz. Ela também parecia em agonia, mas se controlava.

_ Segura ele..._ disse a outra.

_ Eu tô tentando, mas ele é maior e mais forte do que eu!

_ Deixa de ser frouxo Embry!

Embry?

_ Ah é frouxo? Então porque você não segura ele "oh todo e poderoso" Quil?

Quil?

O que eles faziam aqui? Como me acharam?

_ Eu tenho que entrar em contato com o bando do Sam, não posso me transformar e imobilizar ele ao mesmo tempo!

_ Então vai logo cacete! Não vou consegui segurar por muito tempo!

Eu podia ouvir suas vozes, mas não conseguia vê-los. Estavam tentando me estabilizar, me manter parado. Não estava funcionando. Queria poder ajudar. Queria poder controlar meu corpo, mas eu sentia como se estivesse dentro de uma banheira de ácido que corroía lentamente cada célula do meu corpo. Era simplesmente impossível parar, impossível ignorar a dor.

_AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

_ Calma irmão, você vai ficar bem! _ disse Embry em algum lugar que não conseguia alcansar.

Eu estava agonizando. Ter meus ossos quebrados era como cócegas se comparado a isso. Tentava me concentrar... Manter minha cabeça focada em algo para tentar amenizar a dor, mas não tinha nada em minha cabeça. Apenas a agonia.

_ AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

_ Como ele esta? _ perguntou uma voz grave.

_ Que bom que chegou. Não conseguiríamos segura-lo muito mais. _ disse Quil.

_ Humph! Você é um idiota mesmo! Eu que fiz o trabalho todo! _ reclamou Embry.

_ Deixem disso vocês dois não acham que já temos problemas demais pra brigas desnecessárias? _ reclamou a voz grave que pelo tom autoritário logo reconheci como sendo Sam.

_ Tudo bem o que fazemos?_ perguntou Quil.

_ Jacob? Jacob Você pode me ouvir?_ perguntou Sam.

_ Acho que talvez não tenha percebido que ele não pode responder! _ reclamou Embry.

Tive a impressão de ouvir Sam rosnar, mas não posso ter certeza, nada era muito nítido. Eu só conseguia gritar e me contorcer.

_ Jacob se estiver me ouvindo faça alguma coisa. Nos dê um sinal. _ pediu ele.

Tentei me concentrar em alguma parte do meu corpo. Descobri que as extremidades doíam menos. Talvez porque a parte que mais doesse ficasse no centro do meu peito.

Concentre-se! Concentre-se Jacob!

Foquei em minha mão direita. Faze-la se abrir.

_ Mas que merda Jake faz alguma coisa!_ reclamou Quil.

Se fosse fácil eu já teria feito!

_ Esqueçam ele não vai conseguir. Nem deve estar nos ouvindo. _ disse uma nova voz irritante que só podia ser Paul.

Ah não é?

Se não conseguia a mão toda pelo menos o um dedo. Um dedo! Precisei de toda minha força, mas consegui. Levantei meu dedo médio e o mantive firme pelo máximo de tempo possível.

_Rá! Esse é o nosso Jake ! _ gritou Quil.

_ Humph! Idiota._ resmungou Paul.

_ Ótimo Jake. Muito bom._ disse Sam. _ Isso garoto você tem que reagir.

_ O que devemos fazer Sam?_ perguntou Jared surgindo de não sei onde.

_ Primeiro vamos tira-lo daqui.

_ Não podemos leva-lo para a reserva ele está descompensado. _ disse Paul.

Isso! Não me levem para reserva! Finalmente alguma coisa inteligente saiu do poço de estupidez de Paul.

Nem eu fazia ideia do que poderia fazer. Por enquanto eu ainda estava sem o controle de meus membros, mas e quando eles voltassem? Do que será que eu seria capaz? Eu esperava não ter que descobrir na minha casa, tão perto de meu pai e minha irmã. Eu não podia perder o controle perto deles.

_ Vamos leva-lo para a cabana na floresta. _ disse Sam pondo fim a qualquer discussão futura.

De repente me senti flutuando. A dor não diminuiu realmente, mas me concentrar na fantasia de que estivesse voando ajudava a ameniza-la. Não sei por quanto tempo ao certo fique nessa situação, flutuando sobre os braços de meus irmãos. Porém, depois de um tempo senti a maciez de um colchão.

_ Pronto Jake, agora tudo vai ficar bem. Vamos ficar aqui com você. _ disse Embry com uma voz consoladora.

Queria poder agradecer a ele. Queria poder agradecer a todos pelo que estavam fazendo. Nenhum deles deveria ter de aguentar minhas crises. Eu queria ter força para me levantar daquela cama e correr. Correr para bem longe, assim como havia planejado. Mas apesar da dor estar controlada, bom pelo menos não estava mais gritando, ainda não estava bem pra tomar as rédeas da situação.

_Voi ficar aqui com ele. _ disse Sam._ Amanhã começamos a revezar.

_Se não se importa Sam, gostaríamos de ficar com ele? _ pediu Embry.

Sam demorou a responder. Imagino que devia estar pensando se seria seguro. Embry e Quil eram dois, era mais certo que conseguissem me parar do que ele sozinho. No entanto _eu_ era o alfa deles, se desse uma ordem eles estavam atados.

_ Vocês dois não. Alguém do meu bando tem de ficar...só por meio de segurança.

Silencio.

_ Como aparentemente ninguém, se prontifica então fico eu mesmo e um de vocês.

Leves cochichos. Imaginei que fossem Embry e Quil decidindo quem ficaria.

_ Não cara eu fico, você não precisa arranjar mais confusão com sua mãe._ disse Quil.

_ Tá certo, mas te revezo de manhã. Uma movimentação do meu lado esquerdo.

_ Fica bem irmão, logo isso vai passar. _ disse-me Embry.

Eu já estava cansado de todos dizendo pra eu ficar _bem_. A última coisa que eu ia ficar era _bem_.

Embry se fora, mas logo sua presença fora substituída pela de Quil. Pelas ondas de calor que emanavam dele, poderia supor que ele estava sentado no chão ao lado de minha cabeceira esquerda.

_Ei cara, sei que deve tá sendo dureza aí, mas fica tranquilo... estamos aqui com você.

Isso não era realmente um consolo.

_ Sabe, assim que você sair dessa podíamos ... Sei lá começar um novo projeto de reforma. Quem sabe um camaro. Cara, seria foda! Ou...ou um delorian! Sei que é seu sonho construir um delorian igualzinho ao do "De volta para o futuro", é um bom plano não acha? Parece bom pra mim...como nos velhos tempos...

Não sei ao certo quando as palavras de Quil começaram a perder o sentido, quando sua voz começou a ficar distante e a falação deu lugar ao sonho, deu lugar a água. Ela me tomava por toda parte. No começo foi um alivio para a queimação, mas depois de um tempo ela começou a tomar meus pulmões e eu não podia mais respirar. Não me desesperei, até morrer valia para aliviar a dor, apenas deixei a água me tragar e me levar para terras distantes...

No entanto, não desmaiei ou morri, quando a dor chegou ao máximo simplesmente sumiu, levando com ela a água e toda a dor que sentia antes. Agora era fácil saber pra onde estava indo. Estava indo para o outro lado, em não havia dor lá. No meu pouco conhecimento sobre religião, se tivesse de julga o que aquele lugar era eu diria que era o limbo.

Congelado.

Estático.

Levantei na conhecida floresta. Meu primeiro gesto foi suspirar cansado. Nas ultimas viagens eu não voltara a ver minha mãe eu apenas ficava vagando toda vida naquele labirinto verde enlouquecedor. Não parecia que seria diferente dessa vez.

Caminhei um pouco até que um cheiro diferente me atingir. Não era de terra, ou madeira era... Pêssegos... Tinha cheiro de pêssegos. Aquilo não fazia sentindo, nada naquele lugar poderia ter esse cheiro. Apertei meus passos.

Uma risada gostosa encheu a floresta. Estava perto comecei a correr. Não estava prestando realmente atenção no caminho apenas deixava meus instintos seguirem o som e o cheiro. Atravessei as ultimas árvores e me deparei com uma clareira, ou melhor, _a clareia_. Estanquei o medo de uma lembrança recente e de um sonho mais recente ainda me atingiu e não consegui prosseguir.

Olhei atentamente ao redor da clareira em busca de algum sinal que demonstrasse perigo, mas não havia nada de errado. O campo estava coberto por pequeninas flores lilás e soprava uma brisa fresca de verão que as fazia dançar. O sol alto trazia para toda a paisagem uma luz alaranjada que a fazia parecer uma pintura. Era simplesmente lindo, e pacifico. Fechei os olhos e inspirei profundamente e mais uma vez o cheiro de pêssegos encheu meus pulmões. Quando voltei a abri-los pude ter uma visão ainda mais linda do que o campo dos sonhos. Eu a vi.

Nessie estava sentada no meio da clareira, seus cabelos dançavam com o vento e em suas mãos um pequeno ramalhete de flores. Todo o medo se dissipou e corri até ela. Seus olhos me alcançaram antes de eu cobrir metade do caminho, ela abriu um sorriso radiante largou as flores e deu um grande salto que pôs fim a distancia entre nós aterrissando com perfeição em meus braços.

_ Não posso acreditar que esta aqui... _disse enquanto a apertava junto a meu peito._ Senti tanta saudade... achei que fosse enlouquecer...

_Eu estou aqui agora Jake.

Assenti e a afastei para poder olha-la com mais atenção. A aura mágica daquele lugar só a dava mais ainda a aparência de um anjo.

_ Tudo vai ficar bem. Disse ela enquanto afagava meu rosto.

_ Sim estamos juntos agora. E nada nem ninguém vão separar a gente. _ disse voltando a abraça-la.

A coloquei no chão e ela me lançou um sorriso travesso.

_ Você não me pega! _ gritou e saiu correndo para a floresta.

_ Ah eu vou te pegar sua monstrinha! _ gritei de volta indo atrás.

Quando estava prestes a atravessar as árvores estanquei novamente. Uma mulher esguia e morena me encarava preocupada.

_ Mãe? Mãe não acredito que a esteja vendo a novamente...

Ela pôs um dedo sobre os lábios indicando que me calasse. Dessa vez ela não parecia um fantasma, estava vestida com um vestido de algodão branco com flores amarelas. Ele era seu favorito, ela só usava em ocasiões especiais.

_ Não deve fazer isso. _disse seria.

_ Fazer o que?

_Trazer essas memórias para cá é perigoso.

_ Mãe do que a senhora esta falando?

_É perigoso deixar seus sentimentos fluírem aqui.

_ Por que se eu estou feliz... não estou sentindo mais dor.

_ A dor faz bem ela nos fortalece.

_A senhora quer dizer então que devo sofrer?

_ Sofrer não... Deve apenas enfrenta-la e supera-la. É isso que deve fazer e não fugir dela como esta fazendo agora.

_Não! Não pode me pedir para abrir mão dela! Não pode me dizer pra desistir da _minha_ Nessie da _minha_ vida!

_ Não estou pedindo que desista, apenas que deixe ir. Deixe a ir.

_ Não!

_ Será o melhor para ambos. Para o bem de ambos.

_ Não pode me obrigar! Gritei dando lhe as costas, mas ainda pude ouvir ela dizer:

"_Você vai se destruir_..."

Ao passar pelas árvores senti um calafrio. O clima caloroso tinha sumido e dado lugar a neve. Toda a floresta estava coberta de gelo. Não estava gostando daquilo. E onde estava Nessie? Não conseguia mais ouvi-la ou sentir seu cheiro.

_ Nessie! Nessie meu anjo onde você está? Ela não respondeu. Um gosto amargo atingiu minha boca. Algo muito errado estava acontecendo ali disso eu tinha certeza.

Comecei a correr feito um louco, mas tudo parecia tão igual que não podia ter certeza se já havia passado pelo mesmo lugar. Corri até voltar para a clareira, só que agora ela estava coberta por uma espeça camada de neve. A brisa suave havia dado lugar a uma forte corrente de gelo que dificultava a visão, mas pude identificar um pequeno montinho que se mexia ao longe.

Fui até ele e assim que me aproximei me apavorei. Era Nessie. Ela estava encolhida em posição fetal e tremia muito. Mais do que depressa a puxei para meus braços e comecei a esfregar sua costas tentando esquenta-la.

_ Vai passar Nessie, vai passar. Logo vai estar quentinha vai ver. Disse de forma desesperada. Ela estava tão fria quanto uma pedra de gelo.

_ Ja-ja-ke-ke...

_Shishi... não tente falar descanse. _falei a apertando ao máximo contra meu peito.

Só queria que ela ficasse bem. Desejei que pudesse tirar todo o meu calor e passar para ela, mas não estava funcionando ela ficava cada vez mais fria ao invés de esquentar.

_ Fr-frio-oh-oh...

_ Eu sei, eu sei meu bem, mas vai passar.

Olhava em volta, mas não havia ninguém que pudesse nos ajudar nem haveria ninguém... A não ser...

_ Mãe! Mãe, por favor, me ajude! _ gritei desesperadamente para o nada._ Salve-a! Por favor, salve-a! Eu faço tudo que a senhora quiser mais a poupe!

Nada. Apenas o silvo do vento e o tilintar dos dentes de Nessie.

_ Por favor, por favor... _ implorei.

_ Já-já-ke-ke... _suspirou Nessie.

_ Sim meu anjo?

_ E-eu te-te a-amo... Ho-hoje e-e sem-sem-pre... _ disse e uma pequena lágrima escorreu por seus olhos antes deles se fecharem

_Nessie? Nessie acorda! Não me deixe! Pelo amor de Deus não me deixe!

Comecei a sacudi-la, mas ela não reagia. Puxei-a para mais perto para tentar ouvir seu coração, mas só havia silencio.

Não! Não!

A depositei sobre a neve macia e comecei a pressionar seu peito.

_ Vamos lá Nessie reaja!

1...2...3...4...

_ Reaja!

1...2...3...4...

_ Não! Não! Vamos Nessie!

1...2...3...4...

Ela não podia me deixar. Não, por favor, não!

1...2...3...4...

_ Ela já esta morta Jake, não há nada que possa fazer. _ disse uma suave voz feminina.

Peguei o corpo inerte de Nessie e a segurei contra o peito.

_ Não! Tem que haver um jeito!

Minha mãe se abaixou e levantou meu rosto para que eu a encarasse.

_ Não há jeito querido, ela esta morta. Nenhuma lembrança vive muito tempo aqui. Este lugar não foi feito para elas. Isto é apenas uma passagem, nada aqui é real ou absoluto, e não é seu lugar.

_ Por que esta fazendo isso? Por que a esta tirando de mim?

_Eu não estou fazendo nada querido. E ela não foi tirada de você realmente. Só não esta aqui.

Quando ela disse isso senti minhas mãos vazias e abaixei os olhos. Nessie havia sumido.

Levantei-me e comecei a procurara em volta.

_ Ela já foi você não vê?

_ Não! Ninguém pode tira-la de mim!

_ Jacob você vai se destruir se continuar a insistir nisso!

_ Não! Você não sabe de nada! Você nos deixou e não se importa mais conosco!

_É uma pena que pense assim. É uma pena que terá de ser da forma mais difícil. Mas a escolha foi sua, e sempre será sua...

Ante que eu pudesse retrucar ela havia sumido.

_ Mãe? Isso fuja! Vá embora e me deixe sozinho de novo! _ gritei para o nada.

_ Nessie...

Cai de joelhos. Ela se fora de novo.

_ Nessie... Nessieeeeeeeeee!

_ AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Meu grito cortou o céu e tudo ficou extremamente branco até que eu não enxergasse mais nada.

_ Calma Jake, tá tudo bem estamos aqui. _ disse a voz de Quil a meu lado.

Abri meus olhos, mas a tive que fecha-los em seguida, pois a luz os queimava. Junto com a consciência a dor voltou quase que imediatamente, mas dessa vez mais branda, ela se concentrava apenas em meu peito e pulmões.

_ Ah graças a Deus você tá acordando, já estávamos ficando preocupados.

Nada daquilo fora real. Fora só minha imaginação, ou melhor, ilusões daquele lugar. Mas pareciam tão reais... Tão palpável... Dessa vez tinha até cheiro. Cada vez parecia mais real... E minha mãe, eu fora um cretino com ela. Ela só estava tentando me avisar e eu a culpei por aquilo. Eu fui um tremendo idiota.

_ Por... por quanto tempo fiquei apagado? _ minha voz saiu extremamente roca tive que pigarrear algumas vezes para ela normatizar.

_ Bem...

_ Anda logo desembucha Quil, quanto tempo?

_ Três dias.

Três dias... Deus isso estava perdendo o controle. Uma pontada aguda atingiu meu peito e tive de trincar os dentes para não gritar novamente. Agora a dor começava a se espalhar novamente, mas bem mais fraca do que antes. Agora que tinha controle sobre mim mesmo tinha de dar um jeito nessa situação. A falação de Quil me fez despertar de minhas preocupações.

_ Estávamos ficando preocupados, não fazíamos ideia do que poderíamos fazer para trazê-lo de volta, ou pelo menos, para alimenta-lo. Sam foi até o posto médico pegar alguns soros e material hospitalar para tentar nutri-lo.

Então Sam não estava. Era minha chance.

_ Bom, mas agora eu tô acordado, será que tem como você me pegar um pouco de água? Tô mais seco que o deserto do Saara.

_ Claro que estupidez a minha! Você tá dormindo a dias é óbvio que esta com sede.

Ele levantou e foi até a pequena cozinha americana. Voltou meio minuto depois com um copo e uma jarra de água.

_ Aqui. _ disse enchendo o copo e me oferecendo.

Eu peguei a jarra e a virei pela goela a baixo. Estava realmente sedento.

_ Nossa! Calma lá não vai querer se afogar vai?

Se ele soubesse.

_ Ah! Como estava com sede, acho que ainda estou. Pode pegar mais água cara? _ pedi.

Ele sorriu e saiu com a jarra e o copo de volta pra cozinha.

_ Podia me arranjar algo pra comer também? Tô morrendo de fome, acho que poderia comer uma vaca. _ disse brincando.

_ Eu não duvido. Vou esquentar o almoço que a Emily mandou.

_ Valeu. Vou ao banheiro, acho que os três dias estão começando a fazer feito na minha bexiga.

_ Vai lá não vou limpar sua sujeira.

_ Que bom amigo você é.

_ Sou um _ótimo_ amigo, mas não sou sua empregada.

Tranquei-me no banheiro e comecei a pensar. Como eu poderia me mandar sem que Quil desse o sinal? Nenhuma solução impediria que fossem atrás de mim, mas se ao menos eu ganhasse alguns quilômetros já era alguma coisa. E eu não tinha muito tempo, Sam logo retornaria e aí minha única vantagem me escaparia. Mas como eu impediria Quil de dar o alarme?

Uma ideia me passou pela cabeça. Não era certeza de que daria certo e eu odiava a ideia de ter de apelar para isso, mas era o melhor jeito de proteger a todos. E eu me odiaria para sempre por fazê-lo.

Fiz tudo que tinha que fazer no banheiro na maior velocidade que podia, não tinha tempo algum a perder.

Sai do banheiro e encontrei Quil encostado na pia da cozinha comendo.

_Espero que isso não seja o meu almoço. _ disse o fazendo rir.

_ Não, é o do Sam. _ disse rindo.

Eu o imitei, mas minha péssima imitação de sorriso não lhe passou despercebido.

_ Ainda dói muito? _ perguntou me encarando com pena. _ O quê que eu tô dizendo é claro que ainda dói. Desculpe irmão.

_Tudo bem isso não é sua culpa.

Ele assentiu.

Concentrei-me tentando achar o tom certo, aquele que me daria o comando que precisava. Quando achei podia sentir algo crescendo dentro de mim, uma força estranha e vibrante. Respirei fundo e falei.

_ _Quil_... Disse com minha voz dupla.

Ele me encarou sem compreender. Sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas não compreendia o porquê daquilo.

_ _Quil, me escute com atenção. Quando eu sair por aquela porta_. _ olhei para ela e ele seguiu meu olhar_ _Você não me seguirá você nem ao menos irá se transformar, ficará aqui até o Sam voltar. Depois disso irá para casa e sobre hipótese alguma você ou qualquer um do bando tem permissão de me seguir, se algum deles tentar você deve impedi-lo._ _ ele engoliu em seco nessa parte, nem eu nem ele queríamos que isso gerasse uma briga, mas não podia me arriscar._ _Você compreendeu Quil?_

Ele assentiu o pesar e o medo eram nítidos em seu rosto.

_ Eu sinto muito ter de força-lo amigo, não sabe o quanto, mas é o melhor para todos. Eu tenho que partir para o bem de vocês, para o bem da tribo.

_ Mas e você Jake? O que vai acontecer com você? Precisa da nossa ajuda. _ disse ele antes que eu pudesse sair.

_ Eu não sei, mas só há jeito de descobrir... Adeus Quil. _ dizendo isso sai.

Comecei a andar apressado, apesar de três dias inconsciente meu corpo estava completamente desperto. Não fazia ideia de pra onde estava indo, mas isso não importava realmente, contanto que estivesse bem longe. Enquanto andava podia sentir a dor se espalhando, era como se minúsculas agulhas fossem enfiadas bem sobre meus nervos. Cada uma delas causava uma dor aguda que irradiava por todo meu corpo. Minha respiração ficou mais pesada e comecei a correr.

A agonia ácida voltou a corroer meu corpo mais dessa vez não a deixaria vencer. Corri com o máximo que minha velocidade humana permitia. Minha visão começava a ficar turva mais não parei. Corri até sentir uma dor forte eu meu rosto e cair no chão.

Levantei meio tonto, sangue escorria de todo meu rosto, principalmente do nariz. Olhei para frente e vi um grande carvalho com parte de seu tronco amassado pelo meu rosto. Com cuidado coloquei o nariz no lugar e limpei o sangue com as mangas da camisa que vestia.

Encarei o carvalho, ele devia estar naquela floresta a séculos, sobrevivera a tempestades, a neve e até mesmo as madeireiras. Mas eu havia conseguido rachar seu tronco. Um mero humano, ou melhor, um mero metamorfo.

Minha pele começou a pinicar novamente, podia sentir toda a dor voltando, mas ao invés de me render a transformei no melhor combustível que existe.

A raiva.

Um calor ácido começou a descer sobre minha coluna e todo meu corpo começou a tremer. Não notei o que havia feito até ouvir o som de madeira quebrando.

Pisquei e percebi que meu braço direito estava enterrado até o cotovelo no tronco do carvalho. O puxei de uma vez sentindo as farpas da madeira cortarem-no. Minha mão não parecia quebrada, mas eu podia sentir que cada osso dela estava fraturado. Com cuidado coloquei os dedos quebrados no lugar. Voltei a encarar a árvore e o pequeno buraco que havia aberto nela. Talvez ele se tornasse um ninho para passarinhos no verão, ou uma toca para esquilos durante o inverno.

Outra onda ácida transpassou minha espinha. Não ela não abrigaria ninguém. Ela serviria para outra coisa.

Concentrei toda minha dor e fúria no punho direito, ainda podia senti-lo quebrado, mas sua dor não passava de um ligeiro incomodo comparado a outra dor. Dei distancia e lancei meu braço com toda força que podia.

Um grande estrondo encheu a floresta. Um buraco maior e mais profundo que o anterior se abriu no tronco do carvalho. Dessa vez meu braço se enterrara até a axila. Mais uma vez o puxei de volta sem me preocupar com os cortes que a madeira provocaria. Voltei a por os ossos no lugar e com ainda mais força repeti o gesto, uma, duas, três vezes. Passei a socar o tronco com a esquerda também. Comecei a revezar os socos direita, esquerda, direita, direita, esquerda.

Um estalo alto chamou minha atenção, mas só parei quando não tinha mais forças, ou talvez motivos pra continuar... Não sentia mais minhas mãos, apenas o latejar de meus ossos. Encarei meu feito, o tronco do carvalho estava irreconhecível, cheio de buracos e lascas faltando. Outro estalo alto e percebi que viera da árvore. Ela tremeu um pouco e me afastei bem a tempo de vê-la tombar levando uma nuvem de poeira e fazendo um barulhão.

Não me senti melhor com isso. Eu havia acabado com uma árvore centenária com minhas próprias mãos e só me sentia vazio... Toda a raiva agora jazia junto ao carvalho no chão daquela floresta desconhecida. Coloquei meus dedos no lugar mais uma vez e voltei a correr.

Quando minhas mãos pararam de doer deixei que o familiar calor percorresse minha coluna e senti meu corpo se expandir e explodir dando lugar a meu lobo. Instantaneamente tudo se aliviou. Era sempre mais fácil lidar com as coisas nessa forma. Minha corrida ganhou mais ritmo e pude acelerar até que a floresta a meu redor não passasse de um borrão verde.

Corri até minhas patas começarem a sangrar e enfim desmaiar de exaustão em algum lugar. Acordei com o sol alto, me estiquei sentindo os ossos estalarem, ainda estava em forma de lobo. Não pretendia voltar a forma humana tão cedo.

Segui até onde tinha ouvido um riacho e me abaixei para beber. Estava com tanta sede que enfiei quase todo o focinho dentro do rio. O som de um "clack" bem perto me fez levantar as orelhas, mas antes que eu pudesse me virar senti algo quente e pequeno perfurar minhas costas. Uivei de dor e virei-me em busca de quem ou o que me atingira.

A mais ou menos uns seis metros apoiado sobre as rochas de um morro estava um caçador. Ele olhava diretamente para mim, mas não parecia surpreso ou assustado, talvez determinado fosse o sentimento presente em seus olhos. Rosnei para ele, que recarregou o rifle e o apontou para mim. Em circunstancias normais eu fugiria, mas ele já havia me visto mesmo e eu estava muito disposto a brigar hoje.

Avancei em sua direção. Ele atirou pegando de raspão meu ombro direito. Agachei-me e me preparei para um novo salto. Lancei-me contra ele olhando-o diretamente nos olhos, eles me pareceram cansados mais muito firmes. Ele atirou. Uma dor quente rasgou meu peito e eu apaguei.


	19. 18 Em terras distantes

**Hello peaple, espero que todos estejam tendo um excelente fim de semana. **

** O capítulo de hoje inaugura uma nova fase na finc, uma mudança de cenário especificamente. Também surgirá o primeiro personagem inteiramente meu, espero que gostem dele tanto quanto eu gostei dele. Aqui se apresentarão uma pequena trama que se estenderá pelos próximos 5 capítulos mais ou menos. Então, veremos agora como foi o encontro entre Jake e o fuzil do caçador.**

** Obrigada a Amanda Mandy, Charlotte Schmit, Cac Adriane e Larissa de Flavine.**

** Cac, obrigada pelo convite, me mande o link de seu site para eu dar uma olhada.**

** LEIAM, COMENTEM E RECOMENDEM!**

**18 Em terras distantes**

Era isso, eu havia morrido. Eu o líder de uma super espécie de lobos metaformos estava morto, e pela ironia do destino nas mãos de um caçador. Se meus pulmões não estivessem cheio de sangue e pudesse sentir algum musculo eu riria.

_ Ah meu Deus o que eu fiz? Ouvi alguém dizer, pela provável circunstancia só poderia ser o caçador. Mas aquela reação não parecia muito com o que ele deveria estar tendo.

_ Você está bem meu filho? Pode me ouvir?

O que? O cara atira três vezes contra mim e agora fica preocupado se acertou? Ele só podia tá de sacanagem com a minha cara.

_ Eu sinto tanto se eu soubesse...

Soubesse o que?

Ah merda eu tinha voltado ao normal! Tinha voltado a forma humana na frente dele! Merda! Merda! Merda! Mas que bosta Jacob! Se ao menos eu pudesse me levantar e sair correndo...

_ O que posso fazer? _ perguntou ele.

Senti uma pressão contra meu peito e imaginei que ele estivesse tentando estancar o sangue.

_ Ti-tire as ba-balas... Disse com dificuldade.

_ Certo, mas aviso logo isso vai doer pra cacete.

Humph! Como se ser baleado três vezes por um rifle não doesse.

Tentei abrir os olhos, mas eles pareciam colados. Minha audição, no entanto, estava em perfeitas condições. Ouvi quando ele depositou algo pesado a meu lado, então começou a mexer em um monte de coisas que fizeram um barulho como metal batendo. Depois um pequeno estalo, um som parecido com um sopro e o senti segurar meu ombro.

_ Isso vai doer, mas não tem outro jeito.

Mal ele terminou de dizer isso senti como se estivessem cortando a pele do meu peito com ferro quente. Trinquei os dentes para não gritar. Ele remexia o ferro quente eu meu peito sem parecer se preocupar nem um pouco com a dor que aquilo causava.

_ Peguei! _ele gritou e senti tirar o metal_ Agora, vou ter que suturar para parar o sangramento.

_ Na-não precisa... Disse-lhe. Agora que ele havia removido a bala meu corpo se encarregaria de fazer o resto.

_ Claro que tenho. Não é porque a bala não estilhaçou que vou deixar seu peito aberto.

Eu já podia sentir meu peito se recuperando, por sorte ele havia errado e atingido um pouco acima do coração. Mas ainda havia uma nas costas, a qual eu suspeitava ter atingido meu pulmão.

_ Na-não precisa... _Insisti_ Ti-tire a outra...

_ Não antes de... Ele não completou a frase.

_ Santo Deus! Isso não é possível! É ele já tinha notado.

Abri os olhos e o encarei. Ele não era nenhum pouco ameaçador olhando agora. Não que achasse antes, ou já tivesse tido medo de algum caçador, mas esperava que meu "quase" assassino fosse algo mais... mais que uma versão desnutrida do Papai Noel.(.com/albums/x442/Jeamalo/?action=view¤t=)

Ele não era muito alto, já devia estar na casa dos 60, a pele muito branca estava vermelha pelo esforço e tinha os cabelos longos amarrados em um rabo de cavalo coberto por um boné de beisebol velho e puído. Sua barba farta era da mesma cor grisalha que o cabelo. Tirando esses detalhes ele se vestia como qualquer outro caçador. Camisa xadrez, jeans surrados, botas de caminhada e colete de caça.

_ Isso é um milagre... Disse com a voz falha.

Milagre vai ser você tirar essa bala das minhas costas antes que eu sufoque.

_ Ah a outra bala! Santo Deus, que ela não tenha perfurado nenhum órgão vital. Teve sorte de a outra não ter atingido o coração. Teve muita sorte mesmo porque minha mira é ótima.

Enquanto tagarelava ele voltou a mexer em algumas coisas, era uma mochila, provavelmente a coisa pesada. Ele tirou de dentro um maçarico e o ligou com cuidado. O objeto fez um som de sopro que reconheci. Depois pegou uma fina pinça e a aproximou por alguns segundos.

Era engraçado ele ainda se preocupar com assepsia depois de ver meu peito cicatrizar diante de seus olhos. Mas era provável que o velho estivesse em choque depois de tudo.

Ele deligou o maçarico e o colocou no chão. Com o mesmo cuidado de antes se aproximou e levantou meu ombro, agora mais recuperado consegui ajuda-lo e por algum motivo a posição facilitou minha respiração. Contorci-me um pouco quando ele jogou algo gelado nas minhas costas, que agradeci por ser só água.

_ Não preciso dizer que vai doer não é? Disse ele com um tom de humor na voz que me fez contestar sua sanidade. Talvez fosse o choque, ou o fato de que como agora eu não corria realmente tanto risco ele pudesse se dar ao luxo de brincar, ou o mais provável, os anos de isolamento o deixaram louco.

Mais uma vez o metal queimou minha pele enquanto o velho caçava a bala e mais uma vez trinquei os dentes para não gritar. Só que dessa vez também tive de apertar os punhos para não estrangular aquele sórdido que parecia se divertir com minha dor.

_ Peguei! Disse ele satisfeito.

Amem. Era só o que podia pensar.

Minha cabeça começou a ficar leve novamente e tudo a embaçar.

_ Hei! Nem pense em desmaiar garoto, porque não tem condições de eu te carregar até o carro. _ disse parecendo irritado.

Sacudi a cabeça até tudo voltar a seu lugar. Cuspi uma boa quantidade de sangue e me sentei.

_ Sabe pra um caçador você esta sendo muito gentil. _ disse me levantando com dificuldade.

_ Argh! Por favor filho, não me xingue. _ disse fazendo careta._ Sou um guarda florestal não um caçador.

Encarei-o chocado. Que tipo de guarda florestal andava pela floresta com um rifle daqueles e sem uniforme. Essa com certeza não colava pra mim.

Ao notar meu olhar de incredulidade suspirou parecendo cansado.

_ Eu sei, eu sei. É difícil de acreditar, mas... _faz parte do disfarce_. Disse a ultima parte em um tom mais baixo como se alguém pudesse nos ouvir.

Meu olhar de incompreensão o fez prosseguir.

_ Longa história te conto depois. disse me entregando o que parecia se a capa de uma tenda. Amarrei-a de qualquer forma na cintura não havia motivo para caprichar logo estaria sem ela de novo.

Ele terminou de arrumar suas coisas na mochila e a jogou sobre as costas desequilibrando-se um pouco pelo peso exagerado.

_ Então vamos? Perguntou parecendo surpreendentemente animado.

_ Como? Perguntei sem entender o que ele queria dizer com _vamos_.

_Hora olha só seu estado? _Disse apontando para mim. _ Acha mesmo que vou deixa-lo andar assim pelo meu parque? Bom se sim, está muito enganado meu senhor. Agora sim ele começava a soar como um tira.

_ Você precisa de atendimento médico e...

_ Sem médicos. Disse o interrompendo.

Ele me olhou desconfiado por um segundo, mas provavelmente levando em consideração o que acabar de ver não seria a melhor opção me levar a um hospital. O qual eu duvidava que houvesse algum por algumas dezenas de quilômetros.

_ Certo, não acho mesmo que pudesse explicar a um o que acabou de acontecer. Mas você me deve explicações rapaz e não vai sair dessa reserva sem me dá-las. _Disse em tom autoritário. _ Tenho um rifle de grosso calibre aqui meu rapaz e você já teve uma ótima prova da capacidade dele e da minha mira. Continuou em uma tentativa de me impor medo.

_ Certo não quero problemas com a lei senhor...

_ Rogers. Roland Rogers guarda florestal e guia nas horas vagas. Disse estendendo a mão.

Um pensamento de alerta me disse que não devia dizer meu nome verdadeiro. Afinal se eu não queria se encontrado era melhor não deixar pistas.

_ Billy... Billy Swan... _ disse apertando sua mão de leve. Aquele velho estranho fazia me lembrar de meu pai e Charlie, e não era um nome tão ruim._ Em que parque exatamente estamos?

_ Bom estamos no belíssimo Parque Nacional Wood Buffalo. Disse pomposamente.

Wood Buffalo!

_ Quer dizer que estou no Canadá? Perguntei assustado. Não me lembrava de ter corrido tanto.

_ Mais precisamente no estado de Alberta. Por que deveria estar em outro lugar? Perguntou avaliando-me.

_ Não. Na verdade não estava correndo para um lugar especifico só que é bem longe de onde estava. Disse-lhe

_ Mesmo e de onde você é? Não! Deixe me adivinhar! Estados Unidos! Disse empolgado.

_É tão obvio? Perguntei encarando aquele estranho senhor.

_ Na verdade não, mas não há muitos outros lugares do qual poderia ter vindo. Há não ser que sege obra da minha imaginação, mas aí eu iria começar a ficar preocupado. Disse rindo no final.

_ Posso garantir-lhe que não sou obra de sua imaginação.

_ Que bom. Porque ainda sou jovem demais para estar esclerosando. Disse começando a andar.

Como não o segui ele se virou para mim e me encarou carrancudo.

_ Vou ter que amordaça-lo ou algo assim para que me siga rapaz? Disse sem paciência.

Essa era boa policial e comediante. Esse dia ficava cada vez melhor.

Seguimos por uma trilha semiaberta até um pequeno jipe de trilha encoberto por alguns galhos e folhas. Ele era verde e tinha o símbolo da Real Polícia Montada Canadense, com seu bisão, folhas e coroa e as siglas R.C.M.P. e G.R.P. em suas laterais. Tá agora as coisas se tornavam mais oficias.

_ Agora acredita heim. Disse ele jogando a pesada mochila na traseira do jipe.

_ Bom antes você podia ser apenas um maluco atrás do meu couro. Agora você é um maluco atrás do meu couro que tem o respaldo da lei. Disse o fazendo rir.

_ Maluco provavelmente, quanto a seu couro meu caro amigo Zé Colmeia, estará seguro contanto que não tenha roubado nenhuma cesta de piquenique. Disse voltado a cair na gargalhada enquanto entrava no carro.

É sem dúvida maluco.

_ Não sou muito chegado a cestas de piquenique guarda Smith. Disse entrando do lado do carona.

Ele voltou a cair na gargalhada.

_ Você é bom garoto, muito bom... Mas temos um longo caminho disse se recompondo e ligando o carro.

A viagem não foi tão longa quanto esperava e logo estávamos em frente a uma pequena cabana de madeira.

_ Ficaremos aqui por hoje, amanhã te levo até Fort Smith. Disse ele voltando a rir provavelmente da minha piada infame.

Ele desceu do jipe com agilidade e pegou a mochila com gestos rápidos e automáticos de quem repete tal ação sempre. Caminhou com passos rápidos até a porta e a abriu me deixando passar primeiro.

A casa tinha suas paredes de madeira, sua decoração era simples, mas surpreendentemente aconchegante. Algo naquele lugar fazia lembrar-me de casa. Senti uma pequena portada no peito e tratei de pensar em outra coisa. Voltei minha atenção para o interior da cabana. Do lado esquerdo ficava uma pequena sala com uma lareira de pedra e um sofá velho. Do lado direito passando por um portal estava uma minúscula cozinha composta de um fogão a lenha pré-histórico, uma geladeira que devia ser a manivela, uma pia ridícula e uma mesa de armar de dois lugares. Seguindo enfrente havia três portas, as quais deveriam ser os quartos e o banheiro. Se é que aquele lugar tinha um.

O som de algo pesado batendo contra o assoalho me despertou de minha analise indiscreta.

_ Deve estar querer tomar um banho imagino. _ disse Roland.

_Ah sim obrigado. Disse me sentindo pela primeira vez constrangido de estar em situação tão precária.

_ Só um minuto enquanto procuro algo que caiba em você... _Não que eu ache que tenha qualquer coisa que vá caber em você..._ Essa ultima parte foi dita em um tom de resmungo o qual acredito não fosse para eu ouvir.

Roland entrou na porta da direita do minúsculo corredor e fiquei sozinho na sala. Voltei minha atenção novamente para a decoração. Não havia nada de especial naquele lugar, e principalmente, não parecia ser algum Q.G. de qualquer tipo de policia. Começava a suspeitar se aquele velho maluco não tinha roubado aquele carro de algum policial.

Não! O que eu estava pensando? Ele não era má pessoa, todos os meus instintos diziam que apesar da estranheza ele era confiável. Mas mesmo assim eu tinha de tomar cuidado. Não poderia contar meu segredo a ele, bom pelo menos não tudo, ele já sabia mais do que devia. Eu tinha de dar o pé daquele lugar o mais rápido possível. A dor estava sobre controle agora, mas já podia a sentir tentar me alcançar lentamente.

_ Haha! Não é que achei._ Disse Roland saindo do quarto com uma calça jeans e uma camisa de algodão cinza. _ Tome isso deve servir. Eram de algum andarilho que perdeu a vida.

Encarei-o chocado pela frieza com que relatava o fato.

_ É uma tristeza, mas acontece às vezes. _E tem acontecido com muita frequência ultimamente.._. Mais uma vez disse a ultima parte mais para si mesmo do que para mim.

O que ele queria dizer com aquilo?

_ Tem havido muitas mortes? Perguntei xingando-me mentalmente por ter falado, quando nem devia ter ouvido.

_ Muitas para essa época do ano. Quer dizer, sempre temos mortes de turistas inexperientes que se aventuram pelo rio Slave. As corredeiras sabe?

Eu tinha apenas uma vaga ideia do que ele estava falando, mas assenti.

_Tem tido mais turistas esse ano então? Perguntei sem ter certeza de porque estava insistindo no assunto. Eu não pretendia me demorar ali, porem sentia que havia algo de errado naquele lugar. Tinha alguma coisa estranha naquela história, algo tão errado que estava perturbando um velho guarda florestal que já estava acostumado com muitas mortes, mas mesmo assim estava abatido. Por algum motivo ainda desconhecido eu acreditava que devia estar lá.

Enquanto analisava minhas reflexões percebi que Roland me encava com o olhar distante.

_ O senhor esta bem? Disse tocando seu braço.

_ Sim, estou apenas pensando na sua pergunta. _ disse ainda me encarando, mas sem realmente presta atenção em mim._ Não, não tivemos mais turistas esse ano. Apenas mais mortes, a maioria inclusive de moradores.

Tudo bem sem duvida isso era estranho.

_ Mas isso é um assunto muito pesado e eu não sei você, mas eu estou morto de fome. Para ilustrar deu um tapinha na própria barriga.

O assunto comida fez a minha própria reclamar.

_ Viu você também está com fome. Vá tomar seu banho enquanto preparo o jantar. O banheiro é a porta do meio, tem toalhas limpas no armário embaixo da pia. _Disse apontando a porta marrom ao fim do estreito corredor._ Acho que vou ter de triplicar a porção de hoje, você é bem grandão e não parece do tipo que come pouco. Comentou rindo quando entrou na cozinha.

Roland era sem duvida uma companhia curiosa, muito diferente do que se podia esperar de alguém como ele e totalmente louco.

Tratei logo de ir para o banheiro, como o esperado ele era minúsculo, mas tinha água quente e isso era mais do que eu podia pedir. Fiz um longo exame do meu estado no pequeno espelho e cima da pia. As feridas de bala já tinham cicatrizado completamente, mas ainda restavam as manchas de sangue em meu perito, costas e braço. Tive de admitir, Roland tinha sem duvida uma ótima mira ele acertara dois tiros, que em um animal de verdade com certeza teriam sido fatais mesmo estando a uma distancia grande.

Mais uma vez tinha que agradecer a minha natureza mutante por ainda estar vivo. Sem mais motivos para enrolar entrei de baixo do chuveiro aproveitando o relaxamento produzido pela água quente que batia em minhas costas. Fiquei lá por um bom tempo até meu estomago voltar a dar sinal de vida, então decidi que era hora de parar de gastar a reserva de água na frágil tentativa de que aquela água realmente pudesse levar com ela todas as minhas dores.

Terminei de me secar e vestir as roupas que Roland havia me dado. Quando sai do banheiro um cheiro delicioso de ensopado inundou minhas narinas me fazendo salivar. Minhas pernas me impulsionaram até a pequena cozinha, onde meu estranho anfitrião distribuía pratos fundos sobre a mesa de armar.

_ Vejo que o banho lhe fez muito bem, parece até outra pessoa. _ disse rindo enquanto terminava de por a mesa do jantar. _ Tem botas perto do sofá que talvez lhe sirvam.

Assenti e fui vestir as botas que para minha surpresa assim como as roupas couberam. Quem quer que fosse o dono dessas roupas deveria ser grande.

_ Nem acredito que realmente couberam! _ Disse ele aparecendo atrás de mim._ Venha rapaz deve estar morrendo de fome.

Senti meu estomago colar nas costas. Sim, eu realmente estava com fome. Nem me lembrava de quando fora minha ultima refeição. Acho que antes de Nessie... Senti meu coração dar um solavanco e me concentrei em acalma-lo.

_ Você está bem? _ perguntou Roland se aproximando.

Eu nem percebera, mas estava apertando o sofá com mais força do que deveria.

_ E-estou, só... só acho que a fome e o cansaço finalmente me pegaram. Disse tentando parecer apenas cansado e não transparecer a dor que começava a ganhar espaço novamente.

_ Bom então vamos comer.

Sentei-me na pequena cadeira de madeira e esperei Roland me estregar minha porção mais do que grande de ensopado. Enquanto sua porção estava em uma pequena tigela de sopa a minha estava no que devia ser a própria panela do conjunto. Nem me dei ao trabalho de ficar ofendido, na verdade, aquilo estava mais para providencial já que com a fome que estava era mais pratico me entregar logo a panela. Enterrei meu rosto em minha generosa porção e só voltei a tira-lo quando não havia sobrado nem um pingo pra contar história.

_ Vejo que gostou da minha comida. Disse ele satisfeito.

_ Estava ótimo, poço pegar mais um pouco? Pedi já enchendo a concha de mais.

_Hahaha... Claro meu jovem, coma o quanto quiser. Você é sem duvida a única pessoa que já pediu pra repetir minha comida. Hahaha... Deve estar mesmo desesperado de fome. Há quanto tempo esta sem comer? Perguntou parecendo sinceramente preocupado.

_ Uma semana talvez... Disse enquanto enterrava meu rosto na vasilha novamente.

_ Por Deus, meu filho isso é impossível! Disse espantado.

_ Não pra minha espécie... Revelei e mordi a língua me punindo por deixar essa escapar.

_ Ah, sim espécie sei... Bem, tenho algumas perguntas quanto a isso... Disse e me encarou seriamente.

Parei de comer e devolvi-lhe o olhar.

_ Acredite em mim quando eu digo Roland que quanto menos souber sobre isso melhor será pra você.

_ Isso é algum tipo de ameaça meu rapaz? Perguntou-me juntando as sobrancelhas.

_ Não de jeito algum, é um aviso. Você não deveria nunca ter visto o que viu e para a segurança do meu povo e o seu próprio deve esquecer.

_ Por quê? Seu povo faria alguma coisa contra mim se eu resolvesse contar? Você faria? Perguntou incisivo.

_ Não. Mas não apenas porque provavelmente ninguém acreditaria em você, e sim também porque nossa missão é proteger os humanos e não machuca-los. Somos protetores, preservamos vidas não as tiramos.

_ E do que vocês nos protegem? Disse ele inclinando seu corpo pra frente da mesa e cerrando um pouco os olhos.

É ele era realmente bom. Inconscientemente eu havia liberado muito mais informação do que podia. Eu devia arrancar minha língua fora pra parar de falar tanta merda. Lobos não falam mesmo não faria tanta falta.

_ Eu já falei mais do que devia. O que tem de ficar claro é que pra sua segurança... para que ninguém interessado no nosso segredo venha atrás de você o melhor é se esquecer do que sabe. Disse tentando encerrar o assunto, mas ele parecia decidido a estendê-lo o máximo possível.

_ Não acho que algum dia possa a vir esquecer daquilo. E como você mesmo disse quem acreditaria em mim? Então porque devo temer que alguém venha atrás de mim? A não ser que tenha mais coisa nessa história que você não queira me contar. Se vocês são "protetores" então do que nos protegem?_ disse fazendo aspas com os dedos_ Deve haver alguma coisa, certo? E a julgar pelo tamanho e ferocidade do que você é imagino que o que combate deve ser ainda pior estou certo?

Mais que merda! Aquele velho era mesmo esperto. Afinal o quê que você estava esperando Jacob Black? Um policial caipira idiota e medroso que se borraria todo nas calças quando visse sua forma de lobo? Esse cara te dera três tiros sem ao menos regatear. Ele era experiente e corajoso. E com certeza não te vê como perigoso senão teria mantido as balas no seu peito. Ao invés disso ele havia me convidado para o jantar. Dera-me até roupas e se oferecera para me ajudar. E na verdade isso só tornava tudo mais estranho.

Esse velho sabia mais do que estava demonstrando. Será que ele já havia topado com algum de nós antes? Não impossível! Nós nunca tínhamos corrido por essas bandas nem muito menos os antigos. Mas ele sabia de algo.

Afastei minha tigela de ensopado e o olhei atentamente. Ele mantinha seu olhar imparcial de policial experiente. Nada nele denotava sua real ocupação, mas ele havia dito que isso fazia parte do disfarce. Então ele estava se disfarçando de caçador, mas para quê? Do que ele estava atrás? Ele mencionou um aumento do número de mortes e desaparecidos. Provavelmente era por isso. Ele devia estar tentando se infiltrar entre os caçadores para descobrir um provável serial killer, e se era esse o caso, se o criminoso estava entre o grupo de caçadores da região então esses crimes deviam ser bem violentos. Do tipo que abala uma cidade pequena ao ponto de deixar um policial como Roland com medo.

_ Que tipo de evidencias fizeram vocês suspeitarem que caçadores estejam por trás das mortes e desaparecimentos? Perguntei fazendo pouco caso.

Roland ergueu uma de suas espeças sobrancelhas e me encarou temeroso. Então suspirou profundamente.

_ É por isso que esta aqui? Veio atrás de quem está fazendo isso? Perguntou duvidoso.

_ Não, minha vinda para cá foi totalmente casual, estava apenas correndo sem rumo certo. Apesar de isso ser verdade pelo andar de nosso duplo interrogatório eu começava a duvidar que minha chegada atribulada fosse apenas acaso.

_ Hum... Então não sabe quem esta por trás disso?

_ Não faço ideia._ disse simplesmente_ Por que você achava que eu sabia por isso me trouxe pra cá? Perguntei em tom de acusação.

_ Não, não te trouxe pra cá por causa disso. Na verdade nem sei por que te trouxe pra cá. Mas pela sua pergunta parecia que sabia de alguma coisa.

_ Não sei de nada, mas se precisar de um cão farejador estou às ordens.

Minha piada estupida mais uma vez serviu para desanuviar o clima tenso que se estalara na pequena cozinha porque o velho começou a rir.

_ Não você não sabe de nada, é totalmente inocente. Disse ainda em tom de riso.

_ E você ainda tinha duvidas? Apesar da aparecia eu não sou o lobo mal da estorinha!

Ele riu mais um pouco.

_ Nunca pensei que fosse, mas sinto... Sinto que sua chegada não teve nada haver com o acaso e que seus talentos de "protetor" serão muito uteis aqui. Disse de forma solene. Eu também começava a crer nisso.

_ Sabe também acho isso. Disse-lhe.

_ Hehehe Eu sempre quis ter meu próprio cão de caça. Disse brincalhão.

_ É, mas não vá se acostumando, pois não pretendo ficar muito tempo. Nem sei ao certo porque estou ficando no momento e não fazia parte dos meus planos parar em qualquer lugar ainda mais levar tiros de um velho doido que é um policial disfarçado de caçador e me envolver em uma caçada policial. Disse e ele sacudiu a cabeça.

_ E por falar nisso rapaz para onde estava indo? Perguntou curioso.

_ Bem não tinha um lugar certo. O plano na verdade era apenas correr e correr até não aguentar mais e depois voltar a correr novamente.

_ Pra que correr tanto? Do que esta fugindo afinal de contas?

Do que eu estava fugindo? Eram tantas coisas juntas, mas havia uma que resumia bem...

_ Da dor...

Seu olhar surpreso logo deu lugar a pena.

_ Ela é uma perseguidora implacável. Quando te mira não desiste jamais, e quando te alcança te consome até não restar nada... Sua voz estava pesada e podia sentia um pequeno tom de amargura. Seus olhos até então gentis estavam distantes e obscurecidos por uma sombra e seu maxilar tenso como se o pensamento o estivesse ferindo.

A figura simpática e animada dera lugar a um velho cansaço e triste. E eu me perguntava o que poderia ter acontecido em seu passado para trazer tal mudança de espirito? Com certeza aquela não era a hora mais apropriada para se ter à resposta.

_ Bom, de qualquer jeito não estava dando muito resultado mesmo. Já posso a sentir voltando aos poucos, mas dessa vez estou preparado.

Minhas palavras pareceram trazê-lo de volta de seu transe e levar de volta para algum lugar oculto às lembranças ruins, pois a tensão de seu rosto sumiu e ele parecia apenas cansado.

_ É bom que esteja sempre preparado, porque ela nunca vai embora mesmo. Na melhor das hipóteses diminui, as vezes nem isso...

Sim, na melhor das hipóteses eu poderia suporta-la, mas ela nunca cessaria. Pelo menos não até que _ela_ voltasse...

Nós dois permanecemos sentados encarando um ao outro, mas com o olhar distante por um tempo. Ambos tínhamos feridas com as quais tinhas de lidar, pois elas não nos deixariam tão cedo.

_ Bem, já está ficando tarde acho melhor dormirmos, e amanhã podemos conversar melhor sobre como você pode me ajudar e quem sabe talvez eu também possa te ajudar com o seu. _Disse de cumplice._ Venha vou lhe mostrar seu quarto.

Roland me mostrou o quarto que ficava a esquerda do pequeno corredor. Lá havia uma cama de solteiro na qual eu jamais caberia, uma cômoda, uma mesa com cadeira perto da janela e uma mesinha de cabeceira com um velho abajur.

_ Sei que as acomodações são modestas, mas...

_ São muito melhores do que eu poderia pedir Roland obrigado. Disse interrompendo suas explicações sem fim.

_ Eram do meu antigo parceiro Malcon. Disse saudoso.

_ O que aconteceu com ele? Perguntei sem pensar e mais uma vez me xinguei por ser tão enxerido. Aquilo não me dizia respeito. Mas Roland não parecia se ofender com minha curiosidade, na verdade parecia bem satisfeito com ela. Ele devia sentir falta de ter aguem com quem conversar ficando tanto tempo sozinho naquela reserva.

_ Ah ele se aposentou a mais ou menos um ano e meio. Nunca gostou mesmo dessa vida e tinha uma mulher esperando ele em casa. Essa ultima parte ele disse em um tom triste. Havia mais do que saudade de um velho amigo ali. Havia algum tipo de rancor. Mas de que especificamente era impossível saber.

_ Prometo não estragar nada. Disse tentando traze-lo de volta a nossa realidade.

_ Ah não se preocupe com isso, nado do que tem aqui é dele. Disse dando ombros.

Ele me desejou boa noite e se retirou para seu próprio quarto. Fiquei deitado encolhido na pequena cama esperando o sono chegar. Só que ele não chegou. O que veio, ou melhor, o que voltou foi a dor. Mais bem mais branda do que antes. Agora era possível controla-la, mas era preciso manter a concentração para que ela não ganhasse espaço. Era como um vazamento que eu tentava conter a todo custo com as mãos, sempre escapava alguma parte por uma brecha e eu não podia tirar as mãos para tenta fechar o registro porque se o fizesse a água tomaria conta de tudo e eu me afogaria.

Porem uma parte de mim ficou grata por não poder dormir, pois eu sabia que no instante em que meus olhos se fechassem os pesadelos retornariam.


	20. 19 Um inimigo em comum

**Então pessoal depois de conhecerem o Roland hoje teremos alguns novos personagens e Jake vai se situar um pouquinho com relação ao por quê de ele estar onde está. Espero que gostem.**

** Obrigada a Charlotte Sthmit, Cac Adriane e Larissa de Flaviani pelas reviews.**

**LEIAM, COMENTEM E RECIMENDEM!**

**19 Um inimigo em comum**

Quando finalmente os primeiro raios de sol romperam as cortinas puídas do quarto só pude ficar aliviado. A noite anterior com certeza não entraria entre as melhores da minha vida. Passara a maior parte dela em um processo nada agradável de meditação para tentar conter a dor e a outra fazendo uma recapitulação dos últimos fatos, em especial os que me levaram a minha atual circunstancia de hospede de um guarda florestal canadense que se disfarça de caçador. Era, sendo ridiculamente efêmero, uma situação inusitada para não dizer absurda.

Continuei matutado até que os sons dos roncos de Roland sessaram e deram lugar ao estalar dos estrados de seu colchão. Tentei não prestar atenção nos sons e dar-lhe um pouco de privacidade, embora ele não soubesse, ou pelo menos não tivesse certeza de que eu podia ouvir cada som que ele emitia. Na hora que um cheio gostoso de café tomou minhas narinas decidi que era hora de parar de fingir que estava dormindo.

Sentei na cama, vesti as botas e fui até o banheiro onde realizei minha higiene com calma. Encarei meu reflexo no espelho e suspirei aliviado. Não havia nenhuma marca que indicasse a noite insólita que havia tido, então não seria necessário inventar nenhum desculpa. Caminhei até a cozinha despreocupadamente, mas a visão que tive me paralizou.

Roland vestia um avental de cozinha azul e virava panquecas em uma frigideira que estava tomada por camadas de gordura, provavelmente causado pelo uso descuidado e pela falta de lavagens adequadas.

_ Ah finalmente acordou! Gosta de panquecas? Ah claro que gosta, quem não gosta?_ disse sorridente quando percebeu minha presença.

_ Ah sim...sim...Gosto muito.

Sentia-me sem graça agora, apesar de Roland estar parecendo uma figura típica de piada era eu que estava com vergonha. Aquele homem estava me recebendo em sua casa como a um filho e eu estava mentindo descaradamente para ele.

Não! Você está certo em não contar nada Jacob. É o melhor para ele. Não há necessidade para tudo isso. Além no mais logo você estará longe.

Sim logo eu estaria longe. Ficaria o tempo necessário para ajuda-lo e então iria embora.

_ Você gosta de calda?

_ Como? Perguntei confuso.

_ Gosta de calda em suas panquecas?

Olhei para onde ele apontava e vi um prato com uma super porção de panquecas. E Roland segurava o que devia ser uma jarra de calda sobre ele.

_ Ah sim obrigado. Disse-lhe me sentando na frente do prato.

Ele me entregou a jarra e voltou sua atenção para o fogão. Eu despejei boa parte de seu conteúdo na montanha de panquecas que tinha sobre meu prato e comecei a comer em silencio.

_ Teve uma boa noite de sono? Disse ele puxando assunto enquanto despejava uma panqueca sobre um peno monte em outro prato.

_ Ah sim foi ótima. Menti.

_ Que bom porque você estava parecendo mesmo que precisava de um descanso.

Eu _ainda_ precisava de _muito_ descanso.

_ As panquecas estão boas? Perguntou se sentando na outra cadeira e despejando o resto da calda em seu prato.

_ Excelentes. Elas têm um gosto diferente... O que você usa?

_ Ah é um segredo. Uma receita especial que aprendi com... Ele parou de falar de repente, olhava para a comida com o olhar perdido e triste como na noite anterior. Ele também ocultava um grande dor. Ele encarava o prato como se a lembrança fosse distante, mas também muito dolorosa.

Queria poder ajudar de alguma forma. Dei um pequeno pigarro que o fez me olhar meio perdido.

_ Você comentou ontem sobre querer minhas ajudas de "cão de caça" no seu estranho caso. Disse tentando mudar de assunto.

_ Sim... Sim... _ disse meio perdido_ Assim que acabarmos aqui vamos até Fort Smith para que possa te mostrar algumas coisas.

_ Posso estar errado, mas deixar um civil ter acesso a documentos policiais não seria ilegal? Disse temendo que ele pudesse se colocar em alguma encrenca por minha causa. Ele parecia ser bem capaz disso.

_ Bom, não, mas quem vai contar você? Desafiou-me ele.

_ Sou tão mudo como um cão. Brinquei e mais uma vez ele riu, porem dessa vez foi um riso nervoso. Ele sabia que seria duramente punido, senão até mesmo preso se fosse pego fazendo o que estava prestes a fazer.

_ Por que confia tanto em mim? _perguntei-lhe _ Quer dizer, você sabe o que eu sou e mesmo assim, ao invés de me prender ou de enfiar uma bala no meu cérebro você está aceitando minha ajuda em um dos seus casos. Por que não me deixou morrer lá na floresta quando atirou em mim? Por que está fazendo tudo isso por mim?

Suas atitudes não faziam sentido nenhum ele estava se pondo em grande risco ao confiar em mim. E confiar na minha ajuda. Ele não tinha certeza se não era eu quem estava cometendo aqueles crimes! Ou será que achava que era eu e toda aquela excessiva hospitalidade, na verdade, era apenas um meio de me levar pra cadeia sem que eu me rebelasse? Podia eu estar sendo tão estupido em confiar naquele Papai Noel falsificado?

_ Você está bem rapaz?

A pergunta me fez encara-lo, mas foi impossível responder. Mil perguntas corriam pela minha cabeça chocando-se contra a caixa craniana e umas contra as outras.

_ S-sim... Disse com dificuldade.

_ Bom, respondendo sua pergunta... Eu não sei. Pra ser sincero, não faço ideia do porque acredito em você, nem muito menos o porquê estou aceitando sua ajuda. Só... Parece-me a coisa certa a fazer... Você parece alguém que precisa de ajuda... E eu também... Então, por que não podemos nos ajudar?

Não tinha o que falar, por isso apenas assenti. Sentia minha garganta seca e meu peito se apertar. Aquele home podia ser a pessoa mais estranha que eu já tinha conhecido. Contudo, também era uma das mais impressionantes.

Depois da constrangedora e estranha conversa que tivemos acabamos de comer em silencio e enquanto Roland terminava de se arrumar lavei a louça.

_ Pronto para um pouco de civilização? Perguntou ele, agora parecendo animado. Estava vestido com jeans e uma camisa escura e casaco de couro marrom. Não parecia tanto mais um caçador, mas ainda não aprecia um policial.

_ Você leva esse lance de disfarce ao pé da letra não? Quando vou te ver de farda? Brinquei.

_ Hahaha... Não tão cedo isso eu posso te garantir.

A viagem até Fort Smith foi relativamente longa e por mais que Roland não fosse o policial mais respeitador das normas de transito, ainda me sentia uma lesma. Começava a sentir falta de correr sobre quatro patas, era sempre muito libertador... Sem falar que era muito mais fácil encarar o mundo na forma de lobo.

Tirando esse pequeno incomodo a viagem foi bem agradável. O Canada era um lugar realmente muito lindo, cheio de florestas boreais centenárias, lagos cristalinos, pradarias verdejantes e montanhas escarpadas. Podia passar anos só apreciando aquela vista. E me lembrava-me de casa...

_ É bonito não? Perguntou Roland sorrindo.

_ É... Muito...

_ Eu adoro demais isso aqui para ir embora algum dia. Disse com a voz distante.

_ E por que você iria?

Ele pareceu incomodado, como se tivesse falado demais, porem antes que pudesse retirar minha pergunta e foi falando.

_ Ah, bom houve uma época em que pensei muito nisso, mas... Isso foi muito tempo. Em épocas mais escuras da vida...

_ Vai continuar com esses enigmas para sempre, ou vai me contar um dia sobre esse seu passado obscuro? Questionei-o de forma sarcástica.

_ Quem sabe no dia em que _você_ me contar sobre o seu.

Xeque mate Roland.

_ Certo, certo... Deixemos isso pra mais tarde. Afinal agora temos de quebrar algumas regras federais. Disse o fazendo rir como sempre.

Fort Smith estava muito longe de ser uma cidade grande do porte de Seattle ou Port Angelis, na verdade, poderia arriscar que fosse próxima do tamanho de Forks, talvez maior. Mas tinha o básico que uma cidade de seu tamanho necessitava. Não me demorei muito apreciando a pequena cidade, tão pouco Roland me permitiu acelerando o jipe ao máximo. Aquele cara tinha muita sorte de ser policial, caso contrario já teriam tirado a licença dele a muito tempo. O carro parou abruptamente na frente de um prédio antigo de tijolos vermelhos, onde se via o emblema da policia montada igual ao que havia na lateral do jipe.

_ Assim que entrarmos você irá me seguir e não falará nada a não ser que lhe perguntem algo.

Antes mesmo que eu pudesse pergunta "_o que devo responder caso me perguntem alguma coisa_" ele já estava fora do carro. Tratei logo de segui-lo de perto. Passamos pelas portas duplas de vidro e logo o cheiro de pólvora, café e donuts encheu minhas narinas.

_ Sem querer ser chato, mas por que estamos numa delegacia e não no escritório do parque? Você não disse que era guarda florestal? Perguntei em tom baixo para ele.

_ E sou, mas tem certas coisas que preciso lhe mostrar que não estão no escritório do parque.

_ O que exatamente?

_ Roland Rogers! Chamou um homem de farda impedindo Roland de me responder

O homem era alto, mas mais baixo do que eu, tinha cabelos pretos levemente grisalhos, um grosso bigode que me fez lembrar do Magnum e estampava um sorriso satisfeito.

_ A quanto tempo que não o vemos por aqui. Já estávamos pensando que tivesse se esquecido do caminho de volta...

_ Ou que tivesse sido devorado por um urso. Completou outro policial em tom de deboche se juntando a nós.

Ele era mais novo do que o outro, mais ou menos da minha idade, ou melhor, da idade que eu parecia ter, era louro com aquele ar de galã de serie de tv dos anos 90 e tinha um ar prepotente que me deu vontade de bater nele. ( Legrand e Morel_.com/albums/x442/Jeamalo/?action=view¤t=tom_selleck_blue_)

_ Olá Legrand... _Morel_. Falou Roland saudou os dois, mas seu tom deixou claro que não estava muito feliz de ver Morel.

_ Quem é este rapaz com você? _ perguntou Legrand me dirigindo um sorriso simpático.

_ Ah este é Billy meu sobrinho. Disse Roland simplesmente.

Os dois então me olharam chocados. Eu não fazia ideia do que poderia haver demais naquela mentira, mas fosse o que fosse perturbou os dois policiais.

_ Pensei que não falasse mais com os parentes de Camille... Disse Legrand. Ele parecia terrivelmente confuso.

_ Não importa quem ele é não deveria estar aqui! Disse Morel em tom de autoridade.

Ah como eu queria partir a cara daquele protótipo de Anjos da Lei. Trinquei os dentes e cerrei os punhos.

_ Abaixe o tom Morel eu sou o sargento! Eu é que dou as ordens por aqui. Disse Legrand com a voz firme fazendo Morel se encolher e baixar a cabeça e então sair batendo os pés como uma criança birrenta. Mordi a língua para não rir da cena.

_ Desculpem-me por isso, ele ainda é muito jovem... Pediu Legrand.

_ Tudo bem, já estou acostumado com a insubordinação de Morel. Ele é um babaca. Disse Roland dando de ombros e fazendo o outro rir

_ Eh, mas infelizmente o babaca está certo. Não pode ficar trazendo civis para a delegacia sem motivo.

_ E quem disse que eu não tenho um bom motivo? Disse Roland se fazendo de ofendido.

Legrand ergueu uma das grossas sobrancelhas.

_ Vim mostrar para o Billy como funciona uma delegacia de verdade. O rapaz aqui pretende se unir a turma do "servir e proteger". Disse ele dando um tapinha no meu ombro e sorrindo. Sorri também.

O policial suspirou profundamente parecendo cansado.

_ Ah tudo bem não vejo problema algum. Mas cuidado Roland você sabe que já estamos afogados em problemas e não preciso de mais um então, por favor, deixe o garoto longe da sala de evidencias.

_ Sem problemas.

Legrand virou de costas e então voltou-se novamente para nós.

_ Só mais uma coisa Roland! Posso dar uma palavrinha com o Billy? Pediu ele.

Roland segurou meu braço por um segundo enquanto considerava, mas cedeu. Tínhamos que fingir que nossas intenções eram as mais nobres possíveis. Segui Legrand até uma sala onde estava escrito "Sargento Jonathan Legrand", entramos e ele fez sinal para que eu me sentasse.

Calma Jacob, não é nada demais. Ele não desconfia de nada só mantenha a estória.

_ Então você quer se tornar policial? Perguntou ele se sentando relaxadamente em sua confortável cadeira de couro, enquanto me sentava na cadeira enfrente a sua.

Assenti.

_ Que mal lhe pergunte quantos anos você tem?

_ Tenho 25, senhor. _Era mais fácil dizer que tinha a idade que aparentava ter._ Mas por que quer saber, senhor?

_ É que a maioria dos rapazes da sua idade estão saindo da academia e não entrando. Mas seus motivos não me dizem respeito. O que eu quero saber mesmo é como ele está?

Como?

_ Desculpe não entendi?

_ Como Roland está? Sei que já faz muito tempo, mas até a última vez que o vi ele estava na mesma. Agora, bom ele parece melhor... Mais animado pelo menos. Sem falar que você está aqui, o que é sem duvida um milagre. Pensei que ele nunca mais fosse entrar em contato com os Blanc depois do que houve com Camille e Johnny...

Apesar de confuso com o que o policial estava falando a cada palavra, novas peças iam se encaixando no quebra-cabeça que era Roland.

_ Na verdade, fui eu quem o procurou. _ disse da forma mais casual que consegui. Pelo que ele havia me dito não faria sentido se fosse o inverso._ Quando decidi me tornar policial achei que o melhor fosse buscar uma referencia de dentro. Roland ficou muito surpreso com minha visita, mas me recebeu muito bem, posso dizer até que está tão empolgado quanto eu com isso. Estava ficando chocado com o quanto estava sendo fácil mentir, ainda mais se tratando da situação tensa em que me encontrava.

_ Fico feliz que enfim ele esteja superando, ou pelo menos mantendo a mente ocupada com algo mais saudável. Disse ele se recostando.

_ Todos nós ficamos senhor. Disse tentando soar o mais natural possível.

_ No entanto, fico surpreso que ele não se incomode com a semelhança...

Foi impossível que a expressão de incompreensão e mais difícil ainda foi impedir que Legrand percebesse.

_ Ah que cabeça a minha! Você devia ser jovem demais para se lembrar de Johnny ou Camille. Mas deve haver fotos, nunca ninguém mencionou a semelhança?

Agora ele parecia tão confuso quanto eu.

_ Talvez algum mecanismo de negação... _Supôs para si mesmo._ Mas de qualquer maneira você me lembra muito o Johnny. _disse me encarando então sacudiu a cabeça. _ Foi muito bom conhece-lo Billy. _ disse ele se levantando e apertando minha mão.

_ Foi um grande prazer conhece-lo também senhor. _ retribui o aperto.

_ Espero que da próxima vez que nos vejamos haja uma estrela em seu peito rapaz.

_ Assim espero senhor.

Sai da sala de Legrand com a certeza de três coisas. Primeira, Roland sem duvida tinha um passado obscuro que ainda o torturava; segunda, eu ira descobrir qual era e não apenas porque estava curioso, mas também porque tinha certeza de que quando o soubesse o motivo pelo qual estava ali ficaria mais claro e terceiro eu estava me tornando um exímio mentiroso.

O corredor estava vazio e eu não fazia ideia de onde Roland podia estar. Dirigi-me até um balcão onde uma senhora negra e gordinha na casa dos quarenta. Ela digitava freneticamente e usava um crachá escrito Shirley.

_ Ah, por favor... A mulher levantou o rosto, mas não parou de digitar.

_ Sim querido? Perguntou simpática.

_ Por um acaso a senhora saberia me dizer onde encontro Roland Rogers?

_ Ah, o querido Roland! Você deve ser Billy o sobrinho. Disse-me parando enfim de escrever.

_ Nossa acabei de chegar e já me tornei "Billy o sobrinho"?

_ As noticias correm rápido por aqui e bem... Todos gostamos muito de Roland e ele tem feito um trabalho incrível com todos esses homicídios e desaparecimentos... _ Nossa essa mulher fala tanto que acho que não vou nem precisar ler os relatórios dos crimes!_ Sem dúvida um super homem! É bom saber que ele está com a família de novo. Mas espero que isso não atrapalhe nas investigações ele disse que estava muito perto de chegar ao criminoso...

_ Sim, é mesmo muito bom, mas a senhora sabe onde ele está?

_ Sim, claro ele está no refeitório querido, segunda porta a esquerda seguindo o corredor.

_ Obrigado.

_ Por nada querido.

Tratei logo de seguir meu caminho, seguindo as orientações da senhora. Quando abri a porta e vi que estava apenas Roland sentado em uma das varias mesas redondas respirei aliviado. Por mais exímio que estivesse me tornando na arte da mentira era bom enfim não ter de fingir.

_ Finalmente! _ disse ele se levantando._ Já estava ficando preocupado. Sobre o que conversaram? O que Legrand te disse? O que você disse a ele? Ele não suspeitou de nada suspeitou?

A enxurrada de perguntas estava me deixando tonto.

_ Calma lá assim você vai enfartar!

Roland respirou profundamente algumas vezes e então me encarou esperando as respostas. Fiz um breve relato de nossa curta conversa, o que pareceu perturba-lo bastante. Por certo que ele não devia ter ficado feliz por Legrand comentar sobre um assunto que lhe era tão sofrível para um estranho, mesmo que ele não soubesse da ultima parte.

_ Aquele velho enxerido! _ disse revoltado._ Foi muito esperto na parte de dizer que foi você quem me procurou. Legrand nunca teria acreditado que fosse ao contrario, me conhece bem demais e sabe que eu nunca iria trás dos Blanc.

_ Tinha que manter sua estória.

_ Ele te deixou com a pulga atrás da orelha não foi? Perguntou ele ardilosamente.

_ Na verdade acho que estou sofrendo de uma infestação no momento.

Ele riu nervosamente.

_ Você é sem dúvida impagável garoto! Mas vamos já nos demoramos tempo demais aqui.

_ Só mais uma pergunta Roland!

Meu pedido o fez parar na frente da porta. Aceitei seu silencio como um consentimento.

_ Quem é Johnny?

A pergunta o fez ter um pequeno arrepio, como se tivesse mencionado um fantasma. E a essa altura eu já fazia certa ideia de quem poderia ser, mas precisava da certeza.

_ Roland? Chamei, mas ele continuou parado.

_ Deixa pra lá não precisa me dizer nada se não quiser. Disse tentando amenizar a merda que acabara de fazer.

_ Johnny era... _ ele engoliu em seco e fechou os olhos._ Meu filho... Disse antes de passar pela porta.

É eu estava certo e era um idiota!

Fui atrás dele e o segui por vários corredores. Ele não voltou a me dirigir a palavra, tão pouco eu o fiz. Andamos até chegarmos a um que tinha cheiro de refrigeradores e morte. Quando passamos pela porta escrita "NECROTERIO" pude entender o que Roland quis dizer com "_mostrar coisas que não estão no escritório do parque"_. Ele queria me mostrar os corpos dos campistas e cidadãos mortos pelo suposto "caçador".

_ Ah... Roland não sei exatamente onde isso possa ajudar. Disse enquanto ele andava na frente das inúmeras gavetas procurando.

_ Ah, aqui está você! Disse ele abrindo e puxando uma das gavetas.

Um cheiro forte de carne congelada encheu o ambiente, junto com mais um odor que me era família.

_ Como eu já te disse são mortes muito estranhas e incomuns e umas das coisas mais estranhas são as marcas que deixam nas vitimas. Venhas ver. Disse ele me chamando. Não parecia mais tão abalado, ou pelo menos estava fingido bem.

Eu nunca tive interesse por coisas mórbidas e principalmente, não me agradava nem um pouco a ideia de ver aguem morto, mas eu estava ali por um motivo, então forcei minhas pernas a me levarem mais perto do corpo.

Era uma mulher. Bonita e magra, na casa de uns 23... 25 anos, cabelos cor de mel e estava lívida sobre uma superfície de metal coberta apenas por um lençol branco e tinha uma etiqueta do dedão do pé. Aproximei-me mais e pude ver as tais estranhas marcas que Roland dizia. Seus ombros tinham estranhas marcas roxas em formas de dedos e em seu pescoço uma profunda laceração, provavelmente a causa da morte. Mas o que me fizera dar o último passo e enfim tocar a mesa foi o cheiro...

O corpo mesmo depois de tratado e dias no freezer ainda liberava um forte odor doce. Qualquer humano ignoraria esse fato, mas para mim, para minha espécie que conhecia tão bem esse cheio... Seria impossível ignorar...

Levei o nariz até onde estava o ferimento no pescoço da mulher e puxei o ar com força. Tinha de ter certeza.

Talvez ela apenas usasse um perfume muito doce?

Não sege estupido Jacob você conhece esse cheiro melhor do que ninguém!

Quando o ar gelado e extremamente doce invadiu minhas vias nasais foi como respirar água sanitária. O reflexo de me afastar foi inevitável.

_ O que foi viu algo? Reconheceu alguma coisa? Perguntou Roland.

Ele parecia ansioso e também muito nervos.

_ Infelizmente sim... Disse enquanto esfregava o nariz na manga da blusa para tentar tirar o cheio doce e enjoativo dele.

_ E o que foi? O que descobriu?

_ Que temos um inimigo em comum...


	21. 20 O velho guerreiro

**Olá meus queridos, estamos nós aqui. Esse capítulo de hoje é muito especial para mim, porque vamos conhecer a história de Roland. Aviso, não é para corações fracos. Ele foi um personagem daqueles que tomou conta sabe? Meus plano para essa parte da viajem de Jake eram diferentes a principio, mas então surgiu Roland e tudo mudou. Espero que apreciem a história, esse é um dos meus capítulos favoritos da finc até agora.**

**Um obrigado especial para Cad Adriane ( eu respondi sua proposta no facebook, e disse sim só temos de discutir sobre isso) e Amanda Mandy. **

**LEIAM, COMENTEM E RECOMENDEM!**

**20 O velho guerreiro**

Saímos o mais rápido possível daquele lugar macabro e entramos no jipe em direção ao escritório do parque onde Roland guardava uma cópia dos arquivos dos casos.

_ Será que pode me dizer afinal o que diabos estamos enfrentando? _ me perguntou Roland enquanto tentava prestar atenção na estrada e me olhar ao mesmo tempo._ Você disse que temos "um inimigo em comum", mas que inimigo é esse?

Ele estava tenso e ansioso e eu raivoso. Agora tudo se encaixava! U não precisava dos arquivos da policia para saber que estávamos lidando com um vampiro. A forma de matar e o cheiro não deixavam dúvidas. Aquela cidade estava mesmo em maus lençóis! Mas agora eu estava aqui. O único ser capaz de por fim aquela carnificina. Agora o motivo de eu estar lá, de ter sido encontrado logo por Roland, um policial, faziam sentido. Eu havia sido conduzido até lá por alguma força invisível para proteger aquelas pessoas, para livra-las da praga dos vampiros!

_ Esse inimigo Roland... É algo que você nunca enfrentou. Nem um milhão dos mais sanguinários caçadores humanos poderiam com ele.

As sobrancelhas de Roland se ergueram de espanto.

_ E-essa coisa não é humana? Perguntou ele coma voz falha.

_ Já foi um dia... Não é mais. Essa coisa é o motivo pelo qual eu existo, minha raça.

A confusão era nítida em seu rosto. Dei um grande suspiro antes de continuar.

_ Pra que tudo faça sentido tenho que te contar algumas coisas, mas ainda não poderei contar tudo. Já lhe expliquei o motivo.

Ele assentiu, mas seus olhos miravam a estrada esbugalhados.

_ E mais uma coisa..._ seus olhos esperavam com expectativa_ Nunca em hipótese alguma, nem sobre tortura pode falar com ninguém sobre isso. Nem pensar em voz alta sobre isso. É estritamente necessário para sua sobrevivência que esse assunto morra depois que seja resolvido. Certo?

Era imprescindível para a segurança dele que nenhum vampiro, em especial uma certa máfia italiana de chupadores de sangue nunca soubessem que Roland conhecia o segredo.

_ C-certo. Confirmou ele, mas o medo e a incerteza eram nítidos em sua voz.

_ Lembra que eu disse que existimos para proteger a humanidade de um grande mal? Ele apenas meneou a cabeça.

_ Pois, bem é este mal que está assolando a cidade.

_ E...e que mal é esse? O medo tingia sua voz grave.

_ Vampiros. Falei de supetão.

Roland freou o carro bruscamente fazendo que nós dois pulássemos dos acentos e quase acertando um poste. Seus olhos que até então estavam quase saltando das órbitas agora estavam meio cerrados e ele me encarava com o rosto vermelho.

_ Que tipo de brincadeira de merda é essa? Acha que sou algum imbecil pra acreditar numa bosta como essa? Gritou com raiva. Veias saltavam de sua testa e pescoço e ela parecia que ia pular no meu pescoço.

Eu encarava sem conseguir expressar qualquer reação. Para ele era totalmente normal a existência de homens que se transformassem em lobos gigantes, mas vampiros era um absurdo? Ele era sem sombra de dúvidas um velho maluco!

_ Eu devia te atirar desse carro por falar essas asneiras para mim! Ele continuava a resmungar feito o louco que era.

_ Será que dá pra calar a merda da boca! Gritei o fazendo me olhar chocado.

_ Como pode achar que isso é uma brincadeira? E depois de tudo que testemunhou desde que me conheceu é tão absurdo assim a existência de vampiros? Continuei cuspindo as palavras em alto e bom som.

Era muita sorte que estivéssemos em uma área praticamente deserta senão já teríamos uma plateia a nosso redor.

Ele voltou a estreitar os olhos e então os voltou para frente e encarou o nada.

_ Está falando serio não está? Seu olhar era distante e ele parecia tentar aceitar o que eu acabara de falar.

_ Acha mesmo que eu faria piada de uma coisa como essa? Disse irritado.

_ V-você pode ter se enganado não?

O que havia de errado com ele, eu já havia deixado claro que sabia exatamente do que estava falando.

_ Tenho, posso reconhecer o cheiro deles a quilômetros de distancia.

_ Cheiro?

_ Eles têm um cheiro extremamente doce, que é uma forma de atrair as vitimas. Para pessoas como eu, é tão forte que se torna insuportável, para você pareceria apenas que ele cheira como maçã do amor por exemplo.

_ Maçã do amor? Humph! Isso é sem dúvida, ridículo. Esbravejou.

_ Ah você diz isso porque não ouviu a melhor parte. Disse deixando escapar um pequeno sorriso sínico.

_ E qual seria?

_ Eles brilham no sol! Disse não conseguindo evitar de rir.

_ Não! Falou chocado e caindo na gargalhada.

_ Sim, e são duros como diamantes, à maioria tem olhos vermelhos e não tem presas.

_ Eles não se transformam em morcegos transformam?

_ Bem que eles queriam, mas não.

Nós dois rimos um pouco, mas era um riso nervoso e psicótico. Ficamos encarando a estrada na nossa frente tentando assimilar os últimos fatos.

_ Agora que sabemos com o que estamos lidando como matamos essa coisa? Sua voz era cansada, mas firme.

_ _Nós_ não matamos nada. _Eu_ vou lidar com isso sozinho.

Disse frisando bem as palavras ele iria acabar morrendo se se metesse a besta. Na melhor das hipóteses serviria de isca.

_ É claro que vamos, ou acha mesmo que vou deixar você enfrentar essa coisa sozinho? Retrucou ele bufando.

_ Que parte de pele de diamante você não entendeu? Tentar enfrentar essa coisa seria suicídio. Seria mais fácil dar um tiro na própria cabeça Roland! Você não pode me ajudar!

_ É claro que posso sou um policial treinado e conheço aquele parque como a palma da minha mão! E caso não lembre é você que está aqui pra ajudar e não eu!_ sua voz era rígida e determinada_ Não pode me por pra escanteio no meu próprio caso!

_ Isso saiu da sua alçada quando passou de um caso de um seria killer maluco para um vampiro sanguinário! Muita gente vai morrer se não agirmos rápido e você não pode se envolver sem sair ferido ou pior! Gritei tentando por algum juízo naquele velho suicida.

_ Acho que quem decide isso sou eu! E não é como se eu fosse deixar você desprotegido contra seja o que for essa porcaria. Sua voz cheia de razão e autoridade.

Não queria brigar com ele, mas simplesmente não me deixava escolhas.

_ Não vou estar desprotegido posso cuidar de mim mesmo caso não tenha percebido!

_ Ah sim fez um ótimo trabalho levando três tiros de um velho guarda floresta!

_ Aquilo foi um incidente isolado eu estava cansado e não comia a dias. Já enfrentei vários como essa coisa antes posso lidar com um só com duas patas amarradas nas costas! Disse saindo do carro irritado precisava me acalmar antes que fizesse uma besteira como explodir em lobo dentro daquele carro.

_ Volte aqui rapaz não acabei de falar com você! Chamou ele saindo do carro também e vindo trás de mim.

_ Me deixe em paz você não manda em mim! Disse andando para mais longe.

_ John Blanc Rogers volte aqui agora mesmo!

Estanquei no lugar. Ele havia me chamado de "John Blanc Rogers"? Virei-me para encara-lo e ele parecia em choque. Estava parado perto do carro e seu olhar era um misto de dor, vergonha e medo. Dei um passo em sua direção e ele recuou então se virou e entrou no carro. Fiquei mais um tempo parado pensando naquele último momento quando a voz de Roland me despertou a atenção.

_ Você vem ou não? Chamou.

Apesar de ainda atordoado pela situação e irritado pela discussão entrei no carro. Roland dirigiu em silencio até chegarmos ao escritório. Diferente da delegacia era um prédio feito de troncos de madeira e tinha grandes janelas de vidro. Em sua entrada uma grande placa escrito "ESCRITÓRIO CENTRAL DO PAQUE NACIONAL WOOD BUFFALO" e tinha o desenho de um grande búfalo preto pastando.

Ele desceu do carro ainda em silencio e eu o segui igualmente calado. Entramos no prédio e um rapaz na recepção no saldou, mas Roland apenas acenou e novamente eu repeti o gesto como um robô. Andamos até estrarmos numa sala onde estava escrito "Roland Rogers patrulheiro chefe". Ele se jogou na cadeira e eu me sentei em um pequeno sofá perto da janela, queria lhe dar algum espaço.

_ Me desculpe por aquilo na estrada... _ disse ele_ A briga e por... Bem você sabe. Ele estava constrangido, mas do que irritado.

_ Tudo bem, pelos dois. Disse também me sentindo constrangido.

Um silencio incomodo se formou e tratei logo de quebra-lo.

_ Eu me pareço mesmo com ele? Perguntei e então encarei o rosto cansado de Roland.

_ Parecido não é a palavra certa, é mais lembra. O jeito de andar e falar, o tom de pele...

_ Então ele era bonitão? Brinquei.

Roland deixou escapar um pequeno sorriso de lado.

_ O humor...

_ O que houve com ele, se se não importa que eu pergunte?

_ Morreu... A muito tempo... Disse ele se remexendo na cadeira.

Eu já esperava por aquela resposta. E ter certeza dela só me trouxe pesar...

_ Deve ter sido muito difícil. Disse sem saber ao certo o que falar.

_ Ainda é...

_ Sinto muito.

_ Ele tinha acabado de entrar na academia militar, queria ser aviador. Ele amava aviões desde pequeno, nunca consegui tirar da cabeça dele essa ideia. A mãe é claro também não aprovava muito, mas no final ela sempre sedia aos pedidos dele. Ah minha querida Camille... Sua voz era cheia de brandura e saudade ao falar do filho e de Camille.

Me senti culpado por trazer o assunto a tona, ele não deveria querer falar sobre aquilo.

_ Eu estava lhe devendo minha história não é verdade? Apesar do tom de humor em sua voz eu podia ver que era duro para ele falar sobre aquilo.

_ Não precisa falar nada se não quiser. Salientei. A última coisa que eu queria naquele momento era deixa-lo ainda mais fragilizado.

_ Não! Eu... Eu preciso lhe contar isso.

Ele suspirou profundamente e se remexeu na cadeira em buasca de um posição mais confortável.

"Acho que o melhor é começar com meus pais..."

_ Ah! Você não vai me contar toda a história da sua família vai? Porque sinceramente não vejo necessidade ou relevância nisso. Interrompi-o bruscamente.

Ele me encarou com cara feia.

_ Desculpe, pode continuar.

"Bem, como eu dizia... Meus pais não eram canadenses, na verdade eles eram americanos. Meu pai foi jornalista durante a Primeira Guerra e minha mãe era professora de história. Eles se conheceram logo depois da Guerra e como era muito comum naquela época apaixonaram-se imediatamente e se casaram, mas demoraram muitos anos até que eu viesse a esse mundo em 1947. Nessa época o pânico de uma Guerra nuclear e em prol de buscarem um lugar mais tranquilo para criar seu filho que estava a caminho, meus pais se mudaram para Québec."

Seus olhos encaravam o vazio de forma saudosa.

"O tempo passou e assim como meus pais queriam tive uma infância pacifica e feliz. Porém o tempo não passou apenas para mim. Meus pais acabaram por adoecer e partiram._ Sua voz fraquejou no final, mas com um pigarro continuou_ Primeiro minha mãe, câncer... E depois meu pai pelo Alzheimer alguns meses depois. Eu tinha 21 anos quando ele morreu e tinha dois empregos para pagar as contas. No momento em que baixaram o caixão dele eu entrei no meu carro e dirigi por dias afim sem nem ao menos olhar para trás. Não havia mais nada naquele lugar que pudesse me segurar ali. Levei anos até voltar lá, mas isso não é importante.

Dirigi até perde o controle da direção perto do Parque Nacional Príncipe Albert em Saskatchewan. Sai bem machucado, mas tive mais ganhos do que perdas, pois naquele dia eu conheci a mulher da minha vida... Camille...

Ela foi como um anjo que veio para me tirar da sombra negra que havia se tornado minha vida. Cada sorriso, cada gesto... Apaixonei-me por ela no primeiro momento que a vi."

Roland ainda tinha os olhos distantes, mas agora eles brilhavam ao falar de sua querida Camille. Por um momento minha mente vagou e eu atravessei as florestas canadenses até Portland onde uma pequena menininha de cabelos cor de bronze esperava por noticias minhas.

Nessie devia estar arrasada pelo meu sumiço. Torcia para que Edward e Bella tivessem um pouco de sensatez e não tenham contado nada a ela. Que não tivessem lhe contado que eu fugi como o covarde que sou... Mas agora eu nada podia fazer, tinha uma missão aqui. Contudo ainda podia sentir a dor passeando por minhas entranhas na surdina, esperando que eu fraquejasse para então me engolir.

"... Ela sempre ria quando eu me machucava tentando cozinhar, _ a voz de Roland me trouxe de volta a sua história_ às vezes eu fazia de propósito só pra ela rir. Hahaha! Deus, como eu amava aquele sorriso!"

Seu oslhos distantes então se dirigiram a mim.

"Toda a família dela descende dos primeiros saulteaux, mas ela mesma é uma méti. Eles mantem residência lá até hoje. Um pequeno grupo de nó máximo 100 pessoas."

Agora fazia sentido minha semelhança com o filho dele. A esposa descendia de um dos mais antigos povos indígenas da região canadense.

"Os cabelos dela eram como cetim negro, a pele como bronze e os olhos... Ah os olhos eram como avelãs."

Seus olhos tornaram-se lacrimosos ao descrever a mulher e piscou furiosamente tentando afasta-las.

"Como deve imaginar eu cabei ficando por lá. Os homens me ensinaram a caçar e descobriram em mim um talento que até aquele momento eu desconhecia completamente. Eu tinha uma mira perfeita e um ótimo extinto de caça. Um dia fui chamado a me reunir a um grupo de busca que estava atrás de um assassino que havia fugido pra floresta próxima a pequena vila dos Blanc. Eu achei o cara em apenas 4 horas de busca e o mantive preso até os policiais chegarem. Foi naquele dia que conheci Malcon e ele me chamou para entrar na policia e eu aceitei."

_ Mas você não é guarda florestal? _Interrompi o fazendo me olhar com cara feia. _ Desculpe interromper de novo. Por favor, continue.

Ele assentiu e continuou.

"Então eu entrei pra academia policial e tive de me afastar de Camille. Foi uma das decisões mais difíceis da minha vida, mas eu acreditava que estava fazendo o melhor na época. Acreditava que assim poderia me tornar algo que ela merecesse e que pudesse amar. Humph! Mal sabia eu que ela já era apaixonada por mim naquela época. Trocamos cartas durante todo o período do meu treinamento. Quando voltei para vila qual não foi o meu espanto ao ela me receber com um beijo. Mas não foi esses beijinhos bobos foi um daqueles de cinema sabe? Depois ela me confidenciou que nunca achou que eu fosse voltar de verdade e que seria pra sempre seu amor platônico de juventude."

Senti uma estranha sensação de déjà vu em suas palavras.

"Nos casamos na primavera seguinte logo depois de eu completar 23 anos e ela tinha então 19. Johnny nasceu quase um ano depois de nos casarmos do dia 11 de fevereiro de 1970, uma criança linda e saudável. Ele era igualzinho a mãe, exceto pelo olhos, ele tinha olhos verdes como os meus.

Por causa do meu trabalho tivemos de nos mudar para Saskatoon que fica mais perto de Renina, mas íamos para a pequena vila todo final de semana que podíamos. Eu o ensinei a caçar naquelas matas, a acampar... Foram os anos mais felizes da minha vida aqueles... Parecia que por mais encoberto por nuvens que estivesse o dia, para mim sempre teria um grande e quente sol brilhando sobre minha cabeça."

O brilho em seus olhos então se apagou e sua voz passou ao pesar

"Mas nenhuma felicidade dura para sempre e em 1988 tivemos uma série de assassinatos que estavam arrasando todo e estado de Saskatchewan e parte de Alberta. Tudo indicava que se tratava de algum tipo de seita. Policiais dos dois estados estavam trabalhando juntos no caso, foi quando conheci Jonathan, ele ainda não era sargento naquela época obviamente. Depois de duas semanas eu consegui achar a trilha deles e o esconderijo que mantinham em Macklin perto da fronteira com Alberta e durante a batida conseguimos prender um deles. Eles eram um grupo insano de carniceiros que torturavam, matavam as vítimas e depois comiam partes. Deus eu nunca vou esquecer o cheiro daquela casa, carne podre, decomposição e morte.

Tentamos dias que o cara nos revelasse o paradeiro ou a identidade dos outros, mas tudo que conseguimos foi vários policias feridos e depois só pra completar a situação ele comeu os dedos e a própria língua pra não falar. Foi enviado diretamente para um manicômio para evitar que se matasse. Só que isso não foi a parte ruim...

Continuamos as investigações e os rastreamentos, consegui capturar mais dois enquanto fugiam para o Norte e acabei condecorado por isso, até apareci nos jornais e na tv. Minha família ficou orgulhosa, mas também temerosa por eu me expor assim. Eu e Camille chegamos a brigar inúmeras vezes por isso, mas eu achava que ela estava exagerando, que eu podia lidar com isso. Eu confiava muito nas minhas habilidades para me proteger. Mas eu não contava que o alvo não fosse _eu_..."

Roland engoliu com dificuldade e olhou me nos olhos quando prosseguiu.

"Foi em 15 de dezembro daquele ano, Johnny estava em casa por causa das férias de inverno. Eu estava fora caçando e Camille tinha saído para fazer compras. Lembro-me perfeitamente dos olhos do Malcon quando desligou o telefone, nem ao menos deixei o terminar de falar peguei um dos jipes e fui pra casa. Por mais que não quisesse acreditar, eu sabia que o pior tinha acontecido. Só restava saber com _quem_. Quando eu cheguei lá estava cheio de policiais, ambulâncias e repórteres. O meu sogro estava falando com o encarregado e pedia pra que se livrassem dos jornalistas, quando ele olhou para mim pensei estar vendo um fantasma. Aquele homem pálido e de feições esquálidas nada se parecia com o patriarca forte e honrado de uma longa e antiga linhagem de guerreiros, e sim um homem desesperado a beira da morte. Suas palavras ainda me causam pesadelos...

_ Eles o levaram de nós... Ele disse.

Não esperei nem mais um segundo e entrei em casa, segui o pela trilha de pericia até o quarto do Johnny."

A cada palavra o tremor em sua voz tomava mais força, mas ele não parou seu relato.

"Paralisei por um segundo na porta ao ver a trilha de sangue, por um segundo pensei que não conseguiria dar os últimos passos, mas um nem precisei. Um dos policiais que estava examinando a cena se deslocou para o outro lado e me expos a cena. Nunca vou poder apagar aquela imagem da minha mente, é como se tivesse sido marcada a ferro, acho que poderia descrever até a disposição dos móveis tão bem me lembro dos detalhes.

Sobre a cama jazia o corpo do meu filho... Do meu filho de apenas 18 anos, mutilado, rasgado irreconhecível! Fatiado como um peru de Natal! Ali sobre aquela cama, destruído não estava apenas a vida do meu filho, do garotinho que eu crie com tanto amor, que fiz planos e que esperava ver voando nos céus um dia. Não, naquele dia aqueles desgraçados acabaram com 3 vidas. A minha, a do meu filho e a de Camille..."

A dor em sua voz era palpável e eu sentia minha garganta cada vez mais seca.

"Não senti meu corpo cair, apenas percebi que havia me mexido quando senti o sangue manchar os joelhos das minhas calças. Eu queria chegar até ele, mas não conseguia. Queria abraça-lo mais uma vez e dizer que ficaria tudo bem, mas não podia. Queria ver seu sorriso, mas ele nunca mais sorriria novamente.

Continuei no meu torpor até ouvir o legista dizer que não achava o coração dele, e então um dos investigadores falou que talvez os assassinos tivessem levado. Aquilo foi tudo que precisei. Foi o estopim para o fim."

Nessa hora senti a bile queimar minha garganta, mas a forcei para dentro. Sentia meu coração se apertando terrivelmente.

"Eu me levantei, fui até a cama e beijei a testa do meu filho uma última vez e sai. Sai em busca da minha vingança, da minha justiça.

Quando estava saindo fui parado por Malcon que me disse que Camille estava no hospital, e por um segundo eu pensei o pior, mas ele me acalmou e disse que fisicamente ela estava bem. Eu perguntei o que tinha havido com ela, e ele me disse que fora ela que encontrará o corpo de Johnny. E então eu entendi. Ela devia estar destruída, arrasada. Camille era louca por Johnny, ela sempre quisera ser mãe, e sonhara com ele todos os dias de sua gestação. E agora ela o perdera para sempre.

A voz de Malcon era só um ruído ao longe, mas consegui captar o mais importante como _choque, crise histérica e hospitalizada_. Mas por mais preocupado que estivesse com o estado de minha mulher eu tinha uma missão a cumprir. Não seria limpo, ou rápido, ou clemente. Seria sujo, doloroso e sem esperança, a morte que aqueles monstros mereciam.

Não ouvi mais nada que Malcon disse apenas andei até o carro que havia roubado e sai dali em busca de pistas. Eu tinha que ser rápido antes que a chuva ocultasse os rastros deles. E fui, por causa das várias blitz que a policia estava fazendo sobravam poucas saídas adjacentes que lhes ofereciam um fuga mais segura. Achei-os em menos de dois dias, indo em direção ao norte. Estavam eu uma cabana fétida assim como a primeira. Só que agora estavam todos ali, eram seis e todos tinham a mesma aparência doentia do primeiro. O cheiro de carne cozida enchia o lugar e ao invés de abrir meu apetite debilitado pelos dias sem comer direito me revoltou o estomago de tal jeito que tive de morder a língua para não vomitar. Era como se fosse meu próprio coração que estivesse cozinhando naquele caldeirão nojento.

Não esperei um segundo além do necessário. Com o auxilio de um rifle e granadas de efeito moral que estavam no carro consegui rende-los. Mas essa não era minha intenção. E esses não eram como o primeiro que havia se comido para não entregar os companheiros. Esses eram os cabeças da seita e não queriam morrer por nada nem ninguém e isso só tornou minha vingança mais saborosa.

Eu cortei, sangrei, mutilei e torturei cada um até que implorassem por suas mortes. E depois que cada um morria eu fazia os outros comerem-no. Engraçado como eles não gostaram de comer os companheiros mortos. Era de se esperar que canibais não fossem tão exigentes, mas esses eram. O último eu fiz ele começar a comer-se até que ele me implorou para que eu o mata-se e então eu cortei sua garganta e o deixei sangra como o porco que ele era.

Seria mentira e hipocrisia dizer que não fiquei satisfeito com meu ato e que ele não me trouxera uma felicidade mórbida e doentia, mas... Mas não mudava nada de fato. Meu filho continuava morto e minha mulher enlouquecida.

Para minha surpresa Malcon e Jonathan me encontraram enquanto eu botava fim nos corpos. Eles imaginaram que eu iria atrás de vingança, mas ao contrario do que deviam eles me ajudaram a encobrir meus rastros. Fizemos parecer que eles morreram durante um incêndio acidental e com isso o caso dos "Canibais de Fox Valley" foi encerrado. Nós três juramos nunca mais falar disso e assim o fizemos até hoje.

Fui condecorado com muitas outras honras, mas ignorei tudo isso e fui até o hospital em Regina onde estava Camille. Eu precisava vê-la, saber que ainda estava viva e bem. Quando entrei no quarto eu precisei de um segundo inteiro para respirar aliviado ao vê-la sentada na cama. Desde que havia saído de casa para caçar tinha a estranha sensação de que também a havia perdido. Mas ela estava lá viva, só que não tão saudável quanto eu esperava. Estava pálida e bem mais magra, tão frágil que parecia que apenas um sopro seria o necessário para desfazê-la.

Aproximei-me mais da cama e percebi que ela encarava a janela sem piscar, parecia vidrada. Seu rosto sempre estampando um sorriso agora não tinha expressão alguma. Seus olhos sempre tão vivos estavam vazios e opacos. Quando eu a toquei ela não se mexeu, nem ao menos piscou. Ela não percebeu que eu estava ali. Os médicos disseram que ela estava catatônica por causa do choque e que não sabia quanto tempo isso iria durar. No final eu estava certo eu a havia perdido também.

Naqueles segundo em que o médico me dizia qual era o quadro da minha mulher eu só pensava em sair dali e correr e foi o que eu fiz. Entrei no carro e dirigi feito um louco sem rumo como fizera a mais de 20 anos atrás. E como fizera naquela época deixei tudo pra trás.

Dirigi até ficar sem gasolina e fui rebocado até Fort Smith, e foi quando decidi parar de correr. Larguei a policia e virei Guarda florestal do Parque, mas mantive o carro. Algum tempo depois Malcon me achou e ele e Jonathan vieram para cá, pra ficarem de olho em mim. Humph eles achavam que eu ia me matar ou coisa parecida. Talvez fosse melhor que eu tivesse feito isso..."

Não tinha palavras para a história que acabara de ouvir. Até mesmo o lance de vampiro demoníaco aterrorizando a cidade parecia episódio de Teletubbies. O que acontecera com Roland era medonho, terrível inimaginável. Eu me sentia uma criancinha mimada que deixara o sorvete cair perto do que acontecera com ele. Nada do que eu passara na vida chegava aos pés daquilo. Não era de se esperar que ele fosse um velho doido. Meus olhos estavam secos por se manterem extremamente abertos durante a parte final da narrativa.

_ Mas... e Camille? Perguntei com dificuldade e apreensão. Não sabia se devia dizer algo, desde que acabara seu relato Roland ficara calado e aumentando o arranhão na mesa com as unhas.

Ele me encarou com os olhos cansados e marcados por toda aquela dor que suplantara por anos e deu de ombros.

_ Não consegui voltar no hospital e nunca tive coragem para ligar pra ninguém em busca de notícias. É por isso Jonathan ficou espantado quando disse que você era sobrinho de Camille. Ele sabe que não falo com eles há anos. Mas acho que se preocupa mais com minha felicidade do que com minha sanidade. Era Malcon que às vezes me trazia noticias dela. A última já tem mais de dez anos e foi quando ela saiu do hospital. Não faço ideia de como ela esteja hoje. Ele permaneceu com o olhar distante e então me olhou atentamente.

_ Bem, acho que agora é sua vez... Disse ele com um sorriso de canto presunçoso. Mas eu podia ver por trás de toda aquela máscara de sarcasmo. Aquilo tinha sido muito difícil para ele, o havia exaurido. Era hora de dar um tempo.

_ Sinceramente acho que agora minha tragédia de vida se parece mais com um episodio de Muppets perto do seu de "A sete palmos", mas sinceramente acho que já tivemos muitas emoções por hoje não acha?

_ Está dando pra trás moleque? Não venha se acovardar agora heim! Desafiou-me ele.

Senti-me ligeiramente ofendido e tentei lembrar que aquilo era apenas ele tentando se defender.

_ Não, mas sei que já tivemos muitas emoções por hoje e temos uma missão mais importante para tratar não acha?

_ Ah sim já ia me esquecendo. _ disse ele estalando os dedos e indo até um arquivo e procurando por algo._ Aqui esta. _ Então pegou algumas pastas e guardou-as em uma maleta. _ Acho que podemos ir agora, como você disse temos alguém, ou melhor, um animal para caçar. Em seus olhos uma pequena chama brilhava pela ideia da caçada.

Eh seria difícil tirar daquela cabeça dura a ideia de me acompanhar na caçada ao vampiro.

Depois de resolver algumas pendengas no escritório nós rumamos de volta à cabana. Já estava escuro quando chegamos lá, Roland foi fazer nosso jantar e eu comecei a ler os arquivos do caso. Tinha que aprender os hábitos do meu vampiro. Seus modus operante, suas preferencias, não tinha tempo para cometer erros. Cada nova ficha me apertava mais o estomago. De acordo com os arquivos os ataques aconteciam a cada 5 ou 10 dias e daqui a dois dias teriam se passado 10 desde o ultimo ataque.

Outro detalhe importante era o fato de que sempre eram mortos casais, dois ou três dentro do período e isso era estranho. Um vampiro normal que não quisesse chamar a atenção comeria menos e em espaços maiores de tempo. Só havia três razões plausíveis para aquilo primeira e a menos confiável era a de que fosse um recém criado que não podia conter seus instintos, mas se fosse esse o caso haveria muito mais vitimas e destruições. A segunda era de que esse vampiro ignorava as leis se sigilo e pouco se importava de estar chamando a atenção ou não, e isso pelo que me disserem inúmeras vezes os Cullens era muita estupidez. E terceira, a qual era a que eu acreditava e abominava era a de que ele não estivesse sozinho.

Depois de jantarmos e revelar minhas suspeitas a Roland tivemos outra discussão sobre ele se envolver na caçada.

_ Se não havia chances de eu deixa-lo sozinho nessa agora então é impossível conseguir me deter!

_ Pelo amor de Deus Roland! Já lidei com isso antes sei que posso dar conta sozinho, nem vai dar pra suar!

_ Não interessa meu Parque minhas regras!

_ Aff, não dá pra discutir com você.

Deixei-o falando sozinho e fui para o quarto. Deixei meu corpo ceder sobre a cama que reclamou quando meu peso a alcançou. O desgaste dos últimos dias finalmente se fez presente em meu corpo e eu apaguei.

_JAKEEEEEEEEEEE!

O grito infantil em meu sonho me fez pular da cama e cair no chão. Permaneci em silencio por um segundo para ver se meu tombo não tinha acordado Roland, mas aquele velho tinha o sono mais pesado do que carreta de caminhão e apenas deu uma tossida e voltou a roncar.

Deitei-me novamente na cama e tentei esquecer as imagens do terrível pesadelo que ainda fresco manchava minha mente com suas imagens aterradoras. Os pesadelos com Nessie haviam retornado, só agora tinham novos enredos, mas nem por isso se tornavam menos perturbadores. Nessie...

Pensar nela ainda era doloroso, ainda sentia uma dor pulsante em meu peito se irradiar na medida em que deixava a saudade tomar conta de meu corpo levando toda minha força embora. Ainda sentia meus braços doerem pela falta dela neles. Depois de um tempo desisti de dormir e sai de fininho da casa e me transformei.

Não tinha certeza se isso seria prudente, podia não estar sozinho e acabar revelando algum detalhe importante sobre minha localização para alguém, porem para minha surpresa minha mente estava vazia. Com a saída dos Cullens tudo devia estar em paz em La Push e não havia necessidade de rondas diárias. Sacudi minha cabeça, estiquei minhas patas e comecei a correr.

Era bom voltar a essa forma, era mais fácil. Fiquei dando voltas por um perímetro de uns 10 quilômetros a partir da casa até um pequeno filete de luz aparecer sobre as montanhas, aí tomei meu caminho de volta. O som da voz doce de Ness me chamando ainda ecoava ao longe em minha cabeça, mas abandonei esses pensamentos que só me traziam dor e pensei em Roland.

Aquele homem perdera tudo. Primeiro os pais, o filho, a esposa, a sanidade... E agora arriscava a vida pela em uma cruzada a caminho da morte certa. Ele era um velho guerreiro indo em direção a sua luta derradeira.

E quanto a mim...

O que eu era?

Um guerreiro dos espíritos como supunha meu pai?

Um desgraçado infeliz e covarde que abandonara todos que o amam por medo?

Um lobo defensor da vida humana que se aliara a um velho louco em busca da cabeça de um vampiro demonico?

O que eu era?

Opção a, b, ou c?

Nenhuma das respostas à cima?

Todas elas?

O que eu era?


	22. 21 Cheiro de morte

**Oi gente, bom vou ser sincera estou meio decepcionada. Tem tão poucos comentários que me pergunto se a finc esta realmente agradando. Mas de qualquer maneira continuarei postando, pelo menos por enquanto. **

**Nesse capítulo Jake e Roland voltam para a delegacia em busca de provas para as suspeitas de Jake. Vai haver um pequeno embate com os novos personagens e Jake e o guarda saem em uma nova caçada que pode lhes custar a própria vida.**

**Um obrigada especial para Charlotte Schmit e Cac Adriane por deixarem seus comentário.**

**Cac, seu e-mail não aparece no comentário.**

**LEIAM, COMENTEM E RECOMENDEM!**

**21 Cheiro de morte**

Desmaiei assim que bati na cama e a essa altura o sol já começava a ganhar espaço no horizonte. Fui despertado pelo cheiro de galinha e batatas, agora o sol já estava alto no céu. Devia ser começo da tarde. Levantei-me e fui direto para o banheiro tirar a lama acumulada pelo passeio noturno.

Durante o café da manhã/almoço eu e Roland discutimos algumas ações táticas necessárias, como visitar os locais dos crimes, para saber a preferencia deles, e principalmente uma que não o agradou nem um pouco. Teríamos que voltar a delegacia, mais precisamente ao necrotério, para que eu tivesse certeza de que estávamos enfrentando apenas um ou dois vampiros. Roland estava ligeiramente preocupado com isso, não tínhamos como ter certeza de o quão Legrand estava convencido de nossa estória. Mas o convenci de que era o único modo de termos certeza era esse. Além do que eu podia entrar escondido sem problemas.

Sendo assim partimos novamente para Fort Smith. Quando chegamos à delegacia entramos por uma porta lateral para tentar evitar esbarrar em alguém. Caminhamos rápido e o mais silenciosamente possível. Eu fiquei no necrotério enquanto Roland foi vigiar os corredores. Abri indiscriminadamente cada um das gavetas em busca do um no cheiro e as fechando em seguida, até chegar a uma que assim como a mulher do dia anterior tinha um cheiro doce.

Sobre a mesa estava um homem com cerca de 25, ou 30 anos de cabelos pretos e porte atlético, mas que assim como a mulher tinha marcas roxas e uma grande laceração no pescoço. O cheiro que emanava dele era ligeiramente mais floral que o da mulher, mais ainda insuportavelmente doce. Como da última vez me concentrei em cada aspecto do odor para memoriza-lo. É sem duvida alguma eram cheiros distintos. Esse cheiro era de uma fêmea de vampiro, passara tempo demais perseguindo a ruiva psicopata e convivendo com várias outras vampiras para reconhecer a mínima diferença entre os cheiros de machos e fêmeas. Nosso assassino não estava sozinho ele estava com sua companheira e isso tornava tudo mais difícil.

_ Quem é você e o que está fazendo aqui? Perguntou uma voz autoritária atrás de mim.

Virei-me depressa e a visão que tive me agradou menos ainda do que era possível. Morel havia me pego com a boca na botija. Seus olhos eram confusos, por me ver ali, mas logo mudaram para raiva e enfim cinismo.

_ Hora, hora, hora... Se não é o sobrinho do maluco? Quer dizer que além de te trazer aqui para um tour não autorizado ele ainda deixa que você bisbilhote por aí? _ Seu tom era presunçoso e prepotente._ Vou adorar ter a chance de por você e ele atrás das grades nem que seja por apenas algumas horas.

_ Ei escuta aqui Morel, você não sabe de nada, não há razão pra prender ninguém. Disse tentando aliviar a situação.

_ Como não, eu peguei um civil não autorizado mexendo no corpo de uma das vítimas. Posso te prender por pelo menos uns 4 crimes diferente. Completou sacando o revolver.

Merda esse filho da mãe ia me meter em mais furada do que eu precisava. Mais onde diabo estava Roland que devia estar vigiando?

_ Abaixa essa porcaria você não vai atirar em alguém desarmado vai? Desafiei, ele não seria besta de atirar em um civil dentro de uma delegacia.

_ Seria justificável se você reagisse à prisão. Argumentou.

_Então está me prendendo? Aquele babaca ultrapassava o limite do permissível.

_ Pode ter certeza de que sim, e pego em flagrante.

_ Ah, mas você não vai não. Suas provas são apenas suposições. Disse dando um passo pra frente em sua direção.

_ Pra trás ou eu atiro! Ameaçou ele.

_ Vai porra nenhuma. Disse e o contornei indo em direção a porta, quando o som estridente de um tiro e o cheiro de pólvora encheram o ambiente.

Por um segundo senti meu sangue gelar e tentei me concentrar em meu corpo e se identificava alguma dor. Ao constatar que não havia nenhuma soltei o ar aliviado. A última coisa que eu precisava agora era levar um tiro.

_ Da próxima vez eu não vou erra de proposito! Avisou Morel com a voz cheia de autoridade.

Virei-me furioso pronto a tomar a arma daquele projeto de policial quando de repente Roland e Legrand irromperam pela porta ao mesmo tempo e se trombando para passarem por ela.

_ Mas que merda está acontecendo aqui? Inqueriu Legrand.

Roland veio para meu lado se colocando entre mim e Morel.

_ Afaste-se velhote! Ordenou Morel visivelmente nervoso.

_ Abaixe essa arma Morel! Mandou Legrand

_ Senhor, eu o vi mexendo em um dos corpos. Defendeu-se ele

_ E isso é motivo pra sacar uma arma e sai atirando?

_ Ma-mas senhor... Tentou argumentar Morel.

_ Abaixe já está bosta antes que eu te dê um tiro. Ordenou Legrand ficando levemente vermelho.

Muito contra gosto e visivelmente humilhado Morel devolveu a arma para o coldre.

_ Certo, agora que não corremos o risco de ferir ninguém sem querer que tal algumas explicações Roland? Pediu Legrand

_ Bom...Bom... Começou tentando buscar alguma justificativa que fizesse sentido. Mas realmente não havia nenhuma.

_ Porque você não começa me dando o nome verdadeiro desse garoto, pois Billy nós sabemos que não certo? _disse apontando pra mim. Senti meu sangue gelar e foi inevitável buscar o olhar de Roland. Ele encarava o chão como se tentasse fugir do meu olhar, mas não por estar com raiva, mas sim envergonhado.

Senti os olhos de Morel pesarem vitoriosos sobre mim, mas nem me dei ao trabalho de encara-lo.

_ Então Roland, não vai responder a pergunta que eu fiz antes que esse moloide disparasse dentro de uma delegacia? Perguntou Legrand irritado apontando a cabeça na direção de Morel que abaixou a cabeça ainda mais constrangido.

Meu coração parecia que ia parar em meu peito. Minha mentira fora descoberta e eu fora pego xeretando havia metido a mim e a Roland em uma enrascada que não parecia ter saída. Mas antes que Roland tentasse se explicar novamente, como um passe de mágica surgiram no o necrotério vários policiais armados e perguntando o que estava acontecendo. Legrand disse que uma arma havia disparado sem querer e que não havia motivo para alarde e tratou de se livrar dos outros policiais o mais rápido que pode.

_ Como eu disse não é nada demais, podem voltar a seus afazeres e não se preocupem. Disse enfaticamente.

Os policias guardaram suas armas, alguns olhavam a mim e Roland com curiosidade, outros com desconfiança, mas nenhum ousou desrespeitar as ordens de seu superior.

_ Morel, _ o moloide encarou seu sargento com um sorriso confiante_ vá com os outros. O sorriso desapareceu.

_ Mas senhor?

_ Vá já disse.

Ele ainda encarou a mim e a Roland com raiva, mas saiu batendo a porta atrás de si. Legrand suspirou longamente e coçou a cabeça e então nos olhou repreensivamente.

_ No quê que você se meteu dessa vez heim Roland? Por favor, não me diga que esse garoto é seu filho com outra.

Roland que até então estava quieto e apático encarou chocado.

_ Não! Claro que não!

_ Então quem é ele?

Merda a coisa ia esquentar.

_ Anda você sabe que pode confiar em mim.

_ Jonathan...

_ Sou um amigo. Só percebi que tinha falado alguma coisa quando ouvi o som da minha própria voz.

_ Um amigo, sei? _O olhar de Legrand sobre mim era desconfiado._ E esse amigo tem um nome de verdade ou vou ter que continuar te chamando de Billy?

_ Não senhor, meu nome é Jacob.

_ Jacob do que?

_ Acredite senhor é melhor não saber.

_ Por que eu não deveria saber? Questionou me aproximando-se mais.

_ Porque além de irrelevante seria melhor para o senhor que não soubesse.

_ Isso é algum tipo de ameaça? Perguntou cruzando os braços se se aproximando ainda mais de mim.

Merda Jacob dê um jeito nessa situação, antes que acabe preso. Mas por que Roland não me ajudava? Será que estava tão magoado por eu ter mentido sobre meu nome que eu mentira sobre o resto e ia me deixar ir em cana? Ele seria capaz disso?

_ Não senhor de modo algum, mas...

_ Mas nada rapaz trate logo de me dizer qual é seu envolvimento nisso tudo quem você é de verdade.

_ E-eu sou... Anda Jake diz alguma coisa!

_ Meu consultor. Disse Roland chamando nossa atenção.

Eu fiquei estático e Legrand desconfiado.

_ Está me ajudando no caso dos assassinatos. Jacob tem experiência em casos como esse...

_ Experiência? Repetiu descrente.

_Sim, com...

_ Rastreamento. Disse de supetão atraindo a atenção dos dois.

Legrand ainda parecia desconfiado, mas igualmente curioso.

_ Se isso é mesmo verdade por que armaram aquele circo todo de sobrinho que queria se tornar policial?

_ Porque Jacob não é policial, então não poderia traze-lo aqui _ falou Roland se referindo ao necrotério_ para ver os corpos.

_E por que diabos ele precisaria ver os corpos? Inclusive por que você pediu ajuda de um rastreador quando justamente o que nos falta são pistas para seguir?

_ Justamente por isso. Jacob é especialista em achar rastros que ninguém encontraria e por isso tive de traze-lo aqui, para que visse o que os outros ignoraram.

_ Que seria?

_ O cheiro. Disse, mas Legrand não parecia disposto realmente acreditar em mim.

_ Vocês acham que sou idiota?_ Perguntou olhando para Roland apesar de a perguntar ser dirigida a nós dois._ Usamos meia dúzia de cães treinados nas buscas e não deu em nada. E agora vocês querem que eu acredite que um estranho que já mentiu pra mim e que ninguém realmente sabe quem é e que se diz especialista em rastreamentos difíceis vai encontrar um assassino que toda uma junta de policiais treinados, equipados com equipamentos de primeira e cães farejadores não conseguiram achar? Poupem-me. Terminou e foi até a mesa onde estava o cadáver do homem.

_ Na verdade senhor, são dois assassinos. Disse me arrependendo logo em seguida.

Ele me encarou cético.

_ Então conseguiu achar outro cheiro? Perguntou Roland.

_ Sim, uma fem... uma mulher.

Roland assentiu seriamente e Legrand olhava para nós como se fossemos completamente loucos.

_ E como foi que descobriu isso, através do cheiro? Zombou Legrand guardando novamente o corpo em sua gaveta.

_ É exatamente assim. Disse contragosto.

Eu entendia a desconfiança de Legrand por mim, mas ele não precisava ser um babaca com Roland por causa disso.

_ Olha você não precisa acreditar em mim, _ ele me encarou com a sobrancelha erguida e um olhar sarcástico_ mas confie em Roland, ele acredita que posso achar esses assassinos, e eu sei que posso.

_ E considerando isso o quê devo fazer?

_ Nada.

_ Nada?

_ Nada, apenas me deixe fazer meu trabalho e não faça perguntas, quando eu acabar vou embora e você nunca mais vai me ver. Disse-lhe da forma mais séria que podia tentando lhe passar o máximo de confiança possível.

Ele juntou as sobrancelhas e coçou o bigode.

_ Eu ainda não tenho certeza de que não foi você. Como posso simplesmente sair de cena tirar todos os meus homens do caso e deixar o caminho livre pra você?

Cara ele era mais carne de pescoço do que Roland. Mas ele não me vira em forma de lobo, nem tentara me matar com um rifle.

_ Não estou pedindo para que para que não faça seu trabalho, longe disso. Só estou pedindo para que não me impeça de fazer o meu.

_ E aí quando você os capturar vai entrega-los para mim e virará herói. É isso que está procurando garoto fama? Porque acredite em mim quando falo que tudo que vai conseguir é se destruir. Essa última parte ele disse olhando diretamente para Roland. Senti o familiar calor descer por minha coluna e precisei trincar os dentes com força para não me transformar ali mesmo e acabar com ele. Eu me enganara completamente com Legrand. Ele não passava de um babaca.

_ Não senhor, quando eu acha-los vou desmembrar cada um e atear fogo em seus restos.

Legrand me olhou chocado, seus olhos piscavam compulsivamente, enquanto Roland ostentava um pequeno sorriso de orgulho no canto da boca.

_Você conseguiu, finalmente encontrou alguém tão louco quanto você! Bradou Legrand se aproximando de maneira feroz de Roland que abandonou sua postura relaxada e cerrou os dentes.

_ O que você está querendo afinal hein Legrand? Outra medalha? Acusou Roland.

_ Não, só não quero ter de limpar sua sujeira novamente. Eu tenho uma família aqui Roland e uma cidade sobre minha proteção, não quero mais problemas pra ter que resolver. Completou dando mais um passo.

_ Logo, logo o problema será resolvido não ganhe cabelos brancos com isso _amigo_. Disse Roland, sua voz era puro sarcasmo.

_ Você já foi responsável pela maioria deles mesmo não foi? Disse Legrand dando mais um passo ficando cara a cara com Roland.

Merda era só o que faltava, eu ainda ter que apartar briga de dois velhos caquéticos! Quando estava prestes a me por entre eles os dois caíram na gargalhada, me deixando totalmente no vácuo. Os dois riam até ficarem vermelhos, Legrand teve de se apoiar nos joelhos e Roland nas gavetas.

Aqueles velhos doidos só podiam querer me enlouquecer!

_ Ai, ai, ai Roland algum dia você ainda vai me matar. Hahahaha!

_ Não se eu morrer primeiro! Hahahahaha!

_ Podem me dizer merda é essa? Perguntei tentando por ordem naquilo.

_ Ei! Olha o respeito rapaz! Brigou Legrand.

_ Eh, onde está seu bom humor Jacob? Perguntou Roland.

_ Está se perguntando se vocês enlouqueceram de vez.

_ Enlouquecemos a muito tempo, meu rapaz. _ disse Legrand dando tapinhas em meu ombro_ Mas afinal de contas quem é você heim Jacob?

_ Exatamente o que disse que era um rastreador.

Legrand me olhou com deboche, mas Roland confirmou com a cabeça fazendo-o dar de ombros.

_ Se Roland confia em você...

_Então não vai querer que paremos, ou que entreguemos os assassinos quando os pegarmos? Perguntei sem acreditar.

_ Não. Façam o que tem de fazer, essas bestas merecem mesmo um fim. Só me avisem despois que tudo terminar. Concluiu ajeitando a jaqueta.

_ Faremos isso. Disse Roland.

_ Espera aí não vai querer nem envolver seus policiais em nossas buscas? Vai deixar mesmo agirmos por nossa conta?

_ Bom se Roland convocou apenas você deve saber o que está fazendo. De qualquer maneira meus homens estão a sua disposição, se precisarem de reforços é só chamar. Mas pra quem deu conta de seis, dois e com mãos extras dever ser até entediante não? A não ser que esteja ficando velho?

_ Acho que ainda dou conta de uns assassinos. Disse Roland sorrindo, mas eu podia ver o nervosismo em seus olhos. Esse caso seria muito mais difícil do que fora "Os canibais de Fox Valley".

_ Certo, só me avisem. _ disse abrindo a porta para sair, mas voltou_ Foi um prazer conhece-lo de novo Jacob. Disse e então saiu.

Roland voltou a rir como uma hiena me deixando fulo.

_ Você acha graça né? Quase ataquei ele durante esse "interrogatório" ridículo! Disse ainda tentando me recuperar.

_ Hahaha... Acalme-se meu jovem. Ele só queria saber se podia confiar em você. Falou como se não fosse nada demais.

_ Então essa ceninha ridícula foi um teste? Perguntei ultrajado.

Ele deu de ombros.

_ Jonathan é muito desconfiado. Ele descobriu que você não era quem nós dizíamos que era então quando me encontrou no corredor ele me pôs contra parede.

_ Você não contou a verdade contou? Por Deus que esse lunático não tivesse soltado a língua!

_ Claro que não! Seu segredo está seguro comigo. Só disse que você estava me ajudando no caso, só isso. Mas ele queria ter certeza de que você não era algum tipo de maníaco, ou algo assim.

Deu de ombros novamente. Trinquei os dentes, estava cansado daquilo tudo.

_ Tá certo, tá certo será que podemos ir embora esse lugar cheira a morte.

Nós partimos de volta pra cabana passamos boa parte daquela noite em silencio. Parte porque ainda estava com raiva de Roland e estava tentando não soca-lo e outra porque ele percebeu minhas intenções e se manteve calado. Só discutimos sobre que medidas tínhamos a tomar a partir das últimas descobertas. Revendo os arquivos do caso percebemos a preferencia deles pelos arredores do Parque o que indicava que seu provável esconderijo era próximo.

Então decidimos que logo que amanhecesse sairíamos em trilha e mapearíamos a área até cerca-los, para isso a equipe de Legrand nos ajudaria. Os vampiros deviam saber que estavam chamando muita atenção, provavelmente estavam de olho nas investigações de longe então não seriam bestas de atacar todo um regimento de policiais, eles se afastariam e cairiam em nossas mãos.

Ao amanhecer Roland pegou vários mapas do Parque e das regiões próximas e começou a dividir as áreas de busca, começaríamos perto da onde estávamos e íamos nos afastando em direção as corredeiras, região que mais atraia os turistas e assim os vampiros. Eu não estava muito confortável com a ideia de me transformar e correr o risco de topar com alguém, mas era a forma mais eficiente de cobrir mais terreno e eu teria meus sentidos aguçados. Separamos todos os equipamentos que precisaríamos e colocamos no jipe. Por um segundo encarando o símbolo desgastado do búfalo na lateral do carro.

_ Roland?

_ Sim?

_ Esse é o mesmo carro? _ perguntei lhe, ele encarou o carro e coçou a cabeça. _ O carro que você roubou da policia a 20 anos?

Ele suspirou profundamente e riu.

_ É ele mesmo.

_ Não deveria ter devolvido?

_ Bom eles nunca pediram de volta.

Dei de ombros era melhor não perguntar mais nada.

Dirigimos até saímos do perímetro que eu correra a duas noites passadas e o qual eu sabia que não teria nada.

Agora que estava de cabeça fria uma coisa martelava na minha cabeça, na verdade, era mais uma dúvida.

_ Você ficou com raiva de mim quando eu disse que menti sobre meu nome? Eu não queria que ele estivesse decepcionado comigo por mentir, apesar de ter ficado com muita raiva dele por me fazer passar por aquele interrogatório todo.

_ Nem um pouco, sabia que não era seu nome de verdade desde o principio._ disse me deixando com cara de idiota_ Ninguém teria um nome tão ridículo quanto Billy Swan. Hahahaha

Eu nunca pararia de me surpreender com Roland.

Quando chegamos ao começo de uma trilha Roland pegou sua mochila de camping e eu fui atrás de uma árvore me transformar. Fiz todo o ritual de amarrar as roupas nas pernas e deixei o calor fluir por minhas costas, antes que piscasse o lobo cor de bronze havia assumido meu lugar. Concentrei-me, mas não ouvi nada, apenas silencio. Eu tinha que dar mão a palmatória Quil estava me saindo um alpha muito bom. Peguei as botas com a boca e fui ao encontro de Roland.

_ Santa Maria! Exclamou ele quando sai de trás de uma árvore_ Você é bem maior do que eu me lembrava. Isso é pra eu guardar? _ perguntou pegando as botas e deixando-as na parte traseira do jipe.

Ele voltou a me olhar, mas não havia medo em seus olhos e sim admiração.

_ Posso?_ Pediu esticando um dos braços em minha direção da minha cabeça, eu assenti e ele afagou minha orelha._ É sem dúvida a criatura mais incrível que já vi Jacob. Não sei como pude duvidar de você coma história dos vampiros.

Bufei e me afastei de seu afago me pondo a correr, eu cuidaria do lado norte do parque e Roland do nordeste, enquanto a policia do sudeste e sul, e assim fechando o cerco em direção a oeste. A iniciativa tinha como principal objetivo força-los a irem para oeste em direção aos rios. As buscas duraram o dia inteiro, e quando estava anoitecendo fui me encontrar com Roland em um local que havíamos escolhido. Nós não voltaríamos para a cabana hoje, era mais fácil acampar do que termos de voltar para ela todos os dias. Quando cheguei, ele já havia ascendido uma grande fogueira e armado as duas tendas, a minha eram duas barracas montadas juntas, tive de rir disso.

_ Obrigado por armar minha barraca. Disse me sentando a seu lado junto a fogueira.

_ Que bom que finalmente decidiu se juntar a mim, comecei a achar que tivesse se perdido. Disse brincalhão enquanto espetava salsichas e outros tipos de carne que não reconheci em espetos.

_ Sabe, os Blanc tinham lendas sobre homens que se transformavam em animais. Disse remexendo a lenha.

Aquilo me despertou atenção e eu o mirei curioso.

_ Os mais velhos contavam histórias sobre espíritos guerreiros que podiam evocar o poder de animais, Johnny costumava brincar dizendo que se ele fosse como os antigos guerreiros se transformaria em uma águia e voaria por todo o céu. Humph, como pode imaginar eu não botava muita fé nisso até ver com meus próprios olhos você se transformar bem na minha frente.

Mantive meu olhar sobre ele, eu queria saber mais sobre isso, saber se não teria como, de alguma maneira esse povo distante ter as mesmas habilidades que as do meu povo. Se fosse esse o caso talvez eles pudessem me dar algumas respostas sobre meus novos poderes e sobre o outro mundo para o qual eu viajava.

_ Nessas histórias, _ disse cuidadosamente, não sabia como ele interpretaria minha pergunta, poderia achar que eu era louco_ havia alguma coisa sobre viagens a outros mundos? Viagens espirituais?

Encarei-o temeroso enquanto ele remexia a madeira.

_ Hum, Camille falava sobre algo assim, sobre falar com os antepassados. Falou dando de ombros.

_ E o que ela falava sobre isso? Perguntei interessado.

_ Que às vezes em seus sonhos, ela via pessoas... pessoas que já se foram, algumas que ela nem conhecia, mas dizia serem espíritos sábios. Nunca dei muito crédito, acreditava ser coisa da cabeça dela...

Parei de prestar atenção nas palavras de Roland depois de um tempo, se isso fosse verdade então Camille poderia me ajudar. Mas como poderia falar com ela? Como poderia acha-la? Roland ainda falava sobre as manias exotéricas da mulher e como ele nunca havia visto algo daquilo ter funcionado. Eu não fazia ideia de como abordaria esse assunto com ele. De que forma poderia faze-lo me dar um endereço quando nem mesmo ele tinha?

É claro que eu tinha uma noção de onde ela morava, o mais provável era que tinha voltado para a vila onde a família morava, ela não teria voltado para a casa onde o filho foi assassinado. Sabia que a vila ficava em Saskatchewan perto do Parque Nacional Príncipe Albert. Mas eu não iria aparecer por lá na cara mais lavada procurando por Camille dizendo que fora Roland que me indicara o caminho. O mais provável seria que eu levasse mais tiros.

Tinha que haver uma maneira de faze-lo compreender minha necessidade de falar com ela. E também não faria mal nenhum ele falar com a esposa que não via a quase 20 anos, afinal eles ainda eram casados.

_ Roland eu ainda não te contei minha história. Disse como quem não quer nada.

Ele me olhou de esguelha como se eu estivesse brincando, ou fazendo alguma piadinha.

_ Vai finalmente revelar os segredos macabros e seu passado obscuro? Troçou ele.

_ Se você não quer saber eu vou dormir, tenho que poupar energia. Ameacei me levantando.

_ De jeito nenhum pode sentar essa bunda peluda aqui e me contar do que diabos está fugindo.

Revirei os olhos e voltei a me sentar.

_ Já te disse do que estou fugindo, da dor... Falei e só para se fazer presente senti uma pequena fisgada no peito que ignorei.

_ Sim, disso eu sei, mas o que ainda não sei é de que tipo de dor estamos falando?

_ Bem, acho que se você foi tão generoso comigo em abrir sua vida eu também devo lhe contar a minha. Mas tem... detalhes os quais vou ter de omitir. Entenda não é apenas para sua segurança, mas também das pessoas envolvidas.

_ Conte-me o que achar que deve me contar e tenha certeza que ficarei grato com tudo o que disser.

Então comecei a narrar os fatos mais importantes da minha vida, mas achei melhor ocultar nomes e lugares, apenas me referia a cada um pelo tipo de relacionamento que tinha com cada um. Tipo meu pai era meu pai, Bella era minha amiga e Edward era o namorado sanguessuga, assim por diante. Contei-lhe sobre a perda prematura da minha mãe, a diabetes do meu pai que o prendeu em uma cadeira de rodas, o afastamento das minhas irmãs, a mudança de Bella, os Cullens, minha transformação, a caçada a ruiva assassina, minha paixão por minha melhor amiga, o casamento dela com um vampiro, a assombrosa gravidez que a levou a transformação, meu imprinting, a guerra contra os mafiosos italianos...

A cada palavra minha, Roland parecia mais chocado, mas também mais havido por detalhes ele não interrompeu em nenhum momento, nem mesmo na parte do imprinting, quando achei que ele sacaria o revolver e atiraria em mim, mas ele apenas estreitou os olhos e pareceu ponderar sobre isso. Enfim cheguei a parte das minhas viagens para o mundo dos espíritos e da mudança dos Cullens que levaram a razão da minha vida embora e que me levou a fugir. Quando enfim terminei meu relato nós dois permanecemos em silencio. Roland tentando absorver tudo o que ouvira e não pirar mais do que já era e eu tentando evitar que a dor por reviver tudo aquilo não viesse a tona. Por um momento achei que finalmente as coisas tivessem sido demais para o velho guarda florestal a meu lado mais para minha surpresa, ou talvez choque ele apenas me abraçou. Estarrecido como fiquei só consegui retribuir o gesto.

_ Não parece com um episódio dos Teletubbies. _ falou me soltando.

Em comparação com a dele com certeza parecia.

_Acho que está mais para um filme de terror b dos anos 80.

Ponto pra ele não consegui segurar o riso para aquilo.

_ Sabe Jacob, tudo isso que me disse e o que eu vi nesses últimos dias tem me feito pensar. Ele deu um longo gole em sua caneca de sopa e me olhou nos olhos.

_ Eu não estou te julgando por nada. Não me assusta você se transformar em um lobo gigante, posso aceitar a ideia de vampiros e por mais estranho que seja essa sua ligação com a criança vampira posso ver que você a ama de uma forma que nunca irei compreender, mas que não é de nenhuma forma ruim. Porém não posso aprovar sua fuga. Sua voz era determinada ao terminar sua interlocução e levei alguns segundos para absorver o que ele queria dizer com aquilo.

_ Seu hipócrita! Acusei-o ao perceber que ele estava me julgando por fugir quando ele fizera o mesmo DUAS VEZES!

_ Ei abaixe esse tom comigo rapaz, eu ainda sou o mais velho aqui. Falou chamando minha atenção e se levantando.

_ E o que você fez quando deixou Quebec? E Saskatchewan? Mandei me levantando também.

_ Foi diferente eu não tinha motivos para permanecer lá. Eu não tinha ninguém para quem voltar. Você tem sua família que te ama e dever estar preocupada com você! Como acha que seu pai deve estar se sentindo agora que não faz ideia de onde você está? E a menina que você diz amar tanto e pela qual está sofrendo, como acha que ela deve estar se sentindo sabendo do seu sumiço por causa dela heim Jacob?

_ Primeiro que meu pai é forte não é a primeira vez que sumo e ele sabe que sei me virar...

_ Se virou muito bem levando três tiros meus. Disse sarcástico

_ Segundo os pais dela não contariam que sobre meu sumiço.

_ Acredita mesmo nisso? Ou esta tentando se convencer disso para tentar não se sentir pior do que já esta? Por que até agora eu só ouvi desculpas esfarrapadas.

_ Você é um cretino! Não me julgar? E que tal se julgar um pouco só pra variar? Por que não ficou Camille no hospital quando ela teve a crise heim? Por que Roland responde! Eu sei por quê. Por que não podia olhar para ela todo dia e encarar sua falha. Não podia olhar para ela e ter de ver que o seu orgulho e a sua arrogância custaram a vida do seu único filho e a sanidade dela.

Terminei minhas cruéis acusações sentindo gosto nojento na boca, mas não podia voltar atrás do que havia dito, até porque eu acreditava que era a verdade. Aqueles segundos se passaram lentamente, ou talvez só tenha parecido que foi lentamente por causa de meus sentidos apurados. Vi em câmera lenta o braço direito de Roland se erguer e se chocar sobre minha face esquerda, ouvi com exatidão o som do estalar da pele ao receber o impacto, vi a cara de dor de Roland ao segurar a mãos machucada contra o peito e fazer inúmeras caretas de dor, enquanto meu rosto nem havia se movido.

_ Mas que merda sua cabeça é feita do que, pedras! Rugiu ele enquanto abria a bolsa térmica e pegava gelo.

_ Bem feito tem sorte de não ter me socado, se não ai o estrago ia ser bem pior. Disse com um sorriso de escarnio no rosto enquanto me lembrava da vez que Bella fizera a façanha de quebrar a mão me socando. Dirigia-me para minha barraca improvisada quando ele retornou ao assunto.

_ Camille estava catatônica, não me reconhecia, nem ao menos piscava... Tentou argumentar.

_ Ela é sua mulher. Sua obrigação era ficar ao lado dela na saúde e na doença se não me engano.

_ Humph, e seu pai doente, nas mãos de sua irmã que está deixando uma carreira brilhante para trás para cuidar dele, quando essa era sua responsabilidade? Ou a menina a qual você deve obediência, ou seja, lá o que, você sabe como ela está? Não! Por que ao invés de ir atrás dela como os pais dela deixaram você fugiu Jacob? Por que?

_ CALA A BOCA! VOCÊ NÃO SABE DE NADA! Gritei perdendo a cabeça e dando a volta e o encarando raivoso.

_ Por que Jacob? Por que você fugiu?

Eu não queria mais ouvir aquilo! Por que ele não parava de falar? Apertei minha cabeça entre as mãos tentando conter a onda de pensamentos que a invadiu. Imagens de meu pai frágil e doente, minha irmã cansada e preocupada e Nessie... Minha Nessie sozinha, sem saber o onde eu estava, achando que eu havia me esquecido dela, pensando por que eu tinha partido, ou o que ela teria feito de errado. Eu podia ver com nitidez seus olhinhos lacrimosos e ouvir sua voz em minha cabeça chamando meu nome.

_ JAKE...JAKE...

Era tão nítido, podia ouvi-la como se estivesse a meu lado.

Perá aí ao meu lado?

Abri meus olhos, nem lembrava ter tê-los fechado.

_ Jake! Jacob você pode me ouvir? Chamou Roland estalando os dedos em frente meus olhos.

_ Eu não sei... Disse com dificuldade.

_ Como? O que você disse? Perguntou ele confuso.

_ Não sei por que fugi. Disse apertando meus olhos.

_ Eu sei_ disse ele me ajudando a sentar, nem me lembrava de ter caído no chão.

_ Você estava com medo. _ sua voz não era mais zangada, ou nervosa, era triste e preocupada _ E ainda esta. Tem medo porque acha que vai falhar, porque não sabe o que ainda vem por aí e porque acha que não a merece. Bom meus parabéns isso se chama vida. _ disse sarcástico dando um tapinha em minhas costas_E enquanto continuar fugindo de tudo que te irrita ou amedronta só vai afastar o que você mais presa e ama. Suas palavras inundaram-me de um amargo gosto de culpa.

_ Eu não podia fazer nada por minha esposa, e não podia olhar para ela e ver meu filho nela. Não podia a ver daquele jeito sabendo que eu não podia fazer nada para ajuda-la. Não podia mudar o passado ou oferecer um futuro para ela. Eu fui um covarde, você esta certo, mas não tinha mais nada a perder. Mas você Jacob tem tudo a perder se continuar fugindo. Não seja burro! Não cometa os erros que eu cometi, veja o que se tornou minha vida. Eu não sou nada! Não passo de um velho louco e sozinho.

Engoli o bolo que havia se formado em minha garganta e tentei falar alguma coisa, mas não fazia ideia do que poderia falar.

_ Boa noite Jacob_ disse ele se levantando _ Só não estrague tudo garoto, você ainda tem pelo que viver.

"Você também" queria dizer, mas fiquei calado encarando as chamas bruxulearem na fogueira até não restarem mais do que pequenas fagulhas, então vencido pelo cansaço me arrastei até minha barraca e capotei.

Os dias que se seguiram foram maçantes e tediosos. Percorri cada misero pedaço de terra daquele parque e nem sinal dos sanguessugas, vez ou outra eu captava seus cheiros, mas era residual, cheguei a pensar que tivessem deixado a cidade, mas o anuncio de mais dois homicídios deixou claro que ainda estavam lá. Aquilo me deixou irado e Roland frustrado. Como aqueles merdas estavam conseguindo passar por nós? Eles não sabiam de mim, e se sentissem meu cheiro não saberiam identificar o que era. Fosse o que fosse que estavam fazendo estava me torrando a paciência. Já não aguentava mais aquilo.

Era meados de outubro e fazia 10 dias desde o último ataque, eu estava posicionado o mais próximo da entrada do parque possível e Roland estava de posse de um rádio da policia. Quando deu umas 2 e pouco da manhã um chamado urgente para uma rua da qual não lembro o nome anunciava a morte de mais um casal. Não tive tempo de me revoltar com o fato simplesmente disparei em direção ao rio mais próximo, eles estavam usando os rios da região para disfarçar o cheiro quando fugiam de uma cena de crime. Usei toda minha velocidade e liguei meus sentidos ao máximo para não deixar escapar nada. Podia ouvir o rugir do jipe de Roland a alguns quilômetros perto de mim e o chiado de seu radio. Nada do que eu dissera ou ameaçara fazer com ele impediram-no de ficar perto de mim durante minha incessante caçada. Ele era a merda de um velho persistente, as vezes eu conseguida dar uma perdida nele, mas agora não tinha tempo para isso. Já podia sentir o aroma doce enjoativo deles, misturado ao cheiro de sangue humano ainda quente. Era o cheiro de morte.

Cheguei a margem do rio bem a tempo de ver a fêmea saltando com destreza sobre as águas revoltas. Ela era alta e tinha os cabelos escuros. O macho estava prestes a saltar quando percebeu minha presença e se armou em posição defensiva. Não estava com paciência para joguinhos e tratei de pular com tudo em cima dele pegando-o de surpresa e acertando sei peito com minhas garras o fazendo urrar. Ele também era alto e magro como a mulher, mas tinha o cabelo em um tom claro de castanho.

Ele não imaginava minha existência, nem muito menos esperava que eu atacasse para matar de primeira. Eu o imobilizei e estava prestes a arrancar sua cabeça quando ouvi o rugido da fêmea, ela se preparava para dar o bote em mim, quando o jipe de Roland surgiu cortando a vegetação e voou direto para cima dela a atingindo em cheio e a levando para dentro do rio revolto.

O macho deu um chute forte em minha barriga tentou pular na água, mas abocanhei seu calcanhar com força. Seu urro de dor ecoou pela floresta ele e socou minha cabeça. Atingi-o com força novamente no aumentando o rasgo em sua pele com minhas garras. Ele tentou se libertar, mas com uma dentada me forte tratei de decepa-lo. Mais algumas dentadas e ele não passava de pedaços de pedra.

Roland saiu do meu da floresta com seu rifle em riche e veio em minha direção.

_ Acho que peguei aquela vadia. Disse ele com um sorriso feroz no rosto.

O som de metal sendo retorcido encheu o ambiente e como uma explosão a fêmea surgiu de dentro da água. Seu olhar era assassino e ela parecia espumar pela boca. A lembrança da imagem de Leah ensandecida encheu minha mente. A partir dai as coisas aconteceram muito rápido.

Roland atirando nela, a fêmea desviando sua atenção de mim para Roland, ela agarrando Roland pelo pescoço e o atirando com sua força descomunal para dentro da floresta e eu saltando ferozmente sobre ela.


	23. 22 Lobo solitário

**Então, foi mal o atraso nas postagens, mas é que estava sem tempo tive apenas um comentário, então achei que devia dar um tempinho maior para as pessoas lerem. **

**Bom aqui está um novinho em folha. Vamos enfim ver o desfecho da luta e de Jake contra a vampira do mal, o que aconteceu com Roland. Este é o último capítulo de Jake antes de voltar pra casa, no próximo teremos La Push de volta.**

**Obrigada a ****Charlotte Schmit**** , Desconhecido, ****Larissa de Flaviani**** , ****AmandaMandy e Bia Duares pelos seus cometários. **

**A todos uma boa leitura.**

**LEIAM, COMENTE E RECOMENDEM!**

**22 Lobo solitário**

Os únicos sons que eu podia ouvir eram os meus rosnados e os da vampira e os sons de minhas garras e dentes dentando atingi-la. A vadia era rápida e arisca e foi inevitável não se lembrar de Victória. Mas essa não me faria mais de idiota, não a deixaria mais correr em círculos ou fugir de mim.

Agora era tudo ou nada para ambos.

O corpo de seu companheiro morto jazia próximo a nós e em algum lugar próximo o cheiro de sangue humano fresco pairava no ar. Bem fraco como o gotejar de uma pia defeituosa. Podia ouvir o som de um coração fraquejar, o coração de Roland. Ele estava ferido e precisava de minha ajuda, urgentemente.

Mantivemos circundando um ao outro avaliando o adversário, procurando um ponto fraco. Aquilo me angustiava Roland estava sangrando eu precisava tira-lo daqui rapidamente. Avancei direto mirando seu pescoço, ela desviou e socou com força meu peito tirando-me o ar. Seus braços de ferro circundaram meu pescoço e comecei a ver tudo girar. Atirei-me com força contra as pedras do rio a fazendo rosnar de dor, seu aperto afrouxou o suficiente para atira-la para longe. Logo estávamos no embate novamente. Socos, dentadas e pontapés e ainda estávamos de pé.

Enfim quando ela estava prestes a desferir outro soco em minha cabeça, virei meus dentes para a direção de seu punho e o abocanhei com força despedaçando-o. Ela deu um grito estridente e tentou me chutar, mas mordi seu ombro e a atirei contra uma árvore que se espatifou na hora. Antes que ela pudesse se erguer lancei lhe minhas garras a fazendo gritar novamente. Trinquei meus dentes com força em seu pescoço decepando-a então despedacei o resto.

Quando terminei transformei-me novamente e juntei os pedaços dos dois vampiros e tirei fogo em nos restos com um isqueiro que guardava no bolso do short. Eu teria gostado muito de ver aqueles sanguessugas desgraçados queimando, mas agora o coração de Roland não passava de um leve tamborilar. Corri a seu encontro e quando o encontrei minha vontade foi de voltar até aquela fogueira e despedaçar mais aquela vadia!

Roland estava imóvel, seu corpo se chocara contra um grande pinheiro e caíra de totalmente torto em cima de alguns arbustos. Suas pernas e braços flácidos. Vários galhos e folhas do pinheiro haviam sido destruídos durante a queda e estavam espalhados ao redor de um arbusto destruído. Sua cabeça sangrava muito e tinha quase certeza que pelo chiar de sua respiração devia haver várias fraturas internas.

_ Por favor, Roland não morra. Pedi enquanto catava em seus bolsos pelo rádio da policia, mas estava todo esmagado.

_ Ja-jacob... Disse com dificuldade.

_ Estou aqui. Disse lhe dando um sorriso nervoso.

_ Eu acabei com aquela vadia não? Perguntou tossindo no final.

_ Ah sim você esmagou ela legal. Disse o fazendo rir, mas ele acabou engasgando e cuspindo sangue. Estava certo sobre as fraturas internas.

_ Ela me detonou não foi? Perguntou gemendo.

_ Não, foi só um arranhão_ menti_ Vou te levar pra um hospital.

Com todo o cuidado possível peguei seu corpo machucado tentando não danificar ainda mais nada e comecei a andar o mais rápido possível e então correr. Mantive meus ouvidos o mais atentos possível para algum sinal dos guardas.

A cada passo que dava parecia que o coração de Roland desacelerava. Apertei o passo, mas isso não melhorou as coisas. Não sei quanto tempo corri até ouvir ao longe o som de passos e vozes. O alívio foi instantâneo. Depositei o corpo inerte de Roland sobre algumas folhas secas.

_ Calma velhote a ajuda já vem.

_ Jacob?

_ Sim?

_ Obrigado filho. _ suas palavras me pegaram totalmente desprevenido_ Obrigado por me dar uma segunda chance. Sua voz era profunda e cansada, como se tivesse corrido uma maratona.

_ Ei sem esse papinho meloso velho, você não vai morrer.

Roland soltou uma risada rouca e cuspindo mais sangue.

_ Não sei se posso concordar com você.

_ Ah qual é depois de tudo isso vai desistir? Nunca pensei que fosse frouxo!

_ Humph! Olha o respeito garoto, posso estar morrendo, mas ainda espero respeito.

Balancei a cabeça condescendente, não era hora de importuna-lo.

_ Certo, certo, só pare de tentar se despedir. Não admito que morra agora entendeu?

_ Não sei se vai dar não Zé Colmeia. Os olhos serraram enquanto dava um profundo suspiro.

_ Ah mais vai ter que dar Guarda Smith. _ disse sentando-me de lado para ele, seu coração perdeu uma batida.

_ Hein Guarda Smith? _ Cahmei_ Roland?

Voltei a me virar para ele, seu coração batia tão lentamente que mal podia distinguir as batidas. Tumtum...Tumtum...Tumtum...

Então...

Silencio.

Não podia ouvir mais nada do que minha respiração ofegante e meu coração que martelava contra a caixa torácica.

Não esse velho maluco não podia fazer isso comigo!

Ajoelhei-me e levei o ouvido até seu peito. Silencio. Pus as mãos sobre seu coração e comecei a fazer lhe massagem cardíaca.

Nada.

_ Nem pense nisso velho!

1...2...3...4...

_ Eu te mato se morrer seu velho safado!

1...2...3...4...

_ Não ouse ouviu!

1...2...3...4...

_ Não!

Silencio.

_ Não!

Deixei que meus braços caíssem sobre seu tórax, isso não podia estar acontecendo. Eu não podia acreditar. Não era justo! Roland não merecia acabar assim, não depois de tudo que ele passou! Merecia uma chance, pelo menos mais uma chance de ser feliz, ou pelo menos de tentar...

Senti meus olhos arderem, mas só percebi que estava chorando quando vi uma de minhas lagrimas pingar sobre o rosto de Roland e escorrer até seu queixo.

AQUILO NÃO ERA JUSTO!

Minhas mãos começaram a tremer e senti o calor familiar descer por minhas cotas. O som de passos, latidos, vozes e o chiado de rádios estavam mais perto. Era certo que logo os cães encontrariam o cheiro de sangue, se já não estivessem na trilha. Mas não podia deixa-lo lá, não ia deixa-lo. Não sairia correndo de novo. Não fugiria! Não desistiria!

Com um urro de raiva levantei meu punho direito e o lancei direto contra o peito de Roland. Primeiro, o som surdo de um estalar de ossos fez ouvir, mas depois um fraco retumbar começou.

Tum...tum...tum...tum...

Era fraco e substancial, mas estava ali. Um coração ainda vivo pulsando.

_ Isso!_ gritei em êxtase._ Isso seu filho da mãe lute!

Os passos estavam bem perto agora, talvez já pudessem me ouvir.

_ AQUI! ESTAMOS AQUI! Gritei com toda a força de meus pulmões.

Então não consegui segurar um ataque de riso nervoso. Hahahahahahaha!

Aquele filho da mãe desgraçado tinha conseguido! Agradeci mentalmente a quem quer que fosse a entidade responsável pelo milagre. Roland estava vivo. Gravemente ferido e, provavelmente eu acabara de incluir uma ou duas costelas quebradas na contagem, mas vivo. Não conseguia parar de rir do susto que aquele bastardo acabara de me dar.

Pouco menos de três minutos depois de meu pequeno escândalo os homens de Legrand chegaram, armados até os dentes e com cães de caça. Não tinham maca e seus materiais de primeiros socorros eram escassos, mas deram os primeiros atendimentos ao ainda inconsciente Roland. Fizeram uma maca improvisada com galhos e casacos e levaram Roland até o carro mais próximo nas margens do Parque.

Quando ia tentar entrar na viatura para acompanha-lo Legrand me chamou para uma conversa. Entrei em seu carro patrulha e ele o pôs em ignição imediatamente.

_ Então como foi? Perguntou de supetão.

_ Problema resolvido.

_ Mataram os caçadores?

_ Digamos que só lhes sobraram as cinzas. Disse sentindo um leve prazer por ter desmembrado aquela vadia sanguessuga.

_ Bom, mas eles eram quantos afinal? Porque pelo estado de Roland parece que ele levou uma surra. No entanto você esta bem.

_ Eles reagiram, eram espertos e Roland foi pego de surpresa não conseguiu se defender a tempo e eu estava com as mãos ocupadas. Disse tentando não dar mais informações ao policial do que o necessário.

_ Sei, o onde diabo está o carro de Roland? Por que não o usou para transporta-lo?

_ Ah no momento dentro de um rio a mais ou menos uns 20km ao norte daqui.

Esperava não que não me perguntasse como ele fora parar lá.

Legrand me encarou com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas. Seu olhar não era cético, apenas meio chocado talvez.

_ E... o resto de suas roupas estão nadando no rio também? Perguntou agora em tom de deboche.

Segurei o riso para não lhe dar o crédito por me pegar no detalhe.

_ Tive alguns problemas técnicos apenas.

Ele meneou a cabeça, mas deixou pra lá.

Chegamos no hospital logo depois do carro que levava Roland, os médicos da emergência já o esperavam e trataram de leva-lo para dentro. Ele foi conduzido direto para a sala de radiografia para verem em que condições estavam suas costelas e cabeça. Eu e Legrand ficamos sentados na sala de espera por um longo tempo. Depois que Roland saiu e foi conduzido as presas para a sala de cirurgia, pois fora detectado além de várias fraturas perfurações no pulmão pelas costelas. Como eu já imaginara, só esperava que minha não muito ortodoxa massagem cardíaca não fosse responsável pelo trauma.

Quando já começava amanhecer e Roland foi enviado para a UTI, apenas para evitar os riscos de infecções, e porque teria de ficar entubado Legrand insistiu para que eu fosse para a cabana tomar um banho e descansar. Como me neguei terminantemente a me afastar de Roland ele me disse que desse uma passada em sua casa que não ficava muito longe. E como estava exausto para perdurar muito aquela discussão aceitei.

Lá fui recebido por uma gentil senhora de nome Justine que se identificou como a Sra. Legrand. Ela era magra e pequena, provavelmente do tamanho de Bella, seus cabelos eram de um louro dourado muito bem presos em um coque alto perfeito e usava um pequeno óculos de finos aros dourados. Sua cortesia e amabilidade eram muito parecidas com as de Roland. Não importava quem eu era o ou porque tinha vindo parar aqui ou porque estava apenas de bermuda e uma jaqueta de policia. Seu marido havia ligado dizendo que eu era amigo de Roland e que tinha ajudado nas investigações. Pediu que ela cuidasse de mim e que não me deixasse sair da casa até estar com o estomago cheio e ter dormido pelo menos umas 6 horas.

E pode apostar que foi o que aquela senhora fez. Assim que cheguei ao olhar meu estado me mandou direto para o chuveiro me dando roupas limpas que me couberam muito bem. Entupiu-me de comida até praticamente sair pelo nariz e me mandou dormir em um dos quarto de seus filhos, pelo que me disse muito entusiasmada um estava na faculdade e o outro já era casado. Entorpecido pela exaustão da ultima noite apaguei ao ponto de babar toda a delicada fronha bordada e só acordei porque só para variar tivera outro pesadelo.

No entanto esse fora diferente dos habituais, não tinha sanguessugas italianos, ou acabavam com a morte de Nessie. Nesse eu via estranhos olhos verdes me encarando. Eles eram de um tom oliva líquido e parecia que a íris dançava ao redor da pupila negra. Sua forma era pequena e rasgados, talvez meio orientais não sei. Tinham longos cilhos negros e o mais estranho não era o fato de me olharem com uma intensidade perturbadora era o fato de serem terrivelmente familiares. Como se olhasse para eles sempre, mas não pudesse dizer de quem eram e também havia mais alguma coisa que estava errada naqueles olhos. Quem sabe a cor? Não saberia dizer ao certo.

Quando acordei o sol começava a se por e tratei logo de tomar meu caminho de volta ao hospital, a essa hora talvez Roland já estivesse acordado. Despedi-me da amável senhora Legrand com um abraço e um desejo de boa sorte da parte dela. A hospitalidade daquele país me era meio perturbadora, ou talvez eu simplesmente estivesse tendo a sorte de estar caindo em boas mãos.

Para minha satisfação Legrand me confirmou que Roland estava acordado e que embora não estivesse mais entubado ainda estava no oxigênio. Também disse que ele tinha visitas, o que me deixou encafifado.

Entrei no quarto simplistamente decorado encarando o leito hospitalar com certo receio do que veria, mas para minha grata surpresa a imagem não era tão má. Roland estava sobre a maca com um fofo cobertor branco cobrindo-o até o peito e vestindo uma daquelas roupas verdes cirúrgicas ridículas. Tinha a cabeça enfaixada, assim como o braço esquerdo até o antebraço e a perna também esquerda que estava sobre um amontoado de travesseiros. O aparelho de medição cardíaca dava um bipe saldável e os sagazes olhos do velho guarda florestal me encaravam com uma felicidade infantil.

A seu lado direito sentada sobre uma poltrona de couro branco estava uma mulher morena na casa dos 50. Ela tinha longos cabelos negros e gentis olhos cor de avelã. Não precisei de apresentação para saber que era Camille. Senti uma alegria pulsante em meu coração pela felicidade que sua presença traria a meu amigo. Ela me deu um sorriso afável e também parecia saber quem eu era.

_ E aí velho? Disse de forma descontraída

_ E aí moleque? Disse ele rindo, mas ainda com dificuldades.

_ Não vai me apresentar a senhora seu velho fanfarrão? Dando um tapinha em sua perna engessada que o fez chiar.

_ Sou Camille... Esposa de Roland. Disse a mulher com uma voz suave e musical ao estender sua mão para mim. Podia imaginar sua voz recitando estorinhas de ninar para crianças. Não deixei a esperando e lhe dei um leve aperto e sua pequena mão.

_ É um prazer meu nome é Jacob e ouvi maravilhas da senhora.

_ Tenho certeza de que sim, Roland sempre adorou mentir sobre minhas qualidades inimagináveis. _ Disse ela mandando um olhar advertido para o marido que sorriu_ Aliais também ouvi apenas elogios de você Jacob e seu incrível dom para...rastrear. Essa ultima parte fora proferida com uma ênfase cheia de significados.

Aquele velho tolo não teria contado a ela sobre mim teria? Na verdade, como ela fora parar lá? Até onde sabia ela e Roland não se viam a quase 20 anos.

_ Serio? Perguntei tentando ocultar meu nervosismo.

Seu olhar sobre mim era um pouco perturbador, carinhoso e ao mesmo tempo intenso, como se já me conhecesse. Ela soltou minha mão e se posicionou ao lado do marido ajeitando seus travesseiros sem necessidade.

_ Então o que acha de minha Camille Jacob? Disse Roland

_ Exatamente como você me descreveu. Disse sem jeito.

Ele riu orgulhoso, então se dirigiu a esposa.

_ Querida poderia, por favor, me dar um minuto com Jacob? Não vamos demorar muito. Seu olhar sobre ela de intensa admiração, mas também havia culpa e medo. A forma como ele segurava a mão dela era um pouco possessiva. Como se temesse que se ela deixasse o quarto não voltaria mais.

** _ **Parece que eu não fui o único a te dar uma segunda chance. Disse assim que a porta se fechou.

_ É o que parece... Suas sobrancelhas estavam juntas e ele encarava a porta.

_ Não acredita que tenha te perdoado? Adivinhei.

_ Não é isso... Só, me sinto... me sinto um imbecil. Desabafou fechando os olhos com força.

_ Bom essa não seria uma novidade seria? Trocei.

_ Humph! Não, mas... Merda! Simplesmente não consigo acreditar que ela esteja aqui. Comigo. E com saúde. Ele parecia um pouco chocado em constatar o fato.

_ Hmm, e como se deu esse santo milagre pode me dizer? Cara estava simplesmente me roendo pra tentar entender como aquilo tinha acontecido.

_ Lembra que eu lhe disse que Malcon as vezes me dava noticias dela?

Quando assenti ele continuou.

_ Bem, quando Legrand o disse o que acontecera comigo ele ligou mais do que depressa para ela e ela veio mais rápido que seu carro conseguiu.

Minha cara de espanto o fez sorrir.

_ É foi exatamente essa cara que eu fiz assim que acordei e a vi sentada a meu lado. Simplesmente achei que tivesse enlouquecido de vez ou tendo alucinações proeminentes do excesso de morfina.

Bom, isso é sem duvida chocante, mas também é uma ótima noticia né? Ela te perdoou não? Pelo olhar baixo de Roland temi ter falado besteira.

_ Sim, ela me perdoou, mas acho que _eu_ ainda não me perdoei.

_ Ah, para com isso velho. Você tem aí bem na sua frente a chance de recomeçar de onde parou e vai dar pra traz? E toda aquela lição de moral de parar de fugir das pessoas que amamos? Era só balela?

_ Você é jovem tem uma vida pela frente eu...

_ Nem pensar!_ o interrompi_ Não vou deixar que estrague tudo novamente senhor "velho solitário resmungão"!

Ele apertou os olhos, mas então sorriu.

_ Eu te ensinei bem hein moleque?

_ Humph, acho que sim. Disse coçando a cabeça.

_ Tudo esta acabado não? Quero dizer aqueles merdas morreram não?

_ Sim. Estão ardendo no inferno a uma hora dessas.

_ Bom, bom...

Deixei meus olhos vagarem pelo quarto sem focalizar nada especifico. O pensamento "do que eu faria agora", ou "de para onde eu iria" martelava minha cabeça. Eu não planejara vir para cá, e agora não fazia ideia do próximo passo. Como se pudesse ler minha mente Roland perguntou.

_ O que vai fazer agora Jacob? Para onde você vai garoto? Em sua voz era nítido a preocupação.

Dei de ombros.

_ Eu não sei.

_ Talvez seja hora de voltar para casa. Sugeriu.

_ Talvez... Mas acho que preciso e um pouco mais de tempo. Por os pensamentos em ordem.

Ele meneou a cabeça.

_ Entendo, mas não pense demais ou a cabeça pode pegar fogo. Disse brincalhão.

Nós dois rimos.

_ Acho que esta na hora de eu ir... Disse me sentindo estupidamente triste por isso.

Roland me encarou com seu olhar triste.

_ Pode ficar conosco por um tempo se quiser. Ofereceu.

_ Valeu, mas acho que vocês precisam de algum tempo pra por as coisas em ordem não? Além do que, você sozinho já dá muito trabalho ainda mais doente. Não vou sobrecarregar Camille desse jeito.

_ Sentirei falta de você garoto. Disse com a voz engasgada.

_ E eu de você velhote. Disse lhe estendendo a mão, mas ele a puxou e me abraçou. Fui pego de surpresa, mas devolvi-lhe o abraço tentando ser o mais suave possível e não machuca-lo.

_ Se cuide... Falou dando um tapinha em meu rosto e fungando.

Ele estava chorando? Achei melhor não tocar nesse assunto, ele era um cara durão, e caras durões não choram.

Assenti.

Quando estava com a mão na maçaneta ele me chamou.

_ Hei, Jacob!

Virei o rosto para olha-lo.

_ Não fuja novamente.

Dei-lhe meu melhor sorriso de gratidão e então sai.

Do lado de fora do quarto senti uma força de tristeza me atingir. Sentiria mesmo falta de Roland. Aquele velho maluco e rabugento realmente havia me ajudado, muito mais do que seria capaz de julgar. A estranha sensação de sentir estar sendo observado me fez olhar para frente.

A esposa de Roland estava a mais ou menos 5 m de mim e me encarava com o mesmo perturbador olhar de como se me conhecesse. Antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa ela veio andando até mim, quando estava bem na minha frente sorriu me deixando sem jeito. Mas pior do que seu olhar foi o que disse me seguida.

_ Você é exatamente como sua mãe descreveu. Dei um passo para trás pelo susto.

Como ela sabia de minha mãe?

_ Não fique com medo seu segredo esta seguro comigo. Acrescentou em tom mais baixo.

O QUE? MAS QUE PORRA...

_ Ela sente muito sua falta sabia? _ como não respondi ela continuou_ Sempre me conta histórias sobre você e suas irmãs Rachel e Rebeca. Como da vez que você e seu amigo Embry fizeram uma competição de quem ficava mais tempo sem tomar banho e quando ela descobriu te colocou de baixo do chuveiro a força e te esfregou com uma escovinha até você quase ficar em carne viva, ou quando você e Quil roubaram o barco de pesca de Billy para brincarem e ficaram sem combustível no meio do lago e tiveram de nadar o caminho de volta, ou...

_ Já-já entendi. Disse para que ela parasse de falar.

Meu Santo Deus como ela poderia saber dessas coisas? A não ser que...

_ Eu vejo gente morta... Disse em sussurro em uma tentativa não muito boa de imitar a voz de Haley Joel Osment em o Sexto Sentido. Contudo eu já estava suficientemente apavorado desde a narração de fatos de minha vida.

_ E sei que não sou a única.

Engoli em seco.

_ C-como sabe? As palavras saíram sufocadas pelo meu assombro.

_ Como _você_ sabe?_ disse dando de ombros_ Cada pessoa no mundo tem algum tipo de dom, mas apenas uma pouca porção é capaz de realmente ter noção deles, uma porção menor ainda são aqueles capazes de controla-los.

_Você controla os seus? Perguntei com a voz rouca, mas menos abafada.

Deu de ombros novamente.

_ Às vezes sim, às vezes não. Mas isso não é um problema, não é dos espíritos que devemos ter medo. Disse me mandando um olhar de aviso.

_ Mas como você faz pra falar com eles? Como faz pra parar? O que mais minha mãe lhe disse? O quanto sabe sobre mim? Sabe por que posso fazer isso? Como posso parar isso? Desejei-lhe as perguntas todas de uma vez sem dar mal tempo de respirar entre elas.

_ Acalme-se. Disse ela com as mãos em sinal de pare.

Respirei profundamente tentando recuperar o folego.

_ Bem, acho que não consegui pegar todas as perguntas, mas sei tudo o que sua mãe sabe sobre você Jacob... _Tudo_. Comunico-me com eles por sonhos assim como você e não sei como se para isso. Às vezes, na maioria das vezes, posso controlar com que pessoa vou falar quando estiver do outro lado. Porem a muitas vezes que vejo pessoas que não esperava ver, às vezes quem nem ao menos conheço, e ainda tem vezes que não vejo ninguém. Mesmo hoje, depois de anos ainda não posso controlar as viagens absolutamente, mas tenho bastante prática.

_ E como conheceu minha mãe?

Nossa cara isso não podia estar acontecendo! Ela também podia ir para o mundo dos espíritos! E conhecia minha mãe!

_ Bem, como pode imaginar eu não pretendia conhece-la, ela simplesmente apareceu uma vez em um sonho em que tentava falar com meu filho...

_ Johnny! Seu filho, _ disse interrompendo-a_ Roland me contou sobre ele. Acrescentei me sentindo mal, por ter comentado sobre ele, ala não sabia que Roland havia me contado toda sua história. Ou sabia?

_ É ele.

_ Pode falar com ele? Perguntei espantado.

_ Sim claro, como falo com sua mãe. Na verdade... Acho que se não fosse por isso nunca teria me recuperado. Se não fosse por poder falar com ele e ouvir de sua própria boca que estava tudo bem teria me matado a muito tempo atrás. Disse em um tom profundo e um tanto melancólico.

_ Roland deve ter te contado que sofri um surto quando ele faleceu. Quando sai do catatonismo comecei a me tornar violenta e atentar contra minha vida e dos que estavam próximos. _ ela levantou as mangas do casaco e mostrou seus pulsos. Tinham finas e altas cicatrizes onde provavelmente ela tinha se cortado.

_Fico grata por Roland não ter testemunhado isso. _ disse em tom de alivio_ Tinham que me dopar para que eu dormisse e assim as drogas tiveram o mesmo efeito das que usávamos em rituais na minha vila. Já tinha passado pela experiência quando adolescente e adulta, até mesmo depois de casada com Roland, apesar dele não acreditar em mim quanto a isso. Achava que eram coisas da minha imaginação. Nunca lhe contei que sonhara com os pais dele durante nossa lua de mel, para não assusta-lo.

"Mas estava falando de Johnny... Ele apareceu pra mim aquela noite como um anjo salvador. Achei que tivesse vindo para me levar com ele, mas não. Ele fora falar comigo para pedir que eu parasse com aquilo. Que não me machucasse mais, que não chorasse mais porque ele estava em paz. Minha primeira reação foi pedir que me levasse com ele, mas ele negou. Disse que sentia muita falta de mim e do pai, mas não podia voltar e nós não partiríamos ainda em seu encontro. Me desesperei com a ideia de ele partir novamente, mas ele me assegurou que se eu desejasse viria me visitar todas as noites.

Passei vários anos em tratamento até me sentir realmente segura para voltar pra casa, para a realidade. E Johnny, foi sem dúvida, uma parte fundamental para minha recuperação. Faz mais ou menos uns seis anos que voltei para minha vila perto de Príncipe Albert. _ Então eu estava certo quanto ela não ter voltado para a casa pensei_ Foi logo depois disso que tive meu primeiro contato com sua mãe Sarah.

Ela não era a primeira desconhecida que vinha a mim em meus sonhos, mas foi a primeira que antes mesmo de se apresentar veio até mim e me abraçou."

Humph, era bem da minha mãe isso, pensei.

"Nos tornamos boas amigas imediatamente. Eu era sua ponte com o mundo dos vivos. Ela me contou sobre você, sua família e seu legado. Na noite em que você se transformou ela veio a mim chorando. Ela sentia sua dor, raiva e medo. Estava totalmente desesperada e preocupada com o que poderia acontecer com você. Seu medo foi o meu naquela noite. Perguntei a ela se queria que fosse até você, mas ela negou, não sabia como todos receberiam minha visita e era uma época instável para todos em La Push. Mas ela estava de olho em você, assim como esteve em cada momento de sua vida. Na noite da transformação, quando lutou contra os recém criados, quando fugiu pelo casamento de Bella, quando se tornou alpha, quando teve o imprinting... e quando fugiu para cá e levou os tiros de Roland."

Suas palavras me deixaram totalmente suspenso. Sentia meu corpo rijo e gelado e minha garganta totalmente seca, sabia que não seria capaz de formular nenhuma palavra de forma correta. Mas forcei minha dúvida ser pronunciada.

_ Você sabia..._minha voz era áspera completamente estrangulada por minha garganta obstruída._ Sabia que estava aqui o tempo todo... e com Roland.

Ela confirmou com a cabeça.

_ E... e porque não falou nada? Agora havia um tom meio disforme que me fez pigarrear pra clarear as cordas vocais.

_ Não havia o que ser dito.

Sei.

_ Eu ter vindo parar aqui não foi consciência foi? A inqueri.

_ Não existem coincidências Jacob, apenas não compreendemos todos os arranjos do destino. Por isso às vezes temos a ilusão que estamos diante de um simples fato ao acaso, mas não se engane quanto a isso. Contudo acho que você já desconfiava de ser sorte demais que viesse parar justamente aqui, onde seus dons eram _tão_ necessários.

Sacudi a cabeça tentando por os fatos em seus devidos lugares. Cara isso era demais pra mim. Então no final das contas eu não passava de um maldito marionete nas mãos inescrupulosas do destino? Ah mais não seria assim mesmo! Eu ria corta aquelas cordas já!

_ Vou parar com isso. Disse entre dentes.

_ Como? Desculpe querido não entendi o que disse.

_ Não vou deixar que controlem minha vida como se não passasse de um fantoche sem vontade. Disse em tom firme.

Ela se sobressaltou e piscou algumas vezes.

_ Oh não Jacob esta entendendo tudo errado.

_ Não Sra. Rogers, estou entendendo muito bem. A história de livre arbítrio não passa de uma mentira bem engendrada para nos dar a ilusão de que temos algum direto de escolha! Falei, mas logo me arrependi de ter me exaltado com ela, não tinha culpa que o destino gostasse de troçar comigo.

_ Oh, meu querido está tão errado... Havia lagrimas em seus olhos cor de avelã e me senti terrivelmente culpado por ter sido tão estupidamente rude.

_ Ah, me... sinto... merda...

Ela negou com a cabeça e me abraçou com força. Seu abraço era cheio de carinho e afeto maternal, me senti como se estivesse abraçando minha mãe. Foi dolorosamente bom.

_ Não deixe que o que passou determine o que será, meu querido._ disse em meu ouvido._ Tudo pode parecer confuso e terrivelmente cruel agora, mas quando tudo estiver em seu devido lugar você compreenderá.

Apenas assenti contra seus escuros cabelos, não fazia sentido continuar contestando suas palavras. Ela só estava tentando me ajudar e acreditava verdadeiramente no que me dizia. Não seria eu a quebrar sua linda ilusão de que tudo fazia sentido e que sempre havia um final feliz para todos. Não seria eu lembra-la de que seu filho fora brutalmente assassinado, que ela enlouquecera e que seu marido a abandonara por anos. Esse ultimo pensamento me fez lembrar de Roland no quarto ao lado. Ele devia estar estranhando a demora dela.

Desfiz nosso estranho abraço e encarei aqueles bondosos olhos mais uma vez.

_ Roland deve estar esperando você.

Ela assentiu e se encaminhou para o quarto.

_ Ah Camille..._ chamei a fazendo parar poucos passos da porta_ Você o perdoou? Perguntei me sentindo um pouco invasivo por me meter na intimidade deles.

Mas ela sorriu o que diminui meu constrangimento.

_ Não sou eu que tenho que perdoa-lo, é ele mesmo... Ela deu-me um olhar significativo e então entrou no quarto.

Fiquei mais uns minutos parado no meio do corredor pensando em suas últimas palavras. Perdoar-me... Não acho que seria capaz disso. Não, pelo menos não ainda.

Comecei a caminha em direção à saída e não olhei para trás. Minha missão nessas terras estranhas tinha acabado, era hora de me por acorrer novamente. O destino era desconhecido, mas isso não me importava, aparentemente ele se encarregaria de me mostrar o próximo lugar ao qual deveria ir. Assim que sai do hospital tomei meu rumo até o Parque Wood Búfalo, onde minha estranha aventura tinha começado e assim que alcancei as primeiras árvores amarrei minhas roupas e me transformei, correndo novamente sem direção certa, sem destino certo, como o lobo solitário que eu havia me tornado.

Correndo para o norte sem pensar, deixando que as belas e lúdicas luzes da aurora boreal me envolvessem a mente.


	24. 23 A volta do filho pródigo

**Hey, hey, hey! Estou de volta com mais capítulo. Jake está finalmente voltando para casa, vamos ver quais são as novas de La Push e teremos Jake em mais uma de suas discuções existências com sigo mesmo. **

**Um obrigada especial a Bia Duares**** e ****Charlotte Schmit**** pelos coments.**

**23 A volta do filho pródigo**

Aqueles olhos verdes... Intensos e perspicazes.

Tão assustadoramente familiares penetravam em minha alma e pareciam ver tudo que havia em mim. O que nesse momento em especial, não era muita coisa.

Mais que merda eu conhecia aqueles olhos!

Mas de onde?

Acordei ainda em minha forma de lobo, não me lembrava exatamente em que momento entre correr e ficar observando a aurora boreal eu tinha pego no sono, mas isso não era realmente importante. Essas duas coisas haviam se tornado um habito nos últimos tempos. Correr e ver a aurora boreal até cair duro de sono.

Espreguicei-me sentindo cada osso do meu corpo estalar. Nunca mais dormiria em cima de pinhas novamente. Elas vaziam um mal terrível pras costas. Tratei logo de sair de meu pequeno abrigo improvisado em uma rachadura entre duas grandes rochas. Tinha espalhado alguns galhos e outros materiais que consegui juntar na noite passada pra deixar mais confortável. Antes não o tivesse feito.

O sol brilhava alto sobre minha cabeça espalhando seu brilho resplandecente pelas pradarias e montes que formavam a paisagem do lugar em que me encontrava. A neve que cobria os picos das montanhas e as copas das árvores brilhava como alabastros. Meu peito ardeu em reação a lembrança imediata que a imagem me infligiu.

No momento em que deixara o estado de Alberta a mais a mais tempo do que podia lembrar a dor e seus tentáculos audazes tentaram se expandir, mas eu os retive. Não fora fácil, na verdade me custara um autocontrole que não supunha ser capaz de ter para não sucumbir.

O problema era que agora que não tinha minha cabeça e corpo preocupados em caçar o casal de psicopatas de presas minha mente estava livre para se reter em qualquer pensamento aleatório. E só existia uma coisa que rondava minha mente 24 horas por dia, mesmo durante minha caçada.

Nessie.

E pensar em Nessie era liberar a besta que habitava meu coração, e assim deixar que a dor corresse livre por meu corpo, como ácido nas veias, alcançando órgão por órgão, até eu entrar na completa letargia da dor e me perder. Fora contra isso que lutara a noite inteira até cair exausto no abrigo que fizera para me proteger da tempestade de noite passada.

Uma parte de meu cérebro dizia que devia voltar para casa. Que toda aquela fuga malfadada e aquele correr em círculos não estava ajudando em nada. A dor não passara, nem ao menos diminuíra. Na melhor das análises poderia dizer que estava sobre controle. Um controle contestável que a qualquer sinal mais forte de instabilidade por minha parte se poria a baixo.

A outra dizia que ainda não era hora. Que me perguntava pelo que voltar? Pela matilha? Nunca quisera ser alpha e só o tinha feito como última instancia. Por meu pai? Ele tinha Rachel e não era nenhuma criança. Por Nessie? Ela já não estava mais lá.

O problema era que cada lado tinha seu ponto, mas não conseguia decidir por nenhuma. E como resultado estava empacado. Não literalmente, porque tinha que me manter em movimento sempre. Parar não era uma opção. Se parasse a dor começava a se alastrar com mais facilidade se alongando por meus membros e retendo minhas capacidades motoras.

O que eu precisava era de uma terceira opinião. Uma que fosse imparcial. Que não fosse movida pela saudade ou pela raiva. Contudo, já era difícil classificar dois lados da minha consciência, quanto mais um terceiro.

E ainda tinha um fato que me deixava ainda mais incomodado que era o porquê eu continuava em silencio? Quando eu fugira pela ocasião do casamento de Bella mesmo que silenciosos eu podia sentia a mente dos outros comigo. Agora era só um vazio. Não que não fosse bom. Eu preferia não ter ninguém em minha cabeça no momento, mas havia algo de muito errado nisso.

Quer dizer mesmo tendo sido uma ordem direta a que tinha dado a Quil, ela fora dirigida só a ele. E ele não teria como se certificar que Leah e Seth não estavam se transformando na Califórnia. Então por que diabos não conseguia ouvir ninguém? Nem mesmo Sam. Tinha certeza que em algum momento ele tentaria algum contato para saber se estava tudo bem. Mas nem ele surgira. Nem mesmo um suspiro.

O que estava acontecendo comigo? Deus era só o que me faltava não poder mais fazer contato com a matilha.

Será que eu tinha me desgarrado?

Isso era possível?

Mas que merda pare de pensar besteira claro que não!

Mas se não era isso então...

Bom não havia uma explicação, ou pelo menos nenhuma que eu conhecesse até agora.

E de qualquer maneira no momento eu preferia o silencio. Quebraria minha cabeça tentando descobrir o que estava causando isso depois.

Agora tinha que tomar uma decisão.

Ir ou ficar?

Deus, isso era uma merda de difícil!

Voltar para um lugar que só guardava lembranças tristes de momentos que não voltariam ou vagar por lugares que não detinham lembranças algumas, que não passariam mais do que imagens através da janela do carro, as quais esqueceria um segundo após passar por elas?

As palavras de Edward encheram minha mente.

"_...não há motivos para você não fazer algo útil da sua vida..."_

Tinha mais de dois meses que ele havia me dito essas palavras, ou algo assim era impossível ter certeza do tempo quando não se carrega relógio ou um calendário. Mas agora eu podia entende-las com mais clareza.

O que eu tinha feito de útil até agora? Sem tirar é claro a parte dos psicopatas sanguessugas. O que?

Eu apenas fugira. Correrá feito um condenado a cadeira elétrica sem rumo e sem qualquer perspectiva ou ideia do que fazer. A essa altura já devia se ter passado a ação de graças, não me lembrava de nenhuma ação de Graças que não passara em família. E logo seria Natal...

Nessie e Bella passariam o Natal longe de Charlie? Bem talvez esse ano Charlie é que fosse visita-las. Pensar nisso foi impossível não pensar no Natal passado. Apesar da ameaça do ataque iminente dos mafiosos italianos fora um Natal em família e fora o primeiro de Nessie. Eu a presenteara com um bracelete da promessa Quileute. Ficara grande nela, mas ela amou e isso era só o que importava.

Pai, não estaria lá para o Natal desse ano...

Se os Cullens resolvessem ir passar as festas de fim de ano em Forks e Nessie perguntasse por mim o que responderiam seus pais? O que qualquer um responderia? Que eu havia fugido? Que meu paradeiro era desconhecido?

Por Deus que desculpa estavam dando a ela para meu sumiço nesses últimos três meses?

Ela deveria estar desesperada querendo notícias minhas!

Talvez pensasse que não gostava mais dela, por isso não teria ido procurar!

Por todos os santos eu não passo de um merda escroto!

Nada mais que um bastardo egoísta!

Um covarde!

Um bicho podre esmagado por um caminhão de lixo! Não! O verme de um gambá podre esmagado POR UM CAMINHÃO DE LIXO RADIOTIVO!

As palavras de Roland ecoaram em minha cabeça.

"_Só não estrague tudo garoto, você ainda tem pelo que viver."_

Em cada misero dia desde minha fuga tinha criado mil e um motivos para não voltar. Para nem ao menos cogitar a volta para um lugar o qual supunha só me traria amais sofrimento. Mas em toda essa merda não havia parado um minuto pra pensar em como Nessie estaria se sentindo quanto a tudo isso! Eu podia criar quantos motivos bizarros me viessem a cabeça sem qualquer sentido para ficar longe de Forks. Mas só precisava de um para voltar...

NESSIE.

Antes que minha mente chegasse a essa conclusão meu corpo já tinha tomado rumo para o sul. E no momento em que decidi senti como se tampões de ouvido fossem tirados de meus ouvidos e o pensamento "... _Cara ela fica muito gostosa naquele jeans justinho..._" e a imagem de uma garota magra e esguia, com cabelos castanhos claros curtos vestindo um jeans que parecia que ter sido pintado em seu corpo tomou minha mente. A mente que pensava aquilo que acabara de ver e ouvir ainda não tinha notado minha presença, estava muito distraída com a lembrança e criando fantasias baseadas nela. Antes que Embry chegasse ao pondo de se ver passava a mão na bunda da garota gritei em seu pensamento.

_Ei cara tem gente aqui sabia?_

Senti que seu corpo deu um grande solavanco e as imagens da garota se dissiparam em um segundo.

_Jake? É você irmão?_ Perguntou em incrédulo choque.

_É claro que sou eu quem pensou que fosse? A morena gostosa?_ Pensei enquanto pensamentos de vergonha enchiam sua cabeça por ter sido pego no flagra.

_Não esquenta irmão não vou contar pra ninguém_. Disse o que o fez suspirar aliviado.

_Valeu, mas Jake..._ _ ele vacilou_ _Irmão o que aconteceu com você? Por onde esteve?_ Ele tinha medo. Medo que suas perguntas me afastassem de novo.

_Estive correndo Embry, correndo._

_Esse tempo todo?_

_A maior parte dele..._

_E como você tá? Todo mundo já estava pirando com seu sumiço, achávamos que... _ _ele vacilou novamente__ Achávamos que algo grave tivesse acontecido com você..._

_Eu estou bem não há porque ninguém se preocupar._

_Eu sei Jake, mas... o silencio... ele foi enlouquecedor! Primeiro te demos um tempo como você tinha mandado a Quil. Não te seguimos nem tentamos fazer contato, mas você sabe que é inevitavelmente quando nos transformamos não nos ouvirmos e quando enfim me transformei e me dei conta que não importava quanto tempo esperava não conseguia te ouvir entrei em pânico. Todos nós entramos. Todos tentaram falar Eu, Quil, Seth, Sam... _ _falou frenético__ até Leah ficou assustada com seu sumiço!_ Disse dando bastante ênfase em tal absurdo.

_Eu sei Embry também não podia ouvir vocês até poucos minutos atrás._ Disse e reparei que ele arfou em pensamento.

_Então quer dizer que estava transformado esse tempo todo? Pensamos que... que estivesse em forma humana por isso não podíamos fazer contato. Jake como isso aconteceu?_ Ele estava muito assustado com tudo isso, mas também eufórico e feliz por estar falando comigo novamente.

_Eu não sei irmão, mas acho que não é a hora de discutirmos isso. _

_Ah, claro você deve tá louquinho querendo saber o que aconteceu durante esse tempo né?_ Disse parecendo empolgado.

_Faça-me um breve relatório amigo._ Pedi.

_Bem, hã..._ _ ele tinha dificuldades em saber por onde começar_ _primeiro acho que o que aconteceu foi que Sam ficou bem zangado por você ter sumido naquele estado de morto vivo que você estava. Ele queria te dar um espaço, mas ficou muito preocupado quando o tempo começou a passar e você simplesmente não deu sinal de vida. Billy tinha fé de que estava tudo bem, dizia que "seu coração de pai não erra e que você estava bem, sofrendo, mas bem". _Disse medindo minhas reações às palavras.

Merda pai, como pode ser sempre tão compreensivo comigo? Perguntei-me indignado. Eu merecia que ele me desse uma surra! Embry tentou ocultar, mas parecia concordar com meu comentário.

_E o que houve depois? Deve ter acontecido mais coisa estou longe muito tempo não?_ Perguntei.

_Hã...Fazem mais ou menos uns 100 dias que você sumiu cara_... Disse com pesar.

_Vocês contaram?_ Comentei chocado.

Fiz as contas mentalmente tentando chegar a data e pelos cálculos estávamos perto do ano novo! Eu havia perdido o Natal...

_Na verdade hoje é dia 27 de dezembro Jake..._ Disse Embry comprovando que não apenas estava ainda comigo, como muito atento a meus pensamentos.

Merda! 27 de dezembro! Bosta, não achava que tivesse passado tanto tempo assim.

_Não esquenta irmão, ninguém tá te culpando por nada não. Nós entendemos só... ficamos preocupados... Mas agora todo mundo vai pirar quando souber que você tá de volta! Hã... você tá de volta certo Jake?_ Perguntou temeroso de minha resposta.

_Sim irmão, estou voltando pra casa._

_ISSO!_ Gritou alegre.

_Na verdade acho que foi minha decisão de voltar que quebrou o bloqueio_. Refleti.

_Acha que tem haver com mais umas das super habilidades que esta desenvolvendo?_ Supões Embry.

_Talvez... Mas não tenho certeza. As coisas andam estranhas a tanto tempo pra mim, que é difícil saber quando realmente me preocupar._

Senti que ele concordava comigo.

_E... o que mais aconteceu?_ _Disse tentando mudar de assunto para a direção que queria sem realmente ter de pedir. _ _O Charlie já teve coragem de pedir a Sue em namoro, ou ainda está brigando com meu pai de quem vai pedir ela primeiro? Perguntei tentando por algum humor, mas sem sucesso._

_Bem, quanto a isso continua na mesma. Embora Charlie tenha brigado com Billy, porque novamente ele não fez nada pra tentar te achar enquanto o Charlie só faltou chamar a guarda nacional._

Imaginei a cena em minha mente o que fez nós dois rirmos dela.

_E..._ Não consegui terminar a frase.

_Os Cullens?_ Disse ele, mas aquilo não foi realmente uma pergunta.

_Eles sabem do meu sumiço?_ Perguntei com medo do que viria a seguir.

Ele suspirou profundamente e pareceu escolher as palavras antes de prosseguir.

_Não pudemos esconder por muito tempo... Quando você estava naquele tipo de coma bizarro não mentimos e eles ficaram bem preocupados, mas quando...__ a palavra fugiu passou pela cabeça de meu amigo, mas ele logo tratou de escolher outra que considerava menos acusativa_ _quando você foi embora não pudemos encobrir por muito tempo. _

Ele parecia terrivelmente nervoso a me contar o que se passara.

_Sabe, os Cullens estavam tentando fazer que tudo parecesse o mais normal possível, mas..._ Ele pareceu travar.

_Mas Embry?_ Questionei.

_Mas a Nessie não parava de ligar querendo saber de você e a desculpa de você estava ocupado, ou mal, ou não estava não serviam mais e ela estava cobrando sua visita a ela. _ _Meda_ _Quando ficou claro que isso não iria acontecer ela forçou os Cullens a trazerem-na a La Push e não pudemos mentir mais._ _ Merda dupla_ _Pensamos em dizer que você estava viajando em algum tipo de trabalho para matilha, mas não colou e então..._ Ele travou de novo.

_Então ou que Embry?_

_Ela congelou Jake._ Disse em desabafo, como se guardasse esse segredo a muito tempo.

_O QUE? _

_Ela...Ela simplesmente travou sabe?_

_Não, não sei! Explique direito!_ Mandei sentindo um gosto amargo na boca e meu estomago se revirar.

Deus o que eu fizera a minha pequena?

_Ela travou! Simplesmente parou de se mexer, tipo um robô que perdeu a bateria. E cara ela parecia mesmo um robô. _

Sacudi a cabeça com raiva.

_Elucida Embry! Seja claro!_ Rosnei.

_Ela... ela..._ Quando as palavras lhe faltaram ele deixou que eu visse com meus próprios olhos. As imagens de Nessie surgiram em minha mente como se fosse eu mesmo que estava lá, como se a visse com meus próprios olhos. E o que vi a principio foi como um balsamo para meus olhos.

Ela havia mudado um pouco, estava poucos centímetros mais alta e seu rosto afilara nas bochechas. Mas apesar dessas pequenas mudanças só perceptíveis por alguém de olhar sobre humano o que mais chamava atenção eram seus olhos...

Primeiro preocupados e especulativos, rondavam ao redor procurando algo... procurando a mim... Ao longe eu podia ouvir a voz do meu pai tentando dar-lhe alguma desculpa, mas não colou. Ela o encarou com uma mistura de tenacidade e angustia que o fizeram confessar a verdade de que eu fugira... Assim como Embry ele escolhera palavras mais suaves e menos verdadeiras, como "ele precisava de um tempo" e "se acalmar". Desse momento então testemunhei os firmes olhos de Nessie tremerem e oscilarem entre a descrença, desconfiança, surpresa, medo, dor, desespero e enfim... o nada.

Como Embry dissera ela se tornou o nada. Uma morta viva. Um coração batendo, ar nos pulmões, mas ainda assim morta. Toda sua alegria e vivacidade se esvaiu como o soprar de uma vela. Toda a luz que emanava dela simplesmente se apagou, até o ponto de sua pele atingir um tom leve de cinza.

Senti-me sufocar. Deus, eu era um ordinário por infringir lhe tal crueldade. Eu merecia passar pelas maiores e terríveis torturas inimagináveis! MERDA EU MERECIA PADECER NO INFERNO PELA ETERNIDADE!

Meu corpo tremia convulsivamente e não podia mais correr. Obrigando me a parar tombei contra uma árvore e fique parado lá até conseguir respirar novamente. Embry permaneceu comigo o tempo todo, me dizendo palavras animadores de força, tentando aliviar uma culpa que era total e absolutamente minha.

_Não é bem assim Jake... Em primeiro lugar não foi você que resolveu se mudar, foram os Cullens. Eles é que levaram a Nessie embora e você e quem teve de encontrar um jeito de aguentar a situação. Nem todo mundo pode ser uma rocha de sangue frio como eles._ Disse meu amigo tentando ser gentil.

_Valeu irmão, mas..._

_Sei, só cala a boca né?_

_Isso..._

Em meu percurso de volta pra casa, Embry se manteve comigo, contando as últimas novidades e trivialidades de La Push. Comentou sobre o retorno dos Clearwater no começo de novembro e que para a paz geral Leah havia voltado mais calma, sobre os planos de casamento de Sam e Emily que iam de vento em polpa, eles pretendiam se casar logo na primavera, sobre as confusões dos novos garotos que ainda eram um problema e sobre uma garota chamada Mia da qual ele estava literalmente de quatro. Na verdade a maior parte do tempo era sobre ela que falávamos, ou melhor, ele falava, lembrava e fantasiava. Era um tanto quanto nojento de observar e até perturbador quando ele realmente deixava a imaginação voar alto e eu tinha de traze-lo de volata a realidade. Mas era bom ver meu amigo empolgado com alguma coisa, a vida não tinha sido fácil para ele.

O caminho apesar se absurdamente extenso pareceu como se tivesse virado a esquina, logo estava deixando as frias terras canadenses para trás e dizendo "Hello" para o frio estado de Washington. Quanto mais me aproximava de meu destino mais rápido forçava minhas patas a irem. Agora quando enfim tomara a decisão, quando enfim estava parando de fugir e tomando um rumo certo, pude sentir a saudade queimando meu peito. A saudade do verde de Forks, dos meus irmãos, da minha família, do meu pai...

Pai... O bom e velho Billy Black já não era uma muralha intransponível. A muito pouco tempo eu testemunhara as profundas rachaduras que oprimiam-no e que ele tão fortemente tentava esconder. Eu fora a causa de muitas delas. Não fora justo com ele também. Não fora justo com ninguém.

Agi como um garoto mimado que quando não pode ter uma coisa simplesmente dá as costas a todo o resto. Não importava a dor eu não deveria ter partido daquele jeito. Embora não pudesse ter me sentindo inteiramente culpado, pois tinha alcançado um bem maior em minha fuga. Mas mesmo isso não apagaria o mal que havia causado a todos, principalmente a pessoa mais importante e que saíra como maior vitima disso tudo.

Quando pude sentir a mais leve fragrância de lobo pus-me a correr com tamanha força que sulcos de neve e terra eram lançados as minhas costas e em todas as direções. Atravessei as florestas de Forks e La Push como um jato parando de supetão em frente a uma pequena casa vermelha. Minha parada brusca causou a elevação de uma pequena bruma de neve. Minha casa.

Podia sentir a mente de Embry comigo ele estava mais ao sul e ia avisar aos outras de minha chegada e me dar um tempo.

Transformei-me de volta vestindo a calça e a camisa rasgados de qualquer maneira e corri feito um lunático, só para travar em frente a porta. Deus eles deviam estar com ódio de mim, principalmente Rachel, por deixar tudo nas costas dela. Inspirei profundamente umas três vezes e quando enfim ia tocar a maçaneta ela girou e por detrás da porta o velho índio de cadeira de rodas me encarou com seu olhar solene de sempre. Ele parecia abatido e mais magro mais sua voz retumbou tal qual sempre vazia toda vez que falava.

_ Boa noite filho... _ Disse me, mas havia tanta coisa implícita naquele simples "boa noite".

Dor, saudade, cansaço, preocupação, alivio, felicidade...

Deixei meus joelhos cederem e abracei com força o velho Billy Black, meu pai. Ele devolveu o abraço e passou a mão sobre meus cabelos.

_ Tudo vai ficar bem agora filho... _ disse acalentando-me_ esta de volta em casa.

_ Desculpe... _Murmurei contra seu cabelo_ Devia... Devia ter dado alguma noticia.

_ Tudo bem, tudo bem, não vamos falar disso.

_ Pai? _Ouvi Rachel chamar_ Pai quem é tá... _ Ela parou a frase no meio do caminho.

Levantei-me e encarei minha irmã sem fala.

_ Oi Ray... Disse sem jeito, ela estava com uma colher de pau na mão e um pano de prato no ombro e pelo cheiro de molho de tomate devia estar fazendo a janta.

Ela piscou aturdida por um segundo, mas então a compreensão a atingiu, assim como a irã. Seu rosto tomou um tom de vermelho jambo e ela se atirou em cima de mim com a colher em riste.

_ SEU DESGRAÇADO! _ Gritou enquanto me batia com a colher e desferia tapas e chutes a esmo.

_ Ei! Ei! Ray para! Pedi, mas isso pareceu irrita-la mais.

_ BASTARDO! EGOISTA DE MERDA! EU VOU ACABAR COM A SUA RAÇA!

Eh, parece que não vou ter que me preocupar com o castigo. Ele estava bem ali na minha frente. Na pele da minha irmã. Ela estava completamente descompensada de raiva. Socava meu peito com os punhos, a colher a essa altura ninguém tinha ideia do paradeiro.

Seu desespero e angustia eram nítidos e antes que acabasse se machucando na tentativa fraca de me machucar abracei-a imobilizando seus braços. Ela congelou por um segundo e aí caiu nas lágrimas. Abrandei o aperto transformando-o em um abraço. Ela chorava ao ponto de soluçar.

_ Sinto muito..._ consegui murmurar. Afundei meu rosto em seu cabelo assim como com meu pai e senti seu cheiro familiar. Flores do campo e roupa lavada. Esses eram os cheiros da minha irmã.

_ Cala a boca senão te bato de novo. _ disse, mas sua voz saiu tão abafada devido a estar com a cara no meu peito. Tive de rir de seu inabalável mau humor.

_ Também senti saudade mana.

Ela me apertava com força, como se se me soltasse eu fosse sumir.

_ Ah Rachel?

_ Que?

_ Você pretende me soltar em algum momento? Perguntei querendo por fim aquele momento "a volta do filho pródigo".

_ Não estraga o momento idiota.

_ Não, porque sabe eu passei o dia todo correndo e tô que é lama e suor puro então...

_ Jacob, eu ajudava a trocar suas fraldas acho que há poucas coisas no mundo que seriam piores do que isso.

_Touche_!

_Eu te amo Ray.

_ Eu sei idiota eu também.

Depois de toda a melação Rachel praticamente me atirou dentro do banheiro e depois me entupiu de comida. Enquanto a louca me enchia de perguntas e criticava minha aparente magreza e desleixo meu pai observava de seu lugar com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto. Sua família estava reunida de novo e para ele não havia nada mais importante do que manter seus filhos seguros. Quando acabamos de comer Rachel foi cuidar dos pratos e eu e Billy sentamos na sala.

_ Acho que deveria me reunir ao conselho amanhã. Disse lhe.

_ Não é necessário filho, você está de volta e é tudo que importa.

_ Não pai, tenho que contar umas coisas...

_ Que coisas? Perguntou preocupado.

_ Nada com que se preocupar, só umas...coisas.

_ Sei. Disse descrente.

Pouco depois dessa intricada conversa deixei me cair nos braços de Morfeu aproveitando do fato de finalmente depois de meses de folhas e pinhas estar dormindo em uma cama, ou melhor, na minha cama.

Acordei com o som surdo de meu corpo batendo do chão e com uma voz terrivelmente familiar me chamando.

_ Levanta logo essa bunda daí pra eu poder chutá-la. Disse Leah em seu usual mal humor.

_ Também senti saudades._ disse com a voz abafada pelo fato de estar beijando o chão no momento.

_ Vai a merda seu idiota egoísta!

_ Leah a Rachel já me deu esse sermão ontem, então manera tá. Pedi me levantando com dificuldades só para receber um forte soco bem no queixo e cair atordoado contra a cama.

_ Porra Leah! Xinguei.

_ Você tem ideia do estado coletivo de pânico em que ficamos seu irresponsável? Sua irmã e seu pai podem passar a mão na sua cabeça, mas eu não vou. Que tipo de merda tinha na cabeça quando desapareceu? E ainda usou a voz de alpha em Quil pra ele não deixar a gente se transformar! O seu cérebro só pode ter se liquefeito de vez! Você não tem o mínimo de respeito por nós não?

Enquanto Leah despejava toda aquela merda em cima de mim escutava em silencio sem expressar reação. Apesar de estar puto pela invasão e pelo soco ela estava coberta de razão. Eu não pensei em ninguém quando fugi, nem mesmo em Nessie. Apenas meti o pé como o covarde que eu era.

_ Você não passa da covarde egoísta de merda Jacob Black! Concluiu ela com raiva.

Deve ter sido meu olhar de paisagem para ela que a fez parar e me encarar como se não conseguisse acreditar no que via.

_ Não vai reagir? _Perguntou na defensiva_ Me xingar, ou me enxotar de novo?

Levantei-me agora mais acordado e a encarei.

_ Não tenho do que reagir porque você está absolutamente certa. Eu fui um "covarde egoísta de merda"._ disse pondo as mãos em seus ombros. Pude notar que seu cabelo estava agora na altura deles e que ela estava ligeiramente bronzeada. Provavelmente pelos dias na Califórnia.

_ E não vou te enxotar porque nós dois vamos sair agora.

Ela piscou confusa.

_ Quem é você e o que fez com o Jacob Black cabeça oca prepotente que era meu alpha? _ perguntou com pavor forçado.

_ Vai a merda Leah. Disse a soltando e saindo do quarto.

Na minúscula sala da casa de meu pai estava encerrado as duas matilhas, ou melhor assim tentavam, tinha gente até sentado no peitoril da janela. Todos estampavam uma cara de preocupação nervosa e curiosidade mórbida. Seth foi o primeiro a levantar a cabeça quando entrei no cômodo.

_ Ei Jake! _Disse animado, mas então se retraindo envergonhado._ Ah desculpa pela forma brusca de acordar cara, eh que estávamos muito ansiosos pra ver você...

_ Não liga não irmão_ disse bagunçando seu cabelo e lhe abraçando_ Só que da próxima vez mandem um emissário melhor acordei beijando o chão literalmente. Disse fazendo todos rirem menos Leah que apenas revirou os olhos.

_ Bem vindo ao meu mundo, ela me acorda assim sempre. Completou ele alfinetando a irmã que deu-lhe uma forte cotovelada nas costas, todos riram novamente.

_ Valeu irmão_ disse_ Na verdade, queria agradecer a todos por terem me permitido esse tempo e pedir desculpas por não ter dado nenhuma satisfação_ disse olhando cada um dos meus irmãos e me demorando em Quil que me deu um riso de canto de boca.

A maioria deles assentiu, mas o engraçadinho do Embry tinha que soltar uma pérola.

_ Nossa, nunca achei que viveria para ver Jacob Black pedindo desculpas por alguma coisa. O que obviamente fez todos rirem.

_ Certo seu canastrão, mas agora falando sério pessoal tenho que falar com vocês._ Sam e Leah ficaram atentos_ Tenho que contar alguns detalhes sobre a minha... _ pensei qual seria a melhor palavra para usar, mas dispensando eufemismos fui categórico_ minha fuga que são do interesse de todos.

Compreendendo a relevância dos fatos todos ficaram tensos.

_ Vamos nos reunir no penhasco como sempre as 20 horas. Disse Sam assumindo o tom de alpha. Todos assentiram e então começaram a se dispersar. Os únicos que permaneceram foram Paul e meu bando. Eles se prostraram nos poucos lugares vagos na sala e me atualizaram de suas proezas durante meu sumiço.

Paul disse que ele e Rachel estavam na mesma, mas que os Planos de mudança para Seattle tiveram de ser atrasados de novo por causa da minha crise existencialista. Rachel deu-lhe um soco por sua indelicadeza, mas ele apenas deu de ombros. Era um otário e isso nunca mudaria. Embry já tinha me passado um relatório preliminar no dia anterior, mas nem por isso deixou de falar. Quil descrevia os avanços de Clair como se estivesse lendo um diário, o que eu não duvidava que ele tivesse um sobre os avanços dela. Seth estava empolgado ao descrever a Califórnia, o calor, a comida, a praia, tudo era incrível para ele e pretendia voltar lá em breve durante o verão. Leah foi mais discreta quanto a suas atividades. Disse que o tempo de repouso foi bom e que a Califórnia era muito linda, nessa parte ela ruborizou um pouco o que me fez pensar que a California tinha muito mais a lhe oferecer do que boas férias. Mas teve de alfinetar no final que toda a paz que tinha conseguido com as férias fora por água a baixo quando voltou e encontrou seu bando sem um alpha em total desordem e com apenas uma ordem de não se transformar nem tentar contato.

_ Você vai parar de me atazanar com essa estória algum momento não vai?

_ Talvez quando minha raiva de você passar. Disse com empáfia.

_ Cara e eu que pensei que o "Califórnia" tinha te amaciado um pouco. Insinuou Embry fazendo Leah atingir um tom vermelho cereja.

_ Ah, eu sabia que tinha que ter um motivo maior do que sombra e água fresca pra você ter gostado tanto da Califórnia Leah. Alfinetei. Ela me fulminou com os olhos e rosnou para Embry quando ele riu.

_ Isso não é assunto de vocês moleques mexeriqueiros! Gritou ela.

_ Podia até não ser, mas você insiste em dividir com a gente suas experiências com "o Califórnia", ou melhor o _Matt_. Devolveu Embry dando um tom meloso ao nome do cara.

_ CALA A BOCA! Rugiu ela indo pra cima dele e dando-lhe um soco que quebrou seu nariz.

Eu e Seth tratamos de para-la enquanto Quil avaliava o estrago.

_ Não abra sua boca imunda pra falar do Matt que eu não falo da vadiazinha com cara de santa da Mia. Cuspiu ela.

Os olhos de Embry se tornaram negros e qualquer sinal de humor se extinguiu, eu podia vê-lo se lançando contra Leah e antes de mais nada ordenei.

_ VOCÊS DOIS CHEGA DISSO AGORA! O tom de alpha não fora intencional, mas como funcionou não podia reclamar.

_ Acho melhor ir cada um pra sua casa e mais tarde nos encontramos no penhasco pra a reunião com os outros ok? Falei calmamente, mas ainda sou mais como uma ordem do que como uma pergunta.

Leah se soltou com um puxão brusco e saiu pela porta batendo os pés, Seth a seguiu logo atrás. Embry e Quil foram logo depois assim que demos um jeito no nariz de Embry.

Quando todos saíram me encaminhei para minha velha garagem. Tudo estava sujo e mal cuidado lá. Abri a porta do rabbit e sentei no banco do motorista e pensei nesses últimos 3 meses. Eu tinha feito novos e surpreendentes amigos, posto fim a um casal de sanguessugas do mal, aprendido a aprisionar a dor que me matava, mas de modo algum posto um fim nela e... feito muito mal as pessoas que eu mais amava.

Contudo de uma coisa eu tinha certeza agora, eu não iria mais fugir, me esconder ou negar o obvio. Eu não seria mais covarde. Tentar fugir da dor e das lembranças tinha se provado impossível e mais do que isso prejudicial aos outros. Estava na hora de Jacob Black parar de correr em círculos e caminhar rumo as minhas metas.

Era hora de crescer.

Assim que deu a hora fui ao encontro dos meus irmãos no velho penhasco. A maioria já estava lá quando cheguei, inclusive meu pai e Rachel. No momento em que o último lobo assumiu seu lugar dei começo a meu relato, não havia motivos para enrolar quando eu era o único para ser ouvido.

Contei-lhes sobre como conheci Roland o que fez meu pai, Sue e Rachel arfarem ao mesmo tempo. Disse-lhes como ele me recebeu de braços abertos, sobre as investigações de assassinato, sobre sua terrível história de vida, o que fez com que todos se compadecessem dele, a caçada e luta contra os vampiros, esta parte fez com que os mais novos soltassem faíscas de euforia e tive de ouvir Sam me criticar pela imprudência e por não pedir ajuda. E por fim contei de sua ida ao hospital pela luta e de minha estranha e reveladora conversa com Camille. Esta última levou lágrimas aos olhos de minha irmã e um olhar emocionada ao de meu pai. Ao final da história todos permaneceram em silencio por um tempo enquanto absorviam os fatos.

_ Acredito que deveria agradecer a esse homem, Roland pelos cuidados dirigidos a você. Disse Billy quebrando o gelo.

_ Não é necessário pai.

_ Não, não é o mínimo que posso fazer.

_ Depois resolvemos isso. Disse Rachel antes que aquilo se transformasse numa discussão.

Ainda houve alguns questionamentos sobre o que eu fizera depois que deixei Roland, ou por que ninguém conseguia falar comigo. Fui o mais sincero possível a respeitos disso. Dizendo que apenas fiquei vagando e que não fazia ideia do que tinha ocasionado o silencio, mas que no momento em que decidir voltar ele acabou. Essa ultima parte deu inicio a uma breve troca de suposições e ideias, mas não houve conclusão.

Terminada a reunião voltei pra casa com meu pai e irmã. Enquanto Rachel e Billy trabalhavam no jantar encarei o aparelho de telefone ao lado do sofá. Desde a noite anterior ele era foco de minha constante atenção. Chamando-me silenciosamente para que discasse um número de interurbano para o Oregon.

Mas o que eu diria?

Oi é o Jake só estou ligando pra dizer que voltei. Isso soava ridículo até em pensamento.

Mas eu não podia deixara as coisas como estavam agora, Nessie não tinha noticias minhas a meses devia estar me odiando completamente agora.

Como é Jacob, você não disse que era hora de crescer? Pra onde foi toda aquela coragem de hoje cedo? Afinal ela só uma criança não?

Não, ela não é só uma criança ela é a _minha_ criança! Meu pequeno anjo.

Reuni toda minha coragem e disquei o números dos Cullens que estava escrito na agenda de telefones. Um toque foi o suficiente para que atendessem.

_ Boa noite residência dos Cullens Alice falando. Disse a voz de sinos.

_ Oi Alice é o Jake. Respondi sentindo uma euforia mortal e uma vergonha excruciante. Agora era os dados já tinha sido lançados.

_ Jake? Ouvi uma adorável voz de soprano perguntar do outro lado.

Deus o simples som de sua voz parecia restaurar os alicerces do meu sistema.


	25. 24 Muitos anos de vida

**Heyeyeye! Mais um cap pra vocês! Hoje teremos enfim a conversa entre Jake e Nessie e mais! Uma pequenina conversa com Bella, uma viagem e um encontro especial do Outro Lado e o aniversário de 18 aninhos do Jake! Espero que curtam bastante.**

**Obrigada pelos coments Amanda Mandy, Bia Duares e Larissa de Flaviani.**

**LEIAM, COMENTEM E RECOMENDEM!**

**24 Muitos anos de vida**

Antes que Alice pudesse argumentar Nessie já tinha lhe arrancado o telefone e falava freneticamente.

_ Jake? Jake! É você mesmo? _ havia suspeita em sua voz.

_ Sim meu anjo sou eu. Voltei... Nossa, quão patético isso soa?

Ela ficou em silencio por um tempo e me perguntei se estava chorando. E para a terrível confirmação ouvi um profundo fungar.

_ Nessie? Ei, ei, ei querida não precisa chorar... Nessie eu... perdão meu anjo eu...

Mais alguns soluços e então um suspiro profundo.

_ Nessie meu bem ainda esta aí?

_ S-sim...

_ Oh querida eu sinto tanto. Eu não pensei...não queria que...

Suspirei pesadamente. Eu me sentia tão miserável por tê-la insuflado tanto mal.

_ Acho que não pensei realmente...

_ Só me diga por quê? Sua voz ainda era chorosa.

_ É complicado.

_ Os adultos sempre dizem isso quando não querem responder as perguntas. Disse sagazmente.

Não podia dizer lhe a verdade. Ela já estava suficientemente fragilizada para ouvir que mesmo não sendo sua responsabilidade, era pela sua ausência que partira.

_ Jake... Só, por favor, me diga algo. Diga que está bem e que não esta com raiva de mim.

Eu era o único culpado por fazê-la pensar assim. Ela não tinha culpa de absolutamente nada, mas sendo filha de Bella tinha a necessidade patológica de se culpar por todo mal que afligia a humanidade.

_ Eu estou bem querida, muito bem. Menti.

_ Mentira. _Me acusou._ Billy disse... Ele disse que você precisava de um tempo e se precisava de tempo é porque as coisas não estavam bem.

Mentir para ela era algo realmente impossível, mesmo estando no telefone. Mas havia verdades as quais nunca mudariam.

_ Não estou com raiva de você Nessie. Nem estava ou algum dia vou estar. Simplesmente não posso nem ao menos desgostar de você. Posso apenas amar você hoje e sempre.

Pude ouvir mais alguns soluços do outro lado do aparelho.

_ Smif...Smif... Estou com saudades...

_ Eu também meu anjo, eu também...

Passamos o resto da noite trocando confidencias. Ela me contou de suas primeiras aulas de balé com Alice, as quais estava gostando muito e que Edward lhe construíra um estúdio só seu para ensaiar e como sua casa nova no Oregon tinha cheiro de madeira recém cortada e orvalho e a fazia lembrar de Forks. Eu lhe contei de Roland, Legran, Morel e Camille e de como a aurora boreal era linda, uma verdadeira poesia em cores.

_ Gostaria de ver algum dia. Disse ela.

_ Te levo algum dia. Prometi.

Conversamos por horas a fio até sua voz começar a se tornar cada vez mais lenta e espaçada e enfim não ser mais do que um leve sussurrar.

_ Jake?

_ Sim meu bem?

_ Eu te amo hoje (bocejo) e sempre...

_ Sempre...

Estava prestes a desligar quando a voz de Bella soou pelo fone.

_ Jake você ainda tá aí?

Considerei por um momento desligar. Era provável que Bella estivesse querendo arrancar minha cabeça pelo que Nessie teria passado com meu sumiço. Mas eu ainda estava na linha seria ainda pior desligar agora.

_ Oi Bells.

_ Ah graças a Deus que está bem! Você esta bem não?

_ Melhor agora...

_ Ah me perdoe Jake essa mudança não foi uma boa ideia todos estão péssimos eu só queria desfazer tudo. Disse em só um folego.

_ Não se pode desfazer o que foi feito Bells... Só podemos tentar melhorar as coisas.

_ Quando os rapazes disseram que não conseguiam falar com você de modo algum pensamos o pior e Nessie...

_ Embry me contou que ela não ficou bem.

_ Não vou mentir pra você Jake ela ficou muito mal. Tão mal quanto...

_ Como você quando ele te deixou. Completei.

_ Eh, por aí... disse com pesar

_ Eu não queria que tivesse sido assim...

_ Não foi sua culpa Jake... E-eu é que sinto muito. Tenho tentado protege-la tão desesperadamente que nem ao menos percebo o quanto estou ferindo os outros nessa tentativa impossível de evitar que qualquer mal lhe aconteça que... quem mais estou ferindo e ela mesma.

_ É assim que os pais mais costuma errar, enquanto acham que estão só nos protegendo.

Ela ficou em silencio.

_ Boa noite Bells.

_ Boa noite Jake fique bem.

Desliguei o telefone desejando que nunca mais alguém desejasse que eu "ficasse bem". Aquelas palavras eram um mal pressagio maior do que um desejo de felicidade, como dizer que uma situação não pode mais piorar e é aí que você se afoga em bosta.

As semanas se passaram e ao final de cada dia eu estava pendurado ao telefone para falar com Nessie. E nós conversávamos sobre tudo e qualquer coisa desde a programação da tv, ou o que comemos ou ainda o quanto sentíamos saudades.

Eu tinha planos de ir vê-los o quanto antes, mas agora que tinha decidido por voltar tinha que encarar todas as obrigações implícitas aí. As quais incluíam meus deveres como alpha. Apesar de não termos mais vampiros na região e muitos dos caras já não se transformarem com tanta frequência, eu tinha que me inteirar das ações táticas de defesa e treinar os novatos, que na minha opinião estavam mais do que capacitados para o trabalho de percorrer perímetros, o qual era o único que todos tinham feito nos últimos três meses.

Enfim estava preso em La Push pelos próximos dias ou semanas e de qualquer maneira como fora informado, os Cullens estavam no Alasca desde depois do Natal para passar a festa de fim de ano com seus parentes do Norte.

A noite de 31 de Dezembro e a manhã de dia 1º de Janeiro foram marcadas por festas em toda a comunidade de La Push e em Foks, assim como uma forte geada que obrigou as festas serem trazidas para o interior aquecido das casas. Eu, meu pai e Rachel fomos convidados a cear na casa de Charlie onde Sue estava fazendo uma Big Ceia de Ano Novo. Estavam lá também Leah e Seth, obviamente, Emily, Sam, Quil, o avô do Quil, Embry e sua mãe Tiffany.

Charlie ficou muito satisfeito em me rever e recriminou minha fuga e deu o velho discurso sobre responsabilidades e tal e eu fingi ouvir. Não era que aquelas palavras não tivessem peso, só que eu já as tinha ouvido bastante e sofrido além da conta com as ações dos meus atos.

A ceia foi divina assim como tudo que Sue cozinhava e todos se divertiram bastante, até mesmo a mãe de Embry que apesar de não conhecer nosso segredo e não entender algumas das piadas que rolaram estava muito satisfeita de estar ali junto ao filho.

Para mim pessoalmente, foi apenas mais uma noite, só que com comida de festa. O único real motivo pra alegria foi quando o telefone de Charlie tocou e ele correu pra atender. Eu já imaginava quem era por sua reação animada para atender e como sua voz se tornou mais vivida ao atendê-lo. Depois de falar sem parar e um pouco a contra gosto me entregou o telefone.

A voz de Nessie aqueceu meu peito com um simples "oi Jake". Falamos por um bom tempo e só desliguei quando meu pai disse que estava cansado e queria ir pra casa, ao chegarmos lá eu corri ao telefone pra continuar minha conversa interrompida.

Assim foram os dias que se seguiram até...

Começou com aquele estranho sono com os olhos novamente e isso já estava realmente me perturbando e terminou comigo sentindo a terra úmida e macia sobre minhas costas. Eu reconhecia aquele lugar perfeitamente, mas era uma surpresa que depois de tantos meses, agora sem nenhum motivo aparente estava ali novamente. Bom, era o estresse que costumava desencadear as viagens, mas eu não tivera nenhum em meses e de repente boom, estamos novamente na maravilhosa terra do Gasparzinho e sua turma.

Levantei me sentindo mal. A última vez que estivera lá fora literalmente um pesadelo. Eu vira Nessie morrer em meus braços sem poder fazer nada além de assistir a seu congelamento e ainda tivera um briga terrível com o espirito de minha mãe. Esperava pelo menos poder pedir desculpas a ela, mas não havia ninguém. Continuei caminhando por um tempo até sentir uma estranha sensação de estar sendo observado.

Primeiro ignorei achando que era alguma paranoia, mas depois de um tempo de nada a não ser verde e aquela sensação horrível comecei a olhar pra trás a cada cinco passos e percorrer ao redor com os olhos em modo vigília. Quando por mais um tempo não encontrei ninguém me convenci de que a sensação assim como a ida para aquele lugar eram causados por estresse.

Virei-me para retornar e então surpresa! Bem na minha frente estavam aqueles olhos me encarando agora com alegria e admiração, como se esperasse a muito por me conhecer, mas só agora realmente estivesse me vendo. Fiquei paralisado diante o choque de estar vendo a aparição de meus sonhos em um plano real, mas superior. Aquela coisa, a dona dos olhos então existia. Tentei focar ao redor para poder identificar a pessoa, mas não podia. Meus olhos não conseguiam desviar dos da pessoa, ou talvez não houvesse mais nada ao redor porque tudo que podia ver era todo o verde envolto por traços rasgados e cilhos grossos e negros.

Merda! Fosse o que fosse aquilo eu queria que parasse de me perseguir! Com todo o auto controle que consegui reunir fechei meus olhos com força e tentei me focar em voltar. Mas mesmo com os olhos fechado eu ainda podia ver os olhos. Gritei com toda a força dos meus pulmões e do meu cérebro para que aquilo fosse embora. A imagem sumiu da minha cabeça, mas não impedia de que ainda estivesse lá quando abrisse meus olhos.

Com todo cuidado abrindo um de cada vez inspecionei ao redor. Não havia nada. A coisa tinha ido embora graças a Deus. Mas não me sentia melhor com isso. Apesar da inquietação da "coisa", não sentia que me faria mal, na verdade parecia mais que estivesse curiosa e feliz de me ver. De qualquer maneira preferiria que mantivesse distancia de mim.

Rodei ao redor de mim mesmo para ter certeza de que não voltaria e me pus a andar. Antes de tentar voltar novamente queria abrir uma boa distancia de onde tinha estado "a coisa". Caminhei ate parar entre duas árvores que se abriam em uma bela e iluminada clareira. Dessa vez ela tinha tons de lilás, verde, azul, amarelo e rosa, todos em tons de neon e essas luzes dançavam no céu escuro. Era a aurora boreal que estava a iluminando. O que não fazia sentido se levasse em consideração que não tinha isso nas florestas de La Push, mas como aqui era o limbo, não deveria seguir regras geográficas ou climáticas.

Dirigi-me para seu centro e pude distinguir sobre a relva escura a forma de uma mulher. A qual eu também conhecia. Aprecei-me a chegar até onde estava minha mãe e me sentei a seu lado. Ela vestia o mesmo vestido de linho florido da última vez que estivera aqui estava sentada de pernas cruzadas e com a cabeça voltada para cima, para as luzes dançantes.

_ Desculpe. Disse o que muito esperava pra lhe falar.

Ela continuou a olhar o céu.

_ Olha eu sei que eu fui um estupido e que você só estava tentando me proteger. Não vou mais fazer besteiras, vou ficar e fazer o que querem que eu faça.

Ela meneou a cabeça.

_ Você ainda não compreende. Tomou um longo suspiro então me olhou profundamente por um momento.

Parecia me analisar, e seja o que viu pareceu gostar.

_ Você mudou.

_ Isso é bom? Perguntei seu tom era tão imparcial que me deixou confuso se aquilo era um elogio ou uma crítica.

_ Mudar é bom. _ disse com um sorriso._ Você esta crescendo, e me orgulho do homem que esta se tornando.

Devolvi lhe o sorriso e me deite com a cabeça sobre suas pernas e também me pus a observar ao show que embalava o céu.

_ Não se preocupe com ele. Disse ela acariciando meu cabelo.

_ Ele?

_ O espirito com quem encontrou a pouco.

Huh então era um espirito. Bom, isso fazia bastante sentido.

_ Quem é ele? Quer dizer, devo conhece-lo não?

_ Conhecerá, mas não por agora, e não deve falar com ele.

_ Por que não?

_ Não é hora ainda.

_ Bom, então diga isso _à_ _ele_, porque ele tem atormentado meus sonhos a meses. Disse a fazendo parar com o carinho.

_ Mãe?

_ Falarei com ele. Disse por fim deixando claro que aquela conversa sobre o tal "espirito" enxerido estava encerrada.

Fechei meus olhos e deixei que suas caricias e aquele ambiente tranquilo e magico me embalassem e me conduzissem de volta a minha realidade.

Acordei me sentindo mais leve, era a primeira vez que ia para o outro lado e nada de ruim acontecesse. Bem, teve o encontro sinistro com o "espírito do natal passado" dos meus sonhos, mas aquele breve momento com minha mãe tinha sido realmente pacificador. Sentia como se as coisas fossem se assentar agora. Como um bom presságio.

Levantei-me esticando minha coluna dolorida e me dirigi para o banheiro e logo depois pra cozinha. Chegando lá encontrei Rachel com o cabelo cheio de farinha e realizando com o maior cuidado possível a aplicação de glace em um bolo do tamanho do tampo da mesa da cozinha. Ela desenhava pequenos rococós azuis na lateral de 10cm do bolo com uma pericia de um cirurgião.

_ Quem vai casar? Perguntei me escorando no batente da porta.

Ela deu um salto pra trás pelo susto e apertou o pobre saquinho de glace com tanta força que a tampinha vou e o glace caiu por todo o chão.

_ Ah merda você acordou! Guinchou ela com raiva.

_ O quê tá acontecendo Ray tem glace pela cozinha toda e farinha no seu cabelo? Disse e ela gemeu irritada e começou a bater o cabelo deixando uma pequena neblina de farinha caindo no chão.

_ Você faz ideia de que dia é hoje Jacob Black? Perguntou com as mãos sobre os quadris e me encarando como se eu fosse um completo idiota.

_ Deveria? Disse dando de ombros.

Eu já não prestava mais atenção aos dias a muito tempo, mas supunha que estivéssemos próximos ao meio de Janeiro.

_ Hoje é 14 de Janeiro Jake, sabe que o que tem hoje?

A data me era familiar, mas não tinha certeza do por que. Mas pelo bolo supunha que era o aniversario de alguém.

Ela balançou a cabeça frustrada.

_ É seu aniversário pastel! Disse ela então rindo e se atirando em meu pescoço.

_ Feliz 18 aninhos maninho! Gritou enquanto me apertava.

Levei um segundo para retribuir o gesto porque não conseguia acreditar que tinha me esquecido do meu próprio aniversario.

_ Estou tão orgulhosa de você. _Disse com a voz tristonha._ Tá tão crescido... Merda agora me sinto velha! _Disse se afastando e limpando as lagrimas de escorriam por sua bochecha e se misturavam a farinha e criavam uma gororoba sobre sua face morena.

_ Claro com 22 já está na hora de começar a tomar cuidado pra não cair e quebrar a bacia. No seu aniversario vou te dar uma bengala de presente. Disse rindo.

Com um bufo ela disse.

_ Só se for pra bater em você com ela. Retrucou.

_ Ei, ei vocês dois será que não vai haver um dia em que não tenham que brigar? Perguntou meu pai que entrava pela porta da frente com sacas de compras sobre as pernas. Parabéns meu filho. Disse largando as compras sobre a pia.

_ Oi pai. disse me abaixando para abraça-lo.

_ Não posso acreditar que meu menino já seja um homem. Disse com o mesmo tom emocionado de Rachel.

_ Pai... Reclamei envergonhado.

Ele me soltou e dando tapinhas no meu ombro disse.

_ Hora dos presentes.

_ Ah não pai, não precisava de presente nenhum. Disse me sentindo mal por ele ter gasto dinheiro comigo.

_ Ah mais é claro que precisava. Não é sempre que meu filho faz 18 anos. E para de reclamar é seu aniversario devia estar feliz.

Feliz? Uma hipérbole impossível em minha atual circunstancia, mas contente, era aceitável. Principalmente porque as pessoas a minha volta pareciam muito satisfeitas. Billy voltou de seu quarto com um embrulho retangular grande e me entregou parecendo ansioso. A coisa embrulhada em papel prateado com um laço azul não pesava muito e tratei logo de rasgar o papel. Quando a palavra DELL se fez visível me senti mortificado.

_ É um presente de nós três. Disse Rachel.

_ Três? Perguntei ainda embasbacado.

_ Rebeca também ajudou, já que não pode vir.

Encarei novamente meu caro presente. Na embalagem de cartolina tinha a imagem de um notebook de 14 polegadas de capa vermelha que ostentava o pequeno símbolo da DELL na parte de trás da tela.

_ É pra você poder falar com Nessie sempre que quiser. Disse Rachel.

_ Também assinei uma banda larga boa pra que você pare de alugar meu telefone a noite inteira. Minha ultima conta quase me pôs em coma diabético.

_ Pai! Repreendeu Rachel.

_ E-eu não sei como agradecer. Disse com a voz rouca. Sentia um bolo em minha garganta.

_ Que bom que gostou, porque levei três horas para escolher. Comentou minha irmã em tom de piada.

Nossa pequena reunião em família foi interrompida quando Paul e Embry entraram chutando a porta e com os braços cheios de sacos de compras e caixas.

_ Ray, querida onde colocamos essas coisas? Perguntou Paul com sua voz saindo de algum lugar em meio ao monte de sacos.

_ No chão perto da geladeira mesmo, a mesa esta meio ocupada agora. Disse encarando sua colossal obra de arte confeitada.

_ Hey Jake! Saudou Embry vindo logo me abraçar e me dar os parabéns._ Empolgado pra festança? Perguntou animado.

_ Que festança? Perguntei sem entender.

Embry se encolheu e a culpa e constrangimento tingiram seu rosto de vermelho. Então eles estavam bolando uma festa surpresa pra mim! Eu devia ter imaginada depois do bolo Empire State de Rachel que era algo grande.

_ Embry, você e sua boca grande pra fora!_ Bradou Rachel e ele foi o mais rápido que suas pernas conseguiram. _Paul, por favor, pode leva-lo para algum lugar em que ele fique ocupado e de boca fechada? Pediu a meu odiando cunhado.

_ Claro amor, vou leva-lo até a casa da Mia, assim ele se ocupa a tarde toooda. Disse ela alongando a palavra.

_ Só lembre-o da hora em que a festa começa.

Ele assentiu como o bom cachorrinho que era e saiu atrás do língua de trapo do Embry.

Rachel respirou fundo algumas vezes enquanto se acalmava e então retornou ao trabalho de decoração do bolo que eu havia interrompido.

_ Então Ray vou ter uma festa surpresa? Perguntei como quem não quer nada.

Ela bufou e se voltou novamente para mim.

_ Já que a surpresa não é mais uma opção digamos apenas que esteja limpo e arrumado as 18 horas em ponto. E até lá se mantenha em seu quarto.

_ E o que espera que eu faça até lá Rachel? São 9 da manhã, não vou ficar trancado no meu quarto por 9 horas!

_ Você acaba de ganhar um notebook novinho em folha, porque não começa a instala-lo hein?

_ Mesmo que eu fosse um completo retardado não levaria tanto tempo para instalar tudo!

_ Sei lá Jacob! Que tal limpar seu quarto pra variar, ou contar ácaros de poeira? Sei lá, só saia do meu caminho e fique dentro de casa até que tudo esteja arrumado.

_ É meu aniversario, se supunha que eu dissesse o que quero não?

_ Não, agora vá pro seu quarto e me deixe terminar aqui. Disse em seu tom ditadora- arranca-pele.

Fui pro meu quarto puto da vida por nem poder dar as caras fora da janela no dia onde _eu_ devia fazer o que quisesse. Como Rachel sugeriu comecei a brincar com meu novo presente. Nunca fui expert em computadores, mas não havia muita ciência para faze-lo funcionar. Passei a tarde toda instalando programas e vagando em sites de carros e motos. Atualizando-me sobre os novos modelos, designers e seus motores. Vez ou outra meu pai ou irmã entravam pra me deixar comida.

Era um prisioneiro em minha própria casa. Mas especificamente em um espaço de 3m² cheio de roupa suja. Quando me cansei de queimar minha retina com o computador comecei a arrumar minha bagunça. O que infelizmente não demorou tanto quanto esperava e logo não tinha mais nada que fazer. Fiquei deitado em minha cama esperando dar a hora pra começar a me arrumar. Podia ouvir perfeitamente os passos rápidos de Rachel indo de um lado ao outro da cozinha e bradando ordens a torto e a direita. A voz de meu pai trovejava vez ou outra, quase sempre ordens para que Rachel se acalmasse e parasse de gritar. Carros estacionando de vez em quando, deixando coisas, pegando coisas.

Lá pelas 17 horas fui ao banheiro pra tomar um banho o qual fiz com a maior meticulosidade possível para ajudar a passar o tempo. Depois me arrumei com o melhor jeans que tinha, um tênis em estado usável e uma camisa de algodão e pulôver verde musgo que Rachel tinha me feito recentemente. Era a peça de roupa mais nova e em melhor e estado que tinha e já que era um dia especial estava na hora de usa-lo. Mesmo depois de fazer todo o processo de arrumação com lerdeza e perícia e já em coma de tanto esperar. Sai do quarto e fui em direção a cozinha. O bolo extra grande de Rachel já não estava mais em cima da mesa e tudo estava novamente arrumado e limpo. O som de água indicava que ela estava tomando banho e o rodar de rodas que meu pai devia estar se arrumando no quarto.

Fiquei sentado no sofá zapeando pelos canais sem realmente ver nada e me sentindo terrivelmente desprezado por ainda não ter recebido nenhuma ligação do Oregon. Nessie e Bella sabiam o dia do meu aniversario não se esqueceriam também. Por que não tinham me ligado ainda? Mas tentaria não deixar isso me por mais ansioso do que já estava. Todos haviam trabalhado muito pra festejar essa data comigo e não estragaria isso com minha depressão.

Billy saiu do quarto ao mesmo tempo em que Rachel saiu do banheiro. Ele estava vestindo um dos mantos cerimoniais , o qual só usava em ocasiões muito importantes. O cheiro de amaciante que se desprendia dele sugeria que fora lavado a pouco tempo, provavelmente pra tirar o mofo. Rachel também estava de jeans e com um dos pulôveres que havia feito, só que esse era roxo e com losangos amarelos. Imaginei que logo talvez minha irmã não estaria tricotando pulôveres e cachecóis como havia feito nas últimas semanas, mas sim pequenos sapatinhos, com lã branca. Bom, eu sabia que ela e Paul eram bem ativos nesse quesito, contudo sinceramente não esperava me tornar titio tão cedo. E provavelmente Emily e Sam os passariam na frente. Era bom saber que minha família estava seguindo em frente. Apesar de eu estar estar totalmente estagnado, havia coisas, muitas coisas que eu queria fazer. Coisas que eu queria conquistar e dentre logo estaria justamente me encaminhando para fazer.

_ Todos prontos? perguntei.

_ Sim senhor apressadinho. Disse Rachel recolhendo sua bolsa.

Fomos no meu rabbit até um galpão que era do avô do Quil. Provavelmente o único lugar grande o suficiente pra abrigar todos nós e com calefação de La Push. Não que nós lobos precisássemos de mais calor, mas havia pessoas ali que eram humanas. Assim que chegamos fomos saudados por Sue que estava dando uma de organizadora de eventos. Ela me abraçou apertado e me desejou felicidades. Depois fui saudado por meus irmãos, que não pouparam tapas nas costas, ou cascudos. Estavam todos ali, lobos, imprintings, humanos do conselho e até Charlie.

A variação de presentes foi sem duvida algo a se comentar, tinha desde meias e camisas até anti-pulgas e tiquets de banho e tosa em um petshop de Port Angelis. O bom humor e as brincadeiras aqueciam o lugar melhor do que os velhos dutos de calefação. A comida e a bebida enchiam nossas barrigas e todos pareciam bastante satisfeitos.

Quando foi por volta das 20 horas o som de um carro se aproximando despertou a atenção de todos. Por causa do sistema de ventilação e a mistura de odores era impossível identificar o cheiro, mas havia algo de muito peculiar. No momento em que parou três portas se abriram, três pares de pernas descerem e se moveram, contudo só havia um coração batendo. E este era rápido como o bater de asas de um beija flor.

Em reação a este som meu coração parou naqueles poucos segundos que levou para entrarem no galpão. Lá estavam eles tal qual me lembrava. Edward com seu topete ruivo escuro, Bella, pequena, magra com seus cabelos castanhos e uma pequena figura segurando sua mão. Ondas de macios cachos de bronze sobre um pequeno rosto de porcelana com adoráveis orbes chocolate. Minha Nessie.

Ela baixou o capuz de seu casaco e eu soltei o ar com dificuldade, nem lembrava de o estar segurando e então ela sorriu pra mim.

Pisquei com força desacreditando no que estava diante de meus olhos. Ela não podia estar aqui podia? Enquanto piscava novamente senti finos braços e pernas envolverem meu pescoço e cintura. Nessie havia se agarrado a mim com força. Eu ainda estava meio confuso, mas meus braços se fecharam a seu redor a trazendo para mais perto do meu peito.

Deus a sensação que começou a percorrer meu corpo a partir do meu coração era simplesmente divina. Um calor morno se formou e a cada pulsar se distribuía por minhas veias e artérias como uma injeção de adrenalina direto no peito me fazendo reviver. Toda a dor, medos e preocupações que eram como placas de gorduras obstruindo minhas artérias foram lavadas tendo lugar apenas para esse incrível sentimento de paz e completude que tomava todo meu corpo.

Ela tinha voltado! Minha Nessie tinha voltado pra mim!

Permanecemos assim por um tempo apenas abraçados. Não havia necessidade de palavras, nem acredito que tivesse condições de pronunciar alguma devido meu estado de frangalho emocional.

O que os outros fizeram enquanto estávamos abraçados não tenho ideia, mas quando nos separamos o suficiente para podermos olhar um para o outro as outras pessoas estavam dispersas pelo salão.

_ Parabéns Jake. Disse-me ela com um sorriso tão encantado e brilhante quanto o sol nascente.

_ Obrigada meu anjo. Disse dando um beijo estalado em sua bochecha.

_ Vem vê seu presente. Ela pulou para o chão e começou a me puxar pra fora.

_ Calma Nessie eu ainda nem falei com seus pais. Mas ela continuou me puxando até pararmos na frente de um incrível escalade preto AWD 2007.

Fiquei completamente afônico. Aquilo não podia ser pra mim!

_ Eu disse que ele ia ficar sem fala. Disse Edward saindo do galpão com Bella.

_ Espero que essa reação queira dizer que gostou Jake._ Disse minha amiga soltando a mão do marido e me abraçando._ Parabéns.

Devolvi o abraço, mas não consegui responder lhe.

_ Ele parece em choque devo dar lhe um tapa? Perguntou Edward.

_ Não..._ Dei um forte pigarro porque minha voz parecia não ser mais que um suspiro_ Não estão falando serio estão?

_ É claro Jake. Você esta fazendo 18 anos merece um presente especial. Disse Nessie parecendo muito satisfeita com a reação causada pelo presente.

_ Isso mesmo Jake. Pode-se viver pra sempre, mas só se faz 18 uma vez, eu que o diga. Completou Bella.

Edward balançou a cabeça e então tirou algo do bolso e atirou em minha direção. Por reflexo eu o segurei, era uma chave. A chave do carro.

_ Parabéns cachorro. Disse ele.

Não disse na hora que não ficaria com ele, porque seria grosseria, mas assim que possível daria um jeito de devolvê-lo. Era um disparate aceitar um presente como esse.

Depois da apresentação de meu "extravagante" presente voltamos para a festa. Não é necessário dizer que passei o resto da noite como sombra de Nessie. Ela falou com todos e até brincou um pouco com Claire, mas esta apagou cedo e teve de ser levada pra casa por Emily.

Lá pela uma da manhã eu embalava Nessie em meus braços suavemente. Ela acabara de pegar no sono depois de sua quinta gemada e apesar de estar em sono profundo sua fisionomia se mostrava cansada.

_ Bella você sabe que eu não vou aceitar o carro né? Disse a minha amiga enquanto lhe passava a filha adormecida. Eles passariam a noite em sua cabana e então fariam a viagem de volta para o Oregon pela manhã.

_ Foi um presente você vai ter de aceitar. Argumentou ela acomodado a filha em uma posição mais confortável.

_ Primeiro, você não pode me obrigar... Segundo, pelo amor de Deus Bella olha aquele carro. Deve ser mais caro do que toda La Push. Simplesmente não posso aceita-lo seria um crime ficar com ele.

_ Crime seria devolve-lo Jacob. Foi um presente dado por todos nós de coração. Você quer magoar Esme e Carlisle recusando-o? Disse ela parecendo ofendida.

_ Eles vão entender porque não posso ficar com ele. Contra-ataquei.

_ E Nessie Jake? O presente é dela também, ela vai ficar arrasada se recusa-lo.

Isso foi golpe baixo.

_ Argh! Bella não poço ficar com ele! Ponto! Disse lhe estendendo as chaves.

_ Você esta sendo orgulhoso e cabeça dura! Rosnou ela.

_ E você esta sendo absurda como sempre!

_ Tudo bem, não o quer não tem que ficar com ele. Mas por favor, pelo menos ande nele uma vez ok? Só pra deixar Nessie feliz. Depois vemos se podemos devolve-lo ao algo assim ok?

_ É um favor que me faz.

Continuamos andando.

_ Vocês não podem ficar mais alguns dias? _Pedi._ Isso seria um presente bom pra mim.

Ela mordeu p lábio inferior e juntou as sobrancelhas enquanto considerava meu pedido e assim ficou.

_ Ah qual é Bella não é uma pergunta tão difícil, não precisa fazer disso uma prova de Q.I.. Disse nervoso.

Nessie se mexeu no colo da mãe e me amaldiçoei por levantar a voz.

_ Desculpe.

_ Tudo bem, de qualquer forma acho que é uma boa ideia. Ela precisa... _Vocês_ _dois_ precisam de um tempo juntos.

_ Valeu.

Após Edward se unir a nós nos despedimos e eles partiram.

Eh seria uma longa noite, mas pelo menos eu teria o dia inteirinho com minha pequena.

Eh as vezes a vida podia sim ser realmente boa.


	26. 25 Nada como um pouco de rotina para evi

**Então, Jake está de volta e teve seu belo aniversário. Agora vamos vê-lo se readaptado a sua vida antiga, fazendo sua primeira visita aos Cullens e teremos uns belos momentos Jake e Nessie, o casamento de Sam e Emily e atéuma conversa seria com Leah.**

**Obrigada pelos coments a Charlotte Schmit, Larissa de Flaviani e Bia Duares. Valeu meninas!**

**LEIAM, COMENTEM E RECOMENDEM!**

**25 Nada como um pouco de rotina para evitar que você se mate**

Estava cansado, terrivelmente cansado. Sentia-me como se tivesse mil anos. Não tinha animo pra nada. Mas qualquer tarefa que me era oferecida eu estava topando. Fazia qualquer coisa pra manter minha cabeça e meu corpo em movimento. Só não podia parar de me mover. Ficar parado era baixar guarda e deixar que minha indesejada nova amiga "dor do cacete" pusesse as manguinhas de fofa.

Bella fizera como prometera me dera o final de semana com Nessie. E eu aproveitei cada segundo dele. Precisava absorver o máximo de sua presença para poder aguentar firme quando ela partisse. Nada mais que uma forte recarga pra poder lidar com os dias sem luz. Nós caçamos, vimos filmes, ela brincou com Claire e corremos por aí. Mas infelizmente existe segunda feira, então eles tiveram de partir.

Porem antes eu tinha de resolver a questão de um pequeno presente de grego.

_ Aqui. Disse estregando às chaves do escalade a Edward.

_ Sabe que é falta de educação rejeitar presentes não? Retrucou ele em tom repreensivo.

_ Humph! Olha, você me conhece. Bella me conhece, não sei como podem ter pensado que eu teria outra reação quanto a esse elefante branco.

_ Você não tem que criar tanto drama por causa do carro. Só achamos que... que podia ser...

_ O que? Algum tipo de consolo pelo que passei? Ou algum tipo de recompensa por estar sendo bonzinho? Me polpe! Respondi sem saco nenhum pra ouvir suas desculpas.

_ Não lobo, só pensamos que podíamos presentear um amigo especial com algo que ele realmente quisesse. Mas acho que esse orgulho estupido é algo que você ainda não superou. Se justificou com a voz acida.

Revirei os olhos cansado. Por melhor que fossem as intenções deles sinceramente eu abria mão de todo esse exagero.

_ O que você vai fazer agora Jacob? Quando formos embora. Perguntou como quem não quer nada.

_ Preocupado que eu faça alguma besteira?

_ Não, não só curioso...

_ Não há porque se preocupar vampiro... Vou tomar jeito. Já conversei com o Billy sobre voltar pra escola, eu já perdi alguns meses, mas posso recuperar o tempo perdido. Não é como se eu tivesse muito com o que me ocupar. E tenho algumas ideias que pretendo por em pratica também._ disse dando de ombros.

_ Fico feliz que esteja percebendo os benefícios de...

_ Benefícios?_ interrompi-o ultrajado_ Vamos parar por aqui sanguessuga, antes que eu te transforme em caquinhos. Disse irritado.

Ele levantou as mãos em sinal de paz.

_ Okay, não irei falar mais disso, a vida é sua e você é quem melhor deve saber rege-la. E quanto ao carro, vamos fazer o seguinte. _ sugeriu_Vou leva-lo comigo, mas ele estará a sua disposição, assim quando for visitar Nessie em Eugene terá um meio de transporte próprio.

Uma vez que não o convenceria a devolver o veiculo a concessionaria e como não estava mesmo afim de continuar com aquele bate papo assenti.

Despedir-me de Nessie novamente não foi menos doloroso do que da última vez, e duvidava de que algum dia melhorasse. No entanto, já estava me acostumado a conviver com a dor, o que me impediu de ter outro acesso.

Como eu havia dito ao sanguessuga retornei ao colégio. Os outros rapazes já haviam retornado no semestre passado, quando eu devia tê-lo feito também. Todos ficaram muito felizes pela minha decisão. Eu pessoalmente estava mesmo satisfeito que tivesse 7 horas do meu dia ocupando minha cabeça com outra coisa que não fosse Nessie. Mas nunca fui um assíduo fã de escola. Ela nunca teve muita importância, contudo eu sempre fui bom aluno.

E a escola não mudara nada desde que eu a deixara. Ainda era o mesmo velho prédio de tijolos desbotado com os mesmos velhos rostos. Sem nenhuma novidade interessante ou empolgante. Mas era engraçado ver como os outros alunos mais novos e até os do nosso ano nos encaravam. Era uma mistura de medo, respeito, encanto e até inveja. Ah se eles soubessem...

Para passar o tempo depois da escola comecei a pegar trabalhos de mecânico. Não era nada profissional ou serio era só algo que eu adorava fazer e que me ocupava. Começou quando o carro do senhor Brown, meu professor de matemática, escangalhou e eu me ofereci para concertar. É claro que ele não levou muita fé, e provavelmente deve ter achado que ia era zoar com ele, mas no final era algo bem simples, só um problema com a ignição. Só que ele ficou tão maravilhado com o quão rápido resolvi o problema que inclusive quis pagar pelo serviço o qual eu me recusei. Em retribuição ele fez propaganda de mim não só pra toda a reserva como também pra toda Forks. Logo tinha gente vindo a mim e perguntando pelo meu "excelente" trabalho.

Aquilo foi sem dúvida uma mão na roda. Não apenas porque eu já não aguentava limpar minha garagem ao ponto de poder comer em seu chão, mas ainda fazia algo que adorava e pra melhorar ainda tirava um troco bom. É claro que eu também cobrava um preço bem camarada, o que somado ao trabalho bom e rápido era garantia de sucesso.

Também passei a fazer hora extra nas rondas. Era mais fácil dormir quando estava completamente exausto ao ponto de capotar e me afogar em minha própria baba. Mas as melhores horas do meu dia eram entre as 19:00 e 22:00, quando eu ia pro meu novo Dell e falava com Nessie via Skype. Tentávamos-nos sempre resumir os acontecimentos do dia, mas nunca era tempo suficiente para tudo que queríamos contar. Ela adorou a noticia sobre eu estar concertando carros e disse que queria me ver fazendo isso um dia, e ficou super empolgada quando falei da escola. Uma de suas maiores frustrações era não poder frequentar uma tão cedo. Eu não podia descordar mais. Tudo que eu queria era que a minha acabace logo.

Merda o imprinting era sem duvida o sentimento mais puro e lindo, com certeza o mais próximo de celestial que pudesse existir. Mas era uma verdadeira maldição quando não se podia ter seu objeto de imprinting por perto.

Mas pensar nisso não era uma opção. Tinha de me prender a minha rotina para não enlouquecer.

Com minhas novas atividades consegui ocupar praticamente cada segundo do meu tempo e assim como prometera logo que consegui organizar as coisas fiz uma visita rápida aos Cullens. Só mesmo o final de semana pra matar as saudades.

A nova casa deles era em estilo neoclássico com grandes colunas romanas, branca com janelas azuis e uma magnifica porta vermelho sangue. Quando me deparei com a gigantesca construção que ficava ao final de uma estrada secundária não pavimentada em uma entrada meio oculta perto da rodovia pensei que estivesse no lugar errado. Ou até mesmo na época errada. Aquele lugar era o típico cenário da onde não estranharia ver Scarlet O'Hara sair correndo com seu vestido esvoaçante. Muito exagero na minha opinião, mas provavelmente era um daqueles tesouros arquitetônicos que Esme havia restaurado. Era realmente muito bom que eles se mantivessem isolados das outras pessoas da cidade. Seria praticamente impossível ignorar uma construção como aquela.

Desci do rabbit e encontrei Carlisle na porta esperando por mim.

_ Seja bem vindo Jacob. Disse gentil me oferecendo a mão.

_ Brigado doutor, é bom vê-lo também. Respondi-lhe retribuindo o gesto.

Esme foi a próxima a vir até mim me recebendo com um abraço maternal.

_ É bom vê-lo finalmente querido. Disse com a voz amável.

_ Antes tarde do que nunca. Falei com humor.

_ Devia ter avisado que viria._ disse Alice irritada surgindo de uma porta lateral._ Assim poderia ter arrumado o quarto de hospedes melhor.

_ Alice uma cama e um travesseiro é tudo do que preciso. Argumentei.

_ Hump! Lobos... Foi só o que disse antes de sair batendo o pé pro segundo andar.

_ Eh aí cachorrão! _Chamou Emmett me dando um forte tapa nas costas._ Finalmente alguém vai tirar a bebê chorona da Nessie daquele estupido estúdio de balé.

_ Não é estupido! Gritou uma vozinha de passarinho vindo do andar superior.

Então como um jato apareceu Nessie com os cabelos molhado e só um par das sapatilhas rosas que devia estar usando.

_ E você disse que achava fofo. Completou apontando o pequeno dedo para o tio.

_Era fofo até se tornar uma obsessão e nós não a vermos mais. Aquilo não era mais uma brincadeira, apenas uma contestação dos fatos.

Nessie fulminou o tio e pra acabar com a cena me fiz presente.

_ Ei Nessie vai ficar aí brincando com o Emmett de quem pisca primeiro ou vai me dar um oi?

Ela se virou pra mim e então percebendo que tinha me ignorado completamente corou um pouco, então sorriu e pulou em meus braços.

_ Você disse que viria logo! Acusou.

_ Vim o mais rápido que pude pequena, mas estive ocupado.

_ Sei. Disse enrugando o rosto.

_ É serio! Mas estive um pouco atolado, sabe que não sou a pessoa mais organizada do mundo e tenho feito muitas coisas. Não haja como se não soubesse eu te conto tudo. Defendi-me.

_ Ah eu não vou ficar aqui ouvindo vocês lavarem a roupa suja. Disse Emmett saindo da sala. Nem ao menos vi quando Carlisle e Esmes se foram, provavelmente para nos deixarem mais a vontade. Eles sempre eram gentis.

_ Onde estão seus pais? Perguntei quando não pude perceber os cheiros de Edward e Bella.

_ Saíram pra caçar a _dois_ dias_ salientou a palavra com uma careta de nojo.

_ Ah! Claro, claro...

Não precisava dizer mais nada. Pra bom entendedor meia palavra basta.

_ Mas a senhorita podia me dizer por que esta com esse cabelo todo molhado e onde esta seu outro sapato?

Ela corou novamente e espremeu um pouco do cabelo.

_ Eu estava tomando banho e aí ouvi que você tinha chegado e... Bem, tive que me apressar. Disse timidamente balançando o pé descalço.

_ E correu tanto que esqueceu um dos sapatos. Não foi uma pergunta.

Ela deu de ombros.

_ Certo. Então que tal secarmos esse cabelo todo?

Ela abriu um sorriso esplendoroso e pulou para o chão.

_ Antes você tem que conhecer a casa. Disse enquanto me puxava.

Ela me mostrou a ampla e clara cozinha de mármore branco que era de dar inveja a Marta Stewart (famosa cozinheira americana). Uma sala de jantar com a mesa de mogno nunca usada e que poderia abrigar toda a nação do Red Sox ( time de beisebol). A sala de tv hitech com Dvd's para levar a falência toda a rede Blockbuster, e com Nintendos e tv a cabo. A biblioteca com mais títulos do que eu seria capaz de supor.

Nessie estava tão empolgada não conseguia parar de correr ao meu redor, devo dizer que gostei de vê-la tão feliz com tão pouco. Se imaginasse que sua alegria seria tanta teria vindo antes.

Depois ela me mostrou seu pequeno estúdio de balé, que não tinha nada de pequeno. Ocupava metade do sótão e era coberto por uma parede de espelhos e outra de janelas. As paredes eram pintadas de branco e na que tinha janelas tinha uma grande balaustrada horizontal aonde ela disse que usava para se aquecer. Eu não conseguia ver pra que tudo aquilo quando ela só tinha cinco anos, mas Bella havia dito que foi feito para mantê-la distraída quando eu me fui. Com isso não tinha o que argumentar.

Então me mostrou seu quarto. Ele era azul claro e branco, com uma cama de dossel grande demais para qualquer um. As prateleiras eram cheias de livros e filmes e não de bichos de pelúcia e brinquedos. Não. Destes, ela tinha muito poucos, e não por que seus pais não lhe dessem, mas porque não ligava muito para eles. Sobre a escrivaninha um Macbook branco, canetas e lápis coloridos e papel de desenho.

_ É muito bonito. Disse.

Ela sorriu satisfeita.

_ Mas está faltando alguma coisa não?

Ela ficou confusa e começou a passear pelo quarto arrumando as coisas novamente. Sem dúvida um sinal de nervosismo, ou do surgimento de um TOC( transtorno obsessivo compulsivo).

_ Um segundo. Pedi.

Então corri até o carro pegando minha mochila. Quando voltei pro quarto ela estava sentada na cama com as pernas penduradas. O outro pé da sapatilha posta e uma toalha atrás das costas.

_ Trouxe uma coisa pra você.

Abri a mochila e enquanto pegava o presente ela se aproximou parecendo ansiosa.

_ Não precisava me trazer nada. _ disse parecendo embaraçada_ Eu não comprei nada pra você.

_ E nem precisaria, ver você é meu presente.

Quando tirei o pequeno lobo de pelúcia de dentro da bolsa deus olhos pareciam que iam saltar para fora. O brinquedo tinha a mesma cor que a minha quando me transformava.

_ Ohhh! Ele é lindo! Um Little Jay! _Gritou ao toma-lo de mim e abraça-lo apertado._ Tem até o mesmo cheiro. Disse aninhando-o nos braços.

_ Isso porque o danadinho se embrenhou no meio das minhas roupas. _ falei me sentando a seu lado._ Little Jay? Perguntei.

_ Ele é igual a você e é pequeno então... Deu de ombros.

_ Certo, certo mocinha, mas temos de secar esse cabelo antes que você pegue uma gripe.

A coloquei na minha frente e comecei a passar os dedos e a toalha entre os fios sedosos.

_ Como se eu pudesse ficar doente. Bufou ela.

_ Só porque nunca ficou não quer dizer que não possa. Respondi.

Ela ficou brincando com o lobo de pelúcia enquanto secava seu cabelo, o que não demorou muito devido ao calor de minhas mãos. Conversamos sobre as últimas coisas que fizemos e o que pretendíamos fazer. Sobre meus planos de um dia quem sabe ampliar a oficina, ou pelo menos oficializa-la. Os dela de começar a estudar ciências, mas que infelizmente estavam suspensos por tempo indeterminado, pois Edward e Carlisle não achavam certo ela se aprofundar muito em alguns ramos da biologia.

Falamos e fizemos planos até Esme nos chamar para jantar, mas tarde vimos filmes com Emmett. Uma maratona de Senhor dos Anéis. Dormi várias vezes durante os filmes. Nada contra filmes de fantasia com hobbits com heróis, mas aturar 9 horas de filmes depois de um dia de aula e 6 horas de viagem de carro não me permitiam levantar as pálpebras depois de Gandalf enfrentar o Balrog.

Lembro-me vagamente de Alice cutucar meu braço e me guiar até um quarto de hospedes do qual só me recordo de que tinha uma cama macia.

Os dois outros dias foram tirados para uma rápida caçada, só mesmo para eu conhecer o perímetro. Jogos de xadrez, War e batalha naval, mais filmes e uma ida ao mercado com Bella e Nessie ao mercado com o objetivo de eu estrear meu escalade. Durante esta ultima reparei Bella encarar um parquinho que havia do outro lado da rua com o olhar perdido e triste. Pensei que provavelmente ela se sentisse mal por Nessie não poder estar com outras crianças, mas achei melhor não perguntar até porque Nessie estava no carro.

Foi um ótimo final de semana e pela primeira vez experimentei a sensação de deixa-la ao invés de ser deixado.

Foi ainda pior. Ver seus olhinhos pidões através do vidro da janela da frente quase me fez voltar. Mas eu resisti e não olhei novamente para trás. Ou então fraquejaria.

Eu tentei manter o ritmo de visita-la todos os finais de semana, mas infelizmente isso não foi possível. O ritmo de escola-trabalho-rondas não permitia que eu conseguisse me deslocar até Eugene toda semana. Mas pelo menos um final de semana por mês eu ia. E tinha minha pequena porção de paz.

Os dias correram, a neve derreteu, as flores desabrocharam e enfim chegou a primavera anunciando a união perpetua do primeiro casal imprinting da nossa geração. O casamento de Sam e Emily estava marcado para dia 26 de maio durante um belo e raro dia de sol em Forks.

A pequena Igreja estava decorada com flores do campo e fitas verdes. Foi uma cerimonia bem simples e rápida, apenas o mesmo "você aceita esta mulher na saúde e na doença, na riqueza e na pobreza até que morte os separe" e bla, bla, bla, bla, bla. Leah foi a dama de honra como Emily lhe pedira e não esboçara nenhuma reação de desagrado. Bom, pelo menos não falou nenhuma besteira. Apenas manteve uma cara de paisagem durante toda a cerimonia. Não parecia nem prestar muita atenção nas palavras do pastor. Mas acho que assim era melhor do que a outra opção, que era o escândalo. Claire levou as alianças, o que foi engraçado porque ao invés de andar até o altar quando devia ela simplesmente saiu correndo para o colo do Quil.

Os Cullens foram convidados, mas devido ao sol não puderam participar da cerimonia religiosa, contudo Bella prometeu a Emily que estariam na festa. Antes de partir pra nova cerimonia passei em casa pra pegar minha manta cerimonial. Ela era em tons de vermelho e marrom e tinha o desenho de pequenos lobos, o sol e a lua e tinha sido feita por minha mãe enquanto estava gravida de mim. Rachel e Rebeca também tinham os seus.

Ao anoitecer antes da festa os votos seriam reafirmados dentro das tradições Quileutes. Diante da grande fogueira eles fariam a promessa Quileute de amor eterno.

_ Jake! Gritou Nessie quando chegou acompanhada doa pais e dos avós Carlisle e Esme.

Apesar de todos os Cullens terem sido convidados, os outros devem ter achado melhor não abusar da hospitalidade.

_ Oi minha linda. Disse ao pega-la no colo e a abraçar.

_ Estou tão ansiosa é o primeiro casamento que vou ver. Disse ela animada.

_ E vai começar com o pé direito porque as cerimonias de casamento Quileute são muito bonitas.

_ Por que esta usando isso? Perguntou ela passando as mãozinhas por meu manto.

_ Faz parte da cerimonia todos os Quileutes tem de usar um.

_ Por que?

_ É como uma roupa de gala pra nós, como o terno em um casamento normal. Respondi-lhe.

_ Ãaaaahhhh.

_ Oi Jake. Disse Bella.

Acenei para ela e os outros que me saudaram.

O velho Quil se aproximou da grande fogueira e atirou sobre ela ervas especiais que foram recebidas pelo fogo com uma grande explosão.

Nessie deu um pequeno pulo de susto e eu afaguei seu braço para acalma-la. A parte da fogueira era uma das mais legais. As chamas alcançaram uma coloração vermelho vivo e delas desprendia se um cheiro almiscaro e uma fumaça igualmente vermelha.

_ A cor vermelha do fogo representa o amor deles que reuniu a todos nós. Disse a Nessie e seus pequenos olhos se abriram mais.

_ Irmãos e irmãs hoje é um dia de felicidade e festa para todos nós. _ disse o velho Quil_ Hoje nossos irmãos Samuel e Emily se unirão no laço mais sagrado que há. O matrimonio. Hoje eles deixam de ser duas almas solitárias para se tornarem apenas uma. _ele fez um sinal e Sam tirou do bolso um novo bracelete semelhante ao que dera a Renesmee em seu primeiro Natal, mas dessa vez este seria permanente. Ele não era mais um anel de noivado, mas uma aliança. Um sinal perpetuo do amor entre eles.

_ É igual a minha. Disse Nessie baixinho.

_ É só parecida. Corrigi.

_ Eu Samuel Uley prometo a você Emily Young ser para sempre seu, em sinal do meu amor eterno. Para que todos saibam que é minha tal qual sou seu._ disse Sam ao colocar o bracelete em Emily.

Ela sorriu nervosamente então pegou o manto que ela mesma havia tecido.

_ Pra que o cobertor? Nessie perguntou.

_ Eu Emily Young prometo se sua para sempre, para que a família que começamos agora esteja sempre protegida. _ disse ela beijando o tecido e então passando-o pelas costas de Sam.

_ Cada um deve dar algo que fez ao outro. Ele deve dar um símbolo da promessa de amor que os une e os faz uma família, ela dá a manta que abrigará a eles e a toda sua descendência.

Ela ficou séria depois disso. Observando atentamente.

Passei minha vista pelo casal que estava diante da fogueira e de todos a sua volta. Uma aura de amor rodeava a todos sendo impossível são se sentir imensamente feliz. Ou talvez fosse apenas as ervas da fogueira.

Enquanto observava a felicidade ao meu redor me chamou atenção um rosto que não estava feliz.

Leah.

Ela parecia triste e resignada. Agora estava feito, não tinha mais volta. Sam e Emily estavam casados. Foi impossível não reconhecer naqueles olhos chorosos a dor da qual também fui vitima a mais ou menos dois anos atrás. Quando Bella se casou com Edward.

O velho Quil esticou suas mãos para o alto e então aos pousou sobre os ombros dos recém casados.

_ Que os espíritos abençoem esta união e que estes jovens corações sejam abençoados. Disse ele por fim e então atirou outra vasilha de ervas na fogueira que a fez explodir novamente. Mas desta vez fez com que as chamas brilhassem em todas as cores do arco-íris. As chamas altas refletiram no céu nos brindando com uma aurora boreal própria e criando uma aura mágica por todo o lugar.

Sam e Emily se beijaram enquanto foram ovacionados por uivos de felicitações de todos.

_ Então o que achou? Quis saber.

_ Bonito. Disse, mas parecia estranhamente seria.

_ O que houve?

_ Bela cerimonia. Comentou Carlisle impedindo que ela me respondesse. Ele e os outros Cullens se juntando a nós.

_ Emocionante. Acrescentou Esme.

_ Choraria se pudesse. Disse Bella nos fazendo rir.

A festa transcorreu animada. Carlisle e Esme ficaram conversando com meu pai, Sue e Charlie, Bella e Edward dançando em algum lugar e eu e Nessie ficamos com Quil, Claire, Seth e Embry perto da fogueira.

_ Vai me dizer agora o que tá te chateando? Perguntei lhe.

Ele se remexeu inquieta no tronco, mas não respondeu.

_ Ah qual é Nessie? Assim vou achar que você não gostou. Insisti.

_ Foi lindo... sua voz parecia emocionada quando falou então uma grossa lágrima correu por sua bochecha rosada pelo calor do fogo.

_ Oh, Nessie não precisa disso. Disse a pondo sobre o joelho e a abraçando._ Você devia estar feliz e não triste.

_ Não estou triste. Defendeu-se ela.

_ Então?

_ Eu...eu achei lindo Jake. E queria que meu casamento fosse assim um dia. A última parte foi dita em um tom um pouco mais alto que fez Quil e Seth engasgarem com suas bebidas e Embry cair na gargalhada.

Senti-me corar e um arrepio na espinha quando ela disse isso. Deus que resposta eu daria pra isso? Sim? Não? Se seu pais não me matar antes quem sabe?

Por que ela sempre tinha que me por nessas saias justas?

_ Bom, não acho que isso seja motivo pra chorar pequena. Até porque esse é seu primeiro casamento. Quando você ver um que tenha sido feito por sua tia Alice com certeza vai mudar de opinião.

Ela deu uma pequena fungada e me lançou um sorriso forçado, então enterrou o rosto em meu ombro. Fim da discussão.

Quando já era de madrugada os Cullens se despediram e entreguei uma Renesmee mais uma vez desmaiada a Bella.

_ Renesmee esta cheirando estranho. Disse Bella.

_ É a fogueira. Deixará esse cheiro no ar até que uma corrente forte passe e carregue pra longe. Disse.

_ Pelo menos não é cheiro de cachorro. Brincou Edward.

Revirei os olhos e me despedi deles.

Ajudei aos outros a arrumarem a bagunça que não era pouca. Quando estava amanhecendo e já tínhamos acabado resolvi correr um pouco. Passei rapidamente em casa pra trocar minhas roupas por um short velho. Amarrei-o em meu tornozelo e me transformei.

Antes que pudesse respirar fundo minha cabeça foi alvejada por imagens de Sam. Cheguei a cambalear devida a quantidade de informação.

_Jacob?_ Perguntou a voz de Leah em minha cabeça.

_Porra que me matar cacete?_ Gritei ainda sem folego. _Acho que vou vomitar depois do que vi._

_Que merda esta fazendo transformado?_ Perguntou ela histérica.

_O que acha? Ronda!_ Respondi irritado por ter tido que ver a intimidade de Leah e Sam.

_Bom eu já estou fazendo isso então volte a forma humana_! Gritou ela.

_Primeiro, você não manda em mim ok? Até onde eu me lembro eu sou o alfa. Portanto me transformo quando bem quero. Segundo, caralho preciso lavar meu cérebro com água sanitária pra tirar toda essa bosta da minha memoria_. Retruquei.

Ela ficou calada, mas podia sentir seu desconforto pelo que eu havia presenciado. Então me lembrei de seu olhar de dor durante a cerimonia.

_Olha Leah desculpa eu sei que não deve tá sendo fácil..._

_Corta essa Jacob não preciso da merda da sua piedade!_ Rosnou ela.

_Mas que porra garota só tó tentando ser solidário! _

_Dispenso! _

_Foda se quer saber vou dormir é melhor do que assistir a novela que tem na sua cabeça!_ Disse tentando me acalmar pra voltar a forma humana.

_Espera Jacob_! Pediu ela.

_O que?_

_Queria te perguntar uma coisa_.

Fiz sinal para que continuasse.

_Você ainda vai para o outro lado?_ Havia apreensão quando me perguntou.

Eu também não podia não senti-la depois da última vez que tivemos uma conversa sobre isso.

_Por quer saber hein Leah?_ Mas eu já sabia a resposta.

_Por que você acha?_ Disse como se não fosse mais obvio.

_Não vou te ensinar a viajar Leah é perigoso._ Lembrei-lhe.

_Estou disposta a sofrer os riscos._ Disse nervosa.

_Pois eu não! Você não sabe o que tem lá, não faz ideia do tipo de ilusões que aquele lugar pode pregar. Leah, você poderia enlouquecer naquele lugar. Acredite sei do que estou falando. Não posso permitir que vá e se perca pra sempre. Como espera que pudesse encarar Sue depois disso? Ou Seth? Como acha que me sentiria ao saber que fui responsável pela sua morte? Pela morte de uma irmã? Não, não isso está completamente fora de cogitação._ Fui firme, Leah nunca foi a rainha da razão e estava terrivelmente instável. Seria suicídio tentar leva-la até agora em seu estado atual, ou até mesmo em qualquer um.

Eu não fazia ideia de onde Leah estava, mas ela parecia ligeiramente desorientada.

_Jacob por favor..._ Implorou. _Por favor, prometo que serei cuidadosa. Farei exatamente o que me mandar sem me opor. Se mandar parar paro, se achar que devemos voltar darei meia volta e nem discutirei. Mas por favor, me dê uma chance..._

Merda! Será que ela não entendia o significado de "_você poderia enlouquecer naquele lugar"? _Não, claro que não era da Leah que estávamos falando e ela encontraria um jeito de me convencer a faze-lo.

_Não, não vou fazer isso._

_Jacob, me escuta se fizer isso por mim... Nunca mais te peço nada._

_Tentador... Muito tentador, mas não obrigado_. Disse me preparando pra voltar a forma humana.

_Jacob!_

_Aghrrrr! O que?_

Uma forte onda de dor me atingiu me tirando o ar. Leah estava se lembrando da noite em que Harry morreu. Ela estava discutindo com Sue por causa de suas súbitas mudanças de humor e Harry tentou intervir para acalmar os ânimos.

_ Só estamos preocupados com você filha, essa pessoa briguenta e raivosa não é a nossa Leelee. Disse Harry tentando toca-la. Mas isso só piorou as coisas.

_ Cala boca vocês não sabem de nada! Ninguém sabe! _Gritou ela histérica como a boa e velha Leah.

Ela então começou a tremer furiosamente até que explodiu destruindo dentro da pequena sala de estar dos Clearwater. Seus pais não foram atingidos, mas o pobre sofá acabou destruído.

Leah estava confusa e perdida. Os tremores haviam passado, mas a raiva ainda era presente. E ela estava de quatro, mas alta e tinha... PATAS? Ela olhou apavorada para seus pais em busca de socorro. Mas tudo que conseguiu foi ver o olhar de horror em Harry antes dele cair no chão. Sue se lançou a ele tentando traze-lo de volta, mas já era tarde de mais. Harry havia sofrido um enfarte fulminante.

Em meio aos pedidos de socorre de Sue e aos rosnados e latidos de Leah Seth veio ver o que estava acontecendo e deu de cara com a cena. O pobre menino começou a tremer até não passar mais do que um borrão e então explodiu também. Assim que se transformou Leah pode ouvi-lo em sua cabeça. Ambos estavam confusos e com medo. Não faziam ideia do que acabara de acontecer com eles... No que se tornaram... E ainda o Harry...

Outras imagens tomaram minha mente.

Foi pouco depois do enterro de Harry. Ela estava transformada, assim como a maioria de nós. Sam estava passando informações a ela e Seth até que Emily apareceu em sua frente. Ela pode ver através dos olhos dele todo o amor e paixão que sentia pela prima dela. Aquilo foi como uma punhalada no coração para ela. Como se as coisas já não estivessem ruins o bastante ainda tinha que ver isso, sentir isso...

Novas imagens.

Estávamos transformados, ela via nossas mentes, como a ignorávamos e evitávamos. O olhar de pena de todos e de culpa de Sam e Emily. Toda a dor, a solidão e a RAIVA. Inundavam o corpo e a alma de Leah.

Ela estava a deriva.

Eu conhecia a sensação.

Então eu vi o alivio e a gratidão quando enfim se livrou da mente de Sam. Quando entrou pra minha alcateia. Como finalmente ela podia ter sua mente só pra si novamente. Era só isso que ela queria... ALIVIO E PERDÃO...

_Por favor..._

Ah eu vou me arrepender amargamente por isso...

_Tudo bem Leah, vamos tentar._ Disse resignado.


	27. 26 A primeira sinfonia de Nessie

**Hey peaple! Bom, hoje teremos um cap bem especial, é o niver de 2/7 aninhos da Nessie. Também teremos um momento muito especial entre Jake e Leah, onde ele a ensina a entrar no mundo dos espíritos. E também altas revelações da Nessie sobre como foi esse tempo dela sem o Jake. Próximo cap será especial e terá o ponto de vista da Bella! Então se tiver um bom, número de comentários talvez poste mais cedo ok? De qualquer maneira até a próxima pessoal!**

**Um obrigada especial a Mainara PWM e Bia Duares pelos coments. **

**LEIAM, COMENTEM E RECOMENDEM!**

**26 A primeira sinfonia de Nessie**

_Ah obrigada Jake. Obrigada mesmo, você não vai..._

_Chega, sem puxar o saco ok?_

_Okay_.

(longo suspiro)

_Dê-me algum tempo certo. _

_Não pode ser agora?_

_Não Leah não pode ser agora_. Resmunguei cansado.

_Por que n..._

__ Chega! Olha, eu estou morrendo de sono, não faço ideia de como faremos isso e não vou fazer uma viagem as cegas para o mundo dos mortos okay? Além disso, se me lembro bem você iria acatar minhas ordens sem reclamar._

_Não vou falar mais nada. _

_Ótimo_.

Transformei-me de volta. Não daria mais margem para dialogo, não levaria ninguém a lugar nenhum e eu realmente estava exausto.

Passei o dia com os Cullens e com Nessie, eles voltariam para casa ao anoitecer então tinha que aproveitar. Na verdade era uma noite propicia para uma excursão ao outro lado, estaria uma pilha de nervos com a separação de Renesmee, então era provável que fizesse a viajem, ou pelo menos tentaria. Tinha que descobrir como o fazer de forma consciente, quando eu desejasse.

Já sabia que o catalisador era o estresse e isso tinha a meu favor. Agora só tinha que achar a porta certa e uma vez que conhecesse o caminho, só teria que descobrir como levar Leah junto.

Com a partida veio o impacto e o retive no peito como sempre. Um último folego o qual tem de durar até chegarmos a superfície, ou nesse caso, do outro lado.

Em casa deitei-me reto sobre o colchão e me concentrei no que queria. Mantive minha mente focada enquanto com calma relaxava cada musculo do meu corpo. Primeiro as costas, deixando a coluna completamente reta, o pescoço, os braços e as pernas. Liberando cada articulação, cada nervo até o ponto onde podia sentir tudo, a suavidade do lençol nas minhas costas, a maciez do travesseiro sobre minha cabeça. Focado, totalmente concentrado, em minha cabeça só existia o outro lado e a necessidade de estar nele. Todo o resto estava limpo. Senti me flutuar, meu corpo entrar na inercia.

O colchão não mais existia, eu estava vagando, boiando. A água veio e me tragou me afogando e me limpando dentro e fora. Não lutei contra a dor da água invadindo meus pulmões me entreguei a ela. Depois do ápice sufocante veio o alivio, como se uma nuvem de paz envolvesse meu corpo limpando minha cabeça e minhas sensações. Em um segundo de absoluto silencio capaz de ensurdecer eu fui nada e então...

Podia sentir o chão de terra sob mim e o cheiro característico de terra e floresta, assim como a tranquilidade que a passagem para aquele lugar sempre trazia. Nunca tinha percebido como realmente era uma viagem. Sempre que ia já estava dormindo, então minha percepção era fragilizada pelas súbitas mudanças de fases que existem em sonhos, fazendo com que aquele lugar parecesse apenas mais um nível do inconsciente.

De qualquer forma eu havia conseguido. Tinha forçado a viagem. Só para não perder o passeio vaguei por lá, mas não encontrei ninguém, também esse não era meu objetivo. Enfim concentrei-me em voltar, não foi mais agradável do que a ida. Principalmente porque depois de passar pelo silencio, a água e a falta de ar veio a dor, toda de uma vez. Arfei algumas vezes para enquanto tentava recuperar o controle. O esforço foi tamanho que senti lagrimas de exaustão escorrer por minhas bochechas. Logo que a consegui reter apaguei de cansaço.

Durante a semana e a seguinte continuei testando minha capacidade de viajar. Sem duvidas fizera progressos muito além do esperado. Uma vez descoberto o catalizador a chave era preparar o terreno e atear fogo e aí boom!

Bem vindo ao mundo dos mortos!

Adiava a incursão com Leah por motivos óbvios. Queria ter certeza de que seria absolutamente seguro para ela. Sabia que era seguro pra mim, até aonde tinha contado nada de mal havia acontecido comigo realmente. Mas e se outra pessoa fosse para lá? Antes de mais nada ninguém sabia porque _eu_ havia ido parar lá. Então me certificaria o máximo possível antes de levar outra pessoa para aquele lugar.

Depois de quase um mês de aperfeiçoamento e muita cobrança de Leah, decidi que estava na hora.

_ Então, finalmente vai parar de me enrolar ou vou ter que transforma-lo em membro permanente do mundo dos mortos?_ Perguntou Leah como fazia quase cada manhã.

_ Sem demonstrações de amor Leah isso é serio. Não passei esse tempo todo treinando pra tonificar os músculos do cérebro. Mas vou deixar que descubra por si própria quanto essa experiência é _prazerosa_. _ repliquei cheio de sarcasmo.

_ Nem pense em me sacanear Jacob! Ameaçou.

_ Ameaças não são uma opção. Isso aqui não é brincadeira. Antes de mais nada quero ter uma conversa com você.

_ Afff, o que mais tem pra conversar? Achei que já tínhamos resolvido tudo.

_ Não, não resolvemos nada ainda. Leah você tem que entender que isso vai ser apenas uma viagem experimental. Não dá pra saber o que vamos encontrar do outro lado então não crie expectativas. Disse de maneira pausada e calma. Não queria que ela criasse expectativas que muito provavelmente não se concretizariam.

_ Podemos não encontrar Harry nem hoje, nem nenhuma vez. E você _precisa_ manter a calma. Compreende?

_ Sim Jacob, não farei besteira nenhuma. _ Ela parecia calma, mas não colocaria minha mão no fogo nessa situação. Leah já perdera a cabeça uma vez. E do outro lado quando se perde a cabeça... Bem não é algo de que se queira brincar.

_ Ok, então o que fazemos?

_ Primeiro, nos transformamos, por isso dei ordens pra que ninguém se transformasse hoje.

_ Quil, ficou preocupado com essa ordem. Acho que pensa que você pode acabar fugindo de novo. Mas quem pode culpa-lo. Desculpe... Depois do comentário nada feliz ela se calou.

Tirei a camisa e fui pra trás de uma árvore me transformar. Por mais que já fosse comum trocar de roupa na frente de Leah, era algo que preferia evitar.

_E agora? _Perguntou ela em minha cabeça_._

_Vamos para um lugar tranquilo_._ Falei e comecei a correr até a velha cabana._ _Aqui tá bom. Ok agora presta atenção. Basicamente é um exercício de concentração, mas como você ainda não sabe_ no que _tem que se concentrar tem de ficar completamente atenta a minha mente. Prestar atenção em tudo o que eu fizer e não me atrapalhar. Preciso ter o foco totalmente nisso._

Ela assentiu mentalmente.

_Bom. Vamos deitar, temos de estar confortáveis, isso não é muito diferente de dormir. Só que não é um sonho, tudo é_ bem _real_.

Deitamos paralelamente com uma pequena distancia. Não era como se a distancia ajudasse ou não, mas era melhor que estivéssemos perto.

Leah pensava em uma parede branca e alta. Surpreendi-me o quão fácil foi para ela se concentrar. Pra mim levava muito mais tempo pra deixar a mente em branco. Fechei os olhos e me concentrei em fazer a ligação com ela. Nossas mentes teriam que trabalhar como uma.

Foi uma situação, na falta de uma palavra melhor, _estranha_. Nossas mentes começaram a se interligar. Feixes de conexões nervosas se juntando. Eu podia ver por seus olhos, sentir por sua pele. Pensar através de sua mente... Eu era... Ela.

Tentando me abster da estranha sensação de ser Leah. Limpei minha mente, e foquei até começar a sentir a fluidez. Quando a água nos atingiu pude sentir seu medo. A tranquilizei e continuamos. No silencio, só podia ouvir o eco de nossas mentes. Ao sentir a terra abri os olhos.

_ Chegamos.

A meu lado Leah abriu os olhos lentamente, parecia não acreditar no que via, ao mesmo tempo parecia encantada.

_ Uaaaaau! Isso é um sonho. Aquilo soou muito mais como uma pergunta do que uma afirmação.

_ Eh, um sonho _muuuito_ macabro. Sussurrei.

_ Vem, vamos dar uma volta.

Caminhamos por um bom tempo em círculos. Aquele lugar não era muito extenso.

_ Por que será que isso parece com as florestas de La Push? Quis saber.

Dei de ombros.

_ Não tenho certeza, mas acho que para cada pessoa deve se parecer de um jeito. Pra mim parece assim.

_ Humm, tipo como o céu. Dizem que pra cada pessoa o paraíso é tem uma aparência. Disse olhando para o céu nebuloso.

_ Eh pode ser...

Depois de mais um tempo longamente tediante parei.

_ O que?

_ Vamos voltar agora. Comuniquei.

_ Mas... Mas ainda não vimos tudo.

_ Vimos tudo que há aqui duas vezes. O que é nada, então está na hora de voltar.

_ Mais 5 minutos. Pediu.

_ Leah, nem temos noção de tempo aqui. Podemos já estar aqui há horas temos de voltar.

_ Mas...

_ Eu disse que podia não ter nada. Tentamos de novo _depois_.

_ Amanhã?

_ Depois Leah.

_ Jake por favor...

_ Vamos Leah.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça e deu um passo para trás.

_ Ah não você não vai fezer...

Antes que pudesse terminar a frase ela correu.

_ Leah!

Merda!

Disparei atrás dela. Cacete ela era rápida.

"Pai! Papai me perdoe, por favor." ela gritava a plenos pulmões.

_ Leah! Pare com isso já!

No declive da clareira ela desacelerou e me atirei em cima dela.

_ Não! Deixe-me falar com ele! Preciso falar com ele! Implorava ela.

_ Pare já com isso pelo amor de Deus! Mandei enquanto tentava imobiliza-la.

Continuamos naquela briga estupida até que uma forte luz branca surgiu da outra ponta da clareira. Era tão forte que nos cegou por um momento. A luz em forma de halo circundava o que parecia ser uma pessoa e estava se aproximando. Pela minha pouca experiência, mas suficientemente contundente só poderia ser um espirito. Sem darmos muita atenção a presença um do outro eu e Leah nos separamos e ficamos de pé encarando estupefatos a resplandecente luz que se aproximava.

_ I-isso é? Engasgou-se ela.

_ Sim...

_ Por Deus é tão lindo. Será que é... Sem terminar a pergunta ela se encaminhou ao encontro da luz.

Quando estava prestes a tocar seu ombro para detê-la a luz se abrandou revelando a figura de um homem alto e robusto. Apesar da distancia os traços fortes e a pele morena entregavam a identidade de nosso visitante.

Harry.

Leah correu até ele e se atirou em seus braços soluçando como uma criança.

_ Me-me perdoe-e pa-pai...

_ Shi...shi...shi... Tudo esta bem agora Leelee. Não há nada pelo que se desculpar. Os baraços dele a envolveram e começaram um leve movimento de embalar, como se ninasse uma criança.

Seus olhos encontraram os meus e me lançou um discreto aceno de agradecimento. Saudade e carinho refletiam em suas feições. Ele cuidaria de Leah agora. Daria lhe sua paz e quem sabe, com alguma sorte ela voltasse a se a garota feliz que foi um dia.

Sai da clareira para dar-lhes um pouco de privacidade. Caminhei pelo bosque familiar até cansar e então me sentei e esperei. Não imaginava ter a sorte de encontrarmos Harry logo de cara, mas provavelmente nosso pequeno escândalo tenha chamando sua atenção. Bom, de qualquer maneira, pelo menos a missão tinha sido um sucesso. Não apenas tinha conseguido trazer Leah comigo, o que apesar de ser uma experiência bem perturbadora, comprovava a possibilidade de trazer outros. Como também tínhamos encontrado quem havíamos vindo procurar.

Fiquei sentado esperando por um tempo que não saberia contabilizar. Mas pude senti perfeitamente o momento em que Leah se sentou a meu lado. Não porque pudesse ouvi-la se movendo, mas pelo que fluía através dela.

Paz pura e limpa, como água de uma nascente. Ela emanava calma e tranquilidade de um jeito que me fazia sentir terrivelmente feliz. Esticando os braços e passando-os a meu redor ela me abraçou ternamente e sussurrou um "obrigado" embargado em meu ouvido. Assenti apenas, não sabia ao certo se tinha algo para lhe dizer então achei melhor me manter calado.

Deitamos e nos preparamos para a volta. Foi mais fácil do que a ida. Leah já sabia o que enfrentar e no nível de iluminação em que estava creio poderia voar se fosse possível.

De volta ao mundo real encarei seus olhos e o que vi me fez piscar duas vezes para ter certeza de que não era uma miragem. Em seus olhos um brilho de esperança reluzia, seu rosto sempre serio, ou franzido em uma mascara de rancor e sarcasmo estava relaxado e pacifico, fazendo-a parecer bem mais jovem. Se não soubesse que era impossível diria que Leah estava brilhando, mas isso porque sua alma estava iluminada. Ela estava feliz, como em muito não ficava.

Ela abriu um sorriso de rasgar a pele e me abraçou rapidamente novamente antes de começar a correr em direção a sua casa.

Ia lembra-la de não contar a ninguém, mas me repeli. Não iria acabar com sua felicidade naquele momento. Dane-se de ela contasse pra mãe ou para aldeia inteira. Resolveria isso depois se necessário.

Observei-a correr até sumir no final da ladeira. Também me sentia estranhamente renovado. Acho que é assim que se sente quando se faz um grande bem a uma pessoa que realmente precisa. Sim, ajudar a Leah tinha também me ajudado. E fez perguntar-me quantos mais eu podia ajudar? Toda a aldeia se conseguisse transmitir meus ensinamentos a todos os irmãos. Sim estava no caminho certo.

Minha nova missão a partir de agora era aperfeiçoar minhas habilidades e com isso poder alcançar novos níveis.

Os meses correram depois disso e logo estava em setembro novamente, e como sempre eu enrolado com a conclusão do presente de Nessie. Tá certo que não fora tão difícil de executar quanto a caixa, mas eu acabara deixando pra depois e depois e enfim comecei a executa-lo apenas 48 horas antes da festa dela.

Agora estava dirigindo o rabbit ao máximo de sua potencia. A festa desse ano seria feita na casa de Eugene então a viagem era mais longa e eu já tinha saído atrasado. Novamente toda a matilha tinha sido convidada, mas devido a distancia alguns não poderiam ir.

_ Jacob, será que pode desacelerar pelo menos um pouco? Eu não sei você, mas eu ainda não estou pronta pra morrer. Reclamou Rachel agarrada ao banco do carona.

_ Já estamos atrasados, se quiser chegar hoje tenho que correr.

Meu pé apertava fundo o acelerador, meus olhos estavam firmes na estrada a minha frente e meus reflexos eram perfeitos. Eu não perderia a direção de forma alguma, então ignoraria as reclamações dela.

_ Se fosse realmente organizado poderíamos ter saído a 2 horas atrás como nos programamos para fazer, mas não. Você ainda nem tinha chegado em casa ainda.

_ Cala a boca Rachel ou te largo no próximo acostamento! Fiz uma curva fechada e ela bufou irritada.

_ Eu mesma deveria puxar o freio de mão e sair desse trem desgovernado que esta dirigindo antes que você bata em alguma coisa!

_ Toque em algum dos controles do meu carro e nem me darei ao trabalho de para-lo, te jogarei pela janela com ele em movimento!

Antes que ela pudesse devolver a ameaça meu pai interviu.

_ Já chega vocês dois! Estou ficando com dor de cabeça aqui, por causa de seus gritos. Jacob, atenção na estrada também não tenho a intenção de morrer hoje e Rachel... Ligue o radio, faça alguma coisa, apenas se distraia e aproveite a viajem. O Oregon é um belo lugar observe a paisagem.

Não discutimos mais durante o trajeto e graças aos retoques que havia feito no motor do rabbit e a minha direção perigosa fizemos a viagem toda em apenas 3 horas e meia. Rachel estava ligeiramente verde do meu lado, mas quando entramos no terrenos dos Cullens ficou pálida. A casa era sempre algo a impressionar a todos sem duvida. Hoje em especial suas colunas e varandas estavam enfeitadas com fitas de cetim rosa, lilás e branco. Nem Nessie, ou Bella tinham revelado qual era o tema da festa esse ano, mas com certeza Alice não devia ter poupado em _nada_.

Descemos e contornamos a casa. Os Cullens tentavam sempre manter as coisas mais discretas possíveis então qualquer reunião que faziam ou era dentro de casa ou na parte de trás. Desta vez não havia tenda ou balões de gás. Uma enorme estrutura de madeira dourada havia sido construída no jardim traseiro, espelhos moveis haviam sido colocados nas laterais dando ao espaço a ideia de ser ainda maior. Do teto caiam sapatilhas de bale cor de rosa, presas pelas fitas, ao fundo um piano branco brilhava a luz do sol poente que refletia nos espelhos. No centro uma grande mesa dourada decorada com mais cetim. Todo o espaço foi feito para parecer com a sala de espelhos do Palácio de Versalhes, chique e elegante, uma criação de Alice Cullen.

_ Wou! Eles não economizam em nada não é mesmo? Rachel estava a meu lado, o enjoo a essa hora não era mais do que uma lembrança distante.

_ Alice. Era a única coisa a se dizer.

_ Uma obra de arte não? A voz de sinos disse a meu lado como se já estivesse ali a muito tempo.

_ Olá pra você também Alice.

_ Sim, oi Jake.

_ Se superou novamente baixinha. Você tem algum cronograma secreto sobre isso ou é mesmo o gênio criativo do mal que todos pensam? Perguntei implicando com ela. Alice não admitia que suspeitassem de suas capacidades.

Ela me deu língua então foi falar com Rachel e Billy. Abandonei a nada modesta construção em estilo rococó e fui até a casa. Do lado de dentro os Cullens voavam de um lado ao outros terminando os últimos detalhes, cumprimentei-os rapidamente e Jasper me indicou que fosse ao estúdio de balé, porque na duvida era sempre onde Nessie estava.

Subi as escadas com passadas longas pegando dois degraus de uma vez. Quando cheguei ao ultimo andar o som baixo de musica clássica confirmou a especulação do louro. Eu mal podia ouvir seus passos sobre o assoalho, mas ela estava lá. Dei uma leve batida na porta. O som de pés subitamente parou, alguém farejando o ar e então pés correndo.

Nessie abriu a porta com um estrondo e me encarou radiante. Ela havia crescido nos últimos meses, mesmo que o ritmo de desenvolvimento físico estivesse caindo e mesmo mantendo as visitas mensais sempre me sentia perdendo tanto... Agora ela parecia ter o tamanho de uma criança de uns 7 anos. Estava mais magra e alta e o tom de cobre alaranjado de seus cabelos estava alcançando um tom mais escuro, quase vermelho. Mais seus olhos chocolates brilhantes e as bochechas rosas pelo esforço ainda estavam lá, como eu me lembrava.

_ Jake! Gritou pulando em meu colo com tamanha força que tive de equilibra o embrulho em minha mão para não deixa-lo cair.

_ Hey, Ness mais devagar ou quer quebra seu presente?

Seus olhinhos brilharam e ela olhou a caixa vermelha com cobiça.

_ O que é?

_ Vai ter que abrir para descobrir. A coloquei no chão e lhe entreguei a caixa. Ela me pegou pela mão e me puxou para dentro do estúdio. A musica que ela estava dançando ainda estava ligada e ecoava pelas paredes. Nessie caminhou até onde tinha o equipamento de som e o desligou, sentando no chão ao lado de uma cadeira. Reparei que ela vestia uma malha rosa com uma pequena saia da mesma cor e nos pés sapatilhas, muito parecidas com as que estavam no teto do salão do jardim. Eu não era muito de concordar com Emmett, mas sem duvida aquilo estava se tornando uma obsessão para ela.

Fui a seu encontro e sentei no chão a seu lado. Ela retirou a fita dourada, levantou a tampa e encarou confusa o interior.

_ É um filtro dos sonhos. Sua mãe comentou que estava tendo problemas com sonhos ruins então pensei que isso poia ajudar.

Ao comentar dos pesadelos ela se encolheu. E eu não fora 100% verdadeiro. Bella não tinha _comentado_, ela tinha _desabafado_ comigo sobre isso em uma estranha ligação que havia me feito a algumas semanas. Ela parecia agitada e preocupada, pensei que algo tivesse acontecido a Nessie, mas me garantiu que estava tudo bem, e ela estava caçando com Edward. O que Bella me dissera era que Renesmee estava tendo pesadelos constantemente e que isso estava lhe causando insônia, o motivo talvez porque o balé estava se tornando uma compulsão. Era a única coisa que a cansava o suficiente para a permitir dormir depois. De qualquer maneira Bella não me contara qual exatamente era o conteúdo dos sonhos, mas deixara claro no medo em sua voz que não estava gostando do que estava acontecendo com sua filha. Obviamente isso me deixou pilhado e quis ir vê-la imediatamente, mas Bella achou melhor não, Nessie não gostava de falar sobre os sonhos e não iria gostar de me ver preocupado também.

Nessie ainda olhava o presente com a cara franzida.

_ O que não gostou? Deu um trabalhão pra fazer, mas se não quiser posso te dar outra coisa depois. Me fiz de triste e então quando ia tirara a caixa de suas mãos ela a segurou firme.

_ Não! Eu o quero. E levantou segurando a caixa contra o peito.

A segui até seu quarto, onde ela subiu na cama com um leve mover do tornozelo, sem se preocupando em pular realmente. Ajoelhada sobre o coberto azul segurou com cuidado o filtro dos sonhos pela pequena alça feita de náilon. Os círculos trançados que estavam arrumados um sobre o outro para caberem na caixa, caíram e se posicionaram em sua respectivos lugares. Eram 5 ao todo, um maior no centro dois pequenos na lateral, um médio entre eles, e mais um pequeno embaixo do médio. Do final de cada circulo desciam fios com missangas de sementes, pedras e penas de falcão. Eu nunca fizera um desses antes, e conseguira as orientações através de um site, não era muito difícil se seguisse as instruções.

Nessie tocou o trançado do circulo maior, onde tinha um pequeno cristal no centro, então ficou na ponta dos pés e tentou coloca-lo por sobre a cabeceira da cama. O que não deu muito certo.

_ Posso? Pedi pegando o fio que o sustentava.

Passei rapidamente o olhar pelo quarto em busca de algo para pendura-lo. Fui até a escrivaninha e peguei uma tachinha. Apertei a tachinha contra a parede acima da cabeceira, com distancia suficiente para que os fios não chegassem a tocar nela. O filtro não era o objeto mais adequado para a decoração clássica do lugar, mas casavam bem com a caixa de madeira escura que estava na cabeceira e com o lobo de pelúcia sobre os travesseiros.

_ Obrigada Jake, é bonito. Foi o único comentário dela até Bella aparecer para ajuda-la a se arrumar.

Fiquei esperando o tempo passar enquanto ajudava Emmett com o equipamento de som. Com o tempo, chegaram Charlie, Sue e Seth, logo depois deles Sam, Emily, Claire, Quil e Embry e em um terceiro carro Jared, Kim e Paul. Leah não viária. Ela havia dito que La Push precisava de alguém no comando enquanto os dois alfas estivessem fora, eu teria ficado extremamente aliviado por passar o cargo para ela, mas sabia que esse não era o real motivo.

O certo era que ela não se dava bem com os Cullens, mesmo já perdoado o episodio da praia ela se mantinha distante. Contudo, mais do que isso eu sabia que o que ela queria mesmo era ficar só para tentar fazer a viagem por conta própria. Por mais que eu ativesse proibido de fazer isso sem mim eu sabia que ela estava tentando pelas minhas costas. Há meses estávamos tentando aperfeiçoar as viagens dela, mas ainda não tínhamos alcançado resultados concretos. O que a deixava mais impaciente e irritada Em outras palavras, um porre.

Mais convidados chegaram, dessa vez os Denali. Cumprimentaram a todos, mas se mantiveram o mais distante possível de nós. Não que desgostassem de nós, mas evitavam o contato simplesmente porque não eram íntimos o suficiente para mantê-los. Garret era o único que falava com todos e não parecia se importar com nada.

Depois de ter organizado os Cd's de musica clássica de Edward duas vezes por ordem alfabética ouvi o coro de suspiros encantados e ergui os olhos.

Nessie descia as escadas da varanda aos saltitos. Vestia um corpete de mangas bufantes rosa e uma saia de tule cheia da mesma cor, meias brancas e sapatilhas rosas decoradas com estrasse. O cabelo estava preso em um coque alto e tinha uma tiara brilhante presa a ele. Ela parecia uma princesa. A coisa mais adorável que nunca teria sonhado ver em toda minha vida. Ela corou quando percebeu que a atenção de todos estava nela. Fez uma pequena reverencia e foi andando até o final da sala de Vesalhes. Emmett passou por mim sem que me desse conta e deu play. Alguém que não podia ver diminuiu as luzes e ao som de "A valsa das flores" de Tchaicovsky ela começou a dançar. Eu conhecia a musica dos especiais de Natal que sempre tinham que ter as apresentações de "O Quebra Nozes". Rachel e Rebeca sempre me obrigavam a assistir e eu odiava. Mas agora, vendo minha pequena menina dançando para todos nós, eu só consegui me sentir ridiculamente emocionado.

Seus movimentos eram suaves e fluidos, absolutamente perfeitos e sem um centímetro fora do compasso da musica. Pensei naquelas bailarinas das apresentações que era obrigado a ver. Elas deviam se matar durante meses para chegarem perfeitas no dia em que teriam de se apresentar e mesmo com todo o esforço delas diante de Renesmee pareciam um bando de flamingos desengonçados. Nessie era pura poesia em movimento. Saltos, piruetas, jogo de pernas, mais saltos, mais piruetas. Cara, eu podia vê-la dançando por horas.

Quando a musica acabou ela foi ovacionada. Sorriu para sua plateia e agradeceu.

A festa transcorreu tão perfeita quanto Alice havia programado. Exceto pelo fato de não encontrar Nessie em lugar algum. Vaguei pela casa até ir parar novamente no terceiro andar. Ela não podia estar ali podia? Encostei o ouvido na porta e pude escutar a musica que ela dançara a pouco. Mas o que ela estava fazendo? Dei um pequeno toque e entrei.

Nessie estava sentada no chão fazendo alongamentos.

_ Ness o que esta fazendo querida? Perguntei me sentando junto a ela.

_ Eu errei. Disse decepcionada.

_ O que?

_ Eu errei na última pirueta. Ela esticou as pequenas pernas e tocou os pés com as mãos.

_ Serio? Nem deu pra notar, você estava tão fabulosa lá.

_ Não, não estava não. Estava horrível. Ela parecia terrivelmente desgostosa.

_ Que isso Ness você estava perfei...

_ Não termine! Interrompeu-me ela ficando de pé irritada.

_ Ness...

_ Não Jake, não quero que passe a mão na minha cabeça a cada erro meu. Não quero que perca de proposito no xadrez porque eu não consegui te vencer, nem que me diga que sou perfeita em tudo porque não sou. Eu sou péssima! Por mais que me esforce nunca vou ser tão inteligente quanto carlisle, tão talentosa quanto meu pai, tão bonita quanto Rosalie, ou tão habilidosa quanto Alice.

_ Eles são vampiros Nessie você não é. Tentei me aproxima e ela recuou.

_ Não, não sou. Nunca poderei ser completamente humana como Charlie ou Claire e nem uma vampira como meus pais. Sempre no meio, sempre na duvida. Apenas uma hibrida. Ninguém sabe como serão as coisas para mim e por mais que eles pesquisem e estudem nunca saberão... _ sua voz doce estava seca e acida ao lançar criticas e ofender a si própria_ Mesmo havendo outras como eu nunca vão saber porque sou muito diferente delas. E Sabe por que Jake?

Mexi a cabeça mecanicamente. O que eu via na minha frente me perturbava demais para ter algum pensamento racional ou fazer qualquer coisa mais complexa do que mover a cabeça.

_ Porque eu não sou nada...

Não havia lagrimas em seus olhos e sua voz era firme. Ela não parecia triste ou desequilibrada. Apenas resignada e cansada, como se tivesse mil anos e não apenas 2. Eu queria negar suas palavras duras. Dizer-lhe que estava errada que ela era tudo. Que era tudo para mim. Minha vida, meu ar, o cabo de aço que me segurava sobre a terra e me impedia de me perder completamente. Mas não pude. Minha boca estava seca como o Saara e tinha um bolo do tamanho do meu punho em minha garganta.

_ Eu te amo demais Jake, tanto que chega a doer. Ela botou as mãozinhas sobre o coração como se ele de fato estivesse doendo, e talvez estivesse.

_ Eu sei que você me ama também. Não sei porque, mas tenho certeza que me contara o motivo algum dia. Você e minha família são tudo o que tenho e muito mais do que mereço. Não posso perder vocês...

_ N-não vai... Minha voz saiu engasgada e falha e tive de pigarrear para faze-la ficar firme novamente.

_ Nunca mais vou te deixar meu anjo. A voz ainda estava falha, mas saiu coerente e isso era o que importava. Peguei suas mãozinhas e as beijei.

_ Eu sou seu lembra? Seu Jake. Seu melhor amigo e seu lobo de guarda.

Ela afirmou e deu um longo suspiro.

_ Sim, mas não para sempre.

_ Mas é claro que sim estarei a seu lado pra sempre, enquanto me quiser sempre.

_ Se dependesse de mim seria assim._ deu um pequeno sorriso sem humor._ Se fosse eu quem tivesse de escolher ficaríamos juntos para sempre, mas não sou eu quem decide...

_ Do que diabos esta falando Nessie isso não faz sentido nenhum.

_ Minha mãe não chegou a contar o que acontece nos meus sonhos contou?

_ Não... Ela disse que você não gostaria que eu soubesse... Quando terminei de falar considerei o que acabara de dizer. Por que eu não gostaria de saber?

_ Ela não contou porque ela também esta com medo. _ sua voz agora era um sussurro_ Numa das noites que acordei vim para cá ensaiar e ela me contou que quando era humana também tinha muitos sonhos ruins e que eu não devia dar tanto credito, mas quando eu disse o que tinha sonhado ela pareceu duvidar de suas próprias palavras. Como se com ela também fosse assim. Como se seus sonhos também se tornassem realidade... Quando terminou de falar sua voz era fantasmagórica e esperava que ela gritasse Boo e dissesse que era só uma brincadeira.

Porem ela apenas se afastou deligou a musica e encarou a parede.

_ Você quer saber com o que eu tenho sonhado Jake? Ela ainda encarava a parede e sua voz era vazia. Sem nenhum tom de piada, medo ou raiva.

Engoli em seco. Em minha mente as engrenagens já haviam chegado a uma resposta. Que era terrível e absurda, mas que era a única plausível para causar tanto medo.

_ Me conte Nessie com o que você sonha?

Ela suspirou pesadamente e se virou para mim. As mãos fechadas em punhos tremiam e sua postura reta como um poste era inflexível. O leve odor de sangue indicava que suas unhas provavelmente haviam perfurado suas palmas. Ela engoliu pesadamente.

_ Com sua morte.

Bingo! Resposta certa.

_ Isso não vai acontecer Nessie. _Disse pegando suas mãos e as soltando. O sangue correu e pingou sobre o assoalho._ Não vou morrer tão cedo querida então não tem que se preocupar.

Lágrimas pesadas correram por suas bochechas e ela começou a soluçar. A puxei para mais perto e a abracei apertado.

_ Eu não vou morrer Nessie. Falei com toda a força que pude reunir.

Ela soluçou forte e se soltou para me olhar nos olhos.

_ Vai sim e quando acontecer eu vou morrer junto.

A encarei sem saber o que falar. Ela parecia ter tanta certeza disso que me perguntava. E se ela estivesse certa?

Aquela foi a conversa mais estranha e perturbadora que tive em minha vida. Ela chorou mais um tempo no meu colo e depois voltou a treinar. Fiquei observando-a dançar ate Alice nos chamar para o parabéns. Fizemos nosso papel diante dos convidados, mas nossa conversa não saiu da minha cabeça. Por mais que tentasse não conseguiria esconder nada de Edward hoje. E ele fingiu não perceber, mas mandava olhares preocupados para mim e para Nessie vez ou outra.

Quando a festa acabou os Denali se despediram e foram embora. Para os convidados humanos e lobos os Cullens ofereceram os quartos extras e a casa de hospedes que ficava perto do rio. A casa era bem menor que a principal e mesmo assim devia ser o equivalente a três casas de La Push pelo menos. Tinha dois andares, quatro quartos, três banheiros, uma cozinha bem equipada e uma sala enorme. Perguntei a Bella uma vez porque eles tinham aquela casa e ela respondeu que era a velha casa de empregados e a mantinham porque além de ser uma construção histórica era boa para se ter um pouco de _privacidade_. Não perguntei mais nada depois disso não precisava ter a imagem do que eles faziam naquela casa em minha cabeça.

Eu e Charlie ficamos na casa principal porque já tínhamos quartos só nossos nela e agradeci internamente por isso. Ao chegar em meu quarto deitei na cama e considerei viajar, aquilo sempre me acalmava de certa forma. Era um lugar onde não havia dor, pelo menos nenhuma real até onde eu sabia. Mas não o fiz. Apenas fechei os olhos e fiquei em silencio, esperando o sono vir e me levar para um lugar mais tranquilo.

Acordei sentindo minhas costas duras, com certeza eu havia dormido demais. Estiquei-me sentindo a dor pelo sono em excesso e fui até a janela. Todos os carros exceto o meu já haviam ido. O que era mais uma indicação de que eu dormira demais. Dei uma passada rápida no banheiro e fui para a cozinha em busca de comida.

Quando cheguei as escadas o som do piano enchia o ambiente. Não era nenhuma musica que conhecia. Edward devia ter feito uma nova composição, exceto pelo fato de que vinha do estúdio de balé de Nessie, segui o som. A porta do estúdio estava entreaberta, o que indicava que Nessie não estava ensaiando. Pus a cabeça para dentro e espiei.

Renesmee estava sentada no banquinho do piano branco que de alguma forma havia conseguido chegar intacto ao terceiro andar. A melodia que ela tocava era triste e ao mesmo tempo doce. Esperança e dor soavam a cada nota. Seus dedos dançavam pelas teclas com desenvoltura como se tivessem feitos para tocar piano. Sua postura era reta e impecável, apenas os dedos se moviam e ela não parecia olhar as partituras. Na verdade não havia nenhuma a sua frente, como se ela tocasse de memoria. E não duvidava de que ela fosse capaz disso, apesar de seu discurso autocritico de noite passada ela era brilhante em tudo o que fazia.

Ao chegar ao fim ela se manteve parada com os dedos sobre as teclas e suspirou.

_ Eu a compus pra você. Senti minha garganta fechar ao receber tal revelação.

Ela havia composto aquilo para mim?

_ Mozart compôs sua primeira musica aos 5. Bom, eu tinha pouco mais de 1 quando escrevi essa, então acho que estou na frente não?

Não respondi. Ela tocou impecavelmente e quando acabou pousou as mãos suavemente sobre as teclas.

_ Logo depois que soube que você havia partido e ninguém sabia onde estava fiquei muito mal. Todos tentavam me animar, mas nada funcionava. Quando me cansei de chorar e de ouvir minha família cochichando pelos cantos o quanto estavam tristes por mim desci e comecei a tocar piano. Fiquei compulsiva e não parei por dias. Meus pais tentavam me tirar do piano mais eu não deixava. Compus essa musica naquela época... Eu tinha a ideia boba de que se a tocasse com vontade o suficiente você me escutaria e viria até mim. _ seus dedos afagaram o teclado._ Mas você não veio. Por mais que eu tocasse, quanto melhor eu tocasse... Você não veio e eu me desesperei...

Meu coração parecia estar dentro de um torno. Respirar era difícil, falar não era uma opção. A única coisa que podia fazer era me manter ali parado feito o imbecil que era.

_ O bale foi a solução que Alice achou para me tirar do piano. Deu certo sobre esse aspecto, mas foi só trocar uma obsessão por outra. Minhas musicas tristes foram substituídas por bales alegres, mas eu ainda não estava feliz. Passava horas aqui e só saia quando estava exausta. Acho que não dá para se curar de um vicio enquanto não se acaba com a causa dele. Você pode se livrar do cigarro, mas se não cura sua ansiedade você vai achar outro meio de suprimi-la, um novo vicio como mascar chiclete por exemplo.

Ela se virou no banquinho me encarando com os olhos tristes.

_ Enquanto estiver longe de você Jake nunca estarei curada.


	28. 27 Minha bebê linda capítulo especial B

**Olá pessoal, foi mal por não ter postado ontem, estive o feriado todo fazendo os projetos da faculdade e nem tive muito tempo pra ficar no pc. Mas de qualquer maneira vamos ao que interessa. Esse capítulo é o primeiro especial que estou escrevendo, ele será em todo ponto de vista da Bella. Nele teremos um relato dela de o que aconteceu com Nessie durante os meses em que Jake esteve desaparecido. Medos e preocupações de uma mãe que por mais que ame sua filha não pode, ou melhor, não quer compreender as profundezas de sentimentos que ninguém consegue se quer supor. Espero que gostem porque mais a frente teremos mais capítulos como esse sob a ótica e outros personagens.**

**Um obrigada especial a Bia Duares, Larissa de Flaviani, Bia e Mainara PWM, pelo coments.**

**LEIAM, COMENTEM E RECOMENDEM!**

**27 Minha bebê linda (capítulo especial Bella)**

Quando a melodia que ecoava do estúdio de bale terminou continuei sentada no degrau da escada de onde estava escutando Nessie tocar. Jake havia entrado a pouco no estúdio e embora estivesse absolutamente mudo Renesmee conversava com ele. Mais especificamente ela estava lhe contando como fora depois que ele partira. Ao ouvir de sua própria boca o quanto estava mal me fez sentir ainda mais miserável do que estava. Eu não me lembrava com absoluta exatidão de quando Edward me abandonara. As memorias eram turvas e nebulosas, mas com certeza isso era bem pior. Eu me sentia absolutamente impotente.

Aqueles dias de terror e incerteza nunca se apagariam de minha mente.

Eu Ouvia minha filha acordar toda noite chorando pelo amigo desaparecido. Aquilo me corroía viva, era como passar pela transformação outra vez, mas ainda dez vezes pior. E ainda não conseguia não estar também apavorada pela situação de meu melhor amigo. Por Deus onde aquele idiota irresponsável havia se metido? Eu me perguntava todo dia.

Sabíamos que o pior não tinha acontecido porque a matilha saberia se acontece e isso era um pouco confortador, mas mesmo assim havia muitas coisas igualmente terríveis pelas quais podia estar passando. E se elas se assemelhassem a 50% do que minha garotinha estivesse passando seria terrivelmente devastador. E pelo pouco que sabia sobre as impressões era que um lobo não podia viver longe da sua, então como podia Jacob estar vivendo sem Renesmee?

Deus só podia pedir pra que estivesse vivo e seguro onde quer que fosse e que voltasse tão rápido quando suas patas permitissem. Não sabia quanto mais minha garotinha podia suportar de sua ausência.

As palavras de Billy retumbavam em minha mente "_Ele precisa de um tempo para se acalmar_...". Era o bater constante de ondas em meu cérebro, e cada nova batida me deixava mais esgotada. Eu sabia o que aquelas palavras significavam. Jacob fugira porque não conseguia lidar com a ausência de Renesmee naquele lugar. Ter de ficar ali, em Forks onde tiveram tantos momentos felizes e importantes era castigo demais e saber que nada do que ele fizesse iria mudar aquela situação tornava impossível para ele permanecer ali.

Eu era absolutamente culpada por aquela situação. Concordava com Edward a respeito da mudança, mas a forma como fizemos fora injusta demais. Deveríamos tê-los dado mais tempo para se adaptarem a mudança. Edward pensava como eu quanto a isso, mas Jacob fugira tão rápido que nem nos dera tempo de convida-lo para passar uma temporada conosco. Tivemos que encontrar outros meios de fazer as coisas darem certo, o que não aconteceu.

O dia em que nos despedimos de Jake foi muito ruim. Renesmee chorou por toda a viagem e a noite, mas depois se acalmou devido a promessa de que em breve seu amigo estria vindo para uma visita. Só que isso não aconteceu. No dia seguinte quando ligamos em busca de noticia soubemos do pior. Jake entrara em um tipo estranho de coma depois de sofrer um surto fortíssimo. Carlisle se prontificou a ir ver como ele estava, mas os Quileutes disseram que não. Que Jake tinha que superar isso por conta própria quando estivesse pronto. Em palavras do Sam "_Isso é o que acontece com um lobo imprinting quando tem sua prometida tirada dele, Jake tem que achar um ponto de equilíbrio e lidar com a dor a sua maneira_." Aquilo foi um soco no estomago, quis muito arrancar a cabeça de Sam por isso, contudo ele devia entender melhor da situação do que eu.

Renesmee e eu ligávamos todos os dias em busca de noticias que eram sempre evasivas, isso quando eles atendiam. Quase duas semanas depois que partimos Renesmee estava quase arrancando os cabelos. Não comia nem dormia direito de preocupação sua insistência nos fez viajar até La Push em busca de respostas. No momento que vi o rosto cansado de Rachel e os olhos desolados de Billy esperei o pior. O pai de Jake e os outros rapazes ainda tentaram nos enrolar, mas Nessie estava determinada a arrancar a verdade deles.

Quando enfim Billy lhe contou o que aconteceu eu vi a cor abandonar o rosto de minha filha. Sua vida se esvair como água por entre os dedos. Estática e fria como um fantasma ela entrou no carro sem nem se despedir de ninguém. A viagem de volta foi absolutamente silenciosa e eu já imaginava que tudo se tornaria ainda pior a partir daquele momento, só não esperava que minha filha enlouquecesse. Edward a meu lado também não emitiu um único som ele parecia completamente atento a estrada, mas apertava o volante com tanta força que provavelmente logo sairia com ele nas mãos. Devia estar dentro da mente de nossa filha naquele momento.

Renesmee desceu do carro da mesma maneira mecânica que havia entrado nele e foi direto para seu quarto. Os outros Cullens tentaram lhe interrogar para saber o que estava acontecendo, mas não obtiveram resposta, nem nenhuma reação da parte dela. Um pânico gélido se apoderava de minha espinha ao vê-la daquele jeito. A vi subir as escadas e meu olhar se encontro com o de Jasper e congelei. Sua expressão era um reflexo perfeito do rosto de minha filha. Congelado e sem expressão. Ouvi o som da porta do quarto abrir e fechar e então em uma sincronia perfeita o grito mais horripilante que já ouvira ou ouviria em toda minha vida encheu o casa. O grito fino e agudo de Renesmee se somava ao grave e profundo de Jasper que era um complemento perfeito do dela, como um dueto de uma opera gótica. Tampei meus ouvidos em reflexo embora o som não pudesse ferir meus tímpanos ele rasgava meu peito.

Alice correu para socorrer o companheiro que agora jazia no meio da sala e se contorcia de dor. Ao vê-lo naquele estado deplorável me dei conta de que minha garotinha devia estar da mesma maneira e me lancei como um jato pela escada. Ao chegar em seu quarto detive-me por um segundo. Junto ao pequeno corpo de Renesmee que se contorcia estava Edward tentando conte-la. Eu não o vira desde que descera do carro nem quando subira para o quarto. Seu olhar era insano, como se estivessem enfiando agulhas em cada nervo de seu corpo e era compreensível o por que. Naquele momento tenebroso digno do Exorcista ele estava compartilhando a dor de nossa filha e de seu irmão. Fui até ele e o fiz solta-la.

_ Edward querido me ouça. Você tem que deixar Nessie não esta em condições de ajuda-la agora.

_ Não vou deixa-la sofrer! Rosnou ele tentando chegar até Nessie.

_ Carlisle! Emmett preciso de ajuda. Pedi.

Em menos de um segundo eles e Rosalie atravessaram a porta.

_ Emmett, tire Ed daqui. Pedi-lhe

_ Não me toque! Gritou Edward quando o irmão tentou pegar seu ombro.

_ Vamos Ed você não pode fazer nada agora. Disse Emmett forçando os braços em volta de Edward e o obrigando a deixar a casa.

Rosalie tentava segurar Nessie enquanto Carlisle a examinava.

_ Carlisle o que podemos fazer? Implorei-lhe.

Ele me ignorou enquanto continuava medindo os sinais vitais.

_ Carlisle?

_ Precisamos de Jasper, ele é o único que pode acalma-la, mas não esta em condições agora.

_ Então o que fazemos? Perguntou Rosalie que parecia apavorada.

_ Temos de tentar acalma-la de outra maneira. Injeções não penetram sua pele então vou ter que tentar forçar os medicamentos oralmente.

_ E isso dará certo? Quis saber ela.

_ Esperamos que sim.

Mas não daria. Só havia uma cura para ela. E ninguém sabia por onde ele andava.

Sai do quarto e fui correndo para a floresta seguindo o rastro de Jasper e Alice. Um paliativo era melhor do que nada. E era certo que os remédios de Carlisle não surtiam efeito sobre organismo vampiro, mesmo Nessie sendo apenas meio vampira era possível que não desse certo. Quando cheguei até o rio encontrei Alice sentada em uma pedra com a cabeça de Jasper em seu colo. Ao me encarar o olhar dela passou de compaixão a proteção.

_ Ele não esta em condições Bella. Sua voz era firme e afiada. Por mais que amasse Nessie Alice não arriscaria Jasper.

_ Nessie precisa dele Alice. Ela pode acabar se machucando ou... Não pude terminar a frase.

Alice tremeu. Ela também devia estar preocupada.

_ Nós dê alguns minutos Bella. Jasper precisa se controlar no estado em que está só traria mais problemas do que ajudaria.

_ Venham o mais rápido que puderem. Implorei.

Corri de volta até a mansão. Renesmee estava deitada imóvel no colo de Rosalie sobre sua cama uma quantidade estupida de calmantes e anestésico.

_ Só espero ter dado a dose certa. Disse Carlisle enquanto começava a colocar os medicamentos de volta em sua valise.

_ Você fez Carlisle, fez sim. _Confirmou Rose afagando o braço de Nessie_ Veja como está relaxada agora. E o coração esta normal. Só temos que vigiar para quando for hora de dar mais remédio.

_ Sim você esta certa. Vou para laboratório testar novas formulas para quando ela precisar. Ele se levantou e antes de sair apertou meu ombro em sinal de força e fé e partiu.

Caminhei até a cama e me sentei ao lado de Rose. Ela engoliu com força e me olhou com pesar.

_ Se aquele cachorro não voltar logo eu mesma vou mata-lo. E dizendo isso deu um beijo na testa de Nessie e me passou ela.

_ Vou ver se Emmett precisa de ajuda com Edward.

O comentário fez meu peito se apertar mais. Edward também estava sofrendo muito com tudo aquilo, mas Nessie era minha prioridade. Diferente de meu marido, minha filhinha podia morrer se seu pequeno coração não aguentasse com tudo aquilo.

Aninhei Renesmee em meus braços e a trouxe para perto de meu coração. Não era justo que alguém tão jovem estivesse sofrendo tanto. Eu desejava desesperadamente poder tirar-lhe toda a dor e para-la para mim. Aceitaria o fardo com prazer se pudesse garantir a felicidade, ou pelo menos a sanidade de minha filinha. Meu bebê lindo. Cada dia maior, cada dia mais inteligente. Cada dia menos inocente... Ninguém devia sofrer de coração partido, muito mais uma criança tão boa e amada quanto Renesmee. Ela era a criatura mais perfeita e encantadora que havia no mundo, mesmo hoje mais de um ano de nascida ainda não acreditava que nascera de mim.

Eu nunca fora muito de orar e durante os últimos meses quando o fazia era apenas para agradecer um por meu milagre concedido. Daquele momento eu implorava a Deus ou a qualquer entidade onipotente que houvesse que salvasse minha menina. Que tivesse clemencia por tão jovem e frágil criatura. Que a permitisse crescer em paz e ter uma vida feliz. Eu rezava com tanta força e afinco que minha cabeça doía, mas não parei. Repetia o pedido silencioso e desesperado continuamente esperando que alguém lá em cima me escutasse e curasse meu bebê.

Fiquei embalando Renesmee por um tempo incontável. Carlisle veio administrou mais tranquilizante saiu, Rosalie e Esme vieram para ver como ela estava e foram embora. Estava refazendo os cachinhos dela com meus dedos quando a porta se abriu novamente e o cheiro de mel, sol e lilases invadiu o quarto.

_ Você esta melhor? Perguntei a Edward que dava passos inseguros até a cama.

_ Por agora._ Respondeu._ Como ela está?

_ Sobe controle. Carlisle tem administrado remédios para ela dormir, mas não temos ideias de quanto tempo eles vão durar e o que vai acontecer se pararmos de dar a ela. Eu me sentia esgotada ao faze-lhe o relatório dos últimos acontecimentos. Mas Edward que acabara de sentar ao na ponta da cama também parecia com a vitima de um naufrágio.

_ Ela vai ficar bem. Afirmou ele com falsa certeza.

_ Não vai não. Disse-lhe olhando com atenção o rostinho de porcelana de minha filha. Por hora estava relaxado e tranquilo, mas em algum momento estaria novamente marcado por uma careta de dor.

_ Ela é forte logo vai conseguir lidar com isso. Tentando ser positivo.

_ Ela é só um bebê Edward, não _sabe_ como lidar com o que esta sentindo.

_ Vamos dar um jeito Bella, além do que Jacob não vai conseguir ficar longe por muito tempo ele só esta sendo cabeça dura como sempre... Ele parou ao ver meu olhar enfurecido. Como podia tratar com tanta banalidade de um assunto tão serio? Por Deus ele literalmente sentira na pele a poucas horas o que se passava com Resesmee e agora estava fazendo pouco caso?

_ Como pode fazer disso nada? Perguntei lhe perturbada.

Ele me encarou surpreso pelo aumento do meu tom de tom.

_ Não estava Bella. Sei que isso é serio, mas...

_ Mas o que Edward?

_ Não posso me permitir ver essa condição como permanente. Não posso conceber que minha filha passe séculos na escuridão da dor como eu passei. Simplesmente é inconcebível pra mim. Ao final do relato pude perceber que a dor não tinha passado coisa nenhuma, ele estava apenas a contendo e ele era muito bom nisso.

_ Não faz ideia do que vi em sua mente... Do que senti... Nem a queimação da transformação se aproximou daquilo. Foi..._ ele parou enquanto parecia avaliar se as palavras estavam certas. _ Foi como quando achei que estava morta. _Sua voz falhou no final ao trazes de volta a lembrança dolorosa._ Uma dor que nunca imaginei sentir outra vez.

Sam estava certo não devíamos ter subestimando o poder do imprinting. Mas não se esperava que o _objeto_ do imprinting tivesse uma reação tão extrema, quer dizer as ações de Jake apesar de exageradas podiam ser compreendidas, mas as de Renesmee...

_ Não está certo... Pensei em voz alta.

_ Não, não está. _Respondeu Edward._ Mas Renesmee não é humana, ela não sente como eles, ela sente como _nós_.

As palavras de Edward me atingiram como uma bomba nuclear. As percepções de um vampiro era 100 vezes maiores do que as de um humano em tudo, inclusive nos sentimentos. Raiva, vingança, amizade, amor, dor... Eram todas amplificadas ao máximo do possível. Mas vampiros não podiam morrer de depressão, eles eram potencialmente indestrutíveis e imortais. Renesmee não era 100% vampira, havia uma parte humana nela que a tornava mais frágil que nós, que a tornava _mortal_... Ela amava Jacob com toda a intensidade que suas características vampiras a permitiam e mais porque era seu imprinting, o que por si só faz de seu amor maior do que um simples carinho. Era quase certo para mim que apesar dela não ter essa noção ela já tivesse Jacob como seu parceiro. Pelo menos em questão da profundidade de sentimentos. E para os vampiros esse era o laço mais forte que havia, capaz de insufla-los a vingança. Contudo ela era também parte humana, o que a fazia ser vulnerável a potencialidade desse amor.

Aquilo que a fazia a melhor de nós, sua incrível capacidade de amar a todos de forma tão pura e única, também era o que a estava destruindo naquele momento. Amaldiçoei o imprinting que lhe salvara a vida no passado e ao próprio Jacob, por sua atitude irresponsável. Amaldiçoei a tudo e todos por fazerem meu bebê sofrer daquela maneira.

A mantivemos sedada por quase dois dias, foi o tempo necessário para Jasper se recuperar e voltar para casa. Uma vez com ele aqui esperamos os remédios perderem o efeito para ver o que aconteceria. Renesmee acordou com um grito de dor que Jasper tratou de abrandar, mas mesmo com seus esforços ele apenas pode fazer daquilo suportável para ela. A mantinha estável e consciente na maior parte do tempo, mas não mais viva. Ela era um zumbi no corpo de um anjo.

Durante dias ficou apenas na cama entre dormir e acorda em meio a pesadelos. Recusava-se a comer ou a caçar. Jasper já poderia ser considerado parte da decoração do quarto, uma vez que praticamente não saia de lá, até sua presença começar a irrita-la. Ela podia sentir dele não apenas a calma, mas a sua própria dor, provavelmente um efeito colateral de ele estar tanto tempo com ela no processo de transmitir paz. Mas algumas coisas passaram, como pena, preocupação e inclusive o que ele tirava dela. Sua dor. A partir daquele momento ele tinha de fazer seu trabalho de qualquer outra parte da casa. A principio achava que ele escolia lugares como a biblioteca ou até mesmo a varanda para se afastar dela, porque evidentemente não estava sendo fácil pra ele também. Edward me confidenciou que não era que ele estivesse fugindo da dor dela, mas sim porque não estava conseguindo lidar com sua incompetência em tratar dela. Ele se sentia falhando a cada dia em que não conseguia alcançar nenhum nível de progresso.

Depois de um tempo de inquieta angustia, um dia sem o menor aviso Renesmee desceu as escadas dizendo que estava com fome. Até lá só conseguíamos que comesse quando já estava praticamente passando mal pela falta de alimento, e quase sempre apenas com sangue. Mas naquele dia ela foi por vontade própria até a bancada da cozinha onde Edward lhe fez uma grande porção de ovos mexidos. Comendo tudo sem reclamar quando terminou disse que queria caçar. Fiquei muito satisfeita com seu pedido e a levei eu mesma. Porem quando voltamos para casa ela ainda tinha a mesma expressão vazia e cansada do rosto que estava apenas levemente mais corado devido ao sangue fresco.

Ela foi até o piano e começou a tocar, esperava que fosse um bom sinal, mas a musica que foi produzida não tinha nada de feliz nem era familiar para mim. Não era nenhuma das composições de Edward ou as musicas que ela costumava tocar, era algo novo. Triste, melancólico e com uma frágil esperança. Era sua composição, não tinha ideia de quando ela a criara, mas suspeitava de que fora depois da partida de Jacob, e pela falta de uma partitura imaginei que ela estivesse criando-a naquele momento. Tirando aquela obra trágica de sua própria cabeça.

Era a mesma musica que ela tocara para Jacob a pouco no estúdio de balé. A música que tocara com tanto afinco durante dias afim ao ponto de seus dedos sangrarem e termos que força-la a parar. Edward dissera que estava tendo dificuldade para ler seus pensamentos ,que ela o estava bloqueando, mas que do pouco que captava descobrira que aquela triste sinfonia era uma convocação. Ela chamava Jacob através de sua música. Contudo ele não veio. Porem mesmo assim ela não parou de tocar. Era como se manter-se tocando fosse a única forma de não entrar naquele terrível estado de torpor depressível que estivera.

Todos tentávamos ter ideias de como distrai-la. Em um dia em que saíra com Esme para fazer compras eu avistara um pequeno parquinho do outro lado da rua. Havia árvores, brinquedos e crianças correndo. Imaginei Renesmee ali entre aquelas crianças rindo e se divertindo como elas. Era desse jeito que devia estar sendo sua infância, e não enfurnada em casa tocando piano o dia todo até causar ferimentos de repetição.

Desse inocente pensamento surgiu uma ideia arriscada, que se tornou uma quase tragédia. No dia seguinte forcei Resnemee a me acompanhar até o mercado. Quando estávamos indo embora eu lhe indicara o parquinho como quem não quer nada só pra ver como reagia. Ela não expressou qualquer interesse, mas a levei até lá de qualquer maneira. Estava decidida de que daria certo, quando ela visse todas aquelas crianças alegres brincando se motivaria a se juntar a elas. E sabia que todas as crianças a adorariam ela era irresistível para todos.

Descemos do carro e eu me sentei no bando como as outras mães faziam, mas me certifiquei de estar longe das outras.

_ Vá brincar no escorrega. Sugeri.

_ Quero ir pra casa. Ela disse com a voz morta.

_ Ora que isso querida, você sempre quis vir a um parque como esse pra poder brincar com outras crianças. Agora é sua chance, vamos aproveite.

Ela passou o olhar pelo parque, pelas crianças e pelos brinquedos. Não havia nenhuma animação nela quanto a qualquer coisa que visse.

_ Não quero ficar aqui. Respondeu parecendo cansada.

_ Filha dê uma chance. Brinque um pouco, por mim. Pedi me sentindo desgraçada por jogar tão sujo com ela.

Com um suspiro de desanimo ela aceitou e foi até o escorrega. Subiu as escadas devagar dentro de sua personagem humana, sentou e escorregou. Continuou a repetir o processo. Sem que me desse conta as cinco ou seis crianças de tornaram dez. O parque estava enchendo. Duas mães com carrinhos de bebê encaminhavam-se para o banco ao lado do meu, quando se deram conta de minha presença deram um passo para trás e pereceram consideram se aquele lugar era segurou ou não. Eu as ignorei e isso bastou para elas se sentirem seguras para sentarem no lugar que haviam escolhido.

As mulheres conversavam sobre o estresse de se ter um bebê pequeno em casa, dos inchaços pôs parto e da ausência dos maridos quando tanto no cuidado com as crianças quanto na cama. Elas continuaram falando como matracas e as ignorei por um tempo até sentir seus olhos em mim novamente. Com a visão periférica vi que me encaravam com desgosto e inveja.

_ Ela com certeza não deve ter problemas quanto a isso. Afirmou a loura com cabelo mal tingido.

_ Você esta certa. Olha só como é magra. Retrucou uma morena com o cabelo levemente bagunçado e com uma fralda suja de vomito no ombro.

_ Deve ser uma daquelas modelos casadas com milionários que tem que cuidar do enteado porque o _papai_ está muito ocupado. Destilou veneno a loura falsa.

_ É com certeza. Disse a morena puxa saco.

Trinquei os dentes de raiva. Como aquelas mulheres podiam me julgar de maneira tão mesquinha? Eu não fizera nada para elas, mas nem por isso deixaram de falar suposições grosseiras sobre mim. Parte de mi queria mandar o alto controle para longe e rasgar o pescoço fino daquelas duas galinhas. Mas minha parte racional se fez presente me lembrando de que eu estava em um parque municipal durante o dia e ele estava cheio de criança, inclusive a minha.

Ao lembrar-me de Renesmee passei meus olhos pelo lugar a procurando. Não demorei mais de um segundo para acha-la. Ainda estava no escorrega, mas havia sido interceptada por um menino. Ele era louro e devia ter o mesmo tamanho dela, usava um jeans que estava sujo nos joelhos e uma camisa do Bem 10. Prestei atenção no que falavam.

_ Não vai falar seu nome? Perguntou ele visivelmente irritado. Provavelmente já tinha perguntado mais vezes e ela se mantivera calada.

_ Você é surda? Falou quase gritando.

Ela ficou calada.

_ Não sabe falar?

Ela mexeu a cabeça.

_ Então porque não fala?

Ela o encarou como se considerasse se devia ou não enfim falar com ele, mas acabou decidindo por responder.

_ Não devo falar com estranhos.

Os olhos do menino piscaram encantados. O som a voz dela com certeza o havia fascinado, assim como a mim sempre que ela respondia um simples SIM, ou NÃO.

_ Eu sou Tommy. Disse esticando a mãozinha gordinha para ela.

Ela me olhou esperando que eu desse permissão. Indiquei que o fizesse e ela pegou a mão que ele estendia e a moveu.

_ Renesmee.

_ O que? Perguntou ele confuso.

_ Re...Nessie. Meu nome é Nessie.

Ele sorriu para ela ainda maravilhado.

_ Vem vamos brincar de escalar. Chamou ele puxando sua mão, mas ela não se moveu.

_ Não, minha mãe me mandou ficar aqui. Disse com a voz sem animo.

_ Mas sua mãe pode te ver de lá. Vem vamos antes que esteja cheio. Insistiu ele.

Ela não moveu um musculo exceto o braço que ele puxava. Ao ver que ela não se mexia ele puxou com mais força. Estava prestes a interceder quando ele deu um puxão com muita força e caiu no chão ralando os cotovelos. Renesmee pôs as mãos contra o nariz imediatamente. O cheiro de sangue humano fresco e jovem queimou em minha garganta.

Uma mulher que estava a uns dois bancos a esquerda do meu se levantou e correu até ele. Correndo o mais rápido aceitável para uma mulher humana fui até eles. Peguei Renesmee rapidamente nos braços a segurando com força para ter certeza de que ela não faria nada.

_ Você devia mandar sua filha pedir desculpas. Disse a mulher que deveria ser mãe de Tommy.

Mas já não estávamos mais lá. Enquanto ela se ocupava com o filho corri com Renesmee até o carro e acelerei ao máximo.

_ Desculpe. Ela disse parecendo terrivelmente culpada.

_ Você não fez nada querida ele apenas caiu. Falei tentando acalma-la.

_ Eu sempre estrago tudo. Sussurrou antes de esconder o rosto nas mãos e começar a chorar em silencio.

Nada do que eu tenha lhe dito durante todo o caminho de volta e durante a noite inteira, lhe fez tirar tal ideia da cabeça. Ao chegarmos em casa Renesmee se sentou no piano e recomeçou sua apresentação fantasmagórica sem fim. Eu tinha estragado tudo, e agora tínhamos voltado a estaca zero.

Depois de inúmeras tentativas frustradas de cada um de nós de distrai-la com alguma coisa além daquela musica mórbida tivemos uma luz. Renesmee estava almoçando na cozinha comigo e com Edward e Alice colocara para tocar "O Lagos dos Cisnes" de Tchaikovsky em um dos nossos únicos momentos de silencio. Já estava pronta para pedir-lhe para desligar aquela coisa quando reparei nos pés de Renesmee. Eles se balançavam pendurados na cadeira ao ritmo da musica. Olhei para Edward surpresa e ele sorriu parecendo satisfeito. Uma pequena chama havia sido acessa.

Alice entrou na cozinha dançando como uma bailarina de verdade, deu uma pequena pirueta e parou na frente dela fazendo uma pequena reverencia no momento exato em que a musica acabou. Renesmee aplaudiu a tia e pela primeira vez em meses parecia empolgada com alguma coisa. Ao começar outra musica Alice a pegou pela mão e a conduziu até a sala onde começou a lhe ensinar os paços de bale. Ali começava uma nova era na vida de minha filha, e também uma nova obsessão.

A sala de musica foi transformada em estúdio de bale temporário até terminarmos de construir um. Esme trabalhou na velocidade da luz para fazer do sótão um estúdio de balé digno do Royal Ballet de Londres. Ficou sem duvida divino, e Emmett trabalhou duro para fazer um sistema de som perfeito para realçar a acústica do lugar. Depois de pronto o estúdio se tornou o lugar favorito de Renesmee. Não saia de lá para nada. Se antes ela estava ausente agora, se não fosse pela musica que ouvíamos, o som leve de passos e de seu coração acelerado acharíamos que não estava mais conosco.

Ela ficava naquele estúdio até cair de exaustão, varias vezes a peguei dormindo no chão. Suas sapatilhas tinham que ser trocadas a cada dia porque ela abria buracos nas solas. As feridas nos dedos foram substituídas pelas dos pés. Calos e bolhas surgiram, e não pelos sapatos apertados mais pelos movimentos repetitivos. Carlisle detectou sinais de TOC e hiperatividade. Ambos que embora tivessem alguns tratamentos não surtiriam efeito no organismo hibrido de Renesmee.

Já estava começando a me ocupar de buscar uma nova obsessão para minha filha para quando esta se tornasse demasiada destrutiva quando o telefone tocou. Quase ninguém ligava para nós, apenas Charlie, Renée e Billy de tempo em tempo em busca de noticias. Mas a voz grave e rouca que falou não era de nenhum deles.

"Oi Alice é o Jake." Disse ele. Senti meu coração morto dar um solavanco. Em uma lufada de ar Renesmee estava tirando o telefone de Alice. "Jake?" Perguntou minha filha com suspeita e esperança. Eles começaram a conversar e eu a agradecer a Deus por ele ter voltado são e salvo.

Quando passara a Ação de Graças e não tivemos noticias uma nova onda de preocupação se instaurou entre nós, mas quando Jake não apareceu para o Natal Renesmee caiu em uma nova depressão. Ele nunca perderia um Natal com ela. Foi uma noite péssima.

Alice preparar uma festa encantadora e montara uma programação para manter Renesmee ocupada o dia inteiro. Elas ensaiaram pela manhã, depois teve guerra de neve em família, decorar biscoitos com Esme, maratona de filmes e especiais velhos de Natal na tv com Emmett e Jasper e depois as ceia uma pequena apresentação no piano com Edward. Charlie, que viera passar as festas conosco ficara encantado e surpreendentemente confortável apesar da ausência de Sue que ficara em La Push para passar as festas com os filhos.

Aparentemente Leah se recusava a vir apesar de termos a convidado e Sue não queria deixar a filha na noite de Natal, o que era compreensível. Eu pessoalmente estava muito satisfeita com isso, mesmo tendo deixado para trás o que Leah fizera a Renesmee preferiria limitar sua presença ao máximo possível, uma pena contudo era não ter Sue e Seth para o Natal deste ano.

Depois abrirmos os presentes e Renesmee desfilar com sua nova coleção de sapatilhas exclusivas da Chanel, dadas obviamente por Alice. Empolgada pelo dia feliz que tinha tido e cheia de esperanças ela pegou o telefone e ligou para a casa dos Black. Eu esperava poder adiar aquele telefonema para pelo menos até a manhã, Charlie já havia me dito que até aquela manhã quando deixara Forks ninguém tivera noticias de Jacob. E essa noticia acabaria com a boa noite que minha filha estava tendo.

Como esperado depois de Billy ter lhe passado a informação ela desligou o telefone, se despediu de todos e foi para o quarto. Nenhum dia seria realmente bom até que Jacob voltasse, ou pelo menos tivéssemos noticias suas. Os pesadelos e gritos voltaram até seu telefonema.

Quando Renesmee se despediu de Jacob corri e peguei o telefone.

_Jake você ainda tá aí? Perguntei. Apesar de ter ouvido toda a conversa entre ele e Renesmee, também tinha coisas a dizer para meu amigo.

_ Oi Bells. Sua voz era cansada e resignada, ele não queria falar comigo. Não podia culpa-lo por ter raiva de mim, esperava por isso.

_ Ah graças a Deus que está bem! Você esta bem não? Por Deus que ele estivesse bem, pedi.

_ Melhor agora... Estava sendo evasivo.

_ Ah me perdoe Jake essa mudança não foi uma boa ideia todos estão péssimos eu só queria desfazer tudo. Disse em um só folego.

_ Não se pode desfazer o que foi feito Bells... Só podemos tentar melhorar as coisas. Disse de forma dura.

_ Quando os rapazes disseram que não conseguiam falar com você de modo algum pensamos o pior e Nessie...

_ Embry me contou que ela não ficou bem. Ele já devia saber o que acontecera, e também se culpava.

_ Não vou mentir pra você Jake ela ficou muito mal. Tão mal quanto... Ele sabia como eu tinha ficado, não precisava dizer.

_ Como você quando ele te deixou. Completou.

_ Eh, por aí... disse com pesar.

_ Eu não queria que tivesse sido assim... Ele parecia abatido, dor e exaustão tornavam sua voz disforme.

_ Não foi sua culpa Jake... E-eu é que sinto muito. Tenho tentado protege-la tão desesperadamente que nem ao menos percebo o quanto estou ferindo os outros nessa tentativa impossível de evitar que qualquer mal lhe aconteça que... quem mais estou ferindo e ela mesma. Confessei-lhe.

_ É assim que os pais mais costuma errar, enquanto acham que estão só nos protegendo.

Ela ficou em silencio. Ele me odiava. Meu melhor amigo me odiava e não podia culpa-lo poie eu mesma me odiava.

_ Boa noite Bells.

_ Boa noite Jake fique bem. Despedi-me engolindo meu choro sem lágrimas.

Depois do retorno de Jacob, enfim tivemos um momento de paz. Jake nos visitava com o máximo de frequência que podia, voltou para escola e estava trabalhando como mecânico o que era perfeito para ele. Renesmee estava feliz novamente, ou pelo menos voltou a interagir conosco, embora ainda passasse muito tempo em seu estúdio de dança. Por um tempo acreditei que enfim podíamos viver em paz. Mais um reles engano.

_ Eu não me oporia a viver eternamente assim. Ronronou Edward em meu ouvido. Senti um arrepio gostoso e passei meus braços sobre sua cintura. Estávamos em nosso quarto desfrutando um do outro, o verdadeiro paraíso na terra.

_ Nem eu. Respondi distribuindo beijos em seu maxilar, quando estava chegando em sua boca um grito altíssimo me fez congelar.

Ele pulou da cama e vestiu as calças e me atirou minhas roupas em menos de um segundo. As vesti e disparei em direção ao quarto de nossa filha, de onde viam os gritos. Edward chegara primeiro e sacudia Renesmee tentando acorda-la. Mas ela continuava dormindo. Apenas quando Jasper chegou e conseguiu acalma-la ela parou de gritar, porem continuou dormindo.

_ O que será que foi dessa vez? Perguntou Emmett. Assim como todos, sua voz era preocupada.

_ Pensei que com a volta do cachorro nossos problemas quanto a seus surtos teriam acabado. Comentou Rose desgostosa.

Assim queríamos. Pensei em silencio.

Depois de um breve exame de Carlisle todos se retiram ficando apenas eu e Edward. Ele brincava com os cachos amassados do cabelo de Nessie enquanto a encarava com o olhar distante.

_ Você viu com o que ela estava sonhando? Perguntei lhe.

Ele ficou em silencio o que me preocupou.

_ Foi tão ruim assim?

_ Eu não sei... Sua voz não foi nada além de um sussurro.

_ O que quer dizer com isso Edward? Um pavor gelado percorreu minha espinha.

_ Não havia nada lá... E-eu não consegui ver nada. Era como se sua mente... Simplesmente não existisse! Sua voz agora beirava ao pânico.

_ Edward você pode ouvi-la agora? Perguntei pegando seu rosto entre as mãos.

Ele assentiu.

_ Sim... Esta sonhando com a partida de Batalha Naval que jogou com Emmett de tarde.

Bom, melhor assim.

_ Me diga exatamente o que viu. Pedi.

_ Esse é o problema Bella, não tinha nada para ver. Sua mente era como um muro preto, mas não como quando tento ler sua mente com o escudo. Era como se simplesmente ela não estivesse em lugar algum, ou pelo menos nenhum que eu pudesse alcançar.

O veneno em minhas veias se tornou gelo. Por Deus o que estava acontecendo agora com minha menina?

Os sonhos não pararam, mas depois de um tempo ela começou a se acalmar sozinha. Acordava assustada e se isolava no estúdio de dança e ficava lá até cair de sono. Uma noite conversei com ela sobre pesadelos ruins que nos assustam e que tinha muitos deles quando era humana, mas que não são nada mais do que isso pesadelos. Então pedi para que ela me contasse com o que estava sonhando. Sua resposta foi ainda mais perturbadora do que estava sendo seu silencio.

_ Eu vi o Jake morrer... Ela estava tão fria quanto a morte ao me segredar isso. Não era por menos que gritasse tanto.

_ É sempre o mesmo sonho?

Ela assentiu.

_ Me conte sobre ele, talvez se sinta melhor se o fizer. Ofereci.

Não devia ter feito isso, porque o que ela me narrou com certeza me teria feito ter pesadelos também se ainda pudesse dormir. Depois daquela noite passeia a dividir minhas noites entre Edward e ela. Deitava-me junto a Renesmee e a embalava durante quase toda a noite com sua pequena mão em minha bochecha. Quando tinha certeza de que os pesadelos não viriam a deixava dormir em paz. Mas quando via sua mente sumir em meio ao sono não me permitindo ver mais nada eu a acordava. Faria tudo que estivesse a meu alcance para que ela não tivesse que ver aquelas imagens novamente.

Uma noite, depois de uma semana insólita de pesadelos cometi o erro de desabafar com Jacob. Não tinha o direito de deixa-lo preocupado também, precisava falar com aguem, mais precisamente um amigo, e ele era meu _melhor_ amigo. Obviamente ele ficou com a pulga atrás da orelha quando não revelei o assunto dos sonhos, mas não precisava que ele resolvesse aparecer no meio da noite como um desvairado pela besteira que _eu_ havia feito.

A festa de 2/7 anos de Nessie foi concebida para ser um encontro entre a corte de Versalhes e o Royal Ballet, com direito a uma apresentação da aniversariante que trouxe lagrimas aos olhos humanos e calor aos corações dos vampiros. Mas Renesmee não apreciou nada da super produção que Alice preparou para ela. Só apareceu para se apresentar e para cantar o parabéns. O resto do tempo ficou no estúdio ensaiando. Fugindo de todos, até mesmo de Jake.

O que ela não esperava era que Jacob e sua insistência quase infantil a fizessem revelar o conteúdo dos sonhos. Eu ouvir a conversa escondida na escada como estava agora. Sentindo-me a pior mãe do mundo por não poder aplacar a dor que meu bebê sentia. Não, Renesmee não era mais um bebê... Na verdade, acho que nunca foi. Ela sempre viu, e compreendeu coisas muito além de sua curta idade. E isso sempre me preocupou, não apenas pelo medo de sua morte prematura, mas também pela perda de sua inocência. Ela ainda tinha alguma, isso todos podiam notar, mas até quando? Todas essas perdas e dores a forçaram a amadurecer ainda mais cedo do que seu acelerado crescimento fazia.

O começo de uma nova musica me tirara de meus devaneios e lembranças. Já ficara tempo demais naquela escada e não queria ser pega espiando por ninguém. Desci os e fui em direção a cozinha para preparar o almoço daqueles dois, isso se Esme não tivesse passado a minha frente.


	29. 28 Quem é Tony?

**Olá gente fico feliz que tenham gostado do cap anterior, assim como ele haverão outros caps especiais sobre a ótica de outros personagens. Hoje teremos muitas surpresas, o surgimento de um novo personagem e muito mistério envolvendo-o. Também teremos muitas surpresas e novidades para Jake e sua família. Aproveitem!**

**Obrigada a Larissa de Flaviani, Bia Duares e Mainara PWM pelas reviws.**

**LEAIM, COMENTEM E RECOMENDEM!**

**28 Quem é Tony?**

Depois que das últimas revelações de Nessie fiquei assistindo ela tocar. A mudança para um estilo de musica mais alegre diminuiu o clima sombrio que tinha se instalado no quarto, mas não o levou em bora totalmente. Almoçamos na sempre vazia sala de jantar dos Cullens e ficamos vendo vídeos. Não consegui ir embora.

Eu não estava pronto para ir. Ela não estava pronta para que eu fosse.

Acabei ficando todo o final de semana por lá. Era como se minhas pernas tivessem sido cimentadas naquela casa. A volta pra casa foi difícil e preferi sair logo pela manhã antes de Nessie acordar. Não tinha disposição para me despedir dessa vez.

As semanas se passaram de forma apática para mim até uma ligação surpreendente acontecer. Era quarta feira e por via de regra o dia mais detestável da semana, você está muito cansado por ter tido um a segunda e uma terça puxada, mas ainda tem de aguentar uma quinta e uma sexta piores ainda. Por mim quarta feira podia ser execrada da semana.

Mas enfim aconteceu um telefonema. Minha irmã Rebeca nos ligou com uma empolgação que não lhe era comum. Bom, ela tinha um humor melhor do que Rachel, que sempre foi mais carrancuda "a responsável", enquanto ela era "a sonhadora", porem neste dia sua voz cantava. Tinha a mesma alegria contagiante do dia em que anunciou que se casaria com um surfista samoano que acabara de conhecer e se mudaria para o Havaí com apenas 19 anos.

Dessa vez sua noticia não era menos chocante ou radical.

_Eu estou gravida! Ela gritou pelo viva voz.

O silencio mortal que varreu nossa pequena sala foi sufocante. Rebeca só tinha 23 anos. Não que fosse um absurdo ela engravidar nessa idade, até porque ela era casada, já se esperava por isso. Na verdade, acho que nosso silencio foi mais causado pelo choque da surpresa do que de fato algum tipo de desaprovação. Mesmo assim sua voz nervosa começou a chiar pelo auto falante.

_ Ei, pessoal? Tem alguém ainda aí? O papai enfartou? Por favor, falem comigo, sou uma mulher grávida agora não posso sofrer fortes e moções.

Rachel foi a primeira a quebrar o silencio.

_ Sua cretina como se atreve a ter um filho antes de mim? Eu sou a mais velha! Guinchou ela uma oitava acima. Ela não estava realmente chateada por sua gêmea mais nova 2 minutos ter se casado e estar gravida antes dela. Aquilo era só uma tentativa de Rachel e seu estranho senso de humor de por fim ao incomodo clima que tinha se formado.

_ Huph! Sempre querendo medir forças não é Ray? Quando vai aprender velhinha que eu sempre passo a sua frente? Alfinetou Beca entrando na brincadeira.

_ Tem sorte de estar grávida e a muitos quilômetros de distancia senão eu quebrava sua cara sua vaca!

A gargalhada de Rebeca reverberou pela sala.

_ Também sinto sua falta mana. Disse ela com a voz suave.

_ Como você está querida? Falou seriamente agora.

_ Explodindo de felicidade! Sua voz era euforia pura.

_ E então o papai ainda está vivo? _ perguntou receosa_ Pai... O senhor está aí?

Billy precisou pigarrear bastante para poder falar.

_ Sim querida estou aqui..._ outro pigarro._ Só estou...

Ele suspirou pesadamente e então algo que acabou com a minha já escassa capacidade de fala aconteceu. Uma grossa lagrima fez caminho através do vale de rugas de seu rosto envelhecido. Ele estava emocionado. O filho de Rebeca seria o primeiro Black de sua geração.

Eu escutava toda a conversa ainda em meu estado choque. Não era que não tivesse entendido e que também não estivesse feliz. Eu apenas estava...

A deriva.

Queria prestar minhas felicitações a minha irmã e a seu marido, mas tudo que podia pensar era... A maldição do lobo. Meu sobrinho ainda não nascido jamais poderia pisar aqui em Forks. Pelo menos não enquanto os Cullens estivessem indo e vindo por aqui. Quando ele tivesse idade e viesse para cá quando qualquer um deles estivesse aqui... A febre bateria e ele não teria escapatória.

Mesmo que jamais pisasse em terras Quileutes a maldição sempre estaria em seu sangue. Ele podia topar acidentalmente com um vampiro em qualquer lugar e sozinho, ignorante do segredo e... o pior podia acontecer. Ele nunca estaria seguro enquanto houvesse vampiros soltos pelo mundo, nenhuma de nossas crianças estaria. Ele nunca poderia pisar em nossas terras enquanto tivéssemos vampiros como vizinhos. Os Cullens nunca poderiam se fixar aqui para sempre. Nessie nunca poderia ficar aqui... Comigo... eternamente...

_ NÃO! Gritei derrubando a cadeira em que estava e fazendo Rachel e meu pai pularem.

_ O que foi isso? Quem gritou? A voz de Rebeca curiosa e assustada era o único som na sala.

Rachel me lançou um olhar critico e meu pai preocupado.

_ Não foi nada Beca. Disse me surpreendendo com a fraqueza de minha voz.

_ Jake?

_ Sim, sou eu. Tossi para limpar a garganta.

_ Você está bem irmãozinho?

_ Muito bem _irmãzinha_. Disse torcendo a palavra assim como ela.

_ Não vai me dar os parabéns não seu mal educado.

_ Desculpe só estava distraído com o jogo. Eh claro que vou. Parabéns Beca por ter passado na frente da Ray de novo. Nós dois rimos e recebi um soco de Rachel que não foi mais do que cócegas.

Depois disso o clima ficou mais tranquilo, Rebeca nos contou como ela e seu marido Solomon estavam explodindo de felicidade e que pretendiam nos visitar em breve. Meu pai quase virou um mortal depois dessa noticia e ela e Rachel desembestaram em uma conversa sobre roupinhas de bebê, enxoval e de quando Rachel enfim iria desencalhar. A partir daí sai de fininho e fui para a garagem. Pensamentos nebulosos e terríveis alfinetavam meu cérebro com uma agulha cega.

A maldição do lobo sem fim passando de geração em geração, fazendo das crianças da aldeia guerreiros. Tirando suas juventudes e subjugando-os a magia de seu sangue, sem uma escolha real de liberdade. Sempre que o mal se aproximasse seriam chamados a servirem.

Então pensei em Renesmee. Mesmo em sua inocência e pureza ela ainda era uma deles. O que só fazia de minha situação mais difícil de compreender. Afinal por que o destino uniria duas espécies que são inimigos jurados? Uma delas que serve ao objetivo de destruir a outra. Meu coração se acelerou e o desespero me abateu. Não me importava com imprinting e destino. A única coisa que não podia permitir e me afastar de minha Nessie.

Dar as costas para ela para sempre não era uma opção. Um tiro na cabeça, ou me jogar de cabeça nas pedras do penhasco eram mais aceitáveis do que isso. Simplesmente não existia a chance de existir um Jacob sem Renesmee.

Sacudi a cabeça com tanta força na tentativa de limpar minha mente que fiquei tonto. Sentei-me no velho sofá que tinha lá e pus minha cabeça entre os joelhos e respirei fundo até tudo parar de girar. Já fazia quase um mês desde a ultima visita aos Cullens. Meu armazenamento de força estava quase no fim. Tinha de vê-la o quanto antes.

Quando sexta feira chegou arrumei as poucas coisas que achava ser necessário, já que tinha um quarto, roupas e tudo que necessitasse em Eugene. Mas sempre levava algumas coisas comigo, quase sempre presentes para Nessie. Dessa vez tinha feito algo especial, obviamente que assim como tudo se remetia a mim, mas esse era mais um motivo para que ela gostasse. Ela apreciava tudo que tinha algum tipo de ligação comigo ou com Forks. E isso não era algum tipo de prepotência de minha parte, apenas uma constatação de um fato. Não apenas porque seus olhos sempre brilhavam quando eu lhe dava alguma coisa, por mais simplória que fosse. Mas também porque ela sempre pedia a mim ou Billy para lhe contar histórias e tradições.

Fiz a viagem no melhor tempo que o motor do rabbit podia alcançar. Assim que passei pela entrada principal pude avistar através do vidro da janela uma pequena cabeça ruiva com olhos brilhantes. Meu peito inflou e meus músculos relaxaram em reconhecimento. Desci do carro com uma animação quase infantil e fui recebido pelos finos braços, mas ao mesmo tempo fortes da minha adorável criança.

_ Senti tanto a sua falta... Ela suspirou em meu ombro.

_ Eu também pequena... Eu também.

_ Queria poder fazer isso não doer tanto.

_ Se houver alguma maneira, eu prometo a você que a encontrarei. Falei com toda a verdade que havia em minhas palavras. Para selar nosso acordo a soltei e apertei sua pequena mão.

_ Trato? Ela disse,

_ HaHaHa, sim trato. Balançamos aa mãos e nos abraçamos mais uma vez.

Minha recepção foi amistosa como sempre, mas havia algo de errado na sempre viva casa dos mortos vivos. Um clima de tensão pairava pela sala. Vaguei meu olhar em busca da fonte e encontrei três. Bella, Edward e Jasper. Os dois primeiros eram o foco principal e o terceiro devia estar apenas refletindo as emoções deles.

_ Que bom que veio Jake. Disse Edward me fazendo dirigir a atenção. Agora eu tinha certeza de que algo estava acontecendo. Ele deu um pequeno aceno, quase imperceptível que queria dizer "depois conversamos". Certo então era algo que Nessie não podia ouvir. O que só me punha mais preocupado, porque qualquer coisa que me interessasse só podia dizer respeito a ela. E se algo estava acontecendo eu precisava saber, e quanto antes.

_ Então em quanto andam as novas da reserva? _ perguntou Bella em uma tentativa fraca de humor. Mesmo a fachada fria e perturbadora de vampira não fizeram dela uma atriz melhor do que quando humana. Mas quem era eu para estragar o "disfarce" o qual tinha certeza que não estava colando para o objeto alvo.

_ Bem, muito bem na verdade. Rebeca vai ter um bebê acredita?

_ Oh! Meu Deus isso é incrível! Disse ela com entusiasmo verdadeiro agora.

_ Um bebê? Nessie parecia extasiada com a noticia. Bem ela nunca tinha visto um bebê humano, pelo menos não ao vivo.

Todos riram de sua animação. A puxei para meus braços e baguncei seu cabelo.

_ Sim meu anjo, um bebê.

_ Vou poder brincar com ele? Ela estava receosa agora.

_ Mais é claro que sim, por que não poderia?

Edward pigarreou.

Obviamente ele estava levando em consideração o fato de não sabermos o que esperar de tal encontro, mas ela era brilhante se sairia perfeita como sempre. Ele por sua vez, apertou as sobrancelhas em sinal claro de tinha suas reservas a respeito do que poderia ser esse processo.

_ Tudo bem Jake._ Disse ela afagando meu rosto, nossa pequena conversa transversal não fugira de sua vista audaz. _ Me comportarei, mas a decisão não é minha...

Não era de Rebeca. Seria errado de minha parte deixar que Renesmee e os outros Cullens se aproximassem dela e do bebê sem ela saber de suas reais naturezas?

Sim seria. O segredo não era meu, mas antes de qualquer coisa eu era irmão e em breve tio. Tinha a obrigação de protege-los não tinha? Deus por que tudo tinha de ser tão confuso?

_ Ok, vamos deixar mais desse papo pra depois meu estomago esta me matando. Então Esme o que temos pro _menu_ hoje? Perguntei mudando de assunto.

O almoço foi um suculento cordeiro ao molho de laranja com legumes cozidos no vapor e guarnições que eu nem consegui identificar todas. Apenas comi o até não poder mais como sempre fazia quando a bondosa mãe vampira cozinhava para mim. A sobremesa uma fabulosa torta de amoras e framboesas com creme de leite que me fez babar. Depois desse oásis de sabores Nessie e eu fomos assistir a maratona de Simpsons, caçamos, eu a vi dançar, jogamos uma acirrada partida de batalha naval, vimos filmes antigos e assistimos uma monótona partida de xadrez entre Edward e Alice, na qual nenhuma peça foi mexida.

Durante toda a manhã e a tarde eu ouvi Renesmee dar pequenos comentários sobre um tal de "Tony". Coisas tipo. "o Tony acha isso..." ou "o Tony não faria isso..." ou " o Tony diz que..."

Mais que merda! Quem diabos é Tony?

Quando a interpelei sobre isso logo depois do jantar ela corou violentamente e mudou de assunto. Eu sabia que Bella tinha começado uma nova rotina de leva-la toda semana em parquinhos e lugares públicos para que ela tivesse acesso a outras pessoas e crianças, então não me pareceria estranho que ela tivesse feito novos amigos, ou que estivesse empolgada por estar em contato com pessoas de sua idade. Contudo, a _forma_ como ela falava do tal Tony, era muito carinhosa. Gentil demais para ser de uma pessoa semi conhecida, ou até mesmo de uma criança.

Ele parecia inteligente demais, capaz demais, interessante demais para ser uma criança. E perceber isso me deixou com a pulga atrás da orelha. Ela havia se esquivado da última vez, mas eu tinha o final de semana inteiro e não ia desistir.

Os créditos de "O Templo da perdição" subiam e Nessie ressoava tranquila em meu colo. Eu tinha lhe falado que começar a assistir a saga de "Indiana Jones" depois do jantar não daria certo. Mas ela é e muito persuasiva. Além de fã do arqueólogo canastrão. Então, acabamos vendo e ela dormiu antes da cena do jantar nojento e eu cochilei um pouquinho devo admitir. Dei _stop_ no DVD e subi com uma Renesmee adormecida.

Um brilho azul iluminava seu quarto. A depositei em sua anormalmente grande cama e a cobri com o edredom, pondo _little_ Jay entre seus braços. Ela o agarrando apertado e afundou seu rosto na pelúcia suspirando em sono profundo. Podia passar a eternidade velando seu sono, mas eu não tinha todo esse tempo e tinha coisas a descobrir.

Desci em busca de informação e não foi surpresa encontra-la me esperando.

_ No escritório Jacob. Disse Edward que estava parado ao pé da escada.

Ele caminhou na minha frente até uma porta escura e pesada que se abriu com um rangido.

Ele foi para perto da estante de livros, eu parei no meio da sala. Antes que porta se fechasse Bella passou por ela carregando uma pasta.

_ O que é isso? Apontei para o que ela segurava.

_ São desenhos... Desenhos de Renesmee.

O que? Todo aquele suspense só pra me mostrar desenhos?

_ Veja-os e depois julgue Jacob. Acrescentou ele se aproximando.

Bella colocou a pasta na mesa de mogno de frente para mim, mas não disse nada.

Já cansado de todo aquele suspense abri a pasta.

A imagem que estava logo na primeira folha era um retrato. A pintura perfeita de Nessie retratava o rosto de um homem desconhecido.

_ Você também não o conhece? Ele perguntou.

_ Devia?

Apesar de não conhecer o dono do rosto ele me parecia vagamente familiar e mais do que isso. Tinha quase certeza de que conhecia o dono dele. Mas simplesmente não podia lembrar de onde.

Não temos certeza. _ disse Edward_ A mente dela vem se tornado cada vez mais vaga para mim.

Agora ele parecia apático com esse fato.

Pensei no novo e desconhecido amigo de Nessie.

_ Sim... É ele.

Tony...

_ Sim é como ela o chama. Tony..._ ele riu sem graça.

_ Qual é a piada nisso? Quem é esse cara afinal? E por que parece que vocês estão se cagando de medo dele? Perguntei de forma enfática e nem um pouco educado.

Bella tremeu levemente e Edward me olhou com cansaço e irritação.

_ Não é uma piada. Só é engraçado que ela tenha dado meu nome do meio para seu amigo imaginário. Disse ele acidamente.

Levei quase um minuto inteiro para compreender suas palavras _"...seu amigo imaginário." _. Aquilo não podia ser verdade. Desde quando Nessie tinha amigos imaginários? Quer dizer, isso é uma coisa de criança, mas Renesmee não é muito como uma criança comum. Sempre pensei que ela fosse inteligente e madura demais para uma atitude tão infantil.

Mas no final das contas ela é apenas uma criança não?

Uma criança solitária que tem muita coisa na cabeça e está sempre cercada por adultos que não podem sentir como ela ou ver o mundo por seus olhos. Nem mesmo seu pai leitor de mentes pode.

_ Você está absolutamente certo quanto a isso. A voz dele agora vinha do lado em que estava Bella. Ele a tinha entre seus braços e a acolhia com carinho.

Olhando atentamente, podia ver o quanto minha amiga parecia esgotada. Obviamente ela tinha que assimilar para si todo o mal que estivesse envolvendo sua filha.

Direcionei meu olhar para os de Bella e peguei suas pequenas e geladas mãos.

_ Por favor, me conte tudo.

Ela apertou os olhos enquanto respirava pesadamente.

_ Não faz muito tempo que descobrimos também. _ começou ela_ Renesmee não falava sobre isso e Edward, bem..._ ela encarou o marido como se pedisse permissão para me contar sobre algum segredo vergonhoso dele._ Bom, ele não consegue mais lê-la direito desde sua partida.

_ Desde do surto você quer dizer?

Ela assentiu.

_ Então você não faz ideia de como ou quando isso começou? Perguntei agora me dirigindo a ele.

_ Não. Mas podemos ter uma estimativa de acordo com os desenhos. Eles começaram a algum tempo.

_ Junto com os pesadelos da minha morte? Supus.

_ Acreditamos que sim.

Considerei isso. Ela provavelmente havia inventado Tony como um meio de fuga talvez? Mas por que não contou pra ninguém? Por que não me contou? Teve vergonha? Achou que sofreria algum tipo de repressão por isso? Mais do que tudo isso, se ele era um amigo imaginário ela devia falar com ele o tempo todo, como ninguém ouviu nada, ou Edward não captou alguma coisa?

_ Suas perguntas são muito plausíveis, e queria eu ter uma resposta para todas, mas tudo que posso responder é que não sabemos. Ninguém a escuta falar com ele, nem eu nunca o vi nenhuma destas conversas em sua mente. Porem ele está ai no papel e você ouviu os comentários dela sobre ele.

_ Não existe a chance de ela ter apenas inventado isso para chamar a atenção?

_ Acredito que não. A última coisa que ela quer é nós nos metendo em seus assuntos.

_ Bom, mas se isso é invenção da cabeça dela, é apenas uma brincadeira não pode lhe fazer mal. Não há motivos para nos preocuparmos não é?

Eles se entreolharam pelo canto dos olhos.

Estava faltando mais alguma informação.

_ Edward não acredita que Tony seja um amigo imaginário, nem tão pouco eu. _ disse ela_Não... Eu sei que não é. E creio que você também não acredita nisso não é Jake?

Bingo. Porque de fato eu não acreditava que a Renesmee que eu conhecia tão bem criaria algo assim.

Mas se era esse o caso então o que era o Tony?

Um arrepio gélido percorreu da base da minha espinha até a medula. Fosse o que fosse não era bom. Disso eu tinha certeza. Não era algo que devia estar acontecendo, era algo não natural.

_ Vou falar com ela.

_ Boa sorte._ disse Edward_ Sempre que tentamos puxar o assunto ela se esquiva. Às vezes tento só pra ver se ela deixa escapar alguma centelha de memória, mas é aí que as coisas se nublam mais ainda.

_ Bom, eu não sou os pai dela, sou o amigo. Não há nenhuma cobrança em uma simples e descontraída conversa entre amigos.

Bella parecia um pouco mais tranquila com minha promessa de conversar com Nessie. Edward parecia não descrente, mais como algo do tipo sem esperanças. Mas não me deixei abater. Teria uma conversa muito seria com Renesmee e tudo se esclareceria.

Assim esperava eu.

Fui para meu quarto e deitei com mil ideias de como abordar o assunto. Cansado e inquieto, decidi parar de pensar nisso e relaxar. O sono me abateu sem piedade e me peguei em um pesadelo familiar e que a muito não tinha.

Olhos verde oliva me encaravam. O mesmo reconhecimento sagaz e adorada veneração. Sempre terrivelmente incisivos e perturbadoramente familiares. Mas o sonho estava diferente dessa vez. As brumas que nublavam tudo que havia em volta deles se esvaiam e em seu lugar formas de um homem se formavam. Os olhos sempre sem dono agora ganhavam feições fortes e angulares, com um queixo proeminente e retangular. Sobrancelhas grossas e escuras se formavam em arcos sobre os afilados olhos, um nariz reto e fino, pele levemente bronzeada e cabelos negros e escuros cortados curtos.

O rosto que tomava forma ao redor dos olhos que me perseguiam pertencia ao suposto amigo imaginário de Nessie. Os olhos tão inteligentes quanto os de uma águia dissiparam um brilho resplandecente que se expandiu até me cegar completamente.

Acordei em uma estranha e desconfortável posição. Meu coração martelava contra minhas costelas, meu corpo estava envesado na cama e minha cabeça pendurada para fora e virada para cima. A luz do sol que entrava pela janela que eu esquecera aberta queimava meus olhos. A má posição que forçou minha boca a ficar aberta a deixou seca e com um gosto estranho. Minha cabeça doía e a pressão parecia que faria meus olhos saltarem.

Rolei até ficar confortável e tudo parar de girar, espreguicei-me demoradamente e encarei a janela. Pela quantidade de luz supus que fosse em torno das 9 ou 10 horas. Podia ouvir o leve movimento de pés dos vampiros no andar de baixo, o som baixo da tv e o cheiro de ovos, bacon, presunto, pães doce e panquecas. Um verdadeiro café da manhã na casa dos Cullens. Pulei da cama ignorando a tonteira por me levantar rápido demais e corri para o banheiro.

Permiti-me ignorar meu sonho por hora. Haveria o momento certo de tentar entende-lo, mas esse seria depois de forrar meu estomago.

No andar de baixo encontrei Nessie devorando um prato de ovos mexidos. Sentei-me na cadeira a sua frente e me servi de uma porção nada educada de panquecas, encharcando-as com muita calda logo em seguida.

_ Então qual são os planos de hoje? Perguntei a pequena criança a minha frente.

_ Bom, tenho que verificar nossa agenda, mas acho que vamos começar com uma caçada e podemos ter futebol americano com Emmett e Jasper a tarde... Um risinho maligno escapou de sua garganta quando terminou de falar.

Sim porque jogar futebol americano com os irmãos vampiros, não era jogar futebol, era esmagar-os-ossos-do-Jacob. Mas obviamente cedi, até porque agora era a hora de dar-lhe o que queria. Faria do dia divertido e bem cheio de atividades que a agradassem, para mais tarde não lhe restasse outra opção a não ser me contar a verdade. Era um plano muito bom, na verdade, eu contava que seu cansaço e bom humor deixassem escapar a verdade.

E se isso ainda não bastasse eu tinha um trunfo. Não que eu esperasse usa-lo e ele só daria certo se a conclusão que tivera de meu sonho estranho estivesse certa. E eu sinceramente esperava que não fosse esse o caso. Porque se assim fosse estaríamos lidando com algo muito além de nossas compreensões. E muito mais do que isso, isso significaria uma viagem. Uma longa e perigosa viagem em busca de respostas as quais eu queria a muito tempo, mas não estava nem um pouco disposto a conseguir ao preço que custaria.

Afasteis esses pensamentos tortuosos e devaneios perigosos, não queria que Edward soubesse de coisas demais.

O dia foi cheio e cansativo, tomei um banho longo e relaxante depois de ser atolado em lama no quebra ossos da tarde. No jantar nos fartamos de pizzas salgadas e doces de vários sabores. Depois disso fomos ver os outros filmes do Indiana Jones e Nessie se sentou em frente a mesinha de centro para desenhar e eu me refastelei no sofá.

Do lugar onde estava podia ver perfeitamente o que ela estava fazendo. O rosto forte e angular de meu sonho se formava através do papel e o carvão. Arrepios gelados subiam pela minha espinha e eu tentava manter meu coração sobre controle.

Vamos Jacob não é hora pra isso! Eu me acusava. Não seja um fracote!

Levantei-me e sentei a seu lado. Peguei o giz verde e lhe ofereci.

_ Para pintar os olhos.

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas e me encarou confusa e chocada.

_ Como sabia?

Merda odeio ter razão!

Dei de ombros.

_ Um palpite eu acho.

Ela aceitou o giz, mas não parecia verdadeiramente convencida. Com um suave movimento do pulso e um esfumaçar de dedos os olhos do desenho ganharam seu colorido oliva. Com uma variação de castanhos e rosas ela fez a pele bronzeada. Aos poucos o retrato que eu vira ontem em giz preto e a imagem de meu sonho ganhava forma pelas mãos habilidosas de Renesmee.

Ao terminar ela fez uma refinada assinatura e me ofereceu o desenho.

_ Acho que você já conhece o Tony não? Mas aquilo não soou muito como uma pergunta.

_ Não fomos devidamente apresentados, mas sim, eu já o conheço.

Ela fingiu ver o filme por um tempo e então pegou uma nova folha de papel.

_ Não vai me contar como o conheceu? Perguntei pegando uma folha de papel para mim também.

Ela respirou profundamente e manteve olhos dobre o papel.

_ Meus pais foram me dedurar novamente pra você não foram?

Não respondi.

_ Eles não deviam encher suas cabeças com o que não tem nada demais. Nem importuna-lo com isso.

Importuna-lo? Senti um gosto amargo na boca e não pude impedir que se abrisse e falasse sem pensar.

_ Tudo que diz respeito a você é de meu interesse, e agradeço muito por alguém se dar ao trabalho de me contar as coisas por aqui. Fui ríspido. Ela não ia dar uma de "sou uma ilha" pra cima de mim.

Ficamos os dois calados concentrados em nossos desenhos.

_ Ele veio a mim em meus sonhos... Ela disse muito baixo. Tão baixo que achei que tivesse imaginado aquilo.

Mantive-me em silencio para que ela continuasse.

_ No começo achei que ele fosse parte do pesadelo, mas então... Mas então ele me ofereceu a mão e me tirou de lá e me levou para um lugar seguro. Um lugar onde não havia dor...

_ Que lugar? Perguntei sem poder conter a curiosidade.

Ela deu de ombros.

_ Eu não sei ao certo que lugar é aquele, mas sei que gosto muito de lá. É calmo e tranquilo e Tony esta sempre lá...

_ Então ele não é um amigo imaginário.

Ela meneou a cabeça.

_ E o que ele é?

_ Eu não sei _o que_ ele é, mas sei que é meu amigo.

_ Como pode ter tanta certeza disso se nem sabe o que ele é? Nessie isso não esta me parecendo uma coisa boa acho que devia evitar esse tal de Tony e esse lugar estranho. Minha voz saiu com um tom estrangulado.

Ela me encarou confusa.

_ Por que eu deveria fazer isso Jake? Tony é só um anjo que me visita em meus sonhos.

_ Você é racional demais para acreditar em anjos Renesmee. Recuso-me a crer que esteja aceitando tudo que ele lhe diz de forma tão amena. Acusei levantando tom de voz.

_ Tudo bem eu não faço a menor ideia do que ele seja, mas ele me faz bem isso não devia bastar? Além do mais o máximo que ele pode ser é alguma ilusão de fuga criada pela minha cabeça, para tentar lidar com a dor. O que no máximo indicaria que estou ficando louca.

Oh como eu queria que ela estivesse certa e isso fosse apenas uma ilusão projetada por sua imaginação fértil e desesperada por alivio. Mas não. Aquele espírito desgraçado havia encontrado um jeito de chegar até ela. Não fazia ideia de como ele conseguira isso e não queria crer que ele estivesse fazendo isso por represália por eu tê-lo expulsado. Quer dizer, espíritos deveriam só fazer o bem, não? Eu esperava desesperadamente que sim, porque se aquele verme desgraçado se quer pensasse me fazer mal a ela eu o destruiria completamente da existência!

O único problema era como se perseguia o que não poder ser visto ou tocado? Eu não podia entrar na mente de Nessie. Ele podia. Tinha livre acesso concedido por ela. E ele a levava para algum lugar distante. Um lugar em que nem a mente poderosa de Edward podia segui-la. Lá ele poderia fazer o que quisesse som ela e ninguém poderia impedi-lo.

O desespero ártico tomou conta de meu corpo até os ossos. O pavor tingiu minha visão de vermelho e o gosto de sangue e ódio encharcavam minha língua. A casa parecia ter sido tomada por um terremoto, pois suas paredes tremiam e reverberavam ao ponto de os objetos virarem borrões. Um estalo de alguma coisa se rompendo, madeira voando.

A voz de Renesmee era apenas um eco distante. Eu podia sentir tudo, a ira insana e a angustia asfixiante e então meu espirito se desprendendo do meu corpo e começando a fluir para longe. Eu nunca tinha viajado enquanto estava consciente, nem sabia se era possível. Mas a raiva era tamanha que me colocou em estado de inercia, mesmo acordado. A água começava a me envolver quando me senti cair com uma baque forte no chão e ai apaguei de verdade.

Não houve viagem alguma enquanto estava inconsciente, nem sonho, nem pensamento algum. Quando abri meus olhos estava deitado no sofá e todos os Cullens me rodeavam. Em seus rostos ia desde medo, preocupação, divertimento e indiferença. Os dedos frios de Carlisle abriram mais minhas pálpebras e com uma lanterna cegante investigou minhas pupilas.

_ Ele parece bem, bom reflexos. Disse com sua voz sempre calma apagando a lanterna caneta e a guardando no bolso.

_ Tem certeza?_ perguntou a voz de Bella aflita_ Ele praticamente estava tendo convulsões e olha o que fez a mesa de centro de Esme.

Olhei para onde estava a pouco a mesa de centro. Em seu lugar agora apenas havia pedaços de madeira branca quebrada junto com folhas de papel espalhadas e cacos de giz. Eu havia quebrado aquilo, não me lembrava de tê-lo feito, mas sabia que tinha sido eu. Não apenas por minha amiga ter dito, mas porque dado a como me senti a pouco era de se esperar que algo fosse destruído. O horror me tomou e procurei desesperadamente por Renesmee. Ela estava perto demais de mim na hora. Nunca me perdoaria se...

Ela estava no colo de Esme ao pé do sofá. Não havia medo em seus olhos, mas preocupação.

Estava preocupada comigo.

Deus eu podia tê-la matado estupidamente. Miserável desgraçado eu devia ter me controlado melhor, mas o desespero de que aquele desgraçado podia tentar fazer algum mal a ela e eu não poderia fazer nada para impedir me tirou a razão. Fechei meus olhos com força tentando me manter calmo. Ao voltar a abri-los encarei as orbes ambar que me olhavam com curiosidade e assombro.

Edward lera minha mente e tirava suas próprias conclusões, ou pelo menos tentava. Com certeza o que capturara de minha mente não devia fazer muito sentido sem todo o grande contexto em que tudo aconteceu.

"Depois" Pensei.

Ele assentiu.

_ Por que não deixamos o Jake descansar um pouco, ele teve um dia muito cansativo hoje tentando não ser morto por esses dois trogloditas. Disse ele gesticulando para os irmãos. Emmett deixou um risinho escapar, mas se foi arrastando Rosalie com ele.

_ Certo, temos sorte é dele não ter se transformado. Isso sim teria sido ruim. Disse o doutor antes de sair. Senti um arrepio, mas tratei logo de tirar essa imagem da minha cabeça. Não precisava de mais material para pesadelos.

Os outros Cullens também se dispersaram ficando na sala apenas eu, Edward, Bella e Nessie, que agora estava no colo da mãe. Edward me ajudou a ficar de pé e praticamente me carregou para o andar de cima. Meu orgulho forçou minhas pernas a colaborarem e não cederem completamente. Não permitiria que ele me carregasse como uma criança doente e frágil. Todos já me achavam irresponsável e imaturo o suficiente não precisava também parecer ainda mais fraco.

Deixei meu corpo cair sobre o colchão macio, chutei os sapatos para algum lugar e senti quando as mãos finas e geladas de Bella me cobriram com o edredom, mas não me lembro de ouvir a porta se fechando.

Gostaria de ter podido aproveitar de uma noite de sono profundo revigorante e sem pesadelos. Mas tudo que consegui foi desespero, suor e gritos. O que fez acordar foi quando subitamente as imagens de terror foram substituídas por belas imagens de florestas verdes e campos floridos. E então uma menininha correndo em uma pradaria seguida por um gigantesco lobo ruivo. A paz calorosa que apenas uma pessoa era capaz de me dar encheu meu peito e abri os olhos.

Renesmee me olhava com culpa e pena, suas mãozinhas em minhas bochechas.

_ Oi... Disse com minha voz horrivelmente roca. Pigarreei, mas ainda sentia a garganta arranhar.

_ O que está fazendo aqui?

Ela se encolheu e se aconchegou em meu pescoço.

_ Eu ouvi você gritando...

Meu peito apertou. Esperava que meu coro de terror tivesse ficado apenas em meus sonhos, mas aparentemente eu havia feito uma serenata e tanto.

_ Sinto muito ter te acordado.

Passei meus braços em volta dela e brinquei com seu cabelo.

_ Não estava conseguindo dormir também.

_ Pelo que eu fiz hoje de tarde? Perguntei preocupado que afinal a tivesse assustado.

_ Não, não aquilo exatamente. Mas por sua reação a Tony. Quer dizer, você descompensou completamente quando eu te disse que ele estava em minha mente. Você já o conhecia não é Jake?

Sagaz como sempre.

_ Não quero falar sobre isso Nessie.

_ Ele te fez mal?

Ele havia me feito? Não. Tudo o que ele fazia era me encarar daquela forma estranha. E isso parecia bastar para não quere-lo por perto de mim nem de ninguém que eu amasse.

_ Não, ele não me fez nada.

_ Então por que tem tanto medo dele?

Boa pergunta, queria saber a resposta também.

_ Nessie, eu realmente estou cansado e você tem que voltar pro seu quarto.

_ Não vou ficar aqui.

_ Ness...

_ Se você tiver outro pesadelo eu acalmo você.

_ E isso quer dizer que vai ficar acordada a noite inteira velando meu sono?

_ Você sempre fez isso comigo, por que não posso fazer isso uma vez por você?

Ponto.

_ Claro, claro como queira monstrinha. Disse rindo e enterrando meu nariz em seus cabelos cheirosos.

_ Ah... Ness?

_ O que?

_ Por que deu a ele o nome do meio do Edward?

_ Não sei... Acho que talvez ele me lembre um pouco dele. Acho que a forma de falar, como se viesse do passado sabe?

_ Sim, acho que sei.

Se ele era um espirito devia vir de algum lugar no passado, talvez do começo do século assim como Edward, ou talvez até antes.

_ Boa noite Jake e não se preocupe vai ter bons sonhos agora, vou me certificar disso. Disse ela com um bocejo.

_ Boa noite pra você também Nessie, sei que vai...

Com você aqui nenhum mal pode me aterrorizar. Enquanto a tiver segura, seja em meus braços, ou do outro lado do mundo não temerei mal algum.


	30. 29 Bons amigos

**Olá meu povo, estamos de volta pra mais um cap. Hoje teremos um pouquinho de fashback com o nome presente que Jake deu para Nessie, um momento de tensão entre eles bem no comecinho, e ainda achega de Rebeca e o marido. Jake discutindo com Beca e um momento best friends entre ele e Bella. **

**Espero que gostem, obrigada a Bia, Mainara PWM e Charlotte Schmit pelas reviews.**

**LEIAM, COMENTEM E RECOMENDEM! **

**29 Bons amigos**

Como prometido o resto da noite foi tranquila. Com meu sono guardado por meu pequeno anjo, nada me preocupou. Também como eu imaginava, ela não aguentou em sua guarda por muito tempo e acabou dormindo. Mas seus talentos ilusórios não foram necessários. O simples fato de ela estar dormindo ali comigo foi o suficiente para levar tudo embora.

O dia foi como um daqueles em que nos sentimos estranhamente constrangidos por alguma coisa da qual não lembramos. Não que os vampiros não tenham tentado fingir que nada tinha acontecido, exceto por Emmett e Rosalie, eles fizeram questão de ressaltar meu momento "Bela adormecida" da noite passada. Naturalmente ignorei o máximo que pude. Nem eu ou Nessie voltamos a tocar no assunto Tony, o que em minha opinião foi o melhor. Não vou negar que tinha muitas coisas que queria perguntar a ela sobre ele, mas ela não voltou a desenha-lo novamente e uma parte muito grande de mim não estava nem um pouco disposto a ouvir mais uma palavra daquele espírito desgraçado.

Nessie gostou bastante do presente da vez. Um pequeno arco e flecha feito especialmente para o seu tamanho com madeira branca. Ele tinha a forma de um lobo branco em pé. Da ponta do focinho ao final da calda formava o arco. Edward não aprovou muito a escolha de uma arma como brinquedo, mas eu argumentei que Nessie já era arma mortífera muito mais capaz do que qualquer coisa que eu pudesse produzir com madeira. Não era como se com aquilo ela pudesse fazer algum estrago em si mesma ou em alguém de sua família. Era mais provável eles destruírem a pobre arma com o dedo mindinho. Depois desse alarde inicial prometi a ela que ensinaria a atirar durante minhas próximas visitas.

_ Por favor, não fale mais com ele. Disse a seu ouvido quando nos despedimos na tarde de domingo.

_ O que?

_ Prometa pra mim Nessie que nunca mais falará com o Tony. Pedi-lhe.

_ Jake ele não é mal como você acha.

_ Por mim Ness, faça por mim. Implorei.

Ela ficou em silencio como se considerasse e pesasse a decisão. Para ela eu não devia estar soando justo. Em sua concepção Tony não era algo ruim, pelo contrario era seu amigo. Eu estava a fazendo escolher entre um amigo, que só lhe fizera bem e a mim. Não era certo, mas dane-se minha única preocupação era a segurança dela e até que eu soubesse exatamente o que aquela coisa pretendia com ela, eu o queria tão longe dela quanto possível.

Suspiro.

_ Prometa que nunca vai me deixar... Murmurou com a voz falha.

Um nó se formou em minha garganta.

_ Sim Ness... Estarei sempre com você...Prometo...

Seus bracinhos apertaram de leve meu pescoço e ela fungou.

_ Tudo bem Jake, por você... Sua voz saiu a quebrada.

Ela realmente gostava dele. Senti-me um miserável por coagi-la a isso.

Não houve mais comentários sobre Tony entre eu e Renesmee, nem Bella ou Edward ouviram mais alguma coisa a respeito desse intrometido espirito encrenqueiro. Eu estava realmente aliviado quanto a isso, principalmente porque embora Nessie estivesse se afastando desse "amigo", como ela dizia, seus pesadelos não voltaram. O que sem duvida era algum avanço finalmente.

O inverno em Forks estava excepcionalmente quente este ano. Desde que ele achegara ainda não havíamos tido nem um simples floco de neve. Nessie estava frustrada por isso, ela adorava neve. Saiamos todos os dias para praticarmos com seu arco e flecha. Primeiro em alvos imóveis como árvores, frutas, folhas, mas tudo isso foi ridiculamente fácil para ela. Não precisei explicar mais de uma vez como funcionava a arma pra ela se tornar uma eximia arqueira.

Nossa primeira caçada com o novo equipamento, no entanto não foi a melhor que tivemos. Há uma grande diferença entre se matar no calor da emoção e premeditar a morte de um ser. Nunca me esqueci da primeira vez que matei outro ser vivo. Eu tinha 5 anos e meu pai me levou pra pescar com ele. Eu sempre o via chegar em casa com cestas cheias de peixes, e o achava o maior pescador do mundo por isso. Obviamente eu não entendia que para meu pai alcançar tal triunfo muitos peixes tinham de morrer, nem fazia ideia de quanto chato e entediante podia ser pescar.

Foi um dia muito quente os peixes não estavam mordendo, eu estava cansado e com fome. Já havia pedido pra voltar pra casa umas quinhentas vezes a essa altura, mas meu pai sempre respondia que se eu queria aprender e ser bom em alguma coisa tinha de ser paciente e observar. Estava praticamente dormindo quando um peixe enfim mordeu a isca. Ele era muito grande pra mim e quase me fez cair do barco. Meu pai me ajudou a puxa-lo para dentro. O peixe era grande, algo em torno dos 40cm, tinha um bonito brilho o azul prateado e ainda estava vivo. Se debatendo ferozmente no assoalho do barco e tentando alcançar a borda, aquilo me assustou paralisando-me. Meu pai começou a gritar pra que eu o ajudasse a segurar o animal, mas não pude.

Assistir enquanto o pobre e indefeso peixe morria bem diante de meus inocentes olhos. Foi aterrador demais, fiquei em choque. Quando enfim meu pai pode conte-lo e joga-lo no recipiente térmico eu ainda estava travado sentado que nem um idiota no chão do barco. Billy enfim acabou por notar o que se passava comigo e pôs o barco em movimento de volta a costa. Permanecemos em silencio até chegarmos em casa, principalmente eu. Não havia algo que eu quisesse dizer... Bom, na verdade até tinha. Eu queria perguntar a meu pai se todas as mortes eram daquele jeito como a do peixe. Se morrer doía... Mas não podia achar minha voz.

Em casa minha mãe logo notou meu abatimento, mas apenas lhe neguei e fui pro quarto. Apesar do medo que sentia, em minha compreensão um caçador não podia sentir medo nem clemencia, meu pai não parecia sentir e eu o achava o melhor. Eu queria muito ser um caçador tão destemido quanto ele, mas naquele momento só podia tremer sob os cobertores como o garotinho assustado que era. Billy apareceu pouco tempo depois e se sentou na ponta da cama.

_ Não deveríamos ter ido pescar. Disse de forma dura, não para mim, mas recriminando si mesmo.

Tirei a cabeça debaixo do travesseiro e o olhei. Ele parecia muito mal. Culpa e pena marcavam as feições ainda relativamente jovens de meu pai. Mas ele não se sentia culpado pelo peixe como eu. Ele se culpava por fazer seu filho de apenas 5 anos ter de ver a morte tão de perto e tão cedo. Eu não o culpava, mas sabia que se abrisse a boca ia acabar chorando e isso só me faria me sentir pior.

_ Sinto muito filho. _Disse passando a mão pelo meu cabelo_ Nunca mais vamos pescar ok?

Neguei com a cabeça, não que eu me visse pescando novamente tão cedo, ou até mesmo algum dia, mas não queria passar atestado de covarde.

_ Não tem de se fazer de corajoso Jake. Ter medo é normal, é saudável. Encolhi-me com seu comentário.

Eu não suportava ter medo, fosse do que fosse. E se eu queria ser forte e corajoso não podia sentir medo não faria sentido algum se sentisse. Lendo meus pensamentos ele continuou.

_ Sei que você quer ser corajoso e forte e quero que me escute com atenção Jacob. Não sentir medo não é prova de coragem e não sentir pena por tirar uma vida seja ela do que for não te faz mais forte. Coragem é estar morrendo de medo, mas ainda assim continuar. Força não é tirar vidas, mas lutar sempre por elas. E você meu filho, já é os dois. Corajoso e forte, e eu me orgulho muito de você por isso garoto.

Billy então me puxou pro seu colo e me abraçou com força. Permaneci em seus braços até pegar no sono. Minha mãe nunca soube da história do peixe, meu pai disse-lhe que eu apenas estava chateado porque não tínhamos ido muito bem na nossa primeira pescaria e cansando pelo dia todo debaixo do sol. Nem eu nem meu pai nunca mais tocamos nesse assunto. E com o tempo assim como a maioria das pessoas isso passou a não ser mais um problema para mim. Mas nunca mais serei capaz de esquecer os olhos daquele peixe enquanto morria sufocado a meus pés.

Assim como eu com o peixe Nessie não esperava a reação ao ver o pequeno filhote de cervo cair no chão se contorcendo com a flecha em seu flanco esquerdo. Ela estava acostumada a matar rápido, beber o sangue e sair antes que o corpo esfriasse. Nunca ficava para ver a carcaça jazer sobre o solo da floresta. Estava em seu sangue a caça, mas nele não estava o sadismo. O glorioso momento de satisfação de quando a flecha interceptou o cervo foi abruptamente substituído por pânico quando o pobre animal caiu sangrando no chão e se contorcendo.

A principio pensei que ela avançaria pelo cheiro de sangue que enchia o ambiente, mas ela não o fez. Apenas encarou o animal com o arco ainda em riche. Quando notei que ela não terminaria o serviço fui até o animal e quebrei-lhe o pescoço com um leve clack. Ela continuou parada encarando o corpo do animal morto. Era a primeira vez que ela fazia isso.

_ Ei, Ness? Tudo bem? Chamei.

Ela não respondeu.

_ Ness! Gritei sacudindo-a.

Ela piscou e seus olhos vagaram perdidos por um momento até caírem sobre o corpo morto do cervo. Ela engoliu em seco e tremeu.

_ E-eu quero ir embora Jake. Pediu com a voz tremula.

_ Claro, claro, vamos embora daqui.

Corri até o cervo e tirei a flecha e a atire longe, então voltei e peguei no colo e praticamente corri pra longe dali com ela.

_ Seu pai estava certo, esse foi um péssimo presente. Disse de forma dura, mas para mim mesmo do que pra ela.

Ela negou com a cabeça. Obviamente não concordaria comigo quanto a isso.

_ Não é sua culpa. Amei o presente é que...

_ Eu sei, é horrível não?

_ Nunca me importei antes, não entendo por que agora eu... Ela se encolheu e escondeu o rosto em meu pescoço envergonhada.

_ São os olhos... _Disse massageando suas costas._ Muda tudo quando você vê a vida indo embora deles...

Ela assentiu de leve.

_ Você também já sentiu isso? Perguntou receosa.

_ O que? Medo? Culpa? Sim... Os olhos convulsivos do peixe vieram imediatamente a minha cabeça.

_ Eu nem consegui beber dele... Eu o matei sem motivo nenhum Jake, assassinei um animal indefeso e nem dei-lhe um fim justo. Lamentou-se.

_ Tudo bem Nessie foi um momento tenso, você nunca tinha caçado daquela maneira antes, é normal sentir-se assim. Talvez devamos deixar o arco pra lá e voltarmos a velha maneira, o que me diz?

Ela ficou quieta por um momento e então confirmou. Sim, era melhor aposentarmos o arco e flecha, não fora uma boa ideia no final das contas.

Mas por pior que aquele momento tenha sido nada se comparou a reação de Bella quando chegamos em casa e ela soube do acontecido. Ficou furiosa e quase que eu é que acabo levando uma flechada. Nessie conseguiu salvar seu arco de virar palito de dentes para a mamãe-vampira-louca-de-raiva por pouco. E só porque disse que guardaria de decoração em seu quarto. Como castigo, fiquei sem acompanhar Nessie nas caçadas por um mês! Foi duro, mas poderia ter sido bem pior. Tipo terem me proibido de visita-la, mas isso eles não eram nem loucos de fazer, porque não estariam castigando apenas a mim, mas a ela também, e a ultima coisa que eles fariam nesses tempos era castiga-la.

Uma vez que estava proibido de acompanha-la nas caçadas criamos um novo habito, o de desenhar. Funcionava como um tipo de terapia para ela e mantinha minhas mãos e cabeça ocupados com alguma coisa além de musica, dança e livros, as atividades favoritas de Nessie para quando estava em casa. Renesmee era absolutamente perfeita nisso assim como em tudo o que fazia e eu estava melhorando bastante minhas habilidades com papel e lápis, não que eu já tenha pensado em alguma relevância para minha nova habilidade, mas era de fato bem relaxante e estava cada vez mais satisfeito com os resultados.

Tínhamos passado o sábado inteiro desenhando e minhas mãos eram uma mistura nada agradável de gravites coloridos e pretos. Minhas unhas estavam sujas e manchadas, mas estava bastante satisfeito. Nunca tinha desenhado tanto em minha vida e tinha que admitir que eles ficaram realmente bons. Não podiam ser comparados aos de Renesmee, mas estavam mais do que bons para serem _meus_ desenhos.

Estava compenetrado desenhando um rebuscado desenho delorean que queria montar. Eu pretendia modificar um pouco a estrutura original e dar mais ainda a cara de nave espacial que o carro já tinha. Eu tinha muitos outros projetos desenhados, mas que requeriam um conhecimento mecânico que eu não detinha, mas tinha planos para obter em breve... Se tivesse coragem de me inscrever. Enquanto desafiava a mim mesmo desenvolvendo um jogo de rodas menores e mais largas que aumentariam a velocidade do carro percebi que estava sendo observado. Ao levantar os olhos do papel vi Nessie me olhando atentamente.

_ O que? Perguntei não entendendo nada.

_ Seu desenho.

_ O que tem ele?

_ É perfeito.

Afastei minha vista para poder olhar melhor. Estava ficando bom, mas perfeito? Ela só podia estar querendo massagear meu ego como sempre.

_ Eu ainda não terminei.

_ Mas já esta incrível, você leva muito jeito pra isso.

_ Olha quem fala mini Da vinci.

Ela riu.

_ Eu não poderia desenhar um carro assim.

_ É um protótipo apenas.

_ Então você pretende fazer mesmo esse carro?

_ Na verdade, reformar um e modifica-lo. Esse é um delorean como aquele do filem "De volta para o futuro" sabe?

_ Ah, e você vai moderniza-lo?

_ É essa a ideia.

_ Vou poder te ajudar?

_ É claro, sempre que quiser.

Ela sorriu satisfeita.

Tivemos de parar nosso momento mestres das artes para jantar, e devo admitir que nunca imaginei que uma atividade tão simples como desenhar poderia dar tanta fome. Quando voltei para sala Bella estava arrumando nossa bagunça.

_ Quer ajuda? Ofereci.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha e me encarou com um sorriso. Obviamente ela não precisava, na verdade, se quisesse já teria arrumado tudo em um piscar de olhos. Com movimentos contidos e calmos ela recolhia cada folha e as empilhava.

_ Este está ótimo. Disse segurando um dos desenhos.

_ É Nessie está cada dia mais brilhante. Disse orgulhoso dela.

_ Acho que esse desenho não é dela. Bella virou o desenho para mim e vi meu delorean.

_ Ah, esse é meu. Falei e me senti envergonhado por ela estar vendo um dos meus desenhos. Apenas Nessie os via, e só também porque estávamos sempre juntos quando eu fazia a maioria deles.

_ Não sabia que você gostava desenhar, nem que fazia isso tão bem.

Dei de ombros. Não sabia também que gostava tanto de desenhar até começar a fazer isso com Nessie o tempo todo.

_ Posso ficar com ele? Pediu ela.

Aquilo me surpreendeu, mas não neguei. Tinha vários como aquele já feitos e era provável mesmo que fosse deixar todos os que havia feito por lá mesmo. Mas ainda assim não era algo que eu esperasse.

O frio começou a aumentar e com isso um novo Natal bateu a nossa porta. Era dia 23 de dezembro e eu estava parado feito um 2 de paus no aeroporto esperando Rebeca e Solomon chegarem. Eles passariam as festas conosco, meu pai pretendia tentar convencer Rebeca a ficar até meu aniversario, mas eu não alimentava suas expectativas. Era a primeira vez que minha irmã vinha nos visitar em muito tempo, o que por si só já era um milagre. Esperar que ela fizesse mais, era se iludir.

Estava quase duas horas em pé quando avistei o familiar rosto de Beca. Ela e Rachel eram praticamente iguais, com apenas algumas leves diferenças. Rachel era mais magra e alta que Rebeca, mas Beca tinha as feições levemente mais suaves e gentis. Ela sempre se pareceu mais com nossa mãe do que Rachel fisicamente, o que fez com que me tornasse mais próximo dela depois que nossa mãe morreu. Quando ela partiu pro Havaí foi uma perda terrível para mim. De certa forma de senti traído e abandonado por ser deixado para trás. Mas nunca deixei isso transparecer para ela, ou para qualquer um.

Rebeca estava levemente mais rechonchuda do que me lembrava, mas ela já estava com 4 meses de gravidez era de se esperar que estivesse ganhando peso. Sua visão saudável e corada me fez lembrar da imagem de Bella quando gravida. Tão frágil e doente, muito diferente de como minha irmã estava agora. Sacudi a cabeça com força tentando apagar a lembrança assustadora. Quando ela me viu seus olhos arregalaram. Fazia uns quatro anos que não nos víamos e eu estava realmente muito diferente, era de se esperar que ela não me reconhecesse.

Um sorriso enorme iluminou seu rosto e ela correu até mim.

_ Jake! Gritou ao se jogar em meus braços e me abraçar com toda sua força.

Retribui o abraço e deixei que seu aroma de café e damasco enchessem minhas narinas. Agora com meu super novo olfato eu podia notar muitos outros como praia, tinta, madeira, parafina e da colônia de Solomon, mas eram esses dois cheiros inicias que mais me importavam. Eram os mesmos cheiros que ela tinha quando fora embora. Senti o gosto amargo da saudade, mas o ignorei. Rebeca estava de volta em casa e isso era tudo que importava.

Separamo-nos quando Solomon chegou carregado de bagagens. Ele não mudara nada. Ainda tinha o cabelo comprido até os ombros desleixados, a pele morena e bem alto, da ultima vez que havíamos nos visto eu era menor do que ele, agora devia ser uns bons 20cm maior.

_ Brow, o que andam pondo na sua comida, tá parecendo o Golias! Brincou ele.

Eu ri e trocamos um abraço rápido.

_ E você, Beca tá comendo toda a comida da casa e te deixando a pão e água?

Ele riu e Rebeca bateu em nós dois.

_ Ei, maneira com a língua garoto por que ela tá com um humor tão instável ultimamente que pode arranca-la com as unhas.

Eu tive de rir dessa. Imaginar Rebeca perdendo a cabeça era hilário. Ela era muito pequena e frágil, mais ou menos do tamanho de Bella, mais não tinha super força ou pele indestrutível e Solomon era bem alto. A cena se parecia muito com ver um gatinho tentar dar uma coça em uma pantera.

No carro Rebeca não conseguia calar a boca e me metralhava com perguntas sobre La Push e todo mundo de lá. Eu estava sendo o mais evasivo possível, para não deixar escapar nada comprometedor. Eu e meu pai havíamos concordado que ainda não era hora de Rebeca saber sobre a verdade. Ela estava gravida e frágil demais para passar por uma comoção como essa. Contaríamos no futuro quando a oportunidade surgisse. Sendo assim o assunto metamorfo e vampiro, não entrou em pauta em momento algum. Mas certos tópicos um tanto delicados acabaram surgindo.

_ É verdade que Bella Swan casou e já tem um bebê? Perguntou-me de repente. Tive que dar graças a Deus por meus sentidos apurados e não perder o controle do carro nessa hora.

_ Ahh... É mais ou menos. Disse sentindo minha garganta seca.

_ E como estão as coisas? Lembro de papai comentar que você estava apaixonado por ela... Disse com cuidado. Ela devia achar que estava tocando em alguma ferida pelo tom sinto-muito-por-perguntar que estava usando.

Suspirei cansado e me forcei a lembrar que ela não sabia de nada, então não havia motivo pra ficar nervoso. Era só contar a mentira pública.

_ Sim, ela se casou. Sim, ela tem um bebê, na verdade uma filha. E não Beca, eu não estou mais apaixonado por ela.

Ela pareceu ficar mais leve com isso.

_ Tem certeza? Ou só está se forçando a esquece-la por causa de tudo isso?

Ah, meus demônios! Quando Rebeca queria dar uma de mãe de todos era um porre!

_ Olha Beca, isso não tem nada haver. O que aconteceu com a Bella foi só uma confusão da minha cabeça ok? Eu só _achei_ que estava apaixonado por ela. Falei frisando a palavra.

_ E não estava?

_ Não, não estava.

_ E não está apaixonado por ninguém agora?

_ Não, não estou. Não há ninguém em minha vida no momento. Disse de forma ríspida. Não era absolutamente verdade, mas era mais fácil do que a verdade. Contar a minha irmã gravida que tinha uma ligação mística com uma criança de 2 anos não era algo que se pudesse se explicar em uma viagem de carro.

_ Tudo bem, tudo bem._ Disse erguendo as mãos em sinal de paz._ Só achei que estando na flor da idade você teria alguém, ou pelo menos alguma possibilidade.

Bom pai, eu não estava mesmo disposto a começar aquela conversa com ela.

_ Não Beca, não tive muito tempo para pensar nisso ok?

_ Tudo bem, não quis me intrometer... Só estava curiosa. Sabe Jake é de se esperar que um cara como você esteja com alguém.

_ O que quer dizer "um cara como eu"? Perguntei confuso.

_ Ela quis dizer um cara boa pinta, na idade de estar farreando por aí e que qualquer garota estaria matando apenas pra olha pra ela. Disse Solomon que estava no bando de trás. Estávamos tão envolvidos na conversa Beca e eu, tínhamos esquecido de sua presença.

Avaliei as palavras do minha irmã e cunhado. Então eu era um cara desejável que devia estar a caça de garotas? Mesmo em minha vida antes da transformação isso, não parecia uma meta de vida pra mim. Não que naquela época eu não me imaginasse com garotas e coisas desse tipo. Mas nunca pensei em mim mesmo como algum tipo de "Don Juan". Era uma figura muito ridícula para mim. E mais do que isso, hoje qualquer imagem de mim com uma mulher, qualquer mulher, era inconcebível.

_ Podemos mudar de assunto, por favor? Pedi.

Rebeca e Solomon trocaram um olhar do tipo "tem caroço nesse angu", mas assentiram.

Em casa uma pequena recepção nos esperava. Quase toda La Push estava lá e ainda Charlie. Rebeca e Rachel gritaram e se abraçaram por um tempão e então foi a vez de Billy que junto com Beca só soube chorar. Todos ficaram muito felizes com sua volta. Este ano o Natal teve de ser na reserva pela visita de Rebeca. Senti-me péssimo por ter de deixar Nessie e prometi que iria estar com ela maistarde e que passaria o dia seguinte inteiro com ela.

O ponteiro pequeno do relógio me lembrava que estava na hora de escapulir para os Cullens. Charlie era o único que estivera na recepção que não estava hoje no jantar, ele obviamente estava com Bella e Nessie.

_ Aonde vai a essa hora? Perguntou Rebeca me dando um baita susto.

Estava tentando sair de fininho, quando ela me flagrou.

_ E-eu vou... Eu vou... Merda eu havia sido pego com as calças arriadas e não tinha desculpa alguma para aquilo.

_ Estou esperando. Disse de forma seria.

_ EuvouvisitarosCullens. Disse bem baixinho e tão rápido que ela pareceu não ter ouvido.

_ O que?

_ Eu vou...

_ Não! Eu entendi aonde você vai. O que quero saber é o porquê vai visitar essas pessoas na noite de natal quando toda sua família esta aqui com você Jacob?

Eu não podia responder isso. Não podia lhe dizer que uma parte essencial estava faltando.

Ela me encarou com repreensão, mas então arregalou os olhos e me encarou com pena.

_ Você não a esqueceu... Falou com pesar.

Ela ainda achava que estava apaixonado por Bella! Estava prestes a desmenti-la quando ela me abraçou e soltou a bomba.

_ Venha passar uma temporada comigo no Havaí...

A encarei chocado. Era muito tarde para ela querer bancar a salvadora.

_ Os Cullens estão me esperando. Disse secamente. Separei-me dela e montei na moto.

"Jake. Jake!" A ouvi gritar por baixo do ronco do motor, mas não respondi.

Eu sabia que seu convite era motivado por sua crença estupida de que eu ainda estivesse apaixonado por Bella. E sabia que aos olhos de muitos, inclusive do próprio Charlie era o que parecia, mas não me importava nem um pouco com isso. Não abriria mão de Nessie, pra que os outros deixassem de achar que eu não passava de um tolo apaixonado por uma mulher casada. Se quando ainda a amava Bella isso não me parou, porque me importaria agora?

Eu não queria ir pro Havaí, mas do que isso, eu não poderia ir. Não poderia me afastar de Nessie daquele jeito outra vez.

A noite na casa dos Cullens foi bem agradável, Nessie amou o presente que dei-lhe. Um manto como o meu e da Rachel, ela adorou e o vestiu na hora.

_ Foi você que fez isso Jacob? Perguntou Emmett com a voz cheia de deboche.

Senti-me corar com a pergunta. Sim, para meu constrangimento total na frente dos 9 vampiros e 1 humano tinha sido eu que tricotara o manto. Era uma regra pessoal minha sempre confeccionar eu mesmo todos os presentes que dava a Renesmee. Era um meio de dar mais algum valor a algo que valia tão pouco. O meu esforço era basicamente o presente. O manto que eu lhe dera era azul em várias tonalidades e caia em um degrade de ondas.

_ Sim, Emmet fui eu quem fiz. Disse por fim fazendo ele, Jasper, Rosalie e Edward caírem na gargalhada. Alice e Bella também riram, mas pelo menos tentaram se controlar.

_ Tão prendado, já dá até pra casar cachorro. Disse Emmett, rindo mais ainda.

Nessa hora Edward parou de rir e deu uma porrada nele. A piada tinha perdido a graça agora. Nessie olhava perdida para toda a família, obviamente ela não entendia a malicia que existiam nas palavras do tio. Na verdade, encarava o nada parecendo não ter gostado do que ouviu.

_ Tá meio grande, mas fiz pra que pudesse usar por mais tempo. _ disse mudando de assunto.

Nessie estendeu os braços e olhou. O Manto ia até a altura de seus pés e imitava as ondas do mar.

_ É lindo Jake.

Quando meu pai me ligou perguntando onde estava disse que não voltaria hoje, não disse que tinha me aborrecido com Rebeca porque não queria chateá-lo nem ouvir sermão em pleno Natal.

Estava sentado nos degraus da varanda dos Cullens pensando sobre minha discussão com Beca. Eu não devia tê-la deixado daquele jeito, afinal ela era minha irmã e estava preocupada comigo, e o mais importante. Não fazia ideia do que de fato estava acontecendo. E mesmo que soubesse de toda a verdade no meu inconsciente eu sabia que ela não apoiaria. A própria Rachel apenas, compreendia meus sentimentos por Renesmee porque tinha Paul, e mesmo assim ela não sentia como eu ou ele. Se tinha uma coisa que eu não queria fazer era contar a verdade a Rebeca, por mais que ela merecesse saber.

_ Cuidado, se pensar demais seu cérebro vai explodir. Disse Bella se sentando a meu lado. Estava tão distraído que nem ouvira sua aproximação.

_ Nessie dormiu?

_ Sim, enrolada na manta que deu a ela.

Sorri satisfeito.

_ Você pelo menos podia fingir não ficar tão satisfeito com isso. Falou fazendo uma careta.

_ Não dá pra evitar. A felicidade dela é o que me move.

_ É eu sei, e é isso me preocupa as vezes... Disse deixando as palavras flutuando sobre nós.

_ O que quer dizer?

_ Até onde você iria para fazê-la feliz Jake? Encarou-me seriamente.

Pensei sobre isso. Faria qualquer coisa por Nessie. Qualquer coisa...

_ Não acho que eu teria um limite.

_ Foi o que pensei... E entende que é por isso que me preocupo não?

Silencio.

_ Tudo vai dar certo Bells.

_ Você não pode ter certeza.

_ Mas é só o que posso esperar. Tirando Ness, eu não tenho mais nada... Disse com um aperto no peito.

_ Não fale assim Jake! Você tem Billy, Rachel, Rebeca, a matilha.

_ Nenhum deles importa se não a tiver. Disse as palavras fazendo eu mesmo e Bella nos chocarmos com a realidade contida nelas.

Nada do que eu tinha antes de seu nascimento, ou que viesse a ter um dia se comparava a ela. Por mais cruel, insensível, ou ingrato que fosse isso, era a mais pura verdade. Renesmee era todo o meu mundo. Sem ela eu era apenas uma bexiga de gás perdida no céu aos caprichos do vento.

_ Jake eu... Tentou dizer ela.

_ Não diga nada Bella, não há o que ser dito quanto a isso.

_ Tudo bem, vamos mudar de assunto.

_ Por favor.

_ Então... Matando as saudades da Rebeca?

Merda.

_ Outro assunto. Rosnei.

_ Okey, hã... eu mostrei seu desenho a Edward. Disse animada e não vi no que isso podia ser interessante, até porque era provável que ele já o tivesse visto através de minha mente.

_ E o que tem demais nisso?

_ Ele me contou dos seus planos.

Filho da mãe! Será que não se podia mais ter privacidade nem em nossas cabeças? A resposta era não quando se tem um leitor de mentes intrometido na sala.

_ Ele é um linguarudo isso sim.

_ Não, ele não é, mas você sabe é impossível para ele evitar.

_ É mais ele podia tentar.

_ Tenho certeza de que ele o faria se pudesse.

_ Edward não passa de uma velha fofoqueira. Resmunguei alto suficiente para ele e toda a casa escutar.

O som de Emmtt rindo e de um "Puck" saíram de dentro da casa.

_ Bom, eu concordo com ele. Disse ela sorridente.

_ É claro que concorda vocês tem essa obsessão de me fazerem um cara letrado. Retruquei de mal humor.

_ Você fala como se isso fosse ruim. Como se ir para uma faculdade fosse quase um crime. Além do mais a ideia saiu de _sua_ cabeça, Edward apenas a ouviu e me contou. Não entendo toda essa hostilidade, pensei que estivesse gostando de estudar, por que isso agora?

Como deixar isso mais claro do que já era?

_ Bella, eu tenho umas 15 horas do meu dia ocupadas com escola, oficina, bando e minhas outras obrigações. Outras 7 para dormir, comer e necessidades, me sobrando apenas 2 horas por dia para falar com Nessie pelo computador, se eu for para uma universidade, o que obviamente terá de ser em outra cidade quanto tempo terei para ela?

_ tenho certeza de que você daria um jeito.

_ Ah sim claro, cortando mais uma ou duas horas do meu sono, ou encaixando-a entre uma aula de física e um concerto de motor. Fácil assim! Praticamente gritei.

_ Por Deus, o que houve com você hoje? Está mais amargo que chá de boldo!

Respirei pesadamente.

_ Me desentendi com Rebeca. Revelei.

_ Ah Jacob ela está gravida devia ter mais paciência...

_ Ela não queria que eu viesse aqui ok? Ela tem essa ideia fixa de que ainda estou apaixonado por você e que estou dando uma de melhor amigo da noiva pra tentar de conquistar e acabar com seu casamento. Até me convidou pra ir pro Havaí com ela pra ver seu conhecia novas garotas e te esquecia. Revelei amargamente vendo a expressão de Bella se tornar chocada.

_ Oh céus...

_ Pois é, e o pior é que se eu contasse a verdade era bem capaz dela querer me mandar pro um manicômio ou pra cadeia. Resmunguei cansado.

_ Oh Jake sinto muito. Tô eu aqui pensando uma coisa que não tem nada haver e você cheio de problemas... Sinto muito. Então me deu um abraço gelado.

_ Não Bells, deixa pra lá. É só que nunca pensei que teria de mentir e esconder coisas das pessoas que eu amo. Eu sempre fui a favor da verdade, por mais dura que seja. Mas estou eu aqui escondendo coisas de Nessie, Rebeca, Billy...

_ O que está escondendo de Billy? Perguntou se afastando para poder me olhar no rosto.

Puta merda!

_ Nada! Nada demais, você não entenderia. Tratei logo de me corrigir. Não podia lhe contar sobre as viagens ao outro lado, isso também incluía dizer que conhecia a identidade do homem que estava nos sonhos de Nessie. E resolveria isso a minha maneira e em meu terreno. Nada do que os Cullens pudessem fazer ajudaria a lidar com um espirito.

Bella me encarou com suspeita.

_ Está mentindo pra mim. Acusou.

_ Olha Bella, não quero brigar com você também ok? É Natal e meu humor está péssimo, tudo que quero é que esse dia acabe logo. E não preciso me aborrecer mais.

_ Desculpe, mas me preocupo com você. Jake você é meu melhor amigo e eu sinto que você está tão distante que não posso mais alcança-lo. Como se estivesse em outro mundo.

Senti um arrepio percorrer minha espinha, mas me mantive parado. Não daria asas a imaginação de nenhum de nós dois.

_ Deixa disso Bella. É só que você sabe, não somos mais vizinhos, é meiu difícil manter o mesmo contato.

Ela assentiu e seu olhar vagou longe.

_ Eu sei que está difícil Jake e se pudesse fazer as coisas mais fáceis faria.

_ Vocês podiam voltar, isso facilitaria muito mesmo... Disse sem humor.

_ Sabe que isso não é uma opção, os Cullesn não podem ser vistos por aqui.

_ Eu sei, mas eles sabem como serem discretos e em todas as visitas que fazem vocês nunca foram vistos. Argumentei.

_ Jake...

_ Não Bella! Você diz que quer ajudar, bom isso poria fim ao problema. Mas ao invés disso você e seu vampiro só sabem encher a minha cabeça com escola, faculdade e planos para o futuro. Em vez de aproveitarem seu presente com Nessie só sabem me encher a paciência com obrigações. A última coisa que devia estar na cabeça de vocês são meus planos de um futuro com Nessie.

_ Jacob, ela é nossa filha nos preocuparmos com ela é só o que podemos fazer. Ainda mais quando ela já tem seu destino totalmente traçado, antes mesmo que possa se decidir por si mesma!

_ Acha que ela não vai me escolher? Perguntei em pânico.

_ Não, sei que vai e por isso nos preocupamos.

_ O que exatamente quer dizer com isso? Que não sou um bom partido pra ela? Humph! Você está sendo uma cretina Bella!

_ Você sabe que não é isso que estou querendo dizer Jacob!

_ Não, sei exatamente. Está dizendo que não sirvo pra ela. Que não sou bom o bastante. Sou um cachorro vira-lata que se recusa a ser adestrado!

_ Jacob! _ chamou ultrajada_ Eu jamais pensaria isso de você! Eu só quero o melhor pra você! Por que interpreta toda e qualquer preocupação como uma critica ou uma acusação de fraqueza?

Estávamos ambos de pé na escada em um espaço muito pequeno para movimentos bruscos e nos encarando com magoa e decepção.

_ Bella._ chamou Edward que apareceu na porta pronto para apartar nós dois se necessário._ Temos de levar Nessie para a cabana.

Ela assentiu e correu para dentro sem emitir um som.

Um silencio pesado se instalou na varanda.

_ Você não deveria encarar cada sugestão ou conselho como uma critica Jacob._ disse ele encarando o lugar que apouco estava parada sua esposa._ Todos aqui gostam muito e se preocupam com você. Você tem algumas das qualidades mais nobres que pode haver em um humano. É completamente leal, imensamente integro, absolutamente corajoso e estupidamente obstinado, mas é completamente cego quanto a seu próprio valor. Não está com raiva de Bella, ou de mim por supor que não o achemos bom o suficiente para Renesmee, mas porque _você_ mesmo não se acha digno dela.

Seus olhos então encontraram os meus.

_ Não tenho duvidas de seu futuro ao lado de minha filha, e não poderia escolher ninguém melhor para ela. Contudo não posso deixar que você se afunde diante de meus olhos e leve minha filha junto. Você tem tanto potencial que chega a ser um ultraje não desenvolve-lo. Oculta-lo sobre uma capa de sarcasmo e cinismo. Bella está tão orgulhosa de ver o homem que está se tornando Jacob e eu também. Ele e se virou em direção a porta, mas depois voltou-se para mim novamente.

_ Seus desenhos são realmente ótimos Jacob e tenho certeza que qualquer faculdade desse país se sentiria muito honrada de ter um aluno tão bom quanto você frequentando-a. Estou a sua disposição se precisar de alguma referencia, já estudei na maioria delas então posso te dar uma dica ou outra. Falou saindo com seu costumeiro sorriso presunçoso.

Permaneci para na escada me sentindo o maior babaca do mundo. Eu decidira ser o cara bonzinho não? Tinha me proposto a fazer as coisas do modo certo, o próximo passo esperado era a universidade e não era como se eu não soubesse o que queria fazer. Eu sempre soube o que queria fazer, mas por muito tempo esse sonho pareceu distante e impossível. No entanto agora nada parecia impossível. Ri comigo mesmo. Se tinha uma coisa que eu nunca imaginei era que podia fazer tão bons amigos entre um bando de sanguessugas.

Mas a vida não é algo que se possa prever. Alice que não me escutasse pensar isso.

Admirei a grande casa branca onde viviam os 9 vampiros mais humanos que jamais sonhei conhecer. Eu tinha tanta coisa a agradecer pela existência deles e tanto a temer...

Como algo pode ser tão bom e mal ao mesmo tempo? Eu não tinha uma resposta para isso. E não acho que alguém possa ter...


	31. 30 Uma verdade necessária

**Oi galera, então chegando mais um capítulo não tive mais nenhum comentário no último capítulo, se nesse se repetir, vou parar de postar até que apareça algum, não estou postando pra que ninguém leia, e não tenho como saber se alguém esta lendo se não comentarem. **

**Bem, hoje Rebeca terá uma grande revelação e Leah jogará umas verdades na cara de Jake. Espero que gostem desse cap, bom ,sábado para todos.**

**LEIAM, COMENTEM E RECOMENDEM!**

**30 Uma verdade necessária **

O dia de Natal não foi dos mais confortáveis que já tive em minha vida. Ao retornar para casa encontrei um Billy irritado, uma Rachel confusa e uma Rebeca triste. Inevitavelmente meu pai acabou por descobrir de meu pequeno desentendimento com minha irmã e não ficou nem um pouco feliz com isso. O show de sua-irmã-está-gravida-você-é-um-irresponsável ficou para quando Rebeca tinha saído com Rachel para fazerem compras na cidade. Tentei explicar a ele o que tinha acontecido e que não fora realmente uma discussão, mas não deu jeito e ele me descascou legal. Mesmo achando que aquilo tudo era demais deixei ele falar até onde deu e então sai pela porta fora o deixando falando dozinho o que com certeza não serviu para amansa-lo. Mas estava farto de só levar na cabeça por tudo que acontecia.

Farto de tudo aquilo e precisando espairecer chamei Leah e fomos para a cabana treinar. Desde nossa primeira e bem sucedida viagem treinávamos em segredo. Já conseguíamos fazer a viagem tranquilamente e Leah podia passar para o outro lado sozinha, a única dificuldade era unir a nós dois no mesmo limbo. Não estávamos conseguindo nos encontrar lá quando fazíamos a viagem separadamente. Ela achava que talvez fosse uma questão de ligação psíquica. Aparentemente a nossa não era forte o suficiente, o máximo que conseguíamos era sentir a presença do outro em algum lugar, mas nos achar ainda não estava funcionando.

Minha cabeça latejava de exaustão quando resolvemos parar pelo dia. Passei uma tarde agradável na casa dos Cullens até um pedido um tanto quanto complicado me foi feito.

_ Jake? Será que vou poder conhecer sua irmã? Pediu-me Nessie com a vozinha baixa.

Wow cara! Isso não era algo que estivesse disposto a fazer. Como poderia apresentar Nessie?

"Hey Beca essa aqui é Renesmee Cullen filha da mulher cujo o casamento você _acha_ que quero destruir."

Não era a melhor maneira de minha irmã conhecer minha "prometida".

Sem falar que não poderia correr o risco dela soltar alguma merda que caísse nos ouvidos de Nessie. Não precisava contar a ela sobre mim e a mãe dela agora. E pessoalmente esperava que nunca, nunca tivesse que fazê-lo. Não era o tipo de coisa que qualquer pessoa levaria numa boa. Antes que pudesse enrola-la de alguma forma ela insistiu.

_ Prometo me comportar... Eu quero muito conhece-la... Seus olhinhos brilharam úmidos e seu lábio inferior tremeu levemente.

Merda eu tinha que concordar com Bella sobre a parte de ela ter tanto poder sobre mim ser um problema. Era sempre um prazer dar-lhe o que ela queria, mas quando isso podia por tudo a perder... Bom, era uma merda fodida.

Suspiro muuuuito longo.

_ Tudo bem Ness._ falei resignado._ Sexta vai ter um churrasco na casa do Sam você vai comigo e te apresento.

_ Ehhhhh! Gritou animada pulando no meu pescoço.

Que Deus me ajude...

Passei a informação da visita de Nessie para a matilha e o conselho. A reação deles não foi a das melhores, mas isso eu já esperava. Não que eles tivessem ainda algum preconceito com Nessie, mas se tratando do estado de Rebeca e do que ela achava que eu sentia por Bella, temiam problemas. Assegurei-lhes que tudo ficaria bem, mas isso foi mais pra mim mesmo.

_ Ness não precisa disso tudo você não vai conhecer o presidente. Disse para uma Renesmee agitada que balançava os pés compulsivamente sobre o banco traseiro do rabbit.

_ Desculpe... Disse cruzando as pernas com força.

_Também não precisa exagerar né? Assim tá parecendo que quer fazer xixi. Você não quer não?

_ O que?

_ Fazer xixi?

_ Ah... Não. Acho que não.

_ Como acha que não? Ou quer, ou não quer. Posso parar em algum lugar se estiver muito apertada.

_ Não! Não preciso ir ao banheiro, só estou nervosa tá legal! Disse ela com a voz desafinando no final.

_ OK, mas não precisa Rebeca vai te adorar.

_ Você não pode saber...

Ah eu podia, porque não havia ninguém que ela não conquistasse. Não dava 5 minutos depois de Rebeca conhece-la para Renesmee esta em seu colo.

A viagem foi rápida e Nessie não parou de ranger os dentes de forma irritante. Estacionei bem na frente da casa de Sam e Emily, onde já estavam reunidos as duas matilhas e os membros do conselho. O clima festivo ficou suspenso pela expectativa de todos.

Ao descermos as mulheres, que deviam estar na cozinha, saíram para ver quem era. Leah passou rápido por ela e sumiu parecendo terrivelmente irritada. A maioria estampava expectativa e preocupação. Rebeca estava apenas curiosa.

Ao descermos Nessie se escondeu atrás de mim.

_ Ei, Beca essa é Renesmee Cullen. Disse indicando a criança que agarrava minha perna com força.

_ Olá Renesmee, eu sou Rebeca Black. Disse minha irmã com simpatia lhe estendendo a mão.

_ Olá... Disse Nessie timidamente.

Rebeca se abaixou para ficar na mesma altura e fiz o mesmo puxando Renesmee para que ela ficasse na minha frente. Quando os olhos de Beca se fixaram no rosto de Nessie seus olhos brilharam de encanto. Ela fizera sua mágica.

_ Você é tão linda... Rebeca estava estarrecida. Como se descrente por estar diante de algo tão belo. Como se vislumbrasse um anjo de luz. Naquele pequeno instante em que elas se encaravam tomei consciência de que teria de revelar tudo a minha irmã. Porque enquanto ela olhava no fundo dos olhos de Renesmee ela via que a pequena criatura angelical a sua frente não era humana...

Rebeca sempre tivera uma sensibilidade quase sensitiva. No dia em que nossa mãe morrera ela estava inquieta e assustada, como se soubesse que algo ruim estava para acontecer. Agora ela podia reconhecer em Renesmee sua sobre humanidade. Mas isso não parecia assusta-la, apenas encanta-la, por enquanto...

Ela me olhou com intensidade como se sua visão estivesse embasada como um vidro sujo e agora pudesse ver com clareza. Pudesse enxergar quem realmente era e isso a assustou. Levantou rápido e deu um passo incerto para trás sendo amparada por Emily.

_ Seth, Quil, podem levar Nessie pra brincar com Claire em outro lugar? Pedi passando-a rapidamente para eles. Renesmee ficou relutante a principio, mas cedeu ao se dar conta da situação tensa que se instalara.

_ Precisamos conversar... Disse a Rebeca tomando seu braço e a guiando para dentro. Agora a verdade tornara se necessária.

Eu podia sentir sua pele fria pelo choque e incomodada pelo meu toque quente, que pela primeira vez ela se deu conta de não ser natural. O som de rodas e passos fizeram o assoalho ranger. Billy, Rebeca, Paul e Solomon se juntaram a nós. Essa uma conversa para se ter em família.

Solomon que estava totalmente perdido quando aos últimos acontecimentos tomou meu lugar como apoio para Rebeca e a levou até o sofá.

_ Alguém, por favor, pode me dizer o que está acontecendo aqui? Pediu ele visivelmente nervoso pelo estado em que a mulher estava.

_ Não vai ser fácil de entender..._ Comecei olhando para ambos_ Vocês podem não acreditar e mesmo que o façam podem não saber lidar com isso. Mas devem estar cientes de que já fazem parte disso, e o filho de vocês também.

Rebeca parecia começar a entender a gravidade da situação, mas Solomon estava apenas mais confuso. Ele não conhecia nada sobre nossas lendas, ou pelo menos se conhecia, não tinha motivo algum para acreditar. Não até hoje.

_ Antes de mais nada Beca tem de saber que tudo é real..._ disse vendo seus olhos se projetarem assustados_ Todas as lendas... Todas...

Então naquele momento Billy assumiu seu posto de contador de histórias e narrou para eles nossas lendas. Rebeca já conhecia todas, mas agora ao ouvi-las com a conotação de "realidade" mais do que explicita, tudo tornava-se mais assustador e grandioso. Podia ver a compreensão tingindo sua face a cada nova palavra de nosso pai. Solomon não estava mais nervoso, mas descrente, o que mudou completamente depois de Paul e eu nos transformarmos em sua frente na parte detrás da casa. Depois de seu quase enfarte inicial ele apenas assentia para cada nova palavra e tremia quando a informação parecia ser muito aterradora. Rebeca não se assustou ao nos ver em nossa forma animal, na verdade pareceu até gostar afagando nossos pelos como se fossemos cães de estimação. Mas Solomon tratou de afasta-la de nós o mais rápido que pode se recuperar do choque inicial que a transformação causou nele.

Quando meu pai concluiu as lendas eu assumi narrando a chegada dos Cullens, de Bella e como eu e todos nós nos envolvemos e como formamos nossa aliança. Na parte em que tentava explicar-lhe como funcionava meu imprinting por Renesmee ela pediu uma pausa.

_ Então aquela criança que vimos, Renesmee... É uma hibrida de vampiro com humano... Sua _imprinting_? Perguntou com os olhos vagos.

_ Sim... Ela é... Disse com a voz rouca. Fora uma conversa difícil para todos.

Suas mãos então tocaram sua barriga. Ela estava ligando todos os pontos.

_ Ele... Ele vai ser...

_ Não necessariamente. _ apressou-se em dizer Billy_ Eu nunca me transformei em um lobo, talvez ele ou ela nunca venha a se transformar.

_ Ela? Perguntou Solomon depois de muito tempo em silencio.

_ Não é uma certeza, mas Leah também é uma loba. Não tivemos outros casos como o dela, mas ela tem muitos genes favoráveis, nunca se sabe. Disse Billy dando de ombros, mas visivelmente nervoso.

_ Mas Rachel, e... eu. Nós não poderíamos nos transformar também? Perguntou Rebeca com uma ponta de medo em sua voz.

_ Acredito que não, se fosse para ser já teriam se transformaram no momento em que pisaram aqui.

Ela e Solomon assentiram parecendo um pouco mais calmos, mas o medo e a preocupação por seu filho não nascido ainda marcava seus rostos. Um silencio sinistro tomou a sala tornando o ar pesado.

_ Rebeca querida... Começou Billy.

_ Precisamos ir... _ disse ela se levantando_ Temos de ir pra casa.

_ Mas Beca você tem de descansar. Disse Solomon tentando a fazer sentar novamente.

_ Não! Eu preciso ir pra casa! Falou com a voz firme que deixou claro quem mandava na relação.

_ Rebeca minha filha, você não está em condições de viajar fique um pouco, só até se acalmar pelo menos. Pediu Billy com o olhar cansado e deprimido.

Ela ia tentar argumentar novamente, mas eu a interrompi.

_ Vou levar vocês até a pousada e amanhã quando estiver mais calma você decide ok? Perguntei segurando seu braço para a impedir de sair.

Ela assentiu.

A viagem foi tão quieta e fria quanto a cripta de um morto, mas pelo mesmo foi rápida. Mal o carro parou na frente da pousada Solomon pulou para fora. Seu coração estava que parecia que ele teria um enfarte a qualquer momento e seu suor deixara uma marca úmida no banco traseiro onde estava sentado.

Rebeca olhava estaticamente para frente. Diferente do marido ela era a representação da calma. Seu coração batia devagar, podia dizer até pesadamente. Respiração leve. Na verdade já contava com o momento em que ela desmaiasse.

_ Não é tão ruim... Disse em uma tentativa falha de parecer despreocupado e otimista. Assim como ela e Solomon também estava muito assustado com o futuro de meu sobrinho, e até mesmo de todos os outros quileutes vivos e que estavam por vir.

Ela me encarou descrente. Ok a mentira obviamente não colou.

_ Quero dizer, você se acostuma com o tempo. Depois de passado os primeiros meses da mudança até que tem muitas vantagens sabe. Força, agilidade, sentidos aguçados, super regeneração. Somos como os X-Men.

Seus olhos sobre mim eram piedosos e temerosos. Ela não via aquilo como uma dadiva como eu estava vendendo. Nem muito menos eu vi quando aconteceu comigo. Por muito tempo, muito tempo mesmo, enxerguei a mudança apenas como uma maldição.

_ Melhorou mesmo pra você ou só tentando me acalmar jogando um monte de besteiras pra fora e torcendo para que alguma cole? Perguntou de forma amena.

Dei de ombros.

_ Como te disse no começo não. Logo depois pensei que fosse um monstro e achei que fosse enlouquecer com toda aquela loucura e as vozes em minha cabeça. Durante um tempo... Durante um tempo estive em um buraco tão negro de decadência que pensei até em por um fim em tudo._ revelei a fazendo arfar._ Mas então houve luz... Lembrei do momento em que tive o imprinting com Renesmee. Como o ódio puro e venenoso deu lugar a veneração cristalina e purificadora.

_ A menina. Não foi uma pergunta.

Assenti.

_ Ela me salvou. Curou todas as minhas feridas e levou toda a dor embora. Nessie só tinha minutos de vida, mas quando olhei em seus olhos... Foi como renascer...

O eco de completude que a lembrança trouxe me fez sentir mais leve.

_ Não vou tentar entender isso agora, até porque não acho que seria capaz. _ comentou com a voz calma e seria_ Preciso de um tempo para absorver tudo isso... Foi muita coisa de uma vez e no momento tenho prioridades._ tocou o ventre para ilustrar o pensamento._ Mas a viagem para o Havaí ainda está de pé Jake.

Antes que pudesse argumentar ela levantou as mãos pedindo que esperasse.

_ Sei que não quer se afastar da menina, mas acho que precisa disso. Precisa de um momento só seu. Para poder olhar para si mesmo e poder ver quem é realmente o Jacob Black. Quem ele é? O que quer da vida? Não tem que decidir agora, podemos fazer isso uma viagem de formatura que tal? Faltam o que uns 4 meses para isso? Bom, deixo o convite nossa casa vai estar sempre aberta pra você irmãozinho. Disse se aproximando e depositando um beijo terno em minha bochecha e saindo do carro.

Como podia ter pensado que Rebeca não entenderia? Ela a única pessoa no mundo que com certeza poderia entender isso.

Virei o carro e parti de volta para La Push. O animado churrasco que tinha sido programado simplesmente tinha desaparecido. Uma debandada em massa havia deixado a casa de Sam praticamente vazia. De seu interior podia ouvir o som de pratos sendo lavados, a televisão ligada e sussurros. Inspirei profundamente e notei a ausência de um aroma. Nessie... Onde ela estava?

Entrei como um jato pela porta fazendo com que todas as cabeças virassem ao mesmo tempo para mim. Sam, Emily, Embry, Quil e Claire eram os únicos que ainda estavam ali. Seus olharem eram especulativos e preocupados.

_ Onde ela está? Perguntei sem folego.

Sam se adiantou se aproximando.

_ Renesmee disse que queria ir pra casa e Seth a levou de volta, já deve estar voltando a essa hora.

Respirei um pouco mais aliviado, mas não totalmente. Nessie com certeza deveria estar muito triste. Provavelmente se culpando por uma possível briga familiar. Tinha de vê-la imediatamente. Dei meia volta e sai correndo rumo a casa dos Cullens.

Corri até as imagens a meu redor não passarem de um borrão. Parei quando alcancei as escadas da frente. Estava prestes a dar meu primeiro passo quando reparei que uma pata vermelha se pronunciava para o degrau. Merda havia me transformado sem nem perceber. Antes que pudesse decidir o que fazer Alice apareceu com uma bermuda e uma blusa.

_ Sabe, sou muito grata a você por sua incapacidade de manter suas roupas intactas. De que outra forma poderia me divertir criando um novo guarda roupa para você a cada semana? Disse ela com sua vozinha de sino largando as roupas na minha frente e então entrou saltitando.

Peguei as vestes com a boca e fui para detrás das árvores. Vesti-me com pressa e entrei na casa sem cerimonia. Bella apareceu como um fantasma na minha frente.

_ O. Que. Aconteceu? Perguntou pontuando as palavras.

Soltei o folego lentamente.

_ Deixe-me falar com ela primeiro e depois explico tudo. Pedi.

Ela estava prestes a negar quando Edward interveio.

_ Deixe-o ir Bella. Eles precisam conversar.

Ela bufou irritada.

_ Ela esta na cabana. Disse a contra gosto.

Já tínhamos superado a última discussão que tivemos, mas Nessie havia voltado mal pra casa depois de uma tarde em La Push, o que inegavelmente era minha culpa.

Corri até a pequena cabana de Edward e Bella. Lá dentro andei lentamente parando na frente da porta do quarto de Nessie. Estava tudo muito quieto dentro do quarto, exceto pelo som de seu coração e sua respiração leve. Dei uma leve batida na porta e entrei.

Nessie estava deitada no meio da cama encolhida e de olhos fechados. Por um momento pensei que estivesse dormindo, mas então ela deu um leve soluço. Não ela estava chorando...

_ Oh, Nessie me desculpa... Implorei sentando na ponta da cama.

Com as pontas dos dedos retirei os cachos úmidos pelas lágrimas que se colaram a seu rosto.

_ Eu sinto muito... Olha não foi nada com você serio, é que... Rebeca é meio que sensitiva e ela... Ela percebeu que você é...

_ Um monstro? Gritou ela se sentando e me olhando com dor.

_ Não! Claro que não. Diferente. Ela percebeu que você é diferente. Que não é humana. Argumentei.

_ Como ela poderia saber disso?

_ Como você pode transmitir seus pensamentos para as pessoas? Como Edward pode lê-los? _ perguntei dando ombros_ Ninguém sabe, ela sempre foi assim.

Renesmee encarava o nada enquanto parecia assimilar o que eu dissera.

_ Sabe sua mãe também tinha poderes quando era humana. Seu pai nunca pode ler a mente dela, nem mesmo naquela época.

Ela me olhou profundamente.

_ Sua irmã é especial também. Comentou.

_ É Beca sempre foi esquisita. Disse fazendo que um principio de sorriso surgisse.

_ Está tudo bem, quer dizer... Ficou todo bem? O que aconteceu quando entraram na casa?

Ponderei isso. Não podia contar a Nessie tudo o que havia contado a Rebeca, mas podia contar o suficiente para acalmar seu coraçãozinho.

_ Contamos tudo. Contamos tudo a Rebeca e Solomon, sobre nós sobre vocês... Tudo.

Os olhinhos dela se esbugalharam e então ela piscou várias vezes.

_ Mas, mas pensei que não quisessem contar a ela...

_ Não fazia parte do plano contar a ela tão cedo, mas quando ela percebeu que você era diferente tínhamos que dizer alguma coisa e bem... Se tínhamos que contar uma parte por que não contar tudo de uma vez?

_ Mas esta tudo bem? Perguntou temerosa.

Assenti.

_ Vai ficar...

Ela confirmou então se aninhou em meu colo. Ficamos por lá algum tempo até nossos estômagos reclamarem e irmos buscar pela comida de Esme. Expliquei aos Cullens rapidamente o que aconteceu e que não tinham de se preocupar porque Rebeca e Solomon nunca contariam nada. Era a segurança do filho deles que também estava em jogo agora e dentro das leis sobrenaturais eles faziam parte da aldeia, e por tabela eram responsabilidade dos lobos.

Quando anoiteceu disse que ia para casa, mas no meio do caminho tomei outro rumo. Cheguei na velha cabana e encontrei com Leah que andava de um lado para o outro irritada como sempre.

_ O que houve? Perguntei sem me importar realmente.

_ É aquela sua irmã Rebeca ela quase me enlouqueceu hoje!

_ O que ela fez?

_ Ficou me empurrando pra você! Dizendo-me o quanto você é maravilhoso e como ficaríamos ótimos juntos e blá, blá, blá, blá, blá... Ela estava realmente irritada, mas eu estava achando aquilo uma comédia, embora também tivesse um que de estória de terror.

Leah obviamente não sabia do desfecho da tarde então devia estar imaginando que ainda teria que aguentar minha irmã casamenteira pelas próximas semanas. O que se de fato viesse acontecer só daria em confusão com uma Leah furiosa e aí é que a merda federia. Bem, já podia contar uma vantagem de termos aberto o jogo. O risco de uma guerra havia sido evitado.

_ E é por isso que está irritada? Você não vê? Ela só estava tentando encontrar uma garota pra mim porque achava que eu ainda estava apaixonado pela Bella e tramando acabar com o casamento dela. Disse em um folego só fazendo Leah congelar.

Então ela caiu na gargalhada.

_ Qual é a graça? Perguntei sem entender, bom era um plano maluco, mas não tinha graça nenhuma, na verdade era _nojento_.

_ kkkkkkkkkkkkk Eu não sei! Kkkkkkkkkkkkk Não sei se é a parte de você acabando com o casamento dos vampiros...kkkkkkkkk... Ou eu e você como um casal...kkkkkkk

Avaliando o que Leah dissera realmente era ridículo e acabei rindo também.

Passamos o resto da noite em nosso exercício de viagens sem obtermos muitos progressos. De manhã observávamos o sol nascer do alto do despenhadeiro onde ficava a cabana.

_ Rebeca me chamou de novo para ir com ela para o Havaí. Comentei enquanto dava uma mordida em um suculento sanduiche de pernil que Leah havia trazido e que tinha sido feito por Sue.

Ela me encarou confusa.

_ Você não pretende ir não é?

Dei de ombros.

_ Da primeira vez que ela me convidou não pensei duas vezes antes de recusar, mas agora...

_ Mas agora nada, você não pode ir! Disse em tom autoritário se levantando.

_ A decisão não é sua! Respondi agressivamente ficando de pé também.

_ Como pode ser tão egoísta? Você não tem o direito de sumir quando bem quer! Você é o ALFA Jacob. Tem obrigações com as pessoas aqui.

_ Nunca quis ser o alfa de nada e todos aqui são grandinhos o suficiente não precisam da minha supervisão!

_ Pelo contrario, você TOMOU posse como alfa. Ou já se esqueceu quando quase lutou com Sam para poder defender a Bella hein? Já se esqueceu disso Jacob?

Mordi a língua com força para evitar de avançar em Leah.

_ Quando tomou aquela decisão você assumiu responsabilidades. A partir daquele dia você se tornou responsável por nós! O chefe não apenas da nossa matilha, mas de toda a aldeia. Por mais que fuja dessa responsabilidade o cargo é seu. Você é nosso líder sua obrigação é nos orientar e proteger! Rosnou ela virando e andando a passos longos para longe.

Parou abruptamente e virou dando alguns passos de volta.

_ Quer saber vá! Fuja novamente como o garotinho medroso e assustado que é, só não me atormente a cabeça depois com toda sua culpa pelo sofrimento em que infligiu a todos nós. _ virou de costas como se fosse embora, mas manteve-se imóvel_ Eu só me pergunto se o filhote de vampiro vai conseguir aguentar mais essa. Disse antes de sair.

Fiquei ali parado como um poste sem saber o que argumentar. Era por medo que queria partir novamente? Quer dizer, eu só estava pensando em fazer isso porque precisa de um tempo para pensar sem um milhão de vozes na minha cabeça. Não era uma fuga eram só... Férias... Mas então por que as palavras de Leah me atingiram tão forte?

Porque tinham coisas que eu precisava fazer, mas que estava evitando com o máximo de força que tinha. Eu nunca quis ser o alfa, e apenas o fiz com um ato de desespero sem nem ter noção do que estava fazendo até já ter feito.

Voltei para casa sem uma decisão tomada, não podia decidir nada de cabeça quente. Deixaria que meus instintos me dissessem o que fazer. Nunca considerara realmente qualquer tipo de afastamento de Nessie como algo benéfico para mim, e depois do que aconteceu com minha partida nem para ela. Mas havia muitas coisas que eu tinha que considerar. Em especial uma palavra que me matava de medo e que não me sentia a vontade para pensar quando estava rodeado de tantas pessoas como agora.

Eu precisava pensar sobre meu FUTURO...

Meu futuro como estudante universitário...

Meu futuro como alfa supremo de La Push...

Meu futuro com Nessie...

Meu FUTURO. Um tempo que sempre desejamos, mas nunca vivemos. Bem, pelo menos a maioria de nós. Eu nunca tive altas expectativas com o futuro, nem fazia planos mirabolantes ou o tinha em alto valor de interesse. Na verdade a algum tempo ele se tornara o que eu mais temia. Por que o futuro era incerto e sempre podia mudar, assim dizia a própria vidente Alice Cullen. E esse era mais um motivo para eu não querer ter de encara-lo tão cedo.


	32. 31 Aloha

**Hello peaple mais um capítulo chegando. Não vou mais ficar tocando na tecla de que não estão comentando e isso desestimula. Vou continuar postando pelo menos por enquanto. **

** Hoje, vamos ter a malfadada viagem de Jake e sua família para o Havaí e uma nova amiga?**

**Obrigada a Charlotte Schmit e Mainara PWM por não abandonarem a finc.**

**LEIAM, COMENTEM E RECOMENDEM!**

**31 Aloha **

_ Vão ser apenas duas semanas ok? Disse enquanto me despedia de Nessie.

Depois da partida atordoante de Rebeca as coisas ficaram meio tensas por alguns dias, em especial entre eu e meu pai. Ele me culpava por ela ter ido embora. Pra não me estressar com ele me mantive o máximo de tempo fora de casa. Quando não estava na escola, ou na garagem estava na casa dos Cullens ou na cabana treinando com Leah.

Com o retorno das aulas me concentrei nelas e em procurar boas faculdades para me inscrever. Edward me ajudou com as inscrições me indicando qual era a melhor no que. No final acabei praticamente com uma lesão de repetição na mão direita e uma pilha de papel do tamanho do Impire State. Tínhamos preenchido toda a lista da Liga Ivy: Havard, Princeton, Yale, Dartmouth, Cornell, Columbia, Brown e Universidade da Pensilvânia. Eu ainda me inscrevera na universidade de Washington, só para desencargo.

Apesar de estar ganhando uma boa grana o que tinha no banco não dava nem pra saída de uma universidade particular desse calibre, e a não ser que ganhasse uma bolsa muito boa e arranjasse um trabalho quando chegasse lá não teria como custeá-la. Carlisle mais do que solicitamente se ofereceu para paga-la como um presente. O que eu recusei obviamente. Não era uma questão de orgulho, era porque queria fazer por merecer. Queria poder fazer isso por mim mesmo. Provar a mim mesmo que podia me cuidar, podia melhorar minha vida. Nunca fui de pedir ajuda e nem nunca quis, sempre preferi fazer as coisas do meu jeito e assim sempre funcionou pra mim.

Edward e meus professores fizeram seus trabalhos impressionantes com as cartas de recomendações dignas de um descobridor da cura do câncer. Então pela primeira vez decidir deixar minha vida, ou pelo menos essa parte nas mãos do destino. O melhor, na carteira imensamente gorda dos Cullens, pois tinha certeza que esmo pedindo que não interferissem eles iam liberar uma verba constrangedora para me colocarem para dentro. Carlisle e Edward estavam muito determinados a me fazerem um membro de uma da Ivy.

Minhas retinas estavam derretendo diante dos livros de física, química e matemática que formavam pilhas gigantescas sobre minha cama e o chão. Meu já curto período de sono havia sido reduzido menos ainda para poder estudar. Estava quebrando a cabeça com uma equação binomial quando Billy bateu na porta.

_ Entra. Disse sem tirar os olhos do livro.

_ Podemos conversar? Pediu incerto.

Depois de quase um mês de implicância muda e minha praticamente mudança para a cabana Billy acabou dando o braço a torcer e me pediu desculpas por ter agido como um cretino. Eu o desculpei porque entendia que ele estava abalado pela situação e meu pai não era uma pessoa que costumava perder a cabeça ao o senso, então quando isso acontecia podia dar uma colher de chá. Além do que já não suportava mais ficar brigado com ele. Eu e Billy sempre fomos bons amigos.

No entanto de qualquer maneira estávamos distantes porque eu passava 24 horas do dia ocupado com alguma coisa. Escola, oficina, estudar, treinos ocultos, estudar, visitar Nessie, estudar mais. Nem estava mais fazendo as refeições direito com ele. E a principio não acho que ele tenha se importado muito. Passava horas pendurado no telefone com Rebeca querendo saber as novidades sobre ela e o bebê o qual ainda não sabíamos o sexo porque ela queria que fosse surpresa. O único que sabia era Solomon que por sinal estava sendo perseguido por Billy e Rachel que queriam saber a qualquer custo, mas ele sempre saia pela tangente.

Assenti e me levantei indo até a sala. A principio achei que ele estivesse apenas carente ou sei lá, mas então o vi segurando um pequeno envelope pardo que estava muito grosso.

_ O que é Billy? Perguntei preocupado com qual seria a próxima bomba a ser jogada em meu colo.

_ Filho, eu nunca te peço nada, mas vou pedir agora.

_ Você tá começando a me assustar velho desembucha logo!

_ O bebê de Rebeca nascerá mês que vem e ela quer que estejamos lá para ver. _Todos_ nós... Falou frisando a última parte.

_Todos nós_... Isso é claro me incluía.

_ Eu não posso. Falei me levantando de um salto.

_ Jake... É só uma ou duas semanas, seu primeiro sobrinho vai nascer você não quer conhece-lo?

_ Pai, você sabe que eu não posso. Estou até o talo de trabalhos, tenho que estudar para milhões de provas e...

_ Não pode deixar Renesmee novamente. Concluiu ele.

_ Não. Não posso fazer isso com ela de novo.

_ Jake, você não sumirá dessa vez. Será só uma semana, pode ligar para ela todo dia. Não será muito diferente do que esta acontecendo agora com você fazendo visitas a cada duas ou três semanas.

_ Não dá ok. Não dá! Disse firme.

_ Eu não reclamei quando sumiu pela primeira vez e não me opus a seu sumiço insano a três anos. Nunca impôs nenhuma regra restritora a você durante toda sua vida porque sempre o julguei capaz e justo para tomar suas decisões sozinho. Tudo que te peço agora é que me permita ter toda minha família unida durante o nascimento do meu neto. Eu já perdi sua mãe, Rebeca mora a quilômetros de distancia, Rachel logo voltará para Seattle e você partira no meio do ano sabe-se lá para onde. Dê-me pelo menos uma última oportunidade de ter minha família toda unida uma ultima vez. Disse ele com uma voz de comando que poucas vezes ouvi, mas quando criança me fazia praticamente molhas as calças. Agora, me deixou sem ação.

Encarei-o me sentindo um lixo. Todo esse tempo eu só pensara em não ferir Renesmee, em minha raiva por ser obrigado a me separar dela e minhas preocupações. A ultima pessoa em que pensara esse tempo todo era Billy. Eu sempre contara meu pai como uma muralha de força e coragem. Nada podia abala-lo afinal ele era Billy Black.

Mas afinal o que era a vida de Billy? Um homem forte e corajoso que passou toda sua juventude querendo se provar o líder que todos esperavam que ele fosse. Sonhara se tornar um guerreiro o que nunca pode fazer. Consegue um bom trabalho, estável, se apaixona pela garota mais linda da região. Casa-se e logo tem filhas gêmeas. Uma gloria suprema. Então um filho, a afirmação de sua herança de poder, mas também um possível amaldiçoado. Você passa a temer o futuro dele. Sua vida se torna boa e agradável até que em uma tarde chuvosa sua mulher é levada pela morte.

Você está sozinho. Sem seu amor e com 3 crianças para criar. Está desesperado, tudo que você queria era uma arma carregada para estourar os miolos, mas você não faz isso. Não você se reergue e continua vivendo, trabalhando duro para dar uma vida digna a seus filhos e suporte emocional para que possam lidar com a perda da mãe. Depois de alguns anos a diabetes que você sempre ignorou leva embora suas pernas e com isso seu emprego. Aposentadoria por invalides. Você se sente um merda fracassado. Não pode nem mais andar. Isola-se o máximo de tempo que pode em seu barco de pesca.

Suas filhas não conseguem lidar com a perda da mãe e assim que tem a oportunidade vão embora e você sente que fracassou com elas. Você só tem seu filho. Vocês se dão bem, são verdadeiros amigos, até ele se tornar um lobo pela chegada de vampiros. O que você sempre temeu acontece. Daí as coisas caminham para o pior, guerra, medo e brigas. O sumiço de seu filho, mais guerra e a possibilidade de um massacre que ponha fim a maioria dos jovens, então as coisas estabilizam, acha que pode relaxar e então tudo desmorona novamente.

Eu sentia pena de Billy. E isso era terrível. Tinha pena pelo quase descaso de minhas irmãs, pelo destino que parecia estar sempre sacaneando ele e por mim. Principalmente por mim. Nos últimos 4 anos eu fora uma preocupação constante para Billy. Fugindo, reclamando, me isolando. Não me lembrava quando fora a última vez em que me sentara na frente da tv com ele apenas para assistir a um jogo.

Merda eu estava em divida com o velho. E agora que tomava consciência disso percebia quanta saudade sentia dele. Como pode se sentir saudade de alguém que vive com a gente? Simples, não passe com ela mais do que 5 minutos por dia e você perceberá quanto tempo perdeu.

Com um suspiro longo e cansado eu assenti.

_ Ok... Vamos para o Havaí.

Que a corda esteja bem amarrada em meu pescoço, porque quando pular espero que a morte seja rápida...

Certo havia tomado enfim a decisão, agora só restava informa Renesmee e rezar para que ela pudesse lidar bem com isso.

A viagem até a casa dos Cullens nunca pareceu tão longa e ao mesmo tempo tão curta. Assim que tomei a decisão pensei dar a noticia por telefone, mas então percebi o quão covarde e mesquinha estava sendo minha decisão, então peguei o carro e resolvi dar a cara a tapa. Quando cheguei casa fui logo recebido de braços abertos pela minha pequena. Ela estava tão contente e satisfeita que não tive coragem de contar na hora. Deixei o final de semana passar tranquilo e sem estresse. Não valia a pena deixa-la nervosa antes da hora.

Quando ela se distraiu com Rosalie e Alice sobre uns vestidos chamei Bella e Edward para uma rápida conversa e os deixe cientes da situação.

_ E quando você vai? Perguntou Bella alarmada. Ela assim como eu já esperava pelo pior.

_ Mês que vem, e devo ficar por lá por umas duas semanas.

_ Não vai ser fácil.

_ Não._ disse Edward que até então escutava tudo calado._ Mas ela já passou mais dias sem vê-lo e tudo correu bem no final.

_ É, mas ele não estará nem no continente Edward. O Havaí não é um lugar em que possamos chegar em um estalar de dedos, nem podemos circular a bel prazer.

_ Se ela estiver preparada sei que pode lidar com a situação Bella. Disse ele e eu concordei. Não era como se Nessie fosse algum tipo de psicótica.

Ao final daqueles dias de paz cristalina resolvi informar Nessie do que ia acontecer. Aquela seria talvez uma das conversas mais difíceis que teria em minha vida, mas era extremamente necessária.

E aqui estava eu dando a noticia fatídica a minha pequena.

_ Vão ser apenas duas semanas ok?

Ela me encarou com os olhinhos chorosos, mas assentiu. Uma das coisas que Renesmee nunca faria era se permitir ser algum tipo de fardo na vida de alguém. Ela já se culpava por ser um problema na vida de muita gente para ainda cobrar coisas de nós.

_ Você vai me ligar todos os dias, não vai? Perguntou-me com a voz chorosa.

_ É claro que vou. Acha mesmo que poderia dormir a noite sem ouvir essa vozinha de anjo? _ disse tocando seu nariz com a ponta do dedo indicador.

Ela deixou escapar um sorriso satisfeito o que aliviou meu coração.

_ O que vai querer que eu te traga de suvenir do Havaí? Uma saia de hula? Perguntei mudando de assuntos.

_ Me faça uma surpresa.

_ Tá bom, então vou te trazer um abacaxi. Disse a fazendo rir.

_ Seu bobo.

_ Eu? Bobo? Ah agora você vai ver mocinha. Falei a pegando e começando a fazer cocegas.

Ela gritava e ria ao mesmo tempo. Apesar de todo o estresse que girou em torno da noticia até que ela lidou bem com a situação. Na verdade ficou até empolgada, fazendo comigo uma pesquisa de lugares que eu podia visitar e curiosidades sobre o Havaí. Também fez questão que Alice a levasse para comprar um presente para o bebê, o qual ela me fez prometer entregar junto com um pedido de desculpas. Este por ultimo eu disse que não era necessário, mas ela insistiu.

Na manhã em que pegaríamos o voo tivemos uma breve despedida coletiva das matilhas.

_ Não me importa que você vá pro quintos dos infernos contanto que volte. Proferiu Leah sua despedida dando de costas e saindo em mais uma de suas saídas dramáticas.

Os outros foram menos exagerados e se resumiram em apertos de mãos abraços, votos de boa viagem e piadas em infame sobre dançarinas de hulla.

No aeroporto estavam Edward, Bella e Nessie para se despedirem. Fiquei uns bons cinco minutos abraçando ela. Não era um _adeus_, era apenas um _até logo_, mas a distancia física seria a maior já imposta entre nós. Por mais que estivéssemos nos fazendo de fortes não seria fácil.

Era a primeira vez que estava viajando de avião, nunca antes tinha havido necessidade, especialmente depois da mudança quando podia cobrir distancias enormes em poucas horas. Tentei controlar minha ansiedade me ocupando de descobrir as novidades que tinham para serem vista em meu acento, o qual era pequeno demais para mim, mas não havia nada que poderia fazer quanto a isso. As varias opções de passagem do ar, ou luz, os diversões filmes para assistir durante a viagem. Mas era um lugar na classe econômica então não havia muito mais para ver, entretanto apesar das reclamações de Rachel consegui ficar com o lugar perto da janela. Era mais alguma coisa para me manter distraído.

_ Não é justo que Paul possa ter nos acompanhado. Comentei com meu pai uma vez que Rachel e Paul que estavam sentados nas poltronas do corredor nem esperaram o avião levantar voo para começarem a poluir nossa visão com uma exagerada demonstração de afeto em publico.

_ Porque ele faz parte da família agora. Respondeu Rachel sem separar sua boca da dele.

_ E também porque ele pagou sua própria passagem. Acrescentou meu pai também não muito satisfeito por seu nada querido genro estar nos acompanhando em uma viagem que devia ser restrita a apenas a _família_.

_ Isso não é motivo o suficiente, se fosse assim Nessie também poderia ter vindo. Resmunguei.

_ Ah, claro e também porque sou maior de idade e não tenho um pai vampiro que te deceparia só por pensar nisso. Retrucou Paul ainda beijando Rachel.

Atirei o travesseiro de pescoço nele que apenas riu. Idiota!

Mas o pior é que ele estava certo. Eu até cogitara pedir aos Cullens para levar Nessie. Não achava que Rebeca fosse se importar, mas ao ter o mínimo vislumbre do pensamento Edward logo negou dizendo que nem sobre suas cinzas ele deixaria sua filha ir para o outro lado do pais sem ele ou Bella. Essa a qual concordou com ele, mas acrescentou que não era que não confiasse em mim, era apenas que só a ideia de se separaram da filha era inadmissível para eles. Ah como eu como eu conhecia esse sentimento...

É, mas eu tinha que lidar com essa distancia todos os dias e agora mais do que nunca.

O por do sol por cima das nuvens é sem duvida uma das imagens mais lindas que já vi em minha vida, nunca seria capaz de esquece-la. Mas sua beleza foi obscurecida pelo solavanco que senti em meu peito enquanto o avião se distanciava. Não importava o quanto estivesse acostumado ou o quanto tentasse ignorar, sempre que a distancia começava a se importe entre mim e Renesmee era doloroso. Como se houvesse um elástico super grosso que me amarrasse a ela e de acordo com que o avião fosse ia se distanciando ele ia se esticando e a tensão estirava os músculos do meu peito ao ponto do ar escapar.

Estava rompendo o perímetro da distancia máxima que tinha sido imposto sobre nós e abrindo um oceano que não poderia ser dissipado tão cedo. Prendi a respiração com força para tentar manter o controle sobre mim mesmo e não deixar cair na agonia da separação.

Assim que o avião parou em L.A. para abastecer e pegar mais passageiros e antes que meu pai e irmã percebessem minha falta de ar corri para o banheiro, o que só piorou as coisas. Quase não consegui fechar a porta da minúscula caixa que eles chamam de banheiro, quanto mais respirar lá dentro. Tratei logo de sair de lá antes que sufocasse e fiquei no corredor me escondendo atrás da cortina enquanto me recompunha. Sentei no chão e pus a cabeça entre os joelhos inspirando pela boca e soltando pelo nariz bem devagar. Estava prestes a entrar em colapso. Tudo começava a girar e eu já podia sentir a bile queimando meu esôfago.

_ Você esta bem? Perguntou uma voz suave atrás de mim.

Saindo do meu torpor e tentando manter o controle sobre minhas articulações dei um ok com o polegar e continuei respirando enquanto torcia para que aquela aeromoça não tentasse me arrastar de volta para o meu lugar agora.

_ Primeira vez em um avião? _Insistiu a moça._ Não precisa se envergonhar já vi pessoas fazerem bem pior. Teve uma vez que uma mulher que cismou que tinha um Gremiling em uma das turbinas e tentou de todas as formas sair do avião. Tiveram de pedir ao medico de bordo para seda-la. Disse a mulher tentando esconder o riso pela cena ridícula que narrara.

Se não estivesse me sentindo tão mal talvez eu risse.

Levantei os olhos e encontrei o rosto gentil de uma jovem. Ela não era aeromoça. Estava vestida de jeans e com uma jaqueta marrom de couro. Seu rosto era afilado, o cabelo negro e liso descia até o meio das costas e olhos cor mel. Mas foram os traços que indicaram quem era ela. Os olhos rasgados e a pele em um claro tom de caramelo indicavam que ela tinha descendência indígena de algum tipo e julgando para onde estava indo o avião conclui que ela só podia ser havaiana.

_ S-sim... Balbuciei com a voz tremula.

_ Imaginei.

Não sei ao certo porque, mas talvez por causa do meu estado de nervos instável e abeira de um ataque de pânico me peguei querendo que aquela conversa continuasse.

_ Voltando pra casa? Consegui perguntar, mas minha voz saiu seca e engessada.

Ela sorriu e se sentou a meu lado.

_ Sim, na verdade estou voltando depois de três anos de intercambio. Estava morando com uma família em Los Angeles. Eles eram legais, mas é como diz a frase "não há lugar como lar". E você?

_ Vou visitar minha irmã e o marido dela. O bebê deles vai nascer e ela quer toda a família lá. Contei sem saber ao certo o porquê fiz. Ela era uma estranha, mas de qualquer maneira o que eu tinha dito demais? Não era como se eu tivesse revelado minha identidade secreta para ela. Além do havia já muito tempo em que tivera uma conversa civilizada com alguém que não fosse uma criatura mitológica ou que não conhecesse meu segredo.

_ Puxa isso é um máximo e pra que ilha esta indo?

_ O'Ahu. Respondi.

_ Não acredito, eu também! Isso é sem duvida muita consciência! Disse ela com um animo incompreensível para mim.

_ Ah aproposito meu nome é Alena, Alena Kalamena._ Disse estendendo a mão._ Alena significa graciosa e amável e Kalamena significa poema. Comentou explicando o significado de seu estranho nome.

_ Jacob Black._ Respondi com a voz um pouco mais uniforme._ Eh não sei o que significa meu nome. Ela pareceu estranhar meu toque quente, mas não comentou nada, apenas riu do meu comentário.

_ Então... Você está com sua família? Perguntou puxando assunto.

_ Sim, meu pai, irmã e _cunhado_... _ essa última parte disse com nojo. _ Estão ali. Apontei por trás de uma pequena fresta na cortina.

_ Que legal, não vejo minha família a mais de seis meses. Comentou com o primeiro toque de tristeza em sua voz desde que pôs a falar.

_ Então seus pais vão estar te esperando no aeroporto? Perguntei tentando anima-la.

_ Ah sim, provavelmente a família toda. Disse agora um pouco constrangida.

_ Minha irmã e o marido dela devem estar esperando a gente lá também. Já faz alguns meses que não os vemos também. Escuta, você disse que é de Honolulu, então deve conhecer meu cunhado. O nome dele é Solomon Finau, ele é surfista.

_ Mas é claro que conheço! Sempre o vejo competindo ele é incrível. Falou eufórica._ Ah meu Deus então sua irmã é Rebeca Finau?

Assenti.

_ Eu sou muito fã do trabalho dela. Tenho varias de suas telas em casa, inclusive tem uma que esta comigo aqui na minha mala e que carrego comigo pra tudo quanto é lugar.. Sempre viajo com ela. Sua irmã é simplesmente incrível!

Bom, Rebeca sempre foi a artista da família. Tirando nossa mãe ela era a mais talentosa, mas não era pra tanto. Aquela garota falava como se minha irmã fosse o Michelangelo moderno. Mas não pude deixar que uma pontinha de orgulho florescesse por minha irmã. Esperava que sua fama fosse assim tão boa quanto fazia parecer Alena.

_ Se quiser posso te apresentar... Sugeri.

Os olhos da garota quase saltaram das órbitas nessa hora. Puxa ou eles eram realmente assim tão famosos ou deveria começar a me preocupar que Alena fosse alguma psicótica.

_ Faria isso por mim?

_ Claro, por que não? Eles já vão estar lá mesmo. Disse dando de ombros.

Antes que pudesse me esquivar Alena me abraçou.

_ Ah muito obrigada! Obrigada mesmo. Falou com uma felicidade palpável.

_ Senhores, por favor, não podem ficar aqui! Disse uma aeromoça jovem que ao nos ver sentados no meio do caminho praticamente implorava histericamente para que saíssemos de lá. Provavelmente devia ser novata naquilo, talvez fosse até seu primeiro voo.

Alena me largou abruptamente e corou ao perceber o que tinha feito. Para não complicar ainda mais a vida da comissária de bordo que parecia já muito atribulada levantei logo e ofereci minha mão para ajudar Alena. Ela sorriu e aceitou a ajuda.

_ Bem, eu tenho que ir pro meu lugar, mas foi bom te conhecer. E obrigado pela ajuda. Disse dando uma leve sacudida em sua mão.

Ela assentiu parecendo meio perdida, mas continuou lá parada.

_ Ah, desculpa._ disse soltando minha mão constrangida e correndo para sua área no voo.

_ Cara por onde você andou?_ perguntou Paul._ Demorou tanto que começamos a char que tinha sido sugado pela privada. Comentou rindo.

_ Nem com a despressurização da cabine o cabeção dele não deixaria. Acrescentou Rachel fazendo o pastel do namorado rir mais ainda as minhas custas.

_ Você está bem filho? Perguntou Billy preocupado.

_ Tô bem sim pai. Disse me sentando em meu lugar e olhando pela janela. Foi inevitável não imaginar um Gremiling se equilibrando na asa enquanto mexia na turbina. E não pude conter o riso.

_ Qual é a graça? Quis saber meu pai, mas foi interrompido por uma chegada inesperada.

_ Oi de novo. Disse Alena timidamente.

_ Oi. Respondi surpreso.

_ É que esqueci de te dar meu telefone... Bom, é que se não conseguirmos nos encontrar no desembarque... e você disse que ia me apresentar sua irmã...

Ela se atrapalhava com as palavras. O que era no mínimo engraçado.

_ Ah sim certo.

Ela me passou uma pequena folha de papel com números e seu nome e um adendo. "Ps: a garota dos Gremilings."

_ Bom, desculpa a intromissão vou pro meu lugar. Disse ela se virando rápido e saindo. Suas bochechas mais vermelhas que pimentões.

_ Essa foi rápida hein lobão. _Comentou o idiota do Paul._ Nem esperou chegarmos em terra.

_ Eh, até que é bonitinha. Falou Ray.

_ Quem é ela Jake? Perguntou Billy, o qual foi o único que me dei o trabalho de responder.

_ Eu acabei de conhecê-la. Chama-se Alena e está indo para O'Ahu também, voltando pra casa.

_ Que coincidência. Falou o idiota.

_ Não é? Disse Rachel.

_ Calem a boca vocês dois! Mandei.

_ Ah qual é Jake você tá de férias a quilômetros de Forks tem de curtir um pouco. Argumentou Rachel.

_ Você não entende mesmo né? _Resmunguei me encolhendo na poltrona irritado_ Paul porque você não explica a situação pra sua namorada?

_ Não estou na mesma situação que você amigo. Eu posso namorar minha garota sem isso ser um crime. Disse ele.

Só não levantei e esmurrei a cara daquele filho da mãe porque Billy segurou meu braço.

_ Ignore ele é apenas um idiota.

_ Um idiota que agora faz parte da família. Reclamei.

_ Bem, não ainda... Você ainda tem tempo de joga-lo no avião. Sugeriu ele bem baixinho.

Nós dois rimos.

O resto da viagem foi mais fácil, principalmente porque Paul estava muito ocupado acabando com a comida do avião para ficar trocando saliva com Rachel ou me enchendo o saco.

Quando chagamos uma aeromoça veio com uma cadeira especial para ajudar Billy sair do avião e para usarmos até pegarmos a dele. Ao sairmos do terminal fomos recebidos com colares de flores e "alohas".

É era definitivo eu estava mesmo no Havaí a mais de 1000 quilômetros de casa. A mais de 1000 quilometro de Nessie, ou do bando ou de La Push e com alguma sorte também de vampiros. Afinal uma vez na vida eu podia ir para algum lugar em que eu fosse apenas eu e não tivesse de caçar ou me preocupar com o próximo sugador de sangue que cruzasse a fronteira.

Mais a frente avistamos Solomon e Rebeca, essa com um barrigão tão grande que curvava as costas para trás na tentativa de equilibrar o peso extra. Assim que nos viram eles agitaram uma grande placa de cartolina escrita "sejam bem vindos". Fomos recebidos com abraços, beijos e choro da parte das mulheres, embora eu tenha visto uma lagrima solitária escapar do olho de Billy. Mas obviamente ele negaria até a morte.

Estavamos no meio de uma conversa sobre como já estava na hora de Rachel e Paul noivarem e os prós e contras disso. Pró, Rachel sair de casa, contra, Paul ir morar com a gente. Estava bem perto de fazer Paul engolir os dentes quando avistei Alena que saia atrasada do avião. Ela procurou por um segundo até avistar um grupo de umas vinte pessoas que também tinham placas de boas vindas e balões. Ela correu até eles que a envolveram em um grande abraço coletivo.

Quando enfim conseguiu se livrar dos braços que a envolviam e vagou os olhos pelo saguão até me encontrar. Dei-lhe um pequeno aceno e a chamei para que conhecesse enfim Rebeca e Solomon. Ela pareceu na duvida, mas acabou por vir a nosso encontro.

_ Ih olha é a nova namorada do Jacob. Disse o idiota do Paul chamando a atenção de todo mundo.

_ Namorada? Estranhou Rebeca.

_ Ele é um imbecil, ignore. Disse-lhe.

_ Ah qual é tá na cara que ela tá afim de você. Conversou com você no avião, meteu a maior mentira de que era fã da Rebeca...

_ Minha fã? Perguntou ela surpresa.

_ Depois te dá o telefone dela e cara olha só pra ela. Tá transpirando libido só você que não percebe, porque já faz tanto tempo que não sabe o que é isso que nem é mais capaz de reconhecer. Falou o pateta caindo na gargalhada.

Tive que trincar os dentes e cerrar os punhos para não espanca-lo bem ali.

Alena chegou bem na hora em que já estava fazendo mira para enterrar o nariz de Paul em seu crânio.

_ Hey. Disse ela sem folego pela pequena corrida.

_ Oi._ disse entre dentes tentando me acalmar.

_ Algum problema? Perguntou ela ficando sem graça. Provavelmente minha cara devia estar transmitindo minha raiva.

_ Não tudo bem. Ah pessoal essa é a Alena... Desculpe esqueci seu sobrenome. Falei tentando me acalmar.

_ Kalamena. Alena Kalamena. Disse ela estendendo a mão e sendo aceita por Rebeca.

_ Prazer. Disse minha irmã.

_ Alena essa é minha irmã Rebeca Ahomana.

_ Eu sou uma grande fã do seu trabalho. Disse Alena realmente parecendo emocionada.

O brilho de satisfação de Rebeca refletia o de felicidade de Alena. Fiquei satisfeito de poder ajudar esse encontro acontecer. Afinal eu não tinha feito muito por minha irmã nos últimos tempos e Alena parecia uma garota legal.

Bem, eu estava em uma terra nova longe de tudo que conhecia, o mínimo que podia fazer era dar uma chance ao lugar e aproveitar o sol e as praias de águas cristalinas. E como Billy disse aproveitar talvez meu último momento em família em muito, muito tempo. No próximo outono se tivesse sorte estaria me mudando pra outro estado e começando minha vida acadêmica. Teria de aprender a conciliar minha antiga vida com a nova. Deixar minha família e amigos em segundo plano por um tempo que não tinha certeza.

Aprender a administrar ainda melhor meu tempo para poder acomodar faculdade, trabalho, matilha e Nessie, principalmente Nessie em minha vida. A maioria das faculdades em que me inscrevera eram do outro lado do país, não podia ficar indo e voltando todo final de semana. Seria um inferno! Mas eu teria que lidar com isso. Eu tinha, ou melhor, eu ia lidar com isso. Afinal o que são quatro anos para quem tem a eternidade pela frente? Eu ia fazer isso dar certo.


	33. 32 O novo Black

Olá mais um cap novinho em folha pra vocês. Vamos dar uma espiada nas aventuras de Jake no Havaí, saber se a Alena é uma ameaça, ou uma amiga. Uma conversa bem legal entre Jake e Rebeca e a chegada de um novo membro dos Black. Aproveitem!

Obrigada a Charlotte Schmit e Mainara PWM por tirarem 5 minutinhos do seu tempo pra comentarem.

LEIAM, COMENTEM E RECOMEMENDEM!

**32 O novo Black**

Alena ainda arrastou Rebeca para mostrar um de seus quadros que ela disse sempre levar com ela e que estava na bagagem. Depois de despejar metade do conteúdo das varias caixas que trouxe no chão do aeroporto ela nos mostrou com orgulho uma pequena pintura que mostrava o por do sol em uma panorâmica que desde o alto de uma montanha até uma praia de água cristalina. Fazia muito tempo que eu não via uma obra de Rebeca, mas ainda podia identificar características de seu traço na pintura.

As duas mantiveram uma conversa animada até as costas de Rebeca começarem a incomoda-la e tivemos de ir. Mas não antes de Alena convida-la e a toda nossa família para almoçar com a sua para que eles pudessem conhece-la, uma vez que também eram fãs do trabalho dela. Minha irmã é claro aceitou e nos despedimos combinando de marcar o almoço para amanhã seguinte.

Ao sairmos do aeroporto fomos brindados com um sol alto e luminoso que esquentava minha pele de uma forma que não estava acostumado. O Havaí era realmente um país quente. Pegamos o jipe de Solomon até uma pequena vila litorânea onde eles moravam, não muito longe do centro da cidade. Ao chegarmos lá nos deparamos com um aconchegante bangalô cinza chumbo cheio de janelas de vidro e rodeado por vegetação litorânea e cuja vista principal dava para a praia. A qual, por sinal, era o quintal deles.

A casa não era muito grande, mas com certeza era maior do que a nossa em La Push. A começar pelo fato de ter 3 bons quartos. Rachel e Pal ficaram com o quarto de hospedes uma vez que eram um "casal", Billy ficou com a cama extra que tinha no quarto do bebê, o que diga-se de passagem ele adorou e eu fiquei com o sofá. Não que tivesse do que reclamar até que ele era bem grande e macio, mas não teria um quarto e dividiria o banheiro com o casalzinho afogueado, o que não me agradava nenhum pouco.

Logo depois de nos instalarmos dei uma escapada e liguei do celular mesmo para Nessie. Minha conta seria astronômica, mas valia o preço. Ela atendeu no primeiro toque.

_ Jake? Perguntou ansiosa.

_ Oi meu anjo, tô ligando só pra avisar que acabamos de chegar e que fizemos boa viagem.

_ Fico feliz por isso... Disse com a voz fraca.

_ Está tudo bem?

_ Você sabe que não.

Dei um suspiro longo. É nada estava bem agora ou pelas próximas duas semanas. A cesariana estava marcada para daqui a 10 dias e então ficaríamos com Rebeca pelos dias de repouso e mais alguns para podemos aproveitar e conhecer o novo Black.

_ Mas isso não importa... _ continuou ela me chamando a atenção de volta ao telefonema._ A única coisa que importa agora é o nascimento do seu sobrinho. Por falar nisso já entregou meu presente? Cobrou ela e podia apostar que pelo seu tom estava com a mão na cadeira e batendo o pezinho irritada.

_ Não, mas pretendia fazer isso quando estivesse desfazendo as malas, apressadinha. Eu realmente acabei de chegar Nessie. Nem conheci a casa direito ainda, mas já sei que vou dormir no sofá. Disse a fazendo rir.

_ Ok, espero que todos fiquem bem. Nos falamos mais tarde?

_ Claro, todas as noites. Prometi.

Desliguei e voltei para casa indo até o quarto do bebê onde estava minha mala em busca do presente de Nessie. Ele estava dentro de uma caixa que teve de passar pela alfandega e ser despachada para podermos passar com ela. Eu não fazia ideia do que seria o presente, mas com certeza era algo do tipo segurança nacional. Peguei a caixa de tamanho médio e fui atrás de Rebeca.

Todos estavam na sala de estar conversando sobre as últimas e as meninas viam as roupinhas de bebê que Rachel tinha comprado para nosso sobrinho. Ela sozinha comprara outro enxoval para o bebê ao ponto das compras terem ocupado uma mala inteira.

_ Beca. _ chamei fazendo com que as duas me olhassem_ Isso aqui é um presente da Nessie e de todos os Cullens. Disse lhe entregando o pacote.

Ela estava surpresa até emocionada pelo gesto e aceitou de bom grado desembrulhando o pacote e rasgando o papel com vontade. Ao abrir a tampa e desenrolar o plástico bolha que o envolvia ela arfou.

_ Mas que lindo... Suspirou ela erguendo um belíssimo mobile que descia em espiral com pequeninas pedras de cristal imitando penas de anjos. Era uma pequena obra de arte.

_ Tem um cartão. Comentou Rachel nos fazendo sair do encantamento momentâneo.

Rebeca pegou o pequeno cartão que tinha o brasão dos Cullens e o leu. Lágrimas de emoção ameaçaram transbordar de seus olhos, mas ela as conteve me oferecendo o cartão. Em uma letra refinada e fina ligeiramente inclinada reconheci a caligrafia perfeita de Nessie.

Minha mãe sempre diz que sou seu pequeno milagre e que fiz de sua existência completa e abençoada. Ela também sempre diz que sou como um anjo de luz que ilumina seus dias. Então para o nascimento de seu pequeno anjo nada melhor do que dar-lhe a única coisa que lhe falta, suas asas.

Renesmee Cullen

Senti minha garganta travar, isso era bem Renesmee. Devolvi a Rebeca o bilhete enquanto pigarreava para clarear a voz.

_ Isso é bem a Nessie. Comentei tentando dar algum humor, mas falhando terrivelmente.

_ Foi uma bela gentileza. Disse minha irmã levantando e indo em direção ao quarto de bebê.

Ela caminhou até o berço e prendeu o mobile da barra que ficava pendurada no topo da cabeceira. Nós dois observamos como dois idiotas o pequeno objeto brilhar em todas as cores do arco-íris e iluminando o quarto com aquelas cores como em uma dança, como na aurora boreal. Isso era realmente um presente perfeito.

Continuamos em nossa admiração patética até Solomon nos chamar para sairmos para jantar. Fomos a um maravilhoso restaurante de frutos do mar que ficava na praia a apenas algumas quadras da casa deles. O jantar foi maravilhoso e ainda assistimos a um show de hulla fantástico acompanhado com malabarismos com fogo. Foi uma noite agradável. Mas anoite depois de desligar o telefone e me deitar pra dormir tive um longo embate com meu mostro interior que queria por as garrinhas para fora. Não pude dormir nada, quando os primeiros raios de sol estavam começando a dar sinal de vida e que estava começando a pegar no sono fui desperto por Solomon que tentava sair sorrateiramente pela cozinha com sua prancha. Surfistas acordam cedo pensei irritado.

_ Te acordei? Perguntou ele com culpa ao se dar conta que eu o observava.

_ Não, não estava dormindo. Respondi me sentando.

_ O que foi o sofá é muito duro? Quer que eu pegue outro travesseiro pra você?

_ Não, só não pude dormir.

_ Estranhando a casa? Supôs ele.

_ Mais ou menos isso.

Ele encarou sua prancha e então fez o convite.

_ Por que não levanta e vem comigo surfar?

_ Não sei surfar.

_ Ah você está no Havaí cara, não tem como você sair daqui sem saber surfar. Vem que eu te faço um precinho bem camarada pelas aulas. Insistiu deixando claro que não me permitiria tentar dormir tão cedo.

E bem, eu não tinha nada melhor pra fazer mesmo além de continuar jogando xadrez com meus demônios. Levantei-me, mas sem o mesmo animo dele e fui até o banheiro lavar o sono e me trocar. Antes que me desse conta eu me equilibrava em um pedaço de isopor sobre uma onda de 3 metros enquanto a água morna do mar respingava no meu rosto.

Ah sem duvida surfar era um esporte maravilhoso. Eu me sentia como se estivesse voando sobre as águas, nem minha altura ou peso pareciam ser um empecilho para eu desafiar a gravidade enquanto estava em cima daquela prancha. E se caísse não corria o risco de arrebentar a cara no chão. Solomon me dera instruções básicas e em pouco tempo já estava surfando como alguém que fazia isso a muito tempo. É claro que não devia isso apenas e meu intelecto superior, mas também a um perfeito senso de equilíbrio e a sentidos super humanos. Com certeza Solomon não estava esperando que eu fosse tão bem logo de cara.

_ Mano eu sou mesmo um ótimo professor. Gabou-se quando demos uma parada para recuperara o folego depois de um super tubo e mais de 15 metros de extensão.

_ Humph! Não vá contando muito com isso meu chapa. Eu nasci com um talento nato pra isso. Disse me fazendo do tal.

_ Sim estou vendo. Disse ele fazendo pouco caso.

_ Admita que o rei foi despeitado por um moleque que acabou de aprender a surfar e tire esse olhar de eu sou superior e não vou me rebaixar da cara.

Ele riu e ouvimos Rebeca ao longe nos chamando. Quando chegamos na praia ela mandou nos aprontarmos para o almoço na casa dos Kalamena. Tomei um banho rápido pra tirar o sal e areia do corpo e vesti uma bermuda e uma camisa fresca, porque o calor naquele lugar era demais para qualquer um que esta acostumado a conviver com o frio constante de Forks.

Chegamos a uma bela casa colonial em madeira clara que estava abarrotada de gente. Tinha ainda mais pessoas do que ontem no aeroporto e elas pareciam brotar do chão pois saiam de todos os lados e a cada segundo o jardim em que tinham sido postas as mesas ficavam cada vez mais cheias. Alena nos recebeu com um sorriso que parecia capaz de lhe rasgar o rosto. Ela arrastou Rebeca e Solomon para que sua família os conhecesse pessoalmente e todos tiveram a mesma reação absurdamente animada que ela tivera. Sum divida Rebeca e Solomon deviam ser algum tipo de celebridades por aqui.

O almoço foi farto e maravilhoso, cheio de comidas típicas saborosas. Estava me sentindo como se tivesse engolido a Mobidique inteira e ainda a Free Willy de sobremesa.

_ O que esta achando de O'Ahu Jacob? Perguntou-me mãe de Alena uma hora.

_ Ah, na verdade ainda não conheci muito Sra. Kalamena.

_ Ora, que absurdo! Está na hora de remediarmos isso. _ disse enfaticamente._ Alena querida mostre ao Jacob a ilha querida sim?

_ Sim mamãe, se você quiser Jacob... Disse Alena corando, ela fazia muito isso.

_ Claro eu adoraria conhecer tudo aqui. Falei tentando ser gentil.

_ Ah querido você vai adorar isso aqui, não quero me gabar, mas é o paraíso sobre a terra. E minha Alena é uma ótima guia e uma _excelente_ companhia. Frisou ela a última parte.

A mulher ainda continuou matracando por toda a tarde, ela não era de tão ruim, só não calava a boca. Combinamos para o dia seguinte que Alena me levaria para conhecer outras praias como Ala Moana Beach e Hanauma Bay.

Em menos de dois dias já tinha criado uma rotina. Ao amanhecer, surfar com Solomon e Paul que também resolveu aderir ao clube do bolinha, de manhã passeios culturais com Alena, de tarde ajudar Rachel e Rebeca com os últimos ajustes do quarto do bebê e a noite por umas duas ou três horas falar com Nessie pelo telefone.

Uma coisa que me espantou aconteceu quando contei a ela sobre Alena. Primeiro ela mostrou indiferença quanto a isso, evitando esse assunto ao máximo, mas depois ficou obcecada, queria saber todos os mínimos detalhes dos nossos passeios. No começo não compreendi essa estranha mudança de comportamento, mas fiquei em choque ao me dar conta de que ela estava com ciúmes!

Aquilo era tão ridículo, absolutamente ridículo!

Dizer que não havia nada entre eu e Alena poderia ser entendido justamente como o contrario, então optei por não falara nada. Não elogiei nem critiquei Alena e me retive apenas a lhe falar sobre os lugares que estava conhecendo e o que estava fazendo.

Depois de uma semana em O'Ahu e eu já conhecia a maioria dos pontos turísticos da ilha. Pearl Harbor, Centro Cultural polinésia, USS Arizona Memorial, USS Missouri, Vale dos Templos, Aloha Tower, Bernice P. Bishop Museu, Diamond Head, e muitos outros lugares incríveis que enchiam nossos olhos com uma beleza sem igual. Sem dúvida a mãe de Alena estava certa ela era uma ótima guia turística sabia tudo que podia se saber de cada lugar daquela ilha, sem falar que era uma companhia excelente. Simpática, sempre de bom humor, nada parecia tira-la do serio e sempre bem disposta por mais desgastante que pudesse ser a atividade que fossemos fazer. Desde uma simples visita a um museu ou uma trilha em um vulcão. Estávamos no Farol de Makapu'u quando Alena me fez uma pergunta que me pegou desprevenido.

_ Jake você gostaria de ir a um luau comigo hoje a noite? Disse ela sem graça ficando vermelha logo em seguida.

Pensei sobre isso. A noite era quando ligava para Nessie e aquele convite seguido daquela reação por algum motivo me despertava ressalva.

_ Que horas? Eu tinha um atraso de 3 horas do Havaí para o Oregon. Três horas a menos aqui então se fosse a festa as 7 e voltasse as 8, uma ida bem rápida seriam 11 horas da noite em Eugene o que me daria bem pouco tempo para falar com Nessie, mas seria alguma coisa.

_ Começa as 18 horas, mas podemos ia mais tarde... Ou mais cedo oque for melhor pra você. Disse ela nervosa.

Não faria mal uma passadinha bem rápida não? Afinal seria bom ver pessoas novas. Até agora apesar de conhecer muitos lugares e só conhecera Alena e sua família.

_ Ok, onde nos encontramos?

_ Ah, serio que você vai? Ela parecia um pouco surpresa por eu ter aceitado, mas também bastante satisfeita.

_ Claro por que não?

_ Nossa isso é maravilhoso!_ disse com os olhos brilhando por uma felicidade que não consegui entender o motivo._ Eu te encontro na casa da sua irmã e vamos juntos. Disse ela com uma satisfação tão palpável que me fez pensar em reconsiderar o convite.

_ Certo. Assenti com a estranha sensação de que alguma coisa não daria certo nesse luau, talvez fosse a preocupação de não conseguir ligar para Renesmee, ou talvez fosse aquele sorriso de pura felicidade e satisfação que se recusava a sair do rosto de Alena.

Aquilo não me indicava boa coisa. Paul salientara e todos os outros confirmaram que ela parecia afim de mim. Até mesmo a mãe dela demonstrara isso ao praticamente me coagir a aceita-la como minha guia. E eu mesmo percebera certo interesse de sua parte. Como ela insistir em corar sempre que estávamos perto e quando a pegava me olhando. Era o mesmo olhar que eu mandava para Bella no passado.

Talvez o melhor mesmo fosse não ir. Mas eu já tinha dito que ia, não queria magoa-la desmarcando sem nenhum motivo aparente. Além do que eu não lhe dera nenhuma entrada para crer que estava afim dela. Até porque seria impossível sentir por ela qualquer coisa além de um afeto amigável. Meu coração já tinha dona. Todo o meu ser pertencia a Renesmee. Ela era dona de meu coração, corpo, alma e mente. Nem mesmo os meus desejos masculinos poderiam corresponder a Alena, porque desde que Nessie viera ao mundo e eu tivera o imprinting eles pareciam ter congelado. Uma vez que ela ainda não estava pronta para isso eu não poderia corresponder a ela igualmente. Então eu estava na falta de uma palavra melhor, adormecido. E a única que podia me acordar era Renesmee, quando ela assim estivesse pronta para isso.

Na verdade isso não me importava nenhum pouco. Não sentia falta alguma de tudo aquilo, o que sem duvida era estranho. Chegara até a conversar uma vez com Quil sobre isso e ele disse que era o mesmo com ele. Era na verdade como se nunca tivéssemos sentido desejos antes, nem parecia fazer parte mais de nossa língua isso. Éramos como eunucos incapazes de ter qualquer desejo sexual sobre absolutamente qualquer coisa ou pessoa. E eu estava muito bem com isso, era uma coisa a menos para me preocupa na vida.

Contudo aqui estava eu me arrumando para ir a um luau que eu tinha certeza que seria encarado como um encontro por Alena. Mas eu tinha de ir e agora mais do que nunca para esclarecer algumas coisas para ela. Deixar claro que era comprometido, ou pelo menos que estava de certa forma envolvido com outra pessoa. De alguma forma dar o fora nela sem magoa-la. Obviamente não daria muito certo, mas era a única forma dela parar de se iludir. Provavelmente ao final dessa noite eu perderia uma guia e uma amiga, mas seria melhor assim. O que não dava era para continuar dando linha para ela criar algum tipo de expectativa, porque estava claro por sua ansiedade quanto a esse luau que ela esperava que alguma coisa acontecesse nele. O que seria impossível.

Alena chegou por volta das 18:30 e transpirava euforia. Fomos para o tal luau que não era longe e ela me apresentou a todos os seus amigos. Ela desfilava comigo pela praia segurando minha mão como se já fossemos namorados. Será que eu havia dado lhe em algum momento a ideia de que eu estava interessado? Bom, eu aceitava todos os seus convites para passeio e ficávamos bastante tempo juntos, mas eu nunca lhe olhara com algum interesse ou lhe fizera qualquer comentário de duplo sentido que poderia ser entendido como uma cantada então porque ela parecia ter tanta certeza que aconteceria, ou pior ainda que havia algo entre nós?

Mulheres são uma coisa complicada. Se um cara é simpático ele esta interessado, se ignora acham que é porque gostam e tem vergonha de admitir e se tratam mal é porque estão apaixonados. Vai entender as mulheres...

A festa era bem animada com pessoas tocando vários tipos de violão, tambores e outras coisas, muita bebida e dança. Teve uma hora em que perdi Alena de vista porque ela dissera que ia buscar bebidas para nós. Fiquei conversando com um grupo que assim como eu era turista e também estavam maravilhados com o lugar, eles eram do Texas e o que estavam estranhando era a umidade muito grande.

Quando Alena voltou trazendo dois drinques do tipo que é servido dentro da casca do abacaxi e que tem guarda-chuvinhas, ela parecia um pouco desorientada, mas ao chegar mais perto constatei que estava era meio bêbada. O cheiro de álcool e frutas desprendia-se de sua pele e hálito me avisando que ia dar merda.

_ Acho melhor irmos embora. Disse tirando as bebidas de suas mãos antes que ela as derrubasse sobre si mesma.

_ Não, Jake a festa acabou de começar. Reclamou tentando inutilmente recuperar os drinques.

_ Nós combinamos voltar cedo lembra?

_ Mas por que isso você tá de férias tem é que aproveitar. Disse rodopiando em volta de si mesma e quase caído no chão.

_ E também você já bebeu demais.

Entreguei as bebidas para qualquer um e peguei pela mão puxando para fora da festa.

_ Ahhhhh... Não seja estragas prazeres, nós nem dançamos! Resmungou ela.

_ Não acho que você seja capaz nem de andar sem minha ajuda quanto mais dançar. Disse segurando-a pelo cotovelo.

_ Você me guia. Disse ela em meu ouvido me fazendo pular para longe e quase a deixando a cair.

_ Não faça isso. Pedi.

_ Por que não? Perguntou ela apoiado a cabeça em meu ombro.

_ Porque eu não gosto. _Falei pondo-a de pé e a encarando._ Olha Alena, acho que você esta confundindo as coisas.

_ A única coisa que me deixa confusa Jake é porque depois de tanto tempo você ainda não me beijou. Disse ela me fazendo paralisar por sua falta de vergonha e me puxando pela camisa e me beijando.

Seus lábios eram famintos e tinham o mesmo gosto de álcool e frutas que sua pele. Com todo o cuidado que pude a empurrei para longe. Ela ainda tentou insistir, mas não tinha força contra mim e teve que se afastar.

Ela me encarou confusa e frustrada.

_ Nunca mais faça isso! Minha voz saiu em um tom rude e firme que a fez tremer.

Merda agora eu a assustei. Minha atitude grosseira pareceu a tirar do efeito do álcool porque subitamente suas bochechas alcançaram o tom rubro que lhe eram peculiar quando estava com vergonha. E então ela cobriu o rosto com as mãos e gemeu.

_ Eu sou uma estupida. Resmungou pra si mesma.

_ Ah, Alena desculpa eu...

_ Não!_ estendeu a mão para que eu me calasse, mas não tirou a outra do rosto_ Eu agi por impulso, fui invasiva e me comportei como uma vadia me jogando em cima de você desse jeito. Desculpe-me Jacob. Disse ela enfim olhando pra mim e pude ver que seus olhos estavam vermelhos e lacrimosos.

Eh, como eu temia o pior havia acontecido, tinha magoado Alena.

_ Alena... Tentei dizer, mas ela me interrompeu novamente.

_ Não diga nada ok? Você foi muito gentil e eu pensei... Eu achava que... Voc~e nunca disse que era... Ou que não era... Esquece, eu vou embora. E dito isso se virou e correu tropegamente na direção contraria a festa.

Permaneci ali encarando o nada e pensando em como eu sempre conseguia estragar tudo. E o pior é que eu fora avisado sobre isso, mas não levei a serio, ou melhor ignorei e achei que poderia levar na boa. Eu tinha reparado o interesse de Alena, tinha certeza de que aceitar o convite para essa porcaria de luau daria em confusão, mas mesmo assim aceitei e por que?

Porque eu sou um filho da puta idiota que acha se acha o fodão e que pode lidar com tudo, ou melhor, que quer ter o controle sobre tudo. Achava que podia lidar com uma garota deslumbrada pelo estrangeiro misterioso. Acreditava firmemente que logo ela se daria conta de que não estava interessado e que era só fogo de palha de sua parte. Mas esqueci de um ponto crucial nisso. Primeiro, eu não dava conta nem de controlar minha vida, quanto mais a das outras pessoas, segundo, as pessoas tendem a ser estupidamente burras e a terem um desejo patológico pelo que não podem ter e terceiro, eu tinha um azar do cacete.

A música alta que viajava pela praia e o cheiro de álcool, frutas e suor humano me enojaram de tal modo que sai de lá o mais rápido que pude antes de perder a cabeça e acabar me transformando em um lugar publico. Corri até a casa e Rebeca, mas pelo silencio imaginei que todos estivessem dormindo e decidi que era melhor ficar por ali e me acalmar antes de entrar.

Fiquei sentado na areia por um tempão decidindo se devia ligar para Nessie ou não. Evidentemente, não contaria sobre o beijo, mas seria difícil ela não perceber que tinha acontecido algo, ela sempre percebia quando estava escondendo algo. Seria bom ouvir sua voz e deixar que sua suavidade me acalmasse, mas quando enfim me decidia já era tarde demais para ligar. Mesmo que vampiros não dormissem, Nessie dormia, e tinha um horário muito rígido de com relação a sono. Perdi a chance e torcia para que ela não estranhasse muito por eu não ter ligado. Teria que inventar uma desculpa para isso, e o pior que não fosse uma mentira, senão ela perceberia.

_ O que esta fazendo aqui fora nesse frio? Disse a voz de Rebeca as minhas costas me despertando de meus devaneios.

_ Eu é que pergunto o que a Sra. O que está fazendo aqui fora trate de entrar e se aquecer.

Ela me ignorou completamente e com dificuldade a ajudei a se sentar a meu lado na areia.

_ Não vejo a hora desse bebê nascer. _Comentou ela respirando lentamente enquanto recuperava o folego pelo esforço._ Além do que pelo que sei você pode resolver esse problema para mim. Disse se sentando mais perto de mim e encostando a cabeça em meu ombro.

Passei meu braço por seus ombros e a envolvi em um abraço aquecedor.

_ Então o que aconteceu? Perguntou ela.

_ Eu fiz merda.

_ Agora me conta uma novidade. Disse ela rindo.

Deixei um sorriso sem humor transparecer, mas nem isso durou muito.

_ O que foi dessa vez então?

_ Sabe a Alena?

_ Oh Deus, por favor, não me diga que vocês...

_ Pare esse pensamento agora mesmo! Não foi nada disso. Não aconteceu nada, ou melhor aconteceu, mas não isso. _ Droga eu estava me enrolando._ Fomos na porcaria do luau e ela bebeu demais e ai então me beijou e eu fui um estupido com ela e...

_ E ela saiu correndo chorando. Completou ela.

Assenti.

_ Mas antes se culpou por ter entendido tudo errado e me beijado.

_ É por isso que está aqui? Está se sentindo mal por ter sido grosseiro ou tem algo mais?

_ Eu sabia que ela estava interessada, mas não fiz nada nem pra negar, nem a favor, deixei que ela tirasse as próprias conclusões erradas. Achei que nada aconteceria, que ela ia perceber e deixar pra lá sabe? Achei que estava sobre controle.

_ Sempre achando que pode controlar o destino não é Jake? Será que ainda não percebeu que no final das contas nos não temos controle de nada?

_ Também não é bem assim Beca, e eu posso decidir o que quero fazer do meu futuro.

_ Talvez você possa controlar até certo ponto, mas não pode decidir pelos outros, e até mesmo as suas decisões são abaladas pelo que você é. Você acha que pode decidir sim ou não para qualquer coisa sem interferência do destino ou de qualquer força impulsionadora de ações, mas dependendo das direções que sejam oferecidas, não há realmente uma decisão a tomar. Só há um caminho a seguir e aí onde vai parar o livre arbítrio?

Minha cara de interrogação a fez bufar.

_ Veja por esse ângulo, quando decidi me casar com Solomon e vir morar aqui tão longe de casa a decisão foi minha. Não houve imposição do papai para que eu não viesse. Uma escolha me foi dada certo?

Confirmei com a cabeça.

_ Errao, porque não era uma opção para mim ficar lá. Meu coração já pertencia completamente a Slomon e eu não podia me afastar dele. Não era mais uma questão de escolha, era uma reação automática a uma ação tomada. O que eu era, o que eu sentia por Solomon me tirou a opção de escolha. Eu simplesmente tinha de ir com ele. Você nunca passou por isso antes?

Nem precisei pensar sobre isso. Sim, eu já havia feito isso um milhão de vezes nesses últimos anos. E Renesmee era o principal catalisador disso. Quando se tratava dela eu nunca tinha uma opção. E embora isso devesse me irritar e indignar, porque uma coisa de que sempre me orgulhei, foi o meu direito de escolha, ser livre para fazer o que eu quisesse. Agora preso a Renesmee, eu não podia me importar menos. Porque não me sentia de fato preso. Não, eu nunca me sentira tão livre antes.

_ Sim, sei exatamente o que está dizendo.

_ É o que acontece com a menina não é? Foi por causa dela que não estava querendo vir não? Bingo a clarividente acertou de novo!

_ O papai te contou sobre isso?

_ Sim contou. E também me disse que você ficou muito mal quando ela e a família se mudaram. Ele não explicou exatamente o que aconteceu, mas imagino que pela falta de detalhes que não tenha sido recomendado para cardíacos e gestantes.

_ É não foi bonito.

_ É tão forte assim? Tão forte que não podem nem se afastar? Perguntou com o olhar preocupado.

_ Você devia entender, acabou de dizer que _teve_ de vir com Solomon porque não podia ficar sem ele.

_ É, mas é diferente, Solomon é...

_ Adulto? Completei.

_ Quando se tem um imprinting idade não impede a conexão espiritual de ser forte. Poço vê-la ainda apenas como a criança que ela é, mas meu amor por ela é tão forte que não é nem concebível para mim não ama-la, ou se quer sentir interesse por alguém.

_ Alena nunca teve chance imagino.

_ Não, seria impossível isso.

_ Por mais estranho e absurdo que pareça a qualquer um acho que entendo. _ disse brincando com a areia_ Sabe, quando olhei nos olhos de Solomon pela primeira vez eu soube... Soube que naquele momento único em que nossos olhos se encontraram, que eu estava diante do homem da minha vida. Eu sei que parece bobo e tolo, e ridiculamente romântico, mas... Foi como aconteceu. Foi como... Como mágica. Ali eu soube que o amaria para sempre, que estaria a seu lado em qualquer lugar e sob qualquer circunstancia.

_ Imprinting...

_ O que disse?

_ Eu disse que acho que você teve um imprinting por Solomon.

_ Mas eu não sou um lobo.

Dei de ombros.

_ Mas tem os genes, mesmo que você nunca se transformasse talvez você tivesse que ficar com Solomon para poderem produzir seu filho. Não é você que acredita que não temos realmente escolha, que não podemos fugir do nosso destino? Então, esse era o seu.

_ Certo, você tem um ponto, mas e você? Acha que ficaria com essa menina mesmo que não fosse um lobo? Mesmo que não pudesse ter um imprinting?

_ Sim, acho que sim.

_ Como pode ter certeza?

_ Porque me senti atraído por Bella no momento em que a vi quando voltou para Forks. Sempre gostei dela, mas quando ela voltou eu sentia que... Que tinha alguma coisa que me atraia nela. Que me puxava para estar perto dela.

_ E você acha que era porque seria ela que geraria a menina.

_ É a única razão que posso ver nisso.

_ É meio engraçado não? Como achamos que não podemos ser atingidos por essas ações bizarras do destino, mas aí acabamos sendo os protagonista de nossos próprios dramas shakespearianos.

_ Seria hilário se não fosse trágico. Minha vida não é como em "Sonhos de uma noite de verão", onde tudo acaba bem no final Beca.

_ Não diga essas coisas Jake, você ainda tem muito pelo que viver, e quando foi que leu "Sonhos de uma noite de verão"?

_ Tenho aula de literatura inglesa na escola esqueceu? Todos tivemos que ler Shakespeare e esse foi um dos menos piores.

_ Bom, se sua vida não é uma comédia então o que ela é?

_ Minha vida não cabe na literatura Beca, quando muito é um especial de helloween de péssimo escalão, onde os efeitos especiais são tão ruins que você muda de canal. Talvez um filme de Ed Wood...

_ kkkkkkkkkkk Ai, ai, pela forma como você fala está mais para Hamlet do que Rockhorror Jake.

_ Ria da minha vida, vá lá.

_ Não estou rindo disso, estou rindo de como você dramatiza tudo como uma colegial depressiva. Hahahahahahaha...

_ Ah, sim claro valeu. Sério Beca estou começando a ficar preocupado com o que os hormônios da gravidez estão fazendo a você.

_ Se eu fosse você me preocuparia menos com a minha gravidez e mais com milhões de problemas que crio pra minha própria vida, a começar por me desculpar com uma gentil garota chamada Alena.

Suspirei aceitando minha sina eterna. Fazer merda e depois me desculpar.

_ Vou fazer isso assim que amanhecer.

_ Bom então é melhor já ir aquecendo a voz. Disse apontando para o horizonte. Os primeiros raios brilhantes de luz rasgavam o azul escuro do céu.

_ Estranho, essa hora era pra Solomon estar saindo pra surfar não?

_ Bem lembrado é melhor eu voltar antes que ele me pegue fora da cama e aí já viu né? Ele vai dar um chilique e eu vou ser obrigada a me estressar com ele. Acalme seu espirito jake apesar de toda a confusão no final do livro tudo se acerta. Disse ela beijando minha testa antes de se levantar e voltar para dentro.

Continuei a admirar o nascer do sol, deixando com que a beleza daquela imagem limpasse minha cabeça cheia e me trouxesse um pouco de paz. Quando o sol já tinha alcançado um boa altura e calculei que fosse umas 8 horas me levantei e fui até a casa dos Kalamena. Não ficava muito longe andar era bom para por meu cérebro para funcionar. Para minha sorte ou azar nem precisei bater na porta. Alena estava sentada no ultimo degrau da escada da varanda lendo.

_ Oi. Disse sem graça.

Seus olhos me alcançaram e ao perceber que era eu ficaram tristes e culposos, como de costume ela corou.

_ Se veio se desculpar, por favor, vá embora, você não fez nada de errado, eu que fui uma tola...

_ Por favor. Pedi a interrompendo. Sim, eu vim me desculpar, mas também vim me explicar. Eu também não fui correto com você Alena. Eu já tinha percebido o seu interesse e não fiz nada para alerta-la que não podia corresponder a você. Deixei que criasse expectativa, aceitei a todos os seus convites e te deixe crer que podíamos ter alguma coisa. _ disse ela engoliu em seco_ Então por isso eu peço desculpas, você não merecia que eu agisse com tanto descaso com seus sentimentos. É uma garota muito legal e tenho certeza de que deve ter um monte de caras afim de você, mas eu...

_ Você não esta. Interrompeu ela. Tudo bem eu já saquei. Mas me diz uma coisa Jake. Eu não faço seu tipo, ou você é comprometido?

_ Tem uma pessoa me esperando em casa.

Ela deu um sorriso triste.

_ Ela é uma garota de sorte.

_ Não, eu que tenho sorte.

Ela suspirou pesadamente e engoliu novamente o choro. Será que mesmo sem querer eu tinha sempre que machucar os outros?

_ Então volte logo pra ela, um cara tão incrível quanto você deve deixar uma namorada muito preocupada com a concorrência. _ disse tentando parecer bem humorada, mas sem conseguir esconder a tristeza de suas palavras._ Se eu fosse ela não deixaria você sair da minha vista nenhum minuto. Acrescentou tristemente.

_ Foi muito bom te conhecer. Disse com um aceno de despedida e tomando meu caminho, mas ainda pude ouvi-la dizer "Adeus _manu_." Solomon sempre me chamava assim, e sabia que queria dizer "amigo" em havaiano. O que me aliviou um pouco a consciência ao ter a confirmação que apesar da confusão ela ainda me considerava um amigo.

Estava voltando para casa de Rebeca me sentindo mais leve por ter conversado com Alena quando congelei ao ouvir um som agudo de um uivo. Não havia lobos no Havaí. Bem, não até pelo menos uma semana atrás quando 2 desembarcaram aqui e eu estava na forma humana, o que dizia que o que ouvi só podia ser de Paul. E o único motivo que ele podia estar uivando desse jeito em plena luz do dia, só podia indicar uma coisa. Tinha acontecido alguma coisa com Rebeca e o bebê. Comecei a correr o mais rápido que minha forma humana permitia. Quando cheguei na varanda da casa praticamente me atirei para dentro com um único impulso.

_ O QUE ACONTECEU? Perguntei desesperado.

Paul apareceu terminando de se vestir e seus olhos estavam esbugalhados e o coração super acelerado. Estava preocupado.

_ Esta na hora. Foi tudo o que ele disse, e não era necessário mais nada.

Estava na hora de meu sobrinho nascer, na hora do um novo Back vir ao mundo.


	34. 33 O incrível delorean

**Bom, me atrasei novamente, e não vou ficar dando minhas desculpas de falta e tempo e os poucos comentários de sempre, dessa vez eu esqueci mesmo, mas mesmo assim aqui está o cap. **

**Hoje conheceremos o novo sobrinho (a) do Jake e ele terá uma incrível surpresinha, além de uma etapa em sua vida ser anunciada em grande estilo.**

**Obrigada a Charlotte Schmit, Ceciana e Mainara PWM por continuarem acompanhando. **

**LEIAM, COMENTEM E RECOMENDEM!**

**33 O incrível delorean**

Eu e Paul nos transformamos e corremos o mais rápido possível até o hospital onde Rebeca estava internada. Tomamos cuidado para não sermos vistos por ninguém e assumimos forma humana alguns quilômetros antes e corremos o resto. Ao chegarmos lá entramos na recepção feito dois desesperados e perguntamos por Rebeca Finau. A enfermeira da recepção nos indicou o centro cirúrgico e chegamos bem a tempo de ouvirmos um chorinho de bebê ecoar pelo corredor.

Meu coração foi a boca e senti lagrimas de emoção nublarem minha vista. Meu sobrinho tinha nascido! Sentia-me flutuando pela emoção, mas de alguma forma minhas pernas acharam o caminho até o quarto. Na porta vendo através de um vidro estavam Rachel e Billy que choram emocionados a suas maneiras. Rachel de forma escandalosa, soluçando e pulando no mesmo lugar se atirou sobre Paul quando percebeu que estávamos lá. E Billy de sua forma discreta olhava abobalhado pelo vidro enquanto lagrimas solitárias escorriam por seu rosto.

_ Parabéns pai. Disse lhe dando um tapinha em seu ombro.

_ É uma menina... _Ele disse com a voz embargada enquanto apertava minha mão._ Uma menina...

_ Então temos uma pequena Black. Tenho uma sobrinha. Conclui sorrindo satisfeito.

Uma menina! Aquilo era um alivio... ou não.

Assim que foi possível fomos ver como estava Rebeca e a bebê. Solomon andava pelo quarto de um lado para o outro feito uma criança no Natal. Estava tão feliz e animado que parecia até que teria um piripaque.

_ Parabéns papai. O saudei fazendo parar de girar em torno de si mesmo.

_ Oh obrigado _manu_. Disse me abraçando.

_ Ei maninha, ou melhor mamãe. Falei indo até Beca e beijando sua testa.

_ Obrigada maninho.

_ Ohhh ela é tão linda!_ Disse Rachel correndo para pegar a menina._ Como vai chama-la? Perguntou aninhando o pequeno montinho nos braços.

Rebeca olhou para cada um de nós e então pegou sua menina de volta a trazendo até perto do coração.

_ Se o Sr, não se importar pai, eu gostaria de chama-la de Sarah... Seus olhos encontraram os de Billy, os quais brilharam de gratidão e orgulho.

_ Claro querida... Tenho certeza que sua mãe se sentiria honrada.

Pensei sobre como nossa mãe estaria se sentindo agora. Ela estaria nos vendo agora? Apostava que sim, e que estaria explodindo de felicidade e orgulho assim como todos nós. Talvez eu devesse lhe fazer uma visita... Bem, eu ainda não tinha dado meu presente a Rebeca.

Ela era talvez apenas o terceiro bebê que eu pegava na vida, já tinha adquirido pratica com Nessie, mas Sarah em nada se assemelhava a ela. Não tinha força para nada além de mover os braços e pernas de forma desconexas e seus olhos não focavam direito ainda. Sua pele era de um caramelo dourado e uma fina cabeleira negra enchia sua diminuta cabeça. Tão frágil e indefesa... Tão jovem e já tinha tanto mal a rondando...

Naquele momento em que segurava minha sobrinha recém-nascida nos braços fiz uma promessa a mim mesmo. Eu faria o melhor para que ela e todos os outros que viessem tivessem um lugar seguro para crescer. Estava na hora de meus irmãos conhecerem meu pequeno segredo. Estava na hora dos lobos de La Push fazerem uma visita ao mundo dos mortos. Mas primeiro eu tinha outra visita para fazer.

_ Você leva muito jeito com criança. Disse Rebeca trazendo a mamadeira da pequena Sarah.

_ Nahhh, é que tive muito tempo de pratica com Nessie...

Ela sorriu.

_ Ela era uma bebê calminha como essa coisa linda? Disse pegando a menina e a ninando.

_ Ela era bem calma, mas...

_ O que? Perguntou ela curiosa.

_ Ela me mordia as vezes... Quando não era alimentada rápido o suficiente. Disse nostálgico.

Rebeca me encarou em choque por um segundo, mas então eu sorri e ela começou a rir.

_ Isso não te assusta às vezes?

_ Muito... Mas isso aí também não te dá medo? _Apontei para o bebê que sugava a mamadeira com vontade._ E também vale a pena não?

Ela assentiu.

_ Obrigada por ter vindo Jake. Falou me lançando um olhar de agradecimento.

_ Eu que agradeço por isso. _Indiquei Sarah._ Mas eu ainda não te dei seu presente.

Ela ergueu a sobrancelha curiosa.

_ Eu não te contei uma coisa que descobri.

_ Do que exatamente estamos falando.

_ Não é exatamente do que, mas de "quem".

A curiosidade se tornou confusão.

_ Eu descobri que posso fazer uma coisa... O Billy acha que eu parei, mas... Bem, digamos que na verdade eu tenho é aprimorado isso. Revelei diminuindo o tom de voz sem perceber.

_ Jake, você já tá me assustando, do que diabos está falando?

_ Eu vi a mamãe. Sussurrei.

Seus olhos se abriram em assombro.

_ É serio. Defendi-me antes que ela me acusasse de estar brincando com ela ou achasse que eu estava enlouquecendo.

_ Quando vamos? Perguntou ela me surpreendendo como sempre.

_ Então acredita em mim? Confirmei só para ter certeza.

_ Assim que a pequena acabar a mamadeira. Disse ela determinada.

Quando Sarah já tinha tomado toda sua mamadeira, estava limpa e dormindo confortavelmente em seu berço saímos abraçados em direção a praia.

_ Você compreende exatamente cada parte do processo? Perguntei depois de explica-la o processo e conta-la sobre todas as minhas descobertas sobre o outro lado, as viagens e mamãe. Não havia necessidade de comentar sobre o espirito perseguidor.

_ Dói muito?

_ Bom, depois de fazer tanto isso eu nem sinto mais, contudo é bem angustiante no começo. É importante manter a calma. Ressaltei.

_ Por que acha que vai dar certo comigo se você vem tentando a tanto tempo com Leah sem nenhum sucesso?

_ Porque apesar de eu e Leah termos a conexão da alcateia, eu e você somos irmãos. E além disso você sempre teve essa estranha mediunidade.

_ Certo, então vamos começar isso logo.

Nós nos deitamos na areia e demos as mãos.

_ Acalme-se e foque no que deseja.

Fechamos os olhos e não foi difícil reconhecer o caminho, mas a diferença dessa vez foi que quando minha alma se desprendia ela não ia sozinha. Ainda segurando minha mão o espirito de Rebeca me seguia. Ao acordar do outro lado não havia grama sob minhas costas, mas areia. Estávamos no limbo de Beca e não no meu. Em algum momento durante a passagem ela assumira o controle da passagem e me levara com ela, conseguira dominar o processo espontaneamente, superando a mim e a Leah em mil. Apreciei a belíssima vista que se materializava na minha frente. Era o por do sol que eu vira no quadro da Alena.

_ Não pensei que seria tão igual. Disse ela a meu lado parecendo um pouco desapontada.

_ Pra mi parece bem diferente.

_ O que quer dizer?

_ Quando faço a passagem sozinho sempre vou parar em uma versão fantasmagórica da floresta de La Push.

_ Serio? Bom, acho que para cada um deve parecer de um jeito..._ conjecturou._ Então esse é meu limbo?

Assenti.

_ E como vamos acha-la? Perguntou.

_ Você está tão linda... Disse a voz de minha mãe respondendo sua pergunta.

Rebeca arfou pondo a mão na boca.

_ Mamãe? Perguntou e então se virou vendo a imagem de mamãe que vestia seu belo vestido florido.

_ Minha querida. Disse ela abrindo os braços e recebendo uma Rebeca emocionada que se atirou neles.

_ Senti tanto sua falta... Fungou ela.

_ Ohhhh... Eu também minha linda...

Afastei-me indo em direção ao mar para dar-lhes privacidade. Meu peito se inflava de felicidade por minha irmã. Só por poder possibilitar aquele encontro todos os meses infrutíferos de treinos tinham valido a pena.

O toque de Rebeca em meu ombro me despertou de meus devaneios.

_ Acho que podemos ir. Disse ela com um sorriso resplandecente.

_ Mataram a saudade?

_ Uhum. Obrigada disse ela me abraçando apertado.

Devolvi-lhe o abraço escondendo meu rosto em seu pescoço e quando voltei a abrir os olhos estávamos de volta. Nós nos soltamos e olhamos um para o outro e então começamos a rir.

_ Você sabe que terá de manter segredo disso certo?

_ Eu não vejo motivo para isso Jake, é uma coisa tão incrível... Um talento tão fantástico! Concordo com você todos deveriam poder fazer isso.

_ Assim que voltar vou convocar meu bando e treina-los para que possam ir também. Mas Billy não pode saber disso Beca, principalmente ele.

_ Mas por que?

_ Ele é totalmente contra, acha muito arriscado.

_ Não vejo motivo para isso. Os mortos não nos podem fazer mal algum, só os vivos podem.

_ Eu poderia argumentar isso com você, mas entendo o que quis dizer.

_ Bom, seu segredo esta seguro comigo. Só fico chateada com uma coisa.

_ O que?

_ Que Rachel jamais vá poder vê-la novamente.

_ Ray é muito racional. Ela não acreditou em mim no começo e diferente de você não acho que ela conseguiria ir.

_ Jake...

_ Sim?

_ Me desculpe por pegar no seu pé com aquela história sobre a Bella...

_ Deixa disso Beca você não sabia da verdade.

_ Mesmo assim eu deveria confiar que você faria a coisa certa, você sempre faz.

Isso não era verdade, mas depois de um momento tão terno não ia dar abertura para uma discussão.

Voltamos para casa e eu fui me deitar no velho e bom sofá. Tínhamos pouco tempo no Havaí agora e eu ficava tentado a passar mais algum tempo com minha irmã e sobrinha, mas meu corpo já começava a dar os primeiro sinais de que a resistência estava baixa. Não podia me arriscar a ter uma recaída aqui. Não queria assustar ninguém com uma crise. E também eu estava morrendo de saudade da minha menina.

_ Não vai se despedir daquela menina a Alena? Perguntou Rachel.

Eu estava terminando de arrumar minha mala e tentava fazer silencio para não acordar a pequena Sarah que dormia em seu berço.

_ Shiiii! Não fala alto, vai acordar a menina. Disse bem baixinho.

_ Desculpa. Mas então ela já é carta fora do baralho? Brincou.

_ Isso não é da sua conta. Resmunguei cansando dessa Rachel intrometida.

_ Ah qual é Jake, você podia ter dado pelo menos uma chance pra menina. Sei lá um flerte talvez.

Sai do quarto carregando a mala rapidamente. Não podia mandar Rachel ir se fuder naquele quarto.

_ Por que você não se mete com a sua vida! Estourei com ela largando a mala em qualquer canto.

_ Hey,hey pra que isso tudo eu só fiz uma pergunta.

_ Não, está se intrometendo. Você não consegue entender mesmo né? Perguntei irritado.

_ Olha eu não sou lobo para entender o imprinting... Tentou argumentar só piorando as coisas.

_ Não! Não, é e mesmo sendo o imprinting de um lobo você não tem nenhum respeito por isso! Retalhei-a.

_ Não ponha palavras na minha boca Jacob eu não disse nada disso!

_ Ah é então por que insiste em me empurrar a Alena? Será que você não vê que nunca vai acontecer nem com ela nem nenhuma garota!

_ Não estou te empurrando ninguém! Só acho que um cara jovem e bonito como você tem que aproveitar um pouco a vida e não ficar bancando a babá da vampirinha super dotada!

_ CHEGA! Gritei com a voz dupla trovejante que fez todos na casa me encararem com pavor.

Receba e Solomon nunca tinham testemunhado isso antes e Rachel, Paul e Billy tinham motivos para temer isso. O choro da pequena Sarah nos tirou do torpor coletivo.

Sussurrei um "desculpe" e me atirei porta fora.

Deus o que eu estava fazendo? Quase perdera o controle com minha irmã, e pra piorar perto da Sarah! Merda eu tinha que voltar para Forks o quanto antes.

Fiquei sentado na praia por um longo tempo pensando e tentando me acalmar. O cheiro de roupa recém lavada de Rachel me fez rosnar inconscientemente.

_ Se não quer ter uma morte prematura vai dar a volta e ir para casa. Rugi para ela.

_ Eu vim em paz. _ disse levantando as mãos defensivamente._ Mas acho que era melhor ter trazido uma antirrábica comigo só pra prevenir.

_ O que você quer, que eu perca a cabeça com você de vez e faça uma besteira?

_ Não, eu já disse que vim em paz. Estou aqui pra me desculpar...

_ Por agir como uma completa vaca? Completei a fazendo bufar irritada.

_ Ei ai dizer cretina, mas vou ignorar o xingamento porque sei que está irritado. _ sentou ao meu lado._ Desculpa eu não estava querendo te empurrar pra ninguém é só que... Parece que você está desperdiçando sua vida Jake.

_ Não estou des...

_ Não terminei! _ cortou ela_ Olha, sei o quanto ama a menina. Não pense que não sei como um lobo impirnting se sente sobre sua prometida ok. Passo a maior parte do meu tempo com Paul e ele não passa um dia sem dizer que sou a vida dele... Eu o amo tanto... Nem parece fazer sentido. Às vezes parece que não consigo me reconhecer e apenas vejo de fora essa garota tão apaixonada que simplesmente não consegue imaginar mais sua vida sem aquele cara por quem ela nunca poderia imaginar se apaixonar...

_ Com certeza ninguém em sã consciência imaginaria, ou desejaria se apaixonar pelo Paul. Disse com humor, já mais calmo.

_ Cala boca! Disse ela me empurrando, mas rindo também._ Sei que não sou referencia para nada, mas não acha que se manter nessa caverna que criou para si mesmo só vai te fazer mal? Não vê como está ficando cego? Você nem percebeu que aquela garota estava afim de você até todos dizerem.

_ Acho que estou entendendo o que quer dizer, mas isso não muda nada.

_ Ótimo, não estou dizendo pra você encher o tanque do rabbit e sair por aí feito um maluco em busca de aventuras e se metendo em merdas, mas você podia sair mais sabe? E não estou falando em arranjar garotas, nada disso. Mas onde foi parar o Jacob que queria viajar o mundo, construir super carros de corrida? Aquele que disse que atravessaria o pais de carro hein? Onde foi parar esse Jake?

_ Eu nem me lembrava mais disso. Falei chocado com minha falta de memoria e por ela ter lembrado quando nem eu mesmo me recordava. Eram sonhos de criança que a muitos e muito anos eu já não pensava mais.

_ Bom, pois eu lembro bem disso. E lembro também que era uma das que dava mais força, eu e a mamãe... _ disse sentimentalmente._ Lembra do que ela dizia?

Suspirei resignado e disse.

_ Que mesmo quando eu estivesse longe que levasse seu coração comigo porque ela sempre me levaria no dela...

Ficamos ambos em silencio absorvendo a beleza daquelas palavras.

Nossa eu tinha deixado tanta coisa pra trás! Mesmo antes de Renesmee ou Bella. Desde a morte de minha mãe esses sonhos se tornaram tão longínquos, tão sem importância comparado as coisas que tinha que fazer em La Push, tão impossíveis para minha nova realidade...

_ Desculpe Ray... Por ter agido como um cachorro.

_ Tudo bem maninho, você não pode fugir a sua natureza. Disse bagunçando meu cabelo.

Ficamos como o prometido apenas duas semanas. Devo admitir que uma parte de mim não estava pronto para me despedir de Rebeca e da pequena Sarah. Não fazia ideia de quando poderia voltar a ver minha irmã e sobrinha novamente e mesmo antes de deixar o Havaí já sentia saudades.

_ Até breve bonequinha. Disse para Sarah que me dava seu lindo sorriso banguela, enquanto se remexia inquietamente em seu berço. Dei um pequeno toque no mobile de asas que começou a girar criando o reflexo de um caleidoscópio pelo quarto e pareceu hipnotizar o pequeno bebê.

A despedida no aeroporto não foi menos chorosa do que a chegada, contudo regada de promessas de retorno e visitas que não seriam cumpridas tão cedo e beijos e abraços apertados. A viagem de avião não foi menos desconfortável. Ainda tinha dificuldade de mover as pernas em minha cadeira e o banheiro não era uma opção. Senti falta da conversa animadora que tivera com Alena na outra ocasião. Fora uma despedida bem constrangedora a que tivemos, nenhum de nós sabia o que dizer ou fazer. Senti-me na obrigação de pelo menos dizer adeus, afinal de contas nós tínhamos nos tornado amigos não? Ela em chamara de "_manu_" e eu já a considerava assim. Mas nem por isso foi menos vergonhoso. Terminamos com um simples "boa viagem" da parte dela e um "fique bem" da minha.

Tentei dormir já que não me restava muito o que fazer, mas nem isso foi possível. A ansiedade pelo retorno era demais e me impedia de desligar meu cérebro completamente. Assim como pude sentir o elástico que me prendia a Renesmee se esticar quando me afastei demais pude senti-lo voltando para seu lugar o quanto mais nos aproximávamos de casa. Quando enfim aterrissamos ele voltou com tudo me fazendo até ficar tonto com o impacto. Mas isso só fez meu coração se inflar ainda mais, pois era a certeza de que ela estava lá esperando por mim.

E minhas esperanças não foram desiludidas. Assim que passei pelo portão de embarque pude avistar a pequena cabeça vermelha que estava sobre os ombros de Edward e procurava com os olhos atentos. No momento em que nosso olhar se encontrou foi como se desse o pause na cena e as pessoas só voltassem a se mexer novamente quando ela já estava em meus braços.

_ Senti tanta saudade. Disse-lhe apertando seu pequeno corpo o máximo que podia sem machuca-la.

Ela riu e então disse.

_ Temos que mudar esse disco, porque sempre que nos encontramos é o mesmo dialogo, "senti tanta sua falta", "como estava com saudade". Já tá ficando passado você não acha não?

_ Então você não sentiu saudades? Fiz-me de ofendido.

Ela revirou os olhos daquela sua forma tão única.

_ É claro que sim seu bobo. Só estava pensando que podíamos pelo menos uma vez mudar um pouco o discurso de sempre.

_ Tudo bem, então que tal... É bom vê-la novamente minha cara e adorada amiga. _Disse em um tom excessivamente formal a fazendo torcer o nariz._ Hahahaha... Não gostou não é?

_ Nem um pouco. Pensando bem, em time que está ganhando não se mexe, vamos deixar como está ok?

_ Ok, como queira senhorita Cullen.

Ela torceu o nariz novamente, mas pude ver um pequeno sorriso se formando no canto de seu rosto.

Nosso retorno foi recebido com uma bela festa. Todos queriam saber sobre a chegada do novo membro da tribo, que mesmo distante estava sobre nossa proteção e vigia. As mulheres babaram sobre as milhares de fotos que Rachel e eu tiramos. Foi um tal de "ahhhhh" e "woooo" que estava até me dando nojo. Aproveitei a primeira chance que tive e dei uma fugidinha para passar meu tempo com Nessie que havia vindo para passar o fim de semana.

Assim que tudo estava de volta em seu lugar convoquei Leah para mais alguns testes. Eu conseguira entrar no limbo de Rebeca sem nem fazer esforço e já tinha estado no de Leah algumas vezes. Conversamos sobre como esses limbos parecem ser como globos de neve que nos prendem aquele mundo mágico que criamos, mas no entanto, os espíritos conseguem vagar livremente entre um e outro.

_ Talvez tenha-se que estar morto para conseguir fazer isso. Disse Leah engolindo em seco.

Ela não podia estar achando que eu seria louco o suficiente para estar cogitando essa hipótese. Meu tempo de suicida em potencial já tinha ido. Por maior que fosse o meu interesse em desbravar aquele mundo e desenvolver nossas habilidades, não estava disposto a arriscar meu pescoço por isso. Ainda mais quando tinha tanto a perder.

Nossos esforços continuaram sem muito sucesso, mas nem por isso deixaríamos de tentar. Minha rotina de estudar feito um louco voltou e com isso meu tempo livre novamente foi reduzido a zero. Só esperava que todo aquele sacrifício desesperador fosse recompensado. Que eu fosse chamado pelo menos pela universidade de Washington eu já me dava por mais do quer satisfeito.

Estava voltando de uma ronda pela manhã e encontrei Billy e Rachel sentados a mesa parecendo ansiosos.

_ O que aconteceu?_ Perguntei já preocupado com o que poderia ter acontecido dessa vez._ Alguma coisa com Rebeca e Sarah? Todo aquele silencio estava me pondo em pânico.

_ Não filho, acho que é uma boa noticia. Disse Billy e pude ver o começo de um sorriso se formando.

_ É claro que é um boa noticia, mostra logo pra ele pai. Pediu Rachel impacientemente.

_ É me diz o que tá acontecendo.

Billy me estendeu um fino envelope branco com o selo do M. I.T (Instituto de Tecnologia de Massachusetts). Assim que vi as letras senti meu sangue gelar. Eu havia me inscrito secretamente nele, fiz a prova e a entrevista as escondidas, nem mesmo os Cullens ou o bando sabia disso. E por um motivo bem simples. Nunca achei que passaria. Só fiz a prova como um teste, a prova de que pelo menos eu havia tentado de verdade entrar, embora eu soubesse que nunca conseguiria. No entanto lá estava a carta. É claro, ela podia estar dizendo que eu me lascara e que eles nunca iriam querer ver minha cara de idiota em suas vidas novamente.

_ Por que não nos disse que tinha se inscrito para o M.I.T.? Perguntou Rachel como se a tivesse traindo por não ter contado.

_ Porque era um segredo, ninguém sabia. Revelei enquanto pegava o envelope.

Vendo sua cara de choque continuei.

_ Surpresa maninha que mais alguém na família tenha grandes aspirações? Provoquei e ela bufou.

_ Lê logo essa porcaria. Disse desgostosa.

Abri o envelope com uma pericia médica. Desdobrei a carta e a li duas vezes com calma para ter certeza de que minha visão não estava me pregando uma peça.

_ E então? Perguntou Ray aflita.

_ "Sr. Black é com grande prazer que o Instituto de Tecnologia de Massachusetts lhe dá as boas vindas a nosso corpo docente para se unir a turma de 2009 do curso de engenharia." Disse com a voz mais pomposa que consegui produzir, uma vez que minha garganta estava parcialmente obstruída pela emoção do momento.

Rachel gritou histericamente se atirando sobre mim e gritando coisas tipo "eu sabia que não podia ter herdado toda a inteligência da família". Meu pai se resignou a me abraçar com força e dizer o quanto se orgulhava de mim.

Eu estava em êxtase. Nunca em minha vida imaginei que um dia poderia realmente estar estudando na M.I.T. Eu Jacob Balck no M.I.T.! Cara, depois da entrevista, a qual eu cheguei terrivelmente atrasado achei que fossem simplesmente me chutar de lá, trancar as portas e jogarem as chaves fora. Mas cá estava eu. O mais novo estudante universitário de Massachusetts. Felicidade era muito pouco perto do que eu sentia agora.

Depois de muitos abraços e felicitações de Billy e Ray e Billy ocupar o telefone para espalhar a novidade para todas as pessoas que ele conhecia no mundo fui até meu quarto ligar para a pessoa mais importante que conheço. Ela atendeu com a felicidade de sempre, mas sua empolgação e orgulho quando lhe contei eram tantas que chegavam a ser palpável. Fiquei ainda mais feliz do que a pouco ficara ao ver a emoção no rosto de Billy.

Ainda conversamos um tempão sobre como eu não tinha o direito de esconder-lhe algo assim entre outras coisas, mas um tópico que não me deixou nem um pouco feliz foi, "agora você vai morar ainda mais longe...", disse ela com a voz triste.

_ Ness... Tentei argumentar alguma coisa, mas ela estava mais do que certa. Eu iria para ainda mais longe.

Havia muitas implicações sobre a ida para a universidade que eu ainda não me aprofundara muito, ou melhor, preferira não pensar no assunto para não queimar a cabeça antes da hora. Não apenas a questão da distancia entre mim e Nessie que eu estava aumentando, mas meu pai que acabaria por ficar sozinho, ou minha matilha que teria de ser deixada sobre a responsabilidade de Leah, que obviamente não gostaria nem um pouco disso.

E como premeditado a recepção do pessoal de La Push pelo meu grande feito fora de extrema felicidade pela minha conquista para irritação e rancor por meu abandono.

_ Se fizer essa sacanagem comigo Jacob Black eu juro que te castro ok! Ameaçou Leah quando fiz uma reunião para contar a todos e tentar organizar as coisas para quando eu me fosse. Ainda tínhamos alguns meses, então poderia deixar tudo organizado, isto é se algumas pessoas fossem úteis e me ajudassem.

Apesar de estarem orgulhosos de mim a maioria dos rapazes embora não quisessem admitir não queria que eu fosse. Seth e Embry disseram que iriam sentir muita falta de terem um líder descente, Quil entendia mais meus motivos, mas implorou para que eu não deixasse Leah com poderes absolutos sobre eles alegando que senão ela transformaria a matilha em uma ditadura. Leah, obviamente foi terminantemente contra e Sam... Bom, digamos que tivemos uma conversa seria sobre isso.

_ A essa altura esperava que você fosse me substituir Jacob. Disse Sam parecendo muito cansado hoje, possivelmente por ver seus planos de aposentadoria escorrerem pelo ralo.

Eu sabia que, já a algum tempo Sam tinha planos de passar sua matilha para mim para poder ter uma vida tranquila com Emily. Já até tínhamos tido o começo de uma conversa sobre isso quando eles se casaram. E minha decisão iria atrasar seus planos por alguns anos a mais.

_ Não me leve a mal Sam, não é que eu queira atrasar sua vida ou qualquer coisa do tipo, mas é que eu preciso dar um jeito na minha. Nada impede de você abdicar em meu favor e eu deixar as coisas nas mãos de Leah por um tempo. Sugeri tentando pensar em algo que fosse o melhor para todos.

_ Humph! Jake pelo amor de Deus, você sabe que já vai ser um tormento Leah cuidando só de sua matilha, a qual a maioria é mais velho e capaz de se virar sozinhos, imagina com mais o meu pessoal a loucura que seria. Além é claro do fato que ela nunca aceitaria uma coisa dessas! Não, isso está completamente fora de cogitação. _ disse com firmeza sacudindo a cabeça negativamente._ Leah é muito instável para isso, não sei nem porque você ainda a mantem como sua beta. Compreendo que no começo era ela ou Seth e ele era muito imaturo para isso, e que a maioria dos garotos ainda é, mas deixa-la com toda essa responsabilidade sobre as costa não é apenas uma irresponsabilidade como também é cruel.

_ Está enganado Sam. Disse serio.

Ele estava muito enganado. Leah mudara muito nos últimos anos, e apesar de ainda se fazer de durona e seriamente perturbada, _eu_ sabia que ela nunca estivera mais equilibrada em toda sua vida. A questão é que ela também queria sair a algum tempo e só se mantiver aqui por causa de suas crises e depois pelo treino que estávamos fazendo.

_ Então o que pretende fazer? Perguntou ele.

_ O que for melhor para todos.

_ Que seria?

_ Vou passar o comando temporariamente para Embry que é meu gama. Ele não tem planos de sair do estado, então é o mais certo.

Sam assentiu.

_ E quanto a Leah?

_ Essa decisão é dela e somente dela. Lhe darei carta branca para fazer o que quiser.

_ Quando vai contar a eles?

_ Em breve. Respondi-lhe.

Antes eu tinha de fazer uma coisa importante.

_ Pra onde exatamente estamos indo? _Perguntou Embry impacientemente pela terceira vez. Já estava considerando quebrar sua mandíbula para que ele me desse alguns minutos de silencio._ Sabe, todo esse seu silencio e esse ar de mistério são um pouco assustadores Jake. Você não vai se virar daqui a pouco e me atacar vai? Disse ele maliciosamente caindo na gargalhada.

Revirei os olhos sem paciência. Quando ele soubesse o que íamos fazer ele não teria mais piadinhas prontas.

_ Se toca cabeçudo não sou desses, e se fosse você não seria nem mesmo minha última escolha.

_ Ui, essa agora doeu no meu coração. Dramatizou pondo as mãos sobre o peito e se fazendo de ofendido.

Bufei cansado.

Quando chegamos na cabana Embry sorriu com humor e soltou a perola.

_ O que a Leah está fazendo aqui? Vamos fazer um ménage? Falou caindo da gargalhada.

Leah rosnou e ameaçou ir pra cima de Embry e tive de segura-la.

"Não, vamos deixar que ele engula a própria língua." Disse-lhe muito baixo. Ela sorriu cruelmente parecendo o gato da Alice.

_ Segure um pouco esse seu desejo reprimido pela Leah Embry, temos coisas mais importantes a tratar. Falei o fazendo corar e fechar a cara e Leah rosnar.

_ Tanto faz. Por que me trouxeram aqui afinal? Perguntou de mal humor.

Eu e Leah nos entreolhamos e demos um sorriso cruel. Isso ia ser divertido...

Primeiro lhe fizemos um resumo da situação. Contamos-lhe sobre minhas descobertas e nossas incursões ao outro lado, os nossos encontros com os espíritos de nossos pais e tudo mais. Aquilo o deixou completamente sem fala por tanto tempo que comecei a ficar preocupado, mas então ele explodiu em empolgação.

_ Então o que estamos esperando? Perguntou quando lhe contei de meus planos dele substituir a mim e a Leah por um tempo e meus planos de passar essas lições de viagem para os outros rapazes.

_ Você fechar essa sua bocarra anormalmente grande se é que você é capaz disso. Alfinetou Leah.

_ Vou te mostrar o que é grande. Resmungou ele baixinho me fazendo revirar os olhos.

Aqueles dois ainda iam dar em alguma coisa, nem que fosse se matarem.

Como eu e Leah já estávamos mais do que feras nisso não foi difícil para nós entrarmos no limbo de Embry, o qual foi surpreendentemente eficiente em fazer a passagem. Mas uma verdade era que apesar da língua solta ele era muito concentrado e dedicado ao que fazia. Era sempre mais eficiente do que eu ou Quil em aprender as coisas logo de primeira porque estava sempre atento a cada palavra que os professores diziam.

Em sua versão de limbo entramos em uma La Push tão incrível que foi a nossa vez de ficar sem fala. Era como entrar em um quadro pré-rafaelita. Toda a floresta parecia uma pintura. O verde era o mais vivo e marrom o mais quente possível. Era simplesmente lindo. Não encontramos ninguém por lá, o que já era esperado uma vez que Embry não perdera nenhum parente próximo para vermos. O que pareceu deixa-lo desapontado. Mas a mim só me deixou nervoso, porque se não tivesse alguém para ele ver, se seu pai ainda não tinha morrido e pelas nossas contas só havia três possíveis homens para serem seu pai e dois estavam mortos. Só sobrava Billy. E isso não uma possibilidade que eu não queria considerar. Bom, mas afinal Joshua Uley poderia estar vivo afinal, o que deveria me aliviar um pouco a consciência, mas não melhorou.

_ Obrigado por confiar em mim. Disse Embry quando estávamos voltando.

_ Que isso cara, era o mais certo a ser fazer.

_ Mesmo assim, eu sei que eu não tenho agido como o cara mais centrado do mundo, então...

_ Não tem nada de errado com suas atitudes Embry. Talvez com sua língua solta... Mas além disso nada mais. Disse nos fazendo rir.

Com o passar dos dias novas cartas de aceitação e comunicação de entrevistas chegaram. Eu havia sido aceito em Dartmouth, Columbia, Cornell, Yale e na Universidade de Washigton, as outras ainda requeriam um encontro para uma entrevista. Mas eu não pretendia aceitar nenhuma dessas, pois eu já sabia para onde iria. No próximo outono eu estaria indo para Massachusetts, já havia me decidido. Embora fosse uma ótima massagem de ego saber que tinha conseguido passar para as outras, e apesar de Edward me encher para tentar entrar para Harvard, eu sabia o que queria.

Estava voltando de um treino com Leah e Embry quando o burburinho na frente de casa me chamou a atenção.

_ O que está acontecendo aqui? Perguntei para Seth que falava animado com Collin e Max.

_ Wooo Jake você não vai acreditar! Disse ele animado.

Passei rápido por eles seguindo a multidão de garotos que pareciam fazer fila para ver alguma coisa que estava na garagem. Entrei já preocupado com o que poderia estar acontecendo. Abri a porta e entrei.

Queria pedir a alguém para me beliscar e dizer que eu estava sonhando ou algo assim, mas eu não conseguia nem lembrar com emitir algum som, quando mais formular uma frase que fizesse sentido. Diante de mim brilhante e reluzente estava um velho delorean original. Estava velho, precisaria de uma pintura nova, tirar alguns amassado e uma ferrugem aqui e ali. Mas porra era um delorean!

Busquei por uma explicação pelos rostos que estavam ali. Sue, Sam, Emily, Quil, Paul, Rachel e por fim meu rosto desceu até encontrar o rosto de Billy que sorria como uma criança que acabara de fazer uma arte. No começo pensei que podia ter sido trazido por alguém para fazer uma manutenção na oficina, mas pelo olhar do meu pai não era isso.

_ P-pai... Consegui emitir.

_ Sim, filho é seu. Queria ter te dado antes, mas fui surpreendido pelo M.I.T. e precisei de algumas mãos extras para traze-lo. Disse com humor.

Senti meus olhos arderem e o ar sumir de meus pulmões. Ele não devia ter feto aquilo.

_ Pai e-eu...

_ Não diga nada filho, você tem muito trabalho pela frente se quiser que ele fique pronto até setembro. Disse passando por mim apertando meu pulso s sorrindo feliz antes de sair da garagem com a ajuda de Rachel e Paul.

Fiquei em estado catatônico enquanto as pessoas saiam me deixando apenas com Leah, Embry e Quil. Leah me deu um rápido "parabéns" e depois saiu também. Fui desperto por Quil que me deu um forte tapão nas costas e logo foi dizendo.

_ Então quando começamos?

_ Como?

_ Ora essa quando começamos a por o "incrível delorean" pra funcionar?

_ "Incrivel delorean"? Perguntei.

_ Nome bacana não? Perguntou.

_ Que tal Mcfly? Sugeriu Embry.

_ Nãaaahhh. _Disse Quil desgostoso._ Isso é nome de banda de rock ruim.

_ Eles não são ruins. Defendeu Embry.

_ Só porque você gosta de uma coisa não faz dela boa Embry. Argumentou Quil rindo da cara de Embry.

_ E só porque você não gosta não faz dela ruim.

_ Ok chega vocês dois._ Disse mandando-os parar com aquilo tudo._ Por que acho que você tem alguma coisa haver com isso? Disse erguendo a sobrancelha para Quil.

Ele deu de ombros.

_ Como Billy disse, ele "precisava" da ajuda de alguém para conduzir o carro até aqui, e como vocês tem me excluído ultimamente... _ disse se fazendo de vitima, mas pude ver um toque de ressentimento em sua voz.

_ Valeu irmão. _Disse o abraçando, o qual ficou sem fala com minha atitude, mas nem por isso deixou de retribuir o abraço.

_ Ahhh eu também quero! Reclamou Embry se juntando a nós.

Nos separamos e rimos um da cara do outro e de como parecíamos gay com todos aqueles abraços.

_ Bem, que tal darmos vida ao "incrível delorean"? Perguntei pegando a chave de fenda e a empunhando como a um cetro.

_ Hahaha isso vai ser divertido. Disse Embry esfregando as mãos.

_ Não, isso vai ser como nos velhos tempos. Corrigiu Quil indo ligar o radio.

É seria bom uma dose dos velhos tempos. Agora, mas do que nunca, pois logo eu não teria um desses momentos por um bom tempo. Era bom estar com meus bons e velhos amigos daquela forma mais uma vez. Era muito bom ser jovem e não ter nenhuma preocupação nem que fosse por apenas algumas horas.


	35. 34 Nosso pequeno segredinho

**Hello guys, é domingo e eu resolvi postar. Daremos crédito a incrível marca de 100 reviews que finalmente alcançamos. A partir do capítulo que vem teremos Jake na universidade e as coisas serão interessantes... Hoje, teremos Jake ensinando a seu bando sobre o mundo dos espíritos e temos o primeiro conflito serio entre Jake e Nessie. A gente se vê em breve.**

**Obrigada a Joelma, Charlotte Schmit e Mainara PWM pelas reviews.**

**LEIAM, COMENTEM E RECOMENDEM!**

**34 Nosso pequeno segredinho**

_ Seria pedir demais que pelo menos uma vez desse tudo certo em uma reunião? Pensei alto vendo Quil e Embry rirem e Leah revirar os olhos entediada.

_ Seja um pouco mais positivo " oh, bravo líder"_ disse em tom de deboche_ Além do mais se não os fizer calarem a boca sempre pode usar seu sempre eficiente e sexy tom de _alfa_. Completou contorcendo a palavra como se fosse um apelido pejorativo e não um titulo, fazendo os dois bananas a meu lado rirem.

_ Seus incentivos são sempre tão gentis _querida beta_...

Ela bufou novamente.

Estávamos em nossa segunda reunião de bando oficial desde meu retorno do Havaí, a primeira fora para tratar de atualizações sobre o tempo em que estive fora. Agora era com o intuito de passar a informação oficial sobre minha ida a faculdade, seguida pela passagem do comando para Embry e, especialmente, para tocar no delicado assunto das viagens ao mundo dos espíritos.

Durante as últimas semanas havia aumentado o número de viagens e treinos com Leah e Embry, também incluíra Quil e Seth nos treinos. Ambos como o esperado ficaram bastante ansiosos e satisfeitos por _enfim_ terem sido convocados a se juntarem a nós em nosso "pequeno grupo de infligidores da lei". É claro que tive de obrigar Quil a jurar pela saúde de Claire que nem pensaria no assunto quando estivesse na casa de Sam. Pelo menos, até que eu levasse a informação ao conselho. O que só pretendia fazer quando tivesse dominado completamente a habilidade de viajar.

Olhei para a balburdia que os jovens estavam fazendo como sempre. Alguns estavam transformados e lutavam um com o outro mordendo e arranhando. Os outros ou estavam gritando alto sobre alguma coisa que não conseguia entender ou estavam atiçando ainda mais a luta dos transformados. Isso me fez lembrar de meus primeiros meses como lobo, sempre com raiva e a ponto de explodir a qualquer segundo. Puxando briga e destruindo qualquer coisa que parecesse estar me encarando. Contudo até mesmo o membro mais jovem do bando, Allan que tinha entrado para o grupo a mais ou menos 2 anos e meio, pouco antes dos Cullens partirem, já tinha tido mais tempo do que o suficiente para aprender a controlar sua raiva.

Na época eu estava satisfeito demais que tudo acabara bem para me importar com o fato de que ficara com a maioria dos membros mais jovens e instáveis em meu bando, mas agora começava a achar que Sam fizera de proposito. Aquele filho da mãe desgraçado! Deixou-me com os piores e ficara bem quieto. É bem verdade que os meninos podiam escolher com quem ficar, e que muitos me escolheram apenas porque como eu passava a maior parte do tempo com os Cullens, eles não tinham que ficar sobre minha supervisão o tempo todo. Contudo, Sam, sabe muito bem como influenciar a concorrência quando quer.

Aff! Agora ficar reclamando pelo leite derramado não mudaria o fato de o fogão já estar todo cagado.

Suspirei cansado. Por mais que pedisse a Deus, estava longe de poder ter uma reunião tranquila. Inspirei profundamente e então concentrando o máximo de autoridade que pude disse.

_ CHEGA! Minha voz dupla fez com que todos, mesmo aqueles que falavam alto parassem imediatamente.

Eles me olharam assustados e até temerosos. Apesar de estar acostumado a gritar para lhes chamar a atenção, a seriedade em meu rosto devia ter-lhes avisado que dessa vez a coisa era seria. Esperei até os todos estarem sentados junto a fogueira para começar.

_ Reuni vocês hoje porque tenho um anuncio muito importante a fazer. _ disse olhando com profundidade no olho de cada um deles. _ Como vocês já devem estar sabendo estarei indo para a universidade em Massachusetts no próximo outono...

Naquele momento alguns prenderam a respiração surpresos, outros gemeram em desagrado provavelmente temendo quem ficaria no meu lugar, e ainda outros riram satisfeitos pela ausência do líder para ficar de olho em suas artimanhas.

_ Mas não precisam ficar preocupados com nada vou deixar alguém da minha maior confiança cuidando de vocês... E ao dizer isso vi em massa todos eles engolirem em seco e deixarem escapar uma rápida olhada de canto de olho para Leah que os devolveu o olhar com um rosnado que fez alguns pularem. A maioria deles temia ela, e a outra simplesmente não gostava. Porque diferente de mim, ela tinha prazer em fazer marcação cerrada com eles 24 horas por dia.

_ Bom, mas como eu ia dizendo, não precisam se preocupar porque alguém em que confio minha vida vai assumir no meu lugar._ nesse momento pude notar o peito de Embry estufar um pouco em sinal de orgulho._ Como eu não estarei aqui e Leah estará constantemente ausente devido aos estudos que pretende implementar em Port Angeles..._ agora eles estavam confusos._ Decidi deixar meu gama, nosso amigo Embry em meu lugar até que eu ou Leah retornemos definitivamente.

Embry sorriu satisfeito com sigo mesmo e os meninos que pareciam estar segurando o folego até agora soltaram o ar de uma vez parecendo terrivelmente aliviados. No final das contas não teriam que sofrer nas mãos inescrupulosas de Leah. Alguns até já esboçavam sorrisos satisfeitos, pois imaginavam que seria muito mais fácil se safarem com Embry no comando, e que até teriam liberdade total, uma vez que o novo líder não os demonstrava ser do tipo durão. Pelo contrario, era conhecido por ser língua de trapo e um comediante nato.

Mas estavam terrivelmente enganados porque Embry era sempre muito aplicado em qualquer trabalho que lhe fosse encarregado. Era capaz até de ser melhor do que Leah nisso. Não, provavelmente seria até mais apto do que eu mesmo, pensei satisfeito ao constatar que no final das contas fizera a escolha mais do que acertada.

Antes que o pequeno burburinho que já se iniciava tomasse maiores proporções voltei a falar.

_ Esperem ainda tem mais uma coisa que quero falar. Mas antes de qualquer palavra ser dita sobre isso tenho que deixar claro que isso é estritamente sigiloso, e não dever ser contado a absolutamente ninguém, nem mesmo aos irmãos do bando do Sam. Entenderam? Perguntei olhando para cada um e vendo a dúvida e a curiosidade aguçando suas atenções.

_ Todos vocês estavam presentes na reunião em que revelei sobre minha viagem ao mundo dos espíritos onde encontrei com minha mãe. _ Eles assentiram._ Bom, aquela não foi a única vez...

_ Você voltou lá? Perguntou David em uma mistura de medo e empolgação juvenil.

_ Como foi? Quis saber Jim.

_ Sim, muitas vezes..._ Agora todos arfaram em choque_ Na verdade, todos nós já fomos lá._ Disse indicando os 5 mais antigos que contavam comigo, Leah, Embry, Quil e Seth._ Diferente dos outros anciões acredito que só temos a aprender com o auxilio dos espíritos, por isso estamos exercitando e ampliando nossas habilidades de viajar.

_ Nossa! Coll falou.

_ Isso é show! Disse Ben.

_ Quando vamos? Perguntou David.

_ Será que poderei ver minha avó? Um Adan.

_ Esperem , esperem..._ Pedi-lhes._ Primeiro vocês devem entender que aquele lugar não é a Disney. Não estaremos indo lá para férias e sim como um trabalho. Um tipo de pesquisa de campo. Segundo não é algo agradável. Na verdade posso dizer que é uma experiência muito próxima de morrer que temos de experimentar antes de enfim chegarmos lá.

Nessa hora vários pares de olhos esbugalhados me miravam como se eu fosse o fantasma do natal futuro os chamando para verem seus próprios túmulos. Alguns ainda engoliram em seco e outros tiveram pequenos arrepios.

_ Não há perigo algum na verdade. _ acrescentei rapidamente_ Só há esse pequeno desconforto para chegar lá, mas uma vez lá tudo só depende de você e sua mente. Até agora, conseguimos viajar todos juntos para o limbo de um de nós, mas ainda não conseguimos nos achar quando estamos separados, nem entrar no limbo de alguém que já está lá sozinho. Ou entramos todos juntos ou alguém ficar de fora. Entendam esse é um processo delicado, mas nem um pouco arriscado. Não precisam ficar com medo. Os mortos não podem nos fazer mal algum. Só os vivos é que são realmente perigosos. Disse com um sorriso cruel.

_ Acho que no final saiu muito bem. Comentou Embry quando estávamos terminando de recolher os coolers de refrigerante.

_ Se com bem você quer dizer deixar um bando de adolescente em um choque pior do que o da bruxa de Blair, então acho que está certo. Comentei não podendo conter o riso com as caras de enterro em que saíram alguns dos meninos depois de todas as explicações e do terror que Leah ficou pregando neles.

_ Eh, cara foi hilário. Viu só a cara deles quando disse que teriam que morrer? Foi impagável! Daria tudo para ter uma câmera comigo naquela hora!

_ Kkkkkkkkkkk Nossa quero só ver quem vai se borrar primeiro quando fizermos a primeira viagem. Comentei não conseguindo conter o riso.

_ Aposto que vai ser o Coll! Disse ele.

_ Não vai ser o Adan! Disse Quil se juntando a aposta.

Ficamos lá rindo dos pobres garotos que em alguns dias teriam de enfrentar suas primeiras viagens e que com certeza não seria fácil. Mas pelo menos todos nós já estávamos bem tarimbados e poderíamos lidar com eles e suas prováveis crises de pânico.

Fizemos as primeiras viagens em duplas, cada membro antigo ficou responsável por conduzir um dos garotos e ensina-los a transladar por lá. Levou algumas semanas para todos eles pegarem o jeito, assim quando todos já estavam tinindo fomos para nossa primeira viagem coletiva. É verdade que o carro estaria meio cheio, mas no final correu tudo bem, ninguém caiu pra fora do veiculo, ou se perdeu no caminho. Escolhemos o meu limbo como destino por motivos óbvios. Uma vez que era o mais fácil de conduzir e todos já estavam familiarizados.

Chegando lá não foi diferente de como acontecia em todas as reuniões uma verdadeira balburdia, que teve de ser aplacada em baixo de gritos. Já de saco cheio de tudo aquilo deixei Embry supervisionando. Era bom ele já ir se acostumando a tudo isso logo, em pouco tempo eu já não estará lá pra ficar dando um sossega naqueles garotos.

Sai andando pelo já conhecido caminho que me levava até a velha e magica campina. Hoje ela não era fria ou fantasmagórica, nem tinha um céu multicolorido ou uma grama florida. Hoje, no entanto, ela esbanjava uma grama dourada, como em um campo de trigo, e pequeninas flores brancas apareciam entre uma e outra, trazendo um ar indistinto e de sonho ao lugar. Os ventos que percorriam a campina fazendo com que o trigo balançasse eram coloridos e dançavam por ela como uma habilidosa bailarina.

Caminhei a até o centro desta e me sentei observando enquanto o vento fazia seu show. Não esperava encontrar com ninguém por lá, mas o som de uma risada infantil me fez sorrir também. Ela estava aqui. Bom, não era realmente ela, era apenas uma projeção, mas tinha seu rosto, cheiro e falava e pensava como ela então... Por mais que não fosse realmente ela valia apenas pelo menos como um vislumbre.

_ Ness... Chamei.

Mais uma risada divertida.

_ Fico feliz que tenha voltado para me ver Jake. Disse ela com sua vozinha de anjo.

_ Eu também fico feliz em te ver de novo. Disse para o vento.

Senti então dedinhos pequenos cobrindo meus olhos e soltando mais uma gargalhada gostosa.

_ Ah... Aí está você! Disse puxando-a por minhas costas para meu colo e começando a enche-la de cócegas.

Ela ria e se debatia até as lagrimas escorrerem por suas bochechas já vermelhas pelo esforço. Estava igual a Nessie verdadeira que me lembrava e muito mais corada e saudável do que a última vez que a vira nessa campina fria e morta. Mas isso já fazia mais de 2 anos.

_ Pa-pa-raaaa... Gritou ela.

_ Ok, ok. Disse a soltando.

Ela escorregou para o chão e quando já estava recuperada se sentou na minha frente esbanjando seu belo sorriso de pérolas.

_ Senti mesmo muito a sua falta.

_ Eu também querida, mas estou aqui não?

Ela me encarou como se eu não tivesse entendido suas palavras.

_ Quanto tempo vai ficar dessa vez? Perguntou com a voz tristonha.

_ Infelizmente não muito. Trouxe outros comigo dessa vez...

_ É eu vi. Interrompeu ela parecendo insatisfeita.

_ Tudo bem?

_ Uhum...

_ Bem, como eu dizia eu trouxe outros comigo e não podemos nos demorar muito. Não pelo menos se não quisermos que uma guerra comesse por aqui. Disse rindo, mas ela se manteve seria.

_ Ness, mas o que afinal está acontecendo?

Ela deu de ombros.

_ Eu estava com saudade de você... Mais aí você traz esse monte de gente aqui! Rosnou ela se pondo de pé e virando-se de costas.

Fiquei totalmente sem reação de sua atitude agressiva. Ela tremia levemente e podia sentir sua fúria me atingir em leves ondas opressivas.

_ Hey Ness...

Ela se virou de volta e estava vermelha e seu rosto era pura fúria.

_ Você devia estar comigo! Apenas comigo! Mas ao invés disso você me abandona por anos! E aí quando enfim volta ainda tem o disparate de trazer invasores! Eu te odeio Jacob Black! Gritou me dando um forte tapa no rosto e correndo.

_ NESS! Chamei indo atrás dela, mas ela já estava longe demais.

_ Ness, me desculpe eu não queria... Eu sinto muito, por favor, volte! Gritei em desespero.

"NÃO!" Gritou ela.

"NÃO QUERO VÊ-LO MAIS! VOCÊ DESRESPEITOU NOSSO LUGAR DE PAZ! EU NÃO QUERO NINGUÉM MAIS AQUI JAKE E NÃO QUERO MAIS FALAR COM VOCÊ. LEVE-OS EM BORA! AGORA!" Gritou ela com sua voz tão cortante quanto o vento.

Meu cérebro pareceu ser rasgado por uma lamina muito fina e precisei de todo o meu alto controle para não gritar. Respirei pesadamente até que os ecos da voz afiada tivessem ido embora. Levantei-me com dificuldade e voltei meio trôpego até onde estavam os outros.

_ O que houve com você? Perguntou Seth vindo a meu encontro e me interceptando antes de chegar ao grupo.

_ Nada estou bem. Menti.

_ Merda nenhuma parece que até que te encheram de porrada. Disse ele passando o braço por mim e me ajudando a sustentar meu tronco.

_ Já disse que estou bem Seth, não foi nada demais. Disse tentando convence-lo a me soltar.

_ Não vou tentar arrancar de você o que aconteceu porque sei que tudo que vou conseguir é que você me encha de pancada. Mas pode me dizer se quiser cara. Pode ajudar, além disso você _tem_ que nos dizer o que aconteceu aqui, afinal nossa segurança também esta envolvida. Falou agora seriamente.

_ Já disse que não foi nada demais só discuti com alguém...

Ele parou de repente.

_ Você encontrou alguém! _Disse ele satisfeito_ Foi a sua mãe? Quem foi? O quê que ele falou. Lá estava o velho e bom Seth. Tagarela e curioso.

Soltei-me dele e comecei a andar por mim mesmo me afastando o quanto mais pudesse. Eu não diria a ele que estava me comunicando com uma projeção imaginaria que criei de Renesmee. Todos já estavam o suficientemente preocupados com a ideia de nos encontrarmos com mortos, não precisavam saber que eu estava falando com uma ilusão imaginaria.

Mantive-me em silencio pelo resto do caminho e depois de um tempo ele percebeu que insistir em perguntar não daria em nada e se calou. Quando chegamos até os outros nos preparamos para voltar e me senti bem melhor assim que pude sentir a terra da verdadeira floresta sobre minhas costas. Aquela estranha discussão com a Nessie falsa me deixara meio perturbado.

Quer dizer, eu raramente a via por lá e da última vez ela tinha morrido em meus braços. Mas era compreensível tal dramatização. Naquela época eu achava que estavam nos separando e estava me sentindo morrer, porém agora não fazia o menor sentido que ela se revoltasse comigo. Afinal qual era o problema de os garotos irem para lá? Era o _meu_ limbo, _eu_ é que devia decidir quem entra e quem sai. Mas afinal porque isso importava tanto? Ela não era real. A _verdadeira_ Nessie não estava zangada comigo, ela nem devia fazer ideia de tudo isso. Contudo ainda sentia um aperto no peito, como se tivesse brigado com ela e tudo em que conseguia pensar era em me desculpar. Eu voltaria depois lá e faria isso. Assim que tivesse mais tempo e sem tanta gente me enchendo faria isso. Reencontraria essa Nessie e me desculparia por leva-los lá.

Os meses que se seguiram foram tão corridos que nem tive tempo para pensar. Até consegui retornar para o outro lado, mas infelizmente por mais que tivesse tentado e até implorado a outra Nessie se recusou a falar comigo então resolvi deixar quieto. Em La Push, parecia que tudo estava passando por grandes mudanças. Alguns dos garotos também estavam indo para a faculdade além de mim. Leah estava indo fazer um curso de enfermagem em Port Angelis, assim como Quil, só que este faria de administração e diferente dela ainda moraria aqui, ele tinha muita coisa que o prendia a aldeia para se afastar mais do que o necessário. Embry havia passado para economia na Faculdade de Washington, mas ainda se manteria morando aqui e iria e voltaria no mesmo dia, não era distancia nenhum para quem tem quatro patas e pode correr mais rápido que um carro de corrida. Paul estaria indo com Rachel para Seatle e lá faria um curso de culinária para o espanto de todos, mas como ele mesmo justificara "quem gosta tanto de comer como eu também gosta de cozinhar a comida". E diga-se de passagem ele sempre ajudava Rachel na cozinha quando era solicitado e até mesmo se não o fosse. Jared é que não parecia querer outra coisa além de ficar por aqui com Kim. Mas com uma forcinha da mesma que já tinha alguns planos para o futuro, os dois fariam alguns cursos e trabalhariam. Verdade seja dita era que tudo que aqueles dois mais queriam era juntarem suas escovas de dentes, mas sem dinheiro e a segurança de uma casa só deles não ia rolar, então por enquanto eles iam apenas economizar e tentar desenvolver alguma coisa legal só deles.

Ouvi Paul comentar com Rachel que planejavam abrir algum tipo de cafeteria em La Push mesmo e que até já teriam convidado Emily para trabalhar com eles. Até mesmo Seth que ainda não tinha terminado o colegial já fazia vários planos. Ele e Sam estavam pensando em ampliar o centro cultural Quileute. Fazer algumas reformas e com isso poder atender a mais pessoas. Sam que já era professor lá até tinha levado o projeto a secretaria de educação e esperava ansiosamente uma resposta.

Os meninos também me pediram para assumirem temporariamente meu trabalho com o concerto dos carros pra tirarem um extra. Eles já me ajudavam com isso de qualquer forma então não tinha porque negar-lhes isso. Inclusive deixei minha garagem a disposição deles. Era bom que tivesse alguém para cuidar dela enquanto estivesse fora. Era bom saber que tudo estava se acertando, a única coisa, ou melhor pessoa que realmente estava me preocupando era Billy. Ele acabaria ficando sozinho daquela pequena casa vermelha. Mesmo tento Charlie e Sue, ele ainda não teria alguém para olhar apenas por ele. Se ao menos ele tivesse alguém com ele...

A reconstrução do "incrível delorean" estava indo de vento em polpa e com certeza estaria tinindo na hora de viajar até Massachusetts. Agora então que conseguira uma pequena incrível ajudante tudo estava melhora ainda.

_ Chave inglesa, por favor. Pedi recebendo-a em seguida de uma Renesmee realmente empolgada.

_ Fiquei tão feliz quando me contou do carro. Nem acredito que estou mesmo te ajudando com ele._ comentou satisfeita.

_ Eu também meu anjo. Especialmente porque já estava na hora de ter alguém mais capacitado do que aquele bando de descoordenados que estavam me ajudando. Falei a fazendo rir.

Ela permaneceu brincando com as ferramentas que estavam na bancada.

_ Jake... Chamou ela.

_ O que querida?

_ Se eu te contasse uma coisa você guardaria segredo? Perguntou me fazendo aguçar a curiosidade.

_ Do que exatamente estamos falando Srta. Renesmee?

_ Primeiro prometa.

_ Ok, eu prometo que tudo que me contar será mantido em segredo com a minha vida. Disse cruzando o dedo sobra o peito esquerdo em sinal de promessa.

Ela suspirou pesadamente e fechou os olhos apertadamente antes de prosseguir.

_ Eu tenho feito coisas... Coisas que meus pais não aprovariam...

Uma gorda gota de gelo pareceu escorrer bem em cima de minha coluna. Mais de que raios aquela garota estava falando?

_ Nessie não estou entendendo? Do que você está falando?

_ Eu... Eu tenho falado com o Tony... Disse temerosa. Senti o ar me faltar. Esperava que esse assunto a muito já tivesse sido encerrado, e que ele já estivesse muito longe dela. Morto enterrado e nos quintos dos infernos que era o lugar dele!

Respirei fundo engolindo o pânico e empurrando todo o medo bem para o fundo e transformando-o em raiva.

_ Pensei que tivéssemos combinado que não falaria nunca mais com _aquela_ coisa!_ Rosnei a fazendo pular assustara. Até eu mesmo me assustara com o tom em que minha voz saíra. Pigarreei e tentei soar menos agressivo._ Quero dizer, pensei que você não fosse mais fazer isso porque era perigoso... Falei mais calmo.

Sem mais o efeito do choque ela então me olhou seria e perguntou em desafio.

_ E por que eu devia fazer o que você me pede?

_ Renesmee...

_ Renesmee nada! Estou te contando isso porque confio em você e esperava que você melhor do que qualquer um me entendesse e não me julgasse por isso. Mas vendo o jeito como acabou de falar comigo vejo que estava errada. E falando isso pulou para o chão e se pôs a sair, mas a puxei de volta.

_ Espera Nessie não era pra entender assim. Disse a fazendo ficar de frente para mim.

Renesmee agora já aparentava ser uma menina de uns 9 ou 10 anos e estava esguia e magra como um passarinho, mas sua personalidade era sem duvida de um falcão, forte e com um olhar perspicaz que era capaz de penetrar sua alma. Os cabelos caiam em cachos volumosos até o meio das costas em um cobre escuro e profundo que refletiam desde o louro dourado do sol até o vermelho carmesim. A cada nova vez que a via sempre passava uns bons 10 a 20 segundos embasbacado do quanto ela havia mudado e de quanto eu tinha perdido. Mesmo que agora as mudanças estivessem bem mais lentas ainda sempre parecia que estava perdendo muito. Ainda segurando seus ombros lhe falei com calma.

_ Não é que eu não confie em você meu bem, mas é que não posso confiar nessa _coisa_ e tenho tanto medo que ele lhe possa fazer algum mal, que só a simples possibilidade me faz perder a cabeça.

Ela meneou a cabeça como se eu tivesse dito a coisa mais tola possível.

_ Tony jamais me faria mal. Afirmou com convicção.

_ Como pode ter tanta certeza? Você nem sabe o que ele é realmente. Além do fato de que havia me prometido que não voltaria a falar com ele. Joguei em sua cara.

_ Eu não fui falar com ele. _ se defendeu_ Mas... Mas ele veio até mim e parecia tão triste. Disse que sentia saudade o que queria que eu fizesse? Sei exatamente como é estar em uma situação assim. Quando nossos amigos nos abandonam! Disse em tom acusatório.

Golpe baixo esse.

Ahhh... Aquele merda era esperto! Muito esperto! Estava usando a compaixão dela para se aproximar de novo. Ah mais deixe estar na próxima vez que estivesse no mundo dos espíritos iria atrás dele e aí ele veria só uma coisa!

_ E você não devia ficar com tanta raiva de eu fazer novos amigos. Afinal você não fez também? A _Alena_ é o que afinal? Perguntou ela torcendo o nome de Alena como se fosse um palavrão.

Então era isso? Estava com ciúmes de novo? Mais isso não tinha mesmo cabimento nenhum.

_ Não fuja do assunto colocando Alena no meio da conversa quando ela não tem nada haver com isso. Estamos falando de Tony e o fato de ninguém saber o que ele é!

_ Não Jake, estamos falando exatamente da mesma coisa. O fato de você estar com ciúmes de minha amizade com Tony ao ponto de preferir acusa-lo de ser perigoso e querer que eu me afaste dele, ao invés de simplesmente deixar tudo quieto. Por eu não posso ter amigos _só_ meus? Perguntou com raiva.

_ Porque pra começo de conversa ele nem mesmo está vivo! Revelei.

_ Nem minha família também! _Falou sem se dar conta do que eu havia dito._ Espera...

Merda ela havia reparado sim.

_ Você disse que "... ele nem mesmo está vivo..."?

Apertei os olhos soltando o ar resignado. Uma vez pego na mentira o único jeito é jogar logo toda a merda no ventilador.

_ Você sabe o que ele é não sabe Jake?_ Não foi realmente uma pergunta._ Anda me fala! Tenho o direito de saber! Cobrou ela.

_ Ele é um espirito... Resmunguei bem baixinho.

Ela arfou.

_ Um de verdade?

Assenti.

_ Mas... Mas como você pode saber?

Suspirei derrotado.

_ Eu também tenho um pequeno segredinho... Disse a deixando curiosa.

Lhe contei a história toda, mas diferente do que retive do pessoal do bando, também contei sobre a parte do estranho espirito perseguidor apelidado de Tony. Falei-lhe sobre os planos de viagens, sobre minha mãe e os estranhos pesadelos com os olhos verdes. Contive apenas a parte da "Nessie espirito revoltado", não havia motivo para preocupa-la mais, por isso omiti essa parte dela.

Quando terminei meu relato ela tinha um olhar de espanto, mas parecia também compenetrada, como se já estivesse formulando um milhão de perguntas assim que eu parasse de falar.

_ Isso realmente explica muita coisa... Disse encarando o nada.

_ Entende agora porque não quero que fale com ele? Não podemos saber se ele é bom ou mal, ou o que pretende com essa aproximação.

_ Mas sua mãe falou "... não é hora ainda.", não que você não devia conhece-lo, ou que ele fosse mal. Na verdade acredito que se ela o considerasse perigoso não _pediria_ para ele se afastar temporariamente, e sim o _mandaria_ se afastar para sempre não? Disse em suas conjecturas.

É claro que podia entender o que ela queria dizer e que tinha seus motivos para defende-lo, mas não havia um jeito de eu permitir que ela mantivesse essa contato com ele.

_ Além do mais, seria hipocrisia sua querer que eu me afastasse dele, quando você mesmo esta mantendo contato com sua mãe. Acrescentou espertamente.

_ Muito perspicaz minha cara, mas esqueceu de um detalhe muito importante.

Ela ergueu a fina e clara sobrancelha esquerda.

_ Eu estou falando com o espírito da _minha_ mãe. Ela _nunca_ me faria mal, e quanto a esse tal Tony, _ninguém_ sabe quem ele é ou o que quer com a gente. Disse de forma vendedora.

Isso não pareceu abala-la.

_ Sua mãe sabe. Disse apenas com um sorriso vencedor. Malandrinha esperta.

_ Não vou conseguir convence-la a parar de falar com esse enxerido não é? _ Perguntei e ela apenas voltou a erguer a sobrancelha._ Por que então me contou isso Ness? Falei cansado. Toda aquela discussão estava acabando com meus nervos já em frangalhos.

O olhar vencedor saiu de seus escuros olhos e de repente ela também parecia cansada.

_ Achei que uma vez que estava quebrando minha promessa você deveria saber... Mas a verdade é que eu precisava contar para alguém, e meus pais jamais entenderiam e voltariam a ficar preocupados achando que eu teria crises novamente.

_ Taí uma coisa interessante. Pensei alto.

_ O que? O quê que é interessante? Quis saber ela.

_ Acho que nunca pensei seriamente sobre isso, até porque contava com o fato de você ter afastado nosso _fantasminha_ _nada_ _camarada_, mas olhando agora por essa ótica está claro que o que ele esta fazendo é conduzir você para o mundo dos espíritos também. Falei vendo-a piscar os olhos incrédula. _ Pense bem, quando fazemos a passagem é como se morrêssemos. Os irmãos que se transformam depois de termos ido, dizem que não podem mais sentir nossas mentes, e essa é a razão principal porque não conseguimos mais nos ligar em nossos limbos se não fizermos a viagem todos juntos. E Edward comentou que nesses momentos de blackout que você teve ele não conseguia mais alcançar sua mente. Ele disse que era cada vez mais difícil te ler, e bom se você não estivesse mais na dimensão dos vivos não teria como ele alcançar sua mente. Completei me sentindo um gênio por chegar a essa conclusão sozinho.

_ Então isso quer dizer que você acha que estou indo pro mesmo lugar que você? Perguntou com um brilho estranho nos olhos_ Acha então que talvez eu possa te achar lá? Nossa isso seria incrível! Nós poderíamos... então se desembestou a falar e a fazer planos.

_ Ei, ei, ei, calma lá Nessie não é bem assim não. Primeiramente não acho que ele te leve até o mesmo lugar, até porque nós mesmos não estamos indo para o mesmo lugar que iam os nossos antepassados. Antes eles só conseguiam realizar algum tipo de projeção com seus espíritos deixando os corpos e vagando soltos por aí. Agora nós podemos ir até o outro lado. Até _o mundo dos espíritos_. Disse dramatizando as palavras.

_ Nossa isso é TÃO incrível! Disse ela empolgada. Já havia lido muitos artigos sobre viagens extra corpóreas de vários cientistas que acreditavam nessas habilidades, tais como Karl Young que dizia que as pessoas tinham sim capacidades extra sensórias capazes até de prever acontecimentos. E está aí Alice que é a melhor prova viva... Quer dizer a melhor prova sobre isso.

_ E entendo seu ponto Nessie e inclusive acho que sem dúvida seria maravilho se pudéssemos usar minhas novas habilidades para vê-la mais, mas creio que eu não seja capaz de fazer isso. Disse vendo sua empolgação morrer.

_ Mas isso não me impede de tentar não é? _Acrescentei rapidamente fazendo com que um sorriso voltasse para seu belo rosto tão rapidamente quanto sumira._ Mas não podemos comentar isso também com ninguém certo?

_ Vai ser nosso pequeno segredinho... Disse ela maliciosamente em um sussurro.

_ Eh, isso mesmo. Concordei. Mas ainda não quero que fale com o intrometido ok?

_ Jake! Reclamou ela.

_ Ou ele ou eu Nessie você escolhe. Disse enfaticamente. Já era hora de por um fim a essa amizade nem um pouco divertida entre minha menina e esse "espírito que baixou em mim"!

Ela me encarou incrédula e ultrajada.

_ Você não pode por as coisas dessa maneira! _Reclamou ela._ Não é justo, sabe que vou escolher você!

_ Que bom, porque por um minuto achei que poderia vir a escolhe _ele_. Disse cuspindo a última palavra.

_ Você está agindo como um cretino Jake e o _meu_ Jake não é assim! Gritou com o dedo em riste para minha cara.

_ Não Ness, na verdade esse é o Jake que eu sempre fui, mas que depois que você nasceu eu prometi que não voltaria a ser. Contudo devido as atuais circunstancias você me obriga a jogar sujo.

_ Está sendo covarde eu sou apenas uma criança!

_ Ah, não me venha com essa agora mocinha. A senhorita está sempre por aí se pondo de menina crescida e intelectualmente evoluída. É mais esperta e audaz que muita gente com o triplo da sua idade e agora vai querer posar de pobre criança indefesa pra cima de mim? Logo pra cima de mim Ness? Talvez essa colasse com Bella se ela estivesse em um de seus dias mais sentimentais, mas agora, sem chance!

Nós dois permanecemos em silencio depois de meu pequeno discurso de mercenário. Nem eu acreditava nas palavras que saíram de minha boca até já tê-las proferido. Não que não fosse verdade, porque elas eram. Na verdade, acho que é justamente por isso que tudo que eu dissera se tornava ainda pior.

Estávamos sempre tão obcecados em infantilizar Renesmee e manter sua inocência intacta de tudo que havia no mundo que não notávamos ou fazíamos vista grossa para o mais obvio. Nunca daria certo. A muito sua inocência já fora duramente abalada. Lá a mais ou menos 3 anos quando os vampiros mafiosos tentaram mata-la e a todos nós. Daquele momento em diante a inocência de Nessie começou a descer em uma ladeira íngreme. E apesar de todos os nossos esforços para deter esse acelerado percurso só estávamos ajudando a acelera-lo. A mudança que a fez ter de dar adeus a tantas pessoas que ela amava. Meu sumiço repentino que quase a levou a loucura e a deixara com tantas sequelas terríveis, na verdade se alguém era responsável pelo aparecimento de Tony esse alguém era eu. Esse espírito de uma figa se aproveitara de um momento de fraqueza dela, o qual eu fora responsável para se aproximar.

Senti-me detestável. Mais uma vez aquele maldito momento de egoísmo meu trouxera mais uma mal a Renesmee. Bom, e ainda não podia esquecer dos tais sonhos que previam minha morte. Eu não me esquecera dessa parte. E duvidava que Nessie seria capaz de esquecer um dia.

Lagrimas grossas escorreram por sua bochecha e senti-me ordinário por ser responsável por elas. Nós nunca brigávamos tão seriamente assim e por mais que eu estivesse certo não diminuía a culpa que sentia por magoa-la.

_ Ness... Tentei me aproximar dela, mas ela fugiu de meu toque, o que só fez sentir meu coração ainda mais pesado.

_ Você está sendo egoísta e mesquinho e eu não quero te ver mais agora! Disse ela com a voz acida saindo da garagem com sua super velocidade.

Seu olhar de desprezo e raiva quase me puseram a nocaute, mas se vence-se no final valeria a pena. Se conseguisse afasta-la de Tony ter ela com raiva de mim por alguns dias valeria a pena. Eu podia aguentar isso, não podia? Sim podia. Ou assim queria acreditar. Não suportaria se minha medida de desespero fizesse com que ela me desprezasse para sempre.

Ela não tinha obrigação nenhuma de me amar embora o fizesse, mas eu sempre fizera o máximo para deixa-la feliz e satisfeita. E agora fora um verdadeiro cretino. Ela tinha todo o direito de me querer o mais longe possível, e eu não poderia fazer nada contra. Só poderia aceitar, porque "... _um lobo imprinting sempre dá a seu imprinting o que ela quer...". _Até que eu estava conseguindo fugir bem a regra com essa minha cruel imposição, mas talvez fosse apenas porque eu contava que ela cedesse no final, caso contrario seria eu a ir rastejando atrás dela implorando seu perdão. E que Deus me ajudasse, porque mesmo se ela me perdoasse, o clima entre nós não seria nem um pouco agradável...

Agora eu tinha conseguido o impossível. Tinha feito as duas versões de Renesmee, a verdadeira e a imaginaria a ficarem com raiva de mim. Eh eu estava sem sombra de duvidas muito bem apanhado.

Mas afinal de contas onde eu tinha amarrado meu burro?

Ou melhor, meu lobo?


	36. 35 Seja bem vindo ao maravilhoso mundo d

**Olá gente! Antes de mais nada, queria dizer que estou imensamente feliz pela quantidade de comentários que tive essa semana, acho que nunca tiveram tantos desde que comecei a postar aqui! Bem, mas vamos ao capítulo, hoje teremos Jake se formando, em seu primeiro dia na universidade, novos amigos e a estreia do Incrível delorean! Então aproveitem! Ah, mais um detalhe, devido ao fato de eu estar muito feliz com os comentários irei postar um cap extra na quarta e manterei essa rotina se vocês mantiverem a de vocês ok? Beijos galera! Bom feriado prolongado para todos!**

**Um super obrigada a Lari, Joelma, Carla, Mari, Clarlotte Schmit e Mainara PWM**

**LEIAM, COMENTEM E RECOMENDEM!**

**35 Seja bem vindo ao maravilhoso mundo da mecânica**

A vida pode ser uma coisa realmente miserável não? Pra mim por mais calma e tranquila que ela possa estar, não importa o quanto eu tente e fuja, ela sempre encontra um jeito de me ferrar. Nessie não atendia mais minhas ligações, e embora eu soubesse que em alguma hora ela fosse fraquejar e dar o braço a torcer isso já estava demorando muito. Nunca pendei que ela fosse ficar tão magoada por causa daquele "Gasparzinho de uma figa", e isso só me angustiava mais. Porque apesar de ela estar na segurança de seu lar, ela também estava totalmente vulnerável ao acesso _dele_...

Ahgr... Como eu o odiava! Odiava por me perseguir... Por perseguir Nessie... Por se intrometer em nossas vidas... E principalmente por estar separando ela de mim! Não importa que ele fosse um espírito, assombração, ou Deus! Eu não deixaria que ele a tirasse de mim! Nem que para isso tivéssemos que ter uma conversinha, digamos... Mais acalorada...

Rosnei irritado. Aquilo ainda me levaria a loucura! Transformei-me novamente e corri para dentro de casa sem nem me preocupar em me vestir. Passara a tarde inteira correndo como um louco para tentar acalmar minha cabeça que estava mais cheia do que a Times Square no ano novo. Pensamentos pipocavam contra as paredes do crânio que estava tão quente quanto uma panela de pressão prestes a explodir. Quase podia sentir o cheiro de minha massa cinzenta queimando. Correra tanto que o perímetro em volta de La Push agora tinha seu próprio fosso, só faltavam os jacarés.

_ Jacob! Ouvi Billy gritar quando passei por ele como um furacão, nu e todo sujo de lama.

Tranquei-me no banheiro e entrei de cabeça na água fria. Depois de cinco minutos deixando que a água lavasse toda a sujeira e torcendo para que também levasse todas aquelas preocupações e a dor de cabeça, ouvi Billy bater na porta.

TOC...TOC...

_ Jake filho, não podemos nos atrasar, sua beca já esta passada e sua roupa estendia em sua cama. Falou ele então foi embora.

Respirei profundamente e lentamente. Hoje era o dia da minha formatura do ensino Médio, e dentro de três meses estaria em Massachusetts cursando engenharia no M.I.T. Aiai... Ainda era difícil de acreditar. Fiquei mais uns minutos debaixo do chuveiro tentando relaxar. Quando estava pelo menos mais calmo sai e fui para o quarto. Sobre a cama estava minha beca vermelho tomate, totalmente detestável, minha jeans velha e puída e minha única camisa de botões. Era tudo muito simples, mas eu preferia assim. Alice até tentara me empurrar umas camisas de um tal de Calvin Klein, mas eu obviamente recusei. Nada de roupas caras de uma dessas grifes metidas a besta que ela amava tanto. Vesti-me calmamente, pondo por último a assustadora beca vermelha.

Era meu último dia como um estudante do colegial... Era a ultima vez que andaria pelos corredores da pequena escola de La Push como um estudante. A partir daí seria apenas um visitante. Um rosto conhecido por um tempo, depois apenas alguém familiar, talvez em alguns anos estivesse levando meus próprios filhos para seu primeiro dia de aula... Mas isso era um pensamento para depois... Nada era realmente certo, era? Humph! Eu duvidava muito de que fosse.

Encarei meu reflexo no pequeno espelho sobre a cômoda. Tinha várias fotos de Nessie e do bando formando uma moldura em sua volta. No meio, havia o rosto de um homem jovem, de origem indígena, que aparentava ter uns 25 anos, e que parecia muito, muito cansado. Na verdade eu estava exausto, fora um longo e difícil ano. Tanto trabalho com o bando e as viagens, estudando dia e noite, e ainda a oficina. Os três meses que estavam por vir seriam um alivio com certeza. Ou assim eu esperava... Não haveria nenhum alivio para mim se não fizesse as pazes com minha menina...

Nessie...

Deus eu não tinha ideia de quanto mais podia aguentar com aquela distancia. Já fazia quase um mês porra! Por varias vezes considerei lhe implorar perdão. Ligar, ou simplesmente aparecer na casa dos Cullens e me arrastar a seus pés como um cachorrinho culpado que havia feito xixi no tapete. Mas na última hora, quando já estava sentado no carro pronto pra girar a chave, sempre reconsiderava me lembrando que havia aguentado muito mais tempo então era capaz de resistir um pouco mais.

Contudo a cada dia eu estava mais fraco, e o pior... Sabia que ela também, e isso era a pior parte.

Dei mais uma rápida olhada para o rapaz acabado na frente do espelho.

_ Jacob, você só vai se formar e não casar! Rugiu Billy da sala.

Bufei irritado.

_ Eh... Não dá mais pra enrolar, tá na hora de ir... E dizendo isso peguei o capelo sai encontrando um Billy impaciente vestindo se palito marrom escuro que ele costumava usar para ocasiões mais formais.

_ Ah ideia é se formar esse ano, ou só ano que vem? Perguntou ele já sem paciência.

_ Era de se esperar que hoje fosse meu dia não? Afinal quem esta se formando sou eu não? Acho que tenho direito de caprichar um pouquinho só pra variar, além disso ainda faltam duas horas pra começar e essas coisas sempre atrasam. Disse fazendo pouco caso de toda aquela pressa. Não era como se a escola fosse em outra cidade. Ela não era nem 10 km de distancia e podíamos ir a pé se quiséssemos.

Foi a vez dele bufar e sair pela porta empurrando sua cadeira enquanto resmungava como a falta de Renesmee me deixava muito temperamental. Não que ele estivesse errado, mas até mesmo ouvir seu nome doía.

Ajudei o velho a entrar no rabbit e entrei ligando o carro e tomando nosso caminho até o colégio. Era um caminho bem curto para o carro, mas longo demais para ser feito a pé por uma pessoa em cadeira de rodas. Nós mantemos em silencio até chegarmos e mesmo depois de eu ajuda-lo a sair do carro. Apenas quando nos encontramos com o pessoal e tinha que ir para meu lugar ele me segurou pelo braço e disse.

_ Sei que sua mãe está muito orgulhosa de você meu filho... Assim como eu também estou... Senti minha garganta fechar, mas segurei firme. Teríamos tempo para muita choradeira pelos próximos meses.

Assenti para ele e então fui me sentar em meu lugar junto ao resto dos formandos. As famílias dos lobos formavam um grande grupo sentado logo nas primeiras cadeiras. Estavam todos lá. Meu pai, Rachel que havia voltado de Seattle para ver a minha formatura e a do "namorado", a mãe e o avó do Quil, a mãe do Embry, os pais do Jared, Kim e Paul. E ainda Sue, Leah, Seth, Collin, Brandy, Sam, Emily, Claire, os outros membros das matilhas e Charlie.

Olhei para cada um daqueles olhos orgulhosos, mas só consegui me sentir deprimido. Eu havia mandado um convite para os Cullens antes de brigar com Nessie, e mesmo depois desta contava com a presença de pelo menos Bella e Edward. Talvez até Esme e Carlisle e quem sabe Alice, que das poucas vezes que nos falamos em segredo, quando eu sigilosamente buscava informações sobre Nessie havia demonstrado interesse em vir. Mas talvez Renesmee os tenha convencido que virem a minha formatura fosse uma traição a ela, ou sei lá. Se fosse para não deixarem-na mais magoada eles com certeza fariam isso. Mesmo que isso acabasse por _me_ magoar. Eu não poderia culpa-los por isso, afinal eles eram a família dela. Era de se esperar que tomassem as dores dela.

Depois da saída dramática de Nessie da garagem Bella fora em minha casa tirar satisfações de por que Nessie chegara furiosa em casa me xingando em alemão de nomes que ela nem sabia que existia. Não lhe contei sobre Tony, aquela luta era só minha, até porque eu _sabia_ que _eu_ era o alvo desde o principio, Nessie era apenas um meio de chegar até mim. Disse-lhe apenas que havíamos discutido e nenhum dos dois queria dar o braço a torcer. No começo ela até achou graça, mas quando notou que mais de uma semana se passara e não tínhamos feito as pazes começou a desconfiar. Especialmente por eu estar resistindo tanto a pedir desculpas. Porém, não me perguntou nada.

Ela estava confiando que eu sabia o que estava fazendo, e provavelmente devia estar achando que eu queria ensinar alguma coisa a Nessie. Bem, ela não deixava de estar certa quando a essa parte, mas nem eu mesmo confiaria tanto em minha capacidade de avaliar imparcialmente uma situação de crise ao ponto de estar completamente certo quanto a qualquer decisão que tomasse. Mas de qualquer maneira isso nunca me impediu de ir adiante, por mais que eu tivesse certeza de que estava errado...

A cerimonia enfim começou, todos aqueles discursos chatos sobre futuro, maturidade e sonhos e como nós éramos o orgulho de nossa nação. Passei a maior parte do tempo em um estado de letargia. Mas despertei a tempo de ver Anne Smith receber os aplausos pelo seu discurso como oradora. Não escutara nem uma silaba do que ela falara, mas tratei de acompanhar os outros com as palmas. O diretor então assumiu novamente o microfone e começou a chamar os nomes. Agradeci por pelo menos não ser o primeiro, mas não pude fugir ao fato de ser o terceiro da lista, e ao chamarem "Black, Jacob" me levantei sentindo estranhamente mais relaxado do que quando chegara, na verdade, poderia dizer meio entorpecido.

Ao chegar no diretor e apertar sua mão pude escutar o som dos vários aplausos e gritos de minha família e amigos. Os meninos inclusive começaram a uivar o que fez alguns rirem e outros olharem eles com estranheza e até medo. Mas dentre todas as vozes e gritos uma se sobressaiu me fazendo encarar a plateia. Era um som suave e lírico que chama por "Jake". Meus olhos correram rapidamente pelo pequeno teatro até encontrar uma cabeça ruiva e cacheada que pulava em cima de uma das cadeiras ao lado de dois casais incrivelmente brancos.

Nessie! Meu Deus ela estava aqui! Ela viera afinal! Olhei mais atentamente para quem estava com ela. Edward e Bella estavam lá quase ocultos por uma pilastra, afinal eles não deveriam estar mais em Forks, além de que Bella era consideravelmente conhecida por La Push. Todos conheciam pelo menos de vista o rosto da filha do chefe de policia, e ela mais do que qualquer um dos outros não podia ser vista como estava agora. Os outros Cullens, Esme e Carlisle estavam lá também, e igualmente tentando ser discretos. Apesar de o novo trato permitir aos Cullens acesso a nossas terras a maioria dos cidadão de La Push desconheciam essa pequena alteração nas diretrizes do acordo, por isso ainda não os viam com bons olhos. Não precisei procurar muito para ser praticamente cego pelo fleche de uma câmera a qual Alice operava com a destreza de uma Annie Leibovitz. Aparentemente os outros Cullens não estavam por aqui, pelo menos fora o que dera para notar na hora. Mas toda essa observação não durara mais do que os segundos que tive para pegar o diploma, apertar a mão do diretor, tirar uma foto com ele e voltar para minha cadeira.

Depois dessa feliz surpresa não pude parar de encarar o rosto sorridente de Nessie nem um segundo, e de repente eu só queria que as pessoas andassem mais rápido para eu poder chegar até Renesmee. Quando finalmente o diretos saudou os formandos de 2009 e enquanto os capelos ainda estavam no ar sai correndo feito um lunático e peguei Nessie no colo a abraçando com força. Que se danasse nossa briga idiota tudo que eu queria naquele instante era senti-la em meus braços. Saber que estava bem, segura e comigo. Se depois ela dissesse que ainda estávamos brigados eu aceitaria isso sem problema, por mais que estivesse chateado aceitaria. Mas agora eu precisava disso. E para a minha suprema felicidade ela fechou os bracinhos em volta de meu pescoço. O calor morno e aconchegante que sempre tomava conta de mim em sua presença me aqueceu como um cobertor e me deixei ser tragado por aquela tão agradável sensação de paz e conforto.

Não sei ao certo por quanto tempo ficamos abraçados assim, mas em algum momento alguém, quem imagino ter sido Edward pigarreou nos fazendo sair de nosso pequeno momento de trégua. Coloquei Renesmee novamente em pé da cadeira em que estava e a olhei. Ela estava vestida com um vestido branco e um casaco azul marinho e parecia uma pequena princesinha como sempre. Dei então uma olhada geral para ter certeza de que tudo estava em seu devido lugar. Como se ela pudesse ter perdido um dedo ou algo assim nesse mês!

Ela pareceu corar com meu rápido exame, mas então me deu mais um pequeno abraço.

"Precisamos conversar." Colocou ela em minha mente e não pude controlar um arrepio. Fazia tanto tempo que ela não fazia isso que tinha até me desacostumado.

Separamo-nos e assenti. Sim, realmente precisávamos ter uma conversa seria.

_ Meus parabéns querido, estamos tão orgulhosos de você. Disse Esme me dando um abraço gentil.

_ M.I.T. é sem dúvida um futuro brilhante. Comentou Carlisle quando foi sua vez.

_ Tenha certeza de que eu estaria chorando agora se pudesse. Disse Bella me apertando com força até ouvirmos algum osso meu dar um pequeno estalo e ela me soltar preocupada que tivesse me quebrado algo.

_ Eu disse que valeria o esforço. _ comentou Edward._ Apesar de que ser pego de surpresa por esse seu pequeno segredo não me agradou nenhum pouco. Tenho que ficar com os dois olhos abertos agora com o Senhor. Acrescentou ele com um olhar profundo pra mim.

Não tenho certeza, mas acho que aquele olhar tinha muitos outros significados ocultos que não fui capaz de captar.

Deixei os Cullens por um momento para me encontrar com minha família. Fui recebido por abraços e felicitações. Rachel deixou os braços de Paul por apenas alguns segundos para se atirar em cima de mim e gritar que "seu irmãozinho cabeça oca tinha conseguido se formar". Quando foi a vez do meu pai me abaixei para ficar na mesma altura que ele e deixei que seus braços me envolvessem e me apertassem em um abraço cheio de orgulho e emoção. Ele deu tapinhas em minhas costas enquanto deixava escorrer as lagrimas por minha cabeça. Aproveitei me do fato de meu rosto estar em seu ombros e deixei que uma lagrima ou outra caíssem. Aquele era um momento muito importante para nós dois. Mesmo que ele nunca tenha desejado sair de La Push fazia muito gosto de ver seus filhos expandindo seus horizontes e se desenvolvendo.

Ficara marcado que os formandos se encontrariam em First Beach para um luau de formatura. Estávamos no começo do verão, então estava um clima ameno que nos permitia passar a noite na praia. Ao chegarmos lá a praia estava toda iluminada por tochas e fogueiras espalhadas, além de uma chuva de fogos de artifícios que tinham sobrado das festividades de 4 de junho. Assim descarreguei o velho junto aos membros do conselho fui a busca dos Cullens.

Eles estavam em um canto mais afastado perto da área do estacionamento e Bella e Charlie conversavam em um tom baixo.

_ Então não vão participar? Perguntei me aproximando.

_ Achamos que seria melhor não. Disse Edward.

_ Ah, qual é vocês já estiveram em festas nossas antes, não há motivo para darem uma de antipáticos.

_ Muito bem salientado Jacob, estivemos em festas _suas_, apenas aquelas que eram de sua família ou bando. Essa noite pertence a tribo toda, não temos o direito de estar aqui.

_ Uma merda que não. Muitos dos garotos do bando também estão se formando e tenho certeza de que querem que vocês estejam aqui.

Ele deu um sorriso torto.

_ Tenho certeza de que sim, mas de qualquer maneira vamos deixar uma representante a altura.

E nesse momento Renesmee e Alice apareceram saindo do meio das árvores.

_ Vocês deveriam pensar em instalar uns banheiros públicos por aqui._ Resmungou Alice._ Tivemos que ir até em casa só para Nessie usar um.

Renesmee que até então só revirara os olhos a observação da tia agora corava por seu comentário.

_ Vocês não precisavam ter ido até a casa de vocês Alice, as nossas também tem banheiro sabe? Era só pedir para usar um. Disse a fazendo revirar os olhos.

_ Tanto faz. _ disse ela._ Ah Jake, mas você vai adorar as fotos que tirei. Ficaram fantásticas! Gritou ela eufórica.

_ Posso apostar que sim Alice.

_ Vou mandar fazer um álbum especial para você. Vai ficar lindo!

_ Não precisa de tanto... tentei argumentar, mas não se argumenta com Alice Cullen, você apenas abaixa a cabeça e atende a seus designíos sem reclamar.

Os Cullens não se demoraram muito e logo partiram, mas não antes de me deixarem com uma noticia incrível nas mãos. Eles ficariam por aqui o verão inteiro! E a melhor parte, e que foi uma verdadeira prova de confiança, porque nunca tinham me confiado isso antes, Nessie passaria essa noite aqui em La Push! Nunca tina sido feito antes pela preocupação dos Cullens, sobretudo Edward e Bella de Nessie ficar tanto tempo longe e em um território o qual eles não tinham acesso livre, além de minha casa não oferecer as acomodações mais espaçosas e confortáveis. Contudo hoje ela havia insistido que precisávamos conversar e que não poderia esperar mais nenhum dia para isso e como os Cullens não ficariam na festa, não teria problema de Nessie passar uma noite por aqui.

Passamos a noite eu, Nessie, Quil e Claire brincando de atirar pedras no mar. Claire que apesar de estar maiorzinha ainda não se curara do fascínio por Nessie não a largava por nada. Combinamos de no dia seguinte as trazermos para que brincassem mais na praia.

Por volta das 2 e pouco da madrugada Claire já estava desmaiada no ombro de Quil e Nessie lutava bravamente contra o sono encostada em um tronco de árvore.

_ Vamos mocinha, antes que você apague. Disse lhe puxando para meu colo.

Ela se acomodou confortavelmente em meu ombro, deu um longo suspiro e então dormiu, como o esperado. Despedi-me de algumas pessoas que ainda estavam lá e fui para casa. Com o máximo de cuidado para não acordar ninguém entrei sorrateiramente em casa. Depositei Nessie sobre minha cama com cuidado. Tirei os sapatos e o casaco enrolando-a no cobertor. Ela se enroscou em uma bola como uma gatinha e assim ficou. Fui ao banheiro rapidamente me trocar e escovar s dentes. Deitei-me com a seu lado com o máximo de leveza que pude para não acorda-la, mas não deu certo porque ela se remexeu inquieta e então abriu uma pequena fresta dos olhos.

_ Não conseguimos conversar... Resmungou ela com a voz rouca bocejando.

_ Está tarde podemos fazer isso amanhã quando _nós_ dois estivermos acordados.

_ Humm... _Resmungou ela._ Não tem de ser agora...

_ Ness você nem consegue manter os olhos abertos meu bem. Eu ainda vou estar aqui amanhã, então não tem porque ter pressa.

_ Não... Eu tenho... Tenho que pedir desculpas pelo que eu disse... Você não é egoísta, nem covarde, nem muito menos mesquinho... Você é uma das melhores pessoas que conheço e não posso mais ficar brigada com você. Disse com a voz embargada pelo choro que começava a manchar seu belo rosto.

_ Oh, minha linda nada disso. _Disse limpando suas lagrimas_ Eu não fui o mais correto dos cavalheiros quando falei daquela forma estupida com você, e eu me odiei muito por ter feito aquilo. Confidenciei.

Ela assentiu e fechou os olhos.

_ Quando é que vai parar de doer? Perguntou me deixando completamente sem palavras.

_ Como?

_ Quando ficar longe de você vai parar de doer? Disse com um fio de voz enquanto uma fina lágrima escorria por seu rosto.

Senti minha garganta se fechar e os tentáculos implacáveis de meu monstro começara agarrar minhas costelas fazendo meu peito doer tanto que mal podia respirar.

_ N-ness... E-eu sinto m-muito, não e-era p-ra ser assim... Falei com dificuldade.

Pigarrei tentando recuperar a voz.

_ Não era pra você sofrer...

Ela se encolheu e então enfim abriu os olhos. Suas orbes sempre da cor de chocolate ao leite estavam mais para um escuro bordo agora devido ao choro, mas ainda eram incrivelmente lindos.

_ Nem você... Ela acrescentou se aproximando e se aconchegando em meu peito, deitando a cabeça sobre onde estava meu coração.

_ Esse som sempre me acalmou. É como uma canção de ninar pra mim.

Sorri com sua revelação.

_ Também gosto do seu.

_ Você não respondeu minha pergunta. Quando vai parar de doer?

Engoli em seco, era sempre difícil discutir nossa relação sem deixa-la desconfiar de nada, especialmente porque apesar de nunca ter dito nada ela já parecia saber exatamente o que ela representava para mim. Então tentei dar a resposta mais obvia e racional.

_ Quando não estivermos mais separados...

Ela assentiu.

Ficamos em silencio por um tempo apenas nos encarando. Ela então traçou os contornos do meu rosto com o indicador, como se o estivesse desenhando, inclusive o esfregou sobre minhas bochechas e testa como se estivesse colorindo, dando sombreado e profundidade.

_ Adoro o tom da sua pele... Disse ela como quem não quer nada. Só pude rir de seu comentário descabido.

Quando pareceu satisfeita com o resultado rabiscou seu nome no canto do meu maxilar direito.

_ Uma verdadeira obra de arte. Comentou ela sorrindo.

_ Bom, depois de seu excelente trabalho de plástica em mim acredito que possa até ser verdade. Brinquei rindo.

Ela bufou.

_ Você é muito bonito Jake, não precisa de meus "talentos" artísticos para isso, só você que não vê isso. Disse enfadada.

Foi minha vez de bufar.

_ Eu falo serio Jake, pra mim você é lindo. E a cada dia fica mais, mesmo que você não possa mudar nem mesmo um traço. _ e para ilustrar passou o dedo por meu nariz._ Eu sei que é estranho... Na verdade não parece fazer sentido nenhum, mas a cada dia parece que eu te amo mais, e mais. Acho que isso me faz ainda mais anormal do que já sou. Falou agora em tom depressivo se encolhendo.

_ Nahh... Olha pela minha experiência com o estranho e o anormal, o que diga-se de passagem não é pouca, o que você vai descobrir cedo ou tarde, é que não existe realmente nada nem ninguém em absoluto que seja normal, ou comum. Apenas que algumas loucuras se tornaram tão assimiladas pelas pessoas que agora são consideradas comuns e o inverso a elas é que passaram a ser considerados estranhos. Mas no final, tão tem ninguém realmente são nesse mundo... Além do mais... Compreendo exatamente o que sente, pois sinto o mesmo, a cada dia eu amo mais e mais a minha morceguinha. Disse lhe fazendo cocegas.

_ Fico feliz então que eu não seja a única louca por aqui... Disse ela ainda rindo.

_ Ah é morceguinha... Então lhe fiz mais cocegas.

Continuamos a conversar até que os primeiros raios de sol começassem a transpassar a cortina do quarto, quando então e dei o ultimato de que já era a hora de dormirmos. Se Edward e Bella descobrissem que deixei Renesmee ficar acordada até altas horas da madrugada eu estava lascado. Nunca mais era que ela poderia passar a noite aqui.

Posso dizer com certeza que esse havia um dos melhores verões de minha vida. Como muitos dos garotos também estavam se despedindo resolvemos criar uma lista de atividades para aproveitarmos ao máximo cada dia desses 3 meses. O resultado disso? Foram as férias mais esgotantes, intensas e divertidas da minha vida. Saltos de penhascos, surfar, reuniões na fogueira, acampamentos, trilhas, treinamentos com os garotos, concertar o "incrível" e os outros carros que continuavam chegando, tardes de brincadeiras com os garotos, Nessie e até mesmo os Cullens, caçadas com Nessie e tantas coisas mais que era bater na cama e ir a nocaute.

_ Estou tãaaao ansiosa... Disse Nessie afivelando o cinto do banco do passageiro do "incrível" como Quil apelidara meu delorean.

_ Ainda não entendi como eu e você acabamos aqui atrás ao invés de brigando até a morte pelo direito de sentarmos no acento do copiloto. Comentou Quil com Embry. Ambos estavam no banco de trás.

_ Puro favoritismo declarado em favor do bebê vampiro meu caro. Rebateu Embry.

_ Hey! Reclamou Nessie, ela odiava quando a chamavam de "bebê vampiro", e os meninos faziam só para irrita-la.

_ Nessie ganhou o direito de se sentar no banco do copiloto de forma justa. Ela foi a única pessoa que não tentou me comprar ou puxou meu saco por isso, ao contrario, me ajudou com o trabalho pesado sem nunca reclamar. Enquanto _vocês_ dois machões que tem 7 vezes a idade dela só ficaram de corpo mole, reclamando do calor e do cansaço.

_ Muito bem lembrado... _ disse Quil_ Até onde eu sei menores de 12 anos não podem andar no banco da frente, o que Charlie diria se soubesse que sua netinha que não completou ainda nem 3 anos estava andando de carro no banco do carona hein?

Olhei para o palhaço que agora trocava um pequeno hi five com Embry se sentindo o vitorioso.

_ Está me ameaçando Quil? Perguntei erguendo a sobrancelha e o encarando pelo espelho.

_ Claaaro que não chefe... _ disse em um tom sínico._ Só fazendo uma pequena avaliação das atitudes legais presentes no ato de conduzir com uma criança no banco da frente. Completou com um risinho sacana nos lábios que logo eu tornaria vermelhos e roxos pelo soco que daria.

_ Só tem que se lembrar de uma coisa Quil... _Disse atraindo a atenção de todos_ Eu sou seu alfa, e posso te obrigar a fazer coisas... Coisas que não serão prazerosas e você fará questão que _ninguém_ saiba... Completei o fazendo tremer, Embry rir e Renesmee esboçar um sorriso de vitória. Não que fosse realmente manda-lo fazer alguma coisa ruim a si mesmo, mas... Era muito hilário ver a reação exagerada de pânico que se apoderava de seu rosto quando ela acreditava que eu faria isso.

_ Então, da próxima vez que tentar me ameaçar tenha isso em mente. Deixei um sorriso satisfeito tomar meus lábios e acelerei pegando velocidade. Renesmee ria e gritava, enquanto os dois idiotas no banco de trás uivavam.

"O incrível" realmente tinha ficado incrível! 200 Cavalos de potencia e a injeção eletrônica que eu tinha colocado nele o transformaram em uma maquina de velocidade. Era até bem capaz de viajar no tempo se duvidasse. Não seria mal ter uma maquina do tempo, não, não seria mal. Era capaz de pensar em algumas coisas que eu gostaria de mudar...

_ Vou estar aqui pra sua festa. Disse para Resnesmee afastando um dos seus largos cachos que teimavam em cais sobre os olhos.

_ Nem se atreva a se atrasar. Ameaçou ela com o dedo em riste.

_ Prometo que não irei.

_ Certo... Isso é pra você. Falou me oferecendo uma fina mecha de seu cabelo ruivo trançado.

Ela puxou o cabelo mostrando onde estava faltando um pedaço.

_ Oh Ness... Não devia ter feito isso...

Ela deu de ombros.

_ Queria que tivesse algo meu com você em Massachusetts...

_ Muito obrigado querida. Disse a puxando para um abraço e já sentindo o peso da distancia que iria impor sobre nos me atingindo.

Ficamos assim por algum tempo, mas achei melhor não prolongar aquilo mais do que devia, em menos de duas semanas estaria de volta para a festa de 3 anos de Nessie então não era como se eu estivesse inda para guerra e talvez nunca mais nos víssemos. Terminei de guardar as poucas coisas que estava levando, não tinha muitas mesmo, e levaria o que faltasse depois, e não era uma mudança de qualquer maneira. Eu não tinha que levar tudo que tinha em casa.

Quando terminei de verificar tudo dei mais um rápido abraço em meu pai e Rachel, Nessie voltara para casa depois de se despedir. Ela dizia que não havia imagem mais cruel para ela do que me ver se distanciando dela. Já estávamos em processo de despedida lá em casa a mais de uma semana, desde que começara a arrumar minhas coisas. Ray ficaria mais alguns dias para que o choque para Billy não fosse tão brutal. Eu não achava que isso fosse realmente funcionar, mas faria o que fosse preciso para tentar aliviar as coisas um pouco para o velho.

Sentei-me no volante, pus o cinto, girei a chave e respirei fundo. Agora eu daria meu primeiro passo rumo ao novo mundo, a um novo Jake. Um passo ao desconhecido e temido mundo acadêmico. Seriam 3236 milhas e quase 3 dias de viagem de carro, mas isso era bom. Precisava desse tempo extra pra me preparar melhor. Pra assimilar que isso não era um sonho.

Não parei em hotel nenhum para dormir e fiz o mínimo de paradas necessárias. Aquilo não era um passeio sobre conhecer a América ou algo assim. Não era uma daquelas viagens de alto descoberta em que o que importa é o caminho e não o destino. Eu queria um tempo só meu, mas também queria chegar lá o quanto antes fosse possível.

Quando avistei o prédio branco em estilo neoclássico me ouvi arfar. Todo o complexo era composto por diversos prédios nos mais variados estilos, a maioria deles modernistas e futuristas. Os que mais me chamaram a atenção eram foi um que parecia ser feito de lego e outro que parecia estar desmoronando. Era como entrar em outro universo, um totalmente novo e assustador.

"Eh Jake seja bem vindo ao maravilhoso mundo da mecânica." Pensei para mim mesmo.

Fui até o prédio da diretoria em busca das referencias, lá me indicaram onde ficava o alojamento do Simmons Hall_, _onde fui designado. Tinha direito a um quarto só meu com cama, mesa, cadeira, luminária e armário. Também ofereciam serviço de lavanderia, salas de televisão, jogos, musica e computadores, além de acesso direto do quarto a internet. Aquilo era um sonho!

Estava equilibrando 3 caixas quando ouvi um "Hey precisa de ajuda?".

Depositei as caixas com cuidado em cima da mesa, um cara baixo de uniforme de corrida me encarava da porta. Ele era mais baixo do que eu, não que isso fosse difícil a maioria das pessoas eram menores do que eu, tinha cabelo castanho e parecia ter saído de uma maratona porque estava deixando uma pequena poça de suor no chão perto da minha porta.

_ Oi meu nome Andrew Morgan, ciências. Falou me oferecendo a mão.

_ Jacob Black, engenharia. Respondi e trocamos um rápido aperto de mão.

_ Então Jake... Posso te chamar de Jake né? _ Assenti_ Então de onde você é?

_ Forks.

_ Washington, legal. Eu sou de Casper, Wyoming. Sei o que esta pensando... Fim de mundo.

_ Nah, nada é mais fim de mundo do que Forks acredite em mim.

Nós rimos.

_ Hey, mais tarde todo mundo tá querendo ir numa boate aí com algum nome escandaloso em francês ou algo assim tá afim? Eu não cheguei também a muito tempo, tô aqui a só 2 dias e tô afim de reconhecer a área, seria bom ter um companheiro de caçada.

Devo dizer que Andrew estava me parecendo um cara legal, mas essa estória de caçada era um verdadeiro banho frio que qualquer relação de amizade que poderia estar começando entre nós dois naquele momento.

_ Ah, fica pra uma próxima. Estou viajando a 2 dias diretos e ainda nem descarreguei o carro todo.

_ Tranquilo irmão. Festa é o que não vai faltar. Disse ele me mandando um aceno e saindo.

_ Ah, a proposito... _ voltou_ Estou a 4 portas a direita, caso precise de ajuda com alguma coisa. E saiu de novo.

É tirando a parte complicada dele me querer como "aliado na caça", até que poderia ser.

Passei o resto da tarde desembrulhando minhas tralhas e arrumando o quarto. Quando já tinha anoitecido pedi umas pizzas, dei uma ligada para meu pai pra lhe contar como fora a viagem e minha chegada e garantir que estava tudo bem. Mais tarde depois de tomar um bom banho e encerrar os trabalhos por hoje liguei o computador e me conectei ao Skype. Logo o nickname de Nessie apareceu junto com seu rosto.

_ Jake! Ela chamou animada.

Conversamos até altas horas, então me despedi dela e virei de lado e apaguei.

As águas negras e gélidas que me tomaram até me afogar e acordar na floresta conhecida. Mas não foi o céu meio translúcido que pendia acima das árvores a primeira coisa que vi, e sim grandes globos cor de chocolate.

_ Ness... Chamei com emoção.

_ Oi Jake.

_ Ainda está com raiva de mim? Perguntei preocupado que fosse despertar a ira da outra Renesmee novamente.

_ Não... Não mais agora... Mas você tem que me prometer que não vai fazer aquilo de novo Jake. Não deixe mais ninguém se meter entre nós. Promete sim... Pediu ela com os olhinhos pidões e apelativos.

_ Aham... Disse meio atordoado pela felicidade de estar vendo-a novamente. Mesmo tendo me afastado da verdadeira a apenas 2 dias e acabado de falar com ela sempre teria essa reação ao olhar para seu rosto pedinte. Era o golpe mais inescrupulosos que eu poderia sofrer.

_ Sim Nessie ninguém mais vai se intrometer entre nós...


	37. 36 Baladas, rachas e uma louca de miniss

**Como o prometido, o capitulo extra! Hoje começamos com o Jake e a "oura Nessie", e depois partirmos para conhecer um pouquinho dessa nova vida de universitário que o Jake está tendo, os amigos novos, as baladas e as garotas... Ainda teremos uma visita surpresa, uma discussão e um mistério...**

**Estou realmente muito, muito feliz por todas as reviws. Então queria agradecer a Charlotte Schmit, Lari, Carla, Joelma, Bia e Mainara PWM, pelos coments, valeu meninas!**

**LEIAM, COMENTEM E RECOMENDEM!**

**36** **Baladas, rachas e uma louca de minissaia **

A muito não tinha uma noite tão... sublime...

A "outra Nessie" era exatamente como a real, em cada mínimo detalhe. A cor dos olhos, a textura dos cabelos, a luz do sorriso, o brilho suave que emanava de sua pele quando os raios de sol a tocavam. Até mesmo o humor volátil e competitivo. Estar com essa Nessie era como não ter de me despedir da verdadeira quando era a hora de desligar o telefone. Mesmo sendo "existências diferentes", elas eram a mesma.

Quanto a faculdade não podia estar melhor. Os professores eram o máximo, só os melhores do país em suas áreas; as matérias mesmo sendo puxadas eram muito divertidas e eu não via a hora de poder tocar em um daqueles motores incríveis que ficavam expostos na sala de mecânica. E é claro também tinha os alunos... No dia seguinte a minha chegada Andrew me apresentou a seus colegas de turma Joel, Cody e Many, que também assim como ele não pareciam bater muito bem da bola, mas eram maneiros e o papo não era chato. Com o decorrer da semana e das aulas também fui conhecendo os meus próprios colegas de turma e através deles varias outras pessoas.

É incrível como em uma universidade não importa que você passe uma semana, um mês ou um ano, parece que você nunca consegue conhecer todo mundo. A cada dia eu era apresentado a uma multidão de rostos desconhecidos. Dentre meus colegas me aproximei de George, ou G como preferia ser chamado, Klay, Max e Beth, que era a prova viva de que mulheres também podem estudar mecânica e não se tornam menos femininas por isso. Na verdade poderia dizer até que ela era feminina demais para sua segurança, ou melhor, par a sanidade dos nossos colegas de turma.

Sinceramente loiras nunca me fizeram muito a cabeça, e apesar de não poder achar qualquer mulher atrativa eu não era cego, e ainda era capaz de reconhecer a beleza em alguém. E se tinha uma mulher bonita em toda a universidade essa pessoa era Elisabeth Summers. Ela é o tipo de mulher por quem a maioria dos homens são capazes de verdadeiras loucuras, mas diferentes de muitas que podiam se fazer em cima disso pra arrancar o que quisesse dos idiotas que corriam atrás dela, ou ser uma patricinha fútil do tipo Pari Hilton, ou para meu total pesadelo Rosalie Cullen, ela era uma garota comum, uma estudante comum. Apenas bonita demais para viver em paz em uma universidade cheia de homens que só pesam em transar.

Logo já formávamos uma pequena grande turma de camaradas que estávamos sempre juntos, ou na aula, nos intervalos, depois da aula, ou seja, sempre. Por mais insistente que eu tenha sido em me manter tranquilo em meu quarto era um sonho impossível estar em uma universidade e conseguir escapar das inúmeras festas, baladas, noitadas e rachas que aconteciam. No primeiro final de semana em que passei lá eu e o incrível fomos intimados a participar de um racha que teria em uma fabrica abandonada na área mais pesada da cidade. Não vou enganar ninguém, que apesar de não querer chamar atenção pra mim estava muito afim daquilo. Precisava de um pouco de adrenalina em meu sangue, já que me transformar estava meio que fora de cogitação desde de que nunca conseguia ficar realmente sozinho. E no final das contas até que descolei uma grana boa, e eu e o incrível ficamos com uma fama respeitável dentro da pequena sociedade clandestina de corridas de rua de Massachusetts.

Como o imaginado uma vez que não consegui fugir dos rachas também não consegui fugir das baladas e festas e em pouco tempo estava acompanhando meu novo "bando" as farras da juventude universitária. Em La Push quando fazíamos nossas pequenas reuniões evitávamos bebidas alcoólicas ao máximo, para não incentivar os menores, mas eu já tinha bebido cerveja varias vezes em minha vida e até alguns desses drinks com frutas no Havaí. Na verdade quando moleques eu, Embry e Quil, costumávamos roubar uma latinha ou duas do estoque de Billy para provar um pouco, mas nada se comparava a virar um daqueles tubos de cerveja tudo de uma vez, ou uma garrafa de vodca. Por questões obvias, sangue quente, eu não ficava bêbado tão fácil quanto os humanos, na verdade, já devia ter derrubado umas 20 cervejas, e 2 ou 3 garrafas de vodca e só agora começava a sentir minha cabeça ficando meio zonza.

Já tinha perdido a maioria do pessoal de vista, G e Klay tinham saído com umas garotas a algum tempo atrás, Andrew, Many e Max estavam dançando com umas meninas em algum lugar na pista de dança, Joel estava participando de uma porrinha e aparentemente estava indo bem, Cody tinha saído com uns caras estranhos em calças muito justas para ser saudável e não o vira mais e Beth... Bom, ela também havia sumido e sinceramente não queria imaginar o quê estava e com quem estava fazendo.

Quanto a mim, estava degustando de minha 3º ou 4º garrafa de vodca. A essa altura do campeonato parecia mais água do que uma bebida alcoólica.

_ Tá afim de dançar? Perguntou uma voz fina atrás de mim.

Dei uma rápida olhada na garota parada aminha frente e como sempre acontecia não reconheci, mas era notável que a voz fina estava ainda mais fina devido ao excesso de álcool, o cabelo curto e castanho claro estava bagunçado e colado ao redor da cabeça pelo que constatei ser suor, ela já devia ter dançado muito, mas não parecia estar satisfeita. O vestido preto muito curto estava subindo tanto que a saia estava em perigo de mostrar seu útero, mas não me atreveria a dizer isso.

_ Não sou bom dançarino, é melhor procurar outra pessoa. Disse da maneira mais polida que pude.

_ Bobagem, todo mundo sabe dançar, é só se balançar no ritmo da musica. Disse ela puxando meu braço sem me fazer mover nem um centímetro.

_ Sério, você não vai quere dançar comigo eu sempre piso no pé de todo mundo, sou um terror na dança. Tentei argumentar, mas ela insistia tentando me puxar para a pista de dança.

_Ah... Que isso...

Estava prestes a ceder pra que ela parasse de me encher quando a musiquinha de "tira... tira... tira..." e "tira tudo beleza..." encheram o ambiente. Virei-me para a direção de onde vinham as vozes e onde começava a surgir uma multidão em volta da mesa de jantar onde uma garota loura fazia um strip-tease. Por um segundo me deixei comover pela pobre garota perdida que devia estar muito chapada pra fazer uma cena como aquela... Entretanto antes que pudesse concluir o raciocínio ela se virou para a minha direção e caralho! Era a Beth! Mas que porra aquela garota estava fazendo?

Comecei a andar em sua direção sem me importar em estar esbarrando e empurrando quem estivesse na frente. Ainda pude ouvir a garota da micro minissaia me chamando, mas ignorei. Tinha que salvar uma doida de se tornar a atração da festa de uma maneira que não iria gostar nem um pouco no dia seguinte.

_ Para já com isso agora! Disse puxando-a para o chão.

_ Jacob?_ perguntou confusa, o cheiro de álcool era tão forte nela que podia derrubar até um cavalo._ Me deixa Jacob!_ Reclamou ela tentando se soltar inutilmente_ Eles não querem me ver nua? Então... Deixe eles curtirem o show. Vocês não querem um show rapazes? Gritou ela levantando os braços e recebendo de volta um coro de "Tira tudo boneca".

_ Não, não sem essa você vai é embora daqui. Disse praticamente a arrastando pra fora, quando ficou evidente que ela continuaria insistindo e que estava bêbada demais a peguei no colo e fui rumo a saída.

_ Jake me ponha no chão agora! Resmungou ela e eu ignorei.

_ Ei, cara deixa a mina terminar o strip-tease! Falou um babaca almofadinha cheio de marra bloqueando minha passagem. Logo outros se juntaram a ele.

_ Eh, mano deixa a mina fazer o show dela. Disse o otário que estava do lado do almofadinha.

_ O show acabou. Falei serio ignorando eles e a multidão que começava a se formar em volta provavelmente esperando show que _nós_ iriamos dar.

Andei como um trator por eles ignorando as cotoveladas e pisadas que dei e levei. Inclusive as tentativas infrutíferas deles de me pararem segurando meu braço ou xingando-me e me provocando, mas quando aquelas palavras nojentas deixaram a boca daquele lixo eu não me controlei.

"Deixa estar não comi a vadia hoje, mas como amanhã ou outro dia..." Filho da puta!

Senti meu corpo esquentar e leves tremores começarem a percorrer minha espinha. Equilibrei Beth em meu braço direito e com poucas passadas estava de volta na frente do almofadinha. Precisei de um super auto controle para não arrancar-lhe a cabeça. É claro não podia mata-lo. Mas podia deixa-lo inconsciente e com uma puta dor de cabeça. Com cuidado para não usar força demais, mas fingindo que usava toda minha força desferi um golpe certeiro com a canhota que fez o paspalho voar de contra a parede e cair de cara no chão desmaiado.

Um silencio mortuário tomou conta da casa. O Papa de cueca dançando a "La cucaracha" podia aparecer e ninguém notaria, pois todos encaravam a mim, Beth semi acordada em meu braço direito, mas principalmente, o cara estatelado no chão com uma pequena poça de sangue se formando em volta de sua cabeça. Eu tinha certeza de que não batera forte o suficiente para mata-lo ou causar um trauma muito grave, mas tinha quase 100% de certeza de que ele ia precisar de uma prótese de nariz para sempre.

Não esperei para ver no que aquilo ia dar, simplesmente sai de lá o mais rápido e humana mente possível. Coloquei Beth no banco do passageiro do delorean e acelerei de volta para a faculdade.

_ Você não devia ter feito isso... Disse ela depois de um tempo._ Aquele cara pode dar parte de você na policia por agressão e aí ferrou. Disse parecendo mais sóbria, mas agora realmente abalada pela cena que testemunhara.

_ Ele que se dane, tomara que meu soco tenha feito o nariz dele entrar no cérebro. Cuspi.

_ Não brinque com isso Jacob, você pode ir parar na cadeia por ter bancado o cavaleiro de armadura brilhante de agora pouco. Mas que merda por que tinha que fazer aquilo hein? Eu podia dar conta de alguns babacas.

_ Ah, claro chapada como você tá nem seria capaz de abrir o fecho do sutiã sem a ajuda de um daqueles pervertidos escrotos.

_ Quem te elegeu o protetor da minha castidade que esqueceu de me mandar o memorando? Eu durmo com que eu quiser e isso não tem nada a ver com você.

_ Não, não tem nada haver comigo e eu estou pouco me lixando pra com quem você transa isso é só da _sua_ conta._ esbravejei notando ela fazer uma careta de susto pelo meu tom _ Mas não era só uma transa que aquilo tudo ia acabar, mas sim em um estupro coletivo. E eu não sei como as pessoas de Nova York veem isso, mas em Forks estupro é crime! E eu não ia deixar uma amiga minha passar o ridículo daquele strepteaser idiota que ia acabar com você traumatizada pro resto da vida! Rosnei as ultimas palavras fazendo com que ela se encolhesse.

Merda tinha exagerado, mas não tiraria uma virgula de meu discurso. Teria feito o mesmo se quem estivesse lá fosse ela, Leah, Kim, Rachel, Emily, Bella, ou Nessie... Tremi com a possibilidade de um dia Nessie estar na mesma situação em que Beth estava a pouco e ainda sem mim ou qualquer um para defende-la por perto. Mesmo ela sendo uma vampira e forte o suficiente para se defender de toda aquela casa cheia de humanos nenhum de nós conhecia o efeito de álcool ou drogas no organismo de um hibrido. Teria um efeito menor? Maior? Não tínhamos como saber e eu rezava para que nunca tivéssemos uma prova disso.

_ Desculpa...Ela disse engolindo em seco e eu tinha certeza de que estava chorando.

_ Eu sou uma idiota, mas estou tão cansada... Tão cansada de só ser vista como a gostosona que todos só querem traçar...

_ Èh, e fazer um strepteaser na frente de metade da faculdade realmente vai ajudar a mudar essa opinião deles.

Ela gemeu e fungou fundo.

_ Você devia ter me deixado lá. Não, melhor para o carro e me larga em alguma sarjeta pra que algum psicopata com fetiche em estudantes universitárias acabe com o serviço. Disse chorando.

_ Ah, qual Beth você é melhor que isso e sabe.

_ Sou? E por que será então que sempre acabo na mão de babacas que só veem cabelo louro e peitos grandes?

_ Humm, sei lá talvez você tenha mão gosto pra homens... Disse com humor a fazendo bufar.

_ Isso não tem graça Black é o carma da minha vida, me apaixonar por babacas ou caras que não gostam de mim.

_ Como eu disse _mau_ gosto.

Ela me deu um soco que não senti, mas riu.

_ Não se fazem mais homens como você Jake...

_ Pois é sou de uma edição limitada. Brinquei.

Ela afagou meu braço e eu recuei instantaneamente. Não queria um replay de Alena, ainda mais com Beth que eu teria de ver diariamente pelos próximos 4 anos.

_ Desculpe. Disse ela se sentando reta do banco.

_ Não é sua culpa. Disse tentando a fazer se sentir melhor.

_ Jake posso te fazer uma pergunta indiscreta?

Dei de ombros.

_ Você não é gay é?

Tive de rir de sua pergunta.

_ Não, não sou.

_ Tem certeza, por que muitos caras não tem coragem de assumir ou de provar pra saberem se...

_ Beth! Eu gosto de mulher ok?

_ Ok, é só que você nunca, nem uma vezinha me olhou aquela cara sabe... Aquela que os caras olham quando tão afim de alguém, nem pra garota nenhuma então...

_ Você pensou que eu fosse gay. Respondi por ela.

Ela deu de ombros.

_ Eu não fui a única... Os caras também ficaram preocupados com isso. Acrescentou e eu a encarei chocado. Quer dizer então que os caras também achavam que eu era gay?

_ Ah, Jake, mas eles não ligariam se você fosse ok!_ Disse ela mais do que depressa tentando defender os amigos._ Inclusive o Cody, sabe ele joga nos dois times e estava até bem interessado em você quando levantamos essa conversa.

_ O que? Gritei tirando os olhos da estrada e quase atingindo um parquímetro._

_ Mas calma vou esclarecer tudo com eles. Além disso o Andrew já tinha dito pra ele tirar o cavalinho da chuva que você não jogava nesse time porque já tinha te ouvido conversar com uma tal de Bella...

Senti meu sangue gelar, como assim Andrew tinha me ouvido falar com Bella?

_ Ele o que?

Ela corou.

_ Bom, ele disse que estava indo te chamar pra jogar vídeo game e te ouviu falando com essa tal _Bels_... E imaginou que devia ser alguma namorada ou algo assim...

_ Bella é uma amiga minha e aquele enxerido não tinha nada que ficar ouvindo detrás da porta e muito mais ficar espalhando aos quatro ventos.

_ Olhe pelo lado bom, isso pelo menos serviu pra atestar sua heterossexualidade Jake.

_ Eu já disse que ela é uma _amiga_ minha.

_ Sei. Claro, mas se você não é gay, não tem uma namorada esperando por você lá na sua terra o que você é afinal? Quis saber.

Eu podia citar pelo menos umas duas definições para o que eu era que eram capazes de faze-la ir parar em um hospício por muuuuito tempo.

_ Não posso simplesmente ser um cara decente?

_ Caras decentes não existem Jake. Pra mim tá mais do que claro que você esta escondendo alguma coisa... E eu vou descobrir o que... Concluiu com um sorriso safado que me fez ficar preocupado do que podia estar por vir. Já tinha que tomar tanto cuidado pra que não notassem nada, não queria ter que ter ainda mais por que agora uma louca decidiu xeretar na minha vida só porque a dela só acaba em desastre.

_ Acredite tudo que vai achar na minha vida é uma curta e tediante vida de garoto de cidade pequena. Disse tentando tirar de sua cabeça a ideia de bancar a Sherlock pra cima de mim.

_ Veremos... Até por que Jake, se não tem nada a esconder, não tem porque temer...

_ Eu só gosto de manter minha privacidade.

_ Psicopatas também. Disse dando de ombros.

Bufei. Não seria fácil tirar aquilo de sua cabeça.

Suspirei resignado quando chegamos no estacionamento da faculdade.

_ Tá legal. Se eu te contar o que tanto quer descobrir você promete não invadir minha privacidade nem tornar minha vida pessoal debate de intervalo entre você e nossos colegas?

_ Posso prometer a segunda, mas se eu gostar do que ouvir não posso garantir que não vou querer mais informações...

Suspirei novamente.

_ Sim tem uma garota...

_ Eu sabia! Você tinha que ter alguém, e essa tal de Bella?

_ Não! Ela é só uma amiga mesmo como eu falei. E o que eu sinto por essa garota não é nada do que você tá pensando.

_ Sei, mas... Ahhh... Fala mais. Pediu.

_ É que bem, é complicado...

_ Então descomplita e solta a língua Black.

_ Eu gosto muito dela. Não, gostar não chega nem perto do que eu sinto por ela... Não creio que exista uma palavra certa pra definir como me sinto em relação a ela... É como a gravidade... Quando eu vi pela primeira vez foi como se a gravidade não me prendesse maia a terra e sim ela... Faria qualquer coisa por ela... Eu seria tudo por ela...

Por um segundo achei que Beth não estivesse mais no carro, mas havia seu coração batendo, seu cheiro e o som de suas fungadas... Fungadas?

Olhei para Beth e ela estava chorando. Mas chorando muito mesmo.

_ Ah merda eu não te contei isso pra você chorar!

_ É-é que é tão linnndo...

_ Não, é um problema!

_ Por que?

Humph, se eu te contar o porquê vou ter que te mantar. Como será que ela encararia essa?

_ Não é tão simples como parece...

_ Por que não ela não sente o mesmo por você?

_ Não sei ao certo eu nunca...

_ Nunca contou a ela! Mas que merda Jacob, como se sente uma coisa dessas por alguém e não lhe conta nada? Você pode perde-la pra sempre se demorar muito pra contar. Ligue agora mesmo pra ela e diga tudo isso que me disse. Se declare para ela agora! Ordenou.

_ Não posso.

_ Por que não!

_ Por muito motivos.

_ Me diga pelo menos um.

_ São 4 da manhã?

_ Fraco.

_ Os pais dela...

_ Eles não gostam de você?

_ Não, não é isso, eu sou um amigo da família.

_ Então?

_ Ela não pode saber...

_ Por Deus por que não?

_ Porque ela ficaria apavorada!

_ Ninguém em sã consciência ficaria apavorada por descobrir que você esta apaixonado por ela...

_ Eu não posso ok! E não vamos mais falar sobre isso. Eu já te contei que existe uma garota na minha vida e ponto, mas não do tipo que você esta pensando e é só isso que você vai saber e não tem mais conversa. Falei categórico.

Desci do carro e bati a porta e a ajudei a descer, ela ainda estava meio alta. Levei-a até a porta de seu quarto, mas antes que tivesse a chance de sair ela segurou meu braço.

_ Obrigada por ser meu cavaleiro de armadura brilhante hoje Jake. A... Pode pelo menos me dizer qual é o nome dessa garota especial que conseguiu arrebatar seu coração como só em um livro de Jane Austen é possível?

_ Boa noite Beth.

_ Humm, ok. Então a "seja lá qual for o nome dela" é uma garota de _muita_ sorte.

_ Boa noite Beth.

_ Boa noite Mr. Darcy.

_ Do que me chamou?

_ Leia um pouco e vai saber... Disse e então fechou a porta na minha cara.

Essa garota é mesmo muito louca, mas pelo menos eu não tinha deixado escapar nada comprometedor como um nome e me deixei responsabilizar o excesso de álcool que até pra mim estava alto por meu deslize.

No dia seguinte não havia um que não estivesse sofrendo dos efeitos da bebedeira da noite passada. Até eu mesmo estava com uma puta dor de cabeça que não me deixava em paz. Ninguém ousou comentar o que tinha acontecido com Beth ontem, eu não me lembrava de ver nenhum deles, mas é claro que uma vez que eles estavam lá eles viram o que tinha acontecido. Os únicos comentários eram que o almofadinha que se chamava Dillan tinha sido hospitalizado e mandado para uma cirurgia plástica de emergência, mas que aparentemente não daria queixa porque a casa em que acontecera a festa era dele e as bebidas alcoólicas e drogas que estavam sendo dadas a menores não ficaria muito bem para ele e o advogado importante que era o paizinho dele.

No final tudo acabou ficando bem, apesar de alguns babacas pegarem no pé da Beth por um tempo.

Toc... Toc...

_ Posso entrar? Perguntou Beth do outro lado.

_ Entra.

_ Hmm presente, e nem é meu aniversario.

_ Não é pra você entrona.

_ Out! Ok, então de quem é?

_ É...

_ Ah é dela não é?

_ Isso não é da sua conta.

_ Que lindo! Quantos anos ela vai fazer? Ah não esquece não se pergunta isso para uma mulher.

_ Humph!

_ O que ela não tem esse grilos é?

_ Por que esta aqui?

_ Ai, que grosseria, só vim me despedir. Disseram que você ia viajar pra casa então... E claro te lembrar para _falar_ com ela, você sabe sobre o que.

_ Vamos entrar nesse tópico outra vez?

_ Jake essa de ela não pode saber não colou pra mim, o que eu acho mesmo é que você tá com tanto medo de ouvir um não que não consegue falar com ela.

_ Olha só Beth, eu já te falei que é mais complicado do que parece e que isso não pode acontecer agora ok?

_ Mas por que, você ainda não me deu nenhum motivo real pra não poder se declarar para ela.

_ Por que não posso! Você não entenderia, não aceitaria minha resposta. Acharia que eu sou louco ou pior!

_ Você não pode saber, não esta dentro de minha cabeça, apenas me diga.

_ Eu tenho que arrumar minhas coisas e ir embora então, por favor, com incensa. Disse abrindo a porta e pedindo que ela saísse.

Ela me olhou indignada, mas saiu. Terminei de me arrumar e sai me despedi de Andrew que estava fazendo uma reunião de game em seu quarto e aos outros garotos que estavam lá. Fiz a viagem em tempo recorde, mas consegui chegar a tempo de ver a casa dos Cullens transformada uma enorme Maison francesa. Nessie estava eufórica com eu ter conseguido vir e me fez um verdadeiro interrogatório sobre como tinham sido esses primeiros dias. Omiti a parte do strip-tease de Beth, ou o fato de eu quase falar sobre nós.

Foi um ótimo final de semana, verdadeiramente relaxante. Cheguei cumprimentando o pessoal que estavam na sala de tv fazendo uma maratona de "Velozes e Furiosos" e subi. Larguei minha mochila em qualquer lugar e fui tomar um banho e quando voltei...

Beth estava deitada em minha cama com minha caixa de fotos na mão e espalhava o conteúdo pela cama separando-o em pilhas.

_ Mas que merda você esta fazendo aqui? Perguntei irado entrando e batendo a porta.

_ Ah, oi Jake, eu... Eu estava...

_ Fuxicando as minhas coisas! Largue já isso e saia daqui agora mesmo.

_ Não precisa ser tão estupido assim Jake.

_ Estupido eu? A não, não querida, você ainda não me viu sendo estupido.

_ Eu só queria saber...

_ Queria saber quem é a garota que te falei?

O silencio dela foi mais eficaz do que um sim.

_ Bom pois bem, eu não vou te dizer nada, e ficar olhando minhas fotos não vai te dar a resposta.

_ Bom, não vai mesmo elas são muito confusas. Primeiro eu achei que você estava mentindo sobre aquela estorinha de a tal de Bella ser, apenas sua amiga porque ela aparece em muitas das suas fotos, mas ai eu vi essas dessa garota morena que é muito bonita também... _ disse mostrando uma foto de Leah._Mas tinham muito poucas dela pra ser a sua garota e ai dando mais uma olhada eu percebi que você tinha mais fotos dessa menininha com esse nome estranho Renes-nesss-mmie, ou sei lá, do que de qualquer outra pessoa. E aí as coisas ficaram sem o menor sentido. E aí as coisas ficaram sem o menor sentido. Disse atirando uma foto de Bella com Nessie em cima da cama.

Que bom que não fez sentido nenhum, porque não é pra você entender porcaria nenhuma já que não é pra você se meter na minha vida.

_ Olha eu só estava curiosa...

_ Não você estava bancando a intrometida insuportável. Só porque um cara não olha pra você sem algum interesse excluso ou ele é gay, ou é comprometido é isso? Ele não pode simplesmente não estar interessado, ou te ver como algo que tenha algum valor? Sabe, eu acho que o a ideia de você ser uma loira gostosa que os caras só querem traçar não esta na forma como eles veem você, mas como você mesma se vê. Você se vê como uma vadia, e é por isso que todos te tratam como uma. Disse me arrependendo no mesmo segundo de dizer.

Ela ficou pálida e então o rubor começou a tingir suas bochechas e ela saiu correndo do quarto. Merda eu tinha exagerado de novo. Mas afinal qual era o meu problema? Por que eu sempre acabava agindo como um estupido cachorro?

É claro que o fato de eu me mostrar indiferente as mulheres acabava por me fazer chamar ainda mais a atenção delas, as pessoas sem duvida tinham um patológico desvio em favor de desejar sempre aquilo que não podem ter. Deve ser alguma daquelas manias de onipotência de querer poder ser dono de tudo inclusive daquilo que não deseja ser seu. E novamente meu imprinting me conduzia a uma zona de colisão com um asteroide.

Os dias que se seguiram foram lentos e meio tediantes, eu só voltaria a me encontrar com todos de Forks novamente agora só para o feriado de ação de Graças o que me deixava com um aperto de saudade no coração de minha Nessie. E pra piorar o clima entre eu e Beth não tinha melhorado, eu havia me desculpado, mas acho que enfim ela viu que minha armadura não era tão brilhante assim e se manteve distante.

Estávamos no final de semana do dia das Bruxas e eu estava voltando para meu dormitório quando alguém buzinou pra mim. Virei procurando por quem tinha buzinado e o vidro fume de uma Mercedes preta abaixou revelando um rosto pálido e familiar.

_ Bella! Chamei surpreso.

Antes que eu pudesse chegar ao carro a porta de trás do passageiro se abriu e Nessie veio correndo em minha direção. Eu não resisti e a peguei no colo a abraçando com força. Já se faziam mais de um mês que não nos víamos.

_ Ness que saudade. Disse a abraçando com força.

_ Eu também. Disse ela me sufocando com seus braços finos.

_ Mas o que fazem aqui? Perguntei me separando um pouco em busca de ar e de uma resposta.

_ Se Maomé não vai até a montanha a montanha vai até Maomé. Disse Bella se unindo a nós e me dando um rápido abraço.

_ Foi uma surpresa e tanto. Disse muito satisfeito.

_ A ideia era essa.

_ Bom, então vamos dar um passeio. Eu não conheço ainda muito bem a cidade, mas podemos dar uma olhada juntos mesmo.

_ Não Jake, primeiro, quero conhecer sua nova casa e depois seus amigos. Disse Nessie eufórica.

_ Ah Nessie, não podemos deixar muita gente entrar nos dormitórios ainda mais estranhos e não acho... ou melhor acho que seria mais prudente você não conhecer meus colegas. Disse-lhe pedindo a Bella uma ajudinha com isso.

_ Jake esta certo querida, lembre-se que devemos evitar sermos vistas. Ela disse dando uma força a minha desculpa.

Nessie fez uma careta de insatisfação, mas assentiu.

Quando estávamos indo em direção a Mercedes de Bella vi Beth me encarando com os olhos perdidos. Senti-me instantaneamente inseguro, o que será que ela estava vendo ali. Ela era bem perceptiva e para a minha infelicidade muito obcecada para ter a impressão mais errada possível, ou ainda a mais certa, mas ignorei isso por hora. A última coisa de que eu precisava a gora era de um escândalo com Bella e Nessie por perto. Contudo tanto Bella quanto Nessie reparam paara onde eu olhava e as duas franziram o rosto para Beth.

_ Quem é ela Jake? Quis saber Nessie.

_ Uma colega querida, só uma colega. Disse colocando Nessie no banco detrás e sentando no do carona.

Nessie tinha comido 2 sandeis de baunilha com calda quente cheia de lascas de chocolate e biscoito e agora alimentávamos os pombos no parque quando Bella comentou bem baixinho para que ela não ouvisse.

_ Aquela garota esta afim de você não esta?

_ Preocupada que eu traia sua filha? Disse com humor e Bella fez uma careta.

_ Ela me encarou como se eu tivesse matado o gato dela e dado para os cães comerem, foi horrível. Comentou parecendo desconfortável.

_ Não se preocupe nem estamos mais nos falando, logo, logo ela me esquece.

_ Não sei não Jake ela parecia realmente abalada sabe... Daquele jeito que as garotas ficam quando estão tão apaixonadas que não medem esforços para conseguirem o que querem.

_ O que quer dizer?

_ Só... Tenha cuidado, por favor, ok? Você meu amigo e não quero que nada de ruim aconteça com você.

_ Ok, vou mantê-la distante.

Ainda fizemos um rápido lanche antes de Bella e Nessie caírem na estrada de novo, perguntei se não seria puxado demais pra Nessie 2 dias inteiros de viagem e Bella disse que não estavam indo para Forks o que estranhei, mas ela não disse mais nada então deixei quieto, mas Nessie deixou escapar o nome Chicago. Nos despedimos o mais brevemente possível e fui para meu quarto tendo a ingrata surpresa de encontrar Beth de novo lá parada na minha porta.

_ Mas que merda será que você agora vai começar a me perseguir também?

_ Não quero brigar de novo com você Jake eu só quero entender as coisas.

_ Você não tem que entender nada a minha vida não te diz respeito.

_ Só me diz uma coisa por que você mentiu pra mim?

_ Do que você tá falando?

_ Por que mentiu que a mulher que você gosta não é essa tal de Bella se era justamente com ela que você saiu hoje a tarde?

_ Bella só veio me fazer uma visita.

_ A sim claro uma visita. Essa Bella é realmente uma amigona hein? Ela dirige mais de 2 mil quilômetros pra somente visitar o amigo na universidade e depois vai embora?

_ Sim, foi pra isso e ela ia encontrar com a família em Chicago, mas isso não é da sua conta.

_ E o pior é que ela ainda traz uma criança com ela.

_ Renesmee é filha dela.

_ Ah então aquela menina era a tal da Renessmei. Que lindo ela ainda traz a filha pra visitar o amante.

_ Cala a boca!

_ Ah meu Deus, agora uma ideia doida me passou pela cabeça. Ela não trouxe a filha pra visitar o amante, mas o pai! Por Deus Jacob aquela menina é sua filha?

Essa foi a gota d'água.

_ CHEGA! Cala a boca e para de falar tanta merda de uma vez só!

Disse com minha voz dupla a fazendo da um salto para trás.

_ Bella e Nessie estavam vindo com a família para Chicago resolver alguma coisa que eu não faço a mínima ideia, mas aí resolveram desviar um pouco e me visitar já que não nos vimos a muito tempo. Nessie é muito apegada a mim e insistiu muito para vir tá legal foi só isso. Nada de amantes, nada de paternidade secreta, nenhum desses absurdos que sua cabeça desequilibrada ficou matutado a tarde inteira. Por que não pode viver a sua vida e me deixar em paz?

_ Por que eu estou apaixonada por você seu imbecil ou será que ainda não deu pra notar? Cuspiu ela de volta e saiu correndo pelas escadas.

Merda era tão ruim quanto eu temia.

Entrei em meu quarto e desabei, mas antes que pudesse relaxar uma batida na porta veio para me atormentar.

_ Quem é? Perguntei sem a menor vontade temendo que fosse Beth.

_ Sou eu Andrew posso entrar?

_ Pode, tanto faz... Resmunguei a ultima parte.

Ele entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si.

_ O que foi? Perguntei sem entender por que ele estava prado lá feito um idiota.

_ Tenha paciência com a Beth ok?

_ Ah, não, por favor, a ultima coisa que eu quero agora é ouvir no nome dessa garota. Implorei.

_ Não quero te encher nem nada Jake, só tô pedindo pra ser paciente e gentil ok? Olha eu sei que ela tá agindo como uma louca todos nós já tínhamos notado como ela estava ficado meio obcecada por você, mas sabe como são as mulheres elas se amarram no cara misterioso e sinistro.

_ Tá dizendo que a culpa é minha agora?

_ Não, claro que não, só que você não precisa agir dessa forma como um animal com ela sabe.

_ Olha eu tentei da forma pacifica, Deus sabe como eu tentei, mas ela fica me perseguindo e me torrando a paciência sobre a garota por quem ela _acha_ que eu estou apaixonado...

_ E não está? Não existe garota nenhuma Jake?

_ Não da forma que ela acha que há... Disse.

_ Como assim?

_ Ela acha que estou apaixonado por essa garota, mas não funciona desse jeito.

_ Bom, não é a toa que ela não entendeu eu também não tô vendo sentido nenhum nisso.

Suspirei.

_ Ok, já saquei, tú tem suas histórias e elas são tuas. Mas se precisar conversar estamos aí camarada. Só vai com calma com a Beth, ela é uma garota meio carente sabe, daquele tipo que se você é simpático e se apaixona? E depois do que tu fez por ela na festa do babaca sem nariz lá ela gamou de vez. Disse saindo do quarto.

É a profecia do caos tinha se profetizado em minha vida, mas pelo menos eu tinha um pequeno e pacifico lugar em que me abrigar nesses dias de tormenta. Acomodei-me melhor na cama chutando os tênis para longe. Já podia vislumbrar o sorriso cálido e brilhante de Nessie me chamando.

Acordei com uma luz muito forte que estava me cegando e um cheiro doce intoxicante me rodeava, mas não podia ter nenhum vampiro por perto, abri os olhos e tudo que pude ver foi luz. Uma luz muito branca e cegante. Mas onde diabos eu estava?

_ Em um hospital. disse a familiar voz de Edward.

Edward? Mas que diabos ele estava fazendo aqui?

Pisquei varias vezes até poder ver claramente e o rosto de Edward aparecer onde antes estava a luz.

Como assim em um hospital? Eu estava em minha cama em meu dormitório em Massachusetts como eu...

_ Como se sente? Ele perguntou.

_ Cego. Respondi apertando os olhos.

_ Oh, desculpe. Bella querida pode me ajudar com a luz sim?

Bella estava aqui?

_ Bella? Chamei.

_ Estou aqui Jake.

_ O que aconteceu comigo?

_ Jake...

_ Anda Bella me conte, por favor. Implorei.

_ Você entrou em coma Jake, ninguém sabe como ou por que, mas seus colegas te acharam a dois dias desmaiado em seu quarto, isso porque você já estava lá a pelo menos umas 24h.

O QUE? MAS COMO ASSIM? EM QUE MERDA EU TINHA ME METIDO DESSA VEZ?


	38. 37 Quebrando um coração de pedra

**Hello everybody! Mais um sabadão para animar a rapaziada. Hoje vamos saber um pouco mais do que aconteceu com Jake, uma conversa seria entre ele e Beth, um breve discussão com Edward, um momento bem diferente entre Leah e Nessie e ainda um revelação que pode não ser das melhores. Prontas para dar uma olhada? **

**Um super obrigada a Lari, Charlotte Schmit, Bia, Carla, Mainara PWM, Joelma e Larissa de Flaviani, pelas reviws! **

**LEIAM, COMENTEM E RECOMENDEM!**

**37 Quebrando um coração de pedra**

As palavras ditas por Bella estavam dando voltas e mais voltas em minha cabeça, mas não conseguiam ser assimiladas.

EU TINHA ESTADO EM COMA POR 3DIAS! 3DIAS!

Tentei recapitular as ultimas coisas que tinham acontecido. Eu me lembrava de ter saído com Bella e Nessie, de ter discutido com Beth e falado com Andrew, mas aí então... Tudo que vinha em minha cabeça era o sorriso de Nessie me chamando. Lembro de ser conduzido para o outro lado e de uma paz fulgente e acolhedora me tomar de tal modo, era como dormir... A coisa seguinte que me lembrava era da luz cegante ao despertar no hospital.

_ Jake como se sente? Perguntou Bella pela milésima vez. Aquilo já estava me estressando, eu não estava doente porra!

Ela e Renesmee que agora dormia encolhida em meu colo não me deixaram momento algum desde que eu despertara. Edward e Carlisle estavam a algum tempo lá fora falando com meus médicos e olhando meus exames. Graças a uma pequena clausula em minha fixa médica da faculdade que dizia que eu só podia ser tratado com um médico pessoal conhecedor de minha estranha e incomum doença. Sendo assim, no momento em que fui encontrado os médicos da emergência não puderam tocar em mim para além das medidas emergenciais até que meu medico, leia-se Carlisle, chegasse e assumisse a situação. Por sorte ele estava em Chicago com os outros, por um motivo que eu ainda desconhecia e evitavam me contar.

_ Eu estou ótimo Bells, mas talvez se perguntar mais umas 500 vezes eu mude de ideia. Disse com humor a fazendo rir. Mas o bater na porta interrompeu nosso momento descontraído.

Bella se levantou e foi até a porta ver quem era. A voz que veio do outro lado me irritou profundamente.

_ Boa noite posso ver como o Jacob está? Perguntou Beth secamente a Bella.

"Estou dormindo." Disse baixo demais só para Bella ouvir.

_ Jacob está bem, mas está dormindo agora. Disse Bella polidamente.

_ Olha eu só preciso trocar uma palavrinha com ele, não vou demorar muito... Insistiu.

Bella me mandou um olhar inquisidor sobre o próprio ombro.

Suspirei irritado, mas assenti.

_ Ok, mas rápido, por favor, ele precisa descansar. Disse se afastando para que Beth pudesse passar._ Ah... E, por favor, sem lavação de roupa suja que minha filha esta dormindo. Pediu ela antes de sair.

Beth entrou insegura de cabeça baixa e devagar levantou a vista até a cama encontrando meu olhar. Ela parecia cansada e preocupada, como se não dormisse a dias. Olheiras roxas estavam em baixo de seus olhos, seu cabelo estava bagunçado e as roupas amassadas, como se tivesse dormido com elas. A constatação de que ela estava até agora acordada esperando por noticias minhas fez-me sentir um pouco culpado por ter sido tão duro com.

Mesmo sendo uma louca obsessiva ela se preocupava comigo afinal...

Seus olhos cansados me encaravam com carinho e uma paixão profunda ao mesmo tempo em que me pediam desculpas silenciosamente. Mas então eles desceram até chegar na criança adormecida em meus braços e suas sobrancelhas se uniram em confusão.

_ Essa... Essa é...

_ Renesmee. Respondi apenas.

_ A menina que achei que fosse...

_ Sim, ela mesma.

Ela baixou a cabeça envergonhada.

_ Sinto muito, eu fui muito invasiva.

_ _Muito_ é um eufemismo não acha?

Ela sorriu sem graça.

_ Hãaa... Ela é uma graça. Comentou ainda sem jeito.

_ Sim, é o meu pequeno anjinho. Disse ajeitando Nessie para que ficasse mais confortável.

_ Ela é realmente muito apegada a você não parou quieta até que deixaram-na vê-lo, e então não saiu, mas do quarto. Disse como se não fosse nada, mas parecia estar meio que com ciúmes por ela estar comigo.

_ Humph, isso é bem ela mesmo. Sabe, estou com Nessie desde que ela veio para nós e me tornei meio que um irmão pra ela. Disse acariciando seus cachos.

_ Desde que ela veio?

_ Ahhh, Nessie não é filha biológica de Bella e Edward. Na verdade ela é sobrinha de Edward, filha do irmão mais velho dele que faleceu com a esposa em um acidente de carro quando Nessie ainda era muito pequena. Disse contando a "mentira pública".

_ Não fazia mesmo sentido aquela garota e aquele médico _tão_ novo, serem pais de uma criança desse tamanho. Disse exagerando no "tão" enquanto parecia estar fazendo as contas mentalmente.

_ Pois é, mal Ed descobriu que tinha irmão, ele morre e o Ed ganha de herança uma filha.

_ Jake... Não existe nenhuma garota não é? Perguntou incerta.

Pensei como responder aquilo. Dizer que não era abrir as portas para ela criar esperanças que não podiam ser nunca correspondidas e dizer que sim, seria ter continuar me esquivando de suas perguntas sem fim.

_ Não da _forma_ que você sempre pensou. Disse apenas.

Ela me encarou confusa e então baixou os olhos para Nessie e então soltou um pequeno "oh".

_ Eu não... Não compreendo...

_ Não é tão simples de compreender, porque envolve uma explicação extensa de inúmeros fatos... Apressei-me em dizer.

_ Mas você falou de um jeito que...

_ Eu estava altamente alcoolizado e você completamente chapada, nem eu lembro direito do que falamos naquele carro. Menti.

_ Bom, sim, mas eu achei...

_ Você _achou_ que eu fosse apaixonado por uma garota e que não tivesse coragem de me declarar. Respondi por ela que apenas assentiu.

_ Não estou realmente apaixonado por ninguém, mas estou profundamente comprometido com o cuidado e a proteção de Nessie.

_ Mas você disse que ela "não podia saber ainda", que tinha medo de contar a ela, o quis dizer com isso então?

Suspirei parecendo derrotado, como se ela tivesse me pegado em meus segredos.

_ Já vi que vou ter de contara a história toda não é mesmo? _Perguntei retoricamente._ Pois bem, então se sente o mais confortável possível porque a história é longa. Quando Renesmee chegou Bella ficou muito atordoada pelo que se passou com os pais dela e em como se não fosse por terem descoberto Edward Nessie poderia ter parado em um orfanato, então quis se cercar de todas as formas legais possíveis para garantir a segurança da filha. Como eu já te disse eu e Bella somos _muito_ amigos e bom, eu me afeiçoei a Nessie instantaneamente e ela a mim, então Bella me fez o "guardião legal" dela. Isso quer dizer que se algo acontecer a ela ou ao marido eu é que assumirei a guarda de Nessie. Expliquei da forma mais casual que pude.

Um pouco de compreensão pareceu atingir lentamente Beth, como uma luz que se acende.

_ Eu sei, pareceu loucura pra mim na época também. Eu era tão jovem na época, mas Bella foi categórica quanto a isso. Acho que inconscientemente, ou talvez conscientemente ela estivesse querendo me ajudar a amadurece... Conjecturei. _ Sabe eu estava passando por uma fase meio rebelde naquela época, e bom no final isso serviu como uma luva. Depois daquilo minha vida teve de dar um "upgrade" completo. Afinal para se ser responsável por uma criança de alguma maneira tem que se assumir algumas responsabilidades. Tive de mudar meus hábitos e minha vida completamente.

_ Então você é o guardião dela?

_ Pois é, eu sei, loucura não? Acho que é por isso que Rosalie me detesta... Brinquei.

_ Rosalie?

_ É a irmã adotiva de Edward, ela não pode ter filhos e é totalmente obcecada por Nessie. Mas quer saber, eu não trocaria essa responsabilidade por nada Nessie é um anjo e só me enche de orgulho.

_ Puxa... É só que quando falou dela parecia tão apaixonado...

_ De certa forma todos somos completamente apaixonados por ela, vocês ainda não tiveram a chance de serem devidamente apresentadas, mas quando forem não dou 3 segundos para ela te conquistar completamente. É um dom dela sabe, conquistar as pessoas. Acho que por isso mesmo é bom que tenha sempre alguém protegendo-a.

_ Então ainda há espaço no seu coração para alguém? Perguntou com uma sombra de esperança.

_ No momento creio que não..._ disse tentando não lhe dar falsas esperanças, mas sem destruir a mentira perfeita que tinha criado._ Veja, tenho muitas coisas com que me preocupar agora, e não acho que namorar seria o melhor pra mim no momento...

_ Acho que entendo... Você só está procurando um jeito gentil de dizer que não está afim de mim não é mesmo?

_ Sinto muito...

_ Mas acha que algum dia alguém..., Além dessa pequena encantadora de gente aí vai roubar seu coração?

_ Tenho certeza que existe alguém pra mim em algum lugar... Talvez eu a conheça, talvez não, mas sei que vou saber quando a achar. Disse tentando não abraçar mais forte Nessie que ressoava tranquila, ela bocejou se remexeu chamando nossa atenção.

_ Pode me dizer quantos anos ela tem?

_ Acabou de completar dez.

_ Era a festa dela então?

_ Era sim, tema de Paris...

_ Hahaha, ulálá. Você vai ter que tomar cuidado ela está chegando naquela fase. Disse de brincadeira.

_ Que fase?

_ Pré-adolescência. Elas odeiam tudo e a todos, fazem sempre o oposto do que lhes é mandado... Sabe essas coisas.

_ Ness não vai ser assim ela é um amor, nunca deu problema.

_ Humph, não vai superestimando todas passam por essa fase, e não vai ser diferente com ela. Seu pequeno anjo se tornará uma pequena ferinha mal humorada.

Ponderei sobre aquilo um segundo. Nessie crescia tão rápido... Quanto tempo mais levaria para ela estar comprando sutiãs e pensando em garotos? Um arrepio de horror percorreu minha espinha e foi impossível não fazer uma careta.

_ Deus nem quero imaginar. Falei e Beth riu.

_ Você vai ser do tipo coruja já tô até vendo. Mas cuidado com os cabelos brancos precoces Jake.

_ Nem vem me rogar praga, deixa os pais dela ficarem com os cabelos brancos. Disse a fazendo rir.

_ Eu duvido, aqueles dois são uma coisa de louco, nunca vi um casal tão lindo, pra ser sincera, acho que nunca vi uma família tão linda, que genes!

Nós rimos.

_ Você acreditaria se eu dissesse que são todos adotados?

_ Não!

_ Tô fanado serio.

_ Impossível!

Depois disso desengatamos uma conversa amigável e descontraída sobre a excepcional e divina beleza dos Cullens. Os prós, contras e uma pequena eleição de quem era o mais bonito ali, votação essa que ficou encarregada apenas ela, pois preferi me abster de me comprometer, já que provavelmente eles, estavam ouvindo, pelo menos os que estavam no prédio deviam estar ouvindo. E no final, em uma disputa acirradíssima que quase causou um aneurisma em Beth, ela elegeu Edward o mais bonito, mas Carlisle vinha logo em seguida.

_ Que bom que agora está bem, faço voto pra que possa estar de volta logo a faculdade. Disse ela se levantando do sofá.

_ Farei o meu melhor. Prometi.

Trocamos um rápido beijo na bochecha e ela se encaminhou para a porta, mas voltou-se para mim novamente.

_ Ah, tenha cuidado... Disse me deixando confuso.

_ O que?

_ Tenha cuidado para que ela não se apaixone por você. Disse me fazendo quase ter um enfarte, será que ela pescara algo? Não! Minha mentira fora perfeita ela não podia...

_ Com um guardião tão dedicado e maravilhoso como você, perigo é a ela se apaixonar. Disse e então saiu.

Bom, era isso que eu queria não? Que um dia, quando estivesse pronta Nessie se apaixonasse por mim. Mas por que agora esse pensamento parecia tão errado? Olhei para a criança que dormia abraçada a mim. Bem, talvez por isso. No final Nessie era ainda apenas uma criança, e era só assim que conseguia enxerga-la, como ela realmente era. E eu era seu protetor, seu eterno e absolutamente fiel e abnegado protetor.

Após a saída de Beth ainda pude ter algumas horas de descanso antes do Dr. Presas e o dentinho maravilha, leia-se Edward, chegarem querendo fazer exames e saber como eu estava.

_ Bom, aparentemente sua saúde está ótima como sempre. Disse Carlisle não parecendo muito satisfeito com o resultado dos meus exames.

_ Isso é bom não? Perguntei ironicamente.

_ É só que estamos tentando achar uma explicação para o que aconteceu com você Jacob, mas pelos exames, seja o que for não é nada físico. Explicou Edward.

_ Então não fazem ideia do que causou meu coma. Conclui.

Ed deu de ombros.

_ Na verdade Jacob, a primeira impressão que tive foi... De que se assemelhava muito ao que aconteceu com Nessie quando você partiu...

_ O quê que dizer?

_ Que eu também não conseguia achar sua mente. Era como se ela estivesse em outro lugar, muito longe para que eu pudesse no mínimo captar qualquer atividade cerebral, nós não falamos para não deixarmos as garotas assustadas, mas pela leitura dos aparelhos Jacob, você tinha sofrido morte cerebral... Falou com a voz distante como se estivesse se lembrando de algo doloroso.

Sua menção nas palavras "morte cerebral" me apavoraram, mas então lembrei dos garotos dizendo que da primeira vez que apaguei, quando Nessie se mudou, daquela vez eu ficara uma semana desligado semimorto. Talvez fosse a mesma coisa, mas muito mais simples do que isso eu sabia que não estava realmente em coma. Sabia perfeitamente que "tipo de morte" eu sofria quando minha mente se tornava inalcançável para todos, inclusive vampiros telepatas e leitores de atividades cerebrais. Parei por aí com minhas conjecturas porque Edward me encarava com suspeita e curiosidade.

_ Nem pense em esconder isso de mim Jacob Back. Disse ele em um tom que me lembrou muito Nessie.

_ Eu tenho direito a ter minha privacidade e meus segredos Ed, isso não diz respeito a _você_.

_ Deixe de ser imbecil garoto estamos aqui tentando te ajudar e você vai ficar omitindo informações importantes? Ainda mais quando parece saber exatamente o que está acontecendo?

_ Não há motivo pra ninguém se preocupar, na verdade acho que eu já podia até me mandar desse matadouro. Falei com menção de me levantar, mas Carlisle me deteve.

_ Eu não faço ideia do que vocês dois estão falando, mas Jacob se está escondendo algo que pode nos ajudar a te tratar é melhor falar filho.

_ Edward não sabe do que está falando Carlisle, ele só está especulando em cima de alguns pensamentos soltos meus, nem ele mesmo sabe do que está falando.

Ele então me fulminou com suas orbes citrinas.

_ Eu e Bella quase enlouquecemos com a crise que Nessie teve pelo seu desaparecimento irresponsável, mas em momento algum criticamos suas ações, porque nos sentíamos culapados pelo sofrimento que impomos a ambos. Mas agora, quando você pode nos dar um pouco de luz sobre a crise que quase matou nossa filha você se _recusa_, a nos ajudar porque isso não é da _minha_ conta? _Falou com rancor. _Eu não sei o que você espera obter com esse silencio, mas sinceramente espero que no final do caminho não acabe machucado... Nem leve minha filha junto com você para a cova que está cavando. Disse com desdém saindo do quarto como tão veloz que em uma piscada já não estava mais lá.

Eu e Carlisle ficamos com cara de taxa encarando a porta fechada.

_ Jake, se tem algo a dizer que pode ser útil, por favor, diga. Falou o medico ainda olhando a porta.

Mantive-me calado. Mesmo que eu lhes contasse absolutamente tudo, o que incluía dizer a eles que o tal "amigo imaginário" de Nessie era na verdade um espirito que me perseguia e que eu já sabia disso a muito tempo. Eles ainda nada poderiam fazer. Os Cullens não tinham acesso ao mundo dos espíritos, nenhum vampiro tinha, até onde se sabia, contudo de alguma forma Nessie fora levada lá pelo Gasparzinho amigo dela. De qualquer forma era melhor que eu me mantivesse em silencio quanto a tudo isso ainda. Até porque ainda não tivera a oportunidade de confronta-lo.

Nessie que saíra com Bella para comer alguma coisa voltara pouco tempo depois e passamos o resto da tarde conversando. Graças ao bom doutor tive alta no dia seguinte com o atestado de catalepsia, que nada mais é do que uma doença do sono que faz a pessoa parecer morta, ficar até fria, mas na verdade só esta dormindo.

De volta à universidade ganhei o apelido mal fadado de "Belo adormecido" o que não nem um pouco agradável, principalmente as ofertas de Cody de me manter acordado, ou as insinuações de que Beth devia manter sempre um batom na bolsa pra hora em que tivesse de preparar o beijo pra me acordar. E por falar nela, depois de nossa conversa no hospital as coisas pareceram se estabilizar para nós. Ela já não se insinuava tanto, embora eu visse que ainda estava afim de mim, mas estava satisfeito por pelo menos estarmos nos falando e sabia que de qualquer jeito essa fissura logo passaria.

Com a chegada do feriado de Ação de Graças todos nos reunimos na reserva, mas especificamente na casa de Sam, onde varias mesas foram montadas para receber todos os membros da matilha e ainda os Cullens, que apesar de não comerem tinham um lugar na mesa. Todos estavam lá enchendo a pequena casa ao ponto de se tornar impossível de transitar do lado de dentro, o que fez Emily dar um basta e mandar todos que tivessem um cromossomo Y para fora da casa.

Eu estava junto aos rapazes conversando sobre a ideia deles de uma futura ampliação da oficina e observava de longe Kim e Emily que estavam ensinando a Claire e Nessie a fazerem coroas de flores para passarem o tempo. Elas já haviam feito varias, mas pareciam tão entretidas que provavelmente passariam o resto da tarde naquilo. Nessie manuseava com destreza os finos ramos trançando-os em belas e firmes coroas. Já as de Claire não eram tão bem feitas e quase sempre as amarrações se desfaziam. Nessie ajudava-a vez ou outra, mas isso não parecia agradar muito a ela. Ness então errava propositalmente e demorava mais do que o necessário para concluir suas coroas.

O jantar fora composto de inúmeros pratos feitos pelas varias mulheres que estavam presentes, cada uma trouxe um prato e uma sobremesa, era impossível não babar sobre uma mesa tão esplendida. Logo depois de comermos e antes que a sobremesa fosse servida Sam disse que tinha um pequeno anuncio para nos dar.

A principio estranhei essa atitude dele. Toda e qualquer informação de suam importância para as matilhas sempre eram tratadas em particular com o conselho primeiramente, e eu não me lembrava de ter perdido alguma reunião.

Sam e Emily deram as mãos e olharam para nós com os olhos brilhando. Não sei porque minha primeira reação foi olhar para Leah. Ela parecia inquieta e nervosa, talvez já soubesse de alguma coisa, ou simplesmente seus instintos lhe avisassem de que aquele noticia seria a cereja do bolo de azar de sua vida.

_ Eu e Emily pedimos para a o jantar de Ação de Graças ser aqui esse ano, porque tínhamos algo importante para anunciar a todos, e queríamos dividir a nossa alegria com todos aqueles que amamos. Disse Sam com furor.

Emily sorriu para ele e então baixou suas mãos até a barriga.

_ Nós estamos grávidos. Anunciou emocionada.

Um segundo de choque e surpresa percorreu pelos presentes e então os urros de felicitações e os beijos, abraços e conversas sobre enxovais, noites sem dormir e desejos começaram. Mas eu só podia olhar para Leah.

Seus olhos eram vazios e tristes. Eu sabia que ela estava tendo alguns pequenos casos por aí, inclusive tinha um cara na Califórnia que tinha ficado bem afim dela, mas ela não estava totalmente curada ainda. Leah não teve a sorte que tive de encontrar sua Nessie, seu imprinting, nem ao menos sabíamos se algum dia ela poderia ter um. Saindo de seu torpor então ela caminhou meio perdida e trôpega para o fundo da casa, quando ia ir atrás dela fui impedido por Sam que me chamava insistentemente.

Tivemos uma longa conversa sobre planos para o futuro. Eu já estava de saco cheio de ele ficar me cobrando que eu assumisse em seu lugar, parecia até que ele queria usar a gravidez de Emily para me pressionar, o que na verdade era muito conveniente agora. Mas deixei claro como aquilo era inviável. Ele então me deixou a par de seu plano, que na verdade era bem simples. Ele continuaria cuidado de sua matilha e auxiliando Embry no cuidado com a minha até que eu me formasse na faculdade. Depois disso então eu voltaria para Forks e assumiria as duas matilhas como alfa único e absoluto.

Quando enfim pude ir atrás de Leah me surpreendi com uma cena, no mínimo, inusitada, pra não dizer preocupante. Leah estava sentada nos degraus da porta traseira com um olhar de cortar tão triste que me fez engolir em seco, mas antes que pudesse me aproximar Nessie, vinda sabe-se lá de onde, se aproximava dela com uma coroa de flores nas mãos.

Oh Deus um cataclisma de efeitos nucleares estava bem perto de acontecer. Desde de o acontecimento da praia Nessie e Leah tinham uma relação civilizada que não passava de olhares frios e indiferentes. No entanto, agora estavam se aproximando demais para ser saudável para qualquer uma e todos nós. Estava muito certo de correr até lá e impedir que tal encontro acontecesse, mas estanquei em meu lugar, pois a cena me paralisou.

_ Pra você. Disse Nessie oferecendo a coroa a Leah.

Ela encarou Nessie com incredulidade e desconfiança e por um segundo achei que fosse virar a cara e sair andando, ou fosse hostilizar a menina de algum jeito. Mas então ela esticou a mão e a aceito.

_ Obrigada. Disse apenas e bem baixo.

_ Fiz essa especialmente para você..._ disse Nessie timidamente._ São de flores do campo, simples e bonitas, assim não rivalizariam com sua beleza. Acrescentou fazendo Leah a encarar com estranheza, mas então pareceu perceber o que Nessie estava fazendo e isso pareceu desagrada-la.

_ Não tinha que me dar nada, não tem que fazer isso. Disse querendo devolver a coroa, mas Nessie se recusou.

_ Fazer o que? Perguntou ela se fazendo de desentendida e voltando para o outro lado.

Leah então ficou encarando a pequena e fina coroa feita de brancas flores do campo. Ela tocou levemente as flores e seu olhar que até então parecia confuso e irritado, passou a cansaço e então emoção e por fim comoção. Ela compreendia o que Nessie lhe oferecia, não era apenas um presente, ou sua pena pelo que ela estava passando com a noticia de Sam e Emily teriam um filho. Ela lhe oferecia seu afeto, seu toque de "está tudo bem apesar disso", ou "tudo vai ficar bem". Leah então deixou lagrimas tomarem seus olhos e lavarem seu rosto, mas não eram lagrimas de tristeza, e sim de felicidade. Ela ainda não estava absolutamente curada de sua perda, mas pela primeira vez em muito tempo ela via que não tinha que sentir pena de si mesma, porque se até uma criança que devia temer e odiá-la podia vê-la como bela flor, por que ela mesma ou qualquer um não podia?

Diante de mim acontecera um fato inédito, eu vira em primeira mão e a cores Renesmee efetuar o seu maior milagre, sua maior conquista. Quebrar o coração de pedra de Leah e no lugar, plantar uma pequena flor de esperança. Orgulho e emoção impediram-me de expressar qualquer reação maior a isso e então fiquei simplesmente observando a cena de longe. Vendo a metamorfose de Leah de uma alma amarga e triste para uma resplandecente e bela flor de primavera. Eu não a via tão feliz desde que tinha visto o pai do outro lado, mas espera que dessa vez seu bom humor pudesse durar mais do que apenas alguns dias. Em meu intimo eu tinha certeza de que sim, Nessie havia feito sua magica, e quando ela o fazia, ninguém era mais o mesmo depois. Eu era a maior prova viva disso.

Voltando a mim mesmo comecei a sair de fininho quando uma voz atrás de mim me fez parar.

_ Essa sempre será minha maior culpa._ disse Sam olhando com pena para Leah._ Nunca serei capaz de me perdoar pelo que fiz a ela...

Eu nem notara que ele estava ali, e me perguntava o quanto ele havia visto.

_ Você não teve culpa, o imprinting não te deu opção, nunca poderia ser feliz com Leah... Argumentei tentando consola-lo.

_ Não, não tive, mas fui absolutamente responsável por todo o sofrimento e o descaso pelo qual ela passou depois. Disse amargamente.

Não tinha palavras para argumentar com aquilo, na verdade todos nós fomos cruéis e insensíveis a dor de Leah. Ela estava _tão_ insuportável e nós éramos _tão_ imaturos...

_ Sam... Tentei dizer, mas ele me cortou.

_ Mas estou mais aliviado agora._ Disse me deixando confuso, e ele pareceu notar isso então emendou. _ Sua menina é sem dúvida uma criaturinha notável... Comentou.

_ Nunca pensei que uma criança_ especialmente uma criança meia vampira_ pudesse fazer o que essa menina fez por ela. _ Disse e sorriu e me dando um tapinha no ombro._ Você teve sorte irmão, essa garota vale ouro. E então saiu.

Eu também logo parti antes que Leah percebesse que eu estava observando e que havia visto tudo que aconteceu. Mesmo sendo maior do que ela e seu alfa, não tinha como eu sobreviver a sua ira.

Voltei a me reunir com meus amigos e parentes até a hora dos Cullens terem de ir pra casa quando Bella me chamou em um canto.

_ Jake podemos conversar um pouco mais tarde hoje? Pediu ela e percebi que estava inquieta.

_ Claro. Disse com a pulga atrás da orelha.

O que Bella poderia querer falar comigo que fosse deixa-la incomodada daquele jeito. Só esperava que não fosse nada com Nessie, ou que Edward estivesse tentando usa-la como espiã para obter alguma informação de mim sobre meu coma.

Mais tarde naquela noite fui até a casa dos Cullens. Parei um pouco antes e encarei a grande casa e estranhei o fato da casa estar silenciosa demais para aquele horário, e não ter nenhum sinal dos outros membros da família exceto Bella e Edward que podiam ser vistos pelo grande janelão sentados no sofá branco da sala. Sem duvida alguma coisa muito errada estava acontecendo, e já podia sentir um frio de mal agouro se apoderando de minha coluna.

Percorri o resto do caminho tentando me preparar psicologicamente para o pior, mas é muito difícil fazer isso quando não se sabe pelo que esperar. Entrei de uma vez e eles se levantaram.

_ Boa noite Jake. Disse Edward tentando preparar o terreno.

_ Vamos cortar a xaropada Edward, manda logo a bomba vai. Pedi.

Eles se entreolharam, mas foi Bella quem falou.

_ Jake, vamos nos mudar novamente, dessa vez pra Chicago...


	39. 38 A morte convida a um passeio

**Hello peaple! Todos já viram o novo teaser de amanhecer parte 2?Não? Então vejam agora e voltem para ler esse cap, assim vocês já entram no clima de "finale", pois agora é prá valer gente. Esse cap dá inicio ao fim do livro 1, teremos mais 7 e então vai começar o da Nessie como eu já havia dito antes. Espero que curtam bastante.**

**Obrigada a Aimee, Carla, Charlotte Schmit, Larissa de Flaviani, Joelma, Mainara PWM e Lari pelos coments.**

**LEIAM, COMENTEM E RECOMENDEM!**

**38 A morte convida a um passeio**

Minha melhor amiga não se chama Isabella Marie Swan Cullen, ela se chama Lei de Murphy, e esta sempre me agraciando com sua presença devastadora.

Pisquei atordoado enquanto a ficha caia e ligava os pontos pra formar o desenho do lobo escorraçado que era eu. Agora fazia todo sentido deles estarem em Chicago, estavam procurando uma casa...

_ Ahhh... Na verdade Jake... _ disse Edward chamando minha atenção_ Nós já temos uma casa lá, acho que Bella nunca te contou mais quando eu era humano vivi lá e foi a antiga casa da minha família que fomos visitar. Ver se precisava ser reparada, essas coisas e Bella queria conhecer e... Bom, achamos que seria legal a Nessie sair de casa e conhecer novos ares.

Edward continuava falando sobre as reformas que Alice e Esme pretendiam realizar e como Chicago era uma cidade ótima para se crescer e blá, blá, blá... Mas eu não conseguia prestar atenção em suas palavras. Ainda estava digerindo o fato de que eles se mudariam de novo, e de que agora estariam indo para o outro lado do país. ELES SE AFASTARIAM MAIS!

_ Correção, ficaremos mais perto de _você_. Disse-me Edward com um sorriso presunçoso no rosto.

_Humph, aposto que essa ideia torta de ajuda veio de seu cérebro congelado. Pensei._

Ele franziu o rosto e me encarou parecendo insatisfeito.

_ Não, a ideia foi de Bella.

O que? Bella?

_ Jake... Chamou ela e a encarei incrédulo e implorando para que ela negasse e dissesse que era mentira. Mas ela não o fez e tive certeza de que mais uma vez levara uma banda de quem eu mais confiava.

_ Esta entendendo errado. Disse ele.

_ Jake vamos ficar mais perto de você não entende? Serão só umas 1000 milhas podemos fazer essa distancia em poucas horas, eu e Nessie poderiam te visitar muito mais vezes e você poderia fazer o mesmo não vê?

Tentei absorver só a parte boa da noticia e não o fato de mais uma vez eles não terem me incluído nas decisões da mudança.

_ Já tivemos uma conversa como essa antes Jacob e creio que tenha ficado claro de que esse tipo de decisão não cabe a você. Falou Edward com empáfia.

_ Sim, mas lembro que havíamos acertado de que eu seria previamente consultado sobre esse tipo de coisa e não mais uma vez apenas _avisado_. Rosnei a ultima palavra.

_ Por que não pode simplesmente apreciar a gentileza que estamos fazendo hein? Perguntou ele agora com raiva.

_ Ao, então estão fazendo isso por mim? Nossa agora estou me sentido até emocionado... Disse com Ironia.

_ Não seja grosseiro.

_ Oh, por favor, pare com todas as gentilezas Edward vai me fazer corar. Debochei e vi seus olhos ficarem negros.

Bom, talvez eu tenha exagerado um pouquinho, mas eu estava com raiva que se dane.

_ Edward, por favor, pode me deixar falar com o Jake sozinha? Pediu Bella, com certeza temendo que nossa pequena discussão acalorada terminasse em sangue, obviamente de minha parte já que ele não podia sangrar.

_ Certo. Disse ele saindo de má vontade.

O silencio entre nós foi maior do que o necessário para ela começar a se explicar e para eu acusa-la de ter traído minha confiança, novamente.

_ Por que sempre que tento fazer algo de bom pra você o resultado é completamente inverso? Falou com desanimo.

_ Isso é uma pergunta retorica certo? Perguntei com amargura. Talvez se ela não tentasse sempre ir contra a minha natureza e fazer sempre o inverso do que eu desejaria. Bem, seria um bom começo.

_ O que o Charlie está achando disso? Perguntei e vi ela se encolher.

_ Ele ainda não sabe. Adivinhei.

Já imaginava.

_ Você se quer pensou em como ele vai se sentir quando souber? Ou você só planejava contar a ele quando já tiverem feito a mudança?

_ Eu pretendia contar depois das festas, não queria estragar o natal de ninguém com um clima triste de mudança.

_ Ah sim, ele vai adorar saber que estava fazendo planos de visitar vocês na pascoa, mas aí é surpreendido depois descobrindo que vocês não estão mais morando em Eugene, mas do outro lado do país.

_ Eu pensei que você ficaria feliz com a gente mais perto.

_ Bella, sejamos honestos, não é realmente para eu e Nessie ficarmos mais perto que vocês estão se mudando pra Chicago.

Ela ficou em silencio.

_ Por que estão se mudando novamente Bella? Perguntei preocupado com o que podia vir.

_ Já estava nos planos passamos 3 ou 5 anos em Eugene, você sabe que não podemos ficar muito tempo no mesmo lugar.

_ Tá mais por que agora?

Ela deu de ombros.

_ Vários motivos. A questão do tempo, o fato de muitos já estarem meio entediados de ficarem sempre em casa e não dar mais tempo de entrar no colégio agora. E ainda... Ela hesitou me chamando atenção.

Me encarou insegura e lhe olhei incentivando que continuasse.

_ Tem o fato de Nessie não estar muito satisfeita com lá.

Como assim, o que ela queria dizer com isso? Estavam me escondendo alguma informação sobre o estado de Nessie que eu desconhecia?

_ Esta me escondendo alguma coisa Bella?

_ Não! Disse ela rápido demais.

_Bella... _Pedi._ Me esconder algo que esteja acontecendo com ela vai me ferir mais do que contar a verdade.

Ela suspirou.

_ Os pesadelos voltaram e com mais força... Disse ela e senti como se uma finíssima e afiada agulha atravessasse meu peito.

_ Ela esta tentando fingir que esta tudo bem, mas não está Jake. Cada dia ela parece com mais medo, como se a cada dia estivesse mais perto da sua morte. Confesso que agora eu também estou ficando com medo.

Senti-me culpado, eu devia ter imaginado que quando Tony voltou os pesadelos também estivessem de volta, mas tinha ficado com tanta raiva por causa desse cara que nem percebi.

_ Bella eu sei que está preocupada, admito que também fiquei na época em que ela me contou, mas eu estou bem. Nada vai me acontecer. Disse com certeza.

_ Esta realmente certo disso Jake? Esse coma que você teve? Nos dois sabemos que não foi a primeira vez e suspeito que também não foi a segunda estou certa?

Não respondi, não ia lhe contar nada sobre o mundo espiritual, aquilo não ajudaria em nada e só colocaria mais lenha na fogueira.

_ Acho que o silencio é uma resposta melhor do que uma mentira. Disse ela desapontada.

_ Eu estou bem Bella.

_ Espero que realmente que esteja certo Jake, por que se minha filha derramar mais uma lagrima que seja por sua causa vou te buscar nem que seja no inferno. Falou com uma convicção de que deixou claro que ela não estava brincando.

Sai da casa dos Cullens me sentindo estranhamente inquieto. Ok não era pra menos depois daquela noticia, mas ainda assim era uma sensação estranha. O silencio antes da tempestade era o que parecia. E sempre que eu sentia uma coisa dessas terminava comigo em mais uma viagem de auto reclusão para o Canada. Sacudi a cabeça com força tentando afastar esses pensamentos da cabeça e fui pra casa ainda me sentindo tenso e pressentindo que algo ruim estava para acontecer.

_ O que está acontecendo filho? Perguntou Billy quando entrei como uma bola de demolição em casa. Em resposta resmunguei um "nada" e me tranquei no quarto.

Senti quando as molas da cama reclamaram por meu peso excessivo e apertei os olhos com força. Droga porque eles simplesmente não podiam confiar em mim? Até mesmo quando tentavam fazer algum bom sempre soava como uma caridade e não um ato de simples amizade. Remexi-me na cama procurando uma posição mais confortável, mas isso foi inútil não havia nenhum sinal de sono. Estava desperto demais para dormir. Levantei-me de um salto e pulei pela janela me transformando instantaneamente.

Passei a noite correndo e tentando filtrar as noticias. Não tinha porque eu ficar remoendo o fato de terem me escondido sobre a mudança novamente. Eu tinha que pensar apenas no fato de que Nessie estaria mais perto de mim agora. Poderíamos nos ver todos os finais de semana e talvez até durante ela. Uma alegria quente e familiar começou a encher meu peito e subjugar todas as outras preocupações. Eu teria Nessie a meu lado com muito mais facilidade. Não precisaria ficar sempre preocupado de quanto tempo poderia aguentar antes de ter de ver Nessie. As viagens tinham ajudado muito, mas agora eram completamente desnecessárias. Eu teria a Nessie verdadeira e a cores bem perto de mim e não precisaria apelar mais para ilusões. As viagens agora seriam apenas exploratórias, e claro para procurar por aquele espirito intrometido, que ainda não tinha tido a sorte de achar.

Os dias que se seguiram foram de preparação e dispersão das noticias da mudança. Como eu já havia adiantado a Bella Charlie não ficou nada feliz em ser o ultimo a descobrir sobre a mudança. Ele fez a maior cena com a Bella, ainda maior do que a minha, mas teve que aceitar é claro. Na faculdade tive que controlar a euforia que aumentava a cada dia com a proximidade da vinda dos Cullens. Obviamente não contei a ninguém sobre isso até porque não seria capaz de explicar-lhes o que tudo aquilo significaria para mim. Nem muito menos queria isso.

Estava ajudando Nessie a encaixotar suas coisas quando ela me perguntou:

_ Jake, você acha que as coisas vão melhorar agora? Algo em seu tom de voz me dizia que ela não precisava de uma resposta minha porque tinha suas próprias conclusões quanto a isso.

_ Assim esperamos não pequena?

Ela deixou a estante de livros onde estava e se aproximou de mim puxando-me pelas mãos para que ficasse de sua altura.

_ Não quero sair daqui, assim como não queria deixar Forks. Confidenciou-me.

_ Mas não quer ficar mais perto de mim? Perguntei sem entender por que _ela_ parecia descontente com a mudança, quando Bella dissera que ela não gostava mais de Eugene.

_ Não, não é isso... É só que sinto que algo ruim esta para acontecer. Eu não sei ao certo o quê, ou quando, mas sinto que é por causa dessa mudança. Disse se encolhendo.

_ Oh, Ness..._ disse a abraçando._ Isso é por causa dos sonhos não é?

Ela fungou e assentiu.

_ Nós já não conversamos sobre isso meu bem? Eu não vou morrer Nessie. Não vou fazer nenhuma besteira porque vocês vão se mudar, na verdade agora que me acalmei posso perceber como isso é muito mais um lucro do que um prejuízo.

Ela apertou meu pescoço com mais força.

_ Mas eu estou com medo Jake. Tony me disse...

_ Sempre esse cara! Falei me soltando dela tão de repente que quase a derrubei.

_ Jake! Reclemou.

_ O pior de tudo é que você ainda dar ouvidos a essa coisa!

_ Não chame-o de coisa Jake ele é _meu_ amigo. Falou com firmeza.

_ Um amigo que só sabe encher sua cabeça de besteiras e te afastar de mim.

_ Ele não está tentando nos afastar, pelo contrario está tentando nos avisar.

_ Avisar de que? De que eu vou morrer? Ah, sim que grande ajuda eles está dando hein? Fala que eu vou morrer, mas nem pra me dizer quando ou como. Assim as coisas ficam muito fáceis não?

_ Ele está fazendo seu melhor, mas os outros não estão deixando ele...

_ Há outros? Você viu outros espíritos? O que eles disseram? Te fizeram algum mal? Ah vou...

Merda ela vira outros? Mas como? Isso já estava saindo do controle.

_ Jake, Jake, eu não vi ninguém. _ Falou tentando me acalmar._ Mas ele disse que os "outros"_ diz fazendo aspas com os dedos_ não o deixam saber mais.

_ Por que ele está fazendo isso?

Deu de ombros.

_ Já perguntei isso também, mas ele sempre responde o mesmo. Que ele _tem_ de te proteger, mesmo que você o despreze... Em sua voz era facilmente detectável seu desgosto com a parte em que ele sabia que eu o desprezava.

_ Bom, muito amável da parte dele, mas eu não pedi ajuda nenhuma, e preferiria que ele não se metesse naquilo que não é chamado. Ajuda muito mais não pondo caraminholas em sua cabeça.

Ela bufou irritada.

_ Você é um cabeça dura mesmo!

_ Não vou deixar que esse Gasparzinho metido a Patrick Swayze me dizer o que fazer da minha vida, nem vou deixar que suas ameaças me amedrontem.

_ Ele não está ameaçando você. Está te avisando que algo está vindo. Por que insiste em não ouvir?

_ Porque eu não vou morrer! Pelo menos não hoje, nem amanhã nem depois. Eu sei disso, e não há nada nem ninguém que possa me convencer do contrario. Disse irritado saindo do quarto. Não queria que aquela briga se tornasse pior como da ultima vez.

Fiquei correndo pela propriedade dos Cullens até tarde naquela noite e só voltei porque estava muito cansado e precisava de uma cama quente e macia. Dei um grande salto e entrei pela janela do meu quarto, queria evitar sujar a casa que Esme e Bella estavam sempre limpando com tanto esmero. Tomei um banho daqueles para tirar todas as crostas de lama seca que ficaram em minhas pernas e braços.

Tombei de bruços na cama e quando estava prestes a adormecer ouvi o leve ranger da porta se abrindo e fechando muito rapidamente. Então uma leve mudança de pressão no colchão indicando que alguém subiu na cama. O farfalhar dos lençóis então pequeno e macio peso encostou uma grossa cabeleira sobre minhas costas.

_ Estava me esperando até agora? Resmunguei para ela com o pouco de forças que me restava.

Ela se remexeu.

_ Não gosto de quando brigamos. Não conseguiria dormir bem mesmo sem fazer as pazes com você. Confidenciou.

_ Também não, me desculpe por ter gritado com você, mas não vou me desculpar pelo que disse. Você não pode ter sempre razão.

Bocejei.

_ Não esperava por algo diferente de você. Falou ela como se já estivesse acostumada.

_ Nem eu de você Srta. Sabe Tudo.

Ela riu.

_ Eu te amo pequena e não vou para lugar algum longe de você. Nenhuma distancia que nos fosse imposta seria capaz de me separar de você.

_ É bom mesmo, porque não importa aonde você vá, eu sempre vou encontrar um jeito de te alcançar. Disse com um bocejo no final.

Puxei Nessie para mais perto de mim e aspirei o perfume de seus cabelos. Pêssegos e flores da primavera eram como eles cheiravam, e eu sabia que não era por causa dos shampoos caros, era seu cheiro natural. O mesmo que ela exalava desde que nascera e que seria o mesmo daqui a muitos anos. Impossível de ser esquecível e confundível. Os pêssegos mais maduros, aqueles que acabam de serem colhidos e perfumam a casa no natal, e o cheiro de toda a primavera junta, rosas, lírios, azaleias, camélias, todas elas.

Enquanto absorvia aquele maravilhoso odor de paz me sentia sendo transportado para o outro lado, mas pela primeira vez em muito tempo resisti. Não precisava fugir do mundo para me sentir pleno. Naquele momento, ali com Nessie a meu lado e a promessa de que nada, nunca, jamais nos separaria, não havia nenhuma razão para me afastar da realidade agora, e se finalmente a sorte decidisse ser um pouco misericordiosamente gentil comigo. Não criaria muitas expectativas, o destino parecia não gostar muito de mim até agora, mas esquentaria minha cabeça com isso mais tarde. Por enquanto aproveitaria da minha paz, durasse ela o quanto pudesse.

Por pura e simples ameaça de Charlie a mudança foi adiada para depois de Janeiro, o que para mim já não fazia mais tanta diferença, mas me coloquei ao lado de Charlie nessa. Porem o clima de despedida não passou totalmente despercebido. Charlie até se esforçou, mas não conseguia evitar de laçar o olhar de cachorro que caiu do caminhão da mudança para Bella vez ou outra. Quanto a mim aproveitava os feriados e a oportunidade de estar com minha menina o máximo possível. E é claro por um pouco de ordem na casa.

As reuniões mensais do bando, feitas principalmente para me informarem das noticias e fazer alguma mudança que achasse realmente necessária eram sempre monótonas e iguais. Nunca tinha muito o que fazer porque sempre que tinha uma chance ia até uma floresta perto do campus e me transformava. Corria, falava com o pessoal e esticava um pouco as patas. Também fizemos uma tentativa exaustiva de viagens rápidas para mais uma vez tentarmos alcançar o limbo um do outro em viagens separadas, mas ainda não dava certo. Mesmo quando o fazíamos em parte como lobos, o máximo que conseguíamos era ou ir junto ou ficarmos com um vazio. Sempre que um lobo transformado ia sozinho podíamos sentir uma tênue linha de sua mente se distanciando até então sumir completamente, não restando nem mesmo um eco distante de sua mente.

Minha passagem pelo outro lado foi curta e bem rápida, mas uma sensação de inquietação me incomodou. Algo estava muito errado lá, eu não sabia o que, mas algo perturbava a quietude do lugar, como uma força ruim.

Os Cullens partiram dois dias após o ano novo para arrumarem as ultimas coisas para a mudança, algo haver com decoração, mas não perguntei . Preferi ficar para matar mais um pouco as saudades do velho, mas eles estariam de volta em no máximo duas semanas para passarem os últimos dias com Charlie antes da mudança derradeira.

Eles haviam ido a 3 dias e eu já estava correndo a bastante tempo. Eu e Leah, que viera para passar as festas e prolongara sua estadia, fazíamos ronda e conversávamos amenidades vez ou outra, até ela puxar um assunto que me pegou desprevenido.

_Tudo vai acabar bem no final não é Jake?_

_Como? Desculpa não entendi_.

Era a mesma pergunta que Nessie fizera, e se antes eu me sentira inquieto, agora estava confuso.

_Você sabe... No final por mais que tenha parecido que o destino só queria ferrar com a gente, tudo vai ficar certo. Tudo vai para seu lugar._

Considerei suas palavras, não me lembrava de alguma vez ter visto Leah tão otimista quanto a qualquer coisa, ainda mais com relação a vida e ao futuro, o quais ela já considerava perdidos e fadados a um sofrimento trágico como acontece naquelas novelas melosas que ela finge que não vê, mas não perde um capítulo.

Nota mental: Nunca deixar que ela saiba que Seth me contou sobre isso.

_Desde quando parou de odiar tanto a vida?_ Perguntei com humor.

_Vai ficar implicando com o meu bom humor agora? Você antes de qualquer um deveria ficar feliz por mim e por não ter de aturar mais mal humor na sua cabeça._

_Ah minha querida mais eu já não te aturo a muito tempo esqueceu?_

_Ridículo...__ Resmungou_._ Mas estou falando serio, não acha que tudo vai se acertar no final para todos?_

_Espero com todas as minhas forças que sim_. Disse com o máximo de fé que podia acumular na hora.

Ela ficou em silencio por um tempo então disse:

_Sei que você vai._

_Como você pode ter tanta certeza?_ Perguntei de brincadeira, mas sua resposta foi seria.

_Você a tem... _

Sim eu a tinha, mas ela era apenas meu imprinting. E apesar de saber que já tínhamos uma ligação muito forte e que ela me amava de uma forma intensa demais para ser normal, nada poderia garantir que ela se apaixonasse por outro algum dia...

_Humph! Pelo amor de Deus só mesmo um tapado como você pra ter um pensamento tão estupido como esse Jacob._ Pensou ela como se minhas conclusões a entediassem por serem

Mas eu lutaria por ela, ainda mais ferrenhamente do que por Bella, mas se perdesse, se ficasse claro e certo que ela amava o outro mais do que a mim, não poderia fazer nada além de me afastar para as sombras e ficar ali. Apenas como sempre fiel melhor amigo, porque não existia outra opção para mim do que ama-la incondicionalmente e perpetuamente. E mesmo que isso pudesse soar trágico e melodramático, e talvez até estupido e insano, eu preferia isso, a nunca ter gozado de um de seus sorrisos, ou desfrutado de um dia de sol a seu lado.

_Ooohh! Acho que vou vomitar!_ Falou fingindo se engasgar.

_Sacaneia, faz piada da minha cara, mas por mais piegas que soe é como é._

_Isso faz qualquer pessoa sã desejar nunca querer ter um imprinting._

_Isso vindo da garota que até algum tempo atrás preferia ter um imprinting por qualquer um só pra ter um pouco de paz._

_Eu disse qualquer pessoa sã Jacob, e nós sabemos que nenhuma pessoa que conhecemos se encaixa nessa classificação._

_Eh mesmo já tinha me esquecido que não passamos de um grande bando de monstros malucos._

_É como um show de horror gótico..._

_Só falta o ajudante corcunda._

_Nãh, temos o Embry, ele seria um bom Igor._

Com seu último comentário nós dois caímos na gargalhada e até tivemos de parar de correr para não cairmos.

_Mas, serio Jake você não tem que esquentar com nada. É mais do que claro que aquela menina TE AMA._ Pensou dando ênfase nas palavras.

_Eu sei disso... Mas amor pode acabar, e ela é apenas uma criança._

_Ah por favor, todos sabem que ela não é apenas uma criança, embora seja o que ela pareça. Além do que, ela realmente te ama. Eu não sei explicar, mas é mais do que isso na verdade. É como a nossa conexão de pensamentos, mas ainda mais forte, é como se vocês pudessem _prever_ o que o outro _está_ e _vai_ sentir. Nada pode se por entre vocês. Não é como nada do que acontece com as outras impressões._

_Convenhamos que o meu caso não é nem de leve semelhante com as outras. _

_Não, não mesmo._ Disse profundamente como se estivesse pensando sobre o assunto, mas seus pensamentos me escapavam.

Corremos em silencio por mais um momento, até Leah resolver ir para casa descansar. Nesse momento concentrava-me apenas em sentir minhas patas cavando a terra maciava e no cheiro de orvalho fresco que enxia meus pulmões. Nada poderia estragar meu dia.

" Jake..." Sussurro.

Ou talvez tenha falado cedo demais.

"Jake..." Outro sussurro.

Concentrei-me no tom da voz imaginando que podia ser um dos meninos de brincadeira. Mas a verdade era que eu conhecia aquela voz perfeitamente bem. E ela não era dos garotos, porem não fazia sentido algum estar escutando-a em minha cabeça. Ela estava a quilômetros de distancia e eu ainda estava transformado. Aquilo não fazia sentido nenhum.

Mantive-me em movimento e tentei ignorar a voz que só podia ser invenção da minha cabeça. Estava concentrado no caminho quando um pequeno vulto passou como um raio na minha frente fazendo-me derrapar, quase colidir com a coisa e antes que pudesse de fato parar só senti a pancada forte e o "crack" que minha cabeça fez ao bater em uma árvore.

Backout.

Tudo apagou por alguns segundos com tamanha força que havia sido o impacto. Levantei me sacudindo a poeira e os ramos de abeto que tinham caído sobre mim com a pancada.

"Mas que porra!" Pensei sobressaltado.

Aquilo não era um cervo, nenhum animal sobre a terra, tirando talvez eu e minha espécie poderia correr tão rápido assim.

Simplesmente não fazia sentido nenhum. Enquanto tentava me recuperar do susto e da colisão procurava pelo vulto. Meus olhos corriam as árvores em busca de algum sinal de vida estranha. Quando ficou claro que eu devia estar ficando louco e me preparei para voltar pro meu caminho quando uma gargalhada infantil encheu a floresta.

Um arrepio percorreu toda minha espinha me trazendo uma lembrança a tona. Uma que não pertencia a esse mundo. Corri meus olhos por toda parte em busca de algo que eu sabia ser impossível de estar ali, a não ser é claro que eu estivesse inconsciente, ou enlouquecendo...

Mas eu não me lembrava de ter adormecido em algum momento. Quer dizer, eu não estava tão ao ponto de ter caído desmaiado na floresta e ter feito a passagem sem nem perceber, teria?

Merda Jacob você está ficando maluco! Gritei mentalmente para mim mesmo.

Eu devia é estar muito cansado era isso. Passei boa parte da noite e o começo da manhã fazendo ronda e já tinha me desacostumado a esse ritmo. Só precisava da minha cama quente, pequena e cheia de molas pontiagudas para me recuperar e estar novinho em folha.

Transformei-me de volta me vesti e comecei a andar até em casa quando o vulto novamente acompanhando de mais risadas passou por meu flanco direito me fazendo virar rápido para tentar ver e quase perdendo o equilíbrio.

_ Porra quem está aí! Gritei com um misto de raiva e apreensão.

Um risinho de deboche veio de trás de um abeto então uma pequena figura de cabelos flamejantes saiu de trás dele com um sorriso sínico que exibia todos os seus lindos e brilhantes dentes perolados.

_ Nessie... Falei, mas soou muito mais como uma pergunta.

_ Você não devia ficar xingando assim por aí Jake, é feio. Disse com um sorriso presunçoso no rosto enquanto dava passos na minha direção.

Para sua surpresa e a minha dei um passo para trás, o que a fez parar e me encarar chocada. Não sabia porque havia feito aquilo, caramba era só Nessie, mas alguma coisa parecia muito errada em tudo aquilo e a primeira reação que pude expressar foi me afastar. Contudo isso parecia tê-la magoado profundamente. Ela agora me olhava com um misto de sentimentos que eram difíceis de definir. Algo como magoa, constrangimento, preocupação, insegurança e enfim culpa. Essa última ainda era o mais estranho.

Mas por que diabos Nessie sentiria culpa? E ainda tinha todos esses sentimentos conflitantes? Sua aparência frágil e assustada me impelia a ela. E ignorando todos os meus sentidos que me diziam para tomar a direção contraria e correr sem olhar para trás fui a até ela oferecendo meus braços abertos.

_ Nessie querida o que houve? O que está fazendo aqui? Teve algum problema com a mudança que fez vocês voltarem? Diga-me meu anjo qual é o problema?

_ É você Jacob! Disse agora com a voz embargada e então um choro forte e doloroso irrompeu de seu peito e eu me desesperei.

_ Nessie! Nessie, meu bem o que foi? Por que está chorando querida? Aconteceu alguma coisa, você se machucou sua família está bem?

Quando mais eu a inqueria sobre o que havia de errado mais seu choro se tornava descontrolado até chegar ao ponto em que ela adquiriu uma cor vermelho intensa, tremia como se estivesse tendo espasmos e soluçava como se fosse engasgar a qualquer momento. O desespero começou a se apoderar de mim e a peguei pelos ombros e sacudi com força.

_ Pelo amor de Deus menina me diga o que está acontecendo antes que eu enlouqueça? Implorei.

Renesmee que encarava os próprios pés enquanto chorava respirou fundo algumas vezes tentando controlar o fluxo de tremores e lagrimas, mas não pode deter os soluços que não pareciam querer ir embora enfim ergueu os olhos e me encarou. Seus doces olhos sempre gentis eram como buracos negros de dor ao me olharem. Parecia que a cada segundo em que mantinha contato direto com aquelas duas orbes que haviam adquirido uma cor ônix brilhante eu era mais e mais atraído para um poço sem fim de desespero e solidão.

Quebrei o contato visual apavorado com o que acabara de ver ser formando dentro da alma da menina que eu devotava minha vida. Ela estava morrendo de dentro para fora, como uma estrela antiga. Sua luz ia sessando até enfim se apagar e ser apenas mais um corpo celeste perdido no espaço frio.

Queria perguntar-lhe, implorar novamente para que me dissesse o que a afligira de tal forma para que ficasse naquele estado, mas pela sua reação cada vez mais exagerada cada vez que eu a questionava decidi que não seria a coisa mais sabia de fazer no momento e tentei apelar para outra alternativa.

_ Nessie querida eu estou aqui, tudo vai passar ok? Está segura agora comigo. Nada pode ter fazer mal, eu estou aqui com você e não vou a lugar algum. Disse da maneira mais gentil que pude exprimir na hora puxando-a para um abraço acolhedor.

_ MENTIROSO! Rugiu ela me empurrando tão forte que bati contra uma árvore e pude sentir a madeira rachando contra minhas costas e elas estalarem. Desde quando ela estava tão forte?

Sacudi a cabeça tonto e tentei me levantar, mas não obtive sucesso uma pontada nas costelas me fez desistir. Merda eu havia quebrado uma costela!

_ VOCÊ É UM MENTIROSO JACOB BLACK! Acusou ela novamente agora vindo em minha direção.

Seus olhos já não eram mais vazios e perdidos, agora havia uma fúria vermelha que queimava como fogo transformando sua ires rubras e vibrantes como o sol.

O dia que estava ensolarado começou a nublar ganhando uma estranha e fria atmosfera azulada. Um vento forte começou a sacudir as árvores e a levantar folhas e terra. Observei atentamente cada um desses fenômenos se formando diante de meus olhos, principalmente o maior deles. A menina a minha frente que a cada segundo parecia mudar, mas não como Nessie costumava mudar, crescendo, ela estava se transformando em outra coisa.

Respirei fundo e me concentrando apenas em minhas percepções e as notei meio entorpecidas, como se eu estivesse _dormindo_?

Lembrei-me então da forte pancada na árvore, eu apagar por alguns segundos, mas...

Mas não voltara a mim! Ainda estava desacordado, lá no meio da floresta. Mas isso não era um sonho, era vivido demais, _real_ demais.

Eu não fazia ideia de como, talvez o pequeno trauma tenha desencadeado, ou talvez a dor do ferimento não me tenha permitido perceber o traslado, porem de alguma forma que não conseguia compreender eu viera parar do outro lado.

Eu estava no limbo, e aquela não era a verdadeira Nessie, a minha Renesmee!

_Você não é _minha_ Nessie! Desmascarei-a, mas ela não recuou a acusação, pelo ao contrario apenas sorriu satisfeita que finalmente ter descoberto.

_Sim sou, sou aquela que você criou só pra você. _ disse com muita eloquência e parecendo muito satisfeita consigo mesma._ A que te ama incondicionalmente e sobre tudo, e já estou cansada de ficar aqui nessa floresta sozinha esperando você decidir me ver, ou brigar com a outra e ficar tão carente que resolve vir correndo pra se consolar comigo. Eu também tenho sentimentos Jacob! Falou ofendida.

_EU NÃO VOU VOLTAR PRO ESCURO! NÃO POSSO SER ABANDO NADA POR VOCÊ NOVAMENTE! Gritou insanamente sapateando como uma criança birrenta.

_E o que pretende fazer? _ desafiei._ Esse lugar é meu, eu é que decido como as coisas funcionam por aqui!

_Errado de novo. Disse com um sorriso tão grande quanto o do gato da Alice.

Então seus olhos brilharam com os faróis de um carro e trovão explodiu no céu e um raio platinado atingiu um grande carvalho fazendo-o explodir lançando pedaços em chamas para todos os lados. Tive de me lançar para longe para me proteger do resto do tronco que despencou ainda pegando fogo e se despedaçou ao atingir o chão. Quando a fumaça começou a se dissipar pude ver os restos chamuscados do toco antes estava o grande carvalho e seus restos carbonizados que a pouco quase haviam me esmagado.

_ VOCÊ É LOUCA, PODIA TER ME MATADO! Gritei desesperado para ela que permanecia parada no mesmo lugar com um sorriso cruel e satisfeito em seu rosto de porcelana.

_ Louca? Não, você ainda não viu nada Jake, isso aqui é apenas uma faísca perto do arsenal que tenho preparado para você. Falou com uma calma assustadora enquanto exibia seus dentes que agora pareciam anormalmente pontiagudos como os de um tubarão. Aquilo me fez ter um arrepio de horror.

Minha garganta estava seca e áspera, com um terrível gosto de fumaça e eu respirava a lufadas irregulares.

_ O-o q-que você quer de m-mim? _ falei com a voz totalmente falha pela garganta seca. Pigarreei para tentar limpa-la e pelo menos soar um pouco mais forte._ O que tenho que fazer para me deixar partir em paz?

Ela enfim fechou boca escondendo aqueles dentes assustadores e deu seu melhor sorriso torto, o sorriso da _minha_ Nessie, aquele que ela havia herdado do pai, e que um dia eu tinha odiado tanto, mas que hoje era o motivo por me levantar todas as manhãs.

_ Não vê Jake? Esse é justamente o problema..._ disse dando pequenos e firmes passos em minha direção. Recuei me arrastando até que minhas cotas encostaram em outra árvore. Não tinha para onde fugir, e a _coisa_ continuava a vir em minha direção.

_ Eu não posso permitir que vá. Você tem que ficar comigo pra sempre Jake. Lembra, você disse que "nada nunca ficaria entre nós" e eu te amo hoje e sempre Jake, assim como você me ama.

_ Eu não te amo! Você é um monstro, _minha_ Nessie não é um monstro! Acusei com toda minha raiva sentindo minha costela reclamar. Ela me lançou um olhar mortal que poderia jurar sentir os dos perfurando meu estomago, mas não baixei a guarda, não havia nada que ela pudesse realmente fazer contra mim ali, e não deixaria que _aquilo_ tentasse manchar minha imagem de Renesmee.

_ Puxa Jake isso magoa. Disse abaixando o rosto e pondo as pequenas mãos sobre o coração como se eu o tivesse partido com a dureza de minhas palavras._ Mas sabe o que magoa mais? _ levantou o rosto_ Ser esquecida! Abandonada, largada para morrer na escuridão do limbo! Rosnou para mim e agora estávamos apenas a 30 cm um do outro.

Olhei chocado para seus olhos que estavam totalmente negros agora, como se a pupila tivesse dilatado totalmente e tomado todo o globo ocular. Seus sedosos cabelos ruivos estavam revoltos e bagunçados como a juba de um leão e moviam-se em uma dança estranha como se estivessem vivos. Como se sua cabeça estivesse pegando fogo! Ela mostrava-me novamente aqueles pavorosos dentes e a pele de seu rosto estava esticada e meio esverdeada e brilhante, veias altas e azuladas pulavam de suas têmporas testa e pescoço, como se estivessem prestes a explodir.

Aquela coisa me olhava como um predador a uma presa. Como um poderoso leão a um pequeno e indefeso rato. Não se parecia em nada com minha menina, nem com a bela lembrança que criara dela para iluminar meus dias mais sombrios. Que em minha ignorância deixara crescer e tomar um poder que agora ameaçava a me submeter.

_ Vamos ficar juntos para todo sempre Jake, e seremos eternamente felizes, como você sempre sonhou e nunca mais vai me deixar novamente...

Ela abriu um sorriso triunfante e olhou diretamente para minha garganta lambendo os baios como se tivesse muita sede.

Engoli a secura e a folige de minha garganta.

_ Nunca mais...

E dito isso escuridão.


	40. 39 Irmão perdido

**Hello, eu aqui sábado de novo! E aí gostaram do cap bônus de quarta? Vão aproveitando que vai durar pouco pq esse livro tá acabando. Bom, antes de mais nada vou tirar a duvida de uma leitora que pode ser de outas. Eu já falei varias vezed, mas como tem gente nova no pedaço pode ser que não tenha lido os recados. A prometida vai ser dividida em dois livros, o 1 que é do Jake e basicamente escrito só em seu ponto de vist que será mais do da Nessie, mas tbm terá de outros. O livro 1 terminará no cap 45, e estamos no 39, então estamos na reta final ok? Bom, tirado esta duvida vamos para o que interessa. **

**O cap de hoje terá um ponto de vista super especial. Será todo contado pela Leah! Isso mesmo, a Leah. Sei que muita gente não gosta dela e é muito comum colocarem ela como vilã das estórias do jake e Nessie. Mas eu sou totalmente contra isso, porque acho que ela foi uma personagem super injustiçada em crepúsculo. Por isso, para mim ela terá grande importância em minhas fincs. É claro que ela não ficará com o Jake, mas... Bem, veremos o que posso fazer. **

**Muita coisa vai acontecer hoje, primeiro teremos uma palinha da vida de Leah nesses últimos tempos e então entraremos de sola nos últimos acontecimentos. Leah e os outros lobos indo atrás de Jake e mais! Curiosos? Então vão em frente e aproveitem!**

**Tem mais quarta!**

**Obrigada a Charlotte Schmit, Carla, Joelma e Aimee pelas reviews!**

**LEIAM, COMENTEM E RECOMENDEM!**

**39 Irmão perdido (Capitulo especial Leah)**

Aconcheguei-me mais entre os lençóis macios e recém-lavados que minha mãe fizera a gentileza de por para mim. Tinha sido uma cansativa noite de ronda, mas pelo menos Jacob já não era mais uma companhia desagradável para se ter em uma noite de guarda. Ele pouco tentava puxar assunto e mantinha sua mente em um estado automática que era quase como estar sozinha, exceto que se deixasse alguma informação de cunho intimo vazar logo teria algum comentário insolente pronto só para me infernizar. Às vezes ele podia ser mais infantil do que Seth. E é claro ainda havia às vezes em que ele estava perturbado com alguma coisa ligada a Bella ou a sua vampirinha, o que era o mesmo que entrar na bolsa de valores de Nova York no meio de uma super queda de preços. Simplesmente impossível de ouvir seus próprios pensamentos. Mas na maior parte do tempo, e nos últimos anos, estava sendo mais agradável.

Apertei meu rosto contra o travesseiro aproveitando o aroma suave de jasmim que desprendia da fronha, não tem nada melhor do que voltar de um dia, ou no meu caso uma noite de trabalho duro, tomar um gostoso banho morno e se deitar em uma cama quentinha e limpa. Aiai... É uma sensação inigualável de trabalho cumprido mais descanso merecido. Era um luxo que infelizmente muitas pessoas não podiam desfrutar, e para mim mesma era um dos poucos.

Suspirei cansada, não pela corrida noturna, mas sim por estar sentindo pena de mim mesma novamente. Sempre que eu achava que estava superando a sensação de falha a fraqueza me abatiam novamente e eu não me sentia melhor do que um capacho de rodoviária. Miserável, suja, descartável e absolutamente invisível.

Tinha dias que isso era pior, dias que não tinha forças nem para sair da cama e que só a deixava para não chorar mais ou porque era convocada para alguma reunião, ou ronda. Apesar do castigo que a herança do lobo era para mim, às vezes correr livre sem rumo por horas a fio era minha única fuga, e a melhor terapia que podia arranjar.

Tentei voltar a dormir procurando uma posição agradável, mas não consegui, uma ansiedade estranha me inquietava. Alguma coisa não estava certa. Depois de revirar na cama por o que pareceu muito tempo desisti. O sol já estava alto lá fora e a luz que entrava pela janela refletia no vidro formando pequenos losangos multicoloridos no piso de madeira. Suspirei resignada e me espreguicei demoradamente. Não havia motivo para pressa, nada nem ninguém me esperavam. Tinha um dia inteiro cheio de nada pra fazer além de ouvir Seth tagarelando besteiras e ver Sue limpar a casa neuroticamente.

A passos lentos e preguiçosos fui até o banheiro e fiz cada processo de higiene com a calma de uma tartaruga. Deixei que a água morna do chuveiro fosse acordando meus músculos adormecidos um a um. Lavei meu cabelo com meu shampoo de maçã favorito. Massageei as meças uma a uma separando os fios que tinham se enrolado e dado nós. Agora que meu cabelo pendia até os ombros tinha que ser mais cuidadosa se quisesse ficar com uma aparência apresentável. Ao sair do chuveiro me enrolei em uma toalha bem macia e me sequei vestindo uma calça qualquer e uma blusa velha e confortável com um moletom. Apesar de estarmos no alto inverno eu não sentia frio como as pessoas normais, uma das poucas vantagens de se ser um lobo e afinal eu estava em La Push de férias, não tinha ninguém aqui pra impressionar.

Fui até a cozinha em busca de algo para comer e encontrei Seth largado no sofá como uma trocha, os quatro membros pendurados para fora do pequeno móvel. Era mesmo um desleixado aquele garoto. Ele roncava baixo e babava descaradamente em uma almofada. Pensei em pregar-lhe alguma peça, mas sabia que se o fizesse acabaria me estressando com seu contra ataque e queria aproveitar a maré de calma e paz que estava tendo no momento.

Peguei um copo de suco de laranja e comi uma generosa porção de cereais enquanto passava um olhar desinteressado no jornal do estado de Washington que não trazia nada de interessante. Voltei pro meu quarto vendo que Seth ainda estava inconsciente na sala. Nessas épocas calmas, onde o sistema de rondas era espaçado e não tínhamos motivo para mais do que uma reunião mensal com o bando a maioria dos garotos ganhava bastante tempo extra. No caso do meu irmão mosca morta que só estudava e ajudava ocasionalmente na pequena oficina do Jake, sempre havia muito tempo ocioso.

Revirei os olhos cansada de ver sua preguiça e desleixo e entrei no quarto em busca de alguma coisa pra fazer, ler limpar, arrumar, sei lá qualquer coisa. Optei pela ultima e enquanto catava minhas roupas que deixara caída pelo chão e algumas tralhas encontrei uma pequena coroa de flores feita de galhos e ornada com flores do campo que já estavam secas. Um pequeno sorriso se formou em meus lábios ao me lembrar do dia em que ganhara aquilo.

Não fazia nem dois meses direito, era Ação de Graças e eu viera passar o feriado com minha família. Sam decidira fazer uma grande festa para comemorar o dia de nossos bravos e gentis colonizadores e chamou os dois bandos, suas famílias e para a surpresa de muitos até os Cullens, que para nos surpreender mais ainda vieram.

Estava sendo um daqueles dias ruins em que eu tinha que aturar a felicidade de todos e fingir que não me importava que minha vida fosse uma merda. E estava fazendo bem o meu papel mal humorada e desinteressada de sempre até Sam e Emily fazerem o anuncio que fez meu coração já tão mutilado receber seu tiro de misericórdia.

Eles teriam um bebê.

Não que eu não esperasse que isso acontecesse um dia, afinal eles estavam casados a alguns meses era de se esperar que estivessem encomendando um bebê. Eu só rezava pra que não acontecesse _tão_ cedo. Contava que tivesse pelo menos alguns anos para me preparar pra aguentar o impacto, mas não. Eles não esperaram nem um ano! Sam não perdia tempo quando o assunto era partir meu coração. Eu sabia que ele não fazia de proposito. Seu objetivo de vida não era fazer da minha um inferno, mas ele simplesmente não via, ou não se importava com o fato de que tudo que acontecia na vida dele, ainda acabava sempre por repercutir na minha.

Sai da vista de todos o mais rápido que pude e o mais discretamente possível e fui me esconder na parte detrás da casa onde não tinha ninguém. Deixei meu corpo cair nos degraus da porta dos fundos e que a dor que me afligia saísse em lagrimas de sangue. Eu soluçava de forma desesperada e chorava como se o mundo tivesse acabado. Bom, o meu mundo tinha.

Não que eu tivesse esperanças de algum dia vir a ter uma nova chance com Sam, eu sabia que isso era absolutamente impossível. No momento em que ele colocara os olhos em Emily depois de sua transformação eu o perdera para sempre. Costumava imaginar como seria minha vida se Emily nunca tivesse vindo me visitar naquela tarde. Se ela nunca colocasse seus pés em La Push. Eu sabia que se, por exemplo, ela viesse para meu casamento com Sam, provavelmente seria bem pior, porque era capaz de ele me largar no altar para ir atrás dela. E eu ficaria lá plantada como uma completa idiota traumatizada pelo resto da vida.

Ou o que teria acontecido quando eu me transformasse? Sam manteria nosso relacionamento mesmo sabendo que eu nunca poderia lhe dar filhos? Bom, eu nunca poderia saber como as coisas "teriam sido". Eu só tinha o que elas _eram_, nem mais o _foram_ era relevante, pois eu não podia muda-las. Só podia contar com o presente momento, o qual diga-se de passagem só podia ser um "presente de grego".

Eu tentara mudar as coisas, Deus era testemunha que eu buscara desesperadamente um meio de dar a volta por cima, mas parecia que sempre quando as coisas estavam para se acertarem a vida vinha e me passava uma rasteira. Eu até deixara Forks por um tempo em busca de novos ares, fora para Santa Rosa na Califórnia onde uma tia nossa estava morando. O clima quente e seco de lá sem duvida foi uma novidade apreciada, assim como as praias de areias brancas e águas azuis. As praias de La Push eram cobertas por cascalho e eram sempre verdes, cinzentas ou negras, frias e mortas. Muito diferentes das da Califórnia.

Lá meu humor aos poucos estava melhorando e pensei que talvez pudesse voltar ao que havia sido um dia depois de ter conhecido Matt... Ele era um surfista que conhecera um dia na praia, ele quase me atingir com sua prancha, mas graças a meus reflexos de lobo sai bem a tempo de ganhar um belo chifre. Mas mesmo sem ter acontecido acidente nenhum ele começou a puxar conversa e eu me surpreendi ao não corta-lo ou algo assim. Na verdade, seu papo era tão envolvente que nem percebia o tempo passar. Ele era o completo oposto de Sam, a começar pela aparência. Matt era louro, olhos azuis como oceano, um verdadeiro Deus. Além de um ótimo humor e surpreendentemente muito inteligente. Nascera na Austrália, mas se mudara para os Estados Unidos ainda pequeno.

Passamos um tempo muito produtivo juntos, a muito tempo não me divertia tanto especialmente na companhia de um homem que não ficasse atrás de mim apenas pra encher minha cabeça com idiotices adolescentes. Fora bom, realmente bom, mas acabara. E eu devia ter me parado pra isso logo, os sinais estavam lá mais eu os ignorei completamente e aí dei com a cara no muro. O primeiro deles foi o glorioso desaparecimento de Jacob que inaugurou o meu tormento. Desde a noticia da mudança dos Cullens já esperava pela choradeira e as crises de raiva de menininha histérica que ele teria, mas _isso_... Era completamente diferente.

Jacob sumira completamente de nossos radares. Não conseguíamos acha-lo nem ao menos falar com ele. Nossa única certeza de que não estava morto era o fato de que teríamos sentido se tivesse acontecido. Mas a preocupação fora instalada. No começo todos deram a ele o espaço que pedira, mas ao descobrirmos o silencio nas comunicações o pânico se instalara e quase saímos a seu encalço, mesmo surdos. No final Sam decidiu que era perda de tempo, era muito espaço para cobrir e a essa altura ele já podia estar até em outro continente embora nenhum de nós apostasse nisso. Mesmo estando em uma de suas típicas crises uma coisa era certa. Nenhum lobo imprinting resiste a se afastar tanto de seu objeto de impressão, a barreira física seria impossível de ser feita, ainda mais por Jacob. Talvez a Cullen até pudesse, mas ele nunca.

Bem, e aí com essa novidade minha cabeça estava sempre a mil, sempre inquieta e preocupada, pensando que o pior podia acontecer e nenhum de nós poderia fazer nada para evitar, nem poderíamos trazer seu corpo de volta porque nem fazíamos ideai de seu paradeiro. O retorno de meu estado de estresse e não passou despercebido a Matt e tive de confidencia-lo que um amigo estava desaparecido. Ele se solidarizou com minha situação e até se ofereceu para me ajudar a espalhar a noticia na internet ou no que eu precisasse. Isso me deixou muito comovida, mas tive de recusar educadamente explicando mais ou menos os motivos do sumiço de Jake.

"Vocês garotas podem mesmo nos levar a loucura..." disse ele brincado quando contei que Jake partira pra esfriar a cabeça porque a garota de que ele gostava tinha ido embora. Obviamente ocultei o fato da _garota_ ter apenas 1 ano e parecer ter 5 e ser uma meia vampira. Sempre me perguntava quando Matt ia notar que eu não valia sua consideração e toda a atenção que me prestava e me deixaria também. Quando minhas neuras e mau humor se fizessem presentes novamente? Quando percebesse o quão quebrada e defeituosa eu era? Por que eles sempre iam... Todos que eu gostava sempre acabavam me deixando, em algum momento, pelo mais diferentes motivos.

Primeiro Sam, por causa de seu _imprinting_, depois meu pai, por _minha_ causa, quando me transformei bem diante de seus olhos e lobo Seth e minha mãe também se cansariam de mim e me largariam. O bando... Eles nem se fala só queriam se ver livres de mim o mais rápido possível. Até mesmo Jake, que era por quem mais tinha consideração, eu sabia que assim que sua vampirinha alcançasse a idade em que o relacionamento a que estavam destinados a ter não fosse considerado mais um crime também iria com ela sabe Deus pra onde e não olharia mais pra trás. Enfim eu ficaria sozinha. Mas _ele_ não ia... Matt não parecia nem um pouco apressado ou nem mesmo cansado da minha presença, pelo contrario, estava sempre querendo que ficasse mais um pouco e que não tivesse pressa pra ir pra casa.

Quando tivemos que voltar a Forks no fim de novembro ele me fez trocar telefone, celular, e-mail, msn, tudo que pudesse garantir que mantivéssemos contato não importasse onde estivéssemos. Por um tempo aquilo me deu esperanças, ele era um cara tão bom, eu _poderia_ ser feliz a seu lado... Não! Eu _era_ feliz quando estava com ele. Contudo depois de meu retorno nos falamos poucas vezes por telefone e trocamos alguns e-mails, mas aos poucos ele foi deixando de ligar, meus e-mails não tinham mais resposta. No final, o que eu tanto temia aconteceu.

Ele desistira de mim também.

Uma nova onda de depressão se abateu sobre mim e me engoliu. A aproximação do casamento de Sam e Emily não ajudou, o fato de eu ser a dama de honra ajudou menos ainda. Mas como não era algo contra o que eu pudesse lutar, pelo menos ocupava meu tempo. O dia enfim chegou e devo dizer que por mais que tivesse me preparado vê-los ali de pé diante do altar com o pastor e depois com o velho Quill onde eram abençoados por Deus e pelos velhos espíritos, com todos os nossos amigos em volta felizes foi demais pra mim. Aguentar tudo aquilo foi a maior prova de autocontrole que imporá a mim mesma em toda minha vida. Pelo menos no final conseguira algo que a muito rondava minha cabeça como um pensamento venenoso, sempre me enchendo de vontade, mas sem nunca ter. Consegui convencer Jacob a tentar me ensinar a ver os espíritos.

Eu não tinha mais pelo que lutar, e poucas coisas que eu ainda presava na vida com que me preocupar, mas se tinha algo que queria... De que precisava para ter paz, era do perdão de meu pai. Saber que ele me perdoava por causar sua morte. Pelo menos vê-lo e saber que estava bem e em paz. Não fora fácil convencer Jacob, nem muito menos chegar do outro lado. A dor, a agonia, morrer para então entrar no mundo dos mortos. Mas valera a pena, eu o vira. Era como se já esperasse por nós e ele me recebeu literalmente de braços abertos.

Não mudara nem um dia, mas obviamente era porque estava morto. Jake fizera a gentileza de nos dar nosso momento e eu o aproveitara o máximo que pude. Fiquei lá em seus braços que apesar de mortos ainda eram quentes, enquanto ele me embalava e dizia que estava tudo bem e que nunca me culpara por nada. Que um futuro muito belo estava a minha frente, e que eu só teria que ter coragem para ir atrás dele quando chegasse a hora. Essa parte eu não entendi e ele não quis me falar mais nada. Fora o momento mais glorioso de minha vida até então. Nunca me sentira tão em paz e em completa harmonia com o mundo e comigo mesma. Voltei de lá tão leve, era como se o peso do mundo tivesse sido tirado das minhas costas.

Com a passagem dos meses eu e Jake nos dedicamos em aperfeiçoar essas viagens, pretendíamos desenvolver essa capacidade latente que ele descobrira acidentalmente. Fizemos muitos avanços e inclusive transmitimos nossos conhecimentos para os outros rapazes de nossa matilha, o segredo teve de ser mantido de Sam, pois obviamente ele contaria ao conselho e eles tentariam nos impedir. Não que um velho caquético, um deficiente físico e uma enfermeira pudessem deter um bando de lobos gigantes de fazer alguma coisa, mas se podiam evitar atritos por que não?

Com a ida de Jake para a faculdade uma porta se abriu para mim. Finalmente a chance de deixar Forks apareceu e eu a agarrei com unhas e dentes. Por mais que eu odiasse admitir tinha que bater palmas. Jacob estava se saindo muito melhor do que qualquer um podia se quer imaginar. E essa era já a terceira que devia a ele.

Já estava na hora de eu começar a pensar em pagar todas essas dividas... Pensei e notei que as pequenas flores da cora estavam se desfazendo em minhas mãos. Eu devia joga-la fora, as flores estavam secas e logo os galhos também estariam e se partiriam. Mas eu não podia. Não quando ela representava um momento tão doloroso e tão revelador de minha vida.

Eu estava nos degraus me desfazendo em lagrimas quando ela surgiu do nada com a coroa na mão e me ofereceu dizendo um simples "pra você". Encarei-a chocada e desconfiada. Por que cargas d'água ela estava fazendo isso? Ela devia me odiar, não? Bom, pelo menos depois do episodio da praia a 2 anos era o que se esperava. Encarei seu rosto ridiculamente lindo. Por que aqueles frios tinham de ser _tão_ lindos? Já era uma grande sacanagem com os adultos uma criança então era covardia! Normalmente eu sentiria apenas repudio dela como sentia de toda sua família, mas agora... Era meio que impossível.

_ Obrigada. Respondi sem graça tão baixo que pensei não ter falado.

_ Fiz essa especialmente para você..._ disse ela timidamente. Deus como aquilo irritava! Ela tão deveria parecer fofa a meus olhos!_ São de flores do campo, simples e bonitas, assim não rivalizariam com sua beleza. Acrescentou me deixando totalmente desconcertada.

A encarei com suspeita, mas então a ficha caiu e me senti esquentar de raiva e vergonha.

_ Não tinha que me dar nada, não tem que fazer isso. Disse querendo devolver a coroa, mas ela se recusou.

_ Fazer o que? Perguntou ela se fazendo de desentendida e voltando para o outro lado da casa.

Eu estava totalmente sem ação. Encarei a fina armação decorada em minhas mãos. Era tão lindo e delicado, não parecia ter sido feita pelas mãos de uma criança, mas não era uma criança comum que a tinha feito. Não. Eu nunca perdera muito tempo observando ou avaliando de nenhum modo a pequena impressão de Jake. Eu sempre odiei os vampiros por culpa-los por toda minha infelicidade e Renesmee mesmo que apenas 50% era um deles, então eu a odiava por tabela. Mas agora... Não parecia certo ter esse tipo de sentimentos... Parecia tão errado ter raiva de alguém que tinha todos os motivos do mundo pra te odiar e temer, mas invés disso lhe oferece flores. Senti uma grande variedade de emoções conflitantes todas ao mesmo tempo. Eu estava confusa e irritada tentando compreender que sentimento estranho era esse que parecia querer tomar o lugar do repudio que sentia por aquela raça, e mais precisamente pela criança ruiva. Uma onda de sentimentos conflitantes varreu minha mente, mas por fim o cansaço me abateu ao dar conta que na verdade era algo muito simples, e completamente compreensível vindo de uma criança, ainda mais uma tão inteligente e sensível como aquela e não pude evitar de me comover.

Aquilo não era um simples presente pra me consolar por que viu o quanto a noticia do bebê me abalara. Era muito mais do que isso. Aquela pequena coroa representava seu perdão a mim, por todo o mal que lhe fizera e que não sentia raiva de mim. Era seu jeito de dizer "está tudo bem apesar disso", ou "tudo vai ficar bem". Deixei as lágrimas tomarem novamente meus olhos e lavarem meu rosto, mas dessa vez elas não eram de tristeza, e sim de felicidade. Ou melhor, gratidão.

Aquela pequena criança, com um gesto tão ínfimo, mas que continha tanto significado fez com que um pequeno estalo acontecesse em minha mente e um desmoronamento tomou meu peito. A grande muralha que eu erguera em meu coração começou a rachar e a vir a baixo. As pedras rolavam e caiam e era como se o oxigênio me atingisse em excesso depois de muito tempo sem quase nenhum ar. Por um segundo ele foi demais para mim e quase sufoquei. Mas então uma sensação muito boa que só posso descrever como liberdade.

A gente subestima muito o valor do perdão... Mais ainda daquele que nunca tivemos a intenção de pedir...

Uma parte de mim se inundou de culpa e vergonha pelo tanto de mal que desejei e pensei para ela e tantos outros. Eu nunca fora uma pessoa ruim, mas quando muitas coisas terríveis acontecem a pessoas boas, às vezes elas se perdem. E nessas horas, quando estamos tão perdidos, sozinhos e prestes a fazermos uma besteira, tudo de que precisamos é que alguém nos acenda uma luz.

Ela não precisa ser no sentido literal da palavra. Pode ser uma mão que te ajude a levantar, um abraço de consolo, ou uma coroa de flores... Tão pouco e absolutamente tudo de que precisamos...

Um sorriso me escapou enquanto me recordava de todas aquelas revelações que tivera com o pequeno presente. De todas elas uma das mais relevantes e que por muito tempo eu me neguei a ver foi a que eu _tinha_ que esquecer Sam. Ou melhor, _superar_ sua perda, o que nós havíamos tido fora lindo, mas agora vivia no passado. O que eu precisava fazer agora era tocar com minha vida e esperar para que a felicidade que meu pai me prometera me achasse, ou então, o que era mais a minha cara, ir atrás dela onde quer que ela estivesse.

Fui até o espelho que tinha sobre o gaveteiro e coloquei a coroa sobre a cabeça e sorri com a visão. Não parecia tão tola quanto achei que ficaria. Mesmo já estando secas as flores davam um pouco de vida a meu rosto. Tirei a cora e a deixei sobre a cômoda muito satisfeita e com o pensamento de que "_Tudo ficaria bem_" funcionando como o melhor relaxante que poderia haver.

"Queria que Jake pudesse ser atingido por essa sensação de paz também." Pensei. A instabilidade emocional daquele garoto era pior do que mulher em TPM. Humph!

Pensar em Jake fez uma luz vermelha acender em minha cabeça e senti meu peito se contrair. Algo estava errado...

Por Deus que aquele imbecil não tenha feito nenhuma besteira. Rezei enquanto saia do quarto e ia acordar Seth empurrando-o para fora do sofá.

_ Mas que merda! _Ele resmungou enquanto tentava se levantar ainda trôpego pelo susto._ Porra Leah por que me acordou dessa maneira?

_ Você viu o Jake hoje? Perguntei sem dar atenção a suas reclamações e chiliques.

_ Caso não tenha notado eu estava dormindo, e não tenho o costume de sonhar com Jake, então não eu não o vi hoje. Falou azedo indo em direção a seu quarto e batendo a porta com tanta força que os vidros sacudiram.

Humph! Idiota. Mas apenar do showzinho de mau humor dele não pude evitar de rir de sua cara de pastel ao acordar no susto.

Bom, mas mesmo com a brincadeira divertida eu ainda não sabia onde Jake estava, e não ia sair perguntando por ele feito uma idiota por toda La Push. Sai de casa tirei minha roupa e me transformei.

Merda de Jacob, eu acabara de tomar um banho tão bom e revigorante e agora teria de me sujar toda novamente._ Pensei irritada_ Era bom que ele não tivesse prendido a pata em uma armadilha de lobo, ou algo idiota desse tipo ou eu mesma enfiaria o focinho dele em um vespeiro.

Corri por um tempo com apenas o profundo silencio que havia quando ninguém estava transformado, o que de uns tempos pra cá estava se tornando cada vez mais comum já que aos poucos vários dos rapazes estavam deixando de se transformar, ou então quando o faziam eram de tempos em tempos.

Fui até a casa dos Black, e olhei pela janela do pequeno quarto de Jake. Sua cama estava feita e apesar da bagunça de roupas e papeis espalhados pelo quarto não havia mais nenhum vestígio de que alguém vivo passara por ali a pelo menos umas 7 horas. Voltei a correr agora tentando fareja-lo.

Normalmente eu não me daria tanto trabalho para acha-lo, mas uma agonia sufocante começava a tomar conta de mim, e sabia que era porque alguma coisa estava muito errada. Graças ao fato de não ter nevado muito na noite passada os rastros de Jake ainda eram frescos. Estranhei o fato de ele estar no meio da floresta e na forma humana, mas ele devia ter lá seus motivos. Minha única preocupação era saber se ele estava bem. Uma vez que confirmasse isso_ é claro sem dar na telha que estava preocupada_ voltaria pra casa e sei lá, continuaria azucrinando Seth pra matar o tempo ou algo assim.

Enquanto corria percebi que o cheiro ficava mais concentrado, mas não apenas pelo fato de estar me aproximando, mas como se ele estivesse virado para um ventilador que me mandasse seu cheiro direto para o meu nariz. Quando cheguei a um ponto em que a trilha acabava, mas não havia nenhum sinal dele estranhei. Mas o cheiro era muito forte, como quando... Quando sangue era derramado.

Mas o que diabos acontecera? Perguntei-me aspirando o ar mais uma vez.

Voltei a forma humana e caminhei por ali em busca de pistas que me dissessem o que se passara. Pouco mais a frente identifiquei uma árvore com uma profunda rachadura que lhe arrancara lascas grandes e era recente. Um pouco de seiva congelada e algo mais manchava a madeira. Aproximei-me mais para ver melhor e toquei no material de aparência gosmenta e vermelha. Levei-a até o nariz e senti o frio de um arrepio de terror correr por minha coluna.

ERA SANGUE! MAS NÃO QUALQUER SANGUE, ERA O SANGUE DE JAKE!

Era por isso que podia sentir o cheiro dele aqui? Bom, isso fazia sentido, mas se ele se machucara de qualquer maneira tinha que ter um rastro que indicasse sua partida para casa ou qualquer outro lugar. No entanto o cheiro acabava aqui. Ele não podia ter sido abduzido, então ele tinha que estar ali em algum lugar.

Dei alguns passos para trás e tropecei em alguma coisa macia. Quando me agachei para ver o que era outro susto. Era Jake inconsciente, muito frio e com uma mancha de sangue na cabeça de um ferimento que deveria ter se curado sozinho.

Agora como Jake batera com a cabeça na árvore?

Nós tínhamos sentidos perfeitos, mesmo que a visão falhasse Jake teria outros sentidos que o fariam identificar a árvore e desviar a tempo. Alguma coisa, ou alguma pessoa o distraíra. E a questão era o que? Ou quem?

Mas isso eram perguntas pra quando ele acordasse. Tirei a grossa camada de neve que o cobrira e que o fizera invisível para mim e tentei reanima-lo, mas nada. Tentei de tudo, bater na cara, gritar, mas nenhum resmungo, ou gemido de insatisfação. Ele simplesmente não reagia e isso começou a me assustar. Teria a pancada na cabeça feito um estrago tão grande assim?

Não. Pelo estado em que a árvore estava e a quantidade de sangue o ferimento não tinha sido tão grave para ele ficar inconsciente por tanto tempo. Quer dizer, nós nos despedimos no começo da manhã, lá pelas 4 mais ou menos. Já haviam se passado mais de 8 horas desde lá e pela temperatura do corpo dele baixa do jeito que estava, ele devia estar inconsciente a pelo menos umas 5.

Algo realmente estava muito errado. Chequei a reação de suas pupilas a luz, mas elas não se moviam. Comecei a dar tapas em seu rosto para ver se ele acordava, mas nada aconteceu. Gritei em seu ouvido, sacudi-o de forma brusca, mas ele não emitia qualquer reação.

Era como se estivesse em coma ou algo assim. E ao chegar nessa constatação minha cérebro deu um estalo.

Ele não estava em coma! Ele nem estava mais ali naquele corpo!

Jacob estava no mundo dos espíritos. E avaliando as provas físicas ali, não fora algo intencional. O que por si só já era algo muito preocupante. Não seria a primeira vez que Jake apagava assim sem intenção. E a ultima não tinha mais do que poucos meses.

Porcaria eu precisava chamar alguém, mas quem?

Arranquei minhas roupas e me transformei. Só silencio. Ninguém estava transformado a essa hora, comecei a uivar dando o sinal de que estávamos em perigo. Não queria alardear toda a matilha até saber o que fazer, mas nem eu nem muito menos Jacob tínhamos um celular então...

A mente de Embry não demorou a surgir.

_O que houve qual é a emergência?_ Perguntou preocupado

_Jake_... Disse apenas e lhe deixei ver tudo o que descobrira até agora.

_PUTA MERDA! PUTAR MERDA! PUTA MERDA!_ _Esbravejou em um principio de pânico._ _O que vamos fazer agora? _

_Antes de mais nada tira-lo do meio desse gelo, ficar nesse frio todo não vai ajudar nenhum pouco._

_Leah_? Chamou.

_O que?_

_Devo convocar o conselho?_ Perguntou temeroso, Jacob nos havia feito prometer que acima de tudo, nunca devíamos falar de nada sobre as viagens com o resto do conselho, a não ser é claro que ele desse permissão para tal. No entanto, estávamos em uma situação um tanto conflitante no momento.

O que fazer? Com Jacob fora do ar eu era a próxima na liderança. Nunca desde que fora colocada no posto de beta tinha tido que fazer escolhas difíceis ou tomar decisões, só passava a diante as decisões de Jacob. Bosta eu só aceitara esse merda de posto na época pelo orgulho estupido que a posição de poder me oferecia, e porque tinha prometido obedecer Jake sem contestar.

Porem agora eu estava entre a cruz e a espada. Tinha minha lealdade a palavra que dera a Jake, ou revelar que tínhamos desobedecido ordens expressas na busca por ajuda.

Foda-se a vida de Jake era mais importante agora e apesar de fisicamente ele parecer bem, eu sabia que Jake estava muito mal.

_Chame os outros do bando primeiro. Tenho uma ideia que quero tentar, se não der certo... Aí vamos ter que abrir o jogo, e precisaremos de muita mais ajuda do que podemos contar_.

_O que quer dizer?_

_Quero dizer que acho que o pior pode acontecer a qualquer momento..._ Pensei com temor. Pude sentir o mesmo vindo de Embry.

_Sabia que esse dia seria ruim._ _Algo me dizia._ Resmungou ele mudando de direção para ir chamar os outros.

Enquanto Embry se ocupava de convocar os rapazes, com todo o cuidado que a forma de lobo permitia, puxei o corpo inerte de Jacob para minhas costas. Não gostava de ter de carregar ninguém, mas não tinha muita escolha, era mais rápida nessa forma.

Corri o mais rápido possível enquanto o equilibrava em meu lombo. Ao chegarmos na pequena cabana no meio da floresta me transformei novamente e carreguei Jacob até a cama. O contato com minhas costas tinha o feito voltar a sua temperatura normal, mas tirando isso ele permanecia na mesma.

Comecei a andar em volta de mim mesma pensando em como fazer isso dar certo. Todas as vezes que havíamos tentado tínhamos falhado ridiculamente. Mesmo eu que era quem depois de Jacob estava mais acostumada com as viagens não podia faze-lo. Mas agora era uma questão de vida ou morte e talvez isso fosse um argumento bom o suficiente para fazer nossos espíritos superdotados reagirem.

Antes que fechassem 20 minutos que estava lá, e antes que meu andar incessante abrisse um buraco no chão, todo o bando de Jacob enchia a pequena cabana. A balburdia tomava conta como sempre.

Jacob nunca ensinou a esse bando de selvagens a terem um pouco de educação? Pesei irritada e começando a ficar com dor de cabeça de anta falação.

CALADOS! Gritei fazendo com que todos ficassem quietos e alguns até se encolhessem de medo. Eu não era nem um pouco tolerável por eles que viam em Jake e Embry liderem muito mais fáceis e maleáveis. A verdade é que eles me viam como uma megera mal amada e nada mais.

Mas não era hora para contestar a visão que aquele bando de pirralhos tinha de mim.

_ Todos vocês já devem ter notado pelo estão de Jacob o que aconteceu não?_ eles responderam com um breve aceno de cabeça coletivo._ Bom, porque não podemos perder tempo. Essa não é a primeira nem a segunda vez que Jake é transportado contra sua vontade para o "O outro lado", mas agora desconfio de que algo mais grave está acontecendo.

_ Por que acha isso? Perguntou-me Ben.

Virei-me para o garoto que se encolheu e apertou a boca provavelmente se recriminando por ter falado algo.

Qual é eu era tão má assim?

_ Você não sente? Devolvi a pergunta.

Ele e todos me encaram sem entender.

Bufei contrariada. Deus como eles eram lerdos! Isso que dá ser a única mulher no meio de um bando de homens.

_ Não sentem a inquietação? Não sentem que tem algo errado acontecendo? Repeti a pergunta tentando ser o mais clara possível.

Todos me encaram surpresos por um segundo e então se entreolharam procurando alguém que se pronunciasse primeiro. Aos poucos um a um foi confirmando e de repente o clima se tornou tenso. Tínhamos ali 10 lobos nervosos e inquietos.

_ O que faremos? Perguntou David ignorando o medo de mim e deixando-o evidente em seu temor por nosso líder.

_ Vamos resgata-lo. Disse com toda a convicção que pude evocar.

Expliquei a todos meu plano e evidentemente tive uma pequena discussão com os membros mais antigos, leia-se Seth, Quil e Embry.

_ E se isso não der certo, o que faremos? Embry.

_ E se ficarmos presos também? Quil.

_ Talvez devêssemos avisar alguém antes de fazermos isso... Disse Seth me fazendo encara-lo.

_ Ainda não! Vamos tentar isso primeiro, só se não der certo é que vamos abrir o jogo com os outros.

_ Mas e se o que o Quil disse acontecer, quem vai avisar sobre _nós_? Perguntou Seth.

_ Já pensei nisso. Apenas nós 4 vamos viajar. Os garotos ficarão pra fazer a retaguarda e se o pior acontecer.

_ Mas eles não são tão bons nisso ainda talvez um de nós devesse ficar também. Falou Quil.

Eu entedia seu temor, se ele nunca voltasse, talvez nunca mais visse sua Claire novamente.

_ Certo você pode ficar então.

_ Não! Eu estava querendo dizer o Seth ou o Embry.

_ O que? Perguntaram os 2 ultrajados.

_ Não somos covardes! Disse Embry se arrependendo logo em seguida da acusação implícita que fizera.

_ O que eu quis dizer é que se o pior acontecer com a gente seria bom ter alguém que entende disso pra guiar os outros. E se mesmo isso falhasse alguém... Ele pareceu engasgar nas palavras, mas as completou._ Alguém pra liderar...

Um silencio constrangedor e pesado se formou entre nós. Estávamos no quarto junto ao corpo inconsciente de Jacob. Não era como se os outros não pudessem nos ouvir, mas desse jeito não tínhamos que lutar contra o falatório deles.

_ Seth!_ Chamei._ Você fica. Disse firme.

_ O que? Sem chance! Eu vou também!

_ Não, não vai.

_ Você não manda em mim Leah, não pode me obrigar!

_ Na verdade posso sim. Ou esqueceu que sou a próxima no comando, não apenas por decisão de Jacob, mas como linhagem sanguínea?_ falei agora calmante._ Eu, Quil e Embry viajamos mais do que você, estamos mais acostumados com o translado e se o pior acontecer...

_ E precisamos de alguém com sangue Black no comando. Resmungou Seth baixinho.

_ Sim Exatamente. Eu e Seth tínhamos sangue Black por parte de Sue mais ainda, éramos os únicos do bando a ter sangue das 3 principais famílias. Black, Ateara e Uley.

Quil e Embry não pareceram contestar minha ordem. Seth deixou o quarto e nos três nos deitamos em paralelo perto da cama. Não precisávamos mais nos transformar para unirmos nossas mentes e estar como lobo já se provara ineficaz para entrarmos na mente de alguém que já tinha partido. Acordamos todos em meu limbo, o qual apesar de familiar me transmitia a mesma estranha sensação de inquietação que sentia antes, talvez até fosse pior aqui.

_ Bom e agora? Perguntou Quil inquieto.

_ Não sei exatamente. Mas é certo que esse lugar deve ter um começo e um fim. Se pudermos encontrar esse lugar e nos concentrarmos na mente do Jake, talvez...

_ Esse é o seu plano brilhante? Contarmos com a sorte? Disse Quil se exaltando.

_ Tem uma ideia melhor?

_ Que tal falarmos com os anciões hein? Assim podemos ter algumas respostas ao invés de ficarmos correndo as cegas em volta de nós mesmos! Você mesma disse que não temos tempo a perder, mas pra mim parece que é exatamente o que estamos fazendo aqui.

_ Se estava com tanto medinho de vir por que raios não ficou ao invés de inventar aquela desculpa esfarrapada idiota de que alguém devia ficar pra trás?

_ Aquilo não foi desculpa eu estava sendo racional, você mesma concordou comigo quando a isso. E eu não sou COVARDE! Eu morreria pelo Jake ele meu irmão porra!

_ Você não passa de um ego...

_ CHEGA! Bradou Embry nos fazendo encara-lo espantados.

_ Discutirmos feito crianças birrentas não vai ajudar o Jake nem a nós mesmos. Então agora temos que decidir de uma vez por todas o que vamos fazer. Vamos até o fim com o plano da Leah ou voltamos e pedimos ajuda, e então o que vai ser?

Encarei Quil que parecia estar considerando as palavras de Embry.

_ Eu vou até o fim. Disse determinadamente.

_ Certo, eu também. Falou Embry.

_ Ok, vamos acabar logo com isso. Disse Quil suspirando vencido.

Começamos nossa caminhada em busca de um lugar que nem mesmo sabíamos se encontraríamos. Mantive minha mente focada apenas no caminho, não queria que nada, ou melhor, nenhum dos segredos que ainda acreditava ter acabasse ganhando vida aqui com Quil e Embry como testemunhas para me azucrinarem para o resto da vida usando-o contra mim.

O tempo que andamos pareceu infinito. Eu podia dizer que havíamos andado por dias, ou talvez tenham sido apenas algumas horas, de qualquer maneira não era possível se cansar nesse lugar então não fazia diferença.

Andamos pelo meu limbo, que era uma mistura de vários lugares paradisíacos que um dia sonhava conhecer, muitos que até foram criados pela minha imaginação. Chegamos até onde um precipício se formava e abaixo dele um mar revolto com pedras no fundo. Olhamos em volta para ver se tinha outro caminho, mas parecia que a terra acabara para todas as direções. Aquilo devia ser algum tipo de ilha ou algo assim.

_ Por favor, não me diga que vamos ter que pular. Pediu Quil.

_ Tudo bem eu não digo. _ disse Embry._ Leah?

Fui até a beirada e estiquei a mão para frente. Nada, apenas o vento. Sentei-me então na ponta e olhei pra baixo encarando as pedras pontudas e as ondas fortes que quebravam perto da costa. Eu não sabia se podíamos morrer nesse mundo, até porque teoricamente nos tínhamos que "morrer" para entrar nele. Mas não é o tipo de coisa que a gente arrisca tentar.

Embry e Quil discutiam tomar outro caminho quando algo lá embaixo me chamou a atenção e me inclinei para frente para ver melhor. Era como algum tipo de painel, uma reverberação no ar no meio da queda. Talvez fosse uma ilusão visual caudada pela alta altitude, ou pela água, mas aquilo se repetiu. Uma ondulação translucida em pleno ar, mas não como se fosse o vento ou uma nuvem. Era mais como...

_ Um campo de força! Gritei chamando a atenção dos rapazes.

_ O que? Perguntou Quil.

_ É isso achamos! Chegamos ao fim.

_ Bom isso nós já tínhamos notado Leah, mas...

_ Não, não! Chegamos ao fim, chegamos a passagem.

Eles continuaram com suas caras de pasteis e bufei irritada.

_ Jake disse uma vez que esse lugar parecia um globo de neve. Tinha um fim e algo mantinha preso, ou melhor separado de alguma outra coisa certo? _ eles assentiram_ Pois bem chegamos ao fim do meu. E com sorte se forçamos a passagem possamos chegar ao do Jacob.

_ Você sabe que ninguém tem nem a mínima ideia do que tem do outro lado desse tal "campo de força" não é?_ perguntou Quil sem chacota dessa vez._ Como podemos saber que não vamos cair no meio do vazio? Sabe tipo em algum vácuo temporal e nos perdemos para sempre? Ou até mesmo como saberemos que assim que passamos para esse qualquer lugar que seja não vamos sumir da existência?

Olhei seriamente para ambos.

_ Não sabemos...

_ Então o que fazemos agora? Perguntou já sabendo a resposta.

_ Nós pulamos...

Ambos assentiram.

Sem mais nada a dizer nos arrumamos lado a lado e segurei suas mãos.

_ Quanto mais estivermos ligados, maiores as chances de irmos parar no mesmo lugar. Lembrem-se de focar na mente de Jake. Disse.

_ E rezamos por um milagre... Resmungou Quil bem baixinho.

Eles apertaram minhas mãos, nos preparamos, corremos... E pulamos...

A queda foi tranquila não muito diferente de pular do penhasco de La Push, com a diferença que teria uma parede no final.

Eu apertava o mais forte que podia as mãos de Quil e Embry. Vi a pequena ondulação e fechei os olhos antes se sentir o impacto. Não doeu tanto quanto eu esperava que fosse doer, mas ainda assim me arrancou todo o ar dos pulmões e fez toda a pele do meu corpo que tivera contato com ele arder como se tivesse dado uma barrigada em um lago de água muito fria.

Assim que senti meu corpo atingir a superfície o sentir ceder junto com a parede, como se mergulhasse em uma cama elástica. O campo de força começou a descer com o peso de nossos corpos ampliados pela velocidade da alta queda. Mas diferente do que eu esperava ele não se rompeu. Ele voltou. Depois que a força do impacto a impulsionou para baixo o campo voltou nos arremessando para o alto com uma velocidade ainda maior do que a que tínhamos ganho na queda. Voamos para cima em alta velocidade. Conseguimos manter nossas mãos unidas, mas quando senti meu corpo bater em uma superfície macia abri os olhos puxando o ar em desespero.

Quil e Embry também respiravam ofegantes em algum lugar perto de mim. A força da reação do campo nos jogara de volta em nossos corpos no mundo real. Tínhamos voltado para o quarto, mas não estávamos mais no chão. Agora cada um de nós estava em uma cama só sua.

Dei uma olhada em volta e reparei que Jake estava na cama mais afastada e uma intravenosa estava presa a seu braço esquerdo. Olhei para o meu próprio braço e notei que também havia uma nele. Quanto tempo tínhamos ficado lá? Com, certeza não tinham sido apenas algumas horas...

_ Mas que porra! Reclamou Quil tentando tirar o soro do braço.

Embry se sentava em sua cama com dificuldade, mas diferente do desmiolado do Quil não tentou remover o soro.

Antes que pudesse lhes perguntar algo minha mãe, junto com Sam e Emily entraram no quarto. Seus rostos pareciam cansados e preocupados.

Q-quan-to tem-tem-po? Perguntei com dificuldade sentindo mina garganta arranhar.

Sue veio até mim e me abraçou e a sentir soluçar.

_ Faz quase uma semana... Disse Emily e o alivio parecia tomar seu rosto.

O qual aparecia muito sutilmente na cara de Sam , mas muito mais do que alivio, ele parecia irritado, e frustrado . Seu olhar rancoroso em minha direção deixava claro que estava decepcionado conosco pela mentira, e que obviamente Seth entregara a história inteira para aos anciões.

Depois de tomar banho e sermos devidamente alimentados Sam nos chamou para uma reunião. Minha mãe ainda tentou contestar dizendo que ainda precisávamos de um descanso, mas Jake ainda estava do outro lado. Não havia tempo a perder.

Não havia mesmo, e por isso quando tive a chance me desviei de meu caminho. Todos iam se encontrar na velha casa para conversarem sobre o que deveríamos fazer agora, mas eu não. Sai da minha casa me despi amarrando as roupas com cuidado na pequena tornozeleira de couro e me transformei. A essa hora os rapazes já deviam estar na cabana então ninguém me ouviria nem podia me impedir.

Eu sabia que ir até lá acabasse custando meu pescoço, porque convenhamos, eu era provavelmente uma das ultimas pessoas que eles iriam querer ter o desprazer de receber a visita. Ainda mais com tal noticia. Só torcia para que me ouvissem antes de me escorraçarem.

Corri rumo ao leste em busca da única pessoa que poderia ajudar meu irmão perdido a achar seu caminho de volta para casa.


	41. 40 Não posso acreditar no que meus olhos

**Olá garotas, acabei não conseguindo postar ontem, mas cá estou eu. Hoje teremos mais um capítulo especial no ponto de vista da Bella, vamos saber o que aconteceu a Nessie antes do novo surto do Jake e ainda uma visita surpresa. Aproveitem. Agora faltam esse e mais 5 caps para o final dessa primeira parte, a segunda que será pelo ponto de vista da Nessie vira logo em seguida, mas não sei quanto tempo levarei para começar a posta-la, pois nem comecei ainda. Beijão e até sábado!**

**Obrigada a Mari, Carla, Joelma e Larissa de Flaviani pelas reviws.**

**LEIAM, COMENTEM E RECOMENDEM!**

**40 Não posso acreditar no que meus olhos veem – capítulo especial Bella**

Os dedos de Edward dedilhavam por minha coluna em um caminho ousado. Suspirei com o gesto chamado sua atenção.

_ Posso saber o que requer tanto a atenção da minha esposa, que faz ela ignorar minha presença completamente? Perguntou ele com um sorriso torto que eu tanto amo.

Sorri com sua péssima demonstração de ciúmes.

_ Você sabe o que me preocupa... _Disse apenas, era melhor não citar nomes, sua ausência sem uma explicação plausível e um sumiço sem nenhuma desculpa já fizera daquele tópico um tema mais do que desgastado em nossas discussões em família. Mas principalmente... Estava tirando o sono da minha filha.

_ Pensei que tivéssemos decidido não nos preocuparmos mais com isso. Que daríamos a ele o espaço que precisasse para se adaptar a nova mudança. Além do mais Bella, quando a saudade for demais ele volta com o rabinho entre as patas e implora perdão para a Nessie e ela aceita como sempre. _Disse de forma mecânica, como quem descreve um anuncio que já viu milhões de vezes e que já perdeu a graça.

_ Eu sei... Mas é que não faz sentido sabe? Ele estava muito bem, até ansioso com isso. Chegou a oferecer ajuda e então some? Assim do nada? Isso está errado Edward. Ele nunca faria algo assim com ela de novo.

_ Você não como tem saber realmente Bella. Jacob pode ter essa ligação com nossa filha, e eu melhor do que ninguém sei o quanto ela é forte, mas ele também é muito inconstante e voluntarioso. Sei o que vai dizer, mas acho que é bem possível que ele esteja dando um tempo em algum lugar. E sinceramente prefiro isso do que outra briga como aquela que tiveram.

Seu comentário sobre a briga fez com que um arrepio de temor perpassasse por minhas costas. Fora um momento bem feio e delicado, e a pior parte era que nem soubemos a causa, nenhum dos dois quis falar a respeito e deixamos pra lá porque achávamos que era coisa de imprinting. Mas agora, não sei ao certo porque não acreditava nisso, nem muito menos que Jake tivesse fugido de novo. Ele _nunca_ fugiria de Nessie. Podia fugir da solidão, de sua ausência, mas nunca _dela_. Ele era psicologicamente e fisicamente incapaz disso. No entanto algo estava acontecendo, e era algo ruim...

_ Entendo sua postura de pai super protetor Edward, mas acho que dessa vez Nessie não é a vitima.

_ O que quer dizer?

_ Que tenho a impressão que algo de errado esta acontecendo em La Push e que estão escondendo de nós novamente.

_ Acha que Jacob poderia...

_ Sim, acho. Ele não quis falar com ninguém sobre aquilo e todos sabem que não era a primeira vez que aconteceu. E da ultima vez eles também esconderam de nós para tentar poupar Nessie.

_ Mais isso é um absurdo. Uma imprudência! Eles não sabem o que ele tem, se for grave talvez eu ou Carlisle possamos ajudar._ Falou inquieto se sentando na cama_ Nós podemos não ser experts em biologia metamorfa, mas nos preocupamos Jacob. Somos amigos hora essa era pra eles confiarem em nós certo?

_ Eu sei, e concordo com você. Mas acho que a questão é mais delicada do que isso. Eu não sei, mas... Acho que talvez eles saibam sim o que se passa com Jake, só não sabem como tratar.

_ Bem, aí é que entraríamos _nós_.

_ Não acho que poderíamos ajudar nessa questão.

_ Você acha que é algo ligado a tribo? A suas lendas certo?

_ Sim, na verdade tenho quase certeza de que é exatamente disso que se trata.

_ Bom, sobre esse aspecto você já conhece mais do que nós, mas mesmo assim. Eles deviam nos dizer o que está acontecendo. Ficarmos assim no escuro só aumenta ainda mais nossa preocupação.

_ Sim, mas assim não tem como Nessie ficar sabendo.

_ Acredita que estão fazendo isso para protege-la da verdade. Que ela seja tão horrível que seja melhor que ela não saiba de nada. Disse em tom de afirmação e não de pergunta.

_ Sim. Isso ou estão tão perdidos e confusos com o que está acontecendo que nem tem ideia do que fazer. E não sei qual das duas hipóteses me assusta mais. Falei sentindo outro tremor de preocupação.

Edward então me puxou para seus braços aconchegando-me melhor e me deixando receber seu calor calmante e sedutor. Mantivemo-nos em silencio por um tempo até eu sentir a mão direita dele começar a acariciar minha coxa de um jeito estimulante demais. Sorri internamente e em um rápido movimento estava sobre ele atacando seus lábios. Ele riu pelo gesto, mas devolveu o beijo com igual intensidade. A brincadeira estava esquentando quando um grito agudo de pura dor rasgou a noite silenciosa.

Antes mesmo que pudesse compreender o que estava acontecendo um segundo grito vindo de outro lado da casa se juntou ao primeiro e menos de um segundo depois Edward estava gritando também e se sacudindo descontroladamente pela cama. Não precisei de mais nada pra saber o que estava acontecendo, eu já vira aquela reação dele antes, ela só podia significar uma coisa... Renesmee estava tendo uma crise. E se ela estava tendo uma crise, era por que meus temores eram verdade. Algo terrível tinha acontecido a meu amigo...

Pulei para fora da cama, me vesti e em menos de um milésimo de segundo estava estourando a porta do quarto de Nessie. A puxei para meus braços e tentei acorda-la. Sacudi-a da forma mais firme e delicada o possível, mas não adiantava, ela ainda gritava, chutava e se contorcia em uma agonia insana.

Antes que pudesse chamar por ajuda Carlisle já estava lá tentando ministrar o calmante oralmente em Nessie. Mas era absolutamente impossível com ela se sacudindo daquele jeito. Só me dei conta de que os outros gritos haviam parado porque Edward entrava pela porta como se tivesse acabado de ser esfaqueado. Ele se arrastava usando a parede como apoio. Fui até seu encontro deixando que me usasse como muleta. Não foi difícil leva-lo até a cama, mas para ele parecia que estava dando seus últimos passos depois de ter sido alvejado por balas. Seu corpo tombou sobre a cama como um peso morto e ele tocou a face de Nessie como se ela estivesse a beira da morte.

O desespero que senti naquele momento foi ainda pior do que quando pensei que ela morreria durante o parto. Ou quando os Volturis estavam prestes a matar Edward. Apesar de saber que vampiros não podem ficar inconscientes, a sensação que me tomou era muito semelhante a de um desmaio. Senti meu corpo ficar leve, as vozes se distanciando e minha visão começar a escurecer pelas bordas como um episodio dos Looney Tunes que chega a seu fim. E apesar de não apagar, a sensação de torpor me incapacitou completamente. E fiquei ali em pé congelada e completamente aérea ao caos que tomava conta do quarto. Podia ouvir Carlisle e Rosalie chamarem-me, mas simplesmente não conseguia me mexer, ou emitir qualquer ruído.

Eu estava em outra dimensão. Era como reviver minha transformação novamente, presa em mim mesma. E mesmo que dessa vez não houvesse a queimação excruciante, havia a dor em meu peito. Se meu coração ainda batesse estaria tendo um enfarte agora com certeza. E considerei se vampiros não poderiam ter um AVC.

Não sei bem ao certo como aconteceu, mas em algum momento despertei do congelamento na sala de estar. Provavelmente Esme me tirara do quarto porque achara que isso talvez me acalmasse, mas era impossível ter calma quando minha filha estrangulava as cordas vocais dois andares acima em uma agonia sem fim.

Pensei em chamar Jasper para tentar ajudar, mas era provável que ele estivesse bem longe no momento. Se para Edward estaria sendo desesperador, para Jasper seria tão cruel e doloroso quanto estava sendo para Nessie. E não era justo pedir a ele que passasse por isso novamente.

Mas para minha surpresa Jasper apareceu sendo carregado por Alice e Emmett.

_ Só preciso de um minuto... Ele pediu e seus suportes o conduziram até o sofá.

Ele respirou lufadas longas e lentas enquanto se preparava. Então se levantou e com determinação começou a subir as escadas.

Ele gritou com Nessie por um momento até que aos poucos os gritos de ambos foram se tornando rosnados, gemidos e então apenas soluços.

Subi temendo o estado em que Nessie estaria depois de tanto tempo daquele jeito. O caminho até o terceiro andar nunca pareceu tão longo. A cada passo uma imagem pior tomava minha mente, até o corpo frio e estático de Nessie sobre os lençóis floridos caído como uma boneca de pano displicentemente deixada para trás por uma dona apressada. Esse último pensamento foi o suficiente para me fazer atravessar a porta quebrada que deixara lascas de madeira por todo o chão.

Não podia acreditar no que meus olhos viam!

Alguém terminara de tirar a porta do batente, deixei meus pés me levarem para dentro e me deparei com uma zona de guerra.

Havia penas espalhadas por todos os lados! No chão, em cima das pessoas e algumas ainda flutuavam pelo ar e se agarravam na primeira superfície que viam. Os pés da cama de Renesmee haviam se partido, as molas apareciam por dentro do colchão, os lenções rasgados só se podia ver alguns pequenos vestígios perdidos pelo chão. Mas o que mais me impressionou foi o estado de Rosalie, Carlisle e Edward. Ela tinha o cabelo todo embolado e cheio de penas, sua blusa azul de seda pura estava toda amassada e com rasgos que pareciam terem sido feitos por dedos muito finos.

Porem o estado dos outros dois era _bem_ pior. Carlisle tinha sua camisa amarela toda rasgada como se tivesse brigado com um pitibul, os cabelos estavam tão bagunçados que nem parecia mais com a figura do medico bem alinhado e centrado que sempre tinha, e ainda haviam umas finas linhas prateadas que marcavam seus antebraços e que eu não conseguia compreender o que eram. Claro, isso até olhar para Edward. Ele não conseguira vestir uma camisa, o máximo que a dor lhe permitira fora por as calças listradas do pijama que estavam amarrotadas e sujas de... SANGUE?

Subi minha vista e vi que o peito e antebraços de Edwrad também tinham as mesmas marcas de linhas retas prateadas que Carlisle, mas as suas estavam manchadas por sangue! Sangue esse que eu seria capaz de reconhecer o cheiro mesmo em um estádio de futebol no final de uma copa do mundo! Não sei como não havia me dado conta do odor antes, talvez estivesse distante demais para isso. Mas não importava porque não tinha coragem de olhar para ela.

Não podia ver em que estado Renesmee ficara. Mas mesmo me sentindo terrivelmente enjoada com a imagem que se projetava em minha mente abaixei os olhos até o chão perto de onde antes havia uma mesa de cabeceira com um abajur e que agora encontrava um Jasper excessivamente concentrado que segurava Renesmee fortemente nos braços, como se ainda tentasse conte-la embora ela estivesse inconsciente, bom pelo menos assim parecia.

Abaixei-me a seu lado e estiquei meus braços pedindo-a. Jasper abriu seus olhos exaustos para mim, e me entregou o pequeno embrulho que era Nessie. Só quando a peguei no colo que reparei algumas manchas de sangue no pulôver verde de Jasper e senti minha espinha gelar.

Alice deve ter reparado meu pânico porque puxou Jasper e disse baixinho "mantenha o ar mais um pouco enquanto saímos." E os dois saíram lentamente do quarto com Alice ainda servindo de apoio para o marido, mas antes Jasper deixou o pulôver e a camisa pelo caminho. Ele aprendera a domar sua sede de forma quase perfeita nos últimos anos graças a Nessie, mas todo aquele sangue espalhado por todo lado, inclusive em cima dele mesmo estava sendo muito mais do que um prova de fogo. Estava sendo uma tortura com ferro em brasa! Mesmo sem respirar devia estar sendo insuportável!

Finalmente baixei meus olhos para a criança ainda adormecida em meus braços. Renesmee parecia uma pequena boneca de pano em frangalhos! Seus cabelos além de bagunçado e cheio de penas, ainda estava molhado por suor e o que parecia ser sangue. Sua camisola de seda branca estava rasgada e suja também, mas o que mais me assustou foram suas mãos. Seus pequeninos e finos dedos estavam sangrando! Não precisei somar um mais um pra saber como ela fizera isso, vira as marcas em Carlisle e Edward. Não conseguia decidir se o mais assustados foi ela se ferir e ainda assim não acordar, ou conseguir de fato ferir a pele de granito de dois vampiros adultos apenas com as unhas!

Puxei-a para mais perto de mim e comecei a cantarolar sua canção de ninar que Edward fizera para ela ainda em seus primeiros meses de vida. Eu me mexia de um lado para o outro em um embalo obsessivo. Ouvi Carlisle me pedir para lhe deixar fazer os curativos nos dedos de Nessie, mas me neguei à solta-la enquanto ela a tratava. Quando ele enfim terminou levei-a até o banheiro de minha suíte e comecei a limpa-la. Primeiramente dei fim aquela camisola em farrapos e toda manchada que parecia um figurino de "Carie a estranha". E então preparei um banho morno de banheira para ela e a lavei como quando era bebê. A única diferença era que ela só costumava pegar no sono no final do banho, depois de ter brincado bastante de me molhar ou algo assim.

Da forma mais paciente e delicada possível lavei cada mexa de seu cabelo e cada pedaço de sua pele coberta de sangue e penas com cuidado para não molhar os curativos em suas mãos. Não tinha ideia de quanto calmante Carlisle precisava para ceda-la mais podia apostar que com certeza algo próximo ao que seria necessário para dopar um cavalo, ou talvez até um búfalo, pois além de não emitir som algum, Renesmee também nem se mexia. Ela parecia em _coma_... O que só me deixava mais apavorada com o que estava acontecendo.

Depois de terminar de arruma-la deixe-a por um momento no pequeno divã perto da janela e fui até minha cama e troquei os lençóis rapidamente e então fui me abrigar junto a Renesmee no interior dos lençóis de puro algodão egípcio. Com dificuldade tentei colocar as palmas de suas mãos em minhas bochechas, mas as ataduras não permitiram o contato. Suspirei resignada por poder apenas velar seu sono sem ver nada de seus sonhos.

Foquei minha atenção ao longe, podia ouvir Esme e Rosalie limpando o quarto de Nessie, Carlisle em seu escritório provavelmente pesquisando, pois havia o ruído do digitar do computador, de tubos de ensaio sendo mexidos e o virar de paginas de livros. Não sabia onde Jasper e Alice estavam, mas com certeza avaliando o estado em que ele estava quando saiu do quarto, era provável que longe, talvez em outro estado caçando, ou até mesmo no Canadá. Emmett também estava fora, possivelmente porque ainda tinha muito cheiro de sangue. E Edward... Bom, não o farejava em nenhum lugar da casa.

Depois de um tempo que não saberia dizer o quanto senti o cheiro de Edward e do sangue de Nessie se aproximando, e logo pude ouvir seus passos cansados, ele abrir a porta, ir ao banheiro, ligar e desligar o chuveiro, o som do farfalhar de roupas enquanto se vestia no closet e então não apenas ouvi como também senti quando ele afastou os lençóis e juntou a nós em nosso abrigo.

_ Hey... Foi o que disse primeiro.

_ Está com dor? Perguntei tocando em seu peito onde havia um fina linha prateada.

_ Não, apenas incomodando, como uma irritação de pele, queremos coçar, mas mesmo que o fizéssemos não passaria. Temos apenas que deixar sarar, amanhã terão sumido completamente. Disse dando de ombros.

_ Edward...

_ Eu sei, também não tinha ideia. Só me toquei que estava ferido quando senti o cheiro do sangue dela e aí vi os arranhões e seus dedos machucados. Falou engolindo em seco.

_ Não foi sua culpa ela ter se ferido. Recriminei-o antes que ele se sentisse ainda pior.

_ Eu podia ter imobilizado a melhor, mas estava com tanto medo de machuca-la que deixei que ela fizesse pior...

_ A onde foi? Perguntei mudando de assunto.

Ele apertou os olhos e se encolheu.

_ Precisava de um momento para me recompor... Assumiu parecendo se sentir culpado, por precisar de um tempo. O que é claro era um absurdo! Todos nós estávamos a beira de um ataque de nervos, e provavelmente ele devia estar ainda pior já que estava o tempo todo na mente de Renesmee quando tudo aconteceu.

_ Você pode ir se estiver difícil de suportar, ela está dormindo agora, prometo te chamar quando acordar, ou posso por o escudo nela se preferir.

_ Não. Estou bem agora e quero, ou melhor, preciso estar aqui. Tenho que ter certeza de que ela esta bem. _ E me olhou com solidariedade, estávamos no mesmo barco no momento agarrados ao mastro enquanto ele afundava e sem coragem de sair antes que não houvesse outro jeito._ Além do que a mente dela está muito turva e nublada por causa dos calmantes, não é incomodo nenhum. Acrescentou.

_ Então ela não... Não está em coma? Perguntei receosa.

_ Não, graças a Deus não. Seria impossível manter a calma agora se ela ainda sumisse do meu radar. Não, está totalmente nocauteada pelos remédios, mas ainda a sinto perfeitamente. Seus sonhos são imprecisos, mas há atividade.

_ Que bom. Falei com alivio, mas logo acrescentei._ Edward, você sabe o que essa reação significa...

_ Assim que Renesmee acordar e estiver sobre controle irei pessoalmente ver o que está acontecendo em La Push, e trarei Jacob empalhado se for necessário. Falou com uma seriedade que não deixou duvidas de que seria capaz de fazer isso mesmo e até bem pior.

_ Não acho que Jake ofereceria resistência, na verdade espero o pior...

_ Não importam as condições Bella, Jacob virá comigo.

_ Sim. Falei como firmando um trato sigiloso com ele.

Não perderíamos nosso bebê, absolutamente de jeito nenhum! Custasse o que custasse, teríamos ela de volta com um sorriso no rosto até o final de semana, nem que eu mesma tivesse de buscar Jacob no inferno.

Alice e Jasper só voltaram na noite do dia seguinte, e mesmo parecendo bem alimentado, ele não parecia bem. Eu não conseguia identificar o que era, mas ele parecia estar com medo, ou pelo menos, era o que ele emanava, mesmo que inconscientemente. Outra coisa que me chamou atenção era que Edward também estava muito estranho, meio aéreo e ansioso. Não saia do lado de Nessie para nada e ficava falando com Carlisle em códigos que eu não entedia nada. Então entendi que estavam me escondendo alguma coisa. E se Edward estava me escondendo algo era porque deveria ter visto algo realmente muito ruim, tão ruim que ele não podia me contar...

Carlisle não ministrou mais remédios em Nessie, mas ela também não acordou. Temi que talvez ele tenha exagerado na dose, mas Edward me garantiu que ela estava bem, apenas dormindo ainda. Alice e Esme trabalhavam ativamente na rede-coração do quarto de Nessie. A ideia a principio era manter o mesmo, não apenas porque ela gostava do jeito como estava, como assim podiam evitar ter de contar a ela até que ponto chegara seu ataque. Ela com certeza odiaria saber que feriu Edward e Carlisle, mesmo que não tenha sido nada demais, era mais fácil poupa-la disso. Entretanto Alice disse que podíamos dizer que apenas que como ela estava dormindo por muito tempo resolvemos fazer-lhe uma surpresa. Não me opus apenas porque além de Alice fazer esse tipo de coisa com frequência, o que diga-se de passagem nem sempre era bem recebido, seria bom ter a mente de Nessie ocupada com algo além de Jacob quando acordasse. Já bastava que eu estivesse uma pilha de nervos preocupada como _ele_ estava, como _ela_ estava, e como _ela_ estava em relação a _ele_.

Na manhã seguinte ao surto de Nessie tentamos ligar para Billy, mas ele nem se deu ao trabalho de atender. Edward estava decidido a ir lá pra saber o que estava acontecendo, mas eu não queria deixar Renesmee até que ela acordasse, então decidimos esperar.

O som do piano de Edward ecoava pela casa como uma marcha fúnebre. A tv de Emmett estava ligada bem baixo em algum canal de noticias locais, Alice e Rosalie estavam no closet de Renesmee vendo as roupas que não cabiam mais nela. Carlisle estava no subsolo onde ficava seu laboratório, Esme estava em alguma parte da casa limpando, podia sentir o cheiro de desinfetante e álcool. Jasper, nem fazia ideia, mas devia estar lendo em seu quarto ou algo parecido. Eu estava deitada ao lado de Nessie observando-a dormir. Aos poucos sua mente estava mais clara e podia começar a formar imagens mais claras e precisas como o rosto de Jacob em completa agonia... Tirei sua mão de meu rosto e dei-lhe leves sacudidas com a intenção de acorda-la e livra-la do pesadelo, mas ela nem se mexeu, contudo a imagem turvou novamente. Pelo menos tinha ganho algum tempo. Estava me levantando para pedir a Jasper que desse a elas sonhos mais tranquilos quando do nada a musica de Edward simplesmente parou.

Estranhei aquilo, então agucei meus sentidos. As janelas e portas do nosso quarto estavam fechadas mais podia sentir um leve aroma canelado misturado a algo como cachorro molhado... JACOB! Meu primeiro pensamento é que ele tinha vindo, e isso colocaria tudo em ordem. Antes que pudesse raciocinar desci as escadas voando e quase esbarrei em Edward que se encaminha para abrir a porta. Passei a sua frente e quase a arranquei fora. Mas quem estava parada na minha frente não era Jacob. Era alguém que eu nunca esperava vir bater em minha porta.

_ L-leah? Falei em um sussurro, era muito difícil de acreditar que ela estivesse mesmo ali parada na minha frente, na porta da minha casa!

_ Posso entrar? Perguntou em um misto de nervosismo e cansaço, então reparei pela primeira vez no estado em que Leah estava. Ela vestia os mesmos shorts jeans velhos com uma camisa puída, mas tirando o que era comum tudo estava diferente. Seus cabelos negros e lisos estavam maiores e bagunçados, cheios de galhos e folhas. Toda ela também estava bastante empoeirada, e com lama seca nas mãos e pés descalços, obviamente uma viagem correndo de La Push até Chicago não era a opção mais limpa. Mas o que chamava mais atenção era seu olhar injetado. Perdida, assustada, confusa, mas principalmente _obstinada_. Toda a minha analise não durou um segundo e enquanto assimilava o novo conteúdo de informação dei espaço para que ela passasse.

Jacob não voltara, e pelo olhar de Leah não havia muitas esperanças de que o fizesse...

_ Por favor, me diga que ele está bem. Implorei tomando suas mãos nas minhas. Ela se encolheu e fez uma careta ao receber o toque, mas não tentou tirar a mão ou me empurrar. Quando nossos olhares se encontraram eu pude ver o medo e a angustia contida neles. Ela abriu a boca para falar algo, mas então arfou e seus olhos se arregalaram.

_ Como ele está? Perguntou a voz meio rouca de Renesmee vindo de trás de mim.

Virei-me rapidamente apenas para dar de cara com ela, Renesmee, vestida com o pijama de ursinhos que eu mesma colocara nela a algumas horas atrás e com os cabelos bagunçados pelo sono excessivo. Contudo seu olhar era atento e vivaz, e miravam como lasers os de Leah. Nem parecia que estava inconsciente a apenas poucos minutos atrás. Mas afinal o que a despertara? Só poderia chutar que fora a chegada de Leah, mas como ela sabia? Estava prestes a fazer-lhe as perguntas quando ela sem desviar a atenção da loba nem por um segundo voltou a perguntar.

_ Como Jake está Leah, por favor, me diga?

Leah engoliu em seco e sutilmente puxou suas mãos que eu ainda segurava. E então dirigindo-se a Renesmee, e apenas disse.

_ Gostaria de poder saber também.

Nessie fechou os olhos apertados e suspirou enfim demonstrando seu cansaço.

_ Alguém pelo amor de Deus pode nos dizer o que raios está acontecendo aqui? Perguntou Rosalie exaltada.

Foi nesse instante que passando os olhos rapidamente pela sala notei que todos os nossos familiares estavam lá parados em diferentes lugares nos encarando parecendo perdidos e confusos. Estava tão perdida com a chegada surpresa de Leah e o despertar de Nessie que nem reparara na chegada dos outros.

Edward que até então estava parado perto da porta desde que esbarrara nele tomou a dianteira e começou a falar.

_ Leah veio nos fazer um pedido, e nos contar, o que os Quileutes insistem em nos esconder.

_ Que seria... Incentivou Carlisle.

Edward deu sinal para que Leah se explicasse e ela inspirou profundamente como quem vai dar um mergulho muito profundo.

_ Antes de lhes dizer o que aconteceu tenho que fazer um pequeno relato do que Jacob descobriu, do que ele fez... E aí ficara claro porque ele foi parar no hospital a alguns meses, e porque eu estou aqui.

_ Jacob está em coma novamente? Perguntou Carlisle apreensivamente.

Leah assentiu confirmando meus priores temores.

_ Mas se é esse então o caso devemos ir para La Push o mais rápido possível para trata-lo. Disse Carlisle preocupado.

_ Não vai adiantar._ Disse Edward._ Aparentemente as medidas médicas já foram tomadas e não fizeram efeito algum. Relatou esperando o assentimento de Leah que apenas confirmou suas palavras.

_ Então o que podemos fazer?

_ Vocês nada... Disse Leah nos deixando ainda mais confusos.

_ Então o que o que está fazendo aqui? Perguntou Rosalie em tom ofensivo que fez com que Leah rosnasse para ela.

_ Rose! Chamou a atenção Esme.

_ Por que veio então Leah? Perguntou Alice de forma amena tentando melhorar um pouco o clima de tensão instaurado por Rose.

_ Vim falar com Renesmee. Disse nos pegando ainda mais de surpresa.

_ Nessie?_ Perguntou Emmett confuso. _ Por que precisa dela?

_ Como eu disse tenho uma longa história contar e no final isso fará sentido, mas não acho que vão querer que ela ouça tudo que vou dizer. Falou ela, e algo em suas palavras ou pensamento fez com que Edward mostrasse ligeiramente e um leve rosnado passou por seu peito. E se tratando de Nessie e Jacob, e ainda mais pra causar tal reação em Edward era certo que o "tema" que Renesmee não deveria sabre era o _imprinting_.

_ Certo... Disse com as voz meio estrangulada, estava muito nervosa com toda aquela situação e mais ainda, pois sabia que assim que tivéssemos acesso as informações que faltavam seria ainda pior._ Por que não vamos conversar no escritório enquanto Esme prepara um lanche pra Nessie...

_ NÃO! _Bradou Renesmee mais do que depressa. _ Não vão me esconder nada sobre o estado de saúde do Jake, eu quero saber exatamente o que está acontecendo com ele!

_ Abaixe o tom mocinha! Disse Edward repreensivamente.

_ Não! Não vou baixar, vou gritar ainda mais alto. Não podem mentir mais pra mim sobre ele. Não podem mais afastar _meu Jake_ de mim! Gritou ela e as lagrimas já escorriam por suas bochechas.

Todos ficamos estarrecidos pelo seu tom e pelas suas escolhas de palavras.

_ Nessie querida... Disse precipitando-me até ela e tentando abraça-la. Ela se esquivou de mim o que me magoou profundamente.

_ Não! Nada de querida e palavras consoladoras eu quero saber a verdade!

_ Já chega mocinha, faça o que sua mãe disse e depois conversamos. _Falou Edward de maneira dura para ela._ Você está fraca e deve estar com fome, pare de fazer escanda-lo e vá com sua avó. Ele estava firme e inflexível em seu tom e a olhava de tal jeito que deixava claro que ela não tinha como negociar.

Renesmee tão pouco parecia disposta a baixar a guarda e atender a suas ordens e eu já podia ver uma crise ainda pior se formando enquanto aqueles dois se encaravam daquela forma. Edward sempre fizera tudo aquilo que me deixasse feliz, até o ponto em que minha vida ficasse em risco e aí ele se tornava o mais obcecado guarda costas que podia haver. E se tratando de Nessie então não tinha conversa. Ele faria o necessário e o mais inescrupulosos possível para mantê-la viva e com saúde. Mesmo que para isso tivesse de magoa-la profundamente.

Voltei-me novamente até Nessie a segurando pelos ombros e fazendo com que olhasse para mim.

_ Querida faça, por favor, o que seu pai está pedindo e prometo lhe contar tudo que precisa saber depois certo? Pedi-lhe deixando claro em meu olhar minha preocupação com mais uma briga.

Ela bufou, mas assentiu.

_ Mas vai me contar absolutamente _tudo_ o que conversarem, e não apenas o que julgar ser o suficiente para mim. Ressaltou, e eu não ia desdize-la, ou contradize-la naquele momento, só seria motivo para mais briga e era só eu omitir o que não julgasse adequado, e ela não teria como saber. Então assenti e ela saiu de minhas mãos e deixou que Esme e Rosalie a levassem para a cozinha.

Suspirei profundamente me sentindo apenas sutilmente aliviada por ter detido o embate por pelo menos algum tempo.

Eu e os outros nos dirigimos para o escritório, todos respeitaram o espaço de Leah se mantendo distantes.

_ Bom, fique a vontade para falar Leah. Falei incentivando-a.

Ela suspirou e seu olhar vagou um pouco parecendo procurar por onde começar.

_ Tudo começou a quase 2 anos, Jake estava abalado pela noticia da mudança de você quando aconteceu...

O que Leah nos narrou sem duvida alguma foi a historia mais incrível e surpreendente que já ouvira em minha vida. Não pude deixar de ser abatida por uma estranha sensação solenidade enquanto suas palavras eram proferidas. As lembranças distantes de histórias antigas sendo contadas por uma voz de trovão que me fazia sentir flutuar, temer quando revelou o estado em que o encontrou, ferido e perdido na neve, e preocupada por ela e os rapazes ao se arriscarem para irem salva-lo.

Carlisle e Edward faziam perguntas vez ou outra, coisas técnicas, como qual era exatamente o processo de passagem, quais eram os sinais vitais de Jacob quando o encontrou, entre outras. Mas quanto mais ela falava toda aquela magica que me envolvia aos pouco ela era obscurecida por uma triste verdade.

_ COMO ELE PODE! Acusei furiosa.

Como Jacob pode nos esconder todo aquele tempo que sabia o que estava se passando com ele. Como pode nos deixar tão preocupados, e mais ainda se arriscar dessa forma! Ele sabia o quanto tudo que acontecia a ele repercutia em Nessie. Ele não tinha o direito de se por em risco assim!

_ Como ele pode ser tão irresponsável!_ Falou Carlisle me trazendo de volta._ Como ele pode por a vida de sua própria matilha em risco...

_ Não. Ele não nos obrigou, nós mesmos é que quisemos. _ defendeu Leah_ Além disso isso nos fortaleceu, nossas habilidades e melhorou nossa capacidade de comunicação mental. Pude sentir que algo estava errado com ele mesmo sem estar transformada e os outros também. Ele só estava tentando nos fazer mais fortes!

_ E com isso tudo o que conseguiu foi entrar em coma e agora ninguém sabe o que fazer! Contra atacou Edward.

_ Isso não é verdade!

_ O que quer dizer? Perguntou Alice que assim como Jasper e Emmett havia se mantido quieta desde que Leah começara seu relato.

_ Que acho que existe uma maneira de ajuda-lo e é justamente por isso que estou aqui.

_ Não! Não vou permitir isso! Disse Edward mais do que depressa. Algo que ele vira na mente de Leah parecia tê-lo desagradado muito.

_ Não vai permitir o que... tentei falar mais fui interrompida por Leah.

_ Ela é a _única_ que pode intervir a nosso favor. Pediu ela.

_ Do que vocês estão falando? Nessie? Como ela pode ajudar? Perguntou Emmett tão perdido quanto o resto de nós.

_ Leah acredita que haja uma maneira de ela e mais alguns entrarem na mente de Jacob, por algum tipo de passagem entre as mentes, mas a primeira vez que tentaram não deu certo... Dizia Edward, mas foi interrompido por Leah.

_ Não deu certo daquela vez porque não sabíamos o que estavam fazendo foi um tiro no escuro, mas acho que colocando a força certa talvez possamos...

_ Você quer arriscar sua vida e a de seus irmãos novamente baseada apenas em suposições que até agora se provaram infundadas e ainda quer que coloquemos essa decisão nas mãos de nossa filha de 3 anos! Absolutamente não!

_ Ela é a única que pode nos ajudar! A única que pode interver em favor dele! Será que não pode ter o mínimo de gratidão por tudo que ele fez... Por tudo que sacrificou por vocês? Ele abriu mão de tudo por sua mulher e filha e mais de uma vez! E é assim que retribui? Largando de mão no primeiro momento de necessidade?

_ Isso não é verdade! Oferecemos nossa ajuda sempre a ele e sempre com seu orgulho recusa. Pedimos que nos contasse o que estava acontecendo, perguntamos se estava bem e ele mentiu pra nós!

_ Ele mentiu porque não havia nada que vocês pudessem fazer, e tenho certeza que ele não sabia que havia tais riscos...

_ Como ele não sabia? Todos vocês foram avisados que pra ir para o mundo dos mortos teriam de "morrer", mesmo que figuradamente e ninguém pensou nem por um segundo que tipo de riscos e danos isso podia causar?

_ Você não pode entender o que aquele lugar representa para nós? Você não passa de um pedaço de pedra sem alma que só se preocupa com o próprio nariz! MERDA DE SANGESSUGA DESGRASSADO! Rosnou ela começando a tremer. Leah estava em seu limite, vir até aqui, a casa dos vampiros que ela odeia, ainda mais para pedir algo a nós e ter seu pedido negado. Era algo além de que seu fraco alto controle fosse capaz de lidar. Mas a ultima coisa que precisávamos era que ela perdesse o controle agora.

Nesse momento todos assumiram posições defensivas e se prepararam para o ataque, até mesmo Rose que devia estar na cozinha surgiu arrebentando a porta e agradeci por nem Esme, nem muito menos Renesmee terem aparecido. Esme deve ter imaginado que era uma situação critica e saído com Nessie.

O Corpo de Leah tremia todo e de vez em quando vinha um forte espasmo que a fazia quase pular, eu podia ver por minha visão periférica Rose se preparando para o bote e me adiantei.

_ Rose não!

Isso chamou a atenção das duas para mim o que deu tempo a Emmett para imobilizar Rose.

_ Tire-a daqui! Pediu Carlisle e os dois saíram pela porta que Rose derrubara.

Mesmo com essa ação de controle Leah ainda tremia e rosnava em direção a Edward. Com todo cuidado dei pequenos passos até ficar na frente dele e levantei as mãos pedindo calma a ela.

_ Bella saia daí. Pediu Edward com a voz estrangulada de medo ao reparar no que estava fazedo.

_ Ela não vai me atacar..._ disse bem baixinho._ Leah, por favor, se acalme e nos explique exatamente o que precisa de nós. Nos ajude a te ajudar... Falei com ela com o máximo de calma possível. Antes de mais nada ela tinha de parar de tremer.

_ Bella... Pediu Edward mais uma vez e eu ignorei. Mas então senti uma onde de calma tão forte que era quase palpável e palatável. Se tivesse de descreve-la com um sabor diria que era como uma boa colherada de chocolate em uma crise de pânico. Tão doce que faz a parte de trás da sua cabeça formigar e tão prazerosa que você poderia babar. O corpo de Leah pareceu se desfazer enquanto era atingida pela onda, sua tremedeira pareou instantaneamente, seus olhos se fecharam e ela retraiu os dentes e suspirou longamente. Era como assistir ao um truque de mágica.

A onda permaneceu no ambiente até a postura de Leah voltar ao normal e ela abrir os olhos me encarando com a mesma obstinação com que chegara. Jasper, no entanto parecia exausto, ele passara por muito nas ultimas 48 horas e teve de ser guiado por Alice até uma Cadeira. Creio que nem em suas épocas de soldado nas guerras do sul seu poder fora necessário em tão grande escala e de uma só vez.

_ Fale Leah, diga o que veio pedir... Falei sem delongas.

_ Os anciões sempre foram contra nossas viagens e nunca permitiriam que tentássemos um resgate dessa maneira novamente, então vim pedir a vocês que permitam que Renesmee, como imprinting de Jacob nos dê permissão para ir.

_ Ela pode fazer isso? Perguntou Jasper com a voz cansada, enquanto Alice que estava sentada no braço de sua poltrona lhe afagava os cabelos.

Edward rosnou baixo, mas Leah ignorou isso.

_ O que não que nos dizer Leah? Pediu Carlisle gentilmente notando o conteúdo delicado da informação.

_ Sei que para vozes é difícil enxergar dessa maneira, mas mesmo não estando realmente comprometida com Jacob, em nossas leis uma imprinting responde por seu lobo assim como...

_ Como uma _esposa_ por seu _marido_. Terminou Edward torcendo as palavras enojado.

Eu arfei e todos pareceram parar de respirar. Eu podia entender, com certa dificuldade, mas podia como Jacob se sentia e agia em relação a Renesmee, e também compreendia e era grata ao fato de tal sentimento dele por ela a fazer intocável a qualquer ação agressiva de outro lobo, essa era principal razão para todos inclusive ela estarmos vivos agora. Mas nunca se passaria em minha cabeça que perante a tribo ela já tivesse um poder de ação de decisão sobre a vida dele tão grande assim.

_ E-eu não entendo... Disse com dificuldade enquanto lutava para não pirar com as novas informações obtidas.

_ É simples Bella, Renesmee já é vista como companheira de Jacob, e como tal teria poder de decidir desligar os aparelhos dele caso ele tivesse sofrido morte cerebral ou algo assim. Disse Edward seriamente.

_ Como a eutanásia. Conjecturou Alice e Leah assentiu.

_ Mas nesse caso você quer que Nessie vá até o conselho e diga a eles que permite que vocês tentem busca-lo novamente. Falou Jasper unido as lacunas que nós, ou pelo menos eu, não queria preencher.

_ Mas para isso...

_ Teríamos de contar a Renesmee o que ela representa para Jacob. Concluiu Edward o raciocínio que eu não podia terminar.

NÃO! Isso não podíamos fazer. Ela era tão jovem não tinha que ter tal responsabilidade nas mãos! Não tinha que sabre disso até que estivesse preparada! Não! Não! Não! Mas que merda de imprinting! Pensei em desespero.

Estava tão perdida em meu próprio desespero que não notara que Leah se aproximara e que estava bem na minha frente. Edward estava no leu lado esquerdo e tinha os braços em torno de mim de forma protetora. Mas ignorando-o totalmente e me deixando completamente chocada Leah pegou minhas mãos e olhou-me profundamente.

_ Por favor..._ pediu_ Eu sei que o ama assim como a um irmão, então pode entender como todos nós nos sentimos. Sem Jacob, sem nosso alfa, sem nosso irmão estamos todos _perdidos_... Disse ela com a voz embargada.

_ Não posso por essa decisão nas mãos dela... Disse com dificuldade.

_ E prefere então entregar o cadáver dele a ela? Porque não acho que ele vá acordar sozinho dessa vez, e se ficar muito tempo fora do corpo ele vai morrer, mesmo com a tecnologia atual nossos corpos só são como são porque nossa magica esta em nossas almas. Quando estamos sem ela somos tão vulneráveis quanto qualquer humano...

Senti meu peito apertar e mesmo os braços de Edward me sustentando não eram consolo o suficiente.

Nunca pensei ter que tomar uma decisão como essa em minha vida, e então lembrei de quando perguntei a Jake até onde ele iria por Nessie e para faze-la feliz, e ele me respondeu "Não acho que eu teria um limite." Não, ele não teria, morreria a qualquer hora por ela com um sorriso no rosto e ainda faria alguma piada estupida sobre isso. E eu estava aqui negando a única coisa que tinha alguma chance mesmo que remota de ajuda-lo. Era cruel jogar tanta responsabilidade nas costas de uma criança, mas mesmo sem saber delas, de certa forma já era como se ela soubesse. Ela já agia com se ele fosse dela, e ela dele.

Bom, talvez fosse pelo simples fato que de que eles já eram. Ela nascera para ele, eles estavam destinados a ficarem juntos, assim como eu e Edward uma vez estivemos.

Suspirei longamente certa de que tinha tomado a decisão correta.

_ Sim, nos faremos. Disse decidida.

_ Bella! Disse Edward me soltando de repente chocado.

_ Tem certeza disso Bella, pode haver outro jeito? Falou Carlisle sempre prudente.

_ Não há outra forma. Falei absoluta.

_ Você sabe no que isso pode repercutir certo? _ indagou-me Japser e assenti para ele._ Bom, sinceramente sou a favor de qualquer decisão que traga o cachorro de volta e traga paz a Renesmee. Além do mais, acho que isso a deixará muito satisfeita, pelo menos, com certeza mais do que vocês aprovariam._ Disse ele me surpreendendo, por tomar tal postura.

_ Obrigada. Disse Leah apenas e liberou minhas mãos se afastando um pouco.

_ Só peço que nos dê um tempo para falarmos com ela sozinhos.

_ É claro, mas, por favor, sejam breve, não sei quanto tempo ainda temos... Falou parecendo realmente apreensiva quanto a questão do tempo.

Agora outro embate surgia a nossa frente, contar à Nessie sobre o imprinting...

Poucos minutos depois Nessie e Esme voltavam de uma caçada e Renesmee foi categórica e direta em pedir informações. Eu e Edward pedimos a todos para nos darem alguns minutos a sós com ela e assim o fizeram.

_ Então, o que está acontecendo? Perguntou logo que todos deixaram a casa sem me dar nem alguns segundos para me preparar para a enxurrada.

Suspirei por um segundo me preparando.

_ Nessie querida...

_ Sem enrolação mamãe, por favor, seja direta posso aguentar. Falou agora parecendo pela primeira vez desde que acordara tão frágil quanto na época da primeira crise.

Estava prestes a abrir a boca para lhe contar toda a verdade quando uma luz surgiu e tomei outra decisão, era com certeza ainda mais arriscada e com consequências bem piores se falhasse. Eu não contaria nada, eu prometera a Jacob que seria ele a contar, e afinal eu não precisava que ela soubesse ou tivesse que decidir nada, eu só tinha que ajudar Leah e o bando a terem mais uma tentativa. Isso provavelmente causaria ainda mais confusão, mas pelo menos Renesmee não teria que lidar com tal responsabilidade. Eu não colocaria a vida de Jacob nas mãos de Renesmee. Não porque ela não o amasse, mas porque ela não deveria ter de enfrentar isso agora, não agora.

Então menti, ou melhor, omiti essa parte e lhe contei apenas o que Leah me falara sobre as viagens, os desmaios, como Leah encontrou Jacob e por fim seu plano de resgate. E qual não foi minha surpresa ao notar que ela não parecia surpreendida com a primeira parte da informação, apenas preocupada com a segunda. Eu troquei um olhar significativo com Edward, mas ele me mandou uma expressão que denotava um "depois".

Ao terminar com Renesmee chamei Leah, Edward e Carlisle para uma rápida conversa.

_ Você contou a ela? Perguntou Leah diretamente, parecia terrivelmente ansiosa.

_ Não, mas tive outra ideia.

Depois de relatar meu plano insano e ter de ouvir Edward e Carlisle me falando como isso podia dar origem a outra guerra e que mesmo assim não tínhamos garantia de que daria certo eu estava determinada. Se fosse Jacob em meu lugar ele iria até o fim em meu socorro mesmo que já estivesse com a corda no pescoço. Uma vez que eles não conseguiram me persuadir a desistir partimos para La Push. Nossa recepção não foi nem um pouco gentil, os nervos de todos estavam em frangalhos e parecia que a qualquer segundo algum dos rapazes ia estourar em lobo. O retorno de Leah também não foi muito boa, alguns pareciam estar bem chateados com sua "traição" o nos procurar.

Mas o que me deixou mais fragilizada foi ver o estado em que Billy se encontrava. Ele estava em sua cadeira sentado na varanda olhado o nada, em seus olhos a dor de mil mortes. Ou então simplesmente a perda de seu querido filho. Não pude falar com ele, não tive coragem, principalmente quando estava prestes a fazer o que ia fazer. Fui guiada por Leah até uma cabana no meio da floresta onde disse que estavam mantendo Jacob, por ser um lugar mais amplo e mais discreto, onde só o bando tinha conhecimento.

Antes mesmo de entrar no quarto pude sentir o cheiro familiar de Jacob. Madeira, especiarias e pelo molhado, esse ultimo não era muito bom, mas já estava acostumada. Quando a porta se abriu o suficiente para que pudesse vê-lo senti meu coração morto se espremer. Ele estava deitado em uma pequena cama e seu corpo enorme parecia pequeno e pálido. Isso porque ele tinha perdido peso e sua tez sempre avermelhada estava mais clara e sem vida. Provavelmente devido a falta de alimentos sólidos. Em seu braço esquerdo havia uma intravenosa, sua única fonte de nutrição ao que Leah me disse quase uma semana. Mesmo com todo aquele tamanho ele parecia frágil e soube que tinha tomado a decisão correta.

Agora era só sequestrar meu amigo adormecido e mandar seus irmãos para um resgate suicida em um mundo onde seu maior algoz é sua própria mente.


	42. 41 Medos ocultos – Leah

**E aí pessoal, sei que me atrasei novamente, mas esse final de semana foi meio cheio e não consegui postar, mas quinta postarei um extra ok? Bom o cap de hoje é mais um especial pelo ponto de vista da Leah, foi uma verdadeira surpresa pra mim descobrir como era fácil escrever pelo ponto de vista dela, foi realmente um prazer. Mas esse cape rá o último sobre o seu ponto de vista, o próximo será mais um da Bella e então voltaremos ao Jake e serão mais três e acabam. Será esse e mais 4 caps. Nos vemos em breve beijos!**

**Obrigada a Carla, Joelma, Charlotte Schmit, e as outras que o nome não apareceu pelas reviews!**

**LEIAM, COMENTEM E RECOMENDEM!**

**41 Medos ocultos –Leah**

Eu tinha que admitir que aquela vampira tinha coragem, sequestrar um Jacob adormecido e ter toda sua matilha como cumplice não era para qualquer um, mas se tratando de Bella Cullen podia ser simplesmente um ato de loucura mesmo. Essa garota sempre teve um espirito um tanto quanto suicida.

Assim que retornei trazendo os Cullens a tira colo fui alvejada por perguntas e acusações vindas de Sam e do conselho. Eles não queriam o envolvimento dos Cullens porque achavam que sua presença só iria por todos ainda mais ansiosos, e a falta de conhecimento destes sobre nossas lendas e biologia só os fazia mais obsoletos. Mas acho que o que mais enfureceu Sam, foi que em menos de uma semana eu traíra sua confiança pela terceira vez ao agir por suas costas. Não fora fácil fugir de sua vista para acompanhar Bella até a cabana para ver Jacob.

Enquanto o vampiro medico e o vampiro topetudo examinavam Jake fiquei encarando Renesmee. Era impossível não olhar. A pequena criança estava sentada encolhida em um canto parecendo em choque. Eu já vira pela mente de Embry como ela ficara com o sumiço dele, não era uma imagem que se quisesse ter gravada em sua cabeça. Minha ideia inicial era mais pratica, contudo significava contar a ela sobre seu imprinting com Jacob. Também não achava que ela estivesse preparada para lida com isso, ela era apenas uma criança, mas estávamos falando da vida de Jake e era até um preço pequeno a ser pago pra salva-lo. E tinha certeza de que ela pagaria com juros e correção monetária para tê-lo de volta, entretanto sua mãe tivera outra ideia. Obviamente insana, mas só podia trabalhar com as cartas que tivesse nas mãos, quais a essa altura não eram muitas. Faria o necessário e depois veria o estrago.

Bella saiu do quarto parecendo que tinha tido visto um fantasma. Edward a escorou até o sofá da sala onde ela se deixou cair e por lá ficou encarando o nada. Parecia ainda mais pálida do que era possível. Com certeza não estava acostumada a ver Jacob naquelas condições, e por mais que não fosse a primeira vez que eu o visse assim, nunca me acostumaria com isso.

Dei um leve pigarro para lhe chamar a atenção.

_ Então o que fazemos agora?_ Perguntei ansiosa. Não aguentava mais toda aquela enrolação. Se ela tivesse contado tudo a menina eu já podia ter convocado o conselho e eles não teriam escolha a não ser acatar a solicitação de Renesmee.

_ Isso não vai acontecer. _Declarou Edward olhando firmemente para mim.

_ Ok. Mas o que vai acontecer agora, além de ficarmos sentados aqui com caras de idiotas esperando por um milagre? Contestei-os.

_ Nós estamos aqui pra ajudar e vamos, mas não podemos nos arriscar a entrarmos em conflito com o bando de Sam. Dessa vez não teremos Jacob pra intervir em nosso favor. Declarou deixando claro sua posição de não arriscar sua família e seu tratado de paz.

_ Mas tem a mim, e todo o bando de Jake que estarão com vocês, além de que eles não podem ir contra vocês e Renesmee, por causa da..._ Tentei persuadir, mas tive que controlar minha língua ao me dar conta de que a menina ainda estava ali na sala.

Edward me encarou pensativo e então baixou os olhos para a mulher em expectativa.

_ Bella... Bella querida, você está bem? Perguntou tocando seu rosto.

A vampira piscou e seus olhos entraram em foco novamente.

_ Temos de ser rápidos... Disse de forma distante.

_ Ah serio? Me conta uma novidade! Falei com sarcasmo.

_ Edward está certo, não queremos entrar em conflito, mas existe esse risco.

_ Só se formos pegos. Acrescentei.

_ Certo, e aí é que você entra. Disse me pegando de surpresa.

_ Como?

_ Você disse que apenas você, Quil e Embry que vão, mas alguém tem que manter Sam e sua matilha ocupados.  
>_ Acho que você ainda não entendeu que da última vez que viajamos passamos quase uma semana fora!_ salientei as palavras_ Ninguém vai conseguir enrolar Sam por tanto tempo. Além do mais, Sue e Emily estão se revezando em monitora-lo, alguma hora uma delas dará por sua falta.<p>

_ Bom, mais até que isso tenha acontecido vocês já estarão lá e não há nada mais que Sam poderá fazer para mudar isso. Falou ela com convicção.

_ É, mas se esqueceu de uma coisa. Sem nós aqui e vocês mantendo Jacob sob seu teto as coisas ficarão pretas e os rapazes que estarão com Seth não tem chance contra o bando de Sam. Lembrei-lhes.

_ Não esperamos que as coisas cheguem a esse ponto Leah, a situação não é mais como antes. Salientou Edward.

_ Pode até não ser mais temos uma crise tão grande quanto nas mãos e as decisões estão todas com Sam. Ele está sob muita pressão e vai acabar tomando medidas radicais pra resolver a situação.

_ Sam não entrará em um conflito direto conosco agora...

_ Talvez tenha esquecido que Jacob é o alfa por direito da tribo, e como tal também nosso líder. _ disse o interrompendo_ Sam não está medindo apenas a vida de um irmão, mas também de seu futuro líder. Ele não confiará a vida dele nas mãos de vampiros, mesmo que esses já tenham se provados hábeis e sejam de confiança. Ele não se arriscará a um tiro no escuro.

Edward estava prestes a me responder quando ela falou.

_ Então ele não dará. _Disse Renesmee qual a presença a esse ponto eu já esquecerá._ Sam não arriscará Jake e ainda mais vocês três, não em algo que ele _não_ conhece. _Completou me fazendo ter um _insite_.

_ Não sei se temos tempo. _Disse agora me dirigindo apenas a ela.

_ Faça a oferta, se não der certo ainda temos essa opção. Não gosto da ideia de fazermos algo que possa criar uma situação ruim entre todos. Sei que não tenho o direito de intervir, mas se fosse o inverso, sei que Jake faria todo o possível por mim. Não posso fazer muito, mas... Mas posso tentar falar com Billy. A decisão final é dele não é?

Não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo bem diante de meus olhos! A pequena vampira me surpreendia outra vez! Estava não apenas me dando uma ótima ideia como se oferecia para ir diante do conselho exatamente como eu queria desde o inicio, e nem precisamos de toda aquela crise sobre o imprintig. Na verdade, imaginava se não era exatamente isso. Ela parecia estar sempre em sincronia com Jake, sempre sabia o que estava de errado, e o que precisava ser feito. E agora se oferecia para fazer exatamente o que precisávamos que ela fizesse. Eu ainda estava longe de conhecer os segredos dos espíritos e mais longe ainda de entender o que o destino pretendia unindo um lobo e uma vampira, mas a cada dia aquilo parecia mais certo.

Encarei os dois vampiros no sofá que ostentavam expressões estarrecidas. Nem a vampira vidente podia prever essa! Precisei me segurar para não rir e dizer a Bella "eu não disse". E como me segurei!

_ Vou falar com Sam e tentar isso. Apressei-me em dizer antes que os sanguessugas em choque acordassem e tentassem me impedir.

Sai da cabana o mais rápido que minhas pernas humanas me permitiam e rumei até a casa de Sam. Ao chegar lá não foi surpresa encontra-lo me esperando na porta com cara de poucos amigos.

_ Que bom que finalmente veio falar comigo, já estava achando que estava com medo de me enfrentar. Mas você não teria motivos pra isso não é Lee? Perguntou com a voz transbordando em impafia.

_ Deixe disso Sam! O sarcasmo não funciona nem um pouco com você, fica totalmente sem graça. Retruquei e ele sorriu sem humor.

_ Então Leah o que afinal veio fazer aqui? Tenho certeza que não foi um pedido de desculpas.

_ Não, não foi mesmo, até porque não me arrependo nem um pouco do que fiz. E sejamos honestos Sam, você teria feito o mesmo se não estivesse na posição em que está agora. Nunca deixamos um irmão para trás quando ele precisa de nós.

Sam me encarou com seriedade enquanto refletia o minhas palavras. Ele sabia que eu estava certa ele, assim como Quil tinham _coisas_, que os prendiam nesta realidade e por isso o temor de arriscar nunca voltar a ela, mas o compromisso com um irmão era quase tão forte quanto o imprinting.

_ Por favor, Sam me escute, pelo menos ouça o que tenho a pedir.

_ Eu sei o que você quer Leah, e tem que compreender minha posição nesta situação. Eu posso estar na posição de líder da aldeia, mas _todos_ sabemos muito bem que o peso das palavras de Billy caem sobre meus ombros e dos demais.

_ Ah pelo amor de Deus Sam não me venha com todo esse "respeito aos anciões" pra cima de mim! Você não pensou nisso quando estava disposto a matar o filho dele no passado na crise com os frios! Acusei vendo minhas palavras fazerem-no encolher.

Fora um golpe baixo. Por mais que Sam alegasse para todos e para si mesmo que a postura que tomara diante o risco que os Cullens impuseram a tribo estava correto e que ele iria até o fim se não fosse o imprinting de Jake, não mudava nem um pouco o fato de que ele não _queria_ ter de fazer aquilo. E que até hoje remoía o medo de se o imprinting não tivesse acontecido o que teria sido de todos nós?

_ Sam... _ Chamei tentando ser delicada e concertar a grosseria que cometera_ Sei que está em uma situação delicada, tendo Jake desse jeito e sendo sua a palavra final, mas você mesmo tem que admitir que ficou intrigado quando ele nos contou sobre o mundo dos espíritos no começo. E sabe que se o conselho tivesse dado aval você mesmo teria ido com Jake. Use de sua posição e nos dê seu apoio.

_ Eu seria voto vencido...

_ Mas _você_ ainda é o alfa principal! Até que Jacob assuma seu lugar de direito você responde por todos nós! Uma ordem sua e todos terão que acatar, mesmo com o conselho contra. Eu sei que eles temem que se formos atrás de Jake podemos acabar todos presos e aí teremos uma crise maior ainda nas mãos, mas lhe garanto que isso não vai acontecer...

_ Como pode me garantir isso? Você não tem como saber Leah! Nem sabe se vai funcionar!

_ Que outra opção nós temos, a não ser a de rezar por um milagre?

Ele fechou os olhos e apertou a ponte do nariz enquanto pensava.

Considerei então contar-lhe sobre o plano de Bella, entretanto era possível que saber que os Cullens planejam agir sobre suas costas só piorasse as coisas e eu só podia contar com a boa vontade dele, mas talvez apenas uma pequena sugestão não fizesse mal...

_ Eles não precisam saber... Falei bem baixo como se apenas estivesse pensando alto.

E por um tempo que pareceram séculos ficou assim, até que com um longo suspiro abriu os olhos e me encarou.

_ Do que precisam?

"ISSO!"

_ De tempo!_ aprecei-me em dizer_ Preciso que mantenha minha mãe ocupada pra que ela não perceba nada.

_ Sabe que não tem como eu a impedir de ir vê-lo. Ela que esteve cuidando dele desde que descobrimos o que estava acontecendo.

_ Bom, é aí que entram os Cullens... _Comecei, mas fui interrompida.

_ Ah, então é aí que eles entram na história? Pensei que estivesse planejando algum tipo de missão suicida, como por exemplo, um sequestro ou algo do tipo._ Disse fazendo pouco caso e senti meu coração ir para o estomago.

CACETE ELE SABIA! MAS COMO? NINGUÉM DISSE NADA! E-EU... E-EU NÃO PODIA COMPREENDER!

_ Acalme-se, ninguém me contou, dê algum credito a mim. Te conheço bem demais pra saber até que ponto você é capaz de chegar Lee. _Falou sorrindo, e me fazendo corar.

Percebendo o constrangimento do comentário ele virou o rosto e pigarreou sem graça. Sim tinha me esquecido desse detalhe. Por mais que minha mente e a de Jacob estivesse em tamanha sincronia que podia perceber seus movimentos, Sam ainda tinha um maior conhecimento sobre minha alma. Ele era o único que conhecera todos os meus lados. E isso só fazia as coisas serem ainda piores.

_ Bem, hãhh... Vou pedir aos Cullens para levarem o Jake até a mansão. Podemos dizer que você achou melhor que um médico com _séculos_ de experiência como Carlisle ficasse monitorando ele. Além do mais, eles tem todo aquele equipamento e tal... E ainda isso dificulta uma visita de Billy e de Sue.

_ Bom... Muito bom, certo... Hãhhh eu vou falar com Emily, ela pode me ajudar a mantê-los ocupados. E não se preocupe com minha matilha eles vão dar a vocês a retaguarda que precisam. Disse ainda parecendo envergonhado.

Agradeci a ajuda e sai de lá rapidamente. Aquilo fora o suficientemente constrangedor por um dia. De volta na cabana dei um breve resumo de minha conversa com Sam. Todos pareceram muito satisfeitos e tê-lo como aliado, isso era a certeza de que por mais que o resto do conselho descobrisse e não gostasse nem um pouco de nossos planos não poderiam fazer nada, pois tínhamos o outro alfa do nosso lado.

Fazer a transferência de Jake teria sido mais fácil se não fossem todos os equipamentos ligados a ele, mas uma vez na mansão ele fora colocado em uma enorme cama de casal no terceiro andar, mil vezes mais proporcional a seu tamanho do que a tinha em seu quarto. Uma intravenosa, medidores cardíacos e de sinapses, presos a seus, pulsos, peito e cabeça.

Carlisles realizou todo um check up, com direito até a exame sanguíneo, mas infelizmente não encontrou nada de diferente além do que já esperávamos, nenhuma atividade cerebral. Ele explicou que além nas ações normais que o cérebro realiza para manter o corpo funcionando não havia nada lá. Era quase uma morte cerebral, e ele temia que se esse estado perdurasse por muito tempo, era justamente isso que aconteceria...

Edward deu a ideia de nos manter previamente conectados aos aparelhos para monitorarem nossa partida e nossos sinais vitais durante o período em que estivéssemos fora. Eu, Quil e Embry deitamos em macas colocadas no quarto perto de Jacob e fomos conectados aos equipamentos.

A hora era agora, tudo ou nada!

Fechei meus olhos. Com respirações longas e calmas aquietei minha mente e busquei as de Quil e Ebry. Elas eram fáceis de achar, eram como pequenas luzes de neon piscando no escuro. Uma verde bem vivo e outra em azul claro. Fui até eles e então quando nossas luzes se encontraram deixei que a água nos inundasse.

Abri meus olhos na familiar floresta de meu limbo.

_ Bem, pelo menos sabemos o caminho. Comentou Quil enquanto se espreguiçava.

_ Acho melhor irmos logo. Disse Embry reconhecendo o caminho e tomando a dianteira.

Dessa vez levamos menos da metade do tempo da primeira vez, além de conhecermos o caminho apressamos o passo ao máximo que podíamos. Ao alcançarmos o penhasco nos entreolhamos esperando uma resposta a pergunta não proferida.

"O que faríamos agora?"

Da última vez nós tínhamos literalmente saltado de cabeça no espaço vazio. E embora não tenha dado certo tinha certeza de que não estávamos longe de chegarmos a saída, na verdade o que me parecerá é que faltara _força_. Ou talvez _jeito_, fosse a palavra mais adequada.

A grande questão foi que não conseguimos forçar a passagem, mas também o que aconteceria se conseguíssemos? Romperiamos a parede que separava meu limbo do de Jacob e aí? Bom, com certeza eu não gostaria de ter minha mente mais ligada a dele mais do que já era. Não, aí é que estava o erro. Estávamos forçando quando devíamos encontrar algum tipo de brecha. Tentávamos quebrar o vidro quando devíamos apenas achar a porta. Mas a pergunta de um milhão de dólares era "onde diabos estava a porta?".

_ Tá bem, quem vai primeiro? Perguntou Quil em uma tentativa completamente inoportuna de humor.

_ Ninguém vai dar nem um passo! Disse de repente sobressaltando-os.

_ Então como vamos até ele? Exclamou Embry sem poder compreender.

_ Não podemos nos arriscar falhar novamente e simplesmente pular se mostrou ineficaz. Além do mais não sei se notaram que estamos no _meu_ limbo. O que aconteceria se simplesmente rompêssemos a barreira?

_ Nós faríamos a passagem para o limbo do Jake? Arriscou Quil.

_ Talvez...

_ Cairíamos em um completo vazio que iria nos excluir completamente e para sempre da existência. Falou Embry com desanimo.

_ O QUE? Guinchou Quil.

_ O que? Pensei que fosse para especularmos, e convenhamos, o que mais pode haver do outro lado?

_ Talvez uma saída?

_ Ou talvez nossas mortes!

E assim eles continuaram a discussão enquanto tentava abstrair da briga e pensar em um meio de fazermos a passagem sem nos matar.

_ Cara você devia estar me encorajando e não me fazendo cagar nas calças de medo aqui porra!

_ Estou tentando ser realista! Não podemos nos iludir achando que vai ser assim tão fácil, já tentamos isso antes e não deu em nada!

_ Eu estou arriscando muita coisa aqui, gostaria que minha vida não fosse desperdiçada em vão!

_ Ela não será! E para de agir como uma criança acuada você não precisava ter vindo. Seth poderia muito bem esta aqui fazendo seu trabalho.

_ Pare de contestar meu comprometimento com a missão. Só esperava que a essa altura nossa destemida líder já tivesse alguma ideia de qual seria o próximo passo a tomar, ao invés de só ficar admirando a paisagem. Resmungou Quil fazendo com que o encarece irritada.

Mas que porra! Todos nós estávamos ferrados e ele ainda ficava dando piti feito mulherzinha! Eu estava em meu limite de resistência, senti meu sangue começar a esquentar e minha visão turvar. Eu obviamente não podia me transformar nesse plano, aqui éramos todos apenas espíritos, em diferentes estágios, mas com certeza a coisa ia ficar feia, pois assim como meu humor estava negro o céu sobre nós escurecia.

Mirava a carótida de Quil e me preparava para me lançar sobre ele quando uma luz se ascendeu em minha cabeça. O estalo foi tão forte que cheguei a ficar tonta enquanto assimilava o raciocínio.

_ Cara... Por um segundo achei mesmo que ela fosse te matar... Comentou Embry em um tom que imagino fosse para ser baixo o suficiente para que eu não ouvisse.

_ E-eu... Minha vida toda diante de meus olhos... Sussurrou Quil com a voz tremula.

ERA ISSO! Como não pensará nisso antes? Era tão óbvio que chegava a ser ridículo!

_ Eu sou uma imbecil... Falei para mim mesma, mas ouvi Embry bufar e sussurrar um "me conta uma novidade."

_ Não vêm? É óbvio!

_ Desculpa Leah, mas nada me parece muito óbvio no momento. Falou Quil coçando a cabeça nervosamente, ele ainda parecia abalado pela minha _quase_ perda de controle...

_ Ilumine-nos um pouquinho com toda essa clareza que você alcançou Leah, porque sinceramente não estou entendendo porcaria nenhuma. Disse Embry debochadamente.

Revirei os olhos, enfadada por toda aquela infantilidade fora de hora.

_ É bem simples na verdade. Bom, pelo menos, quando pensamos logicamente. O que acontece conosco quando passamos para o limbo? Perguntei ansiosa já não me contendo mais com a empolgação pela descoberta.

_ Ãhhh...Você quer dizer o lance de deixar o corpo? Arriscou Quil.

_ Isso!

_ Tá Leah, mas isso não é nenhuma novidade!

_ Ainda não entenderam?

_ Porra não né!

_ Rgrhhhh! CACETE NÓS SOMOS ESPIRITOS PORRA!

Os dois idiotas me encararam estáticos como se eu tivesse dito que éramos marcianos verdinhos com antenas.

_ PUTA QUE PARIU! Falou Quil dando uma tapa na própria testa.

Embry apenas esfregou o rosto como se estivesse cansado demais até pra exprimir alguma reação de raiva com sua própria estupidez.

_ Não precisamos pular de penhascos ou fazer qualquer tipo de loucura que só vai nos mandar de volta ou pior, nos matar._ disse deixando que um sorriso de satisfação ganhasse o canto de meu lábio._ Aqui, só temos que desejar e faremos! Disparei com convicção.

_ Ah sim claro, mas você só esqueceu de um pequenino detalhe. Comentou Embry cortando minha onda de superioridade.

_ Qual? Perguntou Quil endossando o babaca.

_ De que se fosse assim tão fácil já teríamos descoberto o jeito de fazer a ligação. Ou já se esqueceu que você mesma e o Jake treinaram por meses e não conseguiram nada.

_ Sim. Eu sei disso, mas se meu pai conseguiu entrar aqui, e se a mãe do Jake também, então nós também podemos.

_ É só que eles estão _mortos_ Leah. Podem ir e vir de qualquer lugar a hora que quiserem! Nós ainda estamos relativamente presos a nossos corpos, ainda estamos _vivos_!

_ Bem, até agora eu não vi ninguém ter uma ideai melhor, na verdade só vi os dois imbecis ficaram se esgoelando um com o outro e ficarem apontando defeitos nas minhas ideias! Cuspi neles pondo fim a minha recém adquirida satisfação.

_ Olha é evidente que todos aqui estão pra lá de estressados, mas temos de ser racionais aqui. Falou Embry pela primeira vez sendo racional.

Respirei profundamente algumas vezes procurando algum equilíbrio emocional, mas não obtendo muito sucesso.

_ Ok, está certo, mas não vejo outra forma. O que existe de mais poderoso nesse lugar são nossas próprias mentes, o próprio Jacob nos disse isso. Só temos que saber _como_ fazer. Acrescentei.

_ Bom, mas dentro desse preceito então está tudo em suas mãos Leah. Afinal esse é _seu_ limbo. Disse fazendo pouco caso.

_ Mas não sei se será o suficiente, já tentei varias vezes com Jake, ambos tentando um de cada lado, inclusive com os outros rapazes e nunca deu em nada. Relatei desanimadoramente.

_ Bom, talvez fosse justamente essa a questão..._ falou Quil chamando nossa atenção para o fato de que ele ainda estava vivo. _ Enquanto alguns tentavam entrar outros tentavam sair, e até onde eu sei, qualquer um só pode entrar no limbo do outro com ele ativando-o, ou seja quando estamos lá, porque esse lugar faz parte de nós, é como uma parte de nossos próprios espíritos.

Eu e Embry encaramos Quil estarrecidos por sua eloquência.

_ Acho que é a coisa mais inteligente que já te ouvir dizer cara... Troçou Embry fazendo-o bufar, mas sorrir._ Então Leah... É com você.

Assenti.

Peguei em suas mãos e os puxei para que se deitassem a meu lado como se fossemos fazer a passagem. Eu podia sentir eles dentro de minha mente, vivos e pulsantes como corações vorazes. _ o que diga-se de passagem já é suficientemente perturbador_ Mas agora nossas mentes deveriam tornar-se uma e aí ir em busca de uma quarta que não estava muito longe.

Quando suas mentes se expandiram dentro as minha, podia ver por seus olhos, sentir suas emoções como minhas a medida em que eu me tornava eles e eles eu. As luzes verde e azul se uniam a minha amarela até formar um belo arco-íris.

Éramos UM...

Tudo tornava-se cada vez nítido a nosso redor. Podíamos perceber até mesmo o mais sutil ondular das energias que nos circundavam. Nós não lembrávamos como era nascer, mas devia ser parecido com aquilo. Estávamos suspensos em um lugar quente e familiar e de repente havia luz e tudo era mágico e éramos alvejados por forças novas e desconhecidas, mas muito excitantes e curiosas. Um universo novo de possibilidades em um mundo infinito. Por um tempo quase nos esquecemos de nossa missão. Até uma luz morna e vermelha nos tocar de leve e a memoria de um irmão nos acordar de nosso torpor.

Jake... Sussurramos em uníssono.

Nossa missão. Nosso irmão. Nosso líder...

Havia outras luzes. Sim havia milhares delas, mas nenhuma era tão atraente e vibrante como aquela... Uma parte de nós pensou que éramos atraídos para ela porque reconhecíamos sua familiaridade, as outras concordaram. Fomos em sua direção sem temor, tendo apenas a esperança de ter nosso bravo irmão de volta ao final da jornada.

Nós nos sentíamos como um astronauta prestes a pisar na Lua. "Um pequeno passo para o homem e um grande passo para a humanidade", pensou uma parte de nós muito empolgada. A parte de nós que tinha muito estrogênio considerou que a havia muita testosterona naquela união para a sanidade, mas esperou em vão que elas não notassem sem comentário.

Flutuamos ao encontro dessa grande e familiar estrela vermelha. Nem uma cristaleira brilharia mais do que o espaço por onde navegamos nosso "novo corpo". Seu campo gravitacional fez o trabalho de nos conduzir pelo resto do percurso. Atravessamos a estratosfera em alta velocidade, tudo que podíamos sentir era o vento cortando por nossa cabeça e isso era muito estimulante e vivido. O pouso foi tranquilo e fomos abraçados por aquele calor abrasador da luz e nos maravilhamos com ele. Nosso corpo espiritual sentiu quando a terra fofa tocou nossas costas, e então nos separamos.

O Choque de sentir-me como eu mesma me fez abrir os olhos e encarar o céu vermelho acinzentado que estava sobre mim. Era estranho ser eu novamente, mas igualmente era um alivio. Sentei-me e encarei os rapazes que também estavam reconhecendo a seus corpos. Seus olhares constrangidos vagaram evitavam os meus e o do outro. Fora uma experiência perturbadoramente e surpreendentemente boa, mas ninguém ali queria realmente repetir.

Levantei-me tirando a terra de minha roupa quando um frio arrepio subiu por minha coluna até a raiz de meus cabelos. Algo estava errado neste lugar. Passei meu olhar em torno e o que vi jamais poderia esquecer...

Se o inferno tem uma aparência com certeza seria muito semelhante aquilo. O céu que eu achava estar nublado na verdade estava era encoberto por uma espessa nuvem de fumaça que viam de um grande clarão vermelho que surgia ao longe. Era como ver a erupção de um vulcão que acontecia em pleno céu. Jorros de amarelo, laranja e vermelho explodiam em um circulo de fogo, e irradiava seus jorros por todas as direções tingindo céu de vermelho em suas imediações. A fumaça espessa que desprendia do fogo ia do preto, cinza até o branco asfixiante.

O céu sobre nossas cabeças parecia pesar centenas de quilos e nos impelia para baixo. O ar era tão denso, pesado e cheirava a enxofre e putrefação. Era impossível tomar longas lufadas de ar sem acabar se intoxicando ainda mais. Nosso primeiro reflexo ao notar isso foi tampar nossos narizes com os braços e mãos, mas isso não aliviou nem um pouco, pois cada parte de nossas peles já estava impregnada pelo cheiro de morte. Uma fina camada de fuligem já manchava nossas roupas e peles.

Levantei minha vista novamente para a bola de fogo em chamas, que explodia para no final se extinguir, e levar consigo toda a luz e a vida daquele lugar.

O sol de Jacob estava morrendo... Ele estava morrendo...

O desespero se apoderou de mim e comecei a correr em direção a onde uma imensa e pontiaguda montanha parecia quase tocar o sol explosivo. Podia ouvir as vozes de Embry e Quil me pedindo para parar e espera-los, mas ignorei. A fuligem já penetrara em minha garganta e narinas e eu só conseguia sentir o gosto salgado e podre da fumaça, mas mesmo com meus pulmões tomados não parei. Não viera até aqui para desistir quando estava tão perto.

Passei pelo que um dia fora uma belíssima replica da floresta de La Push, agora, não passava de um terreno árido coberto por uma camada branca de cinzas. As árvores frondosas tornaram-se nada mais do que galhos de madeira incinerada que pareciam ter derretido ou sofrido auta-combustão até viraram esqueletos retorcidos. Lembrava-me uma gravura que vira sobre o inferno uma vez. Pessoas esquálidas semivivas amontoadas umas sobre as outras em completo desespero com seus braços ossudos estendidos implorando por uma misericórdia que jamais viria.

A bile subiu por minha garganta me forçando a parar para respirar. Era a primeira vez que realmente me sentia exausta naquele lugar. Meu corpo parecia pesar como uma bigorna e eu era impelida para o chão. Cai de joelhos. O cheiro de putrefação da terra fazia meu estomago revirar ainda mais. A tentativa de respirar pela boca quase me fez vomitar. Parecia que estava comendo um gambá morto!

A mão de Embry tocou meu ombro me sobressaltando.

_ Está bem? Pode andar? Perguntou ele com a voz engessada.

Assenti me erguendo com dificuldade e quase dando de cara naquele chão nojento se Embry não me segurasse. Encarei-o para lhe dizer que deviamos continuar e seu rosto me sobressaltou. Seus olhos estavam injetados e uma grossa camada de suor cobria sua face que estava suja e mais vermelha do que o normal. Estava prestes a lhe perguntar se _ele_ estava bem quando o som de um porco sendo esguelhado me chamou a atenção.

Quil estava com uma mão sobre o joelho e outra apoiando-se em uma das esquálidas árvores enquanto tentava _inutilmente_ vomitar. Com a ajuda de Embry fui até ele.

_ Pare com isso Quil, não pode vomitar nessa condição. Avisei-lhe.

_ Ah é? Diga isso a meu estomago! Ele não consegue parar de tentar se livrar desse gosto de caminhão de lixo! Resmungou tendo outra ânsia.

_ Temos de continuar... Disse dispensando a ajuda de Embry e voltando a andar.

Reconheci as árvores que margeava a clareira logo a minha frente e uma onda de repulsa e enjoo se abateu sobre mim me fazendo recuar em reflexo. Algo terrivelmente mal estava ali. Meu coração se contorceu em medo e não conseguia controlar a tremedeira que se abateu sobre mim. A mão quente de Quil que tocou meu ombro me fez saltar.

_ T-também está sentindo não? Perguntou com a voz falha.

Assenti encarando-o e vendo meu medo refletido em seus olhos. Todos podíamos sentir o mal que emanava daquele lugar. Embry se juntou a nós e trocamos um breve olhar de confirmação. Por mais que todos os nossos sentidos nos impelissem a sair correndo daquele lugar o mais rápido que nossas pernas conseguissem, não podíamos parar agora. Não podíamos falhar.

Encarei a pequena abertura entre as árvores que pareciam marcar a entrada para a boca do inferno. Elas estavam torcidas e suas copas se uniam formando um portal de onde uma neblina branca rastejava tentando tocar nossos pés.

Afastei-me dela institivamente, mas então desisti, teria que entrar lá de qualquer maneira, ficar tendo ataque de nojo agora não ajudaria em nada. Olhei para Embry e Quil dando lhes confirmação do que faria.

Respirei fundo e entrei sem nem olhar para trás.

A temperatura naquele lugar era glacial e não pude evitar meus dentes de começaram a bater e minhas pernas de tremerem. Tudo era escuro e o ar tinha gosto de mofo e umidade. Minha garganta logo ficou seca e com gosto de terra. A repulsa foi inevitável. Mas o que fez mesmo com que eu entrasse em pânico e começasse a girar em torno de mim mesma em desespero foi me dar conta de que estava sozinha...

Eu sabia que os rapazes tinham entrado logo atrás de mim, mas não havia sinal deles em lugar algum! Queria chamar por eles, mas não conseguia achar minha voz, na verdade, nem me _lembrava_ mais como falar... Uma tremedeira descontrolada tomou meu corpo e tive de me abraçar na tentativa de controlar os tremores, mas foi em vão. O frio penetrava meus ossos amortecendo meus sentidos, a bruma colava em minha pele a deixando pegajosa e gelada.

O baixo som de gemidos e soluços vinha de algum lugar e a constatação de que eu era a origem deles me chocou. Nunca me sentira mais vulnerável e exposta em toda minha vida. Era como se estivesse em uma mesa de autopsia sendo analisada por alienígenas, com seus olhos gélidos e especulativos, enquanto decidiam que parte começavam a cortar primeiro.

Engoli em seco tentando ignorar a sensação infundada de estar sendo observada, mas foi em vão. Fechei meus olhos apertados enquanto buscava recobrar a sanidade e o motivo que me levara até aquele lugar maléfico. Abri meus olhos subitamente me lembrando do fato de os meninos estavam sumidos. Busquei pela saída para tentar ir atrás deles, mas não a achei.

Ela havia sumido!

Eu estava lá sozinha presa no escuro enregelado. Dei um passo em direção onde acreditava estar a entrada quando um grito de completo terror me paralisou! Mas antes que pudesse se quer piscar outro grito rasgou o silencio e me lancei em desespero na direção em que acreditava estar vindo, mas não havia nada além de um enorme vazio. Os gritos continuaram até ser ensurdecedor. Meus ouvidos pareciam estar sendo rasgados, minhas pernas cederam e cai no chão me contorcendo em dor. Minha cabeça girava e minha vista estava turva. Não demoraria muito para perder a consciência, quando subitamente tudo parou!

Respirei aliviada por um segundo, mas meu conforto não durou muito. Porque pior do que o barulho dos gritos foi o silencio que se estendeu. Dele um silvo agudo e agoniante rasgou meus tímpanos me fazendo tapar os ouvidos em proteção, mas foi ainda pior. A dor me tirava às forças e eu queria sucumbir para que ela parasse. Comecei a gritar em desespero esperando que minha voz abafasse o silencio, mas agora era minha garganta que estava sendo ferida. E para piorar o terrível gosto de decadência e umidade penetrava por minha boca e enchia meus estomago me dando ânsias.

Parei tossindo com dificuldade e respirei em lufadas longas e descompassadas. Eu só queria sair dali...

Porem parecia impossível... Eu seria consumida pelo silencio ou pelo desespero.

Levantei-me com dificuldade. Parecia que tinha sido vítima de um naufrágio, meu corpo estava tão moído devido aos esforços de correr e de me contorcer em dor que mover cada musculo era um esforço descomunal. Arrastava-me perdida pelo escuro em busca de uma saída que não tinha esperanças de encontrar quando uma sombra ao longe me chamou a atenção.

Naquele momento eu podia estar correndo até em direção do Freddy Krueger, mas mesmo assim me lancei em direção a sombra clamando por ajuda.

_ Hey! Hey você! Por favor, me ajude! Chamava, mas a pessoa nem ao menos se mexia.

Comecei a crer que a imagem fosse apenas alguma ilusão criada por mim mesma, no desespero de conseguir ajuda. Mas então, ela começou a se mover em minha direção. E todo o ar de meus pulmões foram arrancados de forma súbita quando a imagem de Sam se materializou diante de meus olhos.

Nem pensei, simplesmente me atirei em seus braços e comecei a chorar como uma criança. Não fazia ideia de como acontecerá, mas de alguma forma Seth devia ter ensinando-lhe a viajar e ele conseguirá nos achar. Era provável até que tivesse vindo com todo um grupo de buscas. O que devia significar que o tempo em que estivemos fora extrapolara seu limite de tolerância e ele viera em pessoa nos resgatar. Meu coração se encheu de alivio e felicidade, o tormento estava no fim, e estaríamos voltando para casa.

Separei-me dele apenas para encher-lhe de perguntas de onde estavam os outros, como Jake e os rapazes estavam e principalmente, como ele nos achara? Mas ele não me respondeu, apenas me puxou para um beijo que me pegou completamente desprevenida. Sua boca tomou a minha de forma possessiva e apaixonada como a anos não fazia. Apesar do choque por sua atitude não pude evitar retribuir. Sentia tanta saudade daquele beijo que permiti me perder totalmente nele. Não importava que fosse um gesto movido apenas pelo alivio de ter me encontrado depois de sabe quanto tempo me procurando. Estar daquele jeito em seus braços e saber que estava salva era tudo que importava agora. Quando ele enfim parou eu estava tonta e meio perdida, me afastei para poder vê-lo melhor e ele me encarava penetrantemente de forma perturbadora. Pisquei aturdida me afastando mais para poder entender sua expressão.

Ele estava apenas com uma bermuda que costumava usar em suas antigas rondas, eu me lembrava dela por eu mesma lhe dera de aniversário em um passado distante. Era bege e de brim, um material forte e resistente que servia perfeitamente tanto para suas caminhadas e trilhas pelas florestas de La Push, quanto para ficar amarrada em seu tornozelo durante as rondas. Mas eu não o via com ela a anos! Era certo de que a essa altura já tivesse ido para o lixo de tão velha que era ele não podia ainda tê-la em uso. Contudo considerei o fato de que ali naquele lugar nossa materialização física era criada por nós mesmos, então podíamos ter a aparência e a forma que quiséssemos.

Porem meu alivio não durou o suficiente, pois subi minha vista até seu rosto e o que vi fez meu coração parar e meu corpo congelar. Seus olhos eram negros, completamente pretos, como se tivessem sido substituídos por bolas de bilhar. E um sorriso cruel e zombeteiro que em nada combinavam com ele se formou em seus lábios. Aquele não era Sam!

Antes que pudesse notar a coisa me puxou novamente para seus braços e meu beijou de forma lasciva. Sua boca tinha o mesmo gosto nojento de terra e umidade que aquele buraco infecto. Meu estomago embrulhou imediatamente. Tentei empurra-lo, mas minhas forças pareciam ter sido tomadas pelo terror. Ele então parou o beijo e deu uma longa lambida do meu maxilar até minha orelha e em uma voz soturna e aterrorizante que deformava a voz imponente de Sam sussurrou em meu ouvido.

_ Eu estava morrendo de saudades de você minha Leelee, agora poderemos nos divertir muito juntos..._ Meu corpo inteiro sofreu um forte espasmo de terror e repulsa e senti que podia desmaiar a qualquer segundo._ Você me queria tanto, agora você me terá. Todo seu e para sempre. Nada nem ninguém vai se meter entre nós outra vez... Ninguém virá te tirar de mim! Disse confirmando meus temores de que não havia escapatória.

Eu estava presa ali! Eu sabia onde estava e fora avisada milhares de vezes do que aquele lugar era capaz de fazer. Enlouquecer até a mente mais sã. Em nossa arrogância achamos que podíamos dominar o desconhecido e o obscuro, mas ele é que acabara por nos dominar. Agora era claro o que se abatera sobre Jake, e o que provavelmente estava mantendo Embry e Quil desaparecidos.

Nós havíamos sido tomados por nossos sonhos, nossos mais íntimos e secretos desejos e temores. Pegos desprevenidos por nosso próprio subconsciente. Eu estava certa desde o inicio, estávamos no inferno.

Uma prisão criada por nos mesmos para nos julgar por nossas injurias e não podíamos fugir agora, nós mesmos nos conduzimos a ele de boa vontade, e tudo que me restava era me entregar a tortura e esperar que sobrasse algo vivo no final. Ou pelo menos que a morte fosse clemente e nos conduzisse até um fim pacifico.

Fechei meus olhos com força esperando o impacto e quando ele veio não foi nem um pouco suave. Meus gritos eram a trilha que embalava a aniquilação daquele mundo. Ao longe, de um lugar que não podia supor, talvez obra de minha própria imaginação em meio as alucinações outras vozes se juntavam a minha em um coral mórbido de dor e agonia. Falháramos completamente nossa missão, não apenas não resgatáramos nosso irmão como acabáramos por cair em uma armadilha e agora sucumbiríamos.

Estávamos perdidos... Ninguém viria a nosso resgate, e eu nem queria isso. Não desejaria aquilo nem a meu pior inimigo. E se alguém conseguisse vir a nosso resgate só encontraria morte e desespero para si próprio. Éramos estrelas decadentes, solitárias em nossa dor, podendo apenas apreciar nossa extinção com vista privilegiada. Reféns de nossas próprias mentes... Vítimas de nossos medos ocultos...


	43. 42 Sono eterno

**Olá pessoal, me atrasei de novo, mas é porque já estou trabalhando no livro 2, que é o da Nessie e tem muita coisa pra resolver, mas pelo menos já terminei de fazer o roteiro, então já sei o que vai acontecer em cada capítulo até o fim. Respondendo a uma pergunta feita, ainda estamos no de Jake e esse cap é o 4º antes do fim, serão 45 ao todo. Esse é o último cap sobre o ponto de vista de Bella, os próximos 3 serão novamente pelo Jake. Vamos saber como os Cullens estão passando por isso tudo, inclusive Nessie. Boa leitura para todas.**

**Obrigada a Charlotte Smicht, Joelma, Carla e Mari pelas reviews.**

**LEIAM, COMENTEM E RECOMENDEM!**

**42 Sono eterno – Bella **

No momento em que o medidor de atividade cerebral de Leah parou de dar sinal um arrepio de mau agouro perpassou por minha espinha. Só esperava que aquilo desse certo, era nossa última esperança. Sam apareceu ao cair da noite do primeiro dia e ficou na vigia dos irmãos. Ele parecia extremamente preocupado e sua postura rígida estava ainda mais inflexível.

Quando os primeiros dois dias se passaram sem alteração no quadro de nenhum deles ele não pareceu surpreso. Lembrou-nos de que na ultima vez, na qual eles nem conseguiram chegar a Jake, levara uma semana em todo o processo. Mas ao fechar de uma semana todos estavam inquietos, principalmente por Jacob, que já estava a mais de duas semanas em coma. Em consequência os pesadelos de Renesmee estavam cada vez piores, isso quando ela conseguia dormir. Para manter-se ocupada ela começara o habito de fazer longas caminhadas, isso parecia acalma-la ou pelo menos cansa-la o suficiente para quando voltava para casa ela só se preocupar em dormir.

Eu me convidara algumas vezes para lhe acompanhar, mas ela sempre recusava, a única companhia que aceitável era a de Seth. O pobre rapaz também se tornara presença frequente em casa. Ele não saia do lado da irmã para quase nada além de acompanhar Nessie em seus passeios. Era a meio que os dois encontraram de se afastarem do pesadelo coletivo que estávamos vivendo, e acredito que Nessie o preferisse por sua semelhança com Jake, ou talvez apenas porque fosse um dos poucos que estava igualmente tão afundado em desespero que não se preocupava em lhe olhar com pena.

Além de o risco de perder seus três melhores amigos e a irmã, Seth tinha agora sobre os ombros o peso da matilha de Jake, que ele herdaria se este não chegasse a voltar. E por mais que ninguém quisesse pensar nisso, a cada dia que eles não acordavam era mais difícil ignorar tal pensamento...

Eu fingia prestar atenção nas lições de piano que Edward estava me dando enquanto minha mente dava voltas no assunto que há semanas eu tentava ignorar. E se Jacob nunca acordasse? Meu coração já se apertava em tristeza por meu amigo, mas o desespero que se apossava de mim ao pensar no que seria de minha filha chegava a me tirar o folego, mesmo eu não precisando respirar.

_ Bella? Bella querida... Não precisamos continuar com isso se você vai continuar ignorando tudo que eu falo. Chamou Edward me tirando de meu torpor.

_ Ãh? Ah, desculpe querido, não foi minha intensão ignora-lo, mas... _As palavras me fugiam, era difícil dividir com ele minhas angustias quando sabia que isso só iria afligi-lo ainda mais. Ele carregava os temores e preocupações de todos, inclusive os de Nessie, que sem duvida devia estar sendo o mais excruciante para ele. Eu que não podia ver o que se passava na cabeça dela já sofria horrores por vê-la tão deprimida, para ele que estava dentro de sua cabeça quase o tempo todo devia estar sendo insuportável... Sempre que podia mantinha Nessie sob meu campo, mas não era possível fazer isso o dia inteiro, e Edward preferia estar ciente do que estava se passando por sua cabeça para saber quando a próxima crise viesse.

Ele me contara que sua mente estava a cada dia mais vaga, o que mais lhe assustava no momento. Carlisle não sabia dizer o que estava acontecendo, mas parecia que os poderes de Nessie estavam se desenvolvendo de novo, mas isso não era uma certeza, podia ser que ela apenas estivesse sabendo como driblar os poderes investigativos de Edward, nada muito diferente do que todos da família faziam quando lhe queriam esconder algo. Mas isso não era o suficiente para aquietar a cabeça de ninguém. A última coisa de que precisávamos, era ainda enfrentar uma explosão de desenvolvimento de Renesmee.

Edward passou o braço direito em torno de mim e me puxou para que eu encostasse minha cabeça em seu ombro.

_ Sei que as coisas estão mal, não faz ideia de o quanto eu sei, mas a ultima coisa que vai ajudar agora é você ficar esquentando sua cabeça por causa disso. _ Falou consoladoramente enquanto seu nariz afagava minha testa._ E... _ começou ele me atraído a atenção _ Preciso de contar uma coisa..._ Sussurrou extremamente baixo em meu ouvido, aparentemente ele não queria que o resto da família e Seth que estava na sala ouvissem.

Apenas ergui uma sobrancelha e ele me puxou para perto da porta da cozinha.

_ Vamos caçar, voltamos antes do amanhecer! Anunciou e antes que corrêssemos ouvi uma risadinha de Emmett e um "eca" de Seth.

Corremos até o rio e o pulamos sem nem prestar atenção, era um caminho tão familiar que eu seria capaz de fazê-lo de olhos fechados e de costas. Nosso caminho foi muito mais longo do que achei que seria o estado de Washington a muito ficara para trás e mesmo assim Edward não parecia disposto a parar de correr. Comecei a considerar a ideia de que ele estivesse tentando ganhar tempo, ou que não soubesse como me contar o que queria. E isso só me deixava mais nervosa e ansiosa.

Quando a fronteira do Canadá já se fazia visível baixei meu escudo e chamei-lhe.

"Edward, querido..."

Ele não desacelerou e se manteve em uma corrida rítmica, mas me mandou um olhar temeroso e preocupado, e notei que seus olhos estavam negros, e não era apenas pela fome. Fosse qual fosse o assunto que ele queria tratar, com certeza não era algo bom.

Rumamos onde as florestas eram mais densas e começamos a caçar para valer. Edward pegou 3 alces e um leão da montanha, muito mais do que ele estava acostumado a comer em dias normais, o que só evidenciou sua instabilidade emocional. Eu me limitei a apenas 1 alce e um leão. Estava faminta, mas não queria causar um acidente ecológico e dizimar a fauna do lugar como ele parecia disposto a fazer.

Depois de nos saciarmos ele nos conduziu de volta novamente em silencio. Toda aquela falta de dialogo estava me pondo louca e eu estava preste a gritar com ele para que falasse de uma vez o que estava acontecendo, caso contrario ele veria em primeira mão uma vampira ter um enfarte. Mas para minha surpresa, quando estávamos entrando no território de Forks ele não tomou caminho para casa, ele estava indo para nossa clareira. Ao chegarmos lá ele andou calmamente até o centro e se sentou displicentemente como se fosse um simples andarilho cansado que avistara uma bela campina para descansar. Fui ao seu encontro e me sentei bem diante dele. Ele não iria mais regatear, me diria agora mesmo para que todo aquele suspense.

Edward brincava com a neve que se acumulara no chão fazendo desenhos circulares com os dedos. Ele não queria olhar pra mim, era isso? O quão grave era essa história afinal?

Edward..._ chamei_ Edward, querido, por favor, me diga o que está acontecendo?_ Pedi da forma mais gentil enquanto tentava controlar minha ansiedade.

Ele levantou sua vista da terra e me encarou. Seus olhos ainda estavam pretos, o que deveria ser impossível, já que ele acabara de comer, e o fizera bem. Mas lá estavam, as duas orbes de ônix olhando para mim assim como em nosso primeiro dia de aula. A única diferença agora, no entanto era o fato de seu olhar não ser assassino, e sim triste e apático. Poderia até dizer que estava sentindo dor.

_ E-eu não sei como ela conseguiu... Disse ele com os olhos e a voz vacilante.

_ O que? Do que está falando Edward, é de Nessie? É dela que está falando, o que ela fez?_ Perguntei nervosa trazendo seu rosto para que ele olhasse diretamente para meus olhos. _ Me diga Edward, o que Renesmee está escondendo de nós? Falei agora enfaticamente.

_ Tudo... Ele sussurrou me deixando totalmente estática. Como assim tudo? O que ele queria dizer com isso?

_ Eu não entendo o que quer dizer com isso? Falei incerta do que ele quisera dizer com aquele _tudo_.

Ele riu de forma sombria e aquilo me assustou.

_ Ela tem nos enganado há tanto tempo... Sacudiu a cabeça negativamente como se não acreditasse nas próprias palavras.

Eu estava cada vez mais confusa e assustada. Nunca vira Edward naquele estado, ele parecia louco! E Renesmee, como ela se encaixava nisso tudo ainda não podia compreender.

Ele então levantou o rosto e ao encontrar com o meu, seu olhar meio insano e seu riso descabido foram substituídos por um olhar de remorso e pena.

_ Oh Bella, não fique assim. Disse me puxado para ele, mas me afastei.

_ Não. Diga-me o que está acontecendo com minha filha._ falei com uma voz firme, praticamente uma ordem.

Ele fechou os olhos e deu um longo suspiro resignado.

_ Ela já sabia Bella. Sabia de tudo, das viagens que Jacob estava fazendo tudo! _ revelou me deixando perplexa_ E tem mais. Muito mais...

Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos puxando-os de forma incomoda.

_ Jacob contou a ela sobre as viagens, e sabe o Tony, O amigo imaginário dela? Advinha, ele nunca foi embora, ela só escondia de nós sobre ele, me bloqueava ou algo assim. Mas como eu disse tem mais... Nessie e Jacob tiveram uma conversa seria sobre isso uma vez, foi na verdade por isso que brigaram. Ele queria que ela se afastasse dele, mas ela se recusou.

As palavras de Edward eram como golpes de martelo sobre minha cabeça, mas minha atenção estava em cada palavra.

_ E sabe qual é a pior parte? É que Jacob sabia quem é esse tal de Tony, ou melhor, o que ele é! Ele é um espírito, ou algo do tipo. Aparecia para Jacob em seus sonhos, assim como para Nessie. Mas por algum motivo ele o temia, mas não soube explicar isso à ela. E a pergunta que não quer calar é... Por que ele não nos contou nada disso? Mas eu já devia imaginar que ele iria querer resolver tudo por conta própria, o garoto sempre foi estupido o suficiente para isso... Resmungou, mas já não mais o ouvia a essa hora.

Eu não podia acreditar que Jacob fora capaz de me trair desse jeito. Esconder de _mim_ que sabia quem era o Tony, quando ele podia ser uma ameaça para Renesmee! Não foi apenas imaturo, mas absurdamente irresponsável até pra ele! O gosto amargo da traição impelia pensamentos terríveis em minha mente. Pensamentos que antes mesmo de concluir eu já me sentia culpada por tê-los. Neles eu desejava que Jacob nunca acordasse, que ficasse perdido para sempre no mundo dos espíritos, mas eu não queria isso de maneira nenhuma, era apenas a raiva e a magoa turvando minha cabeça.

Edward ainda fazia suas conjecturas e resmungava uma coisa ou outra sobre assuntos que eu não entendia. Precisei me concentrar para reaver minhas habilidades vocais e perguntar-lhe. Era uma duvida que vinha me perseguindo desde que ele começara a relatar sobre as mentiras de Jake e Nessie.

_ Desde quando sabe disso tudo? Minha voz era tremida, mas pelo menos era compreensível.

Ele apertou os olhos, mas respondeu.

_ Desde o último surto de Renesmee... Dessa vez ela não apenas me deixou ver tudo que estava sentindo como literalmente enviou sua mente para minha... E para de Carlisle também... Revelou com vergonha, e se fosse possível creio que teria corado.

_ Enquanto tentávamos acalma-la vimos tudo em um forte fluxo de lembranças. A única vez em que vira algo semelhante fora com o poder de Aro, mas de maneira inversa. Ele vê dessa forma, já ela mostra, nunca tinha pensado nas habilidades dela desse jeito, acho que talvez só não quisesse era comparar minha filhinha com um monstro como Aro, mas a questão é que é dessa forma que seu poder está evoluindo.

_ Edward isso faz mais de uma semana e você só me contou agora! A pergunta saiu muito mais em tom de acusação do que deveria.

Ele desviou os olhos em culpa.

Como ele pode esconder isso de mim também? E ainda Carlisle! Mas eu já suspeitava que algo estava errado, há algum tempo eu via os dois trocarem olhares sutis e cheios de significados, entretanto não cobrei a verdade de nenhum dos dois, pois acreditava que me contariam logo, ou que talvez eu estivesse imaginando que tinha alguma coisa.

_ Precisava de tempo para absorver as coisas primeiro, e depois para saber como lhe dizer... Humph, e mesmo assim aqui está você surtando comigo por causa disso. Falou em desanimo.

_ O que você queria? Escondeu-me informações importantes sobre nossa filha e meu melhor amigo! Edward você sabe o quanto odeio que me esconda às coisas. E não venha dizer que fez isso para me proteger, porque tudo que vai conseguir e me irritar ainda mais! Disse em um rompante de raiva que fez minha visão ficar vermelha e meus dentes doerem em uma vontade doentia de morder algo.

Não estava de fato com raiva de Edward, irritada por ele continuar com a mania de me ocultar coisas para minha proteção sim, mas era uma somatória de coisas. Muitas revelações para um só dia. Mentiras, traições, conspirações, segredos... Coisas que eu odiava terrivelmente e que tinham sido feito bem diante do meu nariz, por algumas das pessoas que eu mais amava no mundo. Meu melhor amigo e filha! E ainda meu marido e sogro! Eu estava realmente possessa! E agora o motivo de Edward querer caçar antes de me contar tudo isso ficava claro, ele esperava que não estivesse com fome aliviasse meu mau gênio. Infelizmente não fora o suficiente.

Ele me encarava com um olhar culpado que me derrubou. Suspirei e sacudi a cabeça. Aquele olhar suplicante por perdão era um golpe muito baixo. Mas antes que me rendesse tinha de acabar com qualquer duvida.

_ Tem mais alguma coisa que ela esteja escondendo de nós? Perguntei temendo sua resposta.

Desviando os olhos ele encarou o horizonte em silencio por um tempo.

_ Eu sabia que algo estava acontecendo..._ falou quebrando o silencio, mas sem desviar os olhos do sol poente._ Ela aprendeu cedo como proteger sua mente de mim._ um sorriso amargo perpassou por seu belo rosto e logo morreu_ Não sei se faz parte do desenvolvimento natural de seu dom, ou ela simplesmente aprendeu como me evitar assim como os outros da família. Mas há muito tempo sua mente se distancia de mim. Sua voz era soturna ao terminar seu relato e algo me fez crer que havia mais alguma coisa que ele não estava falando.

_ Como assim se distancia? Não consegue mais lê-la?

_ Não, não é bem assim... Posso lê-la, mas não sempre. Às vezes é como se quando estou tentando captar sua mente simplesmente ela sumisse, na verdade é como se fosse desviado, ou refletido. Não sei, é só uma impressão e não acontece sempre também. Posso ver algumas coisas, mas são sempre pensamentos soltos e desconexos, quando estou prestes a ver algo realmente, tudo simplesmente some e volto direto até minha própria mente. Disse dando de ombros.

Ponderei suas palavras. Se nem ele sabia como rotular os poderes de nossa filha quem poderia? Bem, talvez Eleazar pudesse, mas não era momento para se considerar uma visita. E o que de fato era relevante era o que tal habilidade poderia significar? Com o passar do tempo Edward deixaria de ler sua mente perpetuamente? Até onde eles se desenvolveriam? Ela seria capaz de lidar com eles? E ainda, se ela se mostrasse uma vampira excepcionalmente talentosa, o quão grave isso poderia ser? O quanto ela poderia ser almejada? Ela sem duvida era uma joia rara em sua própria existência, se ainda detivesse um grande e raro dom seria um fabuloso troféu para se ter em sua coleção...

Um arrepio gelado de pavor perpassou por minha espinha e meu estomago recém alimentado se revoltou com a simples ideia daquele nome tão odioso em minha mente.

_Volturi_...

Como um sussurro de morte o nome do grande clã italiano ecoou em minha mente. Sacudi a cabeça com força tentando afastar tais pensamentos, mas o temor não se absteve.

_ Bella querida, você está bem? Perguntou Edward tocando em meu ombro.

Levantei meu olhar até ele e podia ver a preocupação estampada em seu rosto e tratei logo de conforta-lo.

_ Não, não é nada... Só preocupações querido. Sabe como é, não posso parar de encher minha cabeça possibilidades apavorantes... Falei tentando passar algum tipo de humor que obviamente não colou.

_ Sei... Ele disse apenas...

Depois de tantas revelações pesadas Edward sugeriu que fizéssemos algo para afastar o estresse. Acabamos por mergulhar em uma agradável cachoeira de água cristalina. Lembranças nebulosas de nossa lua de mel em um paraíso tropical foram inevitáveis e decidimos reviver mais algumas lembranças daquela época e criar umas novas. As quais diga-se de passagem eram ainda mais interessantes.

Voltamos para casa com a lua já alta que resplandecia plácida no céu azul anil e sem estrelas que se estendia como o mar por sobre nossas cabeças. Era muito bonito, mas também bem melancólico.

Ao passarmos pela porta fomos recebidos por comentários irônicos de Emmett sobre nossa demora e pelo fato de nossas roupas estarem úmidas. Edward rosnou para ele por isso, mas eu apenas ignorei, apesar de ter ganhado na queda de braço o direito de ele não poder mais ficar fazendo tais comentários sobre a minha vida sexual, ele me cobrara uma revanche no ano seguinte que anulara minha primeira vitória. Desde então estávamos tendo de aturar seu deboche, mas felizmente quase sempre havia alguma retribuição de Edward, como bater nele, ou um breve e intricado comentário que o fazia se calar e ficar serio. Nunca tive coragem de perguntar a Edward o que aquelas insinuações queriam dizer, ou talvez simplesmente fosse meu sexto sentido me avisando que eu não iria querer saber.

Subi até o terceiro andar em busca de Renesmee. Há essa hora ela já devia estar banhada e ter jantado então o mais certo era que estivesse velando Jake como fazia toda noite. Movi-me em silencio mal tocando os degraus. Aquela atitude de ficar espiando pelos cantos me incomodava bastante, mas não tinha os poderes de Edward e Renesmee não se abriria comigo sobre isso. Na verdade, já tinha muito tempo que ela já não conversava comigo sobre qualquer tipo de coisa de cunho pessoal ou mais intimo. Não me dizia como se sentia, o que a incomodava, ou o que a interessava. Era como se uma muralha estivesse se erguendo entre nós, e isso não era algum tipo de metáfora sobre o desenvolvimento de seus poderes. Ela simplesmente evitava esses assuntos e fugia deles sempre que eu começava algum deles.

Alice acreditava e Carlisle concordava que devia ser a pré-adolescência. Esta inclusive já começava a se preparar para desenvolver toda uma nova versão do estilo guarda roupa para a "Teen Nessie". Lia revistas sobre adolescentes e se atualizava nas tendências pelos próximos 4 anos! E com Alice não se pode usar a palavra exagero, só se pode sentar e observar. Esme e Rosalie eram mais calmas quanto a isso, mas não escondiam a excitação de em breve terem uma adolescente em casa para vestirem, alimentarem, brincarem e cuidarem.

Eu pessoalmente... Não estava nem um pouco empolgada com isso... Ela era minha bebê linda, e por mais que a cada dia estivesse mais madura e ainda mais linda, não conseguia enxergar sua existência além daquilo que estava diante de meus olhos. Às vezes até mesmo isso parecia suficientemente irreal para mim...

Cobri o resto da distancia até onde o antigo quarto de Edward ficava, e atual morada de meu amigo. A porta tinha uma pequena fresta aberta e mesmo estando ainda no fim do corredor eu podia ver por ali e ouvir com perfeição o que se passava lá dentro. Sem falar que com minha memoria vampira eu lembrava exatamente como era a disposição de cada elemento contido nele. Sabia que Jacob estava deitado na grande cama de dossel como sempre nos últimos dias e que provavelmente Renesmee estava sentada ao lado dele apenas o vendo dormir. Isso às vezes fazia-me lembrar de Edward e quando ele me observava dormir.

Leah, Quil e Embry haviam sido realocados para o escritório de Carlisle, por uma questão de espaço. Eram muitas pessoas e equipamentos em um quarto que apesar de grande já estava lotado, portanto a mudança.

Concentrei-me apenas nos sons. Os mais chamativos eram o tamborilar suave do coração de Nessie, o bater forte do de Jacob e sempre constante bipe dos aparelhos que agora mantinham meu amigo vivo. Também havia o ressoar tranquilo se suas respirações e o farfalhar do lençol que indicava que Renesmee estava se movendo.

_ Hoje eu brinquei com um esquilo. _Falou ela bem baixinho como se estivesse contando um segredo para ele._ Seth não me deixou come-lo por que disse que eu já tinha feito muito mal ao pobrezinho para ainda lhe tirar a vida. Mas você sabe... Eu adoro _brincar_ com a comida._ sua voz distorceu a palavra e captei um ar de ironia em suas palavras. _ Não é a mesma coisa sem você..._ agora havia melancolia.

_ Eu tenho uma coisa pra te contar... Sei que não vai te agradar nem um pouco, mas não é como se você pudesse brigar comigo agora. _ Falou com desgosto e quase poderia apostar que deu de ombros._ Sabe o Tony tem aparecido algumas vezes para mim... _ Comentou como se não fosse nada demais, mas eu senti um arrepio me congelar.

Não! A essa altura do campeonato aquilo não podia querer dizer coisa boa.

_ Ele parece abatido, cansado acho que seria a palavra certa. Fica me falando que eu "tenho de ir", mas não faço ideia do que ele quer dizer com isso. Pra onde eu iria? E por mais que eu o pergunte nunca consegue me dizer. Algo sempre acaba atrapalhando... Eu acordo, ou ele simplesmente some. Estou começando a ficar preocupada com ele. Ninguém sabe como está aí do outro lado, e se acabar sobrando pra ele também? _ ela parecia apreensiva agora.

Obviamente devia estar preocupada com o bem estar de seu "amigo secreto" e por mais que aquilo me embrulhasse o estomago era uma informação importante, talvez esse espirito, se é que essa a denominação correta, soubesse o que estava se passando com Jake e os outros quem sabe ele pudesse ajudar. Afinal ele não era um amigo? Então devia querer a felicidade de Nessie, e a felicidade dela estava com Jacob. E isso não era algo que eu pudesse ignorar ou negar.

_ Espero que da próxima vez ele seja mais claro, e me diga o que posso fazer para ajudar... Comentou com o que me pareceu um fio de esperança, mas para mim só fez meus dentes trincarem, mesmo que houvesse alguma forma dela poder _ajudar_ eu não permitiria que ela fizesse algo louco como ir atrás dele daquela realidade paralela, limbo, mundo dos espíritos ou o que fosse. Não me arriscaria perder minha filha também.

_ Você não vai ficar longe de mim por muito mais tempo Jake, assim que descobrir uma maneira irei atrás de você, eu prometo. Falou com convicção e senti meu coração se apertar.

Logo após essa pequena conclusão nem um pouco animadora a ouvi suspirar longamente e dar um bocejo, em poucos segundos sua respiração e coração ficaram mais leves e ela adormeceu. Fiz meu caminho de volta descendo as escadas, mas um leve choramingo no segundo andar me chamou atenção. Caminhei lentamente até de onde vinha o som. Era do quarto de Jasper e Alice. Acelerei o passo e dei um leve toque na porta.

_ Alice você está bem? Perguntei preocupada, eu nunca a ouvira chorar ela devia ter visto algo muito ruim. Talvez tão ruim que eu nem quisesse saber... E esse pensamento apenas me fez dar mais batidas na porta._ Alice abra a porta, por favor, me deixe falar com você.

Mas um leve suspiro e o "clack" da fechadura, a porta se abriu e pequena mão de Alice saiu e me puxou para dentro em tal velocidade que nem eu mesma com minhas habilidades pude ver direito o movimento. Em menos de um segundo eu estava dentro do quarto de Alice com ela me abraçando e a porta tinha sido novamente fechada e trancada.

Ela soluçava e tremia contra mim de forma mais agitada do que lhe era normal.

Eu nunca testemunhara Alice em um estado tão dramático. Já a vira excepcionalmente feliz, contrariada, com raiva, preocupada e até com medo, mas nunca triste... Acho que às vezes criamos uma imagem das pessoas que parece impossível de ser maculada até a vermos bem na nossa frente, e quando isso acontece, é sempre um choque.

_ Ohh... Alice querida o que houve? Não fique assim. Tentei conforta-la, mas ela só soluçava mais.

Perguntei-me como Jasper podia permitir que ela ficasse nesse estado, foi então que notei que ele não estava em lugar algum. Nem ele, Edward, Emmett, Rose ou Seth estavam em lugar algum da casa, e onde estariam eu não tinha certeza, mas tinha a vaga ideia de ouvi-los comentar algo a respeito de um jogo de futebol. Carlisle com certeza estava distraido na biblioteca ou em seu laboratório e por isso não podia ouvi-la e Esme pelo que sabia estava em nossa cabana arrumando as coisas como sempre, mesmo que eu mesma tenha dado uma faxina há apenas alguns poucos dias.

Puxei Alice com mais força para meus braços e afaguei seus cabelos curtos e espetados. Seu pequeno corpo que não era muito maior do que o de Renesmee ainda tremia e soluçava em seu pranto sem lagrimas. Ela parecia inconsolável e a única possibilidade de algo lhe fazer tão mal era alguma visão que tivera...

_ Alice o que você viu? Perguntei seria, mas tentando ser acolhedora.

Ela deu um longo suspiro e então se afastou de mim e me olhou com seus grandes olhos dourados sempre vividos agora estavam inconsoláveis. Seu belo e pequeno rosto estava torcido em uma careta de dor.

Esse é o problema Bella... Eu não vejo nada, estou cega... Disse-me com a voz engasgada.

A encarei confusa, como assim ela não podia ver nada? Há quanto tempo isto estava acontecendo? Por que ela não me contou nada?

_ Desde quando? Perguntei, mas já fazia uma ideia de sua resposta.

Ela deu de ombros.

_ Você sabe que não posso ver Nessie, mas aprendi a procurar pelos espaços vazios e sempre que algo sumia sabia que tinha haver com ela, mas não consegui ver seus ataques, nenhum deles... Nem mesmo um vislumbre de alguma reação nossa a eles, nada... E apesar de não poder ver os lobos também estou sempre de olho em Billy, Charlie, Sue e Emile, foi à forma que achei de tentar vigia-los, mas já algum tempo não vejo nada de relevante vindo de lá.

_ Nenhum deles sabia que Jake fazia essas coisas... Tentei consola-la.

_ Isso não me impediria de ver Bella. Minhas visões são baseadas em ações não tem nada haver com o conhecimento ou o desconhecimento de algo.

Ela andou até a cama e se sentou encolhida encarando o chão. Pensei a respeito de todos os planos que ela estava fazendo para Nessie e sua empolgação com as reformas. Não passavam de subterfúgios para se distrair e não alertar ninguém de sua fragilidade. Perguntava-me apenas como Jasper não notara o estado frágil da esposa. Seu poder era um dos poucos que eu imaginava não poder ser enganado ou ludibriado, mas não tinha como ele saber o que se passava com Alice e pelo menos não tentar fazer alguma coisa. Jasper podia ser distante e ter aquele passado meu traumático que o fazia tão serio, mas ninguém tinha a mínima duvida de sua completa devoção a ela.

_ Como está escondendo isso de Jasper? A inqueri.

Ela deu um sorriso amargo.

_ Seria impossível fazer isso Bella. Por isso mesmo pedi para ele ir se divertir um pouco com os garotos. Está muito sobrecarregado no momento. Disse dando de ombros.

Agora fazia sentido o do porque ela estar chorando, sem ele a seu lado para mantê-la _estável_, todas as suas preocupações e temores a afligiam de uma só vez e ela ficava tão frágil quanto sua pequena figura nos fazia crer.

_ Talvez devesse chama-lo agora Alice você parece horrível. Falei preocupada e ela deu um risinho sem humor.

_ Não Bella eu estou bem, na verdade até estava sentindo um pouco a falta disso sabe? Desde que encontrei Jasper tem sido muito raro momentos como esse... Em que posso de me deixar abater pela dor e desesperança. Ele nunca me permitiria nem mesmo um leve suspiro de desanimo.

Dessa vez o sorriso que lhe perpassou os lábios foi bem sutil, mas denotava algo intimo que eu desconhecia, como um segredo. Bem, diferentemente de Emmett e Rosalie que faziam de sua vida intima assunto de conhecimento publico ninguém sabia nada de Alice e Jasper, eles quase nem se beijavam em publico.

_ Esses momentos são importantes para qualquer pessoa, a vida precisa de um pouco de dor às vezes, não de uma forma masoquista é claro. Contudo cada vez que enfrentamos uma grande dor e saímos vivos dela nos tornamos mais fortes. Falou com o olhar distante.

_ Mas você está completamente cega, não vê nada mesmo?_ perguntei mudando de assunto porque ainda tinha duvidas a respeito de suas revelações.

_ Ok não totalmente cega, ainda posso ver algumas pequenas coisas. Fatos do dia- a- dia, nossas ações na bolsa, previsões do tempo, e até algumas coisas para um futuro um pouco mais além, e que ainda não sei a certo quando vai acontecer, mas os lobos... Não são como tvs com interferência e sim grandes blackouts. E apesar de não confiar muito em sexto sentido até porque sempre pude contar com minhas visões, não estou com uma boa sensação de tudo isso.

Toquei seu ombro magro em sinal de apoio. Eu também estava bastante preocupada com a situação em que nos encontrávamos e por mais que não quisesse alimentar tais ideias, também não nutria muitas esperanças.

Continuamos conversando amenidades por um tempo enquanto eu tentava consola-la por sua atual cegueira. Quando os rapazes voltaram um sorriso instantâneo apareceu em seu rosto e o clima depressivo presente em seu quarto deu espaço a alegria e a euforia que lhe eram comum. Jasper apareceu pela porta em microssegundos e a puxou para um abraço apertado. Nessa hora uma onda de absoluto amor e conforto encheu o quarto e decidi que já era hora de sair dali.

Estava com a mão na maçaneta quando Jasper começou a falar ansioso.

_ Alice o que foi? Alice me diga o que está vendo?

Virei e vi uma Alice paralisada que encarava o vazio e Jasper a sacudia tentando fazê-la falar e sair de seu torpor.

_ Alice o que o que está havendo? Perguntei também preocupada. Mas ela nada respondeu, quando estava prestes a tocar-lhe o ombro ela deu um sonoro e alto grito.

"NÃOOOO!" E junto com sua voz aguda veio o grito de Edward do andar de baixo. Seja lá o que ela preverá, eles haviam testemunhado a visão e ela devia ser terrível.

Alice apertava a cabeça e a sacudia de um lado para o outro com força como se quisesse tirar dela as imagens. Fui em sua direção e a arranquei dos braços de Jasper e a sacudi para que olhasse para mim.

_ Me diga Alice o _que_ você viu? Perguntei encarando-a nos olhos que voltaram ao estado inconsolável. E com a voz frágil ela sussurrou.

_ Nessie...

_ O que tem ela? O que vai acontecer com minha filha Alice me fala! A inqueri em desespero sacudindo-a e Jasper intercedeu me afastando dela e a conduzindo até a cama.

_ Ali querida..._ pediu ele gentilmente_ Nos conte o que tem de tão ruim na visão. O que vai acontecer com Nessie, precisamos saber.

Alice que encarava o chão com o olhar perdido e perplexo o levantou desolado para mim.

_ Me perdoe Bella... Pediu ela chorosa. E se encolheu nos braços de Jasper.

O que ela queria dizer com isso? Desde quando Alice se entregava assim sem lutar? Não, não alguma coisa estava errada! Ela sempre era a primeira a levantar e a começar a fazer planos, a correr para longe para clarear suas visões. Era ela quem sempre chegava no ultimo segundo e nos salvava. E, no entanto era a mesma Alice que estava ali encolhida no colo de Jasper parecendo derrotada e sem esperanças.

Eu não queria acreditar naquilo, não podia acreditar! Mas que diabos ia acontecer com minha filha? Foi então que senti minha mente dar um estalo, a única razão para Alice estar daquele jeito era porque não tinha como mudar o que vira, ou ainda pior... Já acontecerá!

Senti como se pudesse desmaiar. Minhas pernas bambearam e tive de me apoiar no portal da porta para não cair. Não, nada podia ter acontecido a ela, eu não iria permitir!

Virei-me para ir até o quarto onde ela estava e me deparei com a figura de Edward bem diante de mim. Uma nuvem negra parecia estar pousada sobre sua cabeça. Seus olhos que haviam voltado a ser dourados durante a tarde relaxante que compartilhamos novamente tinham retornado ao tom preto.

Era verdade... Algo terrível tinha acontecido a nossa filha e não havia nada que nós pudéssemos fazer. Não que eu tivesse motivos para duvidar das palavras ou de uma visão de Alice, mas ver tal julgamento estampando a face do meu marido. O rosto derrotado de um pai que acaba de perder um filho era minha sentença de morte.

Encarei-o sentindo meu rosto se retorcer em uma careta de dor e dar inicio a meu pranto seco.

_ Ela se foi... Sua voz não foi mais do que uma leve fria brisa e então ele se deixou cair sobre mim me puxando para um abraço esmagador e o senti soluçar. Ele estava chorando? Eu nunca vira Edward chorar! Eu nunca vira nenhum deles chorar, exceto Esme quando Alice e Jasper sumiram no passado. Mas nunca ele!

Fechei meus braços a seu redor, mas fora isso estava estática. Não podia ser... Não, não eu me recusava a crer que ela estava perdida! Eu nunca desistiria dela! Separei-me dele, mas não consegui pronunciar as palavras. Elas pareciam entaladas em minha garganta. Eu realmente não queria ouvir a resposta que ele tinha para me dar.

_ Ela não está mais entre nós... Disse respondendo minha pergunta não proferida.

Mas o que ele queria dizer com isso afinal?

_ E-edward o que aconteceu com Renesmee? Falei encontrando minha voz que saiu seca e áspera como se tivesse engolido areia.

_ Eu a perdi... Em um momento ela estava lá sonhando com a caçada a um esquilo e depois houve uma luz muito forte e ela já não estava mais lá... Ela se foi..._ Disse com a voz desestabilizada e áspera.

_ O que quer dizer, que ela também foi para o mundo dos espíritos?

Assentiu.

_ Mas ela já voltou de lá antes não é? Quer dizer, você me disse que esse Tony, a levava lá quando ela sumia no passado e ela sempre retornou!

_ E o Jacob e os outros também, mas... Mas ainda estavam dormindo.

_ E é por isso que acha que ela também não vai voltar?

Ele não confirmou nem negou nada, na verdade, apenas olhou para Alice que permanecia nos braços do marido.

A VISÃO

Era isso que lhe dava a certeza de que ela não retornaria. Mas ela já se enganara antes, ou interpretara errado o que vira, e uma das primeiras coisas que Edward me falara sobre Alice era que as visões estavam sempre mudando. Mesmo que algumas não. Como eu me tornar vampira ou a vinda dos Volturi até nós no passado. Mas aquilo eram decisões a muito tomadas. Agora a morte de minha filha não era uma um destino certo!

Separei-me totalmente dele e corri como um raio para o quarto. Ao chegar lá minhas pernas congelaram diante da cena de Nessie inconsciente ao lado de Jacob. Até aí nada demais, quando saíra da escada era a imagem que esperava ver. Caminhei em passos incertos até a cama e me sentei ao lado de Renesmee. Ela estava virada para Jake e sua mão direita repousava sobre a bochecha dele. Parecia que ela apenas dormia, mas ao tentar desperta-la não houve nenhuma reação.

Sua temperatura, respiração e batimentos cardíacos pareciam iguais. Tirei sua mão da bochecha de Jacob e a coloquei na minha e... Nada! Foi o que vi, nada. Trinquei meus dentes e tentei controlar o choro que estava preso em minha garganta, contudo já não tinha mais forças... Ela voltaria para mim, disso eu tinha certeza. Não podia viver em um mundo em que as manhãs não fossem iluminadas por seu sorriso e as noites embaladas por seus sonhos cheios de borboletas coloridas. Ela de fato havia ido, mas nada que houvesse neste mundo ou em outro levaria minha filha para o sono eterno.


	44. 43 Perdido

**Hello cheguei agora com um capítulo novinho em folha! Estamos de volta com o ponto de vista do Jake. Vamos saber o que tem se passado com o nosso querido protagonista. Preparem seus corações porque esse capítulo será tenso. Preparem as unhas e deixem um copo d'água por perto para acalma-las. Não darei mais detalhes sobre nada e deixarei que tirem suas próprias conclusões. E lembrem-se estamos a apenas mais 2 capítulos do fim do livro 1. Depois deste aqui teremos apenas mais 2. Beijos queridas!**

**Obrigada a Charlotte Schmit, Joelma, Carla, Mainara PWM, LK e Mari pelas reviws.**

**LEIAM, COMENTEM E RECOMENDEM!**

**43 Perdido**

Limbo...

Era sem duvida a melhor definição para o lugar em que eu me encontrava. E o estado suspensão eu devia dizer. Eu flutuava na imensidão escura do nada. Eu não tinha como saber como era a morte, mas tinha certeza de que não era desse jeito, não ela não seria tão clemente comigo e me mataria. Afinal ela deixara claro que _nunca_ iria me deixar partir. Só devia estar tirando um cochilo para se refazer depois de tudo pelo que me fez passar. Nem mesmo um espírito, ou seja, lá o que fosse aquela coisa poderia fazer tudo àquilo por tanto tempo e não se cansar.

Então eu fora enviado para essa animação suspensa, como um brinquedo guardado em um baú esperando para ser usado novamente quando a criança quisesse. Mas a criança em questão não iria brincar de casinha, chá da tarde ou qualquer uma dessas coisas com seu brinquedo favorito. Não, ela iria tortura-lo com agulhas segas e obriga-lo a ver e a fazer coisas que nem em seus piores pesadelos ele poderia imaginar, porque afinal essa criança não era uma criança comum, ela era como o Sid do _Toy Story,_ que se divertia fazendo experiências bizarras com os brinquedos e explodindo eles no final. E esse brinquedo aqui não via a hora de ser logo explodido e por fim a essa brincadeira dos infernos!

Mas eu já estava me repetindo... Estava tanto nesse estado de suspensão que perdera completamente a noção de tempo. Podia ter se passado apenas alguns minutos, talvez horas, dias, semanas, meses, e até mesmo anos e eu nunca saberia. Não havia maneira de se contar o tempo quando se está flutuando em um buraco negro, apenas com o som de seus próprios pensamentos. Começava a pensar se isso não fazia parte da tortura. Ficar preso nesse estado por muito tempo faria até um monge enlouquecer! Bom, de qualquer maneira se estivesse em meu limbo também não teria como saber já que o tempo lá não respeitava a ordem do mundo dos vivos.

Eu não me importava de passar a eternidade naquele buraco escuro, mas o que mais me angustiava era saber que meus irmãos também estavam em algum lugar semelhante, apenas esperando como eu... Esperando para tudo que mais amávamos no mundo se virar contra nós e fazer uma verdadeira lobotomia na gente.

Eu já estava há dias, ou sabe se lá quanto tempo naquela loucura quando a "coisa" disse que tinha uma surpresinha para mim, que eu teria companhia... Ela parecia muito empolgada com a ideia de ter mais brinquedos para guardar em sua coleção macabra e eu comecei a entrar em pânico. Primeiramente não acreditei em suas palavras porque sabia que não tinha como nenhum dos meus irmãos irem atrás de mim em meu limbo uma vez que eu tinha entrado lá sozinho, e isso aquietou um pouco meu espírito. Mas quando eu vi o corpo de Leah, Quil e Embry simplesmente se materializarem na minha frente experimentei a sensação de ter o coração parado. Eu queria acreditar que eles fossem apenas mais uma ilusão criada por aquele monstro para me enlouquecer, contudo podia sentir o brilho de suas almas. Fraco e oscilante, mas estava lá. Amarelo ouro, verde vivo e azul claro.

Eram os verdadeiros Leah, Quil e Embry que estavam na minha frente, e não senti nenhum alivio com isso... Não fazia ideia de como eles haviam conseguido chegar até mim, mas não importando o jeito que haviam feito para entrar tinham que sair. Em minha mente não tinha espaço para orgulho por eles terem conseguido romper mais essa barreira em nosso desenvolvimento, ou me sentir lisonjeado por terem vindo me salvar. Eu só queria que eles saíssem daqui o mais rápido possível antes que aquela coisa nojenta começasse a tortura-los bem na minha frente! Porem pelo estado em que estavam podia apostar que já tinham sentido o gostinho das brincadeiras de _nossa_ dona.

Os três estavam deitados inconscientes na minha frente. Três cabras para o sacrifício. Eu já sentia meu estomago revoltoso pelo que estava por vir. Toda vez era a mesma coisa, eu nunca vomitava, pois não passava de um espírito e nem tinha um estomago, quanto mais alguma coisa nele para por para fora, mas minha mente que ainda estava presa a terra mandava mensagens de revolta para meu estomago sempre que algo absolutamente asqueroso se anunciava.

Eu queria começar a implorar para que ela os deixasse partir, que fizesse o que fosse comigo, mas os deixasse em paz. Porem conhecendo a como eu já a conhecia era uma coisa extremamente assim que ela esperava e ansiava que eu fizesse. E como eu não estava nem um pouco disposto a dar-lhe nada que a agradasse ou a deixasse feliz faria exatamente o inverso. Isso é claro teria consequências e os jogos retornariam, possivelmente com os novos três participantes. Não havia escolha que eu tomasse que livraria meus amigos de serem subjugados por suas mãos cruéis. Então, eu só podia esperar que ela acabasse rápido com eles.

Estava esperando a nova rodada começar quando dedos finos tocaram minha mão. Levantei o rosto já assustado com o que poderia ser e me deparei com Leah, e seus grandes olhos negros me encarando com alivio. Ela não devia estar tão satisfeita em ter me encontrado, não quando estava prestes a cair no buraco do inferno. Bom, pelo menos agora eu estaria com eles, e lutaria para protegê-los do que estava por vir.

Estiquei minha mão e a fechei em torno dos dedos dela e dei um pequeno aperto em sinal de força. Ela deixou um leve sorriso de fraternidade iluminar seu rosto, mas que logo sumiu e deu espaço a apreensão. Eles já haviam experimentado do sabor nojento daquele lugar, e depois de passar por certo nível de sofrimento nós já éramos como ratos de laboratório bem amestrados, que não subiam na plataforma antes da luz verde ser acesa, pois sabíamos que levaríamos choques se o fizéssemos. Embry e Quil começavam a se remexer no chão e logo também estariam despertos. A _coisa_ com certeza devia estar esperando que todos estivessem conscientes para que ninguém perdesse nenhum detalhe do show de horrores que iria começar.

Aos poucos eles foram abrindo os olhos, procurando meio perdidos referencias de onde estivessem, mas não pareciam encontrar nada familiar. Quil se sentou em um átimo parecendo assustado e quando me viu se arrastou até mim e me abraçou, mas não disse nada. Embry que estava tendo dificuldades de ficar mesmo de quatro também veio a mim e ainda trouxe consigo Leah que para meu total pavor parecia não conseguir andar.

_ J-jake o-o q-que e-está ac-contecendo a-aqui-i? Perguntou Embry com dificuldade, sua língua parecia mole e meio frouxa quando falava.

Apertei os olhos pensando em que palavras usar para lhe explicar sem deixa-lo ainda mais apavorado, mas sem mentir ou ser efêmero demais. A questão era que se fosse sincero sobre qualquer coisa que dissesse respeito a este lugar seria como narrar um conto de terror, e não ser, seria como mentir. E já que estávamos todos ferrados mesmo era melhor jogar toda a merda no ventilador de uma vez só.

_ Estamos servindo de marionetes para nossas próprias mentes, mas isso vocês já dever ter notado. Disse vendo varias emoções diferentes passarem por seus rostos. Apreensão, temor, agonia, desespero, e enfim desesperança. Sim todos já tinham uma pequena noção do que aquele lugar era capaz.

_ Como se para isso Jake? Pediu Quil em um tom de suplica.

Apertei os olhos e neguei com a cabeça.

_ Desculpem, mas... Não sei como... Falei me sentindo completamente inútil. Que tipo de líder eu era se nem podia proteger meus amigos, meus irmãos.

_ Mas o que vamos fazer? Insistiu ele parecendo ansioso e não era para menos agora estava bem perto de todo o pesadelo pelo qual estávamos passando recomeçar.

Dei e ombros e sacudi a cabeça. Não fazia ideia do que fazer.

Os caras me encaravam sem esperanças, mas Leah se projetou até mim e começou a sacudir meus ombros.

_ Reaja Jacob, você tem que lutar! Não podemos nos render agora, não vamos nos render agora! Disse para mim com palavras vazias de uma esperança que não lhe chegava à voz nem muito menos aos olhos.

_ Deve haver um jeito de sairmos desse inferno... Estava dizendo, mas outra voz a cortou. Uma voz que fazia meus pelos se arrepiarem, um calafrio subir por minha espinha e meu estomago embrulhar.

_ Não há. Ela disse surgindo em meio a um emaranhado de árvores secas e tortas.

Apesar de ela ter adotado novamente a imagem doce e bela da minha Nessie sua voz ainda tinha aquele tom duplo e gutural que tinha sido meu pesadelo particular nos últimos dias.

Os três se viraram em reação a voz e as expressões de seus rostos ao encararem a nova figura era de completo choque e pavor.

_ Oi. _ ela disse com a falsa voz doce. _ Estou muito feliz que resolveram se juntar a nós, o Jake já estava ficando cansado de brincar e eu ainda estou cheia de maravilhosas novas ideias para nos manter entretidos. E um sorriso perverso e afiado tomou o rosto de porcelana.

Quil teve um espasmo de terror e virou o rosto se recusando a ver. E se as coisas funcionavam pra eles com para mim, as memorias que o assolariam para sempre. Só ele, a _coisa_ e Deus sabiam o que tinha se passado, mas eu tinha quase certeza de que a figura de uma menininha de cabelos escuros e bochechas rosadas tinha sido sua algoz. E isso era algo repulsivo demais até mesmo para o diabo!

_ O que houve Quil? Não gostou de me ver?_ Falou em um tom triste como se estivesse ressentida por ele lhe virar a cara._ Assim você me magoa... Pôs a mão sobre o peito como se aquilo a ofendesse.

_ O que você quer? Chamou Leah em desafio.

Senti um arrepio de medo por o que aquela atitude custaria a Leah.

A outra Nessie a encarou com repudio pela audácia de lhe dirigir tais palavras. Mas mesmo com o olhar de raiva Leah não se intimidou, e continuo a encarando em desafio.

_ Sabe Leah eu nunca gostei muito de você. _ disse com a voz acida e cheia de desdém._ Sempre hostil se fazendo de vítima porque meu namorado me trocou pela minha prima... Eu virei um lobisomen e nunca mais poderei ter filhos... Ningém me ama, e blá, blá, blá, blá, blá... _ falou imitando a voz de Leah.

Esta por sua vez a encarava com uma carranca.

Deus aquilo daria em uma confusão terrível, ou melhor daria em um sofrimento terrível, para ela e para todos nós. Toquei o ombro de Leah em uma advertência, e ela me encarou com o mesmo olhar lançado para a coisa, ela não iria voltar atrás. Voltou então seu olhar para a coisa que parecia um saco de pipoca no micro-ondas prestes a explodir.

_ Pensei que vocês tivessem mais amor à vida, ou pelo menos a sua sanidade. Um sorriso sardônico então se fez presente em seus lábios repuxando-os e expondo seus dentes finos e pontudos como tubarões.

Quil que ainda não a encarava tremeu, Embry engoliu em seco, Leah pegou um folego longo, mas não desviou os olhos, e eu... Fechei os olhos e esperei. Podia aguentar o que ela estivesse disposta a jogar sobre mim, mas ver ainda o que ela faria com eles seria demais. Era justamente por isso que ela ainda os mantinha aqui, para me torturar ainda mais. E seriam eles os bonecos de vodu em que ela enfiaria as agulhas, mais seria eu a senti-las.

E assim o foi...

Eles perdidos, eu perdido, em minha dor e na deles, afogado em um poço de agonia e desespero.

Mesmo agora que estou suspenso ainda posso sentir a onda de dor e agonia que tomou cada um dos meus irmãos se apoderar de mim. Uma a um seus olhos foram saindo de foco e se encaminhando para alguma realidade cruel e desvirtuada que ela criara para eles. Os gritos não demoraram a chegar, mas só se sessaram completamente quando o último deles, Embry, sucumbiu a completa inconsciência. E eu só podia ser grato por isso. Apesar de não poder ver o que eles viam eu podia sentir cada pequeninho detalhe da tortura.

Quando eles não podiam mais "brincar" porque a bateria arriava, ela se voltava para mim e nossos joguinhos recomeçavam. Ela adorava principalmente usar a imagem de Nessie, por motivos óbvios, mas também diversificava um pouco com meus irmãos do bando, as imprintings e os outros humanos de La Push, Bella e os Cullens, meu pai, Rachel e Rebecca, a pequena Sarah e até mesmo minha mãe. E essa última também era uma das piores. Principalmente porque com esta ela fazia questão de manter a face intocada de minha mãe, sem distorcê-la em alguma criatura asquerosa. Então quando ela vinha para mim me ferir ou quando a ilusão mostrava a mim mesmo indo para cima dela, seu rosto gentil e bondoso permanecia inalterado, enquanto eu a dilacerava ou a comia viva em minha forma de lobo. Às vezes havia gritos, às vezes ela apenas sorria para mim. Mas de nenhuma maneira aquilo podia ser ignorado cada vez que recomeçava.

A cada nova rodada desse jogo insano de ver meus entes queridos e amigos serem torturados e mortos uns pelos outros ou por mim mesmo eu sentia como se um pouquinho de mim morresse com eles. Possivelmente minha sanidade estivesse por um triz.

Eu queria mais do que tudo que aquilo parasse, ou que pelo menos eu pudesse fechar os olhos, mas fazer isso só fazia tudo parecer ainda mais real. E devo admitir aquela coisa era bem criativa, não costumava repetir a mesma historinha, na verdade, ela se apoderava de minhas mais belas e profundas memorias e as distorcia até que as belas lembranças se tornassem pesadelos terríveis dos quais não se pode acordar. Era como estar vivendo no filme "A hora do pesadelo", mas eu não acordaria no final. Freddy Krueger continuaria me assombrando para o resto de meus dias, ou seja, lá quanto tempo eu ainda teria que aguentar tudo aquilo.

Em pensar que eu cheguei a acreditar que tinha sido apenas um sonho... Ai...ai...ai..., doce ilusão... Foi assim que ela começou, me fazendo crer que tudo estava bem e que tudo não passara de um pesadelo... Mas sabia eu que o verdadeiro pesadelo só estava começando...

E por falar em pesadelo lá vinha outro...

Uma forte luz me atingiu me segando completamente e...

Eu acordei em minha cama no meu quarto na pequena e familiar casinha vermelha em que morara por toda a minha vida. Abri os olhos de repente e os fechei logo em seguida sentindo a luz queimar minhas retinas. Devagar e com a mão sobre eles para me proteger do sol que entrava pela janela e iluminava todo o quarto abri-os novamente bem devagar e pisquei até que a luminosidade não fosse mais tão incomoda. Olhei ao redor não acreditando o quanto fora estupido por me assustar tanto com um sonho idiota. Ri de minha loucura.

Então crente que nada fora real me pus a seguir com minhas rotinas de todas as manhãs. Fui ao banheiro e aproveitei para tomar um banho e tirar qualquer vestígio de sono de mim. Tomei um suculento café da manhã com direito a panquecas, ovos e bacon. Billy estava criando o costume de exagerar nas comidas, agora que eu passava mais tempo na faculdade que em casa ele estava sempre querendo me agradar quando vinha visita-lo. Eu não podia reclamar disso, na verdade eu estava era me aproveitando que o velho decidira bancar o mestre cuca pra mim.

Despois de me fartar em casa, segui com meu cronograma e fui até a casa dos Cullens onde fui bem recebido por quase todos os membros da família, exceto a loira psicopata é claro, e Esme como sempre me obrigou a tomar meu segundo café da manhã e eu muito educadamente aceitei e comi até meu estomago reclamar. Era simplesmente impossível recusar a comida da sempre boa e gentil Senhora Cullen, o que era na verdade um grande mistério para mim era como alguém que sempre completo repudio de comida humana possa fazê-la com tamanha maestria. Bom, mas é por isso que existem os grandes mistérios da humanidade.

Fiquei algum tempo na sala de tv com Emmett jogando super Mario cart enquanto meus estomago se encarregava de fazer a digestão. Nessie então me fez assistir a um de seus ensaios de balé. No começo da tarde saímos para caçar como havíamos combinado, embora eu não me lembrasse de tê-lo feito...

Tratei de me transformar e seguimos até o ponto perto da fronteira com as terras de La Push, onde sempre costumávamos caçar. Ela desceu de minhas costas e assumiu posição no meu flanco esquerdo e começou a contagem regressiva para que a nossa pequena disputa começasse.

Ao som de "já" eu sai em disparada, normalmente eu deixaria Nessie ter alguma vantagem, mas dessa vez não sei por que me senti impelido a correr. Por muito tempo fiquei buscando por uma presa sem achar nada que me agradasse. Na verdade, era estranho, a floresta parecia muito silenciosa... Quieta demais, parecia que os animais decidiram hibernar todos ao mesmo tempo. Era comum haver mais silencio nessa época do ano com a migração das aves e a hibernação de alguns dos mamíferos, mas onde estavam os cervos? Era pra ter vários deles por aqui procurando por comida à uma hora dessas!

Tinha alguma coisa errada eu sabia disso, mas não conseguia juntar as peças para ver o que era. Eu estava olhando para o espaço faltando em um quebra cabeças, mas não podia ter uma visão total para saber o que estava faltando. Tentei focar então naquele que era meu melhor sentido, o olfato.

Dei uma longa e profunda fungada.

Podia sentir o cheiro gelado da neve que cobria o chão em uma camada fina, o cheiro das árvores, mas nenhum animal. Andei por mais algum tempo então me dando conta. Eu não estava apenas em uma caçada por comida, mas também em uma disputa pela honra com uma menininha muito teimosa e que odiava perder. E outa coisa que ela também detestava era esperar, e eu já tinha perdido completamente a noção de quanto tempo eu estava naquela floresta caçando nada mais do que o vento.

Tentei fareja-la, mas não havia nada mais do que os cheiros que já tinha reconhecido do ar, e isso me preocupou. Será que ela se perdera? Por Deus esperava que não. Edward nunca mais me deixaria sair com ela para caçar se soubesse que eu a perdi! E ela deveria estar assustada, já estava começando a escurecer logo estaria de noite e mesmo com os sentidos apurados ela podia não conseguir voltar sozinha, principalmente se tivesse saído da trilha principal.

Comecei a correr desesperado na direção que me lembrara de vê-la seguir. Puxava o ar em lufadas longas tentando captar seu aroma, mas nada! Era como se ela não estivesse lá! Mas não parei de correr. Já estava chegando perto de onde começavam as montanhas quando o choro fraco me chamou a atenção. Acelerei minha corrida até alcançar onde começava a trilha para subir a montanha, ali entre algumas pedras um pequeno montinho de cor vermelha tremia e soluçava. Toquei com meu nariz o montículo que se remexeu e virou em minha direção.

O rostinho em forma de coração de Nessie surgiu em meio ao cabelo e o capuz vermelho do casaco que estava puxado sobre a cabeça. Um sorriso fraco tomou seus lábios e lobo sumiu. Ela deu mais um soluço e uma grossa lagrima escorreu por sua bochecha e usei a língua para captura-la. Isso a fez dar uma risada alta e jogou seus bracinhos em torno do meu pescoço.

Era tão bom sentir seu abraço, mas ainda não podia sentir seu cheiro, e isso era estranho. Nem me lembrava direito de qual era ele, frutas eu acho? Mas não saberia dizer agora... Isso também não importava nenhum pouco. Porque eu estava com Nessie e isso era tudo que importava no mundo...

De repente ela largou meu pescoço e me encarou com um sorriso sapeca no rosto.

_ Tá com você lobo mal! Disse ela dando um leve empurrão e correndo em outra direção.

Dei um sorriso de lobo e ladrei correndo atrás dela.

_ Você não me pega! Gritou em meio a risadas divertidas.

Segui-a até chegarmos a floresta e perde-la novamente de vista, aquilo já estava me cansando, e só para piorar por algum motivo desconhecido eu não conseguia sentir seu cheiro, na verdade, nem ao menos lembrar dele era possível. Tudo que ainda lembrava era que era de algum tipo de fruta e eu o adorava, mas não me vinha à cabeça em momento algum. Era como quando estamos com uma palavra na ponta da língua, mas só porque queremos muito lembrar ela não vem. Continuei em minha busca me sentindo completamente exposto porque um dos meus mais importantes sentidos resolveu dar mau contato!

Uma leve brisa então me trouxe um leve e adocicado aroma de pêssegos. Era fraco e quase imperceptível, se não fossem meus sentidos de lobo provavelmente não seria capaz de detecta-lo. Ele ativou todo meu sistema e entrei em modo caça. Minha vista se tornou vermelha e minhas pernas foram impulsionadas em direção aquele cheiro que era ao mesmo tempo delicioso e acolhedor como uma manhã de Natal.

As árvores ao meu redor eram apenas um borrão, eu não sabia o que era aquilo, ou porque era tão atrativo pra mim, mas meu estado mental atual não me permitia questionar nada. Se me mandassem dar um tiro em minha própria perna eu não recusaria e não perceberia até ver o sangue jorrando. Quando o dono do odor entrou em meu campo visual acelerei ainda mais minha corrida.

Sua silhueta era pequena, não seria uma grande refeição, mas se o gosto fosse tão bom quanto o cheiro quem se importava? Não parei para pensar no tamanho, forma, ou aparência de meu alvo, apenas me lancei em sua direção com as garras para cima e a boca aberta, pronto para o bote.

Cai com tudo em cima de minha presa e dei-lhe uma bela mordida. Não foi macio como morder um pêssego, e o gosto também não era como um. Era espesso, quente, com um leve gosto de ferro, mas tinha assim tinha um sabor doce. Mais como um vinho tinto, em nada se assemelhava ao que eu estava esperando. Mas o que eu esperava menos ainda era o que veio a seguir.

AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Um grito de profunda dor quase rasgou meus tímpanos e me fez abrir meus olhos assustado e soltar o que estava mordendo e procurando atordoado o que tinha acontecido. Minha boca tinha gosto dos pêssegos, mas algo vermelho escuro escorria por entre meus dentes. Encarei a pequena poça no chão a minha frente e ela era vermelha carmim, assim como o que pingava de minha boca. Segui a trilha vermelha até a pessoa que gritara e agora caíra em um choro desesperado de agonia. Ao chegar a ela a realidade me atingiu com tanta forma que teria desmaiado se meu coração não tivesse se enchido de adrenalina.

Renesmee estava agora caída e encolhida contra o tronco de uma árvore e apertava o braço direito junto ao corpo como se o protegesse. Dele o liquido vermelho escorria até a poça que rodeava minhas patas. Olhando mais atentamente seu braço pude ver profundas lacerações que arrancaram seu casaco e rasgaram a pele de seu pequeno braço expondo os ossos e manchando toda sua roupa de vermelho.

O gosto dos saborosos pêssegos abandonou minha boca e foi substituído pelo gosto de metal adocicado que vinha de seu sangue que agora manchava meus dentes e encharcada minha língua. A repulsa encheu meu estomago e senti minha boca agora salivar, mas não de fome, e sim de ânsia.

Recuei em passos trôpegos para trás sem acreditar na imagem a minha frente. Eu não podia ter feito aquilo, não mesmo! Entretanto o sangue em minha boca e no braço de Renesmee eram provas mais do que cabais, eram minha sentença de morte!

Eu a feri, sem nem me dar conta disso! Tentara devora-la como se ela fosse nada mais do que um petisco saboroso. Eu era como o lobo mal que comia a chapeuzinho vermelho, mas sem metáforas existenciais e lições de moral. Se seus gritos não tivessem me chamado a atenção para o que estava fazendo eu teria devorado seu braço inteiro!

Aquilo só podia ser um terrível pesadelo. Corria em círculos em volta de mim mesmo enquanto tentava por para fora o gosto de seu sangue, mas ele parecia impregnado em minha língua. Esfregava meu focinho na neve para tentar limpa-lo, mas só sujava ainda mais a neve branca, sem de fato sair de mim. O cheiro e o gosto de seu sangue estavam me deixando tão mareado que minha visão já estava meio turva.

Estava muito descontrolado para voltar à forma humana e tentar socorre-la. Torcia para que talvez Alice tivesse uma visão do que estava acontecendo e avisasse aos outros, ou que os gritos que Nessie ainda desferia fossem ouvidos da casa. Eu me entregaria pessoalmente a Edward para virar carpete contanto que ele pudesse me garantir que o estrago que eu fizera no braço dela pudesse ser consertado.

Minha cabeça girava em um rodamoinho sem fim e por mais enjoado que eu estivesse o vomito jamais vinha para aliviar a queimação em meu estomago. Eu me sentia como em um carrossel, girando e girando ao som daquela musica de parque de diversão enlouquecedora sem poder parar. A música que embalava minha prisão giratória era o choro e os gritos que Renesmee ainda dava em alto e bom som e subiam até as copa das árvores e ecoavam por toda a floresta.

Eu estava completamente perdido em um oceano de desespero e culpa. Ao mesmo tempo em que precisava me acalmar para voltar a forma humana e socorrer Nessie, não conseguia faze-lo, e se conseguisse o que poderia fazer? Leva-la até Carlisle obviamente, mas depois disso só podia torcer para que ele a curasse, mas de qualquer maneira eu já estava morto, se Edward por algum aborto na natureza não me matasse, eu mesmo o faria. Nunca poderia me perdoar pelo que fizera a ela.

Não! Nem mesmo a morte eu merecia, eu deveria passar a eternidade queimando no fogo do inferno!

Fiquei minhas patas firmes no chão e tentei focar minha vista em algo parado. Uma árvore serviu. Quando minha vista estava apenas meio turva, praticamente me arrastei até ela e me transformei encontrando uma grande dificuldade em vestir as roupas, inclusive bati com a cabeça na árvore enquanto tentava vestir as calças. Ao terminar de me colocar as roupas corri o mais rápido que pude em direção a criança ferida.

_ NESSIE? NESSIE? Chamei em pânico tentando falar com ela.

Ela tremia e choramingava e eu não sabia como toca-la. Tinha muito sangue e tinha medo de machuca-la ainda mais.

_ J-jake-e? Ela parecia insegura e confusa ao me chamar.

_ Sou eu meu bem... Oh por favor, Nessie me perdoe e-eu não sabia! Que dizer, não sei como... Estou confuso...

_ E-estou com f-frio-o Jake... Sua voz não era mais do que um suspiro.

A tomei em meus braços com o máximo de cuidado que pude seu braço ferido logo encharcou minha camisa. Eu tinha que parar aquele sangramento de alguma forma! Tirei seu cachecol e amarrei-o fazendo um torniquete em seu braço. Evitaria que ela perdesse mais sangue, mas ela já havia perdido muito...

A poça no chão era quase do tamanho dela e era escura, como um vermelho bordo, manchando a neve branca. O rastro do meu crime... Não me demorei mais do que um segundo olhando aquilo e logo comecei a correr. Só podia esperar que Carlisle ou Edward estivesse na casa quando eu chegasse só eles saberiam como trata-la. Não era como se eu pudesse procurar por um hospital caso um dos médicos da família não estivessem disponíveis.

Corria o mais rápido que minha forma humana permitia enquanto tentava manter Renesmee estável em meus braços. Sua consciência ia e voltava em intervalos cada vez mais irregulares, e sempre falava palavras desconexas as quais eu não entendia quase nada. Seu corpo também estava cada vez mais flácido e sem reações. A única parte que parecia ser capaz de mover eram os olhos que tremiam quando entrava e saia da consciência e o braço direito que se oscilava entre apertar o esquerdo ferido e tentar tocar meu rosto sem muito êxito nessa ultima parte.

A todo o momento eu lhe dizia palavras de incentivo para que ela ficasse acordada, coisas como "vamos lá Nessie não vai dormir agora não é?" Ou "aposto como chegamos antes de conseguir soletrar constitucionalissimamente." Ou ainda, " Já estamos chegando aguente só um pouco mais!" Mas ela parecia não estar realmente prestando atenção a nada do que eu lhe dizia.

_ Jake... Ela chamou depois de um longo momento de silencio. Seus olhos tremeram um pouco até enfim ela conseguir abri-los, demorou um pouco para que seu olhar desfocado encontrasse o meu.

_ O que foi meu bem? Perguntei sentindo como se minha garganta estivesse cheia de cacos de vidro.

_ Podemos parar um pouco? Pediu com apenas um sopro de voz.

_ Desculpa Ness, mas temos que chegar a sua casa o mais rápido possível para que seu avô possa cuidar de você. _ falei apressando ainda mais meu passo_ Carlisle com certeza vai dar um jeito nisso, ele é o melhor medico do mundo, não é o que você sempre me diz? Ela expressou um leve sorriso que logo abandonou seu rosto.

_ Preciso descansar..._ reclamou ela_ Estou com tanto sono... E com isso deu um longo bocejo.

_ Não, você não pode dormir Nessie, fique comigo. Você me escutou? Fique comigo garota! Falei enérgico sacudindo-a e a fazendo piscar compulsivamente enquanto tentava voltar seu foco perdido novamente para mim.

_ Mas eu estou cansada Jake... Por favor, me deixe dormir... Deixe-me irrr... Implorou ela com a voz morrendo no final.

_NÃO! De jeito nenhum! Nem pense em me deixar garota! Esta me ouvindo Nessie?_ perguntei sacudindo-a novamente, agora parecia uma tarefa árdua para ela manter as pálpebras suspensas_ Você não PODE me deixar! Eu não existo sem você... Minha voz não foi mais do que um sussurro. Eu já não corria mais, estava parado eu não sei onde sem a menor perspectiva de achar o caminho até a casa dos Cullens.

_ Eu estou com tanto frio... Disse ela se encolhendo contra meu peito em busca de calor e começando a tremer de leve.

_ Calma Ness, já vai passar. E comecei a esfregar suas costas na tentativa de mantê-la aquecida. Porem aquilo em nada ajudou, seus tremores estavam cada vez mais fortes e sua temperatura corporal estava caindo vertiginosamente rápido. Até os tremores darem lugar a espasmos fortíssimos que me obrigaram a segura-la mais firme para que ela não se ferisse.

Ela estava entrando em choque! E eu já não fazia a mínima ideia de onde estava, nada a meu redor parecia nem remotamente familiar e a neve começava a cair levemente sobre nós deixando claro que logo estaríamos enfrentando uma tempestade e não tinha chances de Renesmee sobreviver a uma nevasca em seu estado atual. Não sabia nem se ela conseguiria chegar viva em casa...

Sacudi a cabeça com força tentando expulsar os pensamentos tortuosos, mas era impossível ignorar o estado da criança em meus braços e me iludir que tudo ficaria bem. Nada ficaria bem se não saíssemos logo daquele lugar e não achássemos auxilio médico.

Voltei a andar apressadamente procurando em volta por algo que parecesse familiar e indicasse que estava indo pelo caminho certo.

_ Jake... Chamou ela, mas não tinha certeza se estava de fato falando comigo ou estava alucinando, seus olhos estavam fechados e sua voz muito fraca.

_ Sim pequena o que foi? Está com dor? Perguntei preocupado.

_ N-não... Mas não posso mais...

_ Não, não, por favor, não diga isso! V-você vai aguentar falta pouco Ness, vamos conseguir vai ver! Só precisa aguentar um pouco mais.

_ Não Jake._ Falou com certeza e impelindo em sua voz uma firmeza que contrastava com sua fragilidade aparente._ Sei que está perdido, e tudo bem...

Humph! Mesmo a beira da morte a garota ainda conseguia ser mais perspicaz do que qualquer um que eu já tenha conhecido.

_Eu _preciso_ ir..._ A palavra afirmava uma necessidade urgente, mas que eu estava absolutamente disposto a ignorar._ Você _tem_ de me deixar partir... Novamente a certeza.

_ NUNCA! Minha voz saiu como um rosnado, e me preocupei que minha reação exagerada a tenha assustado. Mas ela parecia inabalável, ainda não podia acreditar que não tenha tido qualquer reação de repudio a mim apesar do que eu tinha cometido. _ Perdão Ness... Será que algum dia você poderá me perdoar por tudo de mal que eu já fiz a você? Minha covardia...

_ Shiii... Fez ela consoladoramente tocando o pequeno dedo em meus lábios._ Não há nada o que perdoar você já fez muito mais por mim do que pode imaginar... Mas você não pode me prender a você pra sempre. Todos têm de se separar em alguma hora, e a nossa é agora...

_ Não! Isso não é justo! Eu sei que mereço isso pelo que acabei de fazer com você! Mas não é certo. Você é só uma criança e tem uma vida inteira pela frente. Se alguém tem que morrer esse alguém deve ser eu! Falei em desespero rezando para que Deus ouvisse meu apelo e aceitasse a troca.

_ Está errado, o meu tempo aqui acabou, mas você tem de continuar, continuar por mim... O que fosse fez nada tem haver com isso, não muda absolutamente nada do fato de que temos de estar em lugares diferentes.

_ Por quê?

_ Você não sabe? Perguntou como se a resposta fosse obvia.

_ Porque você não está pronta? Arrisquei sem entender realmente o que ela queria dizer com isso. Mas ela meneou a cabeça afirmativamente.

_ Isso também... Entretanto, mais do que qualquer outra coisa... Mais do que uma questão de tempo, é um fato muito importante que você esta se esquecendo...

_ O que?

_ De você.

_ Como assim, não estou entendendo Ness, o que quer dizer com isso?

Ela deu um sorriso leve e cheio de significados que não pude identificar. Com um esforço descomunal esticou a cabeça em minha direção e eu a auxiliei para que conseguisse me dar um beijo na bochecha. Ela então se acomodou novamente completamente acolhida em meus braços, deu um pequeno suspiro, suas pálpebras deram uma leve tremida e então seu coração deu as duas últimas batidas.

TUM TUM...

Cai de joelhos com ela ainda em meus braços. Não podia acreditar que aquilo estava mesmo acontecendo. Não podia ser real, tinha de ser um sonho, ou melhor, um pesadelo! Não, não podia! Eu me recusava a crer que minha Renesmee estava morta! Eu me recusava a viver em um mundo em que ela não existisse!

As lagrimas escorriam por minhas bochechas como lava quente, deixando uma trilha de carne queimada por minha face. Mas aquilo não era nada como o estado em que estava meu coração. Ele não estava em profunda ira como eu esperava que estivesse. Na verdade, eu sentia como se ele estivesse desacelerando como o de Renesmee fizera a pouco, e ficaria grato se meu final me conduzisse a ela, mas sabia que não seria assim tão fácil, nada para mim era fácil. E com, certeza não começaria agora.

Olhei para cima, onde um céu pálido e amarelado iluminava a nós totalmente indiferente ao que nos estava acontecendo. Era como olhar para um globo de neve...

Espera!

Meu olhar desceu e percebi que Nessie estava de pé bem na minha frente me encarando. Olhei para meus braços na esperança que tudo não tenha passado de algum delírio, mas para meu maior choque o pequeno corpo ainda permanecia ali, imóvel e frio como a neve que caia sobre nós.

Haviam DUAS NESSIES!

A que estava parada a minha frente me encarava com o olhar de pena. Eu queria lhe interrogar sobre o que era aquilo tudo, mas no final não foi necessário. Ao firmar meu olhar no seu um insite me atingiu e tudo veio como uma grande avalanche sobre mim.

_ VOCÊ! Acusei me lançando sobre ela, e quase derrubando o corpo em meus braços.

Ela apenas deu um passo para trás para sair do meu alcance.

_ Não está cansada? _Perguntei com um rosnado de ódio._ Esqueci! Você não se cansa nunca! Adora me ver sofrer... E eu não faço ideia do por quê? Está com raiva de mim porque te deixei sozinha? Porque trouxe outros aqui? Ok isso faria sentido te deixar irritada, mas tudo _isso_? Pra que? Só pra me punir? Você me diz que me ama e só sabe me fazer mal! Minhas acusações e indagações não tinham fim, mas ela se mantinha inabalada com seu olhar de clemencia.

_ Pare de me olhar assim e me diga o porquê quer me matar! P-O-R Q-U-E? Gritei com ódio.

Ela então fechou os olhos e sacudiu a cabeça.

_ Eu não desejo isso Jake...

_ Então porque está aqui?

_ Eu só vim busca-la. Falou apontando para o corpo de Nessie em meus braços.

_ Nunca! Não vou deixar que a leve!

_ Você não tem escolha Jake, ela deve partir.

_ Em tão vai ter que tira-la de mim! Desafiei ficando de pé e segurando Resnesmee mais firme.

A outra Nessie sacudiu a cabeça novamente e deu um longo suspiro.

_ Você é muito cabeça dura mesmo, podíamos fazer disso bem mais fácil para você, mas já que prefere assim...

E dizendo isso começou a se afastar e seu pequeno corpo começou a tremer e a ondular de uma forma bizarra, como se tivesse um aliem ou algo do tipo dentro dela. Seus braços e pernas alongaram-se até uma proporção errada e assustadora, seus cabelos ganharam um tom vermelho vivo que tremeluziam e dançavam em volta de sua cabeça como uma juba de fogo. Mas era seu rosto que era o mais chocante. Os olhos de globos negros e a boca de tubarão que pingava uma saliva amarelada. A pele em tom esverdeado se veias azuladas e proeminentes completavam aquela criatura de filme de horror. Sua aparência era ainda mais medonha do que da primeira vez que se revelara a mim. Mas agora todo o meu medo se convertia a puro e acido ódio que fazia minhas veias tremerem como água fermente em um cano.

Depositei o pequeno corpo de Renesmee no chão e me posicionei para o ataque, dessa vez não seria pego desprevenido.

A vida é mesmo uma piada de mau gosto...

Ela dá, ela tira, com a mesma facilidade...

Tudo estava claro para mim agora. Eu fugira e me escondera dela por todo esse tempo, mas agora era o momento de enfrentar tudo de frente. Muitas coisas fizeram com que eu e Nessie estivéssemos sempre sendo obrigados a nos separarmos... Manter-nos distantes... Mas estávamos sempre lutando e tentando transpô-la. Só que agora se abria diante de mim uma distancia que eu não sabia se poderia superar. Porque agora a morte esperava por mim. Ela bloqueava meu caminho e turvava minha visão para tudo além dela. E ela tinha um sorriso de escarnio nos lábios e me desafiava a supera-la. Só que dessa vez eu tinha o melhor dos motivos para viver... E não desistiria sem lutar...

Se eu quisesse vencer, se quisesse sair desse lugar maldito, resgatar meus amigos e voltar para casa teria de vencer... Vencer a morte... Vencer a mim mesmo...


	45. 44 Farol na escuridão

**Hey peaple! Agora o fim nunca esteve tão perto. Jake está bem perto de se perder para sempre e estamos a apenas dois capítulos do fim deste livro. Vamos ver como ele vai se livrar dessa. O próximo é o ultimo galera, smif...smif... É triste eu sei, vou posta-lo quinta ok? Mas não fiquem tristes que logo estarei já postando também o prologo e o soundtrack do próximo. Quem sabe sábado ou domingo, se tiver bastantes comentários. Beijos e boa leitura.**

**Obrigada a Charlotte Schmit, B, Joelma e Carla pelas reviews.**

**LEIAM, COMENTEM E RECOMENTEM!**

**44 Farol na escuridão**

Falar é sempre fácil, fazer, é uma estória completamente diferente...

A luta não seria nem um pouco bonita, ou limpa.

A coisa estava lá, parada bem na minha frente com aquele irritante sorriso de escarnio me desafiando a dar o primeiro passo. Considerei isso, mas em se tratando do meu histórico de agir sem pensar, não teria tempo de esperar meus ossos se concertarem caso meu golpe não fosse fatal. Detive-me. A coisa notando minha apreensão deu um bufo de menosprezo e em um movimento súbito e inesperado sofreu forte espasmo que a fez se curvar para traz torcendo sua coluna de uma maneira bizarra e nada saudável. Fortes espasmos perpassavam por seu pequeno corpo que começava a se esticar e ganhar ângulos estranhos.

Enquanto a coisa assumia uma forma cada vez mais assustadora e animalesca, eu me descobri em meus pelos de lobo, pelo qual só pude agradecer. Nunca pensei que me sentiria tão satisfeito em poder estar em minha forma de lobo, o que por si só era um fato curioso, já que não era possível fazer tal transformação naquele lugar, pelo menos não até agora. Mas não era hora contestações.

Com mais um forte solavanco ela desceu sobre quatro patas, ganhando um focinho proeminente e quadrado, que expunha ainda mais seus dentes finos e pontiagudos. Sua pele esverdeada foi tomada por uma grossa carapaça de escamas verde amarelada, como a de um lagarto. Uma longa cauda pontiaguda, e garras longas e brilhantes como aço. Era pelo menos duas vezes o meu tamanho e seus olhos... Seus olhos eram negros como ônix e me encaravam com um ar divertido como a de um leão que encurralou um rato.

Um rosnado gutural saia por entre seus dentes que sou mais como uma risada. Então sua língua bifurcada como a de uma cobra correu pelo fucinho repuxados em sinal de expectativa.

AQUELA COISA QUERIA ME DEVORAR!

E por mais que eu quisesse me impor e mostrar quem era o alfa daquele lugar, algo me dizia que eu já tinha perdido. E não era só porque a coisa a minha frente se assemelhava a uma criatura mitológica. Mas porque tudo aquilo, toda aquela situação... Tudo pelo que passara fora demais! Eu estava esgotado! E apesar de tudo... Eu morreria agora satisfeito a protegendo. Mesmo que...

Mesmo sabendo que a Nessie morta sobre a neve. Aquela que estava de casaco vermelho e botas de neve e cujo braço eu quase mutilara, não era real... Mas ela representava algo real. Não apenas a minha Nessie, a menininha que eu amava mais do que tudo. Mas também minha integridade. Tudo em que eu acreditava e tudo que eu presava, e não ia permitir que a merda de uma invenção maluca da minha própria cabeça me tirasse isso!

ATAQUEI!

Obviamente não foi a decisão mais acertada. Ao me lançar direto sobre sua jugular ela me atingiu as costas com as garras. Estas penetraram em minha carne e se prenderam a ela como a ponta de uma flecha. Uivei de dor e fui arremessado para longe indo parar sobre os destroços de uma árvore que veio a baixo.

Sentia meu sangue escorrer por minhas costas e encharcar meu pelo. As feridas não pareciam cicatrizar, pelo contrario, pareciam doer a cada segundo, como se estivesse infeccionado. Minhas costas queimavam e pulsavam. Parecia me corroer de dentro para fora. E a pior parte... Minha dentada nem ao menos conseguira penetrar naquela Corassa.

Com muita dificuldade consegui por me de pé. Minhas pernas estavam lentas e pesadas, como se eu tivesse levado uns cem caixotes no mar e agora me arrastasse até a praia. Acido corria por minhas veias, penetrando pelas feridas e seguindo até minhas pernas hesitantes. Andei em sua direção desengonçadamente e meio trôpego.

A criatura emitiu outro rosnado que lembrava uma risada. Aquilo só serviu para me irritar ainda mais. Mesmo sem controle total de meus membros me atirei sobre a coisa, que sem se abalar nem um pouco apenas desviou me deixando dar de cara no chão. Foi ainda mais difícil me por de pé da segunda vez. Mas em nenhum momento o monstro se pois em qualquer posição de me atacar. Ele não precisava disso. Ainda estava lá inabalável enquanto eu mal me aguentava em minhas pernas.

Obviamente isso não significou nada. Mesmo sem a menor chance de ganhar ou sair vivo daquilo não desisti, continuei me arrastando e lhe atacando. A coisa apenas se se esquivava de meus golpes e retribuía com outros que me derrubavam e me atiravam a metros de distancia. Eu já não podia sentir minhas patas tocando o chão, ou se quer se movendo, apenas meu cérebro, ou o que eu deveria nomear como força-de-vontade-suicida-masoquista me impelia a continuar com meu ataque falho.

Tinha o flanco direito apoiado contra o tronco de uma árvore enquanto tentava pegar folego para prosseguir em mais um ataque o qual também não daria certo. Tentava em vão encontrar alguma brecha em sua defesa, ou fragilidade em sua armadura de couro. Contudo, aquilo era rápido e mortal, além de parecer que estava vestido com uma armadura de titânio. Nem minhas garras que seriam capazes de ferir a pele de vampiros era se quer capaz de arranhar a sua.

Dirigi meu olhar até onde estava o corpo morto da menina que eu amava mais do que tudo no mundo. Era por ela que estava fazendo aquilo. Lutando com aquela coisa repulsiva para protege-la. Para impedir que aquilo a tirasse de mim. Eu sabia muito bem do que aquela coisa era capaz e não abriria precedentes a entregando de bandeja a melhor arma que poderia usar contra mim. Meu coração! Se aquela coisa a queria teria de passar sobre mim primeiro, e eu ainda tinha pique para pelo menos mais esse assalto.

A coisa crispou os olhos ao captar meu olhar sobre ela e se agachou em posição de defesa. Tomei uma longa lufada de ar e com um impulso estratosférico me lancei sobre ela. Algumas dentadas que só me serviram para me deixa com uma puta dor de dente e outra mordida nas costas e cai respirando com dificuldade.

Senti sua aproximação cautelosa e tentei me manter o mais calmo possível, um plano ardiloso e arriscado me passava pela cabeça, mas precisava que chegasse mais perto. A coisa estava agora sobre mim e me fareja, verificando se eu ainda teria condições de lhe atacar.

Se tinha algo que eu aprendera durante anos fazendo parte de uma matilha, principalmente na época em que Sam ainda era meu alfa, foram técnicas de luta e, principalmente como encontrar pontos fracos em seu oponente. É um grande erro atacar sempre sem um plano ou uma avaliação preliminar de seu alvo. Mas eu, precisamente, e uma grande maioria das pessoas nunca fazia isso. Pelo menos não quando se está tão atordoado pela raiva ou por um envenenamento para se conseguir somar até dois mais dois. Contudo, em uma avaliação simples de qualquer alvo, sempre existem áreas que são mais vulneráveis, não importa o quão bem armado esteja seu oponente. Se você quer vencer tem de acha-los, e normalmente, eles são sempre os mesmos. Além dos óbvios como cabeça e peito, existem alguns outros que ninguém costuma dar muita atenção como...

O calcanhar!

Enquanto a coisa se distraia me verificando baixou a guarda e me permitiu dar uma boa bocada em seu calcanhar. Ela urrou de dor e se ergueu nas patas traseiras. Pus-me de pé em meio segundo e ataquei-lhe o pescoço.

A criatura tombou de costas no chão comigo por cima agarrado a seu pescoço. Nos atracamos no chão. Eu ainda agarrado a traqueia da coisa enquanto ela desferia patadas para todos os lados tentando se livrar de mim. Por fim a coisa enfiou suas enormes garras em minhas costas me tirando totalmente o folego. Na busca por ar tive de liberar seu pescoço e foi sua chance de revidar com tudo.

Foi sua vez de me pegar pelo pescoço, mas preferiu me atirar com força contra algumas árvores que foram pulverizadas ao receberem meu peso esmagando-as. Dessa vez fui ao chão sem poder me mover. Senti meu corpo esvanecer e diminuir, o que significava que havia voltado a forma humana.

Respirar se tornara uma tarefa árdua o único ar que entrava em meus pulmões era um fino filete. E um chiado seco já se fazia presente em minha fraca tentativa de obter oxigênio. Meu coração por outro lado batia em um ritmo frenético enquanto tentava me manter vivo, ele era como um maratonista em seus últimos quilômetros, dando tudo de si antes de parar de vez. Minha visão estava turva e escura nas bordas, era de fato meu fim. E agora mais do que nunca eu tinha absoluta certeza disso.

Não havia ninguém para vir a meu socorro, e meu algoz estava bem ali na minha frente se refastelando de prazer com a minha derrocada. Meu único consolo era saber que se eu morresse aquela coisa iria junto comigo, afinal, eu a criara não?

Lancei meu olhar para a criatura que permanecia parada no mesmo lugar. Ela tossia e se engasgava em seu próprio sangue, que escorria negro e brilhante como petróleo e manchava o solo branco e fofo ainda coberto pela neve. Eu quase podia sorrir com a cena, mas então depois de cuspir mais uma grande quantidade daquele sangue negro nojento a coisa sacudiu o gigantesco focinho e lançou-me um olhar de ira que mesmo me considerando semimorto ainda fui capaz de sentir um frio na espinha.

Ela então se virou para mim voltou a se erguer sobre as patas traseiras, como antes seu corpo começou a sofrer de fortes espasmos e a se contorcer, mas ao invés de aumentar de tamanho, agora estava diminuindo. A coisa continuou encolhendo até voltar a pequena forma de Renesmee, até a roupa estava igual a antes. Caminhou até mim como se absolutamente nada tivesse acontecido e sorriu quando chegou perto o suficiente para eu ver que onde antes havia um grande rasgo em seu pescoço feito por meus dentes, agora não havia nada. Como se nem ao menos tivesse alguma vez acontecido.

Seu sorriso de satisfação era tão grande que desfigurou seu rosto. Eu havia perdido.

Ela estava lá para na minha frente completamente intacta enquanto eu estava caído a seus pés, arrasado, mais morto do que vivo. E ainda tinha aquele sorriso de escarnio e deboche que era ainda mais venenoso do que a porcaria que injetara em mim quando me mordera.

Lançando seu olhar para o premio, o cadáver de Nessie, seu sorriso então alcançou o estatus de jubilo e ela começou a andar em sua direção. Tentei me mexer e impedir que aquela coisa chegasse até Renesmee, mas foi em vão. Eu não tinha mais forças. Meu corpo já não podia mais e tudo que me restava era com minha visão fraca ver tudo que havia de bom e mais puro ainda em mim ser destruído para sempre.

_ Sabe Jake as coisas poderiam ter sido muito mais fáceis. Mas você parece ter um desejo doentio pela dor, pelo sofrimento. _ falou a coisa com uma foz enfadonha. Ela parecia cansada, mas não por estar ferida ou algo assim, era mais como alguém que acabara de ouvir toda uma palestra a qual toda a explicação se pode obter apenas pela sua sinopse.

_ Você teve mais chances do que a maioria das pessoas teria e foi avisado muito mais de uma vez, mas mesmo assim preferiu fechar os olhos e seguir pelo caminho mais difícil. _ deu um longo suspiro_ Estou realmente cansada, você não? _ perguntou com desanimo.

Ela então se abaixou e tocou a mão de Renesmee. Trinquei os dentes e me contorci em meu corpo morto tentando inutilmente chegar até ela. O corpo de Nessie emitiu um estranho brilho e então se esvaneceu sendo absorvido pela coisa. Senti meu coração parar e todo o meu ser minguar e murchar como uma flor sem água. Eu a tinha perdido. Eu tinha perdido tudo. Meu coração, minha vida, minha alma...

Minha visão ficou completamente vermelha e eu me debatia contra as paredes da prisão que se tornara meu corpo inanimado. Meus rosnados e guinchos chamaram a atenção da coisa que virou seu rosto idêntico ao da minha menina e se levantou vindo em minha direção.

_ Você nunca desiste mesmo não é?

_ EU-VOU-ACABAR-COM-VOCÊ! Rosnei.

_ Não, não, não. _Disse balançando o dedo._ Está tão enganado Jake... E eu esperava que a essa altura você já tivesse entendido, mas essa sua mania estupida de sempre ir contra a corrente. Querer lutar contra tudo e todos apenas para não dar o braço a torcer, para não aceitar seu destino... _ meneou a cabeça negativamente_ É tão estupido quanto querer abrir caminho em uma montanha a socos. Inútil! E só te trará mais sofrimento e aos que te cercam.

_ P-por que está fazendo isso comigo? Falei com dificuldade, sentido a bile emitida pelo ódio enchendo minha boca.

_ Como eu disse, esperava que a essa hora você já tivesse entendido, mas você se recusa a ver apesar de tudo estar bem diante dos seus olhos.

Mas que porra! Aquela coisa achava mesmo que eu tinha condições de ficar tentando desvendar suas metáforas a essa altura do campeonato?

Estava prestes a mandar aquela merda se foder quando uma ideia louca me passou pela cabeça. Bom, não era tão louca assim, mas em meu estado atual qualquer coisa estava valendo.

_ T-tony? Falei sem me importar muito se a resposta estivesse certa ou errada. Aquela coisa ser o amiguinho espiritual da Nessie não fazia a menor diferença. Eu ainda arrancaria sua cabeça de seu pescoço se tivesse a oportunidade.

Era um chute no escuro, mas eu não tinha mais nada a perder. No entanto, sua reação me assustou. Ela simplesmente caiu na gargalhada.

_ Oh Deus, kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk! Você ainda insiste nisso? Você cismou mesmo com ele não?

Eu não via nenhuma graça naquilo tudo, mas ela parecia estar se divertido muito mesmo.

_ Então O QUE você é? Perguntei sem nenhuma paciência.

Ela parou de sorrir e deu mais um passo em minha direção. Seu corpo ondulou como antes e cresceu tomando a forma esguia de Tony e sorriu pra mim. Então mais ondulações e longos cabelos negros e um vestido florido e ela era minha mãe. Eu não conseguia nem piscar enquanto a coisa mudava de forma novamente. Dessa vez ganhou ombros largos e foi como olhar em um espelho.

Eu encarava a mim mesmo, sem tirar nem por. A única diferença era o sorriso sarcástico que estava em seu rosto, enquanto o meu provavelmente devia estar distorcido em uma careta de choque.

_ Eu sou tudo que você mais teme, e aquilo que mais ama, suas fraquezas, e sua força eu sou você! Falou abrindo os braços e gritando a ultima parte.

Mas que porra ele queria dizer com aquilo?

_ Nada é mais mortal e cruel conosco do que nossa própria consciência Jacob. _ disse erguendo a sobrancelha _ Considere-me seu... Grilo falante. _ agora estava sendo cínico_ Sou uma parte de você, aquela que está sempre falando eu seu ouvido para não fazer aquilo, ou para parar de insistir no erro, mas que você faz questão de ignorar.

_ E-eu não entendo... Então por que fez isso tudo comigo?

Ele deu um longo e cansado suspiro.

_ É exatamente por isso! _ Disse apontando para mim_ Você ainda não consegue entender, mesmo depois de todo o meu esforço. De tudo que tivemos de passar! Pelo que nossos amigos passaram!

_ NÃO! EU NÃO FIZ AQUILO! Cuspi com repudio. Como aquela coisa podia dizer que era eu, ainda mais depois de tudo que me fez e a meus irmãos?

_ Não seja imbecil Jacob, pelo menos, não mais do que você já é! Você sabe que estou falando a verdade. Afinal se você acreditou que eu era apenas uma criação de sua cabeça como pode não acreditar que eu seja você mesmo?

Franzi os olhos para ele. Depois de tantas mentiras por que eu deveria começar acreditar nele justamente agora?

Mas como podia ser? Quer dizer, como ele sendo eu, nunca tivera noção do que estava me acontecendo? Como pude fazer todas aquelas coisas terríveis a mim mesmo e a meus irmãos... A minha própria matilha!

_ Não... Não pode ser... _Sussurrei com desanimo. _ E-eu machuquei tanta gente...

Ele então me olhou com uma cara confusa, mas então ao entender do que eu falava apenas sacudiu a cabeça e se abaixou para que ficasse da minha altura.

_ Não foi você que fez aquilo a eles. Disse de modo consolador._ Eles apenas confrontaram seus próprios temores... Acha mesmo que eu seria capaz de lhes fazer algum mal? _Perguntou parecendo ofendido por tal acusação._ São nossos irmãos! Nunca poderia aferir-lhes.

_ Mas... Mas e-eu ouvi os gritos...

Ele deu um sorriso torto e me encarou com aquele olhar do tipo "não é obvio?".

_ Eu apenas precisava que você acreditasse que estavam sofrendo. Falou como se não fosse nada.

AQUELE... Trinquei os dentes de ódio. Dele por tudo o que me impusera, mas principalmente de mim mesmo por acreditar em todas as suas mentiras.

_ Então eles estão bem? Perguntei com um pingo de esperança que no final das contas nada de mal tivesse acontecido com eles.

_ Isso não posso garantir... _Nós_ não fizemos nada, mas... Disse dando ênfase a palavra e deu de ombros.

_ O que quer dizer com "mas"? Vociferei ficando preocupado novamente.

_ Bom... Como disse, nós nada fizemos, mas eles estão aqui a muito tempo, e quando os vivos ficam nesse lugar por tempo demais... Bem, digamos apenas que tiveram de encarar algumas coisas as quais prefeririam ignorar e enfrentar alguns demoniozinhos irritantes...

_ Você disse algo como "confrontar seus temores"...

_ Sim. Assim como você.

Senti todo meu corpo se arrepiar e sofrer um espasmo incontrolável. Eles estariam então na mesma situação em que me encontrava agora, morrendo?

_ Mas eles estão bem? Insisti.

_ Com certeza melhor do que você agora... Falou em tom baixo me encarando como quem encara um bicho atropelado na estrada.

_ Isso não é resposta! Rugi.

_ Bom, eles estão em nosso limbo Jake. Aqui quem manda e desmanda somos nós. E por isso eles precisam de nós para sair daqui.

_ Por favor, para de dizer _nós_... Falei irritado de toda aquela situação pra lá de bizarra.

_ E como quer que eu diga se somos a mesma pessoa? Jake eu não sou seu irmão gêmeo ou seu clone. Eu sou _você_.

_ Certo... Mas então eles precisam de mim pra sair certo?

_ Sim, mas não acho que _nó_... Quero dizer, _você_ esteja em condições nem mesmo de estalar os dedos, _ falou rapidamente se corrigindo_quanto mais tirar a você mesmo e ainda eles daqui.

_ E você não pode fazer nada? Afinal é por sua causa que toda essa merda aconteceu! Acusei irritado.

_ Eu? Seu babaca ainda não captou a ideia de que eu e você somos a mesma pessoa! Falou ele esbravejando.

_ Mas é você que está no comando aqui!

Ele sacudiu a cabeça parecendo enfadado.

_ Não pastel você é que está! Eu mesmo sou apenas uma projeção, como tudo que viu aqui e até mesmo esse lugar. Tudo faz parte da sua imaginação! São a materialização de suas memorias e ideias. Esse lugar não passa de um vácuo no vazio. Uma realidade diferente, outra dimensão que só ganha corpo quando você está nela. Por que só existe quando está nela! Por isso ninguém pode entrar aqui quando você não está! Besta! Ele então bufou cansado.

Tudo fazia sentido é claro. Na verdade chegava a ser tão obvio que era como levar um tapa na cara. Mas isso só piorava tudo. Meus amigos precisavam de mim mais do que nunca para tira-los daquele inferno. E eu nem conseguia mover um dedo!

_ O que posso fazer para salva-los? Perguntei em desespero.

_ Boa pergunta, também queria saber. Mas eu sou apenas uma pequena parte sua, mesmo tendo sido capaz de orquestrar todo esse circo ainda não tenho uma bola de crista nem poderes cósmicos para fazer você reagir e tirar a nós e seus irmãos daqui. Você mesmo vai ter de encontra um jeito de fazer isso.

_ Mas como se eu nem posso me mexer? Falei lançando um olhar desgostoso para meu corpo morto.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça também parecendo insatisfeito com tudo aquilo.

_ De fato, a situação não é das melhores, mas já não há mais nada que sua humilde consciência possa fazer agora. Fiz tudo que estava a _meu_ alcance para que você entendesse e reagisse, mas mesmo agora parece que isso foi inútil, porque você continua ai estático como uma estatua.

_ Você fica repetindo isso sem parar, que eu ainda não entendi e me chamando de burro e cabeça dura._ resmunguei de mal humor._ Porque não acaba logo com toda a merda desse mistério e me diz logo que porra é essa que eu não estou conseguindo compreender?

Ele deu um longo suspiro que saiu meio como um assovio.

_ Quem me dera fosse assim tão fácil, mas a essa altura da vida Jake você já deve ter percebido o quanto a mente humana é confusa e louca, e que as respostas nunca vem de maneira fácil. Na maior parte do tempo estamos correndo atrás delas sem nos dar conta de que a resposta sempre esteve bem diante de nossos olhos, nós só não podíamos ver, ou talvez não quiséssemos, ou ainda apenas não estivéssemos prontos para entender e aceita-la.

_ Mas isso não faz sentido nenhum, como você pode saber de tanta coisa e eu não?

_ Mas é justamente essa a questão Jake!_ Falou parecendo eufórico agora_ Você sabe! Só que escolheu não ver.

_ É claro que quero saber caso contrario não estaria te perguntando agora!

Ele deu um pequeno sorriso casado e então se aproximou até nossas testas se tocarem.

_ Abra os olhos Jake e veja a verdade que você faz tanta questão de negar...

Eu estava prestes a lhe contestar mais uma vez sobre qual era a verdade, mas não tive chance. Ele tornou-se uma brilhante luz vermelha e assim como acontecera ao corpo da Nessie morta ele foi se diluindo e aos poucos eu o sentia penetrando em minha pele e preenchendo meu espirito. Era como receber de volta um parente que a muito tinha partido, e eu nem me dera conta disso até seu retorno.

Era bom ter essa parte de mim de volta, mas a maioria das minhas perguntas ainda estavam sem respostas. Por que diabos ela me atraíra pra cá e fizera todas aquelas coisas afinal? Ele dissera que fora para me fazer enxergar algo que eu não queria ver, mas o que? Que coisa era essa que de tão importante fizera com que eu me flagelasse a tal ponto de quase chegar a loucura?

Eu ainda não conseguia ver, e com certeza não era porque não quisesse, eu estava DESESPERADO pela resposta, mas não conseguia encontra-la. E agora, pra piorar ainda mais a minha situação, eu estava completamente sozinho, sem nem eu mesmo para me dar as minhas respostas, por mais louco que isso pudesse parecer. Eu não fazia ideia de onde estava Leah, Quil e Embry, e nem muito menos como os tiraria daqui. Eu não sabia nem mais como mover meus membros!

Eu estava realmente fudido e mal pago!

Sem qualquer esperança de sair de dentro daquele poço em que me enfiara.

Não sei por quanto tempo fiquei encarando o céu cinzento, mas em algum momento ele se tornara escuro, não como um céu estrelado. Não, ele apenas foi escurecendo até tudo a minha volta se tornar negro e eu me encontrar novamente perdido flutuando no vácuo. Totalmente sem rumo e esquecido por Deus, o qual se de fato existisse deveria me detestar muito porque caso contrario não me largaria para ser esquecido nessa merda de vazio sem fim.

Eu estava perdido em minhas divagações, já tendo passado por todas as fases da morte e já a aceitava de braços abertos quando uma luz prateada surgiu ao longe no horizonte. Como uma pequenina estrela solitária, mas que aos poucos se expandia até virar uma supernova e com sua luz ofuscante me cegar completamente. Fechei os olhos para tentar protege-los da luz, mas foi em vão. Ela era tão forte que mesmo com as pálpebras abaixadas sentia meus olhos queimarem. Vencido, observei maravilhado enquanto ela crescia e se projetava em minha direção espalhando sua luz por tudo em seu caminho. Quando aquela esplendorosa energia me alcançou não me senti mais perdido no vazio. Eu estava junto a ela em seu firmamento.

Saindo de dentro da luz prateada veio uma outra, desta vez dourada, esta por sua vez tinha uma forma diferente. Se parecia muito com a forma humana, como um corpo humano, mas com a iluminação ofuscante era difícil ter certeza. Ao se aproximar mais uns passos pude confirmar minha teoria, era de fato uma pessoa. E pela forma da silhueta, curvilínea e pequena podia afirmar que era uma mulher. Era esguia e magra, trajava uma túnica branca e seus cabelos longos brilhavam em todos os tons que existiam. Desde o branco platinado, amarelo ouro, ruivo carmesim, castanho chocolate até o preto ébano. Era uma visão dos céus! Finalmente Deus estava sendo piedoso comigo e me mandou um de seus anjos para me buscar. Por que aquela criatura magica tão incrível que se materializava diante de mim não podia ser outra coisa, que não um anjo...

_ Quem é você? Perguntei sem realmente me importar saber a resposta.

Ela se aproximou em passos leves e fluidos, seus pés nem pareciam tocar qualquer superfície, ela estava flutuando por aquela imensidão sem fim. Quando estava bem diante de mim se abaixou e com a ponta dos dedos finos e magros tocou minha bochecha aquecendo todo o meu corpo com um calor ameno e aconchegante. Senti cada musculo do meu corpo que estava retesado pela paralização do veneno relaxando e foi impossível conter o gemido de alivio que fugiu dos meus lábios. Pude ouvir um risinho que só podia ser dela.

Meu corpo era meu novamente. Podia sentir tudo e mover tudo novamente. Só para ter certeza, estiquei cada musculo que me lembrava até ouvir os ossos estalarem. Movimentei os dedos dos pés e mãos muito satisfeito. Se ia morrer em breve, pelo menos poderia partir por inteiro, com total controle de mim mesmo e em total liberdade.

_Você sabe quem eu sou só não quer admitir... Falou me lembrando de sua presença perturbadora. Sua voz era tão suave quanto o ressoar de arpas. Um sorriso torto se fez presente no canto direito de seus lábios de uma estranha cor de carmim totalmente desconhecida para mim.

_Por favor..._ implorei_ Eu já não posso mais... Acabe logo com isso... Falei com a voz engasgada. Podia estar grato por ela me libertar de minha prisão, mas não tinha disposição nem muito menos estomago para mais nenhum desses joguinhos psicológicos de qualquer tipo.

Minhas palavras pareceram causar a mulher uma terrível consternação. Ela me olhava com seus olhos grandes cor chocolate com tanta pena que parecia partilhar minha dor. Mas eu não devia ficar alimentando esperanças tolas de que aquela coisa ainda tivesse alguma clemencia de mim a essa altura.

Eu nunca tivera sorte na vida mesmo e Deus me odiava. Era mais certo que aquele belo anjo, fosse como uma daquelas sereias das estórias que em toda a sua beleza atraiam os marinheiros para o fundo do mar e para a morte derradeira. Ela era apenas mais uma ilusão, só que agora não fora criada por mim, e sim para me conduzir aos céus... Ou melhor, ao inferno!

_ Não lhe farei mal. Ela disse com a voz doce parecendo muito triste por eu a considerar uma inimiga.

_Você é só mais uma ilusão criada para me enlouquecer vá embora! Pelo amor de Deus... ME DEIXE EM PAZ! Gritei.

Ela se afastou em susto por minha mudança de humor. Seu olhar de medo para mim foi terrível... Uma faca serrilhada cortando meu coração como postas de peixe. Mas diferente das outras ilusões que choravam ou tremiam de medo ela deu um passo em minha direção e voltou a se agachar perto de mim.

Por que ela não estava com medo? Todas tinham medo, e as que não tinham eram as que coisas piores aconteciam... Foi minha vez de tentar me afastar em desespero pelo que ela poderia me mostrar.

Novamente ela não recuou e se aproximou dessa vez tomando meu rosto em suas mãos pequenas e suaves. Entrei em pânico tentando me afastar mais, mas por algum motivo minha recém capacidade de movimento foi novamente retida. Deus me poupasse de ter de ver a próxima monstruosidade que estava a caminho. Apertei os olhos enquanto repetia o mantra de implorara a Deus clemencia. Eu ainda tentava inutilmente recuar e me afastar quando senti os lábios quentes dela tocarem minha bochecha. Aquilo me paralisara completamente.

Nenhuma outra tinha feito isso antes!

Abri os olhos chocado e encarei estarrecido o rosto perfeito que se projetava diante de mim.

Era como vislumbrar a própria criação divina em todo seu esplendor. Não pude olhar com a atenção necessária para captar todos os detalhes da perfeição daquele rosto. Fora tudo muito rápido, mas não importava, porque dessa vez, não era apenas mais uma peça criada por meu subconsciente para me consumir. Nem em minhas mais reais e fantásticas fantasias seria capaz de cria um ser tão... Tão sublime...

Ela moveu os lábios até meu ouvido e começou a recitar palavras desconhecidas para mim, mas pela rítmica parecia... Uma poesia?

"Esteja perto de mim quando a minha luz diminuir,

Quando o sangue se arrastar, e alfinetar os nervos

E formigamento; e o coração doente,

E todas as engrenagens pararem.

Esteja perto de mim, quando o quadro sensual

É coberto com dores que conquistam a confiança;

E tempo uma dispersão de poeira,

E a vida, uma chama ligeira.

Esteja perto de mim quando a fé secar,

E os homens, que as moscas da ultima primavera,

Que depositam seus ovos, e partem a cantar

E a tecer suas células mesquinhas e morrer.

Esteja perto de mim quando eu desaparecer,

Para apontar o prazo de conflitos humanos,

E à beira do baixo escuro da vida

O crepúsculo do dia eterno."

Aquelas palavras embora desconhecidas para mim, me preencheram como um folego novo para um naufrago que se afogava. Mesmo sem conhecer as palavras aquela voz... Familiar, mas diferente...

Ela se afastou me olhou com aqueles grandes olhos escuros, tão ternos e amorosos.

_ Estarei sempre com você Jake, porque eu te amo, hoje e sempre. Completou com um sorriso plácido.

Era ela... Não tinha a mínima ideia de como aquilo acontecera, mas não havia duvida. Era ela, a verdadeira e única. Minha Renesmee! Ela viera até mim. Como um farol na escuridão para iluminar minha vida de trevas. E agora lá estava ela a estender sua mão para mim oferecendo-me salvação.

_ Nessie... Sussurrei sentindo a emoção do verdadeiro reencontro aquecer meu coração.

Meus olhos arderam e os senti lacrimejar. Ela apenas deu mais um de seus sorrisos tortos perfeitos igual ao de seu pai. Já podia sentir meu peito esmagado infando de felicidade. Todos os minúsculos pedacinhos em que meu coração havia se partido estavam agora se unindo e se restaurando como o T-1000 depois de ser explodido pelo exterminador. Aceitei sua fina e macia mão e me levantei sentindo meus ossos reclamarem pelo longo tempo de reclusão. Mas aquilo era facilmente ignorável perto do indescritível alvorecer pelo qual minha alma estava passando ao ter aquele pequeno contato com meu belo anjo salvador.

_ Já está na hora de voltar pra casa Jake. Disse com sua voz angelical.

Eu pude apenas mexer a cabeça como um idiota. Era só o que eu desejava agora.

_ Mas... E meus irmãos? Perguntei me lembrando que eles deviam estar perdidos em alguma parte daquele lugar maluco.

_ Estão nos esperando. Disse ela com um sorriso gentil nos lábios cheios, então virou o rosto em direção ao local de onde tinha vindo e pude ver ao longe três luzes coloridas que brilhavam vivamente. Elas eram amarela, verde e azul. E não precisei nem de um segundo inteiro para reconhece-los.

Eram Leah, Quil e Embry!

As luzes então se aproximaram e eu pude ver com nitidez o rosto dos meus amigos e foi impossível evitar de sorrir para eles. Os três retribuíram meu sorriso e Leah se precipitou para mim me abraçando.

_ Pare de fugir de nós garoto estupido! Ralhou ela, mas pelo tom de alivio em sua voz tinha certeza de que não estava de fato brava comigo.

Devolvi o abraço a ela e senti outros dois pares de braços se juntarem a nós. Depois de tudo que havíamos passado naquele lugar, era muito bom reencontra-los finalmente, e saber que estavam vivos e bem. Nossas luzes se uniram e vibraram em uma explosão de cores. Separamo-nos e encaramos uns aos outros, e então todos caímos na gargalhada.

Era tragicômico. Só mesmo com muito humor negro pra rir de tudo aquilo, mas era impossível controlar. Rimos de todo o sofrimento pelo que tínhamos passado e pela felicidade de enfim termos nos reencontrado.

_ Então... O que a gente faz agora mano? Perguntou Quil quebrando nosso clima de reencontro.

Paramos de rir e nos encaramos em uma duvida coletiva, e então nossos olhos caiam sobre a figura angelical de Renesmee que permanecia parada a nossa frente com um sorriso satisfeito como se nada pudesse obscurecer a felicidade que a fazia brilhar como um astro luminoso.

_Se estiverem prontos podemos ir. Disse respondendo nossa pergunta não proferida.

_ Mais do que pronto. Disse causando mais uma onda de riso coletivo, que dessa vez contagiou até a própria Renesmee.

Quando por fim paramos de rir olhamos uns para ou outros de forma convicta. Estávamos prontos. Estávamos mais do que prontos para voltar para casa.

Olhei para Nessie que assentiu e andou em minha direção e tomando minhas mãos nas suas.

_ Vamos pra casa... Disse apenas e meus olhos foram atraídos para os seus se perdendo naquela imensidão achocolatada. Foi como mergulhar em um mar escuro, mas quente e acolhedor. A íris castanho chocolate se expandia da pupila até as bordas, onde iam clareando para o avelã, mel, amarelo até chegar um verde claro espuma do mar que morria nas bordas negras. Nunca tinha olhado tão profundamente para aquelas belas orbes, mas não tive mais do que poucos segundos para observar tudo aquilo, porque logo estava sendo tragado pelo brilho prateado que emanava deles.

Este foi ficando mais forte até começar a ferir meus olhos. Mas ainda fui capaz de ver as belas formas daquele rosto angelical ganhar contornos ainda mais suaves e arredondados, até o rosto jovem e familiar de uma menininha sorridente surgir diante de mim.

Renesmee sorria e seus olhinhos brilhavam intensamente e foi impossível resistir a vontade de sorrir de volta.

_ Seja bem vindo... Meu Jake.

Eu estava de volta.


	46. 45  Eu vejo você por aí

**Oi meu povo! Bem depois de uma longa jornada estamos chegando ao fim do primeiro livro. Me sinto até um pouco nostálgica... Bem, mas não nos deixemos abalar por isso. Até porque sábado ou no domingo já estarei postando o prologo do livro 2. **

**Mas vamos ao que interessa, não darei spoillers desse ultimo cap, vou deixar que tenham as surpresas por si mesmas.**

**Obrigada a Carla, Mainara PWM e Mari pelas reviews e também a todos que comentaram e acompanharam a finc. **

**Beijo galera!**

**LEIAM, COMENTEM E RECOMENDEM!**

**45 Eu vejo você por aí...**

Pisquei atordoado pelo excesso de luz. Meus olhos estavam embaçados e lacrimosos pelo falta de uso e tive de me esforçar para conseguir descola-los e focalizar com nitidez a imagem da menininha ansiosa e feliz que estava bem em cima de mim.

Renesmee sorria e seus olhinhos brilhavam intensamente, foi impossível resistir a vontade de sorrir de volta.

_ Seja bem vindo... Meu Jake. Disse empolgada.

Eu estava de volta. Eu realmente estava de volta em casa! Dei um longo suspiro de alivio e não pude evitar de cair na gargalhada. Todo meu corpo dolorido pelo tempo em coma tremia pelos espasmos causados pela crise de riso.

_ O quê que deu nele? Perguntou uma voz que reconheci logo como sendo de Bella.

_ Ih acho que o cérebro do cachorro fritou de vez! Acrescentou com humor a voz que só podia ser de Emmett.

_ Não é nada demais, ele só está feliz por ter voltado. Comentou Edward esclarecendo oque devia ser a duvida geral.

_ Pode até ser, mas pra mim parece é que ele está tendo um troço. Sussurrou novamente o sem noção do Emmett.

_ Á-agu-ua-a-a... Pedi quando consegui em fim parar de rir feito uma hiena louca. Minha voz saiu tão rouca que parecia que tinha acabado de engolir um punhado de areia.

Foi Bella a me oferecer um copo com água, o qual teve de ser dado na boca porque minhas mãos estavam meio frouxas e quase deixei o copo cair. A água inundou minha boca e desceu por minha garganta como um oásis cristalino, um balsamo tão refrescante e purificador que reavivava cada célula do meu corpo que tinha contato. Teria sido um momento sublime se meu estomago não tivesse sido acometido por uma dor lancinante.

_ Tudo bem, isso é normal depois de tanto tempo sem ingerir qualquer tipo de alimento. Disse Carlisle tranquilizando-me e me dando um remédio para aliviar a dor.

Depois de tudo que passei nos últimos dias, uma pequena dor de estomago é refresco. Pensei me concentrando no que era importante agora.

_ Q-quan-to t-tem-po fi-ii-quei ap-paga-do-do? Perguntei com dificuldade. Minha língua ainda enrolava um pouco eu estava mais era parecendo um convalescente de um AVC e não alguém que acaba de acordar de um coma.

_ Aproximadamente 28 dias... Disse o doutor sem rodeios.

Senti meu queixo cair. UM MÊS! Eu dormira por quase um mês! Não era atoa que nem conseguia falar direito e me movia como um bebê recém nascido!

Assim que me refiz do choque fui atualizado por Carlisle e Renesmee dos últimos acontecimentos. Esta ultima parecia tão eufórica e empolgada que não conseguia parar quieta e falava em uma velocidade tão frenética que no final das contas só consegui entender metade do que estava dizendo. Bella que também não parecia nem um pouco disposta a deixar meu leito hospitalar improvisado fazia a tradução de apenas umas partes do que a pequena falava, e ainda me passava um breve relatório do que se passara desde que a própria Renesmee se juntara a nós do outro lado. Como por exemplo a crise que se estabeleceu quando os anciões descobriram que não apenas Leah e os rapazes tinham ido novamente atrás de mim, mas como também tiveram o aval de Sam. Esta ultima parte fora o que mais me surpreendera.

De acordo com seus relatos Nessie fora quem ficara menos tempo, e mesmo assim dormira por quase duas semanas, até despertar a dois dias atrás como se nada tivesse ocorrido. Mesmo com seu resgate miraculoso a nós quatro Leah, Quil e Embry só tinham despertado no começo da tarde de ontem e cada um em diferentes horas. Eu ainda precisara de dois dias para enfim despertar. Carlisle defendia a hipótese de isso ter acontecido devido a estarmos em distintos níveis de profundidade de nossa inconsciência. Em suma, quem estava a mais tempo dormindo levou mais tempo para acordar. E de fato isso fazia muito sentido, mas eu podia ainda acrescentar o fato de como todos estavam em meu limbo, dependia de mim, como bom dono de casa, abrir a porta para deixar todos saírem, e depois fecha-la quando saísse.

Tentei ser o mais discreto possível ao chegar a tal constatação, porque os olhos atentos de Edward estavam sobre mim quase o tempo todo, e mesmo quando os desviava vez ou outra tinha certeza de que estava ligado em cada minúsculo e insignificante pensamento que se quer se aventurasse a passar por minha mente. Por isso tinha de ser o mais cuidadoso possível enquanto estivesse sobre aquele teto. Não era que estivesse querendo esconder aquilo dele, até porque depois de tudo que passara dessa vez, podia contar-lhes o que se passava comigo. Tinha quase certeza de que a essa altura meus irmãos já deviam ter passado um relatório completo do que se passara com eles naquele lugar, mesmo que inconscientemente.

Contudo cada coisa devia ser tratada em seu momento, e minha prioridade agora não era o quanto os Cullens sabiam, mas entrar em contato com minha matilha, saber como de fato estavam meus irmãos. O que se passara com eles, e principalmente, se me perdoavam por tudo que eu os fizera passar, porque por mais que meu odioso "grilo falante" tenha me garantido que _eu_ não tenha feito nada a eles diretamente, fora por _minha_ causa que tinham ficado presos lá e tiveram que passar por tudo aquilo.

"Ele acordou?" _Perguntou uma voz mal humorada que devia vir que alguma outra parte da casa._ "E ninguém nos avisa?" Resmungou insatisfeita.

"Calma lá Leah, somos hospedes aqui, não haja que nem a rainha da Inglaterra." Reclamou outra voz igualmente familiar, mas masculina.

"Eh, as pessoas não tem que ficar te passando um relatório do estado do Jake a cada meia hora. Todo esse luxo e conforto esta te subindo a cabeça rápido demais não acha não senhora Beta?" Retrucou outra caindo na gargalhada.

O som alto de um "puck" e um "aí" vieram lá de baixo, e antes que mais alguém pudesse falar ou fazer mais alguma coisa a porta quase veio a baixo quando meus três amigos irromperam por ela, Leah a frente exagerada como sempre se jogou sobre mim. Os garotos apenas continuaram rindo, mas se mantiveram próximos.

_ Seu garoto estupido! Resmungou ela contra meu ombro.

_ Hahaha... Também estou feliz em te rever Lee. Falei quase me engasgando com a saliva.

Ela se soltou de mim e me deu um soco forte no ombro.

_ Nunca mais faça isso de novo! Mandou parecendo agora irritada.

_ Ai porra! _ resmunguei massageando a área atingida e vendo todos rirem de minha desgraça._ Pra que isso? Perguntei indignado.

Será que ela algum dia ia parar com essa mania horrível? Provavelmente não...

Meu reencontro com meus irmãos foi breve, mas muito empolgado, os Cullens e até mesmo Nessie fizeram a gentileza de nós deixarem a sós. Estávamos muito felizes e satisfeitos por termos voltado, mas não foi surpresa alguma nenhum deles parecer nem um pouco disposto comentar sobre o que acontecera com eles quando estavam sozinhos. Eu também preferiria não falar nada, mas como fora eu que os colocara naquela merda me achei na obrigação de esclarecer as poucas informações que conseguira obter. Tudo ainda era muito confuso para mim. E estava ansioso em obter as respostas. Alguma coisa me dizia que era importante, que era fundamental que eu entendesse do que se tratava tudo aquilo.

Eles me colocaram a par das ultimas de La Push, e que apesar do conflito inicial Sam como alfa da matilha principal também era até certo ponto o líder da aldeia e como tal esse tipo de decisão era dele. Embora preferisse sempre manter as decisões em comum acordo com os anciões por respeito, ele não pensara em pedir-lhes a opinião quando o nascimento de Nessie representou um risco para a aldeia. Ele fez o que achou certo, mesmo estando completamente errado. Isso servira ainda mais para ele se tornar ainda mais cauteloso com suas decisões.

Tentei pedir-lhes desculpas, mas eles não me permitiram se quer terminar o discurso, dizendo que todo mal que sofreram fora auto infligido. Qual não foi minha surpresa quando me contaram de seus encontros com seus "outros eu" também. Aparentemente ninguém consegue fugir da própria consciência, especialmente quando se está no limiar entre a vida e a morte. Quem disse que não existe maior carrasco do que nós mesmos com certeza se passou por algum tipo de viagem extra corpórea como a nossa. Deixei-os partir com o pedido de que marcassem uma reunião com todos mais tarde, tinha que dar muitas explicações, acalmar alguns ânimos e pedir diversas desculpas.

Logo que deixaram o quarto não tive como fugir nas mãos rápidas e habilidosas de Carlisle que começou uma bateria de exames enquanto Edward me enxia de perguntas, as quais eu apenas ignorava.

_ Você podia pelo menos nos assegurar que isso não vai acontecer novamente! Bradou ele perdendo a paciência enquanto eu apenas olhava para ele com cara de tedio.

_ Edward... _ chamou sua atenção Carliesle._ Não é hora para isso meu filho. Jake deve estar cansado, foi um dia bem cheio pra ele. Devemos esperar até que ele se sinta confortável para nos contar o que achar que seja de nosso interesse. Falou o pai vampiro com sua sempre compassível e cortes voz apaziguando a situação.

_ Certo, terá seu tempo Jaocb, mas escute com atenção. Se fizer alguma coisa que faça minha filha chorar, nem que seja mesmo uma lagrima se quer... Iremos embora com ela para tão longe e tão rápido que não sobrará nem a nossa poeira pra você seguir estamos entendidos? _ Sua voz era tensa e feroz as palavras foram proferidas por entre os dentes. Ele parecia estar contendo sua fúria e com o mesmo rompante em que cuspiu as palavras sobre mim saiu do quarto batendo a porta a suas costas.

Encarei a porta com o olhar vidrando enquanto afirmava pra mim mesmo que ele não teria coragem de fazer isso comigo. Não quando a própria filha também sofreria com isso.

_ Desculpe Edward por isso... Pediu o doutor, o qual depois do pequeno showzinho do filho eu esquecera da presença.

_ Estivemos passado por... Dificuldades desde de seu... incidente. Ele parecia escolher as palavras com cuidado, com certeza devia estar com medo de que eu perdesse a cabeça e acabasse me engalfinhando com o sanguessuga cabeça de fosforo, o que renderia em um grande desastre, o qual eu era quem tinha mais a perder. Então tratei logo de esfriar a cabeça e me focar em problemas mais urgentes do que nas ameaças do Johnny Bravo ruivo.

_ Sem querer ser ingrato por tudo doutor, mas se achasse que contar alguma coisa a vocês fosse ajudar de alguma forma já teria feito isso a muito tempo.

_ Entendo..._ Disse de forma polida_ Imagino que seja alguma coisa ligada a sua tribo e suas crenças, coisas que acredita que não temos o direito de interferir, ou que não vamos compreender...

_ Na verdade, doutor é mais complexo do que isso, e de fato acredito que devo algumas satisfações, mas primeiro tenho que me encontrar com...

"JACOB BLACK!" Gritou a voz esganiçada de Rachel parecendo uma figura demoníaca saída de algum filme ruim de terror japonês. Hoje era sem duvida o dia do Jake levar esporro. Eu acabara de por o primeiro pé em casa e ela já estava com as garras em meu pescoço.

Não fora fácil convencer Carlisle a me deixar ir para La Push, e tive de prometer voltar o mais rápido possível. Era alguma coisa a respeito de pelo menos 48 horas de vigília, ou algo assim. Igualmente difícil foi sair da cama. Todo o meu corpo ainda parecia moído e tinha perdido um pouco a pratica com tudo que dizia respeito a coordenação motora, parecia um pato andando com as pernas moles e tortas. E isso não passou despercebido de ninguém. Carlisle voltou a insistir que ficasse e descansasse mais um pouco, mas fui absoluto, queria resolver logo todos os assuntos pendentes. Uma vez que não pode me convencer ele se ofereceu para me dar uma carona, e como eu mal tinha condições de andar sobre as próprias pernas, que diria dirigir, aceitei.

_ Eu te mataria se não estivesse tão feliz por você estar vivo! Resmungou ela em meu ouvido enquanto me apertava como se eu fosse um super fofo ursinho de pelúcia.

_ Ok...Ok Ray... Ray? Ray se tá apertando meu pescoço! Reclamei quando ela começou a apertar demais. Não daria evidente pra me matar, mas estava ficando desconfortável.

_ Shiiii... Eu sei, só quero te matar um pouquinho, já vou parar. Respondeu ela apertando mais um pouco com o máximo de força que tinha, só pode rir dela.

Poucos segundos depois do show de ternura de minha irmã fui falar com Charlie que devia estar assistindo tevê com Billy e parecia um pouco constrangido por estar no meio daquele momento reencontro de família.

_ Hey garoto. Falou ele parecendo cansado.

_ Charlie, tudo beleza?

_ Melhor agora que você acordou. Disse me dando um sorriso sincero e um tapinha no ombro antes de sair discretamente. Rachel que até agora continuava agarrada em meu pescoço saiu levando o folgado Paul com ela, e eu fiquei sozinho, com Billy.

Meu pai parecia ter envelhecido pelo menos uns 10 anos. Sua expressão era de cronicamente cansado, com bolsas rochas e profundas embaixo dos olhos, suas rugas estavam mais marcadas do que nunca e podia jurar que os primeiros fios brancos começavam a surgir em sua vasta cabeleira negra. Ele estava acabado, totalmente esgotado, e era tudo culpa minha...

_ Desculpe. Foi só o que conseguiu sair de minha garganta. Uma rolha do tamanho do meu punho parecia ter sido enfiada por minha goela abaixo, e antes que eu pudesse notar ele havia cobrindo a distancia que nos separava com uma incrível agilidade e me abraçava consoladoramente como quando eu era criança. Só notei que estava chorando quando vi minhas lagrimas mancharem seu poncho. Mas não me contive apenas chorei.

Chorei por tudo que tinha passado nas ultimas semanas, pela preocupação que impusera a minha família, o sofrimento de Nessie e meus amigos, por toda a confusão que rodeava minha cabeça, por tudo. Eu era um verdadeiro poço sem fim de lagrimas, e por mais melodramático que pudesse estar parecendo aquela cena patética deixei tudo rolar. Pouco depois de eu iniciar meu pranto ala novela mexicana meu pai se juntou a mim, mas nada falou em momento algum. Estava muito cansado, cansado demais pra falar ou brigar, nos dois estávamos...

Passei o resto da tarde em companhia de minha irmã e pai. Rachel fez uma pequena refeição para nós seguindo as instruções médicas. Apesar de estar varado de fome pelos dias a base de soro, Carlisle disse que deveria fazer refeições leves nos primeiros dias para que meu estomago vazio não reclamasse, e se mesmo assim meu estomago reclamasse tinha de tomar algum medicamento que não me dei ao trabalho de saber. A comida foi pouca para minha opinião, mas não reclamei, estava perfeita. Um purê de babatas super cremoso, alguns legumes cozidos e um bom pedaço de bife que derretia na boca ao morder, tudo isso regado a um delicioso molho agridoce de lamber os beiços. Rachel com certeza tinha se superado dessa vez, ou mais provavelmente, eu só estivesse com fome.

Arrastei-me com minhas pernas moles até a casa de Sam e Emily onde seria realizada a reunião. A pequena casa ficara completamente lotada com 26 lobos adultos ou quase isso e mais 4 humanos espalhados pela pequena sala de estar, cozinha e até varanda. Assim que todos se fizeram presentes me pronunciei. Não tinha motivos para enrolar, agora se tratava de uma coisa que botava em risco todos do bando, e não tinha porque usar meias palavras agora que todos já sabiam perfeitamente de minha desobediência. Minha cabeça estava por um triz! O carrasco já erguera o machado e só esperava pela ordem de baixa-lo sobre meu pescoço. Ou pelo menos, era o que o olhar que Sam direcionava a mim parecia dizer.

Fiz meu relato de maneira mais sucinta e clara possível, editando os detalhes sórdidos que não diziam respeito a nenhum deles, mas que infelizmente alguns acabariam por ter acesso através de nossa telepatia. Detive-me ao que era realmente fundamental, como a parte do poder ilusório que aquele lugar tinha que podia nos fazer nos perdermos para sempre lá. Mas, principalmente, ao fato de que não devíamos temer qualquer força externa, porque a única coisa que agia lá dentro, era nosso próprio subconsciente. E não passou despercebido por meu pai que apesar de tudo que passara lá eu ainda tinha uma grande curiosidade por aquele lugar.

_ Isso tudo é sem duvida bem... Curioso. _ disse meu pai com certo receio na voz. Era evidente que ele sabia que assim como da primeira vez, uma proibição deles não me impediria de voltar lá.

_ Sim, pode ser Billy, mas ainda é um grande risco. _ Falou Sue, que mantinha uma postura rija desde que iniciara meus relatos, assim como a mão firme sobre a de Leah, como se minhas palavras pudessem transportar sua filha novamente para o inferno em que a pouco estivera.

_ Sue, entendo seu receio, e saiba que ele também é meu. Com tudo não se esqueça de que também quase perdi meu filho nessa busca insólita por respostas que eles empreenderam. Mas devemos ser práticos aqui, está mais do que evidente que está não será a ultima vez que algum de nossos filhos realizarão a viagem Nenhum daqueles que já a aprenderam pretendem renunciar a essa descoberta e abandonar um dom a tanto perdido seria dar as costas a nossas próprias tradições. A nossa natureza.

_ Taha Aki proibiu esse tipo de viagem por um motivo muito logico e racional Billy. Era perigoso, e eu não sei você, mas não quero perder um dos meus filhos por uma simples curiosidade infantil. Falou ela em um tom duro me fuzilando com os olhos.

Eu sabia que não era realmente nada pessoal, ela só estava com medo, mas fora por causa de minha desobediência que Leah quase se perdera para sempre. Sue já tivera de passar por muitas nos últimos anos, a morte de Harry e as transformações de Leah e Seth, tudo junto e mesmo assim se mantivera firme como uma rocha. As coisas tinham melhorado um pouco quando ela começou a se aproximar de Charlie, os dois eram boas companhias um para o outro e aos poucos, algo bem mais intenso que uma boa amizade foi surgindo, e eu podia apostar que logo teríamos mais alguém juntado as escovas de dentes. Só que agora a boa Sue estava sendo mãe, e ninguém põe em riscos os filhotes de uma loba e sai vivo pra contar a história.

_ E como você espera impedi-los de fazerem isso se assim desejarem? Inqueriu Billy, que parecia estar disposto a comprar minha briga. É parecia que teríamos um embate e tanto, a mãe loba, contra o pai lobo. Com certeza todos sairiam com muitas mordidas e arranhões dessa discussão.

Antes que Sue tivesse a chance de responder, porque uma fina voz de tenor se fez presente calando a todos que estavam no recinto no mesmo segundo.

_ Os espíritos vieram para Jacob sem que ele os chamasse..._ Disse o velho Quil de forma calma, pronunciando as palavras com grande eloquência, sem nenhuma pressa em expor sua opinião perante aos fatos. Também, não era como se alguém fosse se atrever a interromper o membro mais velho do conselho._ Mais de uma vez ele foi conduzido para esse lugar desconhecido e misterioso. Nós nada sabemos sobre ele além do que os jovens que o viram tem a nos dizer, pois nossos antepassado não conheciam esse lugar. Eles apenas podiam deixar seus corpos, mas vagavam ainda sobre a terra, e é graças a esse dom que hoje nossos filhos e netos possuem o poder do grande lobo. A muito abandonamos a pratica desenvolvida pelos guerreiros dos espíritos por medo que novamente fossemos acometidos pelas mazelas humanas, como a inveja e o ódio. Mas através de nosso jovem alfa_ disse apontando para mim_ os espíritos nos deram o sinal de que não devemos mais das às costas a nossas heranças, e que devemos preservar os presentes que eles nos ofertam.

Todos estavam completamente absortos as palavras incrivelmente inspiradas do velho ancião.

_ Sim, é certo termos medo. Diria até que é sensato tê-lo, mas... Um dom não é dado a ninguém sem um proposito. Se nossos filhos receberam essa graça, então é sua obrigação aceita-la e aprimora-la. Se fomos acometidos por esse mal que quase nos tirou 4 de nossas crianças,_ falou agora passando a mão velha em enrugada de forma carinhosa pelos cabelos de Quil_ foi porque fomos tolos e arrogantes em recusar esse incrível presente.

Ninguém ousaria falar nem um aí contra as palavras do velho Quil, até Sue que era quem mais parecia contra o assunto preferiu ficar calada. O discurso do ancião, pois fim a qualquer discussão atual e futura sobre o assunto. Com essas palavras finais se deu por encerrada a reunião, pelo menos por hoje. Foi decidido que se teria uma nova reunião dentre em breve para se tratar dos pormenores de novas incursões, e da adesão da matilha se Sam para aprenderem a realizar as viagens. Mais antes acharam que devido ao grande estresse que eu, Leah, Quil e Embry passamos, era melhor evitar viagens pelas próximas semanas.

Isso eu já não podia prometer. Não que estivesse disposto a voltar para casa dos Cullens e entrar mais uma vez em meu limbo, mas eu tinha muitas questões em aberto para tratar naquele lugar e não ficaria esperando até a boa vontade de nossos anciões decidirem quando era melhor para realizar uma nova incursão.

Quando estava saindo da casa de Emily foi interceptado por Sam.

_ Posso falar com você um instante. Pediu sem jeito.

_ Vai me bater ou passar algum sermão? Perguntei sem muita paciência. Depois de passar a noite inteira me queimando com os olhos, não podia vir boa coisa.

_ Não._ falou serio._ Só queria dizer que estou feliz que tenham voltado, e que a ideia louca de Leah tenha dado certo afinal de contas. Seu rosto estava mais leve agora, e sem a carranca que passara por toda a reunião.

_ Não deu tão certo assim, já que eles também acabaram presos. Afirmei com desgosto.

_ É, mas com isso pelo menos descobriram que existe de fato uma maneira de fazer a passagem entre os limbos.

_ É, pois é... Disse sem muito interesse, um silencio incomodo se instalou entre nós.

_ Escuta,_ falou ele coçando a cabeça parecendo constrangido com alguma coisa_ só queria dizer que assim que estiver bom pra viajar, estou me oferecendo para ser o primeiro aluno.

Não consegui conter o sorriso que se instalou em meu rosto. Eu devia ter previsto essa! Desde que revelara sobre minha primeira viagem, Sam fora um dos mais interessados, embora tenha acatado as ordens do conselho como o bom alfa que era. Agora eu conseguia entender perfeitamente aquele olhar matador de ainda pouco. Não era raiva por mais uma de minhas atitudes irresponsáveis e egoístas, ele estava com raiva porque não envolvera na mentira comigo! É certo que se o tivesse ensinado como fizera com Leah, ele tentaria convencer o conselho de que era seguro e não havia grandes riscos para o bando, como o bom politico que era Sam tentaria fazer aquilo com a aprovação de todos. E não na ilegalidade da surdina como eu havia feito.

_ Pode deixar irmão, você é o primeiro da lista.

Depois de me despedir de todos e garantir a Sam que começaríamos a treinar dentro de um mês peguei uma carona de volta com Paul para a casa do Cullens. Ao chegar lá não foi surpresa ao encontrar tudo em um silencio mortuário. Apesar de não dormirem, os Cullens tinham por costume se recolherem a noite, e eu preferia não saber pra que. Subi até o quarto em que estava hospedado, Nessie havia me dito que era o antigo quarto do Edward antes de casar.

Nessie...

Desde o momento em que acordara e vislumbrara seu doce sorriso eu fora alvejado por tanta informação e falara e vira tantas pessoas que tivera muito pouco tempo para pensar nela. Ou talvez eu simplesmente não quisesse fazê-lo, porque pensar nela era pensar que em mais um de meus momentos de fraqueza eu colocara minha vida em risco deliberadamente. E ao fazê-lo, pusera a dela também igualmente. Merda ela fora atrás de mim naquele inferno! Como isso fora possível?

_ Ninguém sabe ao certo. Disse uma voz em minhas costas que me fez saltar.

_ Porra Edward quer me matar do coração? Perguntei retoricamente irritado.

Estava assim tão distraído que nem sentira sua aproximação? Merda meus sentidos ainda estavam em frangalhos!

Ele apenas ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, mas seu olhar deixava claro que estava tentado com a ideia de que eu sofresse de uma subida parada cardíaca.

_ Você não devia estar na cabana com sua mulher e filha? Deixei que minha voz atingisse um alto nível de sarcasmo ao falar e com isso ele só respondeu com um sorriso forçado.

_ Temos uma conversa para terminar.

_ Ah cara serio que você vai querer saber disso agora? Eu tive um dia super estressante não posso nem ao menos ter uma noite de sono em paz? Perguntei sem nenhum pingo de vontade de ter esse tipo de conversa a essa hora!

_ Eu esperava que depois de 28 dias a ultima coisa que pretendesse fazer agora era dormir. Sua voz estava tingida de ironia, o que indicava que ele também estava disposto a fazer joguinho, até que ponto eu já não tinha certeza.

_ Olha Ed eu sei o que quer, e que tudo isso é só porque está preocupado que se eu tiver outra crise isso possa ser ruim para Nessie...

_ Você não tem ideia pelo que passamos! Disse ele em um rompante elevando sua voz que até agora se mantinha em um tom contido e sínico.

_ Não, não sei, mas tenha certeza que minha estadia no mundo do sonhos não foi exatamente como uma colônia de férias.

_ Pouco me importa se você queimou no inferno Jacob contanto que eu não tenha mais que ver minha filhinha passar por aquilo novamente! Rosnou ele.

Cara ele estava mesmo começando a perder a cabeça. Seja o que for que tinha se passado com Nessie devia ter sido serio. Um gosto amargo subia a minha garganta e sentia meu estomago revirar. Novamente eu a fizera sofrer...

_ É bom que se sinta culpado, é o mínimo que podia fazer dado o mal que faz a ela.

_ O que quer dizer?

_ Que você é tão estupido que a machuca mesmo quando está tentando fazer as coisas certas!

_ Rá, falou o cara que abandonou a namorada para que ela tivesse uma vida melhor e segura, e que na primeira oportunidade ela quase morre estupidamente. Disse em desafio.

_ O assunto aqui não sou eu e Bella, mas você e Nessie.

_ Certo, vamos falar sobre nós dois então. Vamos falar sobre _mim_ e _sua_ filha. Disse com raiva torcendo as palavras e fazendo-o rosnar baixo.

_ Quer realmente saber o que aconteceu comigo? O porquê de eu ter ficado todo esse tempo em coma?_ ele assentiu ainda mantendo a expressão seria e ansiosa_ Então sente-se, pois ela é longa até mesmo pra um vampiro.

Contei-lhe tudo. Desde meu primeiro sonho com minha mãe, as visões com a outra Nessie, as torturas, até meu encontro com minha estupida e sádica consciência e por fim como Nessie surgiu para nós como um anjo salvador. Podia ver vários sentimentos sendo esculpidos no rosto marmóreo de Edward enquanto narrava minhas desventuras. Primeiro foi a curiosidade, apreensão, tensão, surpresa, choque, horror, revolta, ansiedade, temor, pena, piedade, novamente surpresa e choque, e finalmente desconforto terminando em um tipo de contemplação estática.

_ É com certeza muito para digerir... Disse ele ao final do meu relato depois de um bom tempo encarando o vazio. Perguntava-me qual parte deixara-lo mais perturbado, todas as cenas dignas de jogos mortais que protagonizei, a descoberta que tudo não passara de uma ilusão produzida por mim mesmo, ou ainda o fato de a verdadeira Renesmee ter entrado em contato comigo naquele lugar, e como ela se apresentou a mim? Esse ultimo fato também me intrigava bastante, mas não iria prolongar essa questão com ele. O tópico "imprinting" já o incomodava bastante, e ele não parecia muito disposto a querer abordar essa questão.

_ Pode contar para o doutor se quiser. Sei que ele está se roendo de curiosidade pra saber, mas é muito educado, e respeita muito minha privacidade pra ficar me coagir a contar-lhe. Falei deixando evidente a acusação.

_ Certo... Obrigado por me confiar isso Jacob. Disse ele agora com a voz bem mais dócil, mas ainda seria.

_ Claro, claro... Falei com desinteresse, aquilo não mudava nada e acrescentava menos ainda. Edward estava tomando o caminho para fora quando o chamei._ Espera...

Ele se virou e me encarou confuso por um segundo. Não tinha coragem de fazer a pergunta em voz alta, porque temia qual seria a resposta, mas deixei que ele soubesse qual era minha duvida e minha apreensão.

_ Não, nada de mal aconteceu com Nessie enquanto ela esteve por lá. Na verdade, estou me sentindo completamente cego,_ falou com um tom de revolta contida_ porque ela não deixa escapar absolutamente nada do que se passou por lá. Fico grato por ter me contado que a viu e que ela estava... Estava _bem_. _Disse com um estranho tom de desagrado que torceu palavra. _ Quando conversamos com ela sobre o que ela vira e como se sentia ela disse que estava muito bem, e bastante ansiosa porque você e os rapazes logo estariam de volta também. E quanto ao que vira ela fora bastante evasiva, nuca dando detalhes, mas sei que está nos escondendo algo e me pergunto o que? Só consigo pensar o pior uma vez que ela não quer que saibamos e me impossibilita de ver. Mas seja o que for ela estava em sua mente, e fico imaginando o quê que ela veria lá que impressionaria tanto? Falou deixando claro qual era a "verdade" que ele temia que ela conhecesse.

Dessa vez tinha certeza de que não era uma pergunta retórica, mas preferi não responder, porque eu também não fazia ideia do que ela vira, podia ter sido qualquer coisa! Podia ser tudo... E se fosse esse o caso... Não havia palavras em qualquer língua do mundo que expressassem em quão maus lençóis eu estava. Eu tinha que falar com ela! Eu precisava descobrir o que ela sabia e precisava me explicar! Meu Deus eu estava ferrado!

Edward cuja presença eu quase esquecera apenas assentiu.

_ Isso eu não posso saber, mas ficaria muito grato se conversasse com ela sobre isso e nos informasse a respeito para que pudéssemos nos precaver.

_ Não sou dedo duro! _Reclamei._ Nem muito menos espião de vocês, já tenho exposta o suficiente de minha vida e de minha própria cabeça para você e sua família. Tratarei sim de ter uma seria conversa com Renesmee, mas isso desrespeito somente a _nós_ dois. Fui claro firmando a palavra.

Aquilo não pareceu agradar muito ao papai vampiro, mas no fundo ele sabia que eu tinha razão, e também que em minhas atitudes sempre estaria tentando preservar ao máximo possível Renesmee de qualquer coisa que pudesse lhe fazer algum mal, inclusive eu mesmo...

Deitei minha cabeça no travesseiro sentindo exausto, o que sem duvida era uma ironia uma vez que passara quase um mês "dormindo". Mas fora um dia muito longo e por mais que minha ideia fosse apenas descansar os olhos logo fui tragado pelas quentes e acolhedoras águas da inconsciência.

O cheiro de terra, madeira e neblina que encheram meu nariz me acordaram sobressaltado. Eu estava lá de novo!

O limbo!

O pânico me atingiu em cheio, e me pus de pé em um átimo e comecei a andar em volta de mim mesmo assustado e nervoso. Eu tinha que sair de lá logo antes de que... Antes de... Mas espera aí! Por que estou com medo? Perguntei-me coçando a cabeça de parando de andar. Eu já sabia de toda a verdade, ou pelo menos a que mais importava neste caso. Tudo ali era uma ilusão. Um espaço criado por minha própria mente para servir apenas como uma referencia. Sendo assim, quem mandava nessa joça era eu, e eu não estava nem um pouco afim de encarar qualquer tipo de monstruosidade. Continuava em meio a minhas conjecturas quando o cheiro de margaridas e jasmim veio a mim anunciando uma boa e surpreendente presença.

_ Faz um bom tempo que não a vejo._ falei observando a figura de minha mãe e seu florido vestido se aproximarem._ Ou pelo menos, vejo a verdadeira _você_. Falei em uma piada sem a menor graça.

Ela deu um sorriso triste tão rápido que quase não notei. Caminhou mais um pouco até para bem diante de mim.

_ Meu pobre menino teimoso... Disse com um olhar triste enquanto passava os dedos por meus cabelos.

Assenti.

_ Eu sei... Desculpe... _Falei sentindo uma lagrima quente escorrer por minha bochecha._ Você estava certa... O tempo todo, e eu fui um imbecil por não ouvi-la...

_ Shhhhh...Isso já passou_ disse me puxando para um abraço e aproveitei para absorver mais daquele seu perfume maravilho que a muito tempo não sentia_ Você já entendeu que esse lugar não é brincadeira e por mais que não queira admitir sabe o que _precisa_ fazer... Ignorei seu comentário porque não queria estragar esse momento nosso com enchendo-a com questionamentos que seriam respondidos apenas com metáforas e palavras trincadas. Mas havia uma duvida que não me saia da cabeça.

_ Mãe...

_ Sim querido.

_ Aquela mulher que apareceu pra mim, a ultima, que veio da luz, ela era realmente _minha_ Renesmee não era?

_ Você ainda tem duvidas? Perguntou ela confusa.

_ Não, mas é que não consigo compreender como, ou por que dela ter aparecido daquela maneira para mim? E como... Como ela conseguiu me achar?

_Isso na verdade tem uma explicação bem logica._ disse ela _ O que você viu foi à verdadeira Renesmee...

Mas, isso eu já sabia.

_ Vou ser mais clara. O que você viu foi à alma dela. Nesse lugar é única forma verdadeira de existência que há. Sua duvida é o porquê dela não ter aparecido como uma criança que você conhece certo? _ confirmei_ Bom, você já deve ter notado que nesse lugar pode-se aparecer da forma como se quiser. Mas acredito que ela tenha escolhido tal forma em que você precisava vê-la para acreditar nela, ela é uma menina muito inteligente.

A perspicácia de Nessie não devia me surpreender mais, entretanto ainda era algo que me deixava sem ação, mas tinha uma parte da estória que eu não estava entendendo, estava faltando informação ali.

_ Certo, agora que você explicou tudo está fazendo sentido mãe, mas tem uma coisa que eu ainda não compreendi... Como Nessie conseguiu chegar aqui e como ela soube disso tudo?

_ Hora querido, creio que vocês já tenham tido uma conversa sobre isso antes não?

_ Do que está falando?

Ela suspirou resignada.

Vou dar essa brecha porque você ainda esta meio lerdo por tudo que passou, mas não vê como é obvio?_ minha cara de paisagem deve tê-la avisado que nada parecia muito claro pra mim no momento_ O Tony a trouxe aqui.

A simples pronuncia daquele nome me fez enxergar tudo em vermelho e senti um gosto amargo na boca.

_ O que esse espírito encrenqueiro se meteu dessa vez? Por que ele a trouxe aqui, em risco dela também cair nas garras desse meu subconsciente-auto-punidor-psicopático? Ele é louco ou o que?

_ Pare com isso Jacob, essa sua implicância com ele não tem nenhum cabimento! _Brigou ela e abaixei a cabeça em reflexo. Sempre detestei que ela me chamasse a atenção, ainda mais por algo que até então eu achava estar certo._ Por Deus menino que coisa mais infantil não vê que ele estava apenas ajudando?

_ Mas porque raios ele resolveu ajudar afinal? O que ele quer de mim e da Nessie pra ficar perseguindo a gente o tempo todo? Ele não tem algumas obrigações de espíritos pra cumprir não é?

Era sacudiu a cabeça em negação

_ Sempre tão cabeça dura... Sussurrou em desanimo.

_Ele estava fazendo mais até do que sua obrigação Jacob, e por isso você devia ser grato. Falou me tirando a oportunidade de revidar as acusações.

_ Então por que ele fez? Isso era minha maior duvida.

Ela deu um longo suspiro.

_ Porque ele te ama... Disse como se fosse obvio

_ Como assim? Quem ele é para me amar?

_ Bom, uma vez eu lhe disse que não estava na hora de vocês se conhecerem, e volto a dizer, em breve você saberá, muito mais breve do que imagina. Contudo no momento que você deve fazer mais do que qualquer outra coisa é voltar pra casa, e para aqueles que te amam.

_E quanto a este lugar? Nunca mais poderei voltar aqui?

_ Bom, fazem menos de 24 horas que você acordou e já está aqui de novo não? _ assenti_ Você gostaria de voltar?

Não tive duvidas em responder.

_ Sim... Eu quero voltar.

_ Então você deve voltar. Mas, por favor, não se esqueça de uma coisa meu filho... Este lugar, assim como todos aqueles que pertencem aos mortos são apenas lugares passageiros, nenhum ser vivo deve passar muito tempo neles, senão passara a fazer parte definitivamente deste. Estes lugares só devem ser buscados para meditação e orientação, nunca como morada ou refugio de sua realidade. Tudo que existe aqui é passageiro e indelével. Ao passar de uma brisa ou a mudança de um pensamento e tudo está diferente, nada é mais como antes. Este lugar usou a imagem daquilo que você mais amava como arma para que você não mais quisesse estar aqui, ele estava te expulsando porque você estava morrendo. Em sua obsessão você buscou abrigo nas ilusões para algo que existia e estava a seu alcance, se você estivesse disposto a ter paciência. E está aí uma coisa que você nunca teve muita não é meu filho? _ comentou dando um pequeno sorriso.

_ E não estou apenas falando da paciência de espera-la crescer, mas até mesmo de lidar com a distancia dela. Você depende tanto da presença dessa menina que na primeira vez que foram forçados a se separarem você quase enlouqueceu! Meu querido, não pense que estou dizendo que você terá que abrir mão dela sempre, mas a distancia é necessária também. Veja o quanto você aprendeu e cresceu com a distancia que lhe foi imposta? Com a sua cabeça focada também em outras coisas você descobriu habilidades que não sabia que tinha e se expandiu. Você estava tão ferido antes dessa menina nascer que quando teve o imprinting por, ela foi como uma boia salva vidas que te salvou da tempestade. E você se agarrou tão firmemente nela, que não se possibilitou viver sem sua presença constante. E isso só foi maligno para ambos. Eu diria que para ela ainda mais, a sua dor a afligiu de uma forma quase covarde! _ suas palavras me atingiam como bigornas e eu me sentia cada vez pior._ Obviamente você não sabia que você também tinha tanto poder sobre ela, todos sempre apenas viam o poder que a mulher imprinting tinha sobre seu lobo, mas nunca pensaram que o inverso também valia igualmente. Não há muitos casos como este, mas ela é especial. Vocês juntos são especiais... Para a raça dela só existe um parceiro para toda a vida, e ela escolheu o dela ainda muito jovem. Sua natureza somada ao imprinting e a suas próprias habilidades a fizeram muito mais suscetíveis a você. E como o adulto aqui, cabe a você tomar as rédeas para que nenhum dos dois se machuque mais.

_E como posso fazer isso?

_Primeiro volte pra ela e para os seus, _ falou e me deu um beijo na bochecha_ e depois deixe-a ir... Disse me fazendo piscar atônito. Essas palavras!

"_... deixe-a ir..."_

Era isso! Era disso que o outro eu falava, que minha mãe falara pra mim da primeira vez que vi Nessie no limbo e o motivo de em todas as diferentes criações que minha mente criou para mim terminava comigo perdendo-a! Porque eu tinha de deixa-la!

NÃO! Eu não podia fazer isso. Todas às vezes em que eu me afastava, por menor que fosse a distancia ela sofria terrivelmente. Pelo pouco que dera para compreender do que Edward dissera esse ultimo ataque dela fora ainda pior, ela chegara a se ferir fisicamente! Então por que os espíritos e minha própria consciência me dizia para eu me afastar? Porque devia ouvi-los?

_ Porque é o certo. Disse uma voz entranha bem atrás de mim.

Virei rapidamente encarando confuso a pessoa que estava parado um pouco distante entre duas grandes árvores de mim. Minha mãe tinha evaporado como o fantasma que era ali parado bem diante de mim estava ninguém mais ninguém menos do que ele.

TONY!

_ O que quer dizer com isso? Perguntei ainda em choque por seu aparecimento subido, e também porque era a primeira vez que ele falava comigo, sua voz era meio rouca, como um daqueles antigos cantores de jazz. Ele então me mandou um sorriso torto e se virou entrando entre as árvores.

_ Ei você! O que quer dizer com isso? Por que vive aparecendo pra mim? Voltei a perguntar me irritando por seu silencio e seguindo-o, quando passei pelas árvores fiquei cego.

Acordei com a luz do dia enchendo o quarto e me dizendo que dormira demais.

_ Cara esquisito... Resmunguei para mim mesmo.

Os dias que se seguiram foram tranquilos e nunca me senti tão bem com uma rotina tediante. Com o atestado de Carlisle ganhei, mas algumas semanas de repouso antes de enfim voltar a faculdade. Apesar de adora-la só a ideia de um mês de matéria atrasada para rever cogitava planos de voltar a entrar em coma. Tivera a gentileza de Andrew e Beth que me enviaram por e-mail, trabalhos e matérias, mas tudo aquilo, não era nem um terço do que ainda tinha pela frente. Aproveitara esses dias de folga para passar bastante tempo com Nessie. Mas nós dois estávamos diferentes. Passáramos por muita coisa, e eu ainda não tivera coragem de lhe perguntar nada sobre o que ela vira e nem de me afastar dela. Hoje os Cullens estavam voltando para Chicago e eu tinha que por as coisas em ordem.

Sentei-me a seu lado no ultimo degrau da varanda. Ela abraçava os joelhos e seus olhos estavam distantes.

_ Não temos que conversar sobre isso. Disse ela com a voz monótona.

_ Imagino que deva-lhe algumas explicações.

_ Não acredito que precise. Estive fundo o suficiente em sua cabeça pra te conhecer tão bem quanto você mesmo Jake, talvez melhor porque diferente de você eu posso ver aquilo que se nega a acreditar.

_Nessie...

_ Não terminei. Eu... Eu sei o que você sente Jake... Sei o que sente por mim, o que sentiu antes de eu nascer e o que sentiu por minha mãe...

Como eu temia ela vira tudo...

_ Sinto muito... Foi só o que pude dizer, não havia o que argumentar, como ela disse agora me conhecia tão bem o melhor do que eu mesmo. Cada mísero e detestável pensamento meu estava em sua super evoluída cabeça. E isso não era apenas mortificante ou vergonhoso, mas assustador.

_ Não deve sentir, você é livre para pensar o que quiser e a maioria desses pensamentos tem muito tempo.

_ Você está certa... faz muito tempo. Mas de qualquer maneira essas lembranças machucaram você e isso me mata. Se eu pudesse se quer supor naquela época... Teria feito tudo diferente...

_ E talvez eu acabasse não nascendo. As coisas acontecem da forma que tem de acontecer Jacob.

Jacob? Ela nunca me chama assim.

_ Para alguém que é sobrinha de Alice você devia ser um pouco mais crente na capacidade de mudar os fatos.

_ E pra alguém que não conseguiu fugir da herança de ser o macho alpha você devia ser menos. Rebateu.

_Touché_.

_ Eu escolhi me tornar alpha.

_ Porque o destino o colocou em uma posição em que não tinha outra opção, não porque o quisesse ser realmente.

_ Vai me perdoar algum dia por isso?

Subitamente me encarou com espanto.

_ Acredita que estou com raiva de você? Que esteja magoada? Seu olhar era de incredulidade.

_Acho que já te disse isso uma vez, mas vou repetir de novo. _ disse segurando meu rosto firmemente entre suas pequenas mãos_ Eu te amo e sempre vou amar, não importa o que faça.

Neguei com a cabeça.

_ Sim, é assim que é pra mim. Sei que você ache que apenas os lobos imprinting é que são para as suas imprinting's o que elas _precisam_ e que seu amor por elas é incondicional. Mas para mim também é assim que funciona quanto a você. Não importa o que diga, faça, ou que aconteça entre nós. Não importa o quanto o destino tente nos separar. O meu amor por você sempre será o mesmo. Impossível de quantificar e imutável.

Senti lágrimas queimarem minhas orbitas oculares, mas as forcei a voltarem para seu lugar. Não estragaria esse momento me desfazendo em lágrimas como um mashmellow. A puxei para meu colo e a abracei com força.

_Eu te amo minha Nessie... Disse com um nó na garganta.

_ Hoje e sempre... Ela completou fechando seus braços ao redor do meu pescoço.

Hoje e sempre... Assim seria o nosso amor. Incalculável, imutável, Inimaginável.

_ Não quero dizer adeus... Sussurrou ela com a voz triste.

_ Então não fale. Diga a apenas... Eu vejo você por aí... Disse-lhe e trocamos alguns sorrisos e mais um forte abraço.

Enquanto dava adeus a minha pequena e via o carro sumindo no horizonte dessa vez não me deixei levar pela dor, nem tão pouco poderia impedir que ela se acomodasse em seu lugar cativo em meu peito. Mas não permitiria que dessa vez ela dirigisse minha vida e tomasse minhas escolhas.

Eu tinha de deixa-la ir... Não era assim? Não tinha que dar-lhe as costas ou algo assim, apenas deixar que ela fosse livre, que meu amor por ela e o dela por mim não fossem grilhões, não fosse uma maldição. Mas sim um belo laço de um formidável presente. Porque era isso que ela era, o _meu presente_. O meu _melhor_ presente.

Dessa vez enquanto acenava na frente da grande casa branca dos Cullens a dor era minha companheira não minha algoz. Ela tinha me submetido, mas também fora meu alicerce por muitos anos. Fizera-me estar em constante luta e sempre preparado para o que tivesse de enfrentar.

Agora podia contemplar os últimos anos de minha vida e ter orgulho de mim o do que me tornei. Pois agora eu sabia quem eu era e sabia o que tinha de fazer. Nada mais de ilusões e fugas para mim.

Eu não era mais Jacob Black o menino simples de La Push que zoava com os amigos e concertava carros nas horas vagas.

Eu era Jacob Black, neto de Ephran Back, filho de Billy e Sarah Black, irmão de Rachel e Rebeca Black, metaformo, alpha supremo de toda a matilha de La Push, melhor amigo da vampira Bella Cullen e lobo imprinting da minha prometida Renesmee Carlie Cullen.

Eu não fugiria, me omitiria ou me esconderia perante a qualquer ameaça a qual o futuro me submetesse, pois nenhum deles poderia suprimir meu espirito.

Eu era o guardião da minha terra, um guerreiro dos espíritos, o protetor de minha escolhida e o dono do meu destino.

Fosse ele qual fosse.

Eu era Jacob Black.

Fim do livro1.


	47. Prólogo  Livro 2: Renesmee

**Hello my dear peaple! Estamos de volta aqui de volta para encher seus coraçõezinhos de mais de nossa querida saga. Hoje venho postar o prologo do livro 2. Estou super ansiosa com essa nova fase da finc, já tive varias ideias, até já fiz todo o planejamento da finc. Por enquanto tenho uma media de 27 caps, mas é provável que chegue a 30. Já tenho vários capítulos iniciados, o 46, ou seja o próximo, quase prontos, e o mesmo vale para o 47. Então acredito que possa já estar postando o próximo já no sábado. ****Aqui vai também a listagem de musicas desse livro ( human- the killers; As I Am- Goo goo dolls; Always- Plumb; Up All Night- Best Coast; Both Sides Now-Carly Rae Jepsen; Marry You- Bruno Mars, We are young- Janele Monae; Can't Stop Now- One Night Only; The Story-30seconst to mars; Stop and Stare-One republic; MK Ultra- muse;Let's Kill To Night-Panic at the disco; Lullaby-Sia; By your side-Lifehouse; Go-Boys like girls; The Only Hope For Me Is You-My Chemical Romance)**

**Espero realmente que gostem dessa segunda fase e que ela fique tão boa quanto está na minha mente.**

**Obrigada a Mari, Carla, Mainara PWM e Joelma pelas reviews! Espero que todas gostem dessa nova fase!**

**LEIAM,COMENTEM E RECOMENTEM!**

"**A maior felicidade que há na vida, é saber que alguém nos ama; que nos ama pelo que somos, ou melhor, que nos ama apesar do que somos."**

**(Victor Hugo)**

**Prólogo**

**Em que momento nós sabemos que chegamos ao fundo do poço? **

**É quando já nadamos tanto que as pernas e braços se encontram feridos e esgotados, e gritamos tanto que nossa voz não é mais nem um sopro ao vento? Ou quando mergulhamos tão fundo na sujeira e podridão que inunda as galerias sombrias de nossa alma que nem somos mais capazes de enxergar uma saída? **

**Ou quando olhamos no espelho, e não reconhecemos mais o rosto refletido nele?**

**Eu era sombra do que um dia fora... Um espírito torturado vagando ao leu em busca de satisfazer sua sede por sangue e desejo de morte. **

**Eu me tornara meu maior pesadelo...**


	48. 46 Um lugar para chamar de lar

**Olá meus queridos estou aqui como o prometido com o primeiro capítulo do livro 2.****Antes de mai nada tenho que dar um aviso, enquanto estava escrevendo esse capítulo que se passa algumas semanas depois de onde termina o cap 45, notei que a noção de tempo dada por Jake no cap 38, antes dele entrar em coma, ficava muito confusa,nem eu mesma lembrava de quanto tempo tinha se passado isso modifiquei o cap 38 para que melhor se adequasse a passagem de tempo. O trecho que mudei dizia que a mudança dos Cullens só aconteceria depois de Janeiro, logo em fevereiro, mas logo no proximo paragrafo Jake dizia que logo depois do ano novo os Cullens tinham voltado, o que entrava em contradição com o paragrafo anterior, sem falar que não tínhamos referencia de que qual era a data em que estava se passando a ação, quantos dias tinha se passado desde a partida dos Cullens? Poderia se entender como poucos ou até semanas, não estava muito claro. Então mudei para "...Os Cullens partiram dois dias após o ano novo para arrumarem as ultimas coisas para a mudança, algo haver com decoração, mas não perguntei . Preferi ficar para matar mais um pouco as saudades do velho, mas eles estariam de volta em no máximo duas semanas para passarem os últimos dias com Charlie antes da mudança derradeira.****  
><strong>**Eles haviam ido a 3 dias e eu já estava correndo a bastante tempo..." O que faz mais sentido. Espero que isso não confunda ninguém. Alguns devem se perguntar porque se dar a tanto trabalho, e talvez alguns conseguiriam se situar perfeitamente, sem esse esclarecimento, mas eu achei que se eu como escritora fiquei confusa, muitos também ficariam, até porque no capítulo de hoje, irei dar uma data que talvez não fizesse sentido dependendo da forma como o a passagem original fosse interpretada.**

******Bem, a nova, ou novo leitor perguntou: "O livro dois, vai ser tudo o que aconteceu, mas na perspectiva dela, ou, vai ser uma nova etapa, do que aconteceu depois da despedida?" Bom, eu já me acostumei ao fato de que ninguém lê meus avisos, então repetirei como sempre. O livro dois, é uma continuação quase que direta do primeiro. Como explicai mais acima começa algumas semanas depois dos Cullens terem partido. Será basicamente sobre o ponto de vista de Nessie, mas terão alguns caps no ponto de vista de outros. **

**E para aqueles que baixaram as musicas da sountrack, a musica de hoje seria a "human" do the killers.**

**Obrigada a Carla, Mainara PWM e Oyuky pelas reviews!**

**LEIAM, COMENTEM E RECOMENDEM!**

**46 Um lugar para chamar de lar**

Encarava o teto extremamente branco do meu quarto entediada. Tínhamos voltado para nossa casa em Chicago já a três semanas e 6 dias, sim eu estava contando. E não isso não melhorava nem um pouco. Jake estava em sua universidade, mas só nos falávamos por telefone e videoconferência. Ele estava cheio de trabalhos atrasados e provas que teria de fazer e mesmo as ligações eram escassas a meu gosto. Mas a ultima coisa que faria era atrapalha-lo, por isso só ligava a noite, ou então deixava que ele ligasse, esperando ansiosamente o dia inteiro para que o telefone tocasse.

Eu queria pedir a minha mãe para lhe fazermos uma visita surpresa. Afinal eu não mudara quase nada desde a última vez que estivéramos lá, mas já sabia qual seria seu discurso.

"_O Jake está muito ocupado agora, e você o conhece, se aparecermos por lá assim de supetão, ele é claro ficará muito feliz, mas irá se enrolar todo para nos dar atenção."_

Dei um longo suspiro.

Essas três semanas eram, pelo menos na cabeça de minha mãe e de Alice, dias de diversão e reformas. Tudo para Alice se tornava motivo para algum tipo de reforma, na casa, no guarda roupa, ou até mesmo o que fosse possível se mudar na aparência imutável de um vampiro. Já no meu caso, como estava sempre mudando, eu me tornava sua cobaia favorita.

Se deixasse por sua conta eu teria um novo corte de cabelo todo mês, o que foi logo vetado por minha mãe, que simplesmente não permitiria que Alice acabasse com meus "_cachinhos adoráveis que eu herdara de Charlie_". Devo confessar que nunca fiquei tão feliz com a mania de minha mãe de me infantilizar, quanto essa em que salvara meu cabelo de ser despedaçado pela ágil tesoura de Alice. Mas a mudança de guarda roupa a cada estação era uma lei para toda a família, e da qual, como membro desta também não consegui fugir. Não que eu não gostasse de roupas novas, eu adorava a maioria delas. Mas gostaria também de ficar com algumas antigas que eu realmente gostava. Mas Alice nunca me permitia repetir um look, então assim que decidia por usar uma roupa tinha de me preparar para dizer adeus a ela. Porque logo que esta fosse para o cesto de roupa suja, era dali para a lavadora e para a caixa de doação.

O dia em que descobri aquela caixa foi como Natal fora de época. Resgatei um par de botas de chuva que me foram dadas por Charlie e por isso tinham valor sentimental para mim, alguns pijamas que já estavam amaciados pelo uso e por isso mais confortáveis, um casaco de inverno peludo que me lembrava Jacob e que minha mãe comprara errado e por isso ficara enorme em mim. Porem, apesar de ter isso como argumento ele fora para a caixa só porque eu sem querer tinha descosturado um pequenino pedaço da manga. Nada demais, só uns dois ou três centímetros, mas Alice não deixara Esme concertar para mim. Lembro que fizera o maior show porque queria o casaco, mas ela não voltou atrás e chegou a bater boca comigo. Depois daquilo achei que ela tivesse terminado de rasgar o casaco ou tivesse atirado fogo nele. Mas apenas o colocara junto com o resto das roupas para dar. E qual não fora minha surpresa ao ver que ela ainda por cima estava com a manga concertada! Então Esme não podia concerta-lo para mim, mas o podia para a doação? Aquilo me deixou com muita raiva, mas estava muito satisfeita por ter o casaco e as galochas de volta para me deixar abater por aquela traição. Resgatei ainda um cachecol, um chapéu e uma blusa que gostava muito.

Levei meus pequenos tesouros até meu quarto no maior sigilo que pude e procurei por um lugar em que pudesse esconde-los de Alice e o surto psicótico que com certeza teria por causa disso. Tentava colocar no fundo da ultima gaveta da cômoda uma das galochas que teimava em não entrar quando um grito atrás de mim me assustou.

_ DE ONDE TIROU ESSAS COISAS? Rosnou Alice que tenho certeza se ainda tivesse sangue nas veias estaria roxa de raiva.

Pus-me em postura protetora na frente das coisas e a encarei com um olhar tão mortal como o seu.

_ Eu é que deveria estar acusando alguém aqui. _ falei com meu dedo em riste em sua direção_ Como pode? Sabia o quanto eu gostava dessas coisas, e você ia me obrigar a me livrar delas, só porque acha que nãos servem mais!

_ A maioria dessas coisas não cabem mais em você! Defendeu-se ela com a voz raivosa.

_ Mas estas, _disse agora apontando para minhas coisas_ tinham valor sentimental para mim, você não tem o direito de me obrigar a abrir mão delas.

_ Você esta sendo egoísta Renesmee, elas não te servem mais, você tem um guarda roupa cheinho de roupas novas que te servem perfeitamente. Deveria doa-las para quem realmente precisa ao invés de ficar choramingando por elas! Falou em tom critico.

_ Já chega disso! Disse meu pai surgindo da porta e intervindo em nossa discussão que com certeza, a essa hora já era de conhecimento de toda a casa.

_ Edward, por favor, convença sua filha de que essa atitude dela e ridiculamente infantil. Ela tem milhares de roupas em estado muito melhor do que essas que estão gastas e fora de moda, e ainda por cima não lhe _servem_! Falou ressaltando a ultima parte.

Meu pai então me encarou esperando qual seria minha justificativa para todo aquele escândalo.

_ São minhas coisas não? Então acho que tenho o direito de decidir se quero dá-las ou não? _ perguntei e ele ergueu a sobrancelha_ E eu não estou sendo egoísta, porque não me importo em dar minhas coisas velhas e que não me sirvam mais, mas estas eu ainda quero, elas tem boas lembranças para mim... Falei e deixei que as lembranças de quando Charlie me deu minha galocha em meu aniversario de 2 anos, sua voz ainda ecoava perfeitamente em minha cabeça.

Ele parecia um pouco constrangido o que me ainda mais curiosa. Por mais simples que fossem seus presentes eu sempre os adorava.

"_Para quando formos pescar_." Ele disse timidamente me entregando um embrulho muito bonito, que obviamente não fora feito por ele. Dentro da bela caixa tinha um par de galochas vermelhas adoráveis.

Sorri para ele super empolgada com a possibilidade. Infelizmente nesse meio tempo nós não havíamos conseguido pescar e eu acabara crescendo e perdendo-as, mas nunca tive a intenção de me livrar delas só porque não cabiam mais. Eu guardava todos os presentes que Charlie me dava com muito carinho. Todos se encontravam dentro da caixa que Jake me dera em meu primeiro aniversario, junto com todos os meus tesouros.

_ Nessie nós somos imortais não podemos guardar cada coisa de que gostamos, senão nunca teríamos espaço para nada.

_Humph! Diga isso para o seu closet maior que o meu quarto, e para os mais de 100 depósitos que eu sei que você tem. _Pensei de mal humor. E o canto direito da boca de meu pai levantou dando principio para um pequeno e discreto sorriso torto.

Ok, então Alice queria jogar sujo, bem, eu também poderia fazer isso.

_ Bom, então eu podia deixar minha mãe encarregada do meu guarda roupa a partir de agora... Ameacei e vi seus olhos se arregalarem.

_ Você não faria isso comigo... Sussurrou com a voz falha pelo choque.

Tudo bem, aquilo fora maldade, mas eu sou só uma criança em uma casa cheia de vampiros super poderoso, eu preciso de uma arma contra eles, mesmo que sejam apenas sorrisos ou lagrimas.

E afinal, quem disse que a vida é justa?

Voltei a encarar meu pai que apenas assentiu para mim.

_ Alice, vamos deixara as coisas nos seguintes termos. _ disse de forma apaziguadora_ Nessie deixa que continue cuidando de seu guarda roupa e da decoração de seu quarto, _mas..._ _ frisou bem a palavra_ a palavra final sempre será dela, inclusive quanto às coisas para dar. Ambas concordam?

É era valido para mim. Assenti.

Eu e meu pai encaramos Alice que parecia estar sofrendo de uma dura crise ali. Ela respirou fundo algumas vezes, mesmo sem precisar, assumiu então uma postura rígida e disse.

_ Já que não tenho outra opção, _sim_. Disse com a voz em desanimo e deixando os ombros caírem.

_ Bom, você poderia deixar minha mãe fazer seu trabalho, já que ele lhe parece _tão_ árduo. Debochei.

_ Humph! Como se eu fosse permitir tal blasfêmia. Resmungou antes de sair do meu quarto com passadas leves e cheias de atitude.

Eu e meu pai seguramos o riso para aquela total falta de noção dela, ele então me ajudou a achar uma boa caixa onde caberia as galochas e a arrumar o resto das coisas.

Não demorou nem mesmo 24 horas para tudo estar absolutamente bem novamente entre nós duas, e logo ela estava me empurrando revistas de decoração goela a baixo. Desde nosso retorno ela estava mais do que disposta a fazer alterações em meu quarto e no estúdio de balé, que apesar de maior do que o que tínhamos em Eugene ela ainda achava insatisfatório.

O estúdio tomava todo o espaço do quinto andar da casa que era _enorme, _diga-se de passagem. Eu duvidava que houvesse estúdios de balé tão grandes ou tão bem equipados quanto aquele. Mas para ela ainda não bastava os mais de 300 m². Eu não tinha mesmo muita coisa realmente relevante para ocupar minha cabeça então aceitei de bom grado tudo aquilo, até porque devido a meu mais novo e muito beneficiador acordo eu tinha poder de veto a cada decisão de Alice que eu não concordasse. E eu não perderia essa chance de inferniza-la.

Todos naquela casa estavam sempre em suas mãos, pelo simples motivo de que ela estava sempre prevendo seus futuros e decisões e arrumava sempre as coisas até que elas estivessem _a seu_ gosto, bem a única a quem ela não podia prever era... _Eu_, assim comigo era sempre um chute no escuro, e eu faria a sofrer, só um pouquinho.

Entretanto, eu devia ter imaginado que não seria tão fácil assim simplesmente me vingar um pouquinho de Alice por minhas roupas. Eu devia ter previsto que ela faria de minha vida um inferno. E assim o fez. Ela me perguntava cada mínimo detalhe, desde as cores das paredes até quantos fios eu preferia na roupa de cama! Eu cheguei muito perto de explodir e jogar tudo para o ar, mas foi aí que notei que era justamente essa a sua intenção!

Alice era de fato uma criaturazinha maligna e perversa! Ela estava me enlouquecendo só para que eu perdesse a cabeça e acabasse largando tudo em suas mãos. Mas ela não me venceria assim tão fácil. O quanto mais ela engrandecia as coisas, mais eu simplificava. Chegamos ao ponto em que ela queria transformar meu quarto em um circo! Seus planos incluíam tantos babados, rococós, rendas, sedas e brocados que eu já estava me afogando em baixo de tantas roupas que estavam praticamente explodindo do meu novo guarda roupa que foi responsável pela derrubada de uma parede e a tomada de um cômodo inteiro apenas para ele. Isso foi mais um motivo para discussão, mas Alice alegou que como eu já era praticamente uma mocinha precisava de um guarda roupa a altura e que comportasse todas as necessidades que uma pré-adolescente pudesse vir a precisar. Isso é claro queria dizer, um closet que tivessem roupas para qualquer ocasião e clima, todas da ultima temporada de Paris, vindas de grifes exclusivas.

Seu projeto previa a transformação de meu quarto em um catalogo da Vogue inspirado no barroco francês! Eu podia até ver Kristen Dunst sentada no divã paramentada de Maria Antonieta. Cortinas brocadas, uma cama em que poderiam dormir pelo menos uns 3 lobos confortavelmente, candelabro de cristal, paredes marcadas com entalhes com curvas, anjos, leões e o monte de outras coisas bizarras pintadas de dourado, frisos, florões e tantas outras extravagâncias que me deixavam até tonta, faziam parte dos planos que vetei veementemente.

Isso é claro a deixou furiosa, mas não tinha como eu permitir que meu quarto fosse transportado para o século XVII, só pelos caprichos de uma vampira hiperativa-psicótica-narcisista. Demorou quase 3 dias e muita discussão para chegarmos em um consenso entre a frivolidade do rococó e a sobriedade do clean, esta ultima a qual eu sempre preferi. Ao final conseguimos produzir um cômodo moderno, aconchegante e muito elegante modéstia a parte. Alice teve de dar a mão a palmatoria de que menos é sempre mais, e em suas palavras "_o vintage está em voga agora_", e assim fizemos uma bela releitura que mantinha a fragilidade e pureza do barroco francês na escolha das cores e moveis antigos ao mesmo tempo em que dispunha também de equilíbrio e sobriedade. Ambas estávamos satisfeitas.

Quando as reformas em fim terminaram, as quais foram realizadas em tempo recorde se comparado com o tempo que se levaria normalmente para faze-las. Mas estamos falando de uma casa cheia de vampiros que nunca dormem. Sendo assim em menos de duas semanas estava tudo terminado eu voltara para o marasmo de tedio e depressão por não ter nada para fazer além de seguir minha rotina de estudos.

Meus pais e o resto da família se encarregaram para que meu tempo fosse completamente tomado por atividades educacionais. Eles deviam achar que se eu não tivesse tempo nem para respirar direito não pensaria em Jake. E de fato isso até que ajudava um pouco. É difícil ficar depressiva quando nem se pode pensar em outra coisa além de matemática, física, química, biologia, história, geografia, astronomia, literatura, filosofia e sociologia. Além das aulas de culinária e artesanato com Esme as quais funcionavam como uma ótima terapia ocupacional. E ainda as de línguas com papai, eu já falava fluentemente inglês, espanhol, latim, francês, italiano e português, agora estávamos entrando nas línguas germânicas, sendo assim eu estava tendo minhas primeiras noções de alemão. E é claro, as não menos importantes aulas de genética avançada com Carlisle, ele ainda nutria uma grande curiosidade sobre minha "espécie" em particular.

Todos os dias, por uma hora, nós nos reuníamos em seu laboratório no subsolo e estudávamos meu DNA. Ainda não tínhamos feito nenhuma descoberta avassaladora, mas isso não parecia abala-lo nem um pouco, comigo acontecia o extremo oposto. Em um dia qualquer eu estava particularmente frustrada porque não conseguia ter nenhuma reação interessante de uma célula que estava testando na placa de petra, ele me disse que seria uma extraordinária sorte se fizéssemos alguma descoberta significadora consistente em tão pouco tempo, e que no mínimo precisaríamos de uns 6 meses de trabalhos para colhermos o menos dos frutos. Aquilo me fez murchar como uma bola de gás em fim de festa e só não abandonei o trabalho porque além de não ter nada melhor para fazer, eram pesquisas sobre _minha_ espécie que ele estava fazendo, logo eu era a mais interessada nas descobertas que ele viesse obter. Por isso apesar do tedio da maior parte do tempo me mantive fiel ao nosso proposito, além de que era muito interessante e motivador saber que nossas descobertas poderiam trazer algum beneficio não só para mim, mas para toda a humanidade.

As aulas de balé com Alice já não eram mais um grande desafio, então ela decidiu por acrescentar novos estilos de dança, a começar pelo balé moderno, que apesar de ser um balé, era _muito_ diferente do clássico que havia treinado até agora. Aceitei inclusão de bom grado, e devo confessar, até com certa empolgação. Sempre adorei um bom desafio, e eu amava verdadeiramente dançar. Era uma das poucas coisas que realmente me distraia e conseguia sugar tanto minha energia quanto minha concentração. Quando as obras no estúdio começaram fiquei com uma seria crise de ansiedade para que enfim pudesse voltar para meu chão com piso flutuante em madeira, minhas paredes espelhadas, e para minha barra de exercícios.

Primeira posição... Segunda posição... Terceira posição... Quarta posição... Quinta posição... _Pliés_, piruetas, arabesques, _deboulés, jetés_... Cada pequeno movimento feito com o máximo de graça, equilíbrio e destreza que podia reunir. Esses pequenos momentos em meu recluso estúdio era a única verdadeira felicidade da qual podia me dar ao luxo no momento. E a nova liberdade que os movimentos do moderno me possibilitavam era de fato um alento, eu quase podia me sentir livre... Não que eu não amasse estar com minha família. Se não fosse por eles, em especial minha mãe e meu pai, não conseguiria suportar. Porem, sem _ele_ a meu lado, era sempre como se algo estivesse faltando. Era como quando temos a estranha sensação de que esquecemos a cafeteira ou o ferro ligado. Uma desagradável sensação de inquietação e expectativa preenchiam meu coração.

Eu era, incompleta... Quando ele não estava a meu lado.

Vazia...

Minha vista já estava tão cansada de olhar para toda aquela brancura que já não a via como tão perfeita. Como quando olhamos para algo por tanto tempo que ela perde a sua uniformidade. Podia perceber até os pequeninos poros da superfície clara. Em meu marasmo de desinteresse deixei que meus pensamentos vagassem para as mesmas e recorrentes questões que habitavam meus pensamentos quase 24 horas por dia.

Nascer... Crescer... Gerar descendência... Morrer...

Minha vida seria assim?

Eu nascera e estava sempre crescendo e crescendo...

Quanto às outras partes já não tinha tanta certeza. Nada é certeza em minha vida. Nada é certo ou constante, nada dura tempo o suficiente para que eu me acostume ou que me canse dela. Isso deveria ser bom eu acho... As pessoas estão sempre reclamando de como a vida é banal e sem graça. Mas sinceramente, já estou cansada é de crescer. Eu sei, parece ridículo alguém que viveu tão pouco já estar cansado de algo que naturalmente deve demorar. Meus pais, minha família e até Jake, que embora não fale sei que como eles, não concordam comigo. Por eles eu teria uma longa e feliz infância. E não é que eles não tentassem fazê-lo, mas eu não era como a maioria das crianças. Eu nunca saberia verdadeiramente como é ser normal, porque eu nunca fui nem nunca seria normal.

Todos que eu conheço foram humanos em algum momento de suas vidas, mesmo que não se lembrassem disso, como era o caso de Alice. Acho que dentre todos ela era quem melhor poderia me compreender, mas Alice é... Bom, ela é simplesmente Alice. Está a maior parte do tempo em seu próprio mundo, no qual os corredores são cobertos de vestidos de Alexander McQueen e bolsas da Louis Vuitton, ou monitorando o futuro de todos, ou melhor, todos exceto eu é claro. Esta aí uma coisa que não mudara nem um pouco era o fato de que Alice ainda não podia me ver com clareza. E embora isso não me incomodasse nada na maior parte do tempo, às vezes... Isso me assustava.

Há tanta coisa que eu não sei, tantas perguntas sem respostas, questionamentos e incertezas, que minha cabeça se torna um campo minado de duvidas e temores e tudo em que consigo pensar é no que vai acontecer agora? Será que vou conseguir lidar com isso? Sou apta o suficiente?

Nenhum livro que eu tenha lido ou que um dia leria poderia me ensinar a viver minha vida, até porque não existiam livros sobre o que eu era, no máximo mitos bizarros na internet baseadas em lendas ainda mais esdruxulas. Não, aí é que morava a grande resposta para todas as minhas perguntas.

A resposta seria vive-la. Um dia de cada vez, do que poderia ser a eternidade.

Não sei ao certo como encarar isso. Muitos ficariam completamente extasiados com a ideia de serem jovens para sempre, eu pessoalmente ainda não conseguia ter um sentimento sobre isso. Os humanos desejam a imortalidade porque dentro de pouco menos de um século irão envelhecer e morrer, e ninguém quer morrer. Até mesmo entre os imortais, se manter _vivo_, se é que posso classificar assim a existência dos vampiros, é uma prioridade. Mas para a mim, que nunca teria de me preocupar com questões estéticas como rugas, estrias, estar acima do peso, ou doenças como câncer, pressão alta, e diabetes. Desejar a imortalidade por mero capricho de vaidade parecia algo extremamente fútil.

Há alguns que desejariam não apenas por nunca ter de morrer, mas pelo poder que isso lhe conferiria. Submeter a sua vontade tudo e todos que desejasse. Fazer aquilo que quisesse quando bem lhe apetecesse. As leis humanas de nada valeriam, eles estariam acima delas. Afinal porque um _deus_ se sujeitaria a meros mortais? Eu poderia citar uma pequena lista de nomes de pessoas que acreditavam nesse conceito e que já andavam pela terra muito antes dos direitos civis se quer ser sonhados. E com esses eu não podia me distanciar mais.

Contudo existem ainda pessoas, e essas são mais raras, que desejam a imortalidade para nunca terem de deixar aqueles que amam como foi o caso de minha mãe. Ela abriu mão de uma vida humana que poderia ter sido cheia de possibilidades para ficar com meu pai. Eu podia me identificar com sua escolha, eu mesma sei que a faria se estivesse em uma situação semelhante. Abriria mão de qualquer coisa para estar com as pessoas que eu amo. E por isso eu podia ver a imortalidade como algo realmente bom.

E isso me conduzia a um fato nem um pouco desejado e a mais uma pergunta sem resposta. O primeiro era de que algumas pessoas que eu amava muito eram humanas, e não estavam nem um pouco dispostas a mudarem essa sua condição, e, portanto em alguns anos, muito poucos em minha opinião, eles me deixariam. E esse era o caso de Charlie, Sue, Billy, das imprintings, dos garotos de La Push e até mesmo de Renée, que apesar de eu não conhecer ainda, eu já amava demais. O segundo, que nada mais é do que um questionamento embasado no primeiro.

Meu Jake assim como os outros também morreria?

Eu perguntara isso a ele uma vez a já alguns anos. Fora logo depois de minha primeira caçada. Naquele dia eu conhecera o significado da palavra _morte_. Eu não conseguia entender porque o cervo não se mexia mais, e porque seu coração parar de bater. Meu pai então, com toda a delicadeza que pode reunir me explicou aquilo fazia parte da vida, e que todos os seres vivos morriam. Lembro-me de que me senti culpada por abreviar a vida do pobre animal, mas ele me garantiu que não havia nada de errado em mata-lo uma vez que era para meu sustento, e que a outra possibilidade não era uma opção. Também me lembro de perguntar-lhe em seguida se eu também morreria, e naquele momento eu vi seus olhos dourados perderem o foco e minha mãe apertar sua mão. Nessa época eles não sabiam ainda que eu também seria imortal. Pelo contrario, eles achavam que com meu crescimento acelerado eu morreria em poucos anos e por isso estavam sempre pesquisando e viviam em um medo constante. Fora uma grata surpresa para todos quando o outro hibrido, Nahuel, nos garantiu que eu também seria imortal. Eu não ligara muito na época, ainda não entendia direito o conceito de _eternidade_.

Ter a garantia de meu pai de que eles viveriam para sempre foi um grande alivio para mim, mas quando perguntei sobre Jake, mas uma vez ele ficou sem resposta. E eu não parava de insistir em ter uma resposta ele apenas disse: Ele vai viver o quanto ele quiser. Isso me fez inquirir Jake naquela mesma tarde sobre isso e ele me garantiu que viveria tanto tempo quanto eu. Isso me bastou no momento, mas é claro que naquela época eu não compreendia tão bem os significados embutidos em suas palavras.

Eu não fazia ideia alguma sobre _imprinting_, eu já amava muito o Jake, mas não tinham a mínima ideia da complexidade desse sentimento, e nem o quando nossas vidas estavam entrelaçadas.

Mas agora nesse momento era impossível não pensar em todas essas coisas. O que faziam de minha cabeça uma verdadeira zona. Como uma grande biblioteca em desordem, e por mais que eu estivesse empenhada em organiza-la, eu só conseguia fazer mais bagunça.

Obviamente isso era absolutamente compreensível analisando desde o ato de minha concepção, a espécie – ou melhor, as espécies – as quais eu faço parte, a família e amigos que tenho, e não menos importante a fase da vida a qual começava a enfrentar... _Adolescência_... Ou pelo menos era o que minhas características físicas começavam a apontar. Seria mais correto dizer que eu estava na "_pré-adolescência_", ou pré-chatice como brincava Emmett. E tinha que concordar com ele na parte de não estar nem um pouco empolgada em ter meus hormônios sofrendo por uma seria crise de desequilíbrio químico pelos próximos meses, ou anos!

Mas diferente de nós haviam alguns que estavam muito empolgados com isso como Alice e Rosalie, seu entusiasmo com cada nova fase de meu desenvolvimento e o quanto isso poderia oferecer-lhes de possibilidades de criarem sobre mim era equiparada a velocidade de meu próprio crescimento. Carlisle podia não querer demonstrar, mas cada mudança mais radical eu podia notar um brilho de sua havida curiosidade de cientista em seus olhos.

Jasper não esboçava qualquer opinião ou interesse sobre isso, mas acho que provavelmente ele também não devia estar muito satisfeito em saber que em breve estaria tendo de dar conta do humor instável de uma adolescente com os nervos a flor da pele. Esme parecia apenas feliz em poder acompanhar cada pequenina descoberta pela qual eu passava sem esboçar algum maior entusiasmo por uma coisa ou outra, além de poder estar a meu lado nisso. E ainda haviam meus pais... Era nítido em seus olhos a preocupação comigo. Não mais pelo fato de me perderem, tinha mais haver com o medo pelo desconhecido que ainda era meu futuro.

Minha mãe se preocupava com o fato de como não ter uma infância normal podia me afetar, de como estar reclusa e sempre rodeada apenas de adultos poderia me fazer uma pessoa com sérios problemas de me relacionamento com outras pessoas, e até mesmo pela minha rara condição de hibrida. Eu tinha certeza de que ela não se esquecera do episodio no menino no parque, e de como acidentalmente eu o ferira. Nós nunca mais voltamos aquele lugar, ou falamos em algum momento sobre aquilo. Mas a verdade era que eu não tinha realmente grande interesse em fazer novos amigos e em conhecer novas pessoas o tempo todo. Não que eu não gostasse de pessoas, não eu as adorava, a época em que nossos amigos e aliados vieram testemunhar a meu favor no passado fora extremante divertida e eu aprendera muito com nossos hospedes. Porem com os humanos... Tinham várias coisas que me impelia a não querer me aproximar deles.

A primeira era o simples fato de sempre termos de mentir para eles sobre nós, e eu não gostava de mentiras, a segunda era que mesmo se eu conseguisse manter uma mentira e me aproximasse de alguém, em alguns anos eu teria de me afastar para o seu próprio bem, e em mais alguns essa pessoa estaria morta. E isso era o que determinava categoricamente minha ideia de não iniciar qualquer relação com um humano.

Já do outro lado estava meu pai, e ele não temia por minhas relações afetivas como minha mãe, ou pelo menos não as que eu poderia vir a manter com humanos, mas duas em especial que eu mantinha e que em sua opinião não era as das mais ortodoxas, e embora uma delas eu soubesse que ele era favorável até certo ponto, a segunda com certeza estava assolando o profundo de sua mente até agora.

A primeira era com Jake, obviamente meu pai sabia tudo a respeito do imprinting dele por mim, e sabia exatamente o que _ele_ sentia por mim. Mas recentemente, em meu ultimo ataque, ele entrara acidentalmente muito profundo em _minha_ cabeça, e vira com toda sua força o que _eu_ sentia pelo Jake. E era certo que o que ele vira o assustara bastante. Ele sentira minha dor pela ausência de Jake, ele vira minha alma se desfazendo pela dor de Jake, e para nenhum pai, é agradável ver o sofrimento de um filho e saber que esta de mãos atadas. Mas quanto a essa parte, por mais doloroso que tenha sido e por mais traumático que pudesse vir a ser no futuro, era algo que ele vinha se preparando desde que eu nascera e ele soubera do imprinting. O que ele nunca imaginara era _Tony_.

Sim porque por mais que eu odiasse mentir ou esconder algo dele e de minha mãe eu tiver de "omitir" alguns fatos a respeito do meu amigo do outro mundo. Ele jamais aprovaria que eu mantivesse um relacionamento afetivo fosse qual fosse por alguém que está morto e fora da nossa dimensão. Eu vira o quanto ele ficava nervoso sempre depois de uma de minhas viagens com Tony para o outro lado, quando minha mente simplesmente desaparecia de seu radar. Toda manhã depois disso ele ficava me checando quase que de hora em hora, e de vez enquanto ele acabava pescando coisas comprometedoras e eu ficava enrascada. Era muito incomodo, estar sempre sobre a vigia serrada de Edward Cullen e isso só me fez buscar formas de bloqueá-lo, precisei de muito esforço e exercícios, assim como os que eu fazia em segredo no começo com as projeções para poder começar a conseguir algum resultado proveitoso.

Hoje o que eu podia fazer não era evitar que ele entrasse em minha mente, eu não era um escudo como minha mãe, mas eu podia afasta-lo, meio como se ele fosse obrigado a se afastar sempre que tentasse se aproximar. Se essa habilidade fosse considerada um escudo funcionaria mais como uma cerca elétrica, não impediria ele de chegar bem perto, mas ele não conseguiria transpô-la para chegar até o que tinha depois. Era satisfatório por enquanto, mas para que funcionasse realmente eu tinha de estar sempre com a "cerca" ligada, e isso requeria muito esforço mental, o que esgotava completamente minhas forças. E isso também significava que infelizmente meus sonhos não estavam cobertos, e se ele quisesse poderia ter acesso a eles.

Meu pai obviamente suspeitava disso já algum tempo, mas depois que teve acesso livre a minha mente com o surto e minha entrada na cabeça de Jake, o que até agora ninguém conseguira formular realmente uma teoria que pudesse explicar completamente tal feito, garantiram que eu passasse por um exaustivo interrogatório quando acordei, além de mais uma bateria de exames irritantes. E no final, por mais que eu tenha tentado evitar dar-lhes respostas estava muito cansada e acabei deixando meu pai ter acesso a informações demais.

A verdade é que eu já estivera do outro lado varias vezes com Tony, em um lugar estranho que ele chamou de _limbo_. Não era exatamente com o limbo que estava na bíblia que Carlisle me dera para ler, mas não me pareceu correto corrigi-lo na ocasião, e como eu não fazia ideia do lugar em que estava, não poderia de fato afirmar que ele estava errado. Era um lugar bonito e florido, muito parecido com as florestas de Forks. Ele me disse que aquele era _meu_ limbo, e ele se pareceria com o que eu quisesse, mas não encontrei necessidade de mudar nada, estava perfeito daquele jeito, era um lugar para se chamar de lar. Ou pelo menos parecia com o meu verdadeiro lar em Forks.

Meus passeios naquele lugar com Tony eram sempre muito divertidos, nós podíamos fazer o que quiséssemos, lá o tempo nunca era como aqui, às vezes parecia que só tinham se passado alguns minutos quando na verdade tinha sido uma noite inteira, ou podia ser como meses quando na verdade foram apenas algumas horas. Desde a primeira vez que o vira sabia que ele era bom. Eu estava no meio de um terrível pesadelo com Jake em sua forma de lobo sendo despedaçado pela guarda Volturi como haviam feito com Irina no passado e eu já estava gritando desesperada tentando chegar até ele quando então pude ver aquele rapaz tão bonito que me lembrava tanto o meu pai. A principio pensei que ele também pudesse ser um Volturi e que fizesse parte daquele pesadelo. Mas então notei a cor de seus olhos, eles eram verdes e não vermelhos! Sem duvida não podia ser um vampiro, muito menos um Volturi.

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei lá apenas encarando-o, mas quando ele enfim notou que eu o vira deixou esboçar um pequeno sorriso torto e veio em minha direção me oferecendo sua mão. Estranhamente não pensei em recusar, apenas aceitei e deixei que ele me levasse através de águas bravias até aquele belíssimo lugar que parecia tanto com minha amada casa.

O mais esquisito era que não era como se ele realmente fosse um estranho, na verdade eu tinha certeza de que o conhecia de algum lugar, só não conseguia lembrar-se de onde. Como quando estamos com uma palavra na ponta da língua, mas simplesmente não conseguimos lembra-la. E eu sabia que isso não se devia apenas ao fato de ele ser tão assustadoramente parecido com meu pai.

_ Isso é real? Perguntei-lhe assim que consegui achar minha voz? Pois eu conseguia me lembrar perfeitamente de que não morava mais em Forks.

_ O que é real? Ele me perguntou e não pude evitar de fazer uma careta. Ele ia responder minha pergunta com outra?

_ Qual é seu nome? O meu é Renesmee, mas pode me chamar de Nessie, é como todos me chamam.

Talvez fosse mais fácil começar com uma simples apresentação. Pensei.

Ele deu mais um daqueles sorrisos tão parecidos com meu pai.

_ Prazer em conhece-la Nessie._ falou fazendo uma estranha reverencia, como aquela que os cavalheiros antigos faziam antes de começar a dançar com uma dama, e então deu mais um sorriso, mas dessa vez mostrando os dentes muito brancos._ Que nome gostaria que eu tivesse?

Humph! Ele não pararia com aquilo nunca?

_ Você não tem um nome? Perguntei desconfiada.

Ele deu de ombros.

_ "O que é que há, pois, num nome? Aquilo a que chamamos rosa, mesmo com outro nome, cheiraria igualmente bem..." Disse me fazendo rir nesse momento.

Alguém que podia citar Shakespeare daquela forma, merecia respeito, ele acabara de me tirar de um terrível pesadelo, embora eu ainda não tivesse certeza se que ele tinha acabado, porque com certeza não estava acordada. E ainda tinha o fato de que simplesmente não conseguia desgostar dele.

Dei-lhe um grande sorriso que foi retribuído.

_ Vou te chamar de Tony porque você se parece muito com o meu pai. Disse-lhe e seu sorriso aumentou ainda mais e pude atestar que ele aprovara seu novo nome.

Depois daí nossa amizade apenas cresceu, como uma árvore bem plantada.

E era isso que perturbava meu pai, porque ninguém sabia o que Tony era, ou pelo menos era o que ele achava, porque o Jake sabia perfeitamente o que ele era, e era por isso que ele não gostava do Tony. Bem, por isso e porque ele tinha um ciúmes ridículo dele. Como se eu pudesse amar mais o Tony do que ele! Humph! Simplesmente era impossível, Jake é meu melhor amigo, ele faz parte de mim!

Quando entrei em seu limbo não foi completamente acidental, e também não foi o Tony que me levara lá. Depois de algumas vezes eu já podia controlar mais ou menos como se fazia para entrar do outro lado, e eu soubera pela Leah que era onde o Jake estava preso. E aquilo começou a me dar ideias, e no começo era apenas isso que eram ideias. Ideias que eu não podia imaginar até onde me levariam...


	49. 47 O que vi

**Antes de mais nada tenho que pedir UM MILHÃAAOOO de desculpas pelo meu imenso atraso! Mas mais adiante tenho uma surpresa que com certeza vai justifica-lo, ou pelo menos assim eu espero. Sem falar que esse capítulo que era originalmente para ser apenas uma parte do 46 se tornou maior do que ele, e talvez o maior que eu já escrevi! Cada vez que eu começava a mexer nele tinha mais e mais ideias, chegou ao ponto em que eu tive de me policiar que já estava extrapolando! Mas vamos ao que interessa! Não posso dizer no momento quando postarei o próximo cap porque por causa de minha pequena surpresa me atrasei para começa-lo, e até esse momento só tenho uma página. Então não será essa semana obviamente, mas acredito que no máximo, no próximo sábado, deve estar pronto (assim espero). **

**Aí vai o link, deem uma olhada depois de ler! (**** albums/x442/Jeamalo/?action=view¤t= 4**)

**Obrigada a Oyuky, Mari, Guest( isso é seu nome?), Charlotte Schmit, Carla e Mainara PWM pelas reviews! Foi mal galera!**

**LEIAM, COMENTEM E RECOMENDEM!**

**47 O que vi**

Depois de quase duas semanas em que estávamos sem sinal dele ou dos outros e a maioria já tinha perdido as esperanças. E eu estava bem perto de perder era minha lucidez.

Naquele dia fora até seu leito e lhe contara como fora meu, se tronara rotina fazer aquilo. Não tinha certeza se ele podia de fato me ouvir, mas gostava de acreditar que sim. Já cansada pelo dia me aconcheguei mais perto dele e toquei seu rosto com a palma da mão esquerda. A principio deixei que meu poder simplesmente fluísse para ele como de costume, já podia inclusive sentir a inconsciência me puxando, mas então... Não tenho certeza de como realmente aconteceu, apenas deixei que as forças me puxassem. Em uma estranha semiconsciência onde a realidade se misturava com meu fluxo de lembranças e o preludio do sonho que começava a ter um rosto familiar e que eu tanto amava surgiu com seu sorriso brilhante como o sol.

_ Tony! Chamei satisfeita, ele estava aparecendo muito constantemente em meus sonhos os últimos tempos, mas era sempre vago e logo desaparecia, não perderia essa oportunidade de lhe arrancar algumas respostas.

_ Tony precisa me dizer como ajuda-lo! Tem que me dizer como posso resgatar meu Jake! Implorei.

Seu sorriso se desfez e ele me encarou com seriedade.

_ Você sabe que isso pode lhe custar caro não? Que para fazer o necessário para salva-lo você será quem sairá mais ferida certo? Perguntou ele como se quisesse ter certeza de que eu conhecia todas as consequências.

Ele já deixara claro no passado o perigo de estar no limbo, especialmente no de outra pessoa, mas eu pagaria o preço que fosse para ter meu Jake de volta.

_ Só me diga o que fazer... Pedi.

Ele me encarou longamente com aquele olhar serio e então respirou profundamente e assentiu.

_ Você já está interligada a ele, metade do trabalho está feito, só tem de _inverter_ o processo.

_ Como assim?

_ Sua mente está conectada a dele através de seus poderes...

_ Espera aí! _ falei o interrompendo_ O que você quer dizer com "inverter"?

Ele sorriu e então sumiu como sempre sem me dar qualquer explicação. Bom, quase isso, porque mal ou bem agora eu tinha o "inverter", se é que pode dizer, é alguma coisa.

Pensei sobre isso. Lembrei-me do que Leah havia nos contado que a maior dificuldade deles era encontrar o limbo de Jake, ou seja, se conectar a sua mente, que estava fora de seu corpo, quando não faziam a passagem juntos. É como marcar de pegar o mesmo ônibus que outra pessoa pegou na sua frente, é uma questão de muita sorte e cronometragem. Então minha cabeça deu um estalo.

Era isso! Ele queria que invertesse meu poder e ao invés de mandar apenas meus pensamentos ele queria que eu mandasse minha própria mente! Como Leah, Quil e Embry fizeram! Ele só podia estar louco! Quer dizer eu podia por coisas nas mentes das pessoas, mas o que ele estava sugerindo era que eu literalmente "entrasse" na cabeça de Jake! Eu não sou Edward Cullen, não sou telepata!

Mas encontra partida tudo que Tony me dizia era sempre verdade, então não havia motivos para duvidar de sua palavra, por mais estapafúrdia e improvável que parecesse. E afinal eu tinha alguma opção? Não tinha nenhuma outra ideia e já tinha chegado a conclusão de que a única forma de trazer Jake de volta era ir atrás dele, então que assim fosse.

Analisei minhas cartas, eu ainda podia sentir minha mente unida a de Jake, era uma linha tênue e que estava sendo mantida unicamente por minha mão que ainda devia estar tocando sua bochecha. Mas aparentemente isso não era o suficiente, eu teria que usar essa ligação para conseguir chegar até seu limbo. Eu sabia que não estava no meu próprio, porque a sensação de semiconsciência e do sonho, ainda estavam presentes, apesar de não estar completamente no mundo real. Era como se estivesse flutuando entre os dois espaços, como quando estamos pegando no sono, mas ainda conseguimos ver e ouvir o que acontece no quarto. As lembranças do sonho se embaralhavam com meus pensamentos e me deixavam confusa, eu tinha de resolver logo isso, antes que acabasse dormindo, ou pior, meu pai notasse minha ausência e tentasse algo. Teria de ser rápida e precisa.

Busquei pela linha que ainda me prendia a ele e concentrei-me apenas na onda de pensamentos que estava enviando para Jake e em fazer o inverso do que normalmente faço, ao invés de mandar meus pensamentos, e sim mandar minha própria mente para dentro da de Jake, e assim acabar dentro de _seu_ limbo. Ou esperava pensava eu. Mas o que de fato aconteceu foi um pouco diferente disso...

Eu fora sugada para dentro como se tivessem aberto um ralo, e passei pelo que parecia um longo interminável cano cheio d'água, e como havia água! Era como se tivessem me dado descarga, ou se estivessem em um tobogã fechado. No começo eu me assustei e achei que morreria afogada, mas isso não aconteceu, eu apenas era puxada cada vez mais rápido, não consegui ver absolutamente nada, até que um pequeno feixe de luz se fez visível na minha frente. Literalmente uma luz no fim do túnel. Senti um forte frio na espinha, era o meu fim!

O pequeno feixe então começou a aumentar de acordo com que eu me aproximava dele, e eu não podia desviar meus olhos, nem fechando e apertando os com força. Aquilo estava em meu cérebro não diante de meus olhos. A luz ficou mais e mais forte até que então tudo estava branco, as paredes, eu, tudo! Mas então não havia mais água nem o cano. Eu estava em uma grande sala branca sem portas ou janelas, mas estranhamente não senti medo, na verdade aquele lugar me trazia paz.

Fiquei ali aproveitando aquela boa sensação até que um leve e baixo chiado começou. Achei a principio que pudesse ser o som do silencio, ou algo assim, mas então o som foi ficando mais alto, e de um chiado passou para sussurros. E os sussurros, começaram a aumentar de volume, até que se tornaram gritos. Pus minhas mãos em meus ouvidos enquanto tentava inutilmente abafar som estrondoso. Parecia que eu estava no meio de uma partida da final da superliga entre os Yankees e o Red Sox. Eram varias vozes gritando ao mesmo tempo coisas diversas e eu não conseguia compreender nada do que diziam.

Abri meus olhos procurando de onde podia vir tanto barulho, e notei que a sala estava tomada por pequeninas luzes coloridas que piscavam e flutuavam por ela presas ali como estrelas no firmamento. Pisquei varias vezes tentando vê-las com mais nitidez, mas elas mantinham-se inalteradas, brilhando. Não tinha certeza de muita coisa, mas o pouco que podia perceber, ou pelo menos especular, era que todo aquele barulho vinha não de um lugar, mas de vários pequeninos. Vinham das estrelas. Aproximei-me de uma aleatoriamente, ela tinha uma coloração verde alface e brilhava mais forte de acordo com a proximidade, o som que vinha dela também ficava mais nítido e mais alto. Tentei me concentrar nela especificamente e me surpreendi ao reconhecer a voz que vinha dela, era Billy!

Ele parecia estar contando uma estória de ninar ou algo do tipo, mas não se conta uma estória para que uma criança durma gritando, ou talvez ele não estivesse realmente falando alto, só meus ouvidos que estivessem desregulados. Não prestei muita atenção em suas palavras e logo me afastei e concentrei em encontrar a única voz que importava no momento. Jake! Não era a toa que as pessoas que ouviam vozes na cabeça eram consideradas loucas, era impossível manter a lucidez com tanto barulho. Meu cérebro parecia ter sido jogado em um liquidificador.

Demorou um tempo até eu conseguir separar todas as vozes que estavam lá e enfim achar a que estava procurando. Todas aquelas luzinhas coloridas e todas aquelas vozes altas me atordoavam muito e eu me sentia como uma criança pequena na frente de uma cristaleira, querendo tocar em todas aquelas luzinhas coloridas. Aproximei-me e toquei uma que tinha a cor de um azul esverdeado, como a água do mar. Jake estava falando com alguém, entrei mais na pequena luz que aumentou de intensidade, assim como o som que estava mais nítido, e pude reparar que aquilo se tratava de lembrança! Jake estava no que pelo som do mar e das gaivotas parecia ser a praia de La Push e estava contando algum tipo de estória de terror para... Para minha mãe! Prestei cada vez mais atenção, até que as vozes foram ganhando cor e eu pude vislumbrar tudo inteira com perfeição. Jake olhava para o rosto humano de minha mãe, e puxa vida como ela era bonita! Eu já tinha visto varias fotos dela dessa época, mas era completamente diferente poder ver desse jeito, quase como se eu estivesse mesmo lá ao seu lado.

Seu rosto em forma de coração estava meio pálido e suas bochechas e a ponta do nariz levemente vermelhos por causa do frio. Prestei mais atenção no que falavam, Jake parecia estar contando a ela algo que ele acreditava ser apenas uma lenda boba, mas ela parecia estar bastante interessada, e isso o deixava lisonjeado, o que foi estranho. Eu também podia sentir o que ele sentia, e ele estava ansioso e empolgado pela atenção que estava recebendo, muita satisfeito na verdade. Ele queria _impressiona-la, _embora achasse que o que estava dizendo não passasse de balela. Não gostei disso. Então notei que o que ele estava contando para ela, não era nada mais nada menos do que uma lenda Quileute, mais especificamente a sobre _nós_. Ele nunca me contara aquilo, nunca ninguém havia me dito que Carlisle havia feito um tratado de paz com um antepassado de Jake. Senti-me mal ao constatar que eu realmente sabia muito pouco sobre as coisas que antecederam meu nascimento e comecei a ver as possibilidades de estar onde estava.

Pelo que pudera notar eu não tinha parado exatamente no espaço do limbo, mas eu estava de fato na _cabeça_ de Jake, o que queria dizer que eu tinha acesso ilimitado a toda e qualquer lembrança contida ali. Senti uma leve culpa por estar deliberadamente tendo a intenção de sair bisbilhotando os pensamentos e memorias de Jake. Eu estava sempre incomodada e fugia de meu pai por isso e agora aqui estava eu prestes a fazer o mesmo. Considerei então o fato de que não fazia ideia de como entrara naquele lugar especifico e muito menos como sair. Eu ainda tinha de encontrar Jake, mas não fazia ideia nem de por onde começar. No entanto eu estava na parte de sua mente responsável pelas suas lembranças, com um pouco de sorte ao chegar ao fim da estrada de tijolos amarelos eu chegasse à cidade das esmeraldas!

Tratei de ignorar minha consciência que ficava me cutucando e dizendo que eu não devia fazer isso, que era errado e que eu ia me arrepender depois por fazê-lo, mas tentei ignora-la, trancando-a em alguma sala de minha própria mente junto com meus escrúpulos e todo o senso de respeito à privacidade alheia. Sai daquela lembrança e voltei para a sala, tentei entender como a disposição de memorias funcionava. Olhando mais atentamente pude ver que todas eram ligadas por um finíssimo fio dourado. Eu sabia que a lembrança que acabara de ver era consideravelmente recente, não podiam fazer mais de sei lá, 5 anos? Talvez menos. Fui andando de um lado para o outro me sentindo mais perdida do que rato em um labirinto. Andei pelo que pareceram horas e aquilo já estava me deixando inquieta e nervosa, estava prestes a tocar em qualquer luz mais próxima, quando um leve brilho dourado entrou em meu campo de visão.

Diferente dos outros, deste não eram vozes altas o que se ouvia, mas sim o forte bater de um tambor. Era um som rítmico e muito agradável, estranhamente familiar. Dei alguns passos em sua direção receosa de do que poderia ser talvez não fosse uma lembrança a qual eu gostaria de ter acesso, mas ao me aproximar pude sentir um confortável calor emanando dela. Era aconchegante e eu sentia uma estranha emoção vindo dela. Terminei o espaço que nos separava e toquei com a ponta dos dedos, um brilho forte e vivaz tomou conta de tudo e me senti como se estivesse sendo abraçada pelo sol. A luz forte que me englobava brilhou até o ponto de segar e então tudo ficou escuro, e as únicas coisas que se mantiveram foi o som do martelar forte e a deliciosa sensação de aconchego e conforto. Reparei que havia uma ondulação ao meu redor, ou melhor de Jake, e ele parecia estar... Boiando? Foi aí que meu cérebro deu um clique e tudo fez sentido. O som das batidas, o calor, a sensação de bem estar. Aquela era a primeira lembrança que Jake tinha, talvez nem ele mesmo tivesse consciência dela, mas ela existia. Era sua lembrança de estar no útero de sua mãe!

Eu tinha certeza de que era isso, porque mesmo hoje ainda me lembrava perfeitamente da minha realmente muito breve estadia na barriga de minha mãe. Na verdade eram algumas de minhas lembranças favoritas. Havia tanto calor... Eu podia sentir todo o amor de minha mãe por mim quando estava lá, e aquilo era maravilhoso. Nós estávamos realmente unidas uma a outra. Se fosse possível, acho que eu teria chorado naquele momento. Foi realmente sublime, e me senti mal por estar invadindo algo tão intimo e que nem Jake tinha mais conhecimento. Mas eu tomara minha decisão e era a única saída que conseguia pensar no momento. Sai daquela bela lembrança. Olhei para o caminho que luzes a minha frente, era um longo percurso, só podia esperar que estivesse fazendo a escolha certa ao segui-lo. Dei um longo suspiro, mas ao invés de ir até a próxima luz segurei na fina linha dourada, ela não devia ser mais grossa que um fio de cabelo, e assim que meus dedos se fecharam a seu redor eu fui puxada para dentro, assim como acontecerá com o cano, mas agora eu não estava rodeada de escuridão e água, lá dentro fui acometida por uma rajada de memorias e pensamentos tão forte que foi impossível se quer ver, quanto mais assimilar tudo, mas eu vira bastante.

Na verdade, eu vira coisas demais. Coisas que com certeza eu não deveria ter visto, coisas que ninguém deveria ter acesso. Seus segredos, desejos, medos, incertezas, seus sonhos, coisas de que ele se envergonhava, outras que ele guardava com carinho, e ainda algumas que nem ele conseguia ter acesso livre, que eram as memorias de sua infância primordial, como a do útero materno, e aquelas que ele tinha reprimido, e até mesmo aquelas que não percebemos que temos, como coisas que vimos mais não prestamos atenção, sonhos.

Eu tentava não me sentir culpada pelo que estava fazendo. Mas eu não podia controlar a horda de memorias que transcorriam diante de meus olhos. Teve u momento que as informações foram tantas que achei que teria um AVC pelo excesso de informação que estava entrando em minha cabeça.

Quando minha mãe começou a aparecer em suas lembranças achei que estava chegando ao fim, mas a nova onda de informações que veio me atingiu de forma tão forte que achei que pudesse desmaiar pela primeira vez desde que tudo aquilo começara.

Eu não entendia as coisas no começo, até porque eu não conhecia em detalhes a história dos meus pais. Eu sempre soubera que eles editavam algumas informações, mas achava que era apenas porque achavam que eu podia me impressionar com alguma coisa, mas não fazia ideia de _quanta_ coisa que eles _omitiram_.

Eu via pelos olhos de Jake, através de suas memorias o quanto ele fora apaixonado por minha mãe. Aquilo fez meu estomago se revoltar e um forte aperto em meu peito me fez arfar. Eu sempre soube que minha mãe e Jake eram grandes amigos, mas não fazia ideia de que ele sentira algo tão forte quanto aquilo por ela. Doía muito e eu nem fazia ideia do por que. Quer dizer, eu sabia sim. Jake era _meu_, ele não devia pensar nela daquela forma!

Eu vira o beijo! Ou melhor, _os_ beijos! Pude sentir através de suas memorias o quanto ele gostara, era um sentimento tão forte e empolgante, algo completamente desconhecido para mim, que eu lera nos livros e vira em filmes. Era paixão!

Eu só queria que aquilo acabasse logo e que eu pudesse ir embora o quanto antes dali com Jake, Leah, Quil e Embry. Porque apesar de estar muito magoada eu não abandonaria minha missão. Mas não havia acabado ainda, e o que veio depois foi ainda pior.

Lembranças da dor pelos ferimentos feitos por um recém-criado, que não foram nada se comparado à dor de ser rejeitado por minha mãe. A raiva e esgar ao ler o convite de casamento, s anestesia de estar na forma de lobo, a força de vontade para suportar vê-la em seu belo vestido de noiva e saber que mais uma vez iria colocar sua vida em risco. E então a surpresa com minha mãe gravida, vendo-a definhar sob o meu julgo inconsciente. O ódio e o completo repudio que Jake sentia por mim... Eu queria morrer! Eu tinha memorias do útero, inclusive de notar que estava machucando minha mãe e de fazer o possível para evitar me mexer, mas não fazia ideia... Não podia imaginar que a fizera _tão_ mal... Eu realmente merecia morrer... Eu era um monstro! Eu matara minha mãe! Era a primeira vez desde que nascera que me dera conta realmente desse fato. Eu a matara! Eu não podia... Eu não tinha o direito de ficar com raiva ou magoada por Jake me odiar...

Mas então veio algo ainda mais impressionante e inesperado, algo que me levou ainda mais as lagrimas, mas dessa vez não de raiva, magoa, ou tristeza.

Era como a gravidade...

Era tudo... Era sublime...

Todo o ódio, o rancor, tudo sumiu e deu espaço apenas para uma coisa, ou melhor, uma pessoa...

Eu.

Eu era tudo para ele agora. Ele me amava mais do que tudo. Eu era seu imprinting, sua prometida, _eu_ era sua vida...

E _ele_ era a minha.

Assisti por meio de seu ponto de vista toda a minha vida, nossa quase luta contra os Volturi, e depois disso as memorias não pararam e seguiram seu ritmo cronológico e não me importei muito mais com o que veio. Exceto pelo fato da atrevida daquela amiguinha havaiana do Jake tê-lo beijado. Humph, eu sabia que alguma coisa tinha acontecido ali! E pela tal da Beth da faculdade que ficava se insinuando. Mas ainda assim ele não sentiu nada por elas. Só havia eu em sua mente e isso me deixou muito satisfeita, até certo ponto vaidosa. Até Tony aparecera algumas vezes confirmando que ele de fato também aparecia para Jake. As últimas memorias me serviram para me lembrar de porque eu estava ali. Jake sendo torturado por uma versão ilusória de mim foi cruel de mais. Eu não sabia o que fazer. Como poderia salva-lo se era a minha própria imagem o que ele mais temia no momento? Sai dali, pois não podia mais vê-lo sofrendo tanto!

Eu não podia ficar fazendo uma longa avaliação da psique de Jake naquele momento, ele estava muito perto de enlouquecer, ou perder completamente a noção de realidade, e até mesmo as duas coisas. Ou pior, morrer! Seu espirito tinha passado muito tempo fora de seu corpo e logo seria difícil para ele achar o caminho de volta, isso se não acabasse por se desprender completamente. O pânico tomou conta de mim e eu tinha que ser rápida. Eu tinha que falar com ele, mas como fazer isso? Mas como o fazer acreditar que era mesmo eu e não mais uma ilusão?

Eu estava de volta à sala das luzes, mas agora eu tinha uma direção. A rede de memorias continuava ativa fazendo surgir a cada minuto uma nova. Elas eram cinzentas e pareciam meio opacas. Ele não estava bem, nem um pouco bem. Eu precisava ser rápida.

Em meu retorno pude notar que estava do outro lado estremo da sala, e não podia ver mais o começo de onde saíra. Eu com certeza estava perdida, mas antes que pudesse entrar em pânico por isso, ouvi uma voz atrás de mim que fez meu coração quase parar.

_ Esta perdida mocinha? Perguntou a voz familiar que eu tanto estava procurando.

Virei-me em um átimo apenas para dar de cara com Jake parado bem na minha frente.

Senti meus olhos arderem de emoção pelo reencontro, sem poder me conter me lancei sobre ele e o abracei com toda a força que aquela condição permitia. Pude ouvir o ressoar de sua risada rouca em seu peito, e aquilo só serviu para me emocionar ainda mais. Afastei-me apenas para poder olhar seu rosto. Lá estava ele com aquele sorriso tão brilhante quanto o sol.

_ Não acredito que te achei..._ disse com a voz embargada_ Já estava perdendo as esperanças de que conseguiria.

Seu sorriso sumiu.

_ Se existe alguém sobre a face da terra apta para me salvar de qualquer coisa, esse alguém é você Nessie... _ disse com uma voz um tanto solene, que soou estranha vindo de Jake_ Mas acho, _ e deu uma olhada na linha de lembranças_ que você já sabe disso.

Senti-me corar, eu fora pega olhando pelo buraco da fechadura, e o pior, é que não conseguia me arrepender por tê-lo feito. Muitas das coisas que vira, com certeza preferiria não ter visto, tinham sido realmente horríveis, mas outras... Deixavam-me satisfeitas por ter podido ver em toda a sua completude.

_ Sinto muito por isso... Disse só por educação, eu não sentia nada por aquilo, talvez apenas um pouco de vergonha por ter sido pega.

_ Mentirosa, não sente nada. Acusou em tom brincalhão.

Nós rimos.

Não podia acreditar que ele estava mesmo ali parado bem na minha frente, no final das contas nem tinha sido tão difícil assim. Na verdade, era um tanto estranho. Mas afinal de contas como ele viera parar aqui? Perguntei-me intrigada.

_ Jake?_ chamei temerosa, talvez eu só estivesse ficando paranoica, mas aquilo estava _fácil_ demais._ Como você chegou até aqui? Porque Leah tinha me dito que você estava em seu limbo, mas tenho certeza de que isso aqui não é o limbo...

Seu olhar solene e austero estava me incomodando. Meu Jake não agia assim. A não ser...

_ Você não é ele! Você não é meu Jake! Acusei dando um passo apara trás temendo o estranho a minha frente.

Ele deixou que o canto do lábio superior subir um pouco formando um discreto sorriso torto.

_ Quem você acha que eu sou? Falou em um tom ameno.

_ Não sei... Quer dizer, você é o Jake, ou melhor, se parece com ele, mas... Mas não age nem fala como ele. Eu estava confusa e angustiada, eu sabia que quem estava na minha frente era meu Jake, mas ao mesmo tempo era como se não fosse, ou não fosse _exatamente_ ele.

_ O que é o que é? Está sempre nos dizendo o que fazer, mas sempre a ignoramos e quando tudo dá errado a culpa é dela por nos fazer sentir culpado? Perguntou fazendo piada.

Tá agora estava parecendo mais com o meu Jake. Repassei a piada em minha cabeça algumas vezes analisando as palavras. "... Está sempre nos dizendo o que fazer...", e "... a culpa é dela por nos fazer sentir culpados..."

Ri com quão estupida eu estava parecendo. Como não notara antes? Depois de tudo que vira Jake passar... Aquela pose de sabedoria e superioridade só podia vir de uma pessoa, ou melhor, uma parte da psique humana. E já que eu estava dentro da cabeça de Jake...

_ Olá senhor Consciência, é um prazer conhece-lo. Disse fazendo uma leve mesura que o fez sorrir.

_ Eu poderia dizer o mesmo, só que eu já te conheço. Disse ele com humor.

Ah sim claro que me conhece, afinal ele é uma parte fundamental da psique de Jake.

_ Sem querer parecer grosseira, mas... O que está fazendo aqui? Você por um acaso não veio me enxotar por estar fuçando onde não devia não é? Porque eu não vou a lugar algum até tirar Jake... Ou melhor acorda-lo... acordar vocês ou sei lá... Falei me enrolando toda. Não era muito fácil achar um sentido pratico, ainda mais o uso certo da gramatica para uma situação como aquela.

_ Não estou aqui para puxar a orelha de ninguém. Mas de fato estou aqui sim por _sua_ causa.

_ Se não veio me chamar à atenção então porque está aqui?

_ Estou cansado._ disse como se admitisse um grande fracasso_ Eu sei parece estranho que uma consciência possa se cansar, mas se seu trabalho fosse ser conselheiro de Jacob Black entenderia o que quero dizer. Ele tem um patológico problema de negação e aceitação.

_ Acho que entendo em parte o que quer dizer, mas, desculpe, é que parece estranho que você fazendo parte da mente dele, fale dele mesmo, ou melhor, de você na terceira pessoa.

_ A mente humana é separada em zonas distintas mais que interagem entre si para o melhor andamento do corpo, todos fazem parte do mesmo organismo, mas agimos em diferentes instancias, as questões fisiológicas são praticas, e funcionam basicamente como o id, por ação e necessidade, mas eu trabalho direto com o superego, e como tal tenho o dever de adverti-lo, conte-lo e puni-lo. E não faz ideia do quanto tenho trabalhado nos últimos anos, principalmente dias.

_ O que quer dizer com isso? Perguntei sem compreender. Como que a consciência de Jake podia estar funcionando tanto sim se ele estava no limbo, e fazendo sabe-se lá o que? Tinha alguma coisa estranha nisso.

Ele ficou rígido, o que só reafirmou minha suposição.

_ O bom remédio é aquele que arde. Disse de forma firme.

_ O que você fez com meu Jake? Rosnei. Ele era responsável pelo coma de Jake? Mas como?

Dãhh Renesmee ele é só o superego, é responsável por toda a mente dele!

_ Fiz o que tive de fazer, e não olhe para mim como se eu fosse o carrasco, eu sou uma parte dele. Eu _sou_ ele. Ninguém está sofrendo mais do que eu. Falou com a voz soturna, em um tom que denotava que ele falava a verdade sobre estar sofrendo.

_ Eu não entendo...

_Talvez você não, mas acredite, sua consciência sim.

Era para eu rir dessa? Ergui a sobrancelha em sinal questionamento e ele apenas deu de ombros.

_ F-foi você que fez aquilo com meu Jake? Perguntei sentindo um nó se formar em minha garganta ao lembrar de tudo o que vira passar nos últimos dias.

Esse assentiu, mas eu já sabia que sim.

Respirei profundamente algumas vezes.

_ P-por que? Perguntei com dificuldade.

_ Às vezes o consciente resiste a ver o que o inconsciente já sabe. Às vezes o cérebro nega o que o coração quer negar.

Então Jake estava se negando a ver alguma coisa que era importante, mas por algum motivo ele não conseguia chegar lá. Mas o que seria? Jake não era uma pessoa ignorante, muito longe disso, então só podia supor que ele não estava enxergando, não porque não fosse capaz de faze-lo, mas porque não o queria. Partindo desse pressuposto a linha de raciocínio então deveria ser: o que Jake odiaria, ou temeria tanto assim que o faria negar firmemente, mesmo depois de passar dias sobre tortura? De que ele jamais poderia abrir mão ao ponto de suportar tamanha dor e humilhação?

Sabe qual é a pior parte da inteligência?

É a obrigação moral de usa-la.

Eu sabia qual era a resposta para todos aqueles questionamentos. Sabia e também não queria aceitar. Mas eu vira a verdade sobre a ótica do próprio Jake. E se eu queria tira-lo daquele lugar, tinha que aceitar as condições impostas. Tinha de ver a verdade que Jake se recusava a ver.

Eu tinha de deixa-lo...

Eu não queria... Eu não podia... Mas era _disso_ que ele precisava, _nós_ precisávamos... Ou pelo menos o que seu inconsciente acreditava que ele precisava.

Eu podia compreender que tudo o que havíamos passado nos últimos anos fora muito intenso e traumático e meu sistema nervoso agradeceriam por umas férias, mas o preço que isso custaria... Eu não iria abrir mão dele completamente, isso nunca! Mas se era disso que ele precisava nesse momento, eu aguentaria calada.

Suspirei resignada.

_ Do que precisa? Perguntei para o superego de Jake que ainda me encarava de forma grave.

Seu rosto relaxou e ele disse apenas.

_ Que faça o que veio fazer. Salve-o. Salve-me. Salve-nos.

_ E como posso fazer isso?

_ Você encontrará uma forma, sempre encontra.

_ E os outros? Leah, Quil e Embry? Como posso ajuda-los? Onde eles estão? Perguntei preocupada me dando conta que minha missão ainda se estendia aos irmãos de Jake. Os quais eu nem fazia ideia de onde achar.

_ Estão perto, interiorizados em suas próprias consciências.

Engoli em seco.

_ Então eles também estão sendo punidos?

Ele deu de ombros.

_ Isso cabe a suas próprias consciências se julgarem que assim deve ser.

Aquilo era resposta o suficiente para mim. Eles também precisariam de minha ajuda, mas a questão era como?

_ Como posso ajuda-los? Perguntei esperando que ele me dessa uma luz.

_ Hey, eu posso ser sábio, mas não conheço todas as respostas. Posso te iniciar o caminho, mas é você que terá de cruza-lo.

_ Então como faço para chegar até eles e Jake?

_ Bom, talvez o melhor fosse começar do principio não? Onde toda essa estória começou...

_ O limbo de Jake... Disse temerosa.

Aqui, nas memorias de Jake eu estava segura, nada poderia me atingir, porque todas as coisas que haviam já tinham acontecido, mas lá fora... Eu vira o que acontecera com Jake, o que sua consciência fizera a ele. Mesmo que ele tivesse me garantido de que o fizera porque ele se negava a ver a verdade. Eu não tinha como saber o que aconteceria comigo, e o que minha própria consciência faria comigo...

Engoli em seco novamente.

_ Quer dizer, eles estão no limbo de Jake, mas não na mente dele estão?

_ Sim, de fato, eles estão presos na dimensão dos mortos, mas assim como Jake, estão presos dentro de suas próprias mentes. O espaço físico, isso abusando das denominações para encontrar palavras que lhe façam sentido, é o mesmo. Todos estão suspensos na mesma dimensão, interligados, mas também separados.

_ Tudo bem, mas como faço para chegar aos outros, quer dizer, como vou para o limpo?

_ Você já está na mente de Jake, e ela está no limbo, basta apenas você completar o caminho. Você tem acesso livre a qualquer parte da cabeça dele, tem é que decidir pra onde ir.

_ Mas como posso fazê-los acreditarem em mim, se a ultima ilusão que deu a eles os fez odiarem e temerem minha imagem?

_ O que eles temem, é a ilusão e não você.

_ Mas o que devo...

Antes que pudesse terminar minha pergunta ele havia sumido, tão rápido e sem deixar vestígios assim como tinha aparecido.

Ok, agora eu tinha uma direção e fazia uma ligeira ideia do que precisava fazer, mas como fazê-los acreditarem em mim se era a minha imagem o que mais temiam? Bem, talvez então eu devesse deixar de ser eu, mas ainda ser. É só em lugares loucos como esse isso poderia fazer sentido. Uma nova forma, já que esta era temida, mas ainda ser reconhecida.

Olhei para minhas mãos, elas eram pequenas e finas, de um branco cremoso e emanava um leve brilho perolado. Visualizei minha imagem diante de mim, lembrando-me de cada detalhe. Era como ver a mim mesma no espelho. Comecei pelo rosto, seria a parte mais difícil por isso tinha que dar mais atenção. Ergui minha mão e com um leve movimento de pulso fiz um traçado. Gostei bastante do resultado, podia dizer que estava até empolgada com aquilo. Passei a fazer novos traços cada vez mais rebuscados dando vida ao que com certeza eu poderia considerar a minha obra prima! As linhas suaves e as formas delicadas davam a figura uma aparência etérea e uma aura mágica. Não tinha como temer algo tão belo quanto aquilo. E não pude deixar de me sentir orgulhosa de mim mesma e bastante soberba em reconhecer minhas feições nela. Eu poderia ser perfeitamente aquela bela figura algum dia. Eu realmente gostaria muito de ao menos parecer com ela no futuro.

Respirei fundo algumas vezes.

"É, era agora ou nunca." Pensei ansiosa.

Dei um passo para frente. Sentindo as formas de a imagem aderir a minha pele. Era estranho estar dentro daquele corpo, mas ao mesmo tempo nada era diferente. Onde estava tudo funcional a partir de um pensamento, literalmente. Eu tinha apenas que pensar e aconteceria, eu só tinha que pensar e aconteceria...

Senti meu corpo psíquico ser puxado com tamanha força que minhas costas e pernas foram lançadas para trás me fazendo envergar. Depois fui arremessada com força, e com uma pancada surda meu corpo aterrissou em terra firme. Não houve dor no impacto e agradeci por isso. Levantei-me sentindo minha cabeça girar devido ao forte deslocamento. Olhei ao redor e o que vi fez paralisar. Sensações como garganta seca, estômago embrulhado, frio na espinha e olhos lacrimosos passaram por mim todos ao mesmo tempo.

A imagem que se expandia diante para mim em todas as direções era a do inferno. Terra árida, seca e arenosa, troncos enegrecidos e tortos do que um dia devia ter sido uma floresta boreal. O limbo de Jake era um reflexo fiel de sua mente nesse momento, um buraco insólito de dor e sofrimento. Comecei a andar naquele cenário de filme pós-apocalíptico com uma estranha inquietação em meu peito. Meu tempo estava se esgotando, Jake estava morrendo, eu podia sentir isso, e os outros também. Eu conseguia sentir um eco estranho, como o bater distante de quatro corações, e supus que isso fosse meus quatro desaparecidos. Leah havia comentado como tudo era apenas uma questão de sentir a mente uns dos outros. E era isso que eu sentia agora. As mentes de meus amigos.

Concentrei-me em no som que vinha de mais perto e segui em sua direção, andei por um tempo impossível de se determinar já que não havia nem sol, ou lua sobre minha cabeça, só um céu nublado e escuro, coberto por uma fumaça preta e cinza que cheirava a morte e enxofre. Quando cheguei ao ponto onde duas árvores tortas se encontravam formando um estranho arco parei. Era ali que estava a primeira pessoa, não fazia ideia de quem era, mas isso também não importava. Respirei fundo algumas vezes e sem tentar pensar no que poderia encontrar do outro lado apenas entrei.

O que vi, é apenas umas das muitas coisas das quais gostaria de poder esquecer de minha estadia naquele lugar. Mas apesar de tudo, ao final uma luz amarelo pálido brilhava em meio a escuridão. Aproximei-me com o máximo que minhas pernas permitiam.

Era Leah. Encolhida em posição fetal, ela tremia e choramingava uma incompreensível musica de ninar. A princípio ela ignorou minha presença, mas quando enfim deu por ela seus olhos se esbulharam e ela começou a gritar desesperada e a se debater enquanto tentava se afastar de mim.

Aquilo me pegou desprevenida e fiquei em choque por alguns segundos. Ela estava completamente transloucada, também não era pra menos depois de tudo que passara. Pensei me convalescendo, mas tinha de fazer alguma coisa para ajuda-la. Optei por uma das poucas coisas que me ajudaram quando Jake partira.

"Lalalalala... Lararara... Lararararara... Larararara..."

Seus olhos que estavam opacos e perdidos, aos poucos começaram a brilhar em sinal de sanidade e com sorte reconhecimento.

"Lararararara... Lararara..."

_ E-eu conheço-ço es-ssa m-música... Disse temerosa com a voz falha.

Sorri satisfeita e continuei cantarolado a canção me concentrando apenas em sua melodia, e de repente as notas ao som do piano de cauda encheram o lugar. Até que a soturna escuridão daquele buraco foi clareando. O chão de terra foi substituído pelos tacos escuros de cerejeira da sala de musica de Eugene. A claridade fluía por entre as cortinas de musselina branca uma atmosfera de sonho. O cheiro dos lírios frescos que Esme trocara de manhã pairava ao redor. Meus dedos pequenos percorriam o teclado veloz e fluidamente, tirando daquele belo Kawai (marca de piano) notas cada vez mais solenes.

Os olhos de Leah se fecharam ela ficou parada, apenas ouvindo a musica. Conseguira acalma-la, mas a convencera? Toquei a musica duas vezes inteira, ela já estava calma no final da primeira, mas _eu_ precisava daquela segunda vez. Precisava me lembrar daquela época e o que senti. Jake sofria tanto quanto eu agora, talvez mais...

Quando enfim a musica acabou Leah abriu os olhos calmamente. Eles estavam sóbrios agora e sua postura voltava à altivez normal, ela _estava_ de volta.

Uma lagrima solitária escorreu por sua bochecha.

_ A musica que fez para o Jake. _ Disse suavemente me olhando com um sorriso cálido no rosto._ Assenti. _ Ouvi milhares de vezes através dos pensamentos dele, é linda.

A felicidade que senti naquele momento foi tamanha que não pude conter as lagrimas.

Leah se levantou e veio em minha direção, e antes que pudesse recuar ela me pegou em um abraço apertado. Surpresa por seu gesto totalmente inesperado não me movi.

_ Obrigada por vir nos buscar... Disse em meu ouvido com a voz emocionada.

Separamo-nos, olhamos uma pra outra e sorrimos. Mas seu sorriso de repente então se desfez e ela me encarou aflita.

_ Meu Deus você está tão crescida... Por quanto tempo estivemos fora? Perguntou assustada.

Tive de rir dessa.

_ Não, não. Isso, _ disse mostrando meu corpo falso_ é só um disfarce. Achei... Que depois do que vocês passaram o meu rosto seria a ultima coisa que gostariam de ver.

Ela assentiu, mas então seus olhos se arregalaram novamente.

_ O que... Ou melhor, o quanto você viu? Sua pergunta parecia receosa, com certeza temia a resposta.

_ _O_ _bastante_. Disse apenas e a compreensão dessas palavras a fizeram morder o lábio e apertar os olhos.

_ Sinto muito que tenhamos falhado e que você tenha tido que passar por isso. Havia muita culpa em suas palavras, embora ele fosse a menos culpada por tudo que estava acontecendo com todos nós.

_ O tempo de sentir culpa já passou. E eu jamais poderia culpa-la por algo que não fez.

Ela assentiu e então perguntou ainda receosa.

_ E agora?

_ Vamos pra casa. Disse ansiosa, ainda tínhamos um longo caminho.

Estendi minha mão para Leah e demos o fora daquele lugar horrível. Assim que voltamos para o limbo de Jake expliquei-lhe o que faria e partimos para o próximo ponto de força. Quando chegamos onde um profundo abismo se abria em direção ao mar nos despedimos momentaneamente. Ela parecia disposta a ir, mas em minha experiência naquele lugar, e as condições em que ela se encontrava, era melhor eu ir sozinha. Ela me desejou boa sorte e fui. Lá encontrei Quil em estado de choque e precisei de muito alto controle e uma boa dose de psicologia para não meter a mão na cara dele, quando começou um ataque histérico. Por último achamos Embry, e este apenas chorava baixinho encolhido em um canto perto do rio que divisava o que deveria ser as terras Quileutes com as dos Cullens.

Quando os três estavam em segurança do lado de fora voltei a explicar meu plano para salvarmos Jake e enfim podermos ir para casa. Todos pareciam muito satisfeitos e ansiosos para partir o quanto antes. Despedir-me deles naquele momento em que estavam tão frágeis, foi um dos momentos mais difíceis de minha curta vida. Mas ainda havia uma pessoa a salvar.

Seguimos por uma floresta densa até chegarmos às baldeações de uma clareira. Leah voltou a insistir para que fosse, mas recusei veemente. Aquela era a minha missão, aquele era meu dever.

Respirei fundo, fechei os olhos e entrei.

Tudo estava muito escuro a meu redor, havia apenas uma pequena luminescência avermelhada ao longe, era ele, meu Jake...

Ele estava sofrendo tanto...

Senti meu peito apertar e quase não pude respirar ao vê-lo em estado tão debilitado. Fiquei receosa de me aproximar e ser repelida ou rejeitada. Unindo-me de toda a coragem que pude reunir me lancei de vez em sua direção. A principio ele pareceu não notar minha presença, mas o quanto mais me aproximava pude notar que um estranho brilho dourado emanava de minha pele, não fazia ideia de porque aquilo acontecia, mas foi isso que chamou sua atenção primeiro.

Ele fechou os olhos incomodado pelo excesso de claridade que eu trazia, mas então forçou-os a ficarem abertos e procurou foco, aos poucos seu olhar que parecia receoso e desconfiado foi ganhando toques de curiosidade até seus escuros olhos brilharem com um fulgor maravilhado. Toda a dor e o temor abandonaram suas feições e ele parecia enfim em paz.

"_Quem é você?"_ Ele perguntou, mas não parecia realmente interessado em saber quem estava vindo em seu socorro, apenas contente por enfim não estar mais em agonia.

Foi impossível não sentir pena, uma força magnética me impeliu até ele, e me aproximei com cuidado, passos curtos e leves, não queria assusta-lo, mas estranhamente ele não parecia ser capaz de se mexer. Abaixei-me a seu lado e muito levemente levei as pontas de meus dedos até sua bochecha, não sabia como ele reagiria a tal contato, talvez se afastasse, mas mesmo assim precisava toca-lo. Sentir que de fato estava ali na minha frente, bem e _vivo_.

Sua pele me pareceu fria ao toque, não tanto quanto um vampiro, mas mais que um humano normal, o que era mais um indicio de que ele não estava bem. Fiquei muito satisfeita ao fato dele não se afastar de mim, pelo contrario, quanto meus dedos tocaram sua pele ele fechou os olhos e soltou um pequeno gemido de prazer. Como quem acaba de sair de um temporal e entra de baixa de um maravilhoso chuveiro de água quente. Meu calor era transmitido para ele através das pontas de meus dedos, e logo a cor estava retornando a seu rosto antes pálido e apático. Não pude conter o riso de felicidade por poder vê-lo voltando a ser o meu velho e querido Jake.

"_Você sabe quem eu sou só não quer admitir..."_ Disse o incentivando a chegar à verdade por conta própria. Eu contava que ainda restasse nele alguma crença de mim como sendo alguém que lhe queria bem, e que estava ali apara ajuda-lo. Precisava que ele me reconhecesse, mas não ligasse essa informação às lembranças das torturas e me virasse às costas. Estava tão perto agora...

"_Por favor_..._ Ele implorou_ _Eu já não posso mais... Acabe logo com isso.._." _ Me senti travar. Não! Ele entendera tudo errado, estava achando que eu estava lá para lhe fazer mal! Não, eu não podia deixa-lo se enganar agora ele precisava me reconhecer e vir comigo! De alguma maneira tinha de fazê-lo ver que eu não era uma ameaça.

"_Não lhe farei mal_." Falei tentando lhe passar toda a confiança e a verdade contida naquelas palavras, mas elas pareceram ter o efeito contrario.

"_Você é só mais uma ilusão criada para me enlouquecer vá embora! Pelo amor de Deus... ME DEIXE EM PAZ!"_ Ele gritou em um rompante e eu me afastei assustada.

O quão mal ele fora capaz de fazer a si próprio... O quão ele perdido ele estava...

Eu chegara tarde de mais? Perguntei-me por um segundo, mas não deixei que a duvida durasse mais do que isso.

Não! Não importa o quão difícil fosse ou quanto tempo levasse eu traria Jake de volta!

Voltei a me aproximar dele, e isso pareceu assusta-lo, ele não esperava que eu agisse daquela forma, e tal atitude o pegou desprevenido me dando chance para mais uma jogada arriscada. Peguei seu rosto entre minhas mãos e ele fechou os olhos com força e começou a sussurrar palavras indistintas, mas mesmo sem poder compreende-las eu sabia que era algum tipo de prece. Ele rezava para se ver livre de mim provavelmente, mas não deixei que aquilo me abalasse e freasse meu ato. Aproximei meu rosto do dele e depositei um leve beijo em sua bochecha. Ele com certeza não esperava por essa porque abriu os olhos de repente e me encarou chocado. Ele me encarou estarrecido por um segundo como se meu rosto de alguma forma muito interessante e então comecei a recitar alguns versos.

Não sei por que fiz aquilo, assim como não sei ao certo como todas aquelas ideias loucas se passaram por minha cabeça, só sabia que aquilo era o necessário para alcançar de alguma forma a compreensão dele. Talvez isso se devesse ao fato de ter estado tão profundo em sua mente que agora eu o conhecia tão bem quanto ele mesmo, ou até melhor, e sabia que aquelas coisas eram o necessário para convencê-lo.

Recitei versos do poema "Em memoria" de Tennyson, um dos meus autores favoritos. A cada nova palavra proferida eu podia ver a compreensão chegando até ele, quase podia ouvir as engrenagens de seu cérebro ligando as informações.

"_Estarei sempre com você Jake, porque eu te amo, hoje e sempre."_ Completei rezando para que agora tivesse sido o suficiente.

"_Nessie_..." Ele sussurrou e sua voz estava emocionada.

Ele me reconhecerá! Enfim ele me reconhecera!

"_Já está na hora de voltar pra casa Jake_." Falei em uma felicidade que quase não podia conter.

_" Mas... E meus irmãos?" _Perguntou preocupado.

"_Estão nos esperando."_ Disse com um sorriso gentil tentando acalma-lo.

Concentrei-me então nas três luzes que haviam do outro lado da escuridão chamando-as. Leah, Quil e Embry se juntaram a nós com seus halos coloridos. Jake sorriu para eles e retribuíram seu sorriso com igual entusiasmo. Eles pareciam verdadeiramente felizes em rever o irmão perdido, e Leah se precipitou para ele abraçando-o.

"_Pare de fugir de nós garoto estupido!"_ Ralhou ela, mas estava aliviada e não zangada, podia arriscar que raiva era algo que ela não sentiria por muito tempo.

Os rapazes se juntaram aos dois formando um forte abraço grupal. O sentimento de alívio emanava deles, assim como suas luzes que expandiram e brilharam tão forte que era quase cegante, formando um belíssimo arco-íris. Separaram-se e encaram-se e então caíram na gargalhada.

"_Então... O que a gente faz agora mano?"_ Perguntou Quil quebrando nosso clima de reencontro.

Era muito bom vê-los felizes e juntos depois de tudo pelo que passaram.

Pararam de rir e se encarara em uma duvida coletiva, e então todos olharam ao mesmo tempo para mim.

"_Se estiverem prontos podemos ir."_ Disse respondendo a pergunta não proferida.

"_Mais do que pronto."_ Disse Jake causando mais uma onda de riso coletivo, que dessa vez me contagiou também.

Quando por fim paramos de rir e eles se entreolharam mais uma vez de forma convicta. Era hora de ir para casa, de abandonar toda a dor e o sofrimento e deixar a culpa que os assolara por dias para trás. Era a hora do perdão. Hora deles se perdoarem.

Jake olhou para mim e assenti indo até ele e pegando suas mãos na minha. Aquele contato era tão bom... Mesmo que ele fosse apenas mental.

"_Vamos pra casa..." _Disse a ele e olhei diretamente para o interior de seus olhos, para além daquela falsa imagem corpórea.

Olhava diretamente para sua alma e para a saída que se abria a nossa frente.

Casa, lar, vida real, onde toda a dor era real e não mais apenas uma bela ilusão.


	50. 48 Talentos ocultos

**Olá peaple! Eu sei, eu sei. Me atrasei pra caramba. Eu também sei que tinha combinado postar sábado, mas foi impossível, porque acabei o cap ontem e betei-o hoje. Ninguém comentou sobre o vídeo que eu fiz para o cap anterior. Vocês não viram o link? Bom de qualquer maneira vou coloca-lo aqui novamente (** albums/x442/Jeamalo/?action=view¤t= 4**)**

**Obrigada a Charlotte Schmit e Maibara PWM pelas reviews!**

**Bom a todos uma boa noite e uma ótima leitura.**

**LEIAM, COMENTEM E RECOMENDEM!**

**48 Talentos ocultos **

Estava me alongando em meu estúdio de balé quando meu celular tocou. Eu havia obrigado meus pais a me darem um para poder ter mais privacidade em minhas conversas com Jake. Corri para atender e um sorriso satisfeito brotou em meus lábios ao ver quem era.

_ Jake! Que horas você vai chegar? Perguntei ansiosa, ele havia combinado de vir passar o fim de semana conosco.

"Hey Ness..." Não gostei do tom desanimado que tingia sua voz. Ultimamente ele estava sempre cansado, mas o desanimo que era visível dessa vez não parecia ter nada haver com exaustão, e sim com desagrado.

"Eu sei que eu disse que iria pra ai nesse final de semana, só que..."

_ Você não vem mais. Adivinhei já sentindo meus olhos se encherem d'água.

"Sinto muito princesa..." Disse com pesar.

Agora era sempre assim, Jacob estava sempre ocupado, eu não podia visita-los sobre hipótese alguma, pois iria me expor e atrapalha-lo, sem falar que minha aparição arriscava a expô-lo também. E com essa fecharia um mês que não nos víamos mais, apenas telefonemas e videoconferências, rápidas e apressadas. Ele estava sempre ocupado com algum trabalho, ou estudando para provas. Eu tentava fingir que não me importava com isso, inclusive acabava por acalma-lo, quando ele se digladiava por estar sendo um péssimo amigo por não vir me ver. Dizia que teríamos todo o tempo do mundo para nos ver, e no momento ele tinha responsabilidades mais urgentes a tratar do que eu.

Mas afinal nos não nos mudáramos para Chicago pra ficarmos mais perto dele? Humph, isso era uma daquelas ironias cruéis que a vida adora por sobre nossas cabeças. Quando morávamos em Eugene, eu o via mais do que agora, que ele estava praticamente na esquina!

"Ness? Ness tá me ouvindo?" Perguntou ele ansioso no outro lado da linha.

_ Ah, sim desculpe Jake, é que eu me distrai. Disse rapidamente e me enrolando toda.

"Só estava explicando que não poderei ir porque meu projeto de motor ecologicamente correto deu pau, e vamos ter que concerta-lo pra ontem! Por sinal já tá em cima da hora pra mim. Desculpe meu anjo, juro que vou te recompensar na semana que vem." Disse com um falso animo, pois estava embutido em sua voz que mesmo agora ele não tinha certeza se poderia cumprir sua promessa. "Eu te amo hoje e sempre meu bem. Falou agora com ternura e não pude evitar de sentir meu coração se apertar pela saudade."

_ Eu também Jake, hoje e sempre...

Ele desligou em eu fiquei encarando meu reflexo na parede de espelho a minha frente. Minha vista estava embaçada pelas lagrimas que ameaçavam transbordar e minhas bochechas estavam vermelhas dando os primeiros indícios do choro que estava prestes a começar.

Sozinha novamente, eu estava mais uma vez só.

Deixei que meus joelhos cedessem e me escorei na parede espelhada, escorregando até o chão de madeira lustrada. Meu peito doía e meu nariz estava fechado por causa das lagrimas, que a essa altura já manchavam meu rosto. Eu não podia mais. Eu deixara claro para mim mesmo quando tomara a decisão de manter um espaço entre nós, que aguentaria firme e não fraquejaria, mas era impossível! Simplesmente não podia mais! UM MÊS! Um mês inteiro sem vê-lo era doloroso demais, desesperador demais! Eu não aguentaria viver desse jeito. Eu _me recusava_ a fazê-lo.

Sai do estúdio em velocidade de foguete e me tranquei na sala de musica pelo resto da tarde martelando as teclas do piano e enchendo o ambiente com a música de Jake. Eu não estava apenas mais uma vez deprimida, mas também com raiva. Sim RAIVA! Raiva por ter cedido, por _ele_ ter cedido, por termos de nos submeter, por minha família não estar ajudando, mas principalmente... Raiva por ele não estar aqui, mais uma vez.

Ninguém me procurou ou me importunou por toda à tarde. Era provável que meu pai tenha ficado ciente de minha frustação e avisado a todos que me dessem um pouco de espaço, e por isso eu só podia ser grata. A última coisa de que precisava no momento era alguém em meu encalço tentando me animar, ou consolar.

À noite, só deixei meu reduto de sofrimento para jantar, e isso porque minha mãe me obrigou. Normalmente eu vibraria com o delicioso _fettuccine_ de Esme com bolo de chocolate de sobremesa, mas hoje eu comeria carvão em brasa e não me importaria. Engoli cada pedaço da massa sem sentir o menor sabor e dispensei o bolo porque olhar para ele me fazia lembrar que Esme o fizera para _ele_, porque era o seu favorito.

Fui pra cama cedo, mas sabendo que obviamente não dormiria nada. Já devia estar revirando na cama a mais ou menos umas duas horas, quanto minha mãe deu uma leve batida na porta.

_ Posso entrar? Perguntou ela com sua voz suave de sinos e mesmo sem resposta ela já estava sentada na cabeceira de minha cama. _ Você está bem querida?

**N**ão é obvio? É claro que eu não estava. Mas não a respondi ao invés disso me arrastei até ela e me encolhi em seu abraço acolhedor. Ela não tinha culpa pelo que estava acontecendo. Fizera o possível para facilitar as coisas para nós dois. Porém agora isso não significava nada.

_ Sinto muito querida. _Disse ela contra meus cabelos. _ Tenho certeza de que se ele pudesse estaria aqui, mas ele deve...

_ Mãe, por favor, não vamos falar disso. Pedi.

_ Tudo bem querida.

_ Mãe?

_ Sim?

_ Pode cantar pra mim?

_ Claro que sim.

Ela então cantarolou minha musica de ninar até eu cair no sono. Contudo apesar de alcançar a inconsciência não consegui descansar. Tive uma noite insólita de pesadelos terríveis, com Jake me deixando. Parecia que isso seria uma sombra eterna pairando sobre minha cabeça. Na verdade isso até que fazia bastante sentido. Afinal eu era um monstro não merecia de fato a plenitude de da paz, ou a completude que Jake me dava. Eu não o merecia, não merecia seu amor.

Acordei me sentindo ainda pior. Aquela situação terrível não podia continuar.

Tomei meu habitual café da manhã e decidi dar um passeio. Correr era sempre um bom exercício para o corpo e a mente. Meus pais bem que tentaram se oferecer para me fazer companhia, mas eu recusei terminantemente. Precisava pensar em paz e ter alguém fuxicando minha cabeça a todo segundo não seria de ajuda alguma. Prometi me manter dentro dos arredores da propriedade, e isso pareceu bastar para ter a permissão de sair sozinha.

Corri por um tempo indeterminado até alcançar um velho cedro que ficava bem na divisa das terras. Eu gostava dele mais do que dos demais justamente por sua velhice. Seu tronco não era forte nem as folhas tão vistosas quanto às outras, mas ela ainda estava lá. Devia ter mais de cem anos e se manterá viva apesar de tudo. E mesmo passado tanto tempo ainda era um belíssimo exemplar da espécie.

Sentei-me sobre sua sobra fresca me deliciando com a brisa leve. Eu não estava cansada pelo esforço, em dias normais percorreria todo o terreno umas 30 vezes e ainda teria energia para um jogo de futebol com meus tios, mas hoje. Não tendo dormido nada a noite, não me sentia muito motivada a correr em círculos por aí. Depois de um tempo decidi escala-lo e cheguei ao topo bem a tempo de vislumbrar um belíssimo por do sol em tons de purpura, laranja e rosa rei. Uma imagem impossível de se esquecer sem duvida, mas... Minha cabeça não estava muito boa para belas imagens.

Lembranças de sorrisos fáceis e caçadas no fim de tarde encheram minha mente, e novamente senti um aperto no peito. Quando novamente estaríamos assim? Só nos dois nos divertindo livres nas florestas verdes de Forks. Só eu e meu lobo.

Dei um longo suspiro.

Não tão cedo se dependesse de sua agenda cheia...

Mas isso... Bem, podia mudar não?

Sim era essa a resposta! Eu podia mudar isso. Bastava apenas mover as peças de forma certa. Calcular as probabilidades e estar pelo menos cinco passos a frente. Sim eu podia fazer...

Mil ideias se passavam por minha cabeça, mas eu tinha de ser cuidadosa. Quando se tem um leitor de mentes, uma vidente e um manipulador de emoções em casa tem-se que ter muito atenção com o que tem em mente. Aproveitei então que estava fora do alcance deles para planejar tudo com o máximo de cuidado, não podia deixar nenhuma ponta solta, caso contrário, seria minha cabeça a ir para a bandeja.

Quando tinha tudo muito bem orquestrado voltei para casa não me esquecendo de ligar a cerca e manter minhas emoções amenas, mas também não tanto, seria suspeito se eu tivesse me acalmado tão cedo. Fui recebida por mais uma comida cuidadosamente preparada para mim com todo o esmero de Esme. Dessa vez comi com um pouco mais de entusiasmo, primeiro porque estava tentando passar que estava melhor do que na noite passada, e segundo, porque de fato estava. Uma empolgação ascendente crescia em meu peito pelo plano que traçara. Era quase impossível conter a ansiedade, mais era crucial que o fizesse para que tudo desse certo.

No dia seguinte, enquanto fazia meus desenhos ouvi meus pais discutindo novamente sobre uma viagem de caça. Meu pai já estava fazendo esses planos algum tempo, mas minha mãe estava evitando porque embora não comentasse em minha presença não queria se afastar de perto de mim. Enquanto eu estivesse deprimida.

_ Talvez semana que vem querido, podemos nos resolver por aqui. Disse ela a meu pai, o qual assentiu desanimado, mas compreensivo como sempre.

_ Não deixem de fazer o que querem só por minha causa. Falei sem dirigir minha atenção a eles, mas isso os fez me encararem.

_ Não é por isso querida. _Apressou-se ela em dizer._ Só que não é o momento. Não precisamos ir tão longe quando há abundancia de alimento aqui perto.

Bufei. Ela achava mesmo que eu cairia nisso? Deixei que meu pai ouvisse esse pensamento apenas para que entendesse minha indignação.

Virei-me para eles e os encarei com determinação.

_ Olha mãe eu já estou bem grandinha para ser um estorvo na vida de vocês não acha não? _ Seus olhos dourados se esbugalharam em sinal de espanto._ Se vocês querem viajar vão, não deixem de viverem suas vidas só por minha causa. Eu vou ficar bem aqui com os outros. Já estou conformada com o fato de Jake não poder vir essa semana. Estou bem serio. _ afirmei convicta_ Não deixem que o meu desânimo e aparente apatia seja um motivo para deixarem de fazer suas coisas. E isso serve para todos. Estão sempre tão preocupados em me manter segura sobre suas asas, como se a qualquer segundo um Volturi fosse sair de trás de uma moita e me pegar. Eu não sou mais um bebê, não preciso que fiquem de olho em mim 24 horas por dia. Porque não vão viver suas vidas só pra variar ao invés de ficarem vigiando a minha?

Na sala reinava um silencio perturbador. Uma bola de feno poderia passar empurrada pelo vento, como em um faroeste e ninguém notaria, porque todos estavam muito chocados encarando a mim.

Suspirei longamente e dei de ombros e subi para meu quarto. A isca fora jogada, agora era só esperar que eles pegassem.

Mais tarde naquela mesma noite minha mãe veio conversar comigo.

_ Podemos conversar? Pediu ela parecendo abatida.

_ Não há o que falar. A senhora vai querer dizer que as coisas não são como eu acho, só que não vai me convencer porque sei como elas são.

_ Querida você não é um estorvo para ninguém...

_ Então porque parece que todos estão parados no tempo? E não me venha dizer que é porque somos vampiros, porque não é disso que estou falando. Estou falando do fato que desde antes de deixarmos Forks todos pairam a meu redor esperando que eu cresça logo para que possam seguir com suas vidas!

_ Mas de onde tirou essa ideia louca?

_ Da realidade, eu vejo isso todo santo dia. Sempre fazendo as mesmas coisas, sempre preocupados comigo, buscando maneiras de me entreter e me ocupar. Todos vivendo ao meu redor como se eu fosse uma missão que devem cumprir.

_ Querida isso é um absurdo! Todos te amam aqui. Para nós é um prazer poder vê-la se desenvolvendo a cada dia. Se ninguém voltou para escola foi por escolha própria, porque era mais importante para cada um estar aqui e poder acompanha-la, e não por uma _obrigação_. Disse ela parecendo ultrajada e torcendo a ultima palavra.

_ Se de fato fosse assim, então você e o papai poderiam ir ter sua caçada sem ficar com medo do que poderia acontecer comigo. Falei agora ressentida.

Ela fechou os olhos deu um longo suspiro e assentiu.

_ Eu sou sua mãe, sempre estarei preocupada com sua segurança. Mas se isso a faz sentir melhor, então... Nós iremos.

Sorri satisfeita e a abracei.

_ Sei que gostam de estar comigo, mas precisa pensar em você também, e no papai...

Ao dizer isso a senti endurecer, ela se afastou e me encarou com o olhar culpado.

_ Ele nunca vai admitir, mas sei que está com saudade da senhora. De estarem juntos sozinhos, sem mim como tópico de 100% das suas conversas.

_ Ele não..._ Bufou_ Nunca diria nada.

_ Não, porque ele nunca a faria escolher entre mim ou ele, porque ele mesmo também está muito preocupado comigo. Mas vocês não são apenas meus pais. Vocês também são marido e mulher. Eu posso não entender muito disso ainda, mas sei que vocês merecem um tempo só de vocês.

Ela sorriu e eu lhe devolvi um sorriso torto.

_ Você é uma monstrinha muito esperta sabia disso? Disse ela se movendo lentamente em minha direção. Sorri com o que sabia que estava para acontecer. Em um movimento imperceptível para olhos mortais ela estava me enchendo de cocegas. Eu ri até meus olhos se encherem de lagrimas e implorar que ela parasse. Passamos ainda um bom tempo conversando amenidades até eu pegar no sono, só podia esperar que meus sonhos não entregassem meus planos. Caso contrário, estaria perdida.

No dia seguinte meus pais saíram em viagem, com o programado para se ausentarem por uma semana. Era mais tempo do que eu precisava. Esperei ainda mais um dia para ter certeza de que eles estariam longe o suficiente para colocar meu plano em pratica. Convenci minha avó a ir fazer compras como um jantar nada simples, o que a mandaria para o outro lado da cidade por um bom tempo. Tio Emmett e Jasper foram até uma loja de construção para comprarem material para mais uma das obras de Alice que ficava em mais de 6 horas de casa. Isso também os matéria longe. Carlisle estava de plantão o que me garantiria 48 horas dele longe. E Alice e Rosalie saíram para fazer compras no shopping o que tomaria a tarde toda.

_ Você está com todos os telefones na discagem rápida?_ perguntou Esme repassando toda a lista de segurança, pela milésima vez. Ela era ainda piro que meus pais..._ Sabe o que fazer em caso de incêndio, ou terremoto? Caso...

_ Ok, ok vovó. Não que eu ache que essas coisas vão acontecer, a casa é feita para resistir a nós, então acho que um terremoto não vai fazer os vidros nem tremerem. Tem sprinklers em cada cômodo e eu sei o telefone de cada um daqui até ao contrario.

_ Certo, acho que estou sendo paranoica. Assumiu envergonhada.

_ Que bom que a senhora notou. Disse a fazendo rir.

_ Vai ficar bem mesmo?

_ Vão ser só algumas horas, sem falar que a qualquer momento os rapazes, ou as garotas estarão de volta. Vou ensaiar um pouco, tenho uma nova composição que quero terminar e talvez caminhe um pouco. _ dei de ombros_ Ficarei bem.

_ Ok, então tchau querida. Disse me dando um rápido beijo na bochecha e saindo apressada para a garagem.

Acompanhei o carro de Esme sumir no horizonte e sorri satisfeita ao ver como meu plano estava dando incrivelmente certo. Naquele dia sobre o cedro eu tomara uma decisão. "Se Maomé não vai até a montanha, a montanha vai até Maomé." Se Jake não podia me vir me ver, e ninguém iria me levar até ele, eu mesma iria, por minhas próprias pernas.

Corri até meu quarto para pegar minhas coisas. Minha primeira experiência em um ônibus foi interessante e em vinte minutos estava no aeroporto Internacional O'Hare. Pegar um voo da forma convencional seria um pouco improvável, mas isso já estava contabilizado. Fui até o terminal e verifiquei horário, o avião sairia em uns 15 minutos. Desci até a plataforma de embarque e com minha super velocidade entrei no avião. Era um espaço pequeno que tinha um cheiro estranho. Podia ouvir que ainda tinham algumas pessoas limpando e arrumando-o para a decolagem. Corri para me esconder no banheiro. Mas não achei seguro o suficiente, afinal alguma aeromoça podia vir verificar. Desci até o bagageiro que ainda estava aberto e homens colocavam coisas lá. Esgueirei-me até um canto escuro e fiquei. Depois do avião levantar voo e se estabilizar subi novamente para a parte comum e me sentei em uma cadeira perto da porta na classe econômica.

Tudo estava indo como o programado, conseguira pegar o avião e a viagem seria bem curta, com sorte eu conseguiria ir e voltar sem ser pega. Mas tinha uma coisa que não estava em meus cálculos. E isso me apanhara como um soco na cara.

O cheiro.

O odor concentrado de sangue humano quente era inebriante e convidativo. Eu estava meio desorientada e respirava a pequenos fôlegos. Era como estar passando uma fome de dias e de repente entrar em uma churrascaria. Minha boca salivava e eu suava frio. Agradeci por haver um ar condicionado a meu lado empurrando o ar carregado para longe.

Quando o avião aterrissou no aeroporto de Logan me levantei de um átimo, e assim que a aeromoça abriu a porta eu estava passando por ela. Andei apressada com o máximo de discrição que podia até um ponto de ônibus. Por sorte não tive de esperar muito e logo já estava a caminho para Instituto de Tecnologia de Massachusetts. Já não cabia em mim de tanta euforia. Ficar sentada quieta em meu acento era simplesmente impossível, eu ficava quicando no banco ansiosa demais para chegar logo.

Assim que o ônibus parou no ponto sai em disparada em direção ao alojamento de Jake. Andei com o máximo que a velocidade humana me permitia. Ao chegar na entrada parei ansiosa e fiquei esperando a sombra de uma árvore. Era um dia em que o sol ia e vinha, mas eu não podia me arriscar a ser pega por um raio de sol forte que evidenciaria minha pele luminescente. Puxei a gola de meu casaco e ajeitei melhor o boné que usava para me proteger da luz. Jake não precisaria me ver para saber que eu estava lá. Lembrei-me de me manter contra o vento, assim, quando ele passasse pela entrada dos dormitórios, não teria como não sentir meu cheiro.

Por sorte minha espera não foi longa. Depois do que pareceram uns dez minutos, vi a enorme figura morena acompanhada de mais umas seis pessoas cruzar uma rua lateral e ir em direção do prédio de dormitórios. Reconheci o rapaz chamado Andrew falando animadamente com ele, e também a saliente da Beth, que ria de forma exagerada de algo que meu Jake acabara de dizer. Senti minhas unhas afundarem no tronco da árvore que usava como esconderijo ao ver aquela... Aquela oferecida se pendurar no pescoço de Jake.

Quem ela pensava que era? Quem dera a ela intimidade para andar agarrada a ele como se fosse... Como se fosse sua namorada... Um frio cortante perpassou minhas costas e senti meu coração perder uma batida.

Não! Isso não poderia ser possível! Ele nunca... Quer dizer, ele não podia... Ou será que podia? E-eu não conseguia compreender! Isso devia ser impossível!

Tentei me acalmar e dizer a mim mesma que tudo aquilo era invenção de minha cabeça. Que Jake não tinha nada com aquela cara de macarrão aguado. Eles eram amigos não? Amigos andam abraçados, eu já vira na tv isso.

É, mas namorados também. Disse uma vozinha maligna em minha cabeça.

NÃO! MEU JAKE NUNCA ME TRAIRIA!

Sacudi a cabeça com força afastando de vez aqueles pensamentos malignos.

Quando recobrei minha atenção no que interessava pude ver a tempo o momento em que Jake captou meu cheiro e sua cabeça que olhava para frente virou e procurou por mim, e quando enfim me viu me encarou com confusão. Levantei o boné para que ele me visse com clareza, seus olhos se esbugalharam e sua boca se abriu em um O de surpresa, apenas para ser substituído por um sorriso do tamanho do sol.

Ele assentiu para mim, e fez sinal para que eu esperasse por ele. Tratou logo de se livrar daquele monte de estranhos que o circulavam e veio em minha direção em passadas longas. Meu coração dava pulos de emoção por estar revendo-o. Antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa ele me puxou para um abraço de urso, ou melhor, lobo.

Eu ri e retribui o abraço até seus ossos estalarem.

_ Como você veio parar aqui hein monstrinha? Perguntou ele nós separando e me encarando com um misto de euforia e confusão. _ Sua mãe está em algum lugar que eu não tenha visto? Ele olhou em volta procurando por ela e pareceu estranhar o fato de não vê-la.

Engoli em seco. E se ele não gostasse da verdade?

_ Na verdade, eu... Eu fugi. Disse me encolhendo.

_ O que? M-mas c-como-mo?

Ele parecia meio transtornado. Ok, eu não pensara nessa parte.

Ele me encarou incrédulo, fechou os olhos e os apertou com força e sacudiu a cabeça em negação.

Eu estava ferrada.

_ Mas você é uma mostrinha impossível mesmo não? Falou abrindo os olhos e meneando a cabeça. Bem, ele não pareia prestes a explodir.

_ Está zangado?

_ Não, claro que não. É impossível me zangar com você, minha pequena travessa. Disse mostrando novamente aquele sorriso lindo e me puxando para mais um super abraço e rodopiando comigo nos braços. _ Estou muito feliz em te ver novamente minha linda. Estava morrendo de saudades, e muito perto de jogar tudo pro alto e ir atrás de você.

_ Não poderia deixar que você fizesse isso._ disse me desvencilhando dele_ A última coisa que iria permitir era que se prejudicasse por minha causa. Aprecei-me em falar, antes que ele resolvesse fazer uma besteira.

_ Valeria a pena se fosse por você. Falou acariciando meu rosto.

Fechei os olhos e aproveitei a sensação. Fazia tanto tempo que não podia estar assim junto dele. De sentir seu cheiro, o calor que emanava de sua pele, olhar para seus olhos negros e profundos e ver seu sorriso. Nunca me cansava daquele sorriso.

_ Então fujona, já que está aqui o que pretende?

_ Não vai me levar de volta pra casa? Perguntei receosa.

_ Bom você veio até aqui não? E com certeza já deve estar bem encrencada, então vamos aproveitar o tempo que ainda temos. Disse piscando o olho esquerdo.

_ Certo. Então... Um sorvete?

_ Um sorvete. Confirmou-o e me pegou pela mão e fomos pegar o "incrível".

Ele me levou até a sorveteria que fomos à última vez que eu e minha mãe havíamos visitando-o. Pedi o maior sorvete que tinha naquele lugar. Não comia nada desde o café e ainda não me recuperara completamente de minha estada no avião, junto de todo aquele _sangue_. A cobertura de framboesa teria que ter algum efeito psicológico sobre minha sede até que pudesse _caçar_ de verdade. Jake pedira o mesmo que eu mais ele o enchera com tudo que tinha de opção.

_ Então mocinha vai me contar como conseguiu fugir? Perguntou ele com humor. Não sei ao certo, mas ele parecia estar gostando mais de minha fuga do que deveria.

_ Bem, acho que poso dizer que usei de meus _talentos ocultos_ para conseguir deixar o caminho livre. Falei tentando esconder o sorriso de satisfação, por meus planos terem dado certo, e tão facilmente.

Ele riu.

_ Tenho certeza disso. Você é uma monstrinha muito esperta e manipuladora. _Disse ele fazendo graça. _ Nem quero ver o que vai acontecer quando seus pais descobrirem.

Senti um arrepio só em considerar a possibilidade de ser pega.

_ Isso não vai acontecer se seguir com meus planos. Disse com convicção.

Ele assentiu seriamente.

_ Bem, mas mudando de assunto... Por que aquela garota estava agarrada em você como uma cobra prestes a dar o bote? Inquiri-o sem consegui me controlar. Não conseguia engolir aquela garota e toda aquela intimidade que cismava em ter com ele.

Jake pareceu não entender a principio do que eu estava falando, mas minha expressão de desgosto deve ter sido o indicio que faltava para ele chegar à resposta. E para minha irã começou a rir.

HAHAHAHAHAHA...

_ Aíaíaí Nesss... Serio que você está com ciúmes da Beth? Ah por favor, Nessie, ela é só uma amiga.

_ A Alena também era, mas ela te beijou! Acusei irritada por ele ter tido a coragem de rir de mim.

_ Disse bem, _ela_ me beijou. Você sabe disso tão bem quanto eu. Disse sem demostrar qualquer vestígio de significância para aquilo.

De fato eu sabia disso, porem não diminuía a raiva que eu estava daquela oferecida. Fechei a cara e resolvi dar-lhe uma fria.

O clima tenso que se instalara entre nós não durara muito, pois logo estava ele estava fazendo caretas e me provocando e não pude resistir. Tomamos nosso sorvete entre risos e uma conversa animada, na qual matávamos as saudades. Perdemos completamente a noção do tempo, e quando fomos ver o sol já estava se pondo e eu me apavorei.

_ Oh não!

_ O que foi? Perguntou ele assustado olhando para os lados e procurando pelo motivo de meu susto.

_ Já é tarde eu perdi meu voo. Falei em pânico.

Era isso, eu estava perdida. Senti meu coração descer para a barriga, o super sorvete de meio litro que tomara se revoltava em meu estomago e ameaçava voltar, o gosto ácido do vomito que ameaçava a sair já queimava meu esôfago.

_ Nessie, você está bem? Jake perguntou com a voz preocupada.

Eu não conseguia responde-lo, estava em uma luta árdua para manter a comida dentro do estomago.

_ Você está verde... Ele comentou apático.

Encarei-o sentindo o suor frio e pegajoso tomar meu rosto, pescoço e mãos. Eu estava bem perto agora de um desastre.

Ele então se levantou de supetão e sacou o celular do bolso.

_ Acalme-se, vou resolver isso. E ao dizê-lo saiu como um raio me deixando sozinha e completamente apavorada com o que poderia acontecer quando eu voltasse.

Foram os cinco minutos mais longos da minha vida, porque quando ele voltasse minha sentença seria dada.

Ele voltou com uma carranca seria e se sentou novamente em sua cadeira. Depositou o celular sobre a mesa, deu um longo suspiro e me encarou.

_ Eu liguei para sua casa, e falei com uma Esme muito preocupada, uma Alice histérica, uma Rosalie furiosa, e um Carlisle bastante estressado. _ A cada menção de um membro de minha família e meu peito e apertava ainda mais, e eu me encolhia ainda mais em minha cadeira._ E também liguei para seus pais..._ parei de respirar._ Não vou mentir eles estão furiosos, não fazia ideia de que Bella conhecesse tantos palavrões, quanto os que usou ainda pouco comigo. _ agora quase podia notar uma ponta de humor em, mas se realmente o fez, foi muito sutil._ Eles não estão nem um pouco felizes com o que você fez, mas acho que você não previa ser pega não é mesmo.

Não fora uma pergunta e apenas pude me encolher ainda mais.

_ Não podemos mais adiar o inevitável. Eles querem que você volte para casa o mais rápido possível, e sua mãe disse, abre aspas "se ela não estiver em casa em segurança quando chegarmos lá, você será um lobo morto Jacob Black". _ fechei meus olhos com força e o abri sentindo-os lacrimejar_ Eu não sei você, mas eu não quero morrer tão jovem e bonito. _ falou e piscou para mim_ Então estaremos no próximo voo para Chicago e rezemos para que seus pais não arranquem muito meu coro né?

_ V-vai c-comigo? Perguntei com um fio de voz. O enjoo já estava sob controle, mas agora eram as lágrimas que ameaçavam irromper por meus olhos.

Ele pareceu surpreso e confuso com minha pergunta, e tratou logo de reponde-la.

_ Mas é claro que sim. Acha mesmo que eu deixaria você enfrentar as feras sozinha? Humph! Mas nem pensar. _ pegou minhas mãos nas suas, elas pareciam tão ridiculamente pequenas perto das deles, e então olhou-me seriamente._ Vou estar lá ao seu lado pro que der e vier. Nem que seja só para ser o saco de pancadas dos seus pais._ completou em uma ineficiente tentativa de humor. Mas o contato entre nossas mãos e o fato de saber que ele estava lá comigo eram confortos maiores do que eu tinha o direito de pedir.

Assenti pare ele agradecida. Uma mistura de vergonha mortificante e culpa sufocante se apoderavam de mim de tal jeito que até respirara era difícil.

Ao chegarmos ao aeroporto não foi surpresa haver duas passagens de primeira classe para o próximo voo até Chicago nos esperando. A excepcional eficiência Cullen agia nos garantindo caminho livre até em casa. Por mais de uma vez me peguei desejando que o avião caísse e que eu morresse carbonizada, mas ao me lembrar que Jake e as outras pessoas provavelmente morreriam também eu me apressava em afasta a ideia da cabeça.

Agradeci internamente por terem reservado assentos na primeira classe para nós. Além das cadeiras serem bem maiores e confortáveis, tinha muito menos gente, fazendo que não chegasse a ser uma dificuldade em ficar naquele espaço diminuto com humanos. Não me movi nada, exceto para verificar as mais de 100 chamadas perdidas dos telefones de minha família e ir ao banheiro para por o sorvete para fora. Durante toda a viagem nos mantivemos no silencio mais cadavérico possível. Nenhum de nós tentou puxar conversa, não havia assunto para ser discutido, nem muito menos clima. A não ser que fossemos combinar um testemunho para a hora do julgamento. Mas para que? Há essa hora todos já sabiam do meu crime.

Eu matara J. F. Kennedy! Pronto falei! Tranquem-me em uma sela infecta e joguem a chave fora!

Não, melhor me mandem direto para a cadeira elétrica. Nesse meu curto período de vida já cometi crimes demais para sair em pune, eu mereço a pena capital por ter nascido!

Deus, eu estava com muito ódio de mim!

Eu não me arrependia por ter revisto Jake, não, eu ainda tinha um resquício de felicidade por estar ao seu lado de novo. Mas por conta de minha infantilidade egoísta, e minha irresponsabilidade sem noção eu não apenas estava enrascada, como também arrastara Jake para o buraco junto comigo. Porque ele já deixara bem claro que iria ficar do meu lado quando o chumbo grosso viesse. E era evidente que pelo estado de espírito que minha mãe devia estar ninguém seria poupado, muito menos a razão para minha fuga... Onde eu estava com a cabeça? Ah sim claro, em Jake.

Ao passamos por nosso terminal em direção ao saguão avistamos Carlisle com uma expressão cansada e esmaecida que parecia completamente errada com sua figura sempre tão gentil e cortes. Pela primeira vez ele parecia realmente velho.

Meu avô e Jacob trocaram um rápido cumprimento e apenas me mandou um olhar que perpassava a pena e o desapontamento. Mas também parecia realmente aliviado. Como um condenado que já aceitou seu destino e esperava ansiosamente apenas para ouvir o veredicto que já conhece.

Deus eu não sairia viva dessa. Entramos os três no carro dele e em poucos minutos já estávamos passando pela entrada florida de nossa casa. Normalmente passar pelo corredor de pessegueiros, com suas flores cor de rosa suave era algo que sempre me passava uma incrível sensação de paz e era o que eu mais gostava nessa nova casa, mas hoje as pétalas que se desprendiam e caiam sobre o vidro do carro pareciam cinzas que vinham anunciar um terrível desastre.

_ Por favor, Nessie... _ disse meu avô chamando minha atenção e me olhando pelo retrovisor_ Todos estão muito abalados com o que houve, então eu lhe peço que tome cuidado e seja breve em sua explicação. Sua mãe... ela tem um gênio difícil, e quando se trata de você... Bem, ela pode ser bastante... _instintiva_. _ Ele pôs as palavras com cuidado. Obviamente as escolhendo muito cuidadosamente, mas deixando claro que as coisas não estavam boas para meu lado, e que minha mãe devia estar a beira de um colapso. _ Pode fazer isso Nessie? Pediu ele ainda me encarando pelo retrovisor.

Assenti para ele e senti quando o braço de Jake se fechou a minha volta em sinal de força.

Quando o carro parou na frente da casa me senti travar. Cada osso, cada musculo e terminação nervosa do meu corpo estava completamente paralisada. Jake pegou minha mão e apenas mexeu a boca em um "_estou com você_" mudo. Sim, ele estaria comigo, e isso apenas piorava tudo, porque estilhaços das balas sobrariam para ele.

Assenti para ele tentando passar uma confiança que não tinha e sai do carro. Os degraus da varanda nunca pareceram tantos e tão altos. Eram apenas cinco, mas para mim parecia que eu estava subindo a Muralha da China. Cada passo era dado com a dificuldade de um recém-nascido, e era como eu me sentia. Frágil, descoordenada e perdida. Jacob estava ao meu lado firme e forte como prometera e Carlisle assumiu a dianteira abrindo a porta para nós.

Puxei o ar longa e demoradamente, levei ainda mais tempo para libera-lo de meus pulmões. Além de toda a culpa eu ainda me sentia completamente miserável por ser tão covarde. E novamente ele estava lá para pegar em minha mão e dar um discreto sorriso de lado, que apesar de singelo e quase imperceptível estava dizendo "estou aqui, e não vou a lugar algum". E foi só o que precisei para dar o próximo passo.

Mas logo em seguida paralisar novamente.

Meus familiares estavam dispersos pela sala de estar, um com a cara pior que a outra. Iam desde preocupação e ansiedade de Emmett, o estresse e receio de Jasper, aflição e frustração de Alice, o medo e raiva de Rosalie, o temor e zelo de Esme, até chegar a desolação e apatia em meus pais. Eles estavam sentados no sofá que ficava virado para a entrada principal pela qual passávamos agora. Meus pais parecia ser a única coisa que mantinha minha mãe inteira. Ele a abraçava de forma protetora e acolhedora. Ao se darem conta de que estávamos lá todos os olhares se dirigiram á nós.

O olhar de desespero, raiva, frustação, mas principalmente, decepção de meus pais e família era algo que eu jamais esqueceria. Aquilo me ferira mais do que qualquer palavra, grito ou punição seria capaz. Eu preferiria ser espancada até a morte a ver a desilusão estampada nos belos rostos daqueles que eu mais amava. Eu me sentia a pior das criminosas. Eu queria ser tragada pela terra e passar a eternidade lá do que ter de olhar para seus rostos mais um segundo se quer.

Mas não haveriam chances daquilo ser amenizado. O ferro em brasa já marcava minha pele para sempre. Como uma tatuagem em meu lobo frontal.

Por um segundo minha mãe pareceu não acreditar que eu estava realmente ali. Seus olhos que estavam opacos pelo choro sem lagrimas tinham dificuldades para processar minha chegada. Mas aos poucos o reconhecimento a alcançou e ela não parecia mais perdida, mas sim muito, infinitamente magoada...

Durante todo o processo de desenvolver e executar meu infalível plano de fuga, eu não me sentira nem um pouco culpada por estar mentindo e ludibriando minha família. Talvez porque eu estivesse muito cega pela saudade na hora e tenha simplesmente preferido ignorar as consequências de que aquele ato implicava. Ou, porque não contasse com a possibilidade de que alguém descobrisse, não que isso minimizasse o que eu fizera, mas pelo menos, não haveria porque ser punida por nada. Mas agora diante da inevitável punição, e vendo em primeira mão o que meu sumiço causara em minha família, bom, eu só queria que minha sentença fosse dada logo para que aquele show de horrores acabasse e tudo pudesse voltar ao normal.

_ Vocês poderiam... Poderiam nós dar licença? Pediu meu pai com a voz seca, como a de alguém que chorou tanto ao ponto de acabar com qualquer líquido corpóreo. Ele assim como Carlisle parecia muito mais velho e cansado.

Todos trataram de se retirar com o máximo de discrição possível, exceto por Rosalie que por um segundo enviou até meu pai um olhar ultrajado de indignação, por ser excluída, mas ele se manteve firme e Esme foi logo até ela a guiando para cima.

_ Chamem se precisarem. Disse Carlisle, mas antes de subir ele me mandou mais um olhar pedindo cuidado.

Minha mãe se precipitou em um movimento impossível de ver por olhos humanos estava parada bem na minha frente. Seu olhar duro, mas sofrível me feria demais, e eu só queria encontrar minha voz para poder pedir desculpas. Eles então tremeram e em mais um rápido movimento ela me tinha em seus braços.

_ Oh meu bebê! Minha Renesmee... Falou ela com uma voz embargada.

Abracei-a de volta um pouco receosa, não podia ser tão fácil assim. E não foi. Se em um segundo ela estava me abraçando desesperada e amorosa, em meio eu estava de volta do chão e ela estava gritando comigo.

_ Renesmee Carlie Cullen como pode fazer uma coisa dessas conosco? Faz ideia do que passamos? Do que poderia ter acontecido com você andando sozinha por aí? Podiam ter machucado você! Podiam ter sido descoberta!

A cada palavra proferida eu me encolhia mais. Logo eu faria parte da decoração da sala como mais um dos tapetes persas de Esme.

_ Tem ideia de se algo acontecesse com você... _ Sua voz falhou e todo o corpo dela tremeu como se pensasse na possibilidade de me _perder_._ Você NUNCA MAIS SE QUER PENSE EM FAZER ALGO ASSIM ENTENDIDO?

Assenti temerosa e envergonhada.

_ ENTENDEUU? Perguntou ela me sacudindo.

_ Hey, calma lá Bella! _ chamou Jake me puxando e nos separando.

_ Não se meta nisso Jacob não te desrespeito. Alias! Isso é tudo culpa sua!

_ Minha?

_ Sim! Tenho certeza de que tem mão sua nessa história toda. Afinal ela fugiu para ver _você_! Acusou ela enfurecida pela intromissão dele.

_ O que? Mais é claro que não! Não seja absurda Bella!

_ Não é? Por que eu acho meio difícil uma criança de 3 anos conseguir sair do estado e enganar a todos nós, sem o auxilio de ninguém!

_ Bom isso prova que você não conhece sua filha muito bem Bella. Caso contrário, saberia que ela é capaz de coisas inacreditáveis. Retrucou Jake com ironia que só piorou as coisas.

_ O que está querendo insinuar? Que eu não conheço minha filha?

_ Eu não estou insinuando nada, é você que está dizendo.

De repente a bronca que eu estava levando de minha mãe, se tornou uma briga entre ela e Jake. Como isso acontecera? Simples, ele viera em minha defesa como sempre, e agora estava sendo responsabilizado pela minha _escapada_.

Eles se xingavam e acusavam mutuamente, trocando palavras chulas as quais com certeza se arrependeriam depois. A discussão estava esquentando, leves tremores perpassavam pelo corpo de Jake e minha mãe já lhe mostrava os dentes, não demoraria muito e logo eles estariam brigando de verdade. E isso era a ultima coisa que qualquer um ali iria querer.

Mandei para meu pai um olhar pedinte. Até então seu rosto expressava apenas cansaço e ressentimento, com uma pitada de outra coisa que eu não conseguia identificar, mas parecia algo como... Culpa?

Por que ele sentiria culpa? Eu cometera o crime e não ele. Ele não sabia de nada, eu me garantira disso, então por quê?

Nosso olhar se manteve preso um ao outro por mais um instante, e eu podia jurar que ele me pedia desculpas silenciosas. Eu queria questiona-lo do porque daquilo, mas antes que tivesse chance um rosnado alto de minha mãe encheu a sala me chamando para a realidade.

Ela e Jacob encontravam-se agachados em posição de ataque, bem perto de se lançarem um sobre o outro. Todo o corpo de Jake tremia em espasmos que anunciavam a transformação iminente.

Meu pai se precipitou em sua direção.

_ Acalme-se Jacob você não quer machucar ninguém. Disse ele tocando em seu ombro, mas essa não foi uma decisão sabia. Jake estava já em seus últimos fios de alto controle, e assim que o toque aconteceu ele explodiu em lobo lançando os móveis aos pedaços e fazendo meu pai atingir e quebrar a parede.

Isso foi o que bastou para minha mãe perder seu controle e se lançou sobre ele. Os dois arrebentaram a parede da sala de estar indo atingir a grama do quintal traseiro. E aí toda a minha família estava lá para tentar interver na briga.

Tudo era uma grande confusão de mãos, pés, braços e pernas. Um grande murundu de pessoas tentando apartar a briga, mas nem minha mãe, nem Jake pareciam dispostos a pararem com aquilo.

O desespero asfixiava-me e paralisava-me. Eu tinha que para-los antes que algo irreversível acontecesse. Nenhum dos dois se perdoaria depois se ferissem realmente um ao outro. Mas o que eu podia fazer? O que?

Não parei para pensar realmente, apenas segui meus instintos. Comecei a correr na direção da luta. Vi quando meu pai e Carlisle notaram minha aproximação, o primeiro tentava conter minha mãe e o segundo chamar ambos a razão. Ambos gritavam para que eu me afastasse, e Carlisle pediu a Esme para ir até mim. Ela correu em minha direção, mas graças aos muitos jogos de futebol americano com meus tios eu me tornara uma excelente _running back_, nunca era pega. Desviei de Esme e quando estava bem perto deles e me lancei entre eles gritando com toda a força de meus pulmões.

"PAREM!"

Como uma vez em um passado recente, não saíra apenas de minha boca, mas eu lançara aquela palavra em suas mentes. E fora bem a tempo de minha mãe ir contra a jugular de Jake. Minha ação os paralisou instantaneamente, no entanto eles já haviam se lançado no ar e agora continuavam em movimento indo um na direção um do outro, e eu estava bem no meio deles. Seria eu a levar todo o impacto do choque, mas por mim tudo bem. Eu começara aquilo, nada mais correto do que eu receber as consequências.

Porem sem que eu pudesse ver e apenas sentir, meu pai se lançou sobre mim me tirando dali bem a tempo. Ele deixou que seu corpo amortecesse o impacto sobre a terra que levantou muita fumaça e fez um grande buraco.

Minha mãe e Jake se chocaram com força, mas apenas isso. Os dois caíram na terra também levantando uma alta fumaça, mas diferente da última vez eles ainda não se mexiam. Eles pareciam...

PARALIZADOS!

Os olhares vidrados e os músculos completamente retesados na mesma posição em que haviam se precipitado. Eu não compreendia como podiam ainda estar imóveis.

_ Nessie... _ chamou meu pai com a voz atônita_ O que você fez?

Eu? Não fazia a mínima ideia, mas parecia que meus _talentos ocultos_ iam muito além do que eu estava escondendo deles. Iam além do que eu mesma tinha consciência...


	51. 49 Je t'aime plus que me aproprie vie

**Hey dears, estou atrasada de novo... Bom, não vou me demorar dizendo os motivos, o que importa é que aconteceu, e provavelmente ainda acontecerão muitas outras vezes durante a finc. **

**O cap de hoje vai acertar alguns ponteiros, mas ele é principalmente um cap bem intimista e emocional. Espero que gostem.**

**Respondendo a breves questionamentos, primeiro quanto se teriam Volturis nessa finc. Não eles não aparecerão, ainda pelo menos. Sobre se eu tenho a finc toda em minha cabeça. Sim eu tenho inclusive um roteiro escrito sobre os fatos de cada cap, assim não me perco nem esqueço de nenhum assunto importante. Percebi que o link do vídeo saiu cortado, aqui vai ele de novo**

**(** albums/x442/Jeamalo/?action=view¤t= 4), **espero que dessa vez dê certo. Lembrem-se que ele pertence ao cap 47 "o que vi", entenderão perfeitamente isso ao verem o vídeo.**

**Uma noticia importante, é que o próximo cap será pelo ponto de vista inédito de algum personagem, que ainda não tivemos a oportunidade de ver por seus olhos. Façam suas apostas, pois não direi mais nada! Até breve, prometo tentar não demorar tanto pra postar o próximo, que por sinal, tbm virá acompanhado de um vídeo.**

**Um obrigada especial a Carla, Mari e Mainara PWM pelas reviews!**

**LEIAM, COMENTEM E RECOMENDEM!**

**49 Je t'aime plus que m aproprie vie **

"_Nessie... O que você fez?"_

As palavras de meu pai não deixavam minha cabeça. Estavam coladas com S_uper bomder_ bem em minha massa encefálica. Eu não tinha nem ideia do que tinha feito, mas uma coisa era certa. Fosse o que fosse fizera com que minha mãe e Jake ficassem completamente paralisados.

Eu ainda estava sentada no meio da terra revirada pela brusca aterrisagem com meu pai encarando chocada a cena a minha frente. Carlisle verificava os sinais vitais de Jake enquanto meu pai tentava trazer minha mãe de volta.

_ Ele está respirando muito superficialmente, os sinais vitais estão fracos, e está sem qualquer reflexo. Falou Carlisle tentando manter a calma.

_ Não consigo captar nada em sua mente._ disse meu pai preocupado._ É como se ele estivesse novamente em coma!

_ E Bella? Não tenho como fazer exames nela! Disse meu avô agora deixando transparecer o temor que estava sentido.

_ Não consigo sentir nada dela, é como se ela nem estivesse aqui. Disse Jasper taciturno que parecia estar se esforçando ao máximo para captar qualquer coisa.

_Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo não mesmo!_

_ Nessie... _ Pisquei atordoada dando pela presença de meu pai bem ao meu lado._ Você precisa desfazer o que fez. E agora!

_Eu bem que gostaria, mas o que? Eu nem sabia o que tinha feito para eles ficarem daquele jeito!_

_ Só tente alguma coisa! _ Esbravejou meu pai expondo o quanto também estava nervoso quanto aquilo. _ Você disse para que _parassem_!

Sim! Eu dissera... E mais, eu _mandara_ minha mente para eles quando o fizera, ainda não conseguia compreender como isso pudera causar a paralisia, mas de alguma forma minha ordem fora acatada por eles ao pé da letra. Eles literalmente param em pleno ataque e agora permaneciam parados como eu dissera para que fizessem.

_ Sim... Falou meu pai seguindo o raciocínio junto comigo. _ De alguma forma suas palavras atingiram as funções motoras e até mesmo a consciência deles, é uma sorte que Jake não tenha parado de respirar também.

Seu comentário foi o que bastou para eu me por de pé e correr para nossas duas mais novas estátuas. Quando estava bem perto deles tentei me concentrar da mesma maneira que tinha feito a pouco e como havia feio com Jake no caso do coma. Só precisava da palavra certa...

"_VOLTEM!_"

Gritei e pensei com toda a força que podia, torcendo para que desse certo. Por o que pareceu um minuto inteiro não houve mudança alguma. Então eles despertaram juntos movendo braços e pernas de forma desconexas e respirando com dificuldade, como peixes fora d'água.

_ O-O que houve? Perguntou minha mãe com a foz arrastada, ela se recuperara bem mais rápido do que Jake, uma vez que ela não precisava respirar nem nada. Jake ainda aparecia meio tonto no chão.

Meu pai se aproximou dela e começou a conferi-la.

_ Se sente bem? Alguma dor, dificuldade para se mover?

_ Não!_ disse ela estranhando a pergunta_ Mas o que diabos acontecendo aqui, por que todos estão me olhando como se eu tivesse acabado de ressuscitar dos mortos de novo?

_ Bella querida, você não se lembra de nada? Perguntou meu pai alarmado, avaliando o quanto meu novo poder podia ter danificado de minha mãe?

_ Eu estava brigando com Jake e aí eu...eu... Oh meu Deus! Eu me lancei sobre ele! Céus eu o machuquei? Eu feri Jacob? Jake! Jake eu sinto muito você está bem? _ Perguntou ela apavorada se movendo rápido na direção dele.

Jake que ainda estava na forma de lobo, tinha dificuldade para sentar o que atrapalhava o exame de Carlisle.

_ Jake, eu feri você? Oh eu sinto tanto, eu perdi completamente a cabeça! Mas você também não ajuda! Sabe que Nessie é meu ponto fraco! Disse ela tentando se explicar, mas também repreendendo-o por estar sempre me defendendo.

Ele assentia, revirava os olhos, bufafa e sacudia a cabeça concordando e discordando do que ela dizia. Pelo menos naquela conversa de mão quase única havia menos chances de ela tentar mata-lo de novo. Não sei quanto tempo eles ainda ficaram naquilo até darem pela minha presença. Minha mãe tinha o olhar magoado e decepcionado de novo. Ela o manteve sobre mim por não mais do que um segundo e então apenas desviou-os voltando sua atenção para Jake lobo.

_ Desculpe mais uma vez Jake, você não teve realmente culpa alguma, só estava tentando ajudar e amenizar a situação, mas... Obrigada por trazer minha filha de volta sã e salva, você está se mostrando muito mais _responsável_ do que eu sempre julguei ser e estou orgulhosa de _você_ por isso. Seu tom era cortês com ele, ela realmente estava agradecida e arrependida do que quase fizera, mas também havia uma menção bem explicita a _minha_ má conduta.

Jake assentiu e ela saiu em direção a casa sem nem dirigir sua palavra a mim. Ela estava me dando uma gelada. E era tão cortante quanto o inverno glacial. Meu pai a seguiu, mas antes me mandou um olhar do tipo "falamos depois". Jake recebeu de Esme uma muda de roupa e foi para traz da casa se vestir.

Antes que todos partissem e eu perdesse a chance chamei-os a atenção.

_ Esperem, por favor...

Todos pararam e me encaram em duvida, exceto Alice que já devia ter previsto isso.

_ Sinto muito pelo que fiz eu estou muito arrependida por ter mentido e enganado vocês... E espero que possam me perdoar um dia... _Falei em tom baixo, mas sabia que eles tinham ouvido muito bem. Ficava muito mais real quando eu pronunciava aquelas palavras, _mentir_, _enganar_... Eu tinha feito aquilo tudo contra as pessoas que eu mais amava, e por um capricho!

Um a um eles assentiram para mim, mas foi Esme a primeira a se pronunciar.

_ Minha querida você entende que não estamos chateados com você não é? Estamos apenas _assustados_ com o que aconteceu... Só que ficamos preocupados com você, o que podia ter acontecido...

_ Você podia ter morrido! Acusou-me Rosalie revoltada interrompendo Esme.

_ Rose!_ Brigou Esme.

Emmett tocou seu ombro e ela desviou saindo a passos pesados. Mas antes ainda me mandou um olhar magoado.

_ Não esquenta baixinha, só não faça isso de novo. Senão teremos de pendurar pelos dedos dos pés! Falou Emmett com humor inapropriado de sempre antes de sair atrás da mulher.

_ Eh, não há motivos para broncas..._ disse Alice com firmeza._ Até porque, pelo que vejo Edward planejando para você..._ deu um longo suspiro_ Não queria estar na sua pele Nessie. Acrescentou debochadamente antes de sair com Jasper que apenas acenou.

Esme veio até mim e me deu um forte abraço.

_ Nunca mais faça isso. Falou em tom autoritário como uma mãe para um filho pequeno que acabou de tacar um brinquedo na parede.

Todos entraram por fim e eu tentei subir discretamente para meu quarto, mas foi impossível.

_ Não acha que terminamos não é mesmo? Perguntou meu pai ao pé da escada que eu subia na ponta dos pés.

Engoli em seco e me virei. Ele me encarava com um olhar serio e com um movimento de cabeça me indicou que o seguisse. Fomos até a sala de música a qual ele fechou assim que entrei. Andou até a janela e ficou encarando a lua lá fora por um tempo que para mim pareceu uma eternidade. Finalmente deu um longo suspiro, me lembrando de que era uma pessoa e não mais uma peça da decoração.

_ Por que fez isso Nessie?_ Perguntou-me com a voz transbordando cansaço. _ Não! Espere! Eu sei exatamente porque fez._ ele então se virou e em seus olhos eu via toda a decepção e remorso de ainda pouco_ Porque estava com tantas saudades de Jake que não pode suportar então confabulou um plano infalível para vê-lo. E para isso você não se importou em mentir para toda a sua família, se por em risco, colocar Jake em uma situação delicada e todos nós em pânico!_ Disse agora já mais exaltado._ Eu estou muito decepcionado com você. Você traiu nossa confiança! Mentiu para nós!

O gosto amargo que cismava em se fazer presente em minha boca já começava a me enjoar novamente. Mas não seria o sorvete a ser posto pra fora, mas sim meu coração. Engolia compulsivamente tentando em vão mandar o bolo em minha garganta de volta para baixo.

_ E sabe o que é pior? Você achar que nós não descobriríamos. Acha que somos idiotas Renesmee? Perguntou ele alto e ultrajado.

Minha cabeça estava baixa e eu olhava para meus all's stars roxos como se eles tivessem algum tipo de imã. Neguei para ele quase imperceptivelmente.

_ É claro que achou, caso contrario não teria levado esse plano irresponsável adiante. Mas isso é culpa minha... _Disse ele amargamente me fazendo encara-lo. Ele andava de um lado para o outro meneando a cabeça como se não pudesse acreditar em alguma estupidez que fizera.

_Porem era eu que não estava conseguindo entender no que raios ele estava falando!_

_ Claro que não está. _ disse ele respondendo meus pensamentos, estava tão nervosa que nem me lembrara de tentar bloqueá-lo, mas analisando tudo que tinha acontecido e que estava no momento, não tinha nada que ele visse no momento que podia piorar a situação._ Eu não teria tanta certeza disso. _ Comentou me dando um susto_ Mas responderei a sua pergunta com outra. Acha mesmo que eu não estava de olho? Ou melhor, que eu não estava ouvindo? Ele então parou de andar e me encarou com culpa mais uma vez.

Não fazia ideia do que eles estava falando, mas aquilo estava me assustando terrivelmente.

_Eu sei de tudo. Disse me olhando nos olhos. Por um segundo não entendi do que exatamente do que ele estava falando, mas seu olhar profundo me fez compreender e senti-me gelar.

_ Sei que seus poderes estão muito além do que divide com nós, mas sei também que você não fazia ideia de que poderia fazer o que fez hoje. E fico grato que isso tenha acontecido diante de nossos olhos, caso contrario era provável que você escondesse isso de nós também. Disse de forma polida e clara como um palestrante.

_Mas como ele podia saber de tudo isso? Eu fora tão cuidadosa... Ele estaria jogando verde?_

_ Não, não estou jogando com você. Não preciso de artimanhas, nem tive de ficar tentando pescar alguma coisa porque foi _você_ mesma que me mostrou tudo.

_Senti meus olhos arregalarem. O surto! Fora onde ele viu tudo!_

_ Exatamente.

Fechei os olhos com força e então o encarei resoluta. Era hora de começar a jogar limpo.

Ele assentiu para isso.

_ Por que não disse nada? Falei me assustando com o quanto minha voz estava roca e áspera.

Ele me encarou como se a resposta fosse obvia.

_ Esperava que confiasse em mim o bastante para dividir esse tipo informação comigo. Achei que me contaria quanto estivesse pronta. Acreditei que ainda em mim alguém em quem pode confiar plenamente.

_ Mas eu confio pai! Defendi-me.

_ Contudo, eu estava enganado. _ disse ignorando minhas palavras _ Acho que estava tão acostumado com você ser sempre tão madura e avançada que me permiti ser ludibriado por essa aparente maturidade e me esqueci de algo fundamental! Que você é ainda apenas uma _criança_, a _minha_ criança.

Desviei os olhos me sentindo profundamente mal.

_ Por isso é minha culpa... Eu como seu pai e o adulto deveria ter intervindo mais cedo. Deveria ter ido até você e lhe questionado sobre as coisas que vi. Não apenas pelos poderes, ou sobre seu amiguinho imaginário, fantasma, ou seja, lá o que ele é, o qual você jurou ter partido, mas que na verdade está ainda muito presente em seus sonhos. _ engoli o bolo estomacal novamente, era inacreditável o quanto ele sabia_ Os próprios pesadelos, os quais eu também fiz vista grossa porque achei que fosse coisa de criança, por causa do sumiço de Jake. O que me leva ainda a algo muito importante e que nós nunca discutimos e dessa vez porque na verdade eu e sua mãe nunca tivemos coragem de tocar no assunto e porque Jacob nos garantiu que ele mesmo o tinha feito. O imprinting. Nós sabemos que você sabe, e você sabe que sabemos. Mas mesmo assim nunca nem ao menos mencionou o assunto.

_ Porque isso é algo que desrespeito somente a mim e ao Jake e nós dois estamos muito bem com isso. Falei me impondo, ele já estava indo longe demais, ele não tinha que ter conhecimento de tudo sobre a minha vida.

_ Está errada, tudo que desrespeito a você e a seu futuro interessa a nós que somos seus pais. Principalmente porque esse seu futuro não está tão longe assim... _ ele deu um longo suspiro e apertou a ponte do nariz_ Por mais que eu e sua mãe evitemos ao máximo pensar nisso, não há um dia em minha existência em que eu não pense que em menos de uma década eu a verei partir com Jacob. Porque eu sei que essa será a sua escolha e já me conformei com ela há muito tempo por saber que nunca existirá alguém que a ame mais do que ele, exceto talvez eu e sua mãe é claro._ recomeçou a andar pela sala_ Faz ideia do quanto é difícil para nós ver que você está crescendo tão rápido e ainda faz questão de fazê-lo ainda mais? Você escorre por nossos dedos como água e não há nada que possamos fazer para impedir isso. Só podemos fazer o nosso melhor para que você se torne uma grande mulher.

Minha vista estava embaçada pelas lágrimas que ameaçavam a cair. Deus ele me tinha em tão alta conta! Eu tentava tanto fugir e ludibriar seu olhar cuidadoso quando ele estava me dando um credito que eu não merecia.

_ Pai eu... Eu sinto muito... Disse abaixando a cabeça. E eu sentia mesmo.

_ Por que parte? Ter sido pega, por sua mãe ter quase matado Jacob, ou por ter mentido para todos nós?

Mordi o lábio inferior com força até sentir o gosto de sangue.

_ Por tudo... Não queria... Não queria prejudicar ninguém, eu só...

_ Precisava ver o Jake. Completou e eu assenti.

Ele deu um longo suspiro.

_ Às vezes penso que o melhor teria sido que nós tivéssemos partido logo depois que sua mãe acordou... Talvez com isso tivéssemos evitado muitos problemas. Quem sabe é o melhor a ser feito, mas distancia ao invés de menos...

_ NÃO! Gritei interrompendo-o.

_ Não, n-não diga isso... _ Implorei_ Não, por favor, eu faço o que o senhor quiser, qualquer coisa, só não faça isso... Por favor...

Ele assentiu.

_ Sim claro, por isso, também sempre fui solicito aos pedidos de sua mãe. _ disse apontando para mim _ Seria muito cruel separar vocês... _ disse ele parecendo ser atormentado por uma terrível lembrança, provavelmente se lembrando da vez que deixou minha mãe. Eu vira isso nas memórias de Jake. Ela ficou arrasada, uma morta viva, ele não deveria ter ficado muito diferente...

_Sim... Sabe ela sempre foi a maior defensora de você e o Jake. Foi dela a ideia de virmos para Chicago ao invés do Alasca, mas você sabe disso. Não faz ideia do quanto a magoou com sua atitude. Ela te ama mais do que tudo a sua mentira foi como uma facada nas costas. Logo com ela que faz tudo por você, por sua felicidade...

Encolhi-me, eu sabia perfeitamente disso, e por isso me sentia tão mal.

_ Eu vou pedir desculpas... _ Disse com a voz fraca, mas verdadeira, baixando o rosto. Só não sabia aonde encontraria coragem para fazê-lo.

_ Bom, muito bom... Mas isso é só o começo.

Levantei o rosto encarando-o sem entender.

_ Ahhhh, mas você vai entender... _ disse com uma voz soturna que me fez ter a impressão de que minha vida não seria nenhum mar de rosas a partir de agora._ Ok vamos começar com um mês de castigo sem...

_Meus olhos se esbugalharam e meu coração foi a mil. Por favor, balé não, balé não, balé não..._ Pensei freneticamente, implorando para que ele fosse clemente.

_ Piano. _ falou em fim e soltei o ar aliviada_ Eu estava muito tentado a proibir o balé, mas também não quero que você entre em depressão, sem falar que suas mãos tem o incrível talento de tornar o piano uma arma ofensiva contra a sanidade de qualquer um. Disse com um principio de sorriso no canto da boca que me fez bufar. _ Acho que é agora que você se nutre de toda a coragem que tem e vai pedir desculpas a sua mãe.

_ Acho que é melhor esperar... _ ele ergueu a sobrancelha_ Ela deve estar uma fera ainda, não estou afim de virar comida. Vou esperar até amanhã...

_ Faça como achar melhor, mas creio que vai precisar de mais do que olhinhos brilhantes e um sinto muito. Falou com veemência.

Ele então acabou com o espaço entre nós e me abraçou apertado, me pegando completamente desprevenida.

_ Nunca mais faça isso entendeu? Eu te amo muito filha e sempre poderá contar comigo, então nunca mais minta para mim está bem?_ pude apenas balançar a cabeça.

_ Você me perdoa? Implorei com humildade.

_ Já perdoei._ Disse acariciando meus cabelos._ Só não demore muito para falar com ela.

Assenti.

_ Acha que ela está com muita raiva de mim? Perguntei com medo da resposta.

_ Não. Raiva não. O que ela está sentindo é medo, pânico, pavor... Pela simples possibilidade de te perder. Disse com dor perpassando seus olhos ambares. O mesmo temor que ele denotava a ela também lhe era presente.

Fechei os olhos e os apertei com força tentando conter as lágrimas.

_ Acho que é melhor você ir para seu quarto agora. Assenti mais uma vez e sai subindo para meu quarto a passos lentos.

A casa estava em um silencio mortuário, o que se tratando da hora era realmente incomum. Era de se esperar que Esme estivesse na cozinha preparando meu jantar, Emmett e Jasper estivessem na sala de jogos ou vendo tv, Alice e Rosalie vendo revistas ou fazendo as unhas uma da outra, Carlisle no laboratório ou escritório, meu pai na sala de musica e minha mãe... Parei na frente do quarto dos meus pais encarando a porta de mogno marrom centenária. Andei até ela em passos muito lentos e encostei meu ouvido na superfície ricamente facetada.

Não havia nenhum som sendo emitido no quarto, nem o mais leve suspiro, mas a luz do abajur estava acesa, o que por si só já indicava que ela estava lá. Mas eu também era capaz de sentir seu cheiro de morangos escapando pela fresta da porta. Era certo que ela sabia que eu estava ali também, ela sentia meu cheiro e ouvia a minha respiração e coração bem melhor do que eu, mas o quarto continuava em silencio absoluto. Ela estava me ignorando, o que era resposta o suficiente para mim. Sai de lá em passos ainda mais desanimados. Olhei ainda uma vez para trás por um segundo pensando que algo havia se quebrado ali. Era como se o cordão umbilical estivesse sendo cortado novamente. Mas dessa vez era mil vezes pior. Subi para meu quarto me sentindo fraca, com meu corpo pesado e a cabeça doendo como se estivessem quebrando pedras nela.

Ao chegar em meu quarto fui direto para o banheiro colocar o super sorvete para fora. Há algum tempo ele estava ameaçando sair e finalmente se lançou para fora em jorros fortes e nada agradáveis. Após lavar a boca com antisséptico bucal escorreguei para debaixo de uma montanha de lençóis e me encolhi em posição fetal. As lagrimas escorriam como lava quente por meus olhos e encharcavam meus cabelos e o travesseiro com que estava fortemente abraçada. Um estranho frio perpassava minha espinha. Era como se minha pele fosse muito sensível e eu estivesse no meio do ártico. Só percebi que estava tremendo quando o som de meus dentes batendo começaram a piorar minha dor de cabeça.

Esse frio sem proposito me remetia a uma lembrança muito antiga, a qual a maioria das pessoas a tem em latente, mas para mim, que como sempre, não entro na definição, "maioria das pessoas" me lembrava de tudo, absolutamente tudo desde que ganhara consciência de vida. Isso quer dizer, desde que ainda estava no útero materno.

"_... Quando eu fiz a conexão com ela, quando fui banhada por suas emoções eu cheguei a perder o ar, era tão intenso, tão profundo... Foi sublime... Eu me apaixonei por minha mãe nesse mesmo instante. Naquele curto e também tão profundo momento, onde percebi que não apenas não estava sozinha, mas também que estava ligada a alguém de uma maneira tão profunda, foi meu primeiro momento de pura felicidade, e esta até hoje entre minhas memorias favoritas..."_(passagem do capítulo 1 Consciência de Então eu nasci, on-short de minha autoria)

O amor por minha mãe foi o primeiro sentimento que conheci, e até hoje um dos mais fortes. Já naquela época ele parecia perpétuo e inquebrável. E era quente e agradável, quando estava em sua barriga eu estava protegida e acalentada pelo calor de seu corpo e amor. Por isso agora, quando eu vislumbrava os cacos deixados para trás eu me sentia tão mal. Mesmo depois do meu nascimento minha ligação com ela sempre foi forte. Ela estava sempre lá para me embalar, proteger, amar e cuidar. E eu sempre amei tudo isso. Na verdade logo em meus primeiros meses ela era a minha maior obsessão. Talvez pela espera e expectativa em enfim poder conhecer a pessoa que eu já amava tanto desde antes de saber o isso significava.

Agora, sozinha em meu quarto, entre uma montanha de lençóis e almofadas eu sentia o frio da solidão. Da rejeição de minha mãe. Ela gelava meu espírito e meu corpo ao ponto de eu não conseguir mais me mexer.

Eu odiava isso!

Odiava sentir tudo com tanta intensidade!

Eu me sentia morrendo aos poucos, como um naufrago no meio do Atlântico Norte! Sucumbindo a cada segundo, sentindo as mil agulhas mortais das águas glaciais penetrando em minha pele e me arrastando para o fundo do esquecimento Polar.

O tempo igualmente parecia congelado, arrastando-se miseravelmente. Lá pelas 10 da noite dois toques em minha porta acompanhados pelo cheiro de canja e o inigualável aroma de floresta me despertaram de meu torpor.

_ Nessie está dormindo, posso entrar? Perguntou Jake em voz baixa. Eu achava que ele já tinha ido. Tinha ficado tanto tempo com meu pai na sala de música e não encontrara ninguém depois, que imaginava que ele tivesse partido como o combinado.

Arrastei-me com uma lentidão digna de uma lesma para fora das várias camadas de cobertas. Tive de pigarrear algumas vezes para conseguir emitir algum som, e mesmo assim minha voz não passou de um estranho gorgolejar quando falei "entra".

Ele entrou no quarto de cabeça baixa e trazendo uma bandeja de canja como eu imaginava.

_ Esme pediu para trazer, você precisa comer alguma coisa. Falou se sentando ao meu lado na cama e colocando a bandeja sobre minhas pernas.

Encarei os pedaços de arroz, galinha e legumes que boiavam no caldo fortificante. Meu estomago ainda não estava pronto para ser preenchido com qualquer coisa ainda, mas tinha que tentar pelo menos, afinal a minha cota de desobediência já estava além da conta. E só porque estava triste não era motivo para ficar doente também. O calor que a sopa trouxe acabou sendo revigorante e aos poucos meu corpo estava se aquecendo, embora isso também pudesse ser explicado pela proximidade de Jake, ou por sua simples presença. Quando terminei ele pegou a bandeja e fez menção de levantar, mas eu o impedi.

_ Jake? Chamei.

_ Sim meu bem? Perguntou voltando a se sentar.

_ Por que você não foi embora? Achei que essa hora já estaria em Massachusetts.

Ele deu um pequeno sorriso sem graça, e podia jurar que estava corando.

_ Isso vai parecer ridículo, mas..._ ele mordeu o lábio inferior parecendo considerar se dizia ou não._ Eu _senti_... _ falava as palavras com cuidado como se as escolhe-se_ Senti que precisava ficar. Bufou e sacudiu então a cabeça como se afastasse algum pensamento louco.

_ Não parece ridículo pra mim. _Falei chamando sua atenção._ E estou fe... Grata que tenha decidido ficar por hoje._ feliz era a ultima coisa que eu estava agora, mesmo com a presença dele. Mas com certeza isso era um grande alivio, um conforto que eu não tinha o direito de ter, mas era agradecida.

Ele deu um sorriso fraco e acrescentou.

_ E também alguém me disse que você estava com _frio_.

Não pude deixar de me surpreender com essa.

Jake então recolheu e a bandeja e deitou-se a meu lado fechando os braços em volta de mim. Seu calor logo se espalhou descongelando meus ossos que ainda estavam meio travados por passar muito tempo na mesma posição. Estar abraçada com Jake era como ter um confortável e quentinho cobertor te aquecendo, muito confortável...

Antes que pegasse no sono agradeci mentalmente a meu pai por mais _essa_.

Acordei com o som de passos e o cheiro de panquecas. Jake estava colocando uma nova bandeja em cima da mesinha de cabeceira.

_ Olá princesa?_ Disse ele afastando a zona de meu cabelo do rosto_ Com fome?

Não estava, mas assenti e comi de prontidão. Tinha decidido ser o mais obediente possível, até porque não fazia ideia do que meu pai estava guardando para mim. E meus instintos gritavam que toda essa _moleza_ não duraria muito mais...

Jake partiu logo depois de eu terminar o café alegando o mesmo de sempre, "estou atolado de trabalhos da faculdade para fazer", mas tentei não parecer muito abatida, ou melhor, _menos_ abatida do que já estava. Passei o resto do dia na cama pensando em mil maneiras de como pedir desculpas a minha mãe, mas quanto mais eu pensava menos as desculpas pareciam funcionar.

Eu não conseguia me perdoar por tê-la magoado, como podia pedir isso a ela então?

Na hora do almoço me obriguei a levantar e comi sozinha na sala de jantar a lasanha de quatro queijos que Esme preparara para mim. Ela me dissera que meu pai saíra com minha mãe durante a noite e que ainda não haviam voltado, mas que logo estariam de volta. Passei a tarde com Alice praticando novos passos, e ela arrancou meu couro muito mais do que o costume, minhas pernas chegaram a ficar bambas de tão cansadas. Não tinha certeza se aquilo fazia parte do castigo que meu pai estava planejando para mim, ou era a forma pessoal de Alice me castigar por tê-la enganado.

Passei o resto da tarde em minha cama me recuperando da "surra" que Alice me dera. O cheiro de rosas de Rosalie veio a mim pouco segundos antes dela bater na porta e senti meu corpo retesar. O que será que ela queria? Brigar de novo comigo? Sussurrei um "entra" inseguro e me sentei com a postura riza esperando pelo pior.

Rosalie estava impecavelmente linda como sempre e tinha em suas mãos um fino embrulho que eu não fazia ideia do que continha. Caminhou até minha cama e se sentou.  
>_ Sinto muito por ontem... E-eu estava muito assustada ainda... _ disse com a voz emotiva.<p>

Não podia acreditar naquilo Rosalie Halle Macarty Cullen me pedindo desculpas? Aquilo era algum tipo de pegadinha?

_ Mas... Pensar que aqueles monstros podiam ter pegado você... _ trincou os dentes_ Foi demais para mim... Sabe que a tenho como filha não?

Engoli em seco.

_ Não tem que se desculpar por nada._ e apressei em falar_ Fui eu que errei, eu que tinha de pedir desculpas. Falei a acalentando.

_ Não, eu agi como uma criança contrariada te acusando, ao invés de ficar agradecida por você ter voltado sã e salva. Queria poder acusar o cachorro por isso, mas tenho que dar a mão a palmatoria que ele controlou a situação muito melhor do que nós. _ disse bufando no final.

Espera aí! Ela agora estava elogiando Jake? Quem era essa mulher o que fizera com minha tia?

_ Acho que vou fugir mais vezes se isso fizer você mudar sua atitude com Jake... Comentei brincando e ela fez uma careta e torceu o nariz.

_ Nem pense em uma loucura dessas! Posso detestar aquele pulguento arrogante, mas sei admitir a verdade quando a vejo! E também... _ ela pegou o embrulho e me entregou._ Isso é pra você. Comprei ontem, mas não tive a chance de te dar depois de tudo o que aconteceu... Mas acho que agora, mais do que nunca, será de grande utilidade. Alice não aprovou é logico, mas você sabe como a opinião dela não significada nada para mim não é? Falou brincando de dei um leve sorriso de assentimento. Aquelas duas se amavam como irmãs. E brigavam feito irmãs.

Peguei o pequeno embrulho de formato retangular e abri o embrulho de papel dourado brilhante e fiquei confusa com o conteúdo.

_ Um caderno? Perguntei tentando parecer agradecida e não perdida como estava.

Rosalie riu.

_ Não é um simples caderno, é um diário. Eu tinha um quando adolescente, adorava escrever nele meus sonhos, duvidas e anseios. Pensei que talvez você gostasse de fazer o mesmo... Ainda tenho alguns de quando era humana... Os guardei para me ajudar a lembrar de como era... Ter sonhos, possibilidades... _ falou parecendo saudosa._ Nunca perdi o hábito de escrever, e assim como seu pai também mantenho alguns diários de todos esses anos. Acho que posso dizer que tenho de diários o equivalente de Alice em sapatos. _ Brincou.

Se for nessa equivalência com certeza era MUITA coisa!

Analisei o pequeno caderno de capa de couro roxo abrindo-o e folheando as folhas em branco. Meus sonhos, duvidas e anseios... Com certeza aquele caderno seria pequeno para tanta coisa...

_ Obrigada tia, por tudo... _Disse comovida com seu cuidado a abraçando. _ Eu te amo muito, você como uma segunda mãe para mim...

_ Eu também te amo querida... _ disse com a voz emocionada_ Bom, e como segunda mãe venho lhe fazer um pedido.

Afastei-me e esperei que fizesse seu pedido.

_ Fale com sua mãe, você não tem ideia do que ela passou nas horas que você ficou desaparecida...

_ Ela não quer me ver nem pintada de ouro... Esta com raiva de mim, decepcionada...

_ Tenho certeza de que isso não é verdade. E se for ela é a pessoa mais imbecil do mundo. Disse jogando o cabelo, como se não fosse nada demais te acabado de ofender minha mãe.

Essa era a boa e velha Rosalie. Sem papas na língua e voluntariosa.

_ Ela tem me ignorado completamente... Falei ressentida.

_ Bom, acho que ela ainda está muito assustada com tudo, e teme que se for falar com você acabem brigando novamente... _ Supôs ela.

_ Dá onde tirou essa ideia?

_ Posso não ter os talentos mediúnico de Alice, nem a percepção de Jasper, ou a bisbilhotice de Edward, mas não fui agraciada apenas como essa beleza esplendorosa. _ disse jogando o cabelo de novo._ Mas... Posso afirmar isso porque eu mesma estava sentindo isso tudo ontem.

_ Mas você veio falar comigo. _Você_ entre todos!

_ Assim você me ofende! _ Disse ela fingindo estar magoada e dando de ombros._ Talvez ela ache que você deve se sentir um pouquinho culpada antes de vir até você. O que, em minha opinião é um pequeno avanço para aquele coração mole que é sua mãe. Ela tem de aprender a ser um pouco má.

_ Tia!

_ O que? Acha que não merece ser punida?

_ Não disse isso! Mas isso seria cruel e minha mãe não é assim.

_ Bom, então imagino, que talvez ela esteja esperado que _você_ vá até ela...

_ Não sei como fazer isso. Confessei.

_ Bom, por que não experimenta começar por um _sinto muito_?

Minha conversa com minha tia se estendeu até o jantar, o qual eu preferi fazer em meu quarto mesmo. Não estava com vontade de descer, e minhas pernas ainda reclamavam o exercício em excesso do dia. Rosalie havia feito duas coisas por mim hoje que ninguém havia sido capaz até agora, e que eram exatamente o que eu mais precisava. Me dado uma solução e coragem para meu próximo passo. Este ultimo, imprescindível para encarar a leoa que estava a minha frente.

Tive uma noite regada a pesadelos terríveis com meu nascimento e revivi a morte humana de minha mãe inúmeras vezes. Acordei com meu pai cantarolando minha canção de ninar para mim.

_ Foi só um sonho ruim. Disse ele tirando os cabelos emaranhados e suados do meu rosto.

_ Não... Foram lembranças... Disse em tom amargo. Memorias de quando eu matei minha mãe...

_ Não pense em besteiras como essa isso não é verdade. Reclamou ele.

_ Você sabe que é, você mesmo também me odiava no começo. _Falei amarga e logo me arrependi ao ver seu olhar culpado e triste._ Desculpe não quis dizer isso, só que estou muito cansada e minha cabeça está doendo muito...

_ O que está sentindo exatamente? Perguntou tocando minha testa.

_ É como se estivessem fazendo um milk-shake com meu cérebro! Tem muita coisa rodando na minha cabeça e ela está pulsando.

_ Isso por um acaso começou quando você paralisou sua mãe e Jake? Perguntou parecendo preocupado.

Considerei omitir alguns fatos, mas na altura do campeonato, não seria sensato, nem correto com minha nova postura de sinceridade.

_ Não, já venho tendo dores de cabeça a algumas semanas, mas antes de ontem piorou.

Ele estava serio encarando a parede enquanto parecia estar assimilando as informações recebidas.

_ Certo, mas agora é hora de voltar a dormir ainda é madrugada.

_ Não sei se vou conseguir dormir novamente...

_ Eu canto pra você. Ofereceu.

_ Obrigada pai, por tudo, o senhor está sendo muito complacente comigo.

Ele deu um sorriso torto lindo.

_ Esperei muito tempo por você, paciência é o que não me falta.

Depois disso como prometido por ele logo estava dormindo ao som de sua bela voz de barítono.

Acordei com o sol alto, mesmo tendo dormido muito ainda estava muito cansada. Levantei-me preguiçosamente, arrumei a cama, fui ao banheiro e me arrumei com igual lerdeza. Apesar dos pesadelos, durante a noite eu tivera uma epifania (iluminação). Já sabia como proceder com minha mãe.

Tomei meu café reforçado que Esme fazia questão de fazer em quantidades exorbitantes e fui a procura de minha mãe.

_ Ela está na floresta. Disse Alice sem nem ao menor levantar seu rosto do exemplar da _Elle_ (revista de moda) que estava lendo. Obviamente ela já deveria ter visto isso, ou pelo menos alguma coisa parecida com isso.

Do lado de fora deixei que meu nariz fosse meus olhos e corri rastreando-a. Não demorei a chegar perto rio que ficava perto de nossa casa. Ela estava sentada entre algumas pedras com seu velho exemplar de "Sonhos de uma noite de verão". Caminhei a passos lentos, mas ela só levantou o rosto para mim quando eu já estava parada a sua frente. Seus olhos estavam negros e escuras olheiras manchavam seu belo rosto, ela também parecia mais pálida do que de costume, embora isso não fosse cientificamente possível. Ela estava deprimida... Já a vira assim algumas vezes, sempre que ela tinha de ligar para Renée e inventar alguma mentira para não ir visita-la. Renée não sabia de nossas mudanças, nem tinha os nossos telefones, só um celular de minha mãe, que servia exclusivamente para essa comunicação e que ela deixava quase sempre desligado.

Não pude mais me conter e em desespero me taquei em seus braços, que surpresos pelo meu ato mantiveram-se estáticos por um segundo até enfim se fecharem ao meu redor.

_Eu sinto tanto, tanto, tanto... Por favor, me perdoe eu te amo mais do que tudo, a última coisa que eu queria era magoar você! Eu sei que não mereço, que eu te deixei preocupada e me pus em risco estupidamente, mas eu imploro que me perdoe. Eu faço qualquer coisa para que você não fique mais com raiva de mim! Eu falava sem parar de maneira quase desconexa, enquanto me mantinha agarrada a seu pescoço.

Quando senti suas mãos tentarem me afastar me agarrei a ela com ainda mais força e pus meu plano em prática. Liberei para ela todas as lembranças que tinha dela desde que tomara consciência de sua existência pela primeira vez, até a última com seu olhar cortante de decepção e desgosto. Não deixei faltar nada. Nem o amor que senti por ela desde o útero, ou quando a vi ainda humana sucumbindo ao meu parto mortal, nosso reencontro com ela ressurgindo como uma linda imortal, todos os momentos de alegria que se perpassaram aqueles primeiros meses, minha primeira caçada, as leituras antes de dormir, quando temi ser levada pelos Volturi, quando ela me deu meu medalhão, meus ataques de criança mimada quando ela sempre com a maior calma do mundo me ensinava que aquilo não me levaria a lugar algum. Cada pequeno e ordinário momento, até seu cantarolar em meu ouvido nas noites de pesadelo. Terminei com a maior verdade de meu coração.

"_Je t'aime plus que m aproprie vie..."_ Enviei-lhe as palavras com toda a força que havia em mim as fazendo brilhar como neon.

Suas mãos novamente fizeram pressão para nos separar e dessa vez eu cedi. Não tinha dado certo no final das contas. Minha mãe me odiaria para sempre!

Seus dedos frios tocaram minha bochecha e me fizeram olhar para ela. Seus olhos não estavam mais negros, mais sim em um tom âmbar vivo, como ouro liquido! E eles pareciam brilhar como o sol. Um sorriso resplandecente e completamente sem sentido surgiu em seu rosto me deixando completamente perdida.

_ Eu te amo mais do que minha própria vida... _ disse ela com a voz embargada. Mas para mim depois de ficar dois dias inteiros sem ouvir sua voz de soprano era como o som de cotovias na primeira manhã de primavera._ Minha pequena cutucadora... _ completou capturando com os dedos lagrimas que escorriam por meu rosto e eu não me dera conta e então me puxando novamente para seus braços.

Perdoar... Liberar de culpa, renunciar a punição, não guardar mágoa ou rancor... Absolver, desculpar, esquecer...

Simples palavras nunca pareceram tão significativas e libertadoras...


	52. 50 O leão e a lua (Edward)

**Quem é vivo sempre aparece e o bom filho a casa volta! E cá estou eu de novo aqui para vocês meus queridos com mais um capítulo fresquinho! É eu sei que eu demorei PARA CARALHOU! Mas como eu disse para aqueles que viram meu aviso relâmpago, eu tive vários agravantes que me impossibilitaram de posta-lo antes. **

**Primeiro meu pc deu pau e fiquei mais ou menos uma semana entre conseguir alguém pra concerta-lo e deixa-lo descente novamente. Depois tive vários trabalhos para fazer que me mantiveram longe do pc, e por ultimo passei por uma terrível bloqueio! É foi horrível! Eu já tinha uma ideia do que queria para o capítulo, mas simplesmente não conseguia por isso em palavras. Realmente não estava conseguindo organizar meus pensamentos e as ideias escorriam como água. Pelo incrível que pareça o vídeo que havia prometido eu consegui fazer, e em tempo recorde, mas aí como nunca nada é tão fácil, passei os últimos dois dias sem conseguir carrega-lo no photobuket. Mas agora consegui e por isso estou postando.**

**Agora falaremos do futuro da finc. Bem, nos próximos caps teremos uma mudança na dinâmica da história e teremos algumas surpresas. Não sei quando postarei, porque nem ao menos o comecei, mas prometo tentar não atrasar tanto. Consegui obter muitas fontes para futuros vídeos que planejo fazer. Também pretendo criar um tumblr pra finc, mas ainda não consegui, assim que o fizer posto o link pra vocês, ele será uma importante fonte de comunicação entre nós. É a essa altura mais do que obvio que não terminarei essa finc antes que Amanhecer chegue nas telas do cinema. Mas de qualquer maneira continuarei firme e forte até o fim, ainda tenho muito a dizer e espero que vocês ainda estejam dispostos a me acompanhar.**

**Sobre o capítulo de Hoje. Bom, como notaram acertou quem disse Edward! É o super papai vampiro será o narrador deste cap. Desde que o idealizei pela primeira vez estava ansiosa para escreve-lo, mas infelizmente quando chegou a hora tive a crise que falei, mas apesar disso acho que consegui passar a mensagem que pretendia. Mas isso só vocês podem me dizer. A maior questão aqui foi como abordar as informações a respeito de Nessie, as quais sei que todos deviam estar interessados e será importante mais a frente. E mais um dos fatores importantes sobre este cap é que a parte final dele foi escrita a mais de um ano, e chegou a participar do concurso do Foforks. Eu não ganhei o concurso, mas a experiencia foi extremamente gratificante e o que me incentivou a escrever a finc. Por isso ele é muito especial para mim e espero que igualmente se torne para vocês.**

**Aqui vai o link para acessarem o cap: albums/x442/Jeamalo/?action=view¤t= 4**

**Recomendo que o vejam só depois de lerem, mas ele é bem alto explicativo, por isso se o virem antes terão alguns spoilers.**

**Bem meus queridos eu já falei mais do que devia e imagino que estejam ansiosos para lerem o cap depois de tanto tempo. Minhas mais sinceras desculpas pelo súbito desaparecimento, não acontecerá novamente.**

**Um super obrigada a Clarlotte Schmit, Dinda Cullen, Annie PWM, Carla e Mari! Esse cap é dedicado a vocês e a todos os leitores que foram tão pacientes comigo.**

**LEIAM, COMENTEM E RECOMENDEM!**

**50 O leão e a lua (Edward)**

O crepúsculo se anunciava, os raios de luz dourada se difundiam transformando o céu em um espetáculo de cores. Amarelos dourados, laranjas vivos, rosas vivazes e purpuras intensos compunham um dos mais belos quadros da natureza. Contudo não era o céu o que mantinha me entretido no momento, e sim algo de semelhante encanto e beleza ainda mais fascinante. Eu observava pela janela traseira a mais bela imagem que já vira em meus quase 100 anos. Tal que só mesmo poderia ser concebida por mãos divinas e a qual ninguém sobre a terra jamais poderia contestar sua perfeição. Juntas lado a lado, de mãos dadas caminhando despreocupadamente sobre a relva orvalhada do fim de tarde, com o sol poente sobre suas costas fazendo seus cabelos e pele resplandecentes, estavam as duas razões de minha existência.

Bella e Nessie andavam de mãos dadas em direção a casa. Ambas traziam estampados em seus rostos de anjos sorrisos de pura alegria e satisfação. Eu não precisava ler a mente de minha filha para saber que ela e a mãe haviam feito às pazes, e eu mal podia conter minha própria felicidade por isso. Queria correr até elas, abraça-las fortemente e jamais permitir que brigassem novamente, mas não estragaria o belo momento impondo minha presença no momento. Enfim a paz retornara em minha família, e já não era sem tempo...

O som da risada infantil e contagiante de Renesmee encheu a casa com sua chegada. Bella lhe enchia de cócegas enquanto ela tentava inutilmente sair dos braços da mãe. Vê-las ali juntas tão felizes era algo que eu podia passar o resto da eternidade apenas apreciando. Bella enfim liberou Nessie da tortura de cocegas e esta correu até mim ainda com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

Peguei-a sem dificuldade e ela se agarrou a mim me abraçando com força e eu só pude retribuir o afeto. Bella logo se juntou a nós em nosso pequeno abraço coletivo.

_ É assim que eu gosto, nós três juntos. _ falei com convicção trazendo-as mais próximo a mim._ Vocês duas são o amor da minha vida, e já estava me matando vê-las brigadas. _ comentei sentindo Nessie se encolher em meus braços e Bella desviar o olhar, nenhuma delas queria falar sobre isso, elas haviam feito às pazes, e deveriam querer esquecer o acontecido, e eu faria o possível para que assim o fosse.

_ Estava pensando em fazer minha famosa lasanha de peito de peru defumado com _cream cheese_ o que acha Bella? _ perguntei para minha linda esposa que me deu um sorriso torto entendendo o que eu pretendia.

Nessie se remexeu inquieta em meu colo, ela adora quando eu ou Bella cozinhávamos para ela, o que costumávamos fazer mais quando morávamos no chalé. Não que ela desgostasse da comida de Esme, acho que ninguém com a capacidade de comer comida humana seria capaz de recusar a comida feita por minha mãe, mas havia algo que Renesmee considerava muito especial no ato de eu ou Bella lhe fizermos a comida. Depois que deixamos Forks Esme assumiu de vez a responsabilidades por sua dieta, não que nós não quiséssemos faze-lo, mas ela se sentia muito bem por se fazer util. E Esme sempre quis alguém para quem pudesse cozinhar, e afinal agora ela tinha Nessie. Nem eu ou Bella quisemos lhe privar desse prazer, então deixamos que ela o fizesse. Contudo, hoje era uma noite especial...

Depositei Nessie sobre um dos bancos do aparador e eu e Bella começamos a nos mover separando os ingredientes.

_O que acha de torta de frutas vermelhas para a sobremesa? Perguntou Bella enquanto escolhia a melhor vasilha para a torta. Nessie apenas assentiu satisfeita. Ela estava ansiosa e feliz, seus pezinhos balançavam pendurados no banco. Um rosnado que soaria alto até para ouvidos humanos encheu a cozinha. Eu e Bella nos olhamos por um segundo surpresos e então começamos a rir.

_ Parece que alguém tem um leão faminto no estômago hein?_ Comentou Bella para Nessie que corou segurando a barriga.

A pobrezinha não comia nada desde almoço e já era tarde.

_ Que tal um suco de laranja para abrir o apetite? Perguntei já lhe servindo um copo.

"_Valeu pai! Você é o melhor!"_ Pensou ela em agradecimento.

_ Continue pensando assim... Continue pensando assim... Falei para ela e Bella me encarou curiosa. _ Depois... _ Disse baixo, para que apenas ela ouvisse.

Preparávamos a comida, conversávamos bobagens e fazíamos pequenos planos. Na hora da refeição, eu e Bella nos sentamos ao lado de nossa filha, e servimos-lhe a lasanha e a torta. Nessie devorou toda a comida deixando a mim e a Bella chocados. Ela só costumava comer muito quando estava disputando contra Jacob, e mesmo assim nunca essa quantidade! Algo devia estar errado...

_ Aiai... estou cheia... _ disse ela depositando o garfo sobre o prato depois de engolir o ultimo pedaço de torta.

_ É, e por que será? Falou Bella também a encarando com o olhar especulativo.

_ O que foi? Eu estava com fome. Pensei que vocês fossem a favor de eu manter uma dieta humana. Falou Nessie dando de ombros.

_ Nada contra querida, mas não precisa exagerar, você pode passar mal. Falou ela ficando visivelmente preocupada.

_ Não vou._ Assegurou Renesmee, mas eu também tinha de descordar, nunca a vira comer tanto!_ Bem, eu preciso de um banho. Disse se levantando.

_ Precisa de ajuda? Perguntou Bella solicita, mas que obteve em troca foi um olhar de indignação e descrença de Nessie.

_ Acho que já estou meio grandinha pra mamãe me dar banho não? Perguntou retoricamente.

Bella levantou as mãos em sinal de rendição e começou a recolher os pratos. Sorri com sua reação exagera, mas algo que ela me dissera me chamou a atenção.

"_Acho que já estou meio grandinha_..." Foram suas palavras... Rapidamente comecei a buscar em minha memória imagens de Renesmee nos últimos meses. Ela estava com 3 anos, mas sua aparência estava próxima dos 11. Ela havia crescido alguns centímetros, seu apetite estava maior e era impossível esquecer o que acontecera a pouco menos de 48 horas atrás. Ela paralisara completamente Bella e Jacob em pleno o ataque. Aquilo ia muito além de minhas próprias expectativas quanto a suas habilidades. Eu já sabia que ela nos escondia coisas, mas aquilo surpreendera até mesmo a ela, o que deixava as coisas ainda mais complicadas, pois indicava que ela não tinha pleno controle dela. Fora muita sorte ela ter conseguido reverter. Mas não poderíamos contar com a sorte sempre, ela já estava sendo mais do que generosa conosco a muito tempo. Eu precisava ter uma conversa seria com Carlisle, mas infelizmente devido a briga e agora a reconciliação de Bella e Nessie, eu adiara para até as coisas se acalmarem, mas já estava mais do que na hora. Como se ele é que fosse capaz de ler mentes, meu pai surgiu vindo de seu laboratório. Parecia agitado, sua mente era uma profusão confusa de números, hipóteses, projeções aritméticas e variações genéticas.

_ O que houve Carlisle? Perguntei apreensivo, a confusão que o afligia era um indicativo do que o que quer que fosse que ele tivesse descoberto não era algo bom...

_ Precisamos conversar... Falou parecendo inquieto.

Fomos até seu laboratório que ficava no antigo porão. Ele era equipado com o melhor que havia em tecnologia em genética no mundo, algumas coisas nem estavam ainda no mercado. As paredes eram feitas de chumbo e eram como um verdadeiro cofre forte. Era a prova de fogo e de som, o que nos garantia total privacidade.

_ Estava trabalhando no mapa genético de Nessie e... Começou mexendo em uns papeis sobre o balcão estava tão agitado que parecia até meio perdido.

_ E? Perguntei ansioso, eu podia ler sua mente, mas preferia que ele me dissesse.

_ Ela é perfeita! Disse com a voz emocionada, como se fosse Michelangelo diante de seu Davi.

_ Como assim? Eu sabia o quanto minha filha era fantástica, sempre muito além das expectativas, mas o que eu via nos olhos e na mente de meu pai era um fascínio de um cientista que descobre a cura do câncer, e não de um avô que vê sua neta dar os primeiros passos.

_ Ela é a evolução Edward! A combinação perfeita entre nós e os humanos! _ falou com aquele estranho brilho nos olhos._ Não consegui terminar ainda o mapeamento, faltam alguns dados cruciais para isso, mas estou bem perto.

_ Pensei que estava trabalhando em compatibilidades entre ela e Jake. Falei meio perdido em meio a profusão confusa e rápida que era a mente de Carlisle naquele momento.

_ Ah, sim isso ajudou muito com certeza. _ disse catando alguma coisa em meio a uma confusão de papeis_ Não há duvidas das semelhanças, e da compatibilidade, que vão além da média para seres de espécies diferentes, posso dizer até que Nessie e Jacob são mais compatíveis geneticamente do que humanos e vampiros.

Não podia dizer que isso me fosse uma surpresa absolutamente. Já haviam sido atestadas diversas similaridades entre eles desde que Nessie ainda estava no ventre materno. E isso fora por algum tempo um grande consolo, mas agora isso soava estranhamente incomodo a meus ouvidos.

_E com a ajuda do material genético que obtive com Nahuel, estou praticamente fechando o genoma de Nessie. Continuou ele.

_ O dela não é igual ao de Nahuel?_ perguntei sem conseguir compreender como isso era possível._ Mas eles são da mesma espécie!

Carlisle assentiu.

_ Por isso ainda não consegui completa-lo. Deveria ser assim, mas mesmo eles não têm tantos genes compatíveis assim. _ tudo bem, isso era interessante._ Na verdade, chega a ser contra as ordens da genética o fato de Jake e Nessie ter mais alelos semelhantes que ela e Nahuel.

_ Serio? Ok isso devia ser uma piada de mau gosto, talvez o computador estivesse com vírus ou algo do tipo. Quer dizer que até a natureza estava conspirando a favor desses dois?

_ Sim. Mas acho que isso se deve ao fator metamorfo do DNA de Jake. _ humm_ Comparei-a com os outros Quileutes e as leituras foram semelhantes. O DNA deles tem uma incrível capacidade de adaptação. É quase ilimitada, fico imaginando se eles trabalhassem mais ela, se não seriam capazes de se transformarem em outros animais, ou até mesmo em outras pessoas!_ divagou com a voz distante. Sua mente distanciava em possibilidades e probabilidades infindáveis que faziam minha cabeça doer ao tentar acompanha-las.

_ Carlisle não acha que já não está indo um pouco longe demais não? Isso já está parecendo muito com ficção cientifica você não acha não? Falei tentando traze-lo de volta ao presente e colocar um pouco de sanidade naquilo tudo.

_ Mais do que a nossa própria existência? _ falou com ironia_ Mas deixa isso para lá, é assunto para outro momento, agora o que importa é a Nessie. _ Falou agora já parecendo ter recobrado a consciência_ Acredito que a peça que falta para esse mapa é um gene X. Falou com um sorriso de triunfo e o que vi em sua mente me surpreendeu.

_ As irmãs de Nahuel! Falei compreendendo aonde ele pretendia chegar.

_ Exatamente. Uma mestiça como ela para que possa fazer uma comparação adequada de gêneros. Nahuel é macho e pode produzir veneno, o que por si só já altera completamente as diretrizes de sua genética em relação a Nessie e as outras. As semelhanças são inevitáveis devido ao fato simples, de ambos serem uma mistura das mesmas duas espécies, mas se misturarmos os mesmos matérias em uma vasilha podemos obter diferentes resultados dependendo da quantidade e da forma com que se trabalha nela.

_ E acha que o DNA de Nessie será mais semelhante a uma das irmãs dele.

_ Bom, nunca serão iguais, uma vez que ela tem pais diferentes, mas elas são o que existem de mais próximo da escala evolutiva, elas são da mesma espécie e gênero, então sim acredito que sim. As variedades estariam entre as mesmas que existem entre eu e você, ou qualquer membro de uma mesma raça, mas o genoma seria o mesmo.

Ponderei sobre isso. A chance de conseguirmos finalmente isolar o mapa genético de Nessie era uma oportunidade muito tentadora. Com isso poderíamos prever melhor as mudanças que estavam por vir e quem sabe compreender melhor a evolução dos poderes de Nessie. Captei um pensamento de meu pai e o encarei.

_ Acredita mesmo que seja a única opção. Afirmei com um incomodo sentimento de imperatividade.

_ Não a única, mas a mais viável e a melhor que temos a nosso alcance, mas a decisão é sua.

_ Carlisle eu... Eu preciso de um tempo para pensar. _Disse-lhe tentando ganhar tempo. Essa opção não me era muito agradável, mas nós não tínhamos muitas, e se infelizmente essa fosse a única teríamos de ceder a ela.

_ Diga-me quando decidir, até lá verei o que descubro. _ disse comedido como sempre_ Por enquanto trabalharei com o que tenho em mãos. Amanhã gostaria de realizar alguns exames em Nessie. Já faz algum tempo que não faço medições nela, e devido aos últimos acontecimentos acho que seria bom, fazermos um check up para ver o que mudou.

_No que está pensando exatamente.

_ Além do de sempre, acho que talvez um mapeamento sináptico e seriam interessantes.

_ Sim, podem mostrar algum desenvolvimento em nível cerebral que não tínhamos notado antes.

_ O que simplesmente não existia antes. Comentou deixando-me ainda mais intrigado. Havia muito ainda que desconhecíamos sobre a natureza de Renesmee. Era uma espécie completamente nova a nossos olhos, com capacidades desconhecidas. Era muito intrigante e instigante, e ao mesmo tempo muito, muito perturbador...

Assenti para ele e subi os degraus lentamente repassando os cálculos e tabelas que Carlisle me mostrara e tudo mais que dissera. Ao chegar no terceiro andar abri a porta com cuidado e me encaminhei até a grande cama de dossel onde Nessie dormia tranquila sendo embalada pela doce voz de Bella.

_ Sua voz é linda. Disse-lhe me sentando do outro lado de Nessie a abraçando as duas. Ela fez uma careta linda e com certeza teria corado se ainda pudesse.

_ Isso é só mais uma das maravilhas do vampirismo. Ironizou.

Sorri para ela. Bella jamais seria realmente capaz de enxergar sua real magnitude.

_ Você já era linda antes._ assegurei-a_ O vampirismo não é capaz de alterar as características de ninguém em absoluto, ele apenas potencializa as naturezas de cada um.

Ela revirou os olhos.

_ O que Carlisle queria? Perguntou ela mudando completamente o rumo da conversa.

_ Nada demais, apenas queria me mostrar uns gráficos de crescimento de Nessie. Menti tentando soar o mais casual possível. Não havia motivos para preocupa-la com suposições que podiam se mostrar infumáveis.

_ Mas está tudo bem? Perguntou receosa.

_ Claro, não há motivo para se preocupar. Disse esperando acalma-la, mas não pareceu surtir efeito. Uma pequena ruga se formou entre suas sobrancelhas marcando seu belo rosto.

Algo a preocupava.

_ O que foi meu amor? Perguntei tocando a fina linha.

_ Estava pensando... Naquela nossa conversa na campina, logo depois que Nessie teve o último surto... _ nessa parte seu olhar se tornou distante e sombrio por um segundo, mas então ela piscou repetidamente como se para tentar limpar uma imagem ruim da vista. Eu sabia o que ela estava vendo, e não precisava ler sua mente para isso, pois a mesma imagem estava gravada em minha mente a brasa. Nossa pequena filha se contorcendo em agonia, ferindo-se e gritando em desespero, enquanto nós não podíamos fazer nada! Fora um dos piores momentos de minha existência...

Bella assim como eu também continuava a ser assombrada pelas terríveis imagens. Contudo, ela nem sequer vira o que _eu_ vira. O que _Nessie_ vira... O que _sentira_... Ninguém, nunca deveria sentir o que foi imposto a minha pequena criança, ainda mais alguém tão _frágil_...

Sentir todo seu mundo, tudo em que se acredita e ama se desintegrar e desaparecer bem diante de seus olhos, até que não restassem nada mais do que cinzas. Fora o que eu e Carlisle vimos através de seus olhos. Jacob, morrendo lenta, e cruelmente até existir apenas um grande vazio. O vazio que a alma dela ficou com a sua falta. Eu conhecera sentimento semelhante, e este me levara a uma tentativa de suicídio. Mas em meu intimo acredito que Nessie seja a mais forte de todos nós. Ela resistiu, lutou e o trouxe de volta. Quem poderia prever uma coisa dessas? Alice com certeza não, eu tão pouco. Ela estava sempre superando nossas expectativas, nas coisas boas, e nas ruins...

Renesmee atravessara uma barreira que todos nós até então nem se quer tínhamos a certeza da existência para salvar o amor de sua vida, porque por mais que me doesse admitir. E devo dizer que requeria muito sangue frio, para em minha condição de pai admitir isso, mas Jacob sempre fora, era e seria o amor da vida de minha filha. E agora ela assim como todos nós tinha total conhecimento disso. E o que mais me preocupava nesse sentido, era... O que ela faria com tal informação? Ainda essa semana havíamos tido uma pequena deixa de que seria impossível mantê-la afastada muito tempo dele. Impor então qualquer distancia que fosse não seria o suficiente. Não para minha pequena mente criminosa.

Olhei para Bella que ainda mantilha o olhar distante e pensativo. Ela assim como eu devia ter ido longe nesses poucos segundos.

_ Não deve deixar que isso te preocupe mais, meu amor... _ disse tocando em seu rosto de pele suave_ Seja o que for que estiver a nossa frente nós daremos um jeito. Continuaremos estudando e procurando por respostas. Falei tentando consola-la.

_ Sim, mas não é apenas isso que me preocupa Edward, pelo menos não apenas isso...

_ Então...

_ Mas o que _eles_ farão quando descobrirem do que ela é capaz. _Falou com a voz tremula ao pronunciar "_eles_"._ Não posso perde-la Edward, não posso perder a nossa menina... Sua voz assumiu o tom de choro que junto com seu rosto apertado em uma careta de dor eram os únicos indicativos de que ela estava chorando.

_ Oh não minha querida..._ disse lhe puxando para mais perto e acariciando seu rosto_ Não permitirei que nada nem ninguém se quer pense em ferir nossa filha. Ela está segura aqui. Temos nossa família, amigos e os lobos, que jamais deixariam que eles tentassem alguma coisa. Vamos nos assegurar que eles nunca nem fiquem cientes de suas novas habilidades. Falei com firmeza.

_ Assim como nos asseguramos que eles nunca descobrissem a existência dela?_ falou em tom amargo_ Edward eles deixaram bem claro na ultima visita que estariam de olho em nós. Mesmo que nesse exato momento estejam a muitos quilômetros de distancia eles estão de olho em nós. Tenho certeza disso. Nós ganhamos a ultima batalha, mas a guerra ainda não. Você viu a mente de Aro, você o conhece melhor do que ninguém, e sabe que ele _jamais_ vai desistir dela, de todos _nós_! Falou se exaltando e fazendo com que Nessie se remexesse na cama.

Bella mordeu o lábio inferior ao se dar conta de sua pequena perda de controle.

_ Desculpe, acho que ainda estou sob o efeito dos últimos acontecimentos.

_ Tudo bem, é compreensível, mas Bella amor, não podemos viver esperando pelo pior, mas podemos ser precavidos e isso pode ter certeza de que seremos. Alice está sempre com um olho em Volterra, buscando qualquer dica que eles possam nos dar.

_ Eles já a enganaram antes.

_ É, mas agora ela também está mais esperta esta de olho até na guarda.

_ Isso deve a estar sobrecarregando Edward, também não é justo que Alice banque a vigia 24 horas por dia.

_ Não é bem assim, e de qualquer maneira, a cabeça dela também esta a premio Bella. Ela não descuidará a atenção nem um segundo que seja. Não deixara ser pega de surpresa.

Ela deu um longo suspiro.

_ E eu que achava que as coisas se tornariam mais fáceis depois que me tornasse vampira... Ela sacudiu a cabeça e revirou os olhos.

_ Minha bela tolinha. Disse a puxando para um beijo suave afinal Nessie estava bem no meio de nós.

_ Acho que podemos dar um pouco de espaço para nossa filha. Ela já deve estar no decimo sono a essa hora e nós só estamos atrapalhando aqui. Falou ela baixinho em meu ouvido e só pude sorrir com aquilo.

_ Ideias improprias para menores senhora Cullen?

_ Eu poderia lhe dizer senhor Cullen, mas pretendo lhe mostrar então não demore. E dito isso ela deu um suave beijo em nossa filha e sumiu.

Sorri ao sentir seu perfume de morangos deixar um rastro para trás. Dei um leve beijo sobre a espeça cabeleira acobreada de Nessie, arrumei melhor seu cobertor e coloquei o Little Jacob ao seu lado. O boneco já estava ficando velho e o cheiro forte de cachorro molhado parecia que jamais deixaria a pelúcia, como Jacob fizera para conseguir aquilo eu não fazia ideia e nem queria. Levantei-me e caminhei até a porta dando uma ultima olhada em minha filhinha adormecida, meu pequeno milagre.

Diminutos graus de poeira flutuavam pelo ar entrando pela janela aberta. As primeiras luzes da manhã atravessavam a fina musselina branca das cortinas e criavam um arco íris de cores em contato com as costas expostas de Bella.

Ela deu um longo suspiro e virou o rosto para mim.

_ Bom dia meu amor. Falou com tamanha devoção que podia sentir meu coração morto pulsar.

_ Bom dia minha Bella. Disse roubando-lhe um beijo apaixonado.

Ela sorriu e correu os dedos por meus cabelos.

_ Adoro essa sua empolgação matutina.

_ É a sua péssima influencia sobre mim. Disse recebendo um olhar de falso rancor de volta.

Foi minha vez de rir.

_ Você tem sorte de eu estar de ótimo humor hoje. Falou despreocupadamente.

_ Que bom pra mim então, detestaria sofrer com seu mal gênio. Instiguei e dessa vez seus olhos se crisparam em fendas e ela me lançou um sorriso perverso.

_ Cuido senhor Cullen... Advertiu-me.

_ Por que, vai me por pra dormir no sofá? Brinquei.

_ Não, não, o sofá é confortável demais. Talvez eu te ponha pra dormir na casinha do cachorro. Falou em tom de ameaça que deixa claro que ela faria sim.

_ Bom, então acho que estou com sorte. _ disse e ela me olhou em confusão_ O cachorro não está, então não terei de me preocupar com pulgas. Disse a fazendo cair na gargalhada e pondo fim aquela falsa briga.

_ Não deixe Renesmee te ouvir dizer que Jake tem pulgas ou ela ficará furiosa com você! Disse rindo ainda mais e eu a acompanhei.

_ Eu amo o som da sua risada. Comentei traçando a linha de seu maxilar com a ponta dos dedos. Seus olhos piscaram encantados e ela abriu um lago sorriso.

Permanecemos na cama por mais algum tempo apenas aproveitando nosso momento.

_Nessie acordou... Comentei enquanto brincava com uma mecha do cabelo de Bella.

_ Temos de levantar então, Nessie deve estar com fome. Falou saindo de meus braços e se levantado. Fiquei observando enquanto ela se arrumava. Era tão linda minha Bella, a mulher mais linda que já vira em meus mais de 90 anos. A única que fora capaz de amar e desejar e a única que sempre seria.

_ Estava pensando que em levar Nessie para caçar mais tarde o que acha? Perguntou me chamando a atenção.

_ Acho que seria bom. Já faz algum tempo que ela não o faz e não é bom que fique muito tempo sem se alimentar direito.

_ Podemos ir então assim que ela coma alguma coisa. Disse sentando na ponta da cama e me atirando uma muda de roupa.

_ Melhor mais tarde... Disse pegando as roupas e começando a me vestir.

_ Por que mais tarde?

_ Carlisle quer fazer uns exames com ela e pode demorar um pouco. Disse simplesmente, mas percebi que ficou alarmada.

_ Que tipo de exames? Bella estava em pé agora e me encarava inquisitiva e inquieta._ De que tipos de exames está falando Edward? Você disse que estava tudo bem. Seu tom agora começava a se tornar duro.

_ E está, não há motivos para alarde, são apenas os exames de rotina, e devido ao pequeno "show de estátuas" de 2 dias atrás ele estava querendo fazer um mapeamento sináptico e uma ressonância só para saber como anda as atividades sinápticas.

_ Em outras palavras ele quer ver como anda o cérebro dela? Ele acha que tem algo errado com ele?

_ Não, não errado, apenas incomum. Olha, meus poderes funcionam em caráter psíquico certo? Os de Renesmee também. Embora seja impossível para Carlisle analisar meu cérebro devido a densidade de minha pele, talvez ele consiga fazer com o de Nessie. Não é uma certeza de que ele vá conseguir, mas se der certo podemos conseguir algumas respostas. Falei de maneira clara, esperando que a acalmasse.

Ela ponderou por alguns segundos.

_ Vamos então logo com isso._ Disse de forma prática se encaminhando para a porta._ Mas você conta a ela. _ acrescentou saindo em seguida

Quando chegamos à cozinha Nessie já se servia de um pomposo café da manhã. Ela sorriu para nos com a boca cheia de panquecas ao nos ver. Sentamo-nos lado a lado bem diante dela. Nessie continuava comendo despreocupadamente. Bella me cutucou levemente com o cotovelo para que eu falasse. Renesmee nunca gostou de ter de ser medida e estudada, porem com o tempo Carliesle passou a inclui-la no processo de pesquisa alimentando sua curiosidade e interesse por ciências e tornando mais fácil. Mas mesmo assim ela nunca gostava.

_ Nessie querida? _ chamei e ela me encarou colocando mais um pedaço de panqueca na boca._ Hoje Carlisle pretende fazer alguns exames em você ok?

Ela ruminou a comida por um longo tempo e então a engoliu ruidosamente antes de assentir lentamente e baixar a cabeça para o prato. O resto do café foi praticamente silencioso. Bella e Nessie repassaram o cronograma para o dia e combinaram de caçar assim que os exames terminassem.

Depois de um café da manhã incomumente silencioso e frio. Eu, Nessie e Bella descemos até as instalações laboratoriais de Carlisle no subsolo. Sempre que nos mudávamos uma das coisas que nunca poderia faltar, era um laboratório para Carlisle trabalhar em suas pesquisas, mas o que criamos em Chicago era o maior e mais bem equipado que ele tinha, entre todas as casas que tínhamos espalhadas pelo mundo. Podia me arriscar a dizer que fosse até o mais bem equipado do estado, e o mais bem equipado laboratório civil do país. Ele ocupava todo o subsolo da casa em seus mais de 1000 m², com paredes de titânio e revestimento de 1 m em concreto. Só podendo ser comparável em nível de segurança ao Pentágono ou ao Forte Nox. Mas não era pra menos, uma vez que lá ele mantinha equipamentos que só se veriam em lugares como a Nasa! Equipamentos que nenhum civil no mundo poderia ter no porão de casa. Alguns ainda eram protótipos, praticamente únicos no mundo, e outros só existiam no mercado negro. Só o melhor que poderia haver em material da área médica do mundo.

Carlisle sempre manteve a seu alcance o que havia de melhor em material médico, mas com a chegada de Renesmee tudo que ele tinha se mostrou terrivelmente obsoleto e ultrapassado. O raio X não funcionava, tão pouco os matérias convencionais para se lidar com um feto super-humano. Por isso ele começou a investir em equipamento pesado, nós já éramos donos de algumas empresas nesse ramo, então não fora difícil para ele conseguir uma maquina de ressonância magnética e de tomográfica computadorizada. O maquinário pesado ocupava uma área reservada com cobertura especial de chumbo. Não que algum de nós pudesse ter câncer, mas não tínhamos certeza quanto a Nessie, e na dúvida preferíamos não arriscar.

Andamos lentamente pelo complexo composto por inúmeros nichos hermeticamente fechados e com controle de oxigênio. Podíamos ter apertado o passo, eu gostaria de tê-lo feito e acabar logo com isso, mas Nessie andava devagar demais e mesmo essa movimentação parecia necessitar de todo seu esforço e concentração para ser feito. Seu coração tamborilava ainda mais rápido do que de costuma e sua respiração era pesada. Ela já tinha visto o equipamento em questão diversas vezes na Tevê e algumas em suas visitas ao laboratório, mas agora era ela que seria testada.

Carlisle começou a ligar os aparelhos, a maquina de ressonância chiou e deu um tranco que fez Nessie engolir em seco.

_ Vamos começar com a ressonância ok Nessie? Falou Carlisle não recebendo uma resposta.

_ Não precisamos fazer isso agora se você não estiver preparada. Sugeri.

Ela me encarou por um segundo com alivio e gratidão, mas então negou com a cabeça.

_ Não! Vamos acabar logo com isso. Disse com uma determinação que estava apenas em suas palavras.

Ela subiu na maquina rejeitando a ajuda de Carlisle. Ele então põe-se a trabalhar enquanto lhe explicava como seria o procedimento e o que deveria fazer. A maquina foi acionada sua respiração ficou acelerada e eu quase mandei que Carlisle a desligasse, mas ela fechou os olhos e prendeu a respiração se concentrando em uma serie de musicas e composições para tentar manter sua mente ocupada. Quando a maquinha começou a correr bem por cima de sua cabeça trincou os dentes com força, mas não se mexeu. Ela estava tentando facilitar as coisas ao máximo possível se comportando e aguentando tudo sem reclamar.

Bella, por outro lado, passou por todo o dia com um olhar preocupado e especulativo, se dirigindo a nós apenas para perguntar vez ou outra o que fazia tal maquinha ou para saber para que tal exame. Um breve momento de tensão se instalou quando Calisle disse que precisaria de um pouco de sangue sua mão foi de encontro a minha inconscientemente. Eu não fazia ideia de como Carlisle pretendia obter sangue de Nessie se nenhuma agulha era capaz de romper sua pele. Mas surpreendentemente fora ela própria a dar uma solução mordendo a dobra do cotovelo com o canino afiado até romper a pele e atingir a veia. Meu pai, no entanto não regateou a ajuda, mas comentou que teria de descobrir uma maneira de fazer isso que não incluísse dentes.

Foi uma manhã longa que se estendeu até quase o meio da tarde. Renesmee passou por uma serie de exames e maquinas para os mais diferentes e diversos objetivos. Ao final Nessie deu um longo suspiro de alivio e pulou logo da cadeira exigindo de Bella sua caçada prometida. As duas saíram prometendo não demorarem muito, uma vez que logo estaria escurecendo. Aproveitei a ausências das duas e o fato de estar sozinho com Carlisle para inquiri-lo sobre os resultados dos testeis.

_ E então? Alguma coisa? Perguntei sem conseguir conter a ansiedade na voz.

Ele estava compenetrado na tela do computador e seus dedos se moviam freneticamente pelo teclado, enquanto o computador de ultima geração sofria para acompanhar seu o ritmo sobre humano.

_ Ainda é cedo pra dar alguma certeza._ Falou sem nem ao menos desviar o olhar da tela_ Mas posso lhe dar um parecer sobre sua anatomia.

_ Fale o que descobriu.

_ Bom, com o novo aparelho de ressonância pude enfim encontrar algo que consiga sobrepujar a densidade da pele de Renesmee e enxergar seus órgãos internos. Como esperávamos ela é mais forte e grossa do que a de um humano comum, na verdade acredito que seja mais densa do que qualquer outra, mas também não tanto quanto a nossa.

_ De que nível de diferença está falando?

_Bem, enquanto nossa pele seria equivalente a dureza de um diamante, a dela estaria... Eu acho que estaria equivalente talvez ao rubi? Ele é quase tão resistente quanto o diamante, mas... Eu não sei ainda não tenho os dados completos, mas ela é bem forte, não acho que eu tenha o equipamento certo, por exemplo, para lhe fazer um exame de sangue. Terei que buscar um metal que seja forte o suficiente, mas que não seja tão invasivo e bruto. Conjecturou.

_ E isso se mantem em seus órgãos internos igualmente, são densos e rijos. Seu coração é como uma pequena rocha viva pulsando a uma alta velocidade. Ele é tão rápido e potente quanto o motor de um carro de corrida! O que torna sua natureza ainda mais impressionante tal velocidade em um musculo de tal densidade e força deveria resultar em algum problema cardíaco, mas ela é absolutamente saudável. Pelo que percebi apesar da resistência seus músculos também desenvolveram um incrível de elasticidade, que permite sua expansão sem maiores problemas. Poderia chutar que isso explicava também a facilidade que ela tem de aprender as coreografias de balé. Para nós com peles tão duras é difícil fazer coisas que necessitem de uma grande expansão dos músculos. A própria Alice levou décadas para aperfeiçoar-se.

_ Mas será que o fato de Nessie ser criança não influencia nisso? Crianças são mais flexíveis já que os ossos ainda não estão completamente calcificados.

_ Isso evidentemente ajuda quanto a dança, mas em nada influencia no funcionamento de seu organismo interno. Isso me faz chegar a conclusão, por exemplo, que os músculos corporais de Nessie possam a vir a ser desenvolvidos com o tempo. Veja, nos temos uma força incrível, mas limitada a um alcance máximo, ao qual não podemos aumentar com treino e exercícios, mas ela, que tem um corpo vivo com capacidade de expansão até onde vi ilimitado, poderia se tornar quem sabe até mais forte nos com o trino adequado!

_ Acha mesmo?

_ Renesmee está longe de ser uma criatura frágil Edward, sua pele tem quase a mesma resistência da nossa, mas é mais maleável e uma vez que é pele viva, músculos vivos, podem se desenvolver ilimitadamente, ou pelo menos muito ainda. Não se lembra do que suas unhas fizeram a nós quando ela teve o ataque? Era como um vampiro o tivesse feito, e mesmo ela sendo uma criança pequena não foi nem um pouco fácil conte-la.

Ponderei sobre isso me recordando das marcas finas de arranhões em meus braços e peito causados por sua crise. Ela destroçara minha camisa completamente! Mas em contra partida também acabara ferida...

_ Mas ela machucou as mãos naquele dia... Durante o ataque, ela feriu os dedos ao nos arranhar.

_ Sim, porque obviamente nossa pele é mais forte ainda, mas ainda assim ela nos feriu...

Sim, ela feriu... E se até mesmo nós podíamos ser atingidos por sua força, quem mais estava a mercê de sua força? Teríamos que ensina-la a domar essa capacidade o quanto antes. Desenvolve-la sim, até porque isso seria importante para sua proteção, mas para a proteção daqueles que ela amava e que eram mais frágeis, havia a necessidade imprescindível de ensina-la a lidar com isso.

_ Algo mais? Quis saber. Tinha que ter certeza de que tudo estava certo e de que não haveria nada com que nos preocuparmos. Que tudo estava bem afinal, e aprendermos o máximo possível.

Ele deu um longo suspiro e se virou na cadeira, pela primeira vez ficando completamente virado para mim.

_ Ainda preciso esperar que o computador termine de analisar algumas coisas, mas o mapeamento sináptico não mostrou nada além do que eu já previa. Grande atividade cerebral, muito acima de humanos, tal qual acontece conosco. Mas nada que posso me indicar o alcance de suas habilidades. Mesmo que eu consiga terminar o genoma ainda haverão muitas brechas e incertezas. _Ele tocou meu ombro e me olhou nos olhos_ Alice acerta todas. O futuro a Deus pertence meu filho... Só podemos juntar o máximo de informações possíveis e sermos cuidadosos ao extremo, mas ainda assim isso não é garantia de sucesso ou segurança. Tenha fé Edward, tudo vai ficar bem Nessie é muito forte, muito mais do que imaginávamos, como pode ver. E também é corajosa, ela dará um jeito de fazer as coisas acontecerem como devem ser ela sempre dá.

Assenti para as palavras sabias de meu pai e sai para deixa-lo trabalhar melhor. Embora fosse impossível, eu me sentia cansado. Fora um dia cheio de respostas e ainda mais perguntas. Renesmee era incrivelmente forte, mas o quão forte seria? Era resistente, mas até quanto? Muitas informações para computar e ainda nenhuma resposta contundente a minha maior pergunta.

Como manter minha filha a salva?

Nessie e Bella voltaram pouco depois das nove da noite. Como na noite anterior guardamos o sono de Renesmee por um tempo até nos recolhermos para nosso próprio quarto. Uma vez que a porta se fechou Bella me inqueriu sobre tudo o que Carlisle descobrira. Não lhe omiti nada, até porque logo assim que tivesse todos os resultados meu pai nos daria um relatório completo. Mais uma vez Bella me surpreendeu ao não estranhar nem rejeitar a informação de Nessie e Jacob serem geneticamente semelhantes e compatíveis. Mas eu já devia ter me acostumado com o fato dela sempre me surpreender.

_ Acha que Carlisle vai descobrir alguma coisa ruim? Perguntou-me ela em algum momento depois de eu ter lhe passado o relatório preliminar.

_ Acredito sinceramente que não..._ disse querendo transpassar-lhe uma segurança que não havia em meu coração_ Mas se não o for daremos um jeito. Disse de forma consoladora. Ela deu um sorriso amarelo e não falamos mais disso.

Na manhã seguinte, enquanto Renesmee estava ocupada em uma de suas aulas de dança com Alice eu e Bella descemos para o laboratório e tivemos mais algumas respostas bem esclarecedoras.

_ Sua capacidade de regeneração é a mais impressionante que já vi!_ disse meu pai eufórico._ Eu esperava por algo do tipo uma vez que suas células se desenvolvem tão rapidamente, mas é muito mais do que isso. Suas células brancas se desenvolvem de maneira exorbitantemente rápido! Ainda mais do que os metamorfose de La Push!

_ Explique isso de forma leiga, por favor, Carlisle. Pedi, uma vez que Bella parecia bem confusa e estarrecida.

_ Bem, vejam, suas células brancas se multiplicam bem mais rápido do que qualquer uma que eu já tenha visto. Fiz um experimento que me atestou algo incrível! Falou fazendo Bella encara-lo curiosa e eu perder a fala ao prever suas palavras.

_ Eu misturei o sangue de Nessie ao meu veneno e...

_ E? Perguntou Bella com um fio de voz.

_ E ela não o combateu nem o rejeitou, ela o assimilou! Sabem o que quero dizer?

Ela negou.

_ Que podemos estar diante da cura para o vampirismo...

Bella arfou e eu engoli em seco. Não podíamos ter esbarrado nisso assim de coincidência. E mais, se Carlisle sabia disso com um simples exame de sangue em uma placa de tetri, quem mais podia saber? Simples, Joham sabia e Deus nos protegesse se os Volturi tivessem conseguido acha-lo. Pois se tivessem, então Aro também sabia...

Nessie estava sentada no canto perto da grande janela dos fundos. Eu podia ver sua tristeza e desanimo. Jacob não pudera vir, por causa de problemas com seu projeto final de semestre. E para ela um atraso em sua visita, sempre era motivo para acabar com seu dia. Mesmo os outros tentando anima-la ela continuava apática. Não eram roupas ou desenhos que iriam proporcionar-lhe divertimento. Nenhuma atividade munda, nem mesmo o balé podiam sobrepujar a falta de Jacob para ela. E isso sempre seria um amargar em _minha_ vida.

Sentei no piano e comecei a tocar sua musica. Cometendo um erro propositalmente em uma nota estratégica. Rapidamente sua postura ficou ereta, como se tivesse levado um choque. Eu a olhava pela visão periférica. Ela me encarava de rabo de olho tentando entender como _eu_ pudera errar uma nota. Eu nunca errava nada. A não ser que fosse proposital. Ela sorriu. Havia descoberto minha artimanha. Levantou-se e sentou-se ao meu lado e começou a tocar a musica com perfeição. Frisando a parte que eu havia errado. Eu a acompanhei e nos terminamos a musica. Nós trocamos um sorriso cumplice, e ela voltou a tocar. Dessa vez uma musica que eu não conhecia. O que seria impossível, porque eu conhecia _todas_ dos grandes mestres.

Em sua mente estava apenas às notas as quais ela seguia com maestria. Nenhuma dica de quem fosse o compositor de obra tão _primorosa_. Eu não queria interromper seu raciocínio, mas minha curiosidade foi maior.

_ Que musica é essa? De algum compositor novo eu suponho, já que não conheço. Ela deu um sorriso torto igual ao meu.

_ Sim é novo, na verdade, ele tem poucos anos de estrada. _Fiquei impressionado. Esse homem deveria ser um gênio, para que com tão pouco tempo de estudo já tenha composto algo tão _sublime_._ O nome é "O leão e a lua". _ disse de forma simples, mas eu podia ver euforia em seus pensamentos.

_ É linda. Esse compositor deve ter tido um ótimo professor._ eu disse encarando seus dedos ágeis sobre o teclado.

_ _Eu_ tive o melhor._ disse com um grande sorriso para mim. Eu fiquei sem reação por um segundo, mas antes que eu pudesse dizer algo ela completou._ Fico feliz que tenha gostado dela, porque eu a fiz especialmente para _você_._ e dito isso ela me abraçou com força e me disse de sua forma única. _"Você é o melhor pai do mundo, e eu vou te amar por toda a eternidade." _

Naquele momento único entre nós eu queria poder chorar. Eu queria poder oferecer-lhe minhas lagrimas de orgulho e amor, a minha pequena _lua_. Mas era impossível, então lhe ofereci o máximo que podia fazer-lhe.

_ Faça Carlisle. Disse bem baixo, mas sabia que meu pai tinha ouvido perfeitamente. Ele estava na cozinha naquele momento e vi o momento exato em que captou a mensagem e começou a fazer os preparativos mentalmente.

"Pode deixar filho, fez a escolha certa" Pensou.

Espero sinceramente que sim. Pensei abraçando mais forte ainda o meu pequeno milagre em meus braços. Renesmee fora o maior presente que a vida pudera me dar. O qual eu jamais viria a merecer, mas aceitara com toda a minha gratidão. Ela resgatara a minha fé, em mim e na vida. E agora era a minha vez de presenteá-la, de dar-lhe a chance de viver, de ter um futuro. E eu lutaria por isso até o fim de minhas forças. Eu lutaria contra tudo e todos para garantir sua vida, sua chance de um dia conceber seu próprio milagre...


	53. 51 Quando as coisas não parecem bem

**OIoioi... Quem é vivo sempre aparece! Eu sei, eu sei, se dependesse exclusivamente de vocês eu não estaria mais viva por essa minha demora absurda! Mas graças a Deus não depende então vamos continuar de onde paramos ok? E sem ressentimentos por favor! Eu realmente estive bem ocupada por algum tempo desse praticamente 1 mês sumida, mas também estive lutando contra o bloqueio outra vez! E sinceramente acho que só vou conseguir realmente regularizar as postagens mesmo é nas ferias! Mas podem ter certeza de que vou continuar, custe o que custar! **

**Mas vamos ao que interessa mesmo, que é o capítulo. Esse capitulo acabou sendo ampliado para dois. Esse é um problema que acontece muito comigo né? Eu começo um capítulo que sei como tenho de terminar, mas começo a ter tantas ideias durante ele que as vezes quando vou ver já extrapolei o números de páginas! E olha que achei que nem tinha tanta coisa escrita até ver no marcador do word que já estavam com 13 paginas e pirar porque ainda não tinha chegado nem perto do assunto principal do cap! Mas a verdade é que o final do cap de hoje, era para estar no final do anterior, mas como eu fiz acabou que ficaria muito anticlimático acabando com o momento de pai e filha do outro, então tive de passar para esse, mas enquanto busca material pra encher linguiça acabei pondo coisa demais! Anyway... cá estamos. Contudo acho que no final das contas o cap ficou até bem legal, e para aqueles que estavam com saudade do Jake ele terá bastante participação hoje, então fiquem felizes! **

**Um obrigada especial para Annie PMW, Priscilla Cullen, e leitora desconhecida, pelos seus reviews, o cap de hoje é dedicado a vocês!**

**E aí o que acharam? Bom, médio, ruim, detestei, quero arrancar meus olhos porque isso é um assassinato a literatura? Deem seus palpites e saibam se acertaram no próximo capítulo!**

**LEIAM, COMENTEM E RECOMENDEM!**

**Beijinhos galera e tchau, tchau! **

**51 Quando as coisas não parecem bem**

Querido diário...

Puxa isso parece tão estupido! Nunca pensei que faria isso em toda a minha vida... Não que ela tenha sido muito longa, mas... Enfim...

Escrever em um diário como uma garota qualquer, me sinto em uma dessas series de TV dos anos 90 que minhas tias assistem! Mas, por mais estranhamente simplório que pareça escrever nessas finas paginas minhas frustações, preocupações, medos e questionamentos tem sido uma terapia. Não conseguiria ter qualquer dos meus parentes nesse cargo, e já passo muitas horas do meu dia monitorando minha cabeça para manter meu pai longe. Então fiquemos com esse pequeno insignificante caderno.

Onde eu parei mesmo? Ah sim!

Querido diário, os últimos dias têm sido estranhamente quietos. A casa parece ter sido acometida por uma subida síndrome do silencio. Todos parecem ter sumido, ou muito ocupados com coisas que os mantem quase todo o tempo fora de casa. Eu só os vejo em minhas horas de aulas ou ocasionalmente quando esbarro com algum deles nos corredores. Pelo menos com a maioria, meu pai e Carlisle por outro lado não arredaram o pé de casa nem um dia sequer desde os exames. Ficam praticamente o dia inteiro trancados no laboratório e quando saem nunca dizem no que estão trabalhando. Estou começando a ficar preocupada...

Será que é algo serio? Ou não estão conseguindo descobrir nada e por isso ficam tanto tempo lá? Muitas perguntas explodem em minha cabeça como pipoca em panela quente, mas nada é dito. Até mesmo minha mãe tem se mantido em silencio sobre o que tem acontecido lá em baixo, embora por outro lado tenha feito questão de participar de todas as atividades que tenho realizado. Ela parece inquieta e preocupada sempre me circundando e querendo saber o que estou fazendo. As coisas não pareciam ir bem...

Estou enlouquecendo com tudo isso!

Preciso de respostas e preciso delas agora! Não aguento mais ficar no escuro!

A ponta da caneta afundou no papel furando várias folhas sendo retida apenas pela capa e então estourou espalhando a tinta preta e manchando tudo!

_ Droga! Agora eu o estraguei! Reclamei desgostosa encarando o rombo que a caneta causou e a mancha de tinta que tomava as folhas.

_ Mais que porcaria! _ Gritei arremessando o caderno irritada. Este por sua vez atingiu a parede emitindo um som abafado quando lascou a impecável pintura branca feita por Alice antes de cair no chão. Grunhi já imaginando a bronca por estragar a pintura. E pela a cara de decepção de Rosalie ao ver o que eu fizera com seu lindo presente.

Sai da cama contra gosto e fui buscar o caderno examinando-o meticulosamente e vendo se podia salva-lo. Não haviam sido tantas folhas destruídas afinal de contas, no máximo umas dez das mais de 100 folhas que o pequeno diário tinha. Arranquei-as com cuidado para não destruir ainda mais e as usei para tirar o excesso de tinta do couro roxo. Mas não pude evitar que uma grande mancha preta ficasse na parte interna dele.

Dei um longo suspiro observando o que meu pequeno ataque de chilique causara ao pobre e inocente caderno. Eu estava precisando de férias! O que é uma grande ironia se considerarmos o fato de eu não trabalhar e nem estudar de forma convencional. Mas eu estava estressada! Muito, muito estressada. Dos estudos, da minha família me escondendo coisas, de nunca saber o que está de fato acontecendo ao meu redor, de estar sempre crescendo, de ficar sozinha...

Com esse pensamento meus olhos foram em direção ao celular em cima da cômoda. Jake me prometera que viria passar o final de semana comigo e talvez me levasse ao cinema. Eu nunca tinha assistido ao um filme no cinema...

Meus pais consideravam muito "arriscado" eu ficar em um ambiente fechado por tanto tempo com um monte de humanos. Isso fora justificativa suficiente para calar Jake muitas vezes. Mas agora era diferente eu estava maior e sabia me controlar perfeitamente em ambientes estressantes como esse. Não que eu não sentisse sede alguma, mas se eu estivesse bem alimentada e concentrada, não seria mais do que uma leve coceira ou um arranhar chato. Eu não era um risco em potencial para a população de Chicago! Eu estava vivendo em um ambiente muito mais estressante nos últimos dias.

Deixei meu corpo cair sobre o colchão macio. Sentia-me enfadada e deprimida demais. Em meio a minhas maquinações não percebi que caíra no sono, despertei com o som de uma risada rouca e familiar vinda de algum lugar no andar de baixo. Estava sentada antes mesmo de meus olhos sonolentos terem se descolado. Era ele! Eu reconheceria aquela risada em qualquer lugar!

Pulei da cama em um segundo já estava nos últimos degraus da escada vislumbrando ninguém menos que meu Jake sentado em nosso sofá rindo de alguma piada infame de Emmett enquanto comia um pedaço de um cheiroso bolo de chocolate de Esme.

Ele logo percebeu minha chegada e sorriu para mim aquele sorriso que eu tanto amava e se parecia tanto com o sol.

_ Hey Ness... Falou ele com empolgação deixando o bolo de lado e vindo em minha direção.

_ JAKEEEYYY! Gritei me jogando nos seus braços que me receberam com perfeito sincronismo.

Ele me apertou com força contra seu peito e eu ainda mais até ouvi-lo tossir.

_ Cof...cof... Ness eu também estou com saudades, mas... Preciso de oxigênio... Reclamou arfando.

_ Oh desculpe! Falei preocupada o soltando.

_ Tudo bem, tudo bem... Falou ele tentando não parecer nada de mais, mas pude notar que arfou ao respirar profundamente e tocou de leve as costelas. Eu o havia machucado de verdade!

_ Hahahahaha... Parece que a vida de universitário tá te deixando mole hein cachorro? _ trouçou Emmett_ As noitadas devem estar boas não? Falou com malicia fazendo Jacob fuzila-lo com os olhos.

_ Emmett! Isso é coisa que se diga! Brigou Esme olhando sugestivamente para mim.

Todos o encararam com repreensão e estranhei que meu pai não batesse nele por um comentário tão inapropriado. Então me dei conta que na verdade apenas ele e Carlisle não estavam na sala. Na certa ainda estavam no laboratório. Huph! Não saiam mais de lá!

Senti um frio na boca do estomago ao pensar nisso, mas ignorei a sensação ao me dar conta do que Emmett estava querendo insinuar. Um gosto amargo tomou minha boca e trinquei os dentes com força. A imagem daquela tal de Beth agarrada ao pescoço do _meu_ Jake veio logo a minha cabeça e não pude impedir minha mente de criar imagens nada gentis de eu arrancando cada fio do cabelo louro de farmácia daquela garota! Ela era uma oferecida! Eu queria acabar com aquela... Aquela...

_ A qual é gente! _ gritou Emmett com sua voz retumbante me acordando de meus devaneios psicopáticos._ A Nessie já não é mais um bebê, ela sabe que essas coisas existem não é porque as paredes são reforçadas que ela não sabe o que acontece entre quatro paredes, não é mostrinha? _Perguntou ele me cutucando._ Além do mais ela tem TV a cabo qualquer criança com TV sabe perfeitamente do que eu estou falando.

Os 5 outros vampiros presentes na sala e mais Jake ficaram congelados por meio segundo até...

_ Acho melhor você parar por aqui chupa cabra ou não vai sobrar pedra sobre pedra dessa sua carcaça podre. _Ameaçou Jake entre dentes. Ele estava muito vermelho e seu corpo tinha convulsões como se estivesse levando um choque ele estava perigosamente perto de se transformar. Emmett sorriu ao se dar conta que podia arranjar uma boa briga e estalou os dedos preparando-se para o desafio.

_ Tô louco pra ver do que você é capaz Scooby. Falou em tom de desafio.

_ Ok, ok acho que já deu por hoje. _Disse Jasper entrando na frente dos dois, mas sem esboçar nem um pingo de preocupação com a situação perigosa que se ameaçava. Mas em poucos segundos pude sentir um forte onda de paz se instalar no ambiente levando embora as tremedeiras de Jake e fazendo Emmett relaxar.

Jake fechou os olhos e puxou o ar algumas vezes até estar completamente calmo então encarou Emmett.

_ Playstation 3 17 horas morte súbita. _Convocou ele com os olhos frios e sagazes de um caçador prestes a dar o bote. Ele conhecia a fraqueza de Emmett. Um brilho fugaz perpassou os olhos amarelos de meu tio e ele sorriu em retribuição.

_ Tudo ou nada cachorro, vou adorar arrancar seu couro, pelo menos figurativamente._ Disse sorrindo vitorioso e saiu assoviando a musica tema do Mortal combate.

_ Homens... Nunca deixam de ser crianças..._ Comentou Alice para minha mãe que sorriu discretamente.

Não pude deixar de sorrir também pela forma infantil com que os dois se tratavam, mesmo Emmett já tendo quase 100 anos ainda agia como um menino irresponsável que só queria quebrar as coisas e se divertir. Mas seu comentário malicioso sobre Jake não me passou despercebido e não gostei nem um pouco da ideia de meu Jake estando sempre rodeado por aquelas garotas oferecidas da faculdade! Principalmente aquela Beth! Eu ainda estava entalada com o tamanho desplante dela de ficar cheia de intimidades com MEU Jake! Tive de controlar o rugido que crescia em meu peito, mas acho que não fui tão bem sucedida por Jake e minha mãe me encaram com um olhar estranho de curiosidade e Jasper me mandou um olhar sugestivo. Ele obviamente estava captando cada fragmento das emoções que eu tentava inutilmente disfarçar.

_ Bem, você me prometeu me levar ao cinema hoje, então... Estou esperando, já até escolhi o filme para vermos! _Falei com o máximo de animação para Jake tentando desviar a atenção de mim.

_ Eu acho que não mocinha. _Disse meu pai surgindo pela porta do laboratório. Ele expunha olheiras escuras e profundas, seus olhos sempre luminosos em um belo tom âmbar estavam agora negros e opacos. Meu estomago se revoltou ao me dar conta que pela primeira vez em minha vida meu pai parecia de fato um morto vivo.

Isso também não pareceu passar despercebido por Jacob que o encarou com um misto de surpresa, curiosidade e apreensão. Mas isso não durou muito.

_ Ah qual é Ed você tinha dito que tudo bem. _Falou com humor e meu pai bufou ao som do apelido que ele detestava.

_ Não, não. O que de fato eu disse é que pensaria sobre isso.

Foi a vez de Jake bufar.

_ Cara não é nada demais, é só um cinema. _ Argumentou Jake tentando persuadi-lo.

_ Não, não é só um cinema. É uma sala fechada e escura cheia de humanos. Some isso a presença de um vampiro e terá seu próprio filme de terror em primeira mão, o melhor 3D que já viu._ Falou duramente e senti minha garganta apertar.

Como eu esperava ele temia que eu me descontrolasse e atacasse alguém, ou pior fizesse uma ode a Quentin Tarantino na sala de cinema. Eu não podia impedi-lo de se preocupar, afinal ele era pai. Ou melhor, o _meu_ pai. Ele obviamente veria qualquer situação de risco 10 vezes pior do que parecia.

_ Pela amor de Deus, assim faz parecer que ela algum recém criado descontrolado, ou uma psicopata sem noção! Tem ideia do que está dizendo? _ Reclamou Jake parecendo bravo com meu pai.

_ Estou apenas sendo cuidadoso e me precavendo de um possível trauma na vida de minha filha se ela por ventura vier a ferir, ou pior a matar um humano por ser exposta a um ambiente extremamente traumático! _ Falou elevando a voz. Ele nunca elevava a voz, mesmo quando em momentos de discussão como este em que estávamos.

Olhei para a porta falsa recoberta por varias camadas de metal pela qual ele passara. Algo de muito serio estava sendo feito no laboratório de Carlisle, e a cada momento eu tinha mais certeza de que não queria saber o que era.

_ Edward o que é isso? _Perguntou minha mãe visivelmente preocupada pela sua mudança brusca de humor.

_ Não você está sendo paranoico como sempre! Acusou Jake me chamando atenção novamente para a briga.

_ Não vou discutir isso com você. Nessie é minha filha e já decidi. Ela não vai se expor a um risco desnecessário só para atender a um capricho seu.

_ Capricho? _ Exclamou Jake ultrajado_ Capricho é trancar uma criança em uma torre a sete chaves! Que tipo de infância saldável você quer dar a sua filha se a esconde de tudo e todos? Como quer que ela se adapte aos humanos se ela não tem contato com eles?_ Questionou –o começando de fato a perder a paciência.

_ E a para sua primeira experiência quer tranca-la em uma sala cheia de humanos por horas? Faz ideia da dor que irá expô-la?

Jake trincou os dentes com força, mas não deixou sem resposta.

_ Sei que ela consegue. Não deveria duvidar tanto dela.

_ Você não faz ideia do que a está pedindo... _Disse meu pai entre dentes. Eu sabia que seria uma experiência difícil e até mesmo bem dolorosa, mas estava disposta a tentar. Não iria arriscar vidas inocentes se não acreditasse que poderia lidar com ela. Eu não era irresponsável!

_ Eu nunca disse isso. _Falou-me meu pai agora se dirigindo a mim.

_ É, mas também não confia que eu vá conseguir. Olha, eu sei e compreendo a sua preocupação, mas não acha que eu seria a primeira a recuar se não achasse que seria capaz de lidar com isso? Eu sei que posso, não é a primeira vez que saio para lugares cheios de humanos. E caso tenha se esquecido recentemente enfrentei uma viagem de avião cheinha deles e não tive problemas em lidar com isso. Não vou mentir e dizer que foi fácil, mas aguentei, e sei que posso fazer isso agora. Estou muito bem alimentada e focada, não vou fraquejar, e se achar que está difícil de mais falo com o Jake e vamos embora. _ Falei com determinação olhando direto para as orbes agora negras de meu pai._ Por favor, pai não me negue isso. Sei que ainda devia estar de castigo, mas eu tenho sido uma filha exemplar, mesmo com vocês me massacrando nas aulas.

Estava meio sem folego depois de jogar todos os meus argumentos de uma só vez em cima dele, mas estava desesperada com a possiblidade de ele me negar o passeio, não aguentava mais aquela prisão domiciliar precisava sair, precisava estar com Jake sem ele me vigiando!

Meu pai me encarou seriamente por alguns segundos e então fechou os olhos e apertou a ponte do nariz.

_ Você é mesmo uma criaturazinha maligna não? _Disse com um suspiro cansado.

_ Então você deixa? _Perguntei eufórica.

_ Sim, tudo bem.

_ Ehhh! _Gritei de alegria. Não resistindo e dando-lhe um abraço de agradecimento.

_ Mas terão condições. _Acrescentou rapidamente.

_ Sempre condições..._ Resmungou Jake cruzando os braços parecendo entediado.

_ Qualquer coisa! _Falei muito rápido me arrependendo de ter sido tão eufórica.

Ele sorriu com isso.

_ Primeiro só se for um filme livre, nada muito violento.

_ Eh como se ela não tivesse visto "A madrugada dos mortos" com o Emmett no ultimo Halloween. _Retrucou Jake e meu pai trincou os dentes.

Tio Emmett havia pagado caro por ter me deixado ver o filme, e eu não dormi por uma semana. Mas nós dois aprendemos a lição e eu não estava nem um pouco disposta a passar a seção inteira de olhos fechados.

_ Tudo bem pra mim. _Disse Jake apenas e eu assenti também.

_ Segundo, voltarão direto para casa, e terceiro...

Eu e Jake encaramos meu pai nervosos pelo que viria a seguir, mas então ele abriu seu belo sorriso e acrescentou.

_ Divirtam-se bastante.

Sorri para ele e lhe dei mais um forte abraço, não me esquecendo de acrescentar um "muito obrigada papai, você é o melhor".

Ele bufou e então me lançou um sorriso torto.

_ Vou me arrumar! _Anunciei animada subindo as escadas como um jato.

_ Nem ouse ignorar minha ajuda! _Gritou Alice me seguindo e nem pensei em contestar.

_ Eu detesto esse! _Falei sem paciência jogando o vestido cheio de rendas e laços na cama.

_ Mas é tão lindo, e faz você parecer uma bonequinha. _Disse minha mãe pegando o vestido e arrumando-o.

_ Eu não quero parecer uma boneca! _Falei com mal humor.

_ Claro que não._ Disse Alice vindo com sacolas novas._ Aqui veja esses.

Sorri para ela e comecei a vestir o que me trouxera. Era um belo vestido vermelho com um laço na lapela e tinha um fino cinto de couro caramelo que acompanhava. Era simples mais muito lindo sorri ao ver meu reflexo no espelho, eu não estava parecendo uma boneca de porcelana como minha mãe fazia questão e ao mesmo tempo estava moderna e descolada, como só Alice conseguiria fazer com tão pouco.

_ Não sei por que tanto esforço só para sair com o cachorro. _Resmungou Rosalie que escolhia as bijuterias para eu usar.

_ Jake não é um cachorro tia._ Falei pegando as pulseiras que ela havia escolhido. _ Ele é meu melhor amigo e hoje é um dia especial. É minha primeira ida ao cinema tenho que estar a caráter._ Acrescentei empolgada.

_ Essa é a minha garota. _Disse Alice me dando um forte abraço._ Ah e não se esqueça dos sapatos. Uma mulher é definida pelo sapato que usa Acrescentou me entregando um par de Vans azuis.

É estava bom, na verdade estava ótimo.

_ Acho que estou pronta._ Disse já não podendo conter a empolgação.

_ Oh, você está tão linda. _ disse minha mãe em tom emocionado. Por que os pais têm de agir assim? _ Ah e não se esqueça do casaco. Falou me entregando uma jaqueta jeans.

_ Estou pronta! _Anuncie ao descer os últimos degraus da escada.

Jake me lançou um sorriso rápido e logo emendou rindo.

_ Nossa! Vocês demoraram tanto que achei que Alice estivesse confeccionando a roupa lá em cima.

_ Humph! Deixa de ser chato Jake e vamos logo. _Falei puxando-o pelo braço.

_ Hey, hey, hey não está esquecendo de nada mocinha?_ Perguntou minha mãe com as mãos na cintura.

_ O que?

_ Que tal o meu beijo?

_ Mãeehhh... _Reclamei com vergonha sentindo minhas bochechas arderem e todos rirem de mim.

Corri até ela e dei-lhe um rápido abraço, mas ela me segurou com força retendo-me em seus braços.

_ Não se esqueça que se sentir mal, mesmo que seja apenas uma leve sede avise ao Jake e voltem imediatamente para casa ouviu?_ assenti_ Eu te amo muito querida. Falou olhando-me com uma intensidade perturbadora e tocando meu medalhão.

_ Eu também mamãe._ Falei dando-lhe mais um abraço. O que será que estava acontecendo afinal?

Ela me soltou eu podia jurar que parecia emocionada.

_ Divirtam-se. _Desejou com s voz suspirada.

_ Vamos sim._ Disse Jake acenando para ela e pegando minha mão para saímos, mas antes de chagarmos ao carro ouvimos meu pai falar de alguma parte da casa: "Se algo acontecer a ela vou empalhar sua cabeça e usa-la como troféu Jacob Black!"

Nós rimos ao entrarmos no delorean e colocarmos os cintos. Jake acelerou e logo já estávamos deixando a propriedade rumo ao shopping onde ficava o cinema.

Eu mal podia conter minha ansiedade. Minhas pernas tamborilavam no assoalho do carro e me manter sentada no banco requeria toda a minha concentração. Meus dedos retorciam a barra do vestido e não conseguia evitar de sentir um frio na barriga.

_ Se continuar fazendo isso vai estragar seu vestido. _Falou Jake de repente me assustando.

_ Ah, desculpe é que estou um pouco nervosa... _Falei sem graça.

_ Um pouco? Você está prestes a abrir um buraco no chão do meu carro de tanto que bate esse pé, e só está um pouco nervosa? Fala serio Ness!

_ Ok, ok eu estou muito nervosa, mas você também não estaria se estivesse em meu lugar?

_ É só uma ida ao cinema, não é grande coisa, não precisa fazer tanto alerde por causa disso. _Disse fazendo pouco caso o que não me agradou nem um pouco.

_ Pra você que já foi tantas vezes no cinema pode não ser grande coisa, mas pra mim muito importante ok?_ Reclamei deixando bem claro meu desagrado com sua postura em relação a nosso passeio.

_ Ah qual é Nessie agora vai ficar chateada comigo por causa do que falei? A não isso não trate de por um lindo sorriso nessa sua cara senhorita Cullen. _Falou em tom serio e não pude não rir.

Ele retribuiu.

_ Ah a proposito me lembre de dar os parabéns a Alice depois.

_ Por quê?

_ Porque você está linda com esse vestido. _ senti minhas bochechas esquentarem com seu comentário. Ele disse que eu estava linda! _ Tá parecendo até uma bonequinha. _Acrescentou apertando minha bochecha e me sentir murchar como um balão de gás.

Bonequinha? Ele só podia estar mancomunado com minha mãe nessa! Era muita maldade depois de todo o meu trabalho em parecer qualquer coisa menos com uma boneca!

Cruzei os braços com força na frente do peito e fechei a cara em uma carranca. Isso era a ultima coisa que eu queria ouvir dele hoje. Era para ser um dia de comemoração e agora eu me sentia novamente deprimida e também com raiva.

_ O que foi Ness?_ perguntou ele me encarando preocupado_ Eu disse alguma besteira?

Trinquei os dentes com força e mirei a paisagem de fora da janela decidida a lhe dar um gelo pelo comentário insolente.

_ O que? Esta com raiva de mim agora é?_ ignorei suas palavras e continuei olhando pela janela._ Não vai me dizer o que eu fiz para que eu possa me retratar?

Revirei os olhos e me mantive em silencio.

_ Tá bom. _Disse ele e com um leve movimento de braço jogou o carro no acostamento.

_ Você tá maluco? _Gritei assustada com o coração na boca devido a sua parada brusca.

_ Talvez um pouco, é muito difícil se manter são com você fazendo esse joguinho de menininha com raiva de eu nem sei do que? Será que pode me dizer o que está te deixando tão chateada?

Mordi os lábios com força pra segurar minha linga. Não podia dizer a ele que estava com raiva por ele me chamar de bonequinha. Eu não queria bancar a precoce mais do que eu já era biologicamente, mas ficaria muito grata se as pessoas me tratassem, pelo menos de acordo com a aparência que eu tinha. Mas para todos eu era apenas a garotinha de 3 anos e não os 11 que eu aparentava.

_ A qual é, não deve ser assim tão mal. Vai me conta, eu juro manter isso só entre nós. Não vou deixar nem a matilha nem seu pai saberem. Falou fazendo sinal de X sobre o peito.

Suspirei resignada.

_ Você vai me achar uma boba por isso...

_ Você não tem como saber até que me conte. _Falou com naturalidade._ Vai fala, prometo não rir, se isso te fizer me contar. _ Pediu com um sorriso encorajador.

_ Bem, é que... é que...

_ Que... _Incentivou.

_ Que eu já estou farta de ser tratada como uma criança! Eu sei que só tenho três anos, mas eu aparento ter muito mais do que isso e gostaria de ser tratada como tal. Mas minha mãe e tias mesmo Alice que às vezes é a única que parece notar que estou crescendo tem essa mania horrível de me cobrirem com rendas, babados e laços, e isso está me enlouquecendo! E hoje que eu fui tão cuidadosa com o meu visual você me diz que eu estou parecendo uma bonequinha? Eu queria matar você por me dizer uma coisa dessas! _ Cuspi as palavras sobre ele com tal velocidade que me perguntei se ele conseguiria entender alguma coisa.

Ele me encarou assustado por um segundo e então caiu na gargalhada. Ok, agora é certeza ele só podia estar de palhaçada comigo!

_ Para com isso Jake! _ Gritei dando uma tapa em seu braço.

_ D-descul-lpe-pe-ee... _Falou ainda em meio ao riso compulsivo.

Ele precisou de pelo menos umas cinco puxadas de ar para se recuperar da crise e limpou as lágrimas que se acumulavam nos cantos de seus olhos.

_ Ok, me desculpe por isso, mas eu estava achando que era algo realmente serio.

_ Mais serio do que não ser lava a serio por sua família e amigos? Mas o que eu podia esperar, você foi o primeiro a rir na minha cara!_ Acusei o fazendo recuar.

_ Ah espera aí, eu estava esperando algum problema tipo briga de família, e não uma crise da puberdade me dê um desconto ok?

Cruzei os braços e fechei minha cara para ele.

_ Olha, falando serio, eu sei pelo que está passando. _ ergui minha sobrancelha esquerda em sinal de descrença_ Serio eu sei. Todo adolescente do mundo já passou por uma situação como essa e os que ainda vierem também passarão. É o martírio de ser adolescente. É muito velho para ser considerado criança, mas muito novo para ser adulto. Você está lá no meio do caminho sem saber o que é. Perdido entre a infância e a maturidade. Preso a balança doida chamada hormônios que vai te levara a fazer e a dizer coisas que talvez nunca tenha pensado em fazer ou dizer e que irá se arrepender logo em seguida, ou talvez daqui a muitos anos. Mas assim é que é. E isso é normal e acontece com todos. Não pense que é a primeira pessoa do mundo com a sua idade que não recebe dos pais o credito que já preparada para ter._ Disse com ternura passando a mão sobre meus cabelos carinhosamente.

_ Isso parece mais com o carma na minha vida!_ Falei desgostosa.

_ Como assim?

_ Meio humana e meio vampira, nem uma coisa nem a outra. Uma hibrida nada mais do que a porcaria de uma anomalia da natureza! Guinchei sentindo meus olhos queimarem, mas resistindo a vontade de cair no choro ali mesmo.

_ Eieiei, mas o quê que é isso? _Desde quando sentimos pena de nós mesmos hein? Disse ele puxando meu rosto para que eu o encarasse._ Isso tudo é mesmo só porque eu falei que você estava parecendo com uma boneca ou tem mais coisa aí remoendo nessa sua cabecinha super dotada?

Era simplesmente impossível esconder algo dele não? Ele via através de mim, duvidas e medos que até eu mesma desconhecia!

Encarei o tapete do carro por um segundo.

_ Tem... Tem uma coisa que vem me perturbando já há algum tempo.

_ A que é, vai me conta. _ Pediu.

_ É que há alguns dias atrás eu fiz uns exames...

_ Exames? Mas pra que? Você está doente? Você pode ficar doente?

_ Não, não é nada disso! _ aprecei-me em dizer antes que ele começasse a pensar besteiras_ É que depois do que eu fiz com você e a mamãe... _ senti um gosto férreo na boca ao me lembrar de meu ataque que congelara minha mãe e Jake em pleno ataque._ Carlisle decidiu investigar para ver se descobria algo mais sobre o avanço dos meus poderes e do meu próprio desenvolvimento físico.

_ E ele descobriu alguma coisa relevante?

_ Essa é a grande questão. Eu não faço ideia! Já tem mais de uma semana desde isso tudo e ele ficou esse tempo todo trancado em seu laboratório. Nem saiu para trabalhar. Esme teve de inventar uma desculpa sobre um acidente domestico ou algo do tipo, porque ele nem se quer lembrou de ligar para o hospital para dar alguma desculpa. E meu pai também passa a maior parte do tempo lá com ele, e quando sai sempre está meio transtornado como você viu hoje. Até minha mãe está estranha! Sempre preocupada com os olhos inquietos como de um Volturi fosse pular de traz de uma cadeira a qualquer instante.

_ É eu notei que a Bella estava bem estranha, mas o que você está descrevendo são indícios de paranoia!

_ E eu não duvido que ela esteja. Eles estão ainda mais vigilantes comigo, e todos da casa também estão estranhos, distantes e quietos, e às vezes do nada somem sem avisar. Não sei o que está acontecendo Jake, mas esta me preocupando. Estou com medo. _Confidenciei não conseguindo evitar que minha voz soasse chorosa.

_ Oh Ness vem cá. _Jake desafivelou nossos cintos e me puxou para um quente e aconchegante abraço. Era impossível me sentir insegura quando estava tão próxima a ele. Ele era um balsamo para meus problemas. _ Não sei o que está acontecendo em sua casa, mas vou procurar saber. Seja o que for se diz respeito a você eu também tenho o direito de saber. Mas de qualquer maneira, hoje é um dia especial lembra? _ Falou nos separando e me encarando agora com seu belo sorriso de volta ao rosto._ Então vamos logo para esse cinema antes que percamos a sessão e o Edward queira me usar como troféu de caça por chegarmos atrasados em casa.

O caminho até o cinema foi curto e graças a Deus ele não estava muito cheio. Atendendo as ordens de meu pai escolhemos ao que fosse aceitável para minha suposta idade e fomos ver "Coraline e o mundo secreto". É um desenho gótico baseado na obra de Neil Gain, e tem um tom sombrio e mágico e eu adorei. Jake achou interessante o fato de ele ser todo em _stopmotion_, que é uma técnica de captação de movimentos quadro a quadro feito com bonecos de macinha de modelar, mas ele estava mais afim de ver "Era do gelo 3", mas como eu não acho muita graça dessas comédias infantis ele cedeu aos meus caprichos como sempre.

O filme foi ótimo e não tive dificuldades para lidar com a sede. Na verdade acabou sendo até mais fácil do que eu esperava. Jake se certificou de ficarmos bem em baixo de uma saída de ar para que os cheiros se dissipassem mais facilmente e eu tinha me alimentado bem no dia anterior, então foi apenas como entrar em uma lanchonete e ficar com água na boca por causa do cheiro da comida. Dá até uma falsa sensação de fome, embora estejamos saciados, mas dá pra controlar.

Quando o filme acabou fomos direto para casa como recomendado e estávamos discutindo sobre outras animações feitas em macinha que eram muito boas quando um cheiro estranho nos alcançou e Jake freou o carro bruscamente.

_ Mas que cheiro é esse? _Perguntou ele já iniciando uma onda de tremedeiras. Nós já estávamos perto da propriedade e pela proximidade do cheiro ele devia vir de lá.

_ Está vindo da minha casa... _Comentei tentando prestar mais atenção nas nuances, me parecia estranhamente familiar._ Acho que conheço esse cheiro de algum lugar... _Falei inspirando mais profundamente, o cheiro era quente e vivido, como de um ser de sangue quente, mas nenhum humano que conhecia cheirava assim.

_ É eu também conheço. _Falou Jake com a voz seria religando o carro.

Os dedos de Jake apertavam tão forte o volante que eu não duvidaria que logo ele o arrancasse. Conforme nos aproximávamos de casa o cheiro ficava cada vez mais forte e mais familiar. Até que enfim podíamos ouvir um coração tamborilante e rápido que eu nunca tinha ouvido antes. Exceto em... Mim mesma!

O carro parou e eu me precipitei para fora.

_ Nessie espera!_ Chamou Jake, mas eu precisava saber quem era dono daquele coração! Um coração que se parecia tanto com o meu. E de alguma maneira eu tina certeza de que conhecia o dono daquele coração.

Abri a porta com um rompante apenas para dar de cara com um rosto familiar.

_ Você? _ Perguntei em choque.


	54. 52 Uma visita inesperada

Hello galera! Um mês sem dar notícias é muita falta de vergonha na cara, mas cá estou! Todas sofreram de epilepsia ao assistirem Amanhecer parte 2? Porque eu passei o filme inteiro pulando na cadeira! Foi muito bom! Mas tbm muito rápido! E acabou... Buáaaah... Eu não sei vcs, mas eu quero mais!

Antes de mais nada gostaria de anunciar que enfim criei um tblr para a finc. O link e esse:

Não tem quase nada ainda e era para eu ter colocado o link na ultima postagem, mas eu esqueci, então vai agora mesmo. Tentarei atualiza-lo com mais frequência do que a finc, pelo menos.

Bem, não enche-las explicando sobre o meu sumiço, mas creio que vcs saibam como a vida fica meio enrolada no final do ano né? Bom, de qualquer maneira finalmente consegui terminar o cap e posta-lo para vcs.

Não percebi muitas duvidas nos comentários do capítulo anterior, então não me atearei a elas, porque as que surgiram se responderão de acordo com que vcs leiam o cap e durante a trama. Bom, acho que é isso, não vou mais enrola-las.

O que acharam da ideia do tumblr? Eu não sei ainda mexer muito bem nele, então se vcs tiverem alguma manha aí pra me passar eu agradeço.

Se eu não postar até o ano que vem fica aqui o meu feliz Natal e um ano novo cheio de amor, paz e muito sucesso para todos!Que 2013 seja ainda melhor! E não se preocupem porque o mundo não vai acara dia 21, os maias não eram tão bons matemáticos assim...

Não, brincadeira, mas o mundo não vai acabar é só um alinhamento dos planetas isso o fim do mundo é invenção das grandes corporações para fazer as pessoas consumires mais desesperadoramente.

Um grande obrigada a Isabella, Karyne, Charlotte Schmit, Priscila Cullen e Annie PWM muito obrigada pelos seus coments! Espero que estejam gostando.

Beijo grande e a gente se fala por aí galera!

LEIAM, COMENTEM E RECOMENDEM!

**52 Uma visita inesperada**

_ Renesmee eu disse para esperar! Falou Jacob nervoso vindo de algum lugar do lado de fora. Ele estacou no chão assim como eu ao ver nosso visitante inesperado.

_ Mas o que ele está fazendo aqui? _Perguntou parecendo tão confuso quanto eu.

_ Ora essa, mas aonde foi parar os a educação de vocês dois? _ Questionou mamãe vindo até mim._ Nessie querida você lembra do Nahuel?

Encarei nosso visitante com mais atenção. Era evidente que eu me lembrava dele, não estaria viva agora se não fosse _também_ por seu testemunho a meu favor. Ele era o outro hibrido o único macho da minha raça que ainda continha outras três irmãs que nenhum de nós conhecia. Mas _o que_ ele estava fazendo aqui, era o que eu queria saber.

_ Ele está para ajudar-nos com nossa pesquisa. _ disse meu pai respondendo minha pergunta silenciosa de forma polida. Ele parecia tão cansado quanto quando tínhamos saído, e não pude conter minha mente de produzir mais questionamentos.

Primeiro, se meu pai se dera ao trabalho de chamar Nahuel, o qual não era muito fácil de achar, era porque devia estar desesperado._ tive de conter um arrepio ao pensar nisso_ e segundo, que para Nahuel estar aqui nesse exato momento, era porque já estavam em seu encalce a bastante tempo, no mínimo uma semana para acharem-no e ele chegar aqui, isso sendo bastante generosa em meus cálculos, o que eu duvidava.

Encarei meu pai questionando silenciosamente com o olhar, mas ele fingiu não perceber.

_ Como assim ajudar? _ questionou Jake inquieto_ E por falar nisso que diabos de "pesquisa" é essa de que estão falando? É algo envolvendo Nessie não é? Aposto que é por isso que estão agindo tão estranhamente não é?

Minha mãe que permanecia a meu lado o olhou apreensiva, ela sabia! Todos pareciam inquietos com as palavras de Jake. Eu não tinha certeza de quanto cada um deles sabia o que estava se passando nos andares de baixo do laboratório de Carlisle, ou tão pouco o que ele e meu pai estavam tramando com a presença de Nahuel, mas acataram as ordens que lhe foram conferidas mesmo assim. Agora eu podia entender porque meus tios estavam tão ocupados nos últimos dias, deviam estar rastreando Nahuel!

Olhos de meu pai passavam de Jake para mim compulsivamente, e a cada passagem, eu podia notar o seu esgotando mais e mais. Ele estava em seu limite, eu podia ver isso. Meus olhos seguiram para Jake que continuava a cuspir suas perguntas e acusações.

_ Eu também tenho o direito de saber o que está acontecendo aqui!_ bradou e foi audível o trincar de dentes de meu pai. Jake estava pisando em um campo minado armado com um martelo.

Todos pareciam tensos e preocupados. Carlisle argumentava em vão com Jake, Jasper parecia se esforçar ao máximo para estabiliza os ânimos dos presentes, Emmett se preparava para separar a provável briga, Alice tinha as mãos nas têmporas e choramingava algo sobre não poder ver, Rose tinha o corpo tenso e assim como Emmett parecia pronta para se meter na briga, mas eu não tinha certeza se seria para separa-la, ou para ajudar meu pai, Esme falava palavras tranquilizadoras a meu pai e Jake e tinha minha mãe que entrara na discussão e tentava em vão por fim a briga que os dois homens faziam questão de travar. Por Deus era a segunda vez só hoje! Eu detestava aquela situação de mentiras e segredos que estava vivendo, e sabia que Jake estava tomando minhas dores como sempre porque eu fizera a besteira de confessar-lhe minhas preocupações.

Meus olhos estão caíram sobre nosso visitante. Nahuel encarava a situação com estranheza e temor, ele obviamente devia imaginar que aquilo acabaria da pior maneira possível, pelo menos era o que qualquer pessoa que olhasse de fora esperaria. Seria ele realmente a resposta a todas as perguntas que giravam em torno de mim? Quer dizer, ele contara tudo que sabia a Carlisle da última vez que nos vimos, e inclusive fizera exames e nada além do que ele já havia descoberto em mim fora atestado, exceto talvez pelo veneno, e mesmo assim...

Seus olhos cor de teca se fixaram nos meus engoli em seco por ser pega encarando. Seu olhar então se tornou curioso e não pude evitar de ficar constrangida. Desviei os olhos novamente para meu pai e Jake, minha mãe também entrara na confusão e agora os três brigavam entre si.

Bufei exausta por tanta tolice junta. Se dessem mais corda para aquilo logo estaríamos encenado um episodio de desenho animado onde os personagens se atracam enquanto são englobados por uma fumacinha que dá ideia de um mini furação é só dá para vermos os pés e os braços deles.

_ Acho que está na hora de você ir Jake._ Falei comedidamente e em tom baixo, mas tinha certeza de ter a atenção de todos, inclusive de Jake que me encarava completamente estarrecido. _ Sei que tem a melhor das intenções aqui e agradeço, mas sinceramente não quero ver essa discussão acalorada de tornar uma guerra. Principalmente porque você é quem mais sairá ferido, e isso é uma certeza. _ falei encarando-o e esperando que ele entendesse aonde eu queria chegar._ A tarde foi ótima e eu não quero estraga-la com você em uma maca recebendo comida pela intravenosa, ou meus pais tendo que remendar alguma parte do corpo porque você a arrancou. Então... Por favor, vá por hoje...

Fazer-lhe aquele pedido fora uma das coisas mais difíceis que fizera em toda a minha vida, pedir a ele que desistisse de me defender, de se colocar em prol de mim por qualquer motivo que seja era contra sua natureza, mas agora só me importava em evitar o pior, meu pai estava instável por motivos que eu desconhecia e já temia, mesmo com minha família ali disposta a evitar o pior eu tinha certeza que sobraria para ele.

Jacob piscou algumas vezes enquanto assimilava minhas palavras e então engoliu pesadamente e assentiu. Sem encarar absolutamente ninguém ele saiu pela porta que permanecia aberta e em pouquíssimos segundos arrancou com o carro, o qual emitiu um terrível som estrangulado antes de sumir pela estrada. Eu o magoara, tinha certeza absoluta disso porque nesse instante já me arrependia do que fizera, mas era o certo a se fazer no momento.

Os olhos do meu pai, cansados e tristes me encontraram, ele estava sentindo o que eu sentia. Talvez estivesse captando-os através de Jasper, ou talvez... Talvez simplesmente eles fossem familiares...

Antes mesmo que qualquer palavra fosse proferida corri para meu quarto e tranquei a porta. Isso não impediria ninguém que estava no andar de baixo de entrar se quisesse, mas era o suficiente para eles entenderem que eu não queria falar com ninguém.

Eu me sentia miserável pelo que fizera, com raiva de mais uma vez uma discussão quase acabar em uma briga e irada por ainda estarem escondendo detalhes cruciais da minha própria vida de mim! Não sei ao certo quanto tempo fiquei no quarto chorando até o som de uma batida na porta foi dada. Estava pronta para mandar quem quer que fosse embora, mas ela foi mais rápida.

_ Por favor, me deixe entrar querida._ pediu minha mãe com a voz doce_ Precisamos conversar...

Humph! Agora precisamos conversar? Essa é boa! Porém podia ser que ela me desse alguma informação afinal. Com um suspiro longo me arrastei para fora da cama e abri a porta de deixando cair novamente sobre o colchão.

_ Por que está aqui?_ minha voz saiu abafada por eu estar com o rosto enterrado no travesseiro, mas ela tinha ouvido.

_ Acho que você já sabe._ falou e senti a cama afundar indicando que ela sentara._ Achei sua atitude muito madura hoje. Impediu que um desastre desnecessário se acontecesse, fiquei muito orgulhosa de você._ disse e seus dedos finos e gélidos passaram pelos fios do meu cabelo me causando um arrepio gostoso.

_ Não foi por isso que veio aqui foi?_ questionei sentindo a sonolência derivada do carinho se aproximando.

_ Não, não foi. Eu vim porque acho que você tem o direito de saber o que esta se passando. Não pense que não notei sua inquietação nesses últimos dias, ou que ignorei o fato de você ter percebido o sumiço de todos.

_ Eles estavam procurando o Nahuel não é. _ não foi uma pergunta.

_ Sim... Você deveria conversar com ele, é um rapaz muito gentil, tenho certeza que se darão muito bem...

_ Está se esquivando do assunto..._ denunciei.

_ Sim, está certa. A questão, a qual creio você já deva ter imaginado, é que seu pai e Carliles estão esse tempo todo realizando pesquisas sobre você, e... E fizeram algumas descobertas um tanto... Um tanto inquietantes...

_ O que quer dizer com isso?_ Perguntei enfim tirando a cara do colchão e a encarando preocupada._ O que eles descobriram?

_ Ainda não é nada conclusivo, Carlisle não possui meios de atestar com certeza isso, mas ele tem uma hipótese e... Bem, ela não é exatamente algo que esperávamos...

_ Não vai me dizer o que é.

_ Não até que tenhamos certeza. Não há motivos para preocupa-la se não for nada grave.

_ Por favor, não subestime minha inteligência mãe. Se não fosse algo grave você não estaria assim tão preocupada, Carlisle trancado naquele laboratório como dr. Frankenstein e meu pai a beira de um ataque de nervos! Eu sei que algo muito serio está acontecendo lá embaixo e sei que tem haver comigo, e só o que peço é que confie em mim para me contar, afinal quem mais do que eu pode estra interessado em saber o que vocês descobriram?_ Falei me sentando ereta na cama e a encarando em desafio.

Mas antes que eu pudesse lhe fazer qualquer outro questionamento seus braços se fecharam em torno de mim e meu rosto estava mergulhado em meio aos macios fios ébano de seu cabelo. Ela me abraçava com força e me balançava de um lado para o outro como se me ninasse.

Eu não conseguia emitir qualquer reação aquilo. Estava em choque por sua reação tão repentina.

_ Eu nunca vou deixar que ninguém te machuque..._ Sua voz soou gutural e possessiva, cheia de uma determinação perigosa. E eu não fazia a minha ideia do por que ela estava dizendo isso justo agora, mas tinha certeza que isso tinha haver com a tal _descoberta_.

Eu queria inquiri-la mais sobre tudo isso, mas ela parecia tão afetada e frágil que minha língua simplesmente ficou retida. Ao invés disso eu a abracei de volta. Ficamos ali por um bom tempo, até ela me solta e me encarar com o rosto cansado.

Seus dedos foram novamente até meu cabelo e ela passou os dedos os penteando e arrumando-os em torno do meu rosto.

_ Minha bebê linda, tão pequena e já tão madura... _ sua voz era serena, quase uma reverencia_ Eu fico pensando o que Deus quis dizer ao me dar você. Eu nunca serei merecedora de você, mas mesmo assim a tenho aqui. Você é o maior milagre já concebido e disso eu tenho certeza, e tenho tanto orgulho de poder te chamar de minha, minha filha... Nada, absolutamente nada que eu faça em toda a eternidade poderá ter a mínima relevância, ou perfeição como você.

_ Por que está me dizendo essas coisas mamãe? _Falei com um fio de voz, aquela conversa começava a me assustar, se parecia muito com uma despedida e isso não fazia sentido nenhum!

Por nada, por nada._ Falou sacudindo a cabeça_ Eu só precisava dizer. Você entende que estamos mantendo você no escuro para protege-la não entende?_ Meneei a cabeça._ Quando conseguirmos respostas concretas então lhe contaremos tudo.

Assenti novamente.

_Bem, acho que já está na hora de acabarmos com esse papo melodramático porque não há razões para isso. Já está tarde e você deve estar com fome. O que você acha de uma pizza? É claro que Esme nunca nos permitirá pedi-la pelo telefone, e isso deve dar a ela algo para se ocupar, o que acha?_ eu assenti e nos duas descemos de mãos dadas. Chegando ao primeiro andar reparei que Nahuel permanecia exatamente no mesmo lugar quando sai, sua fisionomia agora era calma, e ele sorriu para mim quando se deu conta da minha presença. Não era um sorriso esplendoroso como o de Jake, ele era um sorriso gentil e cordial apenas. Retribui com o melhor que pude, mas com certeza não deve ter sido tão bom assim.

Enfim pude observa-lo com atenção. Ele estava diferente, vestia calças jeans e botas de caminhada e um casaco de viagem. Nada de seu visual naturalista, exceto por um colar de cementes. Mas o que mais me chamou a atenção foi seu cabelo. Não estava mais preso em uma longa trança, estava curto e bagunçado provavelmente devido a longa viagem. Não pude me conter:

_ Você cortou o cabelo. _Falei e ele entortou o nariz parecendo desgostoso.

_ Eh..._ disse ele sem graça._ Resultado da minha ultima visita a Jennifer...

_ Jennifer?

_ Minha irmã mais nova, ela mora aqui na América do norte, mas se muda constantemente, tem muito apresso pela vida nômade, mas não gosta da ideia de não ter um lugar para ficar. _ ele falava da irmã com afeição e um tom protetor que me soaram familiares, dolorosamente familiares, mas meu interesse por essa outra hibrida eram maiores no momento do que meu sentimento de culpa.

Eu e Nahuel então iniciamos uma longa e agradável conversa sobre ele, eu e Jennifer, sua irmã mais jovem e visivelmente a preferida, embora ele também gostasse da irmã do meio Maysun, era notável a preferencia, a qual ele atribuiu ao fato de ser mais nova do que ele e isso e sua juventude imprudente o aflorarem sentimentos protetores. No entanto Serena, sua irmã mais velha não gozava de sua simpatia, ele a achava muito semelhante ao pai deles, e a seus olhos alguém se assemelhar a Johan era como se parecer com o próprio demônio.

Ele me contou sobre suas viagens pelo mundo, não eram tantas quanto ele gostaria porque Hulien não era muito fã destas, mas sempre que podiam estavam em algum novo lugar. Isso me fez notar pela primeira vez que Hulien não estava com ele, o que era estranho, pois quando estiveram conosco da ultima vez ela era como uma sombra dele. Mais um fato estranho para uma coleção digna de um filme _noir*_. Antes que eu tivesse a chance de interroga-lo sobre a ausência de sua tia minha avó entrou anunciando o jantar.

Muito conveniente pensei. Eu estava vivendo minha própria teoria da conspiração disso eu tinha certeza. Mas se eles estavam achando que poderiam esconder de mim o segredo por muito tempo... Eles estavam muuuito errados.

Eu e Nahuel degustamos de uma deliciosa pizza feita especialmente por minha avó para ele, e de sobremesa havia o bolo de chocolate que ela havia feito para Jake. Eu pulei essa parte depois do primeiro pedaço, o bolo simplesmente não desceu, assim como a culpa ainda me pesava no peito. Mas eu tinha uma missão mais urgente e mais simples.

_ Então..._ comecei._ Por que Hulien ficou na casa de sua irmã? Perguntei como quem não quer nada. Nahuel engasgou com o pedaço de bolo cuspido chocolate por toda a mesa. Ele precisou esvaziar o copo de água duas vezes para enfim conseguir recobrar o folego. Ele só precisava de um pouco mais de pressão e soltaria tudo.

_ Eh... Bem... Bem..._ ele estava enrolando obviamente._ Ela... Ela... Ela estava cansada de viajar, e por isso combinamos de nos encontrar quando eu voltasse para lá. _ Suas palavras saiam como balas de uma metralhadora e seus olhos corriam de um lado para o outro como um rato acuado procurando por uma saída.

_ Sei... Mas...

_ Desculpe interromper a conversa de vocês,_ disse meu avô surgindo de não sei onde bem na hora em que eu iria começar a interroga-lo_ mas tenho um assunto que quero tratar com Nahuel.

Mas um surgimento fantástico nos 45 do segundo tempo, quando ele estava prestes a soltar a língua.

_ Não tudo bem vovô, nós já terminamos mesmo e além do mais eu estou muito cansada o dia foi longo. _ disse com todo o cinismo que tinha._ Boa noite aos dois._ acrescentei saindo de fininho. Nahuel podia não ter dito nada ainda, mas eu tenho certeza que me entregaria tudo com a pressão certa. Mas para isso eu precisava ter minha família longe de mim.

Subi para meu quarto com minha mente fechada para qualquer intromissão externa e com um plano se formando. Tomei um banho longo e pouco revigorante fui me deitar com um plano já traçado, mas antes que pudesse deitar minha cabeça no travesseiro avistei meu celular em cima da mesa de cabeceira e o peguei. Havia mais de 30 ligações perdidas, mas apenas uma mensagem. Respirei fundo algumas vezes e tive de juntar toda a coragem que não sentia para abrir a mensagem. Nela dizia:

Nessie,

Eu sei que perdi a cabeça e desculpe-me por isso, mas, não posso ficar... Por favor, nunca, nunca mais me peça para partir, porque eu não irei. Eu sei o porquê o fez e fico orgulhoso de que possa tomar uma decisão tão madura já tão pequena. Mas não consigo ser indiferente a qualquer coisa que tenha relação com você. E agora eu tenho certeza de que tem alguma coisa acontecendo e quero saber também. E respondendo a pergunta que tenho certeza que está torturando essa sua cabecinha cheia de caraminholas... Não, eu não estou zangado com você, nunca poderei ficar.

Jake.

Sorri instantaneamente ao constatar que ele entendera. Mas afinal ele era meu Jake ele sempre entendia. Pensar nisso me fez sentir-me culpada. Não importaria nunca nada do que eu fizesse ele sempre me amaria e me perdoaria, por mais hediondo e terrível que fosse... E não era justo ele não poder ter uma escolha quanto a isso. Mas afinal não é disso que se trata o amor? Não é assim quando amamos uma pessoa incondicionalmente? Perdoamos cada erro, cada falha de caráter de alguém apenas porque amamos ela. Bem, eu podia afirmar com certeza de que eu sempre amaria Jake, sempre amaria minha mãe, meu pai, minha família... Mesmo eles me escondendo coisas eu os perdoaria, pois nunca poderia deixar de ama-los...

Mas eu também precisava da verdade e a teria.

Enviei uma resposta, para que ele soubesse que eu vira sua mensagem.

Jake,

Obrigada por me amar e pela sua paciência divina comigo. Te amo hoje e sempre.

Nessie.

Acordei me sentindo exausta tendo tido uma noite insólita cheia de pesadelos estranhos estrelados por sombras indistintas e olhos vermelhos. Apenas um se distinguia dentre todos eles, e era o único do qual eu não tinha medo. Ele brilhava como neon em um tom de verde ofuscante e foi graças a ele que acordei finalmente.

Ao me olhar no espelho tive de constatar que a noite deixara sua marca em meu rosto que agora estampava escuras olheiras, o que na minha pele clara faziam me parecer que tinha saído de um ringue de boxe. Depois de um longo banho quente me arrumei com esmero para minha melhor performance. As olheiras já estavam ligeiramente mais discretas e só pude agradecer a meu super metabolismo por isso. Ergui muralhas de proteção sobre minha mente só para garantir que nada escaparia a meu pai, se bem que com sua cabeça tão cheia como estava agora era bem capaz dele nem ao menos notar as mentes a seu redor.

Desci as escadas sem muito animo e caminhei até a sala de jantar encontrando-a vazia, o que foi uma decepção, pois contava que Nahuel estivesse lá e iria começar a por meu plano em pratica. Rosalie entrou com uma travessa de wallfers e um sorriso de bom dia.

_ Bom dia Rose._ Falei retribuindo-lhe o sorriso e indo me sentar em meu lugar.

_ Bom dia meu bem, espero que tenha dormido bemmm..._ Dizia ela, mas ao prestar atenção em meu rosto e nas marcas da noite mal dormida foi perdendo a voz._ Mas o que houve com você? Esta parecendo que levou uma surra do travesseiro! _ Chiou com a voz angustiada, colocando o prato na minha frente e me virando para poder me olhar melhor.

_ Não foi nada demais, só não consegui dormir muito bem hoje._ Expliquei coçando os olhos cansada.

_ E você ainda quer que eu goste do cachorro. Uma simples discussão com ele e olha só como você ficou? Nem conseguiu dormir direito!_ Reclamou com desgosto.

_ Tia Rose o Jake não tem nada haver com isso!_ defendi-o, mesmo tendo um dedo de verdade em minha noite mal dormida. Mas eu o colocara naquela situação por tanto era minha obrigação tira-lo, ou pelo menos defendê-lo de insultos.

_ Não?_ Olhou me com a fina e clara sobrancelha erguida._ Então o que foi?_ Seu olhar perspicaz às vezes parecia ser capaz de enxergar através de mim. E mesmo que eu soubesse que tia Rosalie não tinha nenhum super poder declarado, além talvez de sua super beleza, eu poderia apostar que era a persuasão. Ela era mesmo capaz de fazer a cabeça das pessoas.

Respondi a primeira coisa que veio a minha cabeça, que no final é claro foi uma besteira.

_ Hormônios..._ Falei com incerteza.

_ Hormônios?_ Questionou cética.

_ É hormônios! _ Insisti._ Você sabe, eu estou entrando na puberdade e meus hormônios estão malucos e me deixando maluca! Não tenho bem certeza de nada do que faço e digo e penso que poderia cair no choro a qualquer segundo._ As mentiras saiam da minha boca como uma cena muito bem ensaiada. Creio que devia agradecer as serias adolescentes que Alice costumava assistir só para trollar o figurino ultra fashionista o qual ela considerava muito falso e estereotipado, e que apesar das tramas fracas e ultra dramáticas ela não conseguia se desvincular.

Ao chegar ao fim da minha epopeia de blasfêmias Rosalie me encarou com um misto de piedade e empatia e então me puxou para um abraço.

_ Oh querida eu não sabia que se sentia assim tão insegura! Eu sei que já faz muito tempo, mas eu ainda me lembro de como era ser adolescente. Não é fácil, mas vai passar logo, em especial para você. Vai piscar e já terá passado. _ Disse ela em uma voz encorajadora que me fez sentir meu estomago se revoltar pela mentira.

Depois disso consegui que ela parasse de me interrogar, embora tenha tido de ouvir uma enxurrada de conselhos, os quais foram surpreendentemente bons. Quer dizer, afinal ela de fato tinha sido adolescente um dia, mesmo isso tendo sido a mais de 80 anos...

Mantive-me entretida em um estudo sobre a crise do misseis de Cuba com Jasper a manhã inteira, e por mais que qualquer aula com Jasper, principalmente as de história, se tornassem uma grande aventura narrada por sua incrível vos de barítono eu estava ansiosa para interrogar Nahuel que parecia ter sido abduzido por meu avô e pai.

_ Você está bem Nessie?_ Questionou-me ele de repente interrompendo sua incrível narração de como as pessoas apavoradas com uma provável guerra atômica se escondiam dentro de abrigos nucleares no porão e em geladeiras de chumbo!_ Você parece meio... Inquieta... _ Seus olhos então miraram minhas pernas que teimavam em se me mover compulsivamente tornando ainda mais difícil esconder dele o _quão_ nervosa eu estava.

_ Não, eu estou bem._ Menti muito mal._ Acho que só um pouco cansada tio Jas._ Essa pareceu um pouco mais convincente.

Ele então olhou para o relógio de bolso antigo que ele ainda usava, havia pertencido a seu avô e tinha mais de 200 anos, era uma relíquia e ele tinha muito apego pela peça de ouro amarelo trabalhado com o desenho de eras e com uma pequena bussola no meio. Uma vez ele me contou como o ganhara. Ele o ganhara pouco antes de se alistar. Seu avô que já era um homem bem idoso lhe dera seu antigo relógio que fora um presente de sua esposa a muito tempo quando ele costumava ser um mineiro de ouro. Ele muitas vezes tinha de viajar para muito longe em busca de novas jazidas e naquela época do oeste selvagem não recebia esse nome sem motivo. Muitas pessoas que se enveredaram a desbrava-lo nunca voltavam, e o relógio, que possuía uma pequena bússola embutida, era um meio dele sempre achar o caminho para casa. E fora isso que seu avô dissera a ele ao lhe dar o presente. O velho mineiro era muito perspicaz e conhecia suficientemente bem o neto para saber que ele tinha planos de se unir ao exercito e por isso o presenteara com o relógio, para que ele sempre voltasse para casa. Mas infelizmente isso nunca aconteceu.

Jasper levou anos para voltar até as terras que um dia pertenceram a sua família, e muito se deveu a insistências de Alice, que por falta de um passado seu insistia que ele deveria dar mais valor ao seu. No lugar aonde havia sido a fazenda de sua família, agora existia um condomínio e que sua família prosperara no ramo da pecuária. Pela pesquisa de documentos antigos soube sobre a morte e o nascimento de cada membro de sua família e chegou a visitar seus túmulos, mas nada mais. Não quis saber nada sobre aqueles que estavam vivos, pois não os via como sua família, ele não os conhecia e não queria contato, mas ficou satisfeito em saber que estavam bem. E de qualquer maneira não podia correr tal risco.

_É já estamos a mais de 3 horas conversando só sobre isso. _ Atestou surpreso._ Quando a gente se diverte perde completamente a noção do tempo. _ disse com um sorriso sincero. Era muito raro ele sorrir, basicamente por 3 motivos. Alice, um bom desafio, e quando estava me dando aula. Agora se devia por esse ultimo. _ Vamos parar por hoje então. _ acrescentou indo para a biblioteca.

Liguei a tevê e tentei prestar atenção na programação, mas as imagens zuniam diante dos meus olhos enquanto zapeava pela programação de mais de 200 canais da tv a cabo. Meus olhos se mantiveram desfocados e minha atenção em outra galáxia até as portas duplas do laboratório de Carlisle se abriram e um abatido Nahuel saiu.

Ele tinha a aparência estafado, oque me levava a supor que passara a noite em claro passando pelos testes de Carlisle. Apesar de distraído ele pareceu sentir que eu o encarava porque seus olhos chegaram até mim cautelosamente e então se desviaram inquietos e nervosos. Lançou-me um rápido aceno de cabeça e saiu rapidamente pela porta da frente. Não esperei pela próxima oportunidade e fui atrás dele. Ele andava apressado em direção a floresta que tinha atrás da casa. Esperei que estivéssemos a uma distancia segura dos ouvidos curiosos.

_ Humm, isso é estranho sabe... _ comecei._ Primeiro você aparece aqui e todos tentam fazer parecer que não é nada demais você ter se despencado do Brasil até aqui, e ainda sem a Hulien, da qual você nunca se separa? A qual está na casa de sua irmã a qual eu nunca tinha ouvido falar antes e ainda não sei como se encaixa nessa história. Ainda você._ disse apontando para ele que parou me encarando com ansiedade.._ Está suando como um cachorro em um restaurante chinês, completamente incomodado com alguma coisa que sei que está escondendo de mim. Então Nahuel só irei perguntar uma vez, e espero que seja sincero comigo pelo bem da amizade. O que está fazendo aqui?

Ele respirou fundo algumas vezes e suspirou resignado.

_ Olha, eu não quero ser o motivo de desentendimentos entre a sua família. Vocês são pessoas muito boas e eu os admiro pela postura que tem em relação a raça humana. Você vem me colocando contra parede para saber o que estou fazendo aqui, mas eu acredito que esteja claro o motivo. Agora se precisa ouvir isso da boca de alguém pergunte aqueles que me convidaram. _ sua voz era eloquente e tranquila, ele estava cansado da nossa brincadeirinha de gato e rato. Em respeito a meu pai e avô não me falou nada, embora como ele mesmo disse...

"Sim, de fato eu sabia porque ele estava aqui, mas por que fazer disso um mistério tão grande? Não, tinha alguma coisa aí que estava errada. Estavam me escondendo alguma informação, disso eu tinha certeza!"

_ Obrigada Nahuel, e... Desculpe pelo modo meio insano e obsessivo com que te tratei._ Falei envergonhada pela forma opressora e intimidado com a qual tratara um amigo a quem tanto devia, e nunca nos cobrara nada. Minhas bochechas teimosas enrubesceram e abaixei a cabeça tentando esconde-las.

Ele sorriu sinceramente deixando-se aparecer uma bela fileira de dentes brancos e retos.

_ Tudo bem, você me lembra minha irmã Jennifer, acho que esse comportamento agressivo e teimoso deve ser algo característico das fêmeas, talvez Carlisle tenha mais sorte ao chegar a alguma conclusão quanto a isso quando..._ Disse quase deixando escapar algo. Não pude entender muito, mas o pouco que pude notar é que tinha algo haver com sua irmã. Mas o que Jennifer tinha haver com isso tudo afinal? Porem a resposta era obvia. Exatamente o mesmo que Nahuel... Fontes de pesquisa genética para poder estudarem sobre mim! Só que agora eles teriam alguém do mesmo gênero do que eu, com as mesmas características metabólicas!

Um amargor recheado de ressentimento se apoderou de mim ao perceber o quão longe eles haviam chegado sem ao menos me consultar. Bom, com certeza a seus olhos eu não passava de uma criança, e em sua mania de me proteger e me preservar eles ocultavam tudo que consideram desnecessário eu saber. Mas isso acabava hoje e agora, eu faria valer a minha vontade e a minha presença nisso tudo, afinal era a minha vida.

Com mais um pedido de desculpas e um obrigada me despedi de Nahuel, quem avisou que sairia para caçar, comentário o qual eu dispensaria ter ouvido e que fez meu estomago se revirar só de imaginar as vidas que seriam tiradas essa noite. Contudo eu não poderia julga-lo por seus hábitos alimentares, ele vivera assim por mais de 150 anos, e eu mesma ainda sentia minha garganta queimar na presença de humanos, mesmo bem alimentada.

Voltei para a casa rumo ao laboratório decidida a dar um xeque em meu pai e saber o estavam escondendo de mim. Desci com passos leves até o ambiente hermeticamente fechado e praticamente livre de sons e odores da sala de descontaminação. Do outro lado, estava o laboratório separado pelos nichos de áreas. Da onde eu estava era impossível sentir cheiros e vice e versa, mas era possível ouvir as vozes exaltadas de meu pai e Carliesle...

Espera vozes exaltadas? Por que raios eles estariam brigando? Atinei-me para melhor entender do que estavam falando e esperar que não me visse, já que não podiam sentir meu cheiro, ou ouvir.

_ Por favor, me diga Carlisle, o que descobriu?_ Questionou meu pai uma Carlisle que parecia inquieto e a beira de um ataque de nervos.

Ele deu um longo suspiro, e depois fechando os olhos respirou fundo mais uma vez.

_ Eu fiz uma coisa... Uma coisa que é terrível, e igualmente fantástica...

_ Por Deus Carlisle me diga logo o que é está me assustando! Falou mais alto do que o normal sem me preocupar se alguém ouviria. As paredes de concreto e aço a nosso redor faziam daquele lugar lacrado para sons, mas eu podia ouvi-los, e a única explicação lógica para que não me ouvissem era que estavam demasiadamente distraídos para fazê-lo.

_ Eu fui mais afundo nos estudos da capacidade de reação do sangue de Nessie ao veneno vampiro. Tinha de investigar mais, ver se minhas suposições sobre ela ser algum tipo de cura para o vampirismo ser mesmo possível...

"Cura? Como assim cura? Mas que história era essa?"

_ E..._ Incentivou meu pai.

_ Oh Edward, você não pode imaginar o que descobri...

_ Posso se me disse ou me deixar ver. Mas até mesmo agora estou achando muito difícil ler sua mente, ela está uma verdadeira bagunça!_ esbravejou.

_ Desculpe acho que estou tendo algum tipo de epifania e crise de ansiedade ao mesmo tempo! Nem sabia que era possível para um vampiro ter, mas acho que estou tendo uma agora.

_ Acalme-se e me diga o que descobriu. _ Apaziguou .

_ O sangue de Nessie assimila o veneno como eu já havia dito. Funciona mais ou menos como a catapora em crianças que já contraíram a doença anteriormente. O corpo em contato com a doença a reconhece e cria anticorpos. Nessie por ser sua filha tem um pouco do nosso DNA, então é como se ela carregasse a informação genética do veneno, embora não seja capaz de produzi-lo, por qual motivo pra mim ainda é um mistério, mas suponho que tenha algo haver com seu sistema reprodutor, Mas isso é assunto para depois. O que importa é que seu sangue reconhece o DNA do vírus e o vê como uma ameaça a sua saúde, porem sabe como deter seu avanço e é isso que ele faz. Combate e assimila filtrando-o dentro de seu próprio corpo. Para poder ir mais além eu fiz o processo inverso...

E com essas palavras me senti gelar, o que ele fizera? Toda aquela história estava se caminhando para o além da imaginação!

_ Peguei uma parcela de material genético meu e infectei com seu sangue, para ver como reagiria. _ continuou ele._ Ele não alterou o material genético. Não, eu já esperava por isso, mas ainda assim foi uma triste surpresa. O sangue não recuperou o material genético, uma vez que o processo de transformação se complete o tecido está completamente morto, seu DNA totalmente alterado e isso não é reversível, mesmo que assim fosse seria apenas tecido morto. Mas pelas previsões que vi no computador, se usássemos algum tipo de antígeno com base no sangue de Nessie em um organismo inteiramente vampírico este reagiria tal qual na placa de petra. Seu sangue assimilaria e combateria o veneno, e nós dois sabemos que é o veneno que corre em nossas veias e em todo nosso sistema que nos mantem vivos, e não essencialmente o sangue. Podemos ser capazes de viver anos e até séculos sem nos alimentar. Temos como exemplo Vladimir e Dimitri, cuja privação de sangue obviamente teve alguns efeitos, mas nenhum danoso a primeira vista. Então imagine que esse antígeno seja colocado de alguma forma nesse corpo vampiro...

Enquanto ele ia proferindo suas hipóteses eu ia chegando as conclusões esperadas e elas me causaram um calafrio.

_ O antígeno acabaria com o veneno e ele morreria... _ Sussurrou meu pai com uma voz soturna.

_ Sim, pois tudo que restaria é um corpo seco e sem vida. Então partindo desse principio fico imaginando as possibilidades, uma vez que um vampiro completo só encontraria a morte. Obviamente um recém criado também, pois embora tenha sangue humano ainda nas veias, as células já estão alteradas permanentemente, mas em alguém que tenha sido recém mordido e ainda esteja processo de transformação...

_ Talvez possa impedir o progresso do vírus. _ Adivinhou ele.

_ Sim!_ Exclamou Carlisle exultante.

_ Céus, agora entendi perfeitamente o que quis dizer... Temos uma bomba nuclear nas mãos Carlisle!

_ Não Edward... Temos o vírus para o vampirismo! Ela ataca as células responsáveis pela criação do veneno, assim como um vírus! Ela é o veneno que nos mata!

Aquilo foi o máximo que pude ouvir! Logo em seguida senti meu corpo débil bater contra uma superfície metálica e o som estridente do choque de dezenas de instrumentos se espatifando no chão invadir o ambiente. Agora com certeza eles teriam ouvido, mas eu não tinha forças para sair dali. Meu corpo estava completamente inerte pelo choque das ultimas palavras proferidas por meu avô e minha cabeça parecia estar mergulhando em uma escuridão gelada. Eu me sentia fraca e enjoada. Traída e enganada. Envergonhada e ultrajada pela minha própria natureza. Se algum dia eu pude me iludir com as palavras de minha mãe dizendo que eu era seu milagre agora elas pareciam distantes e incoerentes, pois a verdade acabara de me ser revelada e era clara como água.

Eu era um monstro! Mortal para os humanos, e ainda mais mortal para os vampiros... Minha existência não era um milagre era uma maldição!

*_Noir_: Basicamente é um estilo de filme policial de detetives que se passa durante a grande depressão americana.


	55. 53 Outro alguém como eu

**AAAAhhhhhhhhhh Feliz 2013 para todos! Espero que esse ano seja maravilhoso para todos nós! **

**Bem, antes de mais nada tenho que dizer que agora nos aproximamos da parte em que a finc começa a mudar de figura. No próximo capítulo muitas respostas serão dadas e muitas duvidas e possibilidades surgirão, mas estou me adiantando e não quero estragar as surpresas. O cap de hoje é um daqueles intermediários que é basicamente um para responder algumas coisas, colocar novas duvidas e unir um assunto a outro, mas acho que tem umas passagens bem legais nele. Ainda não comecei a escrever o próximo, mas tenho como vcs sabem um roteiro onde tem cada cap e o que acontecerá neles, as vezes tenho que dividi-los em dois ou mudar algumas coisinhas, pois o rumo que a estória está tomando mudou e certo tópico já não cabe mais. Aconteceu isso algumas vezes na primeira parte, inclusive detalhes do final foram modificados, mas a vida é assim.**

**Para aqueles que ainda não conhecem eu fiz um tumbl para a finc, o link e esse **

**Vão lá e me sigam, podem tbm tirar suas duvidas, e caso eu tenha de dar algum recado ou coisa e tal farei por ele ok?**

**Obrigada a jess-chan e a Annie PWM, pelas reviews! **

**Bom então é isso, aí vai o cap!** **N****ão sei se conseguirei postar outro ainda esse mês, porque estarei trabalhando o dia inteiro, mas o mais tardar mês que vem ok? Então por hoje é só galera e até breve!**

**LEIAM, COMENTEM E RECOMENDEM! **

**53 Outro alguém como eu**

Minha cabeça estava pesada, mas meus músculos leves, sons retumbantes e distorcidos de vozes flutuavam ao meu redor e nada parecia fazer muito sentido.

Onde eu estava afinal?

O tilintar de objetos metálicos, ou talvez fossem vidro... Passos leves e velozes que pareciam cortar o ar... Perfumes diversos e doces que me faziam pensar que eu estava em um jardim ou em uma estufa. O que obviamente não fazia sentido nenhum, pois era notável que pela corrente de ar limpa e a superfície macia em minhas costas que eu estava em algum lugar fechado e não em campo aberto. O mais provável era que eu estivesse em uma cama... Minha cama... Sim! Eu podia sentir a macies do lençol de algodão de 500 fios, e o cheiro das frésias que tinham no parapeito da minha janela, que a julgar pelo perfume que emanava dela, devia estar aberta. As sensações voltavam aos poucos, sons, cheiros, e texturas começavam a se tornar mais nítidas em minha mente. Podia distingui-los e reconhece-los.

_ Ela está voltando..._ Disse ao longe uma voz macia como veludo.

Pai...

_ Nessie? Nessie querida pode me ouvir?_ Chamou ele parecendo ansioso.

_ Hmhumm..._ Gemi em confirmação. Meus olhos permaneciam pesados e minha cabeça parecia estar cheia d'água.

_ O pulso está bom... Edward... Deixa-a descansar... _ Carlisle? O som daquela voz fez meu cérebro mole como gelatina explodir e ser atingido por uma saraivada de lembranças.

CURA... SANGUE... DNA... ANTÍGENO... RECÉM CRIADO... VAMPIRO... VENENO... VÍRUS... MORTE!

As memórias de uma conversa ouvida as escondidas atingiu-me como raios em uma tempestade, causando picos elétricos em meu cérebro danificado.

Eu sou a morte... Essa era a conclusão que meu pai e meu avô haviam chegado e a qual eu não poderia estar mais de acordo.

_ Ela abriu os olhos!_ disse a voz da minha mãe com um sobressalto.

Eu tinha aberto? Não percebera a ação até ela falar, mas agora imagens borradas de pessoas em movimento começavam a se tornarem nítidas. Rostos pálidos e aflitos me encaravam ansiosos. Deixei-me vagar pelos olhos ternos da minha mãe, ela saberia de toda a verdade? "Meu pequeno milagre", foi sempre como ela me chamou, mas ela estava _tão_ errada. Uma lembrança de nossa última conversa me veio a mente, palavras intricadas e um abraço apertado me fizeram crer que sim. Ela sabia, só não queria acreditar.

Então encarei dois dos homens mais importantes da minha vida. Meu pai e meu avô. Não havia preocupação e angustia que vi nos olhos de minha mãe, não... Ao invés do sempre âmbar ostentavam uma cor ônix, havia remorso e temor.

Remorso, com certeza por eu ter descoberto a verdade do jeito que descobri, e temor pelo que viria em seguida.

_ Querida... você está bem?_ perguntou minha mãe com apreensão.

_Bem_, nunca havia sido usado tão inapropriadamente em uma frase antes. Eu estava em um universo onde essa palavra não existia em seu vocabulário nem nunca existiria.

_ Por favor, me deixem sozinha..._ Minha voz não foi mais do que um sussurro arrastado, mas pela petrificação dos rostos perante mim, era certo de que tinham ouvido.

_ O que... Não, não vamos deixa-la!_ Exclamou ela alarmada._ Precisamos falar com ela, esclarecer toda essa confusão...

_ Vamos deixa-la descansar mais um pouco Bella..._ disse meu pai tocando-lhe sugestivamente o braço e a erguendo da cama. _ Ela ainda não está pronta para essa conversa.

_ Mas..._ Insistiu.

_ Depois. _ Foi apenas o que ele disse enquanto a conduzia para fora do quarto. Ele ainda me dispensou um olhar de pêsames ante de sair com ela e fiquei grata por eles saírem, mas eu ainda não estava só.

Carlisle estava sentado na ponta da cama e ainda detinha a mesma aparência cansada que eu vira em seu laboratório.

_ Eu não sei o que você pensa que ouviu, mas...

_ Não perca seu tempo Carlisle eu ouvi o bastante._ disse secamente o interrompendo.

Ele me encarou com pena e ressentimento, só não sei ao certo se pelo meu tom ríspido ou por tê-lo chamado pelo nome e não de "vovô", como de costume. Porém estava ainda muito irritada com ele para me sentir constrangida ou culpada pelo mal uso das palavras. Não, a verdade era que eu queria que doesse, eu queria magoa-lo, eu queria magoar a todos por me magoaram.

Ele assentiu e seu olhar se tornou abatido antes de se levantar, mas ele se deteve na porta.

_ Quando estiver pronta para nos ouvir venha até nós, ou nos chame, a ultima coisa que queríamos era te magoar. Só estávamos tentando...

_ Me poupar. Eu sei..._ disse encanado meus pés agora descalços.

Então a porta se fechou.

Não sei quanto tempo permaneci naquela mesmo posição até cair novamente na inconsciência. Mas dessa vez não fui tragada pela escuridão cegante esta era diferente da ultima, mas não desconhecida em absoluto. Eu me sentia confortável e aquecida enquanto era abraçada por um calor morno e aconchegante. Eu flutuei até terras distantes até um chão fofo e macio me receber. Abri meus olhos preguiçosamente sendo surpreendida pela presença de uma figura a muito desaparecida.

Olhos verdes oliva me encaravam em seu brilho neon, sempre cálidos e gentis.

_ Tony!_ Chamei me levantando com um salto e me atirando em seus braços calorosos. Toda a lombeira e estafa que meu corpo e mente estavam sentindo se foram em um segundo assim que meus olhos caíram sobre meu antigo e desaparecido amigo._ Senti saudades... _ Disse deixando que seu calor emanasse por meu corpo aliviando toda a tensão, toda a preocupação e o medo... Fazia tanto tempo desde a última vez que ele aparecera para mim e fora embora tão rápido como sempre.

Mas nem mesmo toda aquela paz era capaz de me conter.

_ Por que me deixou! _ Acusei abandonado seu abraço e olhando com rancor e ele sorriu exibindo uma bela fileira de dentes brancos resplandecentes e era impossível não retribui-lo. Seu sorriso era o único capaz de rivalizar com o de Jake.

Jake... Deus eu precisava falar com ele...

_ Desculpe-me. _ disse com verdadeiro pesar._ Também senti saudades, mas minha presença ao seu lado não deve ser uma constante.

_ Por que sempre fala em enigmas, isso é muito frustrante sabia, e também irritante..._ reclamei torcendo o nariz.

Ele riu de meu mal humor.

_ De fato é, mas de outro modo não poderíamos nos ver.

_ Por que? Alguém está te ameaçando é isso?_ Questionei preocupada que ele pudesse estar em algum perigo por estar em contato comigo.

_ Não, não Nessie, ninguém está me ameaçando, mas neste lugar existem regras, as quais estou fadado a respeitar.

_ Eu não entendo...

_ E nem precisa, este é um assunto que não cabe a você, apenas confie em mim.

_ Segredos e mais segredos eu não aguento mais isso! _ Explodi fazendo suas sobrancelhas se erguerem._ Meu pai, meu avô, minha mãe, toda a minha família e agora até você esconde coisas de mim! Eu estou farta disso! Cansada de ser tratada como uma criancinha frágil e indefesa que tem de ser protegida! Que as coisas ruins tem de ser omitidas! A criança que tem de ser poupada de tudo porque não pode lidar com a verdade! Vocês não sabem o que é a verdade! Todos ignoram ela! Todos! _ Rugi, a ira tomando conta de mim eu me sentia colérica! Não aguentava ter essa discussão mais uma vez.

Um sorriso presunçoso se formou em seu belo rosto.

_ E qual é essa verdade Nessie?

Eu sentia um gosto metálico na boca e uma vontade quase insana de borde-lo. Era muito bom que eu não fosse venenosa afinal.

Forcei meus olhos a se fecharem e respirar fundo tentando me acalmar, não que isso tivesse aliviado qualquer coisa, mas só em não olha-lo já ajudava um pouco.

_ A verdade... _ Ele insistiu.

Eu não fazia ideia de por que estava lhe contando isso. Era o meu segredo. Algo que eu nunca contara a ninguém, e que até mesmo eu não tinha absoluta certeza de sua magnitude. Mas mesmo assim as palavras saíram.

_ De... De que... De que eu já deixei de ser a criança que eles julgam a muito tempo... Porque a verdade é que se meu corpo cresce duas vezes mais rápido que a de um ser humano normal e minha mente... Ela se desenvolve pelo menos três vezes mais rápida do que isso. _ Precisei para e tomar folego para continuar._ Minha mente, meus poderes, tudo ligado a meu cérebro está a 10 paços na frente do que eles esperam ou se quer podem imaginar... E eu nunca disse nada. Nunca disse por que...

_ Porque tem medo do que eles pensarão de você. _ Não foi uma pergunta, mesmo que tenha soado como tal. Ele sabia o que eu queria dizer.

Senti meus olhos arderem e minha visão se tornar turva pela água que teimava em se acumular neles. Eles nunca suportariam a verdade. Nunca poderiam lidar com o fato de que a inocência que tanto lutavam para preservar já esvaíra a muito.

_ E ainda assim acha que pode julga-los, mesmo tendo cometido o mesmo erra pelo qual os julga._ novamente não foi uma pergunta, e essa constatação foi ainda mais difícil de engolir.

_ N-nã-oo j-justi-fi-ca eles mentirem pra mim..._ Disse não podendo conter mais as lágrimas.

_ Não, é claro que não. Um erro não justifica outro, mas como é que dizem... Ah, sim... "Quem nunca cometeu um pecado que jogue a primeira pedra...", acho que é isso não? Sei que já passou por muito, por muito mais do que muita gente com o triplo da sua idade, mas espero que descubra ainda muito cedo que julgar, acusar e sentenciar alguém por seus pecados antes de qualquer coisa só deporá e ferirá a si mesma. Você não pode ser juiz, jure e carrasco de ninguém Nessie, você não tem esse direito. E acredite em mim nem irá querer ter._ Sua voz era compassiva e compreensiva._ Você ainda é muito jovem e cometerá muitos erros para se arrepender e ser julgada e rezará para que as pessoas a sua volta sejam mais complacentes do que você está sendo com eles agora. Por isso cuidado com o quão dura está sendo com pessoas que só estão prezando sua felicidade. Se eles cometeram um erro foi pensando em você em primeiro lugar e eu entendo que você é completamente capaz de compreender a magnitude do que se trata de si mesma e não precisa ser protegida disso, pois como você mesma disse tem a capacidade para isso. Mas suas próprias ações os puseram no escuro, pois eles não sabem que você é capaz. Você os negou essa possibilidade.

Nem todos, pensei. Havia um que estava bem ciente, mas optara por ignorar isso, e por isso ele eu não poderia perdoar tão cedo.

_E-eu sei onde está querendo chegar..._ Falei pela primeira vez em o que pareceu muito tempo, e minha voz ainda estava frágil e quebradiça, mas compreensível. _ Eu sei que cometi o mesmo erro pelo qual estou julgando-os... E isso só faz tudo pior..._ Falei soltando um soluço forte e recomeçando a chorar. Tony me puxou novamente para seus braços e por lá permaneci por muito tempo. Permiti-me afogar em minhas lagrimas que pareciam intermináveis chorei por eles e por mim mesma, pelo enigma da minha existência e pela incerteza do meu futuro, por tudo, até as lagrimas secarem e o desespero ter se esvaído e enfim me senti leve e relaxada pela primeira vez em séculos!

_ O-obrigada... _ Consegui sussurrar com o rosto ainda enterrado em sua camisa encharcada.

_ Eu que agradeço por se abrir comigo, cada vez que sou presenteado com sua presença é um deleite para mim._ Por mais estranho que parecesse, ele parecia estar dizendo a verdade.

_ Algum dia saberei quem você é? _ Perguntei só por perguntar, não esperava de fato que ele me desse alguma resposta.

_ Mais cedo do que imagina minha querida, mais cedo do que imagina..._ sussurrou em uma voz solene que me fez pensar que havia ainda muito o que saber sobre ele e que a verdade estava estampada bem diante de meus olhos, eu apenas não estava pronta para compreende-la._ Por favor tome cuidado Nessie, tempos difíceis se aproximam e você tem de se agarrar a aquilo que é mais precioso a você para que não se perca.

_ O que quer dizer com isso? _ Questionei percebendo que havia muitos significados ocultos ali, coisas que eu ainda desconhecia e não seriam nada bem vindas.

_ Nunca se esqueça de quem você é, nem daqueles que te amam, sempre poderá contar com eles, não importa para o que seja._ Acrescentou puxando meu rosto para poder olhar dentro de seus olhos.

O verde de sua íris agora era escuro e homogêneo refletindo a seriedade de suas palavras.

_ Eu não entendo..._ Sussurrei começando a me sentir inquieta devido a esses enigmas e maus presságios.

_ Mas irá... Fique sempre alerta, e olhe para dentro de si mesma, você tem todas as respostas que procura.

Assenti, embora não pudesse concordar completamente com ele, se havia algo que não existia em mim eram respostas.

_ Vou te ver de novo?_ Perguntei apreensiva, aquilo me parecia muito um adeus.

_ Antes que tenha tempo de sentir saudades..._ Havia uma emoção estranha que tingia suas feições e ecoava por sua voz, e então tudo se tornou muito claro até ficar impossível de manter os olhos abertos e fui obrigada a fecha-los.

O som do cantar de pássaros vinha da árvore perto da minha janela e o sol da manhã invadia meu quarto através das cortinas de vuol dispersando partículas de poeira que dançavam pelo ar. Meu corpo estava ligeiramente dolorido, isso provavelmente pelo excesso de horas dormindo, e meu rosto estava úmido, uma prova irrefutável de que meu sonho, não fora apenas um sonho. Mas apesar disso me sentia ótima, quase poderia dizer que estava pronta para outra! É engraçado como apesar de ter chorado tanto eu não sentia nem um pingo de cansaço. A presença revigorante de Tonny conseguira me trazer de volta a energia perdida pelo estresse mental das ultimas 48 horas.

Levantei-me espreguiçando-me e fui até a janela, o dia estava claro e fresco, um perfeito dia de primavera. Meus olhos caíram sobre minhas mãos, especificamente focados na fina corrente tecida de fios coloridos em meu pulso direito. A pulseira da promessa Quileute que Jake me dera em meu primeiro natal. O frágil objeto era muito mais resistente do que se imaginava, estava meio gasto devido ao tempo, mas ainda estava lá com seu intricado jogo de laçadas coloridas. Meu coração apertou-se e me senti saudosa. Eu precisava compensar Jake pela forma como o fizera ir embora. Mesmo que ele compreendesse minha atitude ainda me sentia em debito. Deixei que essa nova sensação de paz guiasse meus movimentos.

Ao primeiro toque considerei deligar, talvez ele ainda estivesse dormindo, e não queria importuna-lo ainda mais com meus problemas. Mas a questão era, eu precisava dele. Precisava que estivesse comigo agora.

_ Nessie! Sua voz era um misto de surpresa e euforia. Não pude conter o sorriso como sentia saudade daquela voz...

_ Oi... Jake..._ minha voz foi hesitante, não sabia como ele iria reagir depois de tanto tempo de silencio de minha parte.

_ Como você está? Tudo se resolveu por aí? Eu te liguei algumas vezes, mas você não me retornou, e quando eu liguei pra casa Esme foi vaga e evasiva, estava quase indo pra ai ver o que diabos estava acontecendo agora!_ O estresse já se fazia visível em sua voz então tratei de acalma-lo.

_ Não se preocupe Jake nada... _grave_ aconteceu.

Ele ficou em silencio por um estante com certeza avaliando minha estranha escolha de palavras.

_ Então o que _exatamente_ aconteceu?_ Apesar de sua voz ser firme e comedida enquanto inqueria me eu podia apostar que ele já tinha espasmos pelo corpo e que o celular estava muito perto de alcançar seu fim.

Suspirei pesadamente puxando toda a coragem da qual me armara para o que estava por vir.

_ Preciso que faça uma coisa por mim...

_ Qualquer coisa. _ disse categórico.

_ Preciso que esteja a meu lado mais uma vez._ Pedi me sentindo miserável por coloca-lo mais uma vez em uma situação como essa.

_ Quando?

_ Em quanto tempo o "incrível" consegue fazer até aqui?

_ Chego antes do anoitecer.

Com sua resposta dei andamento ao meu dia, fiz minha higiene matinal, arrumei-me com uma roupa confortável, algo que usaria normalmente em um dia de sol. Eu absorvera bem as palavras que Tony me dissera. Não cabia a ninguém a julgar os atos dos outros, principalmente aqueles feitos com boas intenções. Mas tá aí o ditado que diz: "De boas intenções o inferno tá cheio." De qualquer maneira eu já decidira como iria preceder daqui em diante, tinha um plano e pretendia segui-lo a risca.

Desci para a cozinha em busca de alguma coisa para encher meu estomago vazio a mais de um dia. Estava me esticando para pegar a caixa de Sucrilhos e quase derrubei tudo em cima de mim.

_ Quer que eu te prepare alguma coisa?_ perguntou minha mãe surgindo ao meu lado como se já estivesse ali a muito tempo. Ela permanecia com a aparecia abatida e preocupada da noite, ou dia anterior. Os olhos em um profundo tom de ônix e a ruga de expressão entre as sobrancelhas marcando seu belo rosto.

_ Não precisa obrigada. _ Disse sem esboçar qualquer emoção, apenas levei a caixa de cereal comigo enquanto ia em busca de uma vasilha e o leite.

Podia sentir os olhos da minha mãe me acompanhando enquanto andava pela cozinha e enquanto comia. Uma parte de mim queria por fim logo aquela situação angustiante, e essa me fazia perder o apetite, já a outra, a que ainda tinha raiva queria tortura-los mais um pouco e essa me causava náuseas. Eu nunca fora mesquinha, não ganharia nada com isso. Bem, talvez uma indigestão muito merecida.

Desisti do meu café antes mesmo da metade da tigela ter se esvaziado.

_ Você tem que comer um pouco..._ disse ela com a voz insegura_ Não come nada a muito tempo e... Quando foi a ultima vez que caçou?

Dei de ombros. Nem me lembrava, mas acho que tinha sido no dia antes de ir ao cinema com o Jake.

_ Nessie nos sentimos muito e queremos lhe explicar tudo, até quando mais vai continuar nos ignorando desse jeito?_ Rogou ela com os olhos inflamados de angustia.

Só mais um pouco pensei, até por tudo em pratos limpos, então lhe respondi.

_ Eu quero conversar agora ..._ Minha voz saiu meio arenosa pela falta de uso, e ela me olhou parecendo aliviada.

_ Que bom querida! _ assentiu freneticamente._ Ótimo vou chamar seu pai e Carlisle, e falaremos agora mesmo!

_ Não! Não ainda...

_ O que? Mas por quê? Você disse que queria conversar..._ Falou aturdida.

_ E quero, mas ainda falta uma pessoa nessa conversa.

_ Como assim, eu não entendo...

_ Sim, você entende_ disse lhe olhando fixamente e ela apenas disse.

_ Oh, sim claro. Imagino que já ligou para ele.

_ Sim, ele já está a caminho.

_ Ok, então vou apenas avisar aos outros para nos deixarem a sós.

_ Não. Quero que todos escutem, não é como se eles já não soubessem de tudo mesmo, e de qualquer maneira ficarão sabendo depois mesmo. _ disse sem me importar muito, mas de fato segredo era algo muito difícil de se manter nessa família. Pelo menos a maioria de nós.

_ Tudo bem então._ ela disse parecendo um pouco menos triste, mais ainda longe de feliz. Aquilo acabava comigo, meu lado que queria vingança que fosse pro quinto dos infernos aquela era minha mãe hora bolas e eu não a deixaria nem mais um minuto naquele sofrimento por birra!

Dei a volta na mesa em um átimo e me agarrei a sua cintura fina.

_ Eu te amo mamãe..._ Falei com a voz embargada.

Seus braços frios me envolveram e me puxaram para mais perto.

_ Eu também meu amor, eu também, e não sabe como sinto por tudo isso...

_ Não importa mais, não desde que parem de mentir e esconder coisas de mim.

_ Isso ninguém tem condições de prometer isso Renesmee_ disse uma voz aveludada e tão conhecida, mas que no momento soou como o som de um gongo em uma sala fazia, reverberando por todo o meu ser._ Porque se o fizesse estaria fadado a mentira. Uma das únicas verdades sobre a humanidade, e neste caso isso se aplica aos vampiros também, é que sempre estamos fadados a mentira, mesmo que está seja pelos mais bravos e digno motivos.

A voz de meu pai era melancólica e resignada, ele tão pouco parecia aprovar suas palavras, mas estava conformado com a veracidade nelas.

_ E o que quer dizer com isso, afinal? _ questionei-lhe em desafio.

Ele era o maior mentiroso de todos. Era o único que conhecia meu segredo, e apesar de mantê-lo em sigilo, não o respeitava. Ele era o único que podiam compreender meus sentimentos e minha angustia e mesmo assim me mantinha no escuro. A verdade era que _nós_ dois éramos grandes mentirosos.

_ Apenas que mesmo que lhe prometêssemos isso, e nos esforçássemos ao máximo para fazê-lo, estaríamos nos iludindo porque cedo ou tarde uma mentira, de qualquer tipo que fosse aconteceria.

_ Acho que discutir a irrefutabilidade da mentira como paradigma humano é mais um meio de fugir do assunto.

_ Não, de forma alguma, vamos lhe dizer exatamente tudo o que sabemos até agora, o que na verdade não é muito mais do que você já saiba. Mas não, não irei me desculpar pela omissão, você é minha filha e proteger você é minha obrigação mais sagrada, e se mentir para isso for necessário, então eu farei, mesmo que não me orgulhe, farei o que julgo ser o melhor.

_ Melhor do que a verdade?_ acusei.

_ Sim.

_Os melhores mentirosos. De certa forma acho que merecemos as ofensas que designamos um ao outro._ Falei-lhe em pensamento.

Seus olhos ferinos eram entristecidos, mas ele não negaria a verdade, ao invés disso assentiu.

_ Bem, acho que está não é exatamente a pauta em questão e de qualquer maneira, não há motivos para entrarmos em um conflito no momento, há muito o que ser dito e considerado. _ disse Carlisle que surgira com vários papeis nas mãos, seus olhos pulavam de nós para o que tinha em suas mãos. Fosse o que fosse parecia importante. Talvez fossem os resultados de mais alguns exames...

Fui subitamente atingida pela expectativa e pelo nervosismo, Jake tinha de chegar logo!

Passei o resto do dia do lado de fora da casa buscando qualquer coisa para me manter ocupada. Primeiramente minha mãe me levou para caçar, já fazia mais ou menos uma semana desde a última vez que alimentara meu lado vampiro. Fiquei grata por ela ter me dado espaço para caçar sem ela em meus calcanhares.

Ficamos nisso até o meio da tarde, quando retornamos e eu fui tomar um banho pra ver se tirava o cheiro de cervo de mim. O almoço foi paella e me surpreendi ao me encontrar com Nahuel na mesa, a essa altura imaginava que ele já tivesse partido, e isso me fez questionar os motivos para ele ainda estar aqui.

Não falamos muito, apenas um comentário aqui e ali sobre a comida e o tempo. Nenhum dos dois tocou no assunto do meu súbito desmaio no laboratório ou o que me fizera perder a consciência, ou sua permanência em minha casa.

Meus dedos percorriam as teclas do piano com habilidade, mas sem nenhuma atenção, eu estava no automático, tocando meramente para passar o tempo, para manter minhas mãos ocupadas.

O som de pneus fazendo a curva na rodovia me fizeram perder o compasso, a cabeça de minha mãe se dirigiu a porta em expectativa. Larguei o instrumento e me precipite para a porta passando a frente de Alice que se encaminhava para ela. Abri a porta e esperei junto ao alpendre. O delorian fez uma manobra rápida e parou abem diante das escadas que davam para a varanda, Jake desceu antes de que o motor tivesse parado completamente.

_ Então cheguei a tempo?_ perguntou sem folego.

_ Não, chegou na hora._ disse-lhe afobada.

Ele assentiu e então um estranho silencio se formou entre nós. Desde de que eu o mandara embora não havíamos estado frente a frente, e existe uma grande diferença em se falar por mensagem de texto, ou quando se tem um telefone e milhas de distancia entre as pessoas. Mas agora parados frente a frente, eu me sentia ainda menor do que de costume em sua presença. As palavras simplesmente me escapavam... Foi ele a quebrar o silencio.

_ Você me chamou até aqui para ficar na varanda ou para uma conversa de vida ou morte?_ Apesar do tom serio havia um quê de sarcasmo temperando suas palavras.

_ Ah-h... S-sim..._ disse sem jeito lhe dando passagem.

_ Jake._ Saudou Alice.

_ Baixinha._ Retribuiu ele com um leve sorriso que logo abandonou seu rosto. Jacob estava serio, concentrado e desconfiado, como uma animal arisco em terras hostis. Ele possivelmente esperava o pior, e se preparara para isso.

_ O que esse cara ainda faz aqui?_ Perguntou ele sinalizando Nahuel que estava quase imóvel no canto da sala, e que ao sentir o olhar de todos sobre ele pareceu ficar terrivelmente incomodado.

_Ele é uma parte fundamental de tudo isso._ Disse meu pai que vinha acompanhado de Carlisle.

_ Bom, é por isso mesmo que estou aqui._ Falou duramente Jake cruzando os braços, os músculos se retesando pela tensão que se estendia entre ambos. _ Desembuchem logo.

_ Carlisle, por favor..._ pediu meu pai indo até minha mãe.

_ Bem..._ começou parecendo ansioso, seus olhos corriam por todos na sala_ Como todos aqui sabem ao longo de minha existência eu despendi diversos estudos sobre a nossa raça e sobre os humanos, e descobri coisas realmente fascinantes, mas..._ ele fez uma_ Mas nenhum deles nunca se comparou a você. _ Seus olhos estavam cravados em mim e não apenas os dele, mas os de todos na sala. Tive dificuldade para engolir.

_ Desde antes de seu nascimento eu já formulava hipóteses de como seria, mas naquela época nada era certo, e a maior parte das especulações eram apenas teorias. Sua composição física e o estado frágil de Bella dificultavam exames mais específicos, e até seu nascimentos permanecemos no escuro. Depois disso e com o seu rápido desenvolvimento iniciei diversas pesquisas, mas a maioria ainda não passavam de especulações, eu não queria fatiga-la com mais exames e testes dos quais você já estava sujeita. No entanto com os acontecimentos dos últimos meses, minha postura protecionista teve de mudar, algo... Não tenho certeza, nada além de suposições, por certo, desencadeou uma grande evolução de suas... _habilidades_. E isso não podia passar em branco, não depois..._ Depois de eu quase matar minha mãe e Jake._ Bem, de qualquer maneira eu realizei inúmeros testeis, descobri coisas sem duvidas incríveis sobre sua espécie.

Agora ele parecia realmente empolgado com seu relato.

Vocês são uma raça muito nova ainda, mas também única. São o aperfeiçoamento genético levado a excelência! A mistura perfeita dos genes vampiros e humanos, nem se o melhor geneticista do mundo desenvolvesse seu mapa genético inteiro em laboratório seria capaz de chegar a perfeição que é você. Sua força, velocidade, capacidade regenerativa, sem falar no intelecto superior e na imortalidade.

Eu estava tão completamente absorta em suas palavras que nem conseguia encontrar minha voz, para fazer meus questionamentos. Tinha de agradecer a Jake por interrompe-lo.

_ Ok, isso tudo parece ótimo, mas não foi para sabermos que a Nessie é a mulher maravilha que todo esse circo foi armado não é? Com todo o respeito Carlisle, mas manda logo a merda por que saber que a Nessie é foda todos nós já sabemos.

_ Jacob, controle sua língua ou vai ficar sem ela!_ Ameaçou meu pai.

_ Não tudo bem, eu me empolguei demais. Mas é que Nessie é realmente muito fascinante. _ disse Carliesle com um brilho de encanto no olhar, mas então sacudiu a cabeça com força e deu um pigarro e retornando ao assunto.

_ Bom, a grande questão aconteceu quanto eu resolvi testar a relação do DNA de Renesmee em relação ao nosso próprio. Eu misturei uma amostra de meu veneno com um pouco do sangue de Nessie, e o resultado foi..._ ele encarou o vazio por um instante como se procurasse a palavra certa._ Fascinante..._ Ao som da palavras não pude evitar de sentir um calafrio, aquela palavra já fora usada antes para me adjetivar, e eu não queria me lembrar de seu locutor, não mesmo._ O sangue de Nessie assimilou o veneno, combatendo-o, como um vírus. A principio eu fiquei empolgado com a reação, acreditando que ela poderia estar convertendo as células, trazendo-lhes vida novamente,_ nesse momento os olhos de Rose se iluminaram e sua atenção nas palavras de Carlisle aumentaram_ mas então...

_ Mas então o que?_ ela questionou impaciente.

_ Elas não se converteram. Elas simplesmente aniquilaram as células do veneno, elas as matam...

O sopro do silencio era audível. Ninguém na sala, nem mesmo eu, Jacob ou Nahuel respirávamos. Exceto por nossos corações, nada mais indicava vida naquele ambiente glacial.

_ Espera aí! _ chamou a atenção Emmett._ Você tá dizendo que a nossa Nessie, a pequena Nessie é venenosa para nós?_ Seu rosto afável estava transfigurado em uma careta de descrença.

_ Exatamente isso.

_ Carlisle você deve estar errado. _ Contestou Jasper.

_ Mas isso não faz sentido nenhum!_ Exclamou Rosalie com a voz desafinando, eu podia jurar que ela estava mais pálida do que possível.

_ Na verdade faz sim.

A voz de Nahuel, que desde o começo não fora ouvida e agora era tímida, mas segura e todos dirigiram a atenção para ele.

_ Você já sabia disso?_ perguntou Alice.

_ Não exatamente, mas ouvi Jennifer falar disso uma vez.

_ Então ela sabe sobre as implicações genéticas as quais estão sujeitos?_ Inquiriu meu pai dessa vez.

_ Acredito que sim, afinal ela é uma cientista também.

_ Como assim cientista? _ perguntou minha mãe parecendo perturbada.

_ Você não disse isso._ Carlisle .

_ Quem é Jennifer?_ Perguntou Jake perdido.

_ Porque não achei que fosse relevante, mas de qualquer maneira ela não estuda o sangue, é algo mais ligado a mente._ falou apontando para a própria cabeça.

_ Ela estuda psicologia._ Respondeu meu pai parecendo interessado.

_ Mas de qualquer maneira ela parece ter um certo grau de conhecimento sobre sua própria espécie maior do que o seu não?_ Falou Jasper.

_ Sim, creio que meu pai tentou induzi-la nos negócios da família, mas Jennie tem um espirito livre e uma necessidade patológica de ser do contra, então com certeza iria por outro caminho, além disso ela gosta de... _Socializar_ com humanos._ Falou de modo que pareceu querer dizer mais do que de fato _socializar_...

_ Como assim socializar? _Perguntou Esme.

_ Digamos que ela gosta de conhecer a fundo todos os meandros da raça humana..._ disse sem jeito, o que alertou meu sistema para informações improprias para menores.

_ Hahaha... Essa é boa, e a gente achando que as garotas Denali é que eram estranhas por brincarem com a comida! _ Falou Emmett para Jasper, que apenas sorriu maliciosamente.

_ Emmett!_ Disse Rose dando-lhe uma cotovelada e me apontando com o canto dos olhos.

_ Ah qual é Rose, a vampirinha gosta de fazer experiências com a comida e eu é que sou o imoral?

_ Que merda! Será que dá para alguém me dizer quem diabos é Jennifer?_ Estourou Jake sem paciência por ser ignorado por tanto tempo.

_ É outro alguém como eu._ Disse chamando a atenção para mim, era a primeira vez que eu mesma falara desde que tudo começara e me assustei ao constatar que dissera as palavras em voz alta.

_ Ela é irmã de Nahuel e mora aqui na América._ Falou minha mãe calmamente agora, explicando o que eu não conseguia.

Não aguentava mais ficar ali. Ter de ouvir novamente que eu era uma ameaça para todos a minha volta revoltava meu estomago como se eu tivesse ingerido ácido, todo o meus corpo parecia sofrer de espasmos causados pelos pequenos choques elétricos emitidos que meu sistema nervoso ativara por ele. Minha cabeça parecia ter sido atingida por uma bigorna que continuava batendo repetidamente contra minha caixa craniana transformando meu cérebro em purê! Parecia que eu ia literalmente explodir como um personagem de desenho animado. Eu tinha de sair!

Não tenho bem certeza se a ordem enviada por meu cérebro veio antes ou depois de minhas pernas entrarem em movimento, mas quando aos pouco minha visão começou a mandar as mensagens certas e ser compreendido por meu cérebro eu estava junto ao grande carvalho do quintal.

O ácido do meu estomago parecia ter se deslocado para meu ductos lacrimais, pois as lagrimas que caiam incontrolavelmente por meus olhos escorriam por meu rosto como cera quente, deixando um caminho de fogo por onde passavam. Meus olhos ardiam e eu tinha dificuldade de enxergar e mantê-los abertos.

O Choro compulsivo acabou causando espasmos por todo meu corpo e era difícil me manter de pé. Eu me sentia dissolver... Minhas pernas estavam prestes a ceder e eu escorrer pelo chão como a bruxa Má do Oeste quando uma par de mãos quentes e grandes me seguraram.

_ Nessie!_ Gritou Jake.

_ D-des-s-culp-pee..._ Disse com minha voz soando estranha, como se ela mesma também estivesse se dissolvendo.

_ Oque ! Pelo que?_ Falou ele claramente perturbado pelo meu estado.

_ Por existir..._ Disse sentindo todo o peso do meu ser escorrer por mim, mas estranhamente não cai na sempre acolhedora inconsciência. Não, ainda estava acordada, apenas não tinha forças para manter-me sobre minhas próprias pernas. O que se passava comigo é um daqueles raros momentos quando estamos tão cansados que não temos condições de dormir. Embora meu corpo não tenha podido resistir muito bem, e meu cérebro tenha virado masmellow, minha consciência continuava trabalhando. Na verdade os pensamentos se sacudiam tanto em minha cabeça que parecia que estavam fazendo um milk-shake lá dentro. E essa era a causa da dor lancinante que se abatera sobre ela.

_ Ness... Nessie pode me ouvir?_ Chamou Jake me sacudindo. Ele positivamente achava que eu tinha desmaiado.

Sem ter forças para falar eu apenas coloquei as palavras em sua mente.

_Eu quero conhecer Jennifer_.


	56. 54 Jennifer

**Hi people, e aí como está sendo o Carnaval? Aproveitaram bastante? Bem, eu me encarreguei de terminar o cap que estava devendo a vocês. Como eu havia dito esse era um capítulo muito importante para mim, não apenas porque nos dará algumas respostas sobre Nessie, como também apresenta uma personagem que terá muita relevância no futuro. Por isso também foi igualmente difícil escreve-lo, eu escrevi e rescrevi varias vezes, algumas ideias caíram e outras novas surgiram no processo, e tenho que dizer que esse foi um dos caps mais difíceis de escrever. Normalmente é difícil quando não temos ideia de como desenvolver o capítulo, mas neste foi o contrario, eu tinha muitas ideias, mas algumas ponham fim a outras. Por isso tive de ser taxativa quanto ao que eu queria. Como queria que fosse minha Jennifer por exemplo. Ela não é uma personagem minha, ela foi criada pela Stephanie Meyer, mas só é citada no compendio, e muito pouco falada no livro Amanhecer, nem seu nome é usado neste. Mas o compendio me deu algumas informações com que trabalhar, contudo sua aparência por exemplo é algo que não é abordado, por isso me dei o direito de usar a imaginação e nisto tive uma das melhores ideias referente a personagem. Espero que gostem da surpresa.**

**Bom não há mais o que ser dito.**

**Obrigada a Annie e Dinda Cullen pelas reviews!**

**LEIAM, COMENTEM E RECOMENDEM! **

**54 Jennifer**

_ Não acredito que estamos fazendo isso..._ Resmungou Jake pela milésima vez deixando-se cair sobre minha cama.

Eu havia feito meu comunicado a minha família, eu queria conhecer Jennifer, e faria isso com o sem a ajuda deles. Não era um capricho, era uma questão de sobrevivência, era sobre a minha vida! Minha mãe se mostrou receosa a principio por como os hábitos alimentares dela poderiam vir a me influenciar, além do detalhe de seu exótico gosto pelo gênero masculino, que soou-lhe como um péssimo exemplo. Mas meus argumentos eram fortes, e meu pai e Carlisle assim como eu precisavam dar fim a essa questão. Precisávamos de respostas.

_ Você não precisa ficar se não quiser._ Falei por falar, porque não havia como ele não testemunhar isso.

_ Como se houvesse essa possibilidade!_ Acrescentou enfadado._ Acha mesmo que vou te deixar sozinha com essa sanguessuga de araque?_ Ironizou.

Revirei os olhos, Jake nem ao menos conhecia Jennifer e já levantara uma linha de ataque a ela.

_ Não quero atrapalhar sua vida, tem certeza de que pode ficar aqui todo esse tempo? Por que não sabemos quanto tempo vai levar para Nahuel convence-la a vir, nem quanto tempo ficarão_ Argumentei.

_ Está tudo acertado já Ness, a faculdade tá mais tranquila agora, e eu tenho direito por lei de 25% de faltas, e posso conseguir uma dispensa do meu estágio, se for necessário._ Deu de ombros.

Assenti.

Jake não quisera aceitar o dinheiro dos meninos pelo trabalho de mecânico que realizavam em sua garagem, e apesar de ter conseguido uma bolsa integral, sua poupança de estudos era muito baixa, e mesmo com o dinheiro que economizara do concerto dos carros não duraria para sempre. Sendo assim ele teve de ir atrás de um emprego para se manter, e por sorte conseguiu um dentro do próprio M.I.T., ele participava de um projeto de motores experimentais, mais potentes, econômicos e politicamente corretos. Não pagavam uma fortuna, mas era uma ajudinha, além de contar créditos por ser um programa da universidade. Só esperava que mais um dos meus pedidos absurdos não o prejudicasse. Mas ele fora enfático em sua decisão de ficar até que tudo tivesse acontecido. Assim que a decisão fora tomada Nahuel partiu para Nova York onde sua irmã morava para conversar com ela. Podia parecer algo trivial nesse momento, mas não se pode conhecer alguém se ela também não quiser te conhecer.

_ Será que ela vai gostar de mim?_ Perguntei quebrando o silencio que reinava sobre o quarto.

Jake franziu as sobrancelhas.

_ Como poderia não gostar? _ Questionou com ultraje._ Você é perfeita! Tenho certeza que essa tal de _Jennie_ é vesga e tem pés chatos! _ Falou com deboche.

Ri de sua total falta de senso.

Os dias passavam tal qual aumentava minha ansiedade, uma semana se passara e eu já não podia mais conter-me em mim mesma. Nahuel nos informara que Jennifer precisara de alguns dias para organizar sua vida em Nova York , seu trabalho e os estudos. Ela estudava em nada mais do que na universidade de Columbia e estava envolvida em alguma pesquisa sobre "os instintos humanos", o que me pôs a pensar em como estamos tão perto dos humanos e ainda tão longe. Jennifer assim como Carlisle e Jake estava todos os dias rodeada por eles, passando por um deles, conhecendo-os, estudando-os, mas como eu e como eles, nunca seriamos humanos. Como ela lidava com isso? Será que também tinha tantas duvidas como eu, ou estas foram sanadas por suas outras irmãs? Eu tinha tantas perguntas para ela que temia me atropelar com as palavras, ou pior, não obter nenhuma resposta.

Nahuel, Jennifer e Kaure estariam chegando no final da tarde, meu pai sugeriu que eles viessem de avião para ganhar tempo, mas esse disse que não gostava de aviões, e para Kaure, estar em um ambiente hermeticamente fechado a milhares de pés acima no nível do mar e cheio de humanos, não era muito agradável, nem saudável para a parte dos últimos.

O som do deslizar de pneus e o roncar de um motor potente que saia da estrada em direção a entrada chamou a atenção de todos na casa, meu pai foi o primeiro a sair seguido de perto por Alice e meu avô. Meu coração foi a boca ao constatar que eram eles! Levantei-me da almoçada junto ao sofá que ocupava e me adiantei em direção a porta, sendo logo barrada pela figura maciça de Jake parado bem na minha frente.

_ Nem pense nisso..._ Ele falou entre dentes.

Apertei os olhos para ele em desafio e me agachei como se fosse correr, Jake abriu os braços se preparando para me pegar caso eu tentasse dar a volta, mas eu fui mais rápida com um forte impulso me atirei por entre as pernas de Jake fazendo-o agarrar o vazio e escorreguei pelo corredor me lançando pela porta. A única coisa que ouvi antes de atravessar a soleira da porta foi minha mãe gritando.

_ Edward detenha-a!

Fora um movimento muito rápido e inesperado, a luz atravessava a moldura da porta e eu já pisava na varanda quando os braços de eu pai fechavam-se a meu redor.

_ Não mova mais um musculo. _ Sua voz saiu gutural como um rosnado me assustando e me tirando qualquer chance de argumentação, seu aperto de aço também me permitiria reagir.

A terra levantava-se espalhando poeira enquanto o carro parava bem diante do alpendre. As portas se abriram e logo as figuras de Nahuel e Kaure surgiram em meio a poeira. A fumaça se dissipava aos poucos revelando um deslumbrante Jaguar preto lustroso. As portas se abriam em câmera lenta, tudo parecia funcionar com uma lentidão absurda, o ar entrava com dificuldade por minhas narinas e até meu coração batia lentamente, como se de repente carregasse muito peso. A porta do motorista se abriu e de lá saiu uma figura alta e esguia, cabelos tão dourados que pareciam ser fios de ouro, a pele branca como marfim, olhos azuis esverdeados pareciam predizer tempestade e um coração que ribombava velozmente. Mas para além da beleza incomparável de um imortal, a mulher que estava parada na nossa frente era uma cópia de minha mãe em versão loira!

Meu pai arfou atrás de mim, indicando que ele também notara a inegável semelhança. Carlisle e Alice permaneciam parados no mesmo lugar em que estavam desde que eu atravessara a porta, mas o choque estava presente em suas expressões tal qual devia estar na minha própria. A inercia que se abatera sobre nós fora quebrada apenas quando minha mãe e Jake vieram até nós e este soltou um sonoro.

_ PUTA MERDA!_ Disse dando um passo para trás ao olhar diretamente para Jennifer.

Esta por sua vez nos encarava intrigada, realizou uma rápida e meticulosa revista por todos, analisando-nos a todos minimamente, os olhos sagazes nos encaravam com verdadeira admiração e satisfação. Sua observação era meticulosa, mas não durou mais do que alguns segundos e só se demorou mais sobre mim, Jake e minha mãe. Sem duvida os dois primeiros não se encaixavam tão bem ao resto do grupo, e a minha mãe... Bem, a razão era óbvia, ela também notara a semelhança.

Minha mãe por outro lado a encarava com descrença e desconfiança, e seu olhar só se desprendeu de Jennifer para encarar meu pai que agora já recuperado do choque inicial parecia fazer uma varredura na mente de Jennifer. No entanto o vinco entre suas sobrancelhas indicava que não estava tendo muito sucesso, ou pelo menos não o que esperava. Os outros se juntaram a nós, apenas para passarem pela mesma onda de choque e descrença. Foi Carlisle a tomar palavra primeiro.

_ É um prazer conhece-la Jennifer seja muito bem vinda a nossa casa._ Disse tentando soar o mais natural possível e incentivar os outros a tomarem alguma iniciativa que não pareciam ter capacidade de fazer._ Eu sou Carlisle.

Ela o cumprimentou com um sorriso e aceitando a mão dele estendida.

_ Estávamos muito ansiosos por conhecê-la._ Disse Alice oferecendo-lhe a mão._ A proposito eu sou Alice.

Jasper se moveu inconscientemente em direção a esposa, ou talvez não tenha sido tão inconscientemente assim, mas manteve uma distancia que seria considerada respeitosa.

Jennifer sorriu para Alice, um sorriso que para mim pelo menos pareceu sincero e apertou a pequena mão de Alice.

_ É um prazer igualmente conhecê-la Alice eu sou Jennifer Lewis_ Sua voz soava como brisa fresca e vivaz, cheia de energia. Era impossível não se contagia por esse sentimento de alegria. _ Meu irmão falou maravilhas de você, aliais de todos vocês._ Disse sinalizando-nos com a cabeça.

Como se atraído pelo som do próprio nome Nahuel se juntou a nós seguido por Kaure flanqueando Jennifer. Agora ele mantinha um olhar preocupado sobre a irmã. Nahuel não era tolo, podia ver que o clima era de tensão pela presença dela. A única coisa que eu não conseguia compreender era porque ele nunca mencionara a perturbadora semelhança entre sua irmã e minha mãe. Porque era absolutamente impossível que ele não tivesse percebido. Nesse momento meu pai me mandou um breve olhar de assentimento, ele também queria saber o motivo. Seus braços estavam levemente mais frouxos sobre mim, mas ainda me detinham em meu lugar. Ele ainda não confiava em Jennifer, fosse por algo que viu em sua mente, ou por sua aparência.

_ Bem, acho que não a convidamos para ficar vendo a tinta descascar do chão, vamos entrar. _Convidou Alice tentando parecer natural.

_ De fato, acho que devemos todos entrar. _Disse meu avô oferendo a passagem para nossos convidados. Jennifer foi guiada por Alice e Esme que se apresentara formalmente para dentro da casa. Carlisle por sua vez cumprimentou rapidamente Kaure e agradeceu Nahuel por ter convencido Jennifer de vir.

_ Não a necessidade de agradecer, como eu disse antes ela tinha interesse em conhecer Nessie também.

_ Sim, que bom que ela pode vir de qualquer maneira. Mas me deixe perguntar primeiro... Por que não nos contou sobre isso?_ Inquiriu ele e meu pai mandou-lhe um olhar de quem também queria saber.

Nahuel deu de ombros.

_ Acho que porque sabia que vocês se sentiam incomodados com isso, e temi que não quisessem recebe-la. Sei o quanto Nessie e Jennie queriam se conhecer e achei que seria errado priva-las disso apenas uma coincidência da natureza.

_ Acredite filho não existem coincidências._ Disse Carlisle pousando a mão paternalmente no ombro de Nahuel._ Mas tenha certeza de que não deixaríamos de atender a um pedido de Nessie por tão pouco, nem hostilizaremos sua irmã.

Ele assentiu e entramos, apenas eu, meu pai, Nahuel e Carlisle ainda permanecíamos na varanda. Minha mãe estava parada perto da porta encarando Jennifer com o mesmo olhar desconfiado de antes. Jake que estava a seu lado era a personificação do desconforto em pessoa. Ele transpirava hostilidade. Seus olhos em fendas encaravam Jennifer como que encara uma cobra, analisando cada movimento esperando pelo momento em que ela dará o bote. Meu pai me guiou até a sala mantendo a mão esquerda protetoramente pousada sobre meu ombro em um meio abraço, minha mãe se juntou a nós ficando do nosso lado esquerdo e Jake a seu lado.

_ Acho que talvez você gostasse de conhecer os outros. _ Falou Carlisle apontando para os outros membros da família que ainda mantinham expressões de aturdimento, descrença e desconfiança.

_ Não creio que seja necessário, meu irmão me falou tanto de vocês que sinto como se já conhecesse vocês a muito tempo._ Falou para todos._ Alice e seu companheiro Jasper que lutou nas grandes guerras do sul..._Indicou e Jasper não pareceu gostar nem um pouco que alguém soubesse tanto sobre ele quando ele mesmo pouco sabia sobre esta._ Esme sua gentil esposa, Rosalie e Emmett, Edward que transformou sua amada humana Bella em uma imortal, e é claro Renesmee a adorável filha deles, uma hibrida como eu. _ terminou olhando-me com deferência. Era a primeira vez em minha vida que não me olhavam com medo ou encantamento, havia apenas uma admiração saudável e o apresso pelo reconhecimento. Ela me olhava como uma igual, aguem que como ela estava fora dos padrões de nosso mundo, alias de todos os mundos. Éramos peças perdidas de quebra cabeças. Pertencíamos a um mesmo jogo, mas não encaixávamos uma a outra, éramos problemas sem solução. Eu podia ver em Jennifer que nossas semelhanças iam muito além de algumas variáveis genéticas.

Ela então se moveu em minha direção e minha mãe e Jake se moveram ao mesmo tempo em minha direção, a primeira com metade do corpo entre mim e Jennifer e o segundo bem atrás de mim, tão próximo que eu podia sentir os tremores de seu corpo no meu. Uma fria tensão se armou com olhares inquietantes sendo passados de um para o outro. Jennifer, entretanto ignorou abaixando-se um pouco para que ficássemos no mesmo nível. Ela me olhou com ternura e graças a proximidade pude notar que seus olhos eram azuis esverdeados como Jade não focalizavam meu rosto, mas minha alma._ Sei que seremos grandes amigas Nessie. _ Disse com um sorriso acolhedor.

Eu podia ouvir com clareza um rosnado poderoso retumbar dentro de Jake que para leigos parecia estar sofrendo de Mal de Parkinson era tal os espasmos que percorriam seu corpanzil. Minha mãe a olhava como uma leoa prestes a pular na jugular do animal que espreitava seu filhote, meu pai por sua vez apenas observava inquisidoramente Jennifer. Apesar da tensão que se recusava a deixar o ambiente Jennifer parecia relaxada e se me ousasse a apostar até mesmo confortável. De fato, ela parecia muito a vontade, como se já esperasse por isso, ou até mesmo estivesse se divertindo com toda aquela situação estressante.

Os olhos de meu pai se apertaram, ele concordava comigo.

Jennifer era uma pessoa inconsequente, ela não sabia com que, ou melhor, com que tipo de pessoas estava lidando. Ela era a invasora, estava em ambiente hostil, deveria se resguardar, mas ao invés disso ela se arriscava se colocava na boca do leão. Por que ela faria isso? Como podia brincar tanto assim com a própria vida? Ela não tinha medo?

Então eu me dei conta, ela não tinha. A mulher parada a minha frente não tinha medo de nada, ela transpirava alta confiança. Como a própria dissera conhecia o suficiente nossa família pelos relatos de Nahuel e sabia que éramos pacíficos, que só atacaríamos se nos víssemos acuados ou que a víssemos como uma ameaça a nossa família. O que até então ela não fizera, e ainda, que ela era quem tinha as respostas que nos procurávamos. Ela era a detentora de respostas, e por isso tinha todo o poder naquele momento. Não nos arriscaríamos a perder a nossa melhor chance de entender o que eu era por causa de um mal entendido.

Um novo rosnado de Jake fez nossos olhos enfim desviarem, e ela o encarou com interesse.

_ Taí uma coisa que eu não conheço?_ Disse se levantando e prestando mais atenção em Jake. A única coisa que detinha Jake de um ataque direto era meu corpo no caminho, seus olhos estavam negros e injetados como um predador insano, já Jennifer mantinha um sorriso zombeteiro. _ O que é você hein garotão?_ Questionou parecendo realmente intrigada e recebendo em troca um rosnado de aviso.

Não gostei de seu tom e de seu interesse em Jake, podia ser só curiosidade pela novidade, mas ainda assim, não gostava disso!

_ Uhhh... Calma lá!_ disse levantando as mãos em sinal de paz.

Jennifer tomou a postura ereta, mas manteve-se ainda próxima de mim

_Ele ladra, mas será que morde?_ Troçou.

_ Não vai querer testar a sorte sanguessuga..._ rosnou entre dentes com uma voz tão sombria que até me fez ter um arrepio de medo, nunca sua voz soou tão sombria.

_ Isso não seria divertido han? _ provocou ela.

Jake se colocou em postura de ataque e a mão de meu pai parou-o.

_ Não seja tolo! _Advertiu-o._ Ela só está te provocando Jacob.

Os dentes de Jake estavam trincados e ele respirava em lufadas longas, mas deteve-se mandando um bufo pelo nariz de nojo.

_ Por favor, não faça isso outra vez._ Interpelou meu pai.

Ela deu de ombros.

_ As pessoas hoje em dia esquentam a cabeça fácil de mais.

_ E outras não levam nada a serio._ retrucou minha mãe mal humorada.

Jennifer a ignorou completamente.

_ Por favor, não há motivo para hostilidades._ Pediu Carlisle.

_ Pode deixar doutor eu não estragaria o tapete de Esme com _porcaria_._ disse com nojo.

Os olhos de Jennie se apertaram e um sorriso perverso perpassou seu rosto, foi rápido, mas perceptível aos nossos olhos, e aos de Jake.

_ Ok, ok, já chega disso._ Falou Carlisle agora dando os primeiros sinais de perder a paciência.

_ Desculpe Carlisle, é que não é sempre que encontro um oponente a altura. _ Disse ainda encarando Jake em desafio.

_ É compreensível sua curiosidade em relação a Jake, eu mesmo fiquei muito intrigado quando o conheci, mas eu não encorajaria brincar com sua paciência.

Ela sorriu.

_ Meu irmão comentou sobre os lobos gigantes, mas o que ele é de verdade, um lobisomen? Metamorfo?_ Inqueriu ela os olhos de Jake se apertaram._ Mas não é pra isso que estou aqui né? _ seus olhos voltaram-se para mim._ Estamos aqui por uma causa maior. Eu me chamo Jennifer Lewis nasci em Columbus Ohio em 5 de novembro de 1991, recebi o nome de minha mãe falecida e fui criada por minha irmã mais velha Serena. Mas a abandonei depois de atingir o amadurecimento físico por volta dos 7 anos de idade. Desde então fui quase sempre uma nômade, embora mantivesse contato com meus parentes próximos, e com isso digo meu pai e irmãos, embora esse ultimo faça quase cinco anos que não veja. Atualmente resido em Nova York, onde curso psicologia na Universidade de Columbia. É eu sei, é uma daquelas ironias da vida, mas fazer o que né? Alguma pergunta?

Muitas! Pensei me sentindo eufórica. Estava prestes a soltar minha primeira questão, mas fui detida por meu pai que se adiantou.

_Você tem alguma habilidade especial?

Surpreendi-me por sua opção de pergunta, e não fui a única minha mãe também encarava inquisidoramente.

Jennie deu de ombros.

_ Depende do que você chama de especial. Se quer dizer ler mentes ou ver o futuro não. Depois de quase duas décadas de vida se eu tivesse saberia. _ riu.

A ruga entre os olhos do meu pai pareciam descordar dela. Não sabia o que ele estava vendo em sua mente, mas parecia estar incomodando e muito a ele.

_ Talvez ainda seja latente._ comentou Carlisle mais para si mesmo do que para nós._ Talvez você não saiba que tem porque nunca foi algo excepcionalmente fora do normal.

Ela deu de ombros novamente.

_ Pode ser, mas acredito que não seja esse o caso, Joham realizou inúmeros testes em mim e nunca descobriu nada demais. Pelo menos nada que lhe chamasse a atenção. Mas não creio que ele esteja muito interessado em super poderes e coisas desse tipo, o que ele busca é bem mais simples e também muito mais complexo.

_ Que seria?

_ Hora mais não é obvio?_ olhou para Nahuel e então para mim_ Ele quer criar uma nova super raça._ seus olhos cor de água marinha estavam fixos em mim e o que eles me diziam me dava medo._ E acho que isso está muito perto de acontecer. _ acrescentou em um tom monocromático.

Devo acrescentar que não gostei nem um pouco de seu tom, ou o que ele queria indicar.

_ Meu pai vem trabalhando nisso a mais de 200 anos e duvido que tão cedo seu interesse pela nova raça que pretende criar se esvaia, a ultima vez que tive noticias dele por minha irmã Serena ele parecia perturbado. Havia sido interrogado pelos Volturi sobre seu trabalho..._ o mencionar do nome dos Volturi foi como se uma corrente elétrica passasse por cada um de nós. Ninguém se mexia, nem ao menos respirava, apenas ouvíamos com o máximo de atenção as palavras da hibrida a nossa frente. _ Ele não se sentiu muito a vontade em ter de lhes revelar detalhes de sua pesquisa, mas não teve como recusar um pedido deles. Depois do breve encontro que teve com eles ficou bastante inquieto e passado alguns meses não deu mais noticias. _ deu de ombros._ Na certa, deve ter metido o pé na estrada e procurado algum lugar isolado e despovoado para continuar suas pesquisas. Joham pode não ser dotado de grande coragem, mas é obstinado em seus interesses duvido que desistiria de dois séculos de pesquisa só porque os Volturi o proibiram de prosseguir.

_ Ele disse que os Volturi o _proibiram_ de continuar as pesquisas? _Inquiriu meu avô enfaticamente._ Tem certeza de que _essas_ foras as palavras?

Jennifer franziu as sobrancelhas enquanto parecia pensar sobre o fato.

_ Não posso garantir com certeza isso, até porque essas são as palavras de Serena, e não as minhas. Maysun também não soube me dizer alguma coisa de útil quando a questionei sobre o sumiço de Joham, por isso assumi que as palavras de Serena fossem verdadeiras, afinal porque ela mentiria para mim sobre isso?

_ A menos que ela estivesse tentando encobrir a verdade..._ Comentou meu pai.

_ Que Joham não fugiu dos Volturis..._ Carlisle.

_ Ele está trabalhando pra eles..._ disse minha mãe chamando a atenção para si.

Seus olhos sempre âmbar estavam tingidos de um pavor negro pungente. Seus braços se fecharam a meu redor e uma nova onda de medo percorreu a sala.

_ Gostaria de poder dizer que vocês estão errados, mas eu realmente não sei dizer. _Disse Jennie com pesar. Seus olhos caíram sobre o irmão que apenas assentiu._ Tenha por minha parte e de meu irmão que tudo que soubermos que possa vir a ajuda-los ou pelo menos preveni-los faremos. Tenho para mim que Joham jamais renderia o trabalho de sua vida a esses... Ah... Aos Volturis se não fosse acuado de alguma forma. Ele pode ser um homem de muitos poucos escrúpulos, mas ele sabe que os Volturis não são exatamente os estimuladores que ele procurava. Não cederia ao menos que tivesse escolha.

_ Não existem escolhas exceto a dos Volturi. Ou está com eles ou contra eles. _ disse Jasper com esgar.

_ Bom, pelo pouco que sei sobre vocês existe sempre uma terceira alternativa. _ Disse com um olhar perspicaz em direção a Alice que sustentou seu olhar.

_ É mais quase sempre essas acabam com a gente quase virando história._ Resmungou Emmett descrente.

_ Certo, mas de qualquer maneira não temos como ter certeza disso, são apenas suposições e não foi para discutir a atual condição de Joham que estamos aqui. _ Cortou Carlisle apaziguando os ânimos._ Jennifer o motivo de termos chamado a aqui foi para obtermos mais conhecimento sobre o desenvolvimento de Nessie e sua natureza hibrida. Nunca tivemos ninguém nestas condições para usarmos de base, pelo menos não até conhecermos Nahuel, e mesmo ele não é tão semelhante assim.

_ Então o que quer saber especificamente?

_ Tudo que puder dizer.

_ Humm... Deixa eu ver, assim fica difícil, por que não me dizem o que sabem e aí eu preencho os buraco hein?

_ Preferimos que apenas diga o que saiba. _Meu pai ainda não confiava nela.

_ Certo, certo, é esperar muito que confiem em mim de cara, mas tenham certeza de eu nunca faria algo que pudesse prejudica-los. A nenhum de vocês. Creio que o motivo de toda essa desconfiança deva ser o fato de já terem descoberto o fator de _cura_ presente em nosso sangue não é?

Os olhos de todos se apertaram com mais essa revelação.

_ Achavam mesmo que depois de todos esses anos meu pai já não teria descoberto esse pequeno detalhe? Na verdade, ele descobriu isso muito antes mesmo de terem descoberto os anticorpos!

_ O que pode nos dizer sobre isso?_ Impeliu Carlisle.

Ela sorriu satisfeita, caminhou até o sofá e se sentou colocando-se em uma posição que lhe parecesse confortável.

_ Que é a evolução em andamento. Nossos genes combatem o veneno por uma simples questão de sobrevivência. Nossos corpos assim como o de todas as mulheres vivas são preparados principalmente para o ato de reprodução, e pra que possamos fazer isso dentro de uma espécie predatória como o vampiro não poderíamos produzir veneno, pois como sabem ele paralisa o funcionamento dos órgãos e esse é o motivo de o porque vampiras completas não podem gerar filhos. Mas o veneno também seria algo letal para qualquer feto, até mesmo para nós híbridos. Se nossas mães fossem mordidas durante a gestação elas sofreriam um aborto instantâneo, ou a criança simplesmente morreria. E já respondendo a pergunta que está em suas cabeças, não nunca foi testado, mas foi teorizado em laboratóri resultado chegado. Por isso não o produzimos, e reagimos a uma infecção por ele.

_ Realizei alguns testes em laminas e o resultado me deixou um pouco inquieto. O sangue de Nessie ele... Aniquilou a minha amostra de veneno completamente. E não pude deixar de pensar o que isso poderia fazer a um vampiro, se tivesse contato com seu sangue.

_ Ah... Isso! Bom, meu pai ficou bastante obcecado por isso um tempo. Ele achava que talvez pudesse ter descoberto sem querer uma cura para o vampirismo, mas a verdade é que o que ele descobriu não foi a cura, não existe tal coisa. Veja bem, como o corpo de Nahuel pode produzir veneno, quando ele mesmo está em constante processo de mudança? Meu pai tem a teoria de que talvez o veneno tenha começado como apenas um paralisante para as vitimas, mas que acabou por se tornar também um inoculador da toxina do vampirismo. No caso do macho da espécie, como em muitas outras ele é responsável por levar os genes afetados. Como híbridos podemos lidar com o veneno, paralisa-lo em nosso corpo para não o torna-lo fatal. É o que acontece com Nahuel por exemplo, ele carrega o veneno, assim como o gene do vampirismo, mas não é afetado por este, não completamente pelo menos. Se mordido ele não serie infectado, seu corpo assimilaria o veneno e nada mais, assim como acontece conosco. Mas o que poderia ser feito a essa capacidade se pudéssemos isola-la hein? Com certeza é sobre isso que estão pensando, ou o que aconteceria se um vampiro bebesse de nós.

O silencio cadavérico era a melhor afirmação que ela poderia obter.

_ Bem, o que posso dizer quanto a isso é que meu pai já provou de nosso sangue mais de uma vez, e tanto ele quanto nós ainda estamos vivos, se é que você considera a existência vampírica vida. Na verdade ele disse que tínhamos um gosto incomparável... Mas acho que ele só estava tentando fazer um elogio..._disse dando de ombros.

Se a ideia do comentário era ser irônico não surtiu o efeito desejado, choque, pavor e nojo eram as expressões de minha família para o comentário de Jennie.

Nahuel meneou a cabeça em desapontamento e ela revirou os olhos para ele.

_ Em minhas pesquisas..._ começou Carlisle incerto._ Ao misturar amostras do meu veneno com o sangue de Nessie o que eu consegui foi uma assimilação pela parte dessa. Ela absorveu completamente meu veneno...

_ Mais é óbvio que essa seria a reação, seu sangue sempre terá a atitude de tentar preservar-se e para este seu veneno é um invasor. Nem todas as verdades do mundo podem ser averiguadas em um tubo de ensaio Carlisle. _ seu tom era uma pitada de ironia e gentileza. Os olhos de meu avô eram distantes, pensativos, ele parecia rever seus cálculos e suas crenças. Ele não estava pronto para levar suas teorias para o fundo do poço, mas com certeza teria de refazer algumas contas e probabilidades.

_ Você parece desapontado, sinto muito se não gosta do que estou dizendo, mas falo apenas o que sei. _ disse ela de fato querendo consola-lo._ E tenho muito mais a dizer basta fazerem as perguntas.

_ Certo..._ disse meu pai assumindo a posição de interrogador._ Devemos esperar por alguma coisa hâhh... Alguma coisa de diferente pelos próximos anos?

_ Além de um crescimento incrivelmente rápido? Nada que não caiba em uma amadurecimento normal de uma adolescente. O que exatamente quer me perguntar Edward?

Meu pai torceu o nariz ao soar de seu nome com tal intimidade e minha mãe soltou um leve silvo.

_ O que queremos saber é seu o organismo dela se desenvolvera tal qual a uma... _ Meu pai parecia procurar as palavras, como se estivesse... Nervoso..._Uma mulher humana..._ Disse em um tom a baixo.

_ Ahhh... Acho que entendo._ disse com um sorriso malicioso._ E sim, ela será exatamente como as mulheres humanas, com todas as alterações emocionais e hormonais esperadas. Mas creio..._ disse se levantando._ Que os detalhes sórdidos devem ser tratados em particular não é Nessie? Não vai querer que mais de sua vida seja tratado como um episodio de _House¹_ né?_ Me senti corar.

Humph essa garota pode ler mentes!

Os olhares de todos estavam em mim era minha vida afinal e eu era responsável por armar aquele circo devia então apresentar o próximo espetáculo.

_ Vocês poderiam... Poderiam nos dar licença?_ minha voz saiu roca e áspera devido ao tempo sem uso, mas fiquei feliz em conseguir acha-la afinal.

Os olhos amarelos encaravam-me com ansiedade,ressalva, preocupação e até ultraje, este ultimo é claro vindo de Rose. Ela olhava para minha mãe e pai como se cobrasse uma atitude deles. Os dois trocaram um olhar rápido então se dirigiram a mim. A decisão era minha.

_ Todos exceto meus pais e Carlisle, por favor._ Disse. Todos acataram saindo de fininho, exceto por Rose que fez questão de demonstrar o quanto se sentia ofendida por ser dispensada, mas eu precisava de alguma privacidade isso era algo difícil de se obter nessa família, principalmente quando se é o foco dela.

_ Vou estar por perto. _ Disse Jake, mas antes de sair ainda mandou mais um olhar de aviso para Jennifer que piscou para ele fazendo-o rosnar de volta e bater a porta com tanta força que poeira se desprendeu desta.

Também não gostei daquilo, mas pelo pouco que observara de nossa convidada aquilo era uma característica dela e não algo direcionado excepcionalmente a ele.

_ Então... Por onde devo começar?_ disse ela visivelmente se divertindo com aquilo tudo.

_ Podia nos falar sobre sua potencialidade de regeneração das células, ou a resistência da pele, ou níveis de aprendizado...

_ Que tal hormônios?_ sugeriu minha mãe, ela mordia o lábio inferior, não tinha notado ainda, mas aquilo realmente parecia estar afetando ela.

Meu pai deu um leve aceno de concordância.

_ Bem, muito bem, por que não se sentam e ficam a vontade. Sintam-se em casa._ disse em tom de brincadeira, o que foi ignorado, mas minha mãe me puxou para sentar no sofá diante do dela, meu pai e Carliles permaneceram de pé nos flanqueando.

Ela deu um sorriso presunçoso.

_ Antes de mais nada tem de compreender que ela é igual a qualquer mulher humana nesse quesito, e quando digo igual é igual mesmo. Nem eu nem nenhuma das minhas imãs jamais engravidamos, isso é algo que meu pai jamais permitiria. Como devem ter notado ele está tentando criar uma nova raça aqui e não poderia permitir que misturássemos nossos genes com qualquer um por ai. Não pelo menos até encontrar um macho da espécie que não divida conosco material genético. Ou uma fêmea sem parentes com o macho que ele produziu._ Seus olhos caíram sobre mim e ela ergueu uma sobrancelha eu engoli em seco. Meus pais soltaram um leve rosnado e Carlisle torceu o nariz com nojo.

Imaginar que aquele cientista maluco podia ter planos para mim revoltava meu estomago. Mas a sorte do pobre Nahuel não era melhor do que a minha nesse sentido ele também era um alvo. Mais prioritário até do que eu.

_ Isso é uma máxima podem apostar. Meu pai já deve saber sobre a criança e ele busca por isso a muito tempo, pode estar encurralado agora quem sabe, mas... Ele vira atrás dela em algum momento._ Sua voz era pragmática agora e sem nenhum pingo de humor. Era um aviso.

_ Só por cima de minhas cinzas. _ rosnou meu pai.

Jennie deu-me um sorriso preocupado.

_ Eu não me preocuparia com ele agora, tem coisas mais importantes com que se preocupar como manter-se vivo.

_ Ficaremos de olho._ assegurou meu avô.

_ Certo, mas como eu dizia... Ah sim ciclos férteis! Nós temos ciclos férteis com todas as fases, só que não duram o tempo das humanas...

Era incrível como seu humor era volátil ela já voltara a postura despreocupada de antes.

_ De quanto tempo estamos falando e a partir de que idade começam? _ quis saber meu pai.

Ombros.

_ Isso pode variar, minha irmã Selena começou com 5 anos, Mysun com 6, eu também, assim como as humanas isso não é certo, mas em todos os casos vieram. Mas não de mês em mês, nossos ciclos são bem longos, em vez de 28 dias eles duram uma média de 40 a 80 meses, as vezes mais.

Os olhos de minha mãe saltaram nesse ponto.

_ Mas isso pode mudar, eles não são um reloginho, podem vir, às vezes podem sumir por anos. Acho que tem algo haver com a atividade sexual, se á maior atividade o corpo age em prol de manter a espécie.

Os dentes de meu pai rangeram.

_ Ah e quando digo que tudo é igual, é tudo mesmo.. Argh..._ falou com cara de dor._ As cólicas eu adoraria pular essa parte. Sou muito grata por não ter de passar por isso todo mês. Não existem remédios para cólicas que funcionem conosco.

Torci o nariz para isso, eu não tinha pressa em crescer nunca tive, mas estava feliz em saber que poderia ser mãe um dia, se quisesse. Acho que estava satisfeita por ter possibilidades, e podia entender o motivo de Rosalie e Esme se ressentirem por não terem. Mas não tinha certeza se queria trazer ao mundo uma criança que teria de passar pelas mesmas privações do que eu, talvez até mais...

Todos pareciam absorver aquilo.

_ E quanto a seus potenciais?_ insistiu Carlisle.

_ Ah nossos potenciais são infinitos. Podemos ampliar nossa força, velocidade, habilidades sensoriais e mentais com treinos e nossa capacidade de cura é praticamente ilimitada, mas quanto a essa ultima nunca foi de fato testado as vias de fato é claro.

Assentiram.

_ Ah, mas uma vez eu levei um tiro e devia ter visto a cara dos tiras quando a bala ricocheteou eu me senti até a Mulher Maravilha, e olha que eu nem tenho braceletes de prata!_ Falou como se contasse uma história corriqueira.

Minha boca estava no chão e não era só a minha todos pareciam petrificados com o comentário.

_ É mais como um tiro de bala de borracha, dói bastante, mas não fere a pele, pelo menos não muito..._ Disse dando de ombros.

É possível que a mandíbula simplesmente abandone o crânio? Porque a minha nesse momentos estava estatelado sobre o tapete Persa de Esme.

_ Você. .Tiro._ falou minha mãe com a voz meio esganiçada.

Ela deu de ombros.

_ Eu tive uma adolescência rebelde..._ Falou com olhos saudosos.

Os olhos de minha mãe estavam firmes em mim.

_ Se você transgredir alguma lei ficara de castigo pelos próximos 500 anos está entendido._ Não havia argumentos para isso naquele momento.

_ Bem obrigado por sua colaboração. _ Disse Carlisle dando um passo em sua direção e cortando a sessão recordar é viver de Jennie antes que ela soltasse mais alguma informação desnecessária e que pudesse me causar confinamento até o século 31._ Seremos eternamente gratos por sua ajuda, e se não for incomodo gostaria de lhe fazer uns exames.

_ Nah! Sou imune a seringas... _ brincou levantando-se.

Meu pai se adiantou._ Não precisamos pedir que mantenha isso em sigilo, até mesmo de seu pai._ salientou e ela assentiu.

_ Não precisa pedir, eu entendo a necessidade de sigilo, mas não se enganem vocês desafiaram o Peixe Grande. Posso não ter muitos anos de vida se comparado muitos de vocês, mas sei de coisas, e sei que com os Volturis não existem segundas chances. Eles estão de olho não ignorem isso. _ A ouvi sussurrar para meu pai com a voz dura, não havia humor em suas palavras, ela não estava brincando, apenas atestando um fato.

Minha mãe me guiava escada acima, mas ainda consegui ver os olhos de águia de Jennie penetrarem através de minha pele e vendo tudo que havia em mim, mas ela não tinha medo ou preocupação pelo que via, ela parecia gostar. Seu lábio se torceu em um sorriso misterioso e piscou para mim.

Sem duvida ali estava um mistério intrigante.

Quem afinal era Jennifer? Uma mestiça com humor mórbido, e cinismo mortal? Ou outra coisa?

Isso eu não fazia ideia, mas de uma coisa eu sabia. Nós seriamos _ótimas_ amigas...

¹Série médica americana em estilo Sherlock Holmes.


End file.
